Game on
by patattack750
Summary: What do you mean you did not mean to sell your soul? Why don't you want a harem full of beautiful woman? That is most unfortunate Mister Arc. But! I do believe we can work something out that will benefit the both of us. Do you know what the gamer is? Welcome to what might be the most brutal gamer story out there. It starts off slow and might seem a mess but it's going to get dark.
1. Rarties and Barflies

**AN: Fanfiction won't let me upload the next chapter of Jaune Torchwick for some reason so have a fic that I said I was going to drop!**

 **Well, here we go! I really can't believe I'm actually publishing this fic. It only took FF not uploading my other fics for this to happen! I have had this one in a saved file with a literal mountain of other ideas for months now, and I am just now deciding to toss out the first chapter to see how it goes.**

 **I'm going, to be honest. Before I started publishing fanfiction, I wrote it. _A lot_. I have a folder full of stories and ideas that I just never published yet. So during the new year, I got around in some potentially drunken influence to find some of the older files of actually finished chapters and publish them!**

 **So here it is! One of my first stories ever. I have no idea how long I kept this thing was in the save file or how good it will be, but here it is!**

 **Warming this _is_ a harem story so expect harem shenanigans. It is going to be rated _M_ for _smut_ and _death._ This is the first story that has the writing style that _I_ want to write with. Mainly lots of sex, calamity and a _gratuitous_ amount of blood and death. It starts off slow but _BOY. It'll get rough._ **

**Until then?**

 **Here it is _my love letter_ to the gamer stories. It's not the best but it's _mine,_ I got a _lot_ of inspiration from other fics for this one so until then? **

_**Game on.**_

* * *

Jaune was going to _die_...

As he took step after bleary step through the heavy shadows and the warm breeze of the Emerald Forest. Each footfall against the cold grass brought the snapping of twigs followed by fresh lances of pain that made it all the more evident that Jaune was indeed dying, and there was little he could do about it.

Now the fact that he was dying was _not_ an unusual occurrence for the young man. Death had been a constant factor in his life for the last four years and to be fair the reality of his imminent death was not an unforeseen result nor was it one that he was in any way surprised by for the young man.

Now while the imminent death of him was not unusual in any way shape or form, it was the _manner_ of death that had him grimacing. He was expecting to die bleeding out cold and alone on the broken uncaring ground of some battle gone wrong, after his _immense_ supply of luck finally ran out, clutching his intestines to his insides while waiting for his death to come. It was the most common form of death and the type that had seemed most likely to find him.

It was by far the most common form of death and the type that had seen most likely to find him. He couldn't count the sheer number of times he had been bleeding out in the snow caps of Atlas hot blood pouring out onto the pure white snow of that hauntingly immaculate tundra staring the pure whiteness of it and painting it a bright, vivid crimson while he breathed out harsh bitter blood taint breath onto the hard snowy air.

Or failing that he would die due to exposure, most likely dying of dehydration int he Vacuo dunes. Baking alive in a desert hellhole while watching helplessly as the sun cooked his flesh off his body, or hallucinating to the point of madness and swallowed his tongue. And should that fail to get him getting stuck in the mire swamps of Vale as the toxic bogs pulled him in to fill his lungs with corrosive brackish sludge while their toxic air poisoned his lungs and rotted his exposed flesh.

And if _all_ of those means of death failed to claim him then nature herself would do it. Be it random Grimm, stray bullet or whatever other hazard life on the road would throw at him but in the end? In the end, it all comes down to _one_ thing. Hunger. Which was one of the worst in his opinion way to die...

While the other forms of death at least had the pretense of dignity. Bleeding out was usually the result of surviving some conflict that had come his way there was honor in that, and dead or alive he was ar Arc and an Arc had their honor dammit! He thought before coughing up a thin line of spit as the hunger pains set in.

And as for the others? While their was no real honor in dying of heat stroke or being suffocated by acidic sludge they at least killed relatively quickly. But hunger? That took time. It could take days, weeks maybe even _months_ if he was unlucky. Months of watching helplessly as his body was pelled away as his flesh got thinner and thinner, as layers of musceles pelled off to reveal emaciated bones, all the while slowly getting weaker until you just fell down wherever you stood and waited for the end.

Either way, he was dying starving to death was more accurate as the boy barely managed to take another shaky step through the emerald forest.

* * *

"Just a little bit further..."

Jaune mumbled to himself it was oddly ironic that after everything he had been through. After everything, he had survived. Every wild Grimm, Every stray bullet. Every string of bad luck. Every close call. Every time he had fallen asleep in a pool of his own blood only to wake up a day later cold shaking and barely conscious only to stagger off to barely stay alive. Every time he had to fight his way out of a corner while hiding from Elder Grimm. After everything life sent his way, it was with a heavy irony that Jaune had to admit that a little thing like _hunger_ would do him in.

Although things were bad, his death was not final, at least not yet as the tall inspiring sight of the Beacon tower came inot view. Briefly filling him with hope before his stomach spoke up attempted to shatter that hope and growling in defiance as it felt like hot white daggers where shot into his gut as he doubled over in pain.

"How long has it been since we ate?" He asked no one, in particular, as he briefly stumbled over a loss tree stump and crashed into the ground in a jumble of limbs and leaves staring into the light Vale sun as he groaned in pain. As he curled up in a ball on the damp forest floor.

Life was _not_ going well for the young boy, though to be fair life had _never_ gone well for Jaune Arc it was just only as of late it was becoming _particularly_ unbearable.

He had not had a good meal in over three weeks and at this rate was sure to starve in a matter of days. Although death by starvation was by far one of his _least_ favorite ways to die, not that he had actually died in his life for extended ant period that it.

It was just ironic to the boy that off all things starvation would kill him in then and not the hordes of Griim, terrorist, angered family members or exposure but simple hunger that would end Jaune Arc.

Although the hunger pangs were unbearable and Jaune's vision was beginning to fade and go misty it was not all bad. Although his death was nigh guaranteed and the last time he had a good meal was in a den of Ursa that had been pilfered from a still rotting cadaver there was still hope!

"But that all changes tomorrow! Tomorrow I go to Beacon! And then they will have _food_!" Jaune said as he forced himself back up ignoring the sharp lance of hunger pangs that entered his body as he reached into his chest as he felt the one thing that would save his life.

It was a small piece of paper in his right breast pocket under his exposed chest, and emaciated ribs were the sole test that would keep him alive. It was the reason he ran away from home. To become a hunter!

A profession his family had deemed _unsuitable_ for a man. As his mother and sisters had so eloquently put it. Well, they had the last time he talked to them, though the last time he talked to his family he had _just_ finished lighting his house on fire and he was running away from his own wedding so they might _not_ be on speaking terms just yet so to speak..

Well, at least I stole my sword and shield before I left. He thought as he took another pain filed step forward ignoring the hot lance of agony that filled his bone as glare up to Beacon.

"I'll show them! I'll show them all! I'll be the greatest hunter there ever was!" Jaune yelled before stumbling forward winching in pain as he gripped his emaciated chest and began to walk again.

* * *

 _"Please gather all your belonging before exiting the bullhead. Welcome to Beacon."_

A disembodied voice said as Jaune grinned at the top of his face. As he walked out of the bullhead preparing to lose the contents of his lunch before he realized that when you don't eat for a couple weeks it is _significantly_ harder to vomit. As his odd starvation came with a silver lining as another round of hunger pangs hit him as he walked off the ship. As a wicked grin split his face.

I did it! I really did it! I Jaune Arc a man had not only gotten accepted into a hunter academy _but!_ He had also successfully ran away from home managed to evade Grimm, Fang, and every other _damned_ danger remnant threw his way from fierce monsters to stray bullets to sheer exposure and more recently the stalking threat of starvation.

But now he was here and now-

 _"Watch where you're going!"_

A shrill voice said as Jaune turned to his left and grimaced.

It was an odd sight of two girls running into each other and having minor collisions spilling bags, clothes, and dust? Off all things throughout the air.

"I'm sorry!"

"Watch out you dolt! You are-

 _"ACHOO!_

A voice said as the smaller girl sneezed sending them bout up into a ball fo fire.

* * *

 _Woman_... Jaune grimaced internally as he saw the two girls both clearly _older_ than him go up in a bright ball of flames.

Oh well. It's nothing their aura cant handle. No need for me too-

"What is _wrong_ with you!? Why can't you walk in a straight line and not bump into people!?" A b _eautiful_ girl in a light blue dress with a pure white off-kilter ponytail yelled down toward her.

She's beautiful-

She's a _woman_ Jaune. You know that. He thought coming down on any potential emotions before they could reach his surface. He knew what the score was in his life. Men don't get to be hunters. Men don't' go on adventures, don't go and fight, don't become hunters men really don't anything but stay indoors and raise kids. He didn't want that. He was going to be _great_ he was going to be a _legend!_ He-

"I'm sorry!" A pathetic voice yelled as Jaune felt his heart pull.

"Don't be sorry be _better_! Jeeze! What is wrong with you!?"

The girl in the pure white tiara yelled before storming off leaving the girl the rat to get tired as Jaune felt his legs move automatically.

"Guys? What are you doing? You know that's a woman right?" Jaune asked himself as his legs began moving on their own accord towards the downed girl. He knew it was stupid. He knew that associating himself with a woman any more than necessary was a bad idea. And would more than likely lead to his discovery by his own family and that-

And that _no matter what._ She was a _person_ before her gender. And an Arc never ignores a person in need! He had not _once_ abandoned somebody in the four years in the wilds regardless of them abandoning him and he would be damned if he started now. He thought tiredly as he was already regretting his decision as he walked up to the small girl in a red cape and offered her a hand.

* * *

"Do you need some help?" Jaune said grimacing internally as he held out a hand smiling as he began helping up a girl with silver eyes red-black hair with an adorable face up and _out_ from a self-imposed crater.

"Thanks! I don't know _what_ took a bite out of her." The girl said as she stood to her full height straightening out her bright red cape as she stood up she stood slightly _over_ Jaune. She had bright silver eyes reddish black hair a red cape and adorable face.

As she stood up to her full height she was a good _two_ inches above Jaune's height as her once tranquil turned into a horrid frown as she looked at him, and the girl mentally _screamed..._

Oh my _god!_ His face! What happened to his face?! Ruby thought as she looked at the adorable boys _desecrated_ face who had helped her out of the crater made by the mean rich girl.

"Um is something wrong _miss?_ I hope I didn't startle you." The boy with the beautiful blue eyes and _mauled_ face said as Ruby instantly waved him down.

"No! No! It's just me! I... I wasn't used to be slammed into cement you know?" Ruby asked trying _her_ damnedest to play it cool while her _crushing_ social anxiety did _its_ damnedest to make her lose her cool making her sound awkward and confused as the boy blinked confusedly at her. He was short! Even for a boy the student? She guessed as she eyed the weaponry on his back, he was dressed in what could only be described as loosely stitched together rags covered by a light set of armor that was beyond _dirty._

"That's ok. I didn't mean to interrupt. I just saw you in trouble, and I wanted to help you."

The boy said as he smiled brightly as the girl flushed brightly.

Oh, _great_ Ruby! Less than two minutes in Beacon and you're getting rescued by a boy! _Great_ start in Beacon! The reaper thought before bashing her head against a brick wall mentally. _Bad Ruby!_ Do _not_ belittle your first friend and possible boyfriend? Based on his gender!

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to space out! My name's _Ruby! Ruby Rose!_ And you are?"

 _"Jaune Arc!_ Nice to meet you!"

The younger boy said sticking out an eager hand which Ruby took eagerly shaking it watching the boy wince? As their hands touched and fingers brushed.

* * *

"Nice to meet you too Jaune! Thanks for helping me back there if only all the boys who pulled me out of the ground where _half_ as cute as you!"

Ruby said flashing him a cocky smile and _a_ quick finger gun as she _blatantly_ and _easily_ stole her big sisters pick up lines as the boy blushed adorably at her.

"I'm not that cute... I'm _tough_..." He said adorably as Ruby giggled to him.

"You are cute to _me_ Jaune," Ruby said stealing from Yang for the _second_ time today and making the boy blush as they began walking through the lush Beacon courtyard before he raised her an eyebrow.

"Umm, Ruby?

"Yes, Jaune?'

"Why are you _still_ holding my hand?"

Jaune asked as Ruby looked down where their hands were still connected and saw that she was indeed _still_ holding his hand.

"I'm so sorry!" Ruby blurted at the top of her lungs as Jaune blinked at her.

"It's ok I was just wondering why you were holding it for so long."

"Because you fell warm! And I... I... I was.. _. cold?"_

Ruby asked bluntly already mentally berating herself for the _worst_ response in the history of Remnant.

"You were cold?"

"Yes! I was cold! And you are warm! So...

"So you decided to hold onto my hand for warmth?"

"Yes?"

"But it's a sunny day?"

"I get cold easy?"

Stupid! Stupid! _Stupid_ Ruby! Because you were cold!? Ther is no way that' going to work-

"Oh. Ok then. If you're cold why not hold my hand to keep warm?" Jaune asked holding out a hand at Ruby who stared dumbly at before common sense kicked in as she gripped he had cupped her fingers with his relishing the warmth of the appendage and smiling her brightest smile.

"Why thank you, Jaune that sounds lovely," Ruby said remembering her mothers words on how to be _polite_ to boy's before quietly thanking Oum for delivering to her what had to be one of in not the most earnest and gullible boy in Remnant a treat she found attractive in what was now officially her very first friend in Beacon as the two walked through the courtyard.

* * *

Ruby had bitten off _far_ more than she could chew. As she felt the butterflies rupture from her stomach as the boy kept talking to her.

"And so _that's_ why I decided to come to Beacon! What about you?" Jaune asked the girl who was currently blushing a scarlet shade so bright it was enough to match her cape ass he began to sweat.

What do I do!? Ruby thought to herself as her brain clocked into overdrive. It was supposed to be a mistake at worst a joke at best! But Jaune had actually taken her hand, and now they were actually holding them!

At first, it had been innocent enough! Jaune looked lonely covered in scars and dressed in tattered rags of what she guess of what was once a pure black wedding outfit? Then Ruby being well _Ruby_ wanted to make him feel _less_ lonely! So she did what she always wanted to do when she felt lonely and held his hand!

It was supposed to be a comforting thing! A temporary hand squeeze to reassure her new friend that it was going to be alright! Now it was at least seven minutes into the contact and the two looked like they were _dating!_

Ruby was near total panic mode as she realized this was the single longest she had been in contact with a male that was not a direct blood relative form her as she blushed vividly.

Keep it together Ruby! You got this! He's _just_ a boy! A _cute younger_ boy that had an amazing smile and a cute but! And why is he so skinny? Ruby thought as she saw that Jaune was oddly skinny even for a _boy._ When was the last time he ate? And- never mind that Ruby! Just play it cool stop sweating, so much and for the love of Oum _don't_ look at his face! How the hell does that kind of injury even happen to somebody with their aura un-

"Ummm... Ruby?"

"Yes!? I wasn't looking at your face!" The reaper blurted out making Jaune frown."I never said you where. _Is_ something wrong with my face?" Jaune asked innocently as Ruby felt her pulse quicken.

Did he not see it? Did he not know? There was _no_ way he _didn't_ notice his face! Not with injuries like _that_ covering it! Was he playing dumb? Was he repressing past trauma?! Ruby panicked as she might have potentially brought up a traumatic memory for her new friend and _hopeful!_ Boyfriend as she did the only thing she knew to do when panicked. She brought out her weapon...

* * *

"This is my _baby!_ " Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs as she plunged her bright giant scythe into the ground making Jaune yelp in fear as he narrowly avoided being cut int two. Leaping back and gasping as the weapon split the ground making him lose his balance.

"Her name is _Crescent Rose,_ and she is scythe crossed with a high impact sniper rifle! Isn't she cool!?"

"Yeah! She's cool!" Jaune said breathing through his mouth as the massive oversized gardening tool implanted itself into the ground mere inches from where he stood.

As he looked into the bright silver blade he got his first look on his face and nearly _screamed._

* * *

What the hell happened to my face?! I thought the doctor said I would be _fixed_! Jaune thought as he saw his absolute _mess_ of a face. One of his eyes was a dark purple and dotted with a long ugly _orange_ scorch mark, and was swollen so tightly that it was a miracle that he could see out of it at all!

The rest of his face was an assortment of _scars, cuts_ and _stitched_ up wounds so recently heald and so haphazardly patched together that he looked like he had recently been through hell and back. All leading up to a long thin scar on his left eye that ran down the entirety of his face in a _perfectly_ straight line.

" _My face._.." Jaune said sadly realizing that a key problem with living in the wilds was that you never got a chance to look in the mirror and check to see if the doctor you spent your last lien on actually _fixed_ it and didn't take your money, as Ruby actually panicked and went into overdrive mode.

"So what about you!? What cool weapons do you have?!" Ruby asked desperately tossing a hail marry in hopes of _not_ re-traumatizing her new friend.

"I... I have these. It's sword that can cut through _anything_ given enough time and a shield that is nigh indestructible. It's called _Crocea Mors."_

Jaune said pulling out his twin weapons and showing them off tiredly to Ruby.

"That's so cool!" Ruby said laying on the compliments as Jaune grimaced at his visage.

"Not as cool as yours though."

"No way! Your weapon is amazing! Not enough people appreciate the classics!" Ruby said making Jaune blush brightly as she redoubled her grip on his hand.

"Hey, Jaune... So that you know. I know that we just met and all and that you do not know me but... I already think of you as a friend..."

"Me too!" The boy added happily as Ruby blushed and nodded her head.

"I just wanted to say if you _ever._ And I mean _ever_ want to talk you just need to ask ok? It can be about _anything!_ It doesn't have to be heavy or serious it can just be about comics or tv or _anything!_ But just know that I'm always there ok?"

"Sure. Thanks, Ruby that means a lot to me." Jaune said as the two of them walked peacefully hand in hand.

Jaune liked Ruby. She was _different_ than most of the girls he met. She seemed to honestly like him for who he was and had yet to try to cop a feel. Though her hand holding suggestions was incrimination, apparently there was _nothing_ more than her wanting to comfort him.

A gesture he wholly appreciated and wanted to return in kind but before he could he asked a question."Ruby?"

"Yes, Jaune?'

"Where are we going?"

"I was following _you._ "

"I was following _you..."_

 _"Oh crap!_ "

* * *

"We made it!" Jaune gasped as he and Ruby brushed into a large amphitheater that was packed to the brim with you woman attending Beacon. As the two of the enter more than a couple of heads turned their way as whispers began to spread.

 _"You see that?"_

 _"It can't be!"_

 _"Is that a boy!?"_

 _"Oh my god!"_

 _"He's cute!"_

 _"I'm going to go ask him out!"_

 _"No! Don't do that!"_

 _Women,_ they never change, Jaune thought as a gaggle of voices and whispers entered Jaune's ear. Only to be drowned out as they were approached instantly by a knock out blonde girl in a pair of brown shorts and a tanned top who was grinning ear to ear as she swaggered her way over to them.

Although her girn stopped as she took one look at Jaunes face as her previous cocky grin was replace by a horrid frown before being replaced with a stony resolve she marched over to them

"Heya Rubes! Who's your _new_ friend?" The blonde girl asked as Jaune walked forward Ruby still refusing to let go of his hand as he smiled at the girl.

"My name's Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." He said the as girl grabbed his hand nearly making him wince with pain as her muscles nearly crushed it as she shot him an empathetic grin. "Nice to meet you too _cutey,"_ Yang said doing her best flirtatious wink while internally seething before dragging him into a tight embrace as she held the smaller boy.

 _"MPPPH!"_ Jaune muffled out in a grimace as he sighed internally as he was forced into the pillow chest of the fellow blonde. Jaune sighed heavily he was used to this treatment from a woman. They would always say they wanted to _hug_ him because they like his face before forcing him to their chest.

Really it was _not_ the most subtle way to flirt and often was _boarding_ harassing, but like every other guy, Jaune learned to deal with this before the blonde released his body making him gak aloud as he could finally breathe again.

 _Sweet Oum, who beat the shit out of you?_ Yang thought darkly as she looked at the younger blondes badly scarred face. Aside from the black eyes, obvious knife wounds and _badly_ stitched up scars it looked like the kid was put through a meat grinder and has seen the rough side of the tracks for the majority of his life.

And that was not even counting the dark burn mark on the right side of his face or the straight scar that went right down the left part of his making her see an eerie symmetry in his facial features.

He looked so sad so despondent that Yang had hugged him out of _pure_ big sister instincts alone before realizing that he might _not_ want a perfect stranger to hug him. Even if she _was_ beautiful, Yang let him go as he gakked and looked like a kicked puppy.

The thought saddened Yang as she went to put a comforting hand on his shoulder not missing how he flinched as her gauntleted hand near his face and grimacing internally.

While she had no idea who the hell beat the crap out of _Jaune Ac_ _prince in the castle_ they were in for a world of hurt if she ever-

 _"Students."_ A loud female voice said as a tall older woman stepped onto the stage. She was tall covered in greed robes with long silver hair with an ornate cane and a mug of something steaming said as she stepped up onto the microphone and began to speak.

"You have all come here in search of knowledge, and this is but your first step. Tomorrow you will all be _sorely_ tested on what it means to be a hunter. _Most_ of you will _not_ survive. Those who do... Welcome to your new home. I _hope_ you prove worthwhile." The woman said as she sighed heavily and walked off of the stage leaving the room in disarray.

* * *

"Great going there, _boss_! _Real_ inspirational!" Yang said sarcastically as Jaune _finally_ extricated himself for the blondes gripe as the blonde brawler had been unintentionally smothering him in her cleavage giving him a first-person view of her breast while making him blush and Ruby glare at her.

 _"Yang!_ " Ruby whined who was only now noticing how her sister had been standing protectively offer the blonde making her sigh.

Yang knew Ruby was like this, she was shy and socially awkward and now not only was she in a brand new place with _literally_ hundreds of people she had never meet or seen before.

She had somehow by all the luck in the world had found a boy who was not only _younger_ than her but who appeared to genuinely like her as a person, and she was getting reasonably defensive about him. And not only that she had found _him_. Her _literal_ childhood crush was standing within five feet of her and she had yet to realize the _prince in the castle!_ Was right next to her!

"Calm down Rubes. I'm not going to steal your little _boyfriend._ " Yang said half-jokingly as Ruby squeaked as she and Jaune blushed visibly as Ruby's death grip on his finger tightened _inexorably._

"But I _am_ going to beat the shit out whoever did this to you," Yang whispered quietly to her self as her eyes turned a brief shed of crimson as the three walked into the sleeping area.

* * *

"Well, I think that went well!"

Jaune said trying his best and failing _spectacularly_ to lighten the damp mood of the sisters. Yang's disastrous attempt to get Ruby to socialize had failed _miserably_ and landed the poor girl embarrassed and scolded as the amber-eyed beauty with creamy skin and a pink yukata had shut them both down and looked at Jaune like he was a _broken_ puppy.

That was _before_ some girl in white came hollering at the top of her lungs demanding that they be quiet and go to bed, well she yelled at Ruby and Yang when she saw Jaune she got all quiet and excused herself for her _uncouth?_

Behaviour in front of a gentleman before giving them a warning look and bowing slightly to Jaune before walking off into the room eyeing them warily.

"You don't have to try to make me feel better Jaune. I know that I failed." Ruby replied petulantly as she liked in her sleeping bag. Her new blonde potential boyfriend gripped her hand supportively making Ruby blush at how natural his hand felt on her own and the ease of which he gripped it as she blushed at his touch.

"I don't think you failed."

"Really? Would you call what I did a success?"

 _"Of course!_ " The boy said making Ruby grimace.

"Jaune... how in the world was that a success? I mean did you see the way she yelled at me?'

"Well, you were nervous about talking to her right?""Yes..."

"Well, then it was a success! You walked up to a stranger and talked to her! You conquered your fears and made the first impression! Good or bad it doesn't matter as long as you tried your best! That's what matters most! _Right?"_

Jaune asked making the girls face go crimson as her cape as Yang laughed at him.

"Wait to go lady killer! That's how you sweet talk a girl!"

Yang said giving him a light punch on the shoulder and regretting the action _instantly_ as he flinched away making her smile dropped into a frown.

"You keep that up, and you just might get yourself surrounded by a gaffle of the beautiful woman you know?" she asked teasing trying to change the subject.

"Why would I need a gaggle? I mean I have you and you're _already_ beautiful enough." Jaune said honestly making the older girl stutter and blush.

Yang coughed as she was struck by his words. Her? Beautiful? I mean sure she knew she was attractive only a fool could not see that but to have a boy say that to her? A boy that she hadn't spent the last half hour working on to make talk?

And that was only _after_ she bought them dinner! The fact that Jaune just dropped a blatant compliment like that spoke volumes to her and was more a bit jarring to the young blonde as she blushed fiercely.

"You- You don't mean that do you?"

"Of course I do, your beautiful Yang. And I'm, _not_ just talking about your looks." Jaune said making the girls heart race.

Holy hell... This could be my chance! Yang suddenly realized as the gears began turning in her head. Here he was Jaune Arc, the boy who had not only successfully befriended her baby sister of all people and bonded closely with her but was also blatantly complimenting her with real words? This was _perfect!_

Yang _always_ wanted a steady boyfriend back home but with the lack of boys in Patch that were not under the strict and watchful eyes of their mothers or elder siblings, that and the _stiff_ competition she faced from every other woman in the small island the odds of her getting herself a _personal_ romantic partner that she _didn't_ have to pay a good Lien for was going down every second. That was until _he_ came in.

 _Jaune Arc._ The literal _Prince in the castle_ was sitting right next to her! And this was a _perfect_ opportunity for the woman! You see Yang was a _unique_ woman in Remnant. Just like any other aspiring huntress, she wanted to go into the world save lives, kick ass find a husband and have _three_ beautiful children with!

Now, this is where the similarities end. You see _unlike_ most woman while Yang did want a man Yang did _not_ want to share him. Yand could not, no Yang _would_ not share a man. She would go out find one man and be the _sole_ wife of him and would enjoy a nice long happy life! She would not share him even if she knew that was a long shot. The sheer gender disparity between men and woman meant that any real hope of not sharing a man was just that, a pipe dream and nothing more. Well, that was until _he_ came in.

Here he was the _prince in the castle._ She played dumb when she first met him but that was an act. She knew who _Jaune Arc_ was and she was nearly drooling. Here was the runaway, the prodigal son who ran away from his own _arranged_ marriage three years ago. A man who shared her views on monogamy and if judging from his scars all the rumors of domestic abuse of the Arc household rang true. And while that made her blood boil Yang could not doubt it's usefulness.

Here was a _beaten scared_ boy looking to make his way in the world, alone and afraid all he needed was a _strong_ guiding hand. A firm grip from a friendly blonde to keep him on his feet and he would be eating out of the palm of her hands! The same plan worked for her mother though, in the end, she ended up sharing her father mainly due to her being as Yang loved to call her an _edgy_ bird and _refused_ to communicate leading to the birth of Ruby! And while that _was_ a good thing it was also a problem...

"So Jaune, you seem to like Ruby right? I mean what do you think of her as a person?"

 _"Yang!?"_

Ruby balked as she instantly shot her elder half sibling a death glare while using her semblance to _rapidly_ slice a finger over her throat.

"I think she' great. She was nice to me when we first met and seemed to be a kind person. She's also fun to be around, and I like talking with her." Jaune admitted making her sister blush as she caught Yang's eyes as a hidden message was beamed between them.

 _Share.._.

Though share was a strong word. For you see in reality Yang _hated_ to share. Yang _intended_ to keep Jaune to herself. She was just like every other woman on Remnant she wanted a man to call her own and to love. She was _unlike_ every other woman in Remnant as in she _did not_ want to be part of a harem. Oh _no_. Yang Xiao-long really _Yang Brawnren_ as she was using her dad's last name just to piss off her mother would find and marry _one_ man and be the _only_ bride to him, who she would have _three_ beautiful blonde children with!

Now Yang was not _selfish._ She knew Ruby's would _fight_ for her _prince in distress!_ Once she figured out who the hell he really was. I mean seriously Rubes! Your literal inspiration for being a huntress is right next to you and you don't even notice it? Really?

And while she did not want to steal away her sisters first love and literal inspiration for becoming a huntress she would not deny herself either. That being said she would still let Ruby _borrow_ Jaune. Like every other weekend or month really would be _more_ than enough to keep her satisfied! Yang thought as she licked her lips as she eyed _her_ future husband with naked hunger.

"Hey, Jaune... I don't know if Ruby told you this, but she and I are close. _Very_ close. We often go everywhere together, and we got along great. You also seem to get on great with us. So if you ever want to... you know _hang out_ with us later on that would be nice..."

"Sure I'd love to!" Jaune said making Yang's jaw drop as Ruby nearly passed ... did he just say yes!? Yang thought as she threatened to pass out from the stress.

"So... you want to go out with us? Like with both of us me and Ruby nobody else?"

"Sure going out with you seems fun!"

Yang paused Ruby balked and shook as realization dawned on her they did it... They did it! They just got themselves a boyfriend to share and he was perfect! Cute, nice, shy, easy on the eyes slim body, everything aside from the scars on his face was ideal, and after some time, they would heal too!

As Yang and Ruby both shared an incredulous glance with each other not believing their luck, the two decided not to push themselves with any more questions s they wished Jaune good night shared a hope full glance with one another and went to sleep...

* * *

"Where am I?" Jaune asked groggily as he woke up surrounded by an empty void of pitch blackness. Where a familiar three-foot figure stood smoking a cigar and _smirking_ at him.

 **"Hey, there lover boy! How's it going? You have a good nap?"**

The _creature._ said as she sauntered over to him grinning maniacally as Jaune began to sweat.

The _thing_ was a three-foot-tall human-like creature. She was three feet eight inches with light sun-kissed skin. She had long pure silver hair that flowed all the way down to her feet and beyond and flowed like long lines of silk.

She wore a hilariously oversized pair of pure white cowboy boots with spurs and all, and word some type of searing white blazer that covered her entire upper and mid body. Her eyes shone like pink diamonds as she glared at the blonde boy as a long sinewy _purple tail_ stuck out from behind her gripping an ashtray with a _heart_ - _shaped_ tip.

 **"How's my favorite mortal doing? You enjoy your four-year nap? Catch up on your z's while you were out did you?"**

The thing asked as Jaune began to panic.

"You!? You! I know you! Mink! Where am I!? What's happening!? Why am I in Beacon!? Why did I... Why was I somebody else?! Why _am_ I somebody else!? What's going on!?" The human asked as panic gripped his body as he began to tremble as the years worth of memories filled his body. He convulsed into a ball on the cold black void that served as a floor.

He shook and rocked violently as memories that were not his forced their way into his head. He saw himself but it was _not_ himself. He watched as _he_ traveled through Remnant. He felt as he died, he felt himself bleeding out on the cold ice caps of Atla. He felt every blade, every claw mark every stray bit of shrapnel every pang of hunger hit his nerves all at once as began to go into violent convulsions.

 **"Whoa, there meat rag! Can't have you dying on me just yet! The gamer hasn't even started yet!"**

The _thing_ said as she snapped her fingers as Jaune froze stretched and shot straight up dry heaving violently as his mouth foamed and his eyes bulged.

"You! I remember you! You're the thing that took my soul!"

 **"Guilty as charged! But in my defense, you did sell it to me so... I guess where both at fault yes?"**

"Mink! You said you would give me my soul back! Give it back now!"

 **"Whoa, there meat bag! I said you could _earn_ your soul back! I never said I would just _give_ it back to you! You gotta earn it back!"**

The _thing_ said taking a deep drag of her cigar before blowing a noxious cloud of purple smoke in his face as she tapped it against her ashtray grinning viciously.

" _Gah!"_ The human gaked as he coughed out the noxious cloud of smoke as Mink grinned.

 **"Aw don't freak out flesh sack! You aren't dead! _Yet."_**

"Mink! You told me I could get my soul back if I Played the _Gamer_! Whatever the hell that is! So what the hell is that and how do I get my soul back!"

The human said as Mink cocked her head curiously at him

 **"Well, that's the attitude that I like to see mortal! You keep that up and getting your soul back will be no problemo! Even if you did sell it to me in the first place."**

"I didn't sell you it! "

 **"Yes, you did. I have your contract right here."**

The demoness said snapping her finger as a bright plume of purple fire emerged from her hands as a long piece of ancient looking parchment appeared in her hands.

 **"You see? It says right here Jaune Arc. You sold your soul hook line and sinker."**

"I called the wrong scroll number, and you _stole it!"_

 **"It's not my fault you dialed the interdimensional harem hotline by accident. How the hell did you get unlucky enough to dial us anyways? The chances of you dialing us must be astronomically low now that I think about it."**

"I! Forget it! Just tell me what this _Gamer_ is so I can get it back!'

" **Ahh. Let me show you.** "

The demoness said waving a hand as a bright blue screen appeared projecting a holograph screen to him showing a picture of himself? With several stats next to it.

 **Name: Jaune Arc Level: 5/?**

 **XP till next level 45/300**

 **Title _Prince in the Castle_**

 **Class Survivalist**

 **Passive _Last gasp_**

 **Skills: Do _or_ die.**

 **Health 80/160**

 **Traits: Stubborn. Honest. Faster.**

 **: Special abilities N/A?**

 **Quirks. Paranoid, Stalwart, Gullible**

 **Stat break down.**

 **Str: 35**

 **Wit.12**

 **Charisma: 33**

 **Charm25**

 **Intellect:44**

 **Vitality:71**

 **Agility 47**

 **Will: 80 base 60 20 due to stubborn trait**

 **dexterity: 43**

 **Deception 0 Can not tell a lie.**

 **Luck 5**

"What are theses my stats?" Jaune asked the _thing_ nodded its head.

" **Yes, these are your current statistics of your _character,_ though this is really you in your awake state. Please allocate your remaining skill points as you deem necessary. "**

The demoness said as Jaune once again began to panic.

"Mink! What the hell!? What happened to me!? Why was I watching some other version of _me_! Why was I like a passenger on a ship?!"

 **"Ah let me explain flesh rag. You are currently _participating_ in the gamer. You sold your soul to me and me! Out of the goodness of my heart! Decided to instead of taking it and leaving you high and dry! Decided to give you a _chance_ to earn it back!"**

The demon said in a sweet tone as the boy glared at her.

 _"Mink_. Why am I living another _me's_ life! What is the _gamer_ and how the hell do I get out and get my soul back!"

 **"Aren't you missing a please in there?"**

'Mink!"

 **"Ok! Ok! Jeez! You don't have to be so pushy! Let me explain it to you since you seem so insistent on knowing things."**

"Thank you! Finally!"

 **"Yeah yeah listen and listen good meat bag because I am only saying this once! You are currently participating in the gamer. This is _allowed_ to happen because after selling your soul since you did _technically_ sell it by accident and we do have a no refund policy I decided to give you the gamer option."**

 **"Do you know of the multiverse theory?If you don't, it boils down to infinite realities of infinite possibilities. You agree to participate in the gamer, and I have taken you to one such alternate reality to _play_."**

"I'm in an alternate reality?'

 **"Yup! You are in a world not that unlike your own but a bit different! Like you old world you _did_ end up running away to Beacon except I hand-picked this world for you to inhabit. You have been living as the Jaune Arc of this world. You have been seeing feeling and _guiding_ the _him_ of this world for four years straight, and the allocated skill points are the result of years of training fighting and surviving."**

"Wait, so I took over another version of myself?"

 **"Yup! You see since I could not just _give_ you your soul back I decided to have you earn it! Hears the deal blondie! You will complete four years at Beacon Academy, and graduate! You _will_ get and maintain a harem of beautiful woman! That I have ensured will find you attractive as a personal gift to you your welcome. And if you do this without dying and without admitting defeat your soul is yours."**

"Sounds doable? What's the catch?"

 **"Your learning! Good! You see you signed the entertainment package mean I picked a world that will be well entertaining!"**

"Entertaining? To who?"

 **"To us of course! You may not know this, but while you live in Remnant I live in the seventh realm of pleasure! And despite the name, it gets rather boring there. So! I picked you! To go to a world that is designed to be entertaining to us."**

"I am not your entertainment!"

 **"Yeah, you are! Now listen up! This world is not your friend! If you can access the other you's memories, you will know that you are a run away from home with no friends, no family and are currently half starved to death. And the vast majority of the worlds people will be dismissive if not outright hostile towards a man such as _yourself_ and your life here is not going to be an easy one."**

"That seems... Unpleasant."

" **It will be, luckily you can check out see if anyone you know is going to cause you problems by using the Bestiary. It checks and catalogs every person animal or Grimm you encounter keeping a detailed information slot about them."**

 **"You must speak with them or be within five feet of them for _longer_ than _two_ minutes for them to gain an entry in the Bestiary. The longer you are around them, the _more_ detailed their entries are. Take a look."**

The demoness said as the Screen altered itself to show a sign that said Bestiary of Remnant 2/2 filled As Jaune touched a screen as the first contact showed up.

 **Name: Ruby Rose.**

 **One year your senior Ruby is your fellow Beacon student.**

 **: Social Status Best Friends, _potentially_ more.**

 **Title _Dolt_**

 **Mood; _Knight._**

 **Traits.: Loyal, caring, determined, normal knees.**

 **Relationship Rank 20/200 Status Major Crush.**

 **Passive _Red like roses_**

 **Alignment: progressive**

 **Quest stared _Lancaster,_ Claim the rose, completion ten percent.**

 **Stat break down.**

 **Str 40**

 **Int 42**

 **Charm 20**

 **Wil 60**

 **Chr 40**

 **Vitality 60**

 **Agility 45**

 **dexterity 78**

 **Wit 38**

 **Deception 22**

 **luck 44**

"Wait, why are her stats so much better than mine?"

 **"Jaune. My friend. In this world, you are an _anomaly_. You are a man that not only wants to be a hunter! But can have his aura unlocked! A rarity in this place.** **Most men stay at home and raise kids while you said to hell with that! Burned down your own house on the day of your wedding mind you. And ran off to be a hunter!"**

"That still doesn't explain why her stats are so much better than mine. And what does alignment mean?"

" **Well to make this simple. Most hunter academies do _not_ accept men. In this world, as a result, most you did not gain any formal training. That plus on unlocked aura is really hampering you. So instead you put most of your stats into the one thing to keep you alive. Vitality. Making you a fair bit harder to kill than most."**

 **"As for their alignment. There are two types of people in this world If they are progressive they will most likely be your friend and comrade. If they are a traditionalist... You might not want to go anywhere near her."**

"Noted," Jaune said dryly as he went to the next entry.

 **Name: Yang Xiao-long.**

 **Two years your senior, Yang is your fellow student at Beacon and older sibling to Ruby.**

 **Social Rank. Beaten puppy. Yang is incredibly protective of you and views you as one in need of guarding.**

 **Title: Firecracker**

 **Mood. Protective lover. _Knight_**

 **Traits. Strong, Emotional. Loyal. Wary.**

 **Relationship Rank 22/200**

 **Social Status possible husband?**

 **Passive, _Poke the dragon._**

 **Quest started Dragonslayer. Three percent complete. Alignment progressive.**

 **Stat break down**

 **Str 88**

 **Int 60**

 **Charm 56**

 **Chr 53**

 **Wil 70**

 **Agility 60**

 **Vitality 68**

 **Dexterity 60**

 **Deception 30**

 **Wit 69**

 **luck 23**

Sweet Oum. Everybody is levels above me! Jaune thought as he began to give a cold sweat as he looked at her stats and compared them to his own.

At least I can pick and choose what I need leveling up. That's good Jaune thought as he saw the last entry on the Bestiary as the last entry was his own.

: Name **Jaune Arc.**

 **Status Runaway, currently residing at Beacon for a safe harbor from his family after refusing to be part of an arranged marriage.**

 **Status. Runaway, ward of Beacon.**

 **Mood. Desperate.**

 **Traits." Stubborn. Honest. Faster.**

 **Quirks Stalwart. Gullible,**

 **Rank?**

 **Quests started:**

 **Soul reclamation,**

 **Ruby Rose Route. 10% completed**

 **Yang Xiao-long Route. 3% completed**

 **Beacon Route.2% completed**

 **Quest completed: Escape the house.**

"So how do I do a quest?"

" **Live. You will pick up quests by doing any real action that has you do something for any type of reward gaining XP along the way and completing tasks to specifications requested by the giver of the quest.** "

" **Assuming you _do_ survive the day that is, you will return here and be able to level up."**

"To survive the day? But I _remember!_ I forget about this place _everytime_ I wake up! I the waking mean does not know about the _gamer!"_

 ** _Exactly._ The awake you is _completely_ ignorant of everything that goes on here. While your actions here will have an instantaneous impact on your waking from and will determine how your _every_ interaction the real world will play out."**

 **" They will determine his effectiveness in combat, what skills and abilities he can and _will_ use in the world. They will also determine how smart cunning, manipulative or downright _charming_ he will be in conversations."**

"So what I do here directly affects my interaction in the real world?"

" **Yes and be careful! You have to spend your skill points before you leave or else they will be assigned at random. So be warned."**

"I see... I want to have a three deception skill."

" **Really now? I thought an Arc never tells a lie? Outstanding!"**

"That was then this is now. He is dangerously under leveled and if any game if you can't be stronger you act smarter."

 **See I knew you could change! That will take all of your points though."**

"What!? Why?"

 **"Skills that start at zero need two points to take them off zero. Is this what you want?** "

"Fine. just do it," Jaune said as his skill rose to three as a new sign flashed above his screen.

 **: Skill gained Deflection. Can now deflect a conversation away from an uncomfortable topic.**

 **Skills update. Skills acquired Do or die. Deflection.**

"What's do or die?"

 **"Do or die! That means that if you fail a stat check I'll explain what those are once you have one! No need wasting my breath on a corpse right? If you fail any type of stat check you can use half of your will to buffer your representative score for a second chance of passing it."**

" **Remember Jaune just because you can something does not mean you will be _any_ good at it. In example you and lying. While thinking smart will save you more times than not you need to know this. Currently, you have a _three_ out a hundred deception score, and you will not make a good liar, and attempting to lie might lead to _disastrous_ consequences for you."**

 **"Keep this in mind deception is based on your relationship score with the person you are trying to deceive. For example, your relationship with Ruby is at roughly twenty. Your deception score is a three. That means if you merely try to _deflect_ a conversations topic you will be putting a deception score of _three_ times two for deflection is simpler than lying versus your relationship score of twenty."**

"So that means I can't deflect very well then?"

" **It means that you won't be very convincing if you do so. And if you try to outright _lie_ to her? You would place a solid three against her twenty which would most likely fail and if she's determined enough _might_ lead to a confrontation with you that will lead you to expose some guarded secrets to her or anyone else that you would rather not say."**

"Wait! Before you go! You said wasting your breath on a corpse! What does that mean?"

 **"Jaune I will be honest with you. There is a good chance you are going to die tomorrow. You are _hurt_ half dead and starved It will be a minor miracle if you survive tomorrow let alone beat this game. And as for that, you are _not_ supposed to win this game. You are supposed to _struggle, fight and suffer_. Before you _inevitably_ lose."**

 **"This game is set up with you failure in mind. As you will learn later, it _is_ actively conspiring against you, and you will be hard-pressed to actually triumph. Though it is _not_ impossible to win it is _unlikely_." **

"Demons," Jaune said dryly before the scroll piped up.

" **Before you go because you _are_ waking up remember you will remember _none_ of this until I see you again until the be careful! This world is _not_ your friend. And any woman or really anyone you meet may or may not be your friend and unless you see the word progressive on this screen is to be avoided or not even talked to! Not that it matters to you though. But if you want to graduate Beacon alive keep your head down and sword your up and remember. Don't make deals with demons." **

* * *

Dear god! I'm in _heaven!_ Jaune thought as he put hand over fist of food into his mouth. Bacon hash browns eggs. As he swallowed greedily the plethora of free food that Beacon offered him. All types of _free_ food entered his mouth making his beyond empty stomach sing in praise. It was a near perfect morning of free food cool air and an _oddly_ sharp voice in his ear courteous of one _energetic_ student...

" _Hello! You must be new here!_ My name is _Ren! Lie Ren!_ And this is my _bestest_ friend in the whole world! Nora Valkyrie! We are _always_ together! But _not_ together-together! Nora say high to our new friend!" A hyper-energetic boy with pink eyes said happily as he introduced Jaune to his friend. A tall girl in a white skirt jacket who was _quietly_ eating a plate of pancakes.

" _Sup."_

The girl in white said lazily not even bothering to face him with her teal eyes as she slowly and methodically ate her ever-decreasing stack of pancakes.

"Oh, don't worry about her! Nora's always a spoilsport before her breakfast! Or after it, or in the morning evening and at night... she's just a grumpy person! Anyways! My name is _Lie! Lie Ren_ , but I already told you that! So tell me, _new_ friend, what is _your_ name?"

The small boy with long black hair a green jacket beige pants and a long strand of pink? Hair in the middle of his otherwise, pure black head asked practically shaking with energy as Jaune regarded him quizzically.

"Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you, Ren." Jaune said to hold out his hand s the boy looked briefly shocked before he took the offer had and shook it vehemently.

 _"Outstanding!_ Look at that Nora! A new friend right off the bat! And you were worried about me! We are friends right Jaune?"

The boy in green asked with a questioning look that pulled at his heart's string and made him give him a grin.

"Sure. I can't see a reason not to be friends." Jaune said wryly as the boy gasped and began speaking at a rate of a thousand words per minute. Speaking on every conceivable topic about _healthy_ eating dieting and _algae?_ Of all things, while his friend merely sighed in the background as she continued to steadily yet _efficiently_ eat her stack of pancakes.

After more than a half an hour of this, the boy _finally_ calmed down and decided to go on a hunt for _moss_? Of all thing leaving Jaune and Nora alone at the table sitting in awkward silence before Nora spoke up.

 _"Thank you._ " She said simply as she finally looked up to Jaune her teal eyes piercing into his soul as Jaune gulped at her.

"For what?" He asked the tall girl who gave him a tired smile as he reached out his hand as she took it inside her iron grip.

"It _isn't_ easy for Ren to make friends with people. _Most_ people brush him off as annoying or weird. You stuck with him and gave him his first real friend in Beacon. Thak you for that." Nora said finally as she heard Ren call her as she got up tiredly.

"Sorry, Jaune I got go before he hurts himself. Which I know, he _will_ if I leave him alone for more then five minutes. If we end up with a team together that would be nice." She said before standing up turning back to Jaune and grimacing.

"I know this sounds weird but... I know life can _suck._ _Especially_ when you're starving to death. If you ever are starving again come find me or Ren, we'll help you out. We know what it's like to be hungry." The girl said calmly as Jaune nodded and watched her walk away.

"Don't be a stranger!" Nora said as she nodded to him once thanking him for being Ren's friend and walking away.

* * *

" _Before_ I begin I simply _must_ apologize to you Jaune! The sight you saw of me last night was most unbecoming of a young woman, and I apologize, that being said! Are you serious? You _don't_ know who she is?"

The girl in blue _Weiss_ asked as Jaune blinked once and nodded.

" _Nope! No idea!_ Never seen her a day in my life!"

He nodded as he turned to the bright red head who smiled sweetly in response and shook his hand heavily. Jaune grimaced as he felt a bone creak in her vice-like grip.

"My name is _Pyrrha Nikos_ , and it is a pleasure to meet you!" She said with a winning smile that seems oddly passionate as she eyed him like he was a piece of meat.

"It's nice to meet you," Jaune said in a honeyed voice to the girl who was only the most beautiful woman on Remnant smile warm to him. She was a natural seven feet tall and _well_ over a foot taller than him. With blood red hair bronze plate armor and an odd smile as she walked over to him.

Placing his eyes in a direct line of her more than ample cleavage making him blush as her near seven-foot stature _towered_ over his mere _five foot six._

"I _can't_ believe you don't know who she is!"

The blue girl said as her fist came up.

"Sorry. I just don't know who you are. _Pyrrha_ was it?" Jaune asked as the redhead smiled at him making Jaune blushed at her beauty. Oum, she was a beauty! Tall with blood red hair that fell to her ankles. She had piercing green eyes and a predatory smile that made Jaune feel like she was eying him as part of the dinner menu and _not_ as a new friend...

"I find I that rather hard to believe, mister.. what is your name?"

The girl asked making Jaune grimace as he prepared to say his name.

"Jaune. _Jaune Arc!"_ He said as the girl's eyes shot open. And her mouth hung down.

A stutter ran down the blue one's mouth as her body began to twitch and shake as the read head paused as her mouth fell from her jaw as she eyed him like he was a raw piece of meat and she a tiger.

"Arc? As in the _Arc clan!?"_

Weiss asked her small body trembling in excitement. Well, small was a relative term as she was a good half foot taller than him.

"Uh... _Yes?_ " He said as the girl's jaw dropped and hung before she fixed herself and offered him a warm smile.

 _"Please_ excuse me mister _Arc!_ Not only was I rude to a man I was rude to one of your _ranks_ , and I apologize _profusely_." Weiss said taking his hand to her own and kissing the top of it gently as Jaune blushed fiercely as Pyrrha? Growled at her.

"I had _no_ idea that the sole male heir to the Arc clan was at Beacon! Should I have been notified of your presence I would have sought you out _immediately_ for a _personal_ greeting." Weiss said courtesying to Jaune making him blush.

"That's no big deal! I don't really need all that fanfare!" Jaune said making the girl pause and stutter before Pyrrha? Was it? Stepped in.

" I agree with Jaune, having people look at you as just fans is _not_ fun." The girls said as Jaune nodded to her.

"Yeah, it's like they never know the _real_ you. It's like they put you on some type of _pedestal_ and make you this greater than life thing. I mean it feels great at _first_. But after a while? It gets _lonely_ being up there, alone where nobody really knows the _real_ you, you know?"

Jaune asked as the redhead's mouth dropped before a warm smile appeared on her face as she rested a hand on his shoulder.

"More than you know," Pyrrha said as she gripped Jaune's shoulder as Weiss began to hyperventilate.

* * *

This is too good! No this is _perfect!_ Weiss thought as she saw the proverbial golden goose had just laid the _equally_ proverbial golden eggs.

There in front of her was the sole male heir to one of the most powerful _and_ influential families in Remnant! And he was not only attending Beacon he was in her year! If she could get in good with him befriend him to comfort him. Not only would she gain a powerful ally if she played her card right she _might_ even get a _marriage_ out of it?!

A marriage to the heir of the Arc clan? Weiss fought the urge to drool as her mind raced with possibilities. The possibilities were _endless! Literally,_ the Schnee company would be given _unparalleled_ access to an innumerable number of new events and resources, father would be _ecstatic!_

He might even be able to take a break for once and _rest,_ Monty knows he _needs it._ She thought as she grimaced looking at the blondes face.

* * *

That aside the blonde may or may _not_ be open to a relationship. And judging forms his bruises on his face life had _not_ been kind to him Weiss thought darkly as she repressed her grimace at the Blonde's visage. Those are _not_ the kind of injuries you got in a fight, and if she was to be a judge, they looked like someone had been beating him. Repeatedly _and_ recently.

Weiss's mood darkened as she noticed the long straight scar that slid down the entirety of the right side of his face in an almost comical mirror of her own injury and started to piece together the dots.

Being as connected as she was and even if she wasn't it was hard to miss. _Everyone_ had heard the rumors of reported domestic abuse in the Arc household but she never had anything concrete on that until maybe now.

Either way what happened to him in the past was just that _the past._ She could not hold it against him if he was hesitant to leap into a relationship with her right from the start, but what he wanted was overall _irrelevant._

This man this _Jaune_ had something Weiss wanted and he would give it to her _hopefully_ he would do so willingly but if he resisted she would be forced to use _less_ than pleasant methods of interactions with him.

* * *

Weiss knew how to work with a man and would get what she wanted from him whether he wanted to give it to her or _not._

She hoped it would not come to that _unfortunate_ outcome but if it did she was prepared. She could do this with him easily but if not? It was of no consequence, either way, she would wear him down and _take_ what she wanted. She was a Schnee after all and a Schnee _always_ gets their way.

Speaking of her way she saw her other golden geese the champion of mistral! the fact that two titans were not only in her same year but the same room?! The possibilities for them forming a power team that just needed one more rouned member where _endless!_

Although her plans were shot down comically fast when Pyrrha said she had no interest in the forming of teams on the spot. Saying she planned to _let chips fall where they may._

Even if those plans were shot down, Weiss was _far_ from deterred a the Spartan could be won at a later date but the Arc? That would need a more _proactive_ approach as Weiss cleared her throat.

* * *

"Jaune?"

"Yes, Weiss?"

"About earlier when I was rude to you and I simply must make that up to you!"

"Weiss you don't need to do anything. You were probably in a bad mood or-

"Nonsense! I was rude, and as a Schnee, I simply _must_ make it up to you!

"Weiss you really don't have-

"Next Thursday!"

Weiss blurted _refusing_ to give the boy time to recover as she continued her assault on him.

"What?"

"What are you doing the Thursday after this one?"

"I don't have any plans. Why?'

"Then it's settled! _I_ Weiss Schnee will escort you to lunch to make up for my boorish behavior!" Weiss said with a grin ignoring the sheer _venomous_ glare that Pyrrha sent her as Jaune blinked owlishly at her.

"You want to take me out to dinner?"

"Yes, I do. Unless you don't _want_ to go?"

Weiss asked in a worried tone bat her eyes at him as Jaune opened his mouth only to reply only to close it instantly.

"No, _I'd love_ to go with you," Jaune said as he felt as if some unseen hand was manipulating his mouth as he felt _cold chains_ wrap around his legs. Weiss squealed as her mood went through the roof as Pyrrha scowled at her as the teens made their way out into the platforms of Beacon.

* * *

"You will need work on your landing strategy on the fly." The headmistress said before sending a screaming Jaune Arc into the air as the boy screamed at the top of his lungs as was sent flying off like a rag doll into the Emerald forest.

"Is something the matter Glynda?" she asked already sensing her dean's frustration.

"Opal I still do _not_ approve of this."

"Of what? Men being hunters? Or my choice of in ways of initiation?'

 _"Both_ but that's not why I am speaking. It's about-

"The Arc?"

"Yes, Opal if word gets out that sole male Arc is here it may cause him _problems_. Problems that we can _not_ protect him from."

"Glynda you _know_ he is a runaway correct? And you saw his face. Those bruises and that scar do _not_ simply appear overnight. I'm sure if he ran away from the Arc household he was a _good_ reason to."

Opal said to her second as she sighed heavily.

"I know Opal. And I have _nothing_ against the new laws it' just... Look at him! It's obvious he is suffering, he's already been through hell and back, and I hate to think of what the stress of hunter _might_ do to him!"

"Be patient Miss GoodWitch. He might be an _anomaly,_ but he is still _my_ student."

 _"Meaning?"_

"He will either excel and become a great hunter or...

The headmistress trailed off leaving her dean to raise an eyebrow."Or?"

" _Or he will die._ Simple as that." Opal said smiling enigmatically to her second as she did the feeling young man.

"But we can _save_ him! Opal, please-

' _All_ men die Glynda. It matters not that you are here or whether he dies today to in ten years is of no real importance to me. Only that he picks _his_ own path in life." Opal said smiling enigmatically as her second scowled at her.

"I expect great things from you Jaune of Arc," Opal said as she smiled brightly at the boy.

* * *

 **Ready player one?**

* * *

 _"AHHH!"_ Jaune screamed as the wind rushed to his face as he was flung through the air.

"Who the hell does this to people?!" Jaune screamed as he was sent flying through the Beacon forest. Though the fact that, he was hurling at what had to be over fifty miles an hour _was_ terrifying. Jaune was more worried about his _landing strategy_ or his _complete_ lack thereof.

As he was literally armed with a sword a shield. Which _might_ save his life versus a Grimm or two were both decisively less useful at making sure Jaune was not reduced to a _nasty_ crimson stain on the side of whatever tree he just happened to crash into. And the chances of him being just that a nasty crimson stain where going up by the _second_ as the Emerald forest drew closer and closer.

"Ok, Jaune! You got this! You just need to be calm. Think rationally and-

Whatever thoughts Jaune was having were torn from his head as a long object slammed into his hoodie and sent him flying sideways into the forest as he gave a long scream that was followed by a long _"I'm sorry!"_ Filled the air as Jaune was sent flying through the forest.

* * *

"A little help. Please?" Jaune asked as the towering form of Pyrrha? Was it walked into view of him from under him giggling slightly as she saw him impaled by his hoodie to the large tree he was currently pinned to.

 _"I'm sorry!"_ The girl said before the spear he was hanging on glowed _black_ as he was yanked free from the tree and sent him plummeting downwards screaming like a banshee the entire way down.

"GAH!" Jaune said as he smacked into something hard yet soft. As he found himself staring at a pair of bright emerald eyes as the girl Pyrrha had caught him in a bridal carry as she grinned at him. " Hello, _partner."_

* * *

This. Was. A. _Disaster._

And when Weiss used the word disaster she did not use it haphazardly. Oh no when she said a disaster she meant a _travesty._ A _crime_ against humanity! The type of _insidious hateful, vengeful_ action taken upon her by an _angry_ god that-

"Weiss! Wait for me! You are leaving me behind!"

A sharp _irritating_ voice called from behind causing Weiss to bristle and freeze.

Ignore her Weiss just stay still... She _can't_ see you if you don't move.

"Weiss, why did you stop walking?"

 _Her vision is based on movement..._

 _"Weiss!"_

" _Vision-based on movement..._

"I'm not a _velociraptor!"_

The girl in red yelled as the heiress sighed heavily as she rolled her eyes. Why _me_ Oum? Why did I have to get _her_ to all people? Wiess lamented as she looked to her _partner_ for the _next_ four years and sighed heavily. Out of all the people to get she had to get _her._

There where literally the two most _ideal_ partners in the world who were less than two feet from her less than an hour ago and now she had.. _this?_

This hyperactive gothic girl who seemed to move like a hummingbird and talked like one to boot. As the girl, small dressed in a gothic lolita outfit of all thing asked as she zipped in and around her Weiss sighed again bemoaning the gods that decided that Ruby Rose would be her partner and if she were to quote the smaller girl best friends...

* * *

" _I free your soul, and by my shoulder I protect thee."_ Pyrrha said finishing the chant and gasping at the amount of aura this boy had before glaring at him harshly.

"Thanks, Pyr! That was gr-

"Why don't you have your aura unlocked already!?" Pyrrha demanded of Jaune grabbing his shoulder roughly making him blush and stutter as he was backpedaled into a tree by the older girl.

"I _never_ had time to!"

"How can you _not_ have time to get your basic training!? Did you even _go_ to a combat academy!?"

 _"No_... I was trained on the road..."

"On the road? By the maidens! What kind of irresponsible _mother_ let you go all this time without-

"I _wasn't_ trained by my mom."

Jaune said making Pyrrha blink at him owlishly.

"Then... Your _sisters? Aunt? Cousins...? Surely not... your Father?_ " Pyrrha asked questioningly as her partner sighed heavily.

"I... I ran away from home a while ago. I didn't have much time for training in the traditional sense... I'm sorry..."

Jaune admitted making the spartan bite her tongue.

 _Dammit!_ Pyrrha thought mentally berating her self as just kicked up what was undoubtedly some unpleasant memories for the blonde boy who she _desperately_ wanted to get to know better.

The horrible scars on his face where already horrid enough to look at that combine with his _filthy_ clothing that spoke of weeks if not years on the road where all telltale signs of a road well traveled. But it was his face that broke the spartan's heart, that defeated expression he now wore? That was too much girl kicked herself. _Why am I so bad at this!? Why can't I just be normal? I just want to help him!_ Pyrrha thought as she began to apologize profusely.

"I'm sorry! I _didn't_ mean to pry it just I was; I _am_ worried about you is all."

Pyyrha said as she sighed slightly loosening her grip on the blonde's shoulder as she smiled up at her.

"It's fine Pyrrha. If you'd like you can hold my hand. Most girls like it when I do this-

"Yes," Pyrrha said _too_ quickly as Jaune sighed and held out his hand.

"Thank you, Jaune. I didn't mean to frighten you I just-

 **"Want to pin you to the tree and fuck the brains out of your skull!"**

Jaune _gaked._ As spit flew from his mouth as Pyrrha smiled innocently at him innocently as he _heard_ her voice.

"I'm sorry Pyrrha but could you repeat that?" Jaune asked heart hammering out of his chest as he was now sure he was losing his mind. As he gawked at his partner still not believing the words that came out of her mouth? As Pyrrha blinked smugly at him.

I said that-

 **"I said I was going to pin you to a tree and fuck your brains out!"**

Pyrrha _said_ as Jaune blushed like a schoolboy stuttering violently and looking like he had just seen a ghost as the Spartan cocked her head at her blushing partner.

"Is something wrong Jaune?"

" _NO!_ I'm fine! Just a little nervous is all! This is my first time in a Grimm forest! Well, not my _first_ time but you know?"

Jaune asked as Pyrrha giggled at him and nodded her head approvingly.

 **"Sweet Oum he is cute! Those thin pouty lips! That stong core? That jiggling but? Deer Oum If we weren't surrounded by Grimm I would pin you to that tree and take you! Right here! Right now! In fact, I think I can still take you! I just-**

"So Pyrrha! What's going on with you! Why did you come to Beacon!" Jaune asked now _firmly_ believing he was losing his mind as his partner smiled at him.

"Becuase I wanted to be a huntress Jaune. The same as You?"

" **I also came because I was tired of being surrounded by yes men and sycophants all damn day! The fact that my partner is as cute as you are a plus."**

Pyrrha _thought_ as reality dawned on Jaune. I can read her _mind?!_ Jaune thought as he fought to keep his blushing face down.

"Where you some type of celebrity or something? People seem to recognize you for something." Jaune asked as Pyrrha beamed at him grip his hand tighter making the boy blush as place her fingers on his.

"I was a tournament fighter. Have you never heard of the name Pyrrha Nikos?"

"No, I haven't..."

 **"Jackpot! Not only is he adorable he's ignorant of who I am! I Just need to run over and-**

 **"Calm down Pyrrha! He is a _human_ being! He is _not_ a piece of meat! Just because he is cute does not mean you can just grab him!"**

 **"He's _your_ partner, and he should be your friend! Just play it cool. You have four years to make him moan your name and call you mistress. You can afford to take it slow. Like mother always says! Baby steps! Hand holding today. Kissing tomorrow handcuffs after that, I'll introduce him to _light_ bondage the next day and sex by Saturday-**

That's _not_ taking it slow!" Jaune accidentally blurted out making Pyrrha cock her head at him.

"What's not taking it slow?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune flushed.

"I mean... Us! Let's not be late! I see a cave over then let's check it out ok!?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha nodded at him with an off-kilter grin.

" **Did he read my mind? No way. _That_ would be impossible. Though if he did, there's no way I would resist tease him about it every day and night. Also... Why is he so skinny? He his far to thin for a boy his age. I hope he's eating well. He did claim he lived in the wilds..." **

His partner thought as she and Jaune made their way to with a surprisingly large have with a variety of strange markings around it.

* * *

"So do you like to watch tv?"

"No, not really."

"Do you like to go out?"

"I _prefer_ to stay inside."

"Do you like _motorcycles?"_

"Not _particularly."_

"Do you like to do _anything_ that is fun?" Yang asked her new partner. A raven-haired girl named Blake who appeared to have the partying level of a lazy lawn gnome as she shrugged her shoulders in an uncaring manner as the two slowly walked through the emerald forest exiting out of the thick trees and entering a vast green meadow as they approached a group of stone pillars.

"I like to read." The slim girl said making her partner moan in defeat.

"I said do you like to do anything that is _fun._ Reading is the opposite of that."

"Reading _is_ fun," Balke replied calmly making Yang moan aloud.

"Why do I even bother?" The brawler asked rolling her eyes as her partner cocked her head.

"You should try reading a good book. It might do you some good."

The mysterious raven-haired girl said before stopping suddenly and twitching her head before speaking up.

"Do you hear that?" Blake asked as she cocked her head up to the sky as her _bow_ twitched.

"Hear what?" Yang asked ignoring the physical anomaly on top of her partners head as she followed her new partners gaze as she looked up into the clear sky.

"It sounds like a boy is in distress."

"What? I don't hear anything-

 _"Help me!"_ A voice screamed as blonde rocket flew out of the forest and fell _right_ into Yang's waiting arms...

* * *

 _Oh great just what I needed!_ Pyrrha thought angrily as she ducked another talon strike before firing several rounds and getting a horrid screech in return as the deathstalker charged them. She had just gotten Jaune alone in a dark cave where she was _this_ close to putting the moves on him before this damned elder Grimm attacked them!

Although this was not the ideal situation, it was _far_ from fatal. In fact, things could go even better! All she needed to do was show off how good she was with her spear and shield and Jaune would be eating out of the palm of her hands!

As the redhead ducked another sweeping pincer swiped the cleared out a whole swath of trees the blond boy of her affections rushed in only to defy Pyrrha expectations of the boy and put her stuttering heart at ease as he sliced a _deep_ ichor leaking wound in its talons with his long sword making it howl in anger before he deftly rolled out of a retaliatory talon strike and jumped backward as Pyrrha smiled at her future husband.

Good, he _is_ strong. As much as I _disprove_ of him being a hunter him being strong is a must. Now I just need to show him _my_ strength and-

 _"Pyrrha! Look out!_ " Jaune yelled as he lept in front of a distracted Pyrrha at the last second taking a direct hit from talon onto his shield as he was sent flying through the air by a massive pincer.

* * *

"Whoa, there _Goldilocks!_ You just decided to _drop_ on by did you?" Yang asked as she held Jaune up effortlessly in her arms as the boy blushed in her grip.

"Yang?"

Jaune asked wearily as his vision ebbed and dimmed as he fought to recover from the devastiGrimmimm attack. He winced in pain as a sharp burning sensation filled his body as he frowned.

That's a broke rib Jaune thought before he snapped out of it.

"We need to go save Pyrrha! She's-

" **You need to take off those clothes is what _you_ need to do! I can't wait to get you alone back in Beacon! In the hallway in the closets on every desk and wall."**

Jaune blushed heavily as his _semblance_ kicked in. Making the blonde's face turn as red as Ruby's cape as his fellow blonde's thoughts entered his head. He could read the minds of people whom he held direct skin to skin contact with, and he was _not_ coping with it well.

"Yang we-

 _AH!_ Jaune groaned in pleasure as Yang pinched his but making the blonde yelp as he involuntarily went into the crook of her neck making Yang purred in victory.

 **"You like that? I bet you did. Good Oum, you have a firm-**

 **"What the hell? Why are you so thin?"**

Yang _thought_ as Jaune felt himself flush as she began to rub her hands over him.

 **"You're thin. You are _way_ to thin. What the hell? Not even Ruby is this thin! And are those ribs!? The hell-**

"Stop molesting him."

An amber eyed girl said as Yang glared at her as the blonde wriggled out of her arms.

 **"There's something** **wrong-**

"Yang! we need to save Pyrrha I-

"Calm _down_. Tell us exactly what happened and how we can help." The mysterious amber eyed girl said putting a hand on his shoulder and smiling warmly at him.

 **"I'm sorry about her. She seems a little rough but she's a good person. I think. You are cute though. Even if you _are_ starving. I don't know what's wrong with you besides yourbroken rib that is. Your aura will heal that though but you should really eat when we get back to Beacon."**

The girl _thought_ making Jaune blush as Yang laughed raucously at them. As she laughed even if it sounded plesant Jaune could fellan underlying tension in it.

"Yang he's scared of you. Just let him down and we can-

" _Catch me, Yang!" A_ voice yelled as a red dot was seen falling to the ground.

* * *

 _Why me? Why me? Why me?!_ Ruby thought as she lept off the Nevermore. leaving the screaming rich girl behind her as she did. Why did she have to get teamed with the mean rich girl? Why did they have to get captured by a never more? Why did she jump off the bird when she saw her sister?!

"Catch me!" Ruby yelled out loud only for her fall to be interrupted as she felt strong pairs of arm lifting her up.

"Thanks, Yang! I really need-

" _Ruby!?_ Are you ok?" A familiar pair of blue eyes asked Ruby as she wanted to faint.

"Jaune?!" Ruby asked as her mind began to race at a mile a second.

 **Why him!? Why him!? Why him?! Why did he of all people have to catch me!? Why are you so thin? Oh, Monty! This is so humiliating! Being rescued by a boy and not just any boy but the one I have a crush on!? Oh, _Oum!_ This day just can't get any worse-**

" _You dolt!_ Why did you leave me!?"

 **"Yes, it can! Save me Jaune!"**

Ruby _thought_ as Weiss shrieked at the top of her lungs as she hurdles not he ground nearly being impaled by a rain of black feathers in the process.

Putting Ruby down for a moment Jaune took ten seconds to come up with a plan to catch the falling princess that would not only save her life but not threaten his one. After ten seconds he found one that followed _half_ of the criteria.

"Yang!" Jaune shouted to the blonde catching her off guard and making her blink owlishly at him.

"Who me?"

"Yes, you! Come here I need you!"

"About _time_! I was wondering when you would stop playing coy an-

"Up there!" Jaune said pointing tot he flailing princess as Yang started.

"What about it?"

"I need you to _throw_ me up there so I can catch her!"

"What!? So you are _not_ here to confess your undying love for me?"

The girl asked sarcastically batting her eyebrows at him.

"Yang! This is _serious!_ Do this and I'll take you on a date ok?"

"Works for me! Although I will be taking _you_ out not the other way around."

"Sorry Weiss!"

Ruby yelled before Jaune put her down as he jumped into Yang's open arms who smiled viciously at him before looking up aiming cocking back her arm and _throwing_ the boy at the princess in a _perfect_ toss.

 **"I don't know what's wrong with you but I'm going to sort you out."**

Yang thought as she tossed the blonde at the princess who impacted her mid-air in a harsh clash.

"Whaddya know? A perfect spiral." Yang said as Jaune went flying as her sister fainted and her partner gaked loudly.

"You _threw_ him!?" Blake asked incredyously as she gawked at her partner.

"It was his idea!'

"What is wrong with you!?

* * *

"Sorry doesn't cut it! save me you, Buffon!" Weiss shouted only to find herself in the firm arms of a familiar blonde who gave her a small smile hovering in mid-air before they _both_ crashed into the ground.

"Ow... That-

" _Jaune?!_ Is that _you!?"_ Wiess asked worriedly as she practically leaped off the downed boy who had caught her in his arms before they both plummeted to the earth.

"Hey, Weiss are you ok?" Jaune asked as the Heiress blushed.

"Of course I am your fool! Are _you_ ok!? What were you thinking!? Jumping in the way like that!? You could have gotten hurt!"

" Technically I was _thrown."_

"Like that matters?! Why would you do something so stupid!"

"I saw you in danger, and I wanted to help," Jaune said with enough bluff honesty to make Weiss blush and stutter.

 **Stupid man! Thinks he's so cool saving my life! I wish I could be on the opposite end! Saving his life would have surely endeared me to him!** Weiss thought as she rested a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Weiss you were in-

" **I bet you're not even a real blonde!"**

"Hey!"

 **Being rescued a boy! If only _Winter_ could see me now! She would have _words_ to say to me! Let me tell you! Not only was I rescued by a man but-**

 _"Out of the way please!_ " A frightened voice yelled as a familiar boy in green was brought through a series of trees riding an Ursa?! As the boy, Ren was apparently trying to steer it with twin hook scythes lodged into the top of its skull as the monster finally broke down collapsing from its injuries and died.

"Awww... _I broke it_." Ren said petulantly before leaping off the disintegrating monster as he eyed Jaune as his face lite up.

"Hey, Jaune! How are you?" Ren asked skipping over to his new friend before a haggard voice came yelling through the forest.

"Ren! _Never_ do that again!" Nora yelled stomping out of the forest clearly out of breath with several grass stains and mud spots on her otherwise pristine pink and white skirt and blazer combo as she wielded a single massive Warhammer glaring daggers at Ren who blushed sheepishly and waved her off.

"It's fine Nora! I just found Jaune and-

"Ren it is _not_ fine! You ran off without me, and you _almost_ got hurt!" Nora yelled silencing the boy who ducked his head averting her gaze and looking crestfallen before the taller girl sighed heavily and put a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Look I _don't_ mean to be mean. I was just worried about you ok?"

"Ok," Ren admitted shyly not looking up to her as Nora sighed once again.

" _Look_ at me, Ren."

"I am looking at you," Ren said looking dead tot he grass.

"Ren, you are _not_ looking at my eyes. Is there a reason for that?"

"I don't _want_ to," Ren said quickly as Nora rubbed a hand on her face.

"Ren it's _not_ polite to not look somebody in the eye when they talk to you."

"You're _mad_ at me."

Ren pouted petulantly as Nora sighed heavily at him.

"Will you look at me if I give you some _coffee?"_

Nora asked tiredly as if talking to an enraged toddler as Ren's head snapped up in a heartbeat.

 _"Regular!?"_

" _Decaff,_ " Nora said flatly making Ren pout.

" _Nora!_ That's not-

"I hate to interrupt this touching reunion but now that the gangs all here we kind of have to kill the giant flying thing you know!?" Yang asked as the previously ignored nevermore began launching another stream of feathers at them making the students run for cover.

* * *

 **Hate. Rage. Anger. Spite.**

 _Clang! Fwang! Phwop!_

 **Fear. Pain. lonelinesses. Disgust.**

 _SKisht! Fisht! SLish!_

 **Loss. Suffering, Pain. Wrath.**

Those where the emotions warring in Pyrrha's head as she cut off the talon of the deathstalker bathing herself in a wave of foul smelling green offal before jabbing _Milo_ through its' eyes in a fit of rage.

Pyrrha was _beyond_ angry. She was _furious, wrathful_ and so full of pure _white-hot hatred_ that she couldn't even think straight.

As the Grimm raised its stinger, Pyrrha quickly ducked to the side slicing deeply into the appendage making the Grimm screech as she drew out a long stream of green ichor as her mind burned with rage.

 _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ How could you!? Pyrrha thought to herself as she blinded half of the monster's eyes with well-placed shots before leaping back as she ducked it's one good talon as the monster attacked.

Phyyra was a living testament to wrath. A _litera_ l manifestation of hatred made flesh, and it was all directed at herself.

She had been replaying the same moment time and time again in her mind. As she saw the same terrified blonde eyes regarding with terror as they jumped in front of a blow that was _meant_ for her.

"You _idiot!"_ Pyrrha roared as she sliced into one of the things legs cutting off the appendage and making it give an undulating howl in pain as she peppered it with gunfire.

"Why did you have to be so _stupid!"_ Pyrrha yelled aloud as she thought of her partner. Jaune was hurt. _Gone_ sent flying by a strike meant for her! And the thought ate her alive.

It was all her fault. _Completely and one hundred percent_ her fault that he was injured either badly damaged or worse...

If she had not just been so damned distracted with showing off or looking at his figure, she might have been able to save him or at least dodge the attack!

Pyrrha thought as her eyes glowed with hate only for the thing last remaining stinger to slam into her shield making her go flying backward.

* * *

"Pyrrha!?" Jaune said as he lifted his stunned partner up from the ground completely covered in foul-smelling fluids as her emerald eyes looked around in panic before locking onto his blue ones and gasping at the top of her lungs.

"Jaune!?" Pyrrha said before wrapping him in a tight bear hug smearing him in viscera and cutting off his air as he fought to breathe.

 _"Pyrrha! Air! Please!"_ Jaune said before Pyyrha put him onto the ground checking for _any_ injuries on his body making him flush as she reassured herself that he was ok before reaching her arm back and bringing it forward with her _entire_ strength as she _slapped_ him across the face.

 _WHAP!_ The taller girl struck the boy with her full force as she lifted Jaune off his feet and the boy hit the ground like a sack of bricks...

"Ahhhh...

Jaune thought as his vision went bleary. He couldn't hear he couldn't see. His vision was a blur of yellows and greens as a sharp piercing ring entered his ears. His mouth felt dry and his tongue tasted blood as a red blur slammed into him.

"Jaune!? Jaune?! Talk to me are you ok!?"

A hyper voice asked as his vision came back to him as he saw a teary-eyed Ruby holding him in alap pillow as the girl cradled him in her lap.

"Ruby where-

"The fuck is wrong with you!?"

A furious voice yelled as a wall of fire emerged from the far side of Jaune's vision as he saw a flaming Yang stalking toward his partner. She looked like she was ready to come to blows but was beaten to the punch. _Literally_ , as Nora cocked back a fist and sent Pyrrha sprawling to her ass. As the girl knocked his partner to the ground.

" _Bitch_ ," Nora said loudly as Pyrrha shot her a venomous glare before leaping up spear in hand and-

'Down!" Jaune yelled as he leaped up from Ruby's lap pillow tackling the Spartan down as a wall of feathers crashed into the ground.

 _FIT! FIT!_

The two teens tumbled into the ground for a moment before Jaune spat out a bit of blood and glared at his friends.

"Listen! We don't have time to fight each other! We have to kill theses things!" Jaune yelled pointing to the elder Grimm before Yang spoke up.

"Jaune! She just hit you an-

"Jaune's right! Yang, Weiss, other girl!"

"My name's _Blake_." Blake deadpanned as Ruby nodded.

"Yang, Weiss, Blake with me! Let's take the bird! We have the guns!"

"I'll take the scorpion! I already cut its talon I might as well finish the job!"

Jaune said fighting off fresh waves of nausea as he struggled to stand as the teens eyed him warily before the Nevermore cawed and the scorpion roared as the two groups _temporarily_ put their differences aside and split up and engage their individual Grimm.

"Fine but later on we _will_ discuss this," Pyrrha said as Jaune read her thoughts.

 **"IDIOT! Why did you take that attack!? What were you thinking!? Why are you so thin!? Do you know how worried I was about you!? I thought you were hurt! I thought you might be dead..."**

Pyrrha's thoughts filled his head as Jaune felt his mood lift. She's _just_ worried about you Jaune. You don't have to be angry Jaume thought as the Grimm attacked them.

* * *

"Is this _really_ going to work!?"

Ren asked voice full of trepidation as he and his new best male friend Jaune ran _towards_ the wounded deathstalker as the elder monstrosity screeched at them.

"Ren _trus_ t me. We'll be _fine_. Just keep running." Jaune said his vison still coming and going as his right ear had developed a sharp ringing noise that Jaune _desperately_ hoped was _not_ permanent as his new friend nodded in panic as he opened fire with a pair of green pistols onto the deathstalker peppering it with gunfire as it roared in defiance as Ren blinded several more of its eyes slowing its charge down as the two sides closed their distance.

"Just wait for it to make the first move, we only get one chance so let's not mess this up ok?" Jaune said as Ren nodded to him as the boys ran forward to the deathstalker. The groups had split into two Jaune Ren Nora and Pyrra fighting the scorpion abomination and the other girls fighting the avian monstrosity.

"Jaune about earlier... Are you.

"It's fine Ren just-

" _NOW!"_

Jaune yelled as the boys jumped apart as the stinger on the beast struck downward as they both sliced their blades into it drawing out long lines of a foul-smelling green offal form it as it screeched and reared backward.

"Pyrrha _now!_ " Jaune yelled as a spear came flying out of the forest cutting the thing's stinger off only for Nora to leap up in a cloud of pink explosions silver Warhammer raised as she whispered the word _boop_ lightly before slamming the stinger into its carapace killing it instantly.

"WHOA! GO, TEAM!" Ren shouted happily as the monster died as it disintegrated into black whispy mist only for the ground to shake as the figure of a decapitated nevermore crashed into it.

"It looks like our comrades where successful," Pyrrha said as she once again failed to meet Jaune's gaze as she stared heavily at her feet as Ren went to talk to her before Nora came from behind him.

"Jaune are _you_ ok?" Nora asked earnestly putting a _gloved_ hand on his shoulder. Making him turn to face her light teal eyes.

She also towered over him with a good foot in height difference as Jaune sighed to her.

"Nora I'm _fine_ ok?"

Jaune said easily as Nora grimaced.

"Jaune she _hit_ you."

"Nora' it's fi-

"No. No, it's _not._ If she does it again, we are going to have _problems."_ Nora said as Jaune sighed heavily as they began the long walk back to Beacon.

* * *

"Team _Juniper!_ Led by... Jaunce Arc!" Opal said as the crowd cheered wildly and Jaune blushed.

"Me leader?" Jaune asked before Ren tackled him from behind. Shaking hte boy and making Jaune taste copper in his mouth.

"Yay! My new friend is my new leader!" Ren said hugging Jaune from behind as the boy leaped onto his back laughing openly as Nora smiled at him.

"I think you'll be a _grand_ leader!" Pyrrha said a bit too hamfistedly as she still refuses to make eye contact with Jaune as Nora eyed her warily.

"You'll do fine... As long as _some people_ don't mind." She said eying Pyrrha who looked ready to strike her before Opal spoke.

"Team _RWBY_! Led by... _Ruby Rose!"_ The woman said as the girl in red looked ready to have a heart attack as her team congratulated her, all except Weiss who _also_ looked ready to have a heart attack. As the headmistress bid the goodbye and sent them to their rooms.

* * *

"So _this_ is our room huh? It looks like our new lives have started right?" Jaune asked happily trying to liven up the _dreadful_ temper in his team.

Ever since the leader ceremony where he was chosen to be a leader Jaune's team had not spoken a single word on their way back to their dorms and they were all refusing to make eye contact. Especially Pyrrha who was steadily refusing to look anywhere _but_ the floor.

"Well this is our room," Jaune said as he opened the door revealing four wooded beds a crimson carpet and two closets. One for boys one for girls? He thought as his team entered the room and shut the door.

"loo-

 _"I'm so sorry!_ " Pyrrha suddenly blurted out dropping to her hands and knees and bowing in front of Jaune making him blush.

"Pyrrha?! What's wrong!?"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! It was my fault! I shouldn't have done that! Please forgive me!" Pyrrha shouted on hands and knees making Jaune fell awkward as he put a lone hand on her shoulder.

"Pyr. It's _ok."_

" _No, it's not."_

Nora said as she crossed her arms and Jaune felt the tension of the room rise.

"I _didn't_ mean to hit you-

"You _still_ hit him. Intention or not you _hit_ a boy Pyrrha, and that's no-

"So _what_ if she hit a boy?" Jaune asked catching Nora off guard as he eyed her.

"So what If I'm a guy? What does that have to do with anything?'

Jaune asked as Nora looked like she was seeing two

"Jaune.. she's a _woman._ She _can't_ just hit yo-

"Nora. If you and I are going to be on the same team, then you are going to have to be team player. On this team, we are _all_ equals. Men woman or anything else. We will live _together, fight together_ and if the time comes, we'll _die_ together."

Jaune said causing the tall ginger to flush as she was at a sudden loss for words. As she balked Jaune felt an odd _tingling_ sensation in him as he felt he just did something _important_...

"I _won't_ let you die," Pyrrha said as she stood up eyeing Jaune fiercely before putting a hand on his shoulder making him blush.

"Look Pyr if this is about earlier I am fine. Let me assure you that you are _not_ the first person to hit me! Man _or_ woman! I very much _doubt_ that you will be the last!"

Jaune said honestly chuckling slightly at his comment and _completely_ missing the concerned looks his team was giving him. They looked like they were going to speak up before Pyrrha latched her arms to his shoulders making him cry out in pain.

"Jaune Arc I swear this to you. Form this day onward I will be your shield and spear. I swear to let _no_ harm come to you for so long as I live."

"Pyr that's a lot. You really don't need to-

"My mind is made up. I will protect you whether you want to or not." Pyrrha said before calmly walking over to the second bed from the door.

As the team broke for bed Ren claimed the far bed and Nora went to the bed next to his own making Jaune sigh as got the bed closest to the door at least I have a bed. Jaune thought as he collapsed into the heavenly Beacon bed.

Jaune attacked the bed. He had long forgotten the feeling of a warm soft bed, with a nice pillow and soft heavenly blankets. He was in Beacon! Not the wilds! Here he would have food! Here he would have shelter and medicine and-

"Jaune? Is something wrong?" Pyrrha asked standing in front of Jaune with a pained grimace on her face as Jaune blinked at her.

"No. Why would you ask?'

"Because you're crying."

Nora said bluntly as Jaune realized he had indeed been crying.

"It's nothing! I just haven't been in a bed in a while! I forgot what pillows feel like!" Jaune said flopping into his bed and rolling around.

Pyrrha rais a hand but a head shake from Nora stopped her as the remainder of the team let their leader enjoy his bed as they all went to their beds with various levels of trepidation...

* * *

 **"Wakey, Wakey** **sunshine. We got things to discuss."**

A familiar voice said as Jaune opened his eyes to see a familiar demoness smirking at him.

"You! What just happened I was in the forest and-

 **"Congratulations! You just delivered your very first speech to your team and completed your first quests and stat check! I knew you where the right mortal to trick!"** The thing said dryly as Jaune looked into his home screen.

 **Name: Jaune Arc.**

 **Level 5/?**

 **Health 130/180**

 **XP to next level 405/600**

 **Skills Do _or_ die. Deflection.**

 **Title _Prince in the castle_**

 **Quirks.**

 **Paranoid.**

 **Stalwart. Forgiving.**

 **Forgiving.**

 **Naive**

 **Traits: Stubborn, Ennui,** **honest.**

 **Passive _Last gasp_**

 **Special skills. Semblance _unlocked!_ Kinetic telepathy. Can read the minds of those you engage in _direct_ physical contact with. **

**Mood: Desperate, exhausted.**

 **Stat break down.**

 **Str: 35**

 **Wit.12**

 **Charisma: 33**

 **Charm 25**

 **Agility 47**

 **Intellect:44**

 **Vitality:73**

 **Will: 80 +20 due to stubborn trait**

 **dexterity: 43**

 **deception 3**

 **Luck 5**

 **Skill points available twenty**

"Put ten into deception. Five to strength and five to charisma."

Jaune said as the scroll beeped before it began to speak.

 **"Jaune you have several new bestiary files that you should take a look at."**

The _thing_ said as Jaune nodded and went to his screen. Now the Bestiary had two folders. One for humans one for Grimm. and the human folder now had six contacts, not four plus it had updated the contacts of the ones he already knew as he opened up the first new contact.

 **Name Lie Ren.**

 **Health 89/ 110**

 **Passive _disarm_**

 **Social Status. Your fellow Beacon student and best male friend, one year you senior.**

 **Relationship Rank. 28/200**

 **Mood: Friendly. Lonely.**

 **Skills, _fade away, shadow step._**

 **Quirks. Eccentric, hyper, Shy. Insecure.**

 **Stat beak down.**

 **Str. 28**

 **Vitality. 20**

 **Chr.20**

 **Charm22**

 **Dexterity 58**

 **Agility 68**

 **Will 49**

 **int. 68**

 **Wit 71**

 **Deception 33**

 **Luck 9**

 **Defining trait. Chameleon**

"What the hell is a _defining trait?" J_ aune asked the scroll as it floated towards him.

" **As you get to know people better the bestiary will get more and more defined information about them eventually leading to the discovery of their defining personality trait. It is basically a trait that defines them above all else. For him, chameleon means _hides in plain sight_."**

"I see," Jaune said as he kept reading.

 **Name Nora Valkyrie.**

 **Health 210/220**

 **Two years you're senior she is your fellow Beacon student and teammate.**

 **Social Rank 24/200**

 **Relationship rank 30/200**

 **Passive _Sloth_**

 **Mood. Questioning.**

 **Special Skills. _Electric absorption. Kinetic dispersion._**

 **Traits. Keen. Loyal. Sloth.**

 **Quirks. Paranoid. Untrusting. Protective.**

 **Stat Break down.**

 **Str 90**

 **Wil 80**

 **Vitality 68**

 **Charm 17**

 **Int 60**

 **Agility 71**

 **Chr 20**

 **Wit 49**

 **Dexterity 70**

 **Deception 39**

 **Luck 4**

 **Defining trait Protective.**

 **Alignment progressive.**

: **Name Weiss Schnee.**

 **Health?**

 **fellow Beacon student two years your senior.**

 **Social rank 38/200**

 **Status Friend?**

 **Mood eager.**

 **Relationship Rank 39/200 Courting.**

 **Passive _Mirror Mirror_**

 **Traits Kind, cold. Shrewd.**

 **Quirks. Paranoid. Desperate. Helpful.**

 **Stat break down.**

 **Str 40**

 **Wit 98 20 due to shrewd trait**

 **Charm 60**

 **Int 80**

 **Wil 78**

 **Chr 40**

 **Vitality 32**

 **Agility 80**

 **Dexterity 77**

 **Deception 39**

 **Luck 8**

 **Defining trait loyal**

 **Alignment _Traditionalist._**

"Is this one of the-

 **"Yup. You might want to keep a close eye on her. if you want to stay in Beacon and _not_ end up as a house husband."**

"I'm on it," Jaune said as he kept scrolling.

 **Name Pyrrha Nikos.**

 **Health 340/370**

 **Your partner and two almost three years your senior.**

 **Social rank 50/200**

 **Mood frantic.**

 **Relationship Rank 49/200**

 **Passive _indomitable force_**

 ** _Title: Cereal girl._**

 **Status Love interest.**

 **Traits. Loyal. Honorable. Hunter.**

 **Skills polarity, stalker, hound.**

 **Quirks. Possessive, paranoid. Driven.**

 **Stat breaks down.**

 **Str 109**

 **Wit 80**

 **Chr40**

 **Agility 92**

 **Charm78**

 **Dexterity 88**

 **Int 90**

 **Will 89**

 **Vitality 87**

 **Deception 20**

 **Defining trait. _Seeker_**

 **Alignment traditionalist.**

"A traditionalist is my partner!?"

 **"Yup. Good luck with that."**

But that's going to make my life a living hell right?!"

 **"Jaune her being a traditionalist is honestly the least of your worries."**

"What do you mean?'

 **Jaune let me tell you something about defining traits. There are a plethora of defining traits in the world but there are only _three_ that pose a _significant_ threat to you and her being a seeker is the _second_ worst one of them for you."**

"What's so wrong with her being a seeker?"

 **"Jaune a seeker is like your worst nightmare made corporeal."**

"I don't like where this is going...

 **"You shouldn't.** **"Jaune your partner having the _seeker_ defining trait is quite possibly the single worst thing that could happen to you right now."**

"Why? What's so bad about her being a _seeker?"_

 **"You remember your plan to go all deception?'**

"Yes... Why?'

 **"Well sit down Jauney boy because I'm about to give you the low down on how you play this game and how you will either win or lose."**

"I'm listening."

 **"Currently you are _awake_ while you are _awake_ your other self the _real_ you is asleep. Despite him being different than you he is for all intents and purposes you. When you are asleep you are charged with using spending and _building_ your sleeping self into the best _character_ that he can be. You must spend them wisely and make critical decisions that will allow him to _play_ the game effectively."**

"So I'm not in direct control of _him_?"

 **"No. You play this _game_ indirectly. You will either build a character that will survive the day come back here go to bed where you can _level_ him up and make him more fit for the next day."**

"Ok. But what does that have to do with my partner being a _Seeker?"_

 **"AH! I almost forgot! The _you_ of this world had plenty of secrets! And since he has been in the damned wilds for four years he has little in the way of deception. Make no mistake. The you of this world is _not_ a good person and he has more than enough secrets for both of your teams."**

"Ok. But what does that have to do with Pyrrha being a Seeker?"

 **"I'm getting to that! Seekers are people that _hate_ liars! They spend all their time trying to find the truth in all things. And will automatically seek out lies and attempt to expose them When attempting to lie or deflect her all your scores are reduced _significantly_ while the same occurs if she tries to get information out of you."**

"Great. But one more thing. When she hit me Nora said she was a woman and could not hit a man... Why did she say that?"

 **"Sorry! That one's my bad! I got a little to carried away with the world selection of this _gamer_! I got into your head when you sold me your soul and you _have_ to understand you are currently entertainment for the demons back in my realm. As such, I picked a world that would cater to it! You are in a Remnant that is like yours but very different. Specifically your gender."**

"Explain."

 **"Well to be blunt this is a world of stark gender role reversal. Imagine the more conservative parts of Remnant around forty years ago and think about jobs associated with men and woman reverse them and you have this world!"**

"Wait, so what am I supposed to do sit around cook food and raise kids?"

 **"More or less. Although you! You said to hell with that! On your wedding day, you _burned_ down your family mansion and ran off into the wilds! With nothing but the clothes on your back and a sword and shield, and a puffin your chest as you started down your journey to be a hunter! Also, there is a lot more woman than men around here so don't worry about the harem. It's perfectly natural in this world for a guy to have multiple partners!"**

"But-

 **"But you _don't_ want a harem! You want to find one wife to have your _seven_ beautiful children with right?"**

"Yes, how did-

 **"Jaune I own your _soul._ I know everything about you! I know what you like what you don't like, all your hopes, fears, dreams! I know you better then you know you! I also know that you had quite the _white knight_ fantasies always rescuing the princess in distress! And that's why I brought you here! Where you are the damsel in distress and everyone _else_ the white knight!"**

"Wait! What does that mean?"

 **"I'll tell you later, assuming you are alive, until then? Your Bestiary has a new folder for your _personal_ developments this it the last thing before I let your rest, let me bring it up for you."**

Mink said as Jaune saw a glowing blue tab with the word new on it as he clicked it and it shot open.

 **Ruby Rose. Health 149/ 160**

 **Relationship rank 44/200**

 **Twenty increase at days end**

 **Relationship Rank Major Crush.**

 **Mood hopeful. _Territorial._**

 **Passive _Red like roses._**

 **Ruby _believes_ you want to be a couple. _Will_ act based on this belief.**

 **Fetishes-**

"Wait! Why the _hell_ does this have her fetishes on it!?"

 **"Jaune remember how I said the more you interact with people the more their bestiary will be updated? This is just like that."**

"But her fetishes!? What does that have to do with anything!?'

 **"Jaune you are supposed to get a harem and knowing things about your future members is important. That plus humans and your fetishes go hand in hand so keep reading."**

 **Fetishes, Hand holding. Biting. teasing.**

 **Insight _20/10_**

 **Yang Xiao-long.**

 **Health 240/248**

 **Relationship rank 47/200**

 **plus twenty increase due to a _willingness_ to submit.**

 **Mood _territorial, longing._**

 ** _Passive Poke the dragon_**

 **Fetishes. Wrestling, dominance, romance.**

 **Yang considers you as good as _hers._ She will act accordingly and fight others who she deems as threats.**

 **Insight _30/7_**

"What the hell is insight?"

" **Insight is the most important thing in the game. The longer you know others the more they know about you granting them _insight_ into your personal life and allowing the use of personal and _person-specific dialogue options._ It is directly affecting the deceit trait."**

" **The number on the right is your insight to them and the one on the left is their insight to you. If their number is bigger they can glean knowledge about you making them easily able to lie manipulate or otherwise make you do things for them and vice versa."**

"Why is mine so low?"

 **"Because you have the _Naive_ negative quirk."**

"And quirks are?"

" **Quirks are things gained from life experience and can be _positive negative_ or _both_. You are currently naive. Meaning that others look down on you making it _much_ easier for _you_ to manipulate them in conversations."**

" **However! It also lowers _your_ deception score against them when they try to deceive or manipulate you. Meaning that when they try to lie or deflect you their score is _doubled_ while when you try to lie or deflect them your score is _halved."_**

"What?! But if I can't beat people in combat and I can't lie my way out how the hell am I supposed to win this damned thing!"

 **"Read your last entry and I'll tell you."**

The demon said as he pulled up his own file.

 **Name Jaune Arc.**

 **New skills deflection, deceit, can now lie. Next rank manipulation.**

 **Defining trait _Prince in the castle_**

 **Affect quirks.** _**Knight**_

"What does Prince in the castle mean?'

 **"Your family the Arc clan has a well... Bad reputation for _everything._ Your family is fraught with rumors of corruption, scandals, domestic abuse, neglect. Basically, you make the Schnee's look picture perfect by comparison and you, in particular, are of specific interest. You are the sole male of the clan. Making you a high-value target for many a political marriage like the one you escaped. Many people will see you as a potential marriage prospect to gain access to your house and your name. I'd keep my eye out for the Schnee."**

"And Prince it the castle?"

 **"AH! That means that the majority of people especially if they gain the _knight_ affect quirk. They will actively see themselves as a white knight and will try to _rescue_ you form your _alleged_ abusive household! They will be aggressive and direct in their dealings with you. They will find themselves enamored with you and their relationship rank will climb faster than normal."**

 **"You are literally the _stereotypical_ prince in the castle waiting for his dashing white knight to come and whisk him away! From all his troubles and take him to the easy life!"**

" Is there _anything else_ I need to know? Or are you done being a dick?"

 **"The casualty continuum."**

"Gazuntite."

 **"I didn't sneeze."**

"The hell is a casualty continuum."

 **"Consider it as a random number generator. It can be your friend or your enemy. It's a scale that starts at zero point three and maxes out at ninety-nine. It is the basically the chance of shit hitting the fan and mass casualties taking place on a day to day basis. It can go up and down. But for every multiple of five after one, the latest five becomes the lowest number. In example, it is currently resting at zero point three but if it gets to one then to five, five will be its _lowest_ point to go and it will not go lower no matter what you do."**

"What makes it go up and down?"

 **"Many things. Deviating from quests lines. People getting killed, your character not making the correct choices all make it go up. Tough failing any of your harem routes will make it skyrocket!"**

"But wait! What if my waking self-decided that he does not want a _harem?_ What if he doesn't make the right choices?! What then!?"

 **"Chaos."**

"And I take it that's bad?"

 **"It really depends. You gain levels by completing quests but you gain them much faster by fighting and defeating enemies. And when the shit hits the fan the odds of you being surrounded by things that want to kill you goes up. And assuming you do survive that you will level up much foster so a controlled chaos approach might be viable for you."**

"So If I'm at zero point three that's not that bad! I just have to keep it low right?"

 **"Jaune let me put it like this. It works almost just like a random number generator. Every day when you wake up you _roll the dice_ on the chances of a mass casualty taking place. So let's say the _lowest_ reasonable number is five because let's face it you _will_ mess up that means that there is a five percent chance every day that things are going to go to hell. And while that may not seem like a lot over four years? And that's only if you are _damn perfect."_**

"How do I make it go down?"

 **"It will go down naturally at the end of every week _assuming_ that it was not hit a multiple of five it will reset to it's lowest possible number."**

"You said this is being watched?"

 **"Sure is! The first episode was a hit back home! They love you kid! They really did the whole starving to death kid one the run angel. You keep this up and you'll have your soul back in no time. Now any more questions?"**

"What does my passive do? I know what my semblance is and I more or less get my traits and quirks but what does _Last gasp_ do?"

 **"Last gasp is a class unique perk! You can see one's class at getting a social rank to one hundred by the way. Yours is a survival one. It means that every day _once_ a day. The strike that would send you to zero health will instead send you to point five. Basically, you can dodge a fatal blow from _any_ source of damage once per day." **

"Mink... I have memory gaps when _he's_ awake. It's like I'm barely remembering things do you know why that is?"

 **'The _logical_ reason is that you are half starved half dead wreck that can barely walk. The real reason is that I sealed _most_ of him memories. The more you _play_ the more is revealed and the better your reaction will be."**

"Reaction? Can't you just tell me now so I can build him better?"

 **'Nope! That'd be spoilers and I don't do spoilers. I want you to give the best reaction for ratings after all!"**

"Right... What's the difference between social rank and relationship rank?"

 **"One is Romance and one is friendship. At least for Harem members. For non harem members, social is simply the level of relationship that others _perceive_ you to have." **

Do stats ever end?

 **"No. They progress to two hundred before flipping with a plus. If you see a stat with a number by it their real stat is the number on the right plus the number on the plus times two hundred. It's a sliding scale."**

"What if I try to get stronger? You know getting tougher than others?"

 **"You remember when I sad this was a polar role reversal world? I'm not just talking about jobs. You are literally physically weaker than most, and you will gain strength traits at half the rate of others. Meaning that trying to tough it out will most likely end poorly for you." _most_ likely end poorly for you."**

And by others, you just mean that the women here are naturally stronger than men right? And if I do try to increase my strength stat I will gain said strength at half the rate of those who will be trying the same or harder than me?"

 **"That is correct. They are stronger then you physically and most should have identical if not _superior_ work out routines to you."**

"Of course they are is there _any way I can get through life without lying or being walked all over?"_

 **"Yes. It's your agility stat. I won't tell you why but if you want to _fight_ your way out of a problem leveling up your agility and dexterity stat after gaining the manipulation ability will be absolutely critical to your success."**

"Good to here. Anything else before I wake up to my new _life?"_

 **"One more thing. Do be careful out there. I must warn you your life will _only_ get worse after today. Until you beat the game there is no getting _better._ There is only the _slowing_ down the process of getting worse."**

"Well, that sounds terrible."

 **"Maybe. Either way, your first day as a hunter in training is coming to a close. It's time to wake up. You beat the first level but now the _gamer_ really starts, so until next time. Let the games begin..."**

* * *

 **An. Well, here it is. I've kept this thing bottled up so long but it's out. I always wanted to do a gamer fic that was a bit unique so I thought about this. Summary he's in a game where he plays the game _indirectly_. There's still the basis gamer trists questing XP and what not. But he's forced to play _indirectly_. **

**He is forced to play the game by building the _best_ character possible at night arming _them_ with the necessary skills and stats ****and sending out in the day without the knowledge that they are even part of the deal. Hoping that's he stays alive for the next day where he can repeat the process. I really like playing with gender roles and think it can lead to some great situation for the valiant knight! To fight his way out of!**

 **Warning this _is_ a harem and is rated M for a reason. Expect sex and death until then.**

 **Expect _irregular_ updates until next time thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Stat update**

 **Jaune Arc.**

 **Level 4/?**

 **XP to next level 405/600**

 **Skills Do or die. Can substitute will on failed stat checks.**

 **Passive: Last gasp. Once per day fatal damage is mitigated from any source. Recharges _at_ midnight not in twenty-four hours. **

**Deflection. Can turn a conversation to a new topic.**

 **Semblance Unlocked! _Kinetic telepathy!_ Can read the minds of those whom he can establish and _maintain_ direct skin contact with. **

**Quirks.**

 **Paranoid. Mixed. Gains increased defensive score when being manipulated/ Slower relationship gain on _his_ end.**

 **Stalwart. Positive. Will _never_ act in a way that he deems contrary to his own honor code. And will _always_ do what he believes too, be right no matter what. Will refuse any offers that do so.**

 **Forgiving. Mixed. Quick to forgive transgressions made by others. /Dramatically increased rate of relationship gain.**

 **Naive Mixed. Double manipulation score against others. Halves defensive scores for lying and deflection offensively or defensively.**

 **Mood: Desperate, exhausted.**

 **Traits.**

 **Honest, People find you easier to believe making manipulation easier.**

 **Stubborn. Will not back down from a challenge plus 20 will.**

 **Faster, requires _half_ the normal nourishment than a normal person to subsist. Warning if more then _half_ of the normal nutrient uptake is broken you will take health damage. **

**End of the day Stat break down.**

 **Str: 40 5 increase**

 **Wit.12**

 **Charisma: 38 5 increase**

 **Charm25**

 **Intellect:44**

 **Vitality:36**

 **Will: 80 20 due to stubborn trait**

 **dexterity: 43**

 **deception 13 10 increase**

 **Luck 5**

 **Casualty continuum rank 0.3 Status calm.**


	2. Ain't that a kick in the head?

**An: Here we go! Part two of Game on! It's not a consistent update but it got a good response when I put it up so here's part two!**

 **Like I said this story is a bit different than most Gamer's and will have a lot of Sex and killing in the later chapters of the story so stay tuned! So until the game on! Also, this is a one-off fic for me. As in I chip away at it in my free time and _only_ work on it on Wednesday or sporadically through the week as I use the rest of the week for school, life, fics and everything else. If you want to see more just let me know! Until the fav follow comment have a good day and as always enjoy...  
**

 **PS. Also seeing as while there _will_ be more mature content later on in this fic seeing as how there won't be some for a _bit_ I'm dropping the rating to T for _now._**

* * *

"Boots? _Check!"_

"Smoking white vest that is totally _absolutely_ bitchin _?_ _Check!"_  
"Kick ass gauntlets? _Check!"_

"All right boys let me her yah _scream!"_ A voice said as it pushed down a door to a roar of approval.

* * *

"Ladies and friends! The person of the hour herself! _Mink!"_ A voice yelled as the demoness steeped into a small room...

Well, saying that the place she stepped into a room was a _gross_ misrepresentation of the are. While it _was_ a space it was _not_ a room Although calling it a room is the only way you to perceive such as such an area was indeed definitely with one hundred percent accuracy, _not_ a room. But it was still a place that a being could inhabit for a set period, and the closest word you would know if it was just that a room. But it was also at the same time as far removed from being any kind of perceivable room as a man from Vacuo would be from Atlesian winter chills.

 _"Thank you! Thank you!_ You are all too kind! But please! _Don't_ stop." The demoness said as _she_ sauntered into the room that was _not_ a room, as she walked on the floor that was _not_ a floor. A thousand voices if you could call them that jostles and roared, undulated and yelled, as glaring multi set eyes poked around all singing her praise as a magnitude of limbs, eyes, and appendages waved her in as she waved back.

As she walks a blur of vivid colors slammed in front of her as a multitude of sharp leering eyes stared at her as they all glared at her in a baleful purple light.

 _"Mink!"_ A sharp familiar voice called out as the demon paused inhaled shaprly as she turned around.

 _"Baphomet!?_ " Mink said as she opened her arm as the creature spread it's limbs as they embraced in a tight hug.

"Mink you did it! You _really_ did it!" The creature yelled as it hugged its friend.

"You bet I did! Did you ever doubt me?" The demoness asked flashing her friend a cocksure smile that was returned wholeheartedly.

"Not for a moment! I'm so glad you pulled it off! I can't believe you really did it!"

Baphomet yelled to her friend as they hugged in the room that was _not_ a room on the floor that was _not_ a floor. Thier meeting was interrupted however by a sharp cough came from behind as the two creature broke apart as they stared up at a towering swirl figure behind them.

"Mink." The _thing_ said in a dark, undulating tone as all the denizens of the room that was not a room lost their voice as they stared at the creature that sat behind the desk that as not a desk.

"Madam, I am pleased to see you again," Mink said in curt tone bowing as she stood in front of her patron.

"Mink, I honestly do not know what to say. Just last week you were my lowest ranking underling, you consistently brought in less and fewer souls form our main source. And you even had some of your clients come and _steal_ their's back! Really! There were humans in the seventh realm attacking our doors to get their souls back because you could not sign a contract correctly! That was _ridiculous!"_

The demon yelled her loud undulating vice echoing through the room was not a room, as it bounced off walls that were not. "I... I apologize. I was-

"You were the _worst_ of the worst! You never sealed a deal, you here constantly being tricked and manipulated by mortals of all things! And you where even being bested!"

"Miss in her defense Mink has been trying her best an-

"Enough Baphomet! Let _me_ finish." The matron said silence the demoness's friend as she noted.

"Like I was saying you were the _worst_ underlying in my care until yesterday. Mink you were the bottom of my ladder until you did this." She said as she showed the room a glowing piece of parchment paper.

"You brought us a _Gamer._ Do you know how long it has been since we've had a _Gamer!?_ Eons Mink! It has been over an eternity since we successfully signed a _Gamer_ contract in then you! My lowest underling not only brings in one full contract you pour in on our preferred interest Jaune of Arc!?"

"Mink I honestly do not know what to say. You have gone from the wors of my charges the shining star in the span of a night."

"thank you, Matron. I could not have done this without your assistance."

The demoness said keeping her head down her long silver hair flowed to the floor that was not a floor.

"Do not downplay yourself, child. You earned this. You have successfully set us up for entertainment and pleasure for years! Especially if the boy dies!"

The matron said as Mink _barely_ hid her wince.

"Yes, matron this is an honor.'

"It's more than that! Mink this is a miracle! In fact, I am considering giving you a top-ranked position for this!"

The matron said as her eyes widened to her subordinate.

"Matron surely you jest! I am nowhere near ready for-

"Silence! My mind I made up on the matter! Mink! You are at this moment posted to a Seer! Posting"

The demoness said as she grabbed a pen that as not a pen, as she sat on a chair that was not a chair behind the desk that was not a desk.

Here's to Mink! A true underdog tale of grit and tenacity!" The strong said as the denizens broke inot a baleful _hip hip!_

As the demons cheered Mink grinned a savage smile. The plan was working the gamer was on she has even earned the high grace form the Matron! All that needed to happen now was for Jaune to wake up and things could really kick off...

* * *

"AHHH!" Jaune gasped as he shot out from his bed gasping for air. As he awoke from sleep, he never dreamed. He hadn't had a single dream since he ran away from his home. Ever since that fateful day amongst falling stone and charred _cinders_ he had know nothing but blank black dreamless nights as he looked down to his body. His entire body was covered with a coarse, thick sweat as his eyes hot around the room. Instant his sword was in his hand an-

"Oh.. that's right. Beacon." Jaune thought as the memories from yesterday swarmed into his mind. The entrance exam, his new friends, the grim fight. They all came swarming back to his mind as the boy looked around the room.

His teammates and partner were all still sound asleep in their own beds and he guessed from the shadows falling into the room it was early morning not quite time for them to wake up.

As the boy looked around tears fell from his eyes. He made it. He made it! He just got into Beacon academy for hunters, despite! being a man and now life would only go up for him! No more starving! No more looking for food, shelter or clothing! Beacon gave him those for free!

All he needed to do was train! Training, fighting becoming stronger, and he would be fed, clothed and housed for years to come! It was a miracle!

Jaune had gone from starving to death less then two days ago to being fed if not still hungry clothed in a warm, comfortable bed all in the sp of less than a week an-

A _train_ hit Jaune.

The boy gasped out a lung full of air as he was slammed into the bed by an invisible hand as his eyes began to bulge out of his head. _Pain._  
Jaune's entire world was suddenly and _violently_ compromised by nothing but pain.

He tried to breathe? _Pain._  
He tried to think? _Pain._  
He tried to move? _Pain._  
He did anything at all? _Pain._

Tears slipped from his eyes as Jaune fiercely bit his pillow to silence the _awful_ cry that would have escaped his mouth and awakened his teammates.

It was like a million sledgehammers where slamming into his body as his bones broke and shattered under the relentless barrage of brutal cudgels only to be replaced by hastily formed broken shards of glass haplessly reformed and reinstalled only to be broken again. It was the worst kind of agony Jaune had experience in his admittedly short life.

As shards of fiberglass forced their way into his veins searing white-hot agony erupted from behind his eyes as he screamed a muffled mute cry of anguish into his pillow.

It was the battle rush leaving his system as the fighting form yesterday finally caught up with him. He had been running on _pure_ adrenaline for the past twenty-four hours and now that the danger was no longer present his body was catching up with him.

The landing in the forest while not deadly was jarring enough, the getting knocked by the deathstalker? That hurt. The blow sent him flying through the air for Oum's sake! And he still felt the broken rib that had yet to heal fully. As a sharp pain stabbed into his side as the blunt hammers continued to beat him senseless.

Followed by his partner striking him so hard he saw the stars? Only to be grazed by a Nevermore feather? By the time Jaune got to his room, the boy was already half dead, but that was not an unusual thing.

As the boy bit, his tongue took a deep breath and got out of his bed to the bathroom.

Each step to the door was filled with agony as each footfall felt like his bones where exploding only to reform themselves into more brittle fiberglass amalgamations only to explode once more upon his next footstep.

Ten anguished filled steps later he stood in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror. And he did _not_ look good.

* * *

"Well, I loke like a _hot_ mess," Jaune said aloud as he realized the Aur did in fact not heal all wounds as the scars on his face where any indication at least.

The same dark, messy purple bruises from his home life still stayed with him, followed by the _horrid_ orange scar from his wedding day. Those were present as ever standing as silent sentinels on his face. Then came the long straight scar on his left eye still stood as all the wounds from his past stood firm as they added to the shattered horrid tapestry that was his face.

"Somethings never change." Jaune sighed before something caught his eye.

"You're new," Jaune said as he saw a newer light welt of reddish skin on his left side of his face. Unlike the older bruises, this was hot and fresh. It took him less than a second to decide that it was Pyrrha who's strike had lent its mark once more adding her mark to the decorations on his face.

"Less than twenty-four hours and already a new mark? What did I expect?" Jaune asked himself as he stared in the mirror as his reflection _spoke._

" _What did you expect? Jaune come on. You're partnered with a woman! You know how they all are! It's not like she cares about your opinions. She'll use you till she's tired of you, boss you around when she's bored then beat you when you say no. Why do you expect anything different?"_

"They're not _all_ like that," Jaune said as he sighed turning on the hot water washing has faced as he sighed.

"J _aune! Jaune! You know they are all like that! Maybe some are better than others, some might beat you less, but in the end, they are all the same."_

"No. Not all woman are like that."

"J _aune. Name one woman who is not abusive, manipulating or cruel? Just one!'_

" _Vernal_ was not like that," Jaune said as his reflection sighed heavily.

" _You know that Vernal doesn't count! She! Was different!"_

"So what are you suggesting?" Jaune asked as she took off his clothes and turned on the shower.

" _That you don't get too uncomfortable with them."_

"Noted," Jaune told him as the steam rose and his reflection vanished...

* * *

Thirty minutes later Jaune stepped out from the shower and dressed into his _one_ spare pair of clothing the Beacon uniform as the heavenly feeling of hot steam washed over him as he donned his clothes shaved and stepped out to a couple of piercing emerald eyes.

" _Jaune!_ I thought you where in there, is everything alright?" His, partner, Pyrrha asked as she eyed her partner warily.

"You were in the bathroom for a while... I thought you might be in danger...

The girl said as Jaune felt his heart thump. The girl truly was beautiful. She wore a thin pink gown that showers her voluptuous body, as he once again found himself blushing fiercely as his five foot six stature against her near seven foot one as he was staring directly into her scarcely cover cleavage making him turn his head.

"Sorry Pyr! I was just taking a shower." Jaune said as Pyrrha worryingly cocked her head as she stared at her partner.

"Are you sure Jaune? Is something wrong? If it is you do know you can _always_ talk to me right?"

Pyrrha asked as Jaune felt his breath catch in his chest.

"It's fine Pyrrha! I was just showering! Nothing's wrong!" Jaune said wincing through the pain in his body as another fresh wave of pain flooded his body.

Unfortunately for Jaune Pyrrha was not a blind woman as she saw his body shake and convulsed in pain.

"Jaune. You are _not_ ok. What is wrong? Tell me. _Now."_

Pyrrha said taking Jaune's shoulder in her hand and delivering him a piercing glare that shot through is core making him look down.

"I-

"Don't _try_ to lie. Jaune what's wrong? Tell me? I'm your partner, and you can trust me-

" _Can_ he? I mean you do tend to get a little _handsy_ with him you know?"

Nora said standing a few scant feet away from Pyrrha in a pink pair of pajama tops and bottoms with pictures of brown sloth's drawn over them as her teal eye glared at Pyrrha.

"Nora... So _lovely_ to see you up and awake...

Pyrrha said grinding her teeth in such a manner that grated Jaune's ears as his partner stared at the _somewhat_ shorter girl who stared her down.

"Same here. Just wanted to say hi to my teammates and make sure that _some_ of them were still keeping their hands to _herself."_

Nora said her teal eyes stared at Pyrrha's green ones as he put her hands on her hips as the spartan growled at her.

"You want to say that again, _Valkyrie_?"

" Sure thing _Nikos._ I said you tend to get a little _rough_ when people don't listen to you. Especially men. Probably only a matter time before he's sporting some new shiners on his face you know?"

"Why you-

"Good morning _friends!_ How is the day going!? I'm going to be taking a shower! Does _anybody_ want to join me!? _Jaune? Nora?_ How about _you_ Pyrrha? Would _you_ like to shower with me?"  
Ren asked _apparating_ into the middle of the teens cutting the room's tension like a knife as he stood in front of Pyrrha, batting his bright pink eyes at the girl making her flush.

" _Me_!?" Pyrra suddenly gasped at the small boy clad in the green sleep ware that was _easily_ three times too big for him as he was dropped in a longsleeved green shit and incredibly baggy green pants with pictures of seaweed?

On them, all tied together by a snug green nightcap that had a long fuzzy green ball at the end of it that hung lazily off of his head as he bounced up and down.

"Of course you! Why wouldn't you want to shower with me? Or Nora?" Ren asked bouncing on the heels of his feet at the girl who was currently busy turning a shade of red to match her hair as Nora sighed.

"Ren, you can't just task _other_ girls to shower with you."

"Why not? Me and you show together _all_ the time, and you seem to like it! Why wouldn't she?"

"Ren _most_ girls would get the wrong idea if you ask them to take a shower with you. You know this."

"Wrong idea? What kind of the wrong idea? Is the shower not large enough for us?"

"Ren just take a shower. Pyrrha will shower. _After_ you."

"What about Jaune?"

"I just finished showering," Jaune replied as Ren nodded his head once b before smiling happily.

"Oh... _Ok!_ I'll take a shower and be right back out!" Ren said before rushing into the bathroom in a blur of motions leaving Pyrrha still blushing fiercely went to her bed to change her clothes.

"Hey, Jaune."

"Yes, Nora?"

"If Pyrrha _ever_ puts the press on you after today don't let her get to you alright? If you don't want to talk about the issues you don't have to talk. And if some want to get rough just tell me, and I'll sort _he_ r out."

Nora said enunciating the word rough as Pyrrha shot her a venomous glare with her beautiful green eyes as Jaune sighed before a deep rumbling came from his stomach as Nora grimaced.

"You also need a good meal. Don't worry Beacon will have food ok?" Nora asked as Jaune nodded his head as he went to get ready.

The rest of the morning was a curt tense affair with little to no words being said in the dorm as Nora and Pyrrha took turns glaring daggers at the other both refusing to speak a single word to the other.

The only one that did have a positive attitude was Ren. Who was like an emerald hummingbird on a caffeine trip.

As he zipped back and forth between the dorm room Talking to every member like he was their best friend, making Nora nod her head Pyrrha blush and Jaune simply try to keep up with the boy's rapid-fire rate of speech as he and his team finally got dressed.

"Ok team _JNPR_! This is our first day as an official team and as leader I-

" _You dolts! It's five minutes to nine! We are going to be late!"_

A harsh, angry voice yelled as teamJnpr hear various shots yells and what sounded like hissing? Form the hallway as they looked through their scrolls they saw that indeed it was five minutes to nine and they were going to be late...

* * *

"We made it!" Jaune yelled as his team burst through the doors of Grimm studies class, they were all except Ren panting and sweating their lungs out while the green boy jumped up and down bouncing off the balls of his feet as his apparent endlessly replenishing energy supply held true.

 _"Jaune!_ Over here!" A happy, friendly voice yield she saw Ruby waning over other where her team sat. As they approached the other members of RWBY caught sigh of him and flashed him _varying_ degrees of greeting.

"Hey there _Goldilocks_! Did you come just see me? Can't say I'm surprised! Especially after you spent most of yesterday falling into my arms that is"  
Yang asked giving him a flirtatious wink before batting her eyebrow at him before her partner gave her a sharp elbow on the side making her glare at Blake? Was it? Jaune thought as he stared at the _faunus_ student with amber eyes pale skin and a bow...

"Ignore her. Good morning you four. How are you today?" Blake? Asked as Jaune nodded.

"Were good just a bit tired. We were almost late a-

"So where we! It's because _somebody_ wanted to turn off her alarm when she was the one supposed to be keeping track of it in the first place!" Weiss yelled at Ruby who cowered under the older girls harsh words.

"I'm sorry Weiss! I didn't mean t-

"Good morning students! Please take your seats so we can begin class!"

A large, boisterous _feminine_ voice yelled out as Jaune took his seat to see a tall woman enter the room.

She was a tall silver-haired woman who walked with a smooth swagger of her feet and was maybe in her early forties late thirties? But she was a _knockout_ of a woman. She had large hips a full body ample breasts and a sharp smirk on a fresh face as she eyed the class.

"Greetings class! I am _Pretoria Port_! And I am here to teach you about Grimm! More important how to fight and not be eaten by them!"

The woman said before laughing haughtily as her more than ample cleavage swung in her far to tight red shirt that was clearly _two_ sizes too small for her as her equally small red pants _fought_ a desperate and losing battle to keep her massively muscled legs trapped in the confines of themselves.

"Now! As we go on, I must say welcome to Beacon! Here at this school, we are an equal opportunity school for all students! Be they Human, Faunus, Ladies, _Gentleman_." The woman said eyeing both Jaune and Ren before sending a blink Ren's way with a nod of her head making the boy blush as he stared down to his desk before Nora put a protective arm around him and glared at the teacher.

"Now! Before we began a _short_ story about my youth when I was but a _comely_ young girl with a chip on her shoulder and an ax on my back...

* * *

Pretoria had a rather strange definition of _short._ As her current story was now well over forty minutes and most of the class was either asleep spacing out or in the process of debating the mysteries of life.

As he looked at his left Ren was clearly knocked unconscious. His head slammed face first into his book snoring loudly as a small puddle of droll polled under his mouth as he mumbled something about _Alge?_

To his right, Nora sat with her eyes open dutifully staring at the teacher. Jaune had at first thought she was actually listening to him before he realized that she had not blinked in over half an hour and a short check of her pulse showed that she was, in fact, sleeping with her eyes open.

A trick he wanted to learn and proved a theory that if one was asleep, Jaune could _not_ use his semblance on them. Something about them not being conscious? Jaune ruminated before his eyes drifted to his partner.

Pyrrha was to her _immense_ credit still dutifully taking notes, but there was a small tick forming under her right eye that made it look like it had its very own heartbeat as she gave a serene smile that covered a wave of anger.

Below them, their sister team was doing much the same. Yang had long since forsaken notes taking as was busy shooting paper footballs in her hands.

Ruby was for some inconceivable reason in the process of balancing an ever-increasing stack of stationery items on her nose, which was in an impressive display of dexterity as she was now able to fit a _textbook, stapler, marker pencil_ and an _apple_ on her face.

 _Blake?_ Jaune guessed was still taking notes, but she seems to be more akin to a zombie on autopilot then an engaged listener.

Out of their whole team, only Weiss was taking active notes as she shot baleful glares at her leader before the woman spoke up.

"Now! Which one of you has the true spirit of a huntress in them?"

"I do!" Weiss shouted jumping at the chance to distance herself from her leader and the ever increasing possibility of putting her rapier through her neck.

"Miss Schnee! I am glad to see you, volunteer! Now come to the front of the class if you please!" The large woman said laughing raucously as the prim girl got up and walked daintily over to the front.

* * *

"Now class! It's time for some trial by fire! Miss Schnee will be fighting my personal friend _Pete_! The Boarbatusk!"

The woman said as she showed off a cage that held a Grimm and-

 _The hell!?_ When the hell did she set that up!? Jaune thought as he looked to a massive steel cage that was harboring a furious Grimm.  
That had definitely been there when class started, and Jaune had not notice docking inside during the lecture.

You would think he would have noticed that size of cage or angry monster in it by now an-

"So Miss Schnee, do you perchance have any words of inspiration for the class before you start?" The woman asked as Weiss began to grin.

"Why yes! Yes, I do have some words for the class. For _one_ member in specific!" Weiss said before shotting her piercing blue eyes as Jaune making him blush in the process.

"Oh? Is there a special someone in the class for you? Some boy you have your eye on now?"

"Why yes there is! I Weiss Schnee would like to dedicate my _first_ Beacon Grimm kill to Jaune Arc! My first date in Beacon and hopefully my future partner!"

The girl said pointing her sword at Jaune who blushed a shade of red to match Ruby' cape at her declaration as Ren snapped awake at the mention of his leader name.

 _"What?!_ What did I Miss?"

"A rich girl that got too big for her britches."

Pyrrh said through gritted teeth as Jaune swore her palms glowed black. As a small wave of fire exploded form Yang as her eye lit up and Ruby _eeped!_

"Go, Weiss! You can do it! I believe in you!"

"Ruby I do _not_ need your support," Weiss said cooly shutting the girl down in an instant and making Yang's fire grow.

"Oh! What a lucky lad we have! Jaune my boy! Come down here for a front row seat why don't you! That way you can see your suitor putting her very _life_ on the lime for you!"

" Fighting to impress a boy! Oh, how _rousseauistic!_ It reminds me of a younger version of myself competing for the hand of a local village boy named Adam. Oh, Adam, your cheeks were as soft as a mothers bosom and redder than the apple harvests!"

The teacher droned on as Jaune blushed and made his way down the step as all the eyes in the room stared at him as he did.

"Now my boy! I don' mean to be inquisitive but my lad! Where is your muscle! You are _skinny_ as a rail!" The woman said laughing jovially before putting a hand on his should and touch his neck.

" **He's clearly starving. He needs proper nourishment now. I'll send word to Sandra to put a special diet in for him."**

Pretoria thought as she _completely_ hid her motives behind a raucous laugh as Jaune blushed.

"A growing boy _needs_ his strength you know that right?"

" **He's also badly hurt. Busted rib if I didn't know any better. Why isn't his aura healing him yet? Either way, I'll send for Sandra after the fight."**

"Now sit Boy! And watch as your lady fights for you!"

"She's not my lady-

"Not _yet!"_ Weiss said smartly as she eyed him making him flush as she shook her hips in way that was purely lethal to mortal men as Jaune gulped as she took a combat stance

"Weiss ready!?"

"Yes, mam!"

"Peter! Ready!?"

 _Growl.._.

"Fight!"

The women yelled swing down a massive ax musket hybrid and letting the Grim more out of the cage and into a ball as it roared straight for Weiss.

* * *

"Go, Weiss! Kick it's but!" Ruby yelled as she waved a tiny team RWBY flag-

The hell? _They_ get flags!? Where are _my_ team flags? Jaune thought as the fight began.

 _Peter,_ as it was called rolled out from the cage and into Weiss with fury and hatred as she deftly sidestepped the abomination before performing an eloquent series of arm thrust summoning an archaic floating glyph before launching several shards of ice from it that did nothing except bounce off harmlessly form it's armored hide as Weiss grimaced and Pretoria laughed.

"You'll need to do better than that girl! Old Peter here has tough skin!"

The women laughed as the Grimm charged again breaking off the ice projectiles in anger as it rolled towards her. She dodged once and in an immaculate display of skill and poise as she stepped away from the black and red ball of death with contemptuous ease putting distance between them as Jaune gasped.

She was stunning. Her hair was like fresh snow could and sharp as an Atlesian blizzard, and her eyes were a piercing cerulean blue that pierced him to his core if he looked them in her face.

Her enter body was a type of pale skin that was as impeccable as it was pristine and he could not help but find himself enraptured by her form.

Weiss took a second to steal his vision, and for a moment their eye met as he gulped loudly before the girl grinned and stormed into Peter in a blaze of ice

"Good show Miss Schnee!" The teacher said as Weiss pierced the girl in it's his leg making it sequel before summoning several glyphs around the thin and shotting herself rapidly in between them in a flurry of white and blue as she pierced and impaled the thing until it died in a pool of blood and began to disintegrate.

 _"Outstanding!_ Class, we are in the presence of a true huntress here! Take notes!"

"Thank you, Miss Port. But I dedicate my victory to Jaune. I hope you were impressed by me."

"You were amazing," Jaune said before a catching his mouth as the girl giggled and took his hand an kissed the top of it.

Her impossibly soft lips touched his hand infusing it with a glacial breeze that made his eyes flutter and made him moan lightly as she grinned.

" **There is a lot more than a kiss where that came from. Jaune Arc you have the privilege of having caught my eye and my attention. And a Schnee always get's what they want. And I want you."**

The girl's thoughts filled his head with predatory thoughts making him blush a terrifying shade of red as Pretoria bid them out as the class ended...

* * *

"You did great Weiss! You were really fast!" Jaune said before slamming himself into his food.

It was _heaven!_ The Beacon cafeteria was like a gift from Oum as Jaune begun to eat his food. It was everything a starving man could ask food!

Heap after heap of fatty goodness, foodstuffs that would have been a luxury beyond comprehension a mere few weeks ago where now entirely in his grasp as he saw mound after mound of pizza, bacon, toast, meats of all types, pasta and sliced potatoes as dug in.

While Ren ate his food in rapid jabs and cuts, like a literal hummingbird with a silver wear as Nora ate hers with the speed of a sloth, while Jaune didn't so much as eat his food, but he _inhaled_ it.

He ate like he had not eaten in weeks and he hadn't as he devoured his tray of food completely ignorant of the worried looks he was getting from his friend as they watched there new friend and at most something much more ate like he had been starving.

Well most of them looked on in worried silence three did not like Blake, Ren, _and_ Nora simply ignored his eating as it was natural as Jaune finally finished his food and gave a content sigh.

"Jaune you eat fast!" Ruby said looking at marvel as her new friend finished his food.

"It's not every day you get to eat like this so enjoy it right?" Jaune asked as Yang grinned at him.

"Um, _Goldilocks_ you do realize that you will get to eat like this _every_ day right? Its ok to slow down and enjoy it you know?"

Yang said catching his eyes and winking at him as his mouth dropped.

"I get to eat like this every day?" Jaune asked as a lone tear fell from his face making Ruby panic.

"So Jaune! How's it going! Are you feeling ok? You took quite a pounding yesterday an-

The girl _eeped_ as the table went silent as all eyes shot onto her as Jaune blinked owlishly.

"I mean my face hurts but otherwise than that I'm ok. Why do you ask?"

Jaune asked as Ruby felt the weight of the world on her shoulder as the table turns to Pyrrha who was now shaking nervously in her seat.

"Ummm... Your face looks better! Your scars seem... _less?"_

Ruby asked mentally berating herself as Jaune grimaced.

"I don't look so good do I?"

Jaune said taking his silver tray and looking into his plate as Ruby began to panic.

" _No! Not at all_!" Ruby said the table balked.

"Ruby!?" Yang hissed at her sister as she dropped her try with a _whack!_  
"Rose!?" Weiss shouted as Ruby began to stutter.

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant you look fine the way you are!" Rub shouted desperately trying to clear up any misunderstanding as Jaune sighed.

"It's ok. I know I look like hell four years on the road does it to you, you know?"

Jaune asked allowing Ruby to have an out from her awkward situation, hoping she took it.

"You were traveling for four years? Why?"

Ruby asked moving closer to her friend as he turned to face her.

"Because I ran away from home?"

"Why did you run away?"

" _Complicated..._

Jaune said suddenly noticing the gazes focused on him and becoming rather uncomfortable with them as he tried to _deflect_ the conversation to safer territory.

"You got those bruises on the road?"

Ruby asked as the table stopped to share a keen interest in his backstory.

"Nah I got these at my old home."

"How...

Ruby asked as Jaune fought the urge to grimace.

"Same way I got _most_ of my bruises," Jaune replied trying to _deflect_ the conversation but failing _miserably_ as Ruy pressed on not deterred in the slightest.

"Which is?"

"Ehh My mom used to like to _beat_ the shit out of me every now and then. Normal stuff you know?" Jaune said as the table fell dead silent as his friend's mouths all collectively dropped.

"I'm sure you don't mean that do you Jaune! I mean your mom probably only hit you in the back of the head or with her palm or a sock right?!" Ruby asked as Jaune shrugged his shoulder.

"Sure she did that sometimes, but other times it really was with whatever she had in hand, hangars, skillets, belts, an _iron_. Normal stuff you know?" Jaune asked the small girl blanched. While the table mouths dropped.

"So it is true-

"That is _not_ normal! Jaune!" His partner suddenly yelled from his other side making Jaune yelped as he scooted away from her furious emerald eyes.

"Pyrrha?! What did I do!? What did I say?!" Jaune asked desperately backing away as the furious spartan eyes dimmed a minuscule amount.

"Jaune what she did to you was unacceptable! You need to tell somebody about that an-

" _Stop it! That hurts!"_ A voice yelled at the table look to see an _interesting_ sight.

* * *

"See I told you they where real!"

A voice yelled as a tall _girl_ was pulling the hair of a Bunny faunus who was current wins in pain.

"Please stop! That hurts!"

"Shut up freak what did I say?"

"Disgusting." Pyrrha mouthed as her anger found a brief and temporary new target as the table glared at them.

 _"Dicks_ ," Nora said bluntly as Yang cocked her gauntlets.

"Somebody should teach those pricks a less an-

 _"Jaune!_ Can you get me some salad when you come back? _Please!_ " Ren suddenly asked as the table turn to see him waving at Jaune who had gotten up and was currently walking towards the group.

"Jaune! The salads _that_ way! Not that way! Why are you walking to them!?" Ren asked as Pyrrha gained a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

 _This is stupid._

I know.  
 _Then why are you doing it?_  
Because it's the right thing to do.  
 _Even if it's going t get us beat to hell?_

 _Especially_ if it's going to get us beat to hell.

Jaune told his reflection as it sighed. It followed him along his journey to the scene of the girl getting bullied. It followed him on spoons, knives, trays every reflective surface carried his reflection as they walked as _one._

 _Jaune! She's a woman! You don't even like women! Why are we helping her fight another woman! This is ridiculous!_

An Arc never abandons somebody in need you know this.

 _Great quote our mother to me. Rember, when she beat the crap out of you and nobody, came to help you? And when I say, nobody, I do mean not a single, Oum damned person!"_

"Not your _sisters,_ not your _dad,_ not the maid's nobody! _Nobody_ came to help you so why in the seven hells are _we_ going to help somebody else?

Becuase it's what we do. Jaune thoughts he sighed and prepared to get the crap kicked out of him. _Again_ as he walked to the group of bullies.

* * *

Well as far as one-sided _beatdowns_ went this one was definitely one of the _better_ ones. As after tapping the ringleader on her back a girl that looked _surprisingly_ boyish, she was briefly caught off guard by the smaller boy with a scarred face told her to stop.

She was so caught off guard that she never saw the shield that struck her face or the sudden sword strike that took her feet and slammed her to her ass.

Now while that was good, but that was where the good times _stopped._

As the other girl's picked upon threat and attacked as one.

Now Jaune had fought bad odds before and still managed to come out on top! Much worse than three teens with anger issues and a chip to grind with others but it was still a _lousy_ fight.

He was _far_ from his best still starved and not on full, meanwhile, these three where all rested well fed and pissed off, what was a silver lining of sorts.

Now while that did make them mad and sloppy, it also made them stupidly _strong._

As the initial momentum from his first strike lost, it's momentum the full weight of a three versus one fight with three well nourished trained combatants versus a half-starved still not fully heald played you.

A sword, two daggers, and a class for some they all fell into Jaune like jackals as the three girls attacked him at once.

As he ducked the first dagger leaning back before a sword stuck his back making him cry out before a giant silver mace came, and uppercut him out of the way as his face explode in pain as he was sent spiraling down into a bench making him cry out.

 _"NO!_ Let me!" The giant _girl_ yelled as she actually _intercepted_ her team's attacks taking two strikes to her back as _she_ winced in pain. Really this girl did _not_ look like a girl. Her cheat was far to flat she had no curves and just looked like a _guy_ Jaune thought before a shadow came to stop his thoughts, as a giant mace struck his chin sending him flying through the air and briefly into unconsciousness as his world began to spin...

* * *

 _"Hey!?_ Are you okay!? Hey! _You! Please_ answer me!" A worried _thickly_ accented voice asked as Jaune's vision cleared as he saw a pair of beautiful a pair of brown eyes staring at him.

"Hello?"

" **Please don't be dead! Please don't be dead! Please don't be dead!"** The girl thought as the faunus girl cradled Jaune in her lap treat him to a luxurious lap pillow as he opened this eyes.

"Where am I?"

Jaune asked the girl who's face opened in a shocked face.

"Don't move! You took a _nasty_ hit back there!" The girl said as Jaune tried to sit up only for a pair of strong hands to force him back down.

 **"Please sit down! You took a nasty hit! Your team is already in enough trouble as it as, and you don't need any more problems!'**

"Where is my team?" Jaune asked as the girl's beautiful face fell for a second.

"They got involved with the other team, and a fight broke out. It took up most of the cafeteria, and Miss GoodWitch had to break it up!"

"Miss GoodWitch? Who's that?"

"She's the dean, but please take a break! They are all in her office! You need to rest for a bit!" The girl said as Jaune sighed.

"How long was I out?"

"Around three minutes."

"Not so bad."

Jaune said as she stared up at the worried nervous faunus student who was resting his head on her leap. Placing a firm hand on his chest and keeping him down.

"Why did you help me... If you don't me asking? Why did you step in back there?"

"Why? You needed help that's why. "

"But you don't know me."

"I don't need to. You need help, and that's all that matters an-

" **Oum! He is too cute! Why did such a cute boy have to come save me! This day won't can't get any worse! I already got bullied by first years, but not only did I have to get saved by a junior I had to get saved by a man?"**

 **" Why Monty!? Why me!? I guess I should be happy Coco isn't here to see this. She would have had a field day!"**

"That's nice but please! Don't put yourself at risk for me! I don't want you to get hurt!"

 **"Please don't be hurt! You already look bad enough, and I can't stand it when people to get hurt!"**

The girl thought as Jaune raised his head only to blush as he hit something incredibly soft as hid end up fice first in her chest.

"Sorry!" Jaune blurted attempting to shoot out from Velvet's grasp as the girl; grippe him in a steely grip.

"Don't make any fast moves! You got hit in the head, and you shouldn't move so fast!"

"Thanks... What's your name again?"

"Velvet Scarletina. Nice to meet you."

"Jaune Arc-

 **"Jaune Arc!? The Jaune Arc!? That explains the bruises. I'm sorry some people are so cruel. No one deserves that."** The girl thought in pain express as Jaune looked around.

"Why did my team leave me?"  
"I think they were to busy annihilating the other team before GoodWitch froze them and took them away."

"I see...Wait! What about my next class!?"

"What's your next class?"

"History of the world followed by a break then Combat. "

"Hey! My schedule is the same as yours! How about I walk you through your classes?" The tall faunus said as Jaune blushed and took her hand.

"Sure that's sounds nice." Jaune said as the two began to walk out of the cafeteria.

* * *

 _"Welcome! Welcome!_ Time for world history!" A bleary voice yelled as a woman in green and white moved back and forth in a green blur of motion as Jaune looked cross-eyed at her.

"Today we will take about world history, the great war, and manufacturing and maintaining intercontinental relationships!" The woman said moving and speaking in such a motion that it made Ren appear as methodical as Nora as Jaune's head began to spin as Velvet giggled.

"Can't focus?"

"She talks faster then I think."

Jaune said as Velvet giggled melodically at him. "Don't worry I can take your notes."

The faunus girl said smiling lightly and taking out a second piece of paper.

"But what about yours?"

"Don't worry I can take notes for us both, I'm used to taking notes for my leader, she and the other _guys_ on my team _never_ take notes anyway so this worked out."

Velvet said as Jaune leaned back in his chair before a pair of green eyes locked onto his.

 _"Mister Arc!_ So glad you wish to participate! Do you know what the key faunus advantage during the battle of fort castle was?"

 _"Night Vision?"_

"Exactly! I am glad to see life on the road has not as of yet dulled your senses! Now class-

"Wow your pretty smart you know?"

Velvet said as Jaune blushed under her compliments.

"Not really, I just had a lot of time to study when I was... _camping_ ," Jaune admitted _successfully_ deflecting the conversations as the faunus girl nodded before they went back to class. Jaune was glad she did as discussing how Vernal taught world history would have probably lead to a confused faunus followed by a police report if she pressed on.

As the teacher went on, she began to speak about aura. Specifically how out of every ten women only _three_ could unlock their aura. And out of every ten men, only _one_ could unlock their aura.

And out of every ten live births, only _one_ out of nine was a male. And how the majority of the world was female. All knowledge Jaune knew. But what got to him was the fact that if a man with his aura unlocked had a child with a woman with their aura unlocked. Not only would their child be guaranteed have there are unlocked their child would be a rare person to get a _semblance._

Even the word brought the class to a hush as the teacher took a moment to ride the silence.

"A _semblance!_ Class as I am sure you all know is the rare and _coveted_ power that manifests itself _only_! When a man and woman who _both!_ Have their aura unlocked have a child! Whether male or female that child will have the _option_ to gain a semblance!"

Oobleck said as the class all tuned in as the woman gave a slight smirk.

"A power to best all others! Semblances often manifest themselves as strange and unique abilities! From increased speed, inhuman strength and even more _exotic_ skills like the Schnee family summoning! I would ask Miss Schnee about it, but she seems to be absent for some reason...

"Anyways! Semblances are _incredibly_ rare and are _highly_ sought out! And being eligible to have one is an almost _guaranteed_ entry to the hunter academy of your choice! If you so wish. Though almost one hundred percent of females with their semblances go to hunter academies, almost _none_ of their male counterparts do so."

The teacher said as the class gained a dark murky atmosphere as Oobleck spoke up.

"Class I will _not_ sugar coat things for you. Our society _is_ unfair to those who can not unlock their aura. Those that can unlock their aura are the top of the totem pole and those that can not? Are the bottom. It is also oppressive to men. _Unreasonably_ so, and when a man gets a power that suddenly propels him from the _bottom_ of the social ladder to the _top?_ Well, things tend to _not_ go so well for those involved."

"While _some_ of them use this power for the betterment of others! Think of names like _Xiao-long, Alistar..._ The _vast_ majority of male semblance wielders turn to a life of crime and tend to forgo the path of heroics and instead go down in _infamy._ "

"When you think of male semblance users while you _might_ think of names like _Xiao-Long or Alistar_ you will _surely_ think of names like _Taurus, Brawnren, Torchwick!_ These are names of _several_ male semblance users who have used their powers to strike back at a world that abused them and have on _multiple_ occasions drowned themselves and the world around them in the blood of hundreds in the process."

"Often these _incidents_ led to major civilian death, large-scale robberies, and in some case all out _revolts_. That all caused Grimm to swarm and _many_ many people to die. This has lead to _severe_ prejudice against males who have their semblance unlocked! Most hunter academy even _refuse_ to admit them! Or at least they did despite their _clear_ advantages in the _war_ on the Grimm! _"_ The teacher said as Jaune gulped before Velvet put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. You are not like that."

 **"You're not like them. I know you are a good person. I know this. Don't worry about it ok?"**

Velvet thought squeezing Jaune's hand and making him smile at her.

"Thanks, Vel. That means a lot."

"Vel? I guess we are in nicknames now?"

"Friends right?"

"Friends." Velvet said as the class went on...

The class ended half an hour later as Jaune took several more notes and the teacher Oobleck sent them off for the day.

* * *

"So what now?" Jaune asked as Velvet shrugged her shoulders. The class was over, and the two students had a shared break. And seeing as how Jaune's team and friends were nowhere in sight, and Velvet's had to do something else left both teens with an empty period and each other.

"Your team never came back so I guess you could hang out with me?" Velvet askes blushing lightly as Jaune nodded.

"Sure why not?" Jaune asked his team had not come back yet and this seemed like a good enough idea. As the faunus blushed and the two walked off.

* * *

Well, this was a good idea. Jaune thought as he read his comic book in peace. In the end, the two teens seeing as how they had nowhere to go and Jaune had literally _a_ lien to his name decided to hang out together and wandered off to the Beacon library to read. It was a good decision even if the library was awfully crowded for some reason. As Jaune and Velvet sat on a shared bean bag chair he Beacon library as the two had both decided to share a seat.

Jaune sat comfortably _in_ the girl's lap as he began to read as the girl read a history book but the fact that she was holding it wrong lead Jaune to think she was not getting much out of it. As he leaned back into the soft pillowy mass of Velvet's bountiful chest Jaune felt a tremor guilt run through him.

As much as he _detested_ woman touching him without his permission, he could not argue that on the opposite side of the spectrum they felt absolutely _heavenly_ to the touch.

As a shudder ran down his spine as Jaune took the time to enjoy the soft pillowy feeling of Velvet's breast on his back as he leaned into her soft forecasting her to blush as the girl despite being a girl did not try to touch or fell him making her an exception to the rule.

"Don't get too comfortable. Even if she _is_ good. She is the exception to the rule. She is _not_ the norm."

His reflections said to him as he caught it in his scroll as he nodded to if before pushing himself back into Velvet's heavenly soft body as he sighed happily. Jaune rarely got a chance to read, the last time he read a book Vernal had nearly executed him for slacking off when he should have been guarding the supplies. _Good time_ _s_ Jaune thought as he enjoyed one of his rare passions.

As the two figures sat rolled together on the bean bag alone at the end of the Beacon library a small spread across their faces as the two former strangers became closer...

* * *

"Here we are. I'm glad I got to meet you Jaune." Velvet said as Jaune nodded to her.

"Same here. We should hang out again soon." Jaune told the taller girl who was like most woman nearly _two_ feet taller than him standing near seven feet as she blushed fiercely at him.

"Really?! If you'd like I could... you know call you... If you want! That is I mean if you don't that's ok. I mean you don't have to if you would rather not...

"Sure. Her's my number."

Jaune said as Velvet's face took on a deep shade of red to match his partner's hair followed by her adorable bunny ears shot up as they entered the arena.

" _Mister Arc! Miss Scarletina!_ Glad to see you arrive!" Miss GoodWitch said flashing them a glare that while fierce was nothing compared to his team and fired as they saw Jane and Velvet walked inside side by side. As all of his friends except Nora and Ren glared daggers at him.

"Jaune! Over here! Where over here!"  
Ren yelled shaking his twin pistols at him saving his arms wildly as Nora sighed heavily.

"Ren he heard you the _first_ two times."

"But Nora he-

"The first match will be _Jaune Arc!_ Versus... _Ruby Rose!_ " The teacher said as Jaune sighed.

 _"No rest for the wicked_ ," Jaune said as he sighed and Velvet pushed his shoulder.

"Keep at it ok," She asked as Jaune nodded and walked to the arena...

* * *

"Jaune! You are _Jaune!_ " Ruby said as Jaune blinked.

"And you are Ruby! _Ruby?'_

"No! You are him! The prince in the castle!"

 _"Prince?_ What are you talking about Ruby?" Jaune asked as the girl's mouth began to open before GoodWitch spoke.

"Students take your positions and synch your aura's!"

The dean said as the two figures faces appeared on the screen as the bar's fill GoodWitch grimaced. As Ruby's bar went straight to max while Jaune's rose to a steady seventy-five percent and rested at a simple _yellow._

"Mister Arc why is your aura so... _low?_ " The dean asked with a harsh grimace as Jaune shrugged.

"A bit tired after yesterday. Initiation was a rough time." Jaune admitted as the dean grew a complicated expression as she nodded to her charge.

"Do try to get a good night's sleep Mister Arc. You should not have to fight in three quarters."

"He should _not_ be fighting at all!" Pyrrha year before she was l silence by a glare from the dean.

"Mister Arc is a student at Beacon. And for better or worse he will fight like the rest. Now take your stances."

The dean said as Jaune drew his sword and shield while ruby drew her weapon Jaune took a deep breath as he prepared for the fight.

Ruby's fast she's q _uicker, stronger, and far_ agiler than you. This fight is _no_ t in your favor. Jaune thought as he began to shift his stance.

"Rose ready?"

"Yes!"

Even if she's got you on _raw_ skills, you have her on experience. Ruby's _never_ been in a real fight, as far as I know, the battle yesterday was probably her first battle, and you have her in her experience. You _can_ win.

"Arc! Ready?"

"Yes," Jaune said taking a breath as he opened his eyes to gall at Ruby who was taken aback by his glare.

"Begin!"

The dean shouted as the two fought.

* * *

Instantly Jaune gritted his teeth as he was pelted by a relentless torrent of sniper rounds, just as he predicted. Ruby began peppering him with ranged weapons fire as he grunted in defiance.

Hard rounds clanged and shrieked off of his shield filling his world with the harsh cries of metal on metal as cascading waves of sparks entered his field of vision. As Ruby fired upon the boy letting loose a total of _twenty_ rounds before reloading.

She can only fire twenty at a time. Jaune checked off her ammunition capacity as the girl switched tactics.

Instantly she was a blur of roses charged him as he shifted his feet smashing his shield forward causing it to clang off her scythe in a shower of spark making him grimace in pain.

She's stronger than me, but _not_ by that much.

Jaune thought as the girl was to her shock and awe _unable_ to overpower him by sheer force and hopped backward ber slashing forward in.

Make an opening. Jaune thought to lower his guard _ever_ so lightly on his left side as he watched Ruby's eye widen as she saw her opportunity.

 _Bingo._ Jaune thought as the girl slashed forward only to meet Jaune's pommel to her face.

 _FWAP!_

Jaune felt flesh strike metal as the girl took the shaft of his sword straight to her face making her cry out in pain and shock as the hit struck her square in her face.

 _Now!_ Jaune thought as he leaped forward shield bashing the girl in the face making her cry out before planting his feet and swing his full sword force taking her in the neck and sending her staggering before delivering several more sword strikes before the girl fell back in a shower of roses.

That was _good!_ Jaune thought as he saw Ruby' aura in the low green as she hovered somewhere around eighty percent as the girl retreated at the far end of the area and reanalyzed her strategy.

She had tired of attack him up close, and that had failed, and she was now reevaluating her plans.

She's probably-

 _BANG!_

Like I thought. Jaune grimaced as the girl began to fire upon him again. This time she ran around him trying to get a flank off, but the act of shooting while running and given the Beacon arena's small area meant she could thankfully _not_ reach her top speed. Thank Oum as if the girl could reach top speed she would _inevitably_ have overwhelmed him with sheer weight of fire. Luckily though the physical constriction of the arena prohibited that and allowed Jaune to act like a sturdy redoubt as he weathered her storm of bullets with relative ease.

Even still Jaune was _not_ infallible as a _few_ shots broke past his shield guard making him grimace as the sniper rounds impacted him taking down his aura to around seventy percent as Jaune noticed something.

She's stronger, but I have more aura. I just need to get the hits in. Jaune thought as he began to raise his sword over his shield. He held the stance shield up and sword pointing out over the top like a spear as the girl fired on him.

As the girl began to pelt him with sniper rounds, she mixed her attacks in with melee rushes. She broke at him in a dead sprint trying to swipe out his legs from underneath him only for Jaune to block her strike and stab her in the face making her gasp before shield bashing her once more before she fled again.

Defense Jaune, that's how you win this. He thought as the girl glared at him as their aura's where now equal levels.

The girl began to fire on him again attempting to whittle him down with firepower before rushing in for more attacks. Unfortunately for Ruby, she traded even with blows but _drastically_ uneven for damage with Jaune making her aura dorp at a considerably higher rater then his as the girl found her aura striking into the deep orange as Jaune found his in the low yellow.

Jaune for his end did _not_ have his way either. Ruby was fast and _ridiculously_ skilled. She simply lacked real-world combat experience as she simply needed more live fighting versus humans to become a _true_ terror.

As the girl glared at him panting heavily as she gripped her scythe tight, she was going to put on a final attack and soon. That was obvious as Jaune took a step forward. Ruby took this as a sign and charged and blurred ahead in a whirling attack making herself a torpedo of red Jaune _saw it._

He saw the girl blurring at him in a blaze of energy as she came in a tornado of blades rose petals and chaos. Jaune simply took his stance and stepped to the side...

The look on Ruby's face was _almost_ comical as her silver eyes widened as Jaune merely side steep her attacks she attempted to pause as a shield met her face giving a satisfying _whack_ as he slammed into his enemy's defense before she stood back stunned and Jaune struck.

End her _now!_ He thought as he began a flurry of sword strikes taking Ruby completely off guard as he hit her neck side and shoulder before smashing her scythe down with his shield and tackling her to the ground straddling the girl's chest before raining down strike after strike on her body before GoodWitch yelled at him to calm.

 _"Winner! Arc!"_

The dean yelled as Jaune held his sweaty sword to her face before getting off of the girl panting heavily as Ruby looked beyond crestfallen as the boy held out a hand to her.

" _Good fight_ Ruby," Jaune said panting heavily as Ruby looked ready to crack before swelling aloud gulp and smiling at him.

"Thanks. You too!" She said with a bright smile as he picked her up by her hand."

" **I lost! Why!? My first battle with Beacon and I lost! And it had to be him! How can I protect him if he's better then me! I need to get stronger!"**

Ruby _thought_ as Jaune grimaced slightly as he helped her up as the dean appraised them.

"Mister Arc! Let me be the _first_ to congratulate you on your first Beacon victory and the first one of this school year!"

"You fought well even at what appeared to be a _significant_ aura disadvantage you held off a stronger, faster opponent whittling them down until you had your chance then struck back to capitalize on the opportunity and won."

The dean said with an approving s smile, but Jaune sensed something beneath it. Like it was hiding the thinly veiled level of pity? Or disapproval as she appraises him before glaring at Ruby making her _eep!_

 _"Miss Rose!_ "

"Yes?!"

"You had a _significant_ advantage in his fight, and yet you _still_ lost. You had the benefit of a full aura a ranged weapon and superior speed and strength. Yet you still managed to l _ose!"_

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry will not cut it in a combat situation, Miss Rose! If you can't even manage to beat someone _like_ Mister Arc how do you plan to deal with a real threat in the field!" The dean asked making Jaune grimace.

"Not even beat me?" Jaune aksed as the dean pause as a flush came to her face as she coughed once.

"Not like that Mister Arc! I _assure_ you I was merely commenting on your... lack of aura! And the natural strength that Ruby has giving her a clear advantage over you!"

"But you already said that...  
Jaune said as the dean paused before going back to her appraisal.

"While you started off well. Pelting the enemy with ranged fire you failed to vary your attacks insisting on trading evenly with an opponent that had a superior aura to you."

" That is a recipe for disaster Miss Rose, and if you do so in the future, you may find yourselves at the mercy of opponents far _less_ merciful then Mister Arc."

"Yes, Miss GoodWitch! I'll do better! I swear!"

"See that you do. Otherwise? You both did well! I see lots of room for growth and huge potential from the both of you! Otherwise good fight and keep training dismissed!"

The dean said, and Jaune and Ruby began to walk back to their friends.

"You did good Ruby," Jauen said smiling weakly as the two walked away from the arena and the girl sighed.

"You don't have to lie to me Jaune. I know I got beat. By a ma-  
"A friend."

Jaune said stopping her from saying that word as nodded her head.  
"A friend?"

"We are friends right?"

"Of course," Jaune replied as Ruby sighed smiling weakly as they returned to their friends he smiled at the girl

"Hey, Ruby so that you know. That _was_ a good fight. And no matter what anybody says I'm proud of you." Jaune said as the girl froze stared then smiled at him.

 _"Thank you."_ She said as they walked back to their teams as Jaune saw a bit of good news.

* * *

As his partner was no longer staring daggers into him but was now beaming a _fierce_ pride as she looked at him with the single most prideful glare that he had ever seen as she beckoned him to sit next to her as Ren waved him eagerly cheering on his leader while Nora merely smiled at him.

Meanwhile, Ruby's welcome was far less cordial. Weiss was glaring openly at the girl spitting venom with her eyes as she stared at her leader with naked contempt.

Yang for her part while trying and failing to look supportive was smiling weakly at her as she flashed her a slight smile.

Blake for her part was the only one not shooting her a wary look as she gave her a blank expression as she sat down.

"Jaune! You did amazing!" Pyrrha said as she gripped his shoulder making him flush and wince as her strength nearly broke his arm as he winced. "

Yeah! You were all _bang! Fwish!_ And she was all _ahh! Don't stab me!_ " Ren said waving his gun scythes animatedly as Nora rubbed his head affectionately as she sighed.

"You did good Jaune. We are proud of you." The girl said may as Jaune sat back down to what was perhaps the first warm greeting of his team as they sat in harmony.

This happy moment was overshadowed by a dark show came over as he saw the polar opposite of it in team RWBY as Weiss sated at her leader with _naked_ contempt as she scooted as far away from her as possible while still sitting on the same bleacher.

Yang looked pitifully at her sister and while into openly saying anything was still not flashing her a smile as she quit rubbing her shoulder.

"Cheer up Rubes! You got all the time to get better!"

The girl said with a _faux_ smile as her sister sighed into her hands.

Blake said nothing as she merely read a book as the team sat in silence.

* * *

"Jaune? Why are you not eating?" Pyrrha asked with a discerning glare as she saw Jaune's empty dinner plate.

"I'm not hungry!" Jaune said grimacing, but a rumble from his stomach killed that excuse in a heartbeat.

"Jaune you are _clearly_ hungry. If you want to eat you should eat." The girl said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

 **"You practically inhaled your food this morning but now you are refusing to take a bite of dinner?"**

"Just not hungry," Jaune said wincing as hunger pains entered his body. Oh, he _was_ hungry, but he was _not_ about to be stuck by becoming overeaten. He knew when his body was coming back from starvation he last thing he wanted to do was overeat. That would lead to disaster and-

 _"Arc._ Not eating is an unhealthy habit and not one that I condone." Weiss said as she took a break from giving Ruby a baleful gale that would have frozen the sun as her face did a complete one-eighty turning from venom to one of pure bliss as she stared at him.

"It's ok Weiss. I'm just not hungry...

Jaune said as the heiress shot him a glare that pierced his core.

" _Arc_. Do _not_ pretend to be tough to impress others. I am already impressed enough with your stately arena display."

"You liked my fight?"

"You where amazing! You fought with skill and tactics using your own ingenuity to defeat what I _considered_ to be a superior opponent and triumphed handsomely!"

Weiss said making Ruby cower as Jaune grimaced. Ruby was Jaune's friend even if she was a woman. Jaune did not generally like women, but his opinion had been changing slightly as of late mainly due to Beacon.

And if Ruby, Velvet, and Nora could be different maybe Weiss could too? Perhaps she just needed a friend as well?

" _Why are you so optimistic? Out of all of them, you want to be friends with the heiress? Why do I even try?"_

 _"An Arc forgives. You know this."_

"Weiss, what are you doing later on this week?"

Jaune asked as the heiress's mouth dropped open before slamming back up in an instant.

"Besides my date with you which I assume we are _still_ on?"

"Yes but besides that?"

"I... I'm not doing anything why do you ask?" Weiss asked batting her eyelids playing with her tiara whimsically as she looked at Jaune with a coy grin.

"Would you like to fight me?" Jaune asked making the girls face blanch before gaining a confused expression.

"You want to fight... _me?"_

"Yes! I think that a fight can bond people and I think it might make us better friends!"

Jaune said making the girl paused before a smile broker her face.

"That sounds _lovely_ Jaune! I would love to _spar_ with you."

The girl said before Jaune's scroll beeped alerting him to a notification.

"I need to go to the library. A book I borrowed needs to be returned."

"I'll walk with you."

A sly voice from his left said, Blake? Stepped up nodding at him gain curious glance from the table as Pyrhha look ready to speak but paused and smiled a loving smile to him.

"Have fun. If you need anything, please call us." Pyrrha said giving him a bit of space and making Nora widen her eyes at the girl as team RWBY bid their member a farewell and JNPR did the same as they walked away.

* * *

"Do you want to hold hands? I heard you like it when girls do that to you?"

Blake asked as Jaune blushed slightly as the taller beautiful _faunus_ girl spoke to him.

"Sure," Jaune said as he held out his hand and as a thin silky one embraced his.

" **He's skinny. _Far_ too skinny. He _never_ got that rib checked out either, at least he isn't overeating. Though I _doubt_ someone like him would.**"

"Jaune, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure?"

"Back in the cafeteria why did you help the girl?"

"Velvet?"

"Yes, she was getting a harassed why did you help her?"

"Because she needed help."

 **"He seems a good person."**

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"Even if she was a faunus?"

 **"Now I'll see what his intention and don't even try to lie to-**

"Does that matter?" Jaune asked the faunus girl as her sharp amber eyes widened.

"But...

" **Humans don't like faunus as a rule. Male's are a _bit_ better than the women, but they still cast a glare at them."**

She thought as Jaune stared at her wondering why she was wearing that bow. Jaune had been around more than enough faunus in the wilds to know what one looked like.

The bow was an _obvious_ tell and one that literally moved now and then. That and one her eyes where into human too slitted a cat like maybe she was a cat faunus? Two her stance was far too graceful for any human to attempt to achieve.

Three she had _claws._ Well even if they were filed and painted a _thin_ raven colored now so it would not be obvious, but he knew the difference between a claw and a nail. He learned that the hard way...

"So you didn't care that she was a faunus?"

" **Please say yes. Please say yes. I risked everything for humans like you.**..

"Of course. Why would I care if she was a faunus., It would be the same thing for a human. She needed help, so I gave it to her. What's so hard to believe about that wouldn't anybody help another person in need?"

Jaune asked not wholly believing his own words but saying what he _thought_ she would want to hear as she smiled a light smile at him.

"I believe they would.'

" **No way in hell would they do that. But I'm glad you do. You're proof that I was right and _Adam_ was _wrong_."**

"It's nice to see a human that doesn't mind the faunus.'

"Is that rare?"

"You have no idea most _women_ don't even talk to us let alone help us at all."

"I don't get it. The faunus are the same as humans I mean you are a faunus but-

 _"What_ did you say!?"  
Blake asked as her ears perked up and bow went rigid.

"I said just because you are faunus does not mean-

"I am not a faunus!"

"Uhh yes, you are Blake. It's _obvious_ that you area faunus, I have no idea why you-

 _GAH!_

Jaune gasped as he went form the middle of Beacon hallway to the damned wall as a sharp elbow that was now placed directly under his jugular bruising his flesh and cutting off his air supply as he gasped in pain.

"What was that?!"

"I said that you were a faunus!"  
 **"How!? How?! How!?"**  
She thought as Blake forced her elbow into his neck making him choke and gasp as his eyes began to water.

"Why! How did you know!? Did the fang send you!? Is that how a boy got into Beacon?"

 **"Ths is bad! BAd! BAD! BAD! He's probably an assassin and-**

"NO! The fang didn't send me!"

"The _fang!?_ So you do know about them!"

"No! I don't! I know them I have no relation to them! I swear!"

Jaune hissed through gritted teeth as Blake growled at him.

 _"Liar!_ Tell me the truth! How did you know that-

 _"The bow_! The _bow_ gives it away!"

Jaune said as Blake blinked owlishly at him as she held the boy against the wall.

"The bow...

"It gives you away! Clear as day!"

"How?"

"Blake! It _twitches!_ " Jaune gasped gasping for breath as the girl blinked at him.  
"It... it twitches?"

"Yes! It's obvious if you ask me!"

"It.. it can't be...

The girl said as Jaune's vision began to fade to black as the light faded and his body began to fall limp.  
"It is! Please! Let me go! I can't _breathe!"_

Jaune gasped as Blake put a hushed hand over her mouth and whispering into his ear.

"Sorry about this!" Blake hissed into Jaune's ear before Jaune could reply a fist _slammed_ into his jugular making his eyes bludge.

 _GAK!_ Jaune gasped as Blake slammed a fist into his neck before delivering a brutal punch to his gut before kneeing him in his crotch before dropping him to the ground and yelling...

"Get _off_ of him!" Blake yelled as Jaune wondered what the hell she was saying before gasping for breath.

"Jaune!? What happened to you?!" A familiar thickly accented voice said as Jaune looked up to see the frightened eyes of Velvet above him as Blake spoke.

"I was walking with him to the library before I left for the bathroom. When I came back he was getting roughed up by some older classmates _right_ Jaune?"

Blake asked as her strange sword gun hybrid poked menacingly out of her side as Jaune gulped.

"Yeah... She helped me out...

"We should tell Miss GoodWitch! And-

"That's _not_ necessary."

Blake said cutting Velvet off as the elder faunus glared at her.

"Why not? He was just harassed by a group of older students! Why wouldn't we press the issue?"

"Because...

Because of what?"

Velvet asked Blake signaled to Jaune for help.

"It's no big deal Velvet! I just got a bit unlucky."

"Jaune! You shouldn't be harassed especially on your first day!'

"Velvet it's fine-

"I _disagree._ " the faunus said in an unusually strict voice as she gave him a harsh glare that she was previously thought incapable of.

"Jaune I don't know what happened, but I think I should call my leader. She would know what to so and-

"Velvet! It's ok! Was it just some bad luck ok? Don't press this... For me?" Jaune asked as the taller girl sighed and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ok for you..." Velvet said as she smiled brightly at him as they began to walk away.

* * *

 _"He what!?"_

Pyrrha shouted at the top of her lungs as Blake and Jaune rolled their eyes as in return for Velvet not telling her leader Jaune would have to tell his partner.

That partner was now on a rant about a woman, and sexual harassment before her shouting inevitably brought the other members of team RWBY specifically the RWY of the team as they got their own opinion involved in the matter which was more or less the same.

 _Worry_ , form Ruby, who fitted between checking Jaune's face for bruises and sprinting to Velvet to ask her for information.

 _Anger_ form Yang, who was burning with anger in the most _literal_ sense of the word as also checked him for injuries just a bit more _roughly_ then Ruby, and a finally there was a call for the _authorities_ form Wiess, and it looked like it was going to spiral out of control before Nora spoke up.

"Listen up!" The quiet girl shouted catching the teams off guard by her sharp outburst.

"Jaune. You said your fine. Is that true?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Is _anything_ wrong with you? Are you _physically_ hurt, are you emotionally _damaged?"_

"No, I'm fine."

"Then there is nothing to worry about-

 _"But!"_ Weiss began before Nora glared her down.

"Jaune said he is fine. So he. Is. _Fine._ If he wants to change his mind or talk about in the morning that's one thing but until then he's fine. And I for one think he could use some rest ok?"

Nora said as the teams reluctantly as they agreed and left for their rooms or beds but not before Pyrrha, Yang, Weiss, and Ruby had to double check or in the case of his partner _tipple_ check that he was ok.  
Before either leaving his room or finally going to bed as Jaune sighed heavily as he went to his one bed out under his own covers.

First day in Beacon. Done. Jaune thought before closing his eyes and going to _sleep..._

* * *

" **Hey there! Who's my big strong hunter! How are you!"**

The irritatingly sharp voice of Mink said as Jaune opened his eye to see a familiar room filled with nothing as Mink loomed over him still smoking a sickly cigar.

She was still wearing those _hilarious_ and _ridiculously_ oversized white cowboy boots, large steering white blazer, and long flowing silver hair as she blinks down at him.

"Mink. What do you want?" Jaune asked getting up groggy in the swirling void of darkness around him as the sole ray of light was where he sat.

" **To congratulate you on your first arena win! Gotta say I'm loving those level ups!"** The demon said as she napper her fingers as a floating silver screen popped up.

 **"You got four levels off of that fight! Use those points wisely!"**

Mink said Jaune sighed as he looked at his contract screen.

 **Name Jaune Arc.**

 **Level up! +4!**  
 **Health 70/190**

 **Level 9/?**

 **Xp till next level 700/930**

 **Class: Survivalist**

 **Passive _last gasp._**

 **Skills. Do _or_ die. Deflection.**

 **Special abilities. Semblance unlocked Kinetic telepathy.**

 **Quirks.**  
 **Paranoid.M**

 **Gullible.M**

 **Faster.M**

 **Forgiving.P**

 **Traits.**

 **Stalwart.P**

 **Stubborn.M**

 **Honest.P**

 **Title. _Prince in the castle._**  
 **Rank?**

 **Stat break down.**

 **Str: 42**

 **Wit 13**

 **Charisma 40**

 **Charm 27**

 **Intellect 46**

 **Vitality:79**

 **Will 83+ 20 due to stubborn trait**

 **dexterity: 44**

 **deception 13**

 **Luck 44**

 **Mood. Tired, _Hungry._**  
 **Skill points available twenty.**  
"Some of my stats went up from yesterday that I didn't level up. How did that happen? I thought that I could only do level up at night?"

" **AH! You noticed that! Well, meat sack to answer your question you can only level up your _specific_ levels at night!"**

"Specific?"

" **Basically your day to day activities like fighting, learning, training, running etc. can all level up their _specific_ abilities and corresponding stats during the day. While it is not as effective as doing it at night."**

" **And while you will only earn skills at _half_ the rate of a woman you can still level them up, so training is still important to you! So what do you want to do with your twenty skill points meat sack?"**

"Put _ten_ into dexterity, _five_ to deception and three to strength and two to vitality."

Jaune said as he watched the corresponding levels go up as Mink nodded.

" **Good good! Now let's check out your bestiary you got some juicy new contacts! You lady killer you!"** Mink said as the screen flashed as he saw a sign that said new contacts as Jaune opened first one.

 **Name: Velvet Scarletina.**  
 **Social Rank. 24/200**

 **Health 200/200**

 **Rank new _cute_ friend.**  
 **Relationship rank 28/200**

 **Status Crush. Velvet has a crush on you.**

 **Title. _Honey Buns._**

 **Quirks.**  
 **Shy,**  
 **Bashful,**  
 _ **Stubborn.**_

 **Special Skills _Some call it stalking..._**

 **Traits.**  
 **Forgiving.**  
 **Compassionate.**  
 **Enduring.**

 **Stat break down.**  
 **Str. 1+ 3**

 **Chr. 30**

 **Charm 50**

 **Vitality 70**

 **Intellect+1 30**

 **Wit. 49**

 **Dexterity 89**

 **Will.+1 70 + 20 due to stubborn trait.**

 **Deception 10**

 **Luck 20**

 **Alignment _Progressive._**

 **Defining trait. _Empathetic._**

"Defining trait? How do I know that already?"

 **"Looks like you bonded with the bunny girl today lady killer! Good work!"**

The demoness said as Jaune stared at her stats before noticing something.

"Wait she has a plus that means-

 **"She's capped that skill once before, so it's that _plus_ two hundred!"**

"She's firm...

" **Your damned right! That bunny has a kick! I mean look at those legs!"**

The demoness said as she showed a zoomed in picture of the bunny girl's immensely muscled thighs making Jaune sweat as the Demoness floated up next to him.

 **"Hey, their _lover boy_ don't give me that look! Giving how much she likes you it's probably only a matter of time before she grabs that head of yours and forced it between those creamy things! I hope you got a good tongue in that mouth of yours cause if you ask me those are some real melon cracker thighs!"**

Mink said as Jaune stuttered brightly gaining a fierce blush form the boy as she laughed raucously at him.

" **Easy there mortal! Keep up that affection, and you'll be getting a taste of the _bunny's honey_ sooner or later!"**

"Mink! I don't even think I like her?"

" **Ehhh? What if she likes you? You do know she has the crush thing, and it's not just for show."** Mink said making him sigh as Jaune picked the next name on the new contacts list.

 **Name: Blake Belladonna.**

 **Health 160/160**

 **Social rank.** **20/200**

 **Rank.** **Friends.**

 **Blake is impressed by your willingness to stand up for the faunus.**

 **She is currently _grateful_ for your concealing of her identity from her team.**

 **Relationship rank 40/200**

 **Mood curious,** _ **vindication.**_

 **Special skills?**

 **Passive, _From the shadows._**

 **Quirks.**  
 **Keen.**  
 **Possessive.**  
 **Untrusting.**  
 **Effective.**

 **Traits.**  
 **Reformer.**  
 **Stubborn.**  
 **Avenger.**

 **Stat break down.**

 **Strength 70**

 **Wit. 60**

 **Will 100**

 **Intellect** **80**

 **Charm 20**

 **Chr 50**

 **Vitality 50**

 **Dexterity 80**

 **Deception +1 30**

 **Luck 40**

 **Alignment _progressive._**

"Why is everybody so damned stronger than me?"

" **You had your aura locked for years, my friend! That means you had one hell of an XP cap for the time you spent in the wilds! In fact, your lack of aura led to a whopping minus _80%_ XP loss in your travels!"**

The _thing_ said as Jaune sighed before a thought popped into his head.

"Mink. I've noticed that I don't' seem to know everything about my self. It's like he has flashed of know what's that about?"

" **So glad you asked! In case you forgot or I just didn't tell you, you are currently under the effect of _locked_ memories!"**

"Locked memories?"

" **Remember this is a show for us back home! And to keep it interesting for them some of your memories that are _locked_. As in you do not necessarily know them! Think of it like this! The other _you_ know everything because well it's _his_ life! While you! On the other hand, do not, and _your_ memories are _locked_ so that when a major event happens _you_ can have a _strong emotional_ response."**

"Why the hell would you lock _my_ memories? And not his?"

 **"Well Duh! Because we need to _eat_ of course!" **

The _thing_ said as Jaune began to sweat.

" _Eat?_ What do you mean to _eat?_ What do you even eat?"

 **"This."**

The demoness said as she floated over to his chest and placed her hand on his chest relishing the way his heart _thumped!_

"You eat human hearts!?"

Jaune asked panicking as the demon cocked her head to him before tossing her head back and laughing raucously.

 **"What!? No! Of course _not_ meat sack! We don't eat human hearts! Why the hell would we do that?!"**

"Then why did you put your hand on my chest and say _this_?! If you don't eat hearts what do you eat?!"

 **"Emotions silly! Demons _love_ human emotions!"**

"You eat... _emotions?_ "

 **"Yup! We can't have emotions like you do. And we find them delicious _!_ Specifically fear, love, desire, jealousy! We love the stuff and right now the _entirety_ of the seventh realm is gaining a straight feeding line to you! So thanks for the meal!" **

The demon said relishing the way the human began to shake as his blue eyes went wide in panic. As the demoness took a deep whiff of him before snapping her fingers together as a large sheet of paper came into reality as she wafted it over his head before rolling it up and lighting it with a spark of purple flames from her hand.

 **"What is that? _Fear? Anxiety? Trepidation?_ That's the good stuff!" **

The demoness said taking a deep whiff of her cigar as she began to smoke it taking a long draw from it as Jaune glared at her.

"I'm not your meal!"

Jaune yelled at the _thing_ that cocked it's head in surprise before grinning at him.

 **"Aww! That's so cute!"**

"What? That you think using me as food is ok?"

 **"No. I think it's cute that you think I _give_ a shit about what you want." **

"Demons," Jaune muttered bitterly before speaking up.

"Anything else I should know?"  
" **A bit. Rember when I was talking about the casualty continuum?"**

"Yes? What about it?"

" **Well I've been looking it over a bit, and it's looking a little bit _funky_ as of late."**

 _"Funky?_ The hell does that mean?"

" **Well, you remember what I said about how it goes over the general chance of shit breaking out and hitting the fan?"**

"Yes...

" **Well did I ever explain the difference between _hard_ breaks and _soft_ ones?"**

"No... what the hell is a hard break compared to a soft one?"

" **I'm glad you asked! Well as you know the casualty continuum is basically a giant random number generator that rolls a die every day to determine the amount of chance that shit is going to hit the fan. while it does control a lot, it is still limited to work in the confines of the world you are currently residing in.** "

"Explain."

" **For example! The current casualty rank of point four percent is low. _Extremely_ low. That means taking into everything about your world as of now there is a point four percent chance of shit hitting the fan. Less than a percent!"**

"But it's still a chance."

 _"_ ** _Exactly!_ That means if it _does_ happen for whatever reason the shit that breaks for it to rupture the casualty continuum is going to have to be some incredibly powerful calamity."**

"What your saying is.

" **The lower the chance of a break that has a break the worst the break will be. Now _don't_ get me wrong! Any interruption of the casualty continuum is a _terrible horrible_ thing! But since a low percentage break takes _a lot_ more effort and recourses to make a break happen, when it _does_ if it does happen, it is going in to be _especially_ hideous to contend with for _all_ parties involved...**

"And you are telling me that there is a chance of it happening?"

" **What I'm saying is that it's looking _funny_ as of late and if I read the flows right it's might get a bit hectic in the next day, or next week. It's a bit fuzzy right now." **

Mink said as Jaune signed as he rubbed his head.

"Great. When rains it pours."

" **You got that right flesh sack your first day is done so be careful! It's about time for your Beacon field trip and let's just say this might be a plot device."** The daemon said in her infuriatingly sweet sing-song voice as Jaung glared at her.

"Anything else? Or can I get back to bed so I can watch me tomorrow."

" **Yup! One more! You got some interesting developments in your _personal_ files of yours! You got a new contact in there so check it out! Let me pull them up for you!"** Mink said snapping her finger as the warning icon lit up in his personal files as Jaune opened the first one.

 **Name: Yang Xiao-Long.**

 **Social Rank 52/200**

 **Relationship rank 56/200**

 **Mood Protective lover.**  
 **Fetishes, wrestling, rough, dominance, Romance.**

 **Passive _Poke the Dragon._**

 **Insight 50/12**

 _ **Push pending...**_

"Push? The hell is that?"

 **"Keep reading!"**

 **Name Ruby Rose**

 **Passive _Red like roses_**

 **Social Rank. 57/200**

 **Title _Dolt_**

 **Relationship Rank 50/200**

 **Mood, _White Knight._**  
 **Fetishes, Handholding, teasing. Romance**  
 **Insight 53/16**

 _ **Push pending...**_

Ther's that word again... Jaune thought as he kept reading.

 **Name Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Social Rank 59/200**

 **Mood _Guardian._**  
 **Title _Cereal Girl_**

 **Relationship Rank 57/200**

 **Your impressive area display has _drastically_ increased your relationship score. **

**Fetishes, Rough, dominance, Pain _yours_ , bondage. **

**Insight 51/8**

 _ **Push pending...**_

 **Name: Velvet Scarletina.**

 **Social rank 24/200**

 **Mood crush. Velvet has a crush on you.**

 **Relationship Rank 28/200**

 **Title _Chocolate Bunny._**

 **Fetishes, Care, pinning, marathon, toys.**

 **Insight 20/20 _Harmony._**

"I have a personal log for Velvet already? I just met the girl and what the hell is _Harmony?"_

 **"What can I say meat rag? You bonded with her. Oh! And as for harmony if your insight ever is _equal_ to another you two are in _harmony_! It means that you will _both_ progress in your relationship score much quicker than usual." **

_It_ said as Jaune looked tot he final piece of the puzzle in front of him.

"What the hell does push mean?" Jaune asked as he stared at the words _push pending_.

" ** _Push pending_! My little prince! Is the name for what happens when some one's insight reaches _fifty_ of another person giving them the option to _push_."**

"What does that mean?"

" **It's like this. Have you ever heard the phrase _all conversation is just a form of manipulation?_ Well, it's true. Insight gives people unique information about you and opens up _character_ specific dialogue options. So when anyone's insight reaches fifty, they gain the option to _push_ you."**

"And that means?"

 **"It simply means that everybody wants something for everyone, _period._ But most people will _not_ ask other for it even if they want it just because they can. They will wait to bide their time setting up a goal followed by a plan and then attack."**

"So they might attack me!?"

" **Not like that! It merely means that every girl and _guy_ in your bestiary has an agenda that involves you. And their progress towards that agenda is in this file. And once they have reached a fifty or _greater_ levels in their insight of you they _might_ just act on said agenda. That's why it said push pending! And not Push conscious!"**

"What does _push_ mean though? What are they going to try to do to me?"

 **"Well, that all depends on the person and their agenda. Usually, they will try to _force_ a quirk or trait onto you."**

"Force? Like, make me develop one?"

 **Yes. Remember the progressive traditionalist stuff? They all have a different view of the world and would like it if you _fit_ their views. So they will attempt to _push_ you into seeing things from their point of view."**

"How would they do that?"

" **They might try to get you alone, or in public they are bold. And they will well push into you."**

"So they will talk to me?"

" **They will attempt to _convince_ you to do something or see something a certain way. They will try to use their insight of you to advance their own agenda. How the hell they will try to do this I have no idea. Humans are weird you know?"**

"You're telling me so I'm guessing that a push is universally bad?"

 **"This can be good, or it can be B A D."** The demon said annunciating each letter as Jaune gulped.

"What kind of agendas do they have?" Jaune asked as the demon grinned.

 **"I don't know that's all up to them. They are _your_ friends after all so you should know. Now get some rest tomorrows going to be one _helluva_ day...**

* * *

Jaune awoke with a sharp break as he shot open his eyes once again awaking from his dreamless slumber to see the dull, bland ceiling of his Beacon dorm room, luckily he was not run over by a train of hunger pangs this time as he swung his legs out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

After a ten-minute morning session, Jaune was showered shaved and cleaned as he opened the door to find a familiar pair of emerald eyes waiting for him.

'Hello, Jaune! Good morning." The melodic voice of his partner sang as Jaune nodded his head to her.

"Morning Pyrrha how are you?"

"I am grand. Yourself?" She asked with a strained smiled as Jaune sighed internally.

"Fine bathrooms free," Jaune said as she nodded her head as she walked past him and inot the bathroom.

"Morning Jaune." A sleepy voice said as aloud yawn entered the rooms Nora dragged herself out of her bed. Her lose pink sloth covered pajama hung loosely around her body as she showed parts of her ample chest as she cocked back ahead and let out a mighty yawn as Jaune saw a flash of twin pink dots and turned a vicious level of red.

"Morning Nora. You ok?" Jaune said looking dead to the floor as the girl yawned and stretched.

"Tired. Pyrrha in the bathroom?"

"Yeah."  
" _K_. I'll wait," Nora said flopping back on her bed before she began to snore loudly.

Aporximetly thirty minute later both Pyrrha and Nora where showed dress and up, while Ren was zipping up and down the room talking about every subject under the sun while studying for every Bacon class simultaneously.

He was somehow testing, using and checking his own self as he ran back an for with a mass of papers between him as JNPR finally got ready and walked outside just as their sister team was emerging from their room right on time.

* * *

"Morning," Jaune said yawning loudly as a blur of red roses ran into him.

"Good morning Jaune! How are you?" Ruby said taking his hand in hers ignore the flame for her sister the icy mist from her partner and the sheer venomous glared form his partner as she took his hand and her voice filled his head.

" **This is it! Today _I_ Ruby Rose! Will show _you_ Jaune Arc! Exactly what I'm made of! I'm going to be the best friend you ever had! Come Cookies or milk!"** Ruby thought Jaune smiled.

"How's my _best_ Beacon friend doing?" Jaune asked the girl making her flush a brilliant shade of red as she began stammering openly

" **Best friend!? Best friend!? He thinks I'm his best friend! This is the best thing ever! I-**

"Jaune! I thought _I_ was your best friend!?" Ren said as he teleported from his side as he latched _his_ arm onto Ruby making the girls mind turn to mush.

 _Literally,_ Jaune stopped hearing coherent words form her head as a fain slushing noise filled his head as she literally had her brains melted.

"Jaune! I thought I was your best friend!" Ren said pulling Ruby as her brain stuttered to life.

" **Two... Boys... I'm surrounded by two cute boys! But I only like Jaune! Besides Ren is cute, but he already has Nora! Right? I think they are together but not _together-together?_ Or something! But still two boys-**

"Hey, there _Sis_! You are looking mighty lucky over there! Knee deep in boys less the five minute in the morning! Watch out Jaune she's cheating on you!"

Yang said making Ren blush a fierce shade of Ren as he jumped back into their group slamming into Nora and clinging to her waist making the taller girl sigh as she rubbed his head before Yang snatched Jaune from her sister and hugged him...

 _Woman._ Jaune thoughts he felt his head press into Yang's ample cleavage as she hugged him. He knew this game soon she would feel him up and-

Jaune's thoughts where briefly vindicated before a voice entered his head and made him pause.

" **He's still too skinny. Why aren't you eating? What's wrong? If you need to talk I'm always here for you ok? No one should be starved let alone beaten. I'm so sorry this happened to you."**

Yang thought she felt an actual level of empathy from the girl making him pause. Most woman just used the hug excuse to grope him or press him into themselves, but she uses it to check up on him, but she also was checking him for harm making him blush as the group walked to their breakfast.

* * *

Once again Jaune inhaled his breakfast making his team cast worried glances toward him as he scarfed down slab after slab of bacon, toast, hashbrowns, ham and a glass of water.

Once again Jaune got a pained glance from his partner who looked like she desperately wanted to ask him something but never did as their friends ate Jaune could not help but notice how Weiss was not being very friendly to Ruby.

In fact, the girl was actually downright mean to her younger leader. Going from snide comments to direct and actually hurtful insults in less than a day and shattering the girls will as the meal went on.

This was a trend that continued through the day. From berating her for messing around in Pretoria's class despite the entirely of her time don the same thing, to not taking notes in Ooblecks in every flaw every little mistake that Ruby made Weiss analyze criticized and made several ways he could improve if she just were better.

This happened until it finally reached a break-in point in a shouting match in the Beacon hallway between the two that left the younger girl in tears and Wiess facing down an angry Yang while Blake was nowhere to be found.

Pyrrha looked upset about Weiss' behavior but remained neutral. Ren and Nora seemed _utterly_ immune to it all as Ren ranted on and on about algae and Nora _pretended_ to listen. as they did this Jaune sighed as he did if no one else would do it then he would as he went after Ruby...

* * *

"Come on Ruby! Where did you go?" Jaune asked roaming the Beacon hallways looking for the tear-stained girl before a strong hand gripped his shoulder.

"She went that way."

A cool voice said as Jaune let out the single highest shriek he could have as Blake _appeared_ behind him as she smirked.

"Blake?! Where did you come from!?"

"Behind you." She said with a shit eating grin as Jaune glared at her.

"Jeeze! Did they _only_ teach stealth in the white fang or-

 _GAK!_

Jaune gasped as once again another fist slammed him into the wall as Blake glared daggers at him.

"Quiet! Don't bring that up in public!"

Blake hissed as Jaune gasped in panic.

 _"Sorry! Blake! Air! Plese!"_

"Sorry! I didn't mean to! Just don't say that in public!"

Blake said releasing Jaune as he gasped.

"What is it with woman and slamming me into walls!?" Jaune hissed as he coughed loudly as Blake cocked her head at him.

"You like it when girls pin you to a wall?"

 **"I thought it was a myth that guys likes girls slamming them into walls."**

Blake asked as Jaune glared at her.

"No, I don't! But that doesn't seem to make a difference!" Jaune said with a slight blush as Blake cocked her eyes at him questioningly.

" **Because that seems obvious, I mean if you do I have nothing against that. I read worse than that every day in Ninjas. I mean you are cute when was the last time I had sex? It has been a while. Maybe I can work out something with you?"**

"I mean I don't like it when I am slammed into a wall especially by girls with _golden_ eyes! I mean seriously! It's like every time I meet a girl with gold or _amber_ eyes she always pins me to a wall!"

"You have a history getting pinned to the wall by a golden-eyed woman?"

Blake asked as Jaune nodded once.

"You got it in one. You should have seen the _last_ one I knew!"

"Oh, what was she like?"

Blake inquired as the boy took a moment to think before replying.

"Well, she kinda looked like _you_ actually. She looked _a lot_ like you to be honest. You both had smooth creamy skin, flowing black hair. though she was a bit crimson. Bright golden eyes though she had a thing for _red._ "

Jaune said before he grimaced slightly as he reached a hand to his face.

"I take it that the last time you two met things did not end up so well?"

"You could say the last time we were in a room together things got a bit _heated,_ " Jaune said as he reached a hand up to his face to touch his _burn_ mark as Blake grimaced.

"Sorry about that."

"No worries. Not your problem. You didn't collapse your house on your wedding day did you?"

Jaune asked the faunus girl as Blake flashed him a smile.

"No, I did not. But if you are looking for Ruby she went to the left."

"Thanks, Blake! I owe you one!" Jaune said gripping her hand tightly only to regret the action the _instant_ he touched the girl...

 **"You better not tell anybody about the white fang. I risked everything to make it here and I can't let a loose mouth run free. Even if you are _cute_. _Don't_ make me regret letting you live." **

Blake thought as Jaune felt a cold hand gripping his chest as he ran off to find Ruby.

* * *

He found her ten minutes later crying on the roo before sigh deep and waked or got her an putting a hand on her shoulder and surprising her.

 _"Jaune!?"_ Ruby asked turning around her once calm silver eyes puffy and red stained with tears as she briefly wiped them off her face as she tried to back up from him.

"Wh- What are you doing here!?" Ruby asked blushing fiercely as she desperately tried to wipe her tears away from her face as Jaune walked over putting his hands on her shoulders and making her _eep!_

"looking for my _best_ friend. You didn't look so good in the hallway. Or sound so good either." Jaune said making a light joke as Ruby shot a glare at him.

"Look who's talking." Ruby snapped back before covering her mouth.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It was just-

"It's fine Ruby. I know that you didn't mean it. Now honestly what's wrong?" Jaune asked the girl as she sniffled once more.

"It's Weiss...

"You don't say," Jaune said in his most sarcastic voice possible as Ruby glared at him.  
"Was it _that_ obvious?"

The girl asked shrugging her shoulders and going to lean over the Beacon roof's railing as she looked into the bright Vale sun.

"Nah its just Beacon has fragile walls so when you say you are nothing but a spoilt rich brat it tends to carry through the hallways."

Jaune said making the girl roll her eyes.

"Why me? Why does this kind of thing always happen to me? I didn't ask to be a leader! Hell, I don't even think I should be a leader! Weiss was right! I'm too young I have _no_ experience! I have _no_ charisma! And me-

 _"Nope."_

"Jaune why did you say-  
 _"Nope."_

"Jaune-

 _"Nope!"_

Jaune replied again as Ruby narrowed her eyes at him.

"Jaune why are you saying nope? It's starting to get creepy can you stop?"

" _Nope!"_

"Jaune stop that, it's creepy."

"You first," Jauen said making Ruby blink owlishly.

"Stop what?"

"Stop trying to be something that your not."

"Jaune-

"Ruby, you want to be Weiss right? More like her? Because she's _older, more mature, smarter? "_

"Yes?"

"Well _don't_. Ruby, you are looking at this the wrong way. You are _not_ Weiss you will _never_ be Weiss so you should stop trying to be!"

"But she's so much better than me!" Ruby demanded adamantly yelling at her best friend for the first time.

"She's smart, strong, well educated, has good mannered an-

"None of that matters."

"Jaune-

"So what if she's smart, educated strong and knows what fork cuts meat and which cuts cake? She might have all of that, but still despite her smarts despite her skills and abilities Opal still picked _you_ to be the leader."

"She knew what Weiss was. She saw all her talents all her potential, but she still picked you. You know what that means right?"

"That she has a bad taste in talent?"

"It _means_ that she saw something in you. She saw inner potential some inner talent that Weiss could _never_ possess. She saw a leader in you, Ruby. She saw the spark of greatness! And I see it too!"

"So what if you're not as smart, or well mannered as Weiss? You are kind, funny, quick on your feet, you have a great head for strategy, and you lead your team to kill the Nevermore on the first day! There is no better leader for team RWBY then you in my opinion! You are the best leader in the school!"

"J-

"And more importantly! You are _you_. You are Ruby Rose, the one, and only Rub Rose. And only _you_ can be you. Not Weiss, Not Yang, and not me. So don't worry about trying to be the type of person Weiss wants you to become. Only worry about being the best person _you_ can be."

Jaune said mollifying the girl before she began to _cry_ again!?

What did I say!? Jaune that as his mind raced a million thoughts a second before Ruby began to laugh. It was a short hard thing that sounds like a kicked puppy before she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Jaune. You kicked some sense into me when I needed it the most."

"No problem it's what friends are for right?"

Jaune asked making the girl blush before she began to fidget.

"Jaune, there is something I have been mean to ask you, later on in the evening around five can you meet me here? There is something I have been meaning to ask you about and I think now is the right time."

"Sure what's it about?"

"That's a secret! I'll tell you then! For now, I got to go find my partner!" Ruby said before disappearing into a blur of roses as Jaune smiled at the girl before a ticking of a cane filled the air as Jaune hear footsteps behind him as a sweet feminine voice spoke up.

 _Tick! Tak! Tick! Tak!_

" _My my_ mister Arc. That was _quite_ the impressive speech if I do say so myself." A clear voice said from behind as Jaune turned to see Opal standing before him steaming mug of coffee? He guessed in hand as the grey-haired elder woman eyed him with an enigmatic smile.

" _Opal!?_ " Jaune asked as the elder woman giggled as she walked over to him. Long, intricate black silver cane clicking on the ground as she swayed over to Jaune making him sweat as she walked up.

"That's _headmistress_ Opal to you. Be lucky that my dean was not here to hear that. I'm not sure if she would have put you over the roof or over her _knee_ with her cane in hand if she had her prerogative."

The woman said in a calm voice as Jaune gulped.

"I'm sorry mam! I just-

"Calm down mister Arc. I merely jest. I highly doubt that my second would do anything _that_ severe to you."

The woman said chuckling lowly as she rested her hands on her ornate black and silver cane.

" _That_ severe?"

'Oh fear not Mister Arc. I look out for the safety of _all_ my students. Although I do hope that the presence of a young man at my school would knock some of the starch from her stockings. Maybe a passionate night with a blushing young schoolboy would do her some good no?" The woman asked before sighing as she saw the panicking young boy in front of her.

"Once again I _jest_. But you do impress me Miser Arc."

"I do?"

"Yes. I had been meaning to talk to miss Rose about her team troubles for some time, but you beat me to the punch. And you did a splendid job of reassuring herself and giving her a much-needed confidence boost int he process. Thank you for that. She needed that."

The woman said as hey sleet grey eyes stared at Jaune with an unreadable expression as Jaune gulped.

"Mam? Did I do something else?"

"No Mister Arc. But I _do_ suggest that you find a good pair of clothes."

"For what mam?"

"For tonight of course. It won't be due to go on a date with something less than your _best_ attire you know?"

"Date!? She just said she wanted to talk to me! That's not a date. Headmistress mam." Jaune said making the woman chuckle.

"Mister Arc what would you call being asked to appear alone on the Beacon roof by a member of the opposite gender as _but_ a date?"

The woman said flashing him an unreadable smile s Jaune blushed as she checked once and walked away.

"I _will_ speak with you again Mister Arc. Until then have a good day...

* * *

 _Blood._ The sky was the color of blood as Jaune looked out inot the setting Beacon sun. They giant firey orb hung low in the air as it fell down toward the horizon line coloring it a violent showing or blood orange and a violent yellow as the colors collided and crashed into one another as he looked at it.

"I'm sorry!" A sharp voice said as Ruby burst out of the side door and slid on the rooftop before zipping over to Jaune panting heavily as she did as the older girl sat next to him panting heavily as Jaune smiled at her.

Ruby looked nice. She was wearing a brand new Beacon uniform; her hair was now made up in a neat bun that Jaune found quite appealing as she smelled of a sweet cherry perfume as she smiled brightly at him.

"Sorry, I'm late! I got held up getting dressed!"

"Don't worry about it you look great," Jaune said as the girl turned her head to the side as she blushed heavily.

"You don't mean that!" Ruby said blushing profusely as Jaune put a hand to her and gripped it interlock their fingers together.

"I do. You're beautiful." Jaune said as he _heard_ her brain fizzle and short.

He _heard_ her gears grinding in her head as a low sparking noise entered her brain as a _warm?_ Felling entered his body. This had been happening more as of late. It seemed his semblance was growing to allow him to not only hear but _feel the_ emotion in somebody as Ruby held his hand.

"You said you had something you wanted to talk to me about? What is it?" Jaune asked s ruby gained a severe expression. It was jarring, to be honest seeing her ordinarily carefree face become hard as slate as she gained Stelly appearance before taking a deep breath turning to case his face as her silver eyes locked on his.

Jaune felt like he was stuck as a massive hand gripped his boy and forced his head to look into her own as Ruby's eyes glared at him.

"Jaune. I am your friend. Your _best_ friend. I know that I have not known you for long, and we have spent less than a week together but! I am your friend!"

"I truly am. And when I see my friend in pain, I _don't_ like it. Not at all. Something _i_ s bothering you Jaune. I don't know what it is, but I want you to know that whatever it is you can talk to me. No. I _want_ you to talk to me. Jaune, please tell me what's wrong with you."

Ruby asked as Jaune felt himself locked into her gaze as his breath came short as his pull quicked. His knees began to quake as his palms began to sweat as he thought a massive for build in his chest before he _broke.._.

"Ruby... You know who I am. You know I ran away from home."

"I do."

"When I was at home... I didn't have the most _comfortable_ life back in my house... My mom liked to hit me... So did my sisters. Not all of them! Mind you. Some were nice to me! Usually... _sometimes_ they did nothing, and sometimes they _helped_...

Ruby stood silently as she kept her hard glare a Jaune before he sighed as he turned his face to the sun.

"Ruby, can I ask you a question? I don't often ask this, but I think I should ask. This time."

"Anything."

"Why did she do it? Why did she hit me? I didn't like it. I don't think I deserved it. I didn't deserve it... did I?"

Jaune asked as a burst of feeling came from the girls head before it went silent. As Ruby simply stopped thinking as she glared at Jaune.

"I don't know. I don't know why your mom beat you. I don't know if she was angry, whether she hated you. Or she was just mean-spirited."

Ruby said as she turned her face away from Jaune's, silver eyes gazing inot the sunset as she kicked her boots over the Beacon's roof's ledge.

"I _like_ to think that everyone has their reasons. And that at the end of the day we are _all_ good people. But I will say this. You did _not_ deserve that abuse. You may not be perfect but no one deserves to be beaten, and you are no exception."

"I don't know about her reasons, and I honestly don't care. Jaune you are a person. A human being. I don't care if you are a guy or not, you deserve respect like anybody else. I can't go back in time to help you, even if I wish I could."

"I can't stop what happened to you nor can I stop your past pain. But I _can_ say this. _I_ won't do that to you. Your friends won't do that to you. And somebody tries to do it to you again?" Ruby said as she gained a hard glare.

"You'll protect me?"

" _We'll_ protect you. You _and_ me, together. As equals." Ruby said standing up pulling the boy up as she did as they two stood over the setting Beacon sun.

Jaune felt something then, it was a fast, fragile thing. Small and weak, a timid flame in a billowing storm. A tiny insignificant light in a torrent of a harsh blizzard, weak delicate and dim but it was there, and it was growing. As Jaune stared at the older girl, he smiled as he genuine bond between them as they shoot on the Beacon roof in front of the setting sun...

* * *

 **"AWWW! Look who made a friend!"** Mink said sarcastically as Jaune glared at her.

The _thing_ was sitting cross-legged on the floor? If you could call a swirling mess of shadows as such as she shot a shit-eating grin at him.

"Ruby is a good person."

 **"You think? She's a pure cinnamon roll of innocence! For now, wait till she _wakes up_."**

"What's that supposed to mean?"

 **"That's for me to know!"**

"And me to find out.' Jaune said robbing the demon of her catchphrase as she shot out an impossibly long purple tongue at him.

 **"Boo! You are no fun!** "

"I'm sorry you don't like my sense of humor. Mink."

" **Eh! Either way, check out this relationship file! Ruby just pulled off her first push!"**

Mink said as Jaune gulped as he opened his personnel file with a rapidly blinking sigil on it.

: **Name Ruby Rose.**  
 **Social Rank 60/200**

 **Rank _Inseparable._**  
 **Relationship rank 60/200**

 **Affect quirk: Affection.**  
 _ **Bonded.**_

 **Bond Rank one.**  
 **Mood. _True friend._**

 **Ruby and you have genuinely bonded. Leading to a much broader understanding of one another. It is now significantly harder to lie to one another. Though it _is_ significantly easier to gain insight on the other.**

 **Fetishes, hand holding, teasing, cuddling.**

"Bonded? Affection? Mink?"

" **Well! Since you asked so nicely! Let me break it down for you! Affection is a rare thing that can happen when a relationship rank breaks fifty. It means that someone has gained a genuine feeling of closeness and affection towards you. This. Is. Not. Good."**

"Why? How can affection be bad?"

" **Jaune emotions _cloud_ judgment. Ruby now not only thinks! She _knows_ that you two have a strong bond with each other. You have grown closer, and this will make her bold."**

"Bold?"

 **"Rember how I told you most men have harems?"**

"Yes."  
" **Well while most women have to be in a harem _no_ woman want's to be in one. They want a man for themselves that they and _only_ they can touch, mark and claim. If this keeps up, she will continue to act bolder and bolder, and she might try to claim you for _herself_. I.E. not wanting to _share_ you."**

"But if I don't get a harem I don't get my soul!"

 **"And we don't get any ratings!"**

"Mink this is serious!"

" **I know! If you don't get a harem, the casualty continuum is going to go haywire!"**

"I didn't even think about that!" Jaune said as he began to sweat as the demon sighed to him.

" **Jaune. I know this might be a bad spot for you, but I don't think this is game over for you. Not yet at lease. You are still probably going to die. But you might not be locked away from a harem.**

"Why not?"

 **"Rember the casualty continuum? Well, it's getting a bit out of hand...**

* * *

Jaune was going to _die._

Hot blood splattered across his face as he jumped back. _To close, to close!_ Jaune thought as he ducked into a ball swiping his sword forward grimacing as he felt metal cut flesh as hard stell bit into and cut through flesh, muscles, and tendons. He came out of his roll rolling back dodging a mass of black and red narrowly avoiding a set of reaving claws as he grith his teeth.

 _"AHH!"_ Jaune cried out as he swung his sword decapitating an Ursa Majoris as he dashed backward.

"Come on! This way!" Jaune yelled as he saw the retreating form of Ren in the back of the group sprinting at full speed as he ran away. It was a small triumph that his best male friend was going to get out of this alive. Even if he was _not._ Jaune thought as he saw Ren sprinting away _Storm Flower_ in hand as Jaune allowed himself to smile in satisfaction.

Good. At least he got away. Jaune thought as fought a fighting retreat into the forever falls. It was a fierce bloody affair as he sprinted through the thick dense trees of the Forever Falls. Dodging and weaving past the massive red tress forcing the Grimm horde to break apart their numbers as they chased him through the forest.

His entire world was filled with black and red as Grimm swarmed him.

"Damn sap!" Jaune yelled as he was currently covered in the crap as Ren after drinking the _nineteenth!_ Damn jar finally sippled the crap all over Jaune making him a damned target for the Grimm! But still! even if he was covered in sap there was damn near one hundred Ursa coming from the forest! There was no way that was an average number for them!

Luckily they only targeted him as Ren ran tog et help as Jaune's scroll was ripped from his arm and broken by an Ursa as Jaune cursed the top of his lungs as he saw his _only_ way of contacting his friends was ripped away from him and buried by a sea of black and red.

"Come at me then!" He yelled as the first Grimm charged him as he roared...

* * *

"Well, we didn't die," Jaune said to himself as he sat by a crackling fire. Sure he was full of brand new scars, and fresh cuts bleed out on the soft grass of Vale as he watched at the Beacon tower.

By sheer luck or skill, Jaune had escaped the Ursa Horde and was now waiting for tomorrow. And though he _did_ survive the Grimm attack he did not escape unscathed. A cold shiver enters his body as he covered his exposed chest. One Ursa had gotten lucky and managed to destroy his Beacon uniform tearing his shirt and undercoat to shreds. And tore his pant apart while leaving a _deep_ gash on his side.

Luckily his aura had healded that wound, and the blood loss was minimal as it was no longer dripping red and was now another deep scar on his side as he sighed hevily as he huddled closer to his fire pit.

He was still a good two days walk from Beacon. One if he cut through Grimm territory. Not that he wanted to do that.

" _Do we want to go back to Beacon?"_

His reflection asked as Jaune caught it in his sword and was forced to admit that despite it being his goal Beacon was _not_ all it was cracked up to be.

He had come to Beacon to be _free!_ To escape people who were controlling his destiny and make it on his own! And for _two_ days it was perfect! Despite the starvation and new environment, he was finally _free!_ No controlling mother no pitying sisters just him and his team! It was perfect! Until Jaune realized that he had traded one prison for _another..._

Things had been going _poorly_ for the past few weeks for the boy as Beacon went from liberating sanctuary to a gilded cage for the boy. It had all started on his second day and his _date_ with Weiss. While the date inning of itself was fine, and they had even scheduled a follow-up date later on _this_ week, Jaune learned a lot about the heiress including her family and overall goals at attending Beacon.

Though he has to admit he was jealous that Weiss actually had a _positive_ relationship with her family and he didn't. Then he came back to Beacon and it fell apart. Apparently, he was _not_ as secretive with his starvation as he intended to be and the local nurse _Sandra_ just had to inform his team that he was recovering from severe starvation and was in need of help.

When he really wasn't. Jaune had been in a lot worse hunger pangs than this before and all he needed was a month to bounce back to normal. He had tried to explain this but his _friends_ were having none of that. He was soon placed on a _strict_ diet plan of nothing but soup and crackers. He was _banned_ from all combat classes until his aura came back and was placed on lock and key until he recovered.

Jaune hated it. As much as he liked his friends he did _not_ want them watching him like a damned child! He could handle himself and their constant vigil and rigorous set schedules and downright pitying gazes made them insufferable to him!

The only ones that he could stand to be around after a while where Ruby, Blake, and Ren. All the others even Nora had taken to treating him like a child that would die if the wind so much as blew in his general direction! And he had grown tired of it.

As he grit, his teeth the words of his _tutor_ entered his mind. _"Jaune you are a man! As a man, no one tells you what to do! What to say, what to think or what to eat! You make your own decision and anyone who says otherwise can go to hell!"_

Jaune grimaced as he looked into his sword as his reflection stared at him.

 _"So what's the plan? We going back or are we going on the road again? I gotta say I never thought I would miss a woman but you were right. Some of them are different."_

"I know I'm going crazy. Are you defending a woman? What happened to you?"

 _"Hey what can I say? They grew on me. Especially Velvet and Ruby. If we go for one of them they could be a good package deal so they have my vote."_

His reflection said smugly as Jaune grinned at it.

"Really? What about Pyrrha?"

He asked as _he_ blanched and stuck out his tongue.

 _"Good gods no! She's so controlling! She's a traditionalist and a slave driver! I'd rather you take the Schnee before you touch her!"_

 _"_ Picking a Schnee? Now I know you are mad."

Jaune chuckled to himself as the reflection Jaune shrugged his shoulder.

 _"So what are we doing?"_

"We go back."

' _You sure?"_

"Yeah. I just can't leave them. Better or worse they are my friends and I need to say goodbye if I _do_ leave. I just have to get there on my own time," Jaune said aloud he leans back onto the grass already he missed his Beacon bed as he looked up into the brilliant starry sky and sighed, he had a fire, a makeshift bed of twigs, grass and tree bark.

All in all, it could be a lot worse.

"I could be dead," Jauen said sarcastically before finally closing his eyes as he began to rest...

* * *

 **"Get up. Life just got a bit complicated."**

"Mink!? I'm in the forest an-

 **"No talking. Just watch."**

Mink said cutting off the human as she snapped her fingers as his screen came up.

 **Name: Jaune Arc.**

 **Health 130/197**

 **Class Survivalist.**

 **Rank?**

 **Title _Prince_ _in the castle_**

 **Passive Last gasp**

 **Active Quests.**

 **Ruby Rose route. 16% Complete.**

 **Yang Xiao-Long route 9% Complete**

 **Weiss Schnee Route 2% Complete.**

 **Pyrrha Nikos Route 8% Complete.**

 **Blake Belladoana Route 5% Complete**

 **Velvet Scarletine Route 10% Complete.**

 **Glynda GoodWitch Route 2% Complete.**

 **Beacon route hold...**

 **Return to Beacon! 40% Complete**

 **Soul reclamation. 3% Complete**

 **Quirk gained! _Ennui_**

 ** _Ability_ gained! Repressor**

 **"Two weeks! It's been two DAMNED weeks without a level up!"**

The demoness ragged aJuaen bit his lips.

 **"I mean don't get me wrong! I'm loving this angry brooding thing you got going on! You taste amazing but come on! We need story and plot progression! I need a bit more out of you kid!"**

"What do you want from me? He's not fighting! And anything I get from studying is negligible! What can I do?"

 **"Fair point. I need to make some changes if this is going to work and you need to level up _fast_."**

"What the hell is Repressor, and why does it say ability?" Jaune asked as the demoness sighed.

 **"Jaune I'll be honest this is it. If you have _any_ chance of getting your soul back it will be decided in the _next_ two days."**

"Why so soon?!"

 **"Because this is it, this is where the _tutorial_ ends. If you can successfully make it back to Beacon I _stop_ holding your hand and you are going to play the _Gamer_ for real."**

"What the hell do you mean _tutorial?_ Are you saying that the game hasn't even started!?"

 **"I'm saying that this is your first make or break test. If you make it back to Beacon the _Gamer_ will kick into high gear. You remember how I told you about the _hard_ breaks versus the _soft_ breaks? Today was a _hard_ break. You got swarmed by a _hundred_ Ursa in the forest. Your friends think you are dead. Your school thinks you are dead. For all intents and purposes, you are dead."**

 **"If you make it back to Beacon the _Gamer_ will begin to _actively_ work against you. And life will get _difficult."_**

"More so than being stuck in a forest full of Ursa?"

 **"Jaune the _first_ break of the casualty continuum happened today. I know you may not like me but I do not want you to _just_ die. As such! I have come forward with a deal for you!"**

"A deal?"  
Jaune asked as the demoness snapped her fingers as a piece of paper entered her hands.

 **"This here is a contract. Much like the one you sold your soul for. If you agree to allow this game to use _save points_ I will guarantee you that in addition to the reset at the end of the week the casualty continuum will be reduced by _two_ percent at the end of every day!"**

The demoness said as Jaune gasped.

"Every day! That would make it almost impossible for it to break! What's a save point?"

 **"Basically you will have places where you can save your game no matter where you are. You can level up a _lot_ quicker if you choose this."**

"Deal," Jaune said sticking out his hand as the demon gripped him. Jaune grimaced as he saw his name written in his blood appear on the contract.

 **"Jaune this is it. Make it back to Beacon. Do not die in the wilds and you will have a _real_ shot at getting your soul back. I know you don't like me but I don't _hate_ you."**

"Noted. Anything else you need from me?"

 **"Oh yeah! Almost forgot! You need to pick a day!"**

"A day? Why?'

 **"Just pick your favorite day of the week! Hurry up!"**

The _thing_ said as Jaune glared at it.

 _"Friday?_ I guess? Why do-

 **"Got it! Friday! Thank's meat sack!"**

The demoness said as she snapped her fingers as a purple fire appeared over the contract.

" **Anything else you want to know?"**

"The hell are _Repressor_ and _Ennui?_ And what the hell dose _ability_ mean?"

 **"Glad you asked! Ability is the beginning of the end! It is the _first_ tool you will get to finally really play the Gamer!"**

"What do you mean _finally?_ I'm playing it now aren't I?"

 **"Oh no, no, no! You see remember when I told you that here you would _build_ your character? This is your first real tool to do so! You see you have the _paranoid_ quirk! Basically, that does _two_ things. One it makes you harder to manipulate and staggers your personal growth. It _also_ means that there is a load of things that are not quite right with you!"**

"Explain."

Jaune said dryly as the demoness nodded her head her long silver hair flowing into the nothingness as she grinned.

 **"Well, _years_ of traveling in the wilds has lead to you developing a who slew of traits quirks and a lot of other _nasty_ personality traits in the process! You are basically a walking powder keg of issues and sadness. And every day there is a chance of an event _triggering_ a repressed quirk coming to life and asserting itself into your file!"**

"Ok, so I have a few repressed memories, how does this help me?"

 **"I'm getting to that! You see not _all_ of your repressed quirks, traits are bad. There are some good ones in there as well! So I am _giving_ you the chance to add _or_ subtract from your current roster."  
**

"How?"

 **"Like this!"**

The _thing_ said as it snapped its fingers as a strange cylindrical object with three small screens on it appeared.

 **"Here's how it works! You will at the _start_ of all of our talks gain the ability to _get rid_ of _any_ quirk or trait you have allowing you to _prune_ your selection. You will also be given a chance to spin! If you spin you will be given a combination of quirks and traits that will be added to your stat sheet! With every spin, you get _one_ repression, and you can pick _one_ of the assorted quirks or traits to _repress._ "**

"Do I have to spin? Or is it a choice?"

 **"Completely optional! But if you spin the wheel you will unlock more _tools_ for yourself to use that will be of _great_ help to you. So what do you say meat sack? Want to take a spin?"**

"Yes." Jaune said as he reached out a hand and touched the thing as it suddenly began to spin with a blurring display of lights and sound, it's three screens flickered like a mad roulette wheel before it finally came to a halt as one word lay on the screen surrounded by _two_ blanks cards."

 **"Oh? Ladykiller! Not that's a great quirk!"**

" _LadyKiller?_ What the hell does that mean?"

 **"It means what it says! You get additional damage to opponents of the opposite gender! Along with some rather _unique_ dialogue lines! It _also_ makes it twice as hard for one to deceive you effectively nullifying the Naive trait!"**

"That's amazing! What do the blank cards mean though?"

 **"That is the _second_ part of the spin! If you _want_ you can give up your repressions for a guaranteed positive quirk!"**

"Give away my repression? How would that work?"

 **Like this! There are two blank cards. Right now you have _one_ repression. If you give it up I can guarantee at least one of these cars will be a positive or mixed quirk!"**

"As opposed to me finding two negative, mixed, positive or any combination of the two?"

 **"Exactly! If you want a guaranteed one negative minimum take me up on the offer!"**

"I could also be missing out on two positive quirks."

 **" _Or_ you could get twin negatives with only one repression making life more difficult for you. In the end, it's up to you really _I'm_ just giving you your options."**

"You said the more I used this thing the more _tools_ I will get? If I take your deal will that count towards them?"

 **"Absolutely."**

"Fine. I agree to show me what I get." Jaune said as the cards flipped to reveal two words.

 **" Martyr! _Mixed._ You seek an honorable end in combat! Will always seek to sacrifice yourself for the sake of others! + 10 will. As long as Martyr is unrepressed you can _not_ retreat from a fight nor can you back down from a confrontation, no matter the odds."**

"Marty!? Ok and the other-

 **"Drunkard! _Mixed_ Years of drinking have led to you developing a rather severe case alcoholism! When drunk plus ten to charm and charisma! Minus one to intelligence. When sober all changes except for intelligence are negated. When _deprived_ minus ten to charm, charisma and _two_ to intelligence. "**

 _"Hey!?_ I'm a drunk?! When the hell did I have time to become an alcoholic?!"

 **"That's life kid. You had a shit life in the world and this is how you coped with it, some people smoke your teammate _cuts_ himself. You chose to drown your sorrows and-**

"Ren _cut's_ himself!?" Jaune asked as the demoness gained a shocked look as she gasped quickly slamming a hand over her mouth.

 **"Whoops! Spoilers! Sorry about that one kid! But yeah, if you see him take to long in the bathroom it might be best to _not_ interrupt his private time. Anyways you got one positive and two mixed! Not bad if I do say so myself!" **

"That's not fair!"

Jaune said as Mink noded

" **Say what you will but you're starting to wake up! Good luck in the coming days! And remember! _Game on."_**

* * *

 _Two years ago... Atlas..._

" _Theft, Murder, larceny, trespassing, assault, battery, arson,_ and a whole slew of other offenses, I must say you have quite the reputation for yourself you know that? I mean honestly! You stole from not one, not three but _all_ of the dust mines this side of Atlas made off with the goods got off Scott free and came back to do it all again!"

The Atlas sergeant said as she looked down at the man in front of her knee-deep in the piercing cold and covered by fresh snow as she scoffed at him.

Even in a blizzard, she had to hold her nose as the sheer rancor from the man's body threatened to make her gag. The man was tall for a man as he stood at a large six-foot height just shorter than her. He was a rough unwashed man that smelled like he had spent the better part of his life in a brewery. He was a messy unshaven and wore a tattered pair of a white t-shirt long pants and had a cross on his neck.

 _"Capn..._

The man mumbled as the woman stared at him.

"What did you say?"

" _He_ said there should be a captain in there somewhere!"

Said one of his two compatriots who were currently on their knees hands behind their necks as a squad of Atlas soldiers surrounded them on the snow covered grounds of Northern Atlas. The three bandit had been recently captured by their sixth Atlas patrol unit and where current under guard awaiting transport as her squad surrounded the criminal assault rifles at the ready.

"Captian?" The Atlas sergeant asked the female of his companions. A tall woman with short cropped black hair, and blue eyes. She spoke in a rushed curt tone and had a glare that could melt snow. She wore a cut pair of leather shorts!? Of all things, why she wore shorts in the winter she had no idea but she at least had the foresight to wear a large puffed jacket.

"Why would he say that?"

"Because that's what he is! He's _our_ captain! For some reason...

The woman mumbled under her breath shooting a venomous glare at the man as the other bandit spoke up.

"Hey! Don't talk about he boss like that! Boss you are going to get us out of this mess right? _Boss! Boss!?"_ The other companion this one a man with short blonde hair blue eyes and a _chipped_ tooth said as he glared desperately at his _boss_ before the man slumped over in the snow clearly hung over and began to _snore_ loudly.

"I can't believe it."

The woman said as she shook her head as the man truly began to panic.

'Boss! Get up, boss! We need you!"

The man yelled as the _boss_ of the group began to snore loudly. Making the female curse the male moan and the sergeant blink owlishly at the so-called _legendary_ bandit.

"I think he's hungover...

The sergeant said as she looked at the _famous_ bandit clan leader with a thinly veiled level of disdain. She had no idea how the hell _this_ hungover drunkard was giving Atlas such a problem but she was determined to bring him in all the same.

" _Captian!_ You gave us quite a run, you stole from the dust mines of Atla made off with millions of lien in dust minerals and Ore. Only to be caught in a _tavern_ with the daughter of the Schnee company herself? I have to say _Qrow Brawnren_ you are by far the _worst_ bandit that I have ever heard of."

The woman asked as the man suddenly shot up like a bolt of lighting from the snow, and looked at her square in her face as blood red eyes glared at her. The woman felt herself flinching back her hands grasping for her pistol as a messy unshaven face broke into a crooked smile as began to speak in a low dry raspy voice.

"But you _have_ heard of me?"

* * *

 **: An There we go done! Another day another chapter! A new chapter of Game on for you to enjoy! I have no idea if this stories going to be good or not but here it is! If you liked it good! In case you where I got a _lot_ of inspiration from this fic from all over ff. From random gamer fics from lesser know authors even from Couer himslef so if you see refrences they are most likey one hundred percent inteneded as parodys of other work.**

 **It's probably going to have a weird update schedule for you I'll put it up later so until then thanks for reading, here's a stat break down for all of you who like a little background to the character. Followed by a little something _else..._**

* * *

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Title: _Prince in the castle_**

 **Passive. Last Gasp. The first hit that takes health to zero will instead take it to point five. This happens once a day and resets at midnight each day.**

 **Fetishes N/A**

 **Rank?**

 **Quirks**

 **Paranoid. Mixed. Gains increased defensive score when being manipulated/ Slower relationship gain on _his_ end.**

 **Stalwart. Positive. Will _never_ act in a way that he deems contrary to his own honor code. And will _always_ do what he believes to be right no matter what. Will refuse _any_ offers that do so.**

 **Forgiving. Mixed. Quick to forgive transgressions made by others. /Dramatically increased rate of relationship gain.**

 **Naive Mixed. Double manipulation score against others. Halves defensive scores for lying and deflection offensively or defensively.**

 **Quirk gained! Ennui! Mixed. Can repress almost any form of mental trauma. Halves the impact of stressful situations and physical harm. Increase chance of mental break if emotions become unstable.**

 **New quirk! _LadyKiller Postive_ Plus 25% Damage to members of the opposite gender in combat! Allows _unique_ dialog options to be had with them as well. Also doubles all deception scores concerning members of the opposite gender. **

**New Quirk! _Martyr Mixed plus 10 to will. Seeks to end one's own life in honor. Will attempt to sacrifice himself to save others. Can not retreat from battle nor back down from a challenge._**

 ** _New Quirk! Drunkard Is addicted to alcohol. If drunk plus ten to Charm and Charisma and minus 1 to Int. If sober minus 1 to Int. If in withdrawal minus ten to Charm, Charisma and minus 2 to Int._**

 **Traits**

 **Honest, People find you easier to believe making manipulation easier.**

 **Stubborn. Will not back down from a challenge plus 20 will.**

 **Faster, requires _half_ the normal nourishment than a normal person to subsist. Warning if more then _half_ of the normal nutrient uptake is broken you will take health damage.**

 **Repressor. Will repress any _severe_ negative quirks. Does _not_ remove the quirk from you but will temporary nullify the effect until it is awakened again.**

 **End of day Stat break down.**

 **Name Jaune Arc.**

 **Str: 47 +2 increase**

 **Wit.14 +1 increase**

 **Charisma:40**

 **Charm27**

 **Intellect:45 -1 due to Drunkard trait sober.**

 **Vitality:83 +2 increase**

 **Will: 89+ 20 due to stubborn trait + 10 due to Martyr trait.**

 **dexterity: 54 +10 increase**

 **deception 18 +5 increase**

 **Luck44**

* * *

 **Omake. Darkest Remnant. Part one: _The old road._..**

 **Dear Oscar Pine. I know that you do not know me. Nor do you care to. I am but your distant relative and I have naught for you but this letter, before you ask this is not a letter of joy, of good tiding and family prosperity, it is one dire warning for ruin has come to our family...**

 **Do you remember our old mannor? Standing tall on top of our hill standing opulent and imperial like a _Beacon?_ I lived all my years in that ancient rumor shadowed house. I spent my days alone surrounded my luxury and decadence. And yet it is my most profound shame that I must admit that I grew tired of simple luxuries and grew a taste for the more _exotic_ means of entertaining myself...**

 **I had heard tales and rumors that our land was built upon some ancient and unfathomable power! And through might and ritual, I did my best to uncover it!** **I spent what little remained our families fortune searching, scanning digging for the treasure, it became my obsession. I left no stone unturned no door unopened or book closed in my vivacious pursuit of unearthly pleasures!**

 **And then one fateful day I found my _answer_. Deep below our mannor, I had spent what remained of our fortune on working men and sturdy shovels. We dug for hours, days! Deep beneath mannor, and well into the cold slat filled crags, looking for _something!_ We dug for hours and days on end before I found it. A damnable portal from a time before time! In it, I was promised a portal to a realm of unimaginable pleasure! **

**As we set foot on the cold unfeeling earth, our every step unsettled the ancient ground as we approached the archaic portal of antiquity! But when we opened the portal instead of a real of pleasure we found a realm of madness and death!**

 **I ran as fast as I could! As chaos overwhelmed me and my men! I ran and sprinted as fast and as hard as my legs carrying me time slowed and ground to a halt as I fled from that damnable portal of antediluvian evil! I ran into the swirling shadows of antiquity of the shafts before consciousness failed me...**

 **Dear Oscar Pine... Do you remember our house on top of the hill? Do you remember it stood as a _Beacon_ of our families wealth and status? Now it is a festering _abomination_! Please! I beg of you! Come home! Come claim your birth rate and cleanse this land! Please! I implore you clear this land and seal the horror that is...**

 **the Darkest Remnant!**

 _ **NEHHH!**_

A hoarse cried as the sharp crack of a whip filled the air.

" _Easy girl! EASY!"_

 _WHACK!_

The man whipped the hoars as Oscar sat on his plush seat. _"Signed Ozpin."_

Oscar said aloud as he read the letter. He had been reading this letter for what had to be the thousandth time. Reading and re-reading it aloud as he sat in the swinging rickety carriage. Honestly, Oscar had no idea what he was doing.

As another brutal jerk of the old road rocked the carriage. The sudden lurch nearly sent the boy flying out of his chair as he felt his spine ache under the harsh treatment of the rickety cartridge as it road along the old road. It seemed like only yesterday he was enjoying fine dining in the upper crust of Vacuo and now he was _here_. Summoned to the most backwoods influenced parts of Remnant on the world of until less than a fortnight ago to find a long-lost relative.

Now he was on a _quest_ to save his families name. As the carriage shook and jutted once again nearly sending him flying off from his perch as the sound of creaking wood and tortured metal filled his ears, as it rocked violently as the carriage man laughed manically as they rode forward he was comforted that he might be going to his doom at least he was not going _alone._

As he looked up he saw his two hired companions sitting solemnly in front of him. There class descriptions celery floating above their heads as saw them. On his right was the _Crusader_ though his name was _Jaune Arc._ He sat solemnly draped completely in beaten heavy plate armor as he nursed a battered long sword in front of him.

To his opposite sat _his_ companion. A _Highwayman_ name _Lie Ren_. He was a tall man shrouded in garbs and coats, as he absentmindedly cleaned a pistol and laid out a rusty knife in front of him.

Truly they were _not_ the best heroes around one even being from the _villain_ class and the other a disgraced crusader _but!_

They where the _only_ ones to answer the call when a young noble NPC had come asking for help. Personal matters aside those two had come to his aide when no one else would, and he was ever grateful for that. The fact that he was paying them a fortune was probably only a _minor_ consideration to their work. As he put away the scarred letter and began reading the _second_ as he looked out of the window of the carriage.

 _You will arrive along the old road. It twists and turns in a disturbingly serpentine pattern through the corrupted countryside. Leading only I fear too only more generous places. There is a sickness in the ancient pitted cobbles of the Old Road. And on its writhing path, you will face viciousness! Violence and perhaps other more damnably transcendent terrors! So stell yourself and remember! There can be no bravery, without madness!_

The note finishes ominously before there was one last brutal jerk off the road as the world turned upside down as the carriage crashed and careened into the ground...

* * *

"Are you ok?"

"I'll live," Ren replied dryly as Jaune's best _living_ friend got up from the wreck of the carriage.

"What about the kid?" Ren asked as Jaune looked to his right where a subtly moving piece of wood was laying.

"I got him," Jaune said yanking out the NPC from the wood as his head read NOBLE. As the boy Oscar moaned lightly Jaune grimaced at the prim noble boy.

"You'll live. Now get up we walk from here." Jaune told the boy as he turned to see the dim shadow of what appeared to be their destination as the boy got to his feet.

"What about the driver? Where did he go?" The young Nobel asked Jaune as he turned to face the boy.

He was short. Even for a noble. Standing barely over four and a half feet and garbed in a green-white coat and pants as Jaune grimaced.

"He ran."

"But I paid him for a full journey!"

The noble protested glaring at the crusader who sighed heavily.

"It looks like you should have picked a better man.'

"Why I-

"Jaune we have company," Ren said as two figures walked into the clearing with the word BRIGANDS over their heads.

"Get back kid. It's time for us to do our job." Jaune said as he drew his battered longsword _Crocea Mors_ as Ren drew the dulled and rusty _Storm Flower_. Both weapons having seen better days as they walked to the men.

"So how do you want to play this? Me upfront just like _old times?_ "

Jaune asked as he twirled _Crocea Mors_ as Ren _finally_ finished polishing _Storm Flower._

"Just like _old times_ ," Ren said dryly as the two men walked over to the figures in tattered cloth and garb as the two walked forward.

"Sure miss having a full party you know?" Jaune asked as he drew his sword.

"Same here."

"You ever wonder how _everyone_ is doing?" Jaune asked before a gunshot rang out.

 _Bang!_

Ren fired with less than a seconds hesitation as he fired a bullet into the skull of the smaller bandit as the man shirked as his aura took the shot as Jaune dove forward.

The first bandit a large man with a massive flail and blunderbuss hissed in pain as _Crocea Mors_ bit into his flesh making him cry out as meat met metal and was _carved_ out from the man as metal sliced flesh and made the man howl.

As rich crimson blood flew out from the man as it sprayed over his armor as the man lurched backward.

 _BANG!_

Jaune grimaced as a wall of buckshot slammed into his armor buckling it and bruising his skin but thankfully it held firm, as the other bandit got out a _rushed_ _shot_ as he raked Ren and him with blanket fire as he Jaune blacked a brutal mail thrust by the man who's insanely muscled arms nearly broke his making him shudder as the fought the man's titanic strength.

Before Ren dashed in cutting the man across the arm making him howled as more rich blood sprayed onto the ground coloring the cold mud crimson as Jaune hissed as the man fell back.

Another strike from his word sen the larger man rolled before Ren slashed forward slicing the man's throat as he expired in a mess of blood and sinew.

Shocked by his larger friends death Jaune pounced on the other bandit slashing his sword into the man slicing him in two ending in a stunning confluence of skill and power.

"They left loot." Ren said walking over to the dead men as he began to pilfer their corpses.

"Some food, a bit of gold and a locked treasure box. Do you have a key?"

"No. Let's take the food and gold and be gone."

Jaune said as he turned to a cowering Noble.

"You _killed_ them?"  
The boy asked shaking as Jaune nodded his helm.

"Yup."

"Why!?"

"Because they would have killed us otherwise, kid this is nothing but the beginning. You hired _heroes_ for a reason. And there is a _lot_ more killing for us to do. So I'd suggest you gear up. We have a walk to _do_...

The crusader said as he pointed his battered crimson sword still wet with blood as he pointed to their destination...

Three hours later Oscar arrived panting and exhausted at his destination. It was worse then he imagined. He was in a tired squalid town. The people where thin and sickly never meeting his eyes. As they walked for in the deep salted ground Oscar frowned as he stared at the seething mannor on top of the hill. This place had fallen into ruin! The town buildings were in shambles! Its fields were sickly and polluted! And it's people sickly stock that looked closer to the dead than the living! Either, way it was time for a change. The master of the town had returned home and there was work to be done. And he needed to do it.


	3. Guy's night

**AN: Here it is! The next part of _Game on!_ I hope you're liking the series because this is where things start to become interesting...**

 **Our boy is lost alone and running on fumes! Will he make it Beacon? Will he find a harem? Will he ever get back his soul!? And what the hell is a save point and why does it only say Friday!? Find out soon! Also warning this will probably the _last_ time this story is rated T. After this chapter it has to be a hard _M_ so yeah fair warning. Until then? Enjoy.**

* * *

"Tell me about yourself Jaune. I want to know the _real_ you and not just your name."

Weiss said in a smooth calming tone as the heiress sat opposite from Jaune dressed in her usual immaculate white and blue outfit as the two sat in what had to be one of if not _the_ most expensive restaurants in all Vale.

"What do you want to know?" Jaune asked fidgeting slightly felling entirely out of place in the restaurant as everyone who was around him even the waitresses where dressed _leagues_ above him, making him feel like he was woefully underdressed for the occasion. As even the staff here had fancy dress clothes fit with outfits whose _socks_ that cost more, then his entire outfit combined served them their lunch.

Which despite him not being able to pronounce half of the menu items was still enough to drop his jaw making Jaune's mouth water at the presence of food.

Jaune _fought_ to keep his mouth on its hinges as tray after tray of hot steaming food was brought tot heir table. Well, a table was a stretch and frankly an insult to whoever the hell built it. The area they sat was more of a _cocoon_ than a table. Built so that it was perfectly encasing its occupants in a semi-dome shape giving whoever sat in it near complete privacy and a stunning view of downtown Vale in the process.

Though it was an impressive view it was also secondary, Jaune had seen city's before and this, while a good view was always nice to look at, there was little to glean from it besides a nice sprawling metropolis, as A it was not going anywhere. And B he was _hungry._

Unreasonably so as the steaming meats, that Jaune guessed to be a duck? And what he knew to be a quale was served to them by a calm beautiful waitress in a stunning black dress with red hair and pale skin nodded them leaving without a word as Weiss thanked her.

"Weiss... this looks expensive. You didn't need to spend this much money with me you know?"

Jaune asked as the girl in blue simply waved her and at him.

"Don't be silly! This is hardly going to make a scratch in my account. And, it's worth it to see you this quiet and alone." Wiess whispered making Jaune blush as the heiress grippe his hand.

" **You are so cute! When I finally get you alone in Beacon Jaune of Arc, you won't even be able to _think_ of another girl again! Just you wait till I get my box and...**

"I'm starving!" Jaune said severing their connection blushing fiercely as Wiss grinned predatorily at him as he began to stuff his face.

"So what do you want to know?" Jaune asked as the girl looked on in shock.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Like this? _Never."_

Jaune admitted as he finished his _third_ helping of food. Weiss was shocked by the sheer amount of food he ate. Usually, Jaune only had _one_ meal a day in Beacon. Consisting of a hearty breakfast and nothing else. A habit both she _and_ his partner both heavily disapproved of.

Though Weiss was forced to admit she was _not_ his partner as much as she wanted to be. And he was his own person and a leader at that! Weiss had been wondering about the merits of a man as a team leader, but Jaune had proven to be a capable one and a competent fighter at that!

He had bested her _partner,_ Weiss shudder to even think of her like that in the arena quite handsomely and shown a knack for insight and battlefield acumen. Something Weiss approved of.

Unlike others Weiss saw no issue with him being a leader as a man, but because he _was_ one. After all, men could do just as well as women in the world that was something her father had proved time and time again in his _masterfully_ run Schnee company.

"So what do you want to know exactly? Or are you just looking for general information about me? Becuase if you are I'm sorry to disappoint, but there's not much to know."

Jaune admitted weakly as Weiss brushed him off.

"Nonsense! You are a unique individual! You escaped from your... _troubled_ home life and went on the road to become a hunter! You must have some tales from then don't you?"

Weiss asked fishing for information as Jauen scratched his head.

"Not really. Unless you count the time, I was starving to death, running from bandits, getting eaten by Grimm. Bleeding out on the ground an-

"Never mind! Let's change the subject shall we?"

Weiss asked face blanching as Jaune nodded.

"Sure how about you tell me about yourself, Weiss? I mean you are not just an heiress are you."

Jaune asked as the girl smiled sharply in return.

"Of course not! I am Weiss Schnee! The heiress of the Schnee dust company, the middle child of three and Huntress in training!"

Weiss said proudly as Jaune smiled.

"You have a family?" Jaune asked as the girls face brightened so fiercely it seemed like was attempting to outshine the shine of the sun.

"Why yes! I have my role model, of course, _Winter!_ She's my _elder_ sister and a _specialist_ is Atlas! She is both an accomplished huntress and military officer! Then I have my younger brother _Whitley!_ He is _adorable_ and the _best_ brother I could ever ask for! I love them both very much!"

Weiss said beaming with pride and happiness as Jaune's smile dipped.  
"It must be nice. having siblings that you care for, and care for you as well...

Jaune admitted darkly as Weiss began to sweat. "I also have parents! That care for me as well...

Weiss added mentally kicking herself before sighing into her hands.

"Jaune I don't know what your family was like. I don't know what you went through but please. Not all families are alike. Because your's was bad does not mean mine was."

Weiss said gathering her breath before speaking.

"I mean my sister is the _most_ driven and fair woman on the planet! And my younger brother is the _picture_ of innocence, kindness and trusting! While my father!"

Weiss paused gathering her thought as Jaune spoke up.

"I've heard rumors about your father... None of them good I'm sorry."

"Why am I _not_ surprised? Jaune listen to me my father _Jaques Schnee._ Is by _far_ the most, _kindest loving_ and _affectionate_ man that there is!"

"Why when he took over the company after my mothers _incident..._ He not only held the entire empire together through _usurpations, dissent_ and _hostile_ attempt to take over the company but! He also while defending our very home _reformed_ our entire wage system allowing _equal_ pay between Faunus and human workers! Ensuring that our company is regarded both wide and far as a Beacon of fair pay, equality, and trust! And has since brought the company into a new light of prosperity!"

Weiss said with a burning determination to her voice as Jaune was briefly captivated by the conviction of her words.

"Whatever things you hear against him are simply foolishly made up rumors meant to discredit a great man! Who has spent the majority of his life not only keeping it together _and_ making it even more prosperous! Has also dedicated his time to civil rights, raising a family and being the best father he could be! I have nothing but _respect_ for the man and I dare anyone to say a thing against him!"

Weiss said glaring fiercely at Jaune who grinned back at her.

'That's nice Weiss. That's good to hear."

"As I thought! You just needed to hear the truth of him from me and your misconceptions are sorted out!" Weiss said as the waitress soundlessly came to the table showing twin plates of vanilla ice cream.

"Thank you," Weiss said giving a generous tip to her as the waitress bowed as Jaune sniggered.

"Aww Weiss. You're actually _nice."_ Jaune said as the girl's smile dropped and she kicked him in the shin.

" **No puns."**

Weiss thought as Jaune sighed.

* * *

"Well, at least _I_ think I'm funny," Jaune said dodging the claws fo an Ursas it roared at him.

"No, I am sorry. But I _insist_. I am not on he menu. Please stop asking me."

Jaune said bending under its attack slicing up from its chin swinging _Crocea Mors_ upward to decapitate it. Sending a hot stream of blood washed over his body as the monster began to disintegrate into nothingness.

It was day two of his campaign trip. Alne outside of Bea on Jaune could have technically been home yesterday, but he was taking a longer safe route to avoid Grimm.

Or he was until he realizes that the day was Thursday and he had a date tomorrow! He and Weiss had such a second up, and an Arc never breaks their word, so Jaune was double-timing it through the forest to meet his date an not break a promise Grimm be damned! He was going to make that date or die in the process!

A fact that was growing ever more likely as a giant death stalker now blocked his path.

It was at _least_ the size of the one he fought in initiation and coated in thick bone armor pitted with scars and dents shown off a life of fighting and battle. As the thing roared as Jaune sighed heavily.

"Oh great," Jaune said as the monster yelled as he sighed heavily.

"Ok! Ok! I get it! You die _next_. You _don't_ have to yell." Jaune said as he sighed and began to charge...

* * *

 _FISSHHT!_

 _FWNAP!_  
 _FITTT!_

 **Hatred, Loss Guilt.**

 _FISSHT! XERR! FISSH!_

 **Rage, Sadness Guilt.**

 _"FISSHT!_

The last combat drone came apart in a brilliant shower of sparks as Pyrrha glared at it red rage boiled behind her eyes as she stood alone surrounded by desecrated Beacon drones.

She couldn't talk, she could barely breathe. Her who body quacked and trembled as she struggled to keep herself under control.

 **Rage, Loss, Guilt.**

Pyrhha had been doing this for the past week. Getting up at the peak of dawn, going to the Beacon training arena's and laying waste to as many mechanical drones as humanly possible. She did this every chance she got starting at the crack of dawn and stopping well past the last vestiges of the sun fell below the horizon.

She couldn't sleep she barely ate her entire world was filled with an overwhelming sense of **hatred, guilt, and helpless and loss...**

As the last robot sputtered and sizzled, it was all she could do not to wail. Jaune was gone. Her partner for _less_ than a month and the first person to treat her as a normal person was dead.

She didn't want to believe it. Not at first but it was true. It was a tragedy, Jaune and Ren had been attacked by a horde of Ursa during the forever falls trip and had been forced to flee. When they found him the poor boy was beside himself balling freely as he desperately tried to explain the situation to them.

Only Nora had been able to translate his tear soaked words as they made a mad sprint for the clearing, up arriving they found the remains of dozens of disintegrating Ursa followed by _many_ more live ones. They killed the live ones in a furry fueled rage only to find a Beacon uniform covered in blood.

Pyrrha didn't remember the last time she cried. It was a rare thing for her too, one because she was a proud warrior and had a certain public image as the _invincible girl_ who could not be defeated let alone cry, also she was always thought that girls just don't cry but seeing her partner's bloody clothes broke her. She blamed herself. It was entirely her fault _not_ Rens.

Jaune had been her partner, her duty her _responsibility!_ She should have asked no insisted that she be with him and not Ren. If she had been there, she was confident she could have made a difference! She knew she could have saved him...

As of now, he as one and JNPR was no more...

Opal had asked her to be leader position she refused. She failed her last partner she would _not_ risk failing her team. Losing Ren was already bad enough.

The boy blamed himself comply even if he had been injured and stripped of one of his weapons he shoulders the blame squarely on his shoulder.

He refused to talk since the incident. Even to Nora for the last week and had been sullen and quiet, Spending an odd amount of his time in the bathroom where Pyrrha would always her strange _slicking_ sounds folwed by sharp gasps of sounded like pain filled pleasure. Pyrrha had _no_ idea what he was doing and when Nora questioned him he just ignored the girl and walked back to his bed.

Team JNPR Had lost a member, and the loss was heavy for them as well as others.

She never thought a person would make that sound when confronted with loss. Ruby broke down at seeing her friend's death as she was apparently a close friend of Jaune, a feeling that caused Pyrrha to burn with jealousy only for her to stomp it out in anger as she berated her selfishness.

Jaune could have friends. There was nothing wrong with that! She just wished _she_ was one of them. Pyrrha thought as she walked painfully slow back to her bench where her training gear was held.

Jaune and Pyrrha were _not_ friends, as much as she wanted them to be but it was her fault. She hadn't really tried being his friend in the two weeks that she had known him. She was too concerned with getting him to like her so that he would fall for her and give her a husband she alone could keep. Just like her mother, she wanted to marry one man and be his _only_ bride. Not a part of a harem, she did _not_ want to share.

She never asked about him or attempt to be his friend as a good partner should and in the absence he turned to Ruby a true friend a-

 _"Stop moping.'_

A calm voice said s freezing surface touched Pyrrha's face.  
 _"AH!_ " the girl gasped turn around to see the _one_ good thing that had comes from this disaster.

"Nora. I'm glad to see you again." Pyrrha said as the _only_ silver lining of this mess was that her and Nora's relationship had finally improved.

Apparently breaking down crying was enough to convince the hammer wielder that whatever affection she had for Jaune where genuine, and she was not simply using him. Not that it made a difference and-

"I brought your dinner. Not that you ever eat it."

Nora said with a smirk as she showed Pyrrha a plate of meats, salad, and water bottle.

"Thank you, Nora. I appreciate it. It's been... difficult to adjust and-

"I know, but you can't beat yourself up over it. What happened was not your fault."

"I know it's just... how's Ren? Is he talking yet?"

Pyrrha asked as Nora grimaced.

"No. He's still hold up in the bathroom. I don't know what to do about this. He's never gotten like this before. I guess he really bonded with Jaune."

"I know he isn't the only one," Pyrrha said referring to her sister team RWBY who nearly broke apart of the last week. Apparently, a friends death was a tipping point between the leader and the Schnee and the two nearly came to blows over an argument over command.

Pyrrha had no idea what they were arguing about but it was not half an hour before shouting filled their dorms, and the sound of _open_ combat filled the air before the dean broke it up...

"Just keep it _together_ Pyr. We'll get through this together yeah?"

"Yeah. Just keep it together.' Pyrrha said denying her own guilt as she and her friend walked out of the training arena.

* * *

" _Just keep it together!"_ Jaune said dodging out of the path of the Ursa as he sliced it's forward was off causing to yell in anger as it's momentum carried it forward where it collapsed into the ground.

"Just keep it together!" Jaune hissed killing another Ursa by stabbing it in its chest before reversing the return strike of the now armless one to gut it messily before panting in the clearing.

 _"You do know that we are both going to die here correct?"_

His reflection spoke in the blood-filled sword as Jaune looked at his right arm.

It was _bad._ The deathstalker had managed to graze his arm with its stinger, and _some_ thankfully not all of its position was in his body.

Had it been a direct hit he would have been dead in the first few seconds. Already Jaune could feel the toxins working through his body closing him down, racking him with sweat as he felt his movements began to slough.

Now it was just the slow waiting game as his arm turned yellow and began to slowly succumb to infection.

"I rushed tiring to make it for my date an now I'm lost great," Jaune said sarcastically as he spoke up.

" _At least we get to die as men you know? Out here on our won making the glorious last stand! As Vernal called it. Even if she hated that word glorious. What's so glorious about your death! As she would say."_

His reflection spoke before the word shook and rattled like someone was picking it up and shaking it. The tres rumbled, and swayed as the rocks on the dirt began to vibrate as a sudden _force_ comes over him as Jaune was overtaken by a shadow, as he looked up to see a towering leviathan of stell and metal fly overhead.

"A _battleship!?"_ Jaune gasped as he began sprinting after the ship tearing through the forest as fast as his legs and rapidly weakening body would take him. A ship means people! And a ship that size needs to dock somewhere! The only available dock is Beacon! If I follow the ship...

"I find my way home!" Jaune yelled coming to a clearing overlooking the entire forest where the Beacon tower was visible and pumping his fist into the air.

"I'm coming home!"

* * *

"How do I look?"

A worried feminine voice asked as Opal sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Glynda you like acceptable. Now, will you _stop_ fidgeting?"

Opal asked her second who was behaving like a damn school girl and _not_ a dean of Beacon.

" I can't settle for acceptable Opal! I need to look immaculate and-

Her words were cut off as a glowing red portal open in the office as a woman in a bird mask stepped out.

"Raven. So good to have you join us." Opal said as the woman took off her bird mask.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had to deal with something in the wilds. Is _he_ here yet?"

Raven asked walking slowly to the side of Opal's desk and leaning against the wall mask in hand.

"No, but he's coming soon."

"I see," Raven said giving Glynda an unimpressed look at the sound of an elevator _ding!_ Filled the air as the doors opened as a figure stepped out.

 _"James!_ How good to see you!" Glynda said sincerely as a pair of steely grey eyes met her.

The person was a man, covered head to bottom in silver dress garb. His enter body seemed hard and unfeeling as if it was carved from solid granite rather then flesh. His eyes were a steely stormcloud grey color and gave a withering _tired_ look, as his face and neck both had a thin level of stubble to it giving him a permanent five o'clock shadow.

Even if he looked like chiseled marble the man was surprisingly young. In fact, if you somehow managed to look past his hard chiseled figures, that looked like sold granite instead of flesh you would see a _shockingly_ young man who was probably in his late twenties.

As he turned to see Glynda his formerly neutral gaze twisted into a snarl of contempt as he eyed the woman.  
" _Glynda."_

James said walking past the woman completely not even bother to make eye contact with the woman ignoring her outstretched hand and bypassing her with minimal effort. Causing Raven to smirk and Opal to sigh as this meeting was already off to a bad start.

"James. So glad to see you. I'm glad you made it on time. I trust that your trip was comfortable?" Opal asked the man who turned to the other figures in the room. Opal and Raven, and gave them both an irritated and neutral look accordingly.

"It was fine. Now we have matters to discuss. Why did you call me and _why_ should I give you my fleet?"

The man asked gruffly getting an approving nod from Raven.

"You're blunt. I like that."

"Than you Raven." The man said not turning to face her as Glynda recovered from her shock.

"James! It's so nice to see you back here and-

 _"Glynda_ , I did _not_ come all the way here to discuss pleasantries with _you o_ f all people. Now Opal why am I here?"

The man asked mollifying the dean in a moment as Opal sighed. This kind of thing always happened when she brought the two together, as the two were literal opposites. Glynda was a hardcore traditionalist and Jame's Ironwood was a _hard_ challenge to social norms.

James Ironwood was not only the youngest person to reach the rank of general he was also the _first_ male general in history and in Atlas of all places and had become one of if not _the_ most successful generals of all time. When they came into contact sparks where sure to fly, and it was _not_ the romantic ones.

Those sparks between the two had died off years ago and were now firmly dead and buried under a mountain of resentment and _liquor._

"I was just trying to be polite! You don't know often see someone who genuinely cares about you! I was only asking for your well being you know!" The dean yelled as the man's already penetrating glare tripled in strength.

"Excuse me if I find it hard to believe that any care you have to give is _anywhere near_ genuine."

The man shot back macing the dean waver.

"James? Why would you say that? I-

"Maybe because he's allergic to _bullshit?"_

Raven asked with a shit-eating grin as Glynda glared at her as James smirked and Opal shook her head in her palms. Seriously. These three were to be some of the defenders of the world yet they bickered like the children she was charged to Shepard!

"Why you-

"Stop. All of you. I know we have had our differences that we are _all_ at fault for." Opal said shooting Glynda a pointed look quieting her as she backed down as James harumphed.

"James. I need your help. Beacon is going to be under attack I believe at the Vytal festival we need your army."

Opal asked as Jame's piercing gare was leveled at her with full force as she held it with her own withering own.

"Ask Vale. This is not my concern. I came here today as a friend. And _nothing_ more. If you have security issues, ask the Vale council. If you have nothing else to say I will leave. _Now."_

He said shooting pointedly glaring at Glynda turning around to walk to the elevator door as Opal gritted her teeth.

"James. I can not go to the council for this request."

"Why not?"

The man asked pausing his exodus and Opal gritted her teeth.

"It is of a sensitive matter and-

"You mean _illegal._ You want my fleet because of our _friendship_ , and I use that word in the loosest way possible, you want me to risk the lives of my men _and_ woman under my command, people that I have been entrusted with guarding! So that you can play your little games of chess?"

James asked as Opal finally lost her cool, gripping her mug to the point where it cracked as her eyes glowed a baleful green.

"These are not games!" Opal shouted slamming her fists into the table breaking the ancient wood as angry green energy came out from her cane causing Glynda and Raven to back away as James _refused_ to be intimidated by her as he glared at her.

"Do _not_ presume to threaten me, Opal. I came here today as a friend but if you have nothing but threats and back door dealing I will leave."

James said in a steely tone as Opal sighed. She knew he was right, and she needed to treat this matter carefully, diplomatically. James held all the power here. She needed his fleet, and James could always just up and go. And that was _not_ an option.

"James. _She_ is making her moves. We- no I need your help."

Opal said observing with an eagle glare as Jame's mouth dropped by an imperceptible amount as he grimaced.

"How do you know? What sources do you have?"

"Me."

Raven said sullenly as James nodded.

"I'll take _her_ word for it."

"Thank you, James. I know this is not easy for you-

"I am _not_ doing it for you Opal. And especially not you Glynda. There are innocent people and if Vale falls then Atlas might as well be next in line."

"Thank you for seeing this our way James."

"Don't thank me, Opal. You knew what you were doing. You brought me here under the pretense of friendship and old times only to create a situation where I could not refuse. you know I won't let innocents die, but you refuse to ask your own government for help!"

"Because they _won't!_ They are all lazy, incompetent, greedy woman who have no way to see anything that does not affect their own coffers!" Opal yelled glaring balefully at the man as James sighed taking out a flask and taking a hearty swig.

"You know... I _thought_ we were friends once. I see now that I was mistaken. I was _always_ just another chest piece for you. Is it almost funny you know? In a macabre way."

The man said solemnly taking a deep drink from his flask as Opal grimaced.

"James... I always thought of you as a friend." Glynda said putting a hand on his shoulder green eyes filled with hope as his face softened into one she had thug long gone until it hared to shet stones as he glared at her green ones, before snarling at her roughly tearing his shoulder from the woman and briskly walking away.

"Now I know you all came to deceive me," James said irritably as Glynda seethed.

"I always thought of you as my friend, James-

"Then why didn't you act like it?"

He asked as the woman froze as if she had been shot as Raven rubbed her head.

"Why do you let them in the same room?"

"Because we need them both. James. You are, my friend. Never forget that I would never abuse your trust."

"Right."  
James said sarcastically as he held the headmistress glare.

"Your words mean nothing to me, Opal. You lie and cheat all the time; you make laws to judge others and rail when they are not followed to the letter! While simultaneously bending if not outright breaking them for your own benefit! You are the worst kind of hypocrite, and I am ashamed that I bought into you guise of friendship!"

"James! I do what I need to do! I exist to serve the people fo Remnant, Woman, Man, Faunus. I do what is for the greater good, and I do not need your insults!"

"You and so many others," James said bitterly taking another swig from his flask as he glared at her.

"Do you even hear yourself speak!? Do know how many others before you said those same words? How many times do people say their work for the _greater good?_ And then the butcher! Those they swore to protect. You don't trick me, Opal. You are nothing but a would-be tyrant in the making masquerading as a school teacher."

"The only one of you to have a shred of moral decency is her! And if Raven were not here herself I would have walked out this door the moment you made your request!"

"Thank you for your vote of approval," Raven said nodding her head and walking over to the man.

Raven liked James. He was strong that was a big thing for her. He lead with practicality over bravado and always put the lives of his men before his own. He acted with honor and integrity refusing to both lies or mislead those he associated himself and was honestly a breath of fish air in her intrigue-filled life of cloak and daggers as one of Opal's agents.

"James. This is a serious matter. I am asking for your fleet because it is needed to save the lives of thousands. Possibly more. Plese, lend us your strength on this matter."

"If you say so...

"Trust me. I would not give my support to a project that was not honorable or in any way deceitful. I assure you the moment Opal or anyone does the slightest moral infractions I will withdraw my support for it."

"And I take my fleet away."

James said with a harsh finality as Opal glared at him with sharp eyes.

 _"If_ you will find it. But until then how about we drop our hostilities and enjoy a moment to meet up with our old friends? We hardly get to meet in a place where we are not in life or death situations you know?"

The headmistress asked as James sighed heavily his face losing some of its granite-like qualities and appearing to be _vaguely_ human for a moment.

"You are right. I apologize for my earlier hostility."

James admitted as the granite reasserted itself covering up the soft vulnerable flesh with _thick_ unfeeling granite as Opal sighed into her mug. It was with a great sense of sadness that the woman watched her _friend_ look like that. Soft flesh turned to unyielding stone, he wasn't always like that.

He used to be so alive! His face alight with a permanent smirk that shines with a preternatural mirth and sense of good will. He was qucik to a joke or to take a drink to his men and allies, he was a likeable and charismatic man that Opal had grown to call a friend a rare position in deed. Opal had many _contacts, operators_ , and _agents_ but _few_ true friends.

And Yes James was her friend. No matter what he or anyone else said about it. James had been Opal's friend for over a decade and a trusted confidant for much longer. It hurt to use him but she resigned herself that it was for the greater good. Surely he would see that in the end. Hopefully...

"No. It's entirely justified I admit to playing fast and loose with my own moral code. And I apologize, but on this I assure you. James, we do work for Remnant here. Not for myself so please let us be friends?"

"Fine."

Jame sad sighing heavily taking another drink as he turned to the woman.

"How are the students this year? I head you had a fatality?"

"We did. Jaune Arc."

" _Arc?_ Really? His mother will not be pleased to hear that."

"Like she cares for her son." Glynda shot as James cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Did _you_ care for him?"

"Of course! He was my student! I was responsible for him, and I failed him...

"All men die Glynda that is life. He chose his path, and he met his end that' all there is to it." Opal said as James nodded.

"It's true. All of us are doomed to leave this mortal coil one day, and the fact he died of his own power is a thing to celebrate not to mourn."

"Spoken like a soldier. I like you even more James."

The masked woman said as he nodded to her.

"Same here Raven. How is your family doing?"

"Excellent. Tai is fine at home, and Summer is on a mission in Vale. Though my daughters are shaken by the Arc's death."

"Where they close to him?"

"Yang only saw a boy to grope, of this, I'm sure and was just shocked by his death. Ruby, however... She had grown close to him I do not think she will recover anytime soon if at all."

"She is Summer's child after all. She takes after her mother in the best qualities." James said as Raven nodded.

"And her less than best," Raven said as James sighed.

"Fine. Opal, you have my support just don't have me kill too many of own soldiers this time ok?" James asked as Opal nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

"Well, I'm almost home then," Jaune said aloud as he looked at the Beacon clock tower he was within a twelve-hour walk or another day form Beacon and he needed to make his decision.

On the one hand, if he pressed forward today he would be home before the night's end, and he would be able to sleep in a bed. That plan while appearing to be optimal would also come with its own disadvantages. If he went through with it, he would still need to walk through the Grimm infested woods at _night,_ when almost anything that wanted to kill him could see perfectly well in the dark and he would be blind.

And while fighting Grimm in the dark was not a new thing it was still not a preferred option as Jaune would rather fight in the day.

Now if he waited for the night he would have to spend another night in the woods, but he could go back in relative peace. Which while optimal and much safer came with its own pressing _yellow_ issue.

As Jaune looked down to his right arm and grimaced. Jaune's limb was running on borrowed time as it was and he fought the urge to wretch at the sight of it.

The limb was no longer it's original healthy pale skin tone but now it was turning the gnarly color of sickly yellow and was falling apart as it appeared to be rotting. The deathstalker venom had worked into his arm and that if he didn't get it treated soon, it would either need immediate removal as his limb something that Jaune was not afraid to do, simply because he had done field amputations in the past on others that is.

And while it was possible he still did not want to cut off his arm and risk bleeding out. For one it would be painful, and two the fever he was sporting made it damned impossible to think straight let alone stem the blood from an amputated limb.

Now he _could_ build a tourniquet from the remainder of his tattered Beacon uniform that would consume the last of the shattered clothing and leave Jaune down to his boxers.

That being said Beacon had medicine and _could_ save his arm. He wanted that. But if he died because he didn't see the Ursa sneaking up on him in the forest that more or less defeated the point of him going home in time.

"Either way," Jaune sighed as he rolled don't his back as his fire died down.

"Time to sleep. I'm going home." Jaune said as he closed his eyes and went to _bed._

* * *

" **This doesn't make sense!"** Mink said angrily as Jaune opened his eyes to instead of seeing smirking demoness he saw nothing, but his screen as Mink was off in the far corner sitting down cross-legged looking at a screen.

"Mink? What's wrong?"

" **AH! Flesh sack! NIt's nothing just checking over a skill on Velvet that doesn't' make any sense!"**

"Doesn't make any sense? What do you mean?"

" **Come here! Check it out!"** Mink said snapping her fingers as a Velvet's screen appeared to Jaune's face. Specifically, her special skills screen as Jaune looked at the screen and paused.

 **Special skill: _Some call it stalking_**

"What's so special about this?"

 **"It's the name!'**

"The name? What's wrong with the name?"

 **"It _doesn't_ exist! I mean I can't find it anywhere!"**

"Find it? What are you talking about? What do you mean you can't find it?"

 **" I mean I _can't_ find it! I have all the Gamer's special skills listed in the bestiary, but I can't find hers!"**

"You can't find it? Like you have's seen it, or it just doesn't exist?"

 **"Like it doesn't exist! I mean I'm looking for it, but I just can't find it!"**

"Maybe you didn't list it?"

 **"I listed it! It's _our_ game! I know everything about it! I know this thing like the end of my tail! There is no way that I could not find a skill!"**

"Are you lo-

Jaune paused as the demoness pink eyes sent a withering glare his way as Mink glared at him.

 **"I _built!_ This system! I know everything about it! But it's not here! This is ridiculous! Assign your levels and level up, at least _that's_ been doing well.**" Mink snarled as Jaune nodded as he turned to his screens.

Mink spoke the truth his time in the wild had done wonders for his leveling with the constant fighting as he had gone up around ten levels in a week and had the skill points to match as he flipped to his screen.

 **Name Jaune Arc.**  
 **Level 19/?**  
 **Xp till next level 1200/ 1600**

 **Passive _Last gasp._**  
 **Skill points available 40**

 **Str: 57 +3 increase**

 **Wit: 24 +5 increase**

 **Charisma: 42 +2 increase**

 **Charm: 27**

 **Intellect: 47 -1 due to Drunkard trait sober.**

 **Vitality: 91 +6 increase**

 **Will: 119+ 20 due to stubborn trait + 10 due to Martyr trait.**

 **dexterity: 74 +8 increase**

 **deception 29 +4 increase**

 **Luck: 50 +6 increase.**

"Twenty to vitality, ten to dexterity five to deception, three to charm and two to intellect," Jaune said as Mink waved dismissively as the screen changed not reflect his decisions as it updated Jaune found himself in a unique situation.

Usually when he arrived here, wherever the hell this place, if you could call it a place was Mink, had some snide comments to make to him but this time?

Mink seemed genuinely concerned about the issue with the special skills of Velvet as she was ignoring hi entier flicking her finger across a floating keyboard she worked on her keyboard.

As Jaune watched, her work he had no idea what the hell to do with any free time he had to do as he walked around the room.  
Well-liked was a strong word as he found that outside of a small circle of light Jaune was surrounded by darkness as looked around him.

Not wanting to press his luck and step into the swirling darkness even if he was sure Mink would never let anything that bad happen to him outside of the Gamer proper but still did not want to risk it Jaune simply sat down and looked at his screen.

What's so wrong with her skills? Jaune thought as he flicked through his screen as he saw Velvet's page pop up with the now usual **WARNING! Out of range!** Icon next to it.

That appeared next to all of his other contacts. It seemed that if he went a spent amount of time away from his friends they would fall out of range of the bestiary and it would warn him that any skills or stats that it displayed could be wrong or misleading as Jaune saw Velvet s scenes.

Sure there enough was her skills, and there was the special skill _**Some call it stalking...**_

As Jaune stared at it, sure enough, it was strange...

To say the least, as right on the left of it there were spaces. Well, spaces were the best way to describe it as it seemed like there were several slots next to the name as Jaune stared at it.

Imagine a game of _hangman._ There is, of course, the man about to hang from the platform he stood on and as usual the spaces where you put the letters of the words to free him. It was like that there were several spaces next to the name as he looked at it.

Right next to it was a single space that seemed to fit a letter Jaune could only presume to be _I_ as there were no other individual letter words in the English language that the could think of assuming this was the English language and not some insane demonic scrawl.

As he looked next to it was a three letter block, then seven then four, ten than five then six.

Meaning after I was first followed by a three letter word followed by seven, four, ten, and six that appeared to make up her skill. As it looked like it was a glitch in the system as Jaune scratched his chin.

 **"Oum Dammit!"**

Mink yelled as Jaune looked down to see the end of the letter next to her defining trait **empathetic.** Something was off about that too. I was like the was two spaces right next to it as Jaune wondered what the hell was going on in the gamer as he gulped.

His real body was in bad shape, even if he had been eating well-ish. As for fruits and berries and killing small animals was a skill his other self-had in abundance his infect arm had tried a warning on his screen showing an entirely new file for something called _**Status affects!**_

Anything that was a foreign presence in his system was listed their like position and alcohol. As he watched the infected limb. Although what really bothered him was the latest addition to his screen, a string of letters that spelled out **save point Friday.** Jaune had no idea what those things meant but with Mink preoccupied there was little he could do as he sighed Jaune had nothing to do but rest as he waited to get up...

* * *

"Yes! I finally can go home!" Jaune said aloud as he walked past the walls into Beacon proper. He was lucky that the massive battleship that was actually leading a fleet of ships was into anchor over Beacon as Jaune walked past the ship and inot Beacon proper. The shadow from the ship gave him a nice amount of shade as he wondered about his team.

I hope they didn't worry about me too much. I mean I was only gone for a week! And I came back roughly unscathed! I mean I _did_ lose my uniform and am walking in what amounted to a worn out pair of tennis shoes, a ripped pair of pants and a torn shirt that was little more than two cloth straps covering his entire chest as he walked forward.

As he left the shadow of the battleship and stepped inside the entry doors of Beacon proper and wondered what he should do?

He _could_ go to his room and get some much-needed sleep as he wanted but! He needed to get his arm taken care of, he _still_ had a date with Weiss today, and if he wanted to make it, he either needed to treat it at the infirmary or cut it off himself. Maybe Ren can cut it if it deemed necessary? Well, it's not like Jaune's near fever dream state could do it. His aura was keeping him up but if he didn't get help soon...

Jaune thought as he walked into the Beacon hallways as he saw they were surprisingly empty. And devoid of life.

"Where did everyone go?"

Jaune thought before he saw familiar green form walking down the hallway alone for some reason? The hell is Nora? Jaune thought before yelling across the hall.

 _"Ren! Over here!"_ Jaune called his friend as Ren froze like he had been shot as his head whipped around with such force Jaune was sure it would break as he gasped. Come to think of it Jaune had never seen Ren without Nora as the boy paused and froze like he had seen the devil himself before breaking into a dead sprint at Jaune yelling something into his scroll before sprinting at him.

"Ren? What's up why the hell are-

 _"Jaune!?"_

Ren yelled slamming into the boy crossing the Beacon hallway a good half of a quarter mile in record time entering near Olympic timetables as he bowled Jaune over like a freight train sending them both into the ground in a tangle of limbs and tears!?

"Ren!? Why the hell are you crying?!"

 **"Alive! Alive! Alive! Alive! You're actually alive!"**

"I thought you were dead!" The boy yelled as Ren latched onto his bare chest gripping him like he was going to vanish in a heartbeat as Jaune felt a growing sense of dread in his stomach. This was _not_ a good sign. If Ren was acting like this then-

"Jaune!?" A familiar sharp voice yelled before Jauenwas torn form Ren's great and wherein for air as a mass of red entered his vision as he was pressed into something insanely soft as his partner wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug.

 _"Pyrrha! Please! Can't breathe!"_

 **"It can't be! This is impossible! He's back! He's really back! Thak you! Thank you! Thank you! I don't know how you're back but never leave me again! He has a fever!? Is he sick?"**

Jaune wheezed as his partner threatened to break his spine in a bone-crushing bear hug as she crushed his spine.

"Jaune! What happened to you!?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune gakked as his face was crushed into her back. She smells good. Jaune thought as Pyrrha hugged him tightly before a voice yelled at the top of its lungs.

"Your arm!?" A voice that sounded like Nora yelled but was far too much for the quiet girl to be yelled as Pyrrha broke her bear hug of him gasping in fear as his yellow infect arm waved limply in the air.

"Oh, my Oum! What's wrong with your arm!?"

 **"Dear Monty! Why is it yellow!?"**

"Deathstalker stinger."

Jaune said planily as he _felt_ Pyrrha's anger.

"Why aren't' you in the hospital?!"

His partner yelled as Jaune finally felt his fever get the better of him as his knee's buckled and Pyrrha grabbed before he could fall.

"Jaune!? What's wrong!? Jaune talk to me!"

" **God! God! God! Be okay! Please! Please! Please! Be ok!"**

"I was on my way actually. But I don't feel so good right now..."

Jaune said as his eyes finally fluttered close before Pyrrha glared at him before picking him up in a bridal carry and sprinting towards the hospital.

* * *

If Jaune thought Pyrrha was emotional he was caught completely off guard as a red comet burst through the infirmary doors and slammed into him as the shaking form of Ruby hit him like a wrecking ball.

She hit him like a red train crying and sobbing and somehow thanking? Him as she bubbled an unintelligible amount of thought to him. Luckily his semblance kicked in, and he heard her ideas.

" **Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I thought you were dead! He's alive! Thank you, Monty! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!** " Ruby thought as she rested her crying face on his neck smearing him in tears and snot as she wrapped him in an Ursa grip as she refused to let go. As Jaune was moderately concerned she would rip out the IV in his arm that was keeping his arm on his person and keeping the morphine drip coming.

Soon the rest of RWBY came in as they all give him various greeting and looks of astonishment at his presumed return from the dead.

Apparently, everyone had thought he was dead for some reason. I mean he was only gone for a week back with the tribe that was commonplace and-

"Your arm is going to be fine." A calm voice said as a woman spoke up from behind them.

 _"Thank Oum_!" Pyrrha said letting out a breath she had not realized that she had been holding as the nurse a tall woman named Sandra who Jaune had been loathing because she was the one who began his diet said as she showed a clipboard to him.

"It was close, but you should be fine. I'm surprised you made it this far as you did. You will need to rest a night in here, but you will live. Count yourself lucky." The nurse said Jaune signed as the various girls and Ren breath sigh of relief before him and Ruby began pestering him about the story demanding every detail of what happened to him.

A story he would honestly rather _not_ tell at least not today as Jaune really wanted to get some sleep and even if it was not his bed the hospital bed was close enough.

Though this request soon became impossible as the dean and headmistress ented the room and Jaune sighed and began to speak.

* * *

He told them everything, that occurred after he was separated from Ren and lost int he forest. He told them tales of ducking through the trees using them as walls to block the wall of Ursa that charged him. He explained how he used the trees to force them to attack him in ones or three's. Making them never able to use their numbers to their advantage.

As he killed his way past them taking the apart pice meal before seeing his chance at freedom and running away. He watched as both Ruby's and Ren's eyes lit up like fireworks at his story she saw Pyrrha glaring at him with a fierce pride as he went on.

He told them about his decision to either take an extra week or not to return home or to take a shortcut that would lead him through a more dangerous area of the forest.

He told how he decided to half his journey's time once again leading him to face the deathstalker that struck him. Though this part led his partner to rage and demand why he didn't take the safer route. His explanation surprised her.

"Because of _her,"_ Jaune said pointing at Weiss who stuttered and coughed as her eyes opened like a deer in the head lights.

"For _me?_ How? Why did you do that for me?" Weiss asked flummoxed at the boy who she had presumed dead.

"We had a date today. I told you that we would get out so we would. If I didn't cut my journey, I would have missed our time. And an Arc _never_ breaks their word." Jaune explained as stunned Weiss's jaw dropped for a moment before her face turned into a snarl as she began to rage.

* * *

" _Idiot! Foolish! Incomprehensible!_ " Weiss shouted as his words caused the heiress to flip a switch and go on a tangent again them as she listed every reason he should have stayed safe and taken his time coming home, a statement the entire room agreed with. Although while she claimed to be mad her blushing cheeks betrayed her true feelings as the headmistress interrupted her as Jaune continued.

Then he said how he followed the battle ship's course hear and that was that. The nurse gave him pills to take twice a day every day for a month to work the poison out of his system and after that Jaune was given a dose of sleeping pills as Opal forced the team out to give him his rest before his partner asked to have a word with him.

The dean sighed but gave her five minutes as Jaune was soon alone in the room with Pyrrha who had a strained look on her face.

Pyrrha was shaking. She couldn't believe the day. She started the day not knowing what to do. She had been coming back to her dorm with Nora only for a frantic call form Ren claiming that Jaune had come back and was in the Beacon hallway.

Pyrrha didn't believe it. Not at first. She _wanted_ to believe it, but she was too used to living with the grief of a dead teammate too. Still, she ran. She ran faster then she thought she could as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her as she sprinted with Nora.

As she rounded the corner, she froze. Jaune was alive beaten battered but alive. She ran to him as fast as she could not want him to slip away. To vanish into thin air, even as she gripped him in her arms she was worried.

She thought the moment she let go he would vanish and despair ina puff of smoke. Thinking back it was a foolish concept. No one just disappears as she held him to close she saw his arm and nearly passed out.

It looked _awful_! It was a vicious yellow color sickly and lean, his muscle mass speed diminished and slack. As the arm seemed to be rotting in its socket.

After that, she decided to carry him to the doctors where his limb was saved. After that came the tears as Ruby found her best friend, something that Pyrrha still had resentment of as she wanted that title for herself.

As she hugged Jaune Pyrrha pushed that thought to the back of her head as she saw the sheer passion in the younger girl's eyes.

She cared for Jaune. She missed him and wanted him to be safe. She knew Ruby had feelings for the boy and she wanted to have him as much more than friends but she wanted his safety more than _anything._

She just got to have her friend back her in her life, and Pyrrha could not fault her for that. After his story, she almost tore his head off at his decision to risk his life over a date. But Weiss had done a sufficient job at that as she made sure Jaune knew how displeased that decision had made her.

Even if she blushed like a child as she heard his words the girl despite her _clearly_ ulterior motives and blatantly transparent motives she did care for Jaune at least enough not to want him dead.

That said Pyrrha needed to talk to Jaune. Alone. The last time they had talked it had _not_ ended well.

* * *

They had a fight and a serious fallout. Jaune had grown tired of his forced diet of soup and her as he put it incessant scheduling of his days. The nurse said the best way to get his body back on track was a mostly liquid diet and no solid food besides crackers.

Pyrrha had _insisted_ Jaune follow his diet despite his objections; she only wanted what was best for the boy! And after two weeks of this, it lead to a conflict.

It was a shouting match in the JNPR dorm as Jaune finally had enough, he refused to eat soup again and demanded food. She had told him no. His diet was for his own good, and he would keep on it whether he wanted to or not. Looking back Pyrrha hated herself.

She was selfish forcing her will on him even when he did not want to. This lead to arguments, shouting, more shouting. And both of them had said things they did not mean. Or Pyrrha prayed Jaune did not mean the things he said. She did not want him to _hate_ her.

But now she had a chance to make thing right, and she would not let it slip between her fingers.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Pyrrha said gripped his bed rail and bowing her head.

"Pyrrha!? What are you apologizing for?"

"For everything!"

The spartan admitted before going into a speech. She vehemently apologized for forcing him to do things that he did not want to do. She refused to work with him and insisted on doing it her way.

She wanted to get closer to him not for friendship but for personal gains. She apologized again and again before her voice ran hoarse and cracked as she went to her final point. _Friendship_.

"I am your partner. And I _only_ want what's best for you. Please understand that. I _refuse_ to let you hurt yourself or be harmed. I don't want to smother you but I will not let you be injured if I can help it!"

The spartan barked before she grew quiet as she seemed to become smaller.

"That being said! I also want to be your _friend_. Please. I'm sorry about before, I... I just don't want this to be the end of our relationship. I _want_ to be your friend Jaune. Please." Pyrrha said gripping his arm feeling the warm flesh of his arm into she averted her eyes.

Jaune's chest was something she did _not_ want to look at. It was a horrid desecrated thing filled with scars of all types of knife wounds, claw marks, and bullet holes. When Pyrrha first saw it, she nearly passed out as Jaune explained it was just a memory from the wilds. A memento from a rougher time in his life as Pyrrha barely held it together.

"I do too. I want to be your friend Pyrrha. But things have to change."

"Yes! They will! I'll do anything you want!"

Pyrrha said as the boy grimaced at her.

"I don't want you just to do what I want. I want you to listen to me. I am your partner, leader, _friend?_ I want us to be friends. But we need to be a team. If I say something if I don't want something done until we talk about it."

"You don't need to force your way all the time. We need to have a discussion and work on things. _Together."_ Jaune said Pyrrha nodded.

"I understand. I won't let you down. Friend?" Pyrrha said as a faint war feeling appeared to din her chest. It was a simple, fragile thing, weak and feeble but it was there. A bond was formed in that ward as the two smiled together... _It was Monday..._

* * *

 **Commencing data upload...**

 **Waiting...**

 **Waiting...**

 **ERROR!  
Save spot not found! Attempting retry...**

 **Attempting...**

 **Attempting...**

 **Attempting...**

 **ERROR! Slot Monday! No, save file detected For Monday!**

 **Attempting retry...**

 **Attempting...**

 **Attempting to reach Save slot _Monday!_**

 **ERROR!**

 **You can not save here!**

 **Save slot undetected rerouting to consciousness in...**

 **5**

 **4**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

* * *

"Mister Arc... I normally do not have this talk with a student, but you do realize that you have a mandate for requirement correct?"

"Yes, mam! I just don't have a spare uniform... Jaune said as he lowed his head as the dean's eye him with a pitying glare in the hallway.  
"Mister Arc... The fact that you have just come back from a trying time does a lot to lend me sympathy to you. And knowing your personal backstory I am _lenient_ , but I must insist on this. Man or not you must follow the Beacon dress code. Find a new outfit by tomorrow, or I will put you in detention every night until you do. All right?"

The dean asked as Jaune gulped he thought this might occur even since Pyrrha warned him in their dorms earlier on...

* * *

"Jaune, why are you wearing _that?_ " Pyrrha asked as she looked at her _friends_ uniform. If you could call it that.

Pyrrha had forgotten exactly what Jaune's tatted outfit had looked like, and it was not good. It was a messy jumble of clothes, it seemed less and less like one singular outfit but more like someone had taken parts from various outfits and tossed them haphazardly together.

In what looked suspiciously like a wedding _dress_ and simply stitched around it. Taking out patches and large segments of its original fabric as it was destroyed or dirtied. Fixing the jacket with whatever was on hand and leading it to be disjointed garbage amalgamation of colors that clashed rather garishly in the light of day.

His pants were not much better a similar hodgepodge of colors and patchwork fabric as Pyrrha grimaced.

"I don't have another uniform Pyr," Jaune said simply as Pyrrha grimace. He looked _bad_ in that outfit. He desperately needed a new outfit as Pyrrha sighed seeing no other option but to let him dress up he couldn't go naked now, could he?

As much as she would like the sight of-  
 **NO! Bad Pyrrha!** She thought to shake her head; he is your friend not apiece of meat! He is your friends. Your very cute friend...

* * *

"So why don't you go buy a new one?" Yang asked looking at the boy who came back from the dead who sighed heavily.

"I don't have the money," Jaune said darkly as Yang cocked her head.

"What do you mean you don't have the money? A new uniform is like what? Thirty lien? How can you not have that much?"  
Yang asked wincing as a blade hit her side as Blake glared at her from across the cafeteria table where JNPR and RWBY along with the addition of Velvet sat together eating their lunch.

"I don't have the lien...

"What? No way! I Know you have some money! How much do you have _Goldilocks?"_

" _One."_

Jaune admitted looking downward as Yang blinked owlishly at him.

 _"One hundred? S_ ee! That's not so bad you just-

"No. Not one hundred _one_ lien. I only have _one_ lien on my name. I have no money." Jaune said hanging his head low as Yang coughed as Weiss struck her with a glass shard from her left.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that...

"I am too."  
Jaune said before three sets of gears began to turn. As Yang, Pyrrha and Weiss saw their moment to get closer to the boy.

This was it! An opportunity! Jaune needed clothes, Jaune was too poor to buy clothes if Yang bought him clothes Jaune would be grateful for her. And he in his gratitude would then fall happily into Yang's arms where she could show him the exact ways she could please a man.

As she formed a plan, she saw both Pyrrha and Weiss thinking too. No doubt the same thing as even Ruby in a _blatant_ lack of tact had taken out her strawberry themed wallet and began to count her lien in front of him.

At least _try_ to be subtle Rubes. Yang thought as Weiss gave her now _friend?_ A glare as even Blake looked disapprovingly at her.

"Jaune why do you need a new uniform so bad?" Velvet asked eying her friend who she was incredibly happy to see alive and well. It had been a day since his return and she was currently over the moon at her crush being alive and well. As one of the few helpful students at Beacon turned out to be a man and her friend whom she shared a series of classes together with.

"Because if I don't wear the uniform Miss GoodWitch will give me detention starting today, and then every day after until I get one, and I don't have the money to buy a new one," Jaune admitted as his partner began to speak up before Velvet gasped.

"So all you need is a new uniform right?"

"Yes."

"I got _it!_ I know how you can get one that will not only be approved of by the school but will also look great on you too!"

"Really? How?" Jaune asked as his partner closed her mouth as four pairs of eyes glared at the rabbit faunus who eeked! As she weathered the storm.

"My _leader_! She's a bit blunt of a person, but she has a good heart! She is also a _master_ at fashion! She would be ecstatic to take you shopping for new clothes!"

"Velvet. I can't just take your money. I wouldn't feel right."

Jaune said as Pyrrha lowered her wallet as Velvet shook her head.

"It's no problem! I'm sure she will love to shop with you!"

"I just don't feel comfortable borrowing money from my friends."

"Then don't think about it as _borrowing!"_  
Velvet said as Jaune cocked his head at her.

"What do you mean if I'm not borrowing money what am I doing?"

"Think of it as me paying you back!"

"Paying me back? For what?"

"For helping me out when we first met! I've been bullied my whole life because I am a faunus and I can count the humans who stepped out to help me with _one_ hand. And you are on that hand."

"But... I was just doing the right thing. I don't need a reward for it. I wouldn't feel right...

"Jaune. Do this for me? Ok? Think of it as you doing me a favor a deeply personal favor alright?" Velvet asked gripping his hand in hers.  
"Do this for me?" Velvet asked brow eyes shining in the light as Jaune sighed. "Fine... for _you."_

* * *

"I can't believe I said yes," Jaune said aloud as he stood on the Beacon air docks. Where he was currently standing alone in the hot Vale sun as he held a handwritten note in hand telling Jaune to wait for a _Coco Adel?_ Of all things at the docs.

He had no idea why but when he had tried to say no to Velvet his mouth went dry and his tongue was tied in knots as he felt like what seemed like _cold chains_ wrapped around his limbs as he was forced to say _yes._

As he stood alone in the warm Beacon sun, Jaune sighed at least I'm warm. I wonder where and _who_ the hell this Coco is and where-

"Hey, there _hot stuff!_ How the hell are you! Besides looking a mess that is!" A loud, confident voice called out from behind him before a hand struck him in the back with enough force to send him sprawling forward as something hit him with the power of a sledgehammer as the sound of rich raucous female laughter filled his ears.

"That's a _helluva_ outfit you got there kid! I mean you look great but damn! You need some new threads yesterday!" A woman said as Jaune turned to see her.

To call her beautiful would be lying calling the sun bright. She was jaw-dropping gorgeous and walked with a natural swagger that Jaune knew to mean absolute confidence. The was only further cemented by her slightly over seven-foot mark height and was dressed in the most stylish clothes that Jaune had ever seen on anyone.

She wore form-fitting black pants, that hugged her thin but thick legs tightly. As he saw her upper body, he saw her torso was wrapped in black tight fitting she followed by a brown vest with a necklace of _gold bullets?!_ Hanging off her neck all tie doter by grow barret and a fashionable pair of sunglasses.

Followed by the single fanciest handbag he had witnesses ever as the girl eyed him like a piece of meat brown eyes watering at his sight.

Good _god,_ what is he wearing?! Coco thought as it took every once of her willpower not to openly weep before ripping off the blondes abomination to fashion and dressing him herself wither own personal wardrobe. Seriously!

What he was wearing could not be counted as clothes! It was the unholy amalgamation of over a dozen types of shirts, pants, and assorted cloth quickly and practically stitched together to create the vague resemblance of an outfit and the only reason Coco did not rip him apart over it was that she saw it in him.

There were according to Coco two types of people in the world. The ones who thought that all clothes should be stylish and only the most elegant of dresses should grace your skin! These people were the sensible ones that led society onwards to greatness!

Then there were the ones that preferred practicality and comfort to looking good. Thinking that as long as their clothes kept them warm in the winter and cooled in the summer looks were secondary.  
These people deserved to be _shot._

Jaune, on the other hand, was none of the above! He was poor. _Dirt_ poor, and while Coco usually had zero sympathies for those who did know how to dress she drew a line between those who did not dress out of free will and those that lived in sheer poverty and never got the chance.

He was one of those. They type who never got a fair shot in life and lived by stitching to get whatever would keep him from starving to death.

As she already knew who Jaune Arc was. Hell, every woman with a _white knight_ complex knew of the damned _prince in the castle!_ And if the rumors were true the boy had his fair share of falling down a staircase that had fists.

Coco thought darkly as she eyed him. He was a good kid from all Velvet's accounts. He stood up for her when she was getting bullied by a team of girls by himself! Something that meant he was either suicidal _or_ a serious chill person. She hoped the latter as her eyes looked him up an down hungrily.

As far as _half-starved runaways_ went, he was not _that_ bad. He was skinny that was clear as day, when you don't eat for weeks you do tend to lose a fair bit of weight. And all he needed was some food to fill out, though as far as Coco was considered and he would fill out all the places that count.

 _That ass..._ Coco thought licking her lips as she stared the boy down. What? She was a healthy young woman! She knew what she liked, and she knew how to get it!

And unlike another woman, Coco would _not_ pay for a date! Nor would she visit a damned _palace_ for a man! She wasn't _that_ desperate. If she wanted a man, she would win him with her _own_ hands!

And clothes, that is as the best way to get a man to look at you is to look fabulous! Something she always made dure to did, now if there only wasn't a damn shortage of men in Beacon!

I mean really! There was less than a couple of _dozen_ hunters in Beacon, and most out of all of them were either taken by a strong woman most likely a third or fourth year or in harems! Leaving precious little men for her! In fact, Coco had been in Beacon for two years and only been on _two_ dates! _Two Dates!_ That was _ridiculous!_

That's where _he_ came in, nice figure, good personality, easy on the eyes and had what was a _definite_ submissive mindset? The only reason she didn't have a firm hand on his tantalizing plump rear end was that one that would be creepy. And two! Velvet using her _exclusive_ Adel best friend privilege had asked her to help him _without_ sleeping with him!

A request she _begrudgingly_ admitted to, and only because Velvet was already crushing on him and dreading the infamous Coco _taste test._ Where she would test potential boys that Velvet brought home to make sure they were up to snuff so speak before Velvet got her _claws_ into them.

As any thought of the future where put on hold as a bullhead landed Coco tossed an arm around the boy's shoulder making him blush as she pushed him into the bullhead.

"Come on Jauney boy! Me and you are going to town!" Coco said as she dragged Jaune onto the bullhead ignoring the boy's protest as she pulled him along.

* * *

" _Try on this! Then this! Then that!_ Then you can change in front of me and do a dance what do you say?" Coco asked relishing the blush on the boy's face as he went dashing into the Dressing Room at _Adel fashions!_ Enjoying the flustered looks on the boy's face as she took a sip from her steaming mug of coffee as she watched they boy flush and stutter.

Coco's family owned this entire shopping line as Jaune blushed furiously as she tossed outfit after outfit for him to try on.

"Then _this!_ And _this!_ And after you finish that you can try _this!"_

Coco said as the boy sighed as she put down another mess of clothes.

"How many more clothes are there?" Jaune asked as Coco grinned at him.

"We are nowhere near the end kid! And if you think those puppy eyes are going to work on me you got another thing coming! If I can beat down, Velvet's whines I can ignore your's so unless you can pick the _perfect_ outfit we are staying here till you try on the whole store!"

Coco said as Jaune sighed head popping back down the dressing room door as he looked in the dressing room mirror.

" _Well looks like we're stuck for the moment."_

His reflection said as Jaune sighed.

"Tell me about it. What should I wear?"

"Anything looks good on you!"

Coco yelled from outside as Jaune blushed.

 _"Fool. Don't to me in public. You are going to look like a crazy person. Now hurry up and try the shorts with the shirt. We haven't tried that yet."_

It was true, Jaune knew that there was no way that Coco would budge on the matter as he sighed heavily.

"So if I pick a perfect outfit you'll let us go?"

 _"If_ you find the perfect outfit. And when I say perfect I mean it must both meet and surpass _my_ own personal standards." Coco said from behind the door as Jaune looked at his new outfits.

There were three piles of clothes laid out for them as Jaune had already tried two out of the three to varying degrees of appraising from Coco as he decided to put on the third outfit. A seemingly snug white top along with a pair of shorts.

"How does this look?"

Jaune asked as he stepped outside of the changing rooms Coco looked his way.

"Let me-

" _Good Oum!_ " Coco coughed as she nearly spilled her beverage. As she saw the _improved_ Jaune Arc walk out of the dressing room.

 **Sweet Oum! What happened to him!?** Coco thought as she fought it keep her coffee down beating down a knee-jerk spit take as Jaune walked out the changing room.

He wore a shortly cropped Beacon uniform variant that _jealously_ clutched his upper body openly showing off his thin well shaped upper body as his muscle tone shone through the top. Giving her a good amount of eye candy as Coco coughed. Looking down her breath truly caught in her lungs as she saw his legs.

 **No way! No way in hell I can send him back in that!** That hugged his waist far to tight! If I send him back into Beacon, there won't be a girl that can keep her hands off him! Not to mention that Velvet will _kill_ me!

Coco thought as she saw the altered Beacon uniform shorts that seemed to cling to his legs like another skin perfectly defining them as Jaune blinked up at her.

"So how do I look?" Jaune aksed with a completely innocent expression as Coco coughed.

"I'm going to take you right here."

"What?"

"I mean you look _amazing! Beautiful even!_ " Coco said before catching her tone.

I can't! I just can't! I know that outfit is far too revealing even if it is _technicall_ y Beacon approved! It looks too good on him! Those white and blues go perfectly with his eyes and hair! I just can't send him home without them!

I know! How about this! Coco thought gripping a pair of Beacon approved uniforms and tossing him a couple of coverings.

"Here! Put this on! You'll look even better with this!"

Coco said as she began to be covered with a thin layer of sweat.

Oh, Oum! Why _that_ one!? Why did he have to try the _one_ uniform that I did _not_ want him to wear! That was supposed to be a _gag_ uniform! The type that _no_ one would even consider wearing! And he not only just had to put it on but like it!?

"Sure thing," Jaune said as he stepped back into his changing room as Coco fought to keep her cool.

This is bad, bad, bad! If he ends up picking that outfit, I will never be able to live it down! Why does he want to wear it anyways?! Can't he see the way it clings to him!? It's basically a second skin! It leaves _nothing_ to the imagination! Coco thought breathing out of her nose as her face became a beat red.

If he keeps this up, he's going to-

"How does this look?" Jaune asked stepping out of the changing room nearly making Coco faint.

It made it _worse!_ The original outfit was already showing off far to much skin the addition of the outer _skirt_ only made it worse! As now even if there was something covering his ass and front there was a subtle curve showing followed his already tantalizing rear end and the curve of his hips was now highlighted along with the faintest bludge in the front of his shorts-

 _"GAH!"_

Coco coughed violently as she fought to stand up straight. The _skirt_ added only enough coverage to make it so that it now looked like he was trying to tease her! As she began to pant openly. This is the exact type of outfit people talk about when they say people are _asking for it_! Coco thought before kicking herself. _No one_ ever asks for it. Coco berated herself before turning to the boy.

"Jaune! Are you _sure_ you want that outfit? I mean absolutely positively sure that that is the one you want?' Coco asked in a last ditch hail marry to get the boy to reconsider as he shook his head.

"Yup! It feels good to me and me like how snug if fells! I can get this one right?" Jaune asked with a purely innocent face making the beguiling effect of his outfit only compounded ten fold.

"Sure! Just let me get my card!" Coco said even though she would be getting this outfit for free. I mean this _was_ her store after all! Or one of them to be precise.

"I'd want to get one for Ren to an-

"Fine! I'll get you all three pairs now let's go!" Coco said finally saying to hell with it! She had always been a firm believer in if you had it _flaunt it!_ And this boy after a quick make up he _definitely_ had it! She thought ushering Jaune out of the store before she or any of the other ladies looking at Jaune finally had a lapse in good decision making and tried to drag him off to a quiet corner for some _alone time_. If he walked in the wrong hallways at night...

* * *

"Thanks for the outfit's Coco! I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing at all! Just keep being a good friend to Velvet you hear!" Coco said with a wide grin as she sweated buckets internally.

Oh dear Oum I've created a monster! Coco thought as she looked at the walking catastrophe that was Jaune Arc. He was a sexual harassment case in the making, and she could see it already!

The boy was that odd perfect mix of trusting and alluring. He looked like was one of _those_ types of guy, but his actions and metamerism were so innocent and pure it completely negated them!

But instead of a perfect counter, they mixed with each other perfectly giving him an impish charm that made him irresistible! As they sat on the bullhead going home form the store.

"Really. If there is anything I can do to pay you back please just let me know!" Jaune said as Coco bit her tongue.

 **Fuck it! He's practically asking for it right now! I'm sorry Velvet, but I have to do this!** Coco said as she took a deep breath an spoke.

"Well now that you mention it... I wouldn't mind if you took a seat here." Coco said slapping her leg playfully.

 **Good this way if it works great! And if not? I play it off like it was all a joke and-**

"You want me to sit on your lap? Why?"

 **Oum, he is too innocent!**

"Because the bullhead might get crowded! and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable?" Coco asked hit her head internally. Great going, Coco! You jet went full bunny! Never go fully bunny even if she is precious and-

"Are you asking me to sit on your lap?" Jaune asked in a steely tone as Coco gulped.

"Yes. Jaune Arc would you sit on my lap until we go into Beacon proper?" Coco asked as Jaune grimaced.

Jaune liked Coco. She was kind beautiful and seemed to respect him. Even if she was hitting on him now, he couldn't blame her. She probably found him attractive, and as long as she was just asking him, there was no harm.

Thought Jaune did not want to sit on her lap and was going to say no. And plus! This was a good test! If he said no and she accepted it and moved on there would be more grounds for his not all women are bad theory!

"Sorry, Coco I-

Jaune froze as he felt _cold chains_ wrap around his limbs as his mouth went numb and limbs fell slack. Like a puppet with its string cut.

"Sorry for-

" _Yes. I would love to sit on your lap."_ Jaune said in a dull monotoned voice making the girl blush as he picked up his bags and made the two-seat journey to her lap where he plopped down right onto its heavenly feeling.

What am I doing!? Jaune thought as he snapped out of his trance. He had just been trying to say no when he agreed!? The hell was that!?

Jaune thought as he felt two strong arms wrap around him as Coco gripped his sides holding him firmly making him blush.

Oh dear Oum he's adorable! And his body! It's so soft yet firm! I want to tear off his clothes with my **_teeth!_ **Coco thoughts gipped the blushing boy.

Coco was different for some reason, but chief among them was her clothing. She was covered almost head to toe in the fancies, and most stylish clothing money could buy and had little to no skin open to him.

No skin meant no semblance. No semblance meant he had no idea what she was things the girl's hands traced a circle around his body making him whimper...

Coco was breathing heavily as the two sat in eerie silence as she flushed open. Fuck me! Why is this so awkward!? Coco thought as she felt her arms tighten around the boys was making him gasp but not protest as she gulped.

And I make fun of Velvet! Gah! Just calm down Coco you need to play it cool! The fashionista thought as the two sat together Coco had a rather interesting dilemma. To be blunt she wanted to have sex. To be very blunt she wanted to have sex _again_. To be honest, despite her stunning outfits, magnetic personality drop-dead dead looks Coco Adel, resident fashionista and the single most stylish girl in all of Beacon maybe even all of Vale! Had only had _sex_ _twice i_ n her entire life!

Single men were hard to find. And especially in a huntress academy! She had been lucky twice before with temp students and a socially awkward third year but that was the past! And it had been _months_ since she last shared a bed and she was starting to get an _itch_ that she needed to scratch.

She just needed to play her cards right! Jaune was already literally in her lap! She just needed to make him hers! Well, _theirs_ really. As Coco had a current share deal with Velvet. As she put a hand on his inner thigh making him give a sharp intake of breath as she gripped his inner leg before shifting his body craning his neck up with her free hand staring her deep brown eyes into his light blues as she finally made a _move..._

* * *

"I wonder if _Goldilocks_ came back yet?" Yang asked aloud as her Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, and Nora walked to their dorms.

"I don't know Yang. Nora, did Ren call you yet? I heard he went to the dorms to sleep?" Pyrrha asked her teammate and _friend_ Nora who nodded her head.

"Yeah, that's what he said. According to him, Jaune came back from his shopping trip with six uniforms. Three for him and three for Ren."

"He bought Ren uniforms? Doesn't he have some of his own?" Weiss asked as Nora nodded.

"He probably felt bad about not buying him anything. He's a nice guy." Nora said as the teens turned to their dorms before Ruby burst out of JNPR's dorm slamming into the opposite wall at full speed.

"Easy there, sis! You're going to hurt your-

Yang stopped her jibe as she saw that her younger siblings face, as the girls gasped as they saw Ruby's entire face was covered in _blood._

 _"Ruby!?_ What happened?!" Yang asked rushing to her dazed sister who was currently gripping the side of the wall gasping her face trying to stem the massive amount of blood falling from her, not as the girls drew their weapons.

 _"Yang!_ It's _Jaune_ and _Ren!"_

Ruby said as Pyrhha felt her heart froze as her world ground to a halt.

"What about Jaune and Ren!? Did something happen to them?! Ruby where are they!?" Pyrrha demand of the younger girl as Ruby pointed to their dorm.

"They're in there! But wait! You need to hear this!"

Ruby's pleas fell on deaf ears as Pyrrha and Nora charged their dorm, both determined to see what fate befouled their teammates as their looks only promised bloody vengeance on whoever-

" _Pyrrha!'_  
 _"Nora!"_

Twin happy voices said as both Pyrrha and Nora enter their room weapons drawn only to freeze mid tracks as the stopped gaked and started to bleed profusely from their _noses._

* * *

"Jaune?! _What_ happened to you!?" Pyrrha asked not believing her sight. Infront of her was Jaune but it was _not_ the Jaune she knew. This was _not_ the boy who had left Beacon dressed in a ragged cloth and a hodgepodge of fabrics.

Oh no, _this_ Jaune was covered neck to bottom in a _pristine_ new Beacon uniform if you could even call it that. As it hugged his body like a second skin.

His chest was covered in a skin-tight white top, that was made of a _searing_ white cloth, and it flowed down his chest, decorated with intricate patterns of blues and browns that clung jealously to his skin chowing each and every curve of his slender chest.

Pyrrha's brain stopped, as the gears in her head ground to a screeching halt as she felt blood rushed to her cheeks and burst from her nose as her eyes droned downward and her breathing hitched as she felt her thigs quake.

His ludicrously tight shirt was closely followed by a pair of _far_ too short shorts that gripped this leg so tightly they seemed to _breathe_ with his body leaving _nothing_ to the imagination as Pyrrha traced her eyes up to see him wear what appeared to be some type of skirt that was meant to cover his crotch area only it did the exact _opposite_ of that.

As it's lackluster cover only gave Jaune a _beguiling_ look that broke Pyrrha's will as hot blood came pouring from her nose.

 _"I'm going to fuck you up a wall,"_ Pyrrha growled out of the corner of her mouth as a blur of green rolled past her as Ren proceded to tackle Nora.

"Nora! Look at the new clothes Jaune got me! Don't I look cool an-

"Nora? Why is your nose bleeding?" Ren asked as he wiped a long line of blood away from his uniform before Nora began to gak.

 _"Ren!_ What are you-  
" _Why_ are you!?-  
" _What!?"_ Nora finally stuttered out in the single loudest voice Pyrrha had ever heard her use as her face was currently becoming redder than her hair as she refused to look Ren in the eye furiously wiping off the blood flowed in her face as Ren blinked owlishly at her.

"Pyrrha? Is something wrong? You have a nosebleed too." Jaune asked as Pyyrha flashed her hand to her mouth.

"No! Nothing's wrong at all! It's just-

"Hey, _Goldilocks!_ We heard you were back what took you so long?" Yang asked as Ren leaped out of Nora's arms leaving her fragile embrace before slamming into Jaune pressing their faces together and interlocking their hands.

"We went shopping, and now we have matching outfits! How do we look!?" Ren asked as Yang walked in the door only to stop stuttering openly before coughing thrice before covering her mouth as blood fell from her face.

" _Sweet fucking Monty._ If I was alone with you two, I'd-

 _"Xiao-Long!_ Language! What is going on in there? Why is everybody screaming? Why are you bleeding everywhere! What is going-

"My _word!?"_ Weiss gasped as a fountain of blood fell from her nostrils, staining her immaculate white dress painting the color of her leaders cloak as she broke into a furious blush as Blake followed.  
"What's all the-

Blake stopped on a dime her body coming to a screeching halt as _no_ blood cam form her nose as. Instead, there was a blur of motion the girl reached into her pants as she flipped out a journal of some type and began to scribble in it furiously as a gleam took her eyes as she began to mutter words like

Two boys, _alone,_ into _tight_ clothes. _Desperate huntress, bondage, nonconsensual..._

"Jaune! I heard you got back from shopping with Coco! How did it-

The accented voice of Velvet entered the room only to be stopped in its' tracks as the bunny girl reacher he hands not her mouth before fuming.

" _COCO ADEL!_ When I get my hands on you! I warned you about this! I am _so_ sorry for this Jaune! I know she forced you to wear this! I'm so sorry I don't know what gets into her sometimes! But I promise you she will regret this an-

"Velvet! You got this all wrong. I wanted to wear this. Coco didn't force me to wear this at all."

"She didn't make you wear this skim-

"Skintight outfit?"

"Nope! If anything she tried to discourage me from doing it! I wanted to wear it because I think I look good in it! Don't you think I look good?"

Jaune asked batting his eyes at the bunny girl who finally let her nose bleed draining her strength falling to her knees before standing up on shaky legs as she mumbled a muted _goodbye_ before running out of the room nearly bowling over Ruby as she left the room.

"See! I told you!" Ruby yelled as the room fell into anarchy.

* * *

Fuck this! Yang thought as she felt her body became a furnace, two boys wrapped up wearing that!? Oh no! Oh hell no!

"I need to take a shower!" Yang yelled before stomping out of the room before Weiss yelled at her.

"The shower!? For what!?"

"What do you _think_ I'm going to use it for?!" Yang shouted back ignoring her nose billed as Weiss gasped.

"Yang-Xiaolong! You will _not_ do that in our shower!"

"Would you rather I do it in the room!?"

Yang shouted back as Weiss stuttered before regaining her wits.

"I would rather you learn some simple self-control!"

"I need to take a shower too!" Pyrrha yelled wasting time to argue before stomping over to her shower. Her body felt like a furnace as she felt her hands drift to her groin, oh Oum I need this, Pyrrha thought as she stalked into the bathroom.

"Xiao-Long! The shower is a communal room, and you will not dirty it!"

"You can't dirty a _shower Weiss cream!_ It's literally meant for stuff like this!"

Yang declared as Weiss blushed as she wiped the blood from her face.

 _"Weiss Cream?!_ Why I never!"

"What do you want me to do? Do it in our room!?"

"NO! We sleep there and-

"That where _I_ do it," Blake admitted dryly putting away her notebook as Weiss nearly fainted.

"I am surrounded by _degenerates! Hoodlums!_ And _perverts!_ " Weiss yelled before glaring at her leader.

"At least Ruby doesn't have these _urges!_ You are still pure right Ruby!?"

"Pure? What's going on? What's so wrong about Yang taking a shower in our room?"

"Ruby she's going her to touch herself." A pair of amber eyes said before Ruby's mouth dropped as she turned out, her sister.

"Yang-Xiao-Long! You will not-

"Already moving sis! If you want to stop, me come and try!" Yang said as she left from the room as Weiss began to fume.

"Not like this you brute!" Weiss yelled as she stalked after Yang as Ruby and Blake both chased after their teammates as Ren and Jaune shrugged their shoulders.

"Nora? What's happening?" Ren asked as his best friend was currently wiping the blood from her face.

"N- Nothing Ren! Just! Just go to bed ok?"

"Ok!" Ren said as he shrugged it Jaune who shrugged as he took off his clothes and slipped into bed. Jaune had a long day, and now it was time to sleep it was _Monday..._

* * *

"Hey! Hey! _Blondie!_ Wake up!"

An irritated _female_ voice said as Jaune panicked.

"I'm sorry!" Jaune said as he opened his eyes as bright sunlight hit his face as an angry pair of _brown_ eyes looked down at him.

"Get. Up. We have work to do blondie if you don't want me to drag your sorry ass out of bed then get moving!"

"I'm sorry _Vernal!_ " Jaune said leaping out of his cot as he fell to the nice heated interior of his tent.

"I'm sorry Vernal! I slept in-

"No shit you slept in! Now get up! We got work to do unless you forgot that is!"

"No! I didn't forget! _Mam_!" Jaune added hastily getting dressed in his tattered outfit as Vernal gave a heavy sigh.

"Fine. Meet me outside five. If you are not out in five minutes, I will come back in here. Jaune. You. Do. Not. Want. Me. To. Do. That." Vernal added menacingly as Jaune nodded.

"Why is she so grumpy?" Jaune thought as he flicked on his tribe clothes as he checked his vision in the pocket mirror of his tent.

His face was still scared to all Oum as the fresh cut's bruises and burns he earned on his way to his freedom stood proudly on it.

"Ah well like the boss says that's life," Jaune said turning down the shattered mirror as he lept outside into bright sunlight.

* * *

"What's the job today?" Jaune asked his tutor and guardian, Vernal who glowered at him menacingly.

"Today we gather wood. The tribe needs wood to cook, and build so we will gather it. Now come." Verla said tossing Jaune an ax as the two walked off into their day.

It was already morning, and all around Jaune the hustle and bustle of tribes life surrounded him. Men woman children all moved about in an organized chaos fashion each of them going about their day to day lives as they built up, tore down or planned new buildings, farmland, or anything else the time needed.

As Jaune and his _tutor_ , as she had been appointed to him, Vernal stepped through the maze of tents, and Tp's as they walked Jaune could not help but smile.

He could not believe his luck! Less than _four_ months on the road and he all ready had a new family! A place to stay, the meals a day and a bed of his own!

The tribe's leader had saved his life from the _camp_ months ago and offered Jaune a place with them one he had taken in a heartbeat as he and Vernal walked past the various tents, before passing by the ornate hut of their captain. As their leader request their name to be changed from chief to captain!

Much to Vernal's disappointment, she was a _bit_ of a traditionalist after all and-

"Why are you smiling blondie? You look happy. I don't like it."

"I am happy Vernal! I can't believe my luck! Less then half a year on the road and I have a home, a family and a place to call my own!"

Jaune said as the usually stoic woman's face turned into a smile.

"You are right about that. Jaune the tribe is your family form this day onward. Do your job, work hard and stay loyal and you will have a place until you die." Vernal said as the two smiled at each other as they began to hack into a set of trees...

* * *

 _"HAH!"_ Jaune gasped as he woke up to sunlight falling on his head. One look around showed him awake in the early morning his teams dorm.

"I... I dreamed?" Jaune asked as he looked at is sweating palms.

"I never dream. Not since...

Jaune thought as he looked at his sleeping teammates.

It was less than five minutes until the day started as Jaune sighed and prepared to get dressed.

"Ready?" Jaune asked as team JNPR finally finished gearing up. Jaune could not help but smile. His team had come together, both Pyrrha and Nora had buried their hatchet, and he and Ren had shiny new uniforms that felt like a second skin as team JNPR headed outside into their day.

"Boy's are so _cute,_ " Nora said as she watched Jaune and Ren waking down the hallway. Ren latched onto the boy's arm for dear life as the two chatted amicably as their partners smiled happily at them.

"They are, especially with _that_ on them," Pyrrha said mouth slightly watering at the sight of the two boys clad in clothes that seemed to be little more then a second skin as memories of last night entered her head. She had spent over an hour in the shower with herself thinking about the things she _wished_ she could do to her partner if he gave her the chance! The memories brought a flush to her face as her mouth watered as Nora chuckled.

"Tell me about it. I almost ripped Ren to shreds last night." Nora added as Pyrrha cocked her head to her friend.

"About Ren. Are you two together or...

 _"No._ We are friends nothing more."

Nora said a bit too sharply than necessary as Pyrrha backpedaled.

"Oh! _I'm sorry_! I just thought that since you were together you and he was-

"A couple?"  
"Yes, I assumed you loved him and-

"I do."

"Romantically?"

"... Yes.  
"Does he love you?"

"Yes."

"Then why aren't you together?" Pyrrha asked Nora sighed.

"Life isn't that simple Pyrrha. Not with us." Nora added darkly as the two walked down the hallway.

* * *

Jaune was happy. Things were finally going his way as he did a slide forward as a ball of fire rained down next to explain with a loud _crack!_ As he moved forward barrel going out of the raging cataclysm. Today was a good day, in fact, the last two days were great! Not only was his team getting along perfectly, but he and his partner had also finally become friends!

Jaune through grimacing as burst of ice exploded next to him making him grit his teeth a twenty-foot-long shard of ice nearly impaled him as he grit his teeth launching himself forward to deliver a satisfying shield bash to its ower as Weiss screamed as his shield connected with her face send the girl reeling as he produces a pushing sword strike to her chest knocking her off balance.

Not only was she far less mothing and controlling she had been actively consulting with him about team maters. Pyrrha had tons of ideas of how to better help the team with various training, diets and a slew of another idea that he was happy to indulge as-

"AHH!" Jaune cried as a ball of flame struck him in his chest making him cry as an alarm rang.

"Winner _Schnee!_ " GoodWitch yelled as Jaune sighed as his flawless arena performance came to an end.

As he looked up his aura was in the red and hers low orange. It had been a good fight, but Weiss outranged him too much for him to stand a realistic chance of beating her. For now.

Jaune thought as panting heiress walked over to him.

"Good fight Arc! You showed an impressive if not an ultimately _futile_ display of abilities!" Weiss said with a wolfish grinned as she held up a hand that Jaune took.

" **My my, you are strong. Even if you are a man. I might have to reconsider my position on you being a hunter at this rate. Keep it up Arc while you might have always had my curiosity now you have my undivided attention."**

Weiss thoughts Jaune smiled at her.

"Thanks! Yout too Weiss." Jaune said as the girl smile at him.

"Of course and oh! Before I forget! For our make update would this Friday work for you?"

"Friday? Sound good but why then?"

Jaune asked as the dean gave them both a brief appraisal of their combat skills citing ho Jauen did well in countering opponent with superior control and range of him acting in the best tactical sense but lamenting that he needed a _ranged_ weapon.

Jaune was surprised she could talk. The first time she saw him in his new uniform she had been reduced to a whithering stuttering mess as blood spurted out from her nose, and she had to excuse herself from his and Ren's presence.

Why do woman keep doing that? Jaune thought as he realized that ever since he and Ren got their new uniform girls tend to stop stare more than regular and burst into nose belled at the sight of them.

Even the teacher was not immune! The dean became a stuttering mess, Pretoria had simply stared slack-jawed at them before merely giving them two papers with a large _A_ on them. When asked what for she simply said _for the school year_ as Jauen and Ren shrugged.

Oobleck had spilled her coffee and coughed so hard Jaune thought she would die as her thermas flew to the floor as she struggled to find the right words, even Opal herself was not immune! When she first saw them, she chocked on her mug nearly dropping it and spilling a hearty amount of coffee in the process. Even still it was not limited to them!

Every time Jauen and Ren walked in the halls girls would consistently walk into walls, doors, and even in some _dangerous_ case out of windows! As they all seemed to lose their motor skills and crash into things that or develop massive nose bleeds at their sight. Girls are weird. Jaune thought as he looked at Weiss.

"Well, to be honest, I am going be going out with my team today to explore downtown! And Friday is just a good day for me."

Weiss said as the got back to their team's benches where Blake smirked at her.

"She means she just wants to scope out the competition for the upcoming Vytal festival," Blake said snarking as Weiss gasped.

"What!? No, I don't!"

"Weiss, you do know you are blushing right?"

Jaune asked as Weiss' face became beet red before gripping his hand.

" **Stupid _male!_ Don't think you can beat me just because you are stronger than normal!"**

"Jaune! Are you picking her side!?"

 **"You better not be!"**

"No, I'm just saying that you _are_ blushing. Are you sick?"

" **Of your bluntness! Jeeze! Boys are supposed to have subtly and tact! What's wrong with you!?"**

Weiss thought before Jaune sighed lett go of her hand and getting nearly bowled over by Ren in the process.

"Jaune!" His best male friend said as Jaune sighed.

"Hey, Ren. What's up?"

"You did great out there!" Ren said happily as Jaune sighed long used to Ren's antics as his partner spoke up.

"I must agree, even if you did lose you handled yourself well," Pyrrha said before the dean spoke.

"The next match will be... _Yang-Xiao-long!"_

"Oh yeah! That's me!" Yang said standing up pumping her fist together in a shower of sparks.

"Who's the unlucky bastard I get to pummel!" Yang asked laughing raucously as Ruby squeaked.

"Put a lien in the swear jar!" Ruby demanded suddenly shoving a large crystal har full of small bills into her sister who blinked once.  
" _No."_

Was Yang's reply as Ruby seemed offended.

"But you-

"Versus! _Lie Ren!"_

"Yeah! That's me! I'm the one you get to fight! Are you going to pummel me, Yang?" Ren asked bouncing on the balls of his feet using stutter and blushed before felling the hand of death itself on her shoulders as Nora glared at her.

"Ummm... Yeah... I'm going to pound you good...

Yang said half-heartedly as Nora shot her a baleful glare as the two made their way into the arena.

* * *

"Xiao-long! _Ready?_ "

"Yup!"

"Lie Ren! _Ready?"_

"As I've ever been!"

"Then begin!"

The dean said as the fight started.

Ok, Yang calm down! You got this! It's just boy! You can win, even if he is _insanely_ cute. Oh dear Oum that one shower wasn't nearly enough to satisfy me! I should have gone back and-

"Yang! Hey Yang!" Ren yelled from the opposite side of the area jumping up once waving _Stormflower_ in one hand.

"Uh... Yes?" Yang asked flummoxed by the energetic boys greeting her. Why is he calling me-

"How are you doing! Are you ready for a fight!" Ren asked waving his arms happily as Yang smiled.

Boy's are too cute. I just got make sure I go easy on him. No need to break the pretty face of his. For on it's a shame and two Nroa would kill me!

"Sure am _pretty boy!_ Now where-

"The _fuck_ did you go?"

"Language!" Ruby shouted from her seat as Ren had vanished.

Really! He was standing right there! Dead ahead of her a second ago and now he had simply gone! Vanished disappeared in a puff of smoke!

"Where the hell-

 _"Hi, Yang!_ I'm going to stab you now! _K?"_

A hyper voice asked from her side as a blur of green slammed into her left.

Yang barely had time to raise her gauntlets to desperately block as the bayonets of _Stormflower_ stabbed into her arm as Ren brought both of his bayonets down in brutal thrust making her grit her teeth at the shocking amount of force behind them.

 _"Oh!_ That's a nice block! Good job!"

Ren said forcing his bayonets into her gauntlets as Yang balked.

 _"Thanks!?"_ Yang asked before in a puff of smoke Ren vanished.

"What the he-

 _"Over here!"_

A voice yelled before twin bayonets stabbed her in her side making her cry out in pain.

"Ahh!" Yang yelled eyes growing red as she cocked her gauntlets swinging them wild _Ember Celica_ blazing away filling the air with buckshot only to hit nothing as Ren slipped away from her fire and disappearing from sight.

"The hell did you-

" _Behind you!_ "

"AHH!" Yang cried as twin bayonets slammed into her back taking her to her knees before a hail of bullets impacted her back driving her forward before delivering a devastating kick to the back off her head that took her oof her feet and sent her sliding to the ground.

" _Hey!_ That's not right! Yang this is a fight! _No sleeping!"_

Ren yelled raking the blonde with gunfire as she grimaced.

Her aura was already at seventy-five, and he was at full.

"No way in hell!" Yang yelled roared leaping up from the floor in a burst of flame the floor like bullies Ren grinned

" _Watch out! She's angry!"_ Ren said mockingly as Yang charged him. It was pointless. It was like a weightlifting champion trying to grapple an Olympic gymnast.

Yang would attack and swing with all her force only for Ren to simply duck dive and slip through her attacks, parrying shooting as needed and striking her in a shocking display of agility and dexterity that gave Yang one to my ideas of what she could do to a boy who was that _flexible..._

If he bends over _one_ more time! I swear to Oum-

 _"Stop_ spacing out! This is a fight you know!?"

Ren asked slicing _Stormflower_ over neck taking her aura all the way to the orange as Yang panted. She was going to get perfected by a **boy**!? Oh no! **Oh Hell no!** This was not going to- all Thought in Yang's head froze as her eyes widened to the point of saucers as she looked down to a single floating thing in the air.

 _"Oh?_ It looks like you lost some _hair_ there! Don't worry Yang I'll end this quick!"

Ren said before shadow stepping away avoiding her attacks as he prepared to deliver the _coup de grace_ and-

"YOU MONSTER!" Yang yelled she was suddenly enveloped in a raging inferno as fire exploded out of her body.

"Yang?! What's wrong!?" Ren asked before twin flaming eyes locked onto his making him quake.

"You monster!" Yang yell before launching herself into a low stance and deliver a flaming punch into his stomach sending him flying out of the arena and impacting the wall with a sickening _crunch!_

" _Winner!_ Xiao-long! By ring out and loss of aura!"

Goodwitch said as Yang, saw Rens' aura, go all the way into the red as a low, pained cry came from the other side of the arena.

* * *

 _Oh crap. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!_ Yang thought to rush forward to the down moaning boy as she felt a death glare on her back as she came to the form of Ren coughing heavily as he laid in a pile of rubble.

"You hit _too_ hard!" Ren said as Yang swore she saw tears on his clothes.

 **NO! No! No!**

"I! I didn't mean to! Please be ok! I-

"Good fight!" Ren said leaping to his feet before smiling at Yang with an innocent look.

"You... You're ok?"

"I'm great!" Ren said as he looked at Yang quizzically before beaming up at her.

"Thank for the fight!" Ren said suddenly leaping into Yang's arms and hugged her tightly.

Yang nearly had another nose bleed before her body lost all temperate as a cold hand gripped her shoulder.

Ther was a dark spiraling anomaly hovering over the team JNPR beans as the N of the team glared at Yang with naked contempt as Yang was somewhere between blushing in embarrassment and quaking in fear as Nora glared at them.

"An excellent fight you two! Congratulations on your come back victory Miss Xiao-Long! Even if you won more to your instinct and lack of strategy!"

"And you Mister Lie Ren! You displayed an absolutely _outstanding_ level of skills and stealth. Using your superior speed and agility to wear down a _superior_ opponent was masterful!"

"My only _real_ critique for you two is for you Miss Xiao-Long to not rely on your emotions to win, and for you Mister Lie Ren. To not mock your opponents so much. If you had spent half of the time talking and hit her you would have won handily. Until then you both did well and showed signs of promise!"

The dean said dismissing them as Yang and Ren walked back, Yang withering under the baleful glare form Nora and Ren humming obliviously as the dan called out again.

"Next fight! Nora Valkyrie!"

"I need to hit something."

"Versus! Sky Lark!"

"All right!" A girl with a mohawk of all things said leaping out of her seat as the two walked into the arena.

* * *

"Hey! Nora Right?"

The girl with pale skin and a garish green mohawk said as Nora cocked an eyebrow at her.  
"Yes? Why?"Nora asked the girl who grinned at her with a wicked look.

"You got that boy Ren with you right?"

Sky asked giving a rough glare as Nora shot her a dirty look.

"Yes. Why do you care?"  
Nora asked not at all liking the way this girl was talking.

"Because! I mean tell me about _it!"_

Sky said as Nora cocked her head at her.

"Tell you about _what?"_

Nora asked flexing Magnihild already not liking the girl's attitude and anticipating shattering her kneecaps shortly.

"About him of course! I mean it must be great having drag around _meat stick_ like him! I mean I bet you push him down every night and ride to your heart's content! I mean hell he's so cute! Do you think you would be open to sharing? I have lien I can rent him for what do you-

Sky pause as she noticed Nora had gone vanished in a puff of smoke as she coked her head before a literal sledgehammer slammed into her knees making her cry out in pain as she was sent flying out of the arena.

"Winner Valkyrie!"

GoodWitch called in shock as Nora launched her opponent outside the arena with the force of a train as she slammed her into the wall depleting her aura to red without taking more than ten steps.

"Oww! What the hell!? Why did you-

"If you _ever_ talk about Ren like that. Like he's a piece of _meat_ again. I'll do far worse than break your kneecaps." Nora said darkly picking up the girl by the scruff of her collar before tossing her to the ground and stalking back to her team.

"Nora? What's wrong?"

Ren asked as JNPR looked at her with varying levels of concern.

"Nothing Ren. She's _nothing."_ Nora said as the fights went on...

* * *

"The _harlot!_ I would have done far worse to her!" Pyrrha hissed in Nora's ear as they sat in Oobleck class _advance sciences_. As the two girls sat above team RWBY

" I know. But she's an idiot. I don't want to waste my time on her. Plus... Ren wouldn't like it if I did."

Nora said as Pyrrha grimaced, she already didn't like the Sky girl for bullying Velvet because she was faunus but now? It seemed she was also a scoundrel and a predator to men? If she said that about Jaune? Pyrrha grimaced as she doubted that herself control would be on Nora's leave the girl would be lucky if-

" _Attention! Attention! Beacon students! May all members the Beacon soccer club, please meet at three PM for field practice!"_

" _There are some class cancellations today. Please if you have and advance history of physic classed do not show up. The teachers have a meeting, so they are canceled."_

The voices of Ren and Jaune came over the schools PA system Pyrrha smile. The boys were chosen to have announcement duty today and-

" _Jaune! What are you doing today?"_

 _"After school? Nothing why?"_

The voices of the boys said as the arraigned students and _doctor_ , not professor turned to the speaker as the boys had apparently not noticed that they were still on the air and were having a normal conversation.

" _We should hang out together!'_ Ren said for the entire school to hear as Nora cocked her head.

" _Sure. Let me call Pyrrha and Nor-_

 _"Nope! Not them!_

 _"Ok... What about Velvet and-_

 _"Nope! Not them either! This needs to be a guys night out!"_

" _Guys night out?"_

" _Guys night out! Just us! We never have any guy time with the girls around! We need to have some us time!"_

 _"Sure... What are we going to go do?"_

" _What do you think we are going to do!?_ " Ren said as now Pyrrha Nora RWBY and what had to be most of the school was paying attention to the speaker.

 _"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you."_

" _We are going to the club!"_

" _The club?"_

" _Yes! There's this great new club downtown that I've heard of and we have to go!"_

 _"Umm Isn't that club for like drinking?"_

" _Of course! Drinking is great!"_

" _You drink? Ren? Are you even old enough to?"_

" _Of course I am! I'm the legal minimum!"_

" _I'm younger than you..._

" _And!? Jaune we need to get out get free! You just came back from the forest should we celebrate a bit!"_

" _Sure... But I have no money..._

" _Don't worry! I've squirreled away some lien over the years without Nora noticing!"_

 _"Really? Your hiding things from Nora?"_

 _"Of course I am! I don't think she would approve of my drinking!"_

 _"That's..._

 _"Don't worry Jaune! Me and Nora don't know everything about each other! I hide lots of things for her that she doesn't know about!"_

Ren admitted as Nora suddenly stood up and grimaced at the speaker.

 _"So what do you say! Boys night?!"_

 _"I mean what about the others? I mean Yang looks like she knows how to party. Maybe we should invite her?"_

Jaune asked as Yang perked up in anticipation as her head crooned up as she started to smile.

" _NO! Jaune this is guy's night! And Yang's a girl! she can't come!"_

" _Ok... What about Ruby?"_

The girl's head leaped up as she looked up hopefully.

" _She's basically one of the guys. I mean I look at her like a brother almost_." Jaune said as Ruby's happiness died on the vine.

" _No girls! this is for us guys!"_

" _Fine. When are we going?"_

 _"Now!"_

Ren said as the speaker finally went dead as the two left the room.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. _She_ is lying saying that we are here to go out as a team and not to spy on the new students. And _you_ are lying because you want to go see what club Jaune is in?"

Blake asked guessing her team's motives as team RWBY marched strong downtown Vale.

"We are not!" Both Yang and Weiss said at the same time drawing alow chuckle form the cat girl as the two passed a dust store that looked like a tornado had slammed into it.

"What happened here?" Weiss asked as the two policewomen turned to face her.

"Police scene miss. Please step back."

The detective said flashing Weiss a badge as she turned back to the crime scene.

"We are hunters in training. What happened here?"

Weiss said as the detective nodded once.

"Dust robbery. Most likely the W _hite Fang._ " The first officer said as Blake stepped up.  
"Why the _Fang?_ What evidence do you have that the Fang are active in Vale?"

Blake asked as the detective spoke up.

"Simple. There has been a shocking increase in dust store robberies recently. The fang has their hallmark all over it." The first detective said with a grimaced as her partner called her inside.

"Sorry ladies, we have work to do. If you sen anything give us a call alright?" The lady asked as she turned her back to Weiss as Blake grimaced.

"The fang? Why would they do smooth like this? What reason would they have for the dust?"

Weiss asked as she scratched her head as Blake spoke up.

"Becuase they are desperate," Blake said as Weiss cocked her head at Blake.

"Blake? What-

" _Stop!_ Stop right there you no good stowaway!"

A loud feminine voice yelled as lour laugh filled the air.

 _"No good!?_ That would imply I'm bad at my job! And since I didn't get caught I argue that I am a _great_ stowaway!"

A voice said as tall monkey faunus leaped over the docks barrier.

The faunus had short blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a thick rack of abs as the stowaway apparent ran past a shaken team RWBY flashing Blake a flirtatious _wink_ as they passed them.

"Stop you, _rapscallion_!" Weiss yelled before being stuck in the face by a banana peel.

"Make me _Schnee!_ "

The monkey faunus yelled causing the heiress to fume drawing our her rapier and shooting a jagged shard of ice at the stowaway as a chase began.

* * *

"Ren, do you know where we are going? And was it wise to turn our scrolls off?"

Jaune asked as he saw _two_ missed calls on his scroll both from Pyrrha as Ren sighed.

"Of course! I know where I am going! I have a map!"

"Where?"

"In here!" Ren said pointing to his head as Jaune sighed.

"So you do _not_ have a map."

"It's in my head!"

"Great. Now I just-

 _WHAP_!

Jaune paused and gasped as he ran into a cement truck as he crashed into something that was hard as steel but somehow also _impossibly_ soft.

"Oww...

Jaune said as a piercing pair of emerald eyes locked onto him as a mouth gasped.

"I am so sorry! Are you damaged!? Are you in need of repair!?" The sharp voice of a girl? Asked as she leaped up to her feet. Showing Jaune a strange cheerful girl with a purely _ostentatious_ even by _Jaune's_ standards color combination of clothes.

She wore a pair of storage off color white plaid shirts, that fit snug across her chest showing off an ample pair of breasts, along with a pair of khaki green?! Of all things pants and a couple of jet black combat boots with a lime green bow atop of a mass of messy orange hair on a freckled face.

"No, thanks? Why were you just standing in the middle the street?"

"I was collecting data on the citizenry of Vale!"

The girl replied as Ren tugged on Jaune's shoulder.

"Jaune let's go! She's _bothering_ me...

Ren said as he eyed this _girl?_ Jaune thought as while she looked human, she had a disturbingly _androgynous_ appearance almost synthetic in nature. Like someone had covered a mannequin with vaguely feminine features and tried to pass it off for a human.

"Ok. Sorry about that friend! But me and Ren are going to go out and-

"What did you just say!?"  
The girl suddenly yelled running into Jaune gripping his hand and gripping it tightly.

"See you later!?'

"NO! Before that! You called me _friend_! Are we really _friends?"_

The strange _girl?_ Asked as Jaune completely ignoring Ren's frantic neck slicing motions and nodded.

"Yes?"

Jaune said as Ren facepalmed as the girl jumped with glee.

 _"Sensational_! I have a new friend! My _only_ friend! Oh, _wonderful_ day! Oh, _Happy_ day! _Oh, Splendid day! Oh, Stupendous day!"_

"I'm your only friend?" Jaune asked as the girl stopped bouncing as she blurred to Jaune in an inhumane speed as she crashed into him.

"Correct! Until this very moment, I had _no_ friends! Now I have one! This is a one hundred percent increase in friends since yesterday! This is spectacular! I will start compiling friend activates that we can do right away! What is your scroll number so I can contact you, friend...

"Jaune."

"Friend Jaune! How wonderful to have a friend! My name is _Penny! Penny Polendina!_ "

The girl said as Jaune's breath caught in his throat. Si _lence._ Jaune tried and tired, but he couldn't hear her! This girls thoughts were silent to him! And instead, Jaune heard an empty _swirling_ sound in her head.

"If you are Jaune's friend then you are my friend!"

Ren said lapping forward as Jaune gave Penny his scroll number as the girl's hand gripped his.

I can't hear?! Jaune thought as much as he tried he heard _noting_ from Penny. She was like a blank slate as his semblance picked up nothing but a faint whirring sound?

"Penny, can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything _only_ friend Jaune! I would have you know that as your friend I am prepared to assist you in _any_ legal endeavor! In fact! I have already drawn up several friend activities for us to participate in!"

"That's good... I think? But can I have your _hand?"_

Jaune asked thinking maybe _two_ hands would allow him to hear her.

"My _hand!?_ Friend Jaune! I do not know about this! I mean-

The _girl_ stopped as Jaune caught a faint whirring sound in her head as she gasped.

"Freind Jaune! You are _Jaune Arc!?"_

"Yes?"

"Then _Yes!_ I will take your _hand!_ I will devote my existence to making you happy!'

The girl declared making Jaune blink owlishly at her as Ren broke them up.

"Hello, Penny! My name is _Ren! Lie Ren_! I am Jaune's _best_ friend and now your friend too! As any friend of Jaune is a friend of mine!" Ren said happily while glaring daggers at Jaune as Penny gasped.

" _Two_ new friends!? A _two_ hundred percent increase! And the general told me I couldn't go outside!" The girl said as Jaune turned away from the girl only to hear a scream enter his ears.

" _Look out hot stuff!"_

A loud voice yelled before a force bowled over Jaune as he was once again on his back with something incredibly soft on his face.

THe hell? Jaune thought as he felt something soft and pillow like in his mouth as he positively _bit_ into it. Whatever he bit into was surprisingly soft and malleable with a soft doughey like consistency as his teeth bit into something soft a sharp gasp filled his ears as his face was caressed by a long _yellow_ tail.

 **"Eager? I like that! Good with your tongue too? Not bad! But I expect nothing less from my _fellow_ blonde!" **

"Oh? You like me that much! I can't say I blame you!"

A sharp feminine voice said as Jaune looked up. Straddling his waist was a tall blonde monkey? Faunus with blue eyes, blonde hair and tail, and a great pair of toned abs and a pair of wrapped breast.

"Who are you?"

Jaune asked the monkey faunus leaped up taking his hand with her _tail_ and pulling him to his feet.

"Name's _Moon!_ _Moon Wuknong!_ Nice to meet _you!_ And _you,_ and _You!"_

The monkey faunus said talking to all three of the people in front of her one by one.

 **"Three cuties for the price of one!? And one is a blonde? Oh, I am loving Vale! I defiantly made the right choice in coming here early! I bet Neptunes still on the ship puking his guts out! I bet he wishes he was here!"**

Moon? Said as pulled both Ren and Penny into a tight hug before gripping Jaune with her tail pulling them all close together.

"Moon!?" Jaune asked blushing again as the girl grinned at him.

"Well look at his! I'm surrounded but nothing but hot stuff today! _Gentlemen! Lady!"_

Moon said winking at Penny and making Jaune and Ren blush.

"What?!" Jaune asked as the faunus grinned at him.

"Don't be shy hot stuff! _Guy! Gir_ l! I don't judge! I can play _both_ teams! Now, let's say us three friends go out for a drink yeah?"

"Three hundred percent _increase..._

The girl said reverently as the day dragged on...

* * *

 _"This is it!"_

Ren said as Jaune and ren walked up a giant red carpet and into a bustling nightclub. The entire club was purely throbbing with electric music as Jaune saw a line stretching from the entrance doors going over a full block off. As Jaune noticed that Ren walked _right_ up to the club's door ignoring the line and going straight for the bouncer guarding the door.

The female bouncer took one look at the two boys and grinned. "Come on in boys. No charge." The woman said allowing Jaune, and Ren cut past the looping line that spilled onto the street as Jaune, and around the block as they entered the absolutely _thumping_ nightclub.

As soon as they entered the club now know as _Juniors_ Jaune knew he was in someplace _special_. From the first moment Jaune walked in he was slammed by a _tidal_ _wave_ of electric music, as a deep techno thump pulsed into the air. The room was filled with hundreds of dancing bodies sweating and grinding against each other, as the scent of heavy sweat filled the air.

Men and woman, all danced on a pulsating dance floor that had hundreds of brightly colored tiles that flashed up in violent colors when you stepped on them.

As the walked, the entire cloud was dyed a deep red as the walls carpet and even the couches! Where a shape crimson color as Jaune and Ren walked inside felling the infectious beat control them as a pair of shining eyes found them.

* * *

"Do you see that _sister?"_

"Oh, I see it, _sister."_

"Are we going for them?"

"You know we are."  
"I call the dark, happy one. I'm going to make him squeak something _else_ by the end of the night."

"Fine. I'll take short blonde and _scrumptious."_

* * *

"Sorry cutie but your money is no good here."

The lady behind the bar said as Ren looked at her with a confused look.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Ren asked confused as to why he was unable to pay for his drink.

"Boy's drink free! Especially ones as cute as you two. Whatever you want it's on the house!"

The bartender said flashing the boys a wink each as both Ren and Jaune grinned.

"Can I have a _gin and brandy?"_ Ren asked as the lady noted.

"Sure thing hot stuff and you blondie?

"Can I have an _Atlas mule?"_

Jaune asked remembering his favorite drink from the days the tribe lived in a Atlas penthouse. That had been a _great_ month.

"Sure thing! Coming right up!"

The bartender said as she went behind the counter to prepare their drinks.

"Ren I _love_ this place!" Jaune said as Ren nodded.

"I told you this was going to be a good night!"

Ren shouted to be her over the loud thumping techno beat of the dance music.

"Here you go cuties! One gin and brandy and one _Atlas Mule!_ On the house! _Enjoy!"_

The woman said as Ren and Jaune thanked her as they took their drinks in hands.

"To _guys night!"_ Ren said grinning wildly as Jaune nodded.

"To _guys night!"_ Jaune mimicked as they toasted their glasses with a sharp _clink!_ As the tipped back their drink and took a swig. As the first shots of alcohol flooded their lips and entered their throats.

Sweet Monty! I forgot how much I missed that! Jaune thought as he finished his drink in one swig as he and Ren grinned at one another.

 _"MY! MY_! That's some good drinking! You boys want round two?" The bartender asked as Jaune and Ren nodded.

"Another Mule!"

"Another Gin and brandy!"

"Coming right up!"

The bartender said as the night began as the drinks _came..._

* * *

And come they did as quality liquor mixed with youthful spirit, mixed with infinite supplies lead to an ever-increasing stack of cocktail and shot glasses and increasingly slurred patterns of speech...

 _"I'm telling you, Ren! Hiccup! I don't know how you do it! Hiccup! I mean how do you deal with girls like you do!?"_

Jaune asked swiveling in his chair as Ren grinned lazily at him.

"Jaune! _Hiccup!_ You're over thinking it! Woman are simple creatures! If you know how to work them that is!"

"How do you work them?"

"Like _this!"_

Ren said taking his hands and gripping Jaunes arm and digging his nails into his skin making the boy blush.

"Woman like to _think_! That they're so special! That they are so _tough!_ But they are _weak!_ You just have to dig your nails inot their arms like so! _Twist_ your nails into their skin bat your eyes and they will be eating out of the palm of your hand in no time!"

Ren said as aloud round of boisterous laughter came from behind them.

"He's right you know! If any of you did that for me I'd be eating out the palm of your hands in no time!" The bartender said as Ren pulled back from a blushing Jaune and laughed.

"See! I told you so! You do that and they will be eating out of your hand in no time!"

"Speaking _of eating_ someone out."

"What are two cuties like yourselves doing here all by your lonesomes?"

Two sweet seductive voices asked as Jaune turned his head. Already the alcohol was affecting him as he was _well_ into the double digits of cocktails and half of that in hard liquor with Ren as two _beautiful_ girls approached them.

Twin girls both mirrored each other in looks but differing _completely_ in appearance.

One wore a flaming red dress that appeared to come alive with bright crimson fire as she walked over to Ren's chair and took a seat next to him.

While her counterpart a girl in a pure silver dress giggled in a hauntingly melodic tone that Jaune somehow heard above the tone of droning techno beat as she sat down next to him.

"Who are you?" Jaune asked vision slurred and good sense fading rapidly as his world slurred and bent in a violent display of stabbing lights and piercing beats as the girl's silver eyes shine in hunger t him.

"My name is _Melanie Malachite_. And that is my sister _Miltiades Malachite._ And we think you two are _delicious_." The girl said licking her lips as Jaune heard Ren hiccup and laugh.

"Hello, new friends! _~Hic!~_ My name is Ren! _~Hic!~_ Lie Ren! And this is my Best _~Hic!~_ Friend Jaune Arc! _~Hic!~"_

"Jaune? Is that your name? It's a _lovely_ name." Melanie said running her _gloved_ hands all over his arm as Jaune felt his face flush.

This girl was beautiful. Her eyes were a near mirror Ruby's of off-color grey and her hair like Blake's. Her skin and dress was almost a direct imitation of Weiss, but her personality was the polar opposite of any of them.

When she spoke it was like a cool spring breeze; her words carried a subtle cool tint to them that made Jaune's toes curl as the girl put a gauntleted hand with a menacing claw on it over his shoulder.

"What makes a cute little thing like you come all the way here?"

Melanie asked as Jaune felt his face flush the world became a wild mass of sound and light.

"Guys night! _~Hic!~_ We are getting away from our friends to party!"

"Party! _~Hic!~"_ Ren mirrored as the girls grinned.

 _Jackpot._ The twins thought as two cute drunk boys were dropped into their lap.

Oum gave them a gift, and they took that award. They kept the drinks coming feeding the boys cocktail after cocktail for the next half hour. Humoring their stories of hunter life and Beacon as the boy's speech became more and more blurred. They lost the ability to sit straight as they took their ninth shots of liquor and whatever unholy number of heavy cocktails as Melanie grinned at her sister

"Hey, Jaune." She said leaning in closer making him blush.

Jaune felt himself freeze as the girl's hand traced delicate figures around his body as he felt himself pressed into something _unhumanly_ soft.

When did I get on her lap? Jaune thought as his vision blurred as he looked to his left to see a bleary version of Ren being _forced_ against the bar as the girl in red viciously made out with him slamming her lips to his forcing him back to the bar one hand gripped firmly on his back the other _far_ down his pants and nearly pinning him on the counter.

"Yes? ! _HIC!~_ Melanie? What' wrong?"

Jaune asked as his dreadful voice of slurring of speech and slurred syllables.

"Nothing is wrong Jaune. We are just _enjoying_ are time together. You are having a good time right? Because I know I am."

Melanes said to be boy who opened his mouth to speak before she put her hand in it.

"Shh! No talking. Just _relax._ _That's it just like that_." The girl siad as she hled the boy's head back as she traced his tongue with her fingers, good with his tonge? That _will_ come in handy. Melaine thought as she removed her hand form the boy's mouth with a wet _popping_ sound.

As the sister grinned at him as she put her mouth to his ear and whispered into it.

"How would you like to get out of this _static_ and go somewhere more _private?_

The girl asked pressing a hand to his crotch and _squeezing_ in between making him moan in pleasure as her sister took a break from assaulting her toy but not removing her groping hands from him as they shared a vicious grin to one another.

The sisters said as the boys blinked together. "Sure?" They both said as the girls grinned.

Perfect! They had the boys right where they wanted them, young, drunk an out of their right mind! Now they just had to lead them up the stair to the bar's private room where they could be _alone..._

"Wait right here." The girls said as Jaune and Ren leaned into one another.

* * *

"Jaune... I... I don't know... I don't feel _good..._

Ren blurted out as he felt his stomach began to revolt as his body threatened to throw up.

"Ren... We should get going...

Jaune said in a slurred voice his vision going completely blurry as it exploded into a kaleidoscope of yellow, purple and glaring blues before an unfamiliar voice came in.

 _"Hello, boys. Would you two like a drink?"_

An unknown feminine voice said this one much older than the twins as Jaune and Ren looked at each other.

"Wha...

Jaune asked as the woman who was little more than a blur of _black_ spoke to them.

" _Two martinis!_ " The woman said Jaune fought to protest.

"No... I _don't_ want any more drinks... Jaune slurred out a reply as the woman giggled.

" _Of course you do."_

The voice sad as a rough manicured hand gripped Jaune's throat making him struggle with a manicured hand gripped his throat forcing a drink into his mouth.

Jaune gagged and struggled but the alcohol already flowing in his system dogged down his limbs as Jaune felt something _substantial_ of solid mass enter his throat. Making his eyes bulge out as he swallowed something as he felt the hand leave his throat as he heard Ren endure a similar fate.

 _"There. Now you boy are in for a good time!_ " The woman said as Jaune felt his limbs slough and jaw drop as he lost all control of his faculties as he leaned off his chair and the world _collapsed..._

* * *

"What the hell?! Where did they go?!" Melanie asked the bartender who shrugged in response.

"Some chick came and forced a cocktail in them then the two then bolted. No idea where they ended up."

The women said in a phlegmatic tone as Militades lost it.

"She _what!_? You let her drug them!?"

Militades yelled making the bartender shrug her shoulders in a what can you do? Gesture.

"I didn't see any drugs, so it's not my problem." The bartender said as Melanie raged.

"We _had_ them! Now we have to look for them! This is _ridiculous!"_ The sisters yelled as the twins went on the hunt for their potential boy toys.

* * *

"Nora... _Nora_ help me!" Ren blurted out as he crashed headfirst into an alleyway eliciting a loud _SLAP_ noise as he cried in pain.

His face exploded in pain as he slammed into a cold brick wall as he felt his face split open. Hot blood poured out his forehead flowing down his face covering it before his aura stitched him up as he cried hot tears onto his face.

"Nora... _help._

Ren asked as he fell down to the ground crying softly too drunk to even move as the world's sounds and colors blurred into one, before the tell tall clicking of a long object striking the ground entered his brain as he opened his eyes.

" _Kid? The hell happened to you?"_ An irritated voice asked as Ren looked up to see a pair of _searing_ white shoes and a long _white_ cane...

* * *

"Where... Where am I?"

Jaune slurred as he crashed face first into a brick wall before being sent back hard onto his face as he crashed into the cold unfeeling asphalt of a back alley _somewhere_. He had no idea where the hell he was only that he somehow ended up outside the club and was now in the ass end of some random back alley in the seedier parts of Vale, crunk, tired and with no control of his limbs.

His drunken stupor was made infinitely worse by whatever was in his drink as somehow even in his beyond inebriated state he fumbled out his scroll to call for help.

 _"Pyrrha... Weiss..._

Jaune mumbled as he pulled out the scroll he saw _58_ missed calls and the time it was 11:59 Pm and it was a Wednesday.

 _"Yang..._

Jaune said before the rich sound of feminine chuckling filled the air as Jaune began to panic. Even in his _beyond_ shit-faced state survival instincts learned on a lifetime on the road kicked in, he was alone in a dark alleyway without any help surrounded by woman. This was _bad! Really Really! Bad!_ Jaune needed to...

The sounds stopped as soon as they began as an eerie quiet settled in the alley as everything went _dead silent_. Not muffled not less the alley went dead _quiet_ like it had been cut off from the outside world and sucked into an alternate dimension where sound had yet to be invented.

For two minutes there was _nothing_ , no laughing, no far off droning of techno rhythm no feminine laughing, no sounds of a city at night just _silence_.

The only thing Jaune could hear was the sound of his own breathing as he struggled to hear anything in the dead silence his efforts were rewarded as the sound of _clicking heels_ filled his ears.

 _Tic! Tac! Tic! Tac!_ The sound of clicking heels filled his ears followed by cute feminine laughter, as he looked up the sound of the women were replaced as twin high heels filled his visions a soft feminine mumbled filled his ears, his world went black as the sound of _cute_ feminine giggling filled his ears followed by the smell of _ice cream..._

 _As the world turned to black and cute giggling entered his ears it was twelve o'clock midnight. And it was Thursday..._

* * *

 **: An! Here we go! Another week another chapter! This fic's been doing really well recently and I've decided to put a little more work into it! If this thing gets a hundred follow in two months I'll make it a weekly thing.**

 **So this time our favorite boys are out drunk off their asses, drunk lost and in the palms of two morally _questionable_ characters. Well! As things go this stories going to get real so stick around! **

**Also, this will be the last T chapter of the fic I said this fic would be filled with sex and violence and I _meant_ that. If you don't like that then I suggest that you don't read. Until then thanks for reading.**

 **PS. The hell? Why did somebody leave me a plant seed? And why a _lemon tree_ seed at that? What am I going to do with a _lemon_ tree seed? Hell, I guess I'll toss it into the ground throw some dirt on it and douse it with water and see what happens... Until then stat break down.**

* * *

 **Name Jaune Arc.**  
 **Level 20/?**  
 **Xp till next level 1600/ 1800**

 **Passive _Last gasp._**  
 **Str: 57 +3 increase**

 **Wit: 24 +5 increase**

 **Charisma: 44 +2 increase**

 **Charm: 30**

 **Intellect: 47 -1 due to Drunkard trait sober.**

 **Vitality: 111**

 **Will: 119+ 20 due to stubborn trait + 10 due to Martyr trait.**

 **dexterity: 84 +8 increase**

 **deception 29 +4 increase**

 **Luck: 50 +6 increase.**

 **WARNING!  
ERROR DETECTED!**

 **CANNOT ACCESS FILES OF OTHER CONTACTS! PLEASE WAIT UNTIL A SAVE SLOT BECOMES AVAILABLEL!**

* * *

 **Omake. Darkest Remnant part two. _The hamlet._**

"Attention! Attention! Brave heroes! I have just delivered my request! Now, who will come with me to bear arms and retake this town from the eldritch horrors that seek to take it from us!?"

"Up yours! You noble _prick!"_

A voice yelled as Oscar sighed. He had been hoping that a visit to the local tavern would turn up more heroes willing to help his cause but that was to no avail. As the heroes only saw a spoiled NPC with more money than common sense as he sighed heavily.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. These are a tough crowd."

Ren said as the man stood next to Oscar providing a silent but deadly bodyguard for the boy as he eyed the other heroes keeping any less than savory glares away from his young charge.

"But I thought they would listen to me! I mean I'm here to help them! Can't they see that!?" Oscar asked as bar fight erupted to his left as three men all heroes of some sort engaged in an open brawl tossing beer glasses table legs and chairs everywhere as Ren sighed.

"Perhaps Jaune had better luck at the stagecoach? We should go check up on his to see if he has managed to persuade anyone to our cause." Ren said in a neutral voice but Oscar knew the play. Ren was eyeing each and every _other_ villain class in the pub and was trying to get Oscar to go with him to a safer environment as the boy sighed.

"Fine let's see what that _Crusader_ squirreled up." Oscar said as the two left the bar leaving the rolling bar fight and leering eyes behind.

* * *

"Seriously! I don't know what he expects to have done with...

The nobels words died on his lips as he saw Jaune standing next to two stunning women both heroes and both waiting side by side.

"See! I told you I could get us some help!"

Jaune said as Oscar looked on in shock at the two new heroes.

One was a _Vestal_ the words displayed proudly over her head. She was also a rabbit faunus with long brown bunny ears, wearing a nun's cloak over battle garb along with a bible in one hand a large metal mace in the other. As she looked at Oscar with a peaceful expression.

"My name is _Velvet Scarletina_. I have heard of your plight and wish to lend my assistance to you. Sir Jaune has convinced me of the righteousness of your cause and I along with my companion are eager to help you."

The rabbit faunus said gesturing to her friend, a figure that was _barely_ recognizable as a female under swath after swath of robes as he saw the words _Plague doctor_ hovering over her head as the woman coughed.

"My name is _Ciel Solei._ I am pleased to make your acquaintance. I hear there would be a grand reward at the end of this quest? If so I would much like for you to reinstate me in medical school. As I have currently _misplaced_ my practitioner's license and require a spare."

The hero said as Oscar nodded his head.

"Sure?" Oscar said as the Crusader sighed his heavy plate mail clinking over the mud as he looked at Oscar.

"So kid where are we going today?"

Jaune asked as Oscar straightened out and puffed out his chest.

"Today we venture to the ruins," Oscar said as the party nodded and prepared to depart. This was a bid day. Oscar thought as he and his hodgepodge team of heroes set out. Today would be his first real test of combat. He didn't count the initial ambush of his arrival as one. Mainly because he was hiding behind the carriage rubble. As the heroes moved out Oscar and Ren made one last stop before going to the ruins.

They visited the shopkeep, a rather unsettled NPC with the name Oobleck who manned the town's general store with a manic grin. There he uses what little gold he had to buy several torches, shovels, and extra vials of holy water. As Oscar doubted that the one vile Jaune had would last them very long.

As the five members departed this was a _test_. Today they probed the ruins on what the first and hopefully _not_ last expedition for them inot his ancestrial abode, as Oscar sighed.

"You ok kid? You sure you want to come with us? We can go alone you know? It's not like we are just going to take the loot and run. Nowhere to go and all."

Jaune asked Oscar as Velvet nodded.

"This is a combat situation, and I do not mean to sound rude but we are heroes and you an _NPC._ There is no shame in staying behind and letting us go off on our own. So you know." Velvet said in a calming empathetic tone as Oscar glared at her.

"This is _my_ home. I will see it with my own eyes. Dangers be they mortal, beastly or eldritch be damned!"

"The ruins are rumored to have the undead. My tonics can melt them but I suggest caution." Ciel said as Jaune sighed.

"Looks like his minds made up. Come on _kid_ we go work to do." The crusader said as Oscar nodded his head.

"On _that,_ we are agreed. We have allowed the undead to _live_ unmolested for too long! That end today let us show these creatures who the true masters of this estate are. Now let us be off, there is much to do and precious little time." Oscar said as the party depated from the town to meet thier destiny.


	4. Game start

**An: It's done! The next chapter of Game on fresh of my tired dying hands! I'm not going to lie I got way over my head in this chapter. This fic ain't easy and especially after reading some reviews I spent a good hour in my house going the gender role reversal thing is cute but you took it to far! Only to retract that though and go I have not taken it far _enough!_ So I might have gotten a _bit_ carried away with those ideas...**

 **This fic takes so much time to write mainly due to me actually having a lot of ideas so _sorry_ that this chapter is a _bit_ long I'll try to cut them down in future installments. Unless people like the longer readings?**

 **If so then maybe I can keep them long but not _this_ long! That being said when I first wrote this Fic I promised you sex and death And I _keep_ my word so warning! If you read this chapter you know what you are getting into! Anwyas here's the next chapter an-**

 **The hell? Why is there a lemon tree growing near the fic? It's a _massive_ tree that's dropping its fruit onto the pages. It's almost like this chapter has _lemons_... **

* * *

Pyrrha was _not_ a prude. She was a young and fun loving girl! With a _tad_ bit of a traditionalist mindset but was still open to new ideas and fun opportunities!

That's why it was with more than a fair bit of amusement that Pyrrha giggled at her friend Nora's current brooding state. When the boy's broadcast had gone over the airwaves, it was with a fair bit of humor that Pyrrha heard of her partner and her other friend going out for a drink.

What? Does it shock you that she had no issue with her partner and his friend going out? As she said Pyrrha was not some prude. She had no real objections to Jaune going out drinking. He was _young!_ And while she was a _bit_ irritated that Jaune did not invite her his partner out to go for a drink, she saw no real issue with it. Maybe the fact that she had not been invited for it? Maybe?

Not that she minded! She understood that they needed a guys night out to bond and what not, but for some reason, Nora had _not_ taken the news well and was amusingly pacing the floor. In fact, she had been pacing back and forth for _well_ over an hour and had now run a sizeable rung into their carpet.

"Nora, you _do_ know that they are probably fine right? There probably out having a good time why are you so worried?"

Pyrrha asked flashing Nora a cocksure grin as the usually stoic valkyrie was briefly shaken out of her pacing trance as she locked her teal eyes on her vibrant emerald ones.

"Why are you so calm about this Pyrrha! Jaune and Ren are out who know where drinking _alcohol!"_

"And? Nora, they are at that age."

Pyrrha said giggling silently as Nora fumed.

"Pyrrha! They are _boys! Boys!_ Out there all alone doing who knows what with Oum knows who and you are just sitting there like it's no big deal!" Nora said furiously glaring at the red-headed friend who had to suppress a smile that came to her.

"Nora even if they are boys they are still hunters in training. I think they can handle themselves just fine."

"How can you know that!? What if something happens to them! What if they get hurt! Pyrrha they are two young boys out in the seedier parts of town! Who knows what could happen to them!"

"Forgive me if I find it hard to believe that anyone would harm two armed individuals with their aura obviously unlocked," Pyrra said with a smirk as Nora fixed her a steely glare.

"Pyrrha! They are out there wearing _that!_ What do you think's going to happen when two young, alone boys go out drinking and dancing with those outfits on them?! They could be molested or worse!"

"Nora I doubt that-

"Pyrrha you do know that Jaune does _not_ have his weapon. I mean what if Jaune got attacked?"

Nora asked as all the humor died on the red head's face in a millisecond, as her face took on a hard iron like grimace.

"That _won't_ happen," Pyrrha said in an ironclad voice as she glared at Nora.

"How do you know that Pyr? How do you know that right now while you sit on your bed, Jaune isn't being pushed down, forced against his will while some strange woman shoves pills down his throat?"

Nora asked as Pyrrha stood up fixing her a burning glare.

"That will not happen."

"How do you know?"

"Why are you so worried? Nora Ren and Jaune are trained fighters. Why are you so worked up about this? Is it because Ren didn't tell you about the drinks?"

Pyrrha asked as Nora's face dropped as Pyrrha got that in one.

"It's no big deal if Ren keeps secrets from you."

 _"Yes,_ it is!"

"Nora? What's wrong? You can tell me you know that right?"

"It's just! I didn't know he liked to drinking... I don't care! But he never told me that...

Nora said darkly as the girl's shoulders dropped.

"Friends have secrets-  
"Not us... I don't keep secrets from Ren. And...

"And you didn't think that he would keep secrets from you?"

Pyrrha asked in a calming voice as she put a supporting arm around the girl as she sighed heavily.

"It's just... Ren and I have been through so much, done so much travel so far. The fact that there was still a part of him that I didn't know is bothering me. I thought I knew everything about him...

"And? It's not like he knows everything about you? Don't you have your own secrets with him?"

 _"No_. I tell him everything...

Nora said in dark tone as Pyrrha sighed.

"Nora Ren is his own person. If he has secrets that he does not want to tell you, then that's his prerogative. You can't make him tell you if he does not want to. You just need to give it time. If he trusts you and I _think_ he dose he will tell you ok?" Pyrrha aksed as the ginger girl looked up from her slouch.

"Sure. Thanks, _Pyr_ I needed that."

Nora admitted as Pyrrha sighed.

"It's what I'm here for. What are friends for if not kicking their other friends out of slumps?"

"Not much... But be honest are you really not worried about Jaune? I've seen the way you look at him. I know how you see his face. Are you really not worried that he's going to run into someone he can't handle? I mean he doesn't even have his sword or shield."

Nora said as Pyrrha gained a worried look as she saw his now trademarked sword and shield lying in a corner by his bed.

"I admit I am a _bit_ worried... I have called him twice, and I plan on calling him again an-

Pyrrha's words were interrupted as loud shouting was heard from team RWBY's dorm before a door burst open as a firm knocking was heard on team JNPR's dorm.

" _Pyrrha! Nora_! It's Ruby! Open up, please! This is important!"

"Ruby?" Pyrrha asked standing up in sturting across the JNPR carpet as she opened the door to see a shaking reaper holding her prized scythe _Crescent Rose_ nervously.

"What's wrong Ruby? Why do you look so flustered?"

The Spartan asked as the girl took a deep breath.

"It's _Blake!_ She ran away to find Jaune and Ren! But I don't think that's why she ran! And now Yang's really mad, and Weiss is worried! Do you know when Jaune and Ren will be back!?"

Ruby asked Pyrrha and Nora felt a cold hand on their shoulders.

"I'm sure they will be back soon." PYrhra comforts the smaller girl as she checked her score.

"We just have to wait...

Pyrrha said confidently, she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Jaune and Ren would be home soo as it was now _9:20_ pm and the night was young soon Pyrrh'sa partner and his adorable friend would be back probably with Blake in tow and everything would be ok.

She thought as she smiled at Ruby...

That was before the _seventh_ call to Jauen and Ren came, and went as the hours started ticking by.  
Nine-forty became ten, that became ten thirty that became eleven they as the night ticked on, and Pyrrha and Nora's calls to their teammate's scrolls became more intense and more frequent.

Pyrrha was calling Jaune every minute and Nora Ren as the two girls called their partners every minute as eventually, team Rwby did the same. By midnight Pyrrha had left Jaune over _fifty-eight_ messages demand to know where he was as soon midnight came and went.

As midnight became one, and own became two Jaune and Ren where both still missing and there was no sight of them as eventually Pyrrha and Nora could stay up no more as they both went to bed with heavy hearts and wood brains as they wondered to their partner's safety...

* * *

"What happened?" Jaune asked dollar as he opened his blue eyes to sharp sunlight before gasping in pain.  
 _"OWW!"_ Jaune gasped as he felt like knives were currently stabbing into his head as he felt the mother of all hang over's hit his body.

 _"My head!_ " Jaune yelled aloud as he wracked his hands to his head attempting to sit up and to regret the action almost immediately as he felt his entire world warp and spin as he felt the contents of his stomach threaten to rebel and spill out as he had to slam a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from gagging.

"My head...Pyrrha can you get me some water?" Jaune asked as he called to this partner as a cold breeze came over his face.

"Pyrrha? Can you turn off the fan, please? It's firm-

 _Fan?_ Jaune thought as he felt the smooth breeze of a fan pelting him as he began wondering when the hell did their dorm get a fan?

Jaune thought as he felt the smooth rhythmic beat of wind hit his skin as he fought to open his eyelids, which struggled to keep themselves shut as Jaune opened his eyes.

As he felt himself tear up as he felt searing beams of light enter his vision as he saw an unfamiliar ceiling in front of him. Instead of the familiar plane, JNPR ceiling that he was used to seeing there was instead a droning white ceiling fan rotating slowly as it held onto pearl white ceiling.

The hell?

Jaune thought as he tried to lift his head only to cry out as fresh agony entered his head as he fell back inot his bed? No, whatever his head fell back into was far too soft to be his bed. It was _impossibly_ soft and cushiony, as Jaune's hands gripped whatever he was on to fell that he was on an impossibly soft _couch._

As his head turned to it's left he saw that he was in a strange new apartment. And where ever it was it was not Beacon. As Jaune saw a well-furnished apartment.

It was celery an affluent place fill with full furnishing, complete with a coffee table several blinds, counters, a large flat screen television, a large wooden table and chairs, and what looked like a kitchen in the back all on hardwood floors. As Jaune looked, he saw that almost every piece of furniture and blinds where of a matching tri pigmented color schemed.

It was like everything in this apartment seemed to be either, _Brown, White_ or _Pink_ or some combination of all three. As Jaune looked around the strange multicolored apartment before falling back into the couch as he let his mind spin.

* * *

"My head-

 _"GAH!"_

Ren shouted as he shot forward head moving at near the speed of sound as he gripped the porcelain bowl in front of him as he felt his stomach retch.

 _"GYAH!"_

Ren coughed as his stomach tossed up its contents as he threw up into an immaculate toilet bowl his stomach completely voiding its contents from last night. Making him cry in pain as he gripped it for dear life as he wretched for a solid two minutes straight before finally finished his expunge of the night's contents as he fell back hitting something sold with a hard _Thump!_

As he felt a sold impact slam into the back of his head sending dull throbbing pain into his head as he began to cry.  
" _AH!_ My head!" Ren groaned as it felt like there were a million little insects striking his head with pick axes as he felt rea come to his face as heavy voice sighed from his left.

 _"Yup._ That's the _beergarita_ for you. One part _Atlas Vodka_. Tow parts _Vacuoan Tequilla?_ That's a real game ender. You ok kid? You look like _hot shit."_

A firm cocky voice said as Ren looked to his left, magenta eyes trailing up lazily taking in the white tiled bathroom floor, as they saw a pair of _searing_ white dress shoes, followed by burning pearl pants, and a smoking tuxedo. With a blood red tie on its center as a pair of sharp, emerald eyes stared at him as a large man stood in the doorway.

"Where am I...? Who are-

 _"GYHA!"_

Ren a cough as another fresh wave of vomit exited his mouth violently impacting against the inside of the toilet bowl as the man sighed.

"Hey, _kid! Look out!_ Let me get your hair."

The man said as he stepped forward putting a comforting hand on the back of the vomiting boy's back as he held his long black hair as he hurled into the toilet.

"You _really_ had to drink much you know? I mean I know what a _beergarita_ dose to a man but combined with all those cocktails and shots? I mean damn. If I hadn't found you when I did?"

The man asked as the boy tossed up another bowl full of vomit as the man held his hair supporting.

"I mean shit, I found you shit faced, beyond drunk, drugged-

"I was _drugged?!"_

The boy in the toilet shouted as he continued to violently wretch inside of it as the man sighed as he rubbed the back of his back.

 _"Yup!_ Roofied if I remember correctly. But it's ok! You should work it out in a day _or_ two."

The man said holding the boy's hair in one hand before reaching into his back pocket, deftly taking out and lighting a cigar as he took a deep breath of it as he sighed deeply.

"Ahhh now that's the stuff."

The man said blowing a loud cloud of smoke into the air.

"My head-

"I know kid, I know. I've had my fair shares of hangovers trust me I know how they fell. Hey, I know. I'll go make us a bloody mary. How do you like yours? I like mine _extra_ bloody."

"Wha-  
"Never mind I'll make you yours how I make mine. Anyways take your time in there come out when your finished and not a _second_ before! I spent too much lien on this damn place to get it dirted you know?"

"Wha-  
"The name's _Roman_. You can thank me for saving your ass later." Roman said as Ren nodded meekly before returning to the toilet bowl and throwing up again.

* * *

Pyrrha was _not_ happy. Not at all. She was frightened, no terrified. Jaune and Ren had not come home last night. They had called the boys all night well until five in the morning before both of the girls realized that the boys would _not_ be coming home tonight.

Pyrrha had woken up with a blur of motion praying with all her heart that the boys' had made it home and snuck into the room in the middle of the night. And that she would wake up to see her cute leader and future husband sleeping soundly as a tuff of golden hair poking out from his bed, as his adorable friend slumbering soundly in his own.

Even if she planned on wringing _both_ of their necks and scolding them for hours on end for making them worry so much she would have just been glad to see them home safe and sound.

It was to no avail. As Pyrrha woke up, she saw that her teammate's bed's where still empty, still made up just as they were in the morning when they left as Pyrrha felt a cold hand enter her chest. Jaune was gone, and he had _not_ come back...

* * *

Nora was _seething._ She was at a strange cross between rage and fear as she panicked. She had never been apart from Ren this long since they began to travel together. And now that he and her new friend were both gone was not a good sight. As she got up checked their beds called them both before stalking into the shower.

She showered in less than two minutes flat as she changed clothes and stomped out of the dorm.

As Nora stalked out of the dorm room ignoring Pyrrha's calls she was joined in the halls by another furious girl as apparently another blonde but _not_ her's had a similar idea as Nora and Yang both marched straight from their doors and straight to GoodWitche's office to demand a search be carried out for their teammates.

It was to no avail. GoodWitch told them in no uncertain terms that unless the boys were gone for at _least_ a twenty-four hour period that there was nothing she could do for them. She said that they needed to be gone for a whole twenty-four hour period before any formal action by Beacon could be taken.

That response did _not_ go well for the girls, especially when the dean blatantly dismissed Blake's absence saying kids play hookey all the time. And as long as Blake did not make a habit out of it there was no harm to be had. She said as the girl fumed and stalked away.

* * *

 _"Ok!_ I can do this! Just be cool! _Ahem_! Hey Jaune! You remember me? Hell, what am I saying of _course_ you do! Unless you went blind in the last twenty-four hours that is! How can you forget!?"

"No! That's _to_ blunt! You need to be smooth!"

Coco said to herself as she waited out of team JNPR's dorm room. She had left the blonde boy alone in Beacon after their auspicious shopping date as she had fled to her room to hide from Velvet's impending wrath only for the rage to not come as the bunny girl walked back into their dorm in a daze with blood flowing from her nose her knees trembling and-

"This is _bullshit!_ I can't believe her!"

"I know what you mean."

"I mean they are _missing!_ How the hell are we supposed to wait a full twenty-four hours to go looking for them?!"

A loud, angry voice yelled as Coco cocked her head up as an angry blonde who while she was a beauty but was nowhere near as good looking as herself followed by a small gallery of while also beautiful still nowhere near her level of grace girls followed her.

Is that the champion of Mistral? Coco thought before the lead girl blonde with red? Eyes that seemed to be on fire for some reason glared at her.

"Who are you?"  
The blonde asked as the strange if a not well-dressed girl in front of her as Coco coughed.  
"I'm _Coco Adel!_ I'm a friend of Jaune! I took him clothes shopping yesterday and wanted to check up on him! Is he with you?"

Coco asked as the girls froze as the girl who she _swore_ was the Mistrali champion struck forward.

 _"You_ know Jaune?! Has he called you?! Do you know anything?"

The girl asked desperately gripping her shoulder in an iron grip as Coco glared at her.

"I took him shopping yesterday why? What's wrong is he ok?" Coco asked as the redhead who she was now sure _was_ the Mistral champion shed a single tear.

"No Jaune's missing. You where with him yesterday do you know what could have happened? Do you have any idea where he or Ren might be? Where did you and he go yesterday?" The girl asked as Coco gulped.

* * *

 **Ok, Adel! This is it! You got a single! Boy on your lap just waiting for to claim as your own!**  
 **Your hands are on his waist and his ass in your crotch! You got your chance just go for it!**

Coco thought to take a deep breath as she took her hand and brought it to the small of his back making him gasp sharply as she took his chin and pulled it up to her face. Staring into his cerulean eyes shaking in equal parts fear and anticipation as her light brown ones bored into him.

"Jaune. Can we talk?"

Coco asked in a husky voice breathing into his face, while simultaneously twirling her hands across the small of his back as Jaune gulped.

"About what?" The boy asked as he blushed a dense shade of red as he pushed himself back into her voluptuous chest making his thin back press into her breast and ground himself to her waist.

 **Good Oum! I Should rip his clothes off right now! I just-**

 **NO! Not now Coco! You know how to do this! You're _not_ some horny teenager! I mean you _are_ a horny teenager but! And even if you want to rip his clothes off push it down and ride him until his dick _breaks_ you have to play it cool!**

 **Your not some virgin school girl with her first boy in her lap! You are a mature woman, and you know the truth of the world!**

Coco thought claiming herself less further ruined her outfit. This boy _already_ cost her a designer pair of panties, with his damn outfit and impish charm and she was in no mood to further ruin her designer style.

As the boy sat in her lap, Coco thought about the rules of life! At least the ones about boys! You see there are _two_ rules to boys that Coco knew for a fact! Now most women found out the first rule but _not_ the second!

You see the _first_ rule about boys or all guys was this! All boys were sluts _period!_ Well, not sluts! _That_ was going too far. Not very _politically correct_ and all. It was better to say all boys were _slutty!_

At heart that is! They all wanted it, and even if they said otherwise, their bodies told the truth in the end. The woman thought as she felt the growing _bulge_ in his shorts as she flashed him a wolfish grin.

You see the problem with guys was this! While _most_ women found about the first truth about men, the vast majority of them stopped at first! They never got to or hell most didn't even try to learn the second _most_ important rule about boys!

You see just because every guy _did_ want it did not mean that every guy want's it from _you!_ Guys could be _picky!_ It was their rite! They were the minority and every girl that didn't want to break her bank at a _palace_ was pinning for one! Meaning that they got to chose which girl, or in most cases, girls would be spending the _rest_ of their lives trying to break off their dicks!

You can't just force a guy to like you! Especially not one like him, one who's been through stuff like he has meant that this was not a job she could blunt force her way in. You need to finesse a boy like this; Coco thought as she made her move.

"So Jaune me and you, we are friends right?"

Coco asked as she took a breath and moved her hand lower down his back as she put a hand on the top of his ass as she ran her other to his inner leg.

"Yes? I mean you are nice, and all, and you seem to like me...

Jaune admitted blushing wildly still refusing to meet her eyes as Coco gulped.

"So! Your partner she's a girl right?'

"Yes...

"Are you two... you know?"

"Are we...

"Are you and her or well you are you dating anyone right now?"

Coco asked as she took her plunge.  
Her left hand _latched_ onto his rear with an iron grip as her right hand gripped his inner thigh making her intentions for the boy crystal clear as Jaune gasped.

 _"N-NO!_ I'm not seeing anybody right now!"

Jauena denied instantly as he blushed heavily as Coco gripped the boys most sensitive parts with a firm hand making him shudder as she breathed in a deep husky tone.

"Would you like to date me?"

Coco asked as her right hand finally made the journey to his crotch and gripped his privates making the boy moan into the air as she bit his ear.

"If you want me to stop just say so and I will. Until then just _listen.._.

Coco said biting his ear making him flush and sweat as she began to knead his soft flesh making him whimper into her ears. This was it she had made her move, and she needed to make it _work._

She knew what boys were like; she knew what they _needed_. As her hands worked the boys lower extremities, she bit deeper into his ear making him squirm.

All boys were like this they _all_ wanted it. Even if they didn't say it, their bodies spoke for them. They all wanted to be _touched_ , to be _gripped_ to be _forced._ And they were all looking for the _right_ girl to do it to them, and Coco was that girl. She just needed to show him how her hands, her waits, her tongue her _teeth_. Were the best out of all the girls in Beacon and that he belonged to _her_ and her alone.

She needed for him to become addicted, to not only want pleasure but crave it. Specifically from her, as she worked his body on the bullhead.

"I'd be a good choice for a girlfriend yeah? You'd get to hang out with me every day, you and Velvet get along great already, so that's a plus! Just _don't_ eat any food she makes for you and you'll be good!"

"Why can't I eat her food?"  
Jaune asked as Coco began to panic.

"Just _don't! Never! Ever!_ Eat something that Velvet makes for you! But that's irrelevant! And besides, if you like this?"

Coco asked giving his ass another rough grope making him shake with pleasure while he moaned out loud as he melted into her hands. Good size, good width? I'm going to have _fun_ with this boy. I can't want to get him in my bed, him on his back that thing inside of me with my hands around his neck!

Me bucking my hips making him cry out in pleasure as her hands gripped his neck! Cutting off his air! The wet chocking sounds a boy made when she had her way with him forcing to climax again and again! She couldn't wait!

"And going by what this guy's reaction I know you do I can do a lot more for you so what do you say? Do you want to take a ride on the Adel express? I promise I don't bite. _Much._ "

Coco added as the boy blushed a shape shed of Crismon as he leaned back into her as he nodded his head.

Coco did it! She got his number! Not only did she get a date from the boy she got a good feel of him on the plan.! God Oum, but she also needed to calm down!

The boy was already a stuttering blushing mess, and the fact that the bullhead was _rapidly_ filling up with passengers as it stopped along the way to Beacon made her calm down her assault on him as he sat latched on her lap as her left had kept a firm grip on his shocking tone ass will her right hand groped his dick.

The boy caved to her like butter and if judging by what she felt form his shorts? She picked a treat! Even if she needed to change her underwear, it was all worth it!

Soon she would have a nice warm body to sleep next to at night! Just as soon as she cleared up to Jaune that they were in a purely monogamous relationship and how anyone without bunny ears needed to back the hell of her man...

* * *

 _"Hello!_ Is Anybody home?" Jaune asked as his aura _finally_ managing to beat down his hangover changing it to only a dull throbbing pain instead of reality-altering agony as he stood up fighting the sudden wave of dizziness that threatened to toss him back down as he looked in the tri-colored apartment building.

 _"HELLO_! Is anybody-

 _WHAM!_

A door opened and slammed shut as Jaune heard the sound of bags rustling and the tell-tale sound of high heels clicking on hardwood entered the room.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Jaune asked as he finally noticed that his sword and shield were nowhere near him making him feel uncomfortably vulnerable as the sounds of clicking heels entered his ears as a figure carrying a bag of groceries in her arms walked out from the doorway and smirked at him.

"Hello? Who are you?"

Jaune asked the woman who walked into the room and stood with a growing smirk. She was a remarkably short for a woman, though she was still at least _three_ inches taller than him without her heels.

She had a _unique_ sense of style as her body was wrapped in a skin-tight white leotard that hugged her upper body jealousy showing off her ample cleavage and hourglass figure. That ended abruptly as it dipped _dangerously_ inot a pair of brown pants. Her hair was a tri-colored pattern of white, brown and pink and she had the eyes to match as she gave Jaune a devilish smirk that sent chills down his spine.

"Um hello? Who are you? I'm assuming you live here and-

 _"How are you?"_

The woman asked as she held up her scroll crossing the length of the apartment entrance to the couch a solid twenty feet in less than three strides and with no discernable effort on her part making Jaune gulp.

"F- Fine? Thank you?" Jaune asked as the petite woman clapped her hands with joy making the grocery bags rustle in her hands.

" _I'm so glad! I thought you would be asleep about longer after what happened to you last night! Are you feeling ok? Does your head hurt?"_

The woman asked as Jaune blushed as the woman bent her hand to his forehead running a gloved hand over it making Jaune blush. As she showed him a generous view of her ample creamy cleavage.

"I'm F- _Fine_! Why are using your scroll to talk to me?"

 _"I'm a mute. I can't talk."_

The woman admitted as Jaune's ears perked up.

"Really? Do you know sign?"

Jaune asked as the woman gasped as her multi-colored eyes lit up in surprise.

" _Why yes! Yes, I do! Do you know sign?"_  
The woman asked with a building smile as Jaune nodded his head.

 _"Actually I do, I picked it up on the road along with a few other tricks as well"_ Jaune smirked as he signed his message before flinching as another knife stabbed into his brain making him wince.

" _Wonderful! That makes thing's much easier! May I ask your name?"_

 _"Jaune Arc."_

 _"Jaune Arc? Like the Jaune Arc?"_

 _"Yes..._

 _"Wonderful! My name is Neo! You can call me Neo! I found you outside Juniors last night and fended off some rough woman. It looked like they were up to no good and you looked like you needed some help."_

The woman admitted as Jaune smiled at her.

"I remember you. You smelled like ice cream. You still do by the way." Jaune said as the woman giggled in a way that put his heat at ease...

* * *

"There we _go!_ All better! Tell me kid what the hell were are you doing in the back alley of a club all by yourself anyway? Don't you know it's dangerous for guys to be out alone at night?"

Roman asked the small boy in white who was wearing what was most definitely a subtype of a Beacon uniform. As he chugged down a bloody mary killing a good quarter of the pitcher as the two killed their joint hangovers with Roman's favorite way of healing. _More drinking._

"I went out to drink... I met some girls and them I-

"My _friend_! I have a friend named Jaune! Jaune Arc and-

"Blonde hair? Blue eyes? Pale skin?"  
Roman asked as the boy gasped.

"Yes! That's him! Do you know where he is!?"

"Actually yeah and don't worry your little head about him. He's currently with a trusted _associate_ of mine and will be in her capable if not obsessive hands for the foreseeable future." Roman said as the boy now known as Ren nodded.

"If you say so... Roman? Was it if you don't mind me asking why did you help me in the alley? You didn't even know me so why to help a drunk stranger?" Ren asked as Roman took a swig from his drink.

"Kid us guys need to look out for each other! If guys don't look out for one another, then no one else will!" Roman said as Ren cocked his head to him.

"No one else?"

 _"No one_ ," Roman said in a dark voice as his once light emerald eyes were sharpened to daggers as he glared at Ren.

"Not a single _damned_ person kid. If we don't look after one another, no one does remember that. Us guys got to look out for one another. Now, what the hell made you want to go the club anyways?"

Roman asked as Ren began to tell his tale. It took Ren well over twenty minutes to go over what the hell he was doing in the alleyway along with a general overview of his background as Roman sat through it all light a cigar and nodding the entire time before Ren finished.

"So this _Nora_ girl is your partner yeah?"

"Yes! She is also my best friend!"

"Kid she's a woman, she is _not_ your friend but keep going. You said she was smothering you that's why you ended up ass up in that damned alleyway?"

"Nora is my friend! But yes... I love her, but she's smothering me! I don't know how to say it, but she's just _difficult!_ She's always making me do things her way!"  
Ren said as Roman nodded his head as the boy went on a rant.

"She never trusts me to do anything! _Anything!_ She won't let me chose where we eat, she won't let me pick where we went to sleep before Beacon, and she _neve_ r lets me hold our money!"

"So she doesn't think you capable of responsibility yeah?"

"That's _it!_ I'm nineteen years old! I've been living on the road most of my life, and now I'm a Beacon student! How can she still not see that I'm more than ready for responsibility!"

"She sounds blind to me. I mean just look at you! You fought your way into Beacon! You rose up on your own two feet in a world that wants you on your knees! You said _fuck them!"_

"I'll make my own way! That you can stand on your own Oum damned feet and shouted out that _No_ one tells _Lie Ren_ what to do! Right?" Roman asked playing the boy like a fiddle. As his face lit up as his pink eyes shone like bright amethyst.

 _"Right!_ I'm tired of her telling me what to do! I can take care of my self!"

"You're damned right you can! Hey, how about you show her you're matured?" Roman asked as Ren blinked in confusion at him.

"Show her how?"

Ren asked as Roman grinned as he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"What better way to show her your responsibility the getting a _job?"_

* * *

"So your name is Neo?" Jaune asked taking a sip of water savoring the rich taste of his lunch as Neo nodded to him.

" _Yes, it is. I live in this building by myself, and it's nice to have someone else to share a meal with. Especially when they are so cute!"_

Neo signed as Jaune blushed as he finished the chicken sandwich that Neo had generously made for him as the two ate in pleasant silence.

"Thank you for helping me. I don't know how to repay you."

 _"I can think of some ways."_

Neo signed winking at the boy and twirling her long multi-cored hair in one hand as she winked seductively at him.

"Name it. I'll do it."

 _"Careful Jaune. Don't make a girl a promise that you can't keep."_

"An Arc _never_ breaks his word. Ask, and you get."

" _Fine. Spend some time with me. I don't often get visitors so I would love to have a cute boy like yourself to sit with for a few days." N_ eo asked as Jaune nodded.

"Consider it done.' He signed as Neo gave him a predatory grin as she took bites out of the sandwich.

 _"Excellent._ " The woman signed as Jaune felt an odd level of comfort around the mute woman who had saved his life.  
She's a _good_ person. Jaune thought as he took another bite of his lunch.

* * *

 _"Blake! Blake!_ Come back! _Blake!_ Where are you!?"

Ruby shouted as she walked down the sunny Vale streets.

"Blake! Come back! We're worried about you! Please!"

Ruby shouted as she and Yang walked down the sparse Vale streets. It was hour three of their search for their missing teammate and friends after Jaune and Ren drinking and never came back and Blake had vanished last night after a strange argument with Weiss.

Blake had been obsessed with the white fang's involvement with the dust robberies, even if they didn't make sense. The white fang was a faunus terrorist organization hell-bent on so-called equality between human and faunus; robberies were of the _lesser_ scale of their crimes.

While the Schnee dust corporation was the poster child for equal pay for humans and faunus. The fact that the fang where now robbing Schnee dust stores was strange and Weiss were more than confused as well, but Blake had actually lost it!

She went on a tangent for hours and hours about how it didn't make sense that it went against everything the fang stood for! That the Schnee's were their friends and it made no sense to rob them!

While team Ruby agreed with her Weiss tried to calm her down but blake flipped! She said she was going to look for Jaune and Ren and when Ruby suggested like the good leader and best friends she was that they go together Blake ran!

The girl said she could cover more ground by herself as she burst down the door and sprinted down the hallway before teleporting away in a puff of smoke.

That was of eighteen hours ago and while it was still too early to call in a search party according to the dean, but Ruby and Yang were not taking that for granted as they decided to hit the town themselves.

"Blake! Get your moody self back here! You can't keep your partner waiting you know? If you not back in _five_ minutes I'll read your damned smut out loud!" Yang yelled as she and Ruby come the down.

The girls had been searching for hours to find their missing friends, Jaund and ren had gone missing last night, and Ruby was beside herself. She knew down could be dangerous for a boy on their own, but Yang waved her off saying it was no big deal.

Citing the _fact_ that Jaune could beat down huntresses in training, and no random shmuck was going to get the jump on him. As the two walked forward the other member of their team was currently at the CCT tower making a call to Atla to put an APB for their missing friends. As if the dean would not help large amounts of lien would grease some wheels.

As they walked, Ruby knew that Pyrrha and Nora were already stalking the stress of northern Vale turning over every scrap of the earth looking for their partners and every second they spent looking was another they would worry...

* * *

 _"This_ is the place?"  
Ren asked as he and Roman walked back into the club from last night in the warm Vale sun.  
Even in midday, Ren could still see the blaring yellow _Junior's_ logo sign standing proudly out in front of it.

"Sure is! This is where you're going to work!" Roman said as the two crossed the stone steps to the club where Roman effortlessly pushed open the doors as the two walked inside.

" _Honey! I'm home!_ Junior! Girls? Where are you loveable pieces of crap! I got a new employee for you!"

Roman shouted as the two walked inside the now dead silent club.

It was a stark contrast from the rough, violent color show of last night as the once thumping and rhythmic techno beats were replaced by empty chairs, and muted silence as Ren stared at a now barren dance floor bereft of artificial lights as right as now the floor was only cover by thin layers of sunlight from the clubs few windows.

It was dead quiet inside before a gruff voice came from somewhere in the bar and yelled _girls!_ At the top of its lungs. As Roman laughed before a familiar pair of voices came into his ear. " _Roman?_ Is that you?"

"Why yes, _Melanie_ it is! Now come here and hug your good _uncle_ why don't you?"

"You are _not_ our uncle! Seriously why do you keep calling your self that?"

A girl in Red asked as her, and her sister walked into view before looking at Ren and freezing.  
 _"You?!"_

Militades aksed rushing to the boy who blushed heavily as the taller girl crossed the distance between them in a heartbeat.

"What happened to you last night!? Do you know how long I looked for you! I was worried sick!"

The girls asked closing the distance with Ren in an instant latching her hand to his arms making him blush.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to be worried! I just-

"Where's your friend?! The blonde! is he with you does Roman-

"Sorry, Mel! The blonde wonder kid is with my _associate_. So you won't be seeing him anytime soon."

 _"What?!_ That's not fair! Neo hates to share!' Melanie whined as Roman rubbed his head.

"Children! Children! Less yapping more working!"

The tall man said as the girls fixed him with an irritated look.

"Work? What do you mean work? It's the _day,_ and we work _nights._ "

"Yeah, we have the days to ourselves. What are you talking about Torchwick?"

Militades asked still gripping Ren as tight as possible who was blushing furiously if not comfortably in her grip.

"I mean training! I just brought you your next employee!"

Roman said pointing to Ren as the girls gained a shocked expression.

"Him?"  
"Really!?"

"Me?" Ren asked as Roman nodded.

"They have been looking for an employee with a certain _charm_ to them for their more classier clients! You, my friend, fit the bill for this job to a tee!" Roman said flashing his arms flamboyantly as Ren cocked his head struggling not to rub Militades ample breasts.

"What job would that be?" Ren asked as Roman grinned.

"You! My well-dressed friend are going to be Juniors newest _Host!"_ The thief said as Ren balked...

* * *

"So you need me to wear this?"

Ren asked as he put on the silver Junior's host uniform. As he looked himself in the mirrors, the outfit was shockingly similar to his Beacon one.

It was a pure silver uniform, with form-fitting pants, and a dress shirt that clung jealously to his chest as he checked himself in a mirror.

"Yup! You are going to be our new host! In my opinion, you look delicious."

Militades said slapping the boy's ass with her gauntleted hand eliciting a loud _whap!_ Sound as the boy went ramrod straight as he shot up making him squeak as the girl grinned at him.

 _"Mil! Stop it!"_

Ren said halfheartedly as the girl smirked at him.

"Why? You know you _love it."_ Militades asked gripping his ass one more time this time with her non-gauntleted hand making him moan before her sister cut in.

 _"Mil!_ Let him go! We need to get him out here for floor training! Come one we are going to have regulars here in less than half an hour, and we need him floor ready!"

The other twin and now coworker of Ren said as her sister sighed.

"Don't be a buzzkill sis! We're just having a bit of fun right Ren?"

The girl asked s the boy blushed.

"It's not _bad_ but-

"See! I told you he loved it! Now-

"Mil! If we don't train him how the hell is he going to know what to do?"

 _"Fine!_ Ok, Ren come on let's get you situated k?" Mil said as Ren nodded as she led him to the showroom floor.

* * *

As the two crossed the dance for Melanie showed them to a large wooden staircase in the back of the club that Melanie led them to.

"What exactly _is_ my job here? What do host's do?"

Ren asked as Melanie and Militades lead him up a flight of wooden staircases as the three made their way into a private upper floor.

Instantly Ren saw a clear difference between the upper echelon of Juniors and the bottom floor. For one the top level was a world of its own. Ther was no blaring music like the floor below, though it was the middle of the day and it was still mute, and the entire room seemed to be soundproofed.

There was an immaculate bar made of dark wood followed by several Perl white tables, fitted with deep red cushion chairs. Followed by several booth seats of long circular couches surrounding a small table.

As the three walked in Ren noticed that also unlike the bottom floor this top one was covered in a soft purple carpet that his feet _sank_ into the floor as the three made it to the top.

"Welcome to the _private_ floor! This is where we, and by we I mean you! Entertain our more _illustrious_ guest!"

Militades said as Ren cocked his head.

"Entertain? What do you mean?"

"I mean you will be the host for some of the _most_ powerful woman in Vale that need to unwind and would like a cute thing like yours to _cuddle_ up next to!'

Mil said as Ren gained a nervous look.

 _"Cuddle?_ I don't know if I-

"Relax Ren. The rules are simple here. The woman can look but not touch! The women who come to this floor know that rule and will respect it."

Melanie said as Ren let out a long gasp of air.

"She's right Ren, don't worry about them. Just worry about doing your _three_ top priorities!"

"Which are?"

"You! My cute little thing you! Are responsible for three main things! _One!_ Making sure that all the woman who come here are comfortable! These are important people Ren! _Titans of industry!_ _Mistresses of finance! The upper crust of Vale!_ They all come here after a long day looking at unwinding with a pretty face which is you!"

'like me?"

Ren asked as Mil nodded.

"Keep them comfortable got it?"

"What else?"

 _"Second!_ Keep the drinks flowing! These women have lien to spare! You need to bat your pretty pink eyes and flash your charming smile and keep bringing them the most expensive wine and liquor that we have! Don't be afraid to drink with them either! Any drink you take goes to their tab, and women _love_ a tipsy boy to glare at!'

"Ok... what else?"

 _"Third!_ Be quick! These women are used to getting their way and not waiting for anything or anyone! They expect their orders that do not conflict with our codes of conduct they want it down _ASAP_! And most importantly!"

"Most importantly?"

"You are a guy, so remember to always _look pretty!_ But for somebody like you, I doubt that will be a problem. You'll have to worry more about keeping my sister out of your pants then the customers if I know here. And I do."

Mel said as Ren smiled at her.

* * *

"It's been twenty-four hours _exactly."_

"So! What are you waiting for! Call the cops!" Nora snarled as Glynda sighed. The time was officially twenty-four hours since the boys had last been seen and now there where five furious teenage huntresses in training threating to burn down half of Vale to find them.

She was _dearly_ hoping the boys would come back by now as they had been careless enough to broadcast their plans to go underage drinking! Of all things, to the whole school as the dean sighed.

"Fine. I'll make the official police report. Not that Miss Schnee's APB has not gone all over the city." The dean sighed as Weiss shot her a glare.

"My friends are missing. What did you expect me to do just sit there and do nothing?"

"I expected you to let the _legal_ channels handle this and not to go out and make a big fuss out of nothing."

"Out of _nothing?_! My partner is missing! I want to know what' wrong an-

 _"Miss Nikos!_ He is my student as well as your partner! I guarantee you that I am worried about his safety too. But please! Let me do my job the right way." The dean said as she began to make the first of what she knew would be a relatively long list of phone calls.

* * *

"So what movie are we watching?" Jaune asked Neo as the petite woman giggled at him. Night had _long_ since fallen on the two as Jaune now sat comfortably in the heavenly couch of Neo's apartment as the lights went off as Neo turned on the television.

 _"It's a mystery, called and then there was one! It's about a mysterious billionaire who invites a series of people to her mansion for a weekend getaway, but then they all start to get murdered one by one!"_

Neo said signing dramatically as Jaune sighed.

 _"Sounds like fun. I can't wait to be terrified."_ Jaune signed sarcastically as Neo smirked at him.

 _"If you get scared you can just cling on to me. I'll keep you nice and safe."_ Neo signed grinning at the boy bending over to pet his head and showing off her more than ample cleavage to him as Jaune blushed. As he sat on the impossibly soft couch, Jaune was torn.

On the one hand, he still felt like _hot shit._ Even with Neo's gentle care, his head felt like it was full of angry hornets and he was going through some pain filled migraines. As this was terrible enough, he still had not called his partner to inform her of his whereabouts.

It's not that Jaune didn't want to call her it was just well... He was just being a coward. Jaune knew Pyrrha was worried about him. And that she called him over fifty times last night and was certainly _furious_ at him. And after they had just had their moment in the hospital bed? And come to an understanding about one another? He was not looking forward to seeing her angry again.

Let her cool down for a day. Besides we got a movie to watch.

Jaune thought as he let the devious couched gentle embrace suck him in before Neo walked in front of him.

 _"Mind if I take a seat?"_

 _"Go right ahead. You own the couch."_

Jaune signed grinning at the girl who licked her lips once before turning and giving him a _generous_ view of her rear end before plopping down right _onto_ his lap.

 _Whap!_ The sound of flesh meeting cloth filled the air as Neo fell onto Jaune's lap making him gag.

 _"Neo!?"_

Jaune asked as the small woman laned on his lap and drew the breath from his lungs.  
 _Heavy!_ Jaune thought as the woman slammed her entire mass into his crotch knocking the air from his lung. Jaune was about one thirty in weight, and this girl was easily that and a _half_ over as she slammed herself onto him taking his air with her.

 _"What? I thought you said I could sit?_ "

"I meant on the couch!"

 _"I am sitting on the couch."_

"You are sitting on me!"

 _"Do you want me to move?"_

Neo asked as Jaune felt his breathing hitch. He did not want Neo to get up. Jaune was still getting over Coco's rough groping on the bullhead, but it was impossible!

Neo was soft and pillowy!Her body surfaces and enthralls as her plump era gun into his court the boy blush before signing back to her.

"No... You can stay..."

Jaune said as the girl grinned.

 _"Good boy."_

Neo signed boldly as Jaune blushed.

* * *

"Thank you for your _patronage!_ Please come back again!"

Ren yelled as a tall brown skinned woman chuckled darkly.

"Mel where did you find him? He is _adorable!_ " The tall Vacuoan dust merchant said laughing lightly as her dark dreaded hair shook with mirth as her heavy breasts swaying heavily straining the fabric of her crimson dress as Melanie grinned.

"He's new, but he's already a hit! The women love him, and he's reeling in the tips!"

"I'd say, what I wouldn't give for five minutes alone with him. Is he for _sale?_ I the have lien you know?"

The merchant asked as Melanie shook her head.

"Sorry Miss _Scarva_. He's my sister's toy."

Melanie said as the woman put away her lien as she shook her head.

 _"Shame!_ Tell Mil not to break him to soon and to send him my way when she gets bored of him!"

"If," Melanie said as the woman walked away as Ren bounded over to her. A massive grin on his face and a playful skip to his legs.

"Hey, Mel! How am I doing?"

The boy asked happily stopping on the balls of his feet as Melanie smiled broadly at him.

"Amazing! Ren, you were _born_ for this job! The ladies love you, you look great you are already our best new employee! Hell Junior said you are already a full timer! If you want the job that is."

"I do! I _love_ this job! I can talk to everybody! They'll listen to me, and everyone here is super friendly!" Ren said as Melanie smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's all well and good, but _all work and no play makes Jill a dull girl!_ It's time for your break, take fifteen and meet Mil in the lounge k?"

Melanie said as Ren nodded once and bounced downstairs.

* * *

"You are a natural at this you know?" Militades asked as she hugged Ren form behind gripping his crotch through his pants and making him blush. As she snuck up on her potential new boy toy in the dressing room of the club's staff.

"Hey... Mil... _stop that._..

Ren said blushing heavily but _not_ fighting back as Mil grinned.

"Awww don't be like that! Dressed like you are? You are such a _cunt tease_ you know? If I wasn't sober... I'd rip your clothes off with my teeth."

"I'm _not_ a cunt tease!"

"Yes, you are! Don't play dumb with me! Dressing like you are? You are just asking for it you know?"

The girl asked gripping him from behind before _slamming_ him into a wall.

"Mil...

Ren asked as his head suddenly felt fuzzy as his vison began to fade...

"What! You know you look good! I'm surprised that Nora girl has not taken you for herself by now!"

"She... she doesn't want to...

"Doesn't want to? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean... I confessed to her before and...

"And?"

"And she _rejected me_ an-

"Then she is a _fool_. Ren, you are cute, funny and smart.t Any girl that reject you is a fool."

"Thanks, Mil... Besides Nora, you are the first girl to say that to me. That means a lot."

"If it means that much how about you pay me back?" Mil said as she gripped the boy's face and pulled it to hers.

* * *

Jaune was in a dangerous place. One he was sweating buckets as Neo forcer beyond plump body into his own as the two watched the movie together.

Well, watch was a _strong_ word as while Neo was engrossed with the movie Jaune couldn't focus on anything but the soft supple fleshing in front of him.

If Jaune thought, the couch felt good the body of Neo was infinitely _plumper._ As he felt his hands wrap around her waist enjoying her flesh before panicking.

His body was on fire, ever since Coco's ministrations on the bullhead he had been waiting for it. Despite! His general dislike of woman he was still a human teenager! And as such he had _desires_ that he wanted fulfilled.

He couldn't stop thinking about her! The way she touched him, the way her hand ran through his hair,d back and crotch, she had lit a fire in his heart that was refusing to go down.

Although now it was no longer just Coco in his mine it was a combination of her or Yang or now Neo. Gripping him pushing his buttons, pulling his hair. He wanted her; he craved her he needed her.

He wanted to grip her ass and fondle her breasts, kneading her flesh as the woman scooted back inot him making him hiss. As Jaune felt his _second_ problem of the night occur.

 _No. No. NO! NO! NO!_ Jaune thought as the constant grinding and stimulation of the woman's rear on his crotch had the _inevitable_ consequence on his form as finally his pants grew tighter and his other head amassed itself to full attention as it nestled itself perfectly between her _voluptuous_ cheeks...

Dear Oum! She's going to find out and-

Whatever thoughts Jaune was having exited his head as the woman _squeezed_ his erection between her luscious cheeks making any conscious thoughts dissipate and liquidized in his brain as they pooled out of his earl in dripping liquid as he was forced to do a hard reboot of his conscious systems...

Oum she's beautiful! What do I do!? Jaune thought of the woman who had saved his life, gave him a home, and helped him when he needed it. He _owed_ Neo a debt one that he doubted he could repay.

And asking or _forcing_ her to do things with him was not alright. Plus he didn't even know if he l _iked_ Neo or more importantly did she like him?

Sure she was kind picked hip up form the ground that didn't mean she had any romantic intentions for him. She was probably just a good person with a nice heart and-

" _You can touch me."_

In an instant, a pair of multi-colored eyes were staring him dead in the face as the girl had switched her positions on the couch as she went from sitting on his east to _straddling_ it as she turned and faced him.

"Neo! I-

" _It's ok. If you want to fell me just do it."_ Neo signed taking his right hand and planting it on her right breast making the boy gakked as he felt the pillowy softness of her chest.

Neo sighed moaning deeply as a brief tremor ruptured throughout her body as he began to knead her flesh making her nipples hardened beneath her shirt as her breathing hitched before she held up her scroll to him.

 _"Can I kiss you?"_

"What?"

" _Can I kiss you? If not it's ok. I just want to know if you would be ok with me kissing you."_

Neo asked her bright multi-colored shining brightly in the near pitch black room as Jaune gulped.

"I... Yes?

 _Icecream_. That was Jaune's first thought as a pair of _impossibly_ soft lips met his. Neo pushed her lips to his stealing his breath away in an instant as Jaune's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

As her impossible soft feminine lips pushed into his making him gasp as his eyes fluttered open before she smirked running a gloved hand across his face before moving back as she broke their kiss with a wet _plop!_

 _"How was that?"_  
Neo signed as Jaune let his mouth drop.

"That was my first...

Jaune said before the girl gasped.

" _Was that your first kiss!? Did I just take your first?"_

Jaune blushed heavily as the girl gave him a shit-eating grin.  
" _Did I? Did I just take your first kiss."_

"No! I've...

Jaune began before Neo's grin widened from shit eating to rapture as Jaune glared at her before putting a hand to her neck.

" **He's so _pure!_ I've been looking for a boy like this! A nice _pure_ boy! You're not like the others! You are not like the other boys who just _whore_ themselves out for a quick lien at the _place!_ You are a _pure_ boy! You are a _good_ boy! You are _mine!"_**

Neo thought as Jaune felt a wave of tension entered his mind. _Pure? Her's?_ What does that mean? Jaune though before a pair of _impossibly_ soft lips pressed against his again stealing his breath away, as the taste of Neopolitan ice cream entered his mouth.

This time Neo _attacked_. She slammed her lips into his forcing their mouths together and grinding her crotch into him as Jaune felt her thoughts enter his mind.

" **There you _go!_ _Good_ boy! You are a _good_ boy, right? That's it just let me do all the work. Be _good_ for me and I'll good for you. You don't have to do _any_ of the work just let me do the work. Just _submit."_**

Neo though darkly as Jaune felt some felt something growing in him. As the woman crashed her lips into his own marring his mouth with her own as Jaune's hands groped her pliable, soft flesh he felt it. _Fear_. Jaune was afraid; no he was _terrified_ , his heart began beating out of his chest as his body was engulfed in a cold sweat.

Something about Neo's thoughts, something about the word _submit_ made Jaune balk. He didn't know and why, but some distant instinctual part of him rallied to his cause.

It told him to _fight,_ to _struggle_ to never _ever_ submit. As Jaune glared at Neo's multi-colored eyes before forcing his hand to her rear making her gasp as there was a loud _whack!_

Filled the apartment as she slammed _both_ of his end of her plump rear end before he pushed his lips to her kissing her back with equal passion. Jaune _challenged_ Neo. As her multi-colored eyes widened in shock before being alive with mischief, Neo saw his challenge and smirked in his face as she answered in kind.

She _ripped_ his hands off of her ass slamming them onto the couch intertwining their fingers and forcing him back on the couch as her tonged attempt to rip his out from his mouth.

" **Fighting back? That's _not_ what a _good_ boy does. But I don't hate it _either._ I'll just have to teach you some manners.** "

Neo thought as Jaune tried to resist her advance but failed miserably as her tongue brutalized as his own as she focused her organ into his wrestling it into submission as a fight began. Jaune did not know why but he felt like this was a _deciding_ moment in his life. As the two figures fought ion the couch boet struggling for dominance amongst one enter Jaune felt like he was undergoing some test, it was like he was facing some type of stat _check_ and he needed to beat it before it _happened._

Jaune felt a _snap!_ In his mind as some part of him was stabbed by a spear as their struggle ended as Jaune felt his will _break._

Neo gripped his chest remove her hand briefly from his own and twisting his nipples making him groan as a part of him broke under the woman's assault as Jaune _broke._ He fell entirely giving in to the woman she used his body for herself.

Their lips met in wet sucking sounds like the two made out on the couch.

Neo would admit to felling a fair amount of pride as the boy's will broke. She had been surprised that he had attempted to challenge her for dominance, being a boy and as pure as he was his resistance was not only unexpected it was refreshing.

Neo learned long ago that the best way to break a man was to do it by his consent. As she felt his body go limp she grinned at him. She took her gloved hands and rubbed them all over his chest making him moan in pleasure.

 **"There we go. Let me do the work. Just _submit._ "**

Neo thought as Jaune caved, he finally let her dominate him as she grinned. She took the role of a teacher and him the student. She guided her hands all over his body exploring every last part of regardless of his increasingly reddening face as the boy's embarrassment grew.

" **He's so cute! So _pure_! I don't know what I did to find such a boy as you but I am _never_ going to let you go!"**

Neo thought as she made out with the boy as time began to pass. Neo had no idea how long they stayed like that. Her straddling his crotch, him blushing as their tongues met twisting and twirl around each other trials alive as the sound of white noise filled the air as the tv stopped.

Neo was beyond surprised at her _boy_. You see despite Neo's _hobbies_ when it came down to it Neo was a gentle person. In regards to herself as a lover, she was a kind and as gentle as humanly possible. She had no desire to harm her partner, and the only thing she asked for was his _complete_ submission.

All Neo wanted was a partner that would _submit_ to her, let her lead him. And give himself unto her completely. And Jaune might be that person. As the night went on her boy grew more and bolder. As some of his earlier confidence from earlier came back as his hands once again found her ass and rubbed her breasts taking encouraging moans from her as she guided his hands.

 **"Use your tongue."**

Neo thought as Jaune nervously licked her teeth only to have her tongue rip out and Gabb his pulling it into her mouth making him moan as her organ manhandled his.

 **"Knead my breasts."**

Jauenf followed instantly moving his hands on her chest and gripped her at least C cups size chest.

 **"Harder."**

Jaune changed his death like grip and began to keep them making the woman blush.

 _ **"Harder."**_

Jaune moved his hands in rough circles along the doughy consistency of her breasts, gripping them through her shirt as she forced her crotch into him.

 **" _Harder!"_**

Jaune felt his heat back as the girl's eyes price into his as whatever part of his boys that resisted broke and shattered as Neo grinned at him.

 **"My you are quite the little _mind reader_ aren't you?"**

Neo thought as she pressed int Jaune as their bodies merged. Time stopped, and slowed, as the two figures sat on the touch. Two pieces of files meeting with one another. One dominates the other being dominated.

The move had long since laid off, and now they were nothing but white noise in the background as the two kissed and fondled each other before Neo broke off their kiss with a messy wet _plop!_

As she let their lips leave as a long line of droll connected the two as she raised up her scroll.

 _"Can I fuck you?"_

Neo asked the boy who body was still in a dense haze as he panted heavily before coughing and stuttering violently.

"What?!"

 _"Can I fuck you? You're cute, and I want you. Can I take you to my bed?"_

Neo asked the boy who blushed heavily before he nodded his head.

 _"Yes."_

Jaune said as Neo grinned before lea up picking the boy up in a bridal style carry as the two went to her room.

* * *

 _"Yes!"_

Militades yelled at the top of her lungs as the third climax of the night filled her body drenching her in static convulsions her velvety muscles gripped and spasmed, forcing themselves violently around the intruder inside of her as she screamed out loud.

 _"Mil!"_

Ren yelled as his first climax of the night rocked past him making him arch his back as his eyes rolled into the back of his head as his body shook violently before the two fell back into a panting sweaty tangle of limbs.

It took Militades less than three minutes to take the boys first time, as she found him alone in a room.

The boy was _clearly_ on the rebound whatever memories form the Nora girl making him an easy target for her.

As the two fianlly fell apart as Ren's heavy breathing and her grunts filled the air as Mil grinned at her work.

He was a _virgin!_ Militades thought reverently as the two laid on the wall. She did it! Not only did she get herself a personal new boy toy and a _virgin_ at that!

Or _former_ virgin at that, as Ren had not kept that status for less than three minutes once Mil got him alone she had him pinned against the wall pants on the floor and his skinny legs wrapped around her back as she took him in the way most woman always took their men.

That being said Mil _did_ wish Ren had told her it was his first time. After he said that he spent so long with Nora? Was it she was sure she popped his cherry long ago, and the fact that he was a virgin surprised her.

If she had known he was a virgin she would have taken it slower to avoid causing him an excess of pain that he had to go through but as such she did not, and had pinned him and started thrusting on him with reckless abandon.  
Either way, Ren was going to be a great addition as long she-

"Mil! Ren! What the hell are you two do-

 _"Oh come on!_ He' hasn't been here for a full shift and you are already fucking him!?"

Melanie asked as Ren blushed a furious shade of red desperately trying to hide his face as he was currently being pinned to the wall half naked wrapped up in Miltiades's arms as he drove his face into her breasts as Mil grinned.

"Calm down Mel! You are just jealous that your boy toy didn't come back!"

Mil grinned as Mel sighed.

 _"Fuck me!_ Why can't I find a boy to fuck?" Melanie said as she shook her head.

"Anyways finish up here and get out. Ther are some clients we need to be serviced at the bottom level.' Mel said as she left the room leaving the panting figure alone.

"Mil...

"Yes, baby? What's wrong?" Miltiades as her new tow tweaking his nipple through his shirt making him moan beautifully as he flushed.

"What are we...

"What are we?"

"What am I to you am I-

"You are _mine_. You are my _boyfriend._ " Mil said running her hands over Ren's face as the boy flushed and smiled.

"You mean like _together-together?"_

"Uh... _Yes?_ What the hell is _together-together?"_

"Like together! but not together-together."

"Ren _baby_ calm down ok? Don't worry about it too much Ren. You are a guy you don't need to worry about much past keeping that dick hard and looking pretty. Plus you are not _as_ cute when you look sad." Militades said pinching the boy's nose and making Ren flush as the two began to clean up.

* * *

It took Neo less than _three_ seconds to carry the blonde boy to her room. It took her half of that time to toss him on the bed and less the half of that to pounce from the entryway to the bed staring the blonde in an instant as the bed shifted and bent under their weight as she locked her lips with how own.

Once again the blonde boy blushed as he tried to look anywhere but into her eyes making Neo want to claim him all the more.

As she forced her lip to his Neo wasted no time. In less than a moment as had ripped off his pristine Beacon uniform taking great care not to damage it in any way tearing off his shirt before removing him from his shorts.

Jaune _yelped_ as his boxers were pulled free from his body upon his already hard member of the air as Neo gave him one wink before putting her flowing hair behind her head in a ponytail before reaching out her silk hands gripping its base making the boy cry out before stroking it thrice before letting go of its swollen purple tip keeping eye contact with Jaune as put her head on it swallowing it whole taking it to the base in one smooth motion and enveloping it in her mouth.

* * *

I'm _dead_! I _died_ and went to heaven! Jaune thought as he felt Neo take her entire mouth and slathered it all over his cock engulfing it in one go and taking it's considerable length all the way to the back of her throat and wrapping Jaune's dick into a hot wet, paradise that he never wanted to leave.

As she ran her tongue all over his length making Jaune scream as she slowly went up and down his length starting at the base and _dragging_ her teeth over its tip carefully avoiding his protective membrane not willing to break that part of him with anything _but_ her own sex as she did. Taking her time to make his toes curl in pleasure.

Unfortunately for Jaune, this Oum sent blowjob-only lasted for twenty seconds as Neo finished her preparations and was in _no_ mood for tease and denial. No Neo was hungry, and Jaune was her _dinner._

As the girl ripped off her top tossing her multi-colored bra onto the boys, face exposing her swaying pale breast with twin pink nipple hard and pointed in the hot air and making Jaune blush as she sighed.

The next moment her pants were off followed by her underwear as she flung her dripping panties to his face making hem yelp as he was covered by a pair of dripping pink silk underwear before grinding her dripping privates all over Jaune's dick coating him in lubricant and making him cry out as she prepared him.

 _"This is your first time right?"_

Neo asked holding up her scroll as she rubbed her slick folds against his cock making him moan out loud as she slathered up his dick.

"Yes...

Jaune signed back as Neo's face took a solemn look.

" _Then you know this is going to hurt right? I prepared you as best as I could, but this will be unpleasant. At first, are you sure you want to do this? If not you can back out and I'll be perfectly fine with it."_

Neo asked the boy who took a moment to consider his option before nodding.

"Yes," Jaune said as Neo nodded her head.

" _Ok then, get ready for it._ "

Neo said giving his dick an extra rub of her exposed folds coating it in her juices making him squirm in pleasure as she gave him an extra coat of lubricant.

Here goes nothing. Neo thought as she raised her hips hovering her dripping wet privates right above his rock hard member keeping eye contact with him as he nodded once before she nodded and slammed her hips downward in one sudden thrust enveloping Jaune's dick inside of her in one fell swoop making him her own.

* * *

 _Two_ things happened at once. Neo gasped in pleasure as she felt a familiar fullness enter her body as his dick broke straight past her snatch pushing far into her as it bottomed out and pushed into her vagina's soft velvety walls as it stretched and expanded her inner walls wonderfully making her inner muscles violently spasm and clamp down on the intruder in their midsts as waves of electric pleasure pulsed through her body as her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her mouth opened in a silent rapture.

 **Yes! Yes! Yes!** **This is what I've been missing! A _virgin_! A _pure_ virgin all for me!** Neo thought as waves of pleasure rocked her small form as she looked down at the boy beneath her who was having an _entirely_ different reaction. Jaune _screamed._ It was an expected response after all. As a sharp cry left his throat as gasped in pain.

 **Shh... Shh...** Neo thought before running her now gloveless hand over his cheeks cradling it in one soft hand before running the same silky hand down on his chest and twisting his nipples, hard. Making the boy cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, bliss and agony spilled into his body in equal measure as Neo claimed his virginity.

A brief frown appeared on Neo's face as she watched Jaune's face twitching in agony. She dearly wished boys could enjoy their first time having sex. It felt so good for her! She felt _terrible_ that Jaune had to scream in pain despite the fact that she had taken every effort to ease it.

She had prepared him as best as she could, but now he would have to learn the hard way what real sex was like. **Ah well, it gets better in time.** Neo thought as she signed to Jaune.  
 _"I'm going to star move in now. Get ready.'_

Neo said as Jaune's blue eyes shook in panic.

"Neo! Wait-

Jaune never finished that sentence as Neo moved her hips rising up off of him lifting up a full _half_ of her way of herself up from Jaune's dick making him moan in a mixture of pain and pleasure, mostly _pain_ much to Neo's chagrin.

Making the boy's body twist and churn as her inner walls clung jealously to their intruder like a predator enveloping its prey. Her dripping snatch adamantly rejecting the escaped of its meal.

Refusing to let it escape without a terrible struggle as Jaune cried once in pain before Neo slammed her hips back down full force eliciting a loud _FWAP!_ Sound as the sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the air as she crashed her hips into his. making his eyes roll in pain as a cry threatened to leave his mouth before she slammed her lips onto his.

 **It gets better I promise,** Neo thought kissing him tenderly as she began pistoning her hips up and down slamming her sex on the boy's dick as she fucked him like a machine.

 _FWAP! FWAP! FWAP!"_

The sounds of slapping flesh filled the air as Neo forced her lips to his intertwining their fingers as she slammed her hips to his own. Her hips moved in a constant _brutal_ pace, smashing her hips against him like a steel piston slamming into Jaune's dick, producing a wet slapping noise as flesh met flesh.

The room was filled the wet sloppy sounds of rough sex, followed by harsh grunts and muffled moans as Neo _refused_ to stop kissing the boy or twisting his nipples trying her best to make this as good for him as it was for her. Oh and it was _good_ , Neo couldn't remember the last time she took a virgin especially one like this! He was so _pure!_ So _innocent!_

He let himself be taken into a strange woman's house stayed there the whole day and even let a woman he just met take his first time!

They didn't make boy's like this anymore, though the fact that he was a hunter in training was disconcerting, that was irrelevant to Neo making his first time as pleasant as possible. And for a time she was succeeding! Jaune had stopped crying and seemed actually to be _enjoying_ himself! His formerly pained face left as he was starting to make soft moaning noised as he began to let himself go.

That was until her _first_ climax of the nigh hit; Neo felt herself cumming as her already immensely tight walls, suddenly spasmed chaotically and constricted like an industrial vice around his dick as Jaune screamed in pain.

Neo arched her back in pleasure, for an unknown time her inner walls squeezed and shook violently over Jaune's dick threating to break the intruder in two as he screamed into her throat as his body tried to split itself form her only for her already tightening walls to double down on its prey.

Holding it inside of her as her body refused to let the intruder inside of it go as they began moaning together as she wasted no time as her climax came to an end as she intertwined their fingers lifting his hips up as she began to thrust.

 _FWAP! FWAP! FWAP!_

The wet slapping sound of flesh on flesh came back as Jaune muffed in pain. It'll get better Neo thought as she kept up her pace, she came _there_ more times before Jaune had his own orgasm.

Her pace was rough and harsh. slamming her body into him at a hellish speed and attempting to break his pelvis with her own. Gone was _any_ pretense of going slow and steady now it was a race, a desperate race to free the boy to cum. Neo knew that that was what mattered, even if boy's said the didn't like what was happening to them their bodies always told the truth in the end.

She liked that about boys. She liked the honesty in their hearts, especially _pure_ boys. Most boys would claim that they did _not_ want was happening to them. That it went against their will. But Neo knew that it was all a lie.

Thier bodies _always_ told the truth. After all, if they did not want to have sex why did they get hard? Why did they orgasm if they were not enjoying themselves?Why was it that no matter how much she _kicked, cut, maimed_ or hurt a boy he _always_ came in the end? To Neo the answer was simple. They were _weak._

The spirit of a man _might_ be strong but their flesh was _weak._ I mean there was a reason why woman ran the world besides the population difference that is. Neo just had to teach that fact to Jaune. A fact that he was soon to accept as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

As her frantic thrusting and rough grinding finally paid off as when he finally came Neo as shocked as his eyes rolled on back of his head as file his cock _exploded_ it other.

It began as a sudden violent twitch inside of her as his head pushed her weak spot before the orange shook and pulsed before it _exploded._

Neo gasped as the first waves of seamen flowed into her, the boys mouth was freed from her lisp as her back arched as Jaune gave a loud moan as his body shook and shuddered as he had what might have been or Neo hoped was the first orgasm of his life as he exploded inside erupting with several violent bursts of vitality flowing into her womb and painting her insides white.

Neo's chest slammed into Jaune' naked one as they panted heavily laying on each other sweat covered bodies.

They stayed that way for over seven minutes, not moving not talking just basking in the afterglow of one losing their virginity and one find her own boyfriend. That Neo intended to love with all of her heart for the _rest_ of his life.

After the sex faded and the two laid in a sweat-filled pile of tangled limbs and muted breaths. Both breathing hot haggard breaths into each other's ears as Neo had to make a choice.

As even if Jaune had cum _once_ and Neo _five_ times she was nowhere near done and needed to decide whether she would either _A_ push on with their lovemaking and drill the pleasure of manhood into his body.

Or _B_ , let Jaune rest and give him time to recover from what most undoubtedly traumatic if not a pleasurable experience for him.

That was _technically_ the right choice. Jaune had given himself to her willingly, and she was _directly_ responsible for his good bing. He was clearly not in the mood to go again, and he needed his rest.

Then there was option _two!_ Neo could pick up her waist put his feet on her shoulders and _pound_ the pleasure of manhood into his body!

While this choice _would_ be _extremely_ painful for the boy, as male overstimulation was a real issue for them; their genitals were not made for multiple orgasms back to back like hers it was technically the most _efficient_ option.

Neo wanted to fuck a lot more, and the more Jaune got used to sex the less pain he would get as he built up his tissue and the more he would eventually enjoy it. Meaning that while painful it would allow him to experience sex as a pleasure and not as a burden sooner rather than later.

So it was with a heavy heart the Neo looked into those perfect cerulean blue eyes, as she raced her hips squeezing his dick as he cried while those dazzling blue eyes begged her for mercy that was _never_ coming.

 **This will be quick;** she thought as she raised her hips up angeling his once again hard member inside of her so it pressed right against her sweet spot making he breathing hitch before she slammed them back down making the boy cry out in pain as she began to buck her hips as she felt another orgasm building in her...

* * *

"I'm _scared._.. Pyrrha... if anything happens to Ren... I...

Nora began as tears fell from the valkyries face as she held her head in her hands as Pyrrha rubbed her back.

"I know Nora. I fell the same way about Jaune. If something anything has happened to him I will _never_ forgive myself. I will blame myself for the rest of my days."

The Spartan said as she hung her head. She was a _failure_. She was a lousy partner and a terrible friend. Jaune had _just_ come back. Less than a week! Had past since his return from the dead and Pyrrha had been over the moon!

Her partner her responsibility! Had come home and she had finally made him her friend! A real friend! Even if in the beginning she thought of him as just a potential husband a _tool_ to better her life she had _changed!_ She had become friends with him! And Ren and Nora! And now half of her friends were gone and she was _empty_.

"You know, you surprised me Pyrrha."

"Really? How so?"

"When I first met you I just thought you were some perfect fighter; then I saw you hit Jaune and thought you were just another dick. A girl on a power trip, but you are not. You cared for him, and I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I was acting out of fear and worry when I hit him. I didn't mean to, I made a mistake, and I was wrong. But now we need to be strong. Jaune and Ren have only been _one_ day so far. We can still find them."

Pyrrha said confidently as Nora looked ready to break as the formerly strong girl seemed pushed to the edge.

'Pyr... If something happened to Ren...

"Don't worry Nora. We will look for them tomorrow, and we _will_ find them." Pyrrha said with a grim smile as Nora looked up tear steak teal eyes red and puffy with regret.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Anytime Nora, anytime."

* * *

 _Hot, hot! HOT! Why am I so hot!?_

Ren thought as he opened his eyes, he was no longer in JNPR's dorm nor was he in Roman's whare house. And instead of a ceiling, there was a mass of black on his face as he felt nails dig into his skin.

" _Ren... sleep..._

The knocked out form of Militades said as she laid her naked body over him, as the two were wrapped up in a twist of limbs in Militades private cot in the club _Juniors_ where Mil had taken him last night after work to have sex for most of the night after their shift ended.

Ren wanted to be sick as he fought the urge to vomit.

 _"Ren... calm down..._

Mil mumbled in her sleep pressing her insanely soft breasts to his chest squeezing her supple globes onto his chest as Ren began to dry heave.

What am I doing!? Ren, what are you doing? You had sex! With a stranger! You love Nora! You-

But she doesn't love me! She told me that much herself...

Ren thought as his mind began to race. He was dating somebody! He had sex with somebody! He lost his _virginity!_ And not to Nora! As he planned as instead, he lost it to a girl he knew less than twenty-four hours who was lovely and had taught him to do a job that he likes-

I have a job!? Can I even work while I'm in Beacon? Will Jaune be ok with his teammate going out to work instead of trying or team bonding!?

Will Nora let-

Why do you care? Nora said herself that you were not a couple. That you tow would never be together-together! Mil likes you! She thinks your cute, smart and pretty...

She tells me things I want to her... She said I was her boyfriend but does she mean that? Does she love me? I want to be with somebody I love nobody else...

I love Nora... I don't know if I love Mil...

What am I doing? Ren thought as he laid not he dark room as Miltiades cuddled up next to him...

* * *

" _Owww..._

Jaune moaned as he opened his eyes to a mass of pink and brown.

"Where am-

 _OWW!_ Jaune hissed as it felt like his dick as being ripped in two. As he looked up to the still naked and purely beautiful form of Neo.

Jaune still remembered what took place last night between him and Neo. She took his virginity... He wasn't a virgin anymore!

That's good! Right? Jaune thoughts the small woman who was still on top of him shuddered as her inner muscles squeezing him involuntarily making a jolt of pain and pleasure shoot int him as he moaned as the fire cuddle him like he was a giant teddy bear and her a small child, child...

Jaune had a nagging suspicion that child was not a role he s should ever use around Neo as even the thought of it made her face turn into a small grimace as Jaune sighed.

I need to get up and-

Twin eyes shone inot his as Neo woke up.

"Good morning Neo."

 _CHU!_

Neo kissed his lips giving him a quick kiss to wake up to.

 _"Good morning cutey. Are you feeling ok?"_

"A little sore, but besides that I'm fine."

 _"You sure? If you're feeling sore, just tell me k?"_

"Don't worry I'll tell you."

Jaune signed as the woman nodded once before yawning adorably before sliding herself off of him. Causing Jaune to gaps as she separated the spot where they were joined as she broke them apart revealing her naked form in all its glory.

Soft, voluminous breast, perfect pink nipples, and literal hourglass figure stood off and yawned as she left the bed and walked to the bathroom.

Sweet Monty... Jaune thought as he watched her voluptuous ass tracking it with glued eyes as it bounced with every step as he saw waves of fat jiggling in slow motion as he watched her walk to the bathroom. Fuck a baseball I could bounce a _bowling ball_ of that ass! Jaune thought as Neo turned to smirk at him.

" _If you take a picture it will last longer. Better yet why don't you join me in the shower so we can wash up."_ Neo signed as Jaune blushed.

"Later on...

Jaune blushed as Neo giggled and left Jaune to take her morning shower.

* * *

 _"First rule of the house! When we are alone from now on no pants!"_

Neo signed explaining the rules of her apartment as Jaune blinked as a sizzling pair of bacon along d with toast and eggs as she cooked them both breakfast.

 _"No pants? Why?"_

Jaune asked the ice cream loving girls who grinned a chair smile as she was no clan only in a pink bra and panties that hugged her curvaceous form jealously not leaving anything to the imagination as she put down the frying pan and took a seat on his lap.

"Neo!?"

Jaune squeaked before the girl picked up a piece of bacon with a fork and signing, " **Say aww..."** Neo _thought_ as Jaune opened his mouth before she shoved a piece of bacon into it holding the fork inside of his mouth s she chewed.

 **" _That's better._** " Neo _thought_ as Jaune chewed his meat.

"Why are you feeding me?"

 _"_ **Think of is as a thank you for being so wonderful last night."**

"I-

Neo kissed him before he could speak as she slammed lips inot his quickly before separating them with a wet pop!

Before slamming them back, int one another making him squirm s she felt him reacting to her. Even after last night he still got hard as she felt a growing dampness in her panties as she gunned their crotches together.

"More?"

Jaune asked desperately as Neo shook her head.

'You are still recovering. We'll do it later k?"

 _"K..._

Jaune said as Neo got off his lap as he went back to his breakfast Neo tossed her scroll in front of him.

 _"What's it like reading minds?"_

Neo asked as Jaune spat out his drink,

"What are you talking about?! I can't-

Jaune began before the woman walked back to him and ran a hand over his neck.

 **"Jaune I know you can read my mind."**

"How? I-

"I **have not said a word for the past two minutes."** Neo _thought_ as Jaune balked.

"You... know?"

" **Of course. I grew suspicious last night after you seemed to be reading my minds during our make-out session on the couch, then you kept doing what I thought and I just thought you were a savant. I assumed that you were just a natural but after this morning? You just admitted it. Not that I mind. A mind-reading semblance well definitely make our relationship _unique..._**

Neo thought as Jaune gulp as gripped his shoulder.s

" **Don't worry about it. You are a _good_ boy. And as long as you keep being a _good_ boy. You will do fine. After all _good_ boys do get _rewards..._**

* * *

"Hey _Cutie!_ Come over here why don't cha?!"

" _Comming!"_

Ren said running over to the bottom level of Junior's bottle of wine in hand as he served the lower lives.

There were no customers in the upper room so far, and Ren had been called to play host for the woman downstairs in Juniors more public booths.

As Ren dashed back and forth, it was hectic and frantic pace as he served tray after a try of food, liquor, and other items. Some legal some not so much she bussed back and forth.

"Hey! Short dark and delicious! You're working out hard! Why don't you take a seat here?"

A tall woman with drowns skin and red hair asked as she slapped her; ap with one hand running wildly at Ren.

"Sorry, mam! I can't sit with our on the clients! I need to get going!"

Ren said before strong had reached out and gripped his arm yanking him to the spot.

"Hey now! I was asking _nicely!_ Why don't you take a seat huh?"

The woman hissed making Ren panic.

"Please let go! I have to go and-

"I wasn't asking boy, now why don't you-

 _CRACK!_

A sharp slapping sound filled the air as the woman hand was struck from his body.

 _"Hey!_ Don't you read the sign!? _No_ touching the hosts!" Mitades yelled slapping the woman's hand away with a gauntleted hand she hissed.

"What's the big deal! I was just looking for some fun!"

"The deal is that you were interrupting our business and making our coworker _uncomfortable_! Do not touch him again or make me talk to you again."

Melanie said stalking over to the woman flashing a bit of aura and making her cower.

"S- Sorry about that. I didn't mean to-

"No, you didn't. Do it again do we toss your sorry ass out. Now isn't there something you wanted to say to our coworker?"

"I'm sorry...

"For what?" Mil asked as she glared at the woman.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable...

The woman admitted as Ren flushed.

 _"It's ok..._

"Be glad he's forgiving. Now hurry up and eat. And don't forget to tip."

Mel said as the woman went back to her booth sufficiently mollified. As Ren and Mil walked away.

"Thanks for that Mil... I didn't know what to do.

"Don't sweat it. She was a jerk if it happens again I'll throw her ass out myself. Hell, I'm surprised you didn't take our your damned gun scythes!"

"It's called _StormFlower_ and I wasn't sure if I could hurt the customer an and.-

"Ren if anyone touches you again don't be afraid to put a hand to her head. As long as they don't draw blood try to keep their limbs attached alright?"

"Sure. I'm surprised you're not flirting with me yet."

"Ren we are at work. I don't mix business with pleasure."

"Oh. I just-  
"But once we are _off_ the clock?" Militadeas asked as breathed into his ear.

"That's another story entirely the woman said as Ren blushed.

* * *

"So Neo what are you planning on doing today?"

Jaune signed to the ice cream woman who giggled twice before walking up to him picking him up in her arms making him gasp as she _slamming_ him into a wall.

" **Y O U."**

The girls thought to abuse his semblance as Jaune blushed.

"Neo! I was being serious!"

 **"So am I! I count at _least_ ten pieces of furniture that I have not fucked you over. And I plan on getting through at least _half_ of them by the end of the day." **

"That's a lot...

 **"Don't worry. I'll be gentle."**

Neo thought as she pressed her lips inot Jaune as he wrapped his legs around her as she held her newest and _last_ boy up close.

* * *

"Ok girls! This is a big night!"

Roman said to the twins as they stood irritably in front of him.

"What's the problem Roman?"

"Yeah! You called us form our shift to talk? What's up?"

"Well! As you may or may not know! Our friends in _low_ places are having a bit of a shindig at the docks tonight!"

"And? How does this involve us Torchwick?'

 _"Whoa! Whoa!_ Easy there, Mel! What's eating you?"

"More like who's _not_ eating her," Mitades said chuckling as her sister glared at her as she ate her sibling jab.

"Hey! Just because you can't keep your hand off that green boy!"

"What can I say? He knows how to blush, and when he screams my name? _Sweet Monty_ I can't begin to describe it." Miltiades said as her sister glared and Roman chuckled lighting a cigar.

"Anyways! Me and good old Hei have worked out for there to be a damn bash her tonight! We need all eyes on the club, and we need it to be big! I mean we have to make sure nobody is even _thinking_ about the docks today alright?"

Roman asked as the girls nodded.

"Got it."

"We here you Roman. Just don't shoot up our house again K? Neo already wrecked out bar once."

"Hey! If Neo didn't show up when she did then that dumb blonde chick would have wrecked our house!"

"Fair point."

"Speaking of Neo! How is her new boy toy?" Mil asked Roman sighed.

"Well... You know Neo! She's getting _addicted..._

* * *

 _"Neo!"_

Jaune screamed as his hips bucked and his eyes rolled back to his head as he shot his hand forward and forced the small woman's head down to his crotch as his second orgasm of the day hit him as he came into her impossibly soft and warm mouth.

 **"That good?** " Neo thought before loudly gulping down his essence as making audible gulping noised as she kept eye contact with him Jaune nodded.

"Yeah...

He said as he nearly fainted as Neo put a tooth to his dick's head.

" **No sleeping! I just got you to cum twice, so you need to do your part!"**

Neo said removing her mouth from his dick with a wet _plop!_  
As she began stroking it, Jaune moaned.

"Wait! It's too soon! I can't go that fast!"

 **"Can and will."** Neo thought as she gave his now limp dick that hung an impress six inches several rough jerks as a grimace came to her face.

Jaune was right. He had spent his load already, she fucked him twice on the table, and blew him for two times on the couch. Not counting the three orgasms from last night?

Jaune was spent. But Neo was not. She was hot and wet and was dying to get off as she sighed once.

" **Fine. Then we do this the other way."**

Neo thought before stepping off the couch her breast giggling with her effort before rach under Jaune as she picked up the boy in a bridal style carrying him to her bed once again as tossed him out toe been with a large _oof!_

"What are we going to do on the bed?"

Jaune asked ss Neo' naked form stood over him white discharge still leaking from her wet snatch and falling onto his snaked form as she slammed her hip into him.  
Although this time the slamming notion was ass down onto his chest as drew his face to her crotch.

" **Since you can't get it up you need to use your _tongue_."** Neo thought as she drew the boys head closer.

* * *

 _"I have to go out now! If you need anything call me!"_

Neo said kissing Jaune on the cheek as he blushed heavily. Neo was still dripping from their bed item activites. Who knew the boy could use his tongue!?

He was _natural_ cunt licker, and Neo _dripped_ with anticipation of what she would be doing with him later on as she stepped out of the apartment and into the night, today was a work night, and it was going to be one helluva night.

"So what now?"

Jaune thought stumbling around the room before he saw his now charged school blinked green with the charged light on.

"I guess I can check my messages...

He said aloud as he picked it up and waited the ten seconds for it to power up as he checks his missed calls.

 **Warning! Messaging box full! Please delete messages**. His scroll said as Jaune sighed. He _knew_ that Pyrrha had been calling him along with Ruby, Yang, Coco, Velvet, Nora, Weiss, even Blake!

Though she only called down ein the middle of the night for some reason as Jaune sighed.

"I guess I better go home...

Jaune thought as he left Neo a note telling her that he would be back later on and left his scroll number for the woman now his girlfriend? Maybe as he left the door and walked outside.

* * *

"Well, at least Vale is pretty. Jaune thought as he walked into the cool crips Vale night. There was almost no one in the streets as he made his way down towards Beacon.

"I wonder where Ren is? Probably should text him."

Jaune said out loud before he shot Ren a text asking him the hell he was.

His answer was near instant as the boy told him to meet him at Juniors as Jaune sighed, _back to the beginning_ Jaune thought as he began walking to the club.

* * *

 _"Jaune!?"_

Ren yelled as he tackled his friend from behind as he wrapped him in a bear hug.

"Ren! I'm glad you are ok!" Jaune said as the two boys hugged, in the middle of a thumping dance floor of the club Juniors.

"What happened to you Jaune!? I was taken by a kind man call Roman and then-

 _"Ren!?"_

 _"Friend Jaune! Friend Ren! How are you?"_

A happy go lucky voice yelled as Jaune, and one turned to see the faces of Moon and Penny waving at hem.

"Moon? Penny? What are you-

"Sup _blondie!_ How's my fellow blonde doing this fine night! Still as handsome, as ever I see!"

 **"Damn you look good! Almost as good as the catgirl! I wonder if she's still waiting for me in the bathroom?"**

Moon thought running her tail running over his neck as Penny jumped into the conversation.

"Me and my new friend Moon had been traveling together for the last day! How have you two been! I detect alcohol along with-

 _"Ren!? Jaune!?"_

A familiar voice yelled Blake appear in the club looking completely flabbergasted.

"Blake?"

" _Blake!"_

Ren yelled leaping into the faunus girl arm hugging her tightly s she blushed heavily before a sharp voice called out.

 _"HEY!_ That's my man!"

Miltiades yelled stalking over to the two glaring bloody murdered as Jaune sighed.

" _Militades?_ Right?" Jaune asked as the girl gasped.

"You! Blondie!? She let you go?!"

"Mel!"

Militades yelled as her sister fought her way through the crowd.

"What are you yelling f-

"Jaune!? You made it out!"

Melanie yelled skipping to him putting a strong arm around his shoulder as Moon grinned.

"Oh, my! What's this!? _Four_ beautiful women! _Two_ cute boys! And only _one_ me! This is a match made in heaven! Why don't we all get a seat yeah?'

The money faunus said as Melanie grinned.

"That could be arranged...

* * *

There was a somber mood in the team RWBY dorm as the WY of RWBY along with the PN of JNPR followed day Coco, and Velvet sat in a dim silence all waiting for some news about their missing friends and-

 _"I found them!"_

Coco suddenly shouted as all eyes went to her.

"What?! Where?!"

Pyrrha asked leaping over to the tall woman and yanking her scroll from her, and the grisly rushed to the scroll Coco shouted out a warning.

"Wait! You don't want to look-

The girls are was cut off as Pyrrha showed the worried girls scroll to everyone.

In the scroll was a picture tagged to the Beacon social hub. Basically, it was a massive social media site where all Beacon student could like post their various mishaps and moods during their time in Beacon.

In this post was a photo uploaded to Ren's profile as Pyrrha looked at the picture she was several things.

For one _Jaune!_ He was alive! As the brief joy at seeing her partner alive, her though soon became a rage. Blake!? That damned thing cat! Pyrrha thoughts as she the dark haired girl curled into Jaune's chest kissing him!?

Jaune and Blake were on some type of posh red couch for some kind of club.

There was a hardwood table in front of them with several bottles of liquor and ice as she saw another girl. A tall redhead sitting next, to Jaune chugging a whole bottle of Atlas vodka with no issue like it was water, while Ren?!

Ren was in the lap of some admirably cute girl making out with her while a monkey faunus and blue dressed girl held out a scroll taking a picture while champagne sprayed over the teens.

Ther was a moment of silence before Nora quaked and the scroll glowed black before it was ripped in _half..._

* * *

 _"Jaune listen to me. Don't look up form you scroll while you are reading this."_

Blake texted Jaune who was currently sandwich between a drunk, Moon and a seeming unstoppable Penny.

Seriously! This girl had killed _two-_ gallon bottles of Atlesian vodka like it was water! And she was on her third! What the hell was she some type of drinking robot?!

" _The white fang is going to attack a Vale port tonight. I intend to stop them. If you want to help me, I have your weapons. Put one hand on the table for yes, two for no. Either way, I will not judge you."_

Blake texted Jaune as sighed an put one hand on the table.

His scroll beeped.

" _Meet me outside. Make an excuse I'll say I needed to pee."_

Blake said as she excused herself from their VIP table.

The small group had been given near celebrity status as twin male hunters had attracted quite the crowd of gawking females as Jaune and Ren were reduced to basically glorified pieces of meat. And free publicity for the bar as they sat in their isolated booth.

As the drinks came and went Jaune was still feeling sluggish from his first foray into the club as he took a breath.

"I need some air."

Jaune said as he quickly stood up and excused himself from hte table.

"Come back soon friend Jaune! I will be waiting!"

"Don't kee your fell blond waiting! Alright, I am in good company!"

Moon slurred out with twin cocktails in hand and one bottle of hard liquor in her tail as Melanie giggled flirtatiously.

"Be back soo Jaune! Me and Moon have things to talk about...  
Mel said as Jaune went outside.

* * *

"So what's the plan? Please, please tell me it's something besides wait here and charge in guns firing."

Jaune asked slamming his head onto the metal roof as several bullheads flew across the empty dockyard.

"The White Fang are stealing dust form Schnee shops."

"That's unusual."

Jaune said as the two figures at alone on the roof overlooking the docks as the support craft slew into the do washing the are in rushing wind as Jaune fought to see through the dust as they laned and several masked women began to unload crates with the clear frost log of the Schnee corporation on them.

"That is _definitely_ Schnee family dust."

"So it was true.

Blake said darkly as Jaune put a hand on her shoulder.

"Blake It's ok we know the fang are here so let's just go back and-

" _Jaune! Why did you leave me!?'_

Ren hissed appearing out of literally nowhere slightly drunk and very irritated as Moon clung to his side.

"Found ya! You two thought you could run form me! Didn't cha!" Moon hiccuped as Jaune facepalmed.

 _"Ren. Moon._ Go home. You're drunk." Jaune said one as he turned around to see Blake with a shocked face on her as a sharply dressed man in white exited a bullhead swearing loudly as he ordered the woman around.

 _"Hurry up! Hurry up!_ You lousy animals do realize that we are not the _most_ inconspicuous group of criminals I have ever seen you know?"

A sharp cocky voice said as the man light up a cigar as the woman jumped to his words. Scurrying about as he looked at them with a baleful glare.

 _"Roman?!_ Why is he here?!

Ren asked as Blake recoiled her self violently from the scene.

"No! No way! He's ordering the Fang!?"

"Is that a problem?"  
Jaune asked as Blake gritted her teeth.

"The Fang would never accept a human let alone a man as their superior! This isn't right! I need to see this up close!"

Blake hissed as vanished in a puff of smoke leaving an irritated Jaune and a tipsy Ren and Moon alone on the roof as the blonde human sighed as he bent his knees and drew his weapons and jumped _off_ the roof.

* * *

" _Hurry up! Hurry up!_ If you lot want to make it home in time for dinner I need this unloaded yesterday! And if any of you desperate wenches need a dick to mount the _palace_ is open late on Fridays! So you can finally-

"Sisters of the white fang! Why are you listening to this human?!"

"Oh _fuck me!_ Where the hell did you come from?"

Roman asked as he was now stuck with a knife to his throat as some girl in an outrageous black and white outfit held what had to be the _most_ inefficiently designed weapon on the planet to him.

" _Sisters!_ Why is a human leading you! Why-

"Listen up _sweet cakes!_ Me and the fang are in on a bit of a joint business venture, and I'm calling the shots! More or less...

"They would never let a human especially a man lead them!"

"Can we tone down the _sexism_ a bit? You know I do have feelings right?" Roman asked before flicking his can and shooting the floor blowing the cat girl off of him in a puff of smoke.

"There we go! Much better! Now, will one of you damned animals please do me the _immense_ satisfaction of killing her? Please, I really don't want to dirty my suit. It's a custom build." Roman asked relighting his cigar as the docks exploded.

* * *

"Give up now, and you _won't_ get hurt!"

"Come on _little man;_ we don't want to hurt you, more so then you already are."

Two masked faunus woman asked him to surrender as Jaune sneered.

Just my luck! First thing Blake went in and jumped to the fight guns a blazing! With no damned strategy! And if that was not bad enough I had to jump in like an idiot, and now I'm surrounded!

Jaune thought as he was backed into a corner by eight masked women. Jaune cursed his luck as he had landed right in the middle of a gaggle of faunus woman, and his back was now against that of a shipping container as he held out his sword.

 _"So is it time?"_  
His reflection asked in a bored tone as Jaune nodded.

 _You know it_ Jaune thought as he bent his legs before rocketing forward jumping at the nearest woman a bat faunus of some type rolling to her in a barrel roll before leaping out of it in a striking display of dexterity swing his shield up and bashing her in the face.

 _WHAP!_

 _"AHH!"_

A woman cried out in pain as he felt he teeth crack under his shield bash as her aura less face took his hit directly to her face and rolled backward spouting blood and spit as she went.

"My nose! The _fuck_ broke my nose!"

"Sarah?!" Another woman yelled as Jaune hit the floor. Must be fast! Jaune thought as he hit the floor and rolled. He had precious seconds to make this work.

The woman was still reeling from the fact that a teen let alone a man could hurt them and Jaune needed to capitalize on this factor as soon as possible.

As he hit the cold asphalt of the docks, he was already moving as he sprung forward behind another faunus slicing his sword out as he cut her Achilles tends from her feet.

Causing the boy to grimaced as he felt his sword cut through flesh, bone, and tendons as hot blood splatter back covering his face red and filling his mouth with its coppery taste.

 _"My leg?!_ He _cut_ my leg!"

The woman yelled as she sank to her knees only for her cries to be silence as Jaune plunged his sword into the back of her throat ending her life in an instant and silencing her forever.

There was an awful _Slicking_ noise as Jaune removed his sword from her throat as he felt himself began to retch. He had done it he had taken another life. _One down..._

 _"It's not like it's the first time you know?"_  
His reflection asked in his bloodstained sword, the ordinary calm but snarky visage replaced with a genuinely nightmarish blood smeared one as the woman began to yell.

 _"ABY!?"_

"You ass hole!"

No time for emotion. Jaune though as he lunged forward, in a screwdriver like attack as he dug his blade into the calf of a deer faunus. She howled in agony as he sliced her leg nearly in two before twisting his sword and _ripping_ it upward.

Grimacing the whole time as he split her body hip from hip to thigh in a _fantastic_ if a not macabre display of gore before slicing the jugular of a bear faunus in the escape swing killing the both of them.

 _Three down_. Jaunt thought as he dove forward sensing death. Once again his instincts saved his life as a wall of gunfire slammed into him.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_  
Instantly a hail of bullets hit his hailed as he wasted no time bring it up. The women were panicked now, seeing three of their own deaths had rocked their earlier confidence and left them floundering.

They had thought they had an easy fight, them being female and him a _lone_ male stacked the odds _heavily_ in their favor.

They were after all naturally stronger, more robust and quicker then Jaune could ever be and in an ordinary fight? They would have beat the ever loving crap out of him killing him or _worse._

But now? With his aura unlocked? And years of combat training and a closed environment? Thier earlier attitude made them cocky. And cocky makes you _dead._  
Jaune thought as several bullets deflect off his shield impacting more of the fang making them cry out as blood more flew freely as friendly fire spit their ranks.

 _"Quit shooting!"_

 _"I have a shot!"_

 _"Someone get a medic!"_

Good _panic._ Jaune though as the gunfire stopped as he shot forward stabbing a woman in the gut-spilling looping intestines over his sword as he pulled out the weapon eviscerating her before twisting his sword out from her body and kicking it into another faunus.  
 _Four down._  
"You shit!"

A woman yelled leveling a rifle at him as Jaune glared at her slicing her wrist severing her tendons in her wrist and making her hand go limp.  
The woman at least had the good sense to look shocked as he stabbed her neck going form the front of her throat all the way to her spine killing her instantly.

 _Five down._  
Jaune though before rolling back avoiding a fresh hail of gunfire only to stab the struggling the faunus woman under the body of the corpse then them into a grotesque crimson shishkebab as he kicked back.

 _Six down._

Jaune though as the original bat faunus woman lunged at him leaping at him fangs bared as he held his position letting her run herself through on his sword.

The woman coughed twice and sank down giving a tired sigh as she expired with a tired grunt. _"And then there was one,"_ Jaune said as the woman began to panic.

"Esper!? _NO!"_  
The last faunus gunner yelled running at Jaune assault rifle held high over her head like a club ready to bash his brains in as he sighed.

" _Amateur."_

Jaune said blocking her club rifle attack with his shield before batting her arms to the side.

The woman's green eyes lit up in surprise as he brought up his sword in one swing decapitating her body in one fell strike as he was covered in a wall of blood as the last woman died...

 _"That went well."_  
His reflection calmy said as Jaune fought the urge to vomit.

"I didn't come to Beacon to kill people! I cam to help them!"  
Jaune yelled to his sword as it shrugged his shoulder.

"They were bad people anyway. What's the big deal? It's not like it matters or anything."

His reflection asked him in a calm disspassionate manner as Jaune griamced.  
"It matters to me," Jaune said firmly she left the slaughtered woman to the sounds of raging combat of the docks proper.

* * *

It was a damned _mess!_ As soon as Jaune stepped foot int the proper docks, he was surrounded by the dreadful cacophony of brutal combat.

Bullets flew ever were, as fang and huntress fought in a wild display of sound and noise. Moon had finally managed to get off the top of the roof and was in the process of either kicking or kicked in the ass by Roman? Using some type of shotgun nunchucks that _spat_ it the face of physics.

While the man fought with a much more sensible and _infinitely_ more pragmatic slime white cane. As the two fought the sound of shattering glass filled the air followed by the agonized scream of Ren filled the air as Juen hear his cred cry in pain somewhere, as Blake fought several white fang members alone.

 _"AHH!"_

Moon cried as Roman blew her backward with a single cane strike as the girl flew back in a twisted mess of limbs and blood as she slammed into a shipping container with a heavy _THUMP!_

As she slammed into the green container denting it heavily as she slid down tot he bases and stayed there unmoving.

Definitely not kicking his ass. Jaune thought as he grimaced as the man's green eyes locked onto his own as the man twirled his cane as he began to stalk forward.

 _"Well! Well! Well!_ What do we have here?" The man asked lazily twirling his cane as Jaune drew his sword and began walking forward to him.

" _Jaune! Be careful! This one's the real deal. We can't afford to underestimate him."_

His reflection said glaring at him as he began to raise his shield.

"What do we have here? A misguided fool on a suicide mission? Or a white knight looking to mess up a status quo?'

The man asked as Jaune grimaced. "Give up! Come with us peacefully! There is no reason for any more bloodshed!"

Jaune yelled as Roman cocked his head.

"Or what?"

The man asked darkly planting his can forward on town hand and glaring at the boy with a piercing glare.

"Or I will make you a-

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Kid! What are you talking about? Are you saying that you would actually fight me?!" Roman asked in a truly baffled manner as Jaune was briefly wrong-footed.

"Um... Yes?"

"Kid! We are _men!_ Men _don't_ fight other men! We need to look out for one another not hurt one another!"

Roman said walking forward arms outstretched as Jaune cocked his head at him.

"You don't want to fight me?"

"What? Fight you? No way! I like you kid! You got _gumption!"_

The thief said grinning broadly at Jaune who felt his guard lowering.

 _"Gumption?"_

"Gumption! I saw the way you killed those grunts! Got to say I am a fan of that style! Brutality perfectly mixed with practicality! You are my kind of man!"

The man said as the sounds of combat grew more and more intense as Jaune heard the final agonized cry of Ren as he looked back.

 _"Ren!?"_

"Ah, that would be my associate. She's a bit of hellcat you know? She's a real _silent killer_ if you catch my drift." Roman said as Jaune glared at him.

"What do you want Roman?"

"I want you. _Literally!_ Join me, kid! You look like a man that's not afraid to play dirty and you already don't like women! I can see that in your eyes, I and you can be a great team what do you say?"

"I say-

"Get away from my _friend_!" A sharp voice yelled as a bullet nearly hit Roman in the head as he clicked his teeth.

 _"Red?_! Is that you? Isn't it past your bedtime!?" Roman snarled as he pointed his cane behind him as Jaune saw Ruby!? Standing on top of a building with _Crescent Rose_ in sniper for as she aimed it at Roman.

" _Ruby!?_

"Jaune! I-

 _BANG!_

Ruby exploded into a ball of flame as Roman blasted her off the build with a sniper shot.

"Damn kids! Now, where were we? Oh yeah! Join me and-

 _"Bastard!"_

Jaune yelled as he leaped forward striking Roman with his sword as the thief grimaced as the two began to fight.

* * *

Ren hit the ground with a _near_ silent thud! As his slightly tipsy self-hit the ground behind twin fang guards. He was only a _bit_ drunk and his movements were sluggish and uncoordinated.

"Sorry about this."

Ren said as he flashed out _StormFlower_ before slicing his twin blades into the guards Achilles tendons slicing them both in two as his bayonets cut into their flesh.

The woman cried out in pain as hot blood spurted out dirtying Ren's work outfit as he sighed.

"I have to get this dry cleaned you know?"

Ren asked before stabbing his guns into the back of the woman's neck before sighing.

"I'm going to kill you both now. _K?"_  
Ren asked as one cow fauns looked back brown eyes wide in terror.

"D-

 _RAT! TAT! TAT!_

Ren pulled the triggers of _StormFlower_ blasting out the woman's skulls part in puffs of blood as their bodies shook and staggered as bright flashed of green blew apart their skulls in showers of blood and bone as they fell still to the ground.

"Ok! Who's next!"

Ren asked as the corpses of the guards fell down with sickening wet _Thumps!_

"Vicky?!"

"Nessie!"

More voices yelled as six fang woman came running at Ren who sighed once bowing to the woman whit his guns up as he _disappeared_.

The woman never stood a chance.

 _FISHT!_

 _"AHH!"_

A woman cried as a bayonet cut into the soft meat of her thighs as Ren appeared out of now where slicing deep into her mear, severing bones, tendons, and flesh in one surgical slice before vanishing in mid-air.

He did this again and again. Coming in puffs of smoke slicing a tendon, here, a leg there. Taking a limb here, bashing a skull in there. He _disassembled_ the white fag squad in less the three minutes flat as the only challenge was one woman with an unlocked aura who Ren beat her skull in with the but of his pistols popping her head like a ripe grape.

 _"There we go! No more bad guys!"_

Ren said happily before the sound of shattering glass filled his ears followed by a soft female giggle as he turned this face to see a human woman in front of him.

She was _short_ for a woman just under six feet tall, in heels. She wore a strange form-fitting white and black leotard, brown pants combo with multi-colored eyes and hair. She walked in a seductive manner shaking her hips in such a way that made him gulp as she twirled a parasol? In one hand.

 _"Why hello cutey. How are you?'_

The woman asked with her scroll out as Ren drew his guns.

"Are you with the Fang?"

 _"Yup."_

"Then you _are_ a bad guy!"

 _"And you look delicious."_

"I'm _not_ on the menu."

Ren said appearing behind the woman slicing _Stormflower_ across her throat only to gasp as she exploded into thousand shards of glass upon impact.

"What the-

 _"AHH!"_

Ren cred as something with the force of a meteor slammed into his face sends him crashing into the ground in an instant as his face cracked into the asphalt with a messy _SMACK!_

As the sound of shattering glass filled his ears as stell tipped heals crashed down to his arm making him howl in pain as the woman showed him a scroll message.

 _"Hey. That was not very nice you know? If you do that again, I will be mad ok?"_

The woman typed as Ren glared at her.

"Stop messing with me!"

Ren yelled flipping out from her pin making her giggle as he turned his gun on her and let loose a volley of gunshots at her.

The woman merely chuckled once and dodged gracefully out of the way s his bullets hit nothing but air until she shot forward in blind place punching Ren in the chest as she flashed her sword.

This is it. This is how I die, Nora, I'm sorry-

 _"GAH!"_

Ren cried as a fist connected with his chest knockin a was of spit from his mouth lifting him off the ground before a _brutal_ haymaker connected with his face and sent him flying back into a shipping container as his aura flashed once before dying leaving him alone.

"I'm _alive?"_

Ren asked as the air color woman showed Ren several long green boxes in her hands.

"My bullets! Give those back!"

 _"Why would I? Good boy's don't need these things!_"

The woman said before tossing the ammunition into the sea.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

 _"Oh my dear boy, life is never fair. And your life is about to become painful." _

* * *

_CLANG! BANG! FWOP!_

The sound of battle filled the air as Jaune and Roman traded blows in the dockyard. All though traded was a strong word as Roman was _destroying_ Jaune.

In fact, the blonde was reduced to a pure defense stance as Roman struck forward with a grave and fluidity that seemed almost preternatural in nature.

 _CLANG! FWANG! FWOP!_

His cane struck his shield as Jaune felt his arm quake. Every strike of the cane sent terrible vibrations down his arm as he felt his limbs buckling.

"Kepp your eyes up, kid!"

Roman yelled suddenly hooking Jaune's leg with his cane as Jaune suddenly felt the ground leave his feet as he was suddenly lifted into mid-air.

"Easy there!"

Roman said as he pulled the kid into mid-air before delivering an uppercut to his stomach making his eyes' bulged out in pain before swing his cane forward.

" _Open chest!"_

Roman yelled slamming his cane into Jaune's chest as his aura flashed blue before disappearing in flash of blue.

"No more aura kid! _Open neck!_ "

Roman yelled slamming a fist into Jaune's neck as he sent the boy flying off in a spurt of blood and limbs as the boy was sent flying backward.

 _WHACK!_

The boy it the ground with a sickening thump but surprisingly got back up glaring hate at Roman with his sharp blue eyes.

"Coward! You fight like a damned cheater!" Jaune yelled as Roman shrugged his shoulders at the boy.

"Coward? Really? I don't like the word coward. I prefer the term _Combat Pragmatist_. Rolls off the tongue a lot better you know?"

"Either way!" Jaune yelled charging forward as Roman sighed

"Kid I don't get you. You are weak unusually so but you are also determined. I like that. But what I do not get is why the HELL! You are using a sword!"

Roman yelled hooking the boy's ankle in his cane and slamming him into the ground.

The boy hit the asphalt with a sickening _THUMP!_ As the child slammed into the ground and went still.

"You see kid! What you may or may not know is this! We men are the underdogs in this world! Woman run everything! They are bigger, strong, and faster than us! Now while I love any man that kills them like you do, I don't get why you stick with a damned sword!'

"A sword?"

Jaune gasped as Roman stood over the downed boy and nodded.

"Kid do you know the _real_ reason men can fight woman? The great equalizer that puts all of us humans on the same playing field? If you don't let me tell you. It's this." Roman said pointing to his cane as he fired a red meteor that hit Ruby in the back sending her flying forward.

"Ruby!"

"It's guns kid! Gun's are the great equalizer of men and woman! As long as you have a gun and know how to use it? You can stand toe to toe with any woman! Now, how about you cut the knight shit and join up with your fellow _man_ huh?"

"Screw you!"

"Damn shame kid. Could have been great you know? Ah well. Neo will be pissed but she moves on."

Roman said raising his cane to the downed boy squeezing the trigger before he saw a blur of red in his peripheral vision.

"That you _red?_ "

Roman asked deftly sidestepping the reapers back attack before hooking her feet in his cane.

The girl's silver eyes widened to the size of saucers before he slammed an aura infused punch into her neck slamming her to the ground with a sickening _whack!_

* * *

Today was a good night! Neo thought as she walked in a lazy circle ignoring the sound of gunfire roaring around her. As she twirled her parasol around taking a moment to _lick_ the fresh blood off of it. So far she found a boyfriend, had a good day at work, ordered another personal gallon of ice cream and most importantly!  
 _FISHT_

"AHH!"

The boy screamed as Neo stabbed her sword down into his back penetrating one of his lungs and _twisting_ it as the boy cried in pain. The boy in green was cute, and it was a shame that she had to kill him. Though even in death he served a purpose. He was _entertaining_ and Neo was bored. And a bored Neo was a _dangerous_ Neo. More so than usual.

As the battle began Neo _tried_ to convince the boy to be good but he just didn't listen.

 _FISSH!_

" _AHH!"_

A steel heel crashed into his palm making him cry in pain as Neo sighed. Since the boy would not entertain her one way he needed to do it _another_. The art of a _thousand cuts_. That was what he was reduced to. Even in the beginning, Neo knew she had won. The boy was _woefully_ underskilled and for some reason tipsy? And Neo was able to take her time with him.

Though his disappearing trick did lend _some_ spontaneity to the fight it was ultimately useless as Neo had _slowly, calmly_ and _painfully_ tearing him apart. Literally. The boy was sporting _dozens_ of minor cuts as she bleeds him slowed.

His flesh hung freely from his body in long thin lines as his formerly pristine uniform was dyed red with blood as he cried in pain. He should feel lucky! Most of his skin was still hanging on to his body, while some had bee _peeled_ off. It would not be long until the rest of him met such a fate and-

"Just _die!"_

The boy yelled leaping up from his downed state shocking Neo briefly before she smirked.

 _Impressive._ Neo thought as the boy charged her throwing caution to the winds and dashing forward as he put all his energy into one final attack as Neo laughed.

The boy's attack was desperate but it was passionate. And while Neo _coul_ d have easily dodged it adding yet another slim strike to his growing tally, but seeing such passion Neo had to repay it in kind so she did.

 _FISHT!_

Neo ducked into his strike relishing the terrified look in his magenta eyes as she put her sword in a reverse thrust only to slice it upward in a blinding fast slicing motion as starting from his lower chest she hit his stomach sinking her blade _deep_ into his soft flesh making him cry as she brought the weapon up from his gut to his face _carving_ out his flesh as she sent him flying back in a wall of blood...

* * *

Ruby was clotheslined as Roman's fist connected with her neck and sent her slamming her into the asphalt making the girl gak as he prepared to bring his cane down in a skull cracker strike before a blur of yellow intercepted him

 _FWANG!_

Jaune blocked the attack rolling forward as Roman sighed.

"Kid when are you going to learn. _Don't!_ Be a hero!"

Roman yelled flipping his cane over leveling it to Jaune's chest smirking once and pulling the trigger.

* * *

 _"Friend Jaune!_ I am detecting a severe lack of aura in you! You also have damaged internal organs! Are you feeling alright?"

A familiar voice as Jaune saw a glowing pair of green eyes looking into him.

"Penny!? What are you doing here? What am _I_ doing here? Where is Roman?"

Jaune asked as the girl smiled at him.

"I was wondering where you went after you left to get some _air._ I thought you were taking too long and decided to search for you! After some time the sound of weapon fire drew me here to where you were! Now, are you injured? If so-

 _"Down!"_

Jaune yelled tackling the girl as a red meteor slammed into the shipping container they were on as the two slammed into the asphalt as a ball of fire consumed the container as Jaune and Penny hit the ground.

"Now that was one helluva jump! You won't get so lucky twice!"

The cocky voice of Roman said as Jaune grimaced in pain as he felt was was definitely a fractured leg.

"Friend Jaune! You have a fractured leg! You need medical attention! Tell me who are these people? Are they your friends?"

"Not at all!"

Jaune hissed as Penny grimaced.

"I see."

Penny said as a series of swords!? Came floating out of her back as Roman drew a bead on her.

* * *

"Hey! I could use a ride out of this hell hole!" Roman hissed as he soon found himself on the back foot of the fight.

As the strange freckly girl was tearing apart _literally_ the fang in front of him as he hissed.

"Where is my evac!?" Roman shouted into his scroll just as four bullheads roared over the dockyards spilling out dozens of fang as he grinned.

"About damned time! Ok ladies! Now if you would do me the favor of shooting these kids to death I would be most grateful and-

 _VATHUM!_

Romans word's died on his tongue as a multitude of green beams shot forward as beams of green shot into the fang creating bowling ball holes inside of them leaving smoldered melting voids in the fang as doze of the died at once.

"Or you could all just die! Because that is also _clearly_ an option! Why do I even bother?" Roman asked as the surviving kids started to form up as the blonde price hobbled up bleeding profusely from his mouth.

"Surrender Roman! You are outnumbered!'

"And you are outgunned! Open to on them!"

Roman yelled as the bullheads started opening up to the students as Roman grinned. Good now while the bullheads hold them off-

 _BANG!  
_ _FWOSSH!_

Roman's cigar dropped from his mouth as he saw half a dozen swords flying into the air and _slam_ one bullhead into the other as the two like a damned baseball as the craft crashed into the ground exploding in a titanic ball of fire.

 _"Kids just keep getting stranger and stranger these days."_

Roman thought as the few remaining Fang got whatever passed for their wits together and began pelting the kids with gunfire. Luckily for the Fang Roman was pissed! And a pissed Roman meant someone was going to get dead. As a female faunus next to him with a sniper rifle jammed making him swear as Roman sighed.

"Give me that!"

Roman snarled as he snatched the rifle removing the jam in one smooth motion as he aimed the gun.

"This is how you do it!"

Roman hissed as he aimed the rifle at the reaper as he pulled the trigger.

 _BANG!_

The gun fired as he fired the rifle _missing_ the girl only because the blonde took the bullet in his chest falling back in a wall of blood as Roman sighed.

"Ah well. What can you do?" Roman asked tossing the rifle back to the faunus woman who gasped before a green bolt flew from a sword and sliced her head in two.

"Kids. Honestly! They _keep_ getting stranger!" Roman said as he lit another cigar.

* * *

" _You know I really think we should stop the whole being at death's door thing you know?"_

Jaune's reflection said as Jaune was lifted off of his feet as the bullet struck his chest.

 _FISHT!_

His breathing hitched as the round stuck his chest and took him off his feet. _That's a lung!_ Jaune thought as he felt the bullet enter his chest penetrating one lung as he tasted the harsh coppery taste of metal in his mouth as he flew in mid-air before a blur of red caught him.

 _"Jaune?!_ No! No! _NO!"_

Ruby yelled holding him on her lap as he coughed up blood in what would be dirtying his outfit but since it was already covered in blood the damage as mute.

"That's my lung."

Jaune said as the taste of copper entered his mouth as his vision began to blur as his world began to tilt.

* * *

 _"Halt thief!_ You are under arrest!"

Penny said slicing a faunus woman's ankles off before taking apart her legs before stabbing her in the neck.

"Don't feel like it!"

Roman said as he fired twice into the girl as she dodged his flares closing the gap between them as he snarled.

 _"Stay still!"_

 _"Surrender!"_

The girl yelled said dashing forward before a bullet stuck her off of feet as a more bullheads came on to the scene.

"About time now all I need is-

The sound of shattering glass filled the air as Roman thanked Monty.

"About time lets go!"

 _"..._

"What? No, I didn't kill your toy!"

 _"...?"_

"Why would I care about that?"

".."

"Never mind that! Now come on! I need to go and _fireproof_ my suit." Roman said as his associate gave a pout.

" _And_ buy you ice cream." He said as he grabbed his arm before Roman smirked as he saw the blonde being held up but the redhead and the cat faunus.

"Wanna see a _trick_ shot?" Roman asked as he raised his cane up and fired at the blonde.

* * *

The situation was rapidly losing attainability. The battle had shifted and Penny calculated that the chance of them having a successful operation fell by the second. As bullets pelted the robotic girl her processors worked at full power as she tried to calculate where their plan went wrong. Everything had been going so well, the situation was going so well! And then as general Ironwood loved to say. It had gone to _hell in a handbasket._

But once the battle got underway it fell apart and now multiple numbers of her party were injured and two were near death. The situation had begun to deteriorate the moment Jaune got shot. The sniper round meant for Ruby was intercepted by her first and best friend and after that thing fell apart.

More fang came in bullheads that was not a problem. Penny could pacify the offenders by herself but that's where the fact that her _friends_ actually got in her way. The fact that one of her friends could actually be a bad thing was a shock to Penny but it was true. When the first Fang reinforcements came Penny terminated them with lethal efficiency.

Showing over _ninety-seven_ percent weapon efficiency. But now? Once her friends had run into the fight she lost her combat effectiveness. Penny never expected to be in combat with her friends and she did not know how to work efficiently with them. She was used to fighting with trained Atlas units, with carefully preplanned skills and tactics. With battle plans, and strategies that had all been carefully planned out and researched to a razor's edge. This? Fighting with her friends was _chaos._

They bobbed in and out of the battle, coming and going as they pleased showing no rhyme nor reason in their attacks or defense making her efficiency go down. She could no longer use her lasers to full power for fear of hitting her friends, as mainly Ruby and Blake seemed to appear at random on the battlefield. Either teleporting or sprinting in only to break out just as erratically making her have multiples cases of near friendly fire cases as she was reduced to melee combat.

While Penny was _quite_ proficient melee combat was only half of her combat arsenal and the fact that she was no longer able to fire freely meant that as of now the enemy was slowly gaining an advantage. Especially as more bullheads came and the battle fell away from them. The increase of fang followed by the increasing chaos of battle leaned to a violent, chaotic and brutal cacophony of battle as she watched her friends fall.

It was inevitable honestly. Fang with ranged weapons with increasing numbers meant that the number of hostile projectiles increased as the inevitable happened they accumulated _casualties_.

Ruby as first, even after Jaune took the first bullet for her. Another sniper round fired into her chest taking her off her feet in a not lethal for now but debilitating injury. Next was Jaune who was currently lying in front of her as she saw what was left of his leg. As a flare round had come from the man Torchwick's cane and had nearly taken his leg off.

The round blew apart his knee cap almost severing his leg entirely and blowing it apart in a bloody shower of gore and pain. He was bleeding rapidly, already thirty percent of his blood had left his body and he would be dead in less than five minutes. Next to him laid her other friend Ren. He looked awful. Someone had taken the time to slowly carefully take their time to add dozens upon dozen of cuts to his body _eighty-four_ in total and making him bleed slowly bleed out

Besides the dozens of strands of useless flesh that hung limply from his body, along with greater injuries as it looked like some parts of his skin had been peeled off from his flesh. Coating his body with blood and drenching his formerly pristine uniform the color of crimson.

There was also a large vertical laceration that ran the length of his body, starting at his lower stomach and running the full length of his lower body and ended at his face as there was a long vertical gash that ran across his body.

Ren would also be dead in a matter of minutes along with Jaune. Penny did what she could, after pacifying the remaining fang she had proceeded to call for an Atlas medical bullhead using the full authority of general Ironwood to make sure it was a priority extraction and the fact was inbound and would be here in less than three minutes. That being said Penny was unsure she had three minutes.

Ren was bleeding out from a score of wounds and Penny had not surgical tools outside of her swords, and Jaune was approaching the critical point where she would have to amputate his leg and cauterize the wound to save his life.

As her friends slowly died Penny felt a rare sense of anger flow into her. She was built to be a synthetic human the first of her kind. And as such had been given the ability to fell the full plethora of human emotions anger included.

As she faced the very real possibility that less the forty-eight hours of meeting her first friends she would be facing a _loss_ of them as she faced her first reduction of them. As she saw a sixty percent reduction in friends, and she did _not_ like that. Not one bit.

Jaune and Ren would most likely die. That was a fact. The bullhead was approaching but the blood loss was simply too much. Ren might survive due to the nature of only _one_ of his wounds were deep, and not counting his penetrated lung he was in a relatively more stable position.

Jaune, on the other hand, was bleeding rapidly and even if she cauterized his wound he was still close to expiring. As the roar of engines filled the air as the bullhead flew into the fight Penny wasted no time having her new friends, Moon and Blake carry the three into the ship as it loaded them on board and flew off towards Beacon.

* * *

" _I know I might be beating a dead horse here but really. We should probably consider not dying you know? I'm just saying._ " Jaune's reflection said as his world became an odd blur of colors and sound. He was dying that was obvious, the wounds he had taken were serious and Jaune knew he was not long for the world. As the sound of roaring wind overcame him he felt himself lifted off of the ground only for voices? People were shouting talking _to_ him talking _about_ him as he was taken somewhere that was covered in flashing lights and the smell of antisceptic entered his nose.

As he felt something soft and plastic wrapped around his face as he felt cool air presses into his lungs. The next thing he knew there was a sharp pain shoot into his arm as something stabbed into his arm followed by _wonderful_ flowing relief as some type of medicine entered his body as Jaune felt his mind droop.

He was hurt badly, as a harsh _beep!_ Sound filled the air as the sound of shouting voices and angry yells filled the air as a wave of hands fell to his body ripping and tearing off his clothes as he felt his mind slip as his eyes finally found focus, he was on a bullhead. Next to him Ruby and Ren laid on medical beds one a terrifying visage of blood and gore, and the other bleeding from her chest as a wave of medics ran all over them.

Jaune caught a glimpse of a clock on a scroll as he saw that it was Friday at midnight as his body finally quit, as accumulated blood loss, combined with both raw ballistic and blunt trauma as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he gave a _last gasp_ as he felt his consciousness slip...

* * *

 **"Congratulations meat sack! You beat the tutorial!"**

The irritatingly sharp voice of Mink said as Jaune's eyes fluttered open as Jaune woke up with a gasp.

"Mink!? What the hell!? What's going on why am I-

 **"You did it! The tutorial is officially over! This calls for a celebration!"  
**

Mink said flashing her pink eye sot him as a wave of confetti filled the air as the sound of party poppers and streamers filled the air as a wave of applause filled the air, as the _room_ that was _not_ a room wall filled with the sound of canned laughter.

"Mink what's going on! I'm almost dead! I haven't been coming her and-

 **"Calm down! Flesh sack take a breath! Breathe _in!_ And breathe _out!_ Your panicking! Just calm down and let me explain! I can make this easy for you!"**

Mink said as Jaune balled his fist as Mink nodded to him as he allowed himself to calm his rapidly beating heart and the thousands of questions he had burning in his mind.

 **"First of all! Your tutorial is _over!_ You will now have access to the _full_ amount of resources that the _Gamer_ has to offer!" **

"Full features? What do you mean?"

 **"I mean! Up until now, you have been playing the _tutorial_ for the _Gamer! Not_ the real thing! As such many, of the features of it, were either not implemented correctly or work working _improperly_. Either not functioning as they should or simply not working at all! And now they are back in full swing!"**

Mink said snapping her fingers as Jaune's home screen popped up as he saw his usual character sheet, but there were several brand new _flashing_ screens as Mink grin.  
 **  
** **"There is a lot to learn Jaune! How about we take a look at the social link tree yeah? Your friends have _not_ been idle for the week you were gone and you are going to need to look at you skill points!"**

Mink said as Jaune nodded once and clicked on his profile.

 **Name Jaune Arc.**

 **Level 26?**

 **Xp till next level 2000/ 2300**

 **Health .5/190**

 **Passive _Last gasp._**

 **Str: 57**

 **Wit: 24**

 **Charisma: 44**

 **Charm: 30**

 **Intellect: 47 -1 due to Drunkard trait sober.**

 **Vitality: 111**

 **Will: 119+ 20 due to stubborn trait + 10 due to Martyr trait.**

 **Dexterity: 84**

 **Deception 29**

 ** _Agility_ 88**

 ** _Perception_ 49**

 **Luck: 50**

 **Skill points available _80_ **

"I'm almost dead!?"

 **"Yup! If I'm reading this correctly blunt force trauma, concussive damage, ballistic damage, and massive blood loss! All worked together to trigger your passive so you _narrowly_ made it out of this !" **

Mink said as Jaune began to panic. As the boy began to panic.

"I almost died, I almost died!"

 **"No shit Sherlock. What does point five health mean to you? Either way, you got eighty skill points to spend so how are we going to do this?"**

" _Eighty!?_ How did I get so much?"

 **"It's like I said Jaune! You get _much_ more skill points for fighting and killing then doing mundane tasks! And you gain _much_ more XP for killing stronger enemies. And you just killed humans! Sentient life that you ended that dramatically boosted you XP! Good work." **

"I... I killed people? I... I'm a murderer-

 **"Hey! Meat sack! I'm loving the emotion coming from you but I like just had a meal so try not bottle it up k?"**

"Mink! I'm a murderer!"

 **"Eh? If you ask me it was self-defense. But hell what do I know right? Now assign your skill points already!"**

"I-

 **"No buts! We got over _four_ new folders to go over and I need to explain several new abilities to you so hurry up!" **

Mink said as Jaune swallowed his emotions as he looked at the screen.

 **"Oh! Before you do! I must ask! What type of human are you? Jaune you _just_ had your first real taste of combat. You fought and killed people. You almost died yourself! You know what combat is like so what are you going to do? Are you going to take my advise and go on the path of steal and deception? Or are you going to go the combat role and see just how far your mettle can go?" **

Mink asked as Jaune took a deep breath.

"An Arc _never_ tells a lie... put _forty_ into dexterity."

Jaune said as Mink grinned.

 **"So you are picking the path the combatant?"**

"Yes," Jaune said as Mink gained a terrifying off-kilter smile, showing off row after row of her perfect white teeth.

 **"Excellent. And the rest?"**

"Put twenty into vitality, and the rest into agility."

Jaune said as Mink nodded.

 **"Outstanding. Before we go on since you are on the combat route do you remember how I told you there was a way to fight woman on equal footing despite your strength difference?"**

"Yes... Are you going to tell me what it is?"

 **"Well since you asked so nicely! Do you remember what Roman told you earlier? That guns were the equalize between men and woman?"**

"Yeah... I, do."

 **"Well, he was right! Jaune if you want to be on equal footing with a woman you are going to need a gun! You are passing right now due to low levels but as life goes on? You are going to find yourself outmatched, outclassed and either beaten or worse if you do not find a _good_ ranged weapon. I suggest you get some money and find somebody who knows how to build a gun."**

"I see."

 **"Sure you do. Now how about we check your other contacts yeah?"**

Mink asked as Jaune clicked a blinking file as a message popped up.

 **Warning! Contact reestablished! Updating contacts!**

The screen said as a loading icon appeared before the first contact showed up.

 **Name Ruby Rose.**

 **Title _Dolt._**

 **Health 140/160**

 **Social Rank 60/200**

 **Quirks.**

 **Shy.**

 **Kind.**

 **Awkard.**

 **Dead eye.**

 **Traits.**

 **Socially inept.**

 **Fast.**

 **Loving.**

 **Afficanado**

 **Grese monkey**

 **Stat breaks down.**

 **Str 60**

 **Int 62**

 **Charm 30**

 **Wil 120**

 **Chr 50**

 **Vitality 70**

 **Agility 90**

 **dexterity 137**

 **Wit 58**

 **Deception 29**

 **Perception 39**

 **luck 48**

 **Passive Red like Roses.**

 **Alignment Progressive**

 **Social Rank Best friends.**

"The _hell!?_ Why are her stats so buffed?"

Jaune asked as Mink giggled.

 **"It's like I said! People have their own stats, and they will level up without you! And seeing as she's a woman, she will also level up quicker than you! And the apparent loss of her best friend really put the motivation of her training. In fact don't be surprised if most if not all of your friends have significant stat increases!"**

Mink said as Jaune gulped as he went on.

 **Name Yang Xia-long**

 **Two years your senior, Yang is your fellow student at Beacon and older sibling to Ruby.**

 **Social Rank. A good friend, beaten puppy. Yang is incredibly protective of you and views you as one in need of guarding.**

 **Title: _Firecracker_**

 **Mood. Protective lover. Knight**

 **Quirks.**

 **Hot head.**

 **tough**

 **Determined**

 **Clutch Hitter**

 **Traits**

 **Strong.**

 **Emotional.**

 **Loyal.**

 **Wary.**

 **Social Status _possible_ husband?**

 **Passive. _Poke the dragon._**

 **Quest started _Dragonslayer. Eleven percent complete._**

 **Alignment progressive.**

 **Stat break down**

 **Str 140**

 **Int 70**

 **Charm 86**

 **Chr 73**

 **Wil 90**

 **Agility 88**

 **Vitality 98**

 **Dexterity 70**

 **Wit 78**

 **Agility 52**

 **Perception 60**

 **Deception 40**

 **luck 23**

She's almost _doubled_ her stats!"

Jaune yelled as Mink nodded.

" **Expect that to be a thing from now on. Your friends have _not_ been sitting on their asses for the week you were out."** Mink said as Jaune read on.

 **Name Lie Ren.**

 **Health 20/ 150**

 **Passive disarm**

 **Social Status. Your fellow Beacon student and best male friend, one year you senior.**

 **Social Rank. 48/200**

 **Mood: Friendly. Lonely. Pain**

 **Special Skills.**

 **Fade away.**

 **Shadow step.**

 **Quirks.**

 **Eccentric.**

 **Hyper.**

 **Shy.**

 **Insecure.**

 **Stat beak down.**

 **Str. 48**

 **Vitality. 40**

 **Chr. 38**

 **Charm 52**

 **Dexterity 98**

 **Agility 78**

 **Perception 70**

 **Will 70**

 **int. 88**

 **Wit 91**

 **Deception 53**

 **Luck 14**

 **Defining trait. Chameleon**

Everyone's practically _exploding!_ Jaune thought as Weiss's screen appeared next.

 **Name Weiss Schnee.**

 **Health 149/149**

 **fellow Beacon student two years your senior.**

 **Social rank 58/200**

 **Status Good friend. Husband prospect.**

 **Mood _Worried._**

 **Title Heiress**

 **Passive _Mirror Mirror_**

 **Traits**

 **Kind.**

 **Cold.**

 **Shrewd.**

 **Quirks.**

 **Paranoid.**

 **Desperate.**

 **Helpful.**

 **Stat break down.**

 **Str 80**

 **Wit 140 20 due to shrewd trait**

 **Charm 90**

 **Int 111**

 **Wil 98**

 **Ch 60**

 **Vitality 52**

 **Agility 100**

 **Dexterity 97**

 **Deception 59**

 **Luck 13**

 **Defining trait loyal**

 **Alignment Traditionalist.**

 **Name Pyrrha Nikos.**

 **Health 440/440**

 **Your partner and two almost three years your senior.**

 **Social rank 70/200**

 **Mood frantic. _Fearful._**

 **Passive _Indomitable force_**

 **Title: Cereal girl.**

 **Status Love interest.**

 **Traits.**

 **Loyal.**

 **Honorable.**

 **Hunter.**

 **Special Skills. Polarity, Stalker, Hound.**

 **Quirks.**

 **Possessive.**

 **Paranoid.**

 **Driven.**

 **Stat breaks down.**

 **Str 189**

 **Wit 93**

 **Chr 60**

 **Agility 125**

 **Charm 98**

 **Dexterity 108**

 **Int 100**

 **Will 120**

 **Vitality 117**

 **Deception 40**

 **Defining trait. _Seeker_**

 **Alignment traditionalist.**

"Mink... Their gaining levels too quickly... if my actual enemies level up like this? What can I do?'

 **"Fear not meat sack! You are in a good place!"**

"How can I be in a good place!? They are outpacing me almost two to one! How can I keep up with them!?"

 **"Simple. See you are looking at this the wrong way! You are comparing their strength to yours. Don't. Instead! Look att heir health bars!"**

Mink said as she brought up Ruby's screen.

 **"Take Ruby for example! She has around one hundred sixty health! Now before you go full doom and gloom! Let me show you something!"**

Mink said as she _closed_ his screen as she showed him an _entirely_ new screen called _**Inventory**_ **.**

 **Inventory:**

 **Weapons.** **Crocea Mors r** **are sword.**

 **Atk. 20**

 **Atk speed 2.5**

 **requirements Dex 30 Str 22**

 **Rare Shield.**

 **Atk. 30**

 **Atk speed.03**

 **Phys block 100%**

 **Force block 80%**

 **Elemental block 20%**

"Mink? The hell do these things mean?" Jaune asked as the thing laughed happily as she jumped on him. Well not jumped as she more or less been her legs and appeared not of him in less than a second.

" **I'm glad you asked! Let me explain! The inventory screen shows you ant items you have in your possession and the various stats and attributes they give to you!"**

"What does Phys block mean? I mean I can _guess,_ but I'd like some clarity."

 **"Well, it's just as it says! You shield blocks one _hundred_ percent of physical damage! It blocks _eighty_ percent of kinetic impact and _twenty_ percent of all other damage types!"**

"And the requirements are how well I use the weapons?"

 **"Exactly! While you can use any weapon, you can pick up or pull its trigger meeting the minimal req allow you to use it efficiently! And for every level above the beginning your damage and proficiency with it scales!"**

"I get it," Jaune said as he kept reading his inventory.

 **Lien 1 You are broke.**

 _"Ouch."_

 **"Keep reading, don't stop."**

"Fine."

 **Beacon uniform modified.**

 **Stats protection 1**

 **DR 0**

 **Affect trait _erotic._**

 **While wearing this outfit members of the opposite gender will find you increasing sexually attractive making their intelligence significantly _drop_ around you.**

"Erotic!? Effect trait?"

" **Let me explain! Some _not_ all items will give you unique quirks and traits you gain by equipping them! In this case, your clothes make you _erotic_ which make you irresistible to members of the opposite gender! As long as you have it on you gain the appropriate trait!'**

"So when I wear it I'm _erotic?"_

" **Yup! You get the ladies all hot and bothered under their collars! And you ruin more than your fair share of panties in the way!"**

Mink said as Jaune flushed as he kept reading.

 **Skill added beguiling.**

"Beguiling?"

" **As long as you wear that uniform and you are within five feet of a girl you gain double the amount of deception and slice their defense's in half!"**

Mink said as Jaune kept reading.

 **Arc Armor.**

 **Full body.**

 **Prot 18**

 **Req. Agility 20**

 **Str10**

"So this takes away eighteen points of damage?"

" **Yup! As long as you got your armor, you take eighteen fewer points of attack."**

Mink said as Jaune nodded.

 **Broken wedding _dress_. Stats Nul.**

"Ok...This is useful but how dose this make my under leveling any better?"

Jaune asked Mink who simply shook her head.

 **"Oh, mortals! You never see the bid picture! Look at it like this! Your sword dose _twenty_ points of damage. With an attack speed of two point five attacks per second! Ruby as one hundred sixty-some health! If you attack her with your sword you will hit her five times in two seconds! Doing-**

"One hundred damage...

Jaune mumbled dully as Mink grinned.

 **"Exactly! Minus whatever protection, she has not that a cape gives her much and that damage is _only_ for full hits. If you score glancing hits or graze her the damage is lessened but! Don't you see? The _Gamer_ is all about doing damage! While the girls might be bigger and stronger then you that dose not necessarily make them _tougher_. They can bleed. They can stumbel. And if you hit them _hard enough_ they can fall."**

Mink said as Jaune nodded his head seeing a light in the tunnel as he went back to the _social ranks._

 **Nora Valkyrie.**

 **Health 240/240**

 **Two years you're senior she is your fellow Beacon student and teammate.**

 **Social Rank 44/200**

 **Passive Sloth**

 **Mood. Questioning. Reaffirmed.**

 **Special Skills. Electric absorption. Kinetic dispersion.**

 **Traits.**

 **Keen.**

 **Loyal.**

 **Sloth.**

 **Quirks.**

 **Paranoid.**

 **Untrusting.**

 **Protective.**

 **Stat Break down.**

 **Str 130**

 **Wil 100**

 **Vitality 88**

 **Charm 27**

 **Int 80**

 **Agility 81**

 **Chr 30**

 **Wit 59**

 **Dexterity 90**

 **Perception 80**

 **Deception 49**

 **Luck 7**

 **Alignment _Progressive_**

 **Velvet Scarletina.**

 **Social Rank. 44/200**

 **Health 200/200**

 **Rank new cute friend.**

 **Status Major Crush. Velvet has fallen hard you.**

 **Title. Honey Buns.**

 **Quirks.**

 **Shy,**

 **Bashful,**

 **Stubborn.**

 **Special Skills Some call it stalking...**

 **Traits.**

 **Forgiving.**

 **Compassionate.**

 **Enduring.**

 **Stat break down.**

 **Str. 1+ 33**

 **Chr. 34**

 **Charm 53**

 **Vitality 80**

 **Intellect+1 50**

 **Wit. 49**

 **Dexterity 89**

 **Agility +2 40**

 **Perception 73**

 **Will.+1 90 + 20 due to stubborn trait.**

 **Deception 20**

 **Luck 23**

 **Alignment Progressive.**

 **Defining trait. _Empathetic._**

 **Name Blake Belladonna.**

 **Health 180/180**

 **Social rank. 50/200**

 **Rank. Friends.**

 **Blake is impressed by your willingness to stand up for the faunus. She is also grateful for your return to Beacon and help on the docks.**

 **She is currently grateful for your concealing of her identity from her team.**

 **Relationship rank 40/200**

 **Mood curious, vindication, grateful, guilty.**

 **Special skills Night vision. Agile.**

 **Passive, _From the shadows._**

 **Quirks.**

 **Keen.**

 **Possessive.**

 **Untrusting.**

 **Effective.**

 **Traits.**

 **Reformer.**

 **Stubborn.**

 **Avenger.**

 _ **Butcher**_

 **Stat break down.**

 **Strength 90**

 **Wit. 80**

 **Will 140**

 **Intellect 100**

 **Charm 30**

 **Chr 57**

 **Vitality 60**

 **Agility 113**

 **Perception 69**

 **Dexterity 90**

 **Deception +1 50**

 **Luck 42**

 **Alignment _progressive._**

 _ **New Contacts!** The screen said as Jaune scrolled down._

 **Name. Coco Adel.**

 **Social Rank. 40/200**

 **Title _Fashionista._**

 **Mood Lustfull. Driven**

 **Special skills. Eye for fashion. Tolerance.**

 **Quirks.**

 **Stylish.**

 **Discerning eye.**

 **Crosshairs.**

 **Traits.**

 **Guardian.**

 **Shepard.**

 **Stubborn.**

 **Prideful**

 **Stat breakdown.**

 **Str 2+ 33**

 **Charisma 1+ 80**

 **Chr 1+20**

 **Wit 1+ 20**

 **Will 1+ 40**

 **Dexterity 182**

 **Vitality 140**

 **Agility 99**

 **Perception 88**

 **Int 1+ 20**

 **Deception 79**

 **Luck 20**

 **Defining trait Loyal.**

 **Alignment _progressive_**

 **Name Roman Torchwick.**

"Roman!? I have on for him!? He's my enemy!"

 **"Hey what can I say? Fighting bonds people. It's one of the four universal ways of communication along with, drinking, math, and music."** Mink said as Jaune pulled up the file.

 **Name Roman Torchwick.**

 **Social rank 20/200**

 **Title _Master Thief._**

 **Roman likes you. You remind him of a younger _less_ handsome version of himself. He took pleasure in seeing how you killed those woman. **

**Mood. Irritated, Tired.**

 **Special skills _Magnifier. Snazy. Survivor._**

 **Quirks.**

 **Megalomaniac.**

 **Smooth talker.**

 **Cunning.**

 **Curious.**

 **Traits.**

 **Charmer.**

 **Duplicitous.**

 **Shrewd.**

 **Pragmatic.**

 **Stat Break down.**

 **Str 3+ 30**

 **Chr 4+ 28**

 **Charm 5+ 20**

 **Will 2+ 19**

 **Wit 4+ 30**

 **Int 6+ 20**

 **Vitality 100**

 **Perception2+**

 **Dexterity 6+ 40**

 **Agililty 4+ 30**

 **Deception 2+ 30**

 **Luck 20**

 **Defining trait _Misogynist._**

 **Alignment _anarchist._**

"Anarchist? The hell does that mean?"

 **"Some people want money, some people want fame. Other's just want to watch the world burn. Roman is one of those. Anarchist is the third alignment and is by far the most unpredictable and most dangerous. Be careful of him."** Mink warned as Jaune gulped.

"I get that's he's a criminal but why is he so _strong!?"_

 **"Jaune! My friend! Remeber what I said about fighting humans? If you are a criminal and spend your entire life breaking laws and killing! You tend to level up _quite_ fast." **

**Name Penny Pelendina.**

 **Social rank 40/200**

 **You are Penny's _first_ and _best_ friend! She is quite fond of your backstory.**

 **Title _Autonomous synthetic unit 0-1_**

 **Mood. Happy. Curious. Friendly.**

 **Special Skills. Combat ready!**

 **Quirks.**

 **Trusting.**

 **Happy.**

 **Caring.**

 **Awkard.**

 **Traits**

 **Clam.**

 **Cool.**

 **Iron skin.**

 **Stat break down**

 **Str 4+ 59**

 **Will _Unbreakable._**

 **Chr 30**

 **Charisma 20**

 **Int 6+ 149**

 **Wit 8**

 **Dexterity 2+**

 **Agility 1+**

 **Deception 0 can not tell a lie.**

 **Luck 2**

 **Defining trait. _X_**

 **Alignment _Progressive._**

 _"X?_ What the hell does _X_ mean?"

 **"She's gonna give it to ya."**

"..."

 **"..."**

"What. Does. That. Mean!?"

 **"That's for me to know an-**

"Me to find out! I know already!"

 **Name Moon Wukong**

 **Social rank 30/200**

 **Status _fellow blonde._**

 **Moon is confident that nothing short of Oum herself can kill her fellow Blonde.**

 **Mood. _Worried._ Cool.**

 **Quirks.**

 **Cool.**

 **Dextrous.**

 **Flirtatious.**

 **Traits.**

 **Charmer.**

 **Smooth.**

 **Forgiving.**

 **Stat breaks down.**

 **Str. 167**

 **Charisma 189**

 **Chr+1 9**

 **Wit 124**

 **Will 120**

 **Dexterity 98**

 **Agility 101**

 **Deception 67**

 **Luck 29**

 **Defining trait Shredded.**

 **Alignment _Progressive_** _._

As Jaune read the folders, he saw that there were three left two for the twins and one for Neo. As he read them, he noticed a separate blinked folder called **Romance.**

"Romance?"

" **Ahh! I was waiting for you to ask about that! If you have not noticed all of your romantic stars have been removed from the old folder! From this point on any romantic stat will have their own separate folder! Check it out why don't cha? You can always come back to look at social skill later you know?"** Mink asked as Jaune nodded and opened up the first floor which was surprisingly his own.

 **File one.**

 **Jaune Arc.**

 **Health .5/ 196**

 **Status Not a virgin!**

The file read before memories from last night suddenly rushed into Jaune's head.

 _"Mink_! I had _sex!"_

 **"No shit! You're not a virgin anymore!"**

The demoness said floating up to his shoulder and placing a comforting hand on it as she began to _cry_ on him.

 **"I can't believe it either! The day Jaune Arc is no longer a virgin! I'm going, to be honest! I _never_ thought I'd see the day! And- and! And I'm just so _proud!_ Of you and-**

The _thing_ said before Jaune's hands raced to his pants as he grimaced.

"Mink! Why the hell did it hurt!? It felt-

" **Like a _potato peeler_ on your dick right?"**

The _thing_ asked with a clam look as Jaune balked.

"Yes! Exactly! The fuck was that!?"

" **Well, I'll be honest... I might have gotten a _bit_ carried away with the anatomy of this world... So yeah... I went a bit overboard and had to do some serious drawbacks to make this world viable."**

The _thing_ said as Jaune grimaced.

"Mink!? What does that mean?!"

" **Shh! Don't worry your little head! Just know that if you don't want to feel like someone is literally _peeling_ the skin off your dick, you might want to get laid. A LOT! It takes a while for your fibrous tissue to develop so be prepared for some pain"**

"Fibrous!? Mink the hell is that!?'

 **" _Spoilers!_ Take an _anatomy_ class and keep reading!" **

The thing said as Jaune grimaced still feeling the pair from last night as he read on.

 **Affect trait Passive. Rank 1/10**

 _"Passive?_ Mink?"

 **"Ah! Do you remember the thing about stat checks?** "

"Stuff like speeches?"

 **"Exactly and oh! Well, congratulations! You just failed your very first one!"**

Mink said as Jaune felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"what do you mean by that?" Jaune asked as the thing laughed disturbingly.

 **"Well, it's like this. Rember how I said that woman are the dominant gender here?'**

"Yes...

 **"Well! As it turns out every one of them has what you might call an ideal version of yourself that they would _like_ you to become!"**

"What does that have to do with passive?"

" **I'm getting there! Be patient! Mortals jeeze, anyways! Rember this everything in life is a fight! It's a battle of wits and will and sex is no different!'**

 **"When you engage in sex or really any romantic relations with another there might be a stack check. Specifically where one partner might want you to say or do something that you may or may not be comfortable with! If you pass said check you gain XP And you can avoid having a trait _forced_ on you."**

 _"Forced?"_

 **"Yes forced. Every girl you have met that has an inkling of romance to you and some who don't have their ideal version of you. They want to mold you into the _you_ they want _you_ to be, and they will try to make you into that!"**

Mink said as Jaune felt himself gulp.

 **"There will be a time when you are put into situations where your will, will be met by their will in a stat check. If you pass? You get XP! If you fail? Not only will she gain insight into you which is B A D. They might! Just be able to force their will on you and give you a trait or a quirk that you do not want to have!"**

"What's the difference between quirks and traits?"

" **Quirks are less serious traits. Minor personality kinks that can be removed or added rather freely to a maximum of ten! Treats, on the other hand, are more serious! They are like defining personal effects. Traits are much harder to get rid of and have a lot more effect on you. Whether that is good or bad is up to the trait."**

"And I _failed_ a skill check?"

 **"Yup! When you were making out with Neo, which was _totally_ hot by the way! You were given a choice. Resit! _Or_ Submit! And when push came to shove! You _caved._ She broke your will on the couch and forced the passive trait on you!"**

"Which does?"

 **"Not much since an affect trait. Before you ask! An affect trait is a trait that is being forced on you by another so calm down! Passive it the lowest form of this line of traits, as so far it only makes you more agreeable and willing to listen to others. But! Traits are like _plants_ in a garden. If you can care for and manage them, they can be a _wonderful_ garden for you to pluck finest of skills from! But! If you _don't_ manage them carefully? They can be the weeds that will _choke_ your garden to death!"**

Mink claimed as Jaune kept reading

 **Skill learned!** His screen said as he kept scrolling

 **Special skills. Kinetic telepathy. Can read minds of those holds direct skin contact with.**

 **Fetishes. _Vanilla._**

 **New Skill! _May not be a cunning linguist..._**

"Mink!?"

 **"What can I say flesh sack! Neo taught you a thing or two on the bed of hers. Look like your tongue is going to be in _hot_ demand in the future you know?"** The _thing_ said making Jaune blushed as he is the screen and went to Ruby's.

 **Name Ruby Rose.**

 **Relationship Rank. 70/200**

 **Insight 60/20**

 **Status _white knight._**

 **Special skills?**

 **Bond _Established!_**

 **Bond type _trust._**

 **Bond rank 2/10**

 **Fetishes, _Teasing. Handholding. Biting._**

 **Personality _dominant_**

"Dominant?"

 **"That means she is more likely to take charge in your relationship."**

"Got it."

 **Yang Xia-long.**

 **Relationship Rank 59/200**

 **Insight 55/22**

 **Status future husband in the making.**

 **Special skills?**

 ** _Unbonded push pending_...**

 **Fetishes, Rough. Wrestling. Dominance.**

 **Personality Dominant**

 **Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Relationship Rank. 71/200**

 **Insight 59/20**

 **Status trusted partner.**

 **Special skills?**

 _ **Bond established!**_

 **Bond type _Friendship!_**

 **Bond rank 1/10**

 **Fetishes. Rough. Dominance. Pain _yours_. Bondage**

 **Personality _Dominant_**

 **Weiss Schnee.**

 **Relationship rank 40/200**

 **Insight 40/20**

 **Status. Future husband.**

 **Special skills...**

 _ **Unbonded push building...**_

 **Fetishes. Control. Comfort. Toys.**

 **Personality _Switch._**

"She's _not_ a dominant?"

 **"Nah! She likes to mix it up apparently. Who knew?"**

 **Velvet Scarletina.**

 **Relationship rank. 50/200**

 **Insight 30/30**

 **Status Harmony, Major Crush**

 **Special skills. _Some call it stalking..._**

 **Bond established!**

 **Bond type _Trust!_**

 **Bond rank 1/10**

 **Fetishes, Toys, endurance, hunter.**

 **Personality Dominant**

 **Coco Adel**

 **Relationship rank 37/200**

 **Status Househusband in training.**

 **Insight 57/11**

 **Speical skills. Domineering.**

 **Bond Established!**

 **Bond _Wolf and sheep._**

 **Bond rank 1/10**

 **Personality _Dominant_**

"Wolf and sheep!? Mink!"

 **"Ahh! That means that to her you are a piece of meat! A prey to be caught by her and subsequently _devoured!_ I wouldn't be in an isolated room with her if I were you." **Mink said as Jaune swallowing hard as he kept reading.

 **Blake Belladonna.**

 **Relationship rank 40/200**

 **Insight 30/19**

 **Status Prospect for _stress relief._**

 **Special skills _. XXX_ Information not suitable for all audiences...**

 **Bond _established!_**

 **Bond type Comrade.**

 **Bond Rank 1/10**

 **Personality _Dominant_**

 **Penny Polendina.**

 **40/200**

 **Status Best friend!**

 **Insight 60/3**

 **Speical skills unlimited energy...**

 **Bond _Established!_**

 **Bond type _First_ best friend!**

 **Bond rank 1/10**

 **Personality _Assembly required_...**

 **Moon Wukong**

 **Relationship Rank 37/200**

 **Insight 10/3**

 **Status cutie.**

 **Speical skill Bi furious.**

 **Bone _established!_**

 **Bond type _fellow blonde!_**

 **Bond Rank 1/10**

 **Personality _Switch_**

"Fellow blond? Really?'

" **Hey, we don't judge people here. Or at least I don't think you are judgmental are you?"**

"Not really...

Jaune said she read on.

Ther was three more entire point he lists that he needed to read, but he also had to ask the demoness one question.

"Mink. What the hell are bond ranks?"

" **Bond ranks! My little sack of deteriorating meat! Are the rank of the individual special things that your relationships are based on! WIth Ruby, your relationship is built on trust! With Pyrrha, it's mutual friendship and willingness to change!** **With Blake, you are her comrade. You fought with her, and she respects you. With Penny, you are her first and by default best friend! Moon is your fellow blonde and Coco is a _literal_ predator and you her _prey."_**

"That does not make me feel any better."

" **Don't sweat it you were never the smartest kid on the block anyways and-**

" _WAIT! Mink!_ What the _fuck!?_ How come I didn't meet you for five days!?' Jaune yelled as the _thing_ laughed.

" **I was wondering when you would ask! Remember that little deal we signed?"**

"Yes?'

 **"Well in return for giving you a guaranteed! Making you gain faster level ups along with a guaranteed minus two to casualty continuum every week! I made it so that you will only level up of Fridays! At midnight! Well technically it's Saturday, but you get my drift right?"**

"What?! Why would you do that?"

" **Honestly? The author had a lot of backstory for you, and he had no idea how to shoehorn it in without it seeming like blatant exposition so he thought putting your backstory in dreams and showing it bit by bit to the audience would work better than just random exposition you know?"**

 _"Author?_ The hell are you talking about!? Now-

Jaune paused as his anger left as soon as it came.

This... This is good! Jaune thought as he saw a chance. Up till this point, he had bee living and coming here day to day. Each time he spent his skill points he was spending based on what happened during the day and what he thought tomorrow would bring. But now?

Now Jaune had a map. He could look at not one but a full weeks worth of data! He could draw maps, analyze trends! He could plot he could plan!

Yes, this could work! What seemed at first like a rout had since become what could be his greatest strength! Jaune thought as he saw something blink.

It was a folder with the words **Skill Tree** over it as Jaune touched it.

 **"Good choice."**

Mink said as Jaune say his _answer._

* * *

This was it...

This is how I win! Jaune thought as he saw the truth! He saw how every skill point he spent could and would eventually unlock a special trait or skill!

He saw the line that past! He saw the skills he was close to claiming, like, **dead eye, Hard skinned. Flexible.**

He also saw more exotic traits like **Reaper, Hunter. _Bombard._**

There were hundreds no thousands! Of them as he saw his class survivalist hover proudly over them.

"Mink-

 **"That is your class. There are many classes in the Gamer, and if you can save _two hundred_ skill points you can even change your class! Oh yeah! You can save skill points now by the way! You don't just randomly assign them at the end of the night so yeah! _Plot_ development!'**

Mink said as Jaune nodded once as she went on.

" **Right now you are a _subtype_ of the _enduring_ class. Your class is spent in four types. Damage mitigation, health regeneration, damage dispersion and then you get your class! The survivalist is a class that specialized in total health!"**

"Total health?'

 **"Let me break it down for you! When you first came here you were a wreck! You don't remember it, but I do! Crying about your soul asking who I was what was going on and demanding to go home and what not!"**

 **"Luckily for you! I in my _infinite_ wisdom and compassion told you to pick the _survivalist_ class! This class focuses on having a large health pool overall and can be absolutely _devastating_ if you build him right.'**

"Devastating?"

" **You heard me. You have more health than most woman Jaune. That makes them underestimate you. And trust me! If you go down the combat route like you are doing now? You can unlock some truly hellish and some downright _diabolical_ skills!"**

MInk said as Jaune nodded once he saw other class option there was the _Reaver, Dragoon, Ranger, Corsair._ That one looked especially tempting as it claimed it was a class based on damage output and health stealing?! Hybrid of a class as he finished up Mink came to him.

 **"Jaune this is it! You beat the tutorial! The real thing starts when you wake up! Are you ready?"**

"I think... Is there anything else I need to know?"

 **"OH! Yes! How could I forget! I need to tell you about the gambling slot!"**

"Gambling?"

 **"You remember the repressive trait?"**

"Yeah? What happened to it?'

 **"Well, that was one of many traits that were not functioning properly! Let me explain to you how refreshing quirk works! Hey, I _rhymed!_ "**

Mink said s snapped her finger as a black scroll appeared in mid-air.

" **This my friend is the well! You can! If you want to spin it every time you come here! By spinning it, you earn one use of the repression ability!"**

 **"By doing this, you can get rid of a quirk of your choice! But remember this! When you spin the first thing you will see is a trait! You must accept the trait as part of your deal you can not get rid of it for a week!"**

 **"After that, however! You have two covered slots! If you want! You can leave the quirks alone not taking any and going about your way. Or!"**

 **"You can man up! And say to hell with it! And ask for me to reveal the hidden slots to you!"**

"What happens if you do?'

 **"Well! If you are lucky, you will get two positive quirks! If you are unlucky you will get two negative ones but! You gain a lock!"**

"A lock?"

 **"You can only have a maximum of twenty quirks active at one time! Ten positive and ten negatives! Any extra quirks will push one of their own corresponding not locked quirks out! By accepting all of the spins, you get to lock one positive quirk! Meaning that it will never be taken out of your arsenal!"**

"But I could gain not just twin negative quirks but one negative trait as well? Sounds like a risk to me."

" **Exactly! Like I said it's gambling and it's not supposed to be fair! But it does offer possibilities! So you want to take a spin?"**

Mink asked as Jaune said to hell with it and spun the scroll's lever.

It blurred wilding for ten seconds fille his eyes with violent blues and whites flash freely before ti settled onto a sing _golden_ trait.

 **If I only had a brain!**

The trait read s Mink gasped.

 **" _Holy Monty!_ That's a _gold trait!?"_**

"Gold?

" **Meat sack that trait is rarer then antigrav dust! It's also almost unheard of!"**

"And I assume it's good?"

 **"It's amazing! You would be a fool not to take it! Not like you really have a choice. So about the others?"**

"I don't want to repress anything. Show me what I got."

The scroll type with two new quirks.

 **Happy go lucky.** Better chance of persuasion with others.

That's good. Jaune thought as he saw his other quirk.

 **Addictive...**

"Addictive?"

" **You get addicted to _all_ things twice as fast. Drugs, sex, alcohol, and all other _vices!_ You will now get hooked on twice as easily!"**

"Speaking of that! How the hell did I get so drunk that night!? I thought I was an alcoholic!"

" **You are, you are _addicted_ to alcohol. I never _once_ said you had any tolerance for the stuff."**

"That means...

" **You need to drink, but you can't hold your liquor!"** Mink said laughing openly as Jaune grimaced.

"Demons...

He muttered darkly as he wants back to his social links.

As he opened a file.

 **Name Neo...**

"The hell? Mink! Is this some kind of a joke? If it is it's _not_ very funny!" Jaune said as the demoness once cocky grin was replaced with a frown of confusion.

 **"What are you talking about meat rag?"**

"I think the _Gamer's_ glitching again! Come take a look!"

 **"The _Gamer_ is _not_ glitching. If so I would know about it."**

"Then how do you explain this!?"

Jaune asked as Mink floated over to him.

 **"What the hell are you talking about flesh sack?"**

"I'm talking about _this!"_ Jaune said as Mink looked at the screen.

 **Name Neo.**

s **#^%$ &^**

 **#%$^$ &%&^$**

 *** &!() )($& ()!(**

 **! &^%&%&$^*$^#*(#^++**

 **(* &%$%%%%$$&*)):: **

**%$### ! ## $#**

 **# #! #$$"**

 **%$## ! ##**

 **& ^%! #D~~~#$%#**

 **$$# $%^ &^$ #$%**

 **%%$#!**

 **%%$#!D#**

 **~ #$%$^**

 **^%$# !**

 **! #$%^^$**

 **& ^^%#$%^&**

 **& ^$#?(*^*^^$)**

 ****^$ %$^ &%##%^$**

 **^^%$##%^ &*^$#%^Y&%$**

The screen was a mumbled jumbeld meess of icons and letters as Mink's jaw dropped.

" **The hell?"**

"That's what I said! What the hell is wrong with the screen?"

Jaune asked waiting for a snarky comeback like you see Flesh sack! Or listen up! Meat bag! But instead since came...

The area was quiet as death as Jaune turned to see Mink for the first time he met her, had no snark comment no sarcastic remarks as she now had a look of actual fear on her face.

"Mink?:"

Jaune asked as he felt a cold taloned hand hold his heart.

"Mink what's wrong? Why is the screen like that?"

 **"I don't know... It's not supposed to be like that...**

* * *

 ** _AN:_ DONE! I did not mean for it to be that long and I'm _sorry!_ Editing this story is a pain in the ass! Anyways here we go! Another chapter in _Game on!_ If you liked it tell me if not tell me! I always read reviews and respond to messages! Anyways on a quick note, this story is going to be a lot like it was here. **

**I'll toss in sex and violence and sprinkle pain in as much as I can to give it a good flavor! And also! Do people like longer chapters or shorter chapters? Let me know. If you like longer reads tell me if not then tell me. I might be able to cut chapters in half and update more frequently if Id o so but until then? A quick note.** **About this story.**

 **One of the reasons this fic takes forever and a day to update besides my other fics life and everything else is that will I have a thing for originality. I don't like to write a story that has been done before, I try to make my fiction as original as possible. And if I do make a story that has been done I do my damnedest to make it different. So that's why befre I update this fic I read _every_ other gamer fic I can find look at what they do decide not to do that or make my story different and then make it unique befroe putting it up here. That takes alot of time and effort.**

 **Damn I need beta readers...**

 **Ah well Rant Over! Omake time! SHORTER OMAKE becuase my fingers are dying and I am starving.**

* * *

 **Omake. Darkest Remnant. Part thee. The first expedition.**

 **"** _HAH!"_

 _"DIE!"_

 _"Turn to ash!"_

The cries of the heroes echoed throughout the cramped stone fille corridors of the ruins as Oscar hid behind them.

"The walking dead. I never thought they were real!"

Oscar gasped as Jaune sliced a skeleton in half, before Ren stabbed at the large undead behind him slicing its head off as Ciel tossed a satchel of caustic dust that began to eat away at the bone archers. Melting their gleaming white bones as they went back to rest.

As the heroes fought there way down, laying waste to the undead that dared rise from their tombs Oscar busied himself doing the two things he could do.

One not getting killed. And two stealing everything he saw of value. Well, stealing is a strong word. In reality, he was just taking what rightfully belonged to him! This was his house after all! And anything in this home was automatically his!

As he picked up bags of gold, old deeds, a carriage load of heirlooms along with a bust or two, the sound of whooshing air filled his ears as he ducked.

 _VITUM!_

A sizeable arrow shot past him nearly taking off his head as it grazed his arm making him cry out in pain before a shadow fell over him.

"Oscar!? Are you ok!? Let me see it!"

The worried voice of Velvet said as the Vestal rabbit faunus took out her Bible and said a chant. Instanyl Oscar felt better as her magi heald his arms before her brown gaze turned had as she glared at him.

"Oscar! You need to be more careful! This is why I did not want to bring an NPC to this mission!"

The battle nun shouted as she brought down a strike of light on a towering bone general as she glared at him.

"But Velvet-

"No buts! Stick with me from now on. No more losing either! We need you close to us!"

The faunus woman said brokering no argument as Oscar sighed as she left her mace a bolt of lightning hit a far off are fill her with a green glow as she dragged him for off into the dank cobwebbed filled catacombs of his old home.


	5. Error do not blow into cartridge

**:AN Here we go! A brand new _Game on!_ This time with a controlled chapter length and plot! We get to see what our favorite kids got up to nothg great I'll tell you that much. And what the hell happened to a _damn_ bird, as well as our favoite master thief. This fic is actually fairly easy to write despite it being long. Hence the easy to write part but anyway! Here you go, and as always enjoy.**

 **Ps. Please when you go out to eat please observe _basic_ table manners. People have to clean up after you you know? **

* * *

"What the hell do you mean by that's not _supposed_ to happen?"

Jaune asked the demon who had the first genuinely concerned look on its face since Jaune had ever known it.

 **"It's just like what I said! I don't know! This has never happened before!"**

"Well can you fix it?'

" **Fix!?** **I don't know what's wrong! How can I begin to fix something like that!?"**

"Mink!"

" **Looks flesh rag this is a first for me too! And you are out of time! You are waking up, but before you go, I need to say one last thing while I fix this thing."**

"And that is?"

" **The tutorial for the _Gamer_ is over. After this meeting, I will no longer give you any advice. From this point on I will be... think of me as a shopkeeper in game. I will explain and answer every one of your questions, but I will do nothing else. From here on out you are on your own."**

 **"Oh! One more thing! It looks like there is a _bit_ of a problem here so we can skip our next save point _K?_ " **

Mink said as Jaune went to protest, the incredulity of her words but found his mouth going dry as his world turned _white._

* * *

" _Owww_...

Jaune said meekly as his eyelids fluttered open revealing a blank white ceiling that stared impassively down at him. As he opened his eyes to hear the sharp beeping of machinery and a dull throbbing sensation in his head as he shifted his head.

"Where-

 _"AHH!_ "

Jaune whined as he felt his head was exploding as he felt sharp knives dig into his flesh as a wall of memories came back to him. As memories from the docks the bar, the club Neo. They all rushed back into his brain as his pain filled mind tired to make sense of things.

Where am I? What happened?! What's going on and-

"Mister Arc! You are awake!"

The voice of the nurse Sandra said as the brunet woman walked inside the area that Jaune now knew as the Beacon infirmary.

"Nurse Sandra? What's going on? Where am I? What happened-

"The docs! Is Ruby ok!? Is Ren-

"They are fine Mister Arc. Ruby's left lung was severely damaged and while it will never fully recover she is more or less in one piece."

"And Ren?"

"He was quite badly injured but is stable. He's been in and out of consciousness for the past day or so."

" _Day_ or so?"

"Ah! You don't know. You have been in the infirmary for around a full day and a half. You should be cleared for leave in two days time."

The nurse said as Jaune nodded his head as fresh pain surged through him making him grimace as the nurse sighed. As she went to a monitor connected to one of the many Iv's that ran into his body and pressed a button.

"There we go. How's that?"  
The nurse said as a wave of bliss ran over him as he felt a sooth, calm feeling wash over his body.

 _"Heavenly..._

Jaune said as his eyes rolled and his head dropped as the nurse chuckled.

"Morphine _will_ do that for you now get some rest your team and friends are worried sick about you."

Sandra said as a terrified expression broke Jaune's face only for her to wave him off.

"Fear not Mister Arc you are safe from their wrath. For _now_."

"For now?"

"Yes for now. They were almost breaking down the doors to get to you during your initial internment here but have since been sent on Grimm extermination mission. They will be back in less than three days so if I were you I would begin working on my apology speech."

Sandra said as Jaune went to nod only for his mind to slip as his vision went white.

"I... I don't feel so good...

Jaune slurred as the nurse sighed.

"That's fine Mister Arc. Get some rest you've' earned it."

The nurse said once as Jaune nodded feebly as he fell into unconsciousness...

* * *

When Jaune awoke again an hour later night had fallen, and there was a new figure sitting on the side of his bed. Waiting calmly for him to awaken.

"Felling better Mister Arc? That was _quite_ the ordeal you went through."

The smooth calming voice of the headmistress Opal said sipping her mug of whatever mysterious beverage was steaming in it as her calm grey eyes regarded him curiously.

"Miss Headmistress!"

"Oh please! Just call me Opal. After all, you seem to sound better. How are you felling Mister Arc?"

The woman asked as Jaune winced.

"Like hell. My head hurts, my leg hurts, I can't even breathe right let alone move with my body feeling like it's going to collapse at any moment."

"I'm not surprised it's a minor miracle that you can even keep your leg. It was nearly taken off at its knee. You should thank your youthful vigor I suppose. Anyways with that pleasantry aside, you will tell me exactly what things transpire during your sojourn from my school. And please for your sake _don't_ skimp on the details." The woman asked as Jaune began to recall his nights away from Beacon.

So Jaune spoke. He told her off the guy's night, the bar, being rescued by Neo. Though he casually left out the name of his rescuer and the sex as he went on to the doc fight with Roman and the time after. As Opal watched him with a sad look as he mentioned Roman's name.

"So he's _still_ alive...

"Mam?"

"Roman. He's still alive...

The woman said in a despondent tone as Jaune cocked an eyebrow.

"Mam do you know Roman?"

" I suppose so, or at least I use to. Roman was a former Beacon student. One of our best actually. He graduated with top honors over four years ago only for his life to change...

The woman said before Jaune could press on the door to the room flung itself open as Miss GoodWitch walked in.

"Mam! I came as soon as I was called. Are they awake yet?"

The dean asked as Jaune gulped as the green eyes locked with his.

"Hello... Miss GoodWitch... _Mam_. How are you."

"Mister Arc! You are awake! How are you feeling?"

The dean stalked over to him heels clicking on the floor before putting a hand on the top of his head and checking it making Jaune blushed.

"Fine mam I-

"He was just about to answer my questions. If you don't mine Glynda? You can punish him later on."

 _"Punish?"_

Jaune asked as Opal raised her eyelids.

"Mister Arc you not only played hooky for _two_ days but you went drinking knowing full well that you were below the legal limit. And engaged in a battle against someone that was _leagues_ above your skill grade putting not only yourself but the lives of others at risk. Surely _some_ punishment is needed is it not? I would be failing my role as an educator if I let you go Scott free."

The woman said as Jaune felt the dean grip his shoulder with an iron-like grip.

"Mister Arc. As soon as you can walk report of my office after class for _tutoring..._

The dean said in an icy tone as Jaune gulped and Opal sighed.

"Anyways go-

"Excuse me, mam."

The voice of the Beacon nurse asked timidly from behind them emerging from behind a pure white curtain as Opal turned her head, to face her, her long grey hair shifting elegantly as she did.

"Yes, Sandra? What is wrong?"

The woman asked as the nurse held up a clipboard and had a worried look in her brown eyes.

"I have a question for Mister Arc. That is of a _personal_ matter that I need to ask him."

"Then ask him. I can guarantee you that he is not going anywhere."

Glynda said as Jaune felt an odd force around him as his body glowed purple.

"Well, the thing is...

"Yes, Sandra? You can tell me what is wrong.'

"Well, headmistress Mam. The doctor's oath _requires_ me to ask mister Arc this question in confidence. That or only around people he has permitted for me to ask it around."

The dean said as the two adults gained an intrigued look on their faces as Glynda spoke up.

"Sandra? What's wrong with Mister Arc? Is it serious? Does he needs more surgery!?"

"No... it's not that it's just...Mister Arc. Do I have your permission to carry on with a _sensitive_ line of questioning in front of these two?"

"Umm... _Yes?"_

Jaune said as the nurse noted and took a deep breath.

"Mister Arc. As you may or may not know your blood work came in recently...

"And?"

"Well aside from the copious amounts of alcohol in your system. Seriously I can already spot potential liver damage in you. I also detected large amounts of something _else.._.

"Something else? Like what?"

Jaune asked the nurse as he shuffled in his bed grimacing in pain as the nurse's face dropped and he gained a sympathetic look form, Glynda, as she ran another hand through his hair making him croon his neck into her palm instinctively.

"Mister Arc as strange as this will sound when you went out did you happen to engage in sexual _intercourse_ with anyone?"

The nurse asked as Opal raised an eyebrow to her and Glynda fumed.

"Sandra! You can't ask a man that! Especially a student! What's wrong with you!?"

"Glynda. Calm down. I am sure Sandra has a reason for asking that question, but it _better_ be a good one. Sandra? Why is Mister Arc's romantic life of any interest to you?"

"Becuase mam I need to have a yes or no answer. Jaune did you have sex in the last week after leaving Beacon and before now?"

"This is ridiculous! The answer is sure-

"Yes. Yes, I did."

Jaune admitted as Glynda gasped as Opal raised an eyebrow.

"Mister Arc-

"I was afraid of this. How old was said woman?'

The nurse asked as Jaune blushed.

"Older than me...

"By how much?'

"Maybe _seven? Ten_ years why?"

Jaune asked as the nurse blinked once and started to write down the words on a notepad.

"How tall was she? What was she wearing? What were you wearing? Did you _provoke_ her? Did she approach you? Did you approach her? Do you know where she lives?"

"Sandra? Why are you asking these questions? You sound like you are interrogating my student."

Opal said her voice steadily rising as Glynda's green eyes flashed in anger.

" I agree Sandra why are you asking my student such invasive questions? His love life is none of your concern."

"Because I am trying to file out the police report that must now be sent out to the VPD."

The nurse said as the three pairs of eyes went wide in shock.

"Police report?"

"Sandra?"

"Why do I need a police report?"

Jaune asked as the nurse gritted her teeth coughing once before continuing to speak.

"Jaune Arc you are a victim of sexual assault and possible _rape_. I must file a police report at the earliest opportunity."

The woman said as the room nearly broke.

"What?! What is the meaning of this? Why would you say that?"

Glynda asked before a sharp near deathly quiet voice that while barely above a whisper was still carrying the weight of a mountain spoke.

"Sandra. Explain _now."_

Opal said as a minute hairline fracture appeared in her cup as the woman gulped.

"As I said. Mister Arc is a victim of sexual assault, and I believe full-on rape. His blood work came back positive for a rare type of flunitrazepam more commonly known as-

"Date Rape.'  
Opal said coldly as Glynda's eyes flashed.

"Mister Arc! What bar did you give patronage to? Wher is it located?! Tell me at once!"

"Miss I-

"Mister Arc. Anser her question. Now."

The headmistress said in a disturbingly quiet tone as the hairline fractures grew in size.

"It was called _Juniors_ an-

"I know of it. Glynda?"

"It's first on my priority list. I will go there after I deal with the police.'

"No. Call the police tell them to meet you there. I must have a word with mister Arc in private."

Opal said as her mind raced at over a thousand thoughts per second.

* * *

Not good. This was decidedly not good! Sexual assault? In Beacon?! This had never happened before and for it to happen now!? Of all the times?! Right before Vytal and _right_ when the council already wanted to dispose of her, this could not come at a more inopportune time. Opal thought as she ruminated her situation.

The council already wanted to dispose of her and they were merely lacking an excuse before they could place some blind sycophant in her place. A loyal lap dog to do their damned bidding and that was something the Opal refused to let happen. Calm down, Opal. This is fine, Mister Arc will file his police report. I will deal the cops. Personally, I can smooth this matter out nice and smoothly. As long as life does not get any _more_ complicated, I am fine-

"Ummm... Excuse me, Miss Sandra? Miss GoodWitch?"

Jaune aksed as deans once frightening visage became calm and they as looked down at the boy with pity filled eyes.

"What is it Mister Arc? I know this is a traumatic time for you and I just want to let you know that I am here to help you. You can tell me anything alright?"

"That's nice, thank you mam, but I need to say something."

The boy said as Opal felt a sinking feeling growing in her stomach as she had a distinct feeling life was going to get complicated.

"Yes, Jaune? If it's a statement, please wait for the police to arrive, but if you need to talk before then, you can ask me.'

The woman said as Jaune nodded before continuing to speak.

"Well, that's the thing. I _wasn't_ raped _. Nor_ was I sexually assaulted. I didn't do anything against my will."

Jaune said as Opal grimaced as life just got complicated.

Glynda gagged as her mouth fluttered open as Sandra intervened.

"Mister Arc. I know that you may not think you were assaulted but you were. The drugs ingested by you robbed you of your cognitive functioning making you very susceptible to suggestions and outside influences. The dosage that was found was so severe that for the next four days you could not consent to any sexual acts making any taken an assault on your person."

The nurse explained in a calm clinical manner as Jaune frowned.

"But I was _not_ assaulted."

Jaune protested as the cracks in her mug grew.

 _Why me?_

Opal thought pitifully as life once again became complicated.

"Jaune! I know this I hard for you, and you think that covering it up will make it go away but, please!"

Glynda said already starting her routine. Opal knew that would happen. For all her stern looks and iron like exterior Glynda was quite possibly one of the kindest and most nurturing people she had ever had the _privilege_ to know. And she cared for each and every one of her students greatly. And right now that care was going to cause problems. Glynda was a bloodhound for justice. Once she saw any perceived injustice she would do whatever it took to right it.

"Listen to me. You have nothing to be ashamed of, you were taken advantage of by a vile woman, and you should feel no shame. Just let the police have their report alright? I know this is difficult now, but it will get better! This I promise."

Glynda asked in her best motherly voice as Jaune blinked owlishly at her. "But I was not assaulted. She did not force me to anything. I don't think so."

"That's the thing Mister Arc. Even if you say you wanted it, you can't consent to it. In the eyes of the law, it was assault if not actually rape. So I must file a full police report on this matter."

"Then I _won't_ press charges."

Jaune said as Opal felt her cup begin to split in two. This was not good. This situation was beginning to spiral out of control. If Jaune refused to act then Glynda would act and Glynda and subtle were not the best of acquaintances. Which meant that sooner or later, although knowing her luck sooner if not right now. As Opal was not sure the council was already printing their papers. She could see the headline already.

 **: EXTRA! _Male_ Beacon student assaulted! The school attempts sketchy cover** **up! Sources indicate controversial figure headmistress Opal as implicated in the scandal!:** Printed in bright bold letters as the hounds would come baying for blood. Opal needed to put a lid in this _incident_ and make sure _all_ parties had their needs met, and the sooner she did the better. For _everyone._

 _"For the greater good."_

The woman said quitely as Glynda continued to _persuade_ the boy.

"Jaune! You need to-

"Enough. Mister Arc. The police will come. _W_ e will file a report, and then you will choose or if you wish to press charges or not."

Opal said giving a final long sigh of life just become complicated...

* * *

"So can I leave?"

Jaune asked Sandra as she shook her head.

"Mister Arc your leg has just _barely_ healed. While you can leave, I _must_ suggest that you stay at least another day for recovery."

"Nah I'm fine." The boy said standing on his crutches as Sandra sighed.

"Boys... You never know what's in your best interest, fine. If you insist. Miss Rose will help you to your room. Your team comes back today, so I suggest you get some rest beforehand as I doubt they will let you sleep once the return."

"Don't remind me. How is Ren?"

"He's still recovering. His body was more damaged then we previously thought. He will be in here for another week at the least. Barring some miracle recovery that is. But he is sleeping well, so that's good."

"Can you call me if he wakes up? I want to talk to him."

"Sure. Now, will you be taking your crutches or will you utilizing your wheelchair?"

"Crutches thanks."

Jaune said as he took the thin metal supports putting them under his arms and hobbling futiely as he angled his cast above the ground before sighing and shambled his way out of the infirmary.

* * *

"Jaune!"

A sharp voice yelled from his left as the moment he walked outside the infirmary he was slammed by a red tidal wave.

"Ruby?"

Jaune asked as the _slightly_ taller than he reaper wrapped him in bear hug choking him as he gaped for air.

"Ruby! That hurts! Please let go!"

Jaune begged as the girl's face broke into tears.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't mean for you to get hurt! You shouldn't have jumped in front of that shot! It's my fault and-

"Stop. Ruby, you did fine. I did what I did because you re my friend and I did not want to see you get hurt. you have nothing to worry about."

"But you got hurt! Look at your leg! Is Ren ok!? What's wrong with you two? Why did the police come back _twice_ for you? And why was Miss GoodWitch shouting at you!?"

"I... We weren't really shouting...

Jaune said as Ruby's silver eyes glared through him making him shiver.

"We _disagreed..._

"About what?"

"I... I don't want to talk about it right now. Can we just go back to our dorms?"

The boy asked as Ruby frowned her adorable face becoming a pout as she glared at him.

"Jaune if you need to talk you know I'm here for you right?'

Ruby asked putting a supportive hand on his shoulder as Jaune smiled in a self-deprecating manner to her.

"Sure thing Rubes. You're my friend I know that."

Jaune said as the two began walking up the long flight of steps to their dorms.

* * *

"There we go! _Two hundred and thirty-eight steps!_ We made it! And we did it in less than three hours!"

Ruby said as she helped the now badly panting Jaune up the final steps to their dorms as the apparent lack of elevators in Beacon got to her.

Seriously! Beacon only had _one_ elevator! What if that broke? How were the injured students supposed to get to and from places?! Not that it mattered because it only went to the teacher's offices!

Ruby thought as she walked arm over should wit Jaune taking her time making sure he got to his room where he unlocked his door and was let inside.

"Home sweet home."

The blonde boy said his face now slick with sweat as Ruby began to worry.

"Jaune are you ok? You have a fever!"

Ruby said as Jaune coughed twice.

"I just need some rest...

Jaune said as was led to his bed by the corner by Ruby who gently laid him down and deftly tucked him under his covers where he went fast to sleep.

"Be safe. Please." Ruby thought wincing in pain as her own lung began to act up. As a grimace formed on her face as a sharp burning feeling entered her chest. Her left lung was _severely_ damaged, and would never fully recover. The fire dust had worked it's way into her flesh searing it from the inside out and making her once efficient organ now max out at out around _seventy_ percent efficiency.

Not enough to stop her from being a huntress but enough so that walking up the Beacon stairs had winded her. And with her semblance being what it was that could only get worse, the girl though grimacing. As she sighed once and left the sleeping Blonde to his rest and she put him to bed.

 _"Night_ Jaune. I'll see you later on when our teams come back."

Ruby said rubbing the boys head as she left the room.

* * *

Pyrrha was running, not just running but sprinting across Beacon. She didn't even wait for the bullhead to touch down as she jumped off the craft ignoring the cries of her friends to sprint forward. The news of her partner's recovery was like the bells of an angel as her partner was severely hurt but still alive. He was _alive!_

And now that she had returned from her mission she would let nothing get in the way of her seeing him again. She had been stopped once due to his surgery that was successful! Thank Oum, and twice with a mission but now? Now nothing would get in the champions path.

Now she was sprinting as fast as her legs could carry her as she traveled nearly the entirety of Beacon in five-minutes flat breaking past hallways, bounding up staircases taking the steps two at a time and dashing past stunned students and teachers alike. As she finally rather her destination flinging open her dorm and leaping inside.

"Jaune!"

Pyrrha gasped jumping into the room as her eyes scanned the area to see a tuff of yellow hair rolled up in a bed.

"Jaune?!"

Pyrrha gasped sprinting up to the no longer empty bed of her partner who was rolled up in a ball of red covers as he shifted soundly, sword and shield resting to his left side mumbling in his sleep.

"You're _safe..._

Pyrrha said as she rubbed a hand over his scared now sweat covered face, wincing internally as she felt the warm temperature of it as she saw the faces of several new scars on his face, and what was more than likely a plethora of new injuries on his chest that was only covered by the thin red covers that he was rolled up in.

"What happened to you?!'

Pyrrha whispered softly as she saw several fresh burn marks on his face as his right leg was wrapped in a heavy cast as she rubbed a hand over his face.

 _"Ren!"_

Nora yelled barreling into the room and locking her teal eyes with her.

"Where is Ren!?"

" I don't know."

Pyrrha admitted as Nora looked ready to break, as her teal eyes locked onto Jaune who was now sitting up in his bed.

 _"Pyrrha_? Is that you? Why are yelling? What's happen-

"Jaune! You're ok!"  
The read head yelled wrapping Jauen in a bone-crunching hug making him gasp in pain.

 _"Pyrrha! Air! Please!"_

Jaune gasped as a pair of teal eyes appeared in his face.

"Jaune! Where is Ren!? Where is-

"He's in the infirmary-

Jaune said not getting out his full sentence as the girl broke out of the room in a blur of motion leaving Jaune and his partner alone.

"Jaune! You're ok! Are you ok?! Why is Ren in the infirmary and not you!? Should you even be here right now?!"

Pyrrha asked emerald eyes become narrow daggers into Jaune as he saw her mood shift.

"The nurse said I should have spent another day or two but I was cleared to go as long I used my crutches. I Should be healed in a week."

Jaune said as the girl's eyes became daggers as she glared at the boy as her hands moved from his sides to his neck as Pyrrha started to throttle the blonde.

 _"Here it comes. She's done worrying and now that you are ok? Now she' s getting angry."_

His reflection in her shield said as Jaune gulped.

"What were you thinking!? Going out like that!? Do you know how worried we were about you!? Do you have any idea how worried I was!? Or team RWBY or Nora, Coco or Velvet!? We were all worried sick!"

"Pyrrha I-

"Don't you _Pyrrha_ me! You have no idea how distraught I was! I stayed up all night waiting for you! And when you never came back!? Do you have any idea how terrified I was? Do you!?"

 _"This is not going well."_

Jaune's reflection said as he began to answer.

Pyrrha's grip on his collarbone had become a death grip, and he swore he heard bones cracking as he began to sweat-

Ok! Ok! I need to get her to calm down! She's angry! She's not thinking strength how do I calm her down?

Jaune thought before Ren spoke in his ear.

 _Woman are simple Jaune! All you got to do is bat your eyes, show your hand and they melt!_

Ren said his mind as Jaune took a deep breath and gulped.

"I'm sorry Pyrrha-

 _"Sorry_ doesn't cut it! What were you thinking!?"

"I wasn't thinking...

"That's right! You were not thinking!"

"I... I just didn't want to _disappoint_ you."

Jaune said raising his face to Pyrrha as tears formed in his eyes digging his nails into Pyrrha arms flesh making the girl freeze as her furious glare vanished in an instant replaced by a one of naked concern.

 **"Dammit Pyrrha! What were you thinking?! He's just been through a lot and now look at this! You mad a boy _cry!_ What are you doing!?"**

Her thoughts filled his head as Jaune began to plan. Jaune did not want to be lectured by Pyrrha for an hour but he needed to make sure she left him alone without necessarily lying to her. He needed to be _subtle._

"I know that I messed up. I know that I should not have stayed out, but I just wanted to relax! Beacon is stressful, and I wanted to relax for a night you know?"

Jaune asked not necessarily lying, Beacon was stressful and a night out was a good idea in him minds as Pyrrha nodded some of the anger melting off her face as the girl nodded as his reflection cocked its head.

" _Lying now? Interesting I thought we never told a lie."_

"Yes. I know that it's not easy being a hunter but still!"

Pyrrha stated as Jaune worked his eyes, fluttering them rapidly.

"I know. I know you are mad and ashamed. You probably don't even want me to be your partner -

 _"What!?_ Why would you ever think that?! Jaune you are my partner nothing will ever change that!"

" _Oh? What's this? Are we taking the low road? I'm impressed."_

Quiet! I'm not doing anything wrong!"

" _Really? We are not lying?"_

We are.. _. manipulating._.. that's different! It's much better than lying!

" _Sure..._

The reflection said unconvinced as Jaune locked eyes with Pyrrha keeping her vision on her.

"But! Even after all of this?! I made you worry; I made _everyone_ suffer! I'm sorry... I know you are probably disgusted-

" _Stop._ Jaune I am not ashamed of you. Nor am I mad at you. I was just _worried._ You... you mean a lot to me, more so than I once thought."

The tall girl admitted blushing brightly as Jaune cocked his head.

"Pyrrha? What do you mean?"

"I mean... I want to make a relationship with you. Even if my initial intentions towards you were not fully genuine, I want to make them so."

"Not genuine?"

"I...

 **"I wanted you for a trophy husband. A nice submissive man who did not know me and would treat me as an equal."**

"I was more interested in _what_ you were than who. And I apologize. Please forgive me. And if you would like... I want to see if my feelings for you go somewhere with you."

Pyrrha said gripping his hand and intertwining their fingers making Jaune flush.

"Sure... that sounds nice."

Jaune said smiling as a wave of heat overcame him as the hear another door break open as twin voices yelled _RUBY!_ As the other team came home.

* * *

"Ahh, another day another cookie!"

Ruby thought as she laid on her Beacon bed. It was a rare day that she got the Beacon dorms all to her self to do as she pleased, and it was a nice feeling as well. As she often had to share with Weiss, who was usually busy being _Weiss._ And even if she had gotten _better_ she was still _Weiss..._

Or Yang who while she grew up with was still _challenging,_ taking all of the room's hot water and usually arguing with Weiss, and the other member of her team didn't count mainly because Ruby _never_ noticed if Blake was actually there or not. As she laid on her bed plate of cookies in one hand comic in the other with a content smile on her face.

"It's not every day I can just sit back enjoy my comics and-

 _WHAM!_

 _"RUBY!"_

Twin voices yelled as the door to the room was slammed open making Ruby gak spilling her precious cookies and dropping her comic to the floor.

" _My cookies!?"_

Ruby shouted crying gout for her spilled treats before her voice was cut off by a familiar soft and in her opinion _excessive_ chest as her sister wrapper her in a purely bone breaking hug making her cry out.

 _"Yang_! I can't breath!"

Ruby gakked as her sister wrapper her smaller body in a neck cracking embrace making Ruby gasp.

"What were you thinking!? What the hell is wrong with you!? Do you know how worried I was!?'

Yang shouted wrapping her much smaller sister in a bone-breaking hug lifting the protesting girl off of her bed causing her legs to kick out futilely as she began to choke.

 _"Yang!_ _AIR! PLEASE!"_

Ruby gakked as Weiss stepped in.

"Stop that Xiao-Long! You are going to choke her to death! Let her go!"

Weiss yelled as Yang let go of her sister making Ruby give a dry cough.

"Thank you, Weiss! I knew you cared!"

"Do _not_ mistake me, Rose! The _only_ reason I had her to drop you were so I could kill you my self! What in the hell is wrong with you!?"

Weiss shouted making Ruby _eep!_ Loudly as she was backed into the top bunk of her bed. Causing both Yang and Weiss to jump on her improvised home improvement project causing the _already_ structurally unsound bed to groan from the extra weight placed on it as the sounds of tested physics entered her ears as the ropes holding it up began to fail.

 _'Guys!_ Get down! This thing is _not_ meant for the extra weight!"

Ruby begged as the sounds of groaning ropes filled the air.

"What were you thinking!? Do you know how worried _I_ was !? Do you know how worried _dad_ was!? I don't even _want_ to know what' going to happen when mom hears about this!"

"Mine or-

 _"Either!_ Raven might not care because you are still alive but if you think for one second! That Summer isn't going to burst out of a red portal any damned second and pull your ear all the way back to Patch or put you over her knee you are out of your damned mind!"

Yang shouted making Ruby quake in fear as her hands shot up to her head wrapping it up in her cloak as she preemptively attempted to shield her ears. Even though it was a futile gesture, as Ruby knew from bitter experience that when Summer Rose as nice as she was decided to punish you. You got _punished._

Ruby thought making her shiver in fear as memories of her sprinting away futilely from a silver-eyed demon rushing at her in a blur of white came to her mind causing her to shake. Before Weiss shook her out of it.

"Ruby! You are our leader! You can not go out and selfishly put your life in danger like that! You are our leader! If you go out and get shot-

"You got _shot_! What is mom going to say?! Wait! You got _shot!?_ How bad is it!? Let me see!"

Yang yelled leaping forward making Ruby _eep!_ As she ripped off her shirt making the girl flush as her nasty scar on her left breast where the bullet impacted her was laid bare.

"Oh, my god-

"Ruby!?"

Yang yelled wrapping her sister in a bear hut tears falling from her face as in typical Yang fashion her emotions went from full blow furry and rage to concern as she wrapped her young sister in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! I should have been there! I should have protected you-

"Yang. I'm not a kid anymore. I can take care of my self."

"Apparently _not!_ I can't believe you wnt and got hurt like this! Be glad Blake vouched for your actions, or I would have ripped your ears off!"

Weiss said as Ruby sighed.

"Guys please, _I_ am your leader. I saw my friends in danger. I saw people in danger. I did what I thought was best and I will _not_ apologize for that."

The girl stated as her team balked.

"Rose...  
"Ruby...

"I did what I thought was right. I saw my goal, and I went for it."

Ruby state as Weiss gave a sigh.

"But why did you do it _alone?_ Why didn't you call us? We could have helped! We were worried."

Weiss claimed as she reached out her hand and taking Ruby's in it as she sighed.

"Aww. You _do_ care."

"Of course, I do you _dolt!_ Why do you think I'm so furious!? If I did not care, I would not be here. So why? Why did you go out by your self?"

"I didn't have the time. If I did I would have called you! I would! But people needed saving, and I was the only one there. I'm sorry I didn't call you, but I did what I had to."

Ruby claimed to pacify Weiss as Yang stepped in.

"Ruby-

"Yang I'm a big girl. I don't need your protection all the time ok?"

"I know... but I'm your sister. Your big sister and I will always worry about you ok?'

Yang said putting a supportive hand on her shoulder as Ruby smiled.

'I know. But a little less bear hugs ok?"

"Sure. But _only_ if Weiss lets me use puns."

"Not in this lifetime. Don't think that because we have are having a moment that I will tolerate sub-par humor in my team."

Weiss said with a sly smirk as Weiss as Yang sighed.

"Wow wait to kill a moment Schnee."

"Way to be your usual brute of a self Xiao-Long."

"I love you two." Ruby as the girl smiled happily before a voice spoke up.

"That bed _is_ going to fall."

Blake said as Ruby saw the faunus girl staring at the bed with worried amber eyes on the _other_ side of the room keeping a safe distance from the death trap.

"Blake! Come and join us!"

"Yeah Blakey pop a squat-

Yang started to say before the cracking of ropes became not much, and the bed collapsed done in a wall of, covers, cookies, books, Screaming girl and various hair care items as physics won the day and the girls plummeted...

* * *

"My face hurts...

"I know mister Ren. But please take your time."

"I know... Where is Jaune? Did he get to go home?'

'Yes, Mister Arc is currently in your dorms."

"Oh. Ok then."

Ren said sighing heavily as he laid back on his bed.

His face hurt, his legs hurt, his chest hurt and worst Ren was alone. He hated being alone. Jaune was let go early, and Ruby was out within a day so Ren found himself alone with the nurse rolling around lazily in his hospital bed, with twin needles in his arm as he sighed heavily.

"Well, at least I can catch some sleep. Nora would-

"Ren!"

"Nora?"

Ren asked as his best friend in the whole wide world burst into the room panting near out of breath as her teal eyes locked onto his.

"Nora! I-

Ren was cut off by a familliar soft pair of breasts or as he called them _front bumpers_. Pushed against his face as Nora wrapped him in constrictor hug making his spine crack.

 _"Ren!_ What happened to you!? Where were you!? What were you-

"Your face! What happened to you!?'  
Nora asked her voice breaking as she ran a hand along the long scar's end as her soft than rubbed Ren forehead making him twist it away.

"I got _hurt._ I-

"I can see that! What happened?!"

Nora asked as the nursed walked over.

"In detail? One perforated lung, one long slicing wound beginning at his lower waist and ending at his scalp going approximately two inches deep into his flesh. Along with some broken ribs, damaged kidneys and over _eighty_ smaller cuts along the entirety of his body. Combined with the alcohol and drugs? He had one helluva night."

The nurse said in a calm clinical manner as Nora growled.

"Who did this?'

Nora asked her voice taking on a grave tone as Ren felt her arms began to quake in anger.

"I don't know...  
Ren admitted happily refusing to look Nora in the eye. Not that he had a choice as the Valkyrie suddenly gripped his shoulders forcing him to face her as she gripped him.

"Ren! _Don't_ play games! Who did this to you? Tell me so-

"Nora! You're hurting me!"

Ren cried as her grip on his shoulder become painful as the girl drop him gaps loudly as her hand shot to her face.

"Ren I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-

"It's ok. Just don't do that again. It _hurt_."

Ren said rubbing his should as Nora grew very still for a long time before speaking.

"What happened to you? And don't even try to lie to me."

Nora said as Ren looked down to his bed refusing to talk.

"Ren?"

"..."

Ren held his tongue as Nora sighed changing her tune as she let her anger drop and placed a calm reassuring hand on his head. Tilting it up making his shaking magenta eyes lock onto hers."

"Ren you know how I fell about not answering people when they ask you a question. Now, what happened? Tell me. Now."

"You're mad at me."

Ren said petulantly as Nora rubbed her head.

"I am _not_ mad at you."

"Yes, you are! I can always tell!"

"Ren I am not mad. I am _worried_. There's a difference, I am concerned. I'm not angry with you."

Nora said calming her partner, best friend and crush in one sentence as his voice wavered.

"Promise?"

"I promise. So please tell me what happened to you."

"I...

 _"You?"_

"I went out drinking with Jaune."

"The whole school knows that Ren. That's not the problem. I mean why didn't you come back? Why did you stay out with Jaune and not come to class? Why didn't you at least text me?"

"I...

"Ren was the victim of a possible molester."

The nurse said as Ren froze as Nora's mouth dropped.

"What did you just say?"

Nora asked voice barely above a whisper as Ren began to panic.

"N-No! Nora, it's what you think!"

"Ren. Quiet. What happened nurse?"

Nora asked silencing Ren as the nurse sighed.

"Ren was found with large amounts of Flunitrazepam along with several other drugs in his system making him the likely victim of a failed attack at the club he visited. We say possibly because unlike...

"Unlike?"

"That's confidential but Ren claims he was not so I have no reason to believe he was."

The nurse said as Nora glared at Ren, teal eyes boring into pink as he squirmed.

"Ren...

"Yes, Nora?"

"Did anything happen to you?"

"N- _No_."

"Ren. Do not lie to me. Did anyone touch you?"

"I said NO! Nora! Please stop asking me!"

Ren said shouting at Nora in what was real anger for the first time in... Well, ever. Ren _never_ yelled at her. Not now not ever. Not when Nora found him starving to death on the side of the streets getting beat to death by a group of children while he ate a piece of moldy bread on the cold stone streets in her hometown.

Not when she brought him home to live with her family and giving him the first real home since who knew how long, where he was fed loved and cared for. And not when he decided to follow her on her travels to be a hunter when she _disagreed_ with her parents deciding to leave her home, he came with her without hesitation leaving behind the best home he had ever had for her. The fact that he was yelling and doing so in real anger bothered the girl to no end as put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ren. You know you can tell me anything right? I'm your best friend-

"And _only_ friend...

Ren mutter dark as Nora winced, as she knew the next words that would come out of his mouth.

"Ren... Now _isn't_ the time...

"Then when is Nora!? I asked you over a year ago, and you still have to give me a solid answer!"

"I said no."

"But then you don't act like it! You don't want me to date you; you don't want me to date anyone else! What do you want from me!?"

Ren yelled as the nurse left the two some privacy as Nora grimaced.

"I want what's best for you!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means I want you to find the perfect woman for you. One who will love you respect you and make you the happiest person in the world."

"But you are that person."

Ren said as he gripped her hand tightly as the girl frowned.

"No Ren. No, I'm not. You deserve better than me."

Nora said removing his hand only for his other to clasp over it.

"But what if I don't _want_ better?"

"Then you should."

"I... I only want you. No one else comes _close_ to you Nora. I-

"No, you don't."

Nora said bitterly as Ren frowned looking down on his bed.

"Nora-

"Ren, please. I'm no good for you. This won't end well."

Nora said making tears fall from his face before standing up and walking out the door.

"I'm glad you are safe."

Nora said before leaving her best friend who she wanted to be together-together with alone with tears in his eyes as Nora felt like she made the worst decision of her life.

* * *

"So what do you mean by relationship?"

Jaune asked as the spartan partner of his gripped his hands intertwining their fingers as she gulped.

"I want a _serious_ relationship with you."

"Are you asking to become my girlfriend?"

"Y-Yes. I am. Jaune will you be my boyfriend?"

Pyrrha asked as Jaune gulped once blushing a shade of crimson on outclassing her hair as he nodded this head.

"Yes. I'd love to be your boyfriend-

 _Wet_. Jaune felt something damp and soft press inot his face as Pyrrha planted a lightning fast kiss on his lips making the boy's perfect cerulean eyes fluttered violently as she locked their lips.

"I'm sorry!"

Pyrrha said ripping their lips apart with a wet _pop!_ Leaving a thin line of droll connecting their faces as Jaune blushed.

"I didn't mean to! I never asked if you wanted that and-

"It's ok... I like it...

"Then can I do it again?'

Pyrrha asked as Jaune blushed.

"Yes-

Soft. Once again a pair of soft kip met him as Pyrrha kissed his lips making his heart flutters out of his chest.

This time her kiss lasted longer. Not too long but at least, thirty seconds past before Pyrrha let their lip apr with a sharp pop!

As a long line of spit connect ed their lips making Jaune, and he flushed heavily.

"Jaune-  
"Again."

Jaune said as the girl reached a hand under his chin placing one behind his head left it up and brought their faces together.

* * *

Pyrrha was in heaven. As she kissed the bone leader of her team. The boy was butter in her hands as she felt his guard break. She let her hands roam over his body, tenderly at first. Not wanting to upset him or overstep her bounds.

She already did that with her first kiss and was still beating her self over the head about that.

" **Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! What if he didn't want to kiss you!? What if he was just looking to hug? You could have ruined everything!"**

Pyrrha thought as her one brushed his teeth making her gasp as his mouth opened up in a welcome manner as she felt his resistance ebb and flow as she explored his mouth with her tongue.

This was paradise! A boy in her bed and a place to call her own! Beacon had given Pyrrha everything she had hoped for and more! It gave her friends, a goal and now a partner and she could not have been happier.

At first, Pyrrha had no idea what to expect when enjoying Beacon and her first day was not helping. There were the usual fans asking for autographs, some paparazzi, and then there was _Weiss..._

Pyrhha did not _hate_ the girl, but she was clearly using her for her own benefit. Weiss saw her as a chess piece, to be used for political and social gain with little to no care for herself and _that_ was something she hated. Although that thought was more than a _bit_ hypocritical as less than a minute from condemning the Schnee, she was doing the same thing.

When she first saw Jaune, she wanted to scream. His face alone was horrifying, a messy patchwork of scars and burns that told a tale of a life roughly lived. A life full of long days and painful years. His face alone told a horror story that, made her want to cry out. But then she was on him. Once she learned, he was a single man and a famous one at that? Who not only looked submissive but did not know who she was? He was _perfect_.

Pyrrha planned on taking him forcing him if need be to become her partner and spend the rest of her days with a trophy husband. What he wanted was largely irrelevant, he would learn to care for her and his overall opinion on the matter was irrelevant. She was no better than Weiss...

" **No more. I want what' best for you. I don't want to lose something I don't even know what it is yet. I am going to make you happy."**

Pyrrha thought as she felt Jaune visibly relax as the last of his guard left, and she pushed him down onto the bed. And held his back.

* * *

The two had spent well over half an hour together, cuddled on the bed, in the end, Jaune had settled comfortably in her lap is legs pushed behind her as she made sure to watch for his cast, as she gripped his body to hers as she thoroughly explored it. No longer where her hand shy and nervous now they were bold and aggressive.

She felt every inch of his body, for his scarred chest, to his deceptively and delightfully in her opinion muscled core and legs to the growing bulge in his shorts.

Pyrrha blushed when she first felt it's size and felt her growing arousal as she felt her own breathing hitch.

That's a _fine_ thing. Pyrrha thought as the boy caved. Luckily he seemed to want this as much as she did. His hands once shy and bashful had now begun to explore her body an act Pyrrha encouraged with her full heart.

If they were to be lovers Jaune needed to know all of her. She was already reaching the limits of what could be done with his clothes on as she let go of his mouth with a wet _plop!_

Before plant a string of kisses along his collarbone before sinking her teeth into his neck making him gasp.

"AH!"

Jaune gasped as Pyrrha bit him lightly not too roughly leaving teeth marks on his skin as he whimpered.

 _"More?"_

Jaune asked pittfully as Pyrrha grinned.

"Not yet. Sleep for now. You are tired and need your rest. We can finish this-  
Pyrrha said as she gripped his bugle making him cry out in pleasure as she squeezed his member through his shorts.

"Pyrhha I-

"Shhh... _Wait._ I want our first time to be special."

 _"But!_

"No buts. Be calm _good_ boys get rewards."

Pyrrha said seductively she bit his inner ear as the boy whimpered before he spoke up.

"Pyrrha."  
"Yes, Jaune."  
The girl asked taking another bite of his neck before she felt Jaune go stiff.

"Pyrrha _stop."_  
Jaune said as the girl froze.  
"Jaune? What's wrong?"

Pyrrha asked as her emerald eyes began to shake with worry.  
" **What did I do!? Did I mess up!? Dammit Pyrrha, why are you like this!? You were so close! He trusts you, and you ruined it!"**

"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Anything."

 **"Question? What' do you want to know?** "

"Pyrrha when you said the relationship did you mean that?"

"Of course. Why would I not?"

 **"What's wrong? Did something happen?"**

"I want to be a hunter. It's been my dream. I want to know if you support me becoming a hunter."

Jaune said taking a risk. He knew most women did not support his choice, and he needed to see if Pyrrha would as well. He _hoped_ she would but-

"No. No, I do _not._ I do not think that you should be a hunter."  
Pyrrha said as Jaune's jaw dropped.

"You don't?"

"No. I am a traditionalist; you are a man. I believe your place is in the house, _not_ the battlefield."

Pyrrha said as Jaune's face dropped and a frown came on his face before she smiled.

 _"But_! Be that as it may! I also am a _firm_ believer in self-determination. I believe that everyone man _or_ woman should be able to pursue the dream of their choosing. And even if I do not approve of it as your partner, as long as it is what you truly want to do I will _fully_ support you."

The girl said as Jaune smiled.

"Thanks, Pyrrha I needed to hear that...

"But! I need something from you!"

"And that is?"

"Jaune I will be honest. In a relationship, I value _honesty_ above all things. If you are to be my boyfriend, I must demand one thing from you."

"And that is?"

"I demand the truth. I will _never_ lie to you nor will you lie to me. I will not keep secrets from you, nor you form me. Lies and secrets serve no other purpose but to cause division and sow dissonance in a relationship. We can't have a successful relationship with them. As long as we are together, I must say that we are to be completely honest with one another."

"Is that _acceptable_ to you?"

" Yes... But...

"But?"

"I... I've had a difficult life.. there are things that I would rather not talk to you about. At least not yet. So...

"Jaune I do not like secrets...

"I know but! Can we just not talk about something?"

Jaune asked as Pyrrha sighed as she put a hand on his head and rubbed.

"If you do not feel comfortable telling me at first that is fine. But just promise that you will tell me everything when the time comes alright?"  
Pyrrha asked as Jaune nodded.

" _Deal,_ " Jaune said as the two smiled.

* * *

"Oum dammit! Why _me?!"_

Roman asked all as he finally got to the back end of his own warehouse. Hungry, tired and covered in soot. Why did shit always have to hit the fan when he was having a nice night!? Why didn't it hit the fan when his day was already going to hell and it wouldn't make a difference!? Why was it always when life was going well? And not when it was already shitty enough for a change?!

He just wanted to go out enjoy some drinks, steal some dust and enjoy his night! But _no!_ Now not only had he lost most if not _all_ of the dust he worked his ass off to steal! He had lost over a quarter of the fang in Vale! And to put a cherry on top of this ever-growing number of a cluster fuck it was kids! Not adult, not hunters in training but kids that screwed him over and kill all those Fang!

Now, normally the later part Roman didn't give two shits about. Genocidal extremist could go to hell as far as Roman was concerned.

Thier deaths were as insignificant as sand on the beach as he brushed off his tux, now what did matter! What actually mattered was how he was going to explain to his _employer_ why their manpower was down over twenty-five percent, and why he had lost the dust that he was _already_ running behind on!

"Why me?"

Roman asked a loud sighing heavily before suddenly there was a large object shoved into his open mouth followed by the _click!_

Of a lighter flicking on as he instinctively inhaled as the cigar filled his throat.

"Thanks, Neo. I needed that."

Roman said to his partner and _only_ friend as she appeared in front of him twirling her open parasol in one hand and giggling at him in her own bashful way before showing her scroll.

" _Don't worry Roman; you'll be ok. I won't let her lay a finger on you."_  
Neo said drawing out her sword and flashing a maniacal grin that sent shivers down Roman's spine.

No matter how long he knew Neo her more _assertive_ habits still bothered him, as the normally petite woman let her mask drop and Roman fought the urge to scream. Whenever Neo let the facade that she called a face drop and Roman got a glimpse at what was behind it he had to fight the urge to scream, beneath Neo's face there was something horrifying beneath those multi-colored eyes.

Even if he called her friend, and even if he meant it! A fact that surprised Roman to no end as the woman smiled broadly at him as he sighed. "I know. But try not to fight her tonight K? I don't need to break up another brawl between you two again? I still have burn marks from the last damn time."

Roman said wincing as he felt the remains from the second-degree burns from Neo's last _disagreement_ with her management.

 _"That's all up to her. If she touches you she get's hurt. Simple as that!"_

Neo typed as Roman sighed as he opened the door to the warehouse and stepped inside.

 _"Honey!_ I'm home! Roman shouted as a pair of smoldering golden eyes shot up to him, and a basic laugh filled his ears.

"Roman dear. How nice to see you. I'm assuming you have a good reason for me _not_ to turn you inot a pile of soot tonight?"

A pair of shimmering golden eyes asked as Roman began to sweat.

"Of course I do! Now let me tell you a story!" Roman said as he began to talk for his life.

* * *

Jaune had seen death. He had seen monsters, both human and Grimm. He had been chased by Ursa the size of busses and had killed Beowulfs the size of min-vans. He had been shot stabbed and poisoned more times then he could count, and was over ninety-nine percent sure that his body had a higher lead to blood cell ratio than any other type. As such the fear of death was no longer an emotion he recognized anymore. Or so he _thought._

But now? Now Jaune knew the _true_ meaning of fear as his body shivered as a cold hand gripped his chest a pair of gleaming brown eyes glared down at him.

He had the day off form class and was told to stay in his bed by his partner. But just like him Jaune was _never_ very good at following orders, as he left the room for the literal embodiment of death to meet him though unlike all the other times death had found him this time in lieu of its usual claws, knives or fang it had donned a pair of brown bunny ears and was _thumping_ its foot in irritation.

"Jaune. I am not happy with you. Do you know why?" Velvet asked glaring at Jaune as he gulped.

"Becuase you want me to take you out to dinner?"

 _"What?!_ No! I mean _yes_ but no! It's because of you are an idiot!"

Velvet cried taking an aggressive step forward as Jaune gulped. Ok, she's mad I can see that.

Jaune thought as he saw the girls usually tranquil and place features overturn to anger an irritation s her right foot thumped in irritation against the Beacon rugs.

" _I guess you could say that she's hopping mad?"_

His reflection said as Jaune broke a small grin as Velvet's usually adorable face was nor one of fury and irritation s she glared at Jaune.

"Jaune! This is no laughing matter!"  
Velvet state as her intimidating features still failed to make Jaune cow-tow to as her adorable bunny ears killed her once menacing features.

"Sorry Vel. I-

 _"Sorry_ isn't; good enough! I was worried about you! Coco was worried about you! What happened to you?"

"I got a bit too drunk at a club and passed out?"

"And!? Did you just lay out in a ditch for a day?"

"More like half of a night."  
Jaune said flippantly as the bunny girl glared at him.

"Be lucky I think you're _cute."_

Velvet said petulantly before giving him one last baleful glare before sighing and letting her anger go.

"I'm just glad you're safe. I was worried."

Velvet said wrapping the younger human in a tight hug lifting him off the ground effortlessly pressing his face into her soft chest as Jaune blushed.

This is nice... Jaune thought as Velvet picked him up. He had no idea what it was about the girl, but something about Velvet just felt right.

She was the seemingly the perfect combination o kindness and empathy. She made him feel at ease, whenever he was around her. His stress some dot melts away, and he felt like they were in harmony. For lack of a better term as the girl hugged him softly.

"I'm sorry Vel I won't do that again."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Jaune promised with a bright smile as her creamy brown eyes shimmered.

"Give your word?"

The older faunus asked raising one eyebrow and staring down at the young human.

"Of course! And an Arc never breaks their word!"

Jaune said as Velvet giggled once putting him down before a stern for Velvet glare came to her face.

"Jaune? _Why_ are you outside? Pyrrha told me to check on you to see if you wanted some food but she insisted that you should be resting and _not_ up and about."

The girl said folding her arms on her ample chest and _harumphing!_ Loudly as Jaune giggled at the cute girl's supposed intimidating stance.

"I was getting a bit restless, and I decided to take a quick walk."

"Quick!? Jaune you are hurt! You should not even be out of bed! Let alone going on a quick _walk_."

"Vel-

"No don't _Vel_ me! Now get back to bed and-

Velvet was interrupted by the sound of boulders dropping as a loud growl escaping from Jaune's stomach and making the boy blush.

"I was hungry...  
Jaune admitted as Velvet's face broke into a wild smile.

 _"Really!?_ If you are hungry, I might have something for you...

Velvet said reaching back into her school bag so open it up for Jaune to see a small plastic bag with a small brown and blue _cupcake_ inside.

"Is that a cupcake?"

Jaune asked as the bunny girl nodded her head.

"Yes! I was thinking about you over the weekend ever since you got back... And I thought you might like it! I made it myself...

Velt said her faunus ears going flat against her head as a bright blush came to her face as Jaune smiled.

"Thanks, Vel! I'd-

" _DON'T TAKE HER FOOD! IF VELVET EVER OFFERS YOU FOOD, YOU SAY NO!"_

The voice of Coco Adel ripped into his head as Jaune remembered the strange warning from the well-dressed girl about Velvet's food. What was so wrong with Velvet's food? Can she not cook well? Either way, I said I would take it...

"Thanks, Vel. I'm starving!"

Jaune said as he took the pastry from the bag ignoring Coco's warning to do the contrary and holding it in his hand. Upon closer inspection, it was a unique piece of dessert. It was an adorably cute thing, as Jaune saw the small brown snack. It was topped with a smidge of yellow frosting and blue and white cream in a painting form of his own armor.

"Is this... _me?"_

Jaune asked as he saw that the food item was decorated to look like a miniature version of himself.

"Yeah... I thought you'd like it...

Velvet said as Jaune blushed.

"Thanks, Vel. I'll eat up."

Jaune said as he opened his mouth and bit into the treat.

Jaune froze. Time stopped and ground to a screeching, howling halt as Jaunes eyes exploded, and he _died._

* * *

I'm dead. I died. Jaune thought as he took his first bite of the cupcake and died.

"Jaune? Are you ok?"

Velvet asked the human boy who was once resting on his crutches was now frozen and standing up as his body having grown ramrod strang and his eyes began to gloss over.

"Jaune? Are you-  
"Jaune! You're crying!?"

Velvet asked as tears streamed down his face as Jaune mouth began to move.

 _"Velvet..._

"Jaune! Are you ok!?"

 _"Velvet..._

"Jaune! What's happening?"

"Velvet.. this... this cupcake...

"Yes... What about it...

Velvet asked her voice barely above a whisper as Jaune swallowed the pastry and began to weep.

"Velvet! This is so _good!"_

Jaune yelled as he began to hastily devour the cupcake taking two massive bites devouring it as the human practically inhaled the dessert as Velvet's face lit up.

"You like it?"

"Like it?! No! I _love_ it! Velvet that was the best food I have ever tasted! Did you really make that yourself!?"

Jaune asked as his brain went inot overdrive. I'm dead! I died and went to heaven! What is this!? Jaune thought as he finished consuming the most delicious pastry of his life.

It was like biting into a chunk of Elysium itself! Its thick, rich, gooey core, tasted like chocolatey heaven, and it was like he had bitten into a molten lave vain of ecstasy! Its thick creamy topping was softer than a cloud and tasted like literal tears of an angel!

As he finished the divine treat in less than a moment before he began to aggressively lick his fingers in a desperate last-ditch attempt to take some more of the immaculate frosting into his body before it vanished from his grasp denying himself a taste of the divine forever.

"You liked it?"

"Velvet I'd eat your cupcakes every day of my life!"

Jaune admitted as the faunus girl blushed.

"If you like it so much... I could make you some... you know like if you wanted...

"Really!? Velvet I _love_ you!"

Jaune said wrapping the taller girl in a hug causing her to stutter and flush and finally crash. As her brain was forced to do a hard reboot as she attempts to recover.

As the faunus girl's brain forced itself back into operational capacity as she blushed.

"You mean.. you _want_ me to cook your meals for you?"

"Velvet I would do _anything_ for your cooking."

Jaune said in a firm tone as the girl flushed.

" I could do that. I mean I can make your lunches for you... If you'd like maybe we could even go on a picnic together? I know a good place in the Beacon courtyard... if you'd like...

"I would love to."

Jaune said as the girl blushed once letting her animal ears flutter in happiness.

"Thanks...

"Vel I need to ask! How _did_ you make these things and why are they so good!"

"Well, I'm in home ec class right now actually.

"Really? You take home ec?"

"Yeah, I know its a bit odd for a girl to do cooking and Coco teases me for it all the time, that's how I got the name _Honey Buns,_ but I like it!"

The girl said smile broadly as she put the plastic bag back in her school bag.

"I like watching people eat my cooking. It's like I'm making them a part of my _soul_ for their consumption. It's like they are eating a part of me...

Velvet said as her voice took an _odd_ tone as Jaune felt something wrong with the girl.

"Vel... what exactly was in that cupcake?"

Jaune asked as he found himself chewing on something _strange._ Whatever it was, was long but firm. It had the texture of a string? But was oddly soft and tastes like dough mixed with shampoo?

What the hell is this? Jaune thought before feeling the hairs on his neck rise up as he suddenly felt a cold hand gripping his chest as Velvet began to speak.

"Oh, you know the usual... Flour, butter, sugar, salt, cream, _hair_."

"W-

 **DANGER!** Every last instinct in Jaune's extensive survival senses kicked into overdrive as he fought to throw himself on the floor. The only reason he didn't was the fact that his casted leg kept him up if as he began panicking.

Ther was danger in this room! There was some terrible and monstrous near him, and he needed to find out what it was and-

"Velvet! We need-

Jaune froze as he saw it. For one second. One terrible, horrific and downright terrifying second he saw _it._

Velvet was _wrong..._ Her neck was cracked at a perfect ninety-degree angle as her entire face tilted to a _perfect_ right angle.

Her bunny ears had gone ramrod straight and her body was stiff as a board. Her chest was no longer moving as her skin lost all color to it.

And her eyes! Her one once beautiful brown eyes were gone! They had gone dim and lost all color ass the one shin pupils where now dar swirl massed of an abysmal black.

No longer where the light and simmering eyes, now they were swirling and whirling male storms pooling into each other and acting as some type of gateways to antediluvian madness!

As Jaune found himself staring right into the depths of chaos a crazy madness that intended to drag his mind into themselves and threatened to rip his soul screaming from his-

 _'Velvet!_ Where are you?'

And just like that, it was over. No longer was Velvet's face at an impossibly straight right angle. No longer where here eyes portals to a realm of chaos and death, now they were back to their usual brown and happy ones as Jaune blinked.

The hell was that?

Jaune thought as Velvet turned away to the voice.

 _"Coco!_ I'm over here with Jaune! He's back!"

"I see! And not only is he back! But he is _outside_ of his room! Got anything to say about that _Goldilocks?_ Or do I need to tie you to bed to keep you safe? Or do you want me to tie you to a bed for _other_ reasons?"

Coco asked swaying her hips and making Jaune blush.

 _"N-NO!_ I was just talking to Vel-

"Outside of your bed?"

"I-

"Look Jaune I get it. I know Vel's cute. I know you want a taste those _Honey buns_ just as much as me."

 _"Coco!_ Stop that!"

Velvet said timidly blushing fiercely as the fashionista gave a hearty laugh.

"Easy there Vel! Just because you want to be the boy's _bun-bun waifu_ doesn't mean you need to get flushed about it!"

Coco smirked as Velvet choked and looked ready to die from shock as Jaune cocked his head.

 _"Bun-Bun waifu?_ What's that?"

The boy asked as Velvet face became the shade of Ruby's cape as she looked ready to strangle her leader.

"Coco! Jaune!"

"Easy there girl I'm _joking!_ I'm joking! But Jaune. Seriously get back in your bed, and if you resist and are unlucky I will _force_ you into it."

Coco said her voice losing all joy as she lowered her designer sunglassed level a deadly glare to the boy making him shiver.

"And if I _am_ lucky?"

"I'll force you into _mine."_

Coco said licking her lips and ruining a hand on his inner thigh making him blush.

"Coco! I-

"What you want to say no? Your _mouth_ says that but you _other_ you? He seems _quite_ happy to see me. Why don't we let the _not_ so little you out to play? He must be awfully cramped in those shorts an-

"Coco stop that! He's nervous!"

"Oh calm down _Honey Buns_! I'm just joking. _Not_. Anyways get back to bed now. I'm serious. Unless you have a damned good reason not to be that is."

The girl said losing all traces of her former good humor as Jaune's stomach growled.

As Coco cocked her head before a manic grin came to her face.

"I was actually hungry and-

"Oh? Hungry are you well I can help you with that!"

Coco said grinning wickedly before stepping forward making the boy shout before reaching out her hands and picking the boy up bridal style as his crutches crashed to the floor and he squeaked.

 _"Coco?!"_

"Breakfast is already finished downstairs so let's got out for a bite lover boy!"

"Go out? Where are we going!?"

 _"We!_ My adorable friend is going to go a very special place for breakfast since you are clearly feeling better. Now let's go out before we go to see our friends!"  
Coco said as Jaune blushed as she called out to Velvet.

"Vel! You coming or what?"

"Later Coco! I'll catch up with you later!"

"Sure thing _Honey Buns!_ I'll just have some fun with _Goldilock_ s over here!" Coco said rolled her hands and making Jaune blush.

"Coco!"

The boy protested loudly as the two of them went down the hallway leaving Velvet alone...

* * *

As the bunny girl was left to her own devices as a disturbing off-kilter smile came to her face as her mouth twisted into a crooked off-kilter smile as her eyes lost their light and the girl began to tremble...

" _He ate it_... He ate my love... Now I'm apart of him...We'll _never_ be apart...

Velvet gasped as her considerably dense legs lost their strength as they shook, quaked and buckled and fell tot he floor as she gasped out loud.  
As the girl fell to the floor, her dim dark eyes caught several strands of gold on to the floor as her hands flew to her face.

"Hair! He left some of his hair! Ow how lucky! I can bake even more _things_ for him... Don't' you worry Jaune we'll be together. _Forever."_

Velvet said as her eyes shot open as her hands gripped the stray strand of hair as she sniffed them...

* * *

'Coco? This isn't' Beacon. Where are we."

"We! My charming new boyfriend are going to the _Adel diner!'_

"Boyfriend!? Dinner!?"

Jaune asked still blushing fiercely as the girl had proceeded to carry him from his dorms to the dockyards. Onto a bullhead and was only _just_ putting him down in the chair of an admittedly fancy dinner not as fancy as Weiss's restaurant but it was _infinitely_ more stylish. As instead of the sharp white and blacks, it had a familiar brown and gold style as Jaune relaxed into his chair resting his hurt leg.

"You said Adel dinner? Do you own this place too?'

Jaune asked as they were sat in a secluded curtained both far away from prying eyes in a lavish dining are that Jaune already knew he was far underdressed for.

"Sure do! My family while doing fashion also dabbles in the culinary arts as well!"

Coco said as Jaune blushed as a waitress brought him a menu.

"Ahh! _Miss Adel!_ What a pleasure to see you again."

The waitress said as Jaune flushed. She was a tall woman in a starkly fashionable dress. That radiate gold and dark orange and seemed to bend and trap the light of the room as Jaune found himself becoming entranced by it.

"Mary! My favorite employee! How are you today?"

"Excellent. Better now that I have this to look at, who is your new friend?"

"That! Are my boyfriend and future husband if I play my cards right Jaune Arc! Say hi to my good friend and number one manager in Vale _Maredeth, Lazipul!"_

"Hi...

"Oh, he's _adorable!_ Don't let him get away from you!"

"The waiter said laughing in a bright melodic tone as she laughed loudly as Coco gave her a hand gesture.

"Oh don't worry he's not going anywhere."  
Coco said as the waitress laughed once and bowed.

"I will be back with your orders in a moment until then enjoy."

The woman said bowing once before drawing a curtain around their table leaving the two alone.

"Order? But we didn't order anything?"

"Jaune! Jaune! You got to relax! You are with me, Coco Adel! You don't got to worry about little things like ordering food! I got that covered for you."

Coco said flashing the boy an easy smile as Jaune settled back into his char.

"Ok... but why did you bring me out to eat? I mean we could have just gotten leftovers in the cafeteria you know?"

 _"Jaune!_ You are starting to sound like Velvet! I Coco Adel do not eat leftovers, and neither will you! We will only consume the finest and freshest quality of foods!"

"But they are just as good."

"Jeez are you and the bunny connected in the brain? You sound just alike.'

Coco said shaking her head before snapping her fingers.

"Oh, that's right! I forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"I forgot how _pissed_ off I am with you!"

Coco said flashing Jaune a small smile before she laid into him.

* * *

Once again Jaune was on the end of an angry woman telling him how foolish his decision making was. How he could have gotten hurt. How he did, in fact, get hurt.

How she was worried sick, how Velvet was worried sick and how he was an overall dick. As she droned on Jaune found himself enjoying g the food that the waitress Mary? Brought over.

It was served in big steaming platters, of greasy, fatty bacon full of hash browns and toast as he dug in between muttering apologize and nodding his head.

This is the life. I wish I could eat like this every day. Jaune said to relish the finest foods the world had to offer as his reflection shook his head.

 _"Hey in case you forgot we did eat like this every day!"_

But that was back home.

" _Yeah, yeah. I know the story, it might have use having the piss beat out of us one day to day basis, but your mom never skimped with food I'll give her that much. Beaten battered where we but! We never once feared for our belly!"_

The reflections said as Jaune noded as Coco finally finished her speech.

"So! That being said what do you have to say for yourself Jaune of Arc?"

"I say I'm sorry. I was a jerk."

"Why yes, you were! What else do you want to say to your worried sick girlfriend?" The girl asked making Jaune flush.

"G-Girlfriend? When did we-  
"You did give me your number, and you have agreed I'd say that we are already as good as a couple!"

"But! I'm kind of dating my partner...

"You mean Pyrrha?"

"Yeah, she asked me out yesterday and-

"Funny. You say you're dating her, but I don't see her with your _crest."_  
Coco said as Jaune froze as his mouth dropped.

"How do you know about that?!"

"Jaune! I'm a _huntress_ after all! And you are my _prey._ Just like Grimm and me! But _sexier_! And with more role play! I know all about your families _tradition_. Took me a fair bit of research but I know about you. Now is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"I... I didn't mean to worry you, and I owe you big time."

Jaune said instantly regretting his word as coach's eyes lit up as a shine came to them.

"So you owe me huh? Like you'll do me a favor?"

"Ummm Yes?"

Jaune asked as Coco grinned.

"Wel then how about you stand up...

* * *

"Miss Adel. Your check is here."

Mary said walking calmly through the dinner she managed on a hefty salary form her _more_ than generous employer as she noticed the curtain around their secluded booth had been drawn closed and there were several wet slicking sounds came from behind it along with what sounded like muffled moans and harsh curses.

"Miss Adel? I have you check-

Mary said as she opens the curtain as the woman walked into their private table, before coughing once as an irritated frown crossed her face and she sighed heavily.

 _"Really_ Coco? You couldn't wait till you go back to Beacon?"

Mary asked as she saw the sight in front of her and sighed.

Coco had the blond boy Jaune? Was it slammed onto the table and was busily furiously making out with the boy who was reduced to a moaning mess as she forced their lips together, one of her and gripped his ass the other furiously stroking his now exposed and erect cock as she whispered into his ear.

"You like that? I bet you do. When I get you back to Beacon, I'm going to fuck you so hard-  
"Coco. Really?'

Mary asked putting a hand on her hip as Coco noticed her arrival and smiled at her.

"Oh! Hey Mary! One second her I'm just about _there!"_

Coco said as the boy's back arched as he gave a low moan as he climbed over her shirt and what was left of their breakfast as Mary gave a tired sight.

"You do realize that I have to clean this up right?"

"Don't sweat it, Mary! You know I love you!"

"And you _pay_ me."

"That too."

Coco said taking a story fork stabbing it into her hashbrown and wiping it on the still warm fluid on her shirt before putting it in he mouth and crunching loudly.

"Now that's what I call an Adel special!" Coco said winking heavily at Jaune who blushed heaily as Mary sighed.

* * *

On the way back to Beacon Coco laughed heartily as Jaune refused to look her in the eyes.

"Aw come on _Goldilocks!_ Don't be like that! I know you loved it!

Coco said as the boy huffed on her lap blushing fiercely as he refused to look Coco in the eye.

"Coco! We were in public!'

"And _you_ told me you wanted it."

Coco said as she bit his ear making him whimper before she took a more serious tone.

"Jaune you _did_ want it right? I mean you wanted me to do that right?"

Coco asked as Jaune blushed.

"I didn't want you to _not_ do it."

"Boys... Jaune look. I'm not a mind reader. I don't know anyone who is."

 _"You say that now_."

"So if you _don't_ want me to do something just tell me ok? If you don't want to just say no. Ik? If you say no I'll listen to you. Promise"

Coco said in an honest tone as Jaune sighed.

"Sure Coco. I'll do that."

Jaune said as the girl smiled and rubbed his head as the ship took them back home.

* * *

"So I am assuming you have a _somewhat_ decent explanation for me Roman dearest."

A smooth melodic voice that while sounding sweet and gentle, almost like a warm spring carried beneath it an unrelenting tide of malice and anger that was expertly concealed by a calm and aloof tone said as Roman coughed.

"Sure do boss! Now if you would just listen for a second, I'm sure that you would see-

"No Roman. I will _not_ just listen for a second. I want you to tell me why and how you lost over a quarter of our faunus supporters along with almost _eighty_ percent of our dust! That is what I want to know."

The pair of burning golden eyes said as a hand shot out from the darkness and placed itself delicately on Roman's chest as he began to sweat.

"It's not what you think! Really! It's not!"

"Really? From what I see you got cocky and let _children_ of all things steal our dust. That is unacceptable Roman."

The voice said clicking its teeth as Roman waved his hands.

"It's not like that! I was ambushed!"

"Realy? By a child? You will forgive me finding that _unlikely_."

"This was no kid! She was _ex-fang!"_

"Really? A traitor in our midst? How _intriguing."_

The clam voice said as the smooth hand wrap in blood satin slowly seductively making it's way to Roman's throat where it gripped his neck cutting off his airway and making him freeze.

"You are afraid. Why is that Roman? Surely you know that you are around friends right? There is no reason for such _trepidation._ "

The voice said as Roman sweated.

"Afraid? Why would you say that? I'm perfectly calm!"

"Roman dear. You _are_ good at lying, but I'm better. Don't be scared; fear is not a good look for you. Although you _do_ look good. I must say with that nice slim figure, fiery hair, and pretty eyes. I can see why your mother decided to sell you. Or _tried_ to anyway. How much lien did she want for you? Two hundred thousand? Three?"

The woman asked as Roman's eyes hardened to diamonds as he clenched his fist.  
"It wasn't like that."  
Roman said checking his anger refusing to rise to the bait she had so lazily laid out for him.

"Oh really? Are you saying that your mother did _not_ try to sell her only son to a palace so that she could afford a new house? That you are nothing but the bastardized orphan of a once powerful house that could care less for its male sons?"

"No. I am saying that it was complicated."  
Roman said through gritted teeth as the hacks turned into a vice-like grip around his neck as her hand began to burn.

Instantly Roman felt the palm burning his neck as the heat rose steadily as the faint smell of burning flesh filled his nose.

"I did everything I could!"

"It was not good enough."

"Listen!-

"No. _You_ listen Roman. I trusted you to get me dust. And for a time you did. And you did better than anyone else. That impressed me; you showed yourself to be not only strong but intuitive, charming and rather intelligent. For a _man,_ that is."

The eyes said as Roman glared at her.  
He knew he had to keep his voice calm, he knew that he could afford to show _no_ emotion no hint of pain or discomfort. He knew that the moment he spoke up the room would devolve into a bloodbath.

Neo was _somewhere_. Watching, waiting judging. Watching the situation for the _slightest_ showing of discomfort to appear on his face before she intervened. And as long as Roman had a calm voice Neo would stay calm, but the moment Roman show a hint of pain or stress a gleaming silver sword would come from nowhere, and the room would become a swirling realm of chaos and death as Neo defended her _possession._

That fact made Roman's face wince. As Neo was a rare example of a friend in his life. Well, she was his _only_ friend in his life. She had been his partner for years, and she was the closest thing, not family he had, and to him, she was _everything_ but to her?

Neo was different, while Neo cared for Roman just as strongly, as he did for her. But unlike the sister well not his sister Roman hated them but like a real sister! It was a sibling-like relationship he had with her, to her Roman, was _her's._

Neo didn't really see people as people. She saw them as either uninterest things little better than animals that unamusing enough and for the most part, could be safely ignored.

Then came the annoyances that were scheduled to be removed from her life at the earliest possible convenience. And lastly, the most prized people were her _possessions,_ and he meant that in the most literal term possible. For Neo, she saw them as things to make her life better but things none the less. And to Neo was Roman was a prime _totem._

"Just hear me out. Please."

"I'm listening."

The eyes said as Roman felt the first hint of his aura flare as it tried to black the heat coming from her palm. As his neck was drenched with sweat.

"I messed up! But it can be fixed!"

"How?"

"I think I found something that you are gonna like!"  
Roman said as the eyes cocked their head.

"Oh? And what would that be Roman? And do not wast my time. I am in no mood for games."

"I'm not joking! I even have a picture!"

Roman said as he fished out his scroll as she showed the dock fight to the eyes.

"Oh? A photo why would I-

The eye's stopped as they paused and widened to saucer-like levels of interest as a grin came on Romans face.

"Is _that?"_  
"Sure is."  
Roman said as the heat suddenly left his throat as he felt his aura die off.

" I'd thought you'd like it."  
"My Roman you have _outdone_ yourself."

The eyes said as they let Roman go removing the heat from his neck as he showed her a picture of a skinny blonde boy with several scars was display prominently on it.

* * *

"Jaune. Do you remember what I said back in the dorm?"

"Yes, Pyrhha...

Jaune said averting his partner eyes as he stared down at his tray.

"And _what_ pray tell was that?"

"To stay in my bed...

"And what did you do instead?"

"I went out for breakfast...

"And _why_ is that a problem?"

"Because I should be getting my rest."

"And what do you think you should say about that?"

"I'm sorry _Pyr..._

Jaune said as he sat in the Beacon cafeteria as Pyrrha glared at her partner sighing once before rubbing her head.

"Jaune I know that you are doing better but please! Do not push yourself ok?"

Pyrrha asked as Jaune nodded.

"I'm sorry Pyr. I won't do it again."

"Promise?"  
"Promise."

"Good! Now eat your lunch! I made sure to pick it so it would be both tasty and balance!"

The girl said as she fought back her grimace. Pyrrha had thought that JNPR would be back to normal once Jaune Ren came back but that was not the case.

Now while Jaune and her were on good terms, Ren and Nora where on _thin_ ice. The two barely acknowledging each other even after his return to their room as Ren looked anywhere but her direction and was pointedly ignoring her.

No matter what Nora did, Ren ignored her, never talking to her, never acknowledging her and not even glancing in her general direction.

Pyrrha had no idea what was wrong with the two but-

"So _Goldilocks_ you have a good breakfast? I gotta say I wish I had someone taking me out for free food."

Yang said leaning over onto the table making sure to flash her cleavage to the boy making him blush, and gaining two glares form Pyrrha and Weiss as the shot her a harsh look.

"It was fine! I wished I could have eaten more though."

"Oh, you still hungry? Eat up _Goldilocks!_ We got all the food you can take!"

"Xiao-Long. Let Jaune eat at his own pace. Jaune fell free to eat at your own pace and do not let this _brute_ influence you ok?"

Weiss asked as Jaune nodded.

"Sure thing Weiss."

Jaune said as the girl smiled.

"There we go! Now you are a _good_ boy."

Weiss said making Jaune blush as Blake growled.

"There's no more tuna...

"Blake they will have more for dinner K?"

Yang calmed down her partner who was giving her pasta a longing look.

"I wanted Tuna...  
Balke said petulantly as Jaune stepped in.

"If you really like tuna that much I can cook you some. If you want."

Jaune said as the table stopped as Blakes' head snapped up.

"You can cook!?"

"Actually yeah. I'm pretty good at it as long as I have ingredients that is."

Jaune said as Yang grinned.

"So what you are saying is that you would be good in the kitchen?"

Yang asked as Jaune nodded.

'I could, I guess. I can cook pretty well, and I know how to bake as well."

Jaune said before a pair of silver eyes filled his vision.

"Can you make _cookies!?"_

Ruby asked as Jaune nodded.

"Sure, why not? Do you want some?"

"Yes! Please!"  
Ruby said nodding her head rapidly as a familiar voice coughed.

" _Children_ I am sorry, but you must let me borrow Mister Arc."

The voice of Glynda said as walked into the cafeteria as Jaune sighed.

"Is it time?"

"Yes, Mister Arc. Please come with me the police are waiting."

The dean said as the teens gakked.

"Police!? Why are they here?!'

Pyrrha shouted as the dean sighed.

"Calm yourself, Miss Nikos. Mister Arc is in _no_ danger. Nor is he in any kind of trouble. He just needs to answer some questions about his _incident."_

"You mean the dock fight? I thought they cops already got everything from him?"

Yang asked as the dean grimaced.

"It's not about the docks, but that could be _one_ of the lines of inquiry," Glynda said as Jaune sighed.

"I'm still _not_ going to press charges."

Jaune said as all heads turned to him except for Ren's who kept his head down.

"Mister Arc... _Please_ don't fight us on this. It does not have to be difficult."

"She did nothing wrong. And while I will come with you I won't make any changes."

Jaune said as he got up Pyrrha helping him up with his crutches.

"Miss Goodwitch? What happened to Jaune?"  
Weiss asked as the Dean looked at the blonde.

"Mister Arc was... well it is a _private_ thing, If he want's to discuss it with you that is his business, not mine, but his incident did not end at the docks, and there is a very particular manner that Jaune needs to talk about." The dead asked as Jaune nodded.

"Sorry guys. I'll be back later."

Jaune said as the dean help him out of the school.

* * *

"So! Anything you need to say? Anything new that you want to tell us Mister Arc?"

The brown-haired woman in the blue uniform asked him as Jaune sighed.

"For the _tenth_ time no. "

Jaune said as the cop sighed heavily, putting down her notepad and rubbing her forehead. It had been two hours of him sitting in the bland interrogation room as they routinely asked him for help identifying Neo, and he continually refused giving them nothing and trying the patience of Vale's finest.

"So you _still_ refuse to press charges?"

The officer asked her pretty green eyes falling as a long sigh was heard from the corner of the room.

"Listen, kid; I know that this is hard for you and I know that you must be traumatized but listen! You did nothing wrong, and you got nothing to be ashamed for ok?"

The other office who Jaune now deemed _bad cop_ by Jaune asked as her long blue hair flowed down past her light tan skin as she eyed the blond.e

"I'll repeat it. I don't feel like I was attacked so I won't press charges."

"Jaune. I know that you don't feel like you were attacked but please listen to me. In the eyes of the law, you are the victim of an assault. And the test shows that not only did you have sex you were under the influence of drugs at the time."

"Meaning-

"Meaning that you could not consent. Jane, please. Listen to us. I know this is hard but just file a report. Let us help you."

The _bad cop_ said as Jaune sighed heavily.

"I'm still _not_ pressing charges unless I fell like I was attacked. And I don't."

Jaune said as the _bad cop_ sighed as Jaune but his wallet on the table wondering if he could apply for a job with a Beacon ID. As he places his wallet on the table, the _good cop_ looked at it and gasped.

"Jaune do you know somebody with the last name _Adel?'_

The _good cop_ asked as Jaune nodded.

"You mean _Coco?_ Yeah, I know her. She's my friend why?"

Jaune asked as the cops shared a look before grinning.

"Wait right here all right? We have someone you should meet."

The cops said as Jaune frowned.

"I'm still not pressing charges."

Jaune stated as the cops nodded before walking out of the room and left Jaune alone in the bland interrogation room as he sighed heavily.

As he sat at the plane interrogation table waiting for whatever the hell the cops were doing as the drooling fluorescent droning of the light filled the room making his teeth _itch._ As he heard the sound of clicking heels filled the room as the door slammed open as a tall woman in a white uniform walked in.

"Ok who the _hell_ are you and _why_ should I care?"

The tall woman asked stalking into the room making Jaune gulp.

Once again she was tall easily past seven feet, she wore a white detective uniform with a bright golden badge of the V.P.D. displayed proudly on her right breast as she stalked over to Jaune taking the metal folding chair and sitting on it backward as she glared at him.

Ther was something familiar about the woman. She had short cropped brown hair, creamy brown eyes and her face looked so familiar as Jaune's mouth opened by itself.

 _"Coco?"_

Jaune asked as the woman once irritated snarl became a look of mild interest instead of vague disdain.

"Coco? You know my sister?"

The woman asked as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah... I think me and here go to Beacon together."

Jaune asked as the once angry brown eyes lit up before her face took on a familiar grin.

"My oh my! My baby sister has good taste! I'm _Seraphin Adel_! But call me Sera! Nice to meet you!"

The woman said holding out a luckily ungloved hand as Jane shook it.

" **Short hair, good build face looks like shit. Yup cut and dry domestic abuse clear as day. I just got to get a name, and I'll get this sorted out. Why the hell they called me in here I don't know, this seems a pretty standard domestic if you ask me."**

The woman thought as she smiled at Jaune warmly as she removed her hand breaking Jaune's connection with her as she smiled.

"So _hut stuff!_ I hope that you don't mind me calling you that do you?"

The woman asked as Jaune smiled.

"Call me crazy but I have a _distinct_ feeling that if you really are Coco's sister, my answer will have absolutely _zero_ effect on whether you do or do not call me _hot stuff."_

Jaune said as the woman let out a roar of raucous laughter in an all too familiar manner as the detective slapped the table.

"So you _do_ know my sister! That's Coco for you! I know she's a bit aggressive but who can blame her right? If I saw you on the street, there's no way I'd let you go! You'd be in my bed in a _heartbeat!"_

The detective said putting a hand on his shoulder making Jaune hear her.

" **After I took you to the station and had whoever the hell did that to you behind bars. Sweet Monty, what happened to you? Malnourished, beaten, assaulted? No one deserves that."**

The detective thought as Jaune sighed. He hated pity. No matter how much come one meant good Jaune despise being pitied more than anything as Serahin removed her and sighed.

"So you mind telling me the name of sisters crush? She told me there was some cute young thing at her school that caught her eye but she never told me you look so... _delicious."_

Sera said putting a hand on Jaune as he blushed.

" **Now we'll see who you are. I mean I could have asked Ash but-**

"My name's _Jaune Arc."_ He said as the woman's face froze and she recoiled.

"Jaune Arc... Not _the_ Jaune Arc right?"

" **No way! NO way! NO _Fucking_ way! There's no way that I'm that lucky!"**

"Ummm yes? I'm Jaune Arc. The only male Arc and your sister's _boyfriend?_ I think? Nice to meet you?"

Jaune asked as the woman thoughts exploded.

 **"Yes! YES! This is it! I've been waiting to crack the Arc case for over a decade! All those charges of domestic abuse, assault, child endangerment! This could be it! Thank you, Coco! I'll buy you all the purses and barres that you want!"**

The detective thought before inhaling once as she began firing questions to Jaune.

"What happened to you? Why is your face the way it is? How long have you been on the road? How the hell did you get into Beacon?"

"I got hurt?"  
Jaune answered one of the questions as the woman glared.

"Who hurt you? Do you have a name? A face? A time or location?"

 **"Come on! Give me something!"**

Sera thought gripping his hand as Jaune gulped.

"That's a _big_ question. I think telling you all the names of the people who didn't beat me would be easier."

Jaune said trying to make light as the woman's eye became as sharp as daggers.

"That's not ok. I want names, faces and times."

" **Don't feel guilty. I'm here to help."**

"I mean I got some in the wilds-

"You were in the _wilds?_ For how long?"

" **That explains the knife marks. But what about the burns? Where the hell did you get those?"**

"Ever since I was young. Well around marrying age that is."

"So thirteen?"

"Roughly...

 **"I can't imagine what he went through."**

"Did you sustain any wounds at your home?"

"Yes...

" **This is it. Play this cool Adel. You need him to open up to you. Don't rush this."**

"Jaune. Did you mother ever hit you?"

 **"What part of don't rush this do you not understand!? That was the _definitio_ n of rushing it! If he clamps up we lose our chance to put that Juniper bitch behind bars for good!" **

The detective asked as Jaune gulped.

" _An Arc can never tell a lie."_

His reflection said from her badge as Jaune grimaced before sighing.

 _"Yes..._

Jaune admitted as he felt a surge of anger and joy spill out the woman as gripped his hand.

"Can I get that in writing? Can you tell me when and where she hit you? Can you tell me if she hit your siblings? Did any of your siblings hit you?"

" **I never suspected that. Maybe the siblings were in on it too. I've seen it before, sister hating brothers... It gets really messy then...**

"I... I don't want to talk about it."

Jaune said as the women face softened a considerable amount. As she placed a second hand on his arm and rubbed it reassuringly.

" **Easy Adel. Don't lose him; he's been through enough already. Try a change of pace. Ask him why he's in tonight."**

"That's fine with me. You don't have to say anything you do not want. But! You're a fine young man why are you in the station today?"

"Your colleagues think I got raped."

Jaune said as she balked.

 **"WHAT!?"**

"Why do they think that? Why do you say they think that?"

The woman said as Jaune found himself impressed. Once again she was able to expertly switch between her thoughts and her words. Rarely letting her true emotions out as they talked.

" **Assault too? Does life ever give you a break?"**

Jaune sighed as he reaped his for what was now going on the seventh time to woman making her face drop as she fed him the same response as everybody else.

"Jaune. File a report. Now."

Sera as she said to be called said as Jaune sighed.

"But-

"No buts. You got assaulted. I don't care what you say. That was a crime. Whoever did it was a criminal. Clear cut and simple."

"She didn't do it! She was not tall enough!"

Jaune said cover in his mouth as Sera brought out a notepad.

"Not tall enough? Why do you say that? Do you have some recollection of your attacker? If so, please tell me."

The woman asked as he saw his reflection open its mouth.  
"I know already ok?"

"Jaune?"

 **"Who's he talking to?"**

"She was tall... I know that."

"Why do you say tall? I know this sounds silly but why do you say she was a she?"

"I... I was at a bar?"

"Which one?"

 _"Juniors."_

 **"That hell hole. What were you thinking going to that dump? I know it looks good but damn. Now I _need_ to bust some heads."**

"And you have some idea of her figure?"

"I was sitting on a stool when it happened, and she was at eye level with me. I remember she ordered me a drink and then...

"And then?"

 **"Go one. Take your time."**

"I didn't want the drink...

"Then why did you drink it?"

"She forced me...  
 **"Bitch."**

"Forced you? Why do you say forced?"

"She...

"She what?"

"Don't be scared. You're safe. I won't let anything get to you."

"I... I remember her forcing the drink of my mouth and making me swallow."

"Will you testify?'

"What?"

"Will you put that in writing? Can you give me a written statement of everything you remember?"

"Yes...

"Good."

"That's excellent Jaune. You are doing great."

 **"Just hang in there I'm almost done with you."**

"I don't remember much so I don't know if I can help you."

"It's ok Jaune whatever you say is helpful."

 **"Well not really. You were far too drunk for any testimony to hold water but getting it out there is good for you. It might make it easier for you to discuss what happened."**

"Is there anything else you would like to say? You said that the woman who-

 **"Assaulted."**

"Who you had _intercourse_ with did not drug you? Why do you say that?"

"Becuase she was to short."

Jaune said as Sera cocked her head.

"Too short?"

"I was at least six feet off the ground in the chair. And I remember my head being held _up_. So she could not have been the one."

 **"That makes sense. Does not mean she was not an accomplice."**

"I see. Do you think she knew about the woman drugging you?"

"I don't think so."

"Why do you say that?"

"I was in an alley.

"Outside of Juniors?"

"Yes. And there was more woman outside...

 **"Did he get attacked thrice?"**

"And? Go on."

"I think she scared them off me. I remember her telling me she scare of some woman who found me on the ground."

"Or she _wants_ you to think that. She might be in cahoots with, but that's neither here nor there I have to let him go soon. Opal will come if I don't or worse Glynda."

"Alright, Jaune I know this is a lot, but I want you to write something down for me...

* * *

"Mister Arc. I do apologize for this. Keeping you away from your team all day."

Glynda said as the ship touched down at the Beacon docks. As the two exited the ship. It was seven twenty pm, and dusk had finally settled over the city covering Vale in an odd turquoise as Jaune stepped out of the craft.

"It's no problem Miss Goodwitch. I'm just tired."

Jaune said yawning loudly as the dean smiled at him.

"Get some rest Jaune. If you are feeling better, that is. Do you need help coming back to your dorm?"

"No. I'm fine. I'm going home alone anyway."

Jaune said as Glynda gave an uncharacteristic smile.  
"Somehow I _doubt_ that."

The dean said as Jaune looked behind her to see a certain heiress waiting for him.

* * *

"Do you need help?"

 _"No!_ I'm! Fine!"

Jaune panted coming up the last of the Beacon steps. A new record! Now it was only half an hour to walk up the steps as Weiss helped him along.

"Are you sure? You look tired."

"Weiss I'm fine. Thank you though."

Jaune said as the girl smiled.

"Of course, I am happy to!"

Weiss said as Jaune got to the top of the steps panting heavily before Weiss tugged on his shirt.

"Jaune... Can I tell you something?"

"Sure Weiss just give me a second ok?'

Jaune asked panting as Weiss took a deep breath.

"Jaune I wanted to say thank you. Honestly and truthfully thank you."

"For what?"

Jaune asked the heiress as she sighed.

"For saving Ruby. I heard how you took a bullet for her and I wanted to say thanks. With all of my heart."

The girl said as Jaune grinned.

"No problem. I'm sure you would have done the same thing."

"I would have but I was not there. So I am thanking you for saving my leaders life. I will repay you in kind."

"Weiss you don't have to do that. Ruby _is_ my friend you know?"

"A Schnee never forgets a debt. No matter how small or in this case how large."

"Aww, you do care."

"I will push you down these stairs."

Weiss threatened drawing her rapier as a glyph formed and her scroll rang.

 _Bring!_

Her scroll rang as she paused putting away her rapier as Jaune sighed in relief.

"Got a text?"

"Why yes, I do it's my sister."

" _Winter_ right?"

"Yes let me see-

 _"OH, MY OUM! YES!"_

Weiss yelled at the top of her lungs suddenly wrapping her arms around Jaune in a hug making the boy flush.

"Weiss!? What's wrong?!"

Jaune asked as he was almost pushed _down_ the stairs by the jubilant herries.

"Jaune! It's my sister! She just got _married!"_

Weiss said happily as she practically leaped into the air.

"Really? That's great! To who?"

Jaune asked as Weiss blushed.

"To the _best_ man in the world! Did I tell ever you about my _uncle!?"_

Weiss asked eyes shining with joy as Jaune smiled.

"I didn't think you had one. You never mention him at our date."

"No, I suppose I did not but! At the time I didn't have one! They have been dating for several years, and they _fianlly_ got married!"

"Did she marry just him?"

"Yes, she did! She found herself as a lone bride! Just like I _hope_ to be."

Weiss said as she gave a light blush as Jaune gulped.

"What kind of man is he?'

"He is simply the _best!_ In fact, he is the very reason why I became a huntress!"

"Really? Why is that?"

Jaune asked as the girl frowned for a moment as she bit her tongue.

"Jaune I know this may seem obvious, but I am a bit of a _traditionalist."_

"I can see...

"Well, one day when I was younger I was kidnapped by members of a radical cell of the white fang."

"That sounds terrible."

"It was. I don't remember much of the event, luckily except being scared, hungry and alone for two days before _he_ came."

"He rescued you?"

"He sure did. He saved my life fighting through a mob of terrorist to free me and taking a near mortal blow for me in the process that left him grievously injured and me with my scar."

Weiss said point to the long line that ran down the left side of her face as Jaune grimaced.

"Looks painful."

"It was... After that, I came out with my scar, and he _personally_ delivered me back to my manner. As he didn't rest until I was with Winter and he bleeding out on the snow."

"Sounds painful.'

Jaune said grimacing as Weiss nodded.

"He was in agony. Winter rushed both of us to my family's personal hospital where I was held for overnight treatment, and he stayed a week."

 _"She has her own hospital? Not even we were that rich!"_

His reflection said glittering on his crutches as Jaune agreed.

"How did he take it?"

"Like a true _hunter_. Even half dead, and bleeding into the snow he fought himself back to my manner, all the way to the hospital and in less than a week he was back on his feet grinning wildly. And already waiting to go back out to the world!"

"He seems like a nice guy. When did Winter propose?"

"The very day he woke up. She went to one knee and asked for his hand in marriage! It was so Romantic..."  
"Really? And he said yes?"  
Jaune said as Weiss took on a slightly worried expression as she chuckled in an off-kilter manner.

"Well, no not at first. At first, he was quite adamant about refusing the idea, and he needed some rather _extensive_ convincing first... He was not as enthusiastic about the idea, but he came around! In the end...

" _Extensive convincing?_ What does that mean?'

Jaune asked as Weiss blushed.

"Well let's just say that he was a bit of a _free_ spirit! Especially in the beginning their relationship. He was not overly excited about the idea of marriage and my sister was a bit _forceful_ in her courtship of him but it all worked out in the end!"

" _Stockholm_ _syndrome is a wonderful thing after all."_  
Weiss muttered that last part under her breath as Jaune nodded.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

" _She definitely said something. I heard Stockholm."_

That's the thing with kidnapping right?

 _"Sure is._ "

But that means...

" _Jaune how about this time for once we don't ask a follow-up question and just go to bed huh? Cause I'm not up for almost dying again. At least not so soon K?"_

"What's his name?"

"His name is _Qrow Brawnren!_ And he is the reason I am different!"

 _Qrow Brawnren!?_ No way _can't_ be my _Qrow_. No way he got married. Jaune thought laughing darkly at the thought of Qrow in a dress made a smile break his lips.

 _"He did look good in a skirt."_

 _We_ look good in a skirt in case you didn't remember.

" _GAH! Why did you have to remind me!? I can't believe we wore that dress! Why the hell did we do that again?"_

Girls of course.

" _Dammit. Woman! Why the hell do they all seem to want us to wear dresses?! It doesn't make sense! Sure if one or two wanted us to dress up maybe but when everyone we meet wants us to crossdress there is something is very, very wrong with that equation!"_

Maybe it's our destiny?

" _Maybe Monty has a sense of humor."_  
His reflection said as Jaune chuckled before going back to his conversation with Weiss.

 _"Different?"_

"Yes. While most traditionalists do not believe men can be hunters I disagree. The _greatest_ hunter I've ever know was a man, and without him, I would be dead. That's why I support you Jaune."

"You support me?"

"I do. I _want_ you to become a hunter. I want you to be the best hunter you can. And more than anything I want you to be happy with whatever you do."

"Thanks, Weiss...

Jaune said as they reach her dorm as Weiss grinned.

"Is this where I get my end of date _Kiss?"_

"Date!? We just came back from the bullhead!'

"That was a date! We spent time together did we not?"

Weiss asked mockingly hoping to get a rise out of the boy as she saw him blushing brightly as she leaned her face forward relish his blush as she closed her eyes.

"I'm waiting...  
Weiss said laughing her head off internally before she felt something soft touch her cheeks as her eyes shot open.

"That's for being a friend."

Jaune said as he left a frozen solid heiress in the hallway inspire into his room as Weiss cracked a will smile and skipped back to her room.

* * *

 _"Jaune! I'm home!"_

Neo typed into her scroll as she flung open her apartment door already taking off her shoes and putting her parasol away. After making sure Roman was safe and sound _and_ secure. In his warehouse, Neo had left him and rushed home to _her_ boyfriend.

She couldn't wait to see him again! She was already thinking of all the naughty and _barely_ things they would get up to over the weekend!

Her right hand was already down the front of her pants taking off her already thoroughly soaked panties as she entered the apartment and found it to be pitch black.

 _"Jaune? Where are you?"_

Neo _asked_ holding up her scroll before flicking on the lights to reveal an empty apartment, no food, waiting, no tv on and no blonde lover on the couch or most important not at her crotch.

 _"Jaune?"_ Neo typed before notice note on the table.

 _"Neo. Went back to Beacon. I'll be back. Call me."_

Jaune said as Neo felt her eyes twitch as she balled her knuckles and ground her teeth.

 _"I don't have your number!"_

Neo cried as her lover got away.

* * *

"Why are you so happy?"  
Yang asked as Weiss was especially non-Weiss. She came into the room practically giddy as she slipped inside the room blush brightly and was now on her bed in the process of religion back and forth kicking her feet and slamming her fist inot her bed.

"Weiss? Are you ok?"

Ruby asked as Weiss looked more like well her partner then herself as She raised her head.

"Ruby I am better than ok! I am _great!'_  
Weiss said as Blake sighed.

"What happened you get _laid?"_

Blake asked sarcasitcally as she didn't' even bother to look up from her questionable _literature_.

"What?!"  
"Lewd!"

"Nice one _kitty kat!"_

The voice of Ruby shouted as Weiss glared at the faunus girl before thing.

"No, I did not get laid! But I _did_ get a kiss!"

"Really? Did you get some tongue?"

Yang asked grinning ear to ear as Weiss fumed.

"For your information not that it's _any_ of your business! No, I did not! I am a _lady!'_

 _"I am a lady!"_

"That's childish!"

"You're childish."

"It's just a kiss. Don't make a big deal out of it."

Blake said as Weiss glared at her.

"Well, it was my _first_ kiss thank you very much!"

Weiss said with a grin as Ruby gasped.

 _"Really!_ From who!? From who!? Tell me! Tell me!"

Ruby said jumping up and down as Weiss grinned.

"From Jaune of course."  
Weiss sad as Ruby's smile crashed at the ground as Yang burst into fire making Blake sigh and Weiss grinned as she went back to her bed.  
It was _Thursday,_ and she had studying to do...

* * *

 _"FUCK ME!"_

Roman yelled at the top of his lungs as he was finally left alone in his warehouse. He was finally able to relax after the near debacle with his _boss_ and only after Neo had _triple_ checked his warehouse before _allowing_ him inside.

 _"Why!? Why!? Why me!?_ Why does all the shit happen to me!?"

Romans muttered darkly as he fell onto one of the plush couches that line his warehouse. It was pitch black, but he knew the place like the back of his hand. As he rested on the couch, he saw his life flash before his eyes.

"Why me... What did I ever do to deserve this?"

Roman thought as he took out a cigar and lit it.

"Why does all the shit happen to me?" Roman thought a the took a hit form his cigar giving the dull were house a lone red light.

"Look at you Roman. What happened to the real you? The one that was going to change the world! To be the first real male hunter! The yo who was going to make a mark in history! Now, look at us.

" _Alone. Depressed_. And out of fucking time. It's only a matter of time before Cinder kills you. Or you kill her which is worse. Knowing whatever the hell she calls boss sends its _reprisal..._  
Roman thought out loud as he fianlly came to a realization.

"This is it. This is how I _die..._ This is how Roman goes out! I'm going to either be burnt to a crisp or spend the rest of life living in a bungalow in Mistral... I hope Neo likes a good pina colada...

Roman said bitterly as he fell on his couch.

* * *

"Jaune how about we go get some air?"

Pyrrha asked as Jaune nodded.

"That's a great idea Pyr! Let me get my crutches!"

Jaune said as he reached for his crutches as he and Pyrrha bout hastily left the room where the brooding team of there were glaring at one another.

"Nora! Ren! Play nice!"

"Well be back later!"  
Jaune and Pyrrha said as the left the tense room in a rush slamming the door with a wham! As Nora spat.

"Could you be any _more_ obvious?"

Nora spat as Ren glared at her...

* * *

"So what now?"

Jaune asked as he and Pyrrha walked along the Beacon hallway. As he moved with his crutches as Pyrra walked slowly with him.

"I don't know I think we should give them a good half hour that should work out."  
Pyrrha said as Jaune nodded.

"So what do you want to do for half an hour?"

"We can talk? I still have a question about you I would like answered and I'm sure you have some for me. "

"Fair enough. Whoa re you? People seem to know you from somewhere."

Jaune asked as Pyrrha giggled.  
"I am Pyrrha Nikos. Daughter of _Athena_ and _Isan_ o _v_ Nikos. Middle child of four and current first year of Beacon. Now, who are you?"

"I am Jaune Arc. The youngest child of _Juniper_ and _Nicholas_ Arc. Youngest of seven and first year at Beacon just like you."

"Really then? You have _seven_ siblings? What was that like."

 _"Stressful._ It was bad enough being the youngest, but seven sister was a bit of a rush. What about you what are your siblings like?"

"Well, I have my elder sister, Xera. She's a lawyer; then I have my younger sister Xyliphon and finally my little brother Asteroth. He's adorable and I'm sure you will love him when you meet!"

"When I meet him? Are they coming to Beacon?"

"Well yes and no. Parents day is in a few days so my parents will be here. Along with others in the school. But I _doubt_ that my siblings will come. They are either working or are in school right now so I highly doubt if they will make the trip."

"Do you think that any of your siblings will come?"  
"I doubt it. I was never especially _close_ with any of my siblings. Well maybe I was with two but that was about it."

Jaune admitted as Pyrrha frowned.

"What about your father? How is-

"He's dead."  
Jaune said bitterly and far too quickly as Pyrrha flinched.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. He died when I was four so I was young. I didn't really get to know him so it's not so bad."

"I can't imagine that. I love my father. A life where he died? I don't know what I let alone my mother would do. She loves that man with all her heart and would die for him a thousand times over."

"Sounds romantic."

"She is a bit of a classical romantic I will admit'

Pyrrha said as the two made a slow looping lap along the school. Learning more about each other as they did. Jaune learned that Pyrrha was a champion of some sorts and people thought she was apparently a big deal or something.

Jaune didn't see it to him she was just Pyrhha. Nothing more and nothing less, and when he told her that she looked like anyone else. And besides her beauty, she was just a normal person. A response she practically beamed at.

Pyrrha on her part learned Jaune had a good relationship with two of his seven siblings. And the other relationships were either apathetic at best or _borderline hatred_ at their worst.

A fact that made Pyrrha grimace. Family's should not hate one another. Pyrrha was a staunch traditionalist in that matter. _A house divided could not stand._ And if the Arc's where shattered that was a problem.

She also learned a bit more about his home life and none of that was good. It looked like from what he divulged mainly by accident was that his abuse did not happen until his father died and his mother's _training_ of him increased...

As what started out as genuine and honest combat lessons became an excuse to beat her own son. Pyrrha grimaced at the thought as until the Jaune had had an ordinary if not somewhat _sheltered_ life. With a loving pair of parents and a large number of dotting elder siblings. And it seemed to be a good one until his dad left...

 **"Grief can make you do some cruel things. It's no excuse but still."**

Pyrrha thought as the two finally made it back to the dorm Pyrrha chuckled.

"You think they made up?'  
"One way to find out."

Jaune said opening the door to get his answer as he saw Ren wrapped up in Nora's arms as the two shared a long kiss.

"I'd say yes."  
Jaune said as Pyrrha snapped a picture...

* * *

"And now _geography!"_

Oobleck said as she zipped around the room. Jaune and already lost track of the lecture as Velvet were already taking notes for her friend as the two sat removed from teams JNPR and RWBY as the teaching went off.

"As most if not all of you know! Or I dearly _hope_ you all do! Remnant is split into four major powers! In the north is Atlas! To the west Vacuo! To the far east Mistral and here Vale!'

"These powers have been around as recorded history and no one is quite sure as to when or how they were raised! But what we do now is that they are hundreds if not thousands of years old!"

The woman's aid as Jaune nodded his head as she went on.  
"Now does anybody know about the _minor_ powers of Remnant?"

"I do!"

"Ah! Miss Schnee! Go on!"

"There are several smaller powers in the unincorporated area in Remnant know as the _Free Cities."_

Weiss said with a voice that spoke of sheer confidence as the doctor, not professor nodded.

"Excellent Miss Schnee! She is correct! In remnant aside from the major powers, there are the Free Cities! They are smaller enclaves of humanity that live outside of the law and jurisdiction of the kingdoms! They are usually, for the most part, made up of tight-knit groups of humans and faunus that started off as usually well organized and skilled bandits or raiders! And now have their own minor empires!"

"Sounds cool huh?"

Velvet whispered into Jaune's ear as he grimaced.

"They aren't _that_ great Vel Trust-

"Ah! Mister Arc! Finally contributing! How wonderful! Please tell me what you were saying as it pertains to the Free Cities!"

"I was saying that they are not all their cracked up to be."

Jaune said as the woman gasped.

"Have... Have you been _in_ a free city Mister Arc!?"

Oobleck asked as stunned expression came over her face as Jane nodded.

"Once or twice. Why?"

"My word! What was it like!? How did you get there!? Why were you not shot on sight!? They are notoriously hostile to outsiders and getting is neigh impossible! Having a student with actual first-hand knowledge of one is a rare gem indeed! Please tell me how you got in!"

" _We blew down their doors after I assassinated their democratically elected leader to impose our own despot over them so we could steal their hard earned resources."_

His relation said sarcastically on Velvet's pencil box as Jaune grimaced.

"I was able to get in on a _diplomatic mission._ "

 _"Diplomatic... Right... Keep telling yourself that. Don't make any difference they died we lived! That's life!"_

 _"Diplomatic?_ How so?'

Oobleck asked pressing for knowledge as his reflection grinned.

" _An Arc never tells a lie do remember that."_

His reflection said as Jaune glared at it.

"I was part of a _group_ of businessman! And we were negotiating terms with them."

 **"** _Smell that? Smells like horse shit to me. Businessmen? What the hell were we selling? Unless you count death and Grimm then we were having a fire sale!"_

"Businessmen? What would a free city have that a group of traveling men would want?"

The doctor asked as Jaune grimaced.

"We were in a bad place. Harsh strains had come and we were all starving. We needed to negotiate a passage into the city for resources."

" _Clever_. _But not really. Seven out ten. Next!"_

Jaune said as the woman nodded

"I see! It must be difficult anyways! The free cites are notoriously hostile to all others! They will however occasionally _hire_ hunters for Grimm extermination missions but aside from that? Communciiot with them is minimal and what goes on behind their walls I unknown to the word!"

"Excuse me, doctor?"

"Yes miss Schnee! Go on!"

"What do you mean hire hunters? I thought hunters were paid by the kingdom or limited to private contract work. I didn't know they were used as mercenaries as well."

"An excellent point indeed! You see the free cites despite their size boast some of the best equipped and highly trained armies on the planet! They would need to be in order to live in the wilds as they do! And occasionally when Grimm gets too severe they will _hire_ a huntress. And since they are _technically_ unincorporated there is no rule saying a huntress has to say no."

The woman spoke as Jaune sighed as he began to write in his own battered notebook as he finally had an _ordinary_ day...

No explosions, no death just Jaune in school trying to be a male hunter in a woman ran world. All in all? Life was good. Jaune thought as Oobleck talked on.

* * *

 ** _AN:_ That's it! The latest chapter of _Game on_ done and done! This time we got some much-needed recovery team bonding, nice table manners, and lessons on why death has many faces and why it is often the ones that look the least dangerous that turn out to be the most deadly. Until next time thanks for reading.**

 **PS. I think I worked out the chapter length to about this much per addition. So yeah! Until then Omake!**

 **Pss. Never eat the cupcake.**

* * *

 **Omake. Darkest Remnant part three. _The first triumph_**

 _"Stay behind me!"_ Velvet had ordered while Oscar sighed heavily. Ever since his near injury, the _Vestal_ Had been acting like his own personal bodyguard keeping him in her sights and refusing to let him go.

Now while having a hero guarding you sounds like a good thing and it indeed was, except this time it was a bit of a hindrance. As now Oscar was forbidden from gather loot from the dungeon. And while some may call it pilfering he owned the place! So it was really reallocating as far as he was concerned.

As they heroes fought the cold damp corridor was filled with ancient portraits, and dustcover archaic books shelves were filled with the sounds of battle as Jaune, Ren and Ciel Fought from the front. The cruse slashed forward cleaving bone soldiers in two, while Ren picked off their accursed archers with his pistol.

All the while Ciel kept in the middle lobbing satchel after satchel of thick emerald caustic powder that melted the undead back to whence they came.

As the battle raged Ozpin saw it. There was a gold trinket laying on the corpse of a fallen bone Noble that had been felt by gunfire and had not melted.

As they walked past it Ozpn saw that it was a small _coffee mug_ it called to him. It spoke as he reached outa questing had and touched it.

" _Why hello there."_

A voice said as Oscar looked up to see the floating figure of a man in long black and green robes. He was a shimmering astral projection of floating robes, with pale as chalk skin, grey hair, and eyes and was sipping slowly out of a steaming ethereal mug. He also had no legs and was cleary a gohst as Oscar screamed.

" _What the hell!?'_

The boy yelled as Velvet turned to him.

"Oscar!? What's wrong-

 _VITHUM!_

A archers' arrow struck Velvet right in her breastplate as it tore clean through her plate armor and right into her flesh making her howl with anger as the man spoke.

" _A telling blow to body and mind! Such an audacious attack cannot be left unanswered!_ "

The gohst yelled Oscar panicked.

"Velvet?! Are you ok!?"

He asked as the faunus hero gritted her teet grabbing her mace point and pointing it at the sky and yelling at the top of her lungs.

" _The light is my torch with it I destroy the shadows!'_

She yelled as a flash of lightning struck down breaking apart a bone archer and making her body glow green as she healed.

" _A great impact! Send these things back into the muck!"_

The gohst yelled Jauen killed the last enemy, a great bone shield bearer, his battered longsword cutting the thing in half as it sliced it in half shield and all.

" _A decisive strike!"_

The gohst yelled as Oscar paled.

* * *

"Men! And lady! We did it! Our first raid into the ruins was a stunning success and now we drink!"

Oscar yelled as the tavern cheered raucously as they all toasted the success of the first and now definitely not last expedition into the ruins. as the crowd cheered Jaune and Ren raise their own glasses. Ren was with Ciel talking about toxins and tonics, and Jaune was busy helping the still injured Velvet as they prayed over her wound. Chanting in a slow rhythm as a low green light appeared on her chest as they heald her with their prayers.

"I don't know what you are demon. But You will be put to rest."

Oscar vowed silently to the specter that only he could see as it chuckled in an enigmatic fashion.

"I am no demon, my friend."

the thins said as it casually sipped its mug making Oscar growl

"Then what are you?! Why do you haunt me so!?"

"I. Am the one who sent the letter...


	6. Parents day

**_:AN. Well, That happened! We got a hundred followers! Thanks for everyone reading this story and it's going strong! In this chapter, we get to see a tad more of a back story with a slight showing of the future! Until then sit back and enjoy every young student's worst nightmare! Parents day!_**

 ** _PS This story will take a few swing from the main plot but it'll follow the overall story. Until then? Game on._**

 ** _PSS! This is the first and only chapter with no Gamer elements to it! Don't get used to this it's a gamer fic for a reason!_**

* * *

 _"~Said a scarecrow swinging on a pole!~"_

 _"~To a blackbird sitting on a fence!~"_

 _"~Oh Oum gave me as soul, but forgot to give me common sense!~"_

 _"~Said the blackbird. Well, well, well. What in thunder would you do with common sense?~"_

 _"~Said the scarecrow t'would be pleasin. Just to reason out the reason. Of the whichness and the whyness of the whence!~"_

 _"~If I had an ounce of common sense...~."_

 _"~If I had an ounce of common sense...~."_

 _"~I could while away the hours. Conferrin with the flower.~"_

 _"~Consultin with the rain. And my head I'd be scratchin. While my thoughts where busy hatching if I only had a brain!~"_

 _"~I'd unravel every riddle For any individ'al In trouble or in pain~."_

 _~"Oh, I could tell you why the ocean's near the shore.~"_

 _"~I could think of things I never thunk before.~"_

 _"~And then I'd sit and think some more!~"_

 _"~I would **not**! Be just a-nothin'~"_

 _"~My head all full of stuffin'~."_

 _"~My heart all full of **pain** ~.'_

 _"~I would dance and be merry!~"_

 _"~Life would be a ding-a-derry!~"_

 _"~If I only had a **brain!** "_

Jaune finished his song as he opened the door letting the steam out of the JNPR bathroom as he stepped out to a bemused spartan who giggled at him in a melodic tone.

"My my Jaune. When on earth did you hear that song?"

Pyrrha asked her partner now boyfriend Jaune Arc who smiled back at his partner fresh Beacon uniform on and blonde hair still wet from his shower.

"One of my old teachers taught it to me. He said it was meant to help you out when things got bad. So whenever I'm feeling bad, I sing it."

Jaune said regretting his choice of words as Pyrrha's face dropped.

"Jaune. Are you feeling bad? Is something wrong? You know you can tell me if it is right?" Pyrrha asked giving Jaune a warm smiled as he returned it.

"No. I just felt like singing it this time."

The boy said walking past Pyrrha who sighed.

 _"Boys_. They think they are so clever."

She said aloud as she walked into the shower and began to get ready for her day.

* * *

"Listen I'll tell you the same thing I told the rest of them! We don't know what happened and we have no idea what the hell went on ok?"

Melanie Malachite said to the intimidating figure of Glynda GoodWitch as she stared down at the young girl. It was already the middle of the damned day and Melanie desperately wanted to go back to sleep. Ever since the damned debacle at the docs, the cops had been breathing down her and her sister's neck and she was sick of it! Now, this Beacon type had come over waking her up when it was her time to rest? Now she was _pissed._

"Miss Malachite-

"It's Melanie. Calling me _Miss_ makes me feel old. _Miss_ GoodWitch."

The younger girl said flippantly as Glynda ground her teeth at her.

"Melanie-

"That's better."

"Don't! Try my patience girl!"

The dean snarled as Melanie blew her a puff of air glaring at her as Glynda reached for her wand.

"Melanie a student of mine was assaulted at your establishment and-

 _"Allegedly_ assaulted! Get your facts, straight _Miss_. You've' seen the videotapes! We only have him and his friend on tape for two hours! Where they were drinking with my sister and me, and we did no funny business!"

The girl argued as Glynda seethed. She was currently being rather effectively stonewalled by this trollop and was not happy about it. Not at all.

"Melanie. A student was drugged attack and possibly raped. Do you not want to help us catch the perpetrator or perpetrators behind this vile action?"

"Of course I do! I want the person or persons apprehended just as much as you! I just don't want to be mixed up in something that I had nothing to do with! I didn't assault him my sister did not assault him! All the screens where he was on from his arrival until he left shows him having a good time!"

"But when he leaves... There is no tape of him leaving. He is only seen entering the building and not exiting. How do you explain that?"

"Simple... He... He must have found another way out."

Melanie said weakly as Glynda narrowed her eyes.

"Melanie if you are not telling me something that means you are interfering with a police investigation. This will count as obstruction of justice and-

"Save it! The cop Sera already gave me that speech. Tried to get in before a warrant. Speaking of which where _is_ your warrant, Glynda?"

The girl asked placing her hands on her hips and snarling at the dean who fought the urge to break her wand in two.

"I don't have one as I'm not a police officer-

"Good! Then get the hell _out!"_

Melanie yelled slamming the door to Juniors shut right in the deans face making her fume as the younger girl walked away after successfully stopping her investigation and leaving her high and dry. As the dean stood denied entry in the warm day sun already fuming.

* * *

"See you guys later! Me and Nora are going to go get breakfast!"

Ren said grabbing Nora's hand as the now _together-together_ friends walked away. As they did Nora shot Pyrrha a knowing look that she returned as Pyrrha prepared to take a risk.

"Jaune! Can we talk for a moment?"

Pyrrha asked her now fully healed boyfriend who looked over to her questioningly.

"Sure Pyr. About what?"

Jaune asked as the boy walked over to his girlfriend's bed as she gestured to for him to sit down. Jaune grimaced as the height difference between them was once again made apparent.

Even sitting down Pyrrha had a good _two_ inches over him, and when he sat down with her? It was well over a foot of height Jaune sight sitting cross-legged on Pyrrha's bed as she smiled warmly at him.

"Jaune we need to talk."

Pyrrha said flashing Jaune a nervous smile as he blinked once.

"About?"

"Jaune we are in a relationship together. And as such, I think it would be good if we established some ground rules! You know see what the other expects or wants from this relationship and try to make accommodations to better suit the both of us!"

Pyrrha said nervously folding and unfolding her hands as Jaune nodded.

"Sure. So you want to tell me what you expect of me then me to you?"

"Exactly! But I want you to go first. If that's ok?"

"It's fine. I guess."

Jaune said as Pyrrha grimaced.

This was it! Pyrrha needed to play her cool. She needed to take this slowly, delicately. She needed to tell Jaune straight up and honest what she expected of him without scaring him away!

You see Pyrrha knew that she was not what you would call a _conventional_ lover. And Pyrrha knew that some of her more intense fetishes might scare Jaune off! If not appropriately introduced under a safe and secure environment.

So she neede to be transparent and honest with him. Lying and obfuscation would do her no good here. And nothing less than complete totally honesty would suffice. And maybe just maybe, she could have him open up to her.

"Well, I guess I would want you to love me and be kind to me for starters."

"I agree. I will also ask for that."

Pyrrha replied with a natural and real smile that came over her face.

"I'd like if you did things with me. You know like hanging out being better partners."

"That's grand."

"Also! I would like us to be equals! I want to sand on equal footing with you Pyrrha. As a partner and a boyfriend!"

Jaune said happily only for his smile to drop as he saw Pyrrha grimace.

"Pyrrha? Is something wrong?"

"Jaune... Relationships are about give and _take_. You will provide things for me, and I will take things from you. And _vice versa!_ Don't get me wrong I am no prude! It's just...

"It's just?"

"Jaune I will be honest as I always am. I have no problems _treating_ you like an equal."

Pyrrha said as Jaune face lit up.

"In _public."_

And crashed, as she broke his spirit and his good mood went down in flames.

"Pyrrha?"

"I mean! I will treat you well! Don't get me wrong! I will _never_ abuse you hit, you or do anything to you against your will!"

"I hope not...

"I won't! I truly and honestly will not! But. I need to make one thing abundantly clear."

"And that is?"

"While I have no problem being an... _equal_ with you in a relationship there are some parts of our relationship where I must be the _predominant_ one."

Pyrrha said as Jaune blinked owlishly at her.

"Like what?"

"In the romance part. Jaune I want no I _need_ to be dominant in our more romantic moments. That is a must for me. Is that ok with you?"

Pyrrha asked emerald eyes shining as Jaune gain a confused frown.

"I guess. Sure?"

Jaune asked as Pyrrha looked like a weight was lifted from her shoulders. As she put her hand on his.

 **"Thank Oum! You won't regret this! You just need to lay back and let me do the work, and I'll make you the happiest man on Rmenat!"**

Pyrrha though as Jaune smiled.

"That sounds-

Jaune never got out his sentence as his girlfriend _attacked_ him. In an instant, he was pinned against the bed as she forcer her lips onto his in a rough, passionate kiss, which stole the breath from his lungs as she intertwined one hand to his own while the other zipped open his shorts and shot inside them.

"Pyrrha?!"

"Shh. Let me work."She said groping a making him bush as she bit his ear stealing all energy from his body as he quaked and whimpered.

 **"There, there. That isn't so bad huh? You just need to _submit_ , and I'll make this great."**

Pyrrha thought as she bit her lovers ear tenderly as her free hand massaged his now fully erect genitals.

 **"Hmm? Bigger then I thought now that _is_ a plus."**

Pyrrha thought as she put a bit of extra force into her bite making Jaune gaps and cry out as she left marks on he inner earlobe.

Pyrrha was in a precarious state as she assaulted her lover. She needed to train Jauen early on, to _ease_ him into the way their relationship would work or their relationship would not be a success. As Pyrrha's more... _unusual_ quirks began to manifest themselves.

As she assaulted Jaune, she moved like the warrior she was, her very touch her every stroke and every kiss was a well-paced attack that served to crumple her boyfriend's will making him moan and cry as he was soon begging for release. Just like her mother said he would. As Pyrrha grinned wickedly already thanking her mother for her advice on how to _placate_ a male as Jaune whined in her grasp.

 **"Not yet. A little more."**

Pyrrha thought as she began to alter speed and movement with her hand and long as she brought the boys' guard down low before she felt him shake.

"Pyrrha! I'm-

Jaune said before yelping out loud as a sharp pain filled his chest as Pyrrha bit his nipple right at the point of his climax as she overloaded his brain in pain and pleasure as the boy collapsed into her arms.

The two stayed like that for a time before Pyrrha spoke up.

"Jaune. Do you remember when I said that a relationship was a give and take?"

"Yes... Why?"

Jaune asked panting as Pyrrha flashed a nervous smile.

"Well, I must be honest. I have certain... interest that you might not find... _acceptable."_

"Like what?"

Jaune asked some breath coming back to his lungs as Pyrrha grimaced.

"Well, you know how relationships are about showing love to one another?"

"Yes...

"Well... I show my love _differently..._

"Differently? How so?"

"Jaune when I show you my love it might not seem like love... at first! In fact, it might seem like the quite the _opposite..._

Pyrrha admitted as Jaune blinked owlishly at her.

"Pyr?"

"Jaune I'll be honest I want to _hurt_ you."

She said as his jaw dropped.

"What?!"

"No! No! No! Not like that! I meant romantically!"

 _"Romantically?"_

"Yes! I mean... AH! This is hard to explain but hear me out, please! I am a firm believer that relationships are complicated things and now and then they can get a bit different!"

"Different?"

"Yes! Different! What I mean is I well dose the term _sadomasochism_ mean anything to you?"

The girl asked as he caught his reflection in her tiara which was busy frantically signal to Jaune.

 _"RUN! Now! Out of this room! Out of this school! Back to Neo's! Or the wilds! Get us out of here!"_

"No why?"

Jaune asked ignoring his reflection's pleas as Pyrrha steadied herself.

"Well, it is a type of unique! Yes, that's the word! It is a unique relationship based on mutual trust, shared understanding and absolute respect for your partner! And I would be wondering if you would be interested in learning about it... Together?"

Pyr asked as Jaune cocked his head.

 _" YOU IDIOT!"_

"I don't know? What makes it so unique?"Jaune asked as she steadied herself.

"Well. It is a bit _different_. I am a dominant. And while there are many kinds of us, I like to...

"You like to?"

"I like to...

"Pyr?"

"I like to _hurt_ people ok! It's what I like, and I wanted to know if you would be ok with it! If not that's completely fine! And I put you under no pressure to say yes!"

" **Say it! Please say yes! I'll be gentle! I'll be so gentle with you! At _first!_ There is so much I can teach you! The joys of a paddle! The sharp kiss of a whip! Just let me in and I will make your flesh _sing_ with a pleasure you don't even know exists! You won't regret it I know it! Just submit!"**

"I don't know... Why do you want to hurt me? I haven't done anything to you have I?"

Jaune asked as the girl recoiled.

"N-NO! Of course not! I don't want to do it because I'm mad at you! I want to do it because I like you! A lot... And this is how I show my affection...

Pyrrha said meekly as Jaune grimaced.

"Pyr... I'm going, being honest... I have a bad history getting hit by a woman... It's not that I don't want to try I don't know if I'm ok with that.

 **"Fuck me! Why did you ask him!? He's been beaten!? Pyrrha the hell is wrong with you!?"**

"That's fine! I don't want pressure you as I said! But know this. If you do want to try, I am always willing to _teach."_

Pyrrha said as she kissed him on the nose making him blush as she grinned.

"Now let's get to class. And hope Ren didn't eat all the breakfast again."

She said as the got up and left the bed.

* * *

Jaune was having a _bizarre_ day, well bizarre few days really. As for once in his life, he seemed to have gone a full twenty-four hour period with nothing trying to kill him.

This was strange for the boy as he ate lunch in the Beacon cafeteria with his friends.

" _I don't like it. Something's terrible is about to happen. You watch."_

His reflection said as Jaune nodded. He had a point. In his life when things seemed to be getting better, it was usually a prelude for it to get much, much worse. As he ate his pizza.

" _The red one is unusually hyper today, I don't like it. Ask her what's wrong before I lose it."_

He said as Jaune turned to see Ruby nearly shaking with joy and strangely enough she was not alone.

Both her Weiss and Yang were all unusually _excited,_ as was Pyrrha. They all seemed to be buzzing with excitement about something that Jaune had no idea what it was about.

As only Nora, Ren and Blake seemed like everything was fine. Well, that was not true Ren looked less _Ren._ Even if he was talking at the same spitfire speed, it seemed _forced._ Reluctant like he did not want to be his usual happy go lucky self.

Hell, even Nora was well more herself even as she ate her pancakes in her usual slow and methodic manner while Ren chatted to her she seemed sluggish acting more and more like the sloths on her pajamas as something was not quite right.

Even Blake was like that! She read her book slower than normal and seemed like she was not even paying attention to it as she did.

 _"The fact that she's reading it upside down lends credence to this theory."_

His reflection said as it was true. Blake was indeed reading a book upside down. Making any knowledge gained from it questionable at _best_. As Jaune frowned as something was wrong, or if not wrong just _off_ and he was going to find out just what it was.

"Hey, Ruby."

"Yeah Jaune! What's up!"

"Why is everybody so... _happy?"_

Jaune asked the slightly older girl who's face lit up in surprise.

"Jaune! Don't you know!"

"Know what?"

"Today! Today silly! Don't you know about today?"

"No... But I'm guessing it's going to be a good day?"

Jaune asked meekly as Ruby nodded.

"Jaune today is _parents day!_ It's the day all of our parents come to visit us! They get to stay for a _week_! It's going to be great!"

Ruby said as a light switched on.

 _"Oh, that makes sense. Right?"_

His reflection asked as Jaune shrugged.

Hell if I know as long as mine does not show I'm good.

" _That would be awkward. By the way are we still her kid or..._

No idea. I think we are a ward of the state?

Jaune answered as Yang spoke.

"Hell yeah! I can't wait to see dad again! I haven't seen him in months and Summer has the best cooking you have ever tasted!"

Yang said happily as Ruby nodded.

"Yeah! I can't want to see him Summer, Auntie Raven-

 _"Blah!_ Don't remind me of that _edgy bird!"_

Yang huffed as Ruby frowned.

"Yang! That's your mom! Be nice to her!"

"You try living with her and her Oum damned training regiments...

Yang said as she shuddered violently before Weiss spoke up.

"While my father cannot come, _unfortunately_ , my sister is coming! And she might even bring her husband! Oh, I can't wait for you all to meet my _uncle!_ He's amazing! I'm sure you will all love him!"

Weiss gushed as Pyrrha nodded.

"My mother and father will also be arriving later on. I can't wait to introduce you."

Pyrrha said taking Jaune's hand in her own as half the table gaked.

"Hey!"

"Hands off _P-money."_

"Miss Nikos why are you touching _my_ boyfriend?"

Weiss asked as Pyrrha glared at her.

"Excuse me, _Schnee?_ What did you say?"

"Yeah _Weiss cream_. What did you just say? Cause last time I checked, I didn't see your _mark_ on him, so he's fair game."

Yang retorted as Weiss glared at her.

"Jaune and I have already been on two dates! He is clearly my boyfriend!"Weiss huffed twirling her ponytails making Yang burn and Pyrrha glare as Ruby middle.

"Ummm guys?"

Jaune asked trying to gain his teams attention as Yang growled.

"That's what you say! But he clearly has the hots for me! Get it? _Hots?"_

"Really _puns_ Xiao-long? Is that the best you can do?"

"It's a lot better than taking people places where they can't even read the menu so that you can buy them food and then guilt trip them about it!"

"Why I _never!"_

"Enough! Jaune is none of yours. He is _mine._ And he will meet my parents today where I will introduce him as my lover."

Pyrrha said sternly as Yang growled as Weiss seethed as even Ruby glared well she Ruby glared at Pyrrha.

"Hey, guys!"

Jaune shouted as the table suddenly turned their focus to him.

"Yes dear. Is something the matter?"

Pyrrha as empathetically as the girls glared at her.

"Umm yes, there is. You see I can date you all, but as of right now, it _can't_ be anything serious."

Jaune said as the table froze as Pyrrha's grip became iron like as she glared at him.

 _"And. Why. Not?"_

She said in a menacing tone as Jaune gulped.

"I-

 _WHAM!_

"It's not his fault!"

The confident voice of Coco said as she appeared from somewhere as she tossed a large book with twin _golden moons_ onto the table making the teens pause.

"Adel right? The hell is that?"

"That! Xiao-long! Is the reason why none of you can get your hooks into the blonde wonder over here! I present you the _code of Arc!"_

Coco said tossing the book open as Velvet appeared behind her blushing and out of breath.

"I'm hah! So hah! Sorry! I couldn't stop her!"

Velvet apologized as Coco flipped open the book.

"Stop her form what? Jaune was just about to tell us what will surely be a fascinating story."Yang said as she glared at him as Wess nodded.

"Yes, Arc. Tell us a story."

"I-

"No need to! let me explain!"

Coco said as she began to read...

* * *

" _I can't believe she found a copy... And a brand new one too!"_

His reflection said as Jaune nodded.

Coco through some unknown means had somehow found a brand new edition of the _Code of Arc._ The _literal_ rules of his life that he was raised and faithfully lived and abided by and was to his great horror as he watched as Coco turned the pages to the middle of the book to read the section of courtship or how the Arc men _always_ chose their mates. Well not _always_ as this addition _thankfully_ left out some key points that would make his life _interesting_.

"If you want to marry an Arc man three steps are necessary first! One! You must mark him with your symbol for fair placement. How you do this up to you by all mean far or foul but! Be warned! He may or may _not_ resist you."

Coco read covering the first rule of the Arc courtship as Jaune nodded.

 _"She's not wrong. But I don't think she knows how one is allowed to mark."_

His reflection said in his tray as he nodded.

"Two! You must openly challenge him for a marriage ceremony. That means challenging him to a duel for his crest. If you beat him in the duel. And take said crest before another duel is done you are his legal fiance."

" _Bullseye! She's missing the approval condition! As long as she ignores that we are scot-free from any challenge!"_

It said as Jaune smiled as he saw a bit of good news.

"Three! You must now commit the entire Arc marriage ceremony. Which boils down to a trial by combat where you must beat your husband to be in a fight and make him say _I do_."

 _"That's a problem."_

Coco said as she finished reading the book. Giver her accurate if not a bit simplistic explanation of the Arc courtship rituals. Not naming all of them thank Oum, and leaving out one or two crucial details. But sill revealing enough about them to make Jaune nervous as he began to sweat.

 _Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. CRAP!_

I didn't want them to know this! Even if they don't know everything this is bull shit! If she knows that they can start challenging me! And if she doses-

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Jaune! So you are saying that if we want to marry you, we have to mark you. Steal your crest. And then beat you in a fight for a marriage ceremony, before beating you until you say you do?"

Yang asked in what seemed to be equal parts horror _or_ arousal Jaune could not tell as he nodded.

"Yes. That's it. And you need to do the steps in order! You can't skip out on one!"

Jaune said as Coco took a deep breath.

"Jaune Arc! I Coco Adel challenge you for your crest and hand in marriage!"

Coco claimed as Jaune glared at her.

"I _accept."_

Jaune said as the table gasped as she grinned.

"Good. Where do-

"Hold on! You haven't' even marked him yet!"

Yang demanded of the girl as Coco laughed.

"Oh, silly _Xiao-long!_ I did mark him! Look at him! He's practically covered in my family symbol and crest! Hell, even his boxers have my name on them! I claimed him a long time ago, and now I am on to step two!"Coco said grinning ear to ear as she turned to Jaune.

"Now lover bo-

"Jaune? Where did you go?'

Coco asked as the teens turned to see a now empty seat as Jaune was now gone disappeared from his place, and so was Velvet...

* * *

"Velvet! I can walk!"

Jaune shouted as the bunny girl carried him effortlessly through the Beacon hallways.

"Sorry! But I need your help please!"

The bunny faunus said sharply before putting down the smaller human. Setting Jaune down after carrying him away from the cafeteria table.

"Sure. Vel you don't need to be so secretive. But what do you need?"

Jaune asked as the girl gulped. Her faunus ears running flat on her head as she blushed.

"Jaune today is parents day...

"I just learned that,"Jaune admitted shaking his neck as Velvet blushed. "Well! You see! The thing is... Jaune I like you! A lot... And you like me to right?"

"Yeah. You are nice funny and cute."

Jaune said as Velvet blushed.

"Jaune! Guy's are cute! But anyway! You would not mind dating me? Right? You wouldn't mind dating or marrying me and having _thirteen_ kids either right!?"

Velvet asked as Jaune deadpanned her.

"How did you know how many kids I want? _Who_ told you!?"

Jaune demanded of Velvet as she jumped with glee.

"Perfect! So you would not mind dating me!"

"Ummm no why? You know about my crest right?"

"I do! But that's what I need your help for! Jaune promise me! Please say you will help me pretty please!"Velvet begged as she held Jaune to a wall pinning his arm and blocking his semblance.

"Sure. What do you need."

"I need you to play along with me! Just for the week ok!"

"Ok? But why? What am I playing?"

"Well, the thing is! I kind of told them that _you_ where my boyfriend and I need to _mark_ you now ok?! _Stay still!_ "

Velvet said pulling out a _pink_ plastic egg reaching forward as the pink egg sprung open as she tugged down Jaune's shirt.

" _Jaune she just pulled out an egg... A bunny girl just reached behind her and pulled out a dame egg. Do I need to say it?"_

We have more important things to worry about! Jaune thought as he looked at the _egg_. It seemed like an ordinary pink _plastic egg._

Its surface was a sharp hot pink and looked to be covered with slight silver embroidery along its sides as it had an odd gaudy air to it.

That will seeming innocuous enough Jaune's instincts flared up and told him to stay the hell away from that _egg_. As he began to sweat.

"Velvet!?"

Jaune squeaked as the girl suddenly ripped down his shirt exposing his upper shoulder to the air as and brought her egg to his shoulder, as it _sprung_ open, revealing its inside making Jaune's face lose all color.

 _"Velvet!_ The hell is that thing!?"

Jaune asked as he redoubled his efforts to escape but to no avail as the stronger girl held him down with the strength of a hydraulic press.

"Sorry Jaune! But this is going to _hurt!"_

Velvet said as she ignored the boy's protest before pressing the opened egg to his skin as Jaune _screamed..._

* * *

As the screams of a terrified boy filled the Beacon hallways across the campus and to the bullhead loading dock, a lone bullhead landed as several figures stepped out.

"Damn. We're back at Beacon huh? It's been awhile huh?"

 _"Tai!_ Language!"A soft sweet voice said as the other chuckled "Sorry, Sweetie. Just old habit. I mean you can excuse me right _beautiful?"_

"I guess... Be lucky I think you're _cute!'_

"And I think you are _gorgeous. Sum-Sum."_

"...

Red eyes glared as blue gave a tired sigh.

 _"Yes, Yes._ You also look beautiful Raven. No need to be jealous."

" I was _not_ getting jealous! I'm better than that!"

"Sure you are. That's why you're blushing now right?"

"I am not blushing!"

"Right."

"I am not!"

" _Ok! Ok!_ You are totally not blushing and averting your eyes! Now let's go see our kids right?"

The man asked as he and his two companions, one blushing fiercely and one giggling sweetly left the craft as another pair exited it.

"So this is Beacon? A fine school if I ever did see one myself! What do you say?"

"I think it looks _lovely_ Anetha. But even so, it's still not _half_ as lovely as you."

The man said as the woman smiled heartily.

"You always did know how to make a woman feel good. I am proud to call you mine! Now let us go! Our daughter has claimed to have found herself a man of her own! Let us go and see if we judge him worthy."

"Yes dear."

The two said as a towering figure lead a much smaller thinner figure off to Beacon as _another_ pair stepped off the bullhead.

"This is Beacon? It still looks the same. I hope they changed their discrimination policies. If my daughter is getting bullied again, I swear-

"Easy there dear, remember what we said right? No _suing_ the school again ok?'

"You are far too relaxed! In case you have forgotten the last time we were her out daughter was bullied for being a faunus! Don't you remember!"

"I do. And I _also_ remember Coco putting the bullies through a plate glass window with her shoe. So I think we can say that she is resting safely with good hands. Okay?"

A soft voice said as a brown pair of bunny ears relaxed and drooped down.

"Fine. You are lucky you are cute. For a _human..._

"I'm not just any human am I?'

"No... You are mine, and I love you. Now come on let's meet our daughter and that boyfriend that she loves so much...

* * *

"Mister Arc. Please come with me."

Glynda said as she found Jaune and Velvet walking together hand in taller faunus girl was blushing heavily with a delighted look on her face. While Jaune frowned. Rubbing his left chest with a pained expression on his face.

"If it's about the incident you know my answer."

Jaune said as the dean sighed heavily.

"No. Mister Arc it's not about your incident. Jaune, your _sister,_ is here."

The dean said as Jaune balked...

* * *

"My _sister_ is here?"

Jaune asked as he and the dean walked through the now rapidly filling hallways as the sound of student reunite with their parents filled the air. The dean had dragged him away from a desperate Velvet as two passed through the rapidly filling hallways.

As Jaune saw mothers greeting daughters, and the rare sight of a father getting swamped by happy children as Jaune felt a pang of guilt enter his heart.

"Lucky...

Jaune said under his breath but not enough for the dean to miss.

"Mister Arc? Did you say something?"

Glynda asked with a concerned expression as Jaune sighed.

"Not really...

"Jaune?"

"I just said I was jealous...

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Them."

Jaune said gesturing to the happy families reunited, giggling and laughing as Glynda sighed.

"Why would that make you-

"I apologize."

The dean said quickly putting a hand on his should.

"I just wish mine could be like that... Happy you know?"

Jaune asked as the woman grimaced.

"Jaune... Life is not always fair."

"I know that. Trust you me."

"I know you do but listen, sometimes you need to learn to move one. You can't stay in the past if you do the future might just be lost too."

The dean said as she gestured Jaune into the headmistresses office as Jaune walked in where Opal was busy looking up at a towering figure that was waiting for him.

* * *

She was a tall woman clad in iridescent blue armor that was master crafted and shone under a deep cerulean polish. As she turned her entire chest decorated with thousands of tiny masterful carvings. She also had a lone twin bladed long sword at her waist that had a familiar golden moon on it with more fanciful tapestries.

All of them painstaking crafted and labored over as they were to fault all graceful showings of past battles or the Arc clan symbol. As the prominent twin golden moons where proudly displayed on her chest the woman's, was littered with masterful artifice tapestries as she turned to face him. As her mouth fell.

"Jaune? Is that you?"

The woman asked her voice barely above a whisper causing Jaune's heart to freeze and _break_ as she took a step forward. Her massive armored boots clunked against the carpet as her perfect blue eyes and long blonde hair shimmered.

 _"Caitlin?"_

Jaune asked not believing his eyes as the woman gasped as her hands flew to her face as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Jaune!"

The woman yelled crossing the office in a distant as the next thing Jaune knew he was lifted off the ground and placed into a bone-shattering hug.

"Jaune! It's you! It's you!"The woman yelled gripping Jauen on her chest as the boy's heart fluttered.

Caitlin was here... Caitlin was _here_! In Beacon! Jaune thought as he felt a swirling painful male storm of emotions run inside of him. Caitlin his eldest sister, the person who was more of a mother to him than his real one was at Beacon?!

As the woman held him close her massive armored hand gripping the back of his head and neck with the force of an industrial press forcing his face into her armored chest as refuse to let him go.

"Cait?! Is that-

"Jaune! What happened to you? I was so worried about you!"

His sister said as Jaune felt the first wet drops fall on his head as the first teardrops landed on his head as Caitlin began to cry.

"Jaune! What happened to you? Where did you go?"

Caitlin asked as Jaune felt the first stab of guilt enter his chest about leaving his family. As his sister held him, Jaune found himself actually regretting leaving his home the way that he did.

He knows realized no he knew that burning down his own house, while a wedding his wedding was going on with most if not all of his family in attending and disappearing for over four years with no contact or communication to her or his sisters.

"Cait-

"What happened!? I came home from hunting only to hear my brother went missing on the day of his own _wedding_ after our manor burned to the ground!? Do you know what I've _been through?"_ Caitlin yelled shaking his body like he was a tin can making his eyes spin.

"I looked for you! Every day for years. I turned over _every_ rock every stone looking for you! I didn't' eat; I barely slept trying to find you was all I did! We were worried about! Everyone _is_ worried about you! _I_ was worried about you! We thought you were _dead..._

Caitlin said as her voice took on a softer tone as Jaune grimaced.

Catilin was his closest sister and for all intents and purposes his mother. And seeing her cry tugged at the boy's heartstrings.

Cait was one of the few siblings not at his wedding. She wished him well before the big day but since she was the eldest of the Arc sibling and the only one with a hunter license she was often away on hunts saving people from the monsters of the night!

Or that's what she said. Cait was almost never home and had not seen her younger brother in well over half of a decade.

As she hugged him, Jaune felt his guilt worsening. Caitlin was worried about him. She had probably spent the last six year losing her mind wondering about what happened to him. Agonizing over the fate of her younger brother that was assumed dead and-

"Your face...

Caitlin asked suddenly as Jaune gulped

"Jaune? Ever since I came home... I"ve heard _rumors..._ Are what they say true? Did mom...

"It's not that simple...

"Jaune. Listen to me. I know that mom was always _harsh_ on you. Especially after dad died. But this?"

She asked cocking his head up making Jaune want to do little more than curl up in a small ball and die. As the tear streak face of his sister looked own to him.

Seeing what was in his opinion the most powerful kind person on Remnant reduced to tears was far too much for the boy as his own tears began to fall.

"Jaune did mom do all this?"

"Not all of it... A _lot_ of it was Grimm-

" _Grim!?_ You fought Grimm?! Why?! You have no training! You don't even have your aura unlocked and-

"Actually I do. My partner unlocked it for me."

Jaune admitted bashfully as Caitlin's face blanked.

"Partner!? You are actually on a team?"

"A leader actually..."Wait! Someone unlocked your aura!? And it _wasn't_ your fiance!?"

Caitlin asked aghast as Jaune gulped once.

"Yes?"

Jaune said before Caitlin finally put him down as her cerulean eyes gasped before she reached inot her armor. Procuring a small golden moon and slamming it into Jaune's chest.

 _Cha-chink!_

A clicking sound was heard as Catilin forced Jaune's lost crest back into his armor making him gasp.

"My crest...

"Jaune! Why are you not earing your crest!? What happened to you!? Where did you go? Why didn't you call me? I can understand why you didn't call mom or Crystal or Saph. But not me? Not me or _Star?_ Jaune? Why didn't you call text of anything! Hell even a smoke signal!"

She demanded of her brother as he sighed.

"Cait it's a long story can I tell you alter I think my team is calling for me."

"You are on a team with Pyrrha Nikos correct?"

"Yes?"

"Is she your partner?"

Caitlin asked in a dangerous one as Jaune gulped.

"She is...

"And I'm assuming she unlocked your aura, and you allowed her to?"

"I did...

"Good. I wish to meet the girl with the _impertinence_ of proposing to my brother without taking his crest first."

Caitlin said with a fierce look as a small cough interrupted her.

"Miss Arc. I must ask you to refrain from harming any of my students. If you do, I may have to _ask_ you to leave."

Opal said to Caitlin from the back of her office as she had been watching the whole Arc reunion quietly from her chair.

"Headmistress...

"Opal. I have several things that I need to discuss with you."

"I assume that some of them are about your brother?"

"You assume correctly."

"You have my attention."

"Good."

Caitlin said in her usual calm clipped tone she used for dealing with anyone outside their family circle as Opal sighed.

"Fine. Vey well. Mister Arc go back to your team. Caitlin has your dorm number and more importantly your _scroll_ number as well. She will meet up with you in due time."

Opal said as Caitlin nodded.

"Go on Jaune. I will return to you in a moment. I have things I need to discuss with your headmistress."

"Ok... Cait?"

"Yes?"

"It's good to see you. Really good...

Jaune said as his sister's face dropped inot a small smile as she gave him a loving glare.

"You too baby brother. Wait for me with your team ok? I promise not to skin your partner. _Yet."_

Caitlin said with a wink as Jaune smiled and stepped outside.

"What is so important Opal? You know I want to see my brother. Why keep me?"

The woman asked as Opal grinned.

"Miss Arc I will not mince words. I run a school for huntresses. And in this school, I often find myself shorthanded."

"And? Why does that concern me?"

"Because I want to offer you a job. Will you _consider_ being a teacher?"

* * *

 _"Are you crying? Really? I know we love her and all but seriously?"_

His reflection asked as Jaune felt his tears keep falling from his face. Seeing Caitlin was too much as he cried on the Beacon carpet.

"I-

"Jaune! There you are!"

A sharp voice said as a blur of red rush inot him as he looked to see Ruby using her semblance to catch up to him only for her eyes to widen in shock as she came to a halt on her heels.

"Jaune!? Why are you crying!?"

Ruby asked naked concern in her voice as Jaune wiped the tears from his face.

"I... I'm not really crying."

"Yes, you are! What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you getting bullied again?! I'll tell Miss GoodWitch right away and-

"Ruby. It's fine. I just met someone from a long time ago."

Jaune said as Ruby looked concerned for a moment before nodding her head as a bright blush came over her face.

"Jaune. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Rubes. What's up?"

Jaune asked as the girl blushed heavily as she fidgeted in place.

"Me and you... we are friends right?"

 _"Best friends."_

"Great! I was wondering if...

"If?"

"If you ever... you know wanted to be _more_ then best friends?"

Ruby asked blushing brightly as Jaune felt his cheeks heat up before a blur of whit came from the far end of the hallway. Stopped once as it seemed to decide direction before turning to Jaune and Ruby gasping once before dashing towards them.

"Ruby what are you-

"Jaune will you go on a date with me! _Please!"_

Ruby asked bowing her head forward as the blur of white that was rocketing forward skidded to a grinding halt in an _eerily_ familiar way as Jaune saw what had to be Ruby's _sister_ behind her. Stop and gasp as her hands went to her face.

"I-

Jaune began to speak before he felt like _cold chains_ were wrapping around his limbs as his mouth moved on its own.

 _"Of course Ruby. I would love to go on a date with you."_

Jaune said as Ruby and the woman behind her who Jaune knew to be her sister both froze and _eeped!_ At the same time, as Ruby's face becomes the shade of her cloak as she rushed him.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I know this was a hard decision, but I'm so happy!"

Ruby said wrapping Jaune in a tight hug causing the young boy to blush before she came to a stop.

"Jaune... Can I kiss you?"

Ruby asked her face redder the _cold chains_ wrapped around his body once again as his mouth opened.

 _"Yes,"_ Jaune said in a neutral voice as Ruby gulped once as she gripped his cheeks with both hands as no words enter his head only a stern sense of determination and _milk?_ Jaune swore he could taste milk in her mind as she reached her face forward planting a soft kiss on his lips and-

 _FISHT!_

A scroll flashed as the two split apart as Jaune saw Ruby's sister holding up her scroll and grinning wickedly as her silver eyes shone with happiness as she squealed with joy.

"AHHH! I Just got my baby first kiss on photo!"

A certain familiar voice said as Ruby turned to see her sister had a camera as she balked ad her face went blood red.

 _"Mom!?_ What are you doing?!

Ruby squealed as Jaune froze.

 _"Mom?"_

 _"That's what she said. Must have been a young birth. Or she's a secret clone. You know?"_

His reflection said as the woman gave him a beautiful smile.

"Ruby! I just got your first kiss on camera! My daughter has a boyfriend! I am so proud!"The woman said holding up her scroll proudly as Ruby blushed furiously as she squawked at her.

 _"Mom!_ Stop it! You are embarrassing me in front of Jaune!"

"Jaune? Is that the name of the handsome-

"Oh my god! Your face!"

The woman shouted before clasping a hand over her mouth as she gained a mollified look as Jaune grimaced.

"My face? What happened to my face?"

Jaune asked still not comfortable to be talking about let alone _acknowledging_ his scars to those he perceives as strangers as Ruby glared.

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry! I'm _Summe Rose!_ And you are?'

The woman said recovering quickly as Jaune's frown left a bit. She was a literal carbon copy of Ruby. She had the same hair, skin tone, voice. Everything down to her silver eyes was a mirror image of her daughter.

"My name is Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

"Jaune Arc? Jaune Arc!? Not the Jaune Arc?!"

Summer gasped as Jaune's frown came back.

"Yeah... That's me... Why?'

"I'm so sorry...

Summer said putting a hand on his shoulder as Jaune felt himself melt.

Summer oozed empathy and compassion on such levels that Jaune felt like he was going to melt from his inside. As he felt a strong level of disquiet from the woman who seemed to be the physical embodiment of empathy.

"Don't be. I'm not."

Jaune said making Summer grimace as Ruby stepped in.

"Mom! Don't ask about that!"

Ruby whined before Summer gulped before turned her attention to her daughter?

No way in hell, they can't be mother-daughter...Jaune thought as Summer gasped.

"Ruby!"

"Mom!"

The girl yelled running into her mother's arms as the two embrace in a tight hug before Summer? Gained a downright _terrifying_ look in her eyes as a hand shot out from her and into Ruby's hood as she gripped her daughter's ear.

'Ruby Rose! What is _wrong_ with you!"The woman yelled at her daughter as she _eeped!_ In pain as Summer gripped one of her ears and pulled her to her knees making her whined pitifully.

"My ear! Mom!? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong!? What's wrong is that my daughter is off fighting terrorist on school nights when she would be in class studying! That's what wrong!"

Summer yelled as Ruby yelped.

"Mom! I'm sorry! But I need to help people!"

"You needed to come back to your dorm!"

"Umm Summer? I was there with her. I saved her life and she mine-

"You got him involved too!"

"I can explain mom!"

"Nope!"

Summer yelled as she suddenly put Ruby over her knew raised her hand and _spanked_ her...

* * *

"Jaune! Over here!"

Ren yelled as Jaune Ruby and Summer. Walked into the now crowded cafeteria as families all reunited.

Summer had a happy smile on her lips as Ruby was whining still covering her now undoubted sore bottom as Jaune blushed.

She really spanked her daughter. In public! Jaune thought as they made their way to the team tables.

There were three new figures surrounding the JNPR, and RWBY table as a tall woman in dark black, red armor that looked dead on Yang stood behind her as the two simply _refused_ to make contact with one another as they glared away from one another.

Between them was a short young man with golden hair and blue eyes. He wore a pair of tan shorts and jacket as he sighed into his palm. As Jaune looked at him he noticed there was something _off_ about the man. Especially on his neck.

As Jaune looked at him he noticed that on one part of his neck there was a long red _tattoo_ of a bright scarlet rose surrounded by bloody thorns, on the other was a strange red and black wing symbol that looked less of a tattoo and more like a _brand_ was pressed into his flesh searing it as the man laughed and Joked with Yang and a woman in red and black.

On the other side was what _had_ to be Pyrrha's parents.

There was a tall woman clad in flowing red and black armor. That cut a tall and imposing figure. She had blood red hair and penetrating green eyes that allowed her to cast an indomitable aura around her like the world was hers.

Next to her stood a thin, unassuming man. Who like the other had a strange marking on his neck, as it looked like the symbol of a spear penetrating a shield that looked to be _carved_ into his flesh.

He was dressed in a white shirt and khaki pants who also had red hair and green eyes. Although despite looking well there was something _sickly_ about him. Like he had one foot in the grave the other on a hand grenade.

As his otherwise clean shirt was covered in what looked like soot, and his pure white shirt was stained with several black smears, on it is as Pyrrha locked her eyes on him and smiled.

* * *

All in all, this was going all right. Pyrrha thought as her mother talked to Ren. Anetha took to the boy like a fish to water as Ren's natural happy nature and kind personality won her over in a second.

As she was overjoyed to meet such a _delightful boy._ As she put it. Who she fawned over while Pyrrha, on the other hand, gushed at seeing her father again. Despite her age and appearance as a champion of Mistral! Pyrrha was like almost all other girls, a _daddy's gir_ l at heart. And seeing her father made her gush.

She loved her father with all her being and loved being spoiled rotten by him, a habit he encouraged and her mother did _not_ , as she fawned over him, she heard Ren call out as Jaune as he walked in with what looked to be Ruby and her elder _sister_ as Pyrrha spoke up.

 _"Jaune!"_

She said stalking over to the boy and taking his hand in hers and dragging him away from Ruby who was massaging her bottom for some reason?

As she pulled him, Pyrrha ignored Ruby's awkward squawk of protest at having her best friend taken from her as her sister shot Pyrrha a deadly glare that made her shiver as those piercing silver eyes shot right through her core making her gulp as she dragged Jaune away.

"Mother! Father! This is Jaune Arc. My partner leader and boyfriend!"

Pyrrha said much to the irritation of Yang and Weiss. As the two activated their elemental effects as Yang burned and Weiss chilled. Making _Raven?_ Yang's mother sigh as she rolled her head as her father Tai rubbed his hand on his face.

"So. This is the boy my-

"Dear Oum! Your face!"

Athena shouted before gasping as she chastised herself as Jaune's face dropped.

"What's wrong with my face? Why do people _keep_ saying that?"

Jaune asked in a truly hurt tone as Athena crumbled.

"It's nothing! No-

"It's _not_ nothing! Pyrrha what happen to your mans' face? Surely you did not let this happen on your watch?"

Her mother said in a warning tone s Pyrrha gulped.

"No! I found him like this!"

 _"Found_ me like this?"

Jaune asked as Pyrrha flushed.

"He was hurt form long before Beacon."

"I'm sorry. What is your name son?'

The woman asked as Jaune gulped.

"My name is Jaune Arc."

He said as the adults gasped.

"No way." The man with the tattoo and what Jaune was now positive was a _brand_ on his neck said as his wife? Raised a lone eyebrow at him.

"Jaune Arc! That explains it... I am truly sorry for you young man. I wish life were better for you."

Anetha said as she glared pitifully at him.

He looks horrible. Those scars and burn mark do not come naturally. It looks like torture. No wonder Pyrrh chose him. To survive those injuries and come out stronger? With a desire to help others? That takes character. He _must_ be strong.

She thought as Jaune sat down next to her daughter as a silver-eyed girl along with her sister? Who was giving her a sharp death glare sat next to them.

* * *

Jaune Arc, meet my dear friend, _subtly_. Subtly meet my future son in law _Jaune Arc_. You two need to get better acquainted with each other.

Summer thought as the boy Jaune who was many things in the world _. Strong, resourceful kind_. If even half of what Ruby said was true as her daughter was clearly head over heels for the boy.

As that thought of her daughters first loves made her heart well, with joy as the image of future silver eyed blonde haired grandchildren entered her brain, it was overcast by the stark redhead next to her who Summer was giving her, her famous evil eye.

The champion Mistal as a rival for love? Ruby had her work cut out for her if she wanted to win his heart but if she could take Tai! Then Ruby could take Jaune!

Now if Jaune would just make up his mind! Summer thought as well the whole table thought as Jaune shook his head back and forth. He was trying to decide something and whatever it heavily involved her daughter and the champion.

As he looked hard at Ruby before grimacing and turning to Pyrrha only to repeat the same process, before looking up to the ceiling in what seemed like an attempt at stealth. But it was just that an _attempt_. And the whole table was now actually downright curious to know just what the hell Jaune was going to ask them. As only Pyrrha and Ruby where blushing out of their seats as Jaune sweated before he finally spoke.

"Ruby-

"Yes!? I'm here!"

Ruby shouted in the most _unsubtle_ way as Summer sighed. Subtly after you get done thoroughly introducing yourself to Jaune Arc, please take time to meet my daughter Ruby Rose. She needs you. _Badly._

Summer thought as Jaune glanced at her daughter's yelling before fixing his face.

"Ruby, can I ask you a question?"

"S-Sure thing! You know you can ask me anything Jaune! You're my best friend!"

Ruby said shooting a glare at Pyrhha only to _eep!_ Away as the Spartan girl angrily glared her down.

 _No! Bad Ruby! You can't back away from a challenge! If I did that, then you wouldn't be born!_

Summer though as memories of Ravne's legendary Branwenn stare came inot her mind. Making her shudder. The only reason she could overcome those looks was her old partner Qrow teaching her to stand up for herself!

As he called it, or he used to... Summer thought as the memory of her _long_ ago deceased partner came to her mind making her frown.

"What's up Jaune? You need me for something cool huh?"

Ruby asked sliding her shoulder to the table and resting her head on her hand before turning her hands into finger guns and _firing_ them in a _direct_ imitation of Yang. That while done correctly, at least physically speaking that is. Lacked any of Yang's natural... Yangness!

And in the end came off forced and completely awkward, as Ruby attempt to hide her embarrassment by down her cup of water, luckily Jaune seemed to somehow be denser then Tai, and it washed right over his head.

"Well, what are you doing later on today?"

"Ummm nothing. Why?"

Ruby asked a curious look in her eyes as Jaune smiled.

"Then would you want to go out with me?"

Jaune asked as Ruby gagged. The girl coughed on her water beating her chest several times before dry heaving, once gasping and slamming her cup on the table.

 _Wham!_

"W-what?! You want to go out with me?! I mean! Of course, you do! I mean we are already going on a date."

Ruby asked shooting another glare at Pyrrha who was once again struck down by her spartan stare.

I'll need to work on that. Summer thought as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah. You see it's about what happened at the docs."

The boy said as the reaper lost all joy as Ruby grimaced.

"What about the docs?"

"Ruby... I almost _died._ I would have died. But I got lucky. When I was fighting there, Roman told me something. He said that while I was good, I was not reaching my _true_ potential."

"Potential?"

"Yeah. Inbtween beating the crap out of me, and smoking his cigar he said that my sword and shield would only ever take me so far. And that if I wanted to excel really. I would need a _gun._ "

Jaune said as Ruby nodded and Pyrrha frowned? Summer thought as the Spartan, and her mother both gained an oddly despondent looked as good as he said the word _gun_ as Jaune went on.

"Ok... I guess that makes sense but why are you asking me?"

"Well here's the thing. I don't want to die. Not _yet_. And Roman was right. I can't limit my self to one type of combat. After all a jack of all trades but master of none-

"Is _always_ better than a master of none."

Pyrrha finished the axiom as Jaune nodded happily.

"Exactly. If I'm going to fight to compete, I need a gun. And well. I want your help in building it!"

Jaune said as Ruby blinked once, twice before the single most massive gin split her face as she eeked.

"You want to me to take you on a _gun date?!"_

"Ummm. Yes? I guess you could call it that? I-

" _Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!_ Oh, I cant' wait! What type of gun do you want? Do you want a sidearm or a rifle? Shotgun or sniper? Explosive or penetrating? Do you want a single shot or rapid fire? Oh, who am I kidding!?

"Of _course_ you want rapid fire!"

Ruby said as her mother cheered internally.

 _Yes! You go, girl!_ Summer thought as Ruby just landed a hole in one.

Summer was always worried about her daughter's social anxiety, and lack of social skill combine with niche interest meant Ruby had a lonely childhood and few friends. And seeing how she would _never_ use a palace Summer was getting worried about her future!

I want my grandkids! Summer thought as Ruby finally laned a perfect date!

A cute boy about her age just as awkward and talking about weapons! That was perfect! Summer squealed as Raven sighed.

"Calm down Summer. You are _gushing."_

"Shh! You!"

Summer replied as Jaune kept on.

"I was going to ask you _or_ Pyrrha, but you seem to know more about guns and-

"I know a fair bit!"

Pyrrha suddenly piped up as Jaune cocked his head.

"Really? You do? I mean I've never seen you reading about them every day like Ruby does. I mean sure you _use_ a gun but it's more of a spear sword with a gun built in. Unlike Ruby's _Crescent Rose_ which is a half gun and she needs it to fight with it. I mean do you even know them? Like how to build or craft one?"

Jaune asked as Pyrrha blushed.

"I don't read about them _every_ day"

Ruby said under her breath as Summer hissed.

 _Shhh! Be quiet Ruby! Let her sink her own ship!_

Summer thought as Raven sighed.

"I mean relatively so what do you want to know specifically."

Pyrhha asked awkardly as Ruby grinned.

 _"Oh?_ So you know about weapons do you? Tell me Pyrrha if Jaune wanted a rifle which cartridge should he choose? The _.25_ or the . _47?"_

Ruby asked with a shit eating grin as Pyrrha glared at the pint-sized reaper.

"The _.47?"_

Pyrrha asked thinking to herself _bigger_ number _bigger_ gun. But regretted it as Ruby grinned.

"Well, that _would_ work! If you wanted to blow his hands off that is. The .47 is handgun ammunition! They would jam potentially causing breaks or worse a rifle explosion!"

"Then the . _25_!"

"Pyrrha! They are _both_ handgun ammunition! Neither one would work! You would just get Jaune hurt or _worse!_ "

Ruby claimed as Jaune grimaced.

"See Pyrrha Ruby knows what's she's talking about here. It doesn't mean that you don't know anything but Ruby's _better."_

Jaune said entirely missing the despondent look that flashed over Pyrrha's face as Ruby spoke up.

"Sure am! So what type of gun do you want Jaune? Handgun _or_ rifle? Do you want it custom or prebuilt?"

 _"Both._ I think I would be versatile in my weapons."

Jaune admitted as Ruby nodded.

"Good choice! Now, do you want to build it yourself or do you want but it pre-manufactured?'

"Well I _want_ to build my own gun, but I don't know how. That's actually why I came to you, I was hoping you could help me with that?"

Jaune asked as Ruby's smile grew three times wider.

"You bet I can! I can already see it! It's going to be amazing! I'll start drawing up plans right away! I won't lie! Designing a weapon is a long, time-consuming process! It would mean me and you spending _hours_ alone together."

Ruby said giving Pyrrha another lookt that she actually held!

 _Good girl! You just earned yourself some cookies!_

Sumer thought as Ruby fought her rival.

"That's fine. I _love_ hanging out with you."

Jaune said as Pyrrha snaped.

"Jaune! You said that a jack of all trades but master of one is still better than a master of one correct?"

The girl demanded making Jaune flinch and scoot back.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Well then! If you _truly_ want to improve while increasing your combat length is good! I think you should also focus on your swordsmanship."

"I'm _pretty_ good with my sword.'

Jaune said smiling lightly before Pyrrha's glare struck him down.

"Pretty good is _not_ good enough. _Pretty good_ almost got you killed at the docs. _Pretty good_ almost got you eaten in the wilds. Jaune you swordsmanship is barely _acceptable_ of Beacon standards nothing more."

Pyrrha said glaring down at her partner making him squirm uncomfortably.

"Pyrhha!"

Her mother hissed at her, but Pyrrha ignored it.

"Your swings are shallow, your stance is all over the place, and your balance is off! You need to correct all of those if you want a chance of being _decent."_

Pyrrha said in a blatant attack on her partner as he fidgeted.

"I'm sorry... I want to get better- no I will get better! I just need someone who knows swordsmanship to teach me though."

Jaune said as Summer's eyes narrowed to slits as Pyrrha smiled.

" I can do that for you. I am _quite_ proficient with a blade you know?"

Pyrrha said running a hand down his neck making him shiver in a way that Summer had made Tai shiver on a daily basis since their marriage, and in a way that had _nothing_ to do with the cold as she glared at the rival to her grandchildren.

 _Hands off my son in law! He's giving me grandbabies! Not you!_

Summer thought ignoring the fact that he would most likely give them _both_ grandchildren. As the odds of Jaune marrying just _one_ woman alone where _incredibly_ low. Especially given his easy personality and the rather _assertive_ one's around him.

"Really? You'd; teach me? I mean I'm already sparring with Weiss but I'dl love another tutor!"

Jaune said as Ruby grimaced as Pyrrha glared at her.

"Jaune I would be _delighted_ to teach you. Le'ts say after school at night? I know a good spot on the rooftop that would be perfect for us! It's fairly alone and secluded. No one can hear you _scream-_

"What was that?"

" _Nothing!"_

Pyrrha said blushing slightly as Yang chipped in.

"So blondie you want to get better at fighting huh? Not bad but unless you get some real training behind you, you aren't going to last _Xiao-long."_

Yang asked with a shit eating grin as her mother shot her a warning look. As Ruby and Summer sighed.

"Yang...

Raven said not liking the look in her daughter's eyes, and honestly, neither was Summer. That was the look Raven had when she first met Tai! And that meant-

"Well, then you are going to need some help you along the way! And I am _just_ the one to do it."

Yand declared happily as Jaune cocked his head.

"You? Help? How?"

"Simple! You need some muscle to back up your sword swings, now don't you? You can't be that scrawny! I mean you're thin as a pole, and you can't expect to kick ass looking like a damned zombie now can you!-

 _"Language!"_

Summer hissed as Yang balked.

"Sorry, mom... but still! You need someone to whip you into shape! You need muscles! And I can help you get those. As in case you haven't noticed not sure how you could miss it, but I am something of an _expert_ in the field of weightlifting."

Yang said flashing him a wink and lick her lips at him making him blush.

"Yang...

"Really? You want to help me work out?"

"Course I do! I mean look at me! Check out these girls! Impressive huh?"

Yang said flashing her impressive biceps at Jaune while showing off her impressive muscle and giving him a clear shot to her chest as the boy blushed and avert his eyes.

"S- Sure! I'd love to work out with you. When?"

"Sooner the better! How about right after lunch huh?"

"But he's going out with me!"

Ruby whined as Yang grimaced."

Don't you have a makeup test with GoodWitch? You _failed_ the last exam didn't; you?"

Yang says Summer gasped.

 _"Ruby!"_

 _"Traitor!"_

Ruby hissed as Yang shrugged. No favors in love or war.

"So Jaune! Right after lunch? Me and you in the weight room _alone?_ Give your _word?"_

Yang asked as Jaune went to say no, but once again chains wrapped around his body as he blushed and nodded.

"Sure?"

He said looking down as Pyrrha shot her a death glare one she ate and gave back as Ruby whined to her.

As the siblings argued with one another. Pyrrha noticed that her partner looked _off_. Like he was uncomfortable or just no very happy. Either was not acceptable to her as she went to intervene.

"Jaune. You seem nervous what's wrong. Is it me or-

"No Pyr. It's just parents day and...

"Did you family come here!?"'

Pyrrha asked as the entire table grew silent at the implication of his family coming over as Jaune gulped

"Yeah... My eldest sister came...

"Really? where is she-

"I am right here. And I am not impressed."

Caitl sais at behind Jauen as he blushed.

"Cait!?"

Jaune asked suddenly stand up as all eyes turned to the new woman in front of them.

* * *

She was _tall_. Even for a woman, she was tall. She stood well over seven feet, with an impressive muscle physique and had an imperious glare in her cerulean eyes.

Her hair flowed long past her shoulders in perfect straight line as it's pure blond waves caught and bent the light as it went all the way down to her waist.

She was clad in all ornate blue armor with a massive sword on her side as she gave the table a discerning glare.

"Cait!"

Jaune said jumping up hugging the woman as her ordinarily impassive smile softened as she rubbed her younger brothers hair.

"Hello, Jaune. I see my _favorite_ brother has missed me. I missed you too."

She said warmly while not taking her eyes of the gathering at the table.

"Caitlin Arc! I am P-

"You are Pyrrha Nikos. My brother's partner."

She said in a neutral tone that made Pyrrha flinch as she glared at her.

 _What did I do!? I just wanted to say hi!_ Pyrrha thought as she shivered under the blonde woman's whitening icy glare.

Pyrrha like every other girl at the table knew that appealing to a close family member was a sure way to win a boy's heart. And seeing as he had a positive relationship with his sister?

Pyrrha jump at the chance to introduce herself to his sister only to be shot down as apparent his sister did not approve of her...

"I am-

"You are _impudent_."

Cailin said as Pyrhha blanked.

"Impudent? Why?"

"You have placed my brother in an awkward situation, and I am not happy about it."

She said glaring down at the making her shiver before her mother stood up.

"Caitlin Arc. I've heard about you."

"Anetha Nikos. Your reputation precedes you."

Caitlin said as Pyrrha flinched as her mother glared at her possible? Sister in law.

"As does your's. What may I ask has caused you to have such animosity to my child? What has she done to you?"

Anetha asked in a calm manner that had a grown sense of irritation as Caitlin glared at her.

"Me and my brother are Arcs. We have a rigorous sense of honor code. And she has placed him in a very awkward position. One that I am as his closest _female_ sibling I am honor bound to rectify."Caitlin said as she glared at her.

"Oh? And what would that be? Surely they are just children an-

"Your daughter unlocked my brother's aura...

Caitlin growled as she put Jaune who was now glancing nervously up at her then at Pyrrha's head under her hand in a comforting manner.

"What?! Why was his aura not unlocked beforehand? And why was my daughter doing that such a problem?"

"Because. When you unlock an Arc's aura that is essentially a marriage proposal. And you daughter! In her apparent hubris has decided to propose to my brother...

"And? Just because they are engaged now does not make it official now does it?"

She asked as Jaune's sister sighed.

"You do not get it! We Arc's keep our word! In our family, it is to be his wife's _privilege_ to unlock his aura after she had completed _all_ of the marriage steps _. And_ since Jaune's aura was already _promised_ to his fiancee! And yes Jaune I have been talking to _her_ and she is _looking_ for you. _She_ was quite displeased with your _exodus_ from your nuptials. And now that Pyrrha has taken that honor from her we Arc's are now liars. And that is _not_ acceptable."

Caitlin said making Jaune blush as she glared at the Spartan.

* * *

Elsewhere.

A lone transport ship touched down on the private Beacon docs as a graceful ship filled with long streams, and the symbol of Atlas landed as twin figures step out.

"Beacon... I can't believe I've never been here."

"Hell, it's not like I'd ever go here. Way to fancy for my taste. I mean I haven't even seen a bar! And I've been here for at least three minutes!"

A dry raspy voice said as another calmer elegant one sighed heavily.

"A drink? in this heat? It's too hot to drink. What is wrong with you?"

"What? Can't take the heat _ice queen_?"

"No my dear husband. I just did not think I would travel south of Atlas."

"Live a little! The worlds a big place! Let's have some fun!"

"I do hope you are sober for this, and that your version of _fun_ includes proper table manners and a professional attitude. Weiss is dying to see her uncle, and I will not have you make an ass of us! Not again."

"Oh calm down! You love me when I'm drunk!"

"I love you regardless of your state of intoxication but please! Be _somewhat_ sober. For Weiss?"

"For Weiss... Fine...

"Thank you Qrow. Now let's be off."

"As you say, your highness."

"Watch it Branwen."

"Watch it, Schnee!"

"That last time I checked you are a _Schnee_ as well."

The figures argued as the walked their way into Beacon.

* * *

Pyrrha was in a slightly awkward spot as she sat alone in the team JNPR dorm. Well alone as in no other member of her team was in there with her. Nora had been taken away by her mother as for some reason Nora and her own father knew each other?

Pyrrha had no idea how or why the two knew one another, but it was a close enough relationship for her father to hug Nora form their first meeting and for Nora to hug back. This added with Jaune being away on weight training with Yang alone. Something Pyrrha despised, along with Ren being... Ren...

Had wandered off into Beacon doing Oum knows what he got into when left to his own devices when cut off from Nora's usually ubiquitous supervision and leaving Pyrrha alone with a slightly irritated looking Catilin Arc who was glaring imperiously at her as the girl gulped.

* * *

"You are getting into shape!"

Yang said as she ushered Jaune inot the weight room, as the boy paced into the pristine Beacon weight room, as Yang closed the door and locked it behind her with a loud _click!_

"There we go! So what are you looking to start first?"

Yang asked walked over to Jaune making him flush.

"I... I don't know... I'd think I like to work on my arms?"

Jaune asked unable to meet Yang's eyes. She had shunned her usual Beacon uniform going for instead a short yellow crop top and a pair of ridiculous short, work out short's that did absolutely nothing to hid her rather _plump_ figure.

As Jaune felt his cheeks heating up as he got glimpses of rock-hard abs, bulging arm and leg muscles and more than enough curves for his eyes to not only wonder but become lost in as he gulped.

"See something you like?"

Yang asked as Jaune had momentarily lost track of time as she whispered into his ear making him jump."N-no! I was just-

"Just what?"

"Just looking!"

"At what?" Yang asked said holding her hand over her chest pushing it up as Jaune saw that she was indeed without a brawl and his face blushed.

"I didn't see anything I like ok!"

"Well, _I_ did."

Yang said gripping his back making him blush before she took her work out bag and tossed it on the floor.

"Ok! enough of that! Time to start out. I think you need a full core work out so let's get started."

Yang said as Jaune nodded his head and began to stretch out.

* * *

 _"Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty!"_

Yang yelled as Jaune finish his second set of squats as the boy squatted in front of the Beacon weight room mirror.

Yang had to admit the boy was stronger than she first thought. Even for a boy, he was surprisingly strong. He was pressing a bar with a weight that totaled over a hundred pounds as he pushed up and down grunting and sweaty as Yang nodded.

Dear Oum that _ass..._ She thought to bite her tongue s Jaune fins his set. Putting the bar on the ground panting heavily as he turned back to Yang.

"There! Done! What now?"

Jaune asked panting heavily as he wiped sweat from his brow as he already thoroughly stained white T-shirt and all dark and two sizes two small work out shorts as Yang nodded.

"Good. Now it's time for some arms. Your core is better than I thought. So that's nice. Let's see your arms ok?"

Yang asked as Jaune walk to the press machine one of three of the device in the well-stocked Beacon weight rooms. As he sat down setting the weight to ninety and being to push.

 _"Nineteen! Twenty!"_

Jaune said as he finished his work out set felling especially good for himself. He had just finished forty reps of a ninety pound with his arms. And even if his limbs burned, and felt like little more than churned butter he was feeling great!

As he finished this work out a loud grunting voice echoed in the air.

 _"Forty-eight! Forty-nine! Fifty!"_

Yang shouted to the room as Jaune looked over at her. The blonde girl was sitting next to him working on her own arm press as she finished her third rep of sixty. As she slammed down, her weights which were set to-

 _"One eighty!?"_

Jaune asked out loud as the sweating girl finished her work out set taking a bottle of water and taking aloud swig as she seated prfusely as she gave Jaune a wink.

"See something you like?"

"No!"

Jaune said to quickly to be considered a severe rejection she laughed once tossing her head back before sauntering over to him.

"Let's see now. _Ninety_ pounds? And you did what two sets of twenty?'

"Yeah."

Jaune said averting his eyes from the woman's chest that was positioned dangerously close to his face as he blushed at her presence.

"Not bad! For a _boy._ I did one eighty pounds my self with there sets of sixty, but you are doing great!"

Yang said flashing him a sarcastic smile that made him glare.

 _"Show off."_

Jaune said petulantly as Yang laughed.

"Don't sweat the small stuff _Goldilocks_! Girls are stronger than guys so don't worry about not keeping up!"

Yang said with a girn as she went over to her gym bag bending over to retrieve a set of jump ropes as Jaune's mouth fell from its hinges.

" _Camel toe and a whale tale? Sweet Oum."_

Jaune's reflection said as Jaune this time failed to tear his eyes away from the dight in front of him as his reflection spoke up.

 _"Not going to lie. When she first brought us here, I thought we were going to get raped. Now? I just don't care."_

She's not like that.

 _"That's what you always say."_

She's not!

" _Sure she's not. Let's just see I guarantee this does not end without her trying to break our pelvis."_

He said as Yang brought back her jump ropes as she handed him one rope to him and grinned.

* * *

For the next two hours, Jaune's world was nothing but sweat, steam, and pain. As he and Yang both worked out on every machine in the well-stocked weight room.

And despite his earlier trepidations, Yang was true to her word was an excellent trainer and kept her hands to herself restrict herself to leering glares and lip licking during the entirety of the workout.

She taught him how to use machines he didn't know; she trained him to use better the ones he did. And she instructed him on how to use proper form on devices without hurting himself in the process.

They alternated on leg presses, crunches, core strengthening and even free weights. As Yang gave him a thorough and comprehensive work out on every machine not letting him skip one and _always_ pushing his limits.

Jaune did everything twice as per Yang's instruction, and he could feel his muscles all burning with pain as he spotted for Yang.

" _Twenty-seven! Twenty-eight!_ You can do it!"

Jaune yelled as Yang grunted pushing the bar up that was well over two hundred pounds and bending to its sides as she grunted in exertion.

" _Too heavy..._

The girl said through gritted teeth as Jaune yelled again.

"Come on Xialong! You can do this! What are you a _coward!_ Are you _weak?"_

Jaune asked as Yang became well herself. As fire came from her eyes as she fired out the rest of her set.

" _Twenty-nine! Thirty!"_

Yang yelled letting Jaune spotted the wight back into its place as she collapsed.

"That's it! I'm done!"

Yang gasped as she let her now fully drenched body fall onto the workout bench, as Jaune was forced to once again to admire her not only beautiful but ridiculously powerful form.

Even though or maybe despite the work out gear, Jaune got glimpses of Yangs well-muscled form and was forced to admit that even on a woman Yang was different.

He swore that her biceps were the size of his head, and her leg muscles looked like they were made of coiled steel. As she moved he entire body radiated power strength and unshakable confidence.

As she panted heavily her left arm flailed imputently as Jaune moved in an instant handing her, her water bottle that she took instantly and drained in one swig.

"Thanks! I owe you one!"

Yang said gasping as she stood up. Jaune's earlier animosity for the girl died down, as Jaune was sure that Yang was purposefully seeing whatever wight Jaune was doing and doubling it.

Seriously! When Jaune tried to push one hundred, Yang did two. When he did a set of thirty reps Yang had to do one for sixty!

She was purposefully doing double his own weights and sets number making Jaune actually fell inadequate as they finished up.

Well, Yang did. Jaune went to do one last set of arm presses as he sat down and set the wight a shadow fell over him as Yang stood above him.

 _"Here comes the rape."_

Shut up.

"Yang? What's up?"

"That was a helluva work out their Goldilocks! You sure know who to keep up with a girl!"

Yang said dryly as Jaune grinned.

"You don't make it easy. You are one tough coach."

"Blondie I am _never_ easy. But I am worth it. Keep this up, and you'll be swinging that sword through iron!"

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

Jaune said pressing up on his armbars twice before on his third rep Yang put a hand on them stopping his arms scenario as she grinned at him."While finishing it is good. How about your set for me and you to have some one _on_ one training huh?"

She said winking at the boy as Jaune blinked owlishly.

"Sure? I guess? I have to finish my set first, and then I'll get up-

"Or!"

Yang said as Jaune suddenly felt something rough and coarse wrap around his wrists as Yang tied his wrist to the machine with her jump rope as Jaune squawked.

"Yang? What are you doing!?"He asked as he was now tied roughly onto the armbands of the chair as Yang grinned.

"You could get up... Or! You could sit back, relax and let me _fuck your brains out._ "Yang said with a grin as before Jaune could speak she slammed her lips against his as she straddled the boy making him moan.

* * *

"Pyrrha."

"Yes! Caitlin... Mam...

"Don't be so formal. We are sisters in law after all...

Caitlin said through gritted teeth as Pyrrha blushed.

"Sorry! Sister-

"Don't get too friendly! Not yet you have yet to earn that right just like you have not _earned_ my brother."

Caitlin said as Pyrhha grimaced as her champion spirit came back to her.

"Caitlin. Your brother likes me and I like him. There is nothing wrong with us dating or being engaged."

Pyrhha said not backing down from the icy blue eyes that held her emerald ones in naked contempt.

"Pyrrha. You are not worthy of my brother."

"I think Jaune is the best one to decide that."

"No, he is not! Jaune would love anybody who shows the _slightest_ inkling of affection to him! He is the _worst_ person to decide for himself!"

"And _you_ are the best?"

Pyrrha asked flippantly as she glared down at her."I am his sister. His elder sister! I raised him from a child! I know what he wants what he needs, and you are not it."

"How can you say that! I have been with him since Beacon! I've seen him suffer bleed and almost die! I have had my life saved and saved his in return on multiple occasions! Who are you to tell me I am not worthy of him?"

"I know what you are. And I do _not_ trust you. Not at all."

"You know me?"

"I know your type. You don't care about my brother. You want a nice submissive man who does what you say when you say. "

"Who will let you mount him when you had a stressful day and will eat you out when you snap your fingers."

"You want a trophy that walks and talks, with a dick that will give your children. You don't care about him. To you, he's a toy at best and a burden at worst. He'll jump when you snap your fingers; you'll order him to do what you want and beat him when he resists-

"I would never! I would _never_ hit your brother!"

"Funny. From what I saw you hit him off his feet in initiation. During a fight with a deathstalker no less. If all it takes is him saving your life to make you slap the crap out of him, I don't want to think you do on your anniversary."

"How do you know that?"

"Opal showed me his initiation video when I asked. I am his family after all. That and the fact that you not only let him get lost! On your first field trip mind you. You also allowed him to be drugged, assault nearly shot to death and potentially raped all in less than one month? You're looking less and less like an ideal wife and sister to me."

"Wait what?! Drugged, assault _rape!?_ When did that happen!?"

"Ah. So you didn't know that. Shame."

"I didn't know because that did not happen! I would never let someone assault my partner! Ever!"

"Really? That just show's that Jaune does not trust you enough with the truth. If you hit him over something simple like saving a life what would you do if he was sullied-

The hit came so fast that it made Caitlin blink.

 _Whap!"_

Pyrrha slapped her full force in the face with enough power to make her aura flare as it turned out that she was not a champion for nothing.

"How _dare_ you! He is my partner if anything like that happened to him and I was made aware I would not rest until I set things right!"

"If you had known. But you didn't. Good hit by the way. I know Jaune felt that one."

Cait said rubbing her cheek with one hand as cracked her neck.

"Pyrrha you are a child. You do not know what you want. You do not even know Jaune. You have known him for less than three months, and all you have done is drag him around like you own him."

"That's not-

"I'm not blaming you! Far from it. He's a cute young man and in that uniform? I mean you are just a girl after all. Tell me be honest how many times did you press him to a wall while he begged for you to stop as you reached your had to his-

" _One!_ Is all you get.'

Cait said gripping Pyrrha's fist this time in mid-air with her arm catching her blow and glaring at her.

"Pyrrha. Woman to woman. I do not know you. I do not trust you. Jaune is important to me. More so that you even know. And the fact that he is partners with an emotional, uncertain girl like you is worrying to me in the extreme."

"I-

"Wait. I do not hate you. Not at all. I am simply worried for my brother's safety. I can't stop him from being in Beacon or enrolling here. But I _want_ to protect him. From others and himself. And I want to leave him with a woman who can do that. And you are not it."

"Yes. Yes, I am. He is my partner. And I will not let nothing happen."

"Really? I know that you take your word seriously. What I like about you but honestly? Do you think you can protect him from everything?"

"Can you back every bullet, her swipe of claws and fangs, ever stray piece of shrapnel every blue stirk? You can't be everywhere, and you should not be expected to be."

"I.. I can't defend him form everything...

"Good, you admit defeat then-

"Never. I said I could not defend him form everything. And that is true but-

"But?"

"I can _try._ I can't live his life for him. Nor will I stop him from living it himself. All I can do id be by his said and make his life as pleasurable and honorable s possible. And no one, not Opal, not my mother and especially not some overprotective sibling with an Oum damned _brother complex_ is going to stand in my way. Catilin."

Pyrrha glared at her as the woman sighed in an irritated manner as she shook her head.

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear. You'll do."

Cait said as Pyrrha blinked.

"What?"

"I said you'll do. Are you deaf as well as dumb?"

"No! I- what do you mean I'll do?"

"I mean for Jaune. I was not going to leave him in the hand of some coward of a partner! You showed resolve. Not many people can stand up to me like that. I liked it,"

"So you like me?"

Pyrhha asked hopeuflly as Caitl glared at her.

 _"No._ My past criticism of you still stand. You are arrogant, entitled and more than willing to force others to do what you want regardless of their consent. But! You have shown to do that due to immaturity and ignorance and not cruelty or hubris."

"And that means...

"That means you have room to grow and I can still teach."

Caitlin said as she grinned at Pyrrha making the girl shiver a true of tremor of terror entered her body.

* * *

"Jaune Arc! _Versus!_ Weiss Schnee!"

Glynda called out the names of the combatants as Weiss got up form her sat as Ruby cheered for her partner and teammate.

"Yeah go, _Weiss!_ Kick some but!"

"Go, team. _Yay."_

Ruby and Blake said as Ruby waved there completely ridiculous, but admirably cool team RWBY flag as her mom and dad both clapped for the time mate.

" _Stab_ her in the kneecaps Jaune! _No_ mercy!"

"Go, leader. Break her legs."

Ren and Nora cheered as for some reason Jaune did not show up in the arena as Weiss entered it alone looking perplexed. As she looked for her fiance slash combatant.

"I said! Weiss Schnee! Versus Jaune Arc!"

GoodWitch said as no blonde boy emerged to the arena as she scanned the room.

"Jaune Arc? Mister Arc? Are you in here?"

The dean asked as Pyrrha looked all over as Caitlin grimaced as her partner was nowhere to be found and-

"Sorry, we're late!"

Jaune said as he and Yang both broke into the weight room as they arrived still clad in their drenched work out clothing both sweating profusely and panting at the top of their lungs.

"Late again are we? Mister Arc do not make a habit out of this and-

The dean began before cocking her head at Jaune in a quizzical manner.

"Mister Arc? Why are you _limping?"_

The dean asked as both Jaune and Yang blushed as Yang smiled.

"Sorry about us being late! Our work out got a bit _heated."_

Jaune said as Yang grinned.

"Yeah sorry about that teach! It turns out I'm a bit too _hot_ to handle!"

Yang said slapping Jaune on the back as he gasped in pain as he stumbled forward as Miss GoodWitch narrowed her eyes.

"Mister Arc. Miss Xiao-Long. While I commend you for improving your physique, please note that doing so before combat class is ill-advised. Mister Arc I am giving you the option of backing down from this fight. Seeing as you are winded-

"I'm fine."

Jaune said walking firmly into the arena ignoring the pain in his loins and his now surely _fracture_ d pelvis.

" _I told you that she was going to try to shatter our pelvis? But does anybody listens to me? No! No, they do not!_ "

His reflection said as Jaune was forced to concede on this point. Yang had indeed tried to _shatter_ his pelvis and he was not sure that he failed.

As each step, he took sent fresh waves of pain up his body as he grimaced. As it turned out when Yang said she would be _gentle_ that was a relative term, a _very_ relative term. As Yang was well, Yang was _not_ a gentle person.

She did everything rough. She _talked_ rough, she _fought_ rough and she _fucked_ rough as well. She had tied him to that damn machine for over half an hour and proceeded to attempt to break his pelvis with her own. As Yang was well it was rude to say but she was _heavy!_

Jaune was used to Neo who was close to his own weight of around one hundred something pounds, but Yang was _easily_ double that number and had muscles made from marble. And she had nearly broken him.

As he walked further painfilled memories of his time with Yang entered his mind as the differences between her and Neo became clearer. For one Neo was _soft_ , _tight_ and _silky._ Her insides felt like a smooth glove that was custom made for him and doubled as a miniature slice of heaven. Yang on the other hand?

Yang was _rough_ , it felt like there was a literal hand gripping his dick as her muscular walls threatened to break his dick in half, and don't even get him started on the heat! He knew it would be warm but that was insane! It felt like he was inside of a damned furnace and there were multiple times where he thought he was going to melt!

As another pain fille cramp entered his body as he walked forward he missed the concerned looks form Glynda and Summer, as well as the impressed one's from Pyrrha, Yang, Raven, and Anetha. As they all nodded their heads at his resolve.

As he walked Jauen froze as he suddenly felt a cold hand stab into his back as he gaked.

" _The hell is that!? Who wants to put a knife in our back!?'_

His reflection asked as Jaune felt a murderous glare lock onto him as he entered the arena floor.

I don't know... Jaune thought as he scanned the arena for threats.

"Very well Mister Arc I-

"Mister Arc!? What is that on your neck!?"

The dean suddenly shouted as Jaune gaked, and Yang froze as she suddenly felt a pair of murderous red eyes on her own back as she began to sweat.

"Oh fuck."

"It's nothing-

"Did somebody _brand_ you!? Oh, my Oum! Who would do this!?"Glydaid asked as Jauen blushed and Yang began discreetly whistling as she put her hands over her head as a deadly pair of red eyes tracked her and cracked their fist.

"Why is Miss Xiao-long's mark burned onto your skin?!"

She demanded as Jaune looked at a now halfway across the area Yang who was doing her best to ignore the death glare from her mother as her father put a consoling hand on his wives back.

" _I mean it's not like she tied us to a work out bench then proceeded to have rough semi-consensual sex with use for twenty or so minutes before she literally! Not figuratively pulled out a cigar lighter and branded us with it! Because that did not happen at all!"_

"Work out?

" _Why do I even try?"_

Jaune replied before Glynda balked before shaking her head.

"As long as you are not complaining about it-

"He sure wasn't!"

Yang yelled only for what looked like a glowing red portal to appear behind her head as a black armored fist slammed into the back of her skull.

" _Ow!_ God dammit you edgy bird!"

Yang yelled as Raven glared at her. Putting her sword away as she locked eyes with her daughter.

" _Enough!_ Fighters are you ready?"

"Yes, Mam!"

"Born ready!"

The two teens replied as she nodded.

"Very well then begin!"

The dean announced as the two began to clash.

* * *

Stay focused! I can do that! Don't let her take you at ranged and-

 _"Down!"_

His reflection yelled as Jaune ducked to his left as Weiss sent a long shard of glass at him she ducked to the side only for the girl to appear over him in an instant.

 _"Up!"_

Jaune raised his shield without thinking as he felt Weiss's rapier slash across it with a force that seemed impossible for her small body to produce.

As she hit him with the speed and weight of a freight train, before her rapier glanced off his shield and went skittering off the end in a shower of yellow sparks, as Jaune took his sword and stuck a glancing hit on the heiress's shoulder making her grimace as she shot back across the room in an instant.

" _That was close. She almost had us."_

His reflection said as Jaune raised his shield. His attack only took about five percent away from her aura. And how was-

" _Seventy percent!?_ Miss GoodWitch!"

Weiss shouted point out Jaune's enormous lack of Aura as the dean glared at him.

"Mister Arc! What is the meaning of this? Why is your aura so low?"

The woman asked as Jaune felt the burning gaze of Pyrrha, and what he assumed to be Anetha on him as he gulped.

"I must have worked out a bit too hard!"  
" _You mean you got fucked into submission. That's what you mean."_

Jaune said as she grimaced.

"Mister Arc. This match is _already_ against you and I can not in good faith allow you to continue!"

"I am calling the match as a-

"No! Profesor, please! Let me _fight!"_

Jaune said as his eyes begged for a chance. Glynda frowned normally she would say no but...

"Is Miss Schnee ok with this?"

"I don't like it... but if he wishes to fight then so do I!" Weiss said as the dean sighed.

"Very well. _Continue!"_

She shouted as the fight began anew.

* * *

 _"Left!"_

I know!

Jaune though as he dodged the massive fireball that slammed into the ground as he rolled to his left ignoring the growing cataclysm only for a rain of ice shards to fall onto his back.

 _"Roll!"_

I know!

Jaune thought as he rolled out of the way as a thousand razor tipped shards of ice slammed into where he once was as he evaded the attacks. As the fusillade of icicles crashed into the ground where he was just laying moments ago, penetrating deep into the arena floor and filling the air with the sounds of shattering glass as he narrowly avoided being minced.

 _"Run!"_

Jaune did not need to be told twice as more fire rained down from up high as he sprinted towards Weiss.

Jaune knew this fight was going to be tough. Even with full aura, Weiss was a formidable opponent. With almost every conceivable advantage going in her favor. Her ranged attacks were not only far superior to almost all other girls regarding accuracy, variety and sheer destructive potential but!

What made her truly deadly was the fact that she could _control_ the flow of combat making her decisions from afar and making it difficult if not downright impossible for Jaune to simply rush in and stab her. Which given that his _only_ weapons where a sword and shield render almost all of his attack plans null and void. A fact his reflection was quick to comment on.

 _"This is why we need a gun!"_

Jaune hissed jumping forward narrowly avoiding being skewered like a shishkebab as a lance of ice shot out from the girl's feet at a breakneck speed.

Almost running him through as he leaped past it his reflection appeared on the ice.

I need to end this!

" _I'll drink to that now punish this princess! This is getting old fast."_

It said as Jaune smiled as Jaune laned with a combat role, leaping up toward the girl as she sighed heavily as Weiss called down the fire.

She expected Jaune to roll to the left or right as she called down three separate columns of flames.

Two swirling infernos of burning chaos fell on the boy. One on his left and right and one _chaser_ twister up front.

 _Now be a good boy and dodge that one so I can put you out of your misery. You should not even be fighting let alone walking._

Weiss thought as Jaune jumped forward and-

 _"What?"_

Weiss asked aloud as Jaune jumped forward instead of sideways taking the fireball fully to his chest grimacing in pain as he leaped forward eating her attack and swinging his full sword force taking her squarely in the neck.

 _"Yes!'_

Jaune thought as he connected _Crocea Mors_ to Weiss's neck on only to scream in agony as her rapier fon his chest. In a fencers strike that nearly made him stumble as his aura plummeted. As Jaune and Weiss lost all composure and stumbled into one another.

The two combatants bereft of their usual agility and freedom where far to close for Weiss to use her glyphs and Jaune had managed to strike at the heiress, but that attack was costly as-

 _I took Weiss down to the seventies?!_

 _Did I get strong that quickly_? Jaune thought as he saw her aura dip into the low yellow, while his own aura was in deep orange.

" _Great job lady killer! We are getting stronger! Now stop daydreaming, we got a fight to win!"_

His reflection said as Jaune nodded.

Now or never! Jaune thought as he put his plan into action.

The plan to fight Weiss was the same as it always was when Jaune fought those with a ranged advantage over him. Get in close, get in fast. Don't let her use her glyphs and be ready to _improvise._

Jaune thought as he already saw Weiss ready her rapier to cast a speed glyph on her feet so she could flee from his reach and rain death on him.

"Not today!"

Jaune hissed as he stomped down on her foot with his shoe. Making her grimace before he slammed his shield down on her sword knocking it out of her grasp only for her to gasp as a balled fist came to mee her face as Jaune punched her in the face.

 _Whap!_

Jaune punched Weiss squarely in her face. Making her head spin but not with enough force to knock her floor, but certainly enough to stun her for one second too long as Jaune tackled her sending them both to the ground.

In a second Jaune was on her. He started bashing her face in with his shield again and again. He rained blow down on to her face, refusing to let the girl up or give her one second or relief as hard hammer blows down on her.

 _WHAP!_

 _WHAP!_

 _WHAP!_

Jaune put all strength behind those desperate, angry attacks stink down the series until a familiar buzzer rang out in the arena.

"Winner! _Arc!"_

The dean announced as Jaune claimed his first victory against the heiress leaving him tired panting out of breath and absolutely cover in sweat as he rolled off the stunned girl to his side and letting his lungs catch up with the reso of his as he turned to the aura screens.

Weiss's aura was all the way in the red and his in _deep_ orange as he lay panting on the side of the girl as he grunted swinging his legs up and taking a leaping stand as he walked over to the girl and held out a hand.

"Good fight."

Jaune said as Weiss took it weekly as she stood up.

 ** _"He_ beat me... A _boy_ beat me... What?"**

Weiss thought as Jaune saw her usually crystal blue eyes open wide in fear and surprise as she squeaked.

" **What?! Winter is here?! _When_ did she get here?! Oh no! Oh no! She just saw me lose! And to a _male_ of all things?! What will she say!?"**

Weiss thought as Jaune frowned as the girl caught her self.

Winter? Her sister? Jaune thought as he looked up to the stands to see a taller more _developed_ version of Weiss standing by _herself_ in the stands with a furious look in her eyes. And for some reason, Jaune felt that her sisters arena performance had nothing to do with her bad mood.

" **Be polite. You already embarrassed yourself enough for one day. Don't add _rude_ to the list as well. He won fair and square after all. He did nothing wrong."**

"Good fight _Arc."_

 **"I can't believe I lost. And to think I insulted Ruby...**

"Thanks...

.Jaune said in a half-hearted tone as the dean approached them smiling ear to ear.

"Splendid! Both of you!"

"Mister Arc! I am most impressed! You came into this fight tired lacking over thirty percent of your aura and you still won! You improvised and used tactics that were unconventional to claim your victory! Good work!"

"Thank you, mam,"

Jaune said downtroddenly as Glynda spared him a concerned look, once as she turned to Weiss.

"And you Miss Schnee! I hope that was a lesson in _hubris_ for you! Even when facing a far _weaker_ opponent if you look down on them or start expecting them to act conventionally as you did they _will_ surprise you!"

"Yes Man! I am _sorry_ mam!"

"Don't be sorry be _smart._ Jaune is your friend what if he was your enemy? What then?"

"I-

"Either way. Remember variety is the spice of life! Jaune knew what attack you were going to do and took a hit on a risky but overall efficient move. That caught you off guard and won the fight for himself!"

"Besides that? You did excellently. I have no critiques to your from your use of glyphs or combat style. You simply need not let your opponent surprise you. Otherwise? Good work both of you!"

The dean said as they walked away.

* * *

"I'm so _proud!"_

Pyrrha said wrapping Jaune in a hug that was surprisingly warm. Though whatever warm spirts she had were instantly crushed as Jaune felt a tidal wave of fear, loathing, and worry. Come from the girl as her thoughts entered his mind.

 **"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry Jaune!"**

Pyrrha's thoughts entered his head as a literal tsunami of guilt washed over him.

 **"I'm such a bad partner! I know it! I can't believe it! You got attacked, attacked! And you can't tell me... That means you don't trust me and I have not earned your trust!"**

The hell? Attacked what is she-

 _"Jaune. She knows about Neo. Well not her specifically but you know."_

His reflection in her armor said as Jaune balked.

But how!?

" _Me thinks our sister dearest has been running her mouth. That or Opal spilled the beans. My lien is on the later."_

It said as Jaune heard her thoughts.

 **"I know it was traumatic! And I know that you don't feel comfortable talking about it now but I'm here for you. Always and the _moment_ you do feel like talking about it I'll be right here!" **

"What did you expect Pyrrha? He is my brother and Arc. And most importantly he is _strong.'_

His sister said as the three of them walked out of the arena as something even _stranger_ happened as the woman Raven? Walked up to Jaune sighing heavily but with a content look on her face as she held out her hand to him.

"Jaune Arc. My name is Raven Branwen. It is a _pleasure_ to meet you."

Raven said extending her hand with a small smile as Jaune shook it happily.

"You too."

Jaune said finally happy to meet someone who did not ask about his scars. As the woman, Raven was doing what was perhaps the rarest thing ever to Jaune as she fixed him with a true smile.

Not a pitying one like Summer, Pyrrha or Ruby. Or a shocked one like he was a half dead dog somehow staying alive like he would get from Weiss or Glynda. But a simple true smiled as she let go of his hand.

"I was more than impressed by your fight with the Schnee. Most could not have pulled that off. Let alone a man. But you did. That mean's you are strong and it will serve you well to have that strength."

The woman said in a firm voice as Jaune nodded.

"Thanks, Raven. I mean Miss Branwen? Wait if your name is Branwen why is Yang _Xiao-Long?"_

Jaune asked as Raven's smile dropped as she grimaced.

"Becuase my daughter is in her _rebellious_ phase. And she is using her father's last name and not mine. Despite how much it _spites_ me for her to do so."

Raven said grinding her teeth menacingly as the seven-foot woman glared death to Yang who was conveniently hiding behind her father using him as a shield while he smiled and waved weakly at his wife.

"She loves her dad huh?"

"He spoils her! I wish he would stop but that is not my place. Raising a child is his responsibly and not mine, as such I have no business critiquing him on how he goes about it. So I will not question how he does it. Speaking of raising children. I hope you are good at it as you are at fighting. I believe Yang would like quite a _few_ children for herself. I hope you are ready for fatherhood."

Raven said calmly as Jaune froze as Caitlin raised an eyebrow at the woman as Pyrhha put a protective hand on his shoulder as Jaune coughed.

"Ummm, Raven? What do you mean by that? You make it sound like I'm going to be rasing Yang's kids and-

"But you _are_ going to be raising her children and my grandchildren now that I think about it."

Raven said in a casual manner like she was saying the sky was blue, or her hair black as pitch. And not deciding Jaune' life for him.

"Why do you say that... Miss Branwen."

Pyrrha asked through gritted teeth as Raven shrugged before shooting out her hand _gripping_ Jaune's neck with it making him gag as she forced it up.

"See for yourself.. My daughter has _marked_ this one as her own. That is her _brand_ on his flesh. That makes him _hers_. I have done the same to my husband and she did the same to her future one. He is a part of my family now and that is all there is to it."

Raven said as she dropped the boy who gasped from the air as she frowned.

'I do wish she would tell me about this sooner though. I have yet to prepare wedding gifts-

 _"Wait!_ My partner will _not_ be marrying your daughter-

"Calm down Nikos. You can still be his _second_ wife. I'm sure Yang will be more than happy to give you... How do you kids say it? Oh! That's right, she'll be happy to give you her _sloppy seconds_."

Raven said as Pyrrha glared at her as Anetha stepped in.

"Mister Arc has not said he wants to marry your daughter so how about you let him decide his own fate ok?"

Anetha asked as Raven frowned.

"What are you talking about? He let her _brand_ him! He has more than consented to anything that my daughter does to him."

Raven said as his sister stepped in.

"Miss Branwen. While I _do_ agree that your daughter has somehow marked my brother that is still only one of-

"Four steps needed for him to chose her as his own. I know this. I know of you code Catilin. And I am well versed in it. I fully expect Yang to complete the _entire_ process before the wedding. A feat I am sure she is capable of."

Raven said as Yang was now literally holding her father up like a shield as she sighed.

"Or she better be."

Raven said through gritted teeth as they walked on.

* * *

"Now let's see if this nightmare is any different."

Caitlin said from behind the rows of Beacon students as the parents took seats in the far back of the classroom of Professor Peach's biology class to let the students learn uninhibited by them as Jaune sat next to his teammates.

It was strange for Jaune to be the center of the approving glares from the parents as well as friends Usually he was used to quite the opposite glares from people he knew. As Anetha and Raven, both approved of his performance. Though Anetha did lightly scold him for taking that hit, Raven seemed proud of it.

And was happy that her _son in law_ was as strong as he. A comment that made Jaune blink as both Pyrrha and Catilin shot withering glares at Yang who made it a point to ignore them as the class began. As Peach introduced herself as the biology teacher a needles gesture as Jaune and about everyone else including most parents being Beacon graduates or attended, before dragging a large brown chair, with a large metal helmet on it into the room. As the faunus smiled happily.

"For this, I need a volunteer! Who would like to go _first!"_

The small raccoon woman asked searching the class for test subject her shimmer green eyes and sandy brown hair glittering in the light as Ruby raised her hand.

"I'll go!"

"Yes! Miss Rose! Come up now!"

The woman said as Ruby walked to the front of the class where the woman had set up a small chair with several wires, knobs, and dials. All linked to a metal helmet next to it, as she called down an overhead projector.

It was _projection_ day in class. The time of the week when the professor would call upon one student to share a memory with the class. _Literally._

The teacher had found a way to _tap_ into one's brain and show them a _random_ memory from there past on screen for the class's enjoyment. And once a week three students volunteered to share.

" _Because this power cannot be abused. The ability to literally yank memories out and put them on display is completely benign and will never bite us in the ass."_

The showings were only ten minutes long at _most_. And the memory delivered was _completely_ random. And usually mostly mundane things. Like a student eating lunch or watching television at home. But every now and then they switched it up and they got to see family event picnics even vacations got shown every now and then.

"Now class you know the drill! Sit back relax and let's get a glimpse of Miss Rose's past!"

The woman said putting the helmet on Ruby as her eyes went white as the screen started to flicker...

* * *

 _"Shoo! FWOOOM! FOP!"_

"Back! Back _foul_ beast! You shan't steal from me twice!"

Ruby said angrily glaring at the squirrels that jumped through the tree. She eyed them with an evil glare that while nowhere _near_ as potent as her mothers, at least not yet was still threating enough to scatter the small mammals.

Ruby still had animosity with the creatures who she was _sure_ had stolen one of her precious cookies earlier this week. A mistake they would soon come to rue!

As no one! Steals cookies form Ruby Rose and lives to tell the tale! Ruby thought striking a heroic pose as she twirled her rake around making fighting noises as she broke apart a mound of dried up leaves sending then up into the air.

"Take that! And that! And-

"Ruby? What are you doing?"

The calm voice of her mother asked as she turned her head to see the taller woman who she loved with all her hear staring down at her.

Silver eyes wide with curiosity and mischief as Ruby giggled.

"I'm training to become a huntress! Just like you!"

Ruby said proudly as Summer giggled. The long straw hat on her head shaking softly as she adjusted her heavy blue overalls.

"Really now? You want to be a huntress is that right?"

Summer asked her child as the warm Patch sun beat down on them covering their foreheads with a thin layer of sweat.

"More than anything!"

Ruby said eyes shining as Summer sighed.

"And I suppose that your rake is your weapon?"

"Nope! It's practice for my real weapon!"

"Really? And what is your real weapon going to be?"

"A s _cythe!_ Just like uncle Qrows! It's going to be big and red and also a sniper rifle!"

Ruby said eyes filled with glee as Summer sighed.

"I see that you have been spending time with your Uncle. Oh well. At least he's being sober."

"Sober? What's that?"

"That's when your uncle has not drunk any of his _adult water."_

'But he loves that!"

"I know he dose trust me. Now get back to raking those left. We need to finish the yard work today you know?"

Summer asked lightly scolding her child who pouted.

"But why are we doing yard work? It's no fun!"

"Ruby. Not everything in life is fun. You need to do work sometimes you know? I mean look at your sister and aunt. They are working without complaining right?"

Summer asked as Ruby turned her head across their cozy wooden house on the small green hill on Patch as she saw her elder sister and aunt who she also loved.

Sitting on their knees in similar matched grimy blue overalls picking weeds. As both of them looked equally disinterested and unsatisfied with the project.

"See? Even your father is helping out."

Summer said as Ruby scratched her head.

"No, he's not."

Ruby said as Summer blinked.

"Ruby, your father, is pulling weeds with Raven and-

"No, he's _not!_ He's fighting the squirrels!"

Ruby said with glee as Summer blinked owlishly at her.

"What? _Fighting the squirrels?_ What do you mean by-

Summer got her answer as she looked to the left, to the entrance to the trees that made up the forest surrounding the little paradise of her home. Where her husband Tai-Yang Rose Branwen was indeed in the middle of the clearing fighting off a small horde of squirrels...

" _Obey me! I am your king Now!"_

Tai yelled at the top of his lungs _punching_ one squirrel into the ground with a loud _eep!_ From the creature as he swatted down the small mammals that threatened to overwhelm his position as he held one of their number captive and in mid-air.

" _Yeah!_ Wait to go, dad! Let me in!"

Yang yelled ditching her mother in an instant to go help her father.

"Yang _Branwen!_ Get back here this instant!"

Raven yelled only to sigh as her daughter began helping her father in beating up the small mammals jumping into the fray as Tai shouted again.

"Fear me, mortals! For I am your god! And I am _Mighty!_ "

"Yeah! You tell them, dad!"

The two blondes yelled as they began _assaulting_ the wildlife of Patch driving them back to the forest as Summer gained an irritated _tick_ on her eye.

"Mom can I go and-

"Stay here Ruby. Mommy has to go _talk_ some sense into your father ok?"

Summer asked with an incredibly _violent_ twitch in her eye as she stalked over to Tai...

* * *

"Ahhh!

Ruby said as her world went white as she came back into the classroom.

"Thank you for that Miss Rose! A wholesome experience!"

Peach said helping Ruby off of the chair.

"I forget about that. I never did get my mascot."

Tai said ruefully Raven sighed and Summer glared at him.

"Tai! don't be a bad example!"

"What how was that being a bad example?"

"You attacked the wildlife with _weapons!_ "

" _They mocked me."_

Tai said as Summer gained another _tick_ in her eyes as Raven sighed.

"Now who would like to go next? How about you _Mister Arc!_ You have never shared a memory before! Would you like to go next?"

Peach asked as Jaune shrugged.

"Sure? I guess?"

Jaune said as ht go up way to ht recent of the class ignored the remarks about his scars and sat down in the chai.

"Now remember! This is only a ten-minute long procedure so you will be back in a _jiffy!"_

The woman said as she lowered the helmet onto Jaune'head flipped a number of dials as Jaune saw to his surprise the face of Opal standing in the far corner of the room smiling at him as his world went blue...

* * *

"Jaune. Get _up."_

A firm voice said as Jaune panicked. His eyes shot open as his lungs flared with pain as he tasted the bland flavor of dirt. _I hate the taste of dirt._ Jaune thought as he began to squirm.

Sun beat down on his flesh as he felt the cool grass underneath his hands.

He was currently outside laying on the frim soft grass of his home in the deep woods of _Ansel_ as the hot summer sun beat down on him.

"Jaune-

"Yes, _mother!"_

Jaune shouted leaping to his feet grimacing at his legs threatened to give out on him. As soon as he stood a fresh wave of nausea overtook him as his vision swam with pain and blood rushed to his face, as his body protested the sudden movement.

He was already tired, hungry and sore. As he picked up _Crocea Mors._ His child body struggled to hold the weapon properly as his current arms lacked the muscles to wield the weapon properly as he looked forward.

There in front of him was the one person he loved and feared in equal measure. His mother, _Juniper Arc_. She was dressed in a light blue combat armor and her claymore _Judgment_ was held out lazily in one hand.

Her sharp blue eyes glared at him, as her blonde hair flowed in the wind as she narrowed her eyes to slits and spoke.

" _Again."_

Was all she said as Jaune focused taking a deep breath beating down the screaming pain in his legs and ignoring his burning lungs as he began to sprint.

His mother was training him to become a hunter. And currently, Jaune was failing to live up to her decisively _low_ expectations. As he sprinted at her from the side attempting to bring his sword down in a horizontal swing. The woman did nothing to prevent his attack. She did not raise her sword nor did she shift her feet as her cold blue eyes eyed him with naked contempt and disappointment, as her mouth turned into a frown.

Jaune held nothing back. He couldn't afford to. Not again his mother and she would punish him if he did. If Jaune wanted to have a snowball's chance of victory he needed to strike with everything he had. Nothing less would suffice.

As he ran, he leaped up at the woman, ready to strike her down in one blow only for the pommel of her sword to fly out catching him in the face and sending him spiraling backward across the grass with a sickening _crunch!_

Sound filled the air, as the unmistakable sound of steel meeting flesh filled the clearing as he cried out in pain as he felt hot blood fall from his nose.

 _"Again."_

Juniper said in a dispassionate voice wiping her son's blood from her sword as he cried.

"My nose! Mom-

"Again."

"I'm bleeding! M-

" _Again!"_

"But mo-

"Jaune. You need to be strong. In a battle, the enemy will not hesitate because you hurt your nose. P _ain is temporary, but pride is forever._ Now get _up."_

"But it hurts!"

Jaune cried out trying to keep his grip on his weapon from slipping as more and more blood came from his nose as his mother sighed.

"Jaune if you do not come to me I will come for _you._ Now again! With actually effort this time!"

Juniper yelled as Jaune sniffed once, fighting back the screaming agony of his nose as every breath from it brought out fresh clumps of red as it squirted out blood and covered his already tatter combat shirt, staining it and the grass a bright crimson color.

"Come at me again. Plant your feet this time. You looked a fool with that last attack. Now again! I will _not_ be as easy on you this time."

She said as Jaune grimaced and ran at her again. This time he went dead for her. No fancy moves no feints or tricks. Just him going dead for his mother as he raised his sword up planting his feet into the grass and-

 _"OOF!"_

Jaune gasped as knee connected with his stomach lifting him off the ground before an aura infused punch slammed into his face sent him careening back as his world went white as he crashed into the grass.

"Are you even trying? You haven't even scratched me yet! Are you even taking this seriously?"

His mother asked as Jaune cried out attempting to nurst not only his stomach but his now firmly broken nose and lips.

As not only was his nose gushing profusely now both of his lips were busted wide open as even more fresh crimson spilled out as Juniper sighed heavily.

 _"Again."_

She said as the boy rolled in pain.

"Mom! It hurts!"

Jaune yelled as she glared at him.

 _"Again."_

"M-

"Jaune either you come to me or I come to you."

"But!"

"Ten."

The woman began counting as Jaune rolled in the grass.

His face exploded in agony as he cried out, the broken nose and lips filled his body with white-hot agony as he cried out.

" _Nine._ "

 _Get up! Get up dammit!_

Jaune thought as he rolled in the grass taking a knee.

 _"Eight."_

Jaune cried out once taking a defensive stance ignoring the blood pouring freely from his face as Juniper nodded.

"At least you have a strong will. That's something at least. Now _again."_

Juniper said as Jaune took a defensive stance glaring at her before he let out a feral growl as he charged her.

"Oh? A direct attack again? Not bad but-

Juniper said taking one step back allowing her son's attack to miss her completely as she swung her sword pommel outward as she cracked her sons face open as he fell back and went still.

"Not good enough. Again."

Juniper sighed as Jaune froze.

He did not get up. He did not cry out pathetically he just laid there.

" _Again."_

She said as Jaune sniffled once as he curled up in a ball.

"Jaune if you do not come for me I will come for you."

Juniper said as Jaune laid on the grass painting it crimson.

"Fine have it your way then."

Juniper said as she twirled her sword.

" _Ten."_

Juniper began as Jaune curled up.

 _Jaune. Get up!_

 _"Nine."_

 _Jaune!_

His inner voice yelled as he curled up tightly.

" _Eight."_

 _Jaune! She's coming for us!_

His voice said as Jaune froze.

It was too much. The pain in his face the horrible stabbing in his lungs was too much for his childlike body as Juniper sighed.

 _"Seven."_

 _Jaune!_

 _I don't care! I don't care anymore!_

 _"Six."_

 _Jaune! If you don't get up we are dead!_

 _She won't kill us. We're here kid. She loves us!_

 _"Five."_

 _Are you sure about that?_

 _"Four."_

Dammit. Jaune grimaced as he stabbed his sword into the ground.

 _"Three._ "

"Come on!"

Jaune hissed as he attempted to raise himself up.

" _Two."_

"Come on!"

He hissed as he got one knee up.

" _One._ "

Jaune finally stood up straight as a blue boot came flying to his face.

Jaune blacked out. The boot that struck his face came so fast that his mind went black as he spun backward.

When he opened his eyes next, his mouth was filled with the taste of copper. As he blinked.

The next thing that attacked him was the pain. It assaulted him from all sides. Blinding and overpowering. His body was on fire! Every last nerve was crying out in pain as he mostly jerked in shock.

His face exploded, as lances of white-hot agony lanced through him as he looked forward seeing the blood-stained grass where a lone white rock stood staring at him. As Jaune's pain filled mind focused on it he saw it was his _tooth._

As he began to cry out a shadow fell over him.

"Jaune you are pathetic. Do you know that? Do you know how much it hurts to look at my own child and see weakness in them? Do you know how you make me feel?"

Juniper asked her crying youngest child as he tried to stand up.

"I'm sorry mother! I'll do better next time! I promise!"

Jaune said trying to hold his hand to his broken nose as Juniper sighed.

"It's always the same with you Jaune. _Excuses._ I'll get better next time. I'll do it later! What if there is no next time Jaune? What if you are going to die?"

Juniper asked before finally having enough of his cries as she bent down.

"Hold still."

She said as held out her hand to his nose and forced it back int place.

Ther was a loud _crack!_

In the air as Jaune cried out in pain as she aligned his broken nose and somewhat better position.

"There that will heal. Now come on Jaune its time."

Juniper said as Jaune nodded once picking up his sword and shield biting down his pain and agony as following his mother back to their home.

* * *

Arc Manor was less than a minute away from their training grounds by foot. As Jaune soon found himself in the shadow of his home. Tall loomings shadows fell over him as Jaune looked up at the massive stone walls and firms bastion of Arc Manor as he and his mother went inside.

They crossed the threshold as one. Leaving the outside grass and stepping onto the cold stone floor of the house.

They entered a den of antiquity, as the walked inot the cold damp stone filled house. Passing great hanging paintings, large stained glass windows, and other archaic design choices. The walked over animal skin rugs, and lush carpets and passing antiquated stone hallways that looked like something you would see in a medieval castle and not a modern dwelling.

Let alone a manner of all things. Of one of the most influential and wealthy families, on the planet as Juniper lead her son down the winding spiraling hallways, of their home to a small in-house elevator buried deeply into one of the stone walls.

She paused as she looked back to Jaune her eyes full of pity and disdain.

"Jaune this is it. If you really want to be a hunter follow me. If not stay here. In this case, there is no _wrong_ decision. Go and become _strong_ or stay and be _weak._ The choice is yours."

The woman said as Jaune fixed her a firm stare.

"I want to be strong."

Jaune said defiantly as for the first time that day his mother smiled at him. It was a rare thing for Juniper Arc to smile. Especially when it came to her son. As a quick smile came to her lips.

"At least you have _some_ of his spirits. Maybe you are not completely useless after all. Come on then. It's time for the _boy_ to meet the _wolf."_

Juniper said as Jaune stepped into the small metallic elevator as he and his mother were lowered into the earth.

* * *

I'm not useless. Jaune thought to himself as the door closed and they where lowered into the depths of the manor.

The metallic shaft rumbled and groaned as it passed hollowed out earth and clay as Jaune grimaced.

His face hurt, his lips hurt, his legs were bruised and sore. His chest was dotted with purple-brown west from the training, but still, he stood.

Jaune cold is not let pain break him. Not now, the only thing he had going for him was his will. Besides that, he was just as his mother said useless...

The word was like a knife to his heart as his mother made sure to remind him of his shortcomings every day. He was always too weak, or too slow or not smart enough or more often then not we was just plain _useless..._

As the shaft lowed them all that ended today. One way or another. Jaune was about to face his last training trial.

The _boy_ and the _wolf._ Should he emerge victoriously? Then his dream would be in reach, and he would no longer be useless. Even his mother would say so. And if he failed? He would die and have the glory of meeting his ancestors with his head held high. Saying he died in battle. It was a win-win.

"Jaune we are here."

Juniper as the elevator came to a grinding halt of screeching gears as the metallic entry doors swung open and the two walked outside.

They stopped in front of a large sand arena. It was about twenty feet down fifty feet around over a hundred feet across. With no way in our out without outside help it seemed. As Jaune looked down, he saw that there was another elevator shaft at the bottom of the pit as he looked down at it.

"Mother, how do I get down?"

Jaune asked Juniper sighed.

"You really are _useless_ you know?"

Juniper asked as Jaune turned around only for a fist to meet his face cracking his neck back as he fell...

He cried out in pain as he slammed into the hard cold sand of the pit drenching it with blood as his mother called out.

"Jaune Arc! My youngest child and only son! You are now nine years of age! And are officially old enough to take place in the boy and the wolf! Your siblings have all passed this test before you when they were _much_ younger and you shall pass it as well. Or you will _die."_

Juniper said in a cold tone as she pushed a button on her scroll as the whining sound of gears turning filled the air as Jaune fought past his pain with grim determination as he raised his sword and shield as the elevator on the other end of the arena _dinged!_

As the elevator came to a half Jaune saw them. Twin beady red eyes filled with hatred glared out of the dark room as glistening white teeth showed themselves. The thing growled in a low tone as the monster let one massive foot out of the cage sniffing the air as Jaune gulped.

This was his first time seeing an up-close Griim. An Alpha Beowulf at that, Jaune thought as the monster stepped out of the elevator, it's massive snout twitching violently as its legs each thicker then a tree trunk and full of dark coarse muscles walked slowly outside.

"Jaune! You must prevail if you are to be an Arc. I wish you well."

His mother cried as the Grimm snapped up at her attempting to scale the wall only to fall flat on its hindquarters as it glared at her its nose twitched as it's beady red eyes turned to latch onto Jaune as he swore the thing smiled.

The Grimm grinned a savage grin as Jaune swallowed in fear, as the monster tossed back it's head in ear-splitting howl before it snarled once snapping its jaw before growling and running at him in a wall of muscle and death as the Grimm charged...

* * *

 **"Ok! There it is! The latest chapter in Game on! I tried a brand new editing technique on this one to cut back on the errors! I basically decided that every chapter is going to be about twenty thousand words, so I decided to write it in blocks of ten thousand each. Writing one block spell checking it individually the checking the other. I _think_ it went well but tell me if not! Don't be afraid, to be honest! I am trying to improve.**

 **Any ways I always wanted to do something like a shared memory for the school. That way the characters could gain some random insight into each other's lives and I think I can make this work for the story! Anyways thank for reading and once again.**

 **100 followers! The first and hopefully not last milestone! Here's to 200 and more Game on!"**

 **PS. Do remember that this fic is technically _not_ going to have a good ending. And the world building will reflect this. Until then? Omake.**

* * *

 **Darkest Remnant part five. Best laid plans.**

"I'll say in again. These are the legitimate portraits of my ancestor. Now take them and fix it!"

Oscar hissed as the black smith an old man with pale skin and a stubby cigarette glared at him.

Before grumbling once as he took the papers and nodded his head as Oscar sighed in relief.

"Thank you for your understanding. I must be off."

The NPC Noble replied as he left the forge.

" _I must say that that went remarkably well. I thought he was going to refuse us for a moment but you pulled through. You are my relative and you do have the charm."_

The specter said as Oscar ignored him.

" _Oscar? Oscar? Ignoring me huh? Ah well. Youth! What can you do?"_

The thing said as Oscar sighed as he prepared to meet with the _heroes_.

* * *

"Ok! We are on a streak here. Ten successful raids into the ruins, two in the wield and one in the cove has lead us here!"

Oscar said pointing to the map that was laid bare on the bar table as Ren, Jaune, Velvet, and Ciel stared at it.

"The ruins are becoming easier and easier to raid. But as I am sure that you have noticed that the number of undead is steadily _increasing_. That should be impossible. I have been doing some research and have come to a disturbing solution. There are rumors of a small but powerful group of _potent_ necromances living in the ruins. If this proves true we must kill them if want to have any hope of slaying the infestation of the walking dead."

Oscar said as the heroes nodded.

"When do we attack?"

Jaune asked as the crusader looked over the maps as Oscar nodded.

"After out next raid. I have successfully negotiated with the local smith for better weapons and armor for all of you. We only need some coin to lose his wheels and you will all have better equipment by the end of the month."

"Good job you highness. So what's the plan for the damned things? How do we kill something that's already dead, or that just keeps brining back the dead. I mean if there are three of them that means that we should kill all three no?"

'Yes. But not yet. Apparently, according to legends the three ar _bitter_ rivals and are nowhere near on another. They are isolationist so we can attack before the can respond!"

"Sounds like a plan!"

Jaune said as Velvet nodded.

"I will pray for our safety after I polish my mace."

"I have several new coctions waiting to be tested. I will use this trip well..."

"It's about time we go back. I'm getting stir crazy."

Ren said as Jaune nodded.

"So Oscar you ready to roo."

The crusader asked as the boy nodded.

"Of course. I am the lord of thies estate. Not theses _things,_ they have been trespassing on my land so much they forget who it belongs to. Let's remind them of that shall we?'

The NPC asked as the heroes walked out of the bar and off to the ruins...


	7. The boy and the wolf

**AN: Here we go! Another new chapter of Game on! I got to say I love the response this fic is getting and I put in _extra_ work for this chapter! This is where the fic really begins to hit it's stride as the gamer comes back new rules are implemented and above all else! Patch notes! If you like the story thanks for reading and as always... _Game on..._**

* * *

The thing roared a deafening bellow as the alpha Beowulf tossed it's head backward. Realising a deafening roar of challenge that stung Jaune's ear as the monster's beady red eyes locked onto him.

"This is your _final_ test. Success of failure, you will find honor." His mother said from above in a dispassionate tone as the monster reared back on its massive hind legs. Dark black fur bending and flexing to cover its thick bulging muscles as it bent back and leaped forward as a mass of over seven hundred pounds of muscle, teeth, fangs, and claws leaped at him.

It's fast! Jaune thought as the monster moved at a lightning pace in sheer defiance of the rules of physics, as something that was early in the hundreds of pounds moved as if it was weightless. One second it was building its strength the next it was flying at in in a tidal wave of fur and fangs as he grimaced.

The monster leaped forward attempting to crush him under its paws as it roared in anger, hate-filled red eyes glaring at him as pure white fangs glistening with saliva and spittle shone in the dim arena light. Slick with saliva as it leaped to end the pathetic human's life in one fell swoop. He never gave it a chance.

Even if it was insanely fast, it was still bound by the laws of physics, and one of the most crucial laws of inertia was. An object in motion tends to _stay_ in motion. Jaune thought as he spun to his right ignoring the flash of pain that coursed through him as he spun avoiding the monsters charge that would have crushed him like a gnat and slipped out of the attack lashing out with his sword to strike at the monster's flank.

Earning a pained filled growl the monster as his blade cut deep into its hide. Ancient melta sliced deep into its skin as metal spilled muscle like it was wet paper and long flowing line of red rush out of it.

The monster how in pain as what it thought would be an easy snack suddenly grew its fangs and wounded it. Causin the Griim to pause as it backed away form Jaune. Slowly. Surely.

Taking its time to back bed with a calm practiced and efficient manner growling in irritation as its beady red eyes locked onto its meal which it now knew had teeth.

As the monster backed up bright red leaking onto the sand, it snapped its jaws in irritation grinding its teeth again one another as it gave him a low growl.

" _Come on Jaune. You can do this! It's not invincible. It's like dad would always say! If it bleeds, you could kill it!"_  
Jaune whispered quietly to himself as one of his father's many mottos to him. He found himself dearly wishing that the man was still alive as the thing threw back its head back and roared once more as it charged him again.

As the monster crashed forward again Jaune repeated the same strategy waiting until the last possible second to twist to his right avoiding the massive downward strike from the monster talons as he spun out to strike its opposite flank drawing another deep line red in its fur. As it gave into a screech of pain.

"I can do this!"

Jaune who spun back read to strike it's flank only for the monster to kick out with a hind leg that sent him scattering onto the floor. The boy gasped as his face crashed into the sand as the hot grainy crystals filled his mouth making him cough violently before his instincts kicked in.

Jaune rolled to the side not a second too soon as a blur of claws slammed into where he was as the monster attempted to skewer him through and through.

"You have to do better than that Jaune. This is only _one_ alpha. What if there were two? Or five let alone a pack of them? What would you do then? Would you fight and triumph? Or lay down and perish?"

His mother asked as the Grimm regarded him slowly apparently not bothered in the least that its meal had escaped as it backpeddeled to the arena edge its enormous muscled legs carrying it back as it kept its eyes locked on him.

"Come on... Cone on...

He said as the monster growled jumping forward again as Jaune bent his legs to spin and slash as he turned he heard the _thump!_

As the Grimm arrested its fall midway stopping itself just before Jaune as the boy's mouth fell open as the monster _smiled_ , it was an entirely inhuman smile, as it shot him a large toothy grin as its prey took the bait.

As Jaune slashed its right paw its left shot out taking him across the face making him cry out in pain. A flash of white spread over his vision as he felt his blood spurt out as the monster forced him back.

" _AHH!"_

The boy cried out as blood flew from his face spreading over the sand and Grimm cover them red as the monster grinned.

"Jaune do not let such a trivial would like that kill you."

His mother said in a disinterested tone as Jaune fell back, his face screaming in pain as his vision was blinded by blood an-

"AH!

Jaune cried out as a burning sensation filled his legs as the Grimm sank its fangs into his right leg. Striking _deep_ and taking its teeth entirely into his calf making him cry in pain as white agony filled his mind.

The monster bore him down as it growled and glared as it ripped into the soft flesh of his right calf tearing threw sinew and what passed for muscle as it tore his leg apart.  
"Get off!"

Jaune yelled as he drew his sword striking at the creatures exposed back. Striking downward hitting it right in its shoulder joints making it grunt before releasing his leg as it once pure white teeth were now dyed red in his blood as it snapped at him flashing a paw out knocking his sword to the side.

Jaune never had time to react as the monster let go of his now shredded leg as its mouth still dripping with rent flesh as it lurched forward bitting deeply into his chest.

As the fans sunk into him bones cracked and flesh tore as Jaune _screamed._ It was the only thing he could do as fangs over six inches long and canines twice that length stabbed into his chest penetrating it instantly and making his world of white.

" _It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!"_

Jaune cried out as white agony flashed into his brain, The monster snarled and roared, as Jaune fought not to throw up, as it foul breath filled his nose as it heavy snout breath on him as its teeth ripped apart his chest.

Jaune felt his bones break and his flesh split as a lance of pain filled him like an electric current as he cried out.

"Mother! I-

" _Fight_ Jaune. Do not let something like this stop you."

She said as Jaune looked at the monster atop of him. It was a massive beast towering over the human it ate. Every aspect of the creature's physique was incredibly superior to him its muscles so far outclass him that there was simply nothing Jaune could do to force it off.

As it ripped and tore apart his flesh making his mind blank in agony Jaune saw _it._  
Blackness... His vision was growing dark as blood loss caught up with him. As the monster ripped and tore, it sensed his loss of blood and imminent death as it slowed down.

No longer worried about struggling prey as Jaune gasped, as the horrible, terrible agony in his chest that threatened to rip his reality apart and tear his sanity to shreds suddenly was _less._

As it, no longer tore him apart and threatened to break his grasp on the conscious world as an odd warm sensation filled his body taking away his pain. Ther was no longer with agony in his legs, there was no more horrible ripping and tearing sensation, it was like he was floating on air and-

 _NO!_

Jaune thought as his survival instinct kicked in with a vengeance as his eyes shot open as he took stock of the situation. The grim was slowing down now. Taking its time, not bother to kill him but to _chew_ as Jaune looked for his out.

His sword was close! Less then a foot from his left, but he could reach it!  
As the monster stopped tearing open hi share and began gnawing on hid another leg as Jaune's tire shaking hand reached out to his face.

Twin pale hands curled around its snout as Jaune felt the oddly soft and comfortable fur of the monster as it looked at him curious about what its prey was doing.

Was it trying to beg for mercy? Lookin for some type of salvation? Or had its blood loss drawn it-

Jaune took his fingers wrapping them around its face, felling the strange soft and furry fur of its face. As the monster stared at him, he pushed his thumbs right into its beady red eyes and _plunged_ them into them.

The Beowulf _screamed. I_ ts mouth opens it cred its fight agonized scream as its jaws tore free from his leg.

As Jaune dug his fingers into its eyes making it rear up as he turned. He had less than ten seconds. Less than ten seconds to reach his word ignore the burning torment in his chest and legs and make a difference.

As the boy crawled to his sword gripping the metal in hand as a bunch chilling roar of hatred filled the arena as the sound of heavy footsteps came from behind him.

Now!

Jaune thought as the monster roared up and bounded down to him intent on crushing the insolent human in one swift strike.

Its prey had surprised it too much. Now it would die. As the wall of black and read leaped up to finish his life and send him to his ancestors.

"Not like this!"

Jaune yelled as he slashed out his sword, taking the monster straight through the throat and slicing its head in half, killing it in an instant as it ran itself through on his blade. As hot blood form, the beast spilled over him washing and mingling with his own as it slumped down without a whimper as it died.

Jaune let out a pained gag as the monster began to disintegrate as the beast fell and the _boy_ killed the wolf.

'Very good Jaune. You show promise. Now climb up here for treatment."

Jaune's mother said as he grimaced as he crawled up to the shaky rope ladder Juniper tossed into the arena.

He had no idea how he made the agony, altered journey from the sand pit to the dingy rope ladder that was his lone shot at freedom.

As the boy crawled up to the ladder crying out as he pulled himself up wrung by wrung until he finally found himself on the boots of his mother panting heavily as his vision swam and turned black.

"You did well."

Juniper said with a true smile as the world went white.

* * *

 _"AHH!"_

Jaune gasped as he came out of his memory. No longer was he in the arena as a child, but now he was back in Beacon, as a teenager sitting the memory char of Peach as he coughed roughly. As he fell out of the cair land on the ground gagging loudly as he felt himself as he dry heaved on the floor. "Mister Arc! Are... Are you ok?"

Peach, asked the raccoon faunus had a terrified look on her face. As her brown eyes shook in panic as what looked like the first incident of a traumatic memory resurfacing came forward as Jaune nodded as he fought the urge to vomit violently on the floor.

"Yeah! I'm _fine!"_  
The boy said with a panicked smile as his eyes shook and he covers his mouth looking ready to vomit.

"You don't look fine."  
She said with a worried frown as Jaune shook his head.

"No, I'm _good!"_

Jaune said before violently coughing as another wave of nausea overcame him as he felt like vomiting. Something was wrong _very_ wrong with him. As he vision swam in flashes of yellow and blue his eyes turned up to the faces of his team and their families as he grimaced.

They did _not_ look happy. In fact, his friends seemed downright furious, as all of them even Ruby seemed truly angry for the first time since he met her as her as every one form the study to the adult with the _sole_ exception of his sister.

Who unlike the rest of the incredulous students had a relieved look on her face like she was finally proven right, smiling lightly as she smiled at him. Jaune caught the unreadable study look of Opal that while natural he sensed a hidden fury behind it.

As he felt another wave of nausea hit him as he cried out once before ruining out ignoring the cry form his partner as he ran out of the room. "I have to use the bathroom!"

Jaune yelled as he sprinted off as he caught a look form, Opal, as she gave him an unreadable look but filled with a barely covered fury as he ran.

* * *

" _Jaune! Jaune! What's wrong!? Talk to me!"_

His reflection yelled as Jaune vomited in the sink.

"I! I Don't know!"

He shouted back as he felt like his world was falling apart. His breaths came out in rapid short bursts, ragged and hard as he bent over the bathroom sink.

His vision swam in yellows and blues as his world seemed to implode and _pop!_ As his reflection yelled.

 _"Jaune! The song! Sine it! Sing it now!"_

It said as Jaune felt his mouth hitch. His tongue went dry as the desert as he felt it tie itself in knots. "I can't-  
 _"Jaune!"_

"I -  
 _"~Said a scarecrow swinging on a plow~!"_  
 _"~To a blackbird singing on a fence~!"_

His reflection yelled as Jaune gagged. His vision blurred and ran, as it flooded and swam with all number of color as he gagged.

 _"Jaune! Sing!"_  
It orderd as Jaune felt his mind squeeze and pop!

 _"~Oh... Oum gave me a soul..._

Jaune said one before his word twirl and bent as his reflection shouted. "But forgot to give me common sense~!"

It yelled shouting at Jaune as he gripped the sink. He swallowed once, twice. Taking deep breaths as he fought down the tsunami of nausea inside of him as he calmed his breathing.

 _"~If I only had a brain..._  
 _"~I would whine away the hours! Conversing with flowers! Consulting with the rain~!"_

 _"~I would dance and be merry..._

 _'~Life would be a dingle berry~!"_

 _"~If I only had a brain."_

Jaune finished as he felt his vision rest. As the churn of his stomach died down, he let one last gasp leave him as he sighed.

"Remind me to thank Qrow for that song. It really keeps your nerves."  
Jaune said as his reflection nodded.

" _Sure thing. Just try to keep it together ok? And don't let your friends kill you. They looked worried back there."_

It said as Jaune nodded turning away as he walked out the bathroom and bumped into a pair of silver eyes.

* * *

" _Good Oum!_ Fucking _kill_ me! Please! Monty! If you are out there take your damned gun and blast me in the temple!"

Roman shouted as the first knives of metal torture stabbed into his head. As his emerald eyes opened bloodshot and puffy, he felt the cold cement of his house's floor on his face as he groaned.

"Dear god... How much did I have to drink?"

Roman asked groggily as he looked up. Daylight shone into his warehouse as he took stock of his surroundings.

He was halfway on his bright red Vacuoan leather couch that sat prominently in his living room, in front of his oak wood coffee table and flat screen tv. It was a well know fact that Roman loved the couch more than life itself, as it was not only a slice of heaven to lay on, that's mere touch!

Would wash away all of his life's numerous and ever-expanding series problems! It was also incredulously priced!

There where more zeroes behind the thing's price tag most people saw in their entire lifetimes! The price on it was so high that it was downright _criminal!_

A fitting thing too since Roman _stole_ it. As he looked up, he took stock of his surroundings. He was currently on the floor and was suffering a mammoth of a hangover as he drowned his sorrows from the debacle of the Docs.

As the thief yawned once into the bitter pain in his head as the throbbing hangover rocked his mind that threatened to break his skull in two.

"I really need to stop drinking."

Roman said as he stood up on shaky legs. His well used limbs shaking like a toddler as he fought the tidal wave of bile that threatened to erupt from his gut as he doubled over. Harsh yellow light entered his emerald eyes as he grimaced as his hangover induced migraine threatened to override his brain with pain as he yawned once more before shaking off his arms.

As he stood up, he grimaced as he saw the many, _many_ leftover liquor bottles on the floor. As he delicately stepped over the myriad of empty liquor bottles grimacing at the wast. There were even some top-shelf bottles there! As the thief lamented the loss of good liquor.

"How much did I drink?"

Roman asked as he walked shakily on barely stable limbs to his kitchen. Looking for a bottle of water, _or_ vodka. Whatever came first.

As he walked onto the tiled floor of his small kitchenette, he noticed a stylish brown chair was currently knocked over as it laid on its side under a freshly tied _noose_ that hung freely from a low pipe.

"That drunk huh? Tried to take the easy way? Ah well, _not today old friend_!"

Roman said theatrically to the noose that had tried to claim his life.

Not today! But _soon._ "

Roman said to the noose as he yawned once cracking his back she began to get on with his day. Currently, he had the day off but in his line of work a day off meant only waiting around bored out of his mind until Cinder came a knocking threating to immolate or molest him as she saw fit.

Or Ne-

 _Neo!_

Roman thought as he instantly rushed back to his liquor bottle strewn living room.

Oum dammit! I need to hide my liquor before she _confiscates_ it! _Again!_

Roman thought as he began collecting his liquor bottles and tossing them into his recycling bin grimacing as he did.

Roman _hated_ absolutely _loathed_ the fact that Neo didn't _let_ him drink. He loved how she took care of him and kept him safe from all things. He just wished that she didn' take his diet into her thoughts.

As the petite woman made sure that he always had fresh, healthy dietary options available to him, and made a point! To confiscate each and every amount of liquor she saw him keep at his warehouse, and the only way the thief could get a drink was to hide them carefully in his house.

And to Roman drinking was right next to smoking on things that kept him sane and not on a damned living room chair about to hang himself on a binger. Mainly Roman simply refused to die sober.

As he cleaned up the living room, his head throbbed dully as he felt himself moan.

"Why me? How the hell do I get myself into these things?"

Roman asked as he finished his cleaning and stared in the sole mirror of his warehouse that hung above a small brown dresser as his _reflection_ sighed.

" _Hey don't blame me. You made our choices."_

Roman's _reflection_ said as he nodded.  
"Yeah, I guess I did. I just wish I wasn't a damned idiot!"

He hissed as he nodded.

" _Hey, we were young! It happens! Remember when we still wanted to be the first real male hunter? When we wanted to rewrite the world! And make it a better place for men and woman? Those were the days."_

Roman's reflection said as he nodded.

"You know, I really thought we could make a difference. I actually thought that we could change this place."

Roman thought as he reached into the dresser beneath the mirror as he took out a small picture.

On it showed a much younger Roman as he stood in front of Beacon with three-figures around him.

Behind him was a young blonde woman with green eyes with a firm but warm glare to her dressed in a white blouse and blue skirt as she smiled a rare smile for her to the camera.

To her right was a young faunus girl with red hair, dog ears chocolatey colored skin and closed eyes as she raised her hands above her head yawning loudly much to the blondes displeasure. In the center of them, all stood a _strikingly_ handsome young man in a white suit and a cane, with a green haired glases wearing girl wrapped around his shoulder and waist smiling brightly.

She had long green hair a pair of light glasses and a calm smile. As for once in her life, she was _not_ shooting off a thousand words per second as Roman sighed.

"We would have been _great_ you know?"

He asked as members of a better time washed over him. As the thief remembered a time when he was not a master thief. A time when he was not a _murderer, criminal,_ or a _jaded_ anarchist. A time when he was not a monster.

There was a time when he was the opposite of that. When he buried with youthful passion. A time when his heartburn for justice and he truly wanted to change the world for the better.

When he wanted nothing more than to take the world by storm ripping down the stupid gender roles that governed this shitty world.

To tear down the stupid archaic laws that kept men down and make it an equal world. For everyone!  
But that was a long, long time ago. A lifetime ago really, as he thought to back then.

But now? Now that fire was long dead, snuffed out, _extinguished_ and replaced, by cold, unrelenting pragmaticism, insane degrees of selfishness, awe-inspiring levels of cynicism and near complete apathy.  
As the thief sighed heavily putting wy the pictures and memories of the past as he put away the picture and went back to cleaning.

* * *

"Two scoops, please! _Both_ Vanilla!"

Summer said taking the ice cream form the woman at the parlor and walking back to the seat where Jaune sat waiting for her like a good boy. As she approached him treats in hand, the boy blushed brightly as Summer walked over to him.

"Here you go! One vanilla just for you!"

Summer said handing the boy a scoop of ice cream as he blushed.  
"Thank you... mam...

"Jaune! I said to call me _Summer!"_

"Thank you, Summer...  
Jaune said taking a bite of his ice cream as Summer sighed. She had run into the boy crying outside of the Beacon bathrooms after that awful display by the memory chair.

Summer remember her own days on the chair, showing her less memory of her making cookies, or her first date with Qrow. But now?

Now she had to watch as some mad woman send an aura locked boy of all things to fight an alpha Grimm in some bloody barbaric ritual!

As the boy ate his ice cream Summer suppressed her sigh. She had intended to take the boy back to his friend and team, but he looked too sad! His eyes were red and tear-filled, and he looked ready to _break!_

Her mother instinct kicked in, and she decided then and there to make sure that this boy had a good day!

And after shooting a message to Raven took the boy out for a date. As she attempted to cheer him up as they ate their ice cream together.

"Summer...

"Yes, Jaune? What's wrong?"  
She asked the boy taking a bite of her ice cream smiling brihgly as she loved the taste of vanilla in her throat.

"Why... Why did you take me out today?"

Jaune asked as Summer smiled.

"To show you a good time! To show you how a mother should be!"

"Are you asking to be my mom?"

"I could be your _mommy_. If you want."

Summer said in a husky voice placing and on Jaune making his face turn the shade of her daughter cape as she teased him.'  
"I'm just teasing! You are so cute when you blush! You remind me of my husband you know?"

 **"Although when I make Tai shudder, he has a _distinct_ lack of clothes."**

Summer thought as Jaune nodding blushing brightly as the two ate their ice cream as Summer prepared to show him the best day ever!

* * *

Caitlin was _confused._ To the say the least. As she sat amongst the arguing and lucid parents and the children who made up her younger brothers team and friends. As they all paced back and forth yelling and shouting as she gained an amused look on he face.

She had no idea what these people were so upset by. In fact, Caitlin was _relieved!_ She had thought that her mother had been abusing Jaune, but that theory was thankfully was proven _false._ As Caitlin saw that Jaune was _not_ abused and was in _no_ danger from their mother.

It was just the boy, and the wolf trial that _all_ her siblings went through and all passed much to her pride.

When she explained this to the surrounding people, she got a _variety_ of responses. Rangin form wee forme criticisms about her apparent _apathy_ and child abusing ideal. To downright insults and slander that made her sigh in frustration.

Most called her callous or unfeeling. They seemed to think that she did not care for her brother or that her mother was _beating him_ according to them as if that was somehow wrong and not in any way part of _standard_ Arc training. I mean if they thought this was bad what would they do if they heard of Saph? She was forced to fight a _Nevermore_ with her right arm freshly broken and armed with nothing but a dagger.

To this day Catilin still had no idea how her mother got a full grown nevermore into the arena. But she didn't question it, it made Sapphire Arc strong just as it did to her, just as it did to her sisters, Jaune was just the laters in the long line of proud warriors and that was good!

Jaune needed to be strong, and Juniper made him strong. How could Jaune be expected to get stronger if he could not grow? And what better way to grown than trial by combat? Once again this explanation met more critics and more insult. As especially his partner seems to be the most inflamed about his apparent _abuse_.

Once again Caitlin simply said that Jaune needed training and if you hold back during training you do no one any favors. Lest of all Jaune. And to why she was beating him in full armor while he had none the answer was shockingly simple, and she was surprised no one saw it.

If he wanted to grow that meant he had to have real experiences. He would get no better if his mother held back on him. Anything less then her full strength would be disadvantageous to them both. And if Jaune wanted to _not_ get beaten by his mother he needed to learn how to _block_. Or dodge respectively. Once again this sentence got more angered responses as she sighed and tried to clam the crowd down.

As she explained to them that Juniper was _not_ abusing Jaune, and if anything! She was _coddling_ the boy! Much to Caitlin's displeasure. Her mother was going _easy_ on him and letting her own feelings get in the way of his training!

As the memory, they saw so clearly demonstrated to them. As she had trained him before the _boy and the wolf_. She only did superficial damage to him! No broken legs, sprained ankles or even a twisted arm! Was done to him before she sent him inside!

Not only that Caitlin was irritated that her mother went _easy_ on Jaune! Once again not training him like she did his sisters and only hurting him! Not only was he allowed in the pit fully armed _and_ armored, but he was also _only_ punched in while she was kicked. None of his limbs were tied, nor were any even sprained let alone _broken!_ As they should be. And he was neither blindfolded or cuffed!

When Caitlin did her trial she fought an alpha _, Ursa_. And had been drop-kicked into the pit, with both her weapons and armor being _locked_ in two **separate** boxes on the opposite side of the pit.

As each one was locked and a key had been hidden _somewhere_ in the arena. And she was made to not only unlock, her own weapon and armor for herself and kill the game while she also had no Arua she did that when she was _seven!_ Jaune had to do it while he was _nine._ Much later then he should have been sent in. As he was sent in fully armed and armored with no broken or tied limbs? She was going _soft._

When Caitlin reported this once again, she was met with incredulous shouts and accusations of child abuse? Of all thins much to her confusion.

People have grown too soft. She reasoned as the as the gathered crowd of students even adults seemed to think that Jaune was in _danger._ Arc traditions had apparently gone from being considered the _best_ of the best. To being labeled barbaric, and tribal! As she watched the people panicked, she sighed thinking that the one good thing to come from all of this was Jaune's partner...

* * *

"What do you mean to _teach_ me?"

Pyrrha asked the older woman as she grinned.

"Simple. I will teach you to be the best wife or one of _many_ wives for my younger brother."

"I intend to be his _only_ wife."

The Spartan said defiantly as Caitlin chuckled.

"Good luck with that. If you wish to claim him as your own, you need to mark him soon."

She added with a smile before she grimaced.

"Pyrrha... I am led to believe you are an honest woman. Is this correct?"

"Honesty is everything. We stand nothing to gain from deceit."

"Good. Then I am going to ask you a question that I require your honest response."

"I will give nothing less."

"Fine... Why my brother? Why do you like Jaune? What _attracted_ you to him?"

She asked as the spartan paused her emerald eyes shined as she let smile came to her face.

"He was kind...

"Be honest."

"I am! When I first met him, I will be honest... I thought of him as a trophy. A convenient tag on to myself to make my life easier...

"And things changed?"

"Yes. He showed himself to be honest caring and determined to save those around him. Even at the cost of himself. I _respect_ that."

"Fair... But besides that why him? Was it just attraction? If so be honest with me. I know that despite his facial feature he is quite appealing to a young woman. Was it that? did you find yourself enamored with a scared young pup that you needed to nurse back to health?"

"No! I... I did do! I do find him attractive. Especially in _that_ uniform.

She added under her breath as Cailin sighed.

"I know what he looks like. I saw the Ren boy, and I admit to having a thought or _two_ of what I would do to him if we were alone together. He's just glad that _Coral_ was not here to witness him in such a state of... _dress..._

"Coral? His other sister?"

 _"Fourth_ oldest. She has always loved Jaune. She looked after him second after me when Star was too young too. And she always loved him as a sister should. And in some ways, as a sister should _not."_

"Should not? What does that...

The girl trailed off as Caitlin sighed.

"While I am sure that she spoke in jest. Corla might have admitted on _numerous_ occasions to felling a bit more than purely _sibling_ affection for Jaune. And if judging by her interest in _literature_ if you call that rash literature that might not be far off. She always had a _thing_ for him. Even when he a young she spent all day putting him in skirts. Making him wear dresses make up and-

"She made him c _rossdress!?"_

Pyrrha asked face turn red as her hair as Catilin noded.

"When he was younger yes. She even took pictures-

"Can I see them!?"

The Spartan asked taking a step forward as Catilin frowned.

"If you want sure. But first would you like a _tissue?"_

"For what?"

Pyrrha asked as Caitlin frowned.

"You nose is bleeding. _Badly."_

Caitlin said as Pyrrah blushed as sure enough there was a long trail of blood from her nose as Caitlins swore she mumbled something about cute traps.

Or something as she sighed. At seeing the familiar signs in his partner. Why do you keep attracting _perverts?_ Catilin thought as Pyrrha had that look that Coral had when she looked at her so-called _Shota trap_ manga she bought special delivered from Mistral as Caitlin sighed.  
Why is my sister a shota-con? And why is his partner a pervert? Why do you not attract any _ordinary woman_ Jaune? She began as she turned back to Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha. I will be honest. As far as I am concerned, you are one of Jaune's brides to be."

"One? He has another?"

"Oh yes. And if you can mark him before she finds him and she _is_ looking trust you me. You will be able to guarantee a spot in his life."

"Who is his fiance?"

"She is... She _was_ a family acquaintance of ours from some time ago. We saved her life she was dying from a bad Grimm wound. On her way to the hospital, our mother promised her the hand of her firstborn son in marriage if she survived her dangers injury. She survived, and a word is our bond."

"Jaune _would_ have married her but our house burned down on the day of his wedding, and he vanished. I will be honest she was not perfect, she was called cruel, manipulative and downright evil."

"And you were login to let Jaune marry her?!"  
the parent asked she as Caitlin sighed.

"It was not that simple. Cruel as she was she was never cruel to Jaune. In fact he like her. She was fond of him too, and they made a nice couple. I don't know why he was nervous he loved that woman or I think he did. But that was then this is now."

"Pyrrha you can date my brother but if you break his heart of cause _one_ scratch on his skin. You head is mine."

* * *

"Now that's a _good_ boy. Are you a _good_ boy? _Yes,_ you are. You know I always wanted a son. But by the time Ruby came along, it just wasn't readable with my job as a huntress you know?"

Summer asked the fast asleep body of Jaune as he slept soundly in her lap. Summer had dragged the boy all over town buying him all kind of treats, taking him to a Spruce Willis movie, and finally a park as now the boy laid tucker out fas asleep in her lap as they rose the bullhead back to Beacon. The boy fell fast asleep in her lap as the craft rocked him in her lap.

"You know if you where my son I would _never_ beat you. I would treat you right and spoil you rotten! I'd make you all the cookies you could eat and take you to all the parks in Patch. I'd wake you up every day with a freshly made breakfast and make you the happiest child on Remnant."

 **"Why are you so skinny? I can fell your ribs through your shirt. Not that you can call whatever the hell you are wearing a uniform. I'm a bit surprised Yang hasn't dragged off to a corner of maybe she did? Either way I hope you start eating better, being a hunter is never easy."**

"Though if you where my son I would _never_ let you be a hunter. That's _not_ a job made for boys. I was shocked enough to find Tai and Qrow being hunters, but that was rare enough."

"I still remember trying to convince them to _drop out_ of Beacon! Tai looked at me like I was insane and Qrow just got drunk and went to bed. He was never one to listen to authority or _woman_."

" You should have seen our first date. It as chaotic, hectic and cost more property damage than the great war and faunus revolt combined! But it was _fun._ "

"Although If you never tried to be a hunter, then you would never have met Ruby. And I've seen the way she looks at you. She's head over heels for you, and I think you might be her one. If so, please. Take care of her for me."

"I know she's a huntress, but she's young and naive. Don't let anything bad happen to my _little flower_ ok?"  
She asked as she petted the boys har as he slept on her lap as the craft flew into the sky.

* * *

"Here you go. He knocked out on the bullhead."

Summer said opening the door to Jaune's room where his partner was waiting eagerly for him.

She had stayed up waiting for Summer to bring her partner back, as she quietly thanked the woman taking the boy in her arms and silently. As to not wake him up closed the door bidding the woman good night as she went to the parent's visitor dorms. As the woman left her sleeping partner in her arms Pyrrha was conflicted.

On one had to see Jaune's past made a rage burn in her that no amount of apology would quell. His mother had had a _child!_ Fight an alpha, Grimm! If that was not abusing a child then she had no idea what was, and she had heard Opal muttering something about the police. On the other hand! Seeing her partner not only fight but _kill_ an alpha Grimm when he was only nine!? Filled her warriors hear with pride. As a strong partner was a must for her. And Jaune was easily strong. She just wished he had a more _traditional_ path to gain his strength. She thought as she petted his head gently.

Pyrrha waste no time putting the sleeping boy to bed or so she would if not for the delicate situation in her dorms. Mainly how Jaune's bed was a bubbling cesspool of algae and fungus...

The result of Nora turning her back on Ren for a second too long as one of his smoothies. As he called them, or as Pyrrha like to think of them as bioweapons. Spilled over after he was tinkering with one of Nora's grenades and being exposed to dust spilled out and consumed Jaune's been making it unusable.

Pyrrha would have scolded Ren, but his puppy dog eyes broke her heart, and she told him it was ok, though Nora nearly pulled his ear off yanking her now boyfriend up by it and lecturing him for over an hour.

But now? Now Jaune needed a place to sleep and with Nora and Ren in their own beds that left only one real option as the part laid her part in her bed, quietly gently as she laid down next to him. Changing into he nightgown as she went to sleep.

It was eleven fifty-nine at night, and it was _Friday..._

* * *

 **"And! We! Are! Back! Baby!"**

A familiar shape voice sad as Jaune opened his eyes to a place that was not a place as he laid on the floor that was not a floor. "Mink?"

" **That's my name! And let me be the _first!_ To welcome you to the Gamer _1.3!_ With brand new patches! A streamlined inventory system! And a _much_ easier to understand stat system! Thank you thank you. Please. Hold your applause."**

The small brown skinned demon said pink eyes shining with delight as she floated up to him.

"Mink! What the hell happened with Neo!? Did you fix the game or what!?"

Jaune demanded as images of the glitch stat screen popped up in his head as the demons gave a light giggle. As her pink eyes avoided his blue ones as she ran a small brown hand through her long silver hair.

" **Well... about that! You see there was a _minor_ cataclysmic system glitch that may or might not have also ripped open a permanent hole in space-time with your scroll and-**  
 _"WHAT!?_

" **Don't worry about it! I fixed it! _Mostly_! _Kind of! Not_ at all...**

"Mink...

" **Calm down flesh rag! You got an entirely brand new home screen so check it out! And enjoy the new and improved quality!"**

Mink said as Jaune grimaced as he waved his hand as indeed a bright blue screen popped up. It looked much cleaner than before and had pure white outlines as he opened it up to his home profile.

 **Name Jaune Arc.**

 **Level 27?**

 **Xp till next level 2500/ 2700**

 **Health 200/200**

 **Passive _Last gasp._**

 **Str: 59**

 **Wit: 26**

 **Charisma: 47**

 **Charm: 32**

 **Intellect: 49 -1 due to _Drunkard_ trait sober.**

 **Vitality: 122**

 **Will: 122+ 20 due to stubborn trait + 10 due to Martyr trait.**

 **Dexterity: 123**

 **Deception 29**

 **Agility 105**

 **Perception 51**

 **Luck: 50**

 **Skill points available _30_**

"My skills are not right...

" **Sorry about that! Ther was some minor flux of state during the reboot, but it's all good now! More or less... So! What do you want to do with the skills points at hand?"**

"I said I was fighting and-

"WHAT THE _FUCK!?"_

Jaune suddenly yelled and flying up to his face s mink blinked owlishly to him.

 **"Fuck the what?"**

She asked as Jaune began to seethe.

 _"MINK!_ My chest! My neck what the hell was that all about!?"

The human demanded feeling his now _branded_ neck and chest as mink nodded her head.

 **"That was you being _marked!"_**

"The fuck does that mean!?"

Jaune demanded panicking as he saw what could only be described as a brand on his neck and a tattoo on his chest of a heart with thorns on it as he began to panic.

"What the hell?! Why did they do that to me?! It hurt like hell!"

Jaune yelled as Mink sighed lazily and calmed him down.

 **"Calm down meat rag. I just told you that you got marked. What's the big deal?"**

"The big _deal_?! Mink! I got branded! Branded with a capital B! Like I am some kind of-

" ** _Cattle?_ Becuase that's pretty damned close to what it means _FYI._ "**

She said flippantly as Jauengre wd eathly quiet she froze for one moment before his mouth moved.

"What. Dose. That. Mean."

The human asked as Mink grinned. She could see the angry hate filled crimson line radiating from his body as his anger boiled over and fell inot the realm. It was delicious. She thought licking her lips as she enjoyed the feast that was given to her so freely.

 **"Oh? Anger is it? I like it! It means they like you! When a girl finds a guy, they like they _mark_ him! It's usually a tattoo or a brand or for you both! It's basically marking you as their property and-**

 _"Property_?"

Jaune asked his voice barley adobe a whisper as Mink tasted fury form him as she grinned.

" **Of course! Once you have a brand on you, that's the girl saying back off world! Jaune Arc is my property and-**

"I am not someones _fucking_ property!"

The human yelled Mink garnered as one of the gamer screens suddenly flashed red as she grinned.

"Mink what the hell!? I'm not a slave! I don't get branded! I'm not an animal-

 **"Hold on meat sack! I dig the righteous anger thing I really do! But wait! You need to assign your skill points now. Do it, Or I do it randomly and-**

"Put them _all_ to dexterity."

Jaune growled as Mink grinned.

 **"As you say now how about you open the burning red file ok? I think you might quell your hate."**

She said as Jaune still-fuming went over to the folder clicking on something called _bounty log._

"Bounty log? The hell is that?"

" **That! My dear sack of decaying matter! Is the gamer putting out a _hit_ on someone! If you ever get too pissed at a person, or some crucial event takes place that threatens the gamers stability the gamer _might!_ Just might! Give you a unique quest line. Check it out!"**

Mink said as Jaune clicked it as a picture of Yang jumped out.

 **Gamer quest one. _Defeat_ the dragon.**  
 **Task. Defeat Yang-Xiaolong in an arena fight in the next forty-eight hours.**  
 **Reward Unique Gamer skill. Skill typ _e passive._ Name _Blaze of Glory._**

 **Warning! Accepting this quest starts the Yang crisis quest.**

 **"So-**

"I'm in."

She's going to pay for that.

Jaune thought to himself feeling the scorched skin on his neck. Brand me?! Like I'm some damned animal!?

He thought as he clicked the quest regretting it instantly as a terrible screech filled the air as the sound of air raid sirens filled the place that was not a place.

"Mink?!"

Jaun asked as the screen went blood red and-

 _BANG!_  
 _BANG!_  
 _BANG!_  
The sound of gunshots filled the air as several bullet holes appeared on Yang's picture as a new file popped up.

 **New Quest!**  
 **Defeat Yang-Xiaolong!**  
 **Reward Unique Passive Blaze of Glory.**  
 **Penalty gain the affliction sundered permanently minus 50% will.**

 **Yang-Xiaolong _crisis_ initiated! **

" _Crisis!?_ The hell is that!?'

 **"That! My ever wonderstruck sack of flesh is what we call a crisis!'**

"I get that! What the hell is a _crisis?_ And why is the game losing its mind!?"

 **"A crisis is a unique _timed_ quest! Unlike other quests, the crisis will _force_ the Gamer to allow the necessary situations for you to complete the task and gain the reward! Or the _penalty."_**

"There' a penalty!? Why didn't you tell me?!"

 **"Hey! It's not my fault you didn't let me finish talking! Anyway, now the Gamer will force you to fight Yang in the next forty-eight hours. Win you gain a perk. Lose? And you gain an _affliction._ "**

"What the heel is an affliction?"

" **AH! Let me explain! You see the old Quirk Trait system was a _cluster!_ It was fubar beyond belief! But it' been fixed and steam lined check yourself out!"**

She said as Jaune scrolled back to his profile and went to his quirks.

 **Jaune Arc.**

 **Quirks**

 **Skillful. Plus three damage to all weapons.**

 **Flexible. Plus 4 agility and dexterity.**

 **Traits.**

 **Stubborn. Plus 20 will.**  
 **Martyr. Will _never_ refuse a challenge or run from a fight. Will seek death in a battle before considering retreat. **

**Ladykiller. Plus 25% damage to female opponents. Opens unique dialogue with those of another gender.**

 **Alchaholic. If sober minus one intelligence. If drunk minus three Int. Plus ten. Charisma and charm.**

 **Stalwart. Will _never, ever_ do or act in a way that goes against his own morals or values. **

**Kind. You are kind. Others find this appealing, and your relationship grows faster. Those with the _cruel_ trait gain double growth. **

**Ennui. Depression.**

 **If I only had a brain. Rare Skill. Can negate all stress if done properly.**

 **Skills**

 **R. May not be a cunning linguist.**

 **R. Beguiling.**

 **G. Do or die.**  
 **G. Last gasp.**

"The hell does R, and G mean?"

 **"That is what the skills are based off! R means they are something that you learned from the waking world and G! Means that they are Gamer based skills!"**  
Mink explained as he nodded as he kept scrolling down.

 **Stress 2/200**

"Stress? That's new. The hell does that mean?"

" **That! My ever decaying friend! Is the measure of your overall mental health! Low stress means you are a stable and rational individual! For a _human._ High stress means you are much less so! _Don't_ let it get to a hundred."**

"Why not?"  
 **"Just... Don't _ok?"_**

The demon said as Jaune glared at her as he looked at the rest of his stats.

"Some of these are new. What's the different below the new system anyway?"

 **"I'm glad you asked! Let me explain! A quirk! Is something that is direct influence skill! It will be something like plus ten damage using swords! Or better agility in heavy armor!"**

"Makes sense and a trait?"

" **A trait is you! It determines what your personality is and will directly affect how the other you will act! Usually. There are some exceptions but that is the base difference."**

"Ok... But I still don't see a huge difference. One is mainly combat and the other social? Is that it?"

" **Mostly yes! But there is one key difference between them that you need to know about!"**

"And that is?"

" **Well put it like this! If you have a positive quirk that gives you plus ten accuracies right and you also have a negative one that gives you minus ten what is your total accuracy bonus?"**

"None. They cancel each other out."

" **Exactly! Quirks can and _will_ cancel each other out! Traits will _not!"_**

"How so?"

" **Imagine if you will that you have conflicting personality traits that are in direct opposition to themselves. Instead of canceling each other out like a quirk they will merge with one another and fight for dominance. Imagine two people trying to talk from a microphone at the same time, and you get the idea."**

"That sounds bad."

" **Oh, it's _terrible!_ It makes you erratic and effects the casualty continuum which is at a nice seven point eight you lucky dog!"**

"I forgot about that! Only seven? Will it go down on Sunday?"

 **"Sure will! _If_ you keep it there, that is."**

"Fine. Now let me see the other's stats."

Jaune said clicking the Pyrrha's name only for a bright red klaxon to appear on the screen instead of it opening a miniature alarm rang out.

 **"Waring! Your insight into this character is to low! You must have a minimum of fifty to view stats and skills! Current insight 29/50 Insight required 21."**

"Mink?"

" **New feature! Your insight of another must be a minimum of fifty to view their stats! Makes it fun you know?"**

"No, I do not. Now, what about the rest? Any other surprise you want to show me?"

Jaune thought as he looked through his other contacts much to his displeasure he saw that no one of his contacts had been given a fifty plus insight score. As the only ones close where Ruby at 49 and Penny an 44. As he looked he did notice one new folder called _**Operations**._ That had a picture of a padlock on it and-

" **Actually yes. I need to actually explain gambling as its changed."**

"Really? How so?"

" **Well! I need to explain to you why you would gamble in the first place! As you know, you can only have _ten_ quirks active at any one point in time. But you can have _infinite t_ raits! ****If you don't like a quirk you can pay me _ten_ skill points to have anyone removed. Or! you can pay me _twenty_ to lock a good one to have you keep it! For traits, it's _thirty_ and _fifty!_ Respectively."**

"And gambling?"

" **Gambling will give you one random personality trait! That you must take and cannot remove for a _week!_ With the benefit of gaining one repression taking away one quirk or repressing one trait! If you allow your self to take the extra two quirks with it, you will gain another repression!"**

"But traits are _infinite..._

" **Sure are."**

 **"** And I could just keep getting more and more negative or conflicting traits if I keep going?"

 **"Yup!** "

"I see the gambling party. Either pay skill points to have one taken away with no risk but fewer level ups. Or gamble and risk your characters mental health."

" **Ding! Ding! Ding! There we go! Also, I should mention that most traits will _evolve_ over time so don't be surprised if some names change ok?"**

"Fine."

" **Any more questions?"**

"Yes...

" **Shoot mi amigo!"**

"Mink... What's wrong with this world?"

" **Eh? Be more specific. Kid I see so many universes in less than a fraction of a second that you need to get real specific if you want me to comment on it."**

"Mink! Why is this place like this!? Why did this crap happen to me!? Why do they treat men like shit? They branded me! Branded and tattooed me without my consent! And no one gives a shit!? I mean _no one!_ I walked into the arena with a brand! A literal burn mark on my skin! That was done by another student and _everyone!_ Even I just sighed like a had a stain on my shirt! How is that legal!?"

" **Ahh! There we go! I was waiting for you to ask me that question! Remeber how the Gamer has a sense of humor?"**  
The demon said jumping off the floor if you can all the swirling white base a floor and hovering in mid-air dropping her head back letting her pure silver hair fall back as she smiled wolfishly at him.

"Yeah?"

 **"Well! When you signed up with us! It scanned the multiverse to find the perfect planet for you! It wanted to find a world that was anathema to you! Jaune this entire world is here to _test_ you!"**

"Test me? How?"

" **Jaune... We know your core values! And we are going to bring. Them. _Down!"_**  
The thing said her eyes exploding with purple hellfire as Jaune gulped.

" ** _Honor! Trust! Respect!_ That's what you believe in! In your word you were an honorable steadfast hunter in training with a good head on his shoulder a firm respect for others!"**

The thing said floating lazily over to him,eye-striking with fire as her voice spoke and slowed like sweet honey.

" **We know that your environment was at you're home. You had you a loving home and a carrying family and a healthy respect for women! You had a peaceful and comforting life, and that was perfect!** **So! We found a world that was the polar _opposite!_ You are placed in a world where you trust no one!"**

 **" You have a conflicted borderline _nonexisting_ sense of honor! You respect no one! Your home life was so abusive and traumatic that you deny it ever took place! You are so paranoid you talk to your own reflection and it talks _back!_ And the woman here is meant to make you hate them all!"**

The demon said as Jaune grimaced.

"So you want to turn me against me?"

" **We want to see you fall. The gamer wants to break you. To take all your morals and lofty ideals and have them crashing down all around you! It's making it so that you will fail. The odds are against you the world is not your friend! And oh!"**

 **"Quest Log! Open it now!"**

The thing said as Jaune signed heavily flicking over to his log and opening the screen where it was flashing red.

As the quest for defeating Yang flashed up showing the words crisis. In bright, bold letters as he saw two more new ones alongside it.

 **New Quests! 1/2**

 ** _All_ walls fall. 4% complete.**

"All walls fall?"

" **Remember that little trip down memory lane?"**

"Don't remind me. What the hell kind of mom lets kid fight a Grimm?"

" **Arc's are a bit different in this world! As you know, prince charming over there has quite a bit of a traumatic past. One that he has carefully, and painstaking repressed over the years! And now that one memory is open the walls of mental fortitude are falling!"**

"Meaning?"

" **He is about to relive some past trauma that is going to do wonders for the casualty continuum and will most likely make it skyrocket! Expect some bad dreams in the nights to come!"**

"How do I stop it?"

 **"Normally? You don't but! You lucky son of a gun you! Have two key advantages to your arsenal in that category! Specifically Stalwart! And if I only had a brain! Serious Jaune, you have no idea how lucky you are to have stalwart as a trait. Seriously."**

"What do they do?"

" **If I only had a brain. Means that as long as you sing the song in _perfect!_ Order it will stop _all_ stress penalties from occurring, and if you sign it completely it will reduce all stress to _zero!"_**

"That's amazing! Is that why it's gold?"

 **"Bet your ass! The next one Stalwart! Means that you will _never! Ever!_ Do anything that goes against your mortal code period! That is saving your ass from the _entertainer_ part of your contract."**

The thing said as Jaune looked into his quest.

 **Quest 2/2**

 ** _Collect the heads._ Defeat all female acquaintances with a relationship rank of 20 plus for a massive XP boost. 25% complete.**

 **Heads still needed, _Blake Belladonna. Coco Adel. Velvet Scarletina. Yang-Xiao long. Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie._**

"I have to defeat my friends? How did this become a quest?"

" **Your inner rage at the injustice! Of the word is manifesting! And you wish to fight back against the powers that rule this land! Good luck!"**

The demon said in a sarcastic voice as she snapped her fingers as Jaune felt himself vanishing as he yelled out.

"Mink! Wait!"

" **Oh? Why?"**

"Mink! If I win or hell if I lose! What happens to the other me!?"

 **"He goes on with life as if nothing changed. Why?"**

"That means he has to live in this world...

 **"Sure does! Now-**

"Mink! That's _not_ fair! This world is bullshit to him! I can't let him live there!"

 **"Oh? Then what do you want to do about it?"**

"I... I want to help him."

 **"Oh? You want to change the world now?"**

"Yes. Yes, I do want change. I want to make this an equal place!"

 **"Really now? You know that will be hard right? And since you picked the path of combat, it will be beyond _bloody."_**

"I know... but I need to try! Can you help me in any way?"

Jaune asked as Mink as she gave him Chesire grin flashing her insanely white block teeth at him as she lice her lips.

" **Oh, I can help you! If you want that is...**

"Please. I can't let this stand...

" **Fine! Ok, here's what I will do! Since you never looked at it, there is a screen for something called skills! These are abilities that the other you are actively aware of and will use on his own accord!"**

 **"They come in all shapes, and sized and are triggered by you leveling up your stats! They appear randomly and are all based on one of the main stats. Strength, perception agility, etc. But! If you want! I can _optimize_ your skills for you."**

" _Optimize?_ What does that mean?"

 **"That means that, well I wasn't supposed to tell you this but what the hell! Every month as an incentive you would get a _free_ spin on the gambling well for a guaranteed positive skill! These skills were based on your current level of stats. High agility, perception etc. But! If you were to have me _optimize_ it. And since you are going for a combat build. I can make sure that you will only get combat oriented skills from it!"**

"Only combat?"

 **"Yup! You let me optimize you for battle and I make sure that not only are _all_ your Ganer skills combat based they will all be _good_ skills too! So what do you say? Do you _really_ want to go down the road of violence? if not this is your _last_ chance to back out."**

"An Arc never lies. I chose this path and I will see it through."

 **"Sign."**

The demon said snapping her fingers as a piece of archaic parchment appeared in front of him as Jaune waved his hand over it.

Jaunce winced running his hand over the paper as he saw it filled out in his own blood.

 **"Here we go! Take a spin!"**

The demon said apparating the gambling machine with a poof! Of air as Jaune grimaced as he spun it. It shook wild flashing blues and white before eventually settling down as two words stuck out.

 **New skills!**  
 ** _Knife fighter!_ When using a knife, if you land a direct hit you will almost _always_ bypass an enemies armor!**

 ** _Saboteur!_ After extensive training in the wilds, you are an expert in the art of sabotage! You can now sabotage enemy _and_ allied equipment after understanding how it works.**

"These are useful?"

Jaune asked as the demon grinned.

 **"Oh, you'll see! Now it's time t go. I know we didn't cover everything for now, but you are waking up! Its been fud kid now get pit pf here! You got a sight to win and a world to change! So get out of here and go paint the town _red!"_**

Mink said as the room went white and Jaune woke up.

* * *

 _Warm..._ why is it so warm?

Jaune thoughts he opens his eyes. He was in his room in Beacon as his bed-

 _MY BED!?_

Jaune though as his mattress was now a living petri dish that was his bed festered and pop! as long fungal growths sprouted out from it as he gaped. Ren.

He said mentally already getting ready to bemoan his best friend as he tried to get up only for a pair of strong arms to hold him down.

"Ney yet. Just a little bit longer...

His partner?! Jaune coughed as he turned to her beautiful sleeping pale face with strong arms holding him to her chest.

Soft. Jaune was pressed into his part more than ample chest suffocating him in a divine but deadly prison as he began to panic.

Jaune thoughts raced going from his date. With Summer where he must have fallen assume after going to the park...  
Jaune hated to admit, but he felt something with Summer.  
It was warm, and soft and made hi, guard drop as he shifted in his partner arms.

He notices that for the first time since Penny he heard nothing as when asleep his semblance failed to activate. Then why can't I hear Penny? Is she some kind of triangle monk who just acts without thinking or something?

Jaune thought as he began to slowly extricate himself from his parents soft and heavily grips. Reluctantly dragging himself up and to the bathroom.

When Pyrrha awoke, she was momentarily panicked to see Jaune no longer in her arms. As the sound of singing form, the shower filled her ears.

Showing that he was alive followed by a loud crashing sound as Nora threw Jaune's infested bed out of the window of their room shattering it and making the spartan sigh. Glynda is not going to be happy with-

"Good morning team! Pyrrha! Nora! _Ren."_

Jaune said stepping out of the shower smiling ear to ear as he shook his still wet hair as he smiled broadly. "How is the best team in Beacon doing today?"

"Why are you in such a good mood?"  
Pyrrha asked happily as Jaune smiled.

* * *

"Because today is the _day!"_

Jaune said at the crowded Beacon table smiling so hard Pyrrha swore that his lips would break. As he cheerfully as he ate a bowl of cereal smiling and humming happier then she had ever seen him. As he ate the bowl like it was the best meal in the universe, as he was utterly oblivious to the looks of bewilderment the teens and adults gave him as he ate loudly.

"So _Goldilocks!_ What put you in such a good mood? You have any good dreams about me?"

Yang asked flashing him a grin as her mom sighed.

"Yang...

Reave asked in a warning tone as Jaune smiled.

 _"Nope!_ I didn't dream about you at all!"

Jaune said smiling bright flash Yanga toothy look as Yang's jaw dropped as Blake, and Ruby smirked.

"So why are you so happy Jaune?"

Ruby asked before a soft whooshing sound filled the air as a small drone with the Schnee logo on it flew into the Beacon cafeteria carrying with it a small blue object as Jaune gasped as the drone dropped the package off as Jaune began to _squeal._

 _"My bag! My bag!_ It's finally here!"

Jaune yelled excitedly holding up what looked like a blue duffel bag. Pyrrha said looked because that bag looked atrocious.

It was full of messy patchwork holds and rough stitch jobs. It was covered in grass stains, burn marks, and every other conceivable stain in existant pressed into it.

It's once pristine blue covering was now a path hodgepodge of rough patch jobs of an amalgamation of other fabrics as he cried!?

Pyrrha briefly panicked as Jaune actual cried real tears from his eyes as he hugged the bag like a long lost lover asRuby panicked.

"Jaune? What's wrong? Are you ok?"

The smaller girl asked putting a hand on his shoulder making Pyrrha glare at her.

"No, they are _better_ than ok Ruby! My bag is here! My bag!"

Jaune declared holding the bag up for all to see as Pyrrha grimaced as the bags strange or filled her nose as Pyrrha grimaced and Blake blinked.

"What's so special about your bag?"

"This is my _bag!_ It kept me alive in the wilds! It has all my possessions! And every I ever need!"  
Jaune said unzipping the bag and gasped loudly as he stuck his hand inside.

"My _knife!"_

Jaune said as he pulled out a long serrated bale as she grimaced. The blade was around a foot let and three inches wide. It was a dark color. Almost vorpal black and looked like a fang. As the boy looked at the weapon reverently like it was a long-lost lover finally come home.

" _My knife..._

Jaune said before twirled the blade in his had. Working the kife up and down and handling it with an extreme amount of skill and dexterity as he manipulated the blade like it was another part of him. As the boy deftly flicked the blade between hands like it was just another piece of him his partner frowned.

I don't like it. Pyrrha thought as she grimaced at her fiance. There was something _off_ about Jaune holding that weapon that just felt _wrong!_

It was like she felt thousands of thousands of spiders crawling on her skin as she had an ever-expanding sense of disquiet as Jaune stared at the weapon reverently.

"My knife... _my hatchet!"_

Jaune yelled reaching into the bag and takin out a medium sized silver _hatchet_ that gleamed in the light in direct contrast to the blade. Unlike the other weapon that was so black light seemed to be _absorbed_ in its vicinity, this one was shining silver. It radiated purity and purpose as Jaune flicked it up and down with an equal amount of dexterity as Ruby finally gave in.

"Can I see-

Ruby asked before Jauene recoiled away from the girl's fingers like he had been burned.

"Sorry, Ruby... I like to keep my bag _private.._.

Jaune told the girl as she gained a crestfallen look as her world had just collapsed as his sister sighed and walked up behind him. Claymore swings slighly as she did.

"Even form your sister?"  
Caitlin asked as Jaune nodded.

 _"Especially_ form you."

Jaune said for to quickly as Caitlin raised him alone eyebrow at him as he gulped.  
"Sorry! I-

"Don't apologize for taking a stand Jaune. You look _weak_ when you do."

She said as Pyrrha glared at the woman who while was her most significant chance to get to know jaune more. And approved marriage was also the one who justified his abuse and-

"So Jaune! When are you and Ruby going on your date? I know classes are closed for the first part of the day so how about after breakfast!"

Summer said as Ruby blushed.

"Mom! Jaune-

"Sure. That's fine. As long as I can put my bag in my room first.'

Jaune said before he looked at Pyrrha.

"Pyr can you take my bag to my room, please? And don't! Let anyone look inside it... It's very, _very_ important to me that no one looks inside...

Jaune said as Pyrrha noded. "Sure-

" _Promise_ me."

"Promise?"

"Give me your word as Pyrrha Nikkos of Mistral that you will neither let anyone open the bag nor open it yourself and you will keep its contents secret."

Jaune said in an oddly firm voice as Pyrrha glare at him.

"Fine. I will. But I do _not_ like secrets."

She said taking the small bag from his hands. With as a mildew smell came from it as she felt _dozens_ upon dozen of smaller objects or a variety of size and shape shuffle around inside of it as Jaune smiled.

"Thank you. Ruby, we can go after breakfast ok?'

He as the girl nodded her head.

* * *

"Now I know what you're thinking! Let me tell you-

"What I know! Is that my _husband_ left me as soon as we came out to Beacon to go drinking! And Weiss is looking for her uncle so you will go and make this right!"

Winter glared at Qrow as he sighed. The small man sighed heavily letting his unbuttoned shirt get even more unkempt as he twirled his scythe.

"Fine. I'll go see _our_ princess. I'm sure she missed me."

"She loves you. And it hurts her to go this long without seeing you especially when she knows you are here!"

"Jeez! Rub it in why don't you?"

Qrow asked as the two walked side by side into the crowded Beacon corridors as Qrow stifle a yawn as he eyed a group of three figure down the hallway.

A woman with silver eyes was walking with another woman filled with jet black hair blood red eyes and a strong, edgy look. Inbetween them was a lone blonde man with dull marks on him as the walked out of his vision.

"Hmmm. She's cute."

Qrow said as he stared at the _stranges_ as they walked past the Beacon doors into the school proper.

* * *

This was actually productive. Jaune thought as he and Ruby left the weapons shop _Dust till dawn._ The two had spent over three and a half hours searching for the primary blueprints for his weapon and had settled on twin models.

One a pistol that would serve as his sidearm. A small compact thing that held roughly nine rounds and could be fitted to carry more. And one assault rifle that stored thirty and came dust mod ready. So Jaune could add elemental effects to it.

A good thing too! As now that his bag was here, Jaune had full access to his _complete_ arsenal! As a grin spilled his lips, the time for cowering was over! Now he could really shine and fight the way a _Branwen_ fights!

Jaune thought as he and Ruby left the store the girl smiling brightly as she waved her arms up and down telling him about all the fun and effort they would put into building the weapons once they got the materials and began to mod them themselves.

As they walked in Vale, Jaune felt good. His bag was back; his guns could be obtained whenever he had the money to do as one lien bought you _literally_ nothing. But most importantly he had Ruby.

The small energetic girl was talking rapidly back an forth as the two walked together. Jaune felt a certain ease about her as he felt a small glow in his heart as the teens walked back into Beacon.

* * *

"Jaune! I need you! _Please!'_

Ren said bowing his head to his leader as Jaune cocked his head to him. He had still not forgiven him for the loss of his furniture as he looked at the boy.

"For what?"

Jaune asked in a neutral tone as Ren bowed more.

"I need to go to work, but things are tight at my job and we need an extra host! _Please! Please!_ Come with me!"

The small boy begged as Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to work? As a _host?"_

"Yes! Please come with me! They pay well! I've been there less than two weeks, and I already made three _thousand_ Lien!"

 _"What?!_ Really?"

Jaune asked in awe at the amount of lien. With that kind of pay... he could afford his guns in less than a month!

"Where is the job?"

"Downtown Vale! It's the club we went to before! Now, will you come? Please!"

The boy begged a Jaune sighed.

"Sure. Let's go-  
Jaune finally gave in as the boy jumped in happiness.

"Yay! Jaune's my coworker! You won't regret this! The boss is super nice, and the girls we work with are really friendly! I think one of them likes you!"

Ren said eagerly pulling Jaune's arm with the force of an industrial crane. Ignoring Jaune's squawks of protest as the two boys left their dorm, leaving the girls to their families or whatever they did when they were not around as Ren and Jaune walked out and the boys went to work...

* * *

 _"YES!"_  
A sharp feminine voice shouted as stormcloud eyes shone in bliss as Melaine let out a rapturous moan as she reached her _sixth_ orgasm of the hour as her sister gritted her teeth.

"Be quiet! Some of us are trying to relax!"

Militades said ignoring her sister who was bouncing up and down on the blonde boy Jaune milk in him for all he was worth and making him squeal and moan in pleasure as she sighed.

In some ways, this was her fault. She had told Ren to bring them help. They where short stagged and desperately needed another young cute host to woo the ladies. She just had not been expecting her boyfriend to bring the blonde object of Melanie's desires to their club in _that_ outfit.

Hell, she didn't expect Ren to come in that. Even when he wasn't trying to tease her which was rare! That boy was a damned good tease and seemed to exist to turn her making her go through more pairs of underwear in a shift than she normally went through in a month.

But then he brought his friend? That had been unexpected...

As the boy lasted less than an hour on the floor before Melaine dragged him up to their back room during their break using the worst excuse of team training to get him alone in their private room and the proceeded to strip him of his uniform to bounce on him like a jackhammer.

As she fucked him on a crimson bean bag chair. A slight tick of irritation from in Miltiades left eye as she noticed that it was _her_ bean bag chair being used for support mind you. It even had her color! And made him moan out loud crying for mercy as the boy whimpered.

"Can you at least _try_ to be quiet?"

She asked wishing she had her headphones or At least Ren's fantastic tongue between her legs again to occupy her as she saw _her_ boyfriend walking up and down the club bouncing to and for form clients bussing and serving with the energy of a hummingbird.

Speaking on tongues, Neo had been here earlier much to Melanie's chagrin, and she climbs the blonde had a tongue to untie _Gideon's knot._ A testament Melanie was going to throw put to the test after she got her fill with him as she shot her sister a hungry look.

"Oh hush! You fucked in front of me! Rember! Think of this as Karma!"

She yelled before tossing her head back and climaxed violently on the boy as the two collapses onto a sweaty pile on the bean bag.

"I need a new sister."

"You love me!"

"Right."

Militades said ignoring the orgasmic cries from the two as they focused on her bean bag chair! Really! Yours is right next to you! Why do you have to use mine?  
Militades thought as she sighed heavily as she went back to reading her book _The butcher and the thief_ forcing herself to tune out the two lovers fucking loudly in the corner...

* * *

"Is... Is this _real?"_

Jaune asked not believing his eyes, as he looked at the envelope in front of him. More specifically the vast amount of colored bills in front of him as he gulped.

His first check for only four hours of work was over _two_ thousand lien! It was more money in his hands then he had, well ever! And at this rate, one more check would buy _both_ of his weapons and enough ammo for a whole month to boot!

Jaune thought already doing the math in his head as Melanie nodded.

"Sure is! You keep working for us, and we will make sure you are well taken care of and compensated for your _services!"_

Melanie said with a wink and a blush as she waved him off.

"That's all for today boys! Go home! Or better _yet!_ Stay here! We have warm beds and-

"Ignore her. Beacon is already giving us shit for you two. We cant have any more media slip-ups so either go home or go to Roman-

"Is Roman here!?"

Ren asked eyes shining with anticipation as Melanie nodded.

"He's in the back if you want to go see him he should be counting bills."

She said as Ren pulled Jaune's arm.

"Jaune! With me! I have someone you _need_ to meet!"

Ren said pulling Jaune forward much to his protest as Jaune was pulled to aback room of the club to meet _Roman?_

Why do I know that name? It sounds so familiar...

Jaune thought as Ren brought him to a back room where he knocked twice slamming the door with _StormFlower._

"Roman! It's me!"

Ren said as Jaune felt his pulse freeze.

Roman? No way...

"Is that my _favorite_ green sociopath? Come on in!"

A far to familiar voice said as the door opened to reveal a familiar man in white smoking a cigar...

* * *

"Come on in!"

Roma said smirking as he counted the freshly laundered money. Ren's here? That's nice I like the kid. Reminds me of a young me! Or a young Neo...

 _"Coming!"_

Ren said as he opened the door to the small room as Roman's green eyes widened in surprise as he saw another face next to him.

"Hey, there _blondie!_ How the hell are you?"

Roman asked smirking at Jaune who's mouth dropped.

* * *

" _Jaune! Roman! No_ fighting!"

Ren yelled stepping in between the two as Jaune tried to stab Roman with his sword swinging and cursing out loud as Roman laughed raucously.

"Easy there _blondie!_ You might just hit me with that sword you know?"

"I'll kill you! You almost killed my friends!"

Jaune yelled as Ren held his friend back as Roman sighed.

" _Really?_ I think you were the ones to attack me you know! I mean your little kitty did come and put a knife to my throat for no good reason. I wasn't even a menace! That night."

Roman added smugly has Jaune glared at the man incredulously as to why Ren was holding him back.

"Ren! Why are you holding me back!?"

Jaune snarled at his fired as Ren shouted.

"Jaune stop! Roman is a _good guy_ !"

"He's a _criminal!"_

"He saved my _life_! I owe him!"

Ren yelled as Jaune paused. As his eyes lowered for a second as his sword dropped.

"He... saved your life?"

"Sure did! Blondie I told you at the docs! We are _men_ and men look out for one another! So how about you put down that the sword there and we get to know one another! As brothers! Better yet! How about me and you have a talk! _Man to man."_

Roman said as Jaune felt his guard lower as Roman smiled...

* * *

"Well, we _still_ have to go to combat class!"

Ren said as he and his best friend came back to Beacon. The bullhead leaving them at the docs as the two boys went to their dorms. They would have called their team to meet them but they had left their dorm in such a hurry that they _forgot_ to bring their scrolls with them.  
Today was a rare day with an evening combat class instead of noon. As the students where give the day to go with their parents.

As the two walked through the Beacon hallways, Jaune was still uneasy after his man to man talk with Roman.

Jaune did _not_ trust the man. Not at all. He was a smooth talker, duplicitous as he was calm, and he was so two-faced that it made Jaune's mind spin. But! For some reason, Jaune _liked_ him.

He didn't know why but Roman just seemed cool! If that was the word. As the had talked to Jaune about many things, from world government, to combat and along with Ren even gave him advice on _women!_

Some rather _important_ advice. And had even given him a contact with a gun! Saying that the only thing better than a _legal_ weapon was an _illegal_ one!

As he promised Jaune a _real_ gun if he ever decided to come on a _run_ with him.

Not that Jaune would _ever_ commit a crime. _Never_! Jaune was there, and he would _never_ be a criminal!

Jaune thought to himself as he and Ren went to the door of their room in threw it open.

"Were' back!"

Ren yelled throwing open the door to the JNPR dorm as he and Jaune the combe family of their teams all pacing back and for in the room with worried, tired looks on their faces as all eyes snapped to them.

As the room was filled with worried, friends and teammates looked up Jaune felt his stomach drop as a familiar scene played out in front of him. Pyrrha was on her scroll holing up Jaune and Rens with an irritated look on her face.

Her mother was in her own scroll yelling someone, while her father calmed her down.

Nora was pacing up and down and had put a wrung on the floor, as Weiss was whispering into her scroll.

Ruby and her family except for Tai? Was it? Where all in a corner as Ruby balked at seeing Jaune and Ren walk-in in as out of all the members only Caitlin looked like she was not panicking and was merely standing in the corner of the room with a bored expression as she nodded to them.  
"J-

"Jaune!"

Ruby yelled sprinting up to him tackling him to the floor and wrapping him in a hug.

"Jaune! Where were you!?'

Ruby demand as Jaune tried to pry the girl off of him as the gagging, voice of Ren filled the air as Nora wrapped him in a devasting bear hug as his spine cracked as the team broke into a world of worry.

As it turned out leaving the school with no scroll for several hours was not a good idea. As Pyrrha had been lecturing him for over thirty minutes with no sign of stopping.

And to make matters worse it looked like Weiss, Yang, their parents and even Pyrrha's mom, looked ready to rip his ear off as Pyrrha finally stopped her rant and stared at him.

 _"SO!?_ What do you have to say for your self! Leaving the school not telling us where you were! After all that' happened to you! You better have a good reason for that or so help me-

"I was at work."

Jaune said as the fire left Pyrrha's eyes in an instant as she stopped mid-rant as her mouth fell open.

"W- Work? What do you-you work!?"

Pyrrha asked flabbergasted a Jaune nodded.

"Yeah. I just got a new job with Ren at his place." Jaune said as his partner's eyes seemed to dim as her face grimaced as Nora stopped breaking Ren's back or lips, as she been roughly kissing him for an hour. Not that he cared, as she broke their kiss as her teal eyes stared at him.

"Ren. You _work?_ Where?"

"I work at a _club!"_

Ren said happily as everyone in the room's jaw dropped as Nora sat as Weiss spoke up.

 _"A club!?_ What business do two young boys have at a club?"

Weiss said fixing Jaune with a glare as he gulped.

"What do you even do?"

Weiss asked as Jaune began to sweat.

"I'm a _host_ with Ren! We serve drinks and bring food to others."

Jaune said as Pyrrha's and Nora's eye flashed with a dangerous color, as they glared at their partners.

 _"What?!_ Jaune what does that mean? Do you bring alcohol to women?"

"Yes?"

"Jaune! You are under age-

"You can be around alcohol I just can't drink any."

Jaune said shutting down his partner as she froze once before recovering her momentum.

"Why do you even need a job?"  
Pyrrha asked with a confused look as Jaune grimaced.

 _"Ruby."_  
"Me!?"

"Yeah. I need money to buy my guns. And I don't have any. This job pays well, and I like the people there so I took it."

Jaune explained calmly as Pyrrah and Weiss grimaced.

"Jaune... If you needed money, you could have just asked. I would have paid for you! You don't _need_ to work."

Pyrrha said flashing Jaune a smile as he glared at her. He _didn't_ like that smile. It was patronizing and-

"Ren. Has anyone.. touched-

 _"Nope!_ Me and Jaune have good security! Ther are really nice girls strong too! Mil likes me but Melanie has a crush on Jaune!"

Ren said making Jaune glare at him as Pyrrha gained an irritated look.

"Crush? What do you-

"They _booped!"_

Ren said as Jaune sighed as Pyrrha flushed and-

"Who my brother has sex with is none of anyone else's concern but his own. If he wants to work, he can work. Unless anyone here disagrees with that?"

Caitlin asked the room speaking up and in turn hearing only silence in response as she sighed.

"Jaune. Feel free to date _anyone_ you want. You romance life is none of anyone in the rooms except! Miss Nikos' and Xiao-longs concern. And if they do not defeat you soon, then it will be out of their hands. Now! Come, it's time for combat class."

She said as she walked out the door as the room stirred once before following.

* * *

As the group settled down into the arena, Goodwitch walked tall into the middle stage smiling with her scroll.

"Today we will start with something a bit different! For our first fight, we will be calling on the _parents_ of the students to do battle!"

"If they want! If your name is called fell free to walk down to the arena! If not stay in your seat! Now!"

The dean said as her scroll flashed a the aura screen show a roulette wheel as the first name popped up.

 _"Caitlin Arc!"_

"I will fight any who stands."

She said rising up as the other name stopped.

"Versus!"

 _"Taiyang-Xiaolong!"_

"That's me! Wish me luck ladies!"

The man with the twin brands said jumping up to his feet. Shaking off his legs as he cracked his knuckles.

"It's been a while since my last good fight!"

Tai said as he nodded to Caitlin as the two made their way down.

" _GO, DAD_! Kick her but!"

"Yout got this Dad! You can _cream_ her!"

Ruby and Yang yelled cheering on their father as their moms looked on with looks of mild interest and panic.

"You are strong Tai. You will be fine."

Raven said disapssianetly as Summer panicked.

"Oh _please_ be ok! Don't get hurt! Stay safe!"

She said fretting back and forth as she watched her lover go to battle.

"Go Cait! I believe in you!"

Jaune said as he cheered for his sister as Ren wave a foam finger.

"Go leader's sister! _Stab_ him in his kneecaps!"

"Hey! That's my dad!"

Yang yelled eyes glowing Red as Ren _eeped!_ Once ducking behind Nora who flashed Yang a look to freeze the sun as she saw someone bully Ren.

"Break his legs."

Nora said icily as she dared Yang to move.

* * *

"Combatants! Are you ready?"

Glynda asked as Caitlin unsheathed her claymore _Judgment_ taking a few easy practices seeing with it as she flung her long blonde hair in the process.

"As I ever will be."

"TaiYang?"

 _"Born!"_

The man said bouncing on the balls of his feet cracking his neck as he pumped his gauntlets.

"Very well! Then begin!"

The woman yelled as the fighter grinned at one another.

* * *

"Even for a man, you are strong. That is good."  
Caitlin said as she stalked around TaiYang who keep his light boxing stance his youthful blue eyes shimmering with vigor as he popped his neck. Bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet as he kept Catilin in his sight.

"Thanks! I know I'm a looker! Just ask my wives! They'll back me up!"

Tai said as he kept his eyes on Caitlin not leaving her for a moment.

"You _only_ have two wives? Why? A man like yourself could have at least triple that amount. Why stop at two?"

"Eh, you know! It's about quality, _not_ quantity! That's what counts in the end!"

Tai said as two pairs of eyes, one red one slive paused and grew a bit teary.

"Dear...

"Tai...

"That is most noble of you."

"Speaking of quality! You are quite a looker too! You want to get married after this? Could always use a new had back on Patch!"

Tai said with a wink as a burst of red and silver erupted from the stand as Tai sighed.

 _"Kidding!_ I'm Kidding dears! Raven! You _know_ I love you! Summer! Put your swords away! You are frightening the _children!"_

Tia shouted up to the bleachers, to the women on the stands who were indeed _scarring_ the children as Caitlin grinned.

"Are you proposing to me Tiayang Xiao-long? If so you are more than worthy of the Arc name."

Caitlin said giving him a wolfish grin she twirled her long claymore as Tai grinned.

"Well, now that's an offer I'd be a _fool_ to say no to!"  
Tai said as Catilin twirled her sword one more time as it covered his body as it spun out and he _vanished._

"What the?"  
Caitlin gaked as she saw nothing... Tai was gone, only a wisp of smoke in his place as she blinked owlishly.

"Where did-

"Sorry, but the only blonde hair I like on my face in the morning is my own."

Tai said appearing from below Caitlin getting deep inside her guard raising up his fist and uppercutting her square to her chin and sent her flying off of her feet.

 _WHAP!_

Caitlin saw stars as the man appeared out of nowhere uppercutting her so hard she felt her vision spin. As the vicious blow landed, sending her off her feet.

Lifting her entire self, armor and all clear off the floor and into the air. Making her eyes shoot open in shock at the brutality of the strike, before she could even hit the ground two more brutal punches landed in her gut _buckling_ her armor and sending her flying backward as she stabbed her sword to the ground creating a shower of sparks as she looked up to the aura screen and balked.

 _Seventy-five?!_ She thought as hs look not she the man had taken her don a full quarter of her aura in _three!?_ Punches as the man kept up his light boxing stance as his daughters cheered.

"Go _daddy!_ Beat her but!"

"Yeah, dad! Kick some _ass!"_

 _"Language!"_

"Sorry, mom...

"You pack quite the punch!"

Caitlin said standing back up to her full seven foot two stature, as she glared at him.

This man, this Taiyang was not to be trifled with. He was a trained and practiced combatant who could easily beat her if she underestimated him.

"Thanks! I'm told that my wives always like it when I give them a good _pounding!"_

He said flashing Catilin a wink as he gave a wolfish grin to her, causing twin gawking noises from the stands hear from his wives, as Caitlin felt the heat rush to her cheeks as-

Again!?

She thought as the man just vanished in a puff of smoke as before she could even move her arms a shadow fell over her side.

"But _honestly_? I like _taking_ far more than I like giving."

Tai said appearing to her side getting under her sword and delivering a flurry of rapid jabs into her side.

Striking directly at the weak joints in her armor. Slamming his fists into her joints and brakes making her cry out.

Before she swung _Judgement_ backward in a devastating reverse strike that he dodged with contemptuous ease before dancing in front of her and connect a right hook on her face throwing her off her feet and slamming her to the floor.  
 _WHAM!_

The woman hit the floor with enough force to send her back into the air before she slammed back down gasping for air as Tai jumped to his feet.

"Whoa! Now that was an attack! I'm surprised you can still breathe!"

Tai said and danced on his feet slamming his gauntlets together with a playful smirk.

Catilin growled at the man seeing her aura in the fifty percent mark as his was still perfect.

"You know if you like getting pounded so much you could-

Tai froze as a blur of blue struck across the room as Caitlin appeared on his in a wave of cerulean energy. As she blurred forward and brought her Claymore down on his head.

 _"Missed me!"_

Tai said as the woman's aura charged attack missed him by mere inches taking off some of his hair from his face giving him a close shave as he grinned.

"You know if you like being so close to me you can always just ask."

He said as she struck out again, sword flashing out in a wave of shimmering teal missing him for the second time.

 _"Missed again!"_  
 _"Again!"_  
 _"Again!_ Are you even _trying?"_

Tai asked playfull leaping back and dodging out of her sword strikes as Catilin grimaced. No more was she on the defensive. She struck at the man like a wrecking ball. As she swung Jdugemt in short quick arc hoping to catch him off guard and trip him up.

It was to no avail. Trying to hit Tai was like trying to gripe water. She swung and swung but no matter what he dodged danced, and sometimes spun out of her reach.

Moving with a serpentine grace and poise as he deftly avoided her assault. Only to flash back inside guard and deliver a punishing punch to her face or gut. As her Aura was now in the deep, deep orange and his was still perfect.

"You know it's like I always tell my daughter! In a fight the trick to winning is-

Tia stopped as a sword flashed up to him easily stepping into Catilins executioners chop, relishing the shock and surprised cerulean eyes of the blonde woman as he pulled his fist back.

 _"Float like a butterfly!"_

He said reaching back his fist to delve into haymaker to the woman's face. Maki ti crunch in pain as he lifted her off her feet.

 _"Sting like a bee!"_

He said grinning ear to ear as the woman hit the floor and went still as he walked away.

"Now that was a _win!_ How about-

He asked the stands before he saw a wave of blue crash into him as a sword crashed down to him making him block with his gauntlets as _Judgement_ crashed into him.

 _"OW!_ Hey, you hit hard! _Almost_ as hard as my wife! You know she packs a mean punch right?"

Tai asked as Caitlin's mouth dropped.

"Your wife _beats_ you?"

She asked in a disbelieving tone as Tai grinned.

"She sure _does!_ But I'm into that kind of thing you know? I've always like taking _far_ more than giving. It's who I am! I mean you should have seen Summer on our wedding night! I was tied to our bed and then she brought out her _whip_ and-

 _"TAI!?"_

"I love you Sum sum! You and your-

Tai never finished that thought as an armored fist struck his face and sent him to the ground.

 _WHAP!_

He hit the ground as Catilin jabbed her sword down to him as he shot out lightning, fast jab. Both attacks connected as both combatants hit each other knocking them back as the buzzer rang.

"Winner _Arc!"_

GoodWitch said. Declaring Caitlin the winner as the woman grimaced. She felt like she had bee run over by a train nad-

"My _face!_ My _beautiful beautiful_ face! What will the woman of Patch look longingly at now!? What I tell you!"

Tai said grimacing in pain. As Caitlin held up a hand to the man. In his defense, he did have a nasty purple, black bruise on the right side of his face. Covering most of his face in an ugly welt as he took her hand.

"Good fight Cait!"  
He said as he held a hand as Caitlin felt the killing intent form the stand as she saw his first wife Raven? Looked like she was about to commit murder.

"You too."

"Damn _right!_ I'd love to do this again!"

Tai said as Caitlin looked up at the stands and sighed.  
"I don't that I can. I think your wife wants to murder me."

"Oh don't worry about her! That's just Raven being Raven! She's fine! Probably...

"If you say so...

She said still unsure as the woman glowed red, as she and her daughter looked like miniature suns as she helped him to his chair.

* * *

"Tai!"

Summer said appearing in a blur of white to the two and practically yanking Tai away form Catilins grip.

"He fought-

 _ **DEATH!**_

Caitlin thought as she felt a wave fear flow through as Summer? Was it eyes flashed silver and Caitlin felt like she was going to run through body and soul. As a tremor of terror ran through her body making her gag.

"The next match will be!'

" _Yang Xiao-Long!"_

"Oh yeah!"

"Versus!"

 _"Jaune Arc!"_

"I'm in."

Jaune said as he and Yang walked into the arena.

* * *

 _"Remember kid! The first rule of combat! When fight a superior opponent is that your most important weapon is your mind!"_

Romans' voice entered his head as he took a deep breath. As he walked into the Arena where Yang waited for him, with a Cheshire grin.

" _If you aren't stronger then them then be smarter than them! Remember she's a woman she will always! Without fail! Look down on you! Don't let her! Underestimate you! Make her pay for that!"_

The voice of Roman Torchwick filled his mind as he walked into the area where a bouncing Yang was waiting for him with a surprised look on her face.

"Hey there _Goldilocks!_ Got some fancy new toys huh?"

Yang asked bouncing on the balls of her feet as she eyed Jaune. The boy had forsaken his usual sword shield combo and now used that vorpal black knife.

Held ina natural reverse grip in his left hand, along with the pure silver hatchet in the other. As he walked into the arena, Yang saw something _off_ about him.

For one Jaune looked _happy._ Like downright joyful. As the boy was smiling in a way that borders on Ren levels of happiness as he walked calmly into the arena. Well, walk was an understatement. The boy did not just walk he _swaggered_ into the area. Shaking his hips and twirling his blades in a way that oozed confidence and sensuality that made Yang's breath hitch as she felt her lips burn.

"My are you look _hot_ today."

She said grinning ear to ear as Jaune's confident swagger came to a halt as he grinned there.

"I can be as hot as the sun but I'm still _cool_ compared to you."

Jaune said as Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Are we getting bold today? What new weapon new confidence?"

She asked already planning on taking the boys clothes off with her teeth. Pinning him to a bed or closet whatever came first and-

"Take your positions! _Xiao-Long!_ Ready?"

"You bet!"

 _"Arc!_ Ready?"

"Always."

Jaune said twirling his hatchet in mid-air catching it deftly before pointing it at Yang.

"You're _first."_

Jaune said as Yang's eyes glowed red in the challenge as GoodWitch smirked.

"Begin!" The dean yelled as Jaune bent his legs and-

"Jaune _of_ Arc! I challenge your hand in marriage!"

Yang shouted as Jaune froze blinking once before nodding.

"I accept."

He said as he pointed his weapons at Yang as she licked her lips.

Oh, boy blonde you are going down! I can't wait to pummel you! You are going to be mine! Yang thought cracking her fists before flashing Jaune a toothy smile.

"Ready or not! _Here I come!"_

Yang yelled firing _Ember Celica_ on the ground as she shot herself forward in a ball of fire.

She flew at Jaune like the fist of an angry god. A glowing red cataclysm of anger and hate ready to break the boy to smite him where he stood only for him to-  
 _Dodge?_

She thought as Jaune predictably as he had no shield rolled out of her hammer strike avoiding her lazy gauntlet blast as she signed oh well I-

Yang never finished that thought as something sharp and metallic _bit_ into her left ankle making her cry out in agony. As her knees buckled.

 _"AHH!"_

Yang cried out as she felt like gnashing teeth bite into her leg as she was suddenly in mid-air. As her leg was pulled out from underneath her as she ended up flat face first on the floor as _something_ dragged her down.

Before she could even think she felt the pain. Sharp and agonizing pain as something slammed into her back with the force of a hammer. Striking her in her spine making her shout out in pain.

Yang cried out as the blow struck her back making her eyes flash red as she looked backward eyes glowing red and-

"AH!"

Yang cried out like a knife slit her across the throat. Slashed her on her jugular making hr gasp. She felt her world dim, and aura drop as the kife stuck her jugular only for a flash of silver to fall on her head.

 _FISHT!_

A hatchet came down like the spear of an angry elder god. As it flashed down squarely on Yang's forehead taking her aura to deep orange before, it roared back and struck, again and again, sending it to red and her to the ground.

"Winner... Jaune _Arc!_ _Perfect_ victory!"

The dean yelled as Jaune stood above a panting pain fill Yang, who laid face first panting heavily and thoroughly defeated as he grinned at the girl twirling his hatchet in mid-air.

 _YES! We did it!_ Jaune thought as his reflection nodded to him.

 _"Sure did. Showed her a thing or two."_

It said as Jaune grinned. You see what all of his friends did not know about Jaune was that until this very point in Beacon Jaune was fight with less than _half_ of all his weapons.

Jaune had only been able to carry his sword and shield to Beacon and left the remainder of his weapon to be delivered upon his safe arrival.

Seeing as the delivery was later on Jaune was forced to fight in beacon without his _proper_ weapons! Mainly he was forced to fight human opponents with weapons he used against _Grimm._

Jaune, unlike most huntsmen, had two _very_ distinct pairs of weaponry. He had weapons meant to fight and kill Grimm. _And!_ He had another couple of weapons intended to kill _humans._

As he twirled his hatched and kife, combo Jane was back. Hee as fully armed fully ready and-

"Mister _Arc!_ A truly _stunning_ display! You not only devastated a stronger opponent. A _woman_ at that! You beat her flawlessly! And with such skill and poise that would not be out of place in a woman huntress twice your age! There has not been a perfect victory this year! Congratulations!"

The dean said gushing as Jaune suppressed a smirk.

"It was n _othing."_

He said easily playing off though he was speaking the truth. It truly was _nothing_. Yang for being as strong as she was. And dear _Oum!_

She was strong was still a human, and lacked real-world combat experience. She _never_ fought to kill and as such did not know how to react to it.

So when Jaune hooked her ankle pulling her legs out from under her. Taking her to her knees before stabbing her in the back and slitting her throat. And proceeded to do a move combo that would kill _anyone_ without aura, a move _Vernal_ had taught him well.

As he executed Verna's _favorite_ assassination attempt the girl panicked and let Jaune rain death on her until her or finally gave up and he won.

As Jaune help stunned Yang at her feet the girl still unsure of what the hell had just happened other then her world being full of pain as the dean glared at her.

"Miss Xiao-long. You let an opponent get the better of you. A far _weaker_ opponent at that."

The dean said with an unimpressed glare that made Yang flinch and Jaune stare.

She means a _man_. Jaune thought as he internally grimaced.

"You were _overconfident, cocky, bullheaded_ and when you showed the _slightest_ opening, you were done for. Mister Arc took you apart piece by piece like you were made of paper. Staring at your ankles and working his way to your neck. Should that have been anyone else or a real fight you would be _dead!_ Go back to heal and think about train your opponents seriously."

The dean scolded as Yang balked once before walking slowly, limping back to her seat.  
Where a stunned Tai and Summer looked at her with jaw's open. As Raven looked dead at Jaune with was a look of naked suspicion and disbelief.

As Caitlin nodded to him in respect, as Pyrrha' are especially her mother seemed more than impressed as Pyrrha Ren, and Nora cheered old for their leader. Thier faces filled with pride, joy, and repute. In equal measure. As she left the dean coughed.

"Mister Arc. Since you _do_ have full aura would you like to fight again Mister Arc?"

"Sure I'd _love_ too!"

Jaune said already feeling like another area win to add to his tally. As the dean flicked open her scroll and another name appeared.

 _"Velvet Scarletina!"_

She said as Jaune heard a familiar _eep!_

Followed up by a go get em, girl! _Lasso you a man!_

As Coco cheered on her best fired as the bunny faunus walked down timidly to the arena floor.

* * *

 _"Arc_ ready!"

"Yes!"

" _Scarletina_ ready!"

"Yes!"

"Fight!"

The dean yelled as Jaune ben his knees going to combat footing and-

 _"Jaune!"_

"Yes?"

"Jaune Arc! _I! Velvet Scarlatina!_ Challange you to a duel for your hands in marriage! Do you accept?"

The girl asked as Jaune blinked before nodding.

"I do."

He said as Velvet let out a long sigh. As he heard a _whoop!_ Of joy followed by a wolf whistle from Coco. As she cheered her friend next to her sister and what had to be Velvet's parents.

Velvets mom? Was a rabbit faunus. Suprise surprise, with brown bunny, ears sharp green eyes and dressed in a tight-fitting black suit. That gave her an imposing look and a fierce demeanor.

Her father was a small human male with brown hair and eyes. Lookin at them it was clear who Velvet took after most. As they watched their daughter Velvet sighed once as she took out a camera? Of all things.  
Why does she-

 _"Jaune!_ I'm sorry about this"

The bunny girl said bowing her head to Jaune once as he blinked owlishly at her.

"Sorry about-

Jaune asked but stopped as Velvet crunched back her massively muscled legs before they glowed a heavy brown color as she shot forward with the speed of a flying bullet legs outstretched in a devasting double kick as she crashed them feet first into his face.

 _"HAH!"_

Jaune gasped as two feet each larger than his face slammed into his nose, with the force of a brick wall. As the feet hit him he was hurled halfway across the floor as Velvet jumped at him landing a flying dragon kick to his face knocking him clear across the room and send his already prodigious amounts of aura to half.

 _"GAH!"_

Jaune gasped in pain mind reeling as his vision swam with yellows and blues as he reached for his scattered weapons as Velvet winced at his pain.

" _Sorry!_ But I have to do this!"

She said as Jaune froze as he _swore!_ He saw his own hatchet appear in _angry_ blue color on her hand that she realized back hitting him in the neck.  
In an execution strike making him cry in pain before another dragon kick came to his head and knocked him clean out, as his vision dimmed a voice chimed in his head.

" _And the most important rule for fighting a woman is this! Never! Ever! EVER! Get cocky!"_

Roman's voice said as Jaune dropped his weapons as his world went to black...

* * *

 **: An There you have it! The next chapter in game on! I got to say the last chapter was the most polarizing one yet! And I go, to be honest, I love the responses! keep in mind that this fic will get a bit less _fluff_ and that the world is actively trying to make him fail. That being said! This is it! with the addition of Jaune's _bag_ , the story can really take off! I alwys intened this to be a combat focused story but I just needed Jaune to get his weapons!**

 **Now that he has his _weapons!?_ It's time for this fic to get _ugly!_ Really the new skill he just got is going to be crucial to the plot of the story and will change it dramatically! Until next time?**

 **Patch notes!**

* * *

 **Gamer stat 1.3! Patch notes on Jaune Arc!**

 **Stat update!**

 **Name Jaune Arc.**

 **Level 27?**

 **Xp till next level 2500/ 2700**

 **Health 200/200**

 **Passive _Last gasp._**

 **Str: 59**

 **Wit: 26**

 **Charisma: 47**

 **Charm: 32**

 **Intellect: 49 -1 due to _Drunkard_ trait sober.**

 **Vitality: 122**

 **Will: 122+ 20 due to stubborn trait + 10 due to Martyr trait.**

 **Dexterity: 163**

 **Deception 29**

 **Agility 105**

 **Perception 51**

 **Luck: 50**

 **quirks**

 **Skillful. Plus three damage to all weapons.**

 **Flexible. Plus 4 agility and dexterity.**

 **Traits.**

 **Stubborn. Plus 20 will.**  
 **Martyr. Will _never_ refuse a challenge or run from a fight. Will seek death in a battle before considering retreat.**

 **Ladykiller. Plus 25% damage to female opponents. Opens unique dialogue with those of another gender.**

 **Alchaholic. If sober minus one intelligence. If drunk minus three Int. Plus ten. Charisma and charm.**

 **Stalwart. Will _never, ever_ do or act in a way that goes against his own morals or values.**

 **Kind. You are kind. Others find this appealing, and your relationship grows faster. Those with the _cruel_ trait gain double growth.**

 **Ennui. Depression.**

 **If I only had a brain. Rare Skill. Can negate all stress if done properly.**

 **Skills**

 **R. May not be a cunning linguist...**

 **R. Beguiling.**

 **G. Do or die.**  
 **G. Last gasp.**

 **G. Blaze of glory.**

 **R. Knife fighter.**

 **R Saboteur.**

 **R Disable.**

 **Quest complete!**

 **Defeat Yang-Xiao-long completed!**  
 **Rewards!**  
 **Gained unique Gamer skill!**

 ** _Blaze of glory!_ Minus one percent health give plus one percent damage and point five percent attack and movement speed with all weapons! Stacks with any and all other**

 **WARNING!**

 **MULTIPS OUTSIDE CRISIS EVENTS TRIGGERED!**

 **CRISIS PYRRHA NIKKOS TRIGGERED!**

 **CODE NAME SPARTAN'S PRIDE!**

 **STATUS. DEFEAT PYRHHA NIKKOS IN YOUR _NEXT_ ARENA FIGHT!**

 **REWARD. UNIQUE SKILL _HARBINGER._**

 **PENALTY GAIN UNIQUE AFFLICTION TRANSPARENT.**

 **CRISIS WEISS SCHNEE TRIGGERED!**

 **CODE NAME BROKEN PALACE!**

 **STATUS DEFEAT WEISS SCHNEE IN YOUR _NEXT_ ARENA FIGHT!**

 **REWARD! UNIQUE SKILL _UNTOUCHABLE._**

 **PENALTY UNIQUE AFFLICTION _PIERCED._**

 **VELVET SCARLETINA CRISIS TRIGGERED!**

 **CODE NAME UNLUCKY RABBIT'S PAW**

 **STATUS DEFEAT VELVET IN YOUR UPCOMING NUPTIALS!**

 **REWARD _FREEDOM!_**

 **PENALTY GAIN GAMER ENDING AFFLICTION _HOUSE HUSBAND!_**

 **CRISIS TRIGGERED COCO ADEL**

 **CODE NAME SLAVE TO FASHION.**

 **STATUS DEFEAT COCO IN AN AREN BATTLE**

 **REWARD UNIQUE SKILL _DEAD EYE._**

 **PENALTY AFFLICTION _SHATTERED_**

 **YANG-XIAOLONG CRISIS TRIGGERED!**

 **CODE NAME DRAGON'S RAGE.**

 **REWARD UNIQUE SKIL INDOMITABLE!**

 **PENALTY GAIN _UNIQUE_ AFFLICTION SUNDERED.**

 **Inventory.**

 **New items!**

 **Diente de dragon! _A. D. S._ Unique knife!**

 **Dam 49. Atk, speed 3. critical hit modifier 200% Unique skill penetrate. Weapon ignores enemy armor.**

 **Der wolfszhan! _A. S. D._ Unique hatchet!**

 **Dam 57. Atk speed _6_ critical hit modifier100% Unique skill disabler. When using the Der Wolfszhan you gain the ability to _disable_ an opponent sabotaging their combat stan to perform a takedown move on them.**

 **Note! If both the Diente de dragon! And the Der wolfszhan and equipped at the same time you will gain acces to the shadow of death special skill!**

 **Personal logs. Insight gained! Ruby Rose profile unlocked!**

 **Name Ruby Rose.**

 **Title _Dolt._**

 **Health 180/180**

 **Social Rank 70/200**

 **Quirks.**

 **Shy. ?**

 **Kind. You are kind. Relationship growth increases.**

 **Awkard. Relationship level growth _significantly_ decreased. **

**Deadeye. Can always hit _one_ of every magazine of rounds. **

**Fast. Slow down. Seriously.**

 **Traits.**

 **Socially inept.**

 **Loving.**

 **Aficionado**

 **Grease monkey**

 **Stat breaks down.**

 **Str 65**

 **Int 67**

 **Charm 35**

 **Wil 140**

 **Chr 57**

 **Vitality 73**

 **Agility 90**

 **dexterity 157**

 **Wit 59**

 **Deception 30**

 **Perception 39**

 **luck 49**

 **Stress 9/200**

 **Passive _Red like Roses._**

 **Alignment _Progressive_**

 **Social Rank Best friends.**

 **Name Ruby Rose.**

 **Relationship Rank. 80/200**

 **Insight 60/50**

 **Status _white knight._**

 **Special skills Gun Nut.**

 **Bond _Established!_**

 **Bond type _trust._**

 **Bond rank 4/10**

 **Fetishes, _Teasing. Handholding. Biting._**

 **Personality _dominant_**

 **Inventory Locked! Need's more insight 70 minimal.**

 **Active operations NA.**

 **Casualty continuum status. _17.9%_ Status active. **

* * *

**The darkest Remnant. Part six. The first evil.**

Oscar was not scared. Oh no, he was _terrified_. As he followed closely behind Velvet as the five-man one gohst group walked forward. The time had come. Thier hour was at hand. They had decimated the undead in the outer part's of the castle and now it was time to move onto the first evil. The _necromancers apprentice._

Ozpin the ethereal gohst had been less than forthcoming about the detail on their target. Only stating that it was the first and weakest of three necromancers that kept the undead returning in greater numbers. And as of now only the mad or the desperate would go to find him.

And right now? Oscar was a bit of both. He was an NPC walking with heroes into a dungeon unarmed only to see with his own eyes the evil that would strike down. So far the journey down into the inner dank and mildew riddled catacombs of his ancestral line had been shockingly _quiet._ The undead seemed content to leave them alone as the five loving interlopers walked in utter silence as they moved down the path.

" _You do know that this is dangerous correct? I once knew this man in life. He was quite the charmer I tell you. But now? I dare say he has lost a bit of his touch."_

Ozpin said sipping his mug as Oscar glared at the specter. Oscar had not yet exorcised the demon as he walked forward into the hallways the five of them left the cold dank air of the last chasm as the entered a large stone library of sorts as they walked inside to find an empty room.

"It's empty?"

The plague doctor Ciel. Asked as she cocked her head around. Her large avian mask looking for trouble.

"I doubt it. Stay on guard!"

Jaune snapped as the cruse raised his now less battered sword and-

"Watch out!"

Ren yelled as a blur of red slammed into the center of the room as a towering figure in red appeared.

" _Towering! And insufferable! He dares show his face?! Bring this abomination down!"_

Ozpin yelled as the thing gave a beastly roar as Ren and Jaune took positions.

"Ren!"

"On it!"

The highwayman yelled leaping forward as Jaune deliver a decisive blow to the monster tearing through red robes and flesh alike making it howl in agony as Ren gave it a thin deep cut bleeding it.

"Velvet!"

"I know!"

The woman yelled as Ciel tossed a caustic bomb to the monster making it howl in ager as acidic dust ate its flesh s Velvet struck it with lighting.

The heroes attacked as one. Smiting and lashing the great evil as Oscar stared in awe. The monster roared in defiance summoning wave after wave of undead minions to do its bidding. But that did little to stop the righteous! Jaune struck stone the undead where they stood. His might sword smiting them as they came. While Ren and Ciel kept bleeding and slowly killing it as Velvet stuck with righteous fury. Calling down the wrath of Oum himself onto the beast.

But the battle was not entirely in their favor. The monster called down black coffins that fell from the sky it balls of black energy. Striking the heroes and hitting their sanity. It called upon its undead minors to reach out from the very ground. Breakin it asunder as long bony arms reached up for the heroes to drag them to their doom.

It even reached out with his terrifying claws reaving Velvet and Ciel. Giving them both wide and bloody wounds. That bleed freely painting the ground crimson. Jaune and Ren finally had enough of the monstrosity and stuck it as one. Send the best low where Jaune took its heart. As the monster fell it gave one last shriek before expiring as the heroes collapsed.

" _Ans so the first evil falls. It will only get harder from here."_

The gohst said as Oscar saw the bleeding heroes and the disintegrating monster. Somewhere deep down inside he knew Ozpin was right and that thought _terrified_ him.


	8. Camp Camp

**:AN. Here we go! Another chapter of Game on! The first line of the story starts to be molded here with a bit of a tease of the future so take care! Also fair warning this story was meant to get _rough_ so warning! Until then as always thank you for reading and enjoy.**

* * *

~ _OHHHHH~ There's a place I know That's tucked away; A place where you and I can stay! Where we can go to laugh and play,_  
 _And have adventures every day!~_

 _~I know it sounds hard to believe But guys and gals it's true,_  
 _Camp Campbell is the place for me and you!~_

 _~We'll swim through lakes and climb up trees;_  
 _Catch fish, bugs, bears, and honeybees!~_

 _~There's endless possibilities And no, That's not HYPERBOLE!~_

 _~Our motto's "CAMPE DIEM"_  
 _And that means I'm telling you~_

 _~We've got..._  
 _Archery, Hiking, Search & Rescue, Biking, Horseback, __Training that will save you from a heart attack, Scuba diving, Miming, Keeping up with rhyming, Football, Limbo, Science, Stunting, Pre-Calc, Spaceships, Treasure hunting, Bomb defusal, No refusal,Fantasy, Circus trapeze, and Fights, and Ghosts, and Paints, and Snakes, and Knives, and Chess, and Dance, and Weights–_

 _It's Camp Camp!~_

 _"~ OHHHH There's-_

"Will you shut up!?"

Vernal shouted at her leader making him pause as he stared at the brown haired woman who seethed at him.

"What's wrong Vernal? You sound tense."

Qrow asked his second in command who gritted her teeth.

"What's _wrong?!_ What's wrong is that you keep singing that damned song that no one likes!"

Vernal shouted as Qrow gained a hurt look on his face.

"What!? What do you mean _no one_ likes it!? That's not true! Jaune you like the song right?"

"I _like_ it!"  
"And you do _chip tooth_ guy."

"Hey! That's not fair! But I do like it."

The three men all claimed as Vernal looked absolutely livid.

"This is r _idiculous!_ I can't believe it! I really can't believe it! I left everything! _Everything!_ I left everything I had in Haven for what!? For this!? For some assinine promise of adventure and freedom!? I'm surrounded by nothing my overgrown man-children! I should have stayed in Haven."

Vernal pouted giving up as Qrow sighed.

"Why are you so angry Vernal? It's not like you are going to die or something."

"Oh, I don't know Qrow! Why _am_ I angry? It's not like we are all going to be _executed_ in less than one hour you know!?"

Vernal shouted to Qrow who sighed rocking back and forth _upside_ down with the rest of his clan. As the current four remaining Branwen tribe members were in a rather _precarious_ situation.

As they all hung upside down bound in tight ropes as they hung in a Mistrali jail cell waiting for their aforementioned execution. Doing what they did best as they prepared for the end. Arguing and bickering amongst one another as the four of them hung, awaiting execution was _not_ an unusual occurrence for the four surviving Branwen's. Far from it!

The Branwen tribe or what was left of it almost always found themes in this situations. Tied up, stung up and _helplessly_ awaiting their death at the hands of a guillotine, firing squad or whatever thing was set to end their lives this time. And as per usual, it was all Qrow's fault.

As the four hung upsides down Vernal shot daggers into her leader as she began to berate him.

"This is ridiculous! After all, the far-fetched hair brained idiotic schemes you cooked up over the years this was the worst of them! Not only are we all going to die we did even steal any dust!"

"Hey! That's not true! We stole _all_ the dust from the town! I'll have you know!"

"But that you immediately lost in a gambling den of a faunus merchant who sold us out to the cops! And now we are going to die! I am going to die with the worst people!"

"Hey-

"I'm sorry. Not you _Jaune_. You are _perfect_. And the only useful blonde in my life."

"Hey! Words _hur_ t Vernal. That was not a very nice thing you said an-

"I meant what I said! At least, Jaune can handle himself in a fight and not need me to resue his ass every ten seconds!"

"Hey! You leave _chip tooth_ alone! He is a valuable and essential part of our tribe!"

Qrow defended his subordinate as he grew teary-eyed.

"Boss!"

"Don't worry chip tooth. I appreciate you."  
"Boss I-

"He's one of four members of the tribe that is still alive! Of course, he is essential! When there is less than five of us still alive we can't afford to be picky!"

"Hey!"

"Stop complaining and you! You Qrow you where our leader! We trusted you and looked where we ended up if you had _just_ kept your shit together-

"If you had _just_ the spring maiden like you said you where then we wouldn't even be here in the first place!"

" _Ohhh!"_

"Shut up chip tooth!"

"Guys! No _fighting!"_

"Jaune's right! We need to come together as one! We are Branwen's! We never give up! We never surrender we-

A door opened as two women with long, dazzling long swords and shiny red armor walked into the dingy, dank prison cell.

"It's time."

One guard said as she raised a sword over Qrow's head as he sighed.

"Qrow?"

Vernal asked as he sighed.

"Yeah let's do it. I'm starting to get _chaffed."_

Qrow said as a flurry of movement was followed by the ripping of rope filled the air as all four tribesmen ripped free from their bonds breaking free of their restraints and landing feet first onto the floor.

"We have an escape attempt! Sound the alar-

The guard never finished her sentence as Vernal grabbed her from behind choking her out as Qrow lept knocking the other one unconscious with a hammer blow to the back of her head.

"Ok, Branwen's move-out!"  
Qrow said proudly pointing forward to their freedom as Jaune grinned.

* * *

Where am I?

Jaune thought as he opened his eyes to a strangely blue room. He was laying in a white bed and-

My _fight!?_ Jaune thought as his hands shot to his chest armor where to his great horror his crest was missing. As he looked up, he saw a pair of brown bunny ears in his peripheral vision as a warm, soft feeling gripped over his hand.

Velvet was at his hospital bedside holding his hand breathing silently resting her head on his chest as she slept on a small chair.

 _"Velvet?'_

Jaune asked sleepily as her faunus ears shot up as her creamy chocolate eyes shot open as she saw Jaune and gasped.

"I'm _sorry!_ I'm sorry! I'm _so so_ sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I really did not! I was just trying to get you to date me! Please forgive me!"

The girls said bowing profusely at Jaune hitting him in the eyes with her rabbit ears making him gak.

"Velvet-

"Please forgive me! I didn't mean to hurt you! I was just trying to-

"Velvet! It' ok!"

Jaune said gakking as he was beaten with what was perhaps the pair of the softest ears in his existence. Not that he made it a habit of getting hammered by bunny ears, but that was beside the point.  
As the rabbit girl sighed once as she let go of his hand making Jaune blood free as in her other hand was his _crest._

His blood turned to ice, as he saw the girl hold the essential thing in his life. His ticket to freedom in her free hand as his jaw dropped an-

"Velvet! Is your boyfriend up?'

A strange voice said as twin figures walked into the room as a man and woman entered. The woman was tall. Standing at an easy firm seven feet two inches, with a pair of long brown bunny ears adding an extra two feet to her height. Piercing emerald eyes and firm build with pale skin. Was the woman who glared down at him with an intimidating glare.

The woman was the polar opposite of Velvet personality demeanor wise. She wore a pair of black business skirt and blouse. Along with a pair of shiny dark high heels. And has a professional aura around her as she stared at the boy accusingly.

"Mom! He's right here!"

Velvet said happily as she gripped his hand again.  
 **"Just play along! Please!"**

She thought as the woman eyed him.

"Hello. You must be Jaune. I am Annabel Scalretina. Pleasure."

She said as Jaune went to introduce himself.

"Jaune Arc-

" I know who you are Jaune Arc. And I am _not_ impressed."

The woman said in a steely tone as Jaune paled before her husband? Spoke up.

"Annabel. What did we say about being nice?"

The man asked his wife who's piercing gaze softened for a moment as her shining green eye regarded her husband. He was around five-foot-nine, with smooth brown hair and creamy chocolate eyes. He was dressed in a light white shirt and brown pants. And his entire body seemed to radiate an aura of gentleness and compassion that permeated the air surrounding him.

Taking one look at the two it was clear who Velvet took after the most as his wife sighed.

"Fine. Jaune. What I meant to say. Was that I do not approve of your arena performance you should have at least put up a struggle-

"Mom! Don't insult my boyfriend!"

Velvet yelled in what was for her a firm voice as her mother sighed.

"I'm not insulting him. I'm just saying that the standard for Beacon hunters has gone downhill. Even for a _man."_

"Dear...

Her husband said exasperatedly as she sighed.

"Fine. I'll be nice. Jaune Arc I am _Annabel Scarlatina_ mother of Velvet and special prosecutor for the Vale attorneys office. I specialize in crimes of discrimination and abuse. A pleasure."

The woman said formerly introducing herself as Jaune nodded.

"That's nice?"

"It is. Now you claim to be dating my daughter? Why is that-

"Mom!?"  
Velvet asked blushing as Jaune sighed.

"Your daughter is one of the kindest people I know. She took time to help me get accustomed to Beacon on the first day here when I did not have many friends. She also helps me study and takes notes for me in class."

"She takes your notes? Why not you? What makes it so hard to take notes?"

"Oobleck speaks too fast mom!"

Velvet pouted as the woman took on a knowing look.

"Yes, that is true. She has not changed much. Still, how did you meet my daughter?"

Annabel asked as Jaune recalled his first meeting with Velvet.

"I met her in the cafeteria, she was getting bullied by some students for being a faunus, and I stepped in to help her. Got knocked out for it too."

Jaune said with a self-deprecating smile as the woman's eye's widened.

"You? Really? Pray tell why would a human step in to help a faunus stranger they did not know against other humans? You _will_ excuse me for believing that your motives are less than pure and that there is more than likely an ulterior force driving you besides altruism."

"Mom!"  
"Dear...

"Why did that matter? She needed help, and I was there to give it to her. I don't care that she's a faunus. She needed help."

"She's a woman. She can help herself. Why would she need a man to help her?"

"Why does it matter?"

"She's _stronger_ than you. If she was in a position where she could not help herself against _multiple_ opponents why in the world would you think you a boy could do it alone?"

"That didn't matter. I don't care how many there were. She needed help and if I could help her, it would. I did it then, and I would do it again."

"Even if it meant you were getting hurt?"

"Yes."

"Even if it meant potentially risking your life for a stranger? You would do so again and again so long as they needed help?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

The woman asked her tone finally soften as she ended her rather rude lien of questions.

"It's who I am. An Arc helps people in need o matter what. It doesn't matter why or who we go against. If someone is in danger and they don't serve it, we help them. Simple as that."

Jaune said as the woman sighed and rubbed he head.

"Velvet."

"Yes!?"

The faunus girl asked her mother who was shaking her head in her palm in a disapproving manner. Or so Jaune thought as he noticed the smallest tint of a smile in the corners of her mouth.

"Velvet you picked yourself a stubborn man. But a _good_ one. One who if he does not mature and grow up! Is not long for this world. Oversee him _meticulousl_ y ok? I know how stubborn men can be. Look at your father."

She said with a Chesire smile as the man sighed as Jaune coked his head.

"Mam?"

"Call me Ana Jaune. I'm sorry about earlier. I'm a lawyer by trade, and sometimes I bring the court back home with me. I didn't mean to be rude. You seem a decent enough man for my girl. Just don't let her walk all over you. I know she can be a bit controlling. She takes after me in that regard."

"Mom! Don't scare him! I just met him!"

Velvet said blushing cutely, or he thought she looked adorable, her cheeks redd than Ruby's cloak and rabbit ears put flat.

 **"I don't want him to run away! Not like all the _others."_**

All the _others?_

Jaune thought as the girl's thoughts entered his mind, as his skin went cold. It was like he was doused in a bucket of ice water as all warmth left his veins as he began to shiver.

" **Why do they all run away? I don't mean to be mean! I just want to find a boy and love him! To take him away to a _beautiful, safe, secure place_. Far. _Far_ away from the dangers of the world and-**

"So Jaune. Are you dating my daughter? "

Anna asked as Velvet's troubling thought s stopped as Jaune felt a growing sense of unease form the bunny girl as he nodded.

"Yes, mam."

"So when is your wedding?'

"Mom!?"

"What? You have his crest. There is no reason for you not to propose any-

"Yes, there is."

Caitlin said calmly walking into the room with Ren and Pyrrha in tow.

 _"Jaune's up!"_

Ren said _blinking_ to Jaune. Disappearing and reappearing in an instant as he used his semblance?

As he wrapped Jaune in a tight hug as Pyrrha spoke in an agitated tone.

"I do not think Jaune is just dating you daughter-

"Oh? And I take it that you want to marry him as well? That's fine as long as I get my thirteen grandchildren I have no objections to you. I'm sure Velvet would take you as a _third_ wife."

Ana said making Veld squeal mom! As her face, became beat red as Pyrrha's eyes flashed a dangerous color of green as Caitlin put a hand on her shoulder calming her.

"If you don't know there is a rule to dating an Arc man-

"I know your rules. First, she must mark him. Then she must challenge him to fight, and he must accept. Third, she must beat him in a fight and steal said crest. Finally, she must make a challenge for him that he must accept if she is victorious he will marry her."

Ana said making Caitlin nod her head approvingly.

"If you know that then you also know that the challenges must be done in the proper order. And seeing as how Velvet has not marked him-

"Oh, I did mark him! Look!"

Velvet said as her hands fell to his shoulder where she gripped his shirt ignoring his blush and protest as she pulled down his shirt reveal a bright brown thorny heart tattoo on his chest as she revealed a large mark on him as Pyrrha glowed black?

Jaune swore he was not seeing things right as the Spartan girl's hands actually glowed black and-

"When did that happen?"

Caitlin asked as Jaune blushed.

"When parents day first started! I marked him in a corner by myself!"

Velvet said holding up a pink egg that broke in two revealing hundreds of small metallic needles of the miniature tattoo machine as Caitlin nodded.

"I redact my statement. Velvet you have done three of the four steps necessary. You may challenge my brother for his hand in marriage at any moment of your choosing... In any way of your choosing."

"Caitlin!"

"Pyrrha. She has followed the rules. The only way to stop this is for her to accept the challenge of another woman to take the crest giving it back to Jaune putting her back at step two."

Catilin said gripping Jaune's hand and gulping.

"Jaune! Let's talk! I... I don't want to pressure you into anything so let's get to know one another ok?"

Velvet asked blushing brightly as Jaune nodded and tucked his head hiding his own blush.

* * *

"Yang. You have done well."

Raven said smiling widely at her daughter who was giving off an unusual degree of modesty to her face as she blushed.

"Mom... I don't know about it...

"Yang. You did well. You are _strong,_ and you found yourself a strong man. You will win his heart one way or another. Your brand is on him he is _yours."_

Raven said smiling at her daughter who nodded.

"But...

"But what?"

"I...

"Yang? What's wrong? You are usually never this docile. What's the matter?"

Raven asked her daughter who sat on her bed in the parent's dorm as she talked to her daughter. Raven was over the moon at her daughters' arena performance. She had been perfected.

Perfected! By a man who she had already marked? This was perfect. Raven always had wondered if her daughter would find her own man and not be reduced to using a palace instead.

She would have settled for a man of strong will let alone one who was truly strong. As her daughter took a deep breath.

"Mom...

"You are calling me, _mom?_ What happened to Raven?"

Raven asked teasingly as Yang flushed one and sighed.

"I... I need my mom for this...  
"Really? Why not ask Summer? She seems to be good at this kind of things."

Raven said giving her daughter a rib as Yang fumed.

 _"Ahh!_ This is why I can't talk to you about this stuff! You don't take this seriously!"

Yang complained as Raven chuckled putting a hand on her shoulder as she stared her daughter in the eyes.

"Yang. I am taking this seriously. If you have a problem, then tell me. I'm here for you. "

"Really?"

"Of course. You are my daughter, and I love you. Tell me what's wrong."

"Mom... What if...

"What if?"

"What if I'm not _good enough!"_

Yang yelled making Raven blink owlishly at her.

"Not good enough?"

"Yeah, not good enough. What about Jaune and the others? I mean what if he doesn't' like me? I mean I'm loud, rough I hit things I don't like. What if he doesn't like me?"

"Then he is a _fool."_  
"Mom?"

"Yang, Xiao-long Branwen. You are _my_ daughter. You are one of the strongest, kindest, honest and loyal people in the world. Not only are you strong of spirit and body you are loyal and brave. Not to mention your beauty. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

"But there are so many other girls! I mean look at his partner! She's a literal champion! Then Weiss, a princess then Velvet and-

"Yang. You need to stop worrying about others. You are a Branwen, and you need to win Jaune the _Branwen way."_

"The Branwen way?"

Yang asked as Raven smiled whimsically as she twirled her hair.

"Yang, did I ever tell you the tale of how I met your father?"

"You said you met him at Beacon right?'

"Oh, I did. But did I ever tell you the day I decided to make him _mine?"_

"No?"

Yang asked as Raven smiled. Let me tell you a story...

* * *

" _Raven Branwen!"_

"Versus! _Tai Yang-Xiao-long!"_

GoodWitch yelled as she announced the next fighters to the fight.

"That's me!"

Tai said the attractive young man leaping to his feet knocking his knuckles together gauntlets sparking as he flashed his partner a grin.

"Ready, to go out with a _Yang_ Rae, Rae?"

Tai asked making Raven girn at him.

"After you Tai."

She said as he skipped to the floor while she followed eyes trained on his toned legs, making her lick her lips as their leader called out.

"Tai! Be _safe!_ Raven! _Don't_ hurt him!"

Summer yelled from the stands already worried and-

 _"Whoo!_ Go, _Tai!_ Kick her ass!"

Qrow yelled out as Raven grimaced at her young siblings who sat back in his bleacher seat cheering on his sisters opponent as she glared at him.

"Qrow! _Language!"_

Summer chided striking him on the ears as Qrow grimaced.

"Oww! Hey, watch it _Sum Sum._ Go get her Tai! you got this!"

Her _loving_ brother said as she and Tai walked into the center of the arena.

"You ready to rumble Rae?"

Tai asked bouncing on his feet as Reaven took time to admire his figure. Tai Yang cut a lean figure. Dressed in his tight brown shirt and a loose brown shirt that showed of his impressive abs as Raven felt a low heat build in her.

Calm down, Raven. He's cute, but we don't' know if he's _strong_. Raven thought as Glynda coughed.

"Tai Yang! Ready?'

 _"As ever!"_

"Raven! Ready?'

 _"Always."_

Raven said as the dean nodded her young attract figure caught both her partner and her brother's eye, as Raven glared at Tai and Summer rapped Qrow above the head. Earning an ouch! From him as Glynda sighed once as she slapped her crop down.

 _"Begin!"_

She yelled as Raven cocked a smile as Tai bounced on his feet kicking his hand up in a boxing stance.

She knew Tai was not weak. He was in a hunter academy after all. But! He was a man and as such going all out on him was not honorable, seeing how he was far weaker than her and proved little threat, so Raven needed to find a way to-

"Wha?"

Raven asked as her partner _blinked_. Out of existence as Tai went from jumping on the balls of his feet to disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Where did you-

"Hey, Rae! How's it going?"

Tai asked appearing inside of Raven's guard smiling broadly before pulling back a fist and slamming it into her face.

Raven's world exploded in a whirlwind of pain. As she saw a kaleidoscope of colors as Tai rocked her across the floor in a bone-crunching _THUD!_

As his fist connected with her eye and sent her flying backward.

"Raven! Pease be ok!"

Summer called out in her typical concerned motherly tone making Raven give a small smile. That died in a nuclear explosion as the dry course laughter of her brother filled the air.

"That's it, _Tai!_ Go get her!'

 _Traitor._ Raven thought as she skidded to a halt. Using her sword to arrest her fall gouging out a deep gash in the arena floor as her head shot up.

In a moment all thoughts of mercy let her mind as-

"You know if you want to fight me you should really pay attention!"

A happy voice said as Raven didn't even have time to raise her sword as Tai sent her an uppercut her knocking the air from her jaw as sent her flying up. Knocking spit from her jaw and making her eyes bulge out from their sockets.

"Wow, Raven! I know you where a bird but I didn't think you could _fly!"_

Tai asked as he punched her in the gut sending her flying back and out of the arena as the match ended.

"Winner Tai! _Perfect_ victory!"

GoodWitch yelled as Tai jumped in the air.

"Yeah! I won!"

The boy yelled jumped up and down before pausing and looking to a downed stunned Raven. Stoppin his cheer as he lent her a hand and helped her up.

"Good fight Raven that was-

"Tai Yang Xiao-Long. Will you do me the great honor of marrying me?"

Raven asked dropping down to one knee and taking Tai's hand in her own making the boy's face turn beet red as her team gasped.

 _Eeep!_

Her leader _eeped!_ As she did when she saw things that were cute as he brother coughed.

"The hell!?"

"Ahh! _Ohmygod!Ohmygod!Ohmygod!Ohmygod!"_

"Tai! No! Don't do it! _It's a trap!"_

Qrow balked as Tai flushed in shock and nodded.

"S- _Sure!_ I'd love to!?"

Tai asked before Raven nodded raising up to her full height over a foot and a half above his. As she reached out her gloved hands to his chin raising his lips to hers and kissing him deeply and-

" _Whoa! Whoa!_ Hold up! You got dad after he beat your ass, and you just proposed to him on the spot!?"

Yang asked incredulously Raven nodded.

"Yes, I did. Yang, I was looking for a strong man to make my own. I would not have a shared man at a _palace._ And I also sought a powerful partner at that. Tai beat me in a fight. Perfectly actually, made me look like a whelp, I knew from that moment on that there was never any other option."

Raven said leaning back on her bed smiling proudly as Yang's mouth dropped.

"And he just said yes?"  
Yang asked as her mother's face took on a sultry grin.

"Well... At first, he was a bit _hesitant,_ but I was able to convince him using my.. _charms..._  
Raven said leaning farther back show of her chest and curling her hair around her finger.  
"He might have started out a big strong man. But after some alone time with me? I made him see the joys of submission."

Raven said flash Yang a wink making her blush "You made him...

"I made him mine using the _Branwen way_. And after a week of my teachings, he could think of no other."

Raven said happily as Yang blushed and stuttered.

"Can.. can you teach me the _Branwen way?"_

Yang asked blushing as Raven nodded.

"I would love to. After that Jaune won't be ab to go a day without think of you." Raven as her daughter smiled at her.

* * *

"Dear Oum. _Kill me."_

Roman said as he finally finished cleaning up his warehouse. There! No more bottles no more Neo taking all of my Oum damn liquor!

Roman thought as he dusted off his hands taking care not to smudge his immaculate gloves as he cracked his back.

Now that that's done I just have to-  
 _Click!_  
The sound of a door opening filled his ears, as Romans heart began to pound. Only two people would come for him here. One liked to teleport in and the other one-  
"Hello. Roman dear. How are you today?"

A beatific melodic voice called out in a smooth tone that sent all of Roman's hairs went ramrod straight as Roman froze in place. Freezing on the spot as he sent deathly still before spinning around grinning ear to ear.

" _Cindy!_ How's my favorite fire wielder doing today?"

Roman asked with a plastered easy smile as he raised his arms to the beautiful woman in front of him.

No. Calling Cinder Fall beautiful would be doing an insult to the word. Calling someone like Cinder beautiful would be like saying the sun was a bit warm, or GoodWitch took regulation with a slight sense or vigor.

Cinder was stunning, gorgeous in every way of the word. From the top of her head where her tick delicate black hair flowed down like the waves of a dark sea. To her bright dazzling orange eyes that sparkled with a radiant spark.

To her bewitching smile that captures your heart and held it. To her literally _flawless_ form that was without a _single_ blemish or disfiguring mark and seemed to ooze seduction from every poor on her flawless figure. Her chest was perfect. Not too large to be overbearing but not small enough to be lacking. An ideal mixture of could and shape wrapped in a stunning red dress.

And that _dress!_ It seemed to mock the laws of physics, as it clung jealously to her perfect hourglass form. Hugging every last one of her body's already beauteous curves making Roman's throat run dry. All leading down to her shapely legs that seem to go on forever. And colored the same immaculate pale skin tone of the rest of her giving her a radiant _pulchritudinou_ s form and stealing the thief's breath in one go.

"Cindy! A pleasure!"

"The pleasure is all _your's_ Roman. Now, what is the situation?"

Cinder asked her eyes flashing as the dual nature of her personality came to the forefront as Roman saw the other part of Cinder. The new side she hid oh so well deep under obfuscating layers of her elegant, enchanting disguise.

You see if you looked beyond the outer beauty and the exquisite looks you would see a cunning malice a whirlwind of cruelty that was ever so subtle hidden being an intricate and precise level of obfuscations, and misdirection but was right beneath the skin.

You see if you looked a bit closer to Cinder's flawless, elegant form you could see the cracks. Those eyes that sparkled with a radiant light that was hotter than a sun, yet colder than the highest of Atesain peak. That had a hidden coarseness, a callousness that spilled out and dripped with raw animosity and animality that made a chill run down his spine.

"Situation? Nothings changed Cindy dear!"

Roman said flashing her an easy smile that she saw through in less than a second as she flashed him her beatific smile.

That was no longer enthralling and enchanting but now curved up wickedly, her lips formed up to resemble cruelly carved daggers as she grinned at him.

"Roman. _Roman!_ You don't need to be afraid! I'm just here to _talk."_

Cinder said taking two step towards Roman putting on of her inhumanly delicate silky hands on his throat. Rubbing it motherly making him shiver in forced pleasure before her hand gripped onto his neck like an industrial clamp, and she began to crush his windpipe.

"Hey! Watch the shirt!"

Roman gasped as he felt the vice-like grip on his neck tighter as the woman lifted him off the floor. Rasing his emerald eye to her burning orange ones as she raised hip up eliminating the foot height difference in their stature so she could stare him in the eye.

"Roman. Do _not_ hide things from me. I do not like liars. Except for me, that is. And you know how I detest copycats."

Cinder said flashing him a malice filled smile that promised untold depravity if he failed her test.

"I'm not hiding anything! You know what happened!"

Roman gasped as she slowly, gently, _cruelly_ began to break his windpipe.

"You. Roman Torchwick. The so-called _master thief_ of Vale. Was defeated by a bunch of _children?_ Is that right Roman dear? Becuase if it is not that means you have lied to me and if that is true... then this is highly _unfortunate."_

Cinder said as her hand heated up to red-hot levels making Roman's skin singe as he cried out in pain as she flashed him a spiteful glare.

"Now, now. Even if you _did_ lie. And personally, I think you tell the truth."

"That's great!"

Roman said as he felt his throat being slowly crushed and burned by the woman's grip as he smelled his own cooking flesh as she bypassed his aura and gave him a stare full of truculence.

"On the other hand. That means you were beaten by mere children. And that makes you _incompetent_. And I do not tolerate _incompetence,_ Roman."

Cinder said lifting the man higher up making his legs kick out futilely as she crushed his jugular making Roman's vision dim.

" _Wait! Wait!_ Just hear me out!"

"I'm listening...

Cinder said cooing to him in a beatific voice that dripped with venom.

"I didn't mean to! I was jumped!"

"By children?"

"You saw them! One was the blonde-

"I am aware of the blonde. My _personal_ history with him aside. Why should that have stopped you?"

"The girl! _Red!"_

"What about the child?"

"Her eyes! She had _silver eyes_! You are always asking me about silver eyes, and she had them! So please!"

Roman yelled out as the smell of cooking meat filled his nose as his vision started to dim, as large black spots filled his eyes as his world went black and his mind started to dim.

"Hmmm. That _is_ interesting. You have earned a reprieve. For now."

Cinder said dropping the man unceremoniously to the ground. Letting his land in a cramped gakking mess as he coughed heavily on the floor as his aura began to heal his neck. That was now sporting second or third-degree burns. Charring it a dark orange color as Cinder gave a quick callous glare to him.

"Roman. Roman. Are you looking a bit _wane_ there? Why don't I help you up?"

Cinder asked grabbing the man's hand and yanking him up to eye level with her as his emerald eyes shifty, and bloodshot glared raw spite at her.

"There we go. Much better. I like that look in your eyes Roman. It says if I _could_ I would kill you. In the cruelest most drawn out way possible. It's a good look for you."

Cinder cooed her eye flashing a wicked orange as her face twist into a despotic grin.

"My Roman? Is that anger I see? Are you made that I can kill you and there is not a damn thing you can do to stop me? Are you disgusted at being weak? At being weaker than a woman?"

She asked gripping his neck and tilting it upward making him glare at her.

Don't fall for it. She's baiting you. She just wants an excuse to charbroil you. Be calm. Roman thought as he refused to rise to the bait.

"My whatever do you mean Cindy! I'm not mad at you-

"You lie. But you _are_ good at it. You know Roman I do not _hate_ you. Despite your clear and _entirely_ unwarranted animosity towards me, that is."  
Cinder cooed somehow losing the entirety of her typical think veil almost as Roman's guard was lowered.

"You... You don't hate me?"  
Roman asked mind whirring at the implications of her words as Cinder nodded to him.

"Why of course not Roman! I don't hate you in fact. I _respect_ you."

Cinder said as Roman cocked his head still uncomfortable in her stell grip as she grinned.

"I respect all men like you. Those who chose to _fight."_

"To fight?"

"Yes. To fight. You see too many women in our _profession_ are little more than jumped up school girls playing a role. Most woman who work alongside us are content to use their natural physical superior to you to force their way in life."

"And while I _do_ agree that now and then a bit of brute force is necessary it is so sad to see them become reliant on it. It's when a woman stops using brute force as a strategic asset, and it becomes a crutch that most women are so quick to bear and this bothers me."

"That's why I like you, Roman. That's why I like all men really. Despite your physical... _shortcomings."_

"You like all men?" Roman asked skeptically as Cinder nodded.

"Of course. Well, let me clarify my position on the matter. I respect men. Men like you."

"Like me?"

"Yes. You see you are a man. You're' _weak._ Compared to a woman you are physically inferior in _every_ way. Yet you seek to compete with them in a physical world of violence and death. And not only do you compete you _thrive_. And to do that you use the most critical weapon in humanities arsenal. And you use yours epically well."

"And that would be?"

Roman asked genuinely curious as Cinder tilted his face to her bringing their lips within inches of one another making himself breathe in her rapturous perfume an exotic mix of fire dust, exotic fruits and spice that sent his senses alight.

"Your _brain._ The mind is the most powerful weapon that humanity has, and you use yours exceptionally well. Most men do actually. "

"It has always been something I respected about them. They know that they are inferior in almost every other way and that the brain ins one of the few areas where your body will not hold you back. You use your head."

"You fight smart you don't take risks. You never underestimate your opponent, and you always fight three steps ahead. You use your head and your wits to beat stronger opponents than yourself time and time again. I like that."

"It shows a level of remorsefulness and cunning. I need that I need in an _ally_. And would _crush_ in my enemies. But you are not my enemy. You are my _ally._ "

Cinder said as she forced a knee in between his waist making him gulp as she grinned.

"My Roman. If I'd known you found me attractive I would have made a pass at you a long time ago."

Cinder said seductively asking him as he glared death at her.

"Sorry, Cindy. We have a professional life, and I _don't_ mix business and pleasure."

Roman said grimacing hating his body reaction not being press again a beautiful woman as she smirked at him.

"Oh really? If that's so then why does you little or not so little friend seem eager to see me?"

Cinder asked running a hand over his crotch making him quiver as she grinned triumphantly at him.

"You know Roman I do have a certain Romantic interest that I am pursuing right now. But if that falls through and when this is all said and done I will be sure to come by and take you for a ride."

She cooed blowing into his right tear making him want to vomit.

"Sorry, Cindy! I'm taken!"

"By who? That _Imp,_ you all a partner?"

Cinder asked as Roman eyes flashed a bright level of malevolence as he gripped his cane almost. _Almost_ swung it up to fire as Cinder hit his sore spot.

"Don't-

"Don't talk about her like that? My Roman! I thought you hated woman, but here you are getting all riled up because I insulted one? You are quite the hypocrite you know that?"

She said laughing in a disturbingly sweet manner before she sighed.

"Ah well. It's time for me to take my leave, this was fun Roman. And I can tell you enjoyed your self as well."

She said gripping his crotch one more time, making him grimace and flush.

"It's a natural reaction to outside stimuli. I cant control it any more than I can stop my own heart."

"My Roman I never thought you were one for excuses. If you want to hide the weakness of yourself of you that' fine but do be honest with me ok? We are _partners_ after all."

She said sweetly as Roman glare at her as she released him and began walking out the door.

"Oh Roman dear! Before I go, I must say. I can see why your mother decided to sell you. You would make a handsome offering at any _Palace_. A place I think you just might end up at the end of all this. It's job much better suited to one such as yourself."

She said flashing him a beatific smile before exiting the warehouse leaving Roman alone...

"Oum _dammit! Son of a bitch!"_

Roman yelled punching the warehouse wall as his anger finally had an outlet. He hated her! He hated Cinder so damn much! He detested that damn bitch with every last inch of his personality. And if she were not leagues above him, he would have killed that scheming blight on humanity years ago!

If she hadn't rescued him back then... If he had only trusted his team his partner, then none of this would be happening! He would not be here struggling for his life against the literal devil herself.

Oh no! He would be out there in some Oum forsake wasteland fighting Grimm or dong something stupidly heroic. Risking his life for people he never me for places he would never return to all for the great good! And not...

"Not this...

Roman said as the burning hatred in his chest died down to be replaced with regret and loss. As the thief finally slumped down to his knees in defeat at the hands of fate as the sound of shattering glass filled the air as his head shot up.

"Neo?"

Roman asked as the petite woman _popped!_ In reality, covering the room with the sound of breaking glass as her multi-colored eyes locked onto him flying open in panic as she gasped once and ran to him.

 _"Roman!? Are you crying? Why are you crying!?_ "

Neo signed to him before seeing his neck and gasping.

 _"Your neck!? Who did this?!"_

Neo asked rubbing her inhumanly soft smooth hands over his neck and cheek making his heart melt. "It doesn't matter-

 _"Yes, it does!"_

Neo singed one hand singing frantically while the other massaged him.

 _"Who did this to you? Tell me!"_

"Neo, it doesn't make a difference-

 _"It was Cinder wasn't it?"_

Neo asked with a deathly firm glare as her multi-colored eyes became cold as ice.

"Yeah but-

 _"I'm going to kill her."_

Neo signed twirling out before Roman shout out a hand grabbing her wrist and holding her back.

"Neo wait! You can't kill her!"

 _"She hurt you. She touched you she dies. Simple as that."_

Neo _said_ twirling out her parasol sword as Roman began to sweat.

"Neo if you kill her then we have to run!"

 _"And? We've been on the run before. What makes this so different?"_  
Neo asked honestly as Roman gritted his teeth.  
"Neo Cinder is not like the others! She's something entirely different! If we kill her, we will be pissing in the cup of something that we don't want to be on the same continent on and least of all on its radar!"

 _"She. Hurt. You. She. Will. Die."_

Neo signed as Roman sighed.

"Neo. Please, for me. Don't kill her until this is all over. _Ok?_ "

Roman begged as Neo sighed once puffing out her chest in an irritated manner. That while he knew meant she was considering the single most agonizing way a person could be killed, was still insanely cute.  
 _"Fine. But if she touches you again, she dies on the spot. No questions no arguments."_  
Neo signed with grim finality as she stared down her partner, brother, ally, and friend.

* * *

"So Velvet you really like picnics huh?"

Jaune asked as he sat in the insanely comfortable and deliciously soft lap of Velvet as the two enjoyed a picnic on a small Beacon grounds hill. Bathing in the sun as they laid on a bright red picnic blanket as Velvet nodded to him.

"I really do! My parents used to take my siblings and me on them all the time when we were little! I never got tired of them."

Velvet admitted before stuffing a sandwich Jaune's mouth making the boy chewed the particular food. As Jaune nodded his head.

"This is good! What do you put in your food _Vel?"_

" **Vel!? I have a nickname!?"**

The girl thought as Jaune sighed internally as his telepathy popped up.

"Well! I put the usual stuff, _bread, meat, mayonnaise, tomatoes lettuce."_

 **"Love nectar."**

She thought as Jaune paused.

The hell is love nectar?

He wondered as he bit into the _rich, creamy_ texture of the salmon and lettuce. His mouth became an expression of bliss as he tasted the exquisite flavor of the sandwich.

It was smooth and soft. The meat was perfectly prepared, and the vegetables were completely complimenting it exquisitely. And although the food was good, there was something _off_ about the food.

Ther was a strange liquid to it. An _odd_ liquid giving it a unique taste that was quite unlike anything Jaune had ever tasted before, at least in _food_ that is.

Some bizarre texture that was wet, creamy and tasted a bit salty? Of all thing and Jaune just could n t put his finger on as he ate the sandwich and that strange liquid that dripped out of it.

"Jaune. I like you. I really. **Really**. Like you. But! I don't want to pressure you into anything!'

The girl said pulling Jaune tightly into her waste making hm fell snug as Jaune smiled.

"Don't worry Vel. You aren't going to pressure me. I know that. I trust you."

Jaune admitted as the girl fused rubbing his head isn't as he accepted her head pat.

"So you said you have siblings right? How many?"

 _"Thirteen!_ I have thirteen younger siblings, brothers, _and_ sisters! I'm the _oldest!"_

Velvet said proudly sticking out her ample chest as Jaune's mouth fell open.

A joke about rabbits and kids flew through his mind, but Jaune decided to keep it to himself for now.

"And I thought I had a lot. I only have eight all sisters thought. No brothers."

"Sounds tough. Cupcake?"

Velvet asked pulling out another or her so-called _Jaune-cakes_. As Coco called them much to the girl's displeasure.

They where actually look likes of him. As the things had a yell frosting and blue with side frosting as Jaune's mouth fell open.

"I'd love to!"

Jaune said instantly remember the deliciousness of the cupcakes and once ignoring Coco's warnings as he took one and bit into it. Immediately reaffirming his love for them as the heavenly flavor of the cupcake enters his body.

"Vel! What do you put into these things?! They are _delicious!_ "

Jaune said munching away at the sweet as he did he failed to look behind him to the situation that was developing behind his face.

As he ate the cupcake Velvet's eyes took on an odd tint. As they lost a bit of color and became _dark._

"Well, I put the standard stuff. _Flour, milk, sugar, eggs, love nectar."_

 _"Love nectar?_ "

Jaune asked as he cocked his head up as the girl's eye took on an off color. As her crisis explained and her once creamy brown eyes lost some color as she smiled an off-kilter grin.

"I also put in t classics! You know I was always taught that to cook properly you need to cook with _love!"_

Valet said her arms tightened around Jaune's waist in an anaconda-like hold as Jaune soon found himself immobilized as the girl put her mouth on his ear.

"I put _all_ of my love into this cupcake Jaune. All of it. I put my ~ _sweat,~ tears,~_ and~ _**blood~**_ into them all for you. And I'm so glad that you are enjoying them!"

The girl said in an off-kilter voice that made Jaune's hairs stand on end. For a time before he quashed such thoughts.

Velvet was his friend! And he just fed him delicious food! Why would he fell suspicious? It's not like she really put her literal blood sweat and tears into them! Right?

He thought to himself as the girl blushed before grabbing his chin.

"Vel-

Jaune stopped as the girl cupped his chin, locking his blue eyes with her brown. Taking his breath away as she pulled his face up bringing the distance between their lips to none and kissing him.

The kiss happened, so fast it took him by surprise. One second he was in her lap wondering what the hall love nectar was. The next second he was kissing Velvet. As her smooth, velvety lips touched him, they taste like _chocolate._

Jaune thought as he felt their lips meet.

The girl slowly gently took his face in her. Cradling him like he was a piece of china as she manipulated him to face her.

Soon he turned all the way around straddling her as the two kissed under the sun. If there was one thing Jaune loved about Velvet it was that she was _gentle._

Unlike Yang or Pyrrha or even Neo. When he kissed Velvet, she was so soft, caring. She treated him like he was delicate, she acted like he would break the moment if exposed to a second of pressure. And while that was not true. Jaune could take a beating it felt nice to be coddled. For a _bit_. As the two kissed, Jaune was unsure of when their positions changed. Time slipped away from him as the girl held him close wrapping him up gently yet firmly.

He had no idea when he got on his back, but now he was pinned by the girl. But some along the line she had pinned him to their blanket they sat on it. She had him pinned underneath her, forcing him softly but firmly on the ground as they kissed Jaune heard it.

 _Nothing._ Jaune could hear _nothing_ form Velvet. Her thoughts where empty as she kissed him softly as he stared into her smooth, creamy brown eyes.

Maybe she was distracted? Jaune thought as he didn't care. Velvet tasted nice, and her lips were soft, and her body was also soft, and he ran his hands along her back. This was good, and he was happy.

He thought as they made out on the ground, under the warm Beacon sun...

* * *

"Jaune...

"Yeah Velvet?"

He asked as she stopped their make-out session. As the inevitable function of biological process reasserted itself as they had to rest to catch their breath.

"Jaune... what do you want to do when you leave Beacon?"

"I want to be a hunter. Why?"

"Well... you know how I have thirteen siblings right?"

"Kind of hard to forget."

"Don't be smart. What I'm saying is well... I like to take care of things. I like having something or someone depend on me. It makes me feel good about myself! A consequence of having so many siblings... So... I was wondering...

"Wondering what?"

"I was wondering if after you graduate and if we stay together, we will _never_ part."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Velvet I heard you say something. We would never-

"Anyways! I was wondering if you would let me take care of you?"

"What does that mean?"

"Well... not much! I mean I would just like to go somewhere far away! Somewhere where it's just the two of us! Somewhere far, far away from Beacon of Vale, maybe even _far_ away from the kingdoms! Does that sound good?"

"Um... I don't know... It would just be the two of us?"

"Well us and Coco. Me and her are a packaged deal. So if you date one of us you date _both_ of us. That's not a problem right?"

"Not really no...

"Great! Then will you give it some thought please?"

"Sure... I'll do that."

Jaune said as the girl grinned a delighted smile that for some reason sent the hairs on Jaune's back on edge as he felt the that he was in _extreme_ danger. As his mind screamed that he was cuddling with much something worse than an Ursa and _not_ a kind _harmless_ beautiful bunny faunus...

* * *

"So. Tell me, how are you?"

A soft soothing voice that held an air of regalness to it asked as a pair of blue eyes shone.

"I'm doing fine! My grades are straight A's! I have perfect call room attendance and me-  
 _Whap_!

 _"Ow_! Winter!? That hurt!"

"I mean tell me how _you_ are? How is my _baby_ sister doing?"

Winter asked sipping her tea as she and her younger sister enjoyed a lunch meeting in the Beacon diplomatic lounge. Or well it was simply an outdoor cafe that Beacon lent to foreign dignitaries that happened to come by. And being an Atlesian specialist and second to Ironwood meant that Winter was more than qualified.

"I want to know how my younger sibling is. Tell me."

"I'm fine!"

Weiss said smiling brightly as Winter raised a lone eyebrow to her younger sibling taking another long sip of her tea _without_ slurping.

"Really? Then tell me how your life is? Hae you made any friends? I heard that you were less than pleased with your team leader and that you possibly had a romantic interest?"

Winter asked grinning slightly at the last line as she watched her sister's cheeks turn a light scarlet.

"We're fine! We might have had some minor _disagreements_ at first, but now we get along great!"

"That's nice. And as for your romantic interest? I hear he was from a prominent family."

"Wel... He's an _Arc-_

"Really now?"

Winter asked taking a smug grin on her face as she eyed her sister carefully.

"You do know how to aim high. Do be sure that you claim him soon. If I remember correctly, his partner has an eye on him, and Mistralans are not known for _pussyfooting_. As it was."

"Of course! I'll work on that right away!"

Wess said as Winter sighed.

"Weiss. Can you calm down you know? It's not like I'm _mother."_

Winter said as Weiss let her guard down.

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous."

"About what?"

"You! I hadn't seen you in so long and things at home when I left-

'Don't worry about that. Home is fine. Father is running the company well, and _Whitely is..._  
Winter trailed off as Weiss looked downtrodden to her tea.

"Is he still mad at me for leaving?"

Weiss asked her eyes briefly watering at the memory of her younger brother refusing to see her off entered her mind.

"He's not mad parse, he is just upset at being all alone."

"But he's not alone! He has Klein and-

"Klein is a wonderful butler. But he has a job to do. You know that Whitely can't be with him all hours of the day."

"But... He has someone...

"That's not the issue. He misses his sisters, and I can't be there, and Father is also busy, so he's lonely. It's at times like this when I wish we did not have to homeschool him."

Winter ruminated as Weiss frowned.

"Is he still getting married? Or has Meangire canceled?"

"The marriage is still proceeding as scheduled."

Winter admitted with a grimace as Weiss gave a glare.

"And Whitely is _ok_ with it?"

"Whitely. Is... _opposed_... Strongly to getting married."

Winter said grimacing as her younger brother's _potential_ political marriage date drew near. Even if it was almost a year away time flies especially in a situation like this.

"He should be! Father is practically selling him off and-

 _"Weiss!"_

Winter shouted as Weiss shrunk back in her chair as Winter gave her a sharp glare before sighing on her seat.

"Father is not selling off his children. We need more recourses if we are to expand our company and keep the standard of life for our employees. Weiss humans and Faunus enjoy the best mining conditions on Remnant. Better than any other dust mining corporations. To do this, we need resources. We need people who can supply us with them, and one such part happens to be in Menagerie with a daughter of marrying age like Whitely and-

"But he doesn't even know her! How can you be ok with marrying him to someone who doesn't even care for him? What if she abuses him or-

"Weiss. Do you take me for a fool?"

"What? Of course not!"

"Then do not think I would have given any marriage partner a signal thought if they did not pass my _specific_ background test. I know this girl might not be perfect, but she will treat him well. This I have made sure of."

"How?"

"I may or may _not_ have given her a thorough interview about this. That may or may not have access several implied threats if she laid a finger on his head."

Winter said making Weiss smirk at the memory of her sibling's _talks_ entered her mind.

"Well, that nice. I just want him to be happy."

"As do I. He's our only brother after all."

Winter said as the two finished the tea cleaning of their faces before standing up.

"So this is goodbye for now sister."

"Will you be head back to Atlas?"

"No. I will be staying at Beacon for the duration of the Vytal festival."

Winter said as Weiss began to shine.

"Then if you are here then where is-

"Your uncle is... _somewhere..._

Winter said shaking her head as Weiss frowned.

"Oh... He didn't come to see me?"

Weiss asked a hurt tone in her novice as Winter sighed.

"Weiss you know how he is. He' just out... being himself. He loves you very much surely you know this right?"

"Yes. I know. I just wish he was here."

Weiss said before hugging her sister as they bid farewell and she walked back to her dorms alone...

* * *

"I just want you to be here."

Weiss said aloud walking alone down the Beacon courtyard, on her way back to her dorm as a shadow fell over her.

"Why the long face _ice princess?_ Who up and died?"

A rough gravely voice asked as Weiss sighed.

"It's nothing Uncle Qrow. I just wished you were here to meet me."

"Hell. I wish I was here too."

The voice said as Weiss smirked.

"Uncle Qrow you _are_ here-

Weiss froze as she snapped around to see a pair of red eyes staring kindly down at her.

 _"Uncle Qrow!?"_

Weiss _squealed_ as the man grinned.

"Hey, there _snow princess!_ I-

He never finished his words as the girl leaped into his arms forcing him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck burry her face into his open chest.

"Uncle Qrow! You're back! You're back!"

Weiss squealed happily as two strong arms wrapped around her back as the man swung the giddy girl around in low circles.

"Sure am! You didn't think I'd miss spending time with my favorite niece now did you?"

Qrow asked his harsh gravely voice full of mirth as he rubbed a rough, calloused hand over Weiss's head shaking her tiara and fluffing her hair a making her giggle like a child. As she held her favorite and only uncle.

"Where were you!?"

Weiss asked her face taking on a brief moment of hostility as Qrow grinned.

"Off buying you a-

"You got me a _present!? Where!? Where!?_ You always get the best presents!"

Weiss gushed her previous anger extinguished in a moment as Qrow grinned at the girls quickly shifting moods. As he reached behind his back, revealing a small blue box wrapped in a light maroon wrapping.

"Here you go snow princess! Just for you!"

Qrow said as Weiss's hands shot into the box forgetting her tentative grip on Qrow's shoulder as she slipped.

"Whoa there!"

Qrow said arresting the girls fall and supporting her in his arms.

As she ripped apart the box's blue wrapping paper the same color of her dress as she ripped open the box and squealed.

"I love it! I love it so much! Thank you!"

Weiss gushed as she pulled out the gift. It was a small necklace. Made of pure silver with several large teardrops crafted onto it. Each the shape of a long human tear and each one a deep aqua blue that shone in the Vale sun as she threw it over her neck.

"It's perfect! Thank you so much Qrow!'

Weiss gushed already fawning over her gift, as her legs kicked freely in his arms as he grinned.

"Anything for my _favorite_ niece!"

"I'm your _only_ Niece! Remember?"

Weiss asked poking his open chest giggling in a decisive _un_ Weiss like way. As the man laughed raucously

"That also means you are my _least_ favorite niece. You do know that right?"

"Hey! Take that back!"

 _"Nope!_ You said it! You are my _least_ favorite Neice!"

"Hey! Uncle Qrow! Take that back right this instant-

"You really do behave like a child when he comes around you know that?"

Winter asked arriving behind the two shaking her head, with a look Qrow knew to mean angry but happy.

As she eyed the two with a mixture of emotions For one her _loving_ husband was late to the lunch date with his sister and had apparently snuck in to win favors with her to escape her wrath. A foolish notion.

Then two! He thought he could simply buy back her sisters love, and it worked!

And three! Whenever Qrow was around Weiss became like a child!

Gushing and clinging to him like he was her source of life as Weiss blushed bright wrapping her hands around him and burying her face to his chest and hiding behind his neck! It was like she was a toddler all over again and Qrow indulged her!

"Uncle Qrow! She's mad at us!"

Weiss said laughing at his ear giggle as Qrow smiled at his wife.

 _"Oh no!_ The snow queen is mad! She's going to have our heads!"

Qrow declared as Winter rolled her eyes and sighed heavily crossing her arms and glaring at them.

"Stop being so dramatic. I'm not going to take your head. Just your left _arms."_

Winter said grinning a wicked glare as she decided that well Weiss was still young. And if Qrow was spending time with her making her smile? That was what mattered. After all these years Qrow was still an enigma.

A hunter with amnesia. Missing the majority of his life's memories, with his earliest starting just five years ago. And even then he kept some most of them secret. Even to her. Winter had no idea who Qrow was before that except that he had saved Weiss and had a hunting license that was so worn down that tracking its point of origin was near impossible. Not that Qrow wanted her to track him down...

"You hear that!? She's going to take our arms!"

"Run uncle Qrow! Get us away from the witch!"

 _"Witch!?_ Oh, that does it! Now I'm going to take a leg from _each_ of you!"

"Youll have to catch us first!'

Qrow said wrapping Weiss up in his arms, in a bridal style carry.

"You'll never take us alive!"

 _"Never!"_

Weiss yelled as the two ran way give giving Winter a small pause before she smiled as grinned at her family.

"I wouldn't bet on it!"'

She yelled before taking off in a dead sprint after them laughing all the way freely. As she chased her sister and husband across the grass fields of Beacon...

* * *

"Ok, Jaune! You and Ren are working the floor! Today is a simple hosting gig. Nothing major. Try to get some tips and some drinks, but otherwise, it should be easy."

Melanie said as she finished her explanation of the _new_ Juniors. After the fiasco with Beacon, and attempting to distance itself from any so-called negative press the club was now promoting a new type of service.

Turning a large part of their normally shut down daytime to a type of host service, that would merely cater drinks and food to clients. As Melanie finished her explanation planting a kiss on his cheeks as Jaune nodded.

"Sure thing Mel. I'm on it."  
Jaune said stretching as he got used to his new host uniform. It was similar to his Beacon one. But is showed off _much_ more of his crotch and backside, much to his chagrin.

"Good. Just remember to look cute. Not that that'll be a problem for you."

Melanie said as Jaune nodded.

Jaune was starting his new job as a host now, he and Ren the now _sole_ host's of the club began to cover the daytime aspect of the clubs usually less seedy parts. As Jaune made his way past the now empty dance room floor.

 _Ding!_

The door to the club opened revealing the first customers of the day and-

 _"Trench coats?"_

Jaune thoughts the door opened as ten figures walked in wearing large trench coats? Of all things as Jaune shrugged.

As Melanie said, what customers wore was their business. As long as they paid and followed the rules they were welcome. Jaune thought as he went to go greet his customers.

"Welcome to Juniors!"

Jaune said as he walked up o the first and oddly familiar figure awaiting him.

It was clearly a woman, that was much obvious by her height and what curves passed through her large trench coat. She was tall, at preaching if not seven feet and she had emerald eyes partially hidden by a large pair of glasses and what looked like a long red band of hair tied in a bun. As she stuttered out a greeting.

"Umm hello! _Jau-_  
"Er, I mean _host_! I would like a table for three! Please!"

 _Pyrrha?_

Jaune thought as he looked at the trench coat figure as she shuffled uncomfortably as the woman behind her followed. The tall woman sighed while the man shook his head.

"Ok, mam follow me and-

" _Hello!_ Welcome to Juniors! My name is _Ren! Lie Ren!_ And I will be your host along with my coworker Jaune! We are positively _thrilled_ to meet you, and we will be taking care of you today!"

Ren said happily. In his best showman voice as he gripped Jaune's hand before interlocking their fingers, as he pressed their faces together locking their hands and greeting them.

"I'd like a table please."

A calm, cool voice said as another trench coated figure came out. Looking at her Jaune could easily tell she was a faunus. That grace and easy walk were something far too elegant for a human to achieve. She was probably a cat faunus. Jaune thought as Ren walked up to her.

"Right away miss! Jaune take our guest to their table while I take her! This way mam! Follow me!"

Ren said leading the probable cat faunus away as Jaune nodded.

"With me mams. And sir."

Jaune said as the first figure the tall emerald eye woman, who was for some reason hid most of her face a large scarf as she followed Jaune along with her two others.

"This way. You will be seated here. My name is Jaune Arc! And I will be your server for the day! If you need anything, I will be your man!"

Jaune said seating the three at a low circular couch table as he handed out menus to them as the first one who he was getting a definite _Pyrrha_ vibe from her as she shook uncomfortably.

"Ummm! Excuse me! _Jaune?_ Was it?'

The woman asked as Jaune was no convinced that she was either his partner wearing a horrible disguise or she was her twin. As Jaune nodded.

"Yes. That's my name. Is there something I can get you miss?"

Jaune asked the woman whom he was now sure was his partner in disguise gulped.

"It's _Pyr!_ And... Ummm yes! I'll have a cup of ice tea!"

"Comming up soon."

Jaune said taking her menu as a hand shot out.  
"Jaune! "

The woman sked stopping him as he cocked his head as her glasses fell to reveal a pair of starkly familiar green eyes.

"Umm? Yes, _Pyr?_ "

"How long have you been working here?"

The woman asked as she lowered her emerald eyes to him as her voice too on steely one.

"Umm... this is my second-day miss. Why do you ask?"

"How is it here? Are they treating you well? Are you fairly compensated? Are you ever harassed?"

The teen asked her voice like a warriors attack as Jaune flushed not sure how to-

 _"Excuse me!_ Please, refrain from asking our employees any _personal_ questions!"

Melanie said walking around Jaune tossing her arm over his shoulder making the _"not"_ Pyrrha growl.

"If you continue to harass our employee I will have to ask you to leave."

Melanie said her aura flashing as _"not"_ Pyrrha growled.

"Why you-

"I have to go see the guest!"

Jaune said leaving Melanie to glare at _"not"_ Pyrrha as he went back to the waiting guest who seemed to have lost some of their numbers as he got out the front.

"Hello! I will be your server! My name I jaune Arc! Please follow me!"

Jaune said as the for some, a younger one with sharp silver eyes who was practically swimming in her trench coat as she _eeped!_ In a strong familiar voice as a voice coughed out.

" _Get out there Ruby! Make me proud!"_

A voice hissed as an older figure pushed " _Ruby"_ out.

"Table for four-

"Tabel for _one_. We will be sitting separately."

An older woman with silver eyes said giggling in her trench coat as her two companions sighed.

"This is _ridiculous."_

A woman said shaking her head as masculine tone laughed.

"Man! This place hasn't changed a bit!"

The man said as he led the four to two separate tables.

"Well I am your server, what can I get you-

" _Soda!_ Please!"

"What type of soda miss?"

"Oh! It's... _Red!_ My name's _Red!"_

"Like the color?"

"Yeah! My parents really bought into the whole name your kid after a color thing right?"

"Yeah? I guess? So what type of soda do you want? _Red?"_

"Umm... _Pep-Schnee_ Please!"

The girl stepped far to shrilly in a voice Jaune _definitely_ recognized.

"Ruby? Is that you?"

" _N- nO!_ I am not Ruby! Who's _Ruby!? I don't know Ruby!? Do you know a Ruby?! Cause I sure don't! Whose Ruby Rose!? No Ruby Rose's around here! No sir! No sir! No one here but me! Red! Yeah, that's me Red! That's my name! Not Ruby! No Ruby's as far as the eye can see! No way no how!"_

 _Ruby_ said as Jaune stared at her.

"Ruby? Why are you-

"Jaune! _Customer!"_

Ren said as Jaune left the now panicking Ruby to go back where a familiar face awaited him.

"Hey, there _Goldilocks!_ How are you?'

Yang asked hanging up a grey coat as Jaune smiled as he greeted his friend.

"Yang? Why are you here?"

Jaune asked as the girl flashed him a Chesire grin.

"What can I say? I heard you got some new gig and wanted to check it out for myself!"

Yang asked cracking her neck as Jaune smiled.

"Sure! Did you come here alone? I think Ruby is-

 _"Nope_! I came here all by my lonesome! Ruby would never-

 _"Traitor! Stupid sister, with her stupid waste of space for a chest! Traitor!"_

Ruby. That was one without a shadow of a doubt, Ruby, as Jaune heard a woman hush her as Yang grinned.

"So _Goldilocks_ can I get a table or what?"

Yang asked as Jaune nodded and led her to her seat.

* * *

"There you go! Anything else?"

Ren asked the amber-eyed woman in her trench coat as she drank her tea.

"What meat's do you have?"

"We have pork! Chicken, _fish-_  
"Tuna. Do you have tuna?"

The woman asked as her eyes glowed yellow.

"We do! Would you like some?"

"Yes. Give me the tuna sandwich. With a side of tuna."

The woman asked as Ren bowed before backing up to greet the last member at the door.

"Hello! Welcome to-

 _"Nora?"_

Rena asked as the woman shuffled in her grey coat as her teal eyes locked on him.

"Er... _No_? I'm not Nora.?"

She asked as Ren blinked owlishly at her before nodding his head.

"Ok _"not"_ Nora! Follow me!"

Ren said leading her to her table.

"Sit here! Here's a menu take your time!"

Ren said as the woman nodded as he skipped away to get the tuna for his first customer.

* * *

"More soda!"

"Coming!"

"What kind of liquor do you got?"

"We have-

"I need more tea!"

Jaune' three tables yelled at Jaune conflicting him and pulling him in three different directions as he was forced to cater to Ruby, in her ridiculous disguises, _"Not"_ Pyrrha and Yang.

As he was catering back and forth but the tables.

It was a brutal schedule. Ping-ponging between Ruby pretending not to be Ruby. But still becoming adorably flushed and not muttering out a coherent sentence beside Traitor! To her sister.

Or " _Not"_ Pyrrha. Who was currently hell-bent on drilling him on every last aspect of his job.

How long he worked, what were his average weekly hours of employment. How many people did her serve a day? How much was he compensated? Eventually, Melanie threatened to kick her out if she kept bothering him.

The two almost came to blows when Pyrrha gripped his arm causing Melanie to slam her gauntlet on the table declaring-

"Don't _touch_ the workers!"

Before asking if _"Not"_ Pyrrha could read. Pointing to the sign as the two glared at one another. As Jaune brought Yang another bottle of liquor.

She polished off her _first_ brandy bottle along with two strawberry sunrises as she grinned at him.

"What took you so long _Goldilocks?_ I'm starting to think you don't appreciate your customer!'

Yang said drunkenly slurring her words as Jaune sighed.

"Sorry, Yang! I'm just swamped and-

"Excuse me. _Yang_ was it?"

The calm voice of Militades asked as she stalked next to Jaune as she flashed a maniacal grin as a devious look popped over her face.

"That's my name! What's up _Red!_ Still, in one piece I see! Sorry about last time I was here. Got a _bit_ carried away."

Yang said making Militade's face twitch before she calmed down and let out a deep breath.

"That was the past. This is the future! Anyway, what I want to do now is to make your offer!"  
Militades said as Jaune swore to our himself he saw Lien signs flash in her eyes, as she gained a maniacal grin.

"An offer?"

Yang slurred out as the girl grinned at her.

"Yes. Are you not satisfied with your servers, time? Well if you'd like you can _buy_ Jaune's service exclusively! For a small _fee_ that is."

Milita said as Yang's eyes flashed.

"Oh? I can have lover boy all to myself?"

"Sure can! For the low, _low_ fee of two _thousand_ Lien!"

Miltiades said as Jaune balked.

 _Two thousand!?_ That was an entire _paycheck!_ Ther was no way Yang could afford that-  
"Deal!'

Yang said as she smashed down a wad of Lien on the table as she paid cash in an instant.

 _"Yang! No fair!"_

Ruby whined as Yang grinned as Militades took her bills.

"Jaune! You are now her _private_ server."

"What about my other clients?"

"Ren will pick up the slack, right Ren!"

 _"Right Mil!"_

"That's my man. God, I love that boy that cute face? Long hair? Just my type. Anyway! Jaune you listen to Yang."  
Mil said as Yang grinned.

* * *

"Here you go! Pancakes on the house!"

Ren said serving his client her _fourth_ plate of pancakes as she blinked owlishly.

"On the house? Why?"

"I would never change my girlfriend!"

Ren said as Nora blinked once before sighing as she took off her trench coat as she let out a tired sigh.

"How long did you know?"

"Since you came in! Why is everyone playing dress up? Did I miss something? AH! Don't tell me! It can't be! Did I miss _trench coat day!?_ Why didn't you tell me?! Nora this is-

"Calm down Ren. It's fine. Pyrrha was worried you two where getting abused, being boys in the city, so she had the _bright_ idea. And I use that word _loosely_ to have us all come here to check up on you."

"Oh? Why would she think that? We get treated great here!'

"I see that. We were just worried."

Nora said as Ren smiled.

"Don't worry about me, Nora! I can take care of myself, and Jaune is strong!'

"I know Ren. I'm just worried."

Nora said as the boy ran up hugging her side make her rub his head as she flicked his nose.  
" _Boop."_

 _"You two."_  
Ren said as they hugged.

* * *

"This is perfect!"

Militades said as she watcher her cash cow. Yang was a literal cash cow and was now on her sixth bottle of liquor! Not even the cheap stuff! This girl was ordering all top shelf! That was just the hard stuff! She had easily placed over double-digit numbers of cocktails and her bill was only _rising!_

The girl was not only drunk, but she was loaded! She had spent over ten _thousand_ lien in less than an hour! Militades could barely stand! She was raking in so much money for the club it was a miracle!

And Jaune was her friend so she was _loose_ with the no touching rule. As Melanie glared at the emerald-eyed client with her other trench coat-clad figures.

Yang had more than paid off the damages she caused over a week ago, as she held Jauen should drinking a bottle vodka making the boy blush as he was forced into her chest and-

"Ths is _ridiculous!_ Where does she even get this amount of money!?

A voice yelled to her left as a woman took off her trench coat revealing an older edgier if that was word version of Yang. Possibly her mother?

As she glared at her daughter.

"I don't know. She's spent well over her monthly allowance. And she does not work. Where is she getting her money?"

A silver eyed woman asked taking off her coat as the edgier Yang glared at her daughter?

" _Mom!"_

The other silver eye girl now bereft of her horrible disguise whined as Militades swore that these girls where cloned.

As she did the man, a blonde began to whist to himself as the dark haired woman turned to him.

"Tai. Do you have any idea why our daughter is spending over three times her monthly allowance in one day?"

"What? I didn't' hear you the _love_ of my life! Whos eyes shine brighter than the sun, and sparkle brighter than the most radiant of _sapphires!'_  
The man said in the most over exaggerated manner in the worst attempt to diver a conversation that Miltiades had ever seen and-

"Tai...

"Who's beauty is second to none and who with every breath from her immaculate chest steals air straight from the heart right from my chest!"

" _St-st - Stop it!"_

The woman said blushing brightly as she twirled her hair in an oddly cute manner. As she turned away from him blushing like a school girl who just got a date. Before silver eyes sighed and tapped her foot.

 _"Tai!_ What did we say! We only give her _three_ thousand a month max! And two for Ruby! You can't spoil her!"

"Oh, Summer Rose! My beautiful spring garden! My love who's eye-

"Up bup! Bup! That won't work on my TaiYang-Xiao-Long Rose Branwen! I'm not as easy as Raven!"

"Hey! I'm not easy!"  
Raven? Snapped back as she glared at the other woman

"Yes, you are! You never discipline him! Every time he spoils the girls all he does is bat his eyes, and you forgive him!"

" I do _not!"_

"Yes, you do!"

"Yang is taking advantage of her father's good nature! it's what she does!"

"He lets her!"

"Ummm excuse me! I brought you your drinks! _Friends?"_

Ren said holding out a plate of drinks as he smiled nervously...

* * *

 _"Girl."_

"Yes?"

Melani asked the absolute amazon of a woman with fiery red hair and red eyes who stood above her as she glared down at her.

"My name s Anetha Nikkos. My daughter, the one in that horrible trench coat, is interested in the blonde boy as a husband. She wishes to know if his work her place his life in any jeopardy. Does it?"

Anetha? Asked Melanie who felt a wave of dread radiate from the Amazon as she gulped and held her ground.

"What? Of course not! We take staff safety _very_ seriously!"

Melanie said firmly as the woman nodded.

"Your aura is unlocked. And you are armed and trained. I see that we were wrong to worry and I personally apologize for the inconvenience. Now if you excuse me, I think my daughter is going to break your table."

The woman said calmly before walking away as Melanie blinked in confusion.  
"The hell was that all about."  
Melanie asked herself as she walked away.

* * *

"Jaune! I _love_ you!"

Mil said wrapping the boy in a tight hug as he and Ren stood in the back room of Juniors waiting for their pay.

Ren and him were both always paid an annual pay of two thousand Lien a day. A more than generous sum in Jaune's opinion. Plus whatever they made in tips!

Which was usually in the low five hundred for Jaune and uppers six hundred for Ren. As tonight Ren made eight _hundred_ in tips, and Jaune made three _thousand!?_

Yang dropped so much money that Jaune was beyond shocked as Militades hugged them both. Wrapping them in a bear hug and squealing.

"You two are the best! You have earned everything!"

Mil said as Jaune nodded before Ren spoke up.

"Is Roman here?"

"Not today but he will be here tomorrow and oh! Jaune! Roman said he has the _first_ of your gun parts ready! So be ready to pick what you want!"

Militades said as Jaune and Ren both bowed as they took their pay and left...

* * *

Blake was tired. The fiasco of stalking Ren and Jane and Ren was pointless and time-consuming. As she expected they just worked an average host job and nothing more. No money laundering, no back door groping, and there was absolutely _nothing_ illegal about their job either.

Like Pyrrha swore there was. In the end, it was just two boys who worked a job ins skimpy outfits serving drink and food to women who eyed them from a distance. Nothing unusual.

Balk though walking out of her dorm taking great care to close the door silently as to not alert her teammates; she so loved moonlight walks. And it would be a shame if-

 _"Jaune?"_  
Blake asked as she saw the boy walk out of his room stealthily closing the door his blue bag in hand as he snuck out of his room and started to stalk down the hallway alone. In the middle of the night? As he closed his door dingy blue bag in hand as he began creeping down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Blake asked as she cocked her head. It was one Am far past the time when any sensible students would be up, let alone stalking around in the corridors of Beacon alone.  
Let's find out. Blake thought as she blended into the shadows as she began to stalk the boy.

Blake had meant to talk to Jaune for some time. After the battle at the doc, she needs to adequately thank him. He risked his life and almost lost it for her. A near perfect stranger.

He fought and bled for her, and that was a bond she took seriously. Good comrades her hard to find. And as much as she liked her team. None had almost died for her. And none had come to fight with her.

Not that Blake gave them a chance to, but that was beside the point. As Blake followed Jaune in the shadows of Beacon, she was impressed.

Jaune moved with a stealth and quickness that belied his natural forward gait. He made little to no sound as she followed him for well over two minutes. Up and down numerous staircases through the tight Beacon corridors and finally into the far end of the school. As their journey ended as they got to the training rooms? The fourth-year training rooms of all things.

"Why here? Are you trying to do alone?"

Blake asked taking a position far above him in the rafters of the advanced training halls as she watched him activate the beacon combat drones with his scroll.

The hell? Ther's no way that he should be able to do that! The Beacon drones are locked tot he scrolls of fourth years alone, he could get hurt!

Blake thought drawing _Gambol Shroud_ ready to intervene in a seconds notice as several white bipedal combat automatons appeared out of the walls and floors of the training arena as they approached him. Jaune reached into his bag taking something out and placing on his sword. Twirling it once as he approached the drones with a slight swagger in his hips.

"What are you-

 _KErSHTT!_

Blake gasped as Jaune flung out his sword as she saw a wall of arc _lighting!?_ Flashed out from its tip. As the world turned a light blue, as the dazzling electric lightning struck the robots head on. Slamming into them short-circuiting them and making them _pop!_ As they exploded in bright, sizzling messes.

"He has _elemental_ attacks?"

Blake thought as Jaune smiled to himself. As he allowed the cleaner drones to take care of the destroyed ones, as he went back to his back swinging his sword casually in the process.

He then repeated the same task over and over. As Blake saw him shoot walls of fire, shards of ice and even gravity itself! As he trained in near silence. The only sounds coming from him where the sounds of elemental attacks and the breaking of metal.

As she watched him stick drone making the float in mid-air as he hacked them to pieces in such controlled burst of speed and precision. "He uses elemental attacks? Interesting. Why has he never used them before?"

She thought as Jaune completed the attacks. Using several more elements, _wind void_ even some in combination. As she watched wind laced with lightning and burning wells of gravitational singularities engulf the drones.

"You're hiding this from us because you don't want us to know what you can do. "

Blake reasoned as Jaune finished his training, as he did she saw him remove and add several small silver discs to his sword. In what she knew to be the source of his elemental powers.

"You just became _interesting_ Jaune Arc."  
Blake thought as the boy left the arena, as she stalked him back to the dorms. The boy was good. She'd give him that, but she was the _expert._

Blake thought grinning to herself as she bled in and out of the shadows of Beacon as she followed Jaune back to his room. Still expert or not, even after Blake made sure Jaune got back to his dorm safely she never did notice the pair of _bright_ emerald eyes watching the arena display.

Nor did she notice the small, enigmatic smile along with the sipping of a beverage from a mug the pervaded the arena...

* * *

 _Biology._ Jaune thought as he sat in front of professor Peach. The small raccoon faunus zipping back and forth, the middle of Parents week heard and classes were heavily modified, and now it was time for something she called-

 _"Aura theory!"_

The small raccoon faunus said as she stood proudly in the form of the class. Her five-foot elven height accentuated by three-inch heels. As she wore a pure white lab coat that highlighted her brown eyes and hair as she began to talk.

"Today's lesson is aura theory! More specifically what _is_ a semblance!

Peach said as she began writing on the chalkboard.

"Now as you already know! Aura is you! Your soul made real! If you can have your aura unlocked which is rare by the way. With only thirty percent of all woman and only _ten_ percent of all men able to do so!"

"But! If you can, you can harness your power to fight the evils of Grimm! Although even without aura you can still fight Grimm! That's what the army is for! Anyways! What we will be talking about today is not aura in general, but the rare ability called a semblance! Now if you do not know a semblance is an incredibly rare trait!"

"Only people with unlocked aura can use a semblance, but not everyone with their aura unlocked can get one! To have and use a semblance one thing must be true! Both of your parents must have their aura unlocked for you to have a chance! Not guaranteed a semblance!"

The powers of a semblance are as rare and myriad as humans themselves! Ranging from super speed to punishing strength the ability to heal from nearly any wounds-

 _"Telepathy."_

His reflection said as Jaune hushed it as it nodded and Velvet took his notes.

"Now! As you know, semblances are powerful today we will be talking about a highly controversial topic! Today we will be talking about men who have their semblances unlocked! More specifically the _mental degradation_ theory!"

The woman said as Jaune felt his heart pause.

Did she say...

Jaune thought as he swore he heard her say the worlds-

 _"Mental degradation!"_

That's what I thought.

Jaune grimaced as she went on. "Now! Mental degradation theory is this! It is a well documented that a woman with her semblance unlocked can use her power freely as she may choose, but for a man, it is _slightly_ different! Men with their semblance unlocked must walk a careful line of power and balance. For if a man uses his semblance to often, it can lead to disastrous consequences for his mental well being!"

The woman claimed as gaps came from the students as Jaune went ramrod straight in his chair. As the woman gained his full undivided attention.

"Now! This might seem scary but, _please_ listen to me! If a man uses his semblance to much, there is a chance that it will start to negatively affect his mental health! Leading to _erratic behavior, manic episodes, memory loss, increased aggressive_ behavior and eventually _homicidal urges._ "

The teacher said making Jaune's heat freeze as she went on.

"Luckily this _is_ rare! As the only way for male semblance users to even come _close_! To experiencing these symptoms is if he uses his semblance constantly! I mean he must use it almost every second of _every_ day for _years!_ Before the first symptoms even begin to show up!"

"So as long as they don't' _always_ use their semblance they are ok?'

"Yes, Miss Rose! And while I do like you participating plead do raise your hand next time ok? '  
The professor asked as Ruby blushed as she shrunk in herself as she went on.

"Now! As it is known! For any male semblance user can suffer mental degradation he must use his semblance consistently and often! Also, there are stages of the mental degradation, and unfortunately there is no cure. Once the degradation has started, there is no cure. The only way to help is to slow the process but once the first symptoms start to manifest it is far too late."

Peach said as Jaune began to jot down notes fairly as Velvet, Blake, Pyrrha, and Raven. Noticed him writing.

"Now luckily this is a studied occurrence, and it is known that all mental degradation starts with one common symptom. Evey male who is suffering from the negative effect of aura will always without fail will suffer from _hallucinations."_

 _Crack!_

Jaune's pencils napped in two as his mouth dropped as Velvet Pyrhra, Blake and now Yang turned their heads to him.

"Jaune? Are you ok?"

Velvet asked as Jaune glared at the woman eyes glued to her.

"Now all symptoms start as such. The men all report first of all seeing their reflection, and while that may not appear wrong, their reflection will being to talk to them. There are confirmed reports of all semblance user who begin to talk to their reflections as they enter the first stage. After that, depending on how long they use their semblance they will advance to the later stages of mania, paranoia, isolation and eventual homicidal tendencies."

The teacher said as Jaune shot his hand up.

"Yes, mister Arc?"  
"What if they have their aura locked!?"

Jaune asked big his hand on the table as the teacher gave him a worried look.

"Umm... Then nothing would happen! The symptoms can only appear after their semblance is active which only happens after their aura is unlocked-

"What if they did it before?"  
"Before?"  
"What if they spoke to themselves beforehand?"  
"Then you would be just hallucinating... and would need anti hallucinogenic drugs. Why do you ask?"  
She asked as Jaune tired to play it off.

"It's fine... It's fine...

Jaune said as the teacher looked curiously at him as his friends gave him a worried look.

"Are there any more question you have Mister Arc? Or are you done?"  
Peach asked nervously as Jaune swallowed.

"What are the other symptoms if there are any?"  
"Well, it's like I said. First, come to the hallucinations. While they always start out as passive, they will become _increasingly violent_ and hostile as it progresses. After that the afflicted males will start acting erratically manically, making rash decisions and often commit acts of _sadomasochistic_ tendencies. Usually, they will cut themselves."

"Umm mam?"

"Yes miss Valkyrie! Go on!'

"How would you find out if someone is cutting themselves?"

"Ah! A good question! If a man has reached that point in the degradation it is almost impossible to tell! As he has his aura unlocked and any nonlife-threatening injury he might inflict on himself will most likely heal completely before anyone notices! So almost nothing short of catching him in the act will suffice!"

Peach said as Jaune saw Blake's mood drop. As he swore he heard her mumble the name, _Adam?_ Under her breath, as her face took on a crestfallen look as her eyes began watering for a moment as Peach went on.

"After that, there is the approach the final stage. Where they will not only become increasingly unstable but will still seek out and enjoy violence against others. Often becoming pointlessly cruel in the process. But like I said! That is only if they use their semblance constantly! Day in and day out for years, so _most_ men have nothing to fear! As long as they keep their semblance use to below manic and keep a _low_ level of stress there is nothing to fear from your semblance!" The teacher said as Jaune gulped.

* * *

Jaune could not concentrate. As he sat in the Beacon auditorium. All the first years had gathered for the choosing. In which specific teachers would pick out four first years students that they thought showed exceptional promise to go on a Grimm killing expedition with them.

As Jaune sat with his team, he missed completely the worried, nervous looks form his friend and parents. As his eyes shook back and forth as he balled his knuckles.

Several times Pyrrha had asked him politely what was wrong only to get dead silence in return making the spartan worry as Oobleck stepped onto the stage.

"For my team! I will be choosing _Jaune Arc! Lie Ren! Ruby Rose! And Blake Belladonna!_ To accompany me to _Mount Gleen_ for a Grimm extermination mission. Our second-year liaison for the operation will be _Velvet Scarletina!"_

The doctor said bowing once as Opal approved her choices before Oobleck walked off the stage. His friends seemed somewhere between elated and indifferent to the news as he barely registered his own name.  
"That's me!"  
Ren said happily as Ruby smiled.

"You hear that Jaune! We get to go on a mission together isn't' that great? Jaune! _Jaune?"_

Ruby asked happly as she turned to the boy who had a dead and a far-off look in his eyes that made her and those around him with the sole exception of his sister who merely shrugged her shoulders as their hearts sank.

* * *

"Hey! _Hey!_ Remnant to Jaune! Hey! You little shit! Are you alive _goldilocks?"_

Roman asked the boy as he blinked dumbly at him.

"What? I said are you alive! Jeeze kid, we got work to do!"

Roman said as he smoked a cigar in the back room of Juniors. Jaune had a day shift with Ren today as Jaune sat alone with Roman in the back of the club. In the room used to pay the employees and do _other_ transactions. Things that as Roman would call them _polite society_ would look down upon. Like the illegal weaponry, Roman placed on the table in front of him as he and Jaune went over what kind of pistole he would be getting.

Roman _insisted_ that he get an illegal _gauss_ model, refusing to let any _protege_ of his walk around with some run of the mill dust powder _pea shooter_. His word's not Jaunes. As the boy blinked barely hearing a word of their talk as his mind raced.

"Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind today is all."

"No _shit_ Sherlock! You haven' been paying attention to a damned word I've been saying!"

"Sorry I-

"Look kid. You had a rough day I get it. I remember taking Peach myself back in the day so trust me I know how it is k?'

Roman said puff deeply form his cigar before sighing.

"Look your in no shape to talk. Take a jog. Walk around the block. Do something! Get your head back on straight k? Be back in two hours, not a _second_ before alright?"

"I'm fine! I just need-

"No buts! I can't talk with someone who's distracted. Not if I want to help them that is. Now take a break! Be back in two hours or _else."_

Roman said Emerald eyes shining dangerously promising painful retaliation if he failed as Jaune sighed as he walked outside.

* * *

Why me?

The boy thought as he exited Juniors and walked into Vale proper. I was already stressed out at being in Beacon ut now I might be going crazy too? What er the-

 _Whump!_

 _"Oww!"_

Jaune said as something soft bumped into him knocking him to his back as he groaned.

"That hurt-  
 _"Neo?"_

Jaune asked as the woman from over a week ago gasped as her multi-colored eyes shimmered as Jauen saw she had bumped not him spill some brightly colored boxes on the pavement. "Neo! It's been-

Jaune pause as the woman shot out and touching his skin as he _screamed._

Jaune screamed louder than he had his enter life as he was crushed. His enter form was crushed squashed too an impossibly tiny degree, before being stretched out further than humanly possible. As his entire reality was compressed and broken into itself as he was ripped out of reality and squeezed through a dark lightless void.

He gave a scream that transcended space and time before being _pressed_ out of an impossibly small hotel and slammed face first onto a familiar hardwood floor.

 _"AHH!"_

Jaune gasped as he was now on the floor Neo's apartment gasping heavily as the woman stood in front of him tapping her foot in irritation and planting her hands on his cheeks as he multi-colored eyes glared at him.  
 **"Jaune!? What the hell happened to you!? Where did you go!?"**

Neo thought taking full advantage of his semblance to communicate directly to him as her thoughts reached into him.

"Where did I go? When?"

 **"After I left! I go to work expecting to have a loving boyfriend waiting for me when I get home only to find _nothing!?"_**

"I left a note!"

 _"_ ** _Without_ a number! How the hell was I supposed to get into contact with you without your scroll number!?"**

"I'm sorry!"

" **Not yet! But you _will_ be!"**  
The girl thought gripping her tiny and impossibly strong hands across his neck as she began to choke him.

"Neo, please! I'll do anything to make it up to you!"

 **"Anything?** "

The woman thought as Jaune nodded as she wrapped her tiny but inhumanly strong hands around his neck.

"Yes, anything! Just name it and stop choking me!"

Jaune said as Neo let go of his throat and grinned.

" **Well then. Since you insist on paying me back and you did say anything. Get on your _knees."_**

Neo thought running her hand over his face as he gulped.

* * *

Neo had a _rough_ life. She had to balance an insane amount of things every day that no woman should! She had to A. Make sure her best and well only friend was alive well taken care of, not being molested by their boss and in good health. And while she was good at this she still had three obstacles that stood against her.

 _A._ Was her job that while she was happy to do was insanely stressful as her boss could easily kill them both.

 _B_. She had to help out in a number of dust heists and the illegal activites that while she had no issue with hell, in fact, she liked! Where still stressful as getting shot at while exhilarating did tend to get tedious after a while.

And C-

 _" **There!"**_

Neo thought as her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt the familiar electric currents wash over her mind as she moaned.

And C. She had no caring boyfriend to take care of her. She thought as she looked down at the tuff of blonde hair between her legs.

 **"There we go. A little to the right. No up! There! _Yes_ there! Don't stop!'**

Neo _thought_ to her boyfriend. Loving the ability to communicate with him without signing or words. Running a hand through his hair encouragingly as she sat on her couch.

She needed this. After having sex for the first time in a while, she had been craving release. And unfortunately as skilled as her own fingers where it was _nothing_ compared to the real thing.

Especially well since her boyfriend was this good at it. She gasped and moaned in ecstasy gripping his head with both of her hands. Takin from old of his blonde hair and pulling him deeper into her as she cried. "There! Altee deeper, harder! Now!"

She thought as she reached another climax at the hands of his insanely skilled tongue as her mind settled into a hazy cloud.

She was on cloud nine enjoying an amazing session of cunnilingus from her lover as she rubbed his blonde har affectionally.

Truth be told Neo was never really mad at Jaune. She just wanted to know where he was. And what he was doing.

She didn't care if he was dating other girls-

Well, that's not true. She _did_ care. But! She knew that she was better than any of them and if Jaune had to choose he would pick her any day of the week!

And even if hs cost got in the ay of things Neo would just spirt him off to keep to herself. Forever.

Not that Jaune would mind. In judging by their past interactions showed anything it was that Jaune and her were compatible, to say the least. As she finally signed and with great relate pull his head away from her dripping snatch,

 **"Enough**."

Neo thought as she reluctantly. With great remorse pulled his face away from her crotch.

"Did I do something wrong? If I did-

" **No, you were perfect!"**

She thought kissing him on his lips bend her head to his own to steal his breath in one go.

 **"But Roman needs us in seventeen minutes, and I'm not letting you go without fucking you until your eyes go cross so needs come."**

Neo though making the boy stuttered once, back she signed stand to her full five feet ten-inch height stopping the boy up along with her pangs again. And carrying them to her bed.

Neo was happy as she briefly made out with her lover. He was apparently doing some weight training ash e usually one muscle looks even more defined as she bit a nipple making him very out.

Speaking of looking fine one look at his dick made her smile. His fibrous tissue was coming in well now, and he could finally start enjoying sex.

Which means!

 **"No more holding back."**  
Neo thought making Jaune blink in confusion.

"Holding back what?"

Jaune asked as Neo took no time lining him up with her dripping snatch. Giving him a sultry wink before slamming her hips down onto his with a wet _plop!_ As she forced herself down on him slamming her hips to him without ceremony or hesitation as they both gasped.

This was it! Neo thought as her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she let out a silent moan. As her body gave a low temple as she hissed in ecstasy.

This was what she had been missing! That familiar feeling of being stretched and entered, as she slammed herself onto boy making him gasp.

Much to her satisfaction, as she slammed her hips to his. She wasted no time slamming her hips up and down. Making, the boy, gasp and cry and eventually _much_! To her pleasure beg her to go _harder!_ As he finally let himself go and begged her for more, it was a request she wholeheartedly obliged as she placed his legs over her shoulders she did indeed fuck him until his eyes went cross and he passed out...

* * *

"So! As I was saying, we are in a position to act upon a _rare_ opportunity!"  
Roman said as he looked at the face of then now _freshly_ fucked Jaune, who was sitting red-faced and panting by Neo. Who had an I just spent an hour getting ate out grin as she smiled contently swing to and for. A stark contrast to her just minutes before was after a brief and _tense._

Reunion with Ren was finally put down as Neo was no longer easily and ambivalently fending off attacks by the boy, and Mil and Mel sat close to them both keeping the peace as Roman explained the _plan._

"So! This is the goal! _Jaune!"_

"Yes?"

"You want to be a hero right? A real role model to men everywhere?"

"Yeah?"

Jaune asked as Roman grinned at him.

"Well Do I have a plan for you! Not only will this make you a hero it will make every last one of us filthy stinking rich!"

Roman said as he knocked his cane's handle on the bar as Mil raised an eyebrow. "Be honest Roman. What do you want?"  
She asked as he grinned.

"Oh, _madam!_ I want nothing but the best! And I will have it! Neo! Tell me what are the odds of a man winning the Vytal tournament?'

Roman asked as Neo flushed out her scroll and typed.

 _"One hundred thousand to one. Why?"_  
She asked showing the scroll to the others at the bar as Roman grinned.

"Becuase! We! And by we, I mean you _Jaune!_ Are going to be the _first_ male winner of the Vytal tournament!"

Roma aid as Jaune's along with everyone else even Neo's mouth fell open.

"What?! Me? How?"

Jaune balked as the thief tipped his hat to him grinning ear to ear as he lit a cigar and inhaled deeply.

"You see Jaune you are _perfect_ for this little business opportunity! And we can all retire if this goes well!"

Roman said using his and Neo's code word for getting the ever living hell out of harm's way as she gasped.

"That right Jaune! You are our ticket to a better life! You just need some training and you will be golden!"

"Training?"

"Yes, training! And when I say training I mean _real_ training, not that crap they give you at Beacon! From this moment onward Neo will be your official combat instructor! Neo _please_ beat some sense into him! You can fuck him after all you want so long as he gets better."

Roman said as Neo flashed Jaune a manic grin that made his heart go cold.

"With Neo teaching you skills I'll teach you how to _win!_ How to really strategize and beat any opponent! Now let me explain-

Roman never to a chance to explains as there was a loud _BANG!_

As the door to Juniors literally exploded open as the sound of rushing feet, followed by the barking of harsh orders, and the stink of ozone filled the air.

Right as the sound of guns cocking and firing filled the air as Jaune jumped from his seat. As he Ren, the twins and Neo dove behind the bar as a wave of bullets slammed into it.

* * *

 _RAT! TAT! TAT!_

"What the fuck!?'

Jaune asked as he leaped over the bar as he Ren Roman, Neo, and the twins took cover from a hail of bullets. As the bar was suddenly and violently under attack from an unknown force. As the six of them huddled behind the bar as bullets crashed and zipped all around them Roman cursed.

"Girls! A little explanation here? Please!"

Roman asked taking cover as shards of glass and liquor rained down on him as bullets tore open the liquor cabinet.

"It's probably a rival club! They don't like us very much!"

Militades yelled back. Popping out of cover firing her pistol into the attacker as her sister and Ren joined her in return fire filling the air with the harsh _bangs!_

Of gunfire as Jaune desperately wished he had a ranged weapon.

" It's not that strange really! So don't worry about it! This happens about _once_ a week! It's really nothing new!"  
Melanie said falling back under the bar reloading her pistol as a fresh wall of bullets crashed over her head devasting the already shredded liquor cabinet driving them back and covering them in a fresh tsunami of liquor and shards of glass as Jaune gaked.

"Once a _week?!"_

Jaune balked as the girl nodded as Ren hit the floor ginning from ear to ear.

"This is _awesome!_ I love work don't you Jaune? Not only do we get paid we get to fight the _bad guys!"_  
Ren said popping out of cover firing _Stormflower_ into the enemy blanketing the area with bullet fire laughing freely as Roman swore.

"Ok! Here's the plan! We are pinned down and we need to make a break for it! Jaune! You are the one with a shield so I need you too-

 _BANG!_

Roman hit the floor with a _thud!_ As as a bullet whizzed past his head nearly taking off his head as a hard round blew a fist-sized hole in the floor.

 _"Sniper!"_

Roman yelled out loud as Jaune peeked over the bar.

Ther were over a dozen women well armed and armored in light combat armor with jet black goggles advancing on the bar in a wedge formation firing on them, as-  
 _BANG!_

A bullet nearly took his eye as it passed within inches of his right eye slamming him painfully into the floor as the sniper fired again as Roman swore.

"Neo! Will you _please!_ For all the ice cream you can _eat_! Kill that sniper?!"  
Roman asked as Neo giggled once. Nodding her head as her previously ambivalent attitude became one of manic glee as she shattered into a thousand prices and _popped!_ Out of existence.

"How does she do that?"

"Kid don't worry about it! Just start fighting!"

Roman yelled as the first black mask appeared over the counter. Three green googles stared down at Jaune as the first woman made it to the counter. He wasted no time bashing his shield up taking her in the nose. Making her cough as she snapped her head backward giving him enough time to stick out _Crocea Mors_ into her neck, slicing open her jugular and making her gag.

Metal cut flesh, as Jaune sliced open her jugular. Making the woman freeze and convulse before he ripped his sword out with a wet sloshing sound. He grimaced as hot blood sprayed his face as her hands desperately shot to her neck futilely trying to contain the blood loss from her slit jugular before she collapsed to the floor and went still.

 _"Kill them!"_

Ren said far too happily for Jaune's taste. As another woman reached the bar only for him to slash, her gun from her hands. And stabbing her palms into the wooden table with the bayonets from _Stormflower._  
Making her howl in agony before ripping out one bayonet and leveling his gun at her face and fired.

 _Bang!_

The woman fell back as several knuckle sized holes appeared on her face. Cracking apart her visor and making her stagger the slump as Ren removed his other bayonet with wet a wet slicking noise.

As the rest of the bar group opened fire onto the now momentarily shocked, attackers like Roman swore.

"You heard the kid! Kill them all!"  
Roman yelled as they leaped over the bar counter into a hail of bullets.

" _Eyes!_ Cover your _eyes!"_  
Roman yelled as Jaune shielded his eyes as Roman fires some type of yellow flare into the enemy. That exploded in a blinding yellow light disorienting the attackers for a moment as the bar defenders raced out. Those with guns fired one last desperate rounds of ammunition inot their enemies, hitting legs and arms making the hike cry and stagger as they rushed the attackers as the room descended into a bloody melee.

* * *

Jaune swung out diving forward stabbing a woman in her knee making her cry out as she glared at him, through hate filled goggles as she fired twice in his chest.

 _Bang! Bang!_

Two bullets shot out as they broke past hitting armor and slamming his aura making him gag as they bruised his chest, bruising a lung, making him curse before he gritted his teeth and forced his arms down as she sliced off her leg in a torrent of blood.

As she cried out in pain. Collapsing on the ground hold her belling stump before Jaune silenced her cries as he stabbed her in the neck. Ending her in a moment as he yanked his sword out as the corpse collapsed, his mind yelled _danger!_

As he raised his shield on instinct alone as a flurry of gunfire slammed into him. As a woman unloaded her entire magazine into his shield to no avail, he gritted his teeth leaping forward shield bashing her arms knocking the rifle from her and as he ran her through with his sword. Eviscerating her as she coughed out onto the ground and expired with a tired sigh.

As the sound of battle rage around him, a woman with her eyes freshly gouged out slammed into the floor with a heavy wet thud! As Ren appeared laughing happily over her wiping his bloodied gun blades on his pants.

"You see Jaune! Isn't work _fun?"_  
Ren asked with a truly disturbing manic smile as he flashed Jaune a set of pure white teeth, as-  
"Ren look out!"

Jaune yelled as a woman raised her gun to shield to crack his skull open. Only for him to grin ducking under her attack and stabbing bayonet into the side of her left leg. The woman cried out in pain as the blade cut deeply inot her tendons as she halfway collapsed.

Not enough to hit the ground bet enough for Ren to force a blade into her throat slicing her cries as a wet line of blood popped from her lips as she struggled once before he yanked out his bayonet in an explosion of offal and gore.

Tearing out her throat as he delivered a punishing and wholly uncalled for swing to the back of her skull boring her to the ground. before he lurched out his blade ripping out most of the back of her head and most of her brain in a horrible _popping_ sound that would haunt Jaune's dreams.

"See Jaune! We can't have fun like this in Beacon now can we?"  
Ren asked now covered in blood and grinning a fool like he just got a gold star on a test.

"Sure Ren...

"Aww don't be so sad Jaune! We are having fun-

 _BANG!_

The last thing Ren said was _fun_. As Jaune heard the sniper fire and as he stood and watched a bullet hit Ren in his chest, as it covered him in blood as his chest _exploded..._

* * *

 **AN: Welp! There it is! Ren's hurt, Jaune's making his money Cinder's putting the squeeze on Roman both figuratively and literally and Neo is off to hunt a sniper! The play is set the first major conflict of this story is coming so stay tuned! Also! Jaune might have gotten a _major_ buff in this chapter but trust me! It's _necessary._ And it's _not_ an easy buff either. Nothing is without a price and the gamer _always_ takes its pound of flesh. **

**To answer some questions I think I said this before but I will repeat this. This game is meant to be _unfair_. Jaune is not _supposed_ to win. I tried to make a gamer where the odds were _actively_ against him and it is conspiring to make him fail. And I'm _not_ sure if he will win! I'm thinking about it. And to Jaune's trust of Mink. Trust me. There is a _good_ reason Jaune is listening to Mink and taking her at face value...**

 **This game might be unfair but it dose like to give you a fighting chance. The game wants to drag out the gamer for as _long_ as possible then kill him! It's more _fun_ when you struggle anyway. And as always thanks for reading. Since there was not that much gamer have some stat cheks! And a slightly shorter Omake. Until then take care and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Initiating link...**

 **Initiating...**

 **Initiating...**

 **Initiating...**

 **Error! Gamer central not contacted! Initiating relevant stat data.**

 **Inventory update!**

 **New items!**

 **Warning! Special item code name _Bag_ obtained! You know have _full_ access to the Branwen arsenal you have developed over the years! **

**Aura _discs._**

 ** _Rare illegal items handcrafted under the watchful eye of Vernal. Will work as long as dust is supplied. Without dust are just shiny discs._**

 ** _Warning!_ First _Illegal items obtained!_ These Items marked with the letters IL. Are _illegal_ in some of the kingdoms. Should any law enforcement catch you with one it might lead to a confrontation! **

**IL. Lightning disc. 96% Full. _Rare item_. Applies electric elemental qualities to equipment. If applied to offensive weapons applies _charged_ effect plus twelve damage and adds lightning damage. Plus 100% damage to mechanicals. If applied to melee weaponry grant's unique attack _lightning leash_.**

 **40 damage ignores armor _and_ aura. 90% chance to stun an organic target. Lightning does Plus 40% to mechanicals If applied to a shield or armor creates an electric shock when struck. For ten damage with 80% chance of stunning said target. Plus 40% damage to mechanicals. If applied to projectiles grants _Shocker_ plus one hundred percent damage to aura and 50% chance of stunning target for three seconds. Stacks. **

**IL. Fire disc. 87% Full. Rare item. Applies fire elemental qualities to equipment. If applied to melee weaponry plus ten damage. Adds _flame_ effects to weaponry. Plus ten damage. Adds unique attack _fire whips._ Plus 30 damage. _Double_ damage to organics. Half to mechanicals.**

 **If applied to projectiles grants _Burn_ double projectile damage to non-aura organics. Chane to set non-shielded opponents on fire for 30 damage per second. minus 50% damage to mechanicals. ****If applied to armor or shield when struck will create a _nova_ burst burning surroundings. Warning! _Nova_ is an indiscriminate attack. Will harm both allies _and_ enemies alike. Can self-harm!**

 **Legal. Wind disc.90% Full. Rare item. Apples wind-elemental damage to equipment. If applied to weapon add eight damage. And 50% attack speed. Adds unique attack wind burst. 10 damage to organic half to mechanicals. 20% ChanCe to disorient organic targets. If applied to Armor grants a _shield_ that deflects incoming damage pushing away projectiles and solid objects. If applied to shield, grants a wind _burst_ attack pressing enemies back a short distance. **

**IL. Ice disc. 88% Full. Rare item. Applies ice qualities to equipment. If applied to weapons applied _chilled_ status adds 10 damage. Unique ability. If applied to a sword or similar melee weapon can _grow_ blades of ice for 10 damage each minus 10% attack speed per _growth_.**

 **If applied to projectile weaponry adds _freeze_ effect to bullets. Plus 10 damage and rounds have a 60% Chance of freezing opponents. If applied to shields or armor. Freezes any enemy that attacks. _Rooting_ them to the ground with 50% chance of applying _freeze_. Plus 200% damage to enemies if frozen. **

**IL. Gravity disc. 97% Full. Rare item. When applied to swords other melee weaponry adds gravitational effects. Temporarily floating targets. If applied to projectiles similar effect but a lesser chance. If applied to armor any enemy that strikes said armor will _levitate_ for ten seconds. If applied to a shield Can _temporarily_ reverse gravity for user allowing them to _float._ Plus 50% damage to _floating_ hostiles. **

**Misc items**

 **Money. 7,000 Lien. Cash.**

 **No money owed to self. No outstanding debt.**

 **Magazines.**

 **Guns and bullets monthly second edition. Collector's item.**

 **Red heads of Mistal. _Private_ magazine. **

**Ninjas of love, Menagerie edition omnibus. Contains volumes one through five of the Menagerie collection including _Faunus on the prowl. Menagerie nights. Assassin of romance. Roars of passion and Neko Neko maid chan_. _Private_ magazines.**

 **Huntresses in the mood. _Private_ magazine.**

 **Lighter. Basic lighter used to start fires.**

 **Armor.**

 **New!**

 ** _Mask._ 20 protection. Immunity to _most_ air born toxins.**

 **Consumables.**

 **Tribe rations. Preserved meats and berries. A mainstay of tribe life. Plus 10 health. Staves of hunger affliction.**

 **Water. The basic ingredient for life. Staves off dehydration affliction.**

 **Cigarettes. Vacuoan slims. Minus 20 stress. Plus 3 Charm. Plus 3 Charisma. Plus 1 intelligence. 20% chance of taking 10 health loss when smoking. _Warning._ Habit forming. **

* * *

**Relationships stat change.**

 **Velvet Scarletina insight level has reached fifty can now view stats, traits, and quirks.**

 **Roman Torchwick. Insight level increased to 40.**

 **Lie Ren. Insight level increased to fifty. Can now read all stats.**

 **New quest!**

 **Main quest added!**

 **Win _Vytal tournament._ Mains story quest 6% Complete. Rewards story progression. Advance to Gamer level _Two_**

 **Warning! Yang Xiao-Long Branwen crisis shift! Crisis _evolved!_**

 **Crisis shifted from normal to _Continual_ Crisis. Defeat Yang in your arena battles. Reward, unique trait evolution Martyry. _Not one step backward_. When facing an enemy with 20 plus strength difference, 50% of will is converted into strength. **

**Punishment. _Game over._**

* * *

 **Omake part seven. The darkest Remnant. Reunion part one.**

This was not good. Oscar thought as he watched the heroes recuperate. News of the defeat of the Necromancers apprentice had spread far and wide and now the town was in high spirits. Or so they had been. With the first evil slain, the town had hope but they needed to have more. They were at a crucial part of the journey! If they stalled here then they risked losing _all_ momentum and would lose all the precious ground that they had gained it reinvigorating the townsfolk.

But life was not _kind._ The heroes where hurt. The Necromancers unholy claws had severely rendered Velvet and Ciel. Making them bedridden for over a week. And with the death of the apprentice, the undead had been silenced but now? Now the undead were redoubling their efforts. Even appearing out of the ruins and coming t the outskirts farms. As new and horrify abominate lumber out the town needed heroes and they needed them now.

That was why it was with a heavy heart that Oscar stood behind Lie Ren and Jaune Arc. As the Highwayman and Crusader stood in front of the entrance of the ruins. This was a risky plan. Attacking the enemy without a dedicated healer or support? That was a dangerous gambit but one that needed to be made. The townsfolk needed their morale even if Oscar was just a Noble. An NPC he would not let them down. The heroes were armed and ready. Battle-weary still and nowhere near full health but they were awake and aware.

Velvet had blessed them all with her prayers. Refusing to let them leave without personally blessing each and every one of them. Though she had a small fit when she learned that Oscar was going into battle. The Vestal faunus almost got out of her bed. Ignoring her grievous chest wounds refusing to let Oscar go. The faunus hero had bonded with Oscar. And took on an elder sister role to him. A role he was not sure he was comfortable with as he had to convince her promise to Oum himself and the light that he would be safe. As he left the worried sick faunus the plague doctor bid them well. Giving them several tonics to take if they needed to camp.

Speaking of camping. Oscar carried the camp wood this time. Making himself useful as Jaune spoke.

"It's time. You ready Oscar?"

The crusader asked as he donned his helmet hiding his gaze under his helm as Oscar nodded.

"Yes. I'm ready. Let's go."

"You ready Ren?'

"Yes. We should hurry. If we get in and out we might not even need to camp."

Ren said as he flung his coat over his head as three walked into the depths of the cold slat filled crags.

As they enter the battle was near instantaneous. Bone lieutenants backed up by skeleton archers assaulted them as soon as they stepped foot in the cool stone. The battles were hard and fierce. Jaune was forced to use his bible to heal Ren and himself, as Ren was forced to attack any and all major threats. Having to focus on the back while Jaune was forced to be a full healer and a stunner. As the two battled their way forward.

After the first battle Ren and Jaune were scared but still battle ready and after some _light_ healing from Jaune, they pressed onward and-

' _It looks like this is our end. It was fun."_

Ozpin asked as the specter sipped his mug as Oscar was back into to a corner. Both heroes where hard-pressed back into a corner. Twin archers raining death on them as the fought. Jaune tanked the damage as best as humanly possible but he was but one man.

And the twin shield beares protecting the archers made it all but impossible for Ren to damage them. As the clash of metal on metal became metal on flesh, Oscar saw the end. The heroes would die. Then he would die. And his family line would come to an end...

' _Death comes to all men. Do not fear. I'm dead after all and I'm doing fine."_

The specter said as Oscar glared at the enemy determined to stare his death down and-

 _VATHUM!_

A knife appeared in one archer skull as the monster collapsed, stunning everyone. Heroes and monsters alike. As they stared at the corpse before another knife appeared in the monster before a pickax came to its skull killing it as a puff of smoke appear as the work _Grave Robber_ appeared as a cat faunus appeared.

"Blake!?'

Jaune asked as the faunus killed the last archer and

" _VITHUM!"_

A massive arrow silence one of the shield bearer skeletons as a woman with silver eyes and a red hood appeared with the word _Arbalest_ over her head as the reinforced heroes struck down the monster as Jaune and Ren froze.

 _"Ruby? Blake?_ What are you guys doing here?"

Jaune asked as he and Ren balked at the newcomers as Blake? the faunus glared at them.

"You are in _so_ much trouble when Nora and Pyrrha get here."

She said in a deathly serious tone as both heroes suddenly began to tremble...


	9. Boop

**:AN. Did I hear you like ReNora? Well if so you are in luck! Cause this chapter delves into the backstory of our lovable pair of hyperactivity and sloth and we see just how much pride can damn you. Anway! Back to the story filled with plot, action, holes in the space-time continuum and lapdances! And as always enjoy...**

* * *

 _Bang!_

The sniper fired again as the bullet tore into Ren's chest. In an instant, the boy gasped as he was lifted off his feet as a wave of red slammed into Jaune's face as the bullet hit its target and Ren's chest exploded. Blood. Hot and thick coated Jaune's face as his mouth dropped as Ren was yanked off the ground spinning twice in mid-air before slamming down onto the floor with a sickening _thump!_ As he slammed on the now empty dance floor of Junior's and went still.

" _Ren!? Ren!?"_

Jaune yelled dropping his sword and shield in an instant. Ignoring the raging combat around him as bullets whizzed past his head and the screams of attackers filled the air his reflection cursed at him to pick up his weapons as his hands went to Ren's desecrated chest.

"Jaune? I- _I_ don't feel so g- good."

Ren said coughing up blood as a pool of ever expanding red liquid flowed from his center mass, staining his clothes a bright crimson color as it leaked onto the floor. As the boy began to choke violently as Jaune rushed to his wound.

"Hold on Ren! I'm going to fix you! So just hold on-

 _BANG! BANG!_

A flash of yelled filled his eyes as Jaune cried out as a wave of bullets hit him in the chest. As a woman turned her rifle to him, unloading half a clip into him making his aura flash an angry blue and sending him skittering back as he felt his ribs break as his aura flared and his armor bent.

"Damn it!"

Jaune yelled rolling to his right attempt to roll out of harm's way, eating three more bullets for his troubles. Causing waves of white agony to fill his brain before his roll ended. Putting him in arms reach of his weapons as he reached for his shield raising it up and hiding behind it.

As the rain of bullets finally stopped, he wasted no time rocketing forward slamming his shield into the woman's kneecap. Making her cry in pain and-  
 _Whap!_

Jaunes face exploded in pain as a heavy boot connected to it, as another attacker kicked him in the face.

He went flying backward as he felt blood leaking from his broken nose a sign that his aura was mostly gone as he hit the ground sliding half a foot on Ren's blood. Before half, a dozen shots impacted his chest, as he thanked Monty himself that he wore armor under his outfit that day. As he cried out in pain as a massive foot smashed into his chest with the force of a mechanical auger. Making his eyes bulge out in pain.

As he saw a woman standing on his chest aiming her gun instinct kicked in as years of survival train filled his head as his arms instantly flayed out he felt _it._

Something hard and metal was in his right hand as he gripped it without a second through lunging forward and slamming whatever the hell was in his hand into her ankle. There was a bright flash of blue in his palm, as the weapon? Slammed into her ankle as he gasped as he felt his aura reserves fall.

She _screamed._ The woman wailed in pain as Jaune stabbed what he now saw as a part of _StormFlower_ into her right ankle. Driving the steel blade deep into her flesh, splitting her bone and tendons to make her wale. Jaune wasted no time. He instantly ripped out _StormFlower._ Making the woman gasp as she fell to a knee as she gripped her damaged foot. Jaune lunged forward stabbing the bayonet part of _StormFlower_ right into her neck slicing her that in two.

She gargled pathetically as her multi-colored goggles shook as Jaune ripped the bayonet out form her that over him with hot blood as she expired on top of him. Pushing him down to the floor with her dead weight. Jaune rode the fall, falling with the corpse as he gripped her rifle still freshly loaded as he spun the corpse to face her once ally.

 _RAT! TAT! TAT!_

He fired with the gun, a full burst. Making the assault rifle jump wildly in his had as the woman shook and jerked as bullets filled her torso. Before finally slamming into the hard floors of the club as the sounds of combat died off, and Jaune tossed the first corpse of him as he slid to Ren.

 _"Ren! Ren!?"_

Jaune yelled sliding to his friend who was looking worse by the second. His right breast was ripped apart. The bullet shredding open his chest cavity and tearing apart his lung. Ripping out his chest and leave a dark crimson mess of shredded flesh and broken bones where his breast once was.

Bright blood spilled from his chest as his skin lost all color going a ghostly white as his breathing was soon harsh and ragged as it began to taper off altogether. As his chest ceased to rise and fall, as it went down and did not rise back up as he went still.

 _"Ren!?"_  
Militades yelled sliding to the ground wiping the blood from her sword as Jaune put pressure on the wound as the sound of shattered glass filled the air as Neo _popped_ into the real world with a grin twirling a sniper rifle in hand as she looked at Ren and gasped. Her hands coming over mouth as Jaune swore.

"He needs help! Someone call a doctor or-

"No can do kid."  
Roman said in a sad voice. As he walked lazily towards Jaune, effortlessly twirling his cane while single handily wiping off a chunk of brain form it as he flicked it off his otherwise immaculate weapon.  
"What do you mean no can do!?"  
Jaune barked as Roman sighed.

"Kid! What you just saw was a shootout! An _illegal_ shootout! If we take him to the hospital like this, then the cops start asking questions! Questions like how did he get shot? Who shot up the club? Questions we do _not_ want to answer!"

Roman stated as Jaune felt his brain snap as he reached for his sword. As the boy ignored the desperate pleas form his reflection as he prepared to do something _incredibly_ stupid and-  
"Jaune. Ren's gone. Ther's nothing we can do for him."

Militades said sadly, as she gripped one of his sheet white hands. Long tears in her eyes ruined her mascara as she sniffled softly Jaune felt this heartbreak.  
"Mil-  
"Jaune. He's gone. Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

Mel said wiping a tear from her face and putting a hand on Jaune shoulder as he snarled.

 _"NO!_ There has to be a way! Roman!"

"Sorry kid. He's on his way to the great after that now!"

He said flamboyantly lifting his arms up to the air, like some kind of angel on its way to heaven as Jaune seethed.

"There has to be a way-  
"No way."  
"He's-

" _Going to die."_  
"I-  
"You _can't_ save him. Give up its _game over_ for him."

Roman said matter of factly tilting his hat to the boy as Jaune snapped

"No, it's not! It's not over till I say so! I'll do anything to save-

 _"Anything?"_

Roman asked far too quickly for it to be a wholly natural reaction as his emerald eyes began to light up with eagerness.  
"You said you would do _anything_ to save him?" Roman asked his face taking on a predatory grin a Jaune nodded.

"I'll do anything Roman! Please! Save my friend!"

Jaune said as the thief raised a hand to his chin scratching in contemplatively like some kind of ancient philosopher before he nodded firmly as he sighed.

 _"Fine!_ You conceived me! I'm such a softie you know? I just can't help but let my big heat guide my actions! Even when they go _against_ my best interests and-  
"Roman!"

Jaune yelled gripping his dying friend who grew colder with every passing second as Roman sighed.

 _"Fine! Fine_! Everyone's a critic! Anyway! Like I said we couldn't take him to a hospital because they like asking pesky questions like who and why in regards to being shot. _But!_ There is a special place, with their own doctor that can help Ren who does not ask those questions."

"Great! let's take him there-  
"Slow your role there big fella! This ain't so simple!"

"Why not?!"  
"Jaune! My friend! It's like this. In our line of work, trust means _everything!_ And as much as I like the little green sociopath, he's _new._ And I already have more than enough psychos in my life."

Roman said as Neo giggled by his side as he rubbed her head affectionately.

"He's new so are you by the way. And unless you two are a part of us and I mean _all_ of us. I can't save him-

"I'm in."  
"What?"

"I said I'm in! I'll join whatever the hell it is you just save my friend!"  
The boy yelled as Roman slammed this cane on the ground smashing the floor as his green eyes became hard as diamonds.

"Jaune that's a _serious_ commitment, one neither my employer nor I take lightly and-

"I don't care! Just save him!"

Jaune yelled as Roman held his har for a hard second. Filling the room with a pregnant pause before he nodded once and spoke.

"Fine then. Give me your word."

"On?"  
"Say that you! Jaune of Arc. Only known son of the Arc Clan. Will! Form this day on till you are no longer required based _solely_ on my discretion! Offer yourself up to me! Roman Torchwick as his loyal _and_ devoted protege and trainee. Do this, and I will save your friend's life!"

"Fine! I Jaune Arc of clan Arc. Only known son Offer my self to you Roman as your loyal _and_ devoted protege!"

"Until?"

"Until you release me!"

"Which will be?"  
"Whenever you damned well feel like letting go! Now save Ren!"

Jaune yelled as Roman grinned.

"Fine. _Girls._ Take him."

Roman said snapping his fingers as the three youths began working over time. Bandaging and wrapping the little sociopath up in wraps and cloth. Before carefully quickly but not too quickly carrying him to to the back of the club. Where the garage was that the clubs local bug out jeep was stored just in case, things went wrong one day, and they needed to leave town in a heartbeat.

As Roman heard the squealing of tires and the roar of an engine as the jeep roared out of the back entrance a smile came to his face as Neo walked up to him. Twirling her bloodstained parasol as she avoided the stray organs and bones on the ground as she came to stand next to her partner with a vicious grin on her face.

 _"That worked well."_  
She signed to her best friend smiling widely in her usual off-kilter manner as Roman returned the gesture.

 _"Sure did. Good work out there._ "

 _"Thanks."_

Neo signed as Roman grinned.

"I love it when a plan a comes _together."_  
He said as he took out a cigar that Neo instantly lit. Cutely bowing herself as her boss who grinned rubbing her hear making her giggle as the two sat back and relaxed taking a moment to overlook the effect of a job well done...

* * *

 _"Break!"_

"On our left!"

"Hold on!"

Jaune yelled as the Jeep shuddered and shook, as the sound of screeching tires filled the air before a wall of bullets slammed into the jeep. Tossing Jaune to the floor before a loud _wham!_

Fille the air as a massive force hit the jeep as a car slammed into its side as Jaune and Militades cried out as a car slammed into the jeep t boning it sending it skidding to its side in a vicious tale spin as they shot through downtown Vale as a fresh wave of bullets slammed into them.

As soon as they left the club, they were under attack. They didn't last more than five minutes before three cars roared up behind them, right as Jaune was putting fresh bandages on Ren's wound. Jaune paid them no mind at, I mean seriously! When has a large amount of tailgating black SUV's ever done anyone any harm? So it was just another day in Vale... At first...

First, it was noon and normally being in rush hour in downtown cars roared up behind them was not an issue, that was until they started shooting at them. Then things got complicated...

As the bullets slammed into the back of the car's window shattering it into a thousand pieces sending Jaune scattering as he blocked Ren with his body. As the car shook with the impact, of the projectiles the chase began.

" _Dammit!"_  
Jaune yelled as his head slammed into the side of the jeep, as the tailspin took them clean over two intersections as the blaring of car horns and the sound of twisting metal filled his ears as the violently skitted along the pavement and _WHAM!_

His face exploded in pain as it crashed into the metal door of the jeep. His head slamming nose first into the metal as Melanie fired behind him.

 _"Got one!"_

She yelled shooting the head in of one driver sending the SUV. Sending it spiraling up a wall and slamming into a street light she grinned as another body flew out and went _splat!_

On the pavement, as she crashed into the ground. Her head popping like a wet grape on the ground as the other cars roared up behind them.

" _Seatbelts!"_

Malanie said happily reloading her pistol firing it into their attackers as her sister swore.

"Great! Now kill the others before-  
 _FISHT!_

The sound of leaking air filled the car as it began to violently spin to the side as Jaune gripped Ren, still covering his dying body as his world began to spin.

 _"Fuck me_!"  
Militades cursed as a bullet hit their back tire and the van jerked to the right as it began spiraling.

"Mil! What's happening!?"

Jaune yelled shielding Ren form the bullets as Melanie dove into his guard squashing her soft breast into his arm as she reloaded her pistol.  
She smells like _blood_. Blood and _peppermint._ Jaune noted as the girl's peppermint styled perfume obscured by blood entered his nose as Mil swore.

"Fuck me twice! We just hit uptown!"

She yelled fighting to keep the car under control as it skidded violently along the road as Melanie cursed.

 _"Uptown!?_ Dammit! Get us out of here!"

She yelled popping out of Jaune's shield to fire at the pursers as Jaune grimaced.

"What the problem with uptown!?"

Jaune shouted trying to keep the pressure on Ren while shielding both him and Mel before-

 _WHAP!_  
"Stop in the name of the law!"

A voice yelled as something slammed into the car with the force of a freight train. As Jaune was torn from his seat and thrown _out_ the window.

His face crashed through the already shattered glass adding a whole new plethora of fresh scars on his already shredded face as his world exploded in agony.

He was only saved from getting his head popped open like the other attacker as Mel gripped onto him holding his body back for dear life as the police cruiser rammed their jeep sending them skittering to a violent halt as all the conscious members of the car felt like they had just got their hearts ripped out.

" _Jaune!? Jaune!? Jaune_ are you ok!?'

Melanie asks shaking him up as his vision blurred and dimmed. As a tidal wave of color flooded his bad as blood seeped over his eye dying his sight red.

"Mel? What-

" _Come out with your hands up!"_

A familiar? Voice said as Jaune looked up to see a neatly combed head of brown hair, along with a pair of chocolate brown eyes in a familiar white uniform holding up a large black pistol at him as they both blinked.

 _"Jaune?"_  
 _"Sera?"_

Jaune asked the shocked woman in front of him as Coco's sister pistol dropped.

 _"Jaune?_ What the hell are you doing here? Your face!"  
She yelled holstering her sidearm and sprinting forward towards him as Jaune put a hand to his face as the adrenaline finally left his system as the pain struck him. As a sledgehammer of agony struck his face, he felt his body howl in agony as Ren began to stir...

* * *

 _"AH!"_

Ren cried out as a fist struck his face, striking him on the nose as he face flared up in pain as the punch sent him sprawling to the ground.

" _Look at him! He's so dirty!"_

 _"He's a popper!"_

 _"Let's beat him up!"_

Another voice yelled as Ren tucked himself into his own body, as he huddled himself into a small ball, taking up the fetal position. As he tucked his head beneath his arms, shuddering in fear as the first fist and feet began slamming into him. Making him cry out in pain as-

 _"HEY!_ Stop that!"

" _Oh shit!"_

 _"It's Nora!"_  
 _"Run!"_

The voices said as the curled up green ball tightened even further in on itself. As it sniffled and chocked assessing its wounds as a pair of footsteps approached it.

"Hey. Are you _ok?"_

A soft feminine tone said as the ball curled up tighter in on itself as the voice spoke again.

"Hey, it's ok you're ok. Those jerks are gone you can come out now... I'm not going to hurt you."

The voice said again as the ball uncurled a bit as a pair of shaky frightened _pink_ eyes appeared out from it. Darting back and forth as they locked onto the figure standing above it.

"Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you."

A pair of _teal_ eyes said as a pale hand stretched itself out to the ball. As it opened up.  
"W- Wh- Who are you?"

The ball asked. Its voice was small and scared, barely above a whisper as the pair of teal eyes saw that the ball was, much to its surprise, in fact, a human and it was a boy.

He looked terrible. He was absolutely _filthy,_ covered in mud dirt and tar? His face was cut and dirty. Covered in cuts and bruises as his magenta eyes watered as he began to sniffle.

"Don't cry. You're not in trouble. I just want to see if you are ok. Can you stand?"  
 _Teal_ asked magenta as he somewhat curled up in a ball, as he tucked his head back into his arms.  
"Y- Yes. I'm _fine!_ I don't need any help."

He said quickly clutching his arms to his chest as _Teal_ saw what he was guarding. In his hands was a small moldy piece of bread barely half the size of his palm as he curled it up in his hand as _Teal_ grimaced.

"That' bread-  
"It's _mine!_ You _can't_ have it!"

 _Pink_ shouted, his voice harsh and weary, glaring at her as hard as he could as the ball curled back up. Staring his pink eyes back up to teal as his eyes glared at her.

"But its moldy."

"You _can't_ have it!"

 _Pink_ yelled as _Teal_ nodded.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to steal it."  
 _Teal_ claimed calmly as _Pink_ glared.

"I _don't_ believe you."

 _Pink_ said holding her stare as _Teal_ sighed.

"Trust me. I'm not going to steal it. Here take this."

 _Teal_ said holding out a small piece of freshly baked bread from a small basket in her hand holding several more steaming lumps of the golden treasures. Straight from the local bakery made this morning as men looked at it like it was the holy grail.

"Is... Is that for me?"

 _Pink_ asked mouth watering as _Teal_ nodded.

"Of course. If you want it."

 _"Yes!"_

 _Pink_ yelled leaping out of his ball shooting out his hands at lightning speed as he yanked the bread from her hands. Stuffing it into his mouth devouring it in an instant as _Teal_ smiled.

"There. That wasn't so bad now was it?"

 _Teal_ asked as _Pink_ swallowed loudly as his eyes wanted.  
"It was amazing!"

"I'm glad you liked it," _Teal_ said as pink devoured what had to be his first meal in weeks, teal thought as she looked at him. He was skinny, too small for even a boy. His face as pitted in scars and cuts, and his ribs showed clear through his thin green shirt as _Teal_ sighed.

"Hey, you look hungry. You want some more-

"Yes! _I- I_ mean can I?"

 _Pink_ asked finally uncurling himself and standing up to his full height. He was a _short_ even for a boy he was far too short. He was a thin, skinny boy with long black hair. That looked like it might once have been perfect.

And looked as if it might be that perfect again if not for it being tied in a course tangle of thick knots and mats. His hair was filled with _twigs, dirt grass_ , and just about every other piece of debris that could be put inside it.

His body was far too thin. Showing clear signs of malnutrition as he barely had the energy to stand.

"Sure. You just have to come with me."

 _Teal_ said as _Pink l_ ooked concerned, as a flash of panic flashed over his face.

"I don't know about that...

"Hey. Don't worry. I'll take care of you. Come with me, and I'll give you a home. I swear."

 _Teal_ said sticking out a hand as she smiled.

"My name is _Nora. Nora Valkyrie._ Come with me I'll give you a place to sleep."  
Nora said as _Pink_ gulped once slowly tentatively holding out a thin shaking hand to Nora as he began to sweat.  
" _R-Ren. Lie Ren._ It is good to meet you Nora Valkyrie."

Ren said as Nora smile.  
"Well aren't you mild mannered? I like that, now come on. I live close-

 _"Nora!_ What are you doing?"  
A loud voice yelled making Ren flinch as Nora grimaced as she turned around.

"Mother. I am helping someone in need."

Nora said as her mother? Walked over making Ren tremble. Her mother was almost a direct copy of herself just older and _taller_. She was tall near seven feet, with fiery red hair and teal turquoise eyes. Clad in a light white shirt and furred pants as she stalked over to her daughter.

 _"Helping?_ You found a beggar?"

"His name is _Ren._ And I have offered him a home."  
Nora said as her mother sighed.  
"Nora. You know you are too young to take a man. You can't just pick up a stray off the street! Now leave him and-

"I gave him my _word_ mother."  
Nora said as the woman glared at her.

"Did he _accept_ your offer?"

" _Yes."_  
 _"Boy-_  
 _"Ren._ His name is _Ren._ "  
Nora said cooly as the boy ducked behind her. Gripped her arms as his dingy dirted figure clung behind Nora. Hiding behind her pale shirt, clutching it and dirtying her skirt and top as the older woman sighed.

"He can talk for himself."

"Ren. Dose does not _want_ to talk."

Nora defended him as her mother glared down at her.

"Ren. Needs to grow a spine and-  
"I said _yes!"_

The boy shouted louder then Nora believed he could as he mother sighed. _"Fine._ My fool of a daughter has put herself out with this. Come, Ren. You will stay with Nora and us."  
"Yes, mother?"  
She asked glaring at her mother as she rubbed her head.

"Ren will _eat from your plate._ No extra food shall be given for him. Do you understand this?"

"Yes, mother."

Nora said without hesitation as she sighed.  
"Very well. Let's go home, _both_ of you." She said as Nora grabbed Ren's hand.

"Come on Ren. I'll show you to our room."

Nora said as Ren nodded as the boy gave a light smile as she led him as they walked behind her mother.

* * *

" _This_ will be your new home."

The older woman said as Ren gulped. He had no idea what to expect when he was cornered int he alley. He thought himself lucky to find one half of a molded slice of bread even if he would be beaten for it, but now?

Now he stood in front of a truly monstrous mansion. It was over four stores high with dull opaque walls with a plethora of windows and balconies. All sat atop of a small hill surrounded by a moat of small fish overlooking the town proper as he stuttered.

"H- here? I will live here?"  
Rena asked incredulously as the woman sighed.

"Nora. If he is to be your man you _must_ give him a spine. He can barely look me in the eyes. Can you imagine what he would do if he saw a Grimm?"

The woman asked as Nora glared at her.

"Come on Ren. It's time for dinner."  
Nora said gripping his small hand in hers making him blush as she dragged him to the small bridge that connected the mansion to the town as she pulled him inside.

* * *

 _SHLOP!_

Ren's mouth watered as he stared at the mountain of food in front of him. There before him was a mountain of mashed potatoes, chicken, buttered bread and-  
 _SHLT!_  
Ren yelped as a massive cleaver swung down slicing the amount of food in two. As half was pressed to his plate and half was given to Nora. As her mother, a taller woman named Falka Valkyrie split their food portion evenly between them as Nora glared at her.

As the matriarch of the manor sat down, Ren took in his new and strange surroundings. Ren sat next to the girl Nora who had literally taken him in off the streets. As he sat him in a comfy plush chair next to her as he sat to eat dinner with them, he knew he was the odd one out. Even if he did not come in straight from the streets it was obvious that Ren did _not_ belong at the large wooden dining table that the manners residents sat at.

All around him was the Valkyrie family. They all looked the same to a tee. The woman where all tall gingers. With fiery hair and pale skin, dressed in light white shirts and furred pants. And the men as few of them as they were looked mainly the same.

Redheaded, freckles and wore light cloaks as all of the table guest man or woman stared at Ren like he was a Beowulf that had sat down during dinner. As the woman at the table looked like he was a quite literal stray animal and the men glared at him with looks ranging from curiosity to incredulity. Making him squirm as teal eye glared at him harshly and-

"Don't worry about them. I'm here for you."

Nora said as she put a hand on his shoulder as he gulped.  
 _"Thanks."_  
Ren said as Nora nodded as dinner began...

* * *

To say things were awkward would be like saying that Vacuo got a bit warm or that Atlas tend to be a slight bit on the chilly side in winter. The table was filled with dead silence. No word spoke to glares had as every last member of the Valkyrie house ate in complete silence. For over thirty minutes the only sound to fill the room where the clinking of silverware on plates as Ren sighed.

At least the hall was pretty. Ren thought as he took in his surroundings. He was seated in a plush wooden chair on a massive wooden table in the main dining area of the manor. It was well over two hundred feet long and half that wide. With a well-lit interior and pure white walls filled with paintings of large grasslands, deep oceans or Frescos of battles between Huntress and the hordes of Grimm and-

"Nora. Tell me, where di you get your... _friend?"_

A tall woman that looked like her mother but thinner asked as she daintily sliced into a massive turkey leg as Nora held her eye.

 _"Aunt Flaura._ I found him getting bullied by some local girls. He was eating a piece of moldy bread, and I helped him out."

"And your first thought was after helping street urchin was to bring him here? Where we _eat?_ "

 _Flaura?_ Asked as Ren shrank into his chair picking away at his food as Nora held her glare.

"He was injured. I was only looking out for his best interests an-

"Don't be so _modest!_ "  
Another woman said sitting further down the table. Bitting into a chicken thigh swallowing most of the meat in one massive gulp. As she downed a jug of mead and laughed raucously as she slapped an impossibly meaty hand on her thigh. She was a virtual mountain of a woman. Clad in thick furs with long unruly red hear and shining teal eyes.

Every inch of her body was covered in layer after layer of thick muscles, it was as if someone had decided to throw heap after heap of muscle onto her and simply forgot to say when.

"She's just finding herself a man! You always wanted grandchildren right Falka? Now you'll get those! You can't get mad at her for getting a head start now can you?"

The woman asked as Nora's mother sighed.

"No _Grendel._ I suppose I can not. Though I do hope she does manage to civilize him. He looks-

"He looks like popper! And he is lucky he can breathe the same air as us, let alone eat at our table!"

"Oh get that stick out of your ass _Flaura!_ Let the girl live a little! She's already claimed a man now all she needs to do is marry him! Nora! You do know that this is the best part of relationship right?"  
Grendel? Asked leaning over her plate as Nora's eye twitched in irritation.

"No aunt, Grendel. I do not. Why _is t_ his the best part of a relationship?"

"Simple my niece! You got yourself a _stray_! And a young one at that! Now you get to train him as you see fit! Oh if I had gotten Jackson when he was young and not as a teen! The _things_ I would have done to him!"

Grendel said laughing raucously as Nora sighed before a small hand pulled her shirt.

"Nora...

"Yes, Ren?"

Nora asked as the boy pushed his plate that was only half finished towards her.

"F- For you. I don't want to take your dinner...  
The boy said in a timid voice handing over his barely touched food as Nora grimaced and-

 _"Selfless?_ Though I doubt it maybe you will make an honest woman with my rebellious daughter? I see you might have had a good eye after all."

Falka said giving Ren her first real smile making him blush.

"Thank you-

"He _speaks_ at the table!?"

"Oh put a sock in it Flaura! He doesn't have a wife yet! So who cares if he talks? Until Nora puts a ring on that hand, he's free to say as he pleases!"

"He's a ma-

"Flaura, Ren is _not_ married yet. So he may speak when he feels like it."

Falka said silencing all arguments at once before turning her cool teal eyes to Ren as he gulped.

"But do try to talk _only_ when spoken to Ren."

She said as he nodded.

"Yes, mam."

Ren replied bowing quckly as she cocked her head.  
"Polite as well? I misjudged you, Nora. You might have your fathers heart, but you have _my_ eye."

Falka said nodding as she ate her ever-decreasing mashed potatoes as Nora sighed.

"Yes, mother."

Nora said before a worried face came over her as she gulped.

"Mother...  
"Yes, Nora? Speak your mind."

"How is father? Is he well?"

Nora asked as Falka frowned.

"Your father is doing well. He asks of you, you know? He wishes to know more about his daughter. He is _so_ very proud of you; you do realize that?"

"I... I know. Tell him I love him."

"Every night I tell him that his daughter loves him with all her heart. And he returns that love from the bottom of his own."

Falka said as Nora bowed her head as the dinner went on.

* * *

 _FISHT!_

Twin yellow cups were dumped in front of Ren and Nora as Nora blinked.

 _"Two_ cups? What happened to _eat from my plate?"_  
Nora asked as her mother rubbed her head.

"Since Ren is so selfless. Unlike you, I see no reason to make him suffer. Eat up, Ren. You need your strength."

Falka said as Ren nodded his head ripping open his pudding lid as he began devouring it slurping long mouthfuls of soup as Grendel laughed.

 _"HAH_! You see that!? The boy was just famished! He just needs some meat on his bones and he will make a fine husband!"

"He's still _skinny._ "  
"Flaura! You are seeing this form the wrong perspective! Look at the _big_ picture! He's young! And have you _seen_ the way he uses that tongue? He'll not only make fine husband but an _exquisite_ lover! You best prepare yourself for many nights of that Nora!"

Grendel yelled making the girls face turn the color of her hair as Ren stopped eating his treat three-quarters of the way down.

"Here. Take mine."

Ren said smiling as he held out his pudding to Nora who had just begun to eat hers, as she grimaced.

"Ren. I'm _not_ taking your food."  
Nora said matter of factly as her mother regarded her.

"But-  
"No buts Ren. Eat your pudding."  
"You-  
"Ren _. Eat."_

"I-

" _Now._ Do not make me repeat myself."  
The girl said in a firm voice as Ren nodded as Falka grinned.

"Good. A firm daughter and a selfless boy. This is looking like a better and better decision if I do say so myself." Falka said as the two ate their dessert, as Falka smiled at them.

* * *

"You'll sleep here. With me."

Nora said softly as she firmly shut the door to her room as the boy gulped.  
He stood with the girl in a large _pink_ room. Everything about the room was pink. Pink walls, pink bed, pink pillows, pink sheets, pink furniture, pink wall pater pink everything, along with sloths? Ren thought as he found that almost every part of her furnishing from her bed sheets to pillows to her wallpaper all had pictures of brown sloths on them as Ren blinked.  
Ren noticed that the sloths also were on the pajamas she had changed into as Nora pulled him to her, their bed.

"But... you sleep here-  
"We. We sleep here."

Nora said pulling the blushing, trembling boy to the bed. Guiding his small form to her sheets, making him settle down before pushing him down to the covers. Silently but firm making him lay down as Ren moaned as all the pain in his joints left in one instant as the heavenly sheets wrapped around his limbs as he melted on the sheets.

"That good?'  
The girl asked as smiling as Ren mewled as she signed. Lying down on her bed rolling to her left and turn off the pink sloth light as she hugged the boy from behind.

"Can you turn on the light? I don't like the dark."

He said as Nora rubbed his head with her hands.

"That's ok the darks not scary. Especially when you are not all alone in it."  
"But-  
"When I was young I didn't like the dark either. Do you want to know a trick to make it less scary?"

Nora asked hugging the boy wrapping her arms around him as he gulped and blush as he tried to fight off his exhaustion.

"What is it?"

Ren asked yawing loudly snuggling closer to the girl as Nora grinned.

"I was taught to _sing._ "  
"Sing?"  
"My mother sang me a song when I was young. When I was scared of the dark or crying about not being able to see my father. Do you want to hear it?"

Nora asked as Ren's eyelids began to close.  
"Sure? That sounds good." Ren said as Nora smiled as she opened her mouth.

 _"~Never knew a time. When you weren't by my side. The one thing I could always count on.~"_

* * *

 _"AHHH!"_

A blood-curdling scream filled Nora's ears as the sounds of a boy getting his limbs ripped off filled her ears.

"Hold _still!"_

"It _hurts!"_

"Nora! Get your fiancee!"

Aunt Flaura yelled to her niece as Nora signed holding Ren's hand as he sat crying in the bathtub.

"It's ok Ren. Just hold on ok?"

Nora asked the crying boy as he gripped her hand.

"Nora, it hurts!"  
"I know-

" _AHH!"_

Ren cried out again as Flaura cursed

"This is a mess! How did you even let it get this bad!?"

Flaura asked as she dug her comb through Ren's hair. It was the first day of Ren's stay in the house Valkyrie, and he was _not_ enjoying it as much as his first.

Flaura despite her chilly reception to Ren was now combing his hair in the bathtub in her room. She had burst in first thing before Ren could even have breakfast and dragged him to the tub. Claiming no man in this house would look like a beggar!

And had then proceeded to give him a full bath. Soaping, lathering and shampooing the _very_ embarrassed boy. Before moving to tackle the absolute mess of hair he called his head.

Fighting tooth and nail to rid him of the massive, unruly knots in his long black hair. A process that was both prolonged and from the sound of it _incredibly_ painful to the boy. As he gripped the white porcelain tub crying openly as she sighed.

"This is insane! This will take me all day!"

Flaura said as she _painfully_ removed another knot in his hair as he gulped.

"All day!?"  
Ren moaned as she sighed.

"I'm not leaving till you are a _presentable_ young man! Now hold still!"

She said running her comb back through his hair making Ren cry out again as Nora sighed.

* * *

 _"Lunch!_ '

Flaura said as she served the kids their lunch. Nora notices instantly that the serving of chicken, bread, and even the soup was doubled for Ren.  
As Flaura had also added a side of Rice and crackers to his plate.

So much for not sharing resources. Nor though with a grin as Flaura rubbed a hand through his now flawless smooth midnight hair. As her tela eyes brimmed with pride as she eyed her handiwork.

"There we go! Now you look like a _presentabl_ e young man! That wasn't so bad now was it?"  
She cooed at Ren her previous hostility all but gone now that Ren was a presentable young man she sighed.

"No mam."

"There we go! You are a _good boy!_ Have a treat!"  
She said giving him a small stick of jello that made his eyes shine.

"Thank you!"

"You are welcome."

She said as Ren took the treat looking at it for a moment before splitting it in two and giving half to Nora.

"Here. For you."

"Ren-

"You are a _far_ too selfless young man. As much as I approve of a man who knows their place you must look after yourself as well."

Her mother said calmly eying Nora cooly before smiling as she ruffled Rens' hair.

"But you are a _good boy,_ so I'll let this go. For now."

She said asRen gulped as Nora, and he ate their lunch as one as the _first_ of their days began.

* * *

 _"Nora!"_

Ren said jumping on his best friends back as she grinned.

"Hello, Ren. How are you today?"

Nora asked looking in awe the transformation that the boy had undergone. Over four years had passed since Ren first came to her home and the boy standing in front of her smiling widely and the original boy that she had dragged inside could not have been more different.

The boy that came as a dingy being half-starved street urchin was now fully transformed. He was no longer dress in ragged tatters of cloth and mesh. Now he was covered head to toe in long flowing green robes that hung off his sides, and long opaque pants that were over three times too big for him. As Nora grinned.

Flaura nearly had gakked when she learned Ren could sow. And had the boy make clothes for all the woman and the men in the family. As the boy stitched outfits for her mother her other aunts and even stitched Nora's new skirt and top as she rubbed his head affectionately.

As the boy hugged her. No longer was he bone thin. Now he had a nice filled out form with muscles under his bone a side effect form Grebdeks training of them both.

Nora wanted to to be a huntress and, Ren did what Nora did. Even if Flaura nearly had a heart attack at a male becoming a hunter. After seeing Ren could have his aura unlocked? Her mother said his life was Nora's and she said he would be a hunter. With her together.

"Are you ready for the play tonight?"  
Nora asked as Ren nodded.

"Sure am! I can't wait!"

Ren said happily as he nodded. Tonight was the night of the Valkyrie family play known as _~BOOP~._ An old family play that dated back hundreds of years recalling the tale of how her great, great, great grandma met her husband on the battlefield and saved him from the hag that wanted to claim him as her own! It was also coincidentally the name of the song that Ren had come to love and cherish.

 _"~Never knew a time!~"_  
 _"~When you weren't by my side.~"_  
 _"~The one thing I could always count on!~"_

 _"Always there for me."_

 _"You've been my family.~"_

 _"~Even when all hope was gone!~_ "  
Nora said pinning Ren to a wall as a blush came over his face as her cheeks heated up. As she pinned the boy to the wall she could not help but notice just how _scrumptious_ he looked.

Ren had filled out nicely over the years. Gaining a thin but toned figure, of a soft demure frame that would turn the head of any girl. And Nora was more than pleased that it was _her_ boy that looked like he was going to be the next top model of Remnant. She was also well aware of the looks he gave her when he thought she was not looking, the same type of looks she gave him when she thought he was not looking.

As she reached up a hand to his neck making him gasp as she slid her knee between his thighs causing a small moan to leave his lips as she brought their lips together as Ren closed his eyes and stood on the balls of his feet, as Nora was ready to finally seal their relationship claim him as her own and-

"Nora. Ren. Am I interrupting something?"

Her mother asked grinning wicked as the children both screamed as they broke apart.

"No- no mother!"

"No mam!"

They both said blushing as she laughed.

"It's ok! It really is! Nora, I know that you _will_ wait until you are married and Ren! What did I say about my name? You can call me mother you know? You are my child."

She said making the boy blush.  
"Sorry... _mother_...

Ren said as Falka sighed.

"Ther was that so hard?"

"No...

"No what?"

"No mother. It was not."

"Not as informal as I would like but still. Ren. Nora. The play is tonight. Are you two ready for your roles?"

"As ever!"

Ren said jumping to his feet as Nora nodded.

"I know my lines."

"Good! This play has been part of our family for generations, and I am glad that Nora found a good man to do it with. Ren, Nora make us proud."

Falka said as the two grinned as they began to walk away Falka called to her daughter to wait.

"Nora. Wait a moment I need to speak with you."

"Yes, mother? What's wrong?"

Falka asked as the two turned around to talk back to her.

"Ren. I think Flaura is looking for you. I think she has a new skirt she want's sewn up. Why don't you go find her yeah?"

Falka asked as he nodded rapidly.

"Sure will! Bye Nora! Bye Ma-

 _"Mother."_

Ren said blushing still before sprinting down the hall leaving the two alone.

"Why did you send Ren off like that?"

"Because we need to _talk_."

"About?"

Nora asked in her typical minimalistic answering style a habit she picked up from her mother and aunt's as she sighed.

"Nora I've given it some thought and after _much_ deliberation, I have decided that you are ready and after tonight's play you and Ren can depart on the next outbound bullhead to signal in a month. I give you my word."

Falka said grinning as Nora's mouth dropped before she leaped for joy.

"Really!? We can go to signal!?"

"Yes. You both have made enough progress in my eyes to-

"Thank you! Thank you so much, mom! I don't know what to say!"

Nora said in an uncharacteristic burst of emotions, wrapping her mother in a hug as she grinned.

"Don't say anything. Nora. You and Ren can both go to Signal in a month. I will give you my word, and to a Valkyrie her word is _everything_."

"Thank you! I can't wait to-

"Tell Ren? Are you that impatient to take the boy behind the bleachers at Signal huh?'

She asked making her daughter blush heavily as she began to stutter.

"I! I would never-

"It's ok Nora. I've seen the way you too look at each other. It's fine really it is. I mean you already sleep together, what's the harm of some _quiet time_ alone under the Signal bleachers?"

"Mom! We just sleep and-

"I know. Trust me I _know._ Do you think if you did anything but sleep that Ren could keep his mouth closed? He loves talking to peopled and would be bragging to the whole damned mansion by now. And plus I know that you are waiting for marriage anyway."

"I... I am and it's-

"Not east? I know the feeling. I had the same dilemma with your father you know? I waited for marriage just like any Valkyrie but, just because you are saving yourself does not mean you can't have some _fun_ with a man."

Falka said relishing the bewildered look on her daughters face as she tried to comprehend _fun_.

"Fun? Like what?"

"Nora walk with me. Let me tell you the joys of using one's _hands_...

* * *

"Are you ready?"  
Nora asked as Ren bowed his head.  
The two sat huddled behind a large piece of cardboard as the waited for the play of being. Already the amphitheater on the outside of their manor was filling up to maximum capacity with the village people as they waited the plays start.

This play was a big deal for Nora. It was the last thing she needed to do before her life _actually_ started. Her mother was a staunch traditionalist, and apparently, Valkyrie woman had been in this play with their future husband for generations, and this was the first part of her and Ren's real marriage.

The thought made Nora blush as she checked his outfit. It was really his sleep gear painted blue. His usual green nightcap was now teal, and his green swimming pajamas were also teal. As he was dressed as the prince.

The one set to be rescued by his dashing and _beautiful_ Valkyrie warrior from the hands of a jealous old hag played by Aunt Grendel. Who despite having no hag like a qualities fit the role like a glove. As the crowd finally gathered and hushed Nora gulped.

"You ready?"  
She whispered taking Ren's hand to her as he nodded.

"Sure am."

Ren said popping up bouncing on the balls of his feet as Nora grinned at him.  
" Really? You're not nervous?"

Nora chided as Ren shook his head.

"Not when I'm with you. As long as you are with me I can do anything! I'd follow you anywhere Nora."

Ren said as she smiled.

"Careful Ren. I might just make you keep that promise."  
Nora said as the lights went dim as the crowd hushed itself as low murmurs filled the area. An electric current ran through the air that Made Nora's hair stand on end as she felt the crowds energy gathering.

"As long as I'm with you I'm happy!"

Ren said as booming voice roared out.  
" _Where is my prince?! Where has my, delicious, handsome, and succulent husband to be gone!?"_  
Aunt Grendel said in her most intimidating voice that while still threatening had so much joy and laughter in it that they both grinned.

"Looks like that's your cue."  
Nora said he nodded.

"I'll be right back! My _valiant_ Valkyrie."

Ren said bowing deeply before Nora shot out her hand, gripping the boy's arm.

"Nora? What are you-

She silenced him by pressing a kiss to his lips making his mouth drop.

For a moment Ren's mind went blank. As Nora pushed their lips together making his toes curs as she _gently_ gripped the back of his head. Cupping it into her as the soft wet sensation of his lips met her. _She tastes like pancakes._ _He tastes like a health drink_.

They both the before Nora broke the kiss leaving them both sweating and panicked before, _again._

SHe pressed their mouths together again. Not nearly as gentle as she forced her face to this, making him stutter and blush before he began to return the embrace as the kiss became less loving and tender and instead became _violent, aggressive needy and-_

 _"I SAID! Where is my prince!?_

Grendel yelled as Nora broke their kiss again with a loud _pop!_ Leaving a trail of saliva between her and the blushing boy as he Ren panted out of breath.

 _"Break a leg_."

"Isn't that your thing?"

Ren shot back regaining some composure before losing it as soon as she whispered in his ear.

"Maybe. But if you do good out there I might just try to break something _else_ so get going cutey."

She whispered grinning wickedly to Ren as he blushed brighter than her hair and leaped onto the stage, as the play started.

It was a classic play of good and evil. The tale of a young, idealistic Valkyrie rescuing her true love from the hands of a wizened old hag that has stolen him from his village and was intent on marrying him.

As the play started, Ren was the first to appear. Dashing from the side of the stage. Clad in Nora's opinion _ridiculously_ oversized prince outfit. That was just his normal sleepwear painted blue as he gasped.

"Oh, _my!_ The _hag!_ Who will _save_ me?!"

"No one will! You will be mine forever!"  
Aunt Grendel said as Nora said.

"Not while I have a say in it!"  
Nora claimed jumping from her side of the stage grinning ear to ear. As the play began in earnest.

* * *

It was a tale older than time itself, a play about life, pain, loss, and perseverance. It began after the introduction of Nora the _original_ Valkyrie wounded and weary traveling down an abandoned country road after the climax of an epic battle.

The Valkyrie traveled wounded and weary dying form her wounds before finally reaching a small town and stumbling into a local barn before knocking out. When she came to the local _prince_ played by Ren woke her up. He was the towns doctor and he had healed her injuries during her rest. At first, the two did _not_ get along.

Ren believing that she was just a battle-crazed warrior and Nora thinking him a coward, especially after it was revealed that he had his aura unlocked. The two spent _weeks_ bickering with one another. As Ren slowly nursed her wounds back to health. Eventually, the bickering became less and less hostile and took on a gentle tone as the tow went from strangers to enemies arguing nonstop with one another, to finally being madly in love with one another.

The Valkyrie had found him! She found a man just for self and n the eve of her confessing her felling it happened. The _hag_ that had been threatening the town came into to it demanding Ren as a husband for the wons survival. If the people resisted she would use her _magic_ to burn down the entire village!

For the good of the town and against Nora's wishes Ren surrendered himself to her, before giving Nora a tearful hug goodbye as he and the hag left as one. Now the original Valkyrie did not take this lying down. She went back to the barn rested, got better and set out on a journey to retrieve the love of her life!

Battling nature, Grimm, bandits and eventually the hag herself. Defeating her in a pitched battle on top of her castle walls resuing Ren and breaking the hag's leg in the process. As the audience oohed and awed at all the right parts. As Nora went through the heroic journey of battling the elements, Grimm, the hag and finally herself.

As she rescued Ren from a falling tower catching him in both arms as the boys wrapped his arms around her neck as they left the smoking castle ruins behind them as she carried her man back to the town they would call home.

* * *

The _final_ act of the play was the wedding of the two as they said their vows. As the two lovers recited their then fake vows, Ren gasped. As Nora took out a small black hammer? Of all things that she tenderly pressed against his chest making him cry out. As it _stamped_ him. Bypassing his aura only to leave a small hammer sigil on him as Nora marked him on the spot making him blush profusely before she whispered into his ear.

"You want to give them a show?"

She asked gripping his hand as the stuttering mess know as Ren nodded.

As the girl kissed him in front of the audience as a low band began to play as Nora released him as he giggled.

"It's our song."

Rens aid as Nora smiled beautifully at him.

"Sure is. You want to sing it together?"

She asked pulling him to the stage as he nodded.

"Aways."

Ren said as the defeated hag now back to her normal boisterous self-handed Nora and Ren a microphone as the tune began.

 _"~Never knew a time, when you weren't by my side.~"_

 _"~The one thing I could always count on.~"_

 _"~Always there for me, you've been my family.~"_

 _~"Even when all other hope was gone.~"_

The two began as the girl swung the boy inot her arms making him smile briliantly as she pulled him close.

 _"~But for a while, things have seemed so different!~_

 _"~Like it's the same but still, brand new.~"_

 _"~I can't believe it, when did I start to fall for you?~"_

Ren asked Nora as she grinned.

 _"~Have I lost my mind, have I just been blind?~"_

 _"~Never to have seen you might be, e_ _verything I need, everything I dream?~"_

 _"~All along has it been right in front of me?~"_

 _"~We've been together for a long long long long time.~"_

 _"~I've never thought that you and I could be a thing.~"_

 _"~I can't believe it, this is happening_

"~I _think oh whoa what am I to do.~'_

 _"~I didn't know that I would fall in love with you~"_

 _"~And what to do right now I haven't got a clue.~'_

 _"~I just bite my tongue and when I want to say I love you I say.~"_

 _"~Boop.~"_

 _"~Boop.~"_

 _"~Boop.~"_

"~ _Every chatelaine wants to share her reign, so come and join me in my castle.~ "_

Nora said before Ren took the microphone from her and had a solo.

 _'~We'll crush our enemies! Bring them to their knees!~"_

 _"~And though I have a tendency to babble!~"_

 _"~When I think about you I can't help my heart from racing!~"_

 _"~My mind goes fast and my knees start shaking!~"_

 _"~My stomach does flips, and my brain does flops,_ _And the feelings that I'm feeling I don't think that I can stop!~"_

 _~I could just say it! I love your everything!_ _But I can't quite tell my self if you're feeling quite the same!~"_

 _"~Maybe I should slow it down, try to show restraint?~"_

Ren said before she took back the mic as she grinned.

 _"~Hold Magnhild, I think I'm gonna faint!~"_

 _"~I think oh whoa what am I to do?~"_

 _"~I didn't know that I would fall in love with you!~"_

 _"~And what to do right now, I haven't got a clue!~"_

 _"~I just bite my tongue and when I want to say I love you I say,_ _I'll say boop!~"_

 _"~Boo boo boo boo boo boo boo boo boo boo boop!~"_

 _"~When I want to say I love you I'll say boop.~"_

 _"~I think oh whoa what am I to do.~"_

 _"~I didn't know that I would fall in love with you!_ _And what to do right now I haven't got a clue.~"_

 _"~I just bite my tongue and when I want to say I love you I say.~"_

 _"~Boop.~"_

 _"~Boop.~"_

 _"~Boop.~"_

Ren and Nora said as she tossed her daring price over her shoulder sprinting him away from the horrible witches castle and off the stage as the crowd roared in approval...

* * *

Ren _didn't_ like fighting. It was one of the few things he _actively_ avoided. Especially after what happened to his home, Ren never liked conflict especially when the conflict was in his own family. He thought as he watched the furious form of Nora arguing with her mother as he fluttered on the sides as he prayed that the two woman did not come to blows.

"What do you mean I have to _wait!?"_  
Nora yelled to their mother Falka who stared imperiously down to her daughter as Ren fluttered to and fro. Doing his best to stay out of the oncoming storm.

"Nora. You are still too young to go to a hunter school. You must wait a _year."_

Falka said firmly as Nora's hair turned the color of her hair.  
"You said I could go after the play!"

"I said you could go when you were _ready!"_  
" You said I could go! Which was supposed to be after the play!"

Nora shot back as the woman grimaced as she stared at her daughter.  
"Which it was _supposed_ to be, but it is not! Nora Grendel says _persoanlly_ that you are not ready to go to Signal, and you will stay home. _Period!"_

Her mother yelled as Nora growled at her mother as she stormed out of her room dragging Ren along with her into their bathroom slamming the door behind them with a loud _WHAM!_ As she crashed the door behind them fuming mad as Ren gulped.

 _"Ren!"_  
Nora yelled her fist quaking with rage as Ren _eeped!_ As he backed away from his best friend and crush as he jumped to the small porcelain counter. As the girl seethed.

 _"Yes!?_  
Ren asked backing away from Nora sweating profusely as his best friend and crush yelled at him for what had to be the first time as she punched her tiled wall. Shattering it with an aura infused punch striking the concrete and breaking it apart like it was glass as she fumed.

"Ren! Pack your bags! We are leaving his hell hole!"  
Nora yelled suddenly as Ren gulped.  
"Leaving!? Nora where are we going?!"

Ren asked as Nora ripped open her bathroom sink, yanking out toothbrushes, combs, hair care and sanitary products as she swore out loud.

"We are going to Signal!"  
Nora yelled as Ren panicked.

"Singal!? Nora listen! I know that you are upset but please! Let's be rational about this! We can't just-  
"No Ren! She said if I did the play I could leave within a month! Now she says I have to wait a year!? She lied Ren! She's a _liar!"_

Nora yelled as Ren panicked as he tried to calm her down and try to talk her down form making the biggest mistake of her life.

"It's not so long! _Really!_ We can just wait-  
"No Ren! No waiting! I am leaving tonight, and you are coming with me!"

Nora yelled before Ren narrowed his eyes.

"Nora. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong!? What's wrong is my mother is a liar who-

"You are lying. There is something else here Nora. Why are you _really_ so insistent on going to signal?"

Ren asked seeing his best friend pause as her eyes began to panic.

"It dosesn't matter! I'm going and if you _really_ are my friend you will come with me!"

Nora yelled taking half of their hygiene supplies yanking Ren out of the bathroom where Falka awaited her glaring down.

"Running away now? I always thought you were a _coward_ , but now I see that you are _stupid_ as well?"

"It's better than being a liar!"  
Nora yelled as her mother glared at her.

"Nora this is nonsense! Running away is one thing, that is your choice, but you are _forcing_ Ren to come with you!?"

"I'm not _forcing_ him to do anything! He's coming with me because he wants to! I'm not making him do anything! Right, Ren?"  
Nora asked as Ren began to sweat.

 _"Y- Yes!_ I-  
"There! You see he's coming because he want's to!"

Nora declared as her mother rolled her eyes as she ground her teeth.  
"He's not saying that because _wants_ to! He's saying that because he's scared out of his mind! His best friend is about to do something insanely foolish risking both of their lives, and he dose not want her to die!"

"I'm doing what I was promised!"

Nora yelled as she sighed heavily before turning her usually sharp teal eyes down tired and dull to him.

"Ren. Do you _really_ want to play a part in my daughter's foolish, selfish games?"  
"I... Where Nora goes, I go."

Ren said as Falka sighed and shook her head.

"So be it. You marked Ren so he belongs to you. He is _your_ responsibility, Nora. And when you realize what a fools burden you have put on Ren and yourself you may come back. Your punishment will be _swif_ t. But not you Ren. You may come back anytime with no fear of reprisal.

Falka said as she left the room as Nora fumed running back to their closet ripping out their clothes and-

"Ren!"

"Coming!"

Ren yelled as he ran to his friend's side as he panicked as the two began to pack...

* * *

"What are you doing!? Falka! This is _madness!_ You can't just let them go! They are children! Nora is _fourteen_ and Ren _twelve!_ How can you expect them to survive!?"

Flaura asked barring the door to her niece and nephew in all but blood. As she stood arms outstretched like a cross in front of her as her family members stood in her sight covered in survival gear and camping supplies.

"Nora has made her choice. As foolish as it is and Ren being the loyal boy that he is accompanying her. I have made it clear that he does not have to go and if he should stay there will be _no_ effort made to remove him. And if he should go then there will be no punishment if he comes back."

"But! They are _children_! And-  
"Flaura. They are _my_ children. And if they think they can leave to go fight Grimm who am I to stop them?"

Falka asked shrugging her shoulder as Flaura raged.

"You are their _mother!_ You are the _ADULT!_ It's your job to stop them! Slap some sense into Nora! If she does not see reason, don't let her go out there! What will Charles say when his daughter is missing!?"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me what my husband will say!"

Falka yelled at her sister as the two stepped forward threatening to come to blows as Ren jumped in front of them.  
" _Please_ stop fighting! Aunt Flaura! Mother! I am going with Nora because she is my friend! I can't let her go alone!"

Ren said as both woman's teal eyes softened.  
"Ren you are truly a _good_ boy. And a loyal member of the house. It is a shame to see you dragged down so low over something so _petty_."

Falka said shooting her daughter a baleful glare as Nora ground her teeth.  
"Then don't _let_ him! _Ren! Honey_! Don't do this! You are _twelve!_ You are only _twelve_ years old! Not even a teenager! You are a _child,_ if you go you will die!"

"It's ok aunt Flaura. I have Nora with me so I'll be ok!"

Ren said as Flaura gasped once before sighing and letting down her arms before striking out her fist gripping Nora by the cuff of her shirt and yanking her effortlessly off the ground.

"Take care of that boy Nora. You don't know what you have with him or how lucky you are that a boy like that what's to risk his life for a selfish spoiled brat like yourself, and if you let a single hair get out of place on his head there is _nothing_ on this green earth will protect you from me! You hear _that!?"_

Flaura hissed into her niece's ear as Nora glared impassively at her.

"Aunt."

Nora said with a hint of emotion in her tone as she and Ren left the house as the tow woman seethed at them.

* * *

As soon as they left the manner and walked into the cool starry summer night Nora let out a sigh of relief. Leaving a furious mother and a devastated aunt Nora and Ren found the next obstacle to their journey glaring at them. As aunt Grendel stood in front of them. The massive woman stood hands crossed over her chest. Her massively muscled arms rippling with muscles as she glared at the two standing still on the bridge leading to the town.

"Nora. I told your mother that you were _not_ ready for Signal."  
Grendel said her voice sounded like mountains grinding against each other as Nora held her glare.

"Then you are wrong."  
Nora said flatly as Grendel narrowed her teal eyes on her.  
"Do you doubt me, my niece? Do you doubt the aunt that has trained you for your _entire_ life? The aunt that trained, mentored and look out for you. Who built _both_ of your weapons for you?"

"No. I doubt my lying mother who has gone against her word. I will go to Signal with _or_ without your approval."

"What about Ren? Are you honestly telling me he is coming freely of his own will and not because you are dragging him along?"

"He's-  
"Don't even bother. I know that he is following you out of love. That boy will do anything for you. Even if it cost him his life."

Grendal said once holding Nora in an icy glare before sighing deeply as she reached behind her back.  
"I have trained you all your life, Nora. And I have prepared Ren for over two years. You two are like children to me, and while I can not stop you from leaving, I _can_ damn well prevent you from dying so soon.'

Grendel said reaching behind her back and drawing out along silver hammer as Nora gasped.

 _"Magnihild!?_ You finished it!?"

Nora gasped as Grendel smiled as she twirled the silver Warhammer one-handed like a child would hold a toy.

"Yes. I did. It was _supposed_ to be a gift before you went to Signal in a year, but since you are stubborn like your mother, I swear you two are far too alike!"

Grendel said tossing the hammer to her as it slammed into her chest forcing her back making her grimace as she held it up as she turned to Ren.

"Ren."

"Yes? Aunt Grendel?"

"Ren, I have no sons. No matter how much I tried, it has never happened. I _always_ wanted a son. To raise to be strong, to be _more_ than a man that lived off a woman. And when you were seen to have your aura unlocked?"

"I knew then and there that you were a gift from Monty himself. I spent every day since you came wondering how you would leave. Either in a bridal parade or as a hunter. I am glad you picked the latter."

Grendel said pulling out a small glittering pair of emerald pistols as Ren gasped.

 _"StormFlower_!? It's done!?"

Ren gasped as she nodded.

"I finished it today. As soon as I heard that you were leaving, I knew that I needed to pick up my pace. I _wanted_ to perfect them, and I would have if I had a _year!_ I would have. But now that it's happening so soon, it's forced my hand."

Grendel said as she handed him his weapons making him gasp before she gripped Nora by her collar pulling her to her mouth and whispering in her ear.

"You are the _world_ to that boy. He loves you more than life itself. He will follow you to the end of the world and back and not ask for a _thing_ in return. That boy would die for you and not even hesitate a moment. You better be a _worthy_ woman to him. If not he deserves better."

Grendel said as Nora nodded once as she stepped aside and the two walked past the woman.

Why do they think I'm not _worthy?_ Nora thought as she and Ren walked past the small town of Mjonlir. The town that Nora grew up and been born in. Why would they think that? I'm not unworthy! If anything I am the _most_ worthy! I saved his life! I brought him home! I gave him everything! It was not Mom, or Flaura or Grendel! It was me!

Nora thought as the two walked past the busy streets as the eyes of the townspeople looked at them. It was late at night and all eyes were on them. As the towns fol whispered and spoke to one another looking at the two children who were none to earlier busy entertaining these same townspeople with Boop where now walking their own as they left the town fully packed, with enough survival equipment to last for months if not years, and armed to the teeth as walked off into the night _never_ to be seen again...

* * *

"Nora, it's been four months. Do you think Signal is close?"

Ren asked as he and his best friend walked forward, through the rugged mountains of Mistral as the two crossed the sharp steppes and plains of the continent.

It had been four months since Nora and Ren had left house Valkyrie and the journey had not been as easy as Nora had initially expected. After a tearful departure from their home. With her mother glaring daggers refusing to speak.

And her aunt Flaura crying openly as she stuffed Ren's bag with every piece of pastry that she could while crying her eyes out and making him promise to come right home if he felt like it was to tough.

A notion that Nora scoffed at. Ren was tougher than most girls, and he would do fine. Especially after Grendel gave them their weapons? Even if Magnihild and StormFlower where far from perfect they are still master crafted weaponry. And as long as they were armed to the teeth and had each other nothing could stand in their way. Right?

Well that was what Nora thought before the hard and often brutal realities of living on the road showed themselves to the two. The first hurdle they cade was the environment. Nora in her rush to leave the injustice she believes she had suffered had picked the worst possible time to leave home, as the two departed right in the middle of the rainy season. Which in Mistral was hurricane season, and the insane weather had taken _weeks_ from their travels.

The rainy season had added weeks of their journey, making Ren and her spend most of the early days in the packed crowed tent, as harsh winds and freezing raid battled them as they forced their way through the elements.

The next hazard was the terrain. Mistral was _not_ an easy land to traverse at the best of times. That was why the government relied so heavily on air travel for commerce in the country. Where the terrain would not take months from travel and allow for speedy transportation. A way of travel Nora _wished_ they could afford. But unfortunately, while Nora's family was wealthy she was not. Meaning they were going to be roughing it for the next few months.

The actual terrain of Mistral was a rough, craggy almost boreal landscape. Full of large mostly lifeless deciduous forests, and hard, rugged mountainsides. That made travel through the land extra inconvenient at best and downright impossible at worst. The fact that they were also slogging through over a foot of mood and slippery mountain trails that had not been used in decades that led to thousands of foot drop all while being buffeted by bone-chilling winds also did not help one bit. As Nora sighed heavily as she cocked her head back to Ren.

"I think so. It's just that this map is hard to read!"

Nora said as she held up the map to Signal. As much as it pained her to admit it, Nora knew she made a mistake. A terrible mistake, and one that was steadily rising in severity as Nora began to see the error of her ways. Running away from home was one thing but now?  
Now not only where she and Ren lost beyond hope, but they were also running out of food. Despite the sheer ludicrous amount of pastries, aunt Flaura had stuffed inside of Ren's pack and what little provisions she decided to bring the two where quickly running out of food to share and the first signs of starvation began to set in on the pair.

Nora already felt herself become lighter as she lost a rough five pounds over the past few months. And Ren had lost over ten. Making his once thin ribs begin to show again, as they slogged through the muck.

"Ok! If you say so...  
Ren said nervously still lugging his green pack as Nora smiled turning back to her map and grimacing. The harsh rains had destroyed the ink on the page utterly destroying it and making it impossible to tell where the hell she was going or how long it would take them to get there. Another factor in her ever-growing thoughts on why this was a _bad_ idea.

And only adding to the fact that she should _not_ have left home, they were lost, alone, isolated from anyone, running out of food and water. Water... Nora thought darkly as the real threat loomed ever closer. The two only had one full canteen of water left to shared and that would be gone soon. And until they found a stream? They would dehydrate in less than a day.

Another hurdle another hazard that Nora knew was her own fault as it ate at her. She knew that she made a mistake. Even as a child she knew that her decision to run away was inadvisable at best and downright suicidal at worst.

And it was made even worse the more she thought about it. Her mother did not say _no_ Signal. She just said that she had to wait a year. And after that then she could go with Ren. And honestly? A year did not seem that long anymore.

Aunt Grendel had said that she needed more training and to be honest? Aunt Gendel was the greatest fighter Nora had ever seen, and she trusted her word on my combat matters explicitly. And if Aunt Grendel said she was not ready to go to Signal?

The odds where that Nora was indeed not ready to make the journey across the world to a combat academy. And she was as usual right. Nora had been emotional that night. She felt like a promise was broken and had acted without thinking. And now? Now Ren was paying the price.

The boy was struggling to even walk. The mud that was up past his ankles sucking him in like quicks sand, as his pack weighed him down. He was already losing weight at a shocking pace and was already reminding Nora of the scared, dirty pair of pink eyes that she brought home like a stay dog.

She knew that Ren was struggling even to lift the bag let alone on a near empty stomach. Thirsty half starved the two children finally real that running away was not a good idea. And Nora, if she could, she would have bit the bullet and turned around to go home. Not that she knew how to turn around that is.

And not that it mattered! Because at that very moment Nora heard a twig snap as her head shot up as the real danger of the wilds became knows, as the first in a long line of beady red eyes fell on them as the Grimm attacked.

* * *

The first time Nora fought Grimm was a rushed brutal, chaotic affair. Full of snarling fangs, snapping jaws and hate-filled beady red eyes. Her small body acting on instinct as she brought down _Magnihild_ on the head of a Beowulf killing it instantly as Ren brought out _StormFlower._ Shredding twin Gimm in a hail of bullets as the first wave attacked the two. The battle took less than three minutes to conclude and after the fight, Nora and Ren were both alive but the battle was not free and the Grimm took their toll.

After the first attack, their odds of survival that were already low dropped so far that they might as we have hit zero. Their map useless as it already had been was ripped apart. Torn to sunders by Grimm talons and their food...

Ren had been carrying the food when a Beowulf attacked him form his back. Shredded their precious supplies slicing them in half. Literally. Ruining many of the precious meat and bread rations they had and cutting the odds of success into quarters.

But that was only the beginning. As the hours, ticked by, hours became days, days weeks, weeks months and months became years. As the two traveled, they rarely got a moment of respite. They were either beset by the elements, driven to ground by freak lightning storms, surrounded by Grimm or nearly falling off their deaths on he Mistal mountain ranges.

And that was when they were lucky. When they were _not_ lucky? They ran into the true trouble of the road. Other humans. Bandits roamed the outskirts of Mistral. In small raiding parties usually no more than sixteen women and the odd man. Nora had been banking on the fact that Mistralian bandits had been all but eliminated prior to her departure but that was far from true.

Even if most of the bandits had either been integrated, subjugated or annihilated by a local tribe called _Branwen_. Nora had no idea who the hell they were, but she was just glad that the bandits were away and they left her and Ren the hell alone. And as long as they continued to do that Nora had no problems with them.

But as life once again showed her. Just because you don't have problems with them does not mean that they do not have problems with you. As on the actual year anniversary of their travels, they were ambushed by a small reading for or bandits, in a narrow forest pass catching them entirely off guard as her world changed.

* * *

Nora did not know how to react to killing her first person. To be honest, she never thought of it. When she heard tales of being a huntress growing up, they were always heroes who slaughtered Grimm, and when they fought human enemies they always showed to capture them to deliver them to _justice!_

The villain in this picture and programs might have been roughed up, a black eye or two a brush on their arms and tied up in a bel but they were just that. Roughed up but very much alive. But now?

Red. Nora knew that human's had a lot of blood in them but this? This was just _ridiculous. Magnihild_ looked like it had been bathed in crimson. The once pristine gunmetal grey Warhammer was now bright crimson as it _squashed_ the internal organs of a bandit.

The weapon struck pulping the woman's sides into a fine red midst as Nora swung her weapon. As the woman broke as her body crumbled, Nora found herself wishing that she had a different weapon. When she fought Grimm she never really saw what _Magnihild_ could do to somebody. Sure she crushed the bodies of Grimm like they where bugs and said bodies always disintegrate before you could really see what happened to them but with humans? Human stayed after you killed them and Nora got to _watch_ what she did to them

Nora watched as she brought _Magnihild_ down on a woman's head, the thing popping like wet grape as the Warhammer turned her skull into red mist as her reverse swing crumpled another. Turning her sid in a crunched boke mess of broken bone, jutting awkwardly out of her side as she went flying backward.

It was a hideous brutal as Nora fought through the bandits. Ren was not doing much better. _StormFlower_ was a rare weapon. Both of their weapons were rare and slightly illegal in the kingdoms as Aunt Grendel, the ever pragmatist that she was having built them weapons to survive with.

Mainly the special ability her hammer, if used well at all, could damage an opponent _through_ thier aura. _Magnihild_ was simply far too massive that even if aura blacked the physical damage the sheer concussive force of the weapon would break through most if not all internal barriers striking the vulnerable internal organs of a target. And _StormFlower's_ blades were _explicitly_ designed to channel his aura in an offensive strike.

Allowing thing blades to penetrate one's aura, and score a direct hit from the weapon could slice clear past one's barrier to the vulnerable flesh underneath it.

As Ren killed his two opponents and Nora finished the rest of the bandits. Leaving broken desecrated corpses lying in pools of crimson she heard a blood-chilling scream as Ren _broke._ Ren _hated_ killing. He hated it more than everything, the first time he took a life as soon as the combat wore off he vomited. HE the up whatever he had eaten that day and began to hyperventilate It took Nora over three hours of patient calming to make the boy stop babbling and vomiting as his body shook Nora kept hearing her aunts voice say you are not worthy as her best fired went near catatonic.

As the two traveled, Nora never went a day without hearing her aunt Gendel's words in her brains. Be worthy of him. He deserves better.  
She said, at the time Nora had not put much thought into it. Nora? Not worthy? She was more than worthy of Ren. She was the one who brought him to their home. She taught him to act in the manner how to read, write. She gave Ren everything he ever had! How could she not be worthy of him?

At the time she was so sure of herself she never stopped to think about the boy. While she was dragging him not just from his adoptive family his very home itself. Nora never got Ren to speak of where he came from, but she knew he was an orphan.

And as the two travel through the road, Nora began to see that the road was not free. Even besides the elements and Grimm Nora saw a disturbing trend developing. As every time they were attacked, every time a bullet broke past their aura, or a sword broke their skin or a talon ripped open a chest Nora escaped every battle unharmed but Ren? Ren took the hits. Every stray bullet, every random talon that came their way always hit Ren. They broke his bones, sliced his flesh and ripped him apart in showers of blood.

And Nora soon realized that in the end, she was making Ren _suffer..._

* * *

No matter what happened Ren was the one to suffer. The starvation hit him harder. Making him lose all the weight he gained over the years, as the winds and rains sapped his strength leaving him tired and ill. Luckily Nora only got sick _once_ on the journey and even if she almost died it was the sole time she was incapacitated. Ren, on the other hand, was always near death. He was always being struck down but talons, swords or bullets as Nora was left unharmed and unmolested.

And time and time again Nora found herself on her knees. Crying wailing kneeling over a still shattered body that was leaking blood. Begging whatever goddesses or gods that could hear her to allow the dying boy's aura to heal him as she prayed over a still body.

" _I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen..._

Nora said over the still body of Ren as she prayed for a miracle to Oum to the maidens to the sisters and brothers. She prayed to the gods and god in the night sky.

Begin the goddess of luck and logic to spare his life. While praying that the god of courage would keep her strong. In the end prayers, as usual, did _nothing_. As she was forced to watch eh friend dir slowly, as usual, the gods refused to answer her, and left to her own device she did the only thing she knew how and began to sing.

 _"~Never knew a time. When you weren't by my side. You've been the one thing I could count on.~"_

Nora began to sing to her friend as she slowly awaited his death...

* * *

 _"Jaune!?_ What the hell are you doing here!?"

Sera shouted to the the police around her as Jaune felt his world dim.

"Sera? I need some help...  
Jaune said as the woman tucked her pistol, grabbing a walkie-talkie and sprinting up to him.

" _Medics!_ This is Sere Adel at westbound and Garret! We have a case of hunters being attacked by criminals. I need medical assistance. There are two wounded huntsmen in training one is critical and fading fast and one grievous but stable. Send help as soon as possible!"

She yelled at her device, slamming it into her side before running a hand through his head wiping off the blood from his face as she calmed the bleeding boy.

"It's ok! It's ok! It's going to be alright kid! Just relax! Don't strain yourself kid, and do _not_ fall asleep! You took on helluva head hit but help is on the way."

She said rubbing his head with one hand as he felt the trauma get to him as his head swam and he lost consciousness.

* * *

Opal was having a _good_ day. She was currently enjoying a rare headache free day in Beacon. There was no fighting outside the arena. No building lit on fire. And as a nice change of pace, there was no paperwork for her to do. Or to be far for her to push on Glynda to do as Opal hated paperwork with a passion.

No today was just her sitting back in her chair relaxing and-

"Breaking news! Robbery in downtown Vale leaves several dead and two wounded!"

A voice said as the miniature screen on her desk turned on as a reporter came on the screen.

" _Lisa Lavender reporting live from downtown Vale where a pair of local hunters in training from Beacom have gotten involved in an armed robbery inside of a local nightclub leaving several dead, both hunters are injured. One in critical condition awaiting surgery at Vale general and one grievously wounded but stable"'_

She said as Opal felt her hairs rise on her neck as she could taste the paperwork that would come from this event as she began to pray.

"Please may it _not_ be them. Please, may it be someone _anyone_ but those two who-

" _Then names of the brave hunters in training how stopped these robberies are Jaune Arc and Lie Ren. Two hunter in training form Beacon who are now in Vale general awaiting treatment and police questioning and-_

"Just my _luck."_

Opal said sighing as she stood up, Stretching once cracking her back as she gripped her cane.

"Just one more fire I need to stop a fire from burning down the city. I just wanted an afternoon."

She said aloud as she walked out of her office and into the town to save two of her students from their team and Glynda. And if she were lucky she would be able to sweep this entire thing under the rug as soon as she could.

* * *

"So is there anything _else_ that you would like to tell me?"

"No mam."

"Jaune. This is not like last time. You are _hurt_ , people are _dead._ You are lucky that the girls Melanie and Militia along it several security cameras have cleared you of all wrongdoing, but I still need a statement from you. Now is there anything, anything at all that you want to tell me?"

The woman asked taking out a notepad in her hand as her familiar brown creamy eyes, and near identical face to Coco's glared at him.

"I was just working at my job-  
"At _Juniors?"_

"Yes."

"Dammit. Why don't they shut that hellhole down already? And why the hell are you working there?"  
Sera asked raising Jaune an accusing eyebrow as she adjusted her white plane clothes uniform as Jaune blushed at seeing her exposed chest.

"I needed money, and they pay well."

"The pay how much?"

"Two thousand."

"A _week?_ Not bad-

"A _day."_

Jaune said as her mouth dropped.

"They drop two grand on you a day!? _How!?_ I don't get that much, and I've been here for years!"

Sera yelled incredulous as Jaune sighed in his hospital cot.

"I get paid at the end of every shift."

"In credit?"

" _Cash."_

Jaune said as she grimaced.

"Because _that_ sounds legal.'

She said in a deadpanned voice as Jaune shrugged.

"It's a club they make money. What can I say?"

He asked as he sat in his hospital cot as she rubbed her head.

"Jaune look. You are a _good_ kid. I get that I really do! But! You can't make bad decisions!"

She said emphasizing the word _bad_ as Jaune shifted in his sheets.

"Bad _decisions?"_

"Easy money Jaune. It's _never_ worth it, trust me. Not in the long run, whatever benefits working with the people, and I use that word in the _loosest_ term possible at Juniors will only screw you, in the end, trust me."

Sera claimed as he sighed.

"Look. They attacked us we fought them off-

"I'll say. You killed some of them. I saw that on camera. How many do you remember killing?"

She asked her eyes become hard as steel as Jaune nodded.

 _"Three."_

"The cameras show _five_ confirmed kills by you alone. You friend their got six. He was quite the little monster. What are you feeding him in Beacon-

"Nothing but the _finest_ foodstuffs miss Adel, of this I can assure you. You have nothing to fear of this I must assure you."

The calm voice as Opal said as she walked into the infirmary ward as Jaune gulped

"Mam! I was just-

"Be at ease Mister Arc. I have seen the footage myself. You are in no trouble. I can hardly punish you for self-defense you know?"

"That's good to hear."

"Indeed now miss Adel do tell me what happened so I can hear it from a trusted _friend."_

Opal said smiling with closed eyes as the woman as her eye began to twitch.

"Well since you are being polite for _once_ , and not throwing my chief on my ass telling me to look the other way and not to ask questions like all the other times, let me tell you."

Sera said in a cheery voice that dripped of irritation as Opal grimaced.

"Go on...

"Mister Arc, and Mister Ren where attacked at their place of employment. Over a dozen armed assailants attacked them and their coworkers, Melanie and Militades Malachite. The two fought there way out to the enemy taking severe injuries in the process."

"How bad are my students."  
Opal said in a neutral one that sent shivers of panic down Jaune's spine as the woman's grey eyes shot open.

"Well, Mister Arc suffered from four broken ribs, a bruised chess, a major concussion that has yet to were off. Multiple bruises and fractures throughout his upper body as well as several severe lacerations of his face."

"I see... And Mister Ren?"

"He is worse. He suffered a sniper bullet to his chest. Anti aura round too."

" _Anti aura_ round? Where did these women get their equipment? That is military grade ammunition?"

Opal asked frowning as Sera sighed.

"No idea. They are all dead."

"I take it my students played a role in their deaths?"

"They did, but it was all self-defense, so no charges from the DA. _This time._ "  
Sera said as she turned to Jaune.

"Jaune you know you killed _five_ people today right?"

Sera asked raising her eye row as Jaune shrugged.  
 _"And?'_

"You don't seem to cut up about it. Most people when they have their first kill ten of praise, some dry heave, some go into convulsions, some began to hyperventilate. But you?"

"You don't seem bothered in the slightest by it. In fact, you seem to be taking this remarkably well for your first kill."  
Sera said as Opla raise an eyebrow at her wonder why she was baiting her student and-

"That's because it's _not_ my first time killing."

Jaune said matter of factly as Sera snapped her fingers as she took out a notepad.  
"So you have killed before? Tell me where and when? Was it in self-defense?"

"In the wilds. I don't know when but I killed before-  
"And the wilds are in _no_ kingdom's police force's jurisdiction, so you have no reason to be asking him any further questions about this matter, Miss Adel."

Opal said silencing the woman as she glared daggers at the headmistress.

"I was just doing my job! I just wanted to see if he needed help dealing with it. Killings tend to take a toll on ones' psyche even if they _don't_ admit it."  
She said as her creamy brown eyes narrowed to Jaune he felt like he was testing him.

 _"Maybe she want's us to bite?"_  
His reflections said from the metal hospital cot railing as Jaune shrugged internally.  
 _"Maybe?"_ He thought as he gripped his sheets.

"I mean what's the big deal? I killed people that tried to kill me. It's _not_ the first time, and it won't be the last-  
"You seem confident that you will kill again. Why is that?"  
Sera said as Opal glared at her.

"I'm a hunter. I'm going to be fighting Grimm and humans. If I fight them again I don't expect them o hold back so why should I?"  
Jaune asked in what he thought was a reasonable statement as Sera frowned.

"Jaune you do know that hunters are _supposed_ to hold themselves back correct? Even cops are not supposed to kill-

"I don't like it. But it's not the worst thing-

"Enough. Sear tell me about his medical condition. Now."  
Opal in a dark tone as a small burst of green? Energy flowed from her can as sear sighed.

"Fine. Fine. Bring out the big guns huh? Well like I said they are hurt but they are going to live. They just need some rest and-

"Good. Go on, when will Mist Rena and Mister Arc recover?"

"To be blunt? Fully? _Never._ "

Sera said in an even tone as Opal's eye twitched a small sliver of green energy slipped out from her palms.

"What pray tell do you mean by _never?_ Miss Adel do not play jokes with me. I am in no mood for humor and-

"Neither am I. Jaune took far to much damage to his chest. And his heart sustained severe blunt force impact making it _weaker."_

"Weaker?"

Jaune asked as she nodded, hesitating once before giving a Coco like sigh as she shook her head.

"Don't know how to tell you this kid but you got a heart condition."

Sera said as Jaune gaged.

"Hear _condition!?_ Like what?"

"Looks like you actually have a _weak_ heart. Weaker than most people in almost every category. You can't take any more blows like that to the chest without serious repercussions. I'm advising you in my professional opinion to get thicker plate armor, just aura will not cut it."

"He will get all that is required of him to stay in Beacon. Now Mister Ren?"

"He's _worse._ The anti aura round made a mess of him. It's bad."

"How bad is bad? Do not skimp words Sera. This is serious."

"I won't. His body's _not_ healing right, his left lung is all but useless. I won't be surprised if he needs a new one. And he lost a lot of blood. If we do fix his lung it will never work beyond half capacity again and-

Sera said once, before looking at Jaune then leaning over to Opal to whisper in her ear.

"When the docs brought him in they did a full body scans on him, they took a look at his heart, organs his _brain._

"And? Why are you telling me this Sera?"

Simple. He's showing signs of _advanced_ metal decay. We estimate that if he keeps up his semblance use, he will be gone before he leaves Beacon."

She whispered with Opal grimaced. "So be it. Mister Arc. You will be ready to go on the day is over. Mister Ren will join you later. Your teams and friends are aware of your condition and survival."

"Though Miss Nikos and Miss Valkyrie almost _fought_ me to come here they are wain at Beacon. You go home tong Ren will come later, until then?"

"Until then?"

"Good job surviving. Though I must have you report to Oobleck twice a week, starting noon tomorrow."

"For what mam?"

"Jaune you _killed_ people. Mandatory Beacon policy states you are now in need of therapy twice a week for the remainder of the semester, or until Oobleck decides you are ready. You will start tomorrow. Until then? Sera will see you home. I have matters to discuss."

Opal said as left Jaune alone with a low sigh as he shook his head.

* * *

"So am I going to _die?"_

Jaune asked as he sat on the police bullhead in the seat next to Sera who shook her head.

"Today? _No._ Or at least your heart won't kill you _that_ soon."

Sera claimed looking at the boy, locking her creamy eyes on his cerulean ones as Jaune frowned.

"But it will kill me? _Eventually?"_

"Jaune I won't lie. You got a heart injury after you got your aura unlocked. That means that whatever the hell was wrong with it was bad enough that even aura could not heal it."

"That sounds bad...

"It is. Honestly? If you ask me, either one of two things will happen. When injuries like this normally occur, they will either fix themselves in two years time or...

"Or?"  
Jaune asked as she sighed and shook her head.

"Or you _die._ In roughly two years time your aura will have fixed your heart fully, back to what it once was or you will die. Period."

"Is there something anything I can do to not die in two years?"

"Besides _not_ getting thumped in the chest for the foreseeable future? Not really. Keep the blows from landing and get some damned thicker armor and you should, should be ok. Now come on this things landing, and I can see your harem waiting for you."

Sera said as Jaune looked out the wind to see both _PN_ and _RBY_ plus family and his sister who even form up high Jaune saw the bored look on her face as the craft touched down, surprisingly enough Weiss was nowhere to be seen as the ship laned and the boy sighed.

* * *

 _"Jaune!"_

Pyrrha, the first to him as always, yelled as she forced him into a tight hug.

" _Pyrhha_! To tight-

"Jaune! What happened to you!? Are you ok?! What-

"Jaune! Ren! Where is Ren!? Why isn't he with you!?"

Nora asked shaking the boy tearing him from Pyrrhas grip shaking him before a loud voice cut in.  
"Please stop! Do _not_ shake him!"

Sera yelled cutting through the crossing through the line of worried students like a hot knife through butter as Nora put him down.

"Why not?"

"Besides the fact that it's rude? Jaune has suffered a serious concussion during his attack. And any further shaking of his head might lead to brain damage."

"Who are you?"

Pyrrha asked as Sera sighed.

"Sera Adel. Detective VPD. Nice to meet you. I'm the one who saved this boy's and the other one's life FYI."

Sera said as Nora dropped him at once before she gripped his shoulders.

"Jaune. Ren is he-

"He's hurt. Badly but he'll live."

Jaune said as Nora sighed once.

"Thank the _three..._

She sighed before Pyrrha gasped.

"You _face_! What happened to you!?"

"Tossed _out_ a car window at around eighty. Why?"

Jaune said blandly as the teams dissolved into anarchy.

* * *

 _"On one hand. That went about as well as I thought it would."_

 _"Who made you an expert on anything?"_

 _"No one. But! I would say the fact that we manage to A. Not only keep all our limbs and B. Not be forced to drop out of Beacon as a plus! Now if only we could get out of these ropes..._

His reflection said as Jaune looked to the rope tying him to his bed. Now being tied up was nothing new to the bone. Living with Qrow int he tribe meant that more often than not they ended up being captured interrogated or otherwise detained. And while Pyrrha was good at much things tying know was not one of them.

And he could have quickly cut his way out if not for the pair of amber eyes watching him like a hawk form the other side of the room.

"I just need to-

 _"Stop."_

Blake said flipping a page with one hand reading her book as Jaune sighed.

"I'm-

"If you leave that bed, I will put you back in it, by _force._ And I will tie the knots _personally_ this time. And they will not be comftoarbel."

The faunus girl said without looking up from her book as Jaune sighed.

"I'm not hurt I just-

"Four broken ribs a brush sternum and major concussion make be begged to differ. Noe Pyrrha told me to make sure you stay in that bed and the ow I'm going to do. Now get some sleep. Unless you want me to make you some tea. Do you?"

"I'm fine-

"Then get some _rest._ But don't fall asleep you are still suffering from that concussion so you can rest but do not sleep. I'll be watching you."

Blake said not looking up as Jaune sighed. Pyrrha had left Blake of all people to watch him while he rested. Not trusting him to stay in bed and in her defense that was smart. Jaune despite resting for less than an hour was feeling much better even if he had his face tossed through the window of a speeding jeep at over eighty miles an hour. Which while not one of the most severe injuries he had ever sustained was still painful as hell.

He thought grimly as he rubbed his face with a now lost tired hand. Making him grimace at Pyrrha's shoddy rope tying taught her to tie Ropes? Even _chip tooth_ could laugh at these things.

Jaune thought as he sighed and adjusted himself in his bed. Nora was gone. Off to the hospital to wait for Ren to wake up leaving Jaune alone with Blake until class ended and his partner cam to relive her-

"Can we talk?"

" _Whoa!?"_

Jaune gagged as Blake _appeared_ in front of him. Crossing the over forty feet of their room without making a sound. As the faunus stood above his bead as he gakked

"About what?"

Jaune asked not sure how the hell she made the journey without him noticing and-

"I ... I'm not very good at this type of thing but...

Blake said fidget once fidgeting and _soft?_

Jaune thought as something soft and warm covered his head as Blake gave him a hug.

"Thank's for everything. At the docs, you risked your life for me. A complete stranger and I _appreciate_ that. I really do."

Blake said giving the boy a quick hug as he felt her impossibly smooth skin, that even though her thin shirt he could feel ti's cream like clothes. As she held him for several moments before she let go of him in an instant as he blushed.

"Don't worry about it. It's what friends are for."

 _"Freinds_? I didn't even know you really. I just dragged you into a situation that you almost got killed over! You almost died you _did!_ You did die on the bullhead and needed to be resuscitated! And-

"Blake. It's ok. I saw someone in help, and I helped them. I didn't do it for a reward of for my ego. I saw my friend in trouble, and I helped her. What's so strange about that?"

Jauena sked as Blake began to _cry!?_

She's _crying!?_ Jaune thought as real tears fell from her amber eyes as he began to panic.

"Whoa! What id I-

"You... You remind me of someone I used to know...

Blake said in a tired voice as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Someone that you used to know? Who?"

Jue as Blake hesitated as she started to fidget awkwardly for a moment before sighing. "His name is _Adam._ He was a lot like you until...

She trailed of ominous her ears going flat on her head as Jaune grimaced.

"Until what?"

"His semblance began to _eat_ his mind...

Blake said darkly as Jaune gulped as his own issue began to resurface.

"How did that happen?"

He asked fishing for clues as she shook her head.

"He was the best. The best fighter and mentor I ever knew. Even if he was a... _populist_. He was still the kindest nicest most generous person I ever met. He was a leader a hero to anyone oppressed human or faunus until...

"Until?"

"Until his mind started to be eroded. Adam was a charismatic leader, a rallying figure to all faunus but he was _no_ warrior."

Blake admitted as Jaune raised an eyebrow.  
"No warrior? I thought he was your mentor. And one of the best, how could he be bad?"

Jaune asked as Blake beginning to show him a depressed smile.

"By himself? Adam was _harmless_. He couldn't hurt a fly, he was uncoordinated, had _no_ agility and was more of a danger of himself than anyone else around him."

"But?"

"Well just because he was bad at fighting did so that he could not fight later on. He needed his semblance to fight, and with it he was unstoppable in battle. He was invincible in combat but over the course of many years, the repeated use of his power took a toll on him and over time? It ate him alive until there was almost nothing left of what he was."

Blake said darkly as Jaune fest as wave fos wat over his body and-

 _Ding!_

His scroll rang as Blake's ears shot up as Jaune saw a call coming in from Neo.

"Neo's _calling?"_

Jaune said aloud as Blake frowned.

"Who's Neo?"

Blake asked looking over his shoulder at his scroll as she went to pick up the call.

"She's my... _coworker?"_

Jaune said not trying to lie but trying to think a better word than a morally red-zoned lover. As Blake shot him a glare.

"You are a _bad_ liar. You know?"

Blake said as he picked up the phone.

"Neo? Is that you."

Silence...  
 _"Neo?"_  
More silence followed by what sounded lake raid burst of air? Like someone was flashing their hand rapidly in a quick series of hand motions.

"Are... Are you signing _over_ the phone?"

Jaune asked incredulously as he heard the rapid movement of hand gestures over the other line.

"Why the hell are you-

 _DING!_

A text appeared as Jaune saw it.

 _"Where the hell are you? Be specific."_

Neo texted as Jaune staid on the line.

 _"I'm in my dorm in Beacon. Ninth floor first-year dorms. Room 408. Why?"_

 _"Because you are going to work and I need to get you. We have things to discuss."_

 _"But-_

"You are _not_ going anywhere."

Blake said snatching his scroll from his hand and putting it in her pocket.

 _"Hey!_ That's mine!"

"I know, but you are staying here. Period. Pyrrha made my promise that you would not step one foot out of that door until she got back."

"What about-

"If you so much as _breathe_ in the general direction of your window I will tie you to the shower."

Blake said with a baleful glare making Jaune gulped.

"But... what if I _didn't_ take a step out of the room and I still went to downtown?"

Jaune asked as Blae frowned.

"What do you mean by that? How can you leave the room without taking a single step outside?"

"I'm just saying! What if I could do that! Would that be ok?"

"I g _uess?"_

"So-

"If you can somehow leave this room _without_ taking any step outside or leaving it through any physical means then yes. You can go."

Blake said with a small smile as she walked away from the boy grinning att he mentions you could leave a room without-

Wait! What if he can _teleport?_ Blake thought as-  
 _Ding!_

 _"I'm here."_

His scroll said before the sound of shattering glass filled the room.

Blake spun around to see a small multi-colored woman gripping Jaune by the shoulder bowing to her once as Jaune waved.

"Bye Blake!"

He said as they both disappeared into shattering glass leaving the room empty beside her. Blake froze as she stared at the spot where the people once were as her mouth fell slack jaw before her right eye began to twitch...

* * *

"So kid! Looks like you and the green psychopath lived! Send my regards to that little menace to public order when he comes round will you?"  
Roman asked puffing his cigar as Jaune nodded.

"Sure. But why did you have Neo come to get me?"

Jaune asked as the woman saw in his lap rubbing her ass into his crost making him blush profusely as she teased him. Neo had brought him to a small concrete room that _looked_ like some type of interrogation office as Roman patiently awaited his _protegee._

"Besides the fact that she wants' to break your dick off? We need to _talk."_

Roma said as both he and Neo lost any sense of levity to their eyes as they became fierce.

"About...

"Jaune you have just joined the _illustrious_ physical branch of Torchwick Crime enterprises!"

Roman said holding out a business card with a grinning mask on it that read. **Torchwcik Crime Enterprises! We do the crime no one does the time! _LLC._**

"You have a business card?"

"I have _several_! But that's neither here nor there! What is is the fact that you are now a part of a very selective group of individuals who need to how you say prove their worth."

Roman stated as his eye level Jaune with a withering glare as he gulped.

"Prove my worth what do you-

Jaune froze as he felt a sharp stinging sensation come to his neck. As Neo had suddenly drawn her sword and was now pressing it to his jugular, making a small drop of blood fall from it as he began to panic.

"Neo!? I-

" _Sorry Jaune. I need to do this."_

Neo signed as Roman puffed his cigar.

"Look, kid, I'll be honest here. _I_ like you. _Neo_ likes you. The girls like you! But you are an e _nigma."_

 _"Enigma?"_

Jaune asked panicking as Neo pressed her sword deeper into his neck making him freeze as he forgot about her insanely soft rear as she giggled once.

"Yes. You see there are some amongst our... organization that doubt your commitment to our cause. They think with good reason. Mind you. That a hunter in training joining our group is a _less_ than optimal business move and are well, they want you dead."

Roman said as Jaune felt the sword press further into him as the stinging pain grew more intense.

"Wait! I-

"UP! But! Bup! Fear, not my friend. I have spoken on your behalf! As _any_ good mentor would do, defending his protege is half my job! And I have bought you a week!"

The man said flamboyantly as Jaune froze.

"A week? What does that mean?"

"I mean! That is one week I'm going to make a call for you to help me with a _run_. You come with me prove your loyalty and Neo doesn't kill you on that chair. _Capeesh?"_

Roman asked as Jaune balled his fist, as he gritted his teeth against the girl and man.

"Neo. You wouldn't kill-

 **"Sorry Jaune. I like you but Roman's first."**

The girl thought to rub a hand around his neck seductively, before moving her face forwards. Giving him a whiff of her strange ice cream flavor perfumed before making him shudder and moan as she licked his throat. Taking the line of blood on her tongue and licking it off his neck dragging her tongue along his skin.

Forcing goosebump to form on him as he gasped and his toes curled up, as she giggled once, holding his glare before striking a flirtatious pose making him glare at her multi-colored eyes.

"But I thought we were-

 **"Jaune. I like you I really do, but you are new. I just met you. You have my _lust,_ but Roman has my _loyalty_. He's _always_ number one."**

Neo thought as Jaune felt the sword press deeper into him drawing even more blood as Roman sighed.

"So Jaune. Are you going to join us or will not only you but Ren as well die today?"

 _"Ren!?_ Why does he have to die!?"  
Jaune balked pressing forward only to shot back as the word stabbed deeper into his neck making him gag as Neo giggled and Roman shook his head.

"You and he are close, and some of the senior parts of my supervisor don't like any hunter being in so close. So either you agree to join me as my protege or you and the green psycho die. What's it going t-

"Fine! I'll do it. Jus leave Ren-

"Swear on your honor."

Roman said in an instant as Jaune glared.

"Say that you. _Jaune Arc._ Will not only be my loyal _and_ stalwart protege. You will also assist me in all of my endeavors for as long as I den necessary and not only help me advance my plans you will do nothing to harm said plans. Either by action _or_ inaction cause them to fail, ok?"

Roman asked as Jaune froze as he glared at the thief before he sighed heavily.

"Fine. I Jaune Arc. Only known son of clan Arc, swear my compete and total obedience to you Roman Torchiwck. My mentor and warden."

"There we go! Now that was not so hard was it?"

Roman asked as the sword vanished from his neck as Neo once again become friendly as she snuggled into his crotch as Jaune felt his aura heal his neck.

"Now that all that unpleasantness is out of the way lets talk business!"  
Roman said smacking back his cane to the top of the concrete wall making a large white sheet fall down as Jaune sighed.

* * *

"Then you jumped _off_ a Nevermore?"

 _"Yes!_ I bravely led the plunge to escape the beast as I led my then partner and now leader bravely off the monster as we struck into the ground!"

"Is that so?"

"It is! And then I met up with my future teammate and friends-  
'"And your boyfriend?"

"What!? _NO_! I mean! Well, I want him to be, but that's neither here nor there!"

"Whatever you say _ice princess."_

"Hey! Don't mock me!"

"I'm not mocking you. And besides, if I can't mock my favorite niece then who can I mock?" Qrow asked tried putting his hands behind his neck as his favorite and _only_ niece pouted.

Stomping her high hell onto the concrete of the sidewalk as she puffed out her cheeks putting her hands on her hips and pouting at him.

 _"HMMPH!"_

She harumphed loudly as Qrow sighed.

"Sorry, princess. I was just funny. Now go on tell me how my favorite niece killed a Nevermore while her boyfriend took out the deathstalker."

"He's not my boyfriend! And yes! For your information as soon as we recovered Jaune took this ten team to take on the deathstalker while I am my team took on the nevermore. I l _ead_ the offensive personally of course."

"Of course.'

Qrow said in a sarcastic tone as she puffed out her cheeks pouting again as she turned her ponytail so fast Qrow was sure her tiara would rip off in the force of her whiplash.

"Then! With me in the lead, we defeated the monster as one. In one swift tactical attack that left the beast dead and gone while we celebrated our triumph!"

"My it sounds like you were doing all the heavy lifting there."

"Well, it _was_ my glyphs that lead to us killing the beast. And it was _only_ due to my skill that we were able to slay the thing int he first place! I was quite influential in the process!"

Weiss said proudly as Qrow rubbed his chin hair.

" Well, you're telling me you did all of that before, but you're saying Oz still didn't' make you a leader? Seem like a natural choice you did do all the heavy lifting after all."

Qrow said as he rubbed his neck making Weiss fluter.

"Well! It's not that I was a guarantee to be a leader! I mean I wasn't a shoe-in or anything-

"But if even _half_ of what you said is true. Then you did all the work, lead all the attacks and carried the team to victory. Why not make you the leader instead of... what's her face? _Trudy buttercup?"_

Qrow asked as Weiss flushed before coughing violently into her palm. As she began to panic.

" _Ruby! Ruby Rose._ That's her name. She' my partner...

Weis s trail off as he nodded.

 _"Ruby Rose... Ruby Rose... Ruby Rose... Nope!_ Doesn't ring a bell! never heard of her a day in my life!"

Qrow said laughing openly Weiss sighed.

"Of course you would not know who she is! How would ever meet her? You lived in Atla, and she's from Patch! That's on the opposite sides of the world!"

Weiss said poking her uncles she accusingly as she gipped his necklace or one of two necklaces.

Qrows first neck was a long silver chain with a broken silver cross that was in pristine condition and never dulled or got stained. No matter what, whether Qrow got cover in mud, snow, dirt or worse blood. The silver medal was never anything but immaculate gunmetal grey as it rested on his chest.

On top, of it was the second necklace. This was far more ominous in Weiss's opinion. It was in the shape of a birds beak and was wrapped in a dark jet black chain along with a black onyx core all tied together with a baleful red jewel in its' center. That looked like an even eye.

Weiss _never_ liked the necklace, and Qrow never explained why he wore it. He just refused to take it off no matter what. The thing always unnerved her as she swore that the eye seemed to pulse with raw power as it made whatever metal made up the mystery material glow hot and made his warm chest even warmer.

It looks like a _Raven?_ Weiss thought as she let go of the necklace as a hand rested on her head.

"What's the matter snow angel? You mad that you aren't the leader of your team?"

"N-no! It's not that it' just-

"Hey don't' worry. Even if you are not a team leader, you are still my favorite and _only_ niece ok?'

He asked ruffling her hair making her squeal as she jumped on his chest. Rubbing her face into his chest. Not caring about the cross rubbing into her flesh as that strange raven brand heated up her face-

"You are _such_ a child. Really."

Winter said in a slightly disapproving tone as she shook her head chuckling at the two. Winter had been watching in silence as Weiss gushed to her uncle. She had relayed the story of her initial battle against a Nevermore.

Recalling her _clearly_ embellished story that no doubt drastically embellished her own contributions to the team. Not that Winter was accusing Weiss of lying mind you. She just knew that the girls usually impeccable demeanor became a complete opposite when her uncle got involved. And she became a quivering mess doing her damnedest to paint herself int he best light possible. Even if it was terribly embellished. "Hey! I am not a child Winter!"

Weiss said as she held onto her uncle's arm before sticking out her tongue!? Winter gasped as Weiss literally stuck out her tongue in Winter as he gaped.

"Weiss! We are in _public!"_

 _"Meanie!"_

Weiss said as Qrow chuckled.

"Uh oh! Don't get the ice queen mad! She might just freeze us where she can nag us all day-

"I do not _nag_! I _just_ point out the various flaws in your demeanor and actions along with your personal and spiritual beliefs showing their inevitable inferiority when shown side by side in accordance with my own."  
Winter said ambivalently as Qrow as Weiss shared a look.

"Really?"

"Can she even hear herself talk?"

"Not since I can remember."

"You would know. She's your sister and-

"Do I _really_ have to freeze you both?"

Winter asked unfastening her sword as Weiss gasped.

"Uncle Qrow!"  
"Run _princess_! Get us a seat at the restaurant! Hurry before it's too late!"

Qrow yelled tossing Weiss forward as she landed on the ground in a perfect dancers stance gained all the way as hit the ground and sprintingg forward to their restaurant they were going for lunch.

"She's _cute._ "

"She's a child. _Especially_ around you. Why do you pamper her so much?"  
Winter asked running a hand in between her husband's arm. Taking his with hers as she rested her head on his own. Lookin down on his smooth black hair, enjoying the foo foot of height difference between them as she sighed.

"Hey she's young, and she's doing really well. Why not give her some praise every now and then? We all need a good pampering."

Qrow said as he put his head on his wife's neck. Enjoying her superior height to get a nice face press into her supple chest and-

"She just wants to impress you. She' desire for another positive male presence in her life. After our mother's incident. she' been dying for older author figures to cling to."

"And she just happened to choose me? Can't say her decisions making skill are too good."

Qrow class sighing as he felt Winter's hand grip him as she interlocked their finger.s

"Don't say that. You're not _such_ a bad catch, after all, I chose you did I not? And I have _impeccable_ standards."

Winter whispered in his ear making him grin.

"Does the ice queen want to get _frisky?_ I thought you hated going at it hot and heavy in public?"  
Qrow asked trying to get a rise with his wife as she grinned.

"Don't push your luck Qrow. I might be a proper lady but don't think for a moment that I won't pin you _against_ a wall."  
Winter said, stopping her walked as her grip on her husband's hand became like iron as Qrow raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Aren't you worried that people would hear us? I mean you aren't the most _silent_ lover ever. And with the things you do? I don't think I can stop from waking Mony himself."

"I _do_ have silencer glyphs. Don't you remember the time back in Vacuo? Wher I took you on that diplomatic meeting. And I invited you the diplomat's kitchen? Don't you remember how I tossed you onto that dinner tray."

Winter asked as he voice took on a sultry tone. As she ran a hand down her husbands back. Digging her nails into his spine and making him shiver.

" I threw you on that try. Tossing all that fancy silverware tot he side. And. I. _Took._ You. With the diplomat's room? I don't think I'll forget that a day in my life. The shaking of t try, the sweat on your face. The noises you made? And If I'll do that to you with the heads of state from the most powerful countries in the world next door don't think for a second that your safe in a restaurant in-

" _Sister! Uncle!_ What's taking you so long!?"  
Weiss asks popping her head out of the restaurant's door as Qrow blushed and Winter gained a wolfish grin.

"Coming snow princess! _

"You sure will be."

Winter said gripping his rear with a firm hand making him cough as he gained bright bush, gaging once as-  
 _FOOM!_

Qrow paused as he saw a small plum of some in the distance.

"The hell is that?"  
Qrow asked as he saw a plume of smoke in the distance before the wailing of sirens filled his ears. "Huh? Looks like some one's having fun."

Qrow said aloud before his wife reasserted her dominance on his arm as he sighed before being dragged inside...

* * *

 _"Little Timothy!"_

 _"Little Timothy?_ Who the hell is that?"

Jaune asked as Roman nodded his head.

"Yes! My enthusiastic protege! Litlle Timothy!"

Roman said as the picture of a small boy with smooth green hair appeared on the screen as Jauen raised an eyebrow.

"Who is Timothy?"

"He! Is the reason why you are going to win the Vytal tournament! That and I and Neo turn you into a lean and mean killing machine!"

The thief said laugh smugly as Jaune grimaced before moaning as he felt a hand appear inside his shorts as Neo gripped his privates.

Making him moan, as Jaune and recently learned that Neo could on occasion teleport parts of her boy and was using that ability to tease him while standing against the wall making Jaune blushed and panic. As the girl went from threatening his life with deadly severity to flirting with him in the span of a minute.

"What makes Timothy so _special!"_

Jaune gasped as Neo squeezed him making him blush as she giggled.

"Well since you seem so... _Passionate_ about this let me tell you! Way back int he day there was a study conducted by little Timothy! Now as you know Jaune in this world, we as a man are at one hell of a disadvantage in the field of combat! If we are unlucky enough to fight a woman and let's be fair. With the rate of birth as it is that more than likely well, we are _fucked."_

"Usually. They are bigger than us, stronger than us, faster than us and more often than not boosted by aura making our odds of success low at best and laughable at worst! That's where Timothy comes in! He was a study of a male with his aura unlocked. He was given some weight training, no combat skills mind you. And was tasked to fight _Bridget neck breaker._ The worlds top aura locked woman fighter in a one on one fight."

Roman said flicking his cane and making the screen switch to show a woman with black hair, standing at eight?! Feet tall with bulging muscles, a long dark ponytail with black eyes and tanned skin. Dressed in a form-fitting tank top as Jaune gulped.

"He fought her?!"

"Yup! Little Timothy fought the worlds best aura locked fighter, with years of weight lifting and combat training in a one on one fight!"

"That's not fair!"

"You are damned right!"

"It would be a slaughter!"

"It was! For _her!"_

Roma sai grinned as Jaune balked.

"What?"

"Jaune. Little Timothy won his fight with her. _Handil_ y mind you. He beat the words best aura locked fighter and beat her in single combat."

Roman said grinning as Jaune gaked.

"But... how? She's-

" _Bigger? Stronger?_ More muscles and better lung capacity with years fo training? She should have mopped the floor with him! And she would have in not for his aura making the difference!"

Roman said tapping his cane to show a photo of Timothy standing over Bridget with a foot on her head. Two black eyes on his face as the woman laid faced won on a foam mat.

"How?"

"Jaune do you even know what Aura is?"

"It's a shield right?"

"Oh, my! Jaune you adorable wide-eyed protege of mine! It is so much more than just a shield! Jaune aura is the very manifestation of your _soul_! It's the thing that makes you! It's the very real flowing of raw energy that makes you alive! Jaune aura is raw _energy_. And when someone with aura fights someone without aura? The one with aura wins. Almost all the time. Even a man weak as Timothy was able to beat someone who should have wiped the mat with them! All because of his aura! Now!"

The man said tapping his cane as he grinned.

"Aura is _not_ the end all be all! Even if a man with his aura unlocked can beat about any woman with her aura locked. But! What if the woman has hers unlocked? Then you are fighting someone who is not only superior they have all the power of a _soul_? Well, you are going to have a bad time. _Unless!"_

"Unless you are smart! And thank Monty for this! The invention of _guns!_ Guns are the great equalizer! They can allow even one aura locked user to take down even a _semblance_ user with skill and practice! And I am proud to see you taking my advice on that."

Roman said as he grinned at the brief silver case on the table in front of him. With its open case as a long black object laid in it.

"Jaune let me be honest with you. You _need_ to win Vytal. It's not just for you it's for all of us. Me, you and Neo." Roman said as Jaune cocked his head.

"All? Why?"

Jaune asked the man as he grew an irritated look as he finished his cigar. Stomping it out on an ashtray. Scowling as Neo instantly appeared to him putting afresh one in his mouth and lighting it in on ego.

" _Thanks."_

 _"Your welcome."_

Neo signed as Roman continued.

"Jaune I'll be honest. I bought you a _week_ , but it's not that simple. Even if you do come with me. And you do _perfectly!_ You and I are still probably going to die. Or worse."  
Roman said taking another puff from his cigar as Jaune gulped.

"What? What do yo-

"Jaune... In my line of work a would you have just signed up for. There are some rather powerful entities in the world. Some and most of them want us either dead, in my and Neo's case or in your case, _reclaimed."_

Roman said in a dark tone as he gulped.

"Reclaimed? What does-

"Don't worry about it because it's _not_ going to happen. As long as you listen and listen well. You and I have a shot. Not a good one but a _decent_ one. Right now the odds of us making it out of this shitstorm that is coming our way are none. And even now all that I did was buy us time for-

"For what? Roman what's happening!? What's coming to us-

"Jaune. I have brought us one week. If you win Vytal, I can buy us another three _years._ Either way in the next year or three Vytal will _fall."_

"Fall?"

"Jaune something big is happening. If you win Vytal, I can push it back until the next tournament in three years time when-

"I'd be a _fourth_ year."

"Yes. And I will have three more years to figure us a way out of this hell hole and-

"Why? Why me? Why are you telling me this? And why-

"Because you are _bait!_ The things trying to kill me for some reason seem to like you! I don't know why and I honestly don't care! But if you want to live a life as something other than a slave, then you are going to not only win Vytal, but I and you are going to be best friends!"

Roman said glaring at Jaune as he saw his emerald eyes. Jaune saw a rare glimmer of fear and desperation in them. As he knew at that one moment that despite everything Roman might have been, liar, their, murder, at his core he was a human. A scared shitless human that wanted to do nothing more than survive what was coming for him. At that moment Jaune gained insight into the man and knew he spoke the truth.

Roman needed his help, and if what he said was true Jaune needed his. As he grimaced.

"What do you need of me?"

Jaune asked as Roman grinned.

"I need you to _win_ Vytal."

"Easier said than done."

Jaune pointed out as Roman grinned.

"For others maybe but for you? _The prince in the castle?"_

"I hate that name."

"I know it's terrible but! It's how you are gon to not only mop the floor with Vytal, but you are going to be the first male winner of the tournament!"

Roman said waving his arms as Jaune glared at him.

"That still does not show me how. How am I going to _mop the floor?_ "

"Jaune have you ever heard of the phrase that _a wise predator hides its fangs?_ Becuase that is exactly how you are going to win!"

Roman said pushing the crate to Jaune as he looked at it.

In the front was his new weapon. An illegal rail rifle _and_ pistol. Both were weapons that sent solid objects at their opponents hurling him them at ludicrous velocities using experiment and _highly_ illegal rail technology.

Roman had insisted Jaune use this and-  
 _WHAM!_

Another silver briefcase now on the table as Jaune saw a nearly identical pair of rifle and pistol in it as he blinked.

"What the hell are these?"

Jaune asked as he looked at another silver static case with an identical pair of weaponry inside of it.

"This is the plan. Jaune this is the art of _deception!_

"An Arc-

"Never lies yeah! Yeah! Neo told me all about that over the few days. For a minute she can sure talk? I mean it's always Jauen this! Jaune that! I mean sure you like having your hair pulled during sex and-

" _WHAT!?_ No, I don't'!"

 _"Don't lie!"_

Neo signed as Jaune blushed brightly as the blood ran over his face as Roman sighed.

"Either way! This is how this is going to work. Jaune. The rail weapons stay here with Neo. When you train with her, you use them and your hatchet knife pair."

"And the others?"

"From now on you will _only!_ Use the _other_ assault rifle and pistol along with your sword and while in school."

"But why?"

"Jaune! Like I said. You are going to be in Vytal! And as much as I do not like a woman only a fool calls them stupid. They are smart. And if they get uses to your fighting style? You lose. Period."

"You need to give them the bare minimum amount of knowledge on how you fight. Making them think! That you have one specific fighting style will all the while Neo give you a fighting chance!"

Roman said as he flicked his cane as another screen came down as he grinned.

"Now before we go on know this, To win Vytal you will need a sneak attack and the problem with sneak attacks is...

* * *

"That they only work _once."_

Jaune said despondently as he walked down the street. Roman's plan for him to win Vytal was _ambitious_ , to put it mildly. And while it _would_ work it was also going to be damned difficult. Jaune needed to start now when he got home and-

"Look at the freak!"

"Goddess! Look at her stupid ears!"

"She also has a tail! I thought that they only had one freak part!? She has two? Is she a _double freak_ -

"Please stop! I don't want any trouble!"

A sacred voice said as Jaune looked to his left and scowled. There he saw three women bully a timid cat faunus citizen as he growled once as he walked over to them preparing to help the woman and-

"He-

"Knock it off! Who the hell are you!?"

A loud voice said as a towering figure suddenly emerged from nowhere as the woman gasped.

"Oh _shit!"_

 _"Huntress!"_

"Let's get out of here!'

The three harassers yelled as they sprinted away.

"Hey! Get back here! I'm not done with you!"

The _feminine?_ Voice that was surprising masculine said as Jaune saw the teal-armored huntress bend down t help the woman up as he gasped.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Y- Yes! Thanks for helping me!"

"No problem. It's what I do."

The _huntress_ said as a disbelieving Jaune walked up to her.

"You... You _helped_ her? Why would you do that?"

Jaune asked as the _woman_ bristled.

"Because those women were a bunch of angry ignorant cunts! That's why!"

"But... she's a _faunus._ "

"So!? What does that have anything to do with it!? My _best friends_ a faunus I'll have you know! And I don't tolerate this shit! Do you got a problem with that!?"

The _woman_ said angrily turning around as her mouth dropped as Jaune stood flabbergasted.

"No. Not at all. I just didn't expect this from you _Cardina."_ Jaune said as her mouth dropped.

* * *

"And this concludes my report! I believe you will find everything in order and approve of my mission posthaste!"

A cheery voice said as a stack of papers shuffled.

"Penny...

"Yes general! Autonomous combat unit cond named Penny Pollendina reporting for duty! What can I do for you?"

Penny asked the general as he sighed into his papers.

"Penny. You do know that what you propose is a risk to national security correct?"

"And? General! You where the one to say injustice anywhere is a threat to justice everywhere! And if we let the _slightest_ infraction slide today it could cause an avalanche of villainy to end the world tomorrow!"

Penny claimed in her usually perpetual cheery voice as the general sighed.

"Penny... You are asking me to _acquire_ a human being."

The general said wording his words carefully as Penny blinked.

" _Aquire?_ No! I am asking you to _save_ a boy from his life! I have given you _clear_ evidence of crimes committed and with the circumstantial proof that I have shown should be more than enough to approve my operation!"

Penny said as IronWood sighed heavily.

"Penny. This is the _Arc_ clan we are talking about. We can't just _steal_ -

"Rescue! Sir this is a clear-cut example of domestic abuse and at this rate, I believe he is more danger!"

"And you think that me approving your _mission_ will get him out of said danger?"

Ironwood asked glaring at the robot girl who was for all intents and purposes _his_ daughter as she nodded her head.

"Yes, I do!"

"Penny...

"General! You where the one to teach me how to live! You taught me the values of Atlas and instilled in me a sense of purpose, and this is what I want to do!"

"Penny. This is different. You are an Atlas _asset_. I can not just have you go and take a child and _assassinate!?_ His mother!? Penny! What are you-

"General. As you know I was not born like you. I was _made_ in a laboratory in Atlas."

" I know this Penny. I was the first person you saw when you first opened your eyes."

"Yes. And from that day onward you not only gave me purpose but you gave me _life._ I did not have to be _this_. What I am. I did not have to wear a school dress. I did not need to have custom fir clothes. I did not need anything but that which benefited my original purpose as a weapon."

"Penny you are more than a weapon and-

"Only because of you sir. You showed me a better life. You let me go to your academy. You let me join the military officially and fraternize with the soldiers many of whom have grown fond of me. And against everyone's wishes, you let me enroll in Vytal! You gave me a life outside of being what I was built for. You showed me a better way and now I want to show him a better life. A life free of fear and pain. I want to give him a life that is worth living!"

"And you honestly believe you can do that?"

"I do."

"It' not that I don't believe you but this is ridiculous! I mean how will this plan even work!?'

"Sir, it's like you said. On my trip to Beacon before I evaded capture, I took a glance into Beacon security ad-

"You hacked them!? You spied on our allies!?"

"Sir! The information I gained has bee critical!"

"Penny what you did is no better than Opal's trick-

"Sir! It is as you suspected! Opal is _lying_ to us! Look at my files! You will see why I need to infiltrate Beacon! it's not just for me but for the good of all of Atlas!"

Penny claimed as IronWood sighed looking at the document once before his jaw dropped. His already hard face softened by his _daughter's_ presence became as hard as bedrock as he teeth ground against one another as he nearly ripped the file in two.

 _"Dammit!_ I knew she was tricking me but _this!? This_ is going too far!"

"I concur, sir!"

"She is not a god! How dare she do something like this! Is she that mad or has power blinded her to her own folly!? This could cause another war another mass genocide and-

"That is why I believe it is _imperative_ that I enter Beacon sir! Not only to save Jaune but to _stop_ Opal before her plans become to far along and we can do nothing but watch as she makes Beacon into a superpower!"

"Penny... why you? Why are you so invested in this boy?"

"Sir you told me once that I am _nothing_ without my word. And I believe that to be the empirical truth. I was offered a hand by this boy and I accepted it. I can not leave him be."

Penny said in a frim tone as IronWood held her gaze before sighing once and rubbing his head.

"Fine. It is as you say. Without our words we are actions are meaningless-

"And without our actions our words are pointless."

Penny finished the saying as the nodded.

"I agree with you Penny but why you? Why do you want to infiltrate the school?"

"Simple sir. I am not a citizen of Atlas. I am as you said an _asset._ I am under the jurisdiction of no laws and I have complete freedom to do as I will and act how I please. I am not bound to anything but my makers and as a _tool_ , you are free from any backlash that comes from my actions. And! If I do secure Jaune that will give Atlas access to the recourses of their state! Imagine what we can do with that sir! Think about how we can benefit!"

Penny said as he scratched his head before he sighed heavily.

"Fine. Find out what you can on Opal. I want to know any and everything she does in Beacon. And find out just how the hell she plans to turn Amber into a damn superweapon and find a way to stop it!"

"And Jaune?"

"I do not care how you _obtain_ the boy. As long as you do _not_ do it against his consent all methods are fair. You know his code?"

"I just downloaded it and am on my seven _thousandth_ analysis of it!"

"Good. Then you have your mission, Penny. Infiltrate Beacon and stop Opal. No matter the cost. And if possible get Jaune out but _not_ before Vytal ok?"

"Sensational sir! I predict that in less than seventeen hours there is a three hundred percent chan that not only will Jaune be mine and safe! I will have eyes an ears in all of Beacon!"

"Good. Make it so."

The man said as Penny saluted sharply as she grinned. Just you wait Jaune! I'm going to save you and stop this madness! Penny thought as she broke her salute and walked out of the command room of the supercarrier Daedelus...

* * *

 **AN: Well! Here we go! More Game on! A little bit of ReNora but not the whole thing! That was just a rough answer to thier journey but don't you worry! I got a backstory for them! Anyways! With that, the chapter comes to a close! The plan is in motions, Penny is on the loose and _Cardina_ is _defending_ faunus!? What is that!? Character development good girl Cardin? Find on next time on Game on!**

* * *

 **Inventory log updated. New items acquired.**

 ** _IL. JHK-XKL._ Unique assault rifle.**

 **Damage 100.**

 **Fire rate three bullets per second.**

 **Modes. Single fire, semi automatic, full auto.**

 **DPS. 300**

 **Crit modifier DMG X 2**

 **Magazin capacity 30. Bullets remaining 270**

 ** _Unique_ Gauss rifle designed by Roman for training ! Gauss weaponry is illegal in _all_ kingdoms! Use of this weapon in the presence of _any_ authority figure will lead to a conflict! **

**IL. _XKLR-Accelerator_. Unique pistol.**

 **Damage 140**

 **Dps 140**

 **Magazine capacity 14. Bullets remaining 240**

 **Crit modifier DMG X 2**

 **Single shot only.**

 ** _Unique_ Gauss pistol designed by Roman for training.**

 _ **HKR Assault rifle.**_

 **Damage 40**

 **DPS 120**

 **Magazine capacity 30. Bullets remaining 270**

 **Crit modifier DMG X 2**

 **Basic military grade assault rifle.**

 _ **Saint Victa.**_

 **Common pistol.**

 **Damage 50**

 **DPS 100**

 **Magazine capacity 14. Bullets remaining 240**

 **Single shot.**

 **Warning! New crisis initiated. Codename _nihilistic acquisition!_**

 **Contact update!**

 **Roman Torchiwck insight level 50 reached can now see stats.**

 **Blake Belladonna insight level 50 reached can now see stats.**

 **New contact! _Cardin_ _Winchester_. **

**Seraphina Adel insight level 50 reached can now see stats.**

 **Attention! Congratulations Gamer! You have made a total of four level fifty insight levels! As of right now, the _mission operation_ feature is unlocked! Allowing you to launch _missions_ for the week!**

 **New quests.**

 _ **A cunning**_ **predator. Disguise your fighting style while learning that of your opponents.**

 **Reward. Lady Killer V2. plus _50_ % damage to female opponents. And double all not combat stats when placed against a female opponent.**

 ** _Dead man walking._ Find a cure for your heart.**

 _ **Affliction quest.**_ **Until completed there is a** _ **50% every**_ **hour that you will take on damage reducing your** _ **total**_ **health by a percent.**

 **The** _ **house falls down.**_ **Figure out who wants to acquire you and prevent it.**

 **Reward. Your _true_ threat is revealed. **

_**That's**_ ** _life._ Go on a _run_ with Roman.**

 **Reward XP and money.**

 **_Best laid plans._ Raise all insight levels to fifty.**

 **Allows access to mission type _sabotage_ your allies weaponry.**

* * *

 **Omake The Darkest Remnant. Part eight. The Reunion.**

"Ruby!? Blake!? What are you-

 _FWAP!_

The Arbalest interrupted the Crusader slapping him across his open helmet as the woman glared at him.

"You idiots! Do you have _any_ idea how worried we were about you!? Do you!? Do you!?'

Ruby glared as her friends as Jaune and Ren panicked as Blake stepped up.

"I never thought that you were that bright Jaune, but Ren? I thought you would have the good sense to talk him out of it."

Blake said cooly as the Grave Robber rested against a wall sharpening her pick ax as Jaune sighed.

"Ruby look-

 _"Nope!_ "

"Ruby-

" _Nope!'_

"But I-

" _Nope!_ "

'Why are you like this?"

"Because my friends are a bunch of thick-headed numb skulls would run away from their problems instead of facing them head on! Now hold still while I heal you!"

Ruby yelled taking out her field dressings as she began to wrap up her friends.

" _Well if you ask me that went rather well. If I do say so myself."_

Ozpin as the gohst was now called said as Oscar found himself forced to agree with the abomination for once in his life.

After the arrival of the two new heroes, the now fully equipped party got to explore the dungeon and leave without camping.

"Oscar? Was it I don't want to sound rude but why in the seven hells is an NPC going on a quest with heroes?"

The Grave Robber now know as _Blake_ said as Oscar gulped.

"Well! As you may or may not know! I am the lord of this here estate. And t he rightful heir to-

'Yeah. Yea. I heard enough after _lord._ "

The villain class said as the five of them approached the tavern that was suspiciously noisy. As a cachaphony of noise could be hear form inside as Oscar pushed open the doors.

"Oscar! You are ok!"

A sharp accented voice said as Velvet wrapped the NPC ina tight hug as he gakked.

"I though you were going ot be in bed!"

"I was but then these new heroes came and was an Occultist and he healed me!"

Velvet said as Oscar looked around the now thriving bar as he saw them.

There she was. A tall seven-foot amazon eating mountains of meat and downing inhuman amounts of ale with word _Hellion_ floating above her head. Next to her was a pale-skinned woman with the title _Valkyrie_ floating above her head as she ate a small hill of pancakes of all things and-

" _Pyr?"_

Jaune asked as the Hellion turned her emerald eyes to him gasping once as she tossed her meat to the side as she stood up.

"Pyr I-

"You idiot!"

The woman yelled pulling back her fist slamming it into Jaune's helm sending him flying back into a table breaking it in half.

"Oww! Pyr! That hurt-

Jaune was silenced as the Hellion put her lips to his as Oscar blushed.

"Pyr I-

 _WHAP!_

The woman hit him, then she kissed him, then she hit him again, then she kissed him again. This got so bad eventually Oscar was thinking Jaune would need surgery before-

"I _can't_ take it anymore!"

Pyr? Yelled as suddenly jumped on Jaune straddling his hips and-

" _Your'_ too young to see this!"

Velvet said covering his ears as the woman mounted her prize. The last Oscar saw of him was the woman mounting him before moans? Fill the air and-

"Hey you! You the NPC fighting demons and shit? Cause if you are! Boy do I need a _job!"_

A voice said as Oscar turned from the copulating couples as he saw a cheeky knock out blonde waiting for him with the word _Brawler_ scrawled above here head.


	10. Calm

**_:AN Here it is! More Game on! This fic took a bit longer to work as I was dealing with school and working on the new Arc for the story. Anyways! This story is off to a great start and here's some more!_**

 ** _Ps. On a personal side, note this story is a challenge to me. I wrote it for two reasons. One to be able to write_ a _brutal_ fic. _And two to get more comfortable writing sex scenes. Something that despite me being a kinky fuck in the real world has always made me feel awkward. So I'm experimenting with them for now so expect more lemons! While I work out what works for me. Also! This is the last_ calm chapter. After this it's right to the blood sex and death all the way to the grand Vytal finale, so stay tuned! _Until then? Enjoy..._**

 ** _Pss. "Warning sirens" A new sibling approaches!_**

* * *

 _"Cardina?_ I... I don't know what to say. I didn't expect this from you."

Jaune said flummoxed as he stared at the tall brunette _girl_ who still looked decisively nonfeminine like. Who stood above the cowering faunus woman. As she was the absolute _last_ person, he expected to find defending a faunus. As the girl nodded a brief thanks to her before scurrying away as Jaune blinked in pleasant shock as she smiled at the stunned girl.

 _It just goes to show you. People have different sides, and we all can change_.  
He thought happily. Jaune thought she hated the faunus and-  
 _"Arc!?_ Is that you!?"

The _girl_ said in a shocked voice as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah. That's me. At least last time I checked I was Jaune Arc. Why are you helping that woman? I thought you didn't like the faunus?"

 _"What!?_ Why would I _not_ like faunus? My best friends a faunus back home!"

Cardina yelled blushing as Jaune blinked owlishly at _her_.

"Then why are you such a bully to them in school?"  
Jaune asked the girl as she paused stuttering as her mouth fell open like a big mouth bass as she blushed and stuttered.

 _"I... I... I!"_

"Cardina? Are you feeling ok? You are blushing and-

"I'm fine!"

The girl yelled in a decisively masculine voice as Jaune glared at her.

"Are you sure you are fine? You don't sound fine and-

"I sad I'm fine! Now stop asking you _jerk!"_

The girl shouted as Jaune frowned at her.

"That's uncalled for. I was just asking why you were so nice to her and-

" _Shut up_ you jerk! I said I'm fine!" Cardina shouted at Jaune blushing profusely as he sighed to the girl.

"I was just curious, you know? You were always so mean to faunus in beacon and-

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be so judgemental about other people! Maybe people all have circumstances and we should not be judged just by how we look!"

"Seriously? _Pot meet kettle_ much?"

Jaune asked as the girl flush before growling? As she rolled back her fist and punched him in the chest.

 _"Off!"_

Jaune yelled as the _girl's_ fist crashed into his chest, knocking the wind from his lungs as she took his scroll typing something in it before she tossed it back to him.

"What did you do that for?!"

Jaune wheezed coughing terribly as he got his breath back as Cardina glared at him.

"That's my _number!_ I'm going to call you later, and you _better_ answer!"

"Why would I-

"Just do _it!"_

The girl demanded of him as _she_ shot him a death glare with her brown eyes. Before crossing her arms and leaving with a _huff!_ Of irritation leaving Jauneconfused and in pain on the sidewalk as he watched her go.

" _Woman am I right?"_

A familiar voice said as a warm fuzzy feeling came over Jaune. As something yellow flashed in front of his face tickling his noise making him cough. As he saw a familiar blonde tail on his shoulder, Jaune shoulder as he looked to see a bright shining pair of blue eyes staring playfully at him.

 _"Moon?"_

Jaune asked the yellowtail owner getting a squeal of happiness from her as the faunus girl grinned.

"Hey, ther _e short blonde_ and _handsome!_ How are you doing today? Still as cute as ever I see!"

The bubbly faunus girl said running her tail over his face making him blush as he swatted it away.

 _"Moon?_ What are you doing here?"

"So you _do_ remember me! I'm flattered! And impressed!"

The girl said winking at him before wrapping him in a tight hug squishing his face against her soft wrapped breast making him blush as her skin pressed against his nose.

" **Damn it! He's so cute! I just want to glomp him! I wonder if he's, had sex? I hope he's still a virgin!"**

Moon thought as Jaune blushed brighter than Ruby's cloak as the girl pressed his face to her chest. Gripping him tight as she ground him into her insanely soft breasts and her impressive abs before she quit hugging him letting him go as he gasped for air.

"Moon! Don't do that!"

"Ahhh. Why not? Don't act like you didn't enjoy it! I know you like it! Otherwise, you wouldn't be blushing!"'

Moon declared making the boys' already scarlet face turn blood red as he looked away from the girl.

" _Gotcha!_ Moon always know when a guy likes her!"

The fauns female said relishing the blush on his face before she stopped laughing as a serious look came over her face.

"Jaune. Why are you _outside?"_

Moon asked as all form of playfulness left her voice as she began deadly serious.

"Because I had to go to work?"

Jaune replied not lying _technically_ as Moon gave him an unreadable expression.

"I see. Well, you see Jaune that put's me in a bit of a bind you know?"

The monkey faunus said scratching her chin contemplatively as she grimaced.

"How?" He asked the faunus as she used her tail to scratch her chin.

"Well, the thing is I got a call from Blake the _other_ cutie I'm trying to talk too. You know _tall, dark, mysterious?_ She's got big breast and a _great_ ass? That one?"

Moon asked as Jaune blushed and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I know Blake. She's great-  
 _"Right!_ Hey! If I'm lucky I can get the both of you into in a little _two on one_ action! How does that sound? Ony guy two girls? I know you'd love it! I know _I'd_ love it!"

Moon said as Jaune gakked before her voice became deathly serious again.

"Blake called me earlier, in her _sex_ y ass voice, saying that _you!_ Mister Arc. Left your room in the presence of some strange women against her will when you promised you would not step a _foot_ outside of it because you are injured.

"Technically I did not-

Jaune froze as Moon shot him a withering glare silencing him with a glance as he went still.

"Now I see you here downtown getting punched by some random huntress in training? I _don't_ like it Jaune. I got half a mind to call Blake. Who will call Pyrrha the _other_ one with a great ass. I mean sweet _Monty!_ How are you not inside that every night? Anyways, she'll call her and-

"No! If you do that, then Pyrrha will know and-

"So you _don't_ want me to call Blake?"  
Moon asked as Jaune froze.

"No!"

"Well, then what are-

Moon was interrupted as her scroll rang as a grin came over her face.

"Hey, _Blake!_ It's Moon what's up!"

The girl shouted winking at Jaune who began to sneak away. Before her tail lashed out fast as a whip, wrapping around his arm before pulling him towards her. Nearly yanking him off his feet as he _flew_.

How strong is that thing!? Jaune thought as her tail pulled him closer to her, as she began to speak.

 _"Have_ I seen Jaune?"

Moon asked as she eyed the pleading boy who begged her silent to say no.

"Well, I don't know. I _think!_ I might have seen him, but it could have just been _another_ cute blonde boy who I am going on a _date_ with!"

Moon said making Jaune see her game clear as day as she held onto her scroll winking ominously at him. She was blackmailing him. Offering him a chance out for a date with her.

Jaune glared at the faunus who roller her cerulean eyes sarcastically at him.

"I don't know but _wait!_ I think I do see Jaune! I'm going to bring him to-

 _"Fine! I'll do it!"_

Jaune hissed as Moon grinned in triumph.

"Sorry, Blake wrong cutie! But I gotta go! Don't' worry if I see him I will bring him home whether he likes it or _not!"_

Moon said flashing Jaune a toothy girn showing off a chipped fang as the human sighed.

"So you want to go on a date with me?"

"Do I! I'd never pass up on a chance to take out such cute _thang_ like you!"  
Moon said adding a thick Vacuo accent to her pronunciation of thing. As Jaune sighed as the girls tail wrapped around his arm.

 **"Yes! Score! I can't believe I got a date with him! I also can't believe he thinks that was really Blake and not a telemarketer!"**

 _"What!?_ _Telemarketer!?"_

Jaune said aloud as Moon's deception became apparent as the monkey faunus blinked curiously at him.

"What?"

Moon asked confused to his sudden outburst as Jaune sighed.

"Nothing, its nothing."

Jaung said as her tail tightened up on him.

 **"That's strange. He said that just as I was thinking about it. Maybe you can read minds?"**

Moon thought as Jaune gulped.

"So where are we going, Moon?"

Jaune asked trying to change the subject away from his semblance as she grinned.

"I know a great restaurant! Do you like Vacuo food?"

"I like food. _Period."_

Jaune replied as Moon grinned.

"My kind of man!"

 **"Why can't Neptune be this easy? He was always so picky about where we eat! That boy needs to le his hair down and get his cute shy ass a girlfriend or two! I mean Scarlet and Sage are good girls but they will only hold themselves back for so long, and plus, that boy needs to let his hair down, wipe his face and find a nice girl to sit on it."**

Moon thought as she pulled Jaune forward as the two went on their _date._

* * *

"So where is this restaurant?"

 **"Over here."**

"Where?"

 **"Over there! By the docs! Can you see it?"**

"The one with the blue roof?"

 **"Yes! That's the one!"**

"It looks cool and-

"Holy crap! You _can_ read minds!"

Moon yelled at the top of her lungs as Jaune balked.

"What!? Why would you say that!? I can-

" **Yes, you can! I was just messing around, but you can really read my mind! In fact, you are doing it right _now!_ Holy hell that' amazing! What are you some kind of super spy!?"**

Moon asked grinning like a child as Jaune began to panic.

"Moon! How could you even tell!?"

 **"Simple! I the _great_ and generous Moon Wukong! Fellow blonde, all around beauty and leader of team _MSSN!_ Or team _mission!_ I know weird name. I always look for threats to my team, so I dedicate myself head surveyor of future telepaths!"**

"You what?"

" **I look out for psychics!"**

"Yoo look for people who can read minds? Like after you ask the name it like can you read my mind?"

"Yes."

Moon replied falt as Jaune blinked owlishly at her.

"It's the _first_ thing that I look for!"

Moon said haply as Jaune groaned.

"Moon, please. You can't tell anyone about this ok! I'll do anything!"

Jaune asked as Moon put a hand on her head as she thought about it.

 **"Maybe... have you ever had a tail-job before?** "

Moon thought as Jaune went beat red.

 _"What!?"_

 **"A tail-job. Its when I wrap my tail around your dick and stroke-**

" I get what it is! Why are you asking me!?"  
" **Because I want to do it to you! _Duh."_**

Moon thought as Jaune began to panic. "Why!? Why do you-

 **"Because you're _cute_. And I want to _fuck_ you on a wall till your eyes go crossed. That's why. Only if you want to! That is. If you don't want to have sex with fool around that' perfectly ok! I am not here to pressure you!"**

The girl thought as she took on a grimace.

" **Seriously though. If you don't want to say it. I know what Neptune that's my partner, by the way, he's also a boy and a damned virgin for some reason, goes through on a day to day basis and how pissed I get when a girl gets too pushy with him. I'd be a hypocrite if I were not as strict with myself. And I won't pressure you into anything."**

Moon thought in a calm voice as Jaune held her yes.

"So I _do_ have a choice?"

 **"Sure do! If you want to say no we can _still_ be awesome friends! If you don't want the either I can leave, and you will never see me again with _no_ hard feelings!"**

The girl thought as Jaune smiled at her.

" **But! If you really want to! And I _think_ you do! I can take you behind an alley and fuck you on a dumpster! Come on it's not my first rodeo with a guy on the back of an _Eight Thirteen!_ I did it plenty of times to guys _and_ girls back in Vacuo with _no_ complaints! What do you say?"**

Moon though taking her tail and rubbing it on his groin. Grinning as she felt his dick stir to life. Making him shudder and moan as she grinned.

 **"I say that's a _yes?"_**

Moon asked taking the boys ear to her mouth and breathing in it making him cry out as he blushed.

 _"Yes!"_

Jaune said moaning weekly into her neck as Moon grinned.

 **"Gotcha! I knew I could-**

"Friend _Jaune!_ Friend _Moon!"_

A familiar voice called out as Moon grinned.

" **Oh? Is that Penny? This just got a lot more interesting! How about a threesome huh? Let's say me you and tall freckled and dainty go find a nice quiet and see if we can make a blond ginger pretzel with you in the center place huh?"**

Moon though brazenly raking her tail around his arm. Forcing the insanely soft fur against him making him blush as Penny came to a running halt in front of them.

 _"Salutations!_ Freind _Moon!_ Friend _Jaune_! It is good to see you again!"

The strange hyper girl said saluting them both before Moon opened her arms.

 _"Penny!_ How's my favorite red headed cutie doing? Bring it in!"

Moon said asking for a hug as Penny squealed in happiness.

"My first friend hug? _Exceptional!_ "

The girl said before open her arm to accommodate both Moon and Jaune before wrapping them both in a bear hug.

"It is _so_ wonderful to see you two again! I thought we might never meet again!"

The girl said woefully ignorant of the sound of cracking bones and front gaps for air and pleas for release as she wrapped them in a spine breaking hug.

"I am so glad to see-

"Friend _Moon?_ Friend _Jaune?_ You appear to have stopped breathing. Is something wrong?"

Penny asked as she saw the faces of her two friends go blue before she gasped.

 _"Oh my_! I forgot that _organics_ need to breathe! I'm sorry!"

The girl said dropping them both at once as the two organics began panting loudly as the gasped for breath.

" _Penny! Never!_ Do! That! Again!"

Moon gasped out loud as Jaune coughed roughly.

"I thought that was going to be the end!"

Jaune admitted as Penny began to fret.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I don't' know my own strength!"

"It's ok Penny. Just remember that we need to breathe!"

Jaune wheezed as Moon nodded.

"Don't know your strength? _Girl!_ You nearly break us in _half_! If that's you're happy self, I'd hate to see what you do when you get angry!"

Moon gasped trying to force a smile while crying internally as she hoper her aura would fix her spine.

"Penny? What are you doing here anyway?"

Jaune asked as ht girl looked at him as he shot out his hand gripping hers in his.

 _Silence._ I still can't hear her thoughts? I wonder why? Jaune thought as the only person who was immune to his semblance stood in front of him. As once again the only thing he heard in Penny's head was a low humming sound and-

"Freind Jaune! I was looking for you!"

"For me? Why?"

"We need to have a serious discussion about your life!"

Penny said as Jaune blinked owlishly. What is up with her? Why can't I hear her thoughts? Jaune wondered as Penny blushed as she coughed once.

"Friend Jaune. I have some grave matters I would like to discuss with you. Is there a private place where we could go to discuss them?"

Penny asked seriously as Moon stepped up.

"Oh? A private place all alone? Sign me up! Where are we going!"

Moon asked happily as Penny blinked once at her as Jaune swore he heard some type of motor? Of all things as Penny thought for a second.

"Yes... that could work. I believe I can accommodate you into my mission parameters."

Penny said in a calm voice as Moon blinked once before grinning like a fool.

"Sounds _great!_ Where are we headed?"

The monkey faunus as Penny gained a disturbingly off-kilter smile. That made Jaune's heat go _thump!_ As he felt an odd tremor of fear enter his heart.

"Oh do not worry about that _friend!_ I know a _perfect_ place for us! It is nice and _secluded_ and we will not be disturbed!"  
Penny said as she smiled that same off-kilter grin at the two organics as they both laughed nervously exchanging worried looks with one another as Penny dragged them to thier fates.

* * *

"I'll be honest, I did not think that this was going to be the place. But hell! I am _not_ complaining!"

A sharp _female_ voice said as a pair bright multi-colored eyes looked at her with as a bright smile appeared on a face that was not a face.

"I am glad you like it, _Mink_. I can honestly say that you deserve it."

The taller daemon said as she flicked an _appendage_ her way. As she smiled at her minion.

"Thank you, _Matron._ I am honored."  
Mink said bowing to her superior, taking a bow as the demoness nodded at her.

"Don't be so modest Mink. You did _well_ in your last goal. You have gone above and beyond you calling, and exceed even my _extensive_ expectations. This is the least I could do for my most improved _minion."_

The Matron said as Mink grinned. As she finally brought up her head, letting her fine silver hair flowing to the side as she raised her bright pink eyes still refusing to meet the multi-colored eyes of her _Matron._ She had to admit as far as promotions went on her plane this was a _damn_ good one.

As the demoness looked around her enjoying her new _digs._ As bright violent colors clashed and _popped!_ In brilliant violent collisions filling her eyes with a myriad of colors and sounds as she began to grin. She had just received her _first_ and hopefully not _last_ promotion since her bring in of a _Gamer._ The first in over _three_ millennia! As the Matron showed her around.

"You must know that you are quite the _unique_ _specimen_.You are _special_ Mink. Most demons of your... _Experience_ would not be allowed their own realm, But In your case, and in light of your recent, _contributions_ to our cause I have decided to make an _exception_ to the rule."

"You are most generous _Matron_. I am humbled by your kindness."

The _thing_ said bowing to her leader and overlord as the thing grinned back to her.

"My you _do_ know how to please me. As I should expect. Even if you are or _where_ my lowliest minion. I always saw a hint of purpose in you. You just needed some encouragement and you shined."

The thing claimed as Mink held her bow not meeting her brin dazzling multi-colored eyes.

"And you are most wise. Matron."

Mink said as the thing grinned.

"Well, you do know how to stay in m good graces."

The elder demoness said as she stretched her appendages standing up from a _seat_ that was _not_ a seat. As she sturred across the _room_ that was _not_ a room. On the _floor_ that was _not_ a floor. As she walked over to Mink.

"This is all your's now, Mink. I _do_ hope you take _full_ advantage of it. You are going to need it."

"Of course _Matron_. I am most grateful."

"You should be. And Mink before I leave you to shape this domain to your preference, I should not need to say this but it goes without saying but, do _not_ disappoint me. I have _invested_ in you quite heavily and it would be a shame if you _fell short_. Of my expectations. You do know what I do with failures, right? And you won't _fail_ me?"

"I wouldn't _dream_ of it."

"I'm sure. You always were ambitious for one of your... standings. I'm glad to see you paid off."

Matron said nodding once to Mink as she walked to the _door_ that was _not_ a door and left the thing alone in the _room_ that was _not_ a room.

* * *

"Yes! I did it!"

Mink cried as she jumped into the air celebrating her _first_ real success in her demonic life. She did it! She _actually_ did it! She the _lowliest_ of all the demons under the Matron's overlordship had just achieved her very own demonic _realm!_

A _realm!_ A _realm!_ Mink had, at last, her very own _domain!_ A place where reality bend to _her_ will! And she could shape and mod it to _perfectly_ fit her with naught but a thought! Most demons had to wait for _eons_ to get a realm! But she had done it in a matter of weeks! In was incredible! It was unframed! It was _unheard_ of!

Less than a _month_ ago if you count time like a mortal would. She was the _lowest_ creature under _Matron_. She was the lowliest, weakest, and most disregarded demon barely fit to see let alone _exist!_ Under the Matron! If the saying that every family had thier black sheep was true then she was definitely the black sheep of the Matron's grand order. Her only fire was _Baphomet_ , and outside of her, she was treated like a _leper!_

But now? Now she was the talk of the realm! She had gone to the literal _bottom_ of the food chain _straight_ to the top! As she had achieved the dream goal for all daemons her very own _sphere!_

"It's _wonderful!"_

Mink cried out her tail flickering out in joy as she shot out her arms as she eyed the _room._ Well once again, calling this realm a room was _not_ an accurate description. Calling this realm a place would be like comparing a spark form alight to a super move stretch across several dimensions being stretched across the whole of space-time and experienced in all dimensions of viewing. As the daemon looked up holding out her hand as a flicker of multi-colored raging energy flowed into her palm. The _realm_ was calling to her. Asking her what she wanted of it. This was a domain of her own. Where the laws of physics did not exits and reality bowed to her will alone.

She could make and remake this room as much as she wanted with naught but a passing thought! And it was...

"Not the end.' Mink said as the rolling ball of yellow and blue died down as she let out a heavy sigh as she gave her ream a _practical_ evaluation. True it was a realm where reality bent to her will. And her thoughts controlled the very _fabric_ of space-time. And as impressive as it was, it was _not_ special.

It looked impressive and it was, but in essence, the closest mortal equivalent to what she had just achieved was an _office._ Mink had her very own office. She had a realm where all the things she wanted would come true! A world where her any whims and which could spring to life! And all of her impulses wants and dreams would become real!

And as impressive as it was there where _much_ more powerful realms than this. This real even if it was her was _not_ her own. As the rolling chaotic energy that flowed into the _walls_ that were _not_ walls. And _oozed_ from the _floor_ that was _not_ a floor. Was not her own power. Not even close! Mink despite her _promotion_ was still by far and above the _weakest_ daemon of her class. And all the energy that kept this domain afloat came from the lower _floors_ of her place of work. Meaning that at a moments notice her realm could collapse in on itself.

Self-destructing and _ending_ her from existence. A disruption thought as the threat of _failure_ loomed over her head and-

But that was for later! Now Mink had to _work!_ Or... did she?

"What am I going to do?"

Mink asked aloud as she walked out her _desk_ that was _not_ a desk. Seriously hanging out with Jaune like she did was making her associate everything in her domain to a mortal equivalent that simply did not do it justice. She needed to hang out with Baphomet again and her groove back.

She thought as she walked to her desk. Her pure with cowboy boots clicking on the floor that was _not_ a floor. As she watched the walls of the _room_ that was _not_ a room. Breathed and shook. As the bright crimson things pulsated with violent unnatural life as she sat down in her chair that was _not_ a chair.

As she rested on her desk that was not a desk.

"What now?"

Mink thought as she frowned once, as her abundant lack of work surrounded her.

As of right now she only had one active soul contract right now. And she only oversaw him once every seven human days. One of the bad spots of being the young demon as ever with her own realm to enjoy, she still had very little to actually do.

She could go call Jaune to the dream in his sleep. Even if it was not his scheduled day. So they could look at their contract and see if there was anything to check on and-

"Oh! That's it! I'll read the _fan mail!"_

Mink said aloud snapping her finger as a _poof!_ Of purple, appeared in mid-air, as a large burlap sack appeared floating on a pair of white cherub wings gently floated down onto the desk that was _not_ a desk.

As the bag open with a pained yawn, as it licked its teeth, Mink watched as it emptied its insides as it vomited up a mountain of fan mail on her _desk._

It was a good thing that the game was dong well. So far she had received a plethora of a mail from eager demons! So much so that she was even given the privilege to enact viewer interactions with the _Gamer!_

Now if Jaune _wanted_ the mortal could take request form the demons watching where he could if he wanted to he could accept a quest for them for unique rewards from the seventh realm of pleasure! If he did really well he might even have a daemon become his _Patron!_ And that would be amazing! Not only for her credit as a rising star but for the overall interest of the Gamer!

With this, the interaction between Jaune and her companions would be finalized! And the game could get interesting! Even if Jaune won a request for some reason whatever the hell item the denizens of the seventh realm were pawning off would make the game enjoyable as hell and-

 _FWAM!_

The door that was _not_ a door to her realm flew open as Mink _eeped!_ As _something_ walked inside.

 _"Hello! Hello! Hello!_ How the hell are you!?"

A _thing_ said as it walked into the room, strutting into her domain with a calm and leisurely gait. As Mink eyed the creature that dared to enter her realm without announcing itself first. It took less than a second before she knew what _it_ was.

A _lesser demon_ had appeared in her life. Mink thought as an _assistant_ demon walked into her domain. A being that while technically lower in the demonic hierarchy than he was still a threat.

I'm _barely_ stronger than him. Mink thought as she eyed him. The demon was a tall male creature. He had light pink sin, flaming pink hair, and three blood red eyes. Two normal ones and one in the middle of his forehead that blinked at the same time.

He wore a pair of red-black shorts and had a light brown shirt on. Or she thought they were clothes. As far as she knew they could be less fashion statement and just be another part of his own _flesh_ and _blood_. As far as Mink new that was most likely the case. As she was the _only_ daemon that she knew that actually wore clothes. They were considered a mortal hang up by most, and she was often looked down on for wearing her boots, and _outfits._

As she eyed _him_ as she assumed it was a male, his teeth were each over a foot long and ground to razor point as a long serpentine tongue slid out of them.

"Who are you?"

Mink asked as the yes man demon as _it_ grinned.

" _Me!?_ Well, I am glad you asked! I'm your new _assistant_! Assigned to you by the _Matron_ herself! Since your Gamer has gone on so well.. by the way! _Really_ happy about that! What are you doing? _MWHA!_ I love it! Absolutely adore it! You're doing great Mink! Never change!"

The Yes man demon said in his soothing voice as Mink glared at him. She knew his kind. They liked to butter up their clients and make them feel comfortable before trying to pull something on them. He would agree with _anything_ Mink said and encourage any and all of her actions, without offering any real critique on them. He was dangerous, and she needed to keep him at arm's length.

Mink thought as _he_ bowed to her showing off his long forked reddish-brown tail in the process.

"My name is _Ezekiel!_ _Ezekiel Ozzamoth Xazroron Alvanoth!_ But you can call me _Tod!_ Or _Z_! Or _Ozz!_ Or _X!_ Or _Av!_ Or _whatever_ really! Whichever one works for _you,_ works for _me_! I'm not picky!"

He said bowing to her as Mink glared at him.

"I'll stick with _Z_ for now."  
Mink said calmly as the demon grinned.

"Hey! I like that! Z's a catchy name! _Short, sweet falls off the tongue! MWHA_! I love it! I'm glad you picked it! Now-

"Excuse me _Z._ I know you are supposed to be my assistant but why are you here?"

Mink asked as Z stopped. If the lesser demon showed any signs of her interruption irritate him, he didn't let them show as the lesser daemon held her stare for a moment his eyes blinked as one before opening his mouth, revealing his teeth well over a foot long, glistening teeth, all sharpened to a razors point. As his foot long serpentine tongue licked out as his teeth glistened cruelly.

 _"Simple!_ I know that running a Gamer is a hard task! And that you need a break! So! I'm here to take some of the stress away from you!"

"Stress? Like what?"

"Well, I know that you are still currently interacting with your own Gamer contract personally? And well on a personal note let me say that I am impressed _no!_ I am _inspired!_ By what you are doing here!"

"Inspired?"

"Yes! The fact that you! A demoness with her very own realm! Who brought us a _Gamer!_ The first in eons! The still takes the time to interact with her mortal on one on one basis? Outstanding! The humility and devotion that you must take to do such a task put me in awe!"

The things said making Mink glare at him, as his buttering up act held no effect on her. Mink knew that as whole demons where hedonistic, self-centered scheming creatures. Especially the lesser ones, and was determined to not let him use her as he went on.

"But! Needs come as they must! And I am here to assume the role of interactions with the human Jaune? For you!"

 _Z_ claimed smiling broadly as Mink coughed.

 _"What?!_ Why would you do that!?"

She demanded as _Z_ blinked all three eyes at once blinking owlishly at her.

"Mink! You are a _hero_! A role model to all us _lesser_ demons here! You can't wast your time on one measly mortal!"

" _One._ I am not a lesser daemon. I am _an elder thing_ like all the others here and you will show me some respect! Two! He's my mortal. I brought him here, and _I_ will manage him."

Mink claimed as a flash of purple lightning stuck down from her _ceiling_ as she glared at _Z_ ominously.

 _"Mink! Mink!_ I love it! I like your _I_ started it _I_ finish it attitude! I really do but come on! The _Matron_ has already sent her _new_ orders for you-

"She _what?!_ I heard of no orders!"  
Mink exclaimed as Z let out a sly grin to her.

 _"What?_ You didn't get them?"

"No! What does she want?"

Mink asked as a trial of fear raced up her spine.

"Simple! The Matron after seeing your overwhelming success in getting one Gamer! Of all things, has since an ordered you to activate an additional _five_ gamer contracts with the human's other selves!"

Z said as Mink gaged.  
 _"What?_! She want's me to get five _more_ Gamers?!"

"Sure does! And I know that that will take a lot out of you! So why don't you let me take care of your little mortal for you? Don't worry! I'll make sure he gets the _fair_ Gamer treatment! I'll get him his level up! Make the stats work out to make sure that his-

"Fine! It's fine! I can do both!"

Mink claimed as Z blinked steadily.

"Mink... I know this is not my place but... Is that wise? I mean _five_ Gamers and managing your own Gamer? I mean how can you do that?"

Z asked as Mink growled.

"Don't worry about me! I can do it! I just need you to work with me!"  
The demoness claimed as _Z_ flashed her an easy smile.

"Just tell me what to do! I am here to _assist!"_

"Can you operate on a multidimensional level for sales?"

"Sure can!"

"Good! Then get moving! I want three dozen new souls by the end of the hour!"

"You got it _, boss!"_

Z said as Mink grinned wickedly at him.

"Good. Now start going through some of this mail. We got a lot of letters to go through so let's get to work."

* * *

"Now. Listen to me _carefully_. You _will_ tell me all you know about Beacon. You will listen to my every word, and you will do exactly as I say correct?"

"Yes."

Jaune said in a tired far off voice as Penny smiled.

"Good. Now _Moon_. You will also assist in this. I need you to act as a second _shield._ Can you do that?"

"Yes. I can."  
Moon nodded as Penny frowned. Ironwood had told her to only act within Jaune's consent. Unfortunately for her Penny's calculations showed that Jaune might not accept her planned security methods for him.

And that if he were to cooperate with her, he would need some _conviving_ of the matter. As the boy and girl blinked steadily to her. _"Open."_  
Penny demanded as both organics opened their mouths as she put her fingers in them.

No bleeding of the gums, eyes or sinuses. Pupil dilation seemed normal. No apparent signs of cerebral hemorrhaging, _yet._ All in all, this looked good! Penny thought as she reviewed her work as she grinned. As all signs checked green Penny was proud of her work.

Hypnosis on organics was always a sensitive issue in Atlas and carried severe risks to organics if down incorrectly. And was a tentative procedure even for Penny, it was not done lightly. While hypnosis was a highly controversial action, it was necessary for this. As her eyes stopped flashing the myriad of colors as she grinned at them.

"Good! Now Jaune. You will go back to Beacon."  
 _"I will go back to Beacon."_

"Moon. You will escort him back to Beacon. Ensuring that he will arrive there unharmed."

" _He won't get a knick."_

Moon said in a dreary voice as Penny nodded happily.

 _"Outstanding!_ Now Jaune. Remember I need your cooperation today. When I come to Beacon do you remember what I need?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

 _"Splendid!_ Waitress! Check please!"

Penny said as she called out form her private booth at the Vlae bistro as she grinned at her plans coming together.

In case you where wondering Penny was not exactly _human_ , well she was _not h_ uman. She had _zero_ percent organic matter to her body as even her hair and skin where both synthetic in nature. And all parts of her where wholly unnatural.

Her skin was a light but dense polymer substance that could stop most bullets. And her hair was a thick plastic by-product that was resistant to heat of almost any temperature! Penny could be lit on fire, tossed into a furnace and even with temperatures near the core of the earth! Without so much as a soot mark appearing on her head! For a time.

Her skin granted her immense immunity to both hear and friction. And as a bonus was also nonconductive lessening the chances of her being damaged due to an electric shock. Also unlike organics, Penny did not have the usual seventy-five percent liquid body make up as humans did, even if she was technically _sixty_ percent fluids.

Be they, her built-in _inertia jelly,_ _Biosynthetic synapses_ so she could experience pain and pleasure to some degree, _motor oil_ and other lubricants and various cooling liquids that flowed through her _veins_ so to speak. Though she was modeled after her creators, she was still not enough to be considered human. According to the scientist that made her, but not her father!

As thanks to IronWood Penny did have one thing that mad the robot girl _incredibly_ human or human-like. You see Ironwood had insisted that Penny was implanted with an experimental _thought processor_ and a class seven _thought matrix_! An integral and _illegal_ part of her construction that was heavily frowned upon.

The thought processor and class seven thought matrix allowed Penny to be able to do two critical things that no other robot could do. For one, she had to able to not only show emotions like, _empathy, compassion_ , and _sympathy_ for others. A trait most other service droids could do reasonably well. Penny could not only show emotion but she could also understand them.

She knew what being sympathetic _meant!_ She could not only display things like sympathy, empathy, and compassion she could understand them! She knew what right and wrong was and could make _moral_ decisions based on these ideas!

You see Penny was more than just a combat robot! She was an _ethical_ robot! A synthetic being capable of fully understanding and differing between right from wrong good from evil!And knowing when to go through with an objective and when to refuse a principle! A trait most of the scientist behind her construction did not think a battle android should have. As it presented potential _problematic_ behavior in the field.

They wanted her shackled with an _obedience Ai_ that would make her little more than a slave to them. Luckily her father intervened and vetoed such an idea. And instead of being shackled with an Ai, she was watched like a hawk by a bronze skin human female cadet of Atlas! That was much better than any Ai, even if an Ai, might have been a better conversationalist.

She needed to thank her father for giving her such freedoms, and allowing her to process and understand the _arbitrary, rapidly shifting byzantine_ things humans called _ethics_! Which led to her current _predicament..._

You see Penny as every living thing must come to at one point in their life had reached an impasse of sorts. As she finally got to talk to Jaune.

She realized that Ironwood made it clear that she could do nothing to Jaune without his permission. Leading her to the problem of consent. Mainly what if Jaune _didn't_ give it to her!?

Penny knew she was in the right. Her plans for his life would surely benefit him greatly and even if he did not see it right now as most humans did not see the benefit of raw data. No matter how she realized that Jaune might just say no and throw all her plans out the window!

So Penny being the _ethical_ robot that she was decided that no matter what! Under no circumstance would she do or act in any way without Jaune's explicit consent! So to get her way with him and not break his permission Penny decided to _get rid of it!_

As her eyes shut down, she smiled to herself. Hypnotizing the Arc boy and monkey faunus was childs play. She just had to show them the rapidly alternating series of lights that made organics brains lapse into a stunned state and sent their minds into an easily manipulated and suggestible state was as easy as taking candy from a baby!

Not that Penny would _ever_ do that! Stealing is wrong! And completely unethical! And as you know, Penny is an _ethical_ robot and shoe knew right from wrong!

And while stealing Jaune and Moons' consent might be seen as a tad bit unethical it was better than acting against it right? As she finished her hypnosis of the two, she had to admit that it was going well.

She had delved into Jaune's mind, asking him all the questions he had for him. And after learning all she could about his backstory where he came from and his goals Penny knew she made the right choice!

Jaune was a good human, just like her father but unfortunately for him and her father he was just that. A _human_ , a _well-meaning_ but ultimately short-sighted organic being, an impulsive, fleshy creature governed by fear and poorly understood convictions, that was blinded by petty morals and infected with a sense of fatalistic pragmatism that seemed to be as much a part of humanity as water to the ocean.

Seeing that Penny gave Jaune several suggestions. Along with Moon. Penny would look into Beacon while proving Opal's plans to Ironwood even more so and doing her best to _sabotage_ them. And making sure that her ambitions crashed and burned like the disasters they would become if allowed to grow Meanwhile, Moon would protect Jaune in her stead!

It was a perfect fit! Moon was a skilled combatant, and her natural sexual attraction to Jaune coupled with his own combat acumen would be more than sufficient to her goals! Speaking of that Penny was considering that as well. Jaune had propositioned her for romance and while Penny was flattered to be considered attractive she did like any function genitals to facilitate _traditional_ sexual intercourse with him.

An unfortunate fact as Penny was well aware of how _complaint_ humans got when you satisfied thier basic needs. Maybe I could acquire a set of genitals from somewhere? Penny thought as she furrowed her brows.

Either way, she could do that another day while leaving Moon was a guardian for Jaune Penny could go about her real purpose in Beacon.

And sabotage Opal in her tracks stopping the would be tyrant that her father so accurately called her in her tracks. Before she turned Vale into a new superpower and stared a new great war. While avoid starting one herself, as she was technically spying on Beacon a covering Vale entity with the full authority of Atlas.

As Penny knew that her father would never throw her under the bus, and would take the bale for himself something she would not allow. Ironwood was far out crucial of Atlas! To the world to be put in danger and she would keep him safe no matter the cost. I have to succeed. I must succeed. There is no other choice. Penny thought as she snapped her fingers as the organics came out of their trance as she smiled.

 _"Waitress! Check please!"_

* * *

" _Please. Please be ok. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean it."_

A soft tired voice asked as Ren grimaced.

 _Nora?_ Why is she apologizing to me?

Ren thought as he began to wonder where the hell he currently was as he was not in his dorm bed. He was somewhere soft and cushiony. As he felt a warm presence envelop him like he was wrapped in several heavy blankets as a distant but sharp _beep!_ Filled his ears.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. This always happens to me. I didn't mean for this to happen. Plese. Please be ok. I'll do anything for you."

 _Nora?_ Said as Ren put two and two together. I'm in a hospital. Ren thought as memories of the fight at work enter his brain. He had been shot badly shot, and taken to the doctor. And now Nora was crying over him.

Don't cry, Nora. I'm fine. Ren thought as he began to sit up ready to reassure his best friend that he was ok.

"Please. Please get up. I'll do anything. I'll make you breakfast every day for the rest of your life. I'll buy you all the algae you want, I won't' take any of your sugar from you."

The sobbing girl said as Ren paused his revival as he saw an opportunity. Let see how far I can take this. Ren thought as he ignored the burning agony that was his lungs as he felt like his every breath was filled with shattered glass.

"I'll listen to all your lectures on seaweed. I'll drink your smoothies when you make them. I'll even take away all your sugar restrictions. I'll let you drink all the coffee you want! Regular to not decaf. Just please wake up. Come back to me and-

"You said all the coffee and sugar?"

Ren asked as he finally with a herculean effort opened his eyes to see the world around him. The first thing he saw was a tall girl bowed over his side. Both of her hand wrapped out one of his.

Her ginger head bowed as tears fell from her face. The next thing he saw was the blank white ceiling followed by the steady beep! Of machinery as he looked to his left. Ren gasped as he saw that plethora of thin see-through cables running into his chest. As several machines pumped a myriad of multi-colored liquids in and out of his chest, as he saw several IV's in his arms.

And the harsh smell of antiseptic filled the air as Nora's teal eyes bloodshot form y crying shot open as she gasped.

'You said all-

 _"Ren!"_

Nora shouted as she pounced on the bedridden boy as her hands shot from his hand to sie neck as she wrapped him in a constrictor like hug.

 _"Nora! Air! Please!"_  
Ren begged as the girl shoved her short red hair into his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?! Wher so it hurt?! Should I get a nurse? Or-

"Nora! I'm fine! I just need to breathe!"

Ren begged the Valkyrie girl as her hands shot out from his neck as he took a moment to breathe for once.

"You hug hard-

"What happened to you?! What happened at your work!? Did you see anything?! Do you know who shot you!? Do-

"Nora. I'm fine. I don't remember much, but I'm _ok."_

Ren said calmly as the pancake Valkyrie finally took a deep breath as she came herself. As Nora calmed herself Ren frowned.

She's been worried sick. Ren noted she saw dark circles under her red-rimmed eyes as she took a deep breath before her eyes flashed open.

"Are you-  
 _MPH!_

Ren shouted a muffled cry as Nora slammed her lips to his and searing kiss as the girl forced her lips to him as he blushed.

 _"Nora!?'_

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I should have been there for you! I should have protected you! I-

 _"Boop!"_

Ren said bopping her nose with his finger as he silenced the manic girl.

"Ren? What are you-

"It's not your fault. I-

"Yes, it is! Ren I'm supposed to protect you-

"Nora. I'm at hunter school. I _don't_ always need your protection, Nora. I'm not a scared kid anymore."

"But when I'm not here look what happens to you! I can't-

 _"Boop!"_

Ren said bopping her nose aga select the girl again as she finally sighed letting go of the tension in her lungs as she sat back in her chair.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried about you. Ren. You are _the_ most important person to me ."

"Same here."

Ren said as Nora let out a tired smile.

"I was just worried about you."

"I know."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know."

"I'm just glad you safe."

Nora admitted with an exhausted but pleased look on her face as Ren grinned.

"You said something about _unlimited sugar?"_

Ren asked as he began to smirk.

* * *

 _"Well!_ We made it!"

Moon said as she and Jaune walked out of the Bullhead leaving the _date_ they had just enjoyed.

"My head _hurts."_

Jaune said as he felt like he had just gone twelve rounds with _Clair_ on a bad day. As he massaged his pounding temples. His sister always hit too hard for him and-

 _"Right!_? I fell like I got run over by a semi! And I think my gums are _bleeding!"_

Moon said as she massaged her gums with one hand before flicking out a line of blood from them as she and Jaune walked into Beacon.

"So? What are we doing now?"

Moon asked as she put her arms on her head, giving Jaune a clear view of her chiseled abs and even wrapped impressive bust as he blushed.

"I don't know I'm just-

 _"Enjoying the view_? I know I am."

Moon said winking at him flicking her tail under his nose as they entered the central area of Beacon. As the pair walked into the grand stone and marble halls as they began to wander the paths of Beacon.

Eventually, Moon's headache only got worse, as she started to bleed from her nose and mouth. Eventually, the bleeding got so bad that Moon went to the Beacon infirmary to get treatment for it leaving Jaune alone in the school with nothing to do.

"I might as well do some studying."

The blonde said aloud as he went from the main hall to the library. Luckily being the middle of the day the library was mostly empty and the librarian simply nodded at him staying at her desk with what looked like a sniper rifle on her back as the tall pale skinned green-haired woman read a book silently.

Even the librarians have guns? I guess that makes sean for a huntress school and all. Jaune thought as he began making his way to his and well usually Velvets study spot a pair of green and red bean bag chairs in the back of the library where no one seemed to go.

"I get to realize study and-

 _Danger!_

His inner voice yelled a Jaune tensed up readying to fight only for the feeling of something hard and sharp to met him. Jaune froze solid as cold steel kissed his skin as a knife was pressed against his throat.

"Who are-

"You _idiot!_ Where the hell did you go!?"

The furious voice of Blake hissed into his ears as the faunus girl appeared behind him her odd gun knife thing drawn, placing her blade to his throat and twisted his right arm painfully behind his back.

"Blake! I can-

 _"SHHH!"_

The librarian hushed them bout as she shot them a withering glare from her desk as Jaune gulped

 _"I can explain!"_

Jaune hissed as Blake's amber eyes glared balefully at him.

"Somehow I _doubt_ that very much."

Blake replied dryly as she twisted his arm making him wince in pain.

"Give me a chance!"

"Make it fast. Or I'm leaving you hog tied on your bed." Blake threated ominously as Jaune gulped

"I just had to go to work-

"You mean at the job you just got _shot_ at!?"

"Yes, I-

 _'SHHHHH!"_

The librarian hushed them again looking irritated as she had to shoot them a steely glare, as hey paused before Blake whispered into his ear.

"Who the _hell_ was that Woman who took you away?"

"She's my _coworker-_

 _"Coworker!?_ What the hell kind of job do you have anyway?"

"I'm a host...

Jaune said as he heard Roman speak in his mind.

 _"Remember kid! The best liar's never lie! The trick to deception is, to tell the truth! But you need to tell the selective truth! Just tell them your truth!"_

Roman said explaining how Jaune could lie without lying as Blake glared at him.

"I doubt that. Regular host jobs don't get thier doors kicked down with armed woman shooing up the place."

"We are a _special_ kind of host club?"

Jaune offered as Blake's withering glare silenced him.

"Really? It must be quite a special for your coworker to not only have her aura unlocked but to have a fully functioning and mastered semblance to? Plus that sword of hers looked nasty. I wonder why your job would need such levels of security. Melanie and Militades looked like they were more than enough for you."

"It's because-

"Because of what? Next thing you're going to say is that Roman Torchwich is your boss and-

Blake froze as Jaune face paled as a nervous laugh left his mouth as Blake's mouth dropped.

"No way...

"He's not my boss! He's just-

" _Jaune!_ What the hell is wrong with you!? Y-

 _"Quiet in the library!"_

The librarian shouted as Blake flinched as her faunus ears still trapped under her bow twitched painfully as she did.

"Are you fucking insane!? Working with Roman!? After all, he's done!? What is wrong with you!?"

"I didn't have a choice! He's-

"Blackmailing you?! Damn it. What does he have on you?"

Blake asked a deadly serious look in her eyes as Jaune saw himself in them as he spoke.

 _"If there was ever a time to put what Roman said to the test. Now is that time."_

His reflection spoke from her eyes as Jaune gulped as he got ready to tell his first _lie._

"He has information about me... About my past. I... I've done some things in my past, Blake... Some pretty bad things that I would rather not let anyone know about."

Jaune said to Blake, as he laid his _foundation_. Roman told him that the best lies were the truth! And that a good liar almost never actually lies to anyone! As Jaune set up a _foundation_. What he just told Blake was the truth. He said a general statement about his past that was precise enough to make him seem sympathetic yet open enough to give him as Roman called it wiggle room, to change his story and-

Jaune froze as Blake's grip loosened on his arm as her eyes widened in sadness.  
 _"It's working?"_

His reflection said dumbfoundedly as Jaune went on.

"He knows a lot about me. Some of the stuff that I did... the people I hurt... It's catching up to me Blake. I can't let my team-

"You can't let that catch up with you. You are scared of what your friends and teammates will think of you if they know what you really are...

Blake said releasing boy as Jaune rubbed his now bruised arms as Blake looked surprisingly docile as the beautiful faunus girl let go of his arm. As her face softened as her eyes held a genuine sadness in them.

"I know that feeling, and I understand. But still! That doesn't mean you shouldn't risk your life for this."

"I don't have a choice. If I don't do what he asks not only am I dead but my _team_ is dead as well."

Jaune said remembering the base to all good lies was a kernel of truth. As Roman _definitely_ would kill Ren, or Neo would really. Though he never did threaten Pyrrha or Nora, it was close enough to the truth to be considered a fact as Blake nodded her head.

"Dammit! I understand. I know that's how blackmail works. I know it sucks."

 _"This is working!?"_

His reflection said in her eyes as Jaune balked.

"Look, Blake, it's ok, I can-

"No, it's not. It's not ok Jaune. No one should have to do this on their own."

The faunus girl suddenly said as Jaune felt a trickle of fear in his spine at her words. It was that strange, uncanny trickle that only happened when fate had decided that Jaune and had too much of a good run. And was about to throw a particular nasty curveball in his general direction as he gulped.

"Alone? Blake what are you-

"Jaune. You came to me on the docs. You risked your _life_ for me, a perfect stranger. Not only have I never paid you back for that. I don't think I can ever pay you back for it."

"Blake you don't need to. We are friends and-

"Friends, do things for each other?'

"Exactly!"

 _"QUIET!"_

"Exactly!"

Jaune whispered as Blake's face took on a solemn look as she nodded gravely at him.

"I'm going to pay you back. Period."

"Blake-

"Not just for that. But for being my friend. I know what it's like to work in the shadows. I come from them myself, so I'm in."

Blake said as Jaune's mouth dropped.

 _"In_? What do you mean _in_?"

"I mean I'm in. Tell Roman the _cat's_ back in town. He'll know what I mean."

Blake hissed as Jaune began to panic.

"Blake!? Wha are you-

"Jaune. I was white Fang I have a reputation. I can help you with what you are going through."

"Blake you really don't-

"I really do. You are my friend, and I want to help you. Just like you came for me I won't let you go alone. So what's Roman's plan? What does he have you doing? _Carrying? Extortion?_ I hope not. I am a huntress in training, and all and robbery looks bad on a record."

"No! I'm just his... _trainee? I_ guess-

"So what are you his second?'

"No that's _Neo."_

"The umbrella girl?"

 _"Parasol."_

"Same difference."

 _"Don't_ let her hear you say that."

"Anyways I-

"Blake. I can't let you do this-

"Not your choice."

"Than at least let me offer you something in return! I don't want you to just risk your life for nothing. I-

"It's not for nothing. I'm risking my life for you Jaune. I'll risk my life you just like what you did for me. I don't need anything in return."

Blake said honestly as hot a creamy smooth hand on his neck as she smiled at him before her thought came.

 **"Don't worry. I won't let you fall. I got your back in this. Just like you had mine."**

"Blake... I don't know what to say. If there is _anything_ , I can do for you to make this up-

 ** _"Now_! Ask him now!"**  
 **" _Quiet_! This is not the time!"**  
 **"Then _when!? When_ is the time!? Blake just woman up and ask him already!"**

 _Twin?_ Voices said in Blake's mind as she took a deep breath.

"Jaune I have a question... no! More of a _proposition!_ For you."

Blake said as a light blush came over her face.  
"About?"

" **Don't pussyfoot him! Be direct!"**

A hastier younger? Version of Blake said in his head as Jaune blinked at her.

"Blake? What's-

"Jaune your not a _virgin_ right?"

Blake asked as Jaune's face turned redder than his partner's hair as he choked on the air as the faunus girl coughed.

 ** _"_ You _idiot!_ What the hell is wrong with you!?"**

 **"You said to be _direct!"_**

 **"I said to be firm! You just beat him with fucking _Magnihild!_ What-**

"No!?"

Jaune said blushing brightly as Blake fought down her blush as she rallied herself. Beating down her _twin_ voices? As she held his blue eyes in her gold ones.

"Well then! I... If you are truly keen on paying me back, I would like to arrange a... _trade!_ Yes! A trade between us! As _friends!_ "

Blake said as her thoughts came.

 **"There we go! _Atta girl!_ Don't let him slip out!"**

 **"Be calm Blake. We can't let this chance slip away."**

Now there's _three!?_

"Blake? What kind of-

" _Next year!_ What are you doing in your second semester?"

 **"Really!? That's what we're asking him? I guess that matters...**

"I don't know? A year is a long way away. Why do you ask?"

 **"This is it! Go for it!"**

 **"You go, Blake! I _refuse_ to go through another _cycle_ alone!"**

 _Cycle?_ What the hell is she talking about?

"Jaune. I need you to accompany of my home in... _Menagerie._.. There are two people I need you to meet, so I can.. justify my _departure_ from home.'

 **'Yeah! That' is!"**

 **"Well, that's one way to go about it."**

"Sure? Is there anything else you need?"

 **"Your _dick,_ inside me. Preferably on a wall in a public setting."**

Jaune nearly passed out as her voice came to his head as Blake's face turned cherry red.

"I need you to help me with... with a particular _issue_ that I go through thrice a year."

"Specific?"

 **"We nee the dick!"**

 **"Don't pussyfoot his Blake!"**

"Well in about a month-

 **"A week _tops."_**

 **"Yeah, it's _almost_ here."**

"In about a month?"

Jaune coughed out face turn brighter than a tomato as Blake's waring voices came and went into his head. Giving him a rather insightful view of the girl's mind. As Jaune listened to the _multitude_ of voice in Blake's head fight for dominance.

"I'm going to be in a rather _stressful_ part of my life, one that I do not care to go through alone, and I need you to help me relieve my stress. Is that ok?"

"Ok? I guess but why me?"

 **"Because Yang has not shut up about fucking you in the gym for over the past few days! She said you got a _lighting dick_ and I need to test that."**

 _"What!?"_

Jaune asked aloud as the librarian drew her sniper rifle and pointed it at them.

 _"No talking!"_

The woman shouted as Jaune and Blake flinched as she trained her massive rifle on them as Blake dragged him behind a bookcase.

"Jaune. I need your help. I'm going to be in a rough spot for about two weeks, and I need your help. Will you help me?"

Blake asked as Jaune blushed.

"Yes?"

 ** _"SCORE!_ No more lonely heat cycles for me! I get to actually _fuck_ for once!"**

The voice Jaune would now call _excited_ Blake said in his mind as another took over.  
 **"We haven't had a good lay since Adam! And that was over half a _year_ ago! And even he was too whiny! Always complaining about us going too far! That we were taking things too fast! Or saying that _finger's don't go there!_ For being our leader, he had some weird hang-ups. It was just a _pinky!_ I mean come on! I saw him get shot and walk it off like it was nothing! But one little finger makes him cower? Come on! It's not like we were trying to rip off his arm or something!"**

 _Cool_ Blake thought as her Jaune finally got it.

She want's to have sex!? Jaune though as his face turned red as he looked at Blake. She was beautiful. Even by Beacons impeccable standards. As he stared at the elder faunus creamy smooth skin. Her body held an impossibly alluring hourglass figure that forced your eyes to follow down her every luscious curve. From her endless legs to her exposed creamy midriff and open breast. That made his face heat up, as he saw her ample breast exposed by her odd black top and-

 _"That ass."_

His reflection said as Jaune eyed the so-called _Bella Booty_ that Monn would not stop talking about flashed in his mind. As he felt his mouth water and drop as he pants tightened. As visions of Blake sans, her clothing enters his mind filling it with less than savory images fo the girl before the voice fo Roman spoke up.

* * *

"Listen, kid! The first step to winning a battle is _good information!_ In combat knowing is half the battle! If you don't know your opponent, you will lose to them! Almost every time!"

Roman exclaimed sitting across the room on his folding chair, lazily smoking a cigar as Jaune nodded as the thief put away his slid show on the earlier boy.

"Now kid let's be honest here. You as of right now you have a _real_ shot at Vytal."

Roman said eyeing Jaune calmly. His emerald eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"You think so?"

"Thinks so? Kid. I _know_ so. I see it in you! You can definitely win this thing! But! You got a few hurdles to clear before you can make it to the big girls!"

 _"Like?"_

"Well besides the fact that the line up for Vytal this year is one of if not the strongest in recorded history? Jaune. Remember what I said. The majority of your opponent will be _bigger, stronger_ and _faster_ than you. Do you know what that means?"

"That I have to use my gun?"

 _"Close!_ Yes and no kid. For one guns do help even out the odds to an extent! But ask yourself this. What if she has a gun? What do you do then? What if you fight _Red?_ What if worse case scenario, she has a better gun? Then not only is your opponent bigger, stronger, faster and tougher but! She now also has the ranged advantage? Kid, you'd be up shit creek!"

"So what do I do to win?'

Jaune asked not seeing how in the hell he could pull off a Vytal win as Roman gave him a cunning glare.

"Simple! Kid, you need to fight with the greatest weapons _any_ man has ever used!"

"And that is?"

"To quote an _associate_ of mine. No matter how much I dislike she was spot on in her statement that the greatest weapon any man can bear is his _mind_. Your head kid! You need to know your opponents, to beat them! You need to gain _insight_ on them! You need to know what makes them tick!"

"And then?"

"Jaune listen. I already said it! Knowing is _half_ the battle! Once you get them to trust you learn from them! Learn how they fight, how they react, discover their favorite color what time they sleep how they like their toast! I don't care, learn every possible detail hat you can from them! Leave no stone unturned! You need to scour each and every last piece of information on them you can find and bring it to me!"

"Why you?"

"So I can go over it! I need to know what we are up against. I need to know what we are facing if I am to _coach_ you."

"Coach me?"

"Of course! You are my apprentice after all, what kind of master does not tutor his protegee?"

"So you want me to _spy_ on my friends?"

Jaune asked frowning, as he did not like that idea very much as Roman sighed.

"Not really, I would not say _spy._ I would say... _observe,_ yes _observing!_ That's it! You are just looking to see how they think, how they react and how they fight. Then you are to write it down in a well organized and readable manner and send it to me for decipherment!"

"Sounds like spying time."

"Then _tough shit!_ So what if you are spying on them? Rember who holds the cars, my dear _apprentice!"_

Roman hissed through his teeth slamming his cane on the floor as Neo coked her head wearily at him.

"Sorry... I'll do it...

"Damned straight you will!"

"But how? How do I get my friends to open up that much to me? I'm not the most social guy even amongst them. I'm not great at talking so how the hell am I supposed to get them to open up?"

The boy said as Roman sighed.

"Look kid. I know what I'm about to say is going to sound _bad_ , like really, really bad but it's a tried and true way to get any information from any woman! With _little_ risk to you!"

"And that would be?"

Jaune asked as Roman sighed, putting out his cigar on his tray. As less than a second passed before Neo had light another and _forced_ it into his mouth. As he nodded his thanks to the woman puffing it once emitting a large grey cloud of smoke before letting out a long drawn out sigh.

"I don't know how else to say this, so I'm going to be blunt. Jaune you are going to need to _whore_ yourself out a bit k?"

Roman said in the most natural manner ever as Jaune nearly gagged.

 _"What?!"_

 _"I know! I know!_ It sucks! But trust me on this! Have you ever heard the saying _loose lips sink ships?_ Because let me tell you it's the truth! I've done it in my past. I'm not proud of it, but you would not b _elieve!_ The things a woman will tell you when they finishing a round of sex, I mean it's like _poof!_ All of thier defenses just _stop_!"

"I mean it's like their guard drops completely! They will tell you things that they would _never_ tell anyone! They will calmy and freely tell you things like _safe combinations, weapon types, fighting styles_ , where _all_ the jewelry is, their _life goals,_ _social security numbers, gossip!_ Oh, dear Monty! Don't even get me started on pillow talk gossips! The shit you hear from an unguarded woman during pillow talk? Jaune sleep with a councilwoman or three and the shit that come out of their mouths will leave you speechless!"

The man said happily laughing as Neo gave a cruel smile to his left as she licked her lips seductively at Jaune making him flush.

"But I don't want to just sleep with are my friends, and I always thought that you should only sleep with people if you love them."

 _"Why not?_ You let Neo fuck you less than twelve hours of knowing her name. Why not let your friend get in on that action? Unless... You are saying that you do _not_ love Neo?"

Roman asked as Neo frowned at him before rapidly signing to Jaune.

 _"It's ok, I know we are just starting off, you don't have to love me. Yet. You can let those other girls fuck you, for a while I won't get jealous. As long as you come over to my place once a week for date night, I'll be ok. I like Fridays, how does that work for you?"_

Neo singed as Jaune grimaced.

"So you want me to be to be a _whore?"_

"What? _No!_ Not literally! Unless you want to. I mean you _could_ use it to make some good money. And get around the palace tax? Seeing how Juniors is out of commission maybe that's a plan! Not a bad idea Arc! But never mind all that! Jaune, we need time. It's of the essence right now. To do that you need to win Vytal-

"Against those who are _stronger, faster_ and _tougher_ than me. I know."

"You also know how to be a _sarcastic shit._ I like that. _But!_ Praise aside, you are right. Your opponents will more than likely be your superior in every way shape and form. And do you know the first rule about fighting a superior opponent?"

"Go for the eyes, neck, and ears? Never let them get up?"

"Close! But no! You don't play fair! You need to play dirty! Specifically for our plan, you need to use some sneak attacks!"

"Sneak attacks? That's not very honorable Roman."

"Neither is having your team dead in a ditch because you like to throw a hissy fit about what honor is now is it?"

Roman said in a steely voice as Jaune held his glare.

'Fine, you want me to cheat? I'll do it just leave my friends alone.'

"I never said cheat! In fact, we are _not_ going to cheat! We are just going to stack the deck."

"That is cheating."

 _"Semantics!_ You, my blonde trainee, need to work on your acting skills because you are going to spend the next few weeks in Beacon putting on a show!"

"A show?"

"Yes, Jaune a show. You remember how I once said that _a smart predator hides their fangs?"_

"Yes, why?"  
"Becuase you my friend are are showing yours! And _not_ being very smart! You need to hide yourself Jaune! Don't let the girls see what you can do! You need to completely reinvent yourself!"

"Why?"

"Jaune you are a Beacon literally to them! I mean I love the whole tom girl thing you got going on but come on! You are a strong independent man! A raging meninist that is just asking, no _begging!_ To be tamed and put in his place!"

"And? So what? Let them try, I want to be stronger and-

"You are _stupid!_ Jaune you don't taunt the better fighter! You need to learn to be stealthy!"

"Stealthy?"

"Yes! That' why from now on until Vytal you will only win _forty_ percent of your arena fights!"

 _"Forty!_? Why?"

"Simple! The same reason I'm barring you from using anything _but_ your sword and shield until Vytal!"

"And that is?"

"You need to look _weak!_ You need to _barely_ qualify for Vytal. Make your opponent see you as a struggle pant weak male you can barely win a fight without dying! You need to make yourself look weak and submissive in every way! A shy broken docile boy who only wants to be a hero! And then? When Vytla come and only when the time is right you bite! Not only because it will make the betting better, but it is also ket to our overall plan!"

Roman said as the boy sighed.

* * *

'So you want to have sex, with me?"

Jaune asked as Blake nodded

"Y- yes! I know this is not a usual request! And I know this puts you a bit off! But I can pay you for it! If-

"You want to _pay_ me for sex!?"

 _"NO!_ I don't! I mean I don't mean to imply anything with that! I'm sorry! It's just I'm never very good with this and-

 _BAM!_

The bookcase next to the two suddenly exploded into a fine wooden mist as the librarian finally snapped and opened fire on them.

 _"OUT!"_

She yelled as Jaune and Blake hit the floor in an instant before crawling up and sprinting out for the library dodging stary shots from the angered Beacons staffer, as she pelted them with sniper fire.

* * *

"That was close!"

Jaune said as he and Blake panted outside the library as the girl nodded.

"She _shot_ at us! I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I! I was just talking about having sex with you-

"Not so loud!"

Blake hissed covering mouth as he glared at her.

 **"God damn this boy and big mouth! And a _long_ tongue. I'm definitely going to put that thing to use that for sure. I wonder if his tissue has started to come in yet? I hope so, either way, I still need to check on that. Preferably _before_ my heat hits, and we really start. I don't want to hurt him."**

Blake thought rubbing Jaune with her hands as the _other_ more educational part of Roman's lecture came into his mind.

* * *

"Jaune listen. I know this is tough but pay attention. You are in a very _vulnerable_ part of your life right now."

Roman said finishing his second cigar as Neo popped a new one into his mouth less than a moment after he snuffed it out.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that well.. you have just started to have _regular_ sex. And sex is a big part of your insight gaining, _mission."_

"And? spit it out, Roman."

The blonde boy said making Roman gag as Neo giggled sweetly next to him. Blowing Jaune a kiss as she made a lewd hand gesture to him involving her fingers and mouth making him blush.

 _"Rude!_ Anyways! I'll be blunt, you are going to start enjoying sex. And I mean _really_ enjoying sex soon. And there is a chance that it might be... a bit... overwhelming, to say the least.'

"The least?"

"Jaune you are going to be wanting for every girl within a square mile to fuck you in a coma and break your dick off in about a week."

Roman said calmy tipping his hat as Jaune couched violently.

"What?! Why!?'

"Becuase life. Don't lie kid. Tell me. Hasn't sex been feeling better recently? Like _really_ better? No more _potato peeler on your dick?_ No more felling you flesh ripped off when a girl plops herself down on you? It's starting to feel _warm, tight_ and like a bit of _heaven_ in a wee lases depths right?'

Roman asked as Jaune blushed brighter than his hair.

"Yes... why is that?"

He asked blushing heavily as Roman coughed.

"Why? Jaune you see its about time for your fibrous tissue to start coming in and-

 _"WHOA!_ I did not sign up for this! The hell am I doing!? This isn't biology class with Pech trying to get down my pants! Go read a textbook!"

Roman yelled as Jaune blinked owlishly.

"Fibrous tissue? What's that?"

"Kid! I''m not about to tell you about the birds and the bees! All you need to know is that when you first fuck it hurts, and when you do it more it hurts less! And _ow! Neo!?"_

Roman yelled as the petite woman stomped on his foot making him howl in pain. Before shooting him a glare. As the two began a furious singing contrast that was far to fast for Jauen to make out by some expletive and easily dropped prepositions.

As the two argue back and forth, the battled back and forth it took less than two minutes for the argument to end with Neo triumphing as Roman sighed in defeat as Neo _harumphed!_ Happily shaking her head as Roman facepalmed.

"I don't believe this! J _aune!"_

"Yes?"

"Neo in her _infinitely_ wise wisdom! Has convinced more like threatened!"

Roman growled as Neo shot him a withering look that promised pain if he kept it up. _"Convinced_! Me to give you through talk about sexual intercourse, including its risk-reward and potential opportunities...

"What kind of talk? What do you mean by risk-reward?'

"Jaune I will only say this once so listen and listen good. Neo was your first time having sex yes?"

"Yes...

Jaune agreed blushing deeply as he lowering his gaze as Neo giggled cutely before blowing him a kiss.

"Tell me. Describe what having sex with her felt like."

"It felt like...

" _A potato peeler on you dick._ Right?"

"Yes, exactly like that. It hurt like hell! How do you know?"

"Because you are a man you fool! What do they teach you kids these days? Personally, I blame home schools and the _metric system!_ But listen up! Jaune you are a guy."

"I noticed."

"A sarcastic ass little shit. But! Like all other men when you first put your l _ong sword_ if Neo's tales have been understated, into the holiest of holies, it feels like your skin is being peeled off, and like you just put your _Excalibur_ into a cheese grater. You know why?"

"No...

"I will say this once! Neo likes to have a big mouth despite her being so tiny, and every now and then she tends to want to actually help people so pay attention. A dick when it is _popped!_ To quote what all the kids are saying these days. Is basically getting a very fine layer of skin removed. _Violently."_

"A fine layer?'

"It's some evolutionary hang up from back when we still spent our days in mud hats and slept in the dire, that helped our ancestors out way back who knows how long ago. And Oum in his infinite wisdom never had the good graces to get it removed from us. Basically, the skin makes it harder for you to get infections on your dick that would cause problems reproducing."

"Ok, that makes sense? I guess but why does that make sex hurt?"

"Becuase Oum being the sadistic shit that he is, decided to make the end goal of all dicks, the inside of a vagina not only incredibly tight and warm. He also made it so that thier fluids if you will when they come into the first contact with your skin, well they have the nasty habit of eating it."

"It eats it?"

" Its a euphemism essential think of it like being stabbed."

"Stabbed?"

"Exactly! Whenever you cut yourself you get a _scar_ when the skin grows back. Think of sex like that. The more you fuck the more scar tissue you get. That not only stops it from hurting also doesn't take away the pleasure and boy. When you finally hit your groove?"

Roman said taking a puff from his cigar as he sighed heavily.

"Der Oum kid you are going to be addicted. I mean you are going to want to be inside every damn girl at once! Trust me I know how good sex fells. That's why I don't have it!"

Roman said happily as Neo winked at him putting a finger in her mouth and sucking it as she winked at him seductively.

"Wait if it feels so good why don't you have it?"

Jaune asked Roman as the man grinned a shit eating smile as he sighed

"Jaune that is a lesson that Neo will have to teach you herself. Neo you know what to do. Don't take to long.'

Roman said getting out of his chair with a sigh.

"Have fun you too, and Jaune! For Oum's sake go see Mil on your way out and get a pack of condoms. The last thing we need is you getting someone pregnant k? Neo do _not_ let him leave without the condoms."

Roman said as Neo nodded happily as he left the two alone as Neo grinned.

"Um, Neo? What are you going to teach-

Neo shattered into a thousand pieces before _popping_ over Jauen and land on his lap.

 **"I am going to teach you the art of _seduction! I'm going to make you irresistible_ to a girl!"**

Neo thought as she popped herself into his lap wrapping her legs around his waist as he gagged.

* * *

"I'm not a virgin."

Jaune said as Blake sighed.

"I'm not judging you. I also don't think you're a slut so don't worry about that. I just think that we can make this mutually beneficial arrangement for both of us without getting hurt ok?"

Blake said as he remembered the first part of Neo's teachings. Neo had after finding out who his teammates and friends where had given him a _hit list_ so to speak. Of girls she wanted him to _spy_ on. So far the list included Pyrrha, Weiss, Coco, Yang, and Blake. As the girl stood in front of him.

"Sounds good to me."

Jaune said as she smiled.

"So we have a deal?"

"Deal."

Jaune said as his reflection spoke up in her eyes.

 _"You know man, this could be it. Neo want's us to be spy's so this might be a good chance to do our job and gain some insight into her. We are already going to be sleeping with Blake and with our semblance? Even if she does not want to let,_ us _know we can still learn."_

His reflection said as Jaune saw its point. This was a good time to get to learn about Blake. But he had to be smart. Roman said the first rule to combat was to know one's opponent. And what did Jaune know about Blake?

Besides the _obvious?_ That she was beautiful, a faunus in secret, friend of his and a former terrorist? She seemed to be a loner type-  
 _"That's it! She's a loner! She' probably feeling alone! Use that!"_

It said as Jaune agreed with it. "Hey, Blake... Can we talk for a bit?"

Jaune asked as the smiling faunus cocked her head.

"Sure? About what?"

"Somethings been bothering me... and I think you could be the one to help."

"You are already helping me so I guess I can listen to your problems. What's up?"

She asked as Jaune prepared to cast a line.

"Do you... Do you ever feel like you don't _belong_ here?"

Jaune asked tossing out a feller question and grimacing internally as it hit Blake hook line and sinker.

"What do you mean?"

She asked as her eyes went down, as her ribbon sagged as her voice lowered to a near whisper.

"I mean do you ever feel like you don't _belong?_ Like you _shouldn't_ be here? Do you ever feel like that you are the odd one out? That everyone around you is just so much better than you, and they only tolerate you because they don't know you?"

"Like if they ever knew the smallest amount about you, that-

"They would never want to be in the same room with you? That if they saw who you really are, they would fear and hate you? I know what you're talking about. It sucks."

Blake said bluntly as her eyes cast down as Jaune grimaced, he did not want to make her feel bad! And

" _Hey! Hey! Eyes on the prize here! She'already breaking let's push! She's a faunus! Use that!"_

"Do you ever feel like your fired are just there? Like they don't know you? Like if they saw the things that we did that they would be _disgusted, revolted._ That they would treat you like an animal?"

"I! I... I think about it... A lot...  
"At night when I'm still up, I think that if anyone, Yang, Weiss, especially Ruby knew for a second what I did in the Fang that they would kick me out of not just our dorm but Beacon. Hell, anyone would, they see me like an animal a monster-

"Your not a monster. And you are not an animal either. Blake, we both, did things we did not want to do because we had to do them. We did what we needed to do to live. "

"Exactly! I didn't want to do the crap the Fang had me do! I mean I did, but I had a cause! And... I Can't explain that to them. They wouldn't understand what it's like to be apart of something greater than yourself-

"I know what it's like. I know what it's like to be part of a great whole. To devote yourself to a cause. To give you life over to something solely on belief."

"You do?"

"I do. And I also know what it's like to be feared for being someone different. I know how it is to be scared of being who you are."

"I!-  
"You don't have to be scared, Blake. I know that you are a good person. I can see that clear as day. You fought with me, we both fought for something that we believed in."

"We bleed fought and won together! And where I grew up, that means something. Blake you and me are more than friends we are comrades. And I'd do anything for you."

Jaune said laying it o thick gripping her hand as her mind went blank for a moment before a lone tear fell from her right eye.

"Thank you... I... when I first came to Beacon I never thought that I'd meet someone like you. I never thought that I would find someone to not only accept but understand me. You know what it's like to be the monster, the murderer. I never thought I'd meet someone like you...

"It's no biggie, just remember that you can trust me, Blake, always. And with anything."

Jaune said as her golden cat eyes lit up as he felt it. It was like something war an full entered his chest as he felt lighter? As something in him clicked as he felt his bond with Blake grow as the faun girl smiled at him.

"You know you are cute. For a human."

She said ginn as smiled at her.

"Cute? I'll have you know! My name is Jaune Arc! Its short sweet falls off the tongue, and the ladies love it, and I am more than cute!"

"Oh really?"

"You bet I'm

 _"Good god kid! Do you ever learn!?'_

A dry, raspy voice said form Jaden left as he turned and gasped as a familiar pair of red eyes looked down at as the stench of liquor stuck his nostrils.  
 _"Qrow!?"_

"The one and only!"  
The man said as he grinned...

* * *

" _I lost him."_

 _"You lost him?"_

 _"I lost him."_

"How do you lose him!?"  
"I don't know I just lost him!"

"How do you lose your _uncle!?"_  
"How do you lose your _husband!?"_

Weiss shouted at her sister as the sister discussed their current quandary. The object of their search one Qrow Schnee Branwen was missing. He had gone from at their side on the way into Beacon to... nowhere.

Qrow vanished into thin air as the two sisters began a fact search for him. Weiss out of genuine worry for his well being, and winter for any potential property damage that he would inevitably cause.

The two searched for over two hours combing through Beacon before finally ending up at team RWBY's dorm empty-handed.

"If we get out bearing maybe we can think of a plan?"

Weiss asked panting from exhaustion as Winter nodded.

"Fine. I would like to see where my sister rests her head. If your room is not up to my explicit stand, we will have words."

Winter sand tersely s Weiss gulped thinking about the floating safety hazed that was her bed.

"Well...

"Well, what? What' wrong with your room?"  
Winter asked as Weiss reluctantly opened the door hoping to be by to tell her down easy and-

 _"KYA!_ "

Weiss sacred loud as a ribbon!? Wrapped around her leg yanking her off her feet and pulling her inside.

"Weiss!?"

Winter shouted as her sister was dragged into the rooms Weiss gagged agon her carp before something incredibly soft pressed itself into her face.

 _"Weissy! I missed you!"_

The voice of Blake?! Asked as Weiss looked up to see a cleary inebriated teammate who had tied her up with her weapons whip component. Blake was teetering on one leg and hiccuping loudly as she reeked of hard liquor.

A familiar liquor and-

" _Weiss!_ So glad that my niece could make it!"

Qrow said as he sat on her own bed flask in hand drunk out of his mind as he grinned.

* * *

" _This is it Jaune."_

 _"Neo! Are you sure about this? I don't know."_

 _"Jaune calm down. You don't have to sleep with her. Just talk to her. Do something that she wants. Learn from her K? You got this."_

Neo texted him through his scroll as Jaune sighed heavily.

It was later that night after Qrow had come, from _somewhere. Literally,_ arriving out of nowhere as Jaune's former mentor and leader arrived in a whirlwind of liquor and laughter.

And after having a drink or _five_ with him and Blake. Speaking of Blake, that poor girl was the definition of a _lightweight._

And Qrow was forced to care for her in team RWBY's dorm while Ruby and Yang had a picnic in Vale where they would be spending the night with thier parents. And now leaving Jaune alone with Pyrrha.

Nora had stayed the night with Ren leaving Jaune with the unique opportunity to get to know Pyrrha better or to be blunt to _spy_ on her. As Jaune sweated profusely once before sighing.

"Hey, Pyr?"

"Yes, Jaune? What's wrong? Is your chest hurting again? If it is, I can go get you some medicine-

"No! It's not that it's just.

"It's just?"

The green eyes Spartan asked him curiously. Looking up from her red book with no name as Jaune sighed.

"Would you like to help me with something tonight?"

Jaune asked as his partnership interest was peaked as she looked up from her bed. Dusting off her Beacon uniform and smiling beautifully at him in a glare that made his heart flutter a bit.

"I would _love_ to help you Jaune. What is it that you need me to do? Just ask, and I will be there."

Pyrrha said cooly as the girl walked over to him putting a hand on his neck.

 **"What do you want my _favorite cutie?_ I wonder what's got you so keen on spending time with me? Usually, you are more closed off to me. Are you finally opening up to me? I hope so."**

"I need to talk with you... on the roof!"

 **"On the roof?"**

"What _possible_ thing could you need to say to me on the roof that you can not in hear? What is up there that is so-

"Please! It's important! I just need to talk with you ok?"

"Fine. But I expect honest and forthwith answers once we arrive there Jaune. You know how I fell about secrets."

"They do not bus sever and hurt us. They dive and make it impossible for us to function."

"I know trust me. This is not about secrets."

Jaune said as Pyrrha nodded as they left the room.

* * *

"Sparring? You want me to spar with you?"  
Pyrrha asked as the two stood alone on the Beacon roof as Jaune nodded his head happily. It was just around midnight as Jaune brought Pyrrha to the top of Beacon's roof as she blinked owlishly at him.

"Yes! You said you would! And now that we are on the roof let's have a round!"

Jaune said leveling his sword at the girl as she looked down curiously at him.

"Jaune you just got back from the hospital. Is that truly wise?"

The Spartan asked worriedly as Jaune gulped.

"Yes! I think we need to be closer as partners, and what better way then some sparing? I promise it will be light so what do you say? Want to go a few rounds?"

Jaune asked the red-headed Spartan girl as she pondered his request, resting her hand on her chin before snapping her fingers once, as the fresh night breeze ruffled her hair.

" _She's beautiful. She would make a good wife."_

His reflection said on his shield as Jaune nodded.

"T _otally."_

 _"If we survive this hell hole of Beacon let's marry that one K? Her or Ruby."_  
 _"Why not both?"_

 _"Why not both."_  
 _"At least she will be better than our last wife."_

 _"That is a rather low standard you know? She's not trying to kill us or burn our family. At least not yet that is."_

His reflection said in his shield as she coughed.

"Jaune I will spar with you lightly, for now under one condition!"

"And that is?"

"Let's make this sparring match interesting."  
The girl said her emerald eyes glistening with mischief as Jaune blinked owlishly at her.

" _Interesting_? Interesting how?"

"Let's make a wager. For every match that I win, you will tell me _one!_ One thing about yourself that I ask. I will get one honest answer form you per win."

"And if _I_ win?"

"Then you can ask me to do a favor for you. If it is in my power, I will make it so."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Deal!"

Jaune said already playing in his plan in his mind. This was perfect! Not only would he learn how Pyrrha fought one on one, but he could also learn how to counter her!

He could also ask her questions about herself if she lost that she would have to answer him! Although to be fair Pyrrha had already told him almost everything about her no matter what, so that was a bit of a moot point and-

"Ready or not! Here I come!"

Pyrrha said with what Jaune thought to be a delighted smile as she bent her legs.

 _"Ok, Jaune! You got this! Kepp your shield up and-_

 _"DOWN!"_

His reflection yelled as Jaune hit the deck, not a moment to soon, as a passing spear almost took his head off.

 _FWOSH!_

The rush of air from the Spartan's spear nearly decapitated him as several blonde locks of hair fell from the sky. As the Spartan covered the twenty-foot distance in less than a moment as Jaune gasped.

 _"The hell!?"_

His reflection asked as Pyrrha moved in a blur of motion. Before Jaune could think his instincts took over forcing him to roll three times on the roof as she stabbed her spear into the ground.

 _TING! TING! TING!_  
 _Milo_ stabbed into the ground making deep holes into the concrete as Jaune rolled away before bouncing off to the balls of his feet sword raise and shield up as Pyrrha smiled.

 _"Good! Excellent Jaune!_ You dodged my attack when I was not holding back! _Much."_

She added smugly as Jaune glared at her.

"Well then come on! Show me what you got _Pry!"_

Jaune taunted ignoring Roman advice hoping to goad her into-

" _UP!"_

Jaune's reflection yelled as Pyrrha hurled _Milo_ at him, the spear as Jaune barely deflected it, preventing it from impaling him through his eye socket as it slammed into his shield with the force of a freight train.

 _FWAM!_

 _"Gah!"_

Jaune cried out as the spear stuck the shield so hard he swore his arm would break from the force of impact alone, making him bend his legs as he grimaced. As the spear flew at him, deflecting of off his shield in a shower of sparks. As Jaune gritted his teet and-

 _Air?_ Jaune thought as the next thing he knew he was in mid-air. As Pyrrha ran up to him sliding at the boy taking him out at the legs. Sending him tumbling in mid-air before grabbing her spear slamming it into his stomach making his aura flash blue as his eyes bludged out of their sockets.

As he gasped once before Pyrrha slammed him into the ground full force making spit fly from his mouth s she straddled his sat before point her spear to his throat.

 _"I win."_

Pyrrha said smugly as Jaune glared at her. "I guess you do. And that means you get one question so-

"Jaune where you raped?"

Pyrrha asked in a deadly serious as Jaune froze.

 _"She knows about Neo? How? Opal said it was private? No way GoodWitch told her so how does she know?"_

His reflection asked Jaune held her glare once before he sighed. Already knowing how this would play out.

"No. I was not, I-

" _Thank Oum!_ I was so worried!"

Pyrrha said hugging him lightly as Jaune froze as the girl sweet fruity perfume enter his nose.

"You... You believe me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You are my partner and me turs your judgment on all things personal."

Pyrrha said as Jaune felt his heart lighten.

"No one else does and-

"I am _not_ anyone else. I am your partner, and I am here for you. No matter what."

Pyrrha said purposely sliding her crotch into his making he groan once before she smiles wolfishly at his stand up before offering him a hand up as she stood up.

"Now _again!_ Let's see what you can do."

"If you say so."

Jaune said leaping to his feet sword raised up as he held his shield up in a defensive stance.

"Don't hold back."

"I would not dream of it."

Pyrrha said with a shit-eating grin as she bent her legs and charged him as the two clashed.

Jaune wished she held back.

* * *

 _CLANG! FWANG! THWOP!_

The sound of metal clashing with metal filled the air along with a shower of sparks as spear met shield, and sword met spear filling the air with sparks and grunts as soon Jaune knew why Pyrrha was called a _champion_.

 _"She's good!"_

His reflection said as Pyrrha kicked Jaune in the _chest_ knocking the air from his lungs before delivering an uppercut that sent him flying backward into the rooftop.

 _"You can say that again!"_

Jaune said as he realized that good did not describe Pyrrha. She was incredible. She was by far an above the fastest, strongest and most flexible opponent he had ever fought in his life.

Her strength, speed, agility, and overall skill level where leagues above his. And had this been a fight to the death he would have been long dead.

As Pyrrha attacked him relentlessly. She had already won three more bouts with him earning herself three more answers. They had been, the names of his sisters, his best memory and what his favorite food was.

It was chicken nuggets in case you were wondering. After his most recent defeat, Pyrrha had been even more diggilent in her attacks, as she slashed his knee cap making him cry out before delivering a strong punch into his gut.

As his aura took the blow something in Jaune snapped. As the prospect of a fourth defeat at her hands flashed some level of pride in his mind as he decided to ignore Romans advice and fight _back._

As he took the blow, from the girl he fell with it. Allowing himself to collapse forward as he felt his sword flip in his hand as he drove its aura infused pommel inot her shin making her cry out in pain. As the girl fell to one knee, grasping her knee in pain.

 _"Gotcha!"_

Jaune said, said as he rose up and struck Pyrrha in the face with his shield earning a heavy _thud!_ As metal met flesh, as her aura flashed red.

As his shield met its mark her head snapped back painfully as she fell backward in a daze her weapon dropped on the ground. Where Jaune upon seeing it vulnerable kicked it full force sending it skidding across the rooftop as he swung his sword at her exposed neck.

"You are mine!"

Jaune yelled swinging his sword at her now vulnerable neck relishing his impending strike as he saw _it._ Jaune's eyes widened to the point of saucers as he saw it. His sword _glowed_. Like glowed. Its normally silver metal went a dark black, as he felt it _move._

 _"What the hell?"'_

Jaune asked aloud, as his sword glowed black as it moved, on its own accord. Barley missing Pyrrha's neck as his chest exploded in pain.

 _"AHH!"_

Jaune cried as _Milo!?_ The spear that was or it should have been. Currently, over thirty feet way not a second ago was now embedded in his gut as he was lifted off from the ground by it before Pyrrha slammed a fist into his face slamming him to the floor with a wet _thud!_

Making the air leave his lungs as tears formed in his eyes as he gasped and went still.

 _"The fuck was that?! You see that shit?! Our sword moved! Like it was alive or something!"_

His reflection sans as Jaune nodded. _"See yes. Understand? Hell no."_  
He said as he tried and failed to process what the hell just happened.

Jaune knew for a fact! That he had not missed Pyrrha. No way, no way in hell would he miss an open neck like that. Qrow and Vernal trained him too well. And he swore his sword moved!

Like something was pulling it? It was almost like there was a magnet somewhere, and it affected his attack. Then her weapon!

He saw _Milo!_ It was across the domed roof! And now? Now it was in her and without her moving an inch!? Impossible! That just goes against physics!

Jaune thought to look up at Pyrrha as his heart _stopped._

Pyrrha was smiling. And not that fake plastic smile she put on for the greater public. This girl was alive! Her nose sported along a trickle of blood.

And her face held a light brown bruise that was slowly healing with her aura as she flashes him a genuinely manic smile that sent a shiver down his spine.

She was excited, that much was clear as say. As she licked the blood off her face, showing off for of pure white teeth as her body seemed positively busting with a manic energy as it looked ready to explode with pure energy as Jaune gulped.

"Pyr-

Jaune never finished that sentence as the girl drop to her feet and charged him.

* * *

 _CLANG! FWANG! THWOP!_

 ** _He hit me! He hit me! HE HIT ME!_**

Pyrrha thought as she kneed her partner in his chest making him gag as she punched his face back into a wide smile.

 ** _He hit me! He hurt me!_**

Pyrrha thought her heart sinking in her chest. As her heat felt like ti was going to explode as she felt like dying form happiness.

 ** _He hit me! He hit me! I can't believe it! No one hits me! I'm the invincible girl! The Mistal champion! I've gon over three years without so much as being touched by the greatest woman in the continent!_**

 **Y _et he a man in our first fight not only hit me! But made me bleed!? He's good! He's a challenge! I'm going to enjoy breaking him!_**

Pyrrha thought as she shed tears of joy as she brought her spear down on her first real opponent and if she was lucky her future husband. As her metal cut flesh and struck home making Jaune cry out as she _smiled..._

* * *

Later on, as the sun finally rose on the Beacon roof, as the girl panted heavily on the ground. Pyrrha finally had enough. She was tired, bruised and happy as hell.  
Jaune as knocked the hell out. His face was bruised and after, and the leader and crush laid unconscious on the roof. She had no idea when she knocked him out. It must have bee some time ago seeing as he was clearly knocked into the unconscious as she smiled sleepily as she laid down next to him.

"Thank you. For showing me how to live again."

Pyrrha said as Jaune rested on the now bloodstained Beacon roof.

"You still manage to surprise me Jaune. I did not think that I'd find a worthy opponent in Beacon, let plan on my tea, as my leader and fiance of ll thing no less. Thank you."

She said as kissing the boy on the forehead, as she lifted him up in her arms. As the sun rose on the school as Pyrrha smiled. It was a good day, the last of day of parents week, Friday and Pyrrha were ready for whatever the day had in store.

* * *

Jaune was sore. Not only was he exhausted, sore and beat to hell and back, he was also covered in a new plethora of new bruises, he was also in an entirely new world of trouble.

As he sat on the Beacon cafeteria while the rest of his teammates and friends, even Ren and Nora. Who had come back ate their breakfast with their families. Despite have Caitlin standing absently over his shoulder Jaune did not eat.  
In fact, Jaune was far to busy think of his future to eat as he found himself confronted with a severe problem.

Pyrrha. The red-headed beauty champion of his. And now potential lover? Sat eating and laughing happily with her parents Anetha and Marcus next to him as Jaune grimaced. It was one thing to have to fight a strong opponent. That was one thing but this? This was different. Pyrrha was beyond strong. She was insanely inhumanely strong. She was so far above him that if she was in Vytal, there was no way in hell he was going to win.

And with his current predicament with Roman? This was not a good situation, and he needed a solution fast. When he communicated this problem to Roman, his reason was a curt and efficient text, that communicated the bare minimal amount of knowledge. While conveying orders to Jaune in the manner that the boy expected from the thief.

 _"Sounds bad, don't stop your observation of her. I'll have Neo drop by later and leave you a camera to record her so I can see what we are up against. Better yet take a scroll video and send it to me. Say it's for training."_

 _"Sure? But what are we going to do? I can't beat her Roman. Not like this and not without my real weapons. What do you want me to do in the meantime? She want's to keep training with me."_

 _" Keep it up and tell me what happens. If she gets too bad, I'll have to get Neo to make some adjustments to our plan. Either way when you have some time and are in Vale call Neo. It's about time you meet the family that keeps us running."_

The man said as Jaune balked at the family?

Apparently Roman had help running his criminal enterprise, and it was hight time according to the thief that Jaune meet them and-

"Jaune? Are you not hungry? You should eat something."

Pyrrha said with a calming smile. One that was completely at odds with the horrific, terrifying smile she had the other night.

"I'm not that hungry Pyr. I'm just a bit tired."

Jaune said yawing once as Pyrrha narrowed her eyes at him.

"Jaune we trained a _lot_ last night. You could barely move this morning. You need to eat something."

Pyrrha said strong here and pushing his bowl of cereal to him before putting her uneaten banana on his plate.

"Here eat this ok? It will give your strength back ok?"

The Spartan said shoving the food to Jaune as he sighed. He was to focus on how to beat Pyr to eat as he even brought out his bag and-

"Jaune? Can I see what's in your bag?"

Ruby asked as the table pause as Jaune blinked at the reaper.

"You want to look in my bag?"

"Yeah! You probably have a lot of cool weapons in there! And since we are building one together, it might help us if I could get a grip on your preferred weapon style! If you want, to and we still are building you gun together... I mean I hope we are!"

Ruby said shyly laughing nervously as Jaune sighed.

"Sure Ruby. I guess I can show you something."

" _The hell!? Why are you showing her your gun!? You know what's in that bag!"_

 _"I know! That's why I'm showing her!"_

 _"Are you suicidal!?"_

 _"No! I just want to show her a flag!"_  
 _"A flag?"_  
 _"Roman said for us to deceive people! So let's show them the one weapon we will never use!"_  
 _"Because?"_  
 _"So that we give her a false impression! If they think we never use this gun the when we do use it we can surprise them!"_

 _"This is a bad idea. For several reasons. Not only is this is going to get us in trouble, we might run the risk of them snooping around and finding the other crap in our bag!'_

 _"Fair it's a risk, but I think I-_

"Jaune? Who are you talking to?"

Nora asked putting down her peace of pancake as she looked at him worriedly.

"What?"

Jaune asked wide-eyed as Nora frowned at him.

" I asked _who_ you were talking to. You were saying something about a _flag_ or something?"

 _She heard me!?_

 _"No shit Sherlock. You were talking out loud you idiot. What did you expect? Did you think that they would not notice you speaking or something?"_

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Jaune. You do this a lot. I mean I thought you were just thinking out loud but are you talking to someone?"

Yang asked biting into a piece of ham as Ruby nodded.

"It's kind of worrying! I don't want to freak you out but who are you talking to?"

The young girl asked as Jaune panicked.

"No! I-

"Jaune. Do you have a semblance?"

Blake asked the _one_ question Jaune did not want to answer as the table grew still.

"What?! Why would you ask me that?"

"Because you have your aura unlocked and you never brought it up."

"Blake-

"Jaune. _Do_ you have a semblance?"

Pyrrha asked emerald eyes flickering with curiosity as Jaune gulped.

" _Rember Jaune! You don't have to lie just do not tell-_

"Yes. Yes, I do."

' _The truth. Why do I even bother?"_

His reflection said sighing in his cereal the table stared intrigued at hm.

"Really? What is it?"

Pyrrha asked a curious glint in her eys as Jaune gulped.

 _"Secret."_

He claimed as Pyrrha narrowed her eyes.

"Jaune you know how I fell about secrets right?"

"I do! And-

"They serve _only_ to divide us. Now, what is your semblance."

"I don't _want_ to say."

Jaune said as Pyrrha frowned looking ready to push the subject before he panicked.

 _"Check out my gun!"_

Jaune yelled in panic as he opened the broken, dirty blue bag as he pulled it out. Ruby gasped as the thing he pulled out rested on his hand.

It was a shotgun, a _sawed-off_ one. That was clear as day to Ruby as she saw the weapon on his hand. It was clearly a custom-built weapon. The barrel was handmade. Forged by a master craftsman, and-  
 _Where is the loader?_ Ruby asked herself as she saw that the weapon was fused together where the barrel met the stock. Making it impossible to open and with no other areas to put in fresh shells? _How does it reload?_ Ruby thought as she analyzed the gun.

The gun was old, that much was clear as day. It was weather battered and beat to hell and back. Covered with mud, dirt, scratches and a plethora of knicks and cuts that spoke of a life of hard use.

On the weapons side scrawled on its barrel was the word _Shorty._ Scribbled on its side as Ruby glared at it.

The barrel was also custom built. The stock forged form redwood? Ruby thought as Jaune held out the gun as Pyrrha grimaced.  
The Spartan did not like Jaune with a gun. Not at all.

She knew it was a stupid idea but seeing a man with a gun just rubbed her the wrong way. It was like Jaune was not pure like he was here to kill. A ridiculous notion as Jaune was _literally_ here to kill. Grimm that is not people. She missed his sword and shield. The looked so much better on him, Pyrrha thought as she would much rather have the boy armed with his sword and shield, than that _ugly_ thing.

The gun was about half the length of his arm and twice as wide. With a large number of notches, screwed in four side stars on its hand as Ruby gave it her full attention.

"Custom built. You built this gun yourself?"

"Yeah, I did."

"How?"

Ruby asked as Jaune held the gun up to her as she stared at it with rapt attention.

"I built it with help from my friend Vernal-

 _"Vernal!?_ "

Raven balked as the usually silent woman had a strange amount of emotion in her voice as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah _Vernal._ She was my... _caretaker?_ I guess you could call her? She helped me out when I ran away and took care of me in the Wilds. She was almost like a mother to me."  
Jaune said as Raven let out a low sigh as she let out a grim smile.

"Like a mother? Oh... Then it is definitely not _my_ Vernal."

Raven said sitting back down as Jaune blinked once as Ruby eyed Shorty.

"Jaune? This gun does not fire bullets. And I don't see a generator or dust siphon so what does it shoot?"

Ruby asked as Jaune balked. She already figured that much? How the hell-

"Also! This gun _can't_ be reloaded. The barrel is fused with the stock and doesn't' budge. What do you shoot with it? How do you reload it? This weapon-

 _"Jaune Arc. Please report to room two hundred twenty-five for a meeting with Doctor Oobleck."_

A disembodied voice said over the speaker as Jaune sighed.

"Damn it. Ir's time."

"Time for what? Are you in trouble?"

Pyrrha asked worriedly as Jaune shook his head.

"No Pry. I just have to go to therapy-

"So do I! _UH!_ I can't believe they are making us go! We just killed some bad guys! It's no big issue!"

Ren said in a pouty manner as Nora, Yang, and Weiss nearly spit out their food.

"You killed people?"

Ruby asked her voice shaking as her silver yes widen in fear as he nodded.

"Sure did-

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

Pyrrha suddenly gripping his shoulder as Jaune looked at her confusedly.

"Why would I? It's not like I did something bad-

"Yo _u killed_ people!"

"And?"

"Its.. have you killed before?"

Ruby asked as she gripped his right arm as he nodded.

 _"Yup.'_

Jaune said nonchalantly as he shrugged his shoulders.

"How many... How many people have you killed?"

 _"Ruby!"_

Summer hissed at her daughter as Ruby ignored her mom and held Jaune's glare.

"You want me to _tell_ you how many people I've killed?"

"Yes."

"Ruby!"

Yang said eyes briefly flashing red as Pyrrha glared at her.

"Jaune you do _not_ have to answer her! You-

 _"Sixty._ Roughly. give or take. I stopped counting after a certain point."

Jaune admitted shrugging his shoulders as the table froze.

 _"Sixty?_ You've killed sixty _people?"_

Ruby asked her voice falling several decibels as Jaune nodded.

"To be fair that's a _low_ estimate but mostly. I've been out in the wilds for a long time Ruby. Life ain't easy there."

"You can say that again!"

Ren said happily as Nora frowned at him.

"Ren. Don't-

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Arc. Life is harsh and cruel. The fact that you survived is what matters."

Raven said cooly as she nodded sagely to Jaune, as he stood up.

"Thanks. I'd love to talk more on this, but I have to get going, therapy won't wait you know?"

"I'll walk you!"

"Thanks, Pyr."

Jaune said as the two partners stood up and walked away from the table arm in arm.

* * *

"Ah! Mister Arc! So good to see you! Miss Nikos, you can leave your partner here with me. He will be in good hands I assure you!"

The doctor said taking a long drink from her thermos as Pyrrha nodded.

"Thank you, doctor. I will pick you up later ok Jaune."

"Sure thing. See you Pyr."

"You to Jaune."

Pyrrha said as she left Jaune alone in the doctor's office as the woman smiled at him.

"Please! Mister Arc! Take a seat, I assure you I won't bite! I'm not Pretoria!"

The woman said her grey-green eyes flashing with mirth as Jaune nodded taking a step forward.

The Beacon therapy office was much like Jaune would expect. Thirty feet around filled with several bookcases, all filled with books on Psychology, Grimm, and biology. As Jaune walked on the bright red carpet to the small wooden desk where a little pushchair awaited him.

"Here. Take a seat so we can begin! We have a lot to talk about so let's get to it!"

"Ok? What are we going to talk about?"

The boy asked as he sat down in the admittable comfortable chair as the doctor smiled calmly at him.

"Well, that depends! What do _you_ want to talk about?"

"I don't know...

"Really? It does not have to be important, it can be about anything! How are you feeling? How is your team doing? Are you having any problems adjusting to your life in Beacon?"

"Not Really I-

"I heard you were bullied by a group of girls in your first week? _Dreadful! Absolutely dreadful!_ Sexism is a dreadful thing! I'm assuming that it has not happened twice?"

"N- no. I haven't been bothered in Beacon."

Jaune said remembering the one who bothered him was currently the ex-terrorist who wanted to have sex with him for stress relief. A prose that as strange as it sounds excited him s game off a nice Blake pushing him against a wall. Forcing her probably insanely soft lips to his, gripping his crotch and-

"Mister Arc? You have an odd look in your eyes. Are you ok?"

"Yes! Just a bit tired!"

"Long night? I heard you spared with your partner."

"I did. She got a bit carried away."

"A _bit_? You look like you went for rouns with an angry Glynda! Don't tell her I said that, though I must say you do have a habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Why do you say that?"

"Why? Mister Arc you have been here barely over a month, and so far, you have been lost in the Forever Falls. Involved in several criminal actions. You have also nearly been killed _twice!_ And fought known terrorist all in less than your first semester! It seems like you find trouble or it fins you. And I do not know which is worst."

"What can I say? I'm just lucky?"

"Unlucky more like it. You do know that being filled with led is not a healthy life decision right?"

"It's not the first time I've been shot."

"Really? Do tell."

The woman asked drinking from her thermos as Jaune sighed.

"In the Wilds. I got shot a lot. I mean I'm surprised I'm not dying of led poisoning."

" _I think we might be. Let's check the nurse K?"_

"And stabbed and hit and beaten-

"That sounds dreadful. I do apologize for that. I can not imagine what that was like."

"It was nothing new. I'm pretty used to getting beat you know?"

"No. But I would like to. Mister Arc I'll be blunt. You mother is accused of child abuse. She has been accused of beating her children, do these accusation hold water? Did she beat you?"

" _Beat?_ Define Beat."

"Did she _strike_ you?"

"Yes."

"Did you like it?"

"Did I like getting hit? No. Was I bothered by it? No."

"Really? Were you not bothered by being beaten by your mother? A person who is supposed to love and care for you above all else?"

"I was not alone. She treated all of my sibling like that. She always said that she wanted stolen children and the beatings. As you said where the best way to raise them."

Jaune said as the doctor gained her first irritated look as she furrowed her brow.

"Somehow I doubt that. Do tell me how she thought beating her children would make them strong."

"Simple. She said that if we did not want to get hit we would either learn to _dodge, block_ or _duck."_

"And if you did _not_ dodge, block or duck? What then?"

"Then we obviously did not mind taking the blow. And we would learn to take a hit at least. Either way, we would be fast, strong or tough. It was a win-win for her."

Jaune said remembering a rare _happy_ memory with his mother and a _crowbar_ on his twelfth birthday and-

"Mister Arc that logic is flawed at best. And troubling at worst. You do not train a child by beating them, Jaune. May I call you Jaune?"

"Sure, why not?"

"As I was saying, Jaune. If you want a child to be strong simply beating them is not an acceptable course of action."

"Why not? It worked with me, I got beaten, and I'm pretty tough!"

Jaune said smiling as Oobleck grimaced at her charge.

"I can see are making waves at Beacon Jaune. The prince in the castle, partner with the Mistral champion? You have quite the potential harem lined up for you. If you would want that."

The doctor said as Jaune blushed.

"I don't want a harem. I don't even know who I like yet."

"Really? From what I've seen Miss Nikos is quite sweet on you. And with those marks on your body? I'd say you have quite the line forming on you."

"I don't know if I _love_ them. I mean-

"That's fine Jaune. You are young! You know I had my self a man in my Beacon days. He was a lot like you actually...

"Really? Who was he?"

Jaune asked as the woman gave him a small self-depreciating smile as she rubbed her head.

"Jaune you fought Roman Torchwick in the doc yards correct?"

"Yes."

"Did you... did you kill anyone there?"

"I killed _eight_ women."

Jaune said as the doctor paused.

"Why did you not mention this before?"

"I didn't see why I would."

"Jaune you are a hunter in training. You are to avoid killing whenever possible."

"Why? They where terrorist they _deserve_ to die."

"Jaune that is not how a hunter thinks. We are here to preserve lives not take them. We all have a right to live."

"Even a terrorist?"

"Even a terrorist. Human or faunus they have rights."

"I was told by my... caretaker that the best way to preserve life is to remove threats. That woman where terrorist. They where criminals. If I let them live they might have hurt other people. This way the hurt no one."

"Jaune you should have attempted to capture them. While killing is unavoidable in our field, it should be your last, not first resort."

"Have you killed doctor?"

"Yes. I have taken lives in my work."

"Do you regret it?"

"The taking of the life? No. That I could not find another solution to the problem? Yes."

The woman said as Jaune nodded

"Let me ask you a question doctor. If you are in a life or death battle, against an equal opponent. And you know they will not hold back why would you? That doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't have to, its part of the job. It's a rule."

"A stupid rule."

"But a rule none the less. Consider it an _occupational hazard._ Did killing them really have no effect on you?"

"Nope. They where not the first woman I've killed and they won't be the last either."

"You sound confident that you will kill again. Why do you say that?"

"You said it yourself, doctor. Killing is a fact of life for us. I killed before I was a hunter-

"In the wilds?"

"Yes in the wilds. I killed them, and I will kill again. If I don't do it to them, they will do it to me-

"You even say the same things."

The woman sad looked down tiredly at her desk as she grimaced.

"Doctor? Is something wrong?"

"No, yes, I mean... Jaune I know this will sound strange but when you fought Roman did he look well?"

"Doctor?"

"Did he looked like he was eating well? Did he seem like he was taking care of himself? Was he sickly or-

"Why are you asking about him, Doctor? Do you know him?"

"Know him? He was-  
"He _is_ my Beacon team leader."

The woman said pulling out a small Phot from her desk revealing a younger Roman a where a much younger Ooblecks good arms linked and smiling happily front of Beacon, with a brow skin faunus and an angry blonde woman stood next to thier side.

"You and Roman.. you-

"We were... We where _close_ he and I. We used to be together... before...

"Before?"

"Nevermind about me Jaune. That was a long time ago. But do tell me what you think of your time in Beacon we have a full tow hour before I see Mister Ren so don't be afraid to hold back."

She said as Jaune sighed and began to speak.

"We will meet again in the days Mister Arc. Until then you are out a full ten minutes early. Should I call your partner to pick you up?"

"No thanks, Doc. I'll go find her."

"As you say until they have a good day."

"Thank you."

Jaune said leaving the room closing the door quietly before sighing.

Well, that was interesting. Who knew killing was such a big hang up for people? It's like they never had to stab a woman in her sleep!

Jaune thought to shake his head as he walked out the room and-  
Soft. Jaune thought as something possible soft filled his head with a strong pair of hands gripped his head forcing his eyes up as he looked at a soft pair of brown eyes.  
 _"Coco?"_  
"Hey, Blondie! You hungry?"

* * *

"What a good day." A man said to himself as he yawned deeply. Today was a good day. His store specialized in selling dust, bullets, drinks, and anything under the sun! And was doing amazing! It might have to do with the huntress academy Beacon less than a half mile from him or it might have to do with the fact that he was the sole dust ship in town that had _not_ been robbed yet.

A rare thing seeing as how _every_ other store had been robbed several times he was left untouched. Even stranger he was one of the few male business owners in Vale. Something that should have painted him an easy target but instead seemed to make him immune to the string fo dust thefts. A fact he was grateful for.

As the man relaxed he was a young man with silver hair and brown eyes, and a striped apron on as he drummed his fingers behind his countertop. Business had been good today, he turned a hefty profit and-

 _DING!_

" _Welcome to Dust and such! We have everything under the sun!"_

The man said welcoming his latest customer. She was a young girl, with bright orange hair shining green eyes and a horrifying abomination of a green-white color scheme on her as she smiled at him.

"Hello shopkeep, good day! I am here to acquire goods from you in exchange for a reasonable amount of Lien."

The girl said in a strange mechanical way as the man grinned. She was probably a huntress form Beacon so he was used to some rather _eccentric_ characters. That came into his shop So he smiled and let it slide. A paying customer was a paying customer after all.

"Well, you came to the right place little lady! Here at Dust and such, we have everything under the sun!"

The man said happily as the girl smiled.

"Outstanding! Impressive! In that case, I would like to make an order of one of your finest products!"

"And what will that be young lady?"

"My name is Penny! Penny Polendina! My friends all three of them call me Penny!"

"Ok Penny! What do you need?"

"I Require your finest set of female genitals, please! And can you make them of an exceptional quality?"

Penny asked in a delighted voice as the man blinked once and fainted. As Penny blinked owlishly at the unconscious man.

 _"Shopkeep? Shopkeep?_ Good sir? Oh my...

* * *

'Why are _you_ here?"

A sharp irritated voice said. As it walked up to the Beacon Bull Head docks as a pair of sharp blue eyes, hiding under short blonde hair regarded her evenly.

"Well, it's good to see you too."

The pair of blue eyes said as its twin glared at it.

"Enough games. Why are you here? There is no reason for you to step foot in this school."

"Besides the fact that this is a _public_ institution?"

"Don't beat around the bush."

"Really? Is that the greeting that I get from my sister? Who I have not seen in almost a decade?"

The woman asked putting a hand on her hip as she frowned.

" _Bleu_. Why are you here?"

Caitlin asked her closest sibling Bleu Arc who for some inexplicable reason just stepped off a Beacon Bull Head onto the schools landing pad. Her long rifle strapped to her chest as she sighed heavily at her elder sibling.

"I suppose you would not believe me if I said I came her out of the goodness of my heart?"

"No, I would not. That would make it seem like you have a heart. And are not just a cold selfish bitch of a sibling."

" _Ouch!_ Hey, I am your sister! There's no reason for such language now is there?"

"Maybe if you acted like a human being for once I would not be so callous to you. Now Bleu why are you here?" Caitlin asked as she eyed her sibling with a discerning glare, full of suspicion and mistrust.

Bleu was a tall woman like Caitlin. Taller than most women with the usual Arc blonde hair and sharp blue eyes. Though unlike most other Arc woman Blue's hair came from her late father Nicholas. As it was a short cropped style more like Jaune's than here. In fact, she and Jaune had many similarities.

Both had the same sharp shining blue eyes, short bone har and even a similar facial structure to boot. They even shared that same carefree smile that she enjoyed seeing on her younger brothers face. Although that fact would change when Bleu showed her true colors. As her real smile that _hurt_ to look at as her lips became like sharp daggers as she showed her true colors.

Caitlin was glad that that was where the similarities ended between the two. As their actual personalities were as different as day and night.

Jaune was _generally_ a kind loving child. Who would never tell a lie nor would he betray his friends or family. Bleu on the other hand? She was a disgrace to the Arcs. She believed that pragmatism would save the world, going so far to become a _mercenary_ of all things. A cold and relentless pragmatist that held the personal belief that _betrayal was simply loyalty to oneself._ And was not above lying, stealing or even downright _murder_ of others to get her way.

Like Caitlin and most of her family, she was a huntress like her. Or she _used_ to be before the life of a contract killer called to her. And she went off to become a true soldier of fortune. She was as usual armed with her massive blue-black anti-material rifle _Chamberlain_ with a long line of grenades wrapped around he chest in a brown bandolier.

Though she was also a huntress well trained in shape and even in her prime. She was nowhere near as well muscled as her sister. Never one to like over displays of strength preferring to stick to the shadows and not step into the light unless it was to put a dagger in your back. Also like Jaune, Bleu was lean and thin. She did not need to swing a greatsword to kill her opponents. She waited patiently relying on agility and dexterity to snipe Grimm and humans from a nice _safe_ distance.

That or she would poison, lie, trick, or downright murder her targets, as the huntress mercenary grinned wickedly at Catilin.

"I'm here for _him."_

Bleu said as Caitlin froze.

"Jaune? Why are you here for him? You never liked him why do you care about him?"

"I don't. I couldn't give two shits about the pathetic sack of flesh we call a brother. But I do however care about our family."

"Really? You _care_ for our family? Last time I checked you tried to _kill_ our brother at his wedding. And you even _shot_ Clair when she took the bullet meant for him! She almost died Bleu! The sibling you supposedly care about almost died because of you!"

Catlin accused her sibling as she shrugged her shoulders in a lazy fashion like it was no big deal.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault! She jumped in front of my sights!"

"You were going to shoot _our_ brother!"

"He deserved it! He was running away like a _coward!'_

"Really? From you? that's rich, all the times that you turned tail and ran, you call Jaune a coward?"

"First of all! That was different! I do not run away from a fight! I am an _Arc!_ I don't _run_ I make strategic withdrawals! There is a _difference!_ "

"Spare me your pathetic reasoning. You said you were here from our family. Meaning what exactly?'

Caitlin asked irritatedly grinding her teeth, debating whether it was acceptable to cut Bleu down on the spot as she glared at her closest sibling who sighed heavily, her light blue skirmisher armor shining in the Beacon sun as she yawned lazily before glaring at her sibling.

"Meaning? It's time we cut the _dead weight."_

Bleu said holding up a small pendant that had a grinning pure white skull on it with the word _Vesperax_ scrawled on the bottom of it.

* * *

"You know blondie, you really know how to treat a girl right, you know that?'

Coco asked happily running a gloved hand over Jaune's neck, lightly biting his ear as the two sat together _alone_ on the bullhead ride back to Beacon. Coco had once more taken Jaune out to lunch again. And once again she had her way with him, this time in the broom closet of the Mistral restaurant.

Making out with him for over an hour before finally letting him _escape_. Although it was during that make out session that Jaune heard something crucial about Coco. She was going to be in Vytal. That meant he needed to learn about her. But how? They shared no classed and every time he spent with her was time away from spying on the others and-

" _Be aggressive. Coco always pushes us around. Why don't we take some initiative for once?"_

His reflection asked as Jaune sat comfortably on Coco's lap. Enjoying the gentle rubbing of the girl's hands and blushing as he rested his head on her breasts. As the fashionista lightly petted his head like he was a pet.

 _"This is it! Go for it, man! Take the lead! Kiss her!"_

It said as Jaune took a deep breath preparing to implement a risky plan as he spoke.

"Coco."

Jaune asked the second year girl was still carefully rubbing his head and nipping his ear tenderly.

"Yes, _lover boy?_ "

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

 _"Favor."_

"A favor? What for?"

"I just need a favor! So close your eyes ok?"

Jaune asked as she held his glare with a confused look before shrugging her shoulders.

"Fine! But you owe me dinner, this time. And you pay for me!"

Coco said laugh as she closed her eyes.

" _Now or never."_

It said from her golden necklace as Jaune sighed before leaning up and pressing his lips to Cocos.

Silence. Coco's mind went blank as Jaune kissed her. No thoughts were heard only the whining of gears as her eyes shot open as she froze solid in her seat.

Well, this is going well. Jaune thought as he kissed the girl. Her lips were plump and soft and tasted of coffee and chocolate. And her skin was wonderfully soft, and Jaune liked the fact that for once he rendered her thoughtless. As Coco's mind was still reduced to odd whirring sounds as he kissed her. On one had the kiss was working? I mean it's not like he could hear anything n-

 **Screaming.**

Jaune froze in her lap, as his spine felt a wave of ice water wash over it as he heard an animalistic roar. From inside of Coco's mind as her eyes widened to the point of dinner plates, as her glare became a fiery stare. As Jaune was yanked off her lap and slammed on the bullhead chair as she reached for the seat belt.

" _Buckel up for safety. It's going to be a rough ride."_

Coco said straddling the now tied up boy as she licked her lips.

* * *

 ** _YES! YES! YES!_**

 **Good Oum this is what I've been missing!** Coco thought as she tossed her head back. Her nails digging into soft flesh drawing long red marks into formely pale flesh. As she slammed her hips into the boys tied down waste. Filling the cabin with sounds of slapping flesh, as she forced her lips into his. batteling down his tongue, with her own. Dragging him into a long french kiss stealing his breath away as she claimed the boy as her own.

 **Dammit! Calm down, Adel! I know it's been a while but you need to play this cool! You can't let this one slip away from you! You can't be too rough too soon or you are going to scare him off!**

As the girl slammed her pelvis into his, making loud wet slapping sounds fill the empty cabin she growled into his ear as he mind began to shake.

 **Finally! I don't remember the last time I fucked! It's been over a year and god damn I missed this!**

Coco thought lifting her hips up before slamming them down, eliciting wet slapping noises in the cabin as her expertly manicured nails dug into Jaune's flesh. Good Oum, she needed this! It had been too long since Coco had sex, real sex with a boy. Not using her hands or borrowing one of Velvet's _toys_ from the box under her bed. Coco didn't' care what the bunny said, her plastic toys were good but they were _nothing_ compared to the real thing!

Coco thought grinding her hips into Jaune as she moaned. She missed this! This feeling of a real cock inside her. She missed the way he pushed inside her, the feeling fullness, as it stretched her insides out, the feeling of eclectic shocks that coursed through her body as he _stretched_ her out as her muscled insides desperately milked his thankfully longer than normal length. She gritted her teeth and growled to the boy as she bit his ear.

"Suck them!'

Coco growled flipping out her born shit exposing her ample pillowy breast before ripping down her bra and forcing a perfect pink nipple into his mouth. The girl moaned as he bit down gently not too hard, but not too soft as he began rolling his tongue around her sensitive tips expertly suckling her as she cried.

"Damn it! Your good! Where did you learn to use your tongue like this?"

Coco growled as she forced herself back up. The boy thought he was hot shit. That he would take Coco for a ride? Hah! Coco called his bluff! She saw the fake confidence in his eyes and decided to show him the joys of being a boy. As in no time he was tied to his chair and their pants were off as she began slamming her hips down violently on him. Making him cry out in pleasure.

As her well-muscled inner walls violently grippe this cock Coco held complete control of the situation. She set the breakneck pace, slamming her hips into his like a piston as Jaune's eyes rolled up, as she forced him inside her it happened. Coco cried out as her first orgasm hit her. Her back arched a perfect ninety degrees as her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came so hard she swore she would pass out.

 **Dear god! I forgot what that feels like!**

She thought as she came hard on him, her inner walls climaxing and constricting violently around him milking him violently as Jaune screamed. It was so much better than her fingers! So much better than toys, or the dorms high powered shower nozzle!

No, she was convinced nothing bet the real thing, nothing took the place of a real dick in her. As she rode the boy through her orgasm refusing to let him set the pace or take a break. Coco needed this! This feeling of dominance, this feeling of control! Of having something warm, and alive in her. Making someone moan and cry in pleasure as she set the pace.

A moment later Jaune came. His eyes rolling back as he cried out before spasming as filled her to the brim. Coco grinned as she loved the feeling of having her insides milked him for all his worth. As her body accepted his surrender to her inner depths. As even though his attitude was cock his body told the truth. In the end, Jaune's body betrayed him, surrendered itself to her as all boys did as she-

' _AHH!?"_

Coco moaned as suddenly Jaune yanked his mouth from her nipple, taking before taking both of his hands and _mauling_ them. Not caring about how sensitive they were as he gripped her pillow like breasts with his surprisingly calloused hands. As Coco moaned out loud she loved this! She loved being mistreated like this, despite being a total dominant she loved the feeling of someone mauling her chest. Taking her pillowy orbs and _gripping, twisting deforming_ them to thier own pleasure.

The fact that his hands were so rough only added to the feeling of ecstasy building through her as she yelped at the top of her lungs. The two boys she slept with before had, had the softest hands in the world, it was like being gripped by a piece of tissue paper!

But his? They were rough and hard and attempted to ground her mounds into dirt, making her shudder uncontrollably as he malformed her chest before gripping her nipples forcing a cry to leave her mouth before yanking them so hard she came again as her eyes rolled back as she gritted her teeth.

 **Shit! Fuck me! How did you know I like it rough with my breast!? Cheeky fucker! You are going to pay for that you little shit! You think you can take me?! We'll see about-**

" _Two minutes to Beacon!"_

The pilot yelled as Coco growled. As the blonde boy held her eyes glaring at her defiantly not giving her an inch as he mauled her supple pale flesh like it was _his_ property as she gritted her teeth.

"Make it _twenty!"_

Coco growled ignoring the electric jolts of both pleasure and pain coursing through her, chest as the boy continued to violently maul her breasts, reaching into her discarded pants and tossing a wad of Lien to the pilot who caught it deftly in her hand.

"Miss Adel?"

"Circle!"

"As you say. _Beacon Tower this is Bull Head Arrow four. I'm having some engine problems and I will attempt to self-maintenance."_

The pilot said as Coco slammed her lips to Jaune. This boy just got coky! He thought he was _equal_ to her? Oh no! If this boy wanted to try to keep up with her she would be sure to put him in his place! Coco thought before shooting out her hands violently twisting his nipples making him cry out in pleasure as she grinned at him.

 **I'm going to fuck you into the chair Arc. You are not going to be able to walk right for the rest of the _month!_ After I'm done with your cocky ass, the only way you use that tong is between my legs! I hope you're ready!**

Coco thought as Jaune held her glare defiantly as he refused to back down as she rose her hips and slammed them back down on him filling the room with the sound of wet slapping flesh as the craft circled Beacon airspace.

* * *

"I gotta say Jaune That was fun! Let's do it again some time _K?_ '

Coco asked grinning like a fool as Jaune blushed. As the girl strutted happily next to him, sashaying her hips with a victorious smirk on her lips. Her plan worked wonderfully! The boy thought he was tough and he was _resourceful!_ But he was still a boy, even if he held out for fifteen more minutes, in the end, Coco had him moaning her name and begging for mercy by the end of it!

It might have cost her a pair of panties that cost more than the chair they were fucking on but to hear him cry her name like a whore? Worth it. The girl though reminiscing fondly about the four orgasms she forced out of the boy. She almost had to stop at three but luckily for Jaune, Coco knew that deep down all boys were just a series of buttons to press. And with a little spit for lube Coco found his _button._

 **Oh, Jaune. You are still naive, you have yet to even fully explore the joys of your prostate.**

Coco thought as she smiled heavily as Jaune grimaced. His plane failed horribly! He wanted to gain knowledge of Coco but he ended up being fucked senseless instead! Gaining little knowledge except her liking her breast played with as blush as she used her fingers to do... _That!_ Jaune though blushing terribly at the mercy of what her fingers made him do, his plan was a total disaster!

"You know Jaune if you keep making me ruin my panties like this, I'm going to start making you buy me some!"

Coco said making Jaune blush as-

 _DING!_

"Your scroll is ringing."

Coco said as Jaune saw the text.

From: Neo.

 _"Somethings come up. We need you. Get ready to go."_

Neo texted him as Jaune cocked his head at his scroll.

"Something the matter?" Coco asked as Jaune frowned

"I don't know let me see."

He said as he typed into his scroll.

" _What's up Neo? What's the problem now?"_

 _"Shits just got real on our end. We need you. Press the green button on your scroll."_

Neo texted as a bright green button pooped on his scroll as Jaune pressed it.

" _GPS mode activated. Tracking."_

A disembodied voice said as Coco leaned over his shoulder.

"Tracking? The hell is that? Some new app _Blondie?'_

Coco asked as Jaune moved to speak before the sound of shattering glass filled the air as Neo appeared behind him.

"Neo?"

"Who the _hell_ are you!?"

" _Time to go."_

Neo signed gripping Jaune's shoulders as the boy screamed as he _popped_ out of existence.

* * *

"Hey there _Goldilocks!_ Nice of you to drop in!"

Roman said as Jaune _popped_ back into reality screaming as he got _squeezed_ through space and time. As he was violently removed from Beacon and now slammed onto a cold metal floor. As Roman stood in the middle of a chaotic loading zone. As all around him women in Fang masks ran back and forth in a massive underground?

Loading docs Jaune thought to himself as Roman stood in the middle of scurrying woman and the odd man in Fang mask. As he endured the shouting and chaos as Jaune saw a large _custom_ built bullhead rising on a slowly moving platform behind him being lifted to a large open slit in the roof? Of the loading area, that looked like it was carved into a mountainside.

"Roman!? What the hell is going on?! When did-

"Welcome to _Mount Gleen!"_

Roman said happily waving his arms as women in masks ran back and forth shuffling crates and supplies as Jaune balked.

"Roman!? What the hell-

"Enough talk kid shit just got _real_. As in _real_. You remember when I said you would need to go on a _run_ with me?'

"Yes?"

Jaune said as he stood outside of an unknown subterranean bullhead staging area filled with terrorist as the bullhead reached a midway point and stopped as several ladders lifting on steam pistons raised themselves to it as Neo drew her sword and Roman puffed his cigar.

"Well, it looks like our timetables just got accelerated. You see one of our good associates my _brother_ and yous to really. Has had the unfortunate accident of being captured by Atlas. And we can not allow that."

"What? Who got captured?"

Jaune asked standing to his feet as the woman ran around him shouting orders to one another as they loaded and unloaded boxes onto some type of train?

"Someone who we can not allow to be detained."

Roman said sadly as he sighed.

"This man is _imperative_ to our goals and we need him back. He's a _bullheaded_ son of a bitch who thinks that dressing in all black makes him look cool but we need him here in one piece and more importantly _alive._ Or me and you are going to need to invest in fireproof clothing and SPF _two thousand_ for the rest of our _miserably_ short lives."

Roman said puffing his cigar as Jaune frowned.

"So why are you bringing me here?"

Jaune asked as Neo suddenly pushed him towards the bullhead as Roman shot him a grin.

"For one it's not just you. Neo's going to get Ren after you get on board. And two! You still need to prove yourself and nothing proves yourself like a raid on an established governments building to save a master terrorist."

Roman said smugly as Jaune balked.

"What!? What the hell kind of mission is this? What's the plan?"

"You can ask _Black_ yourself once you get on board."

 _"Black?_ Who's that?"

Jaune asked as Neo _popped_ out of reality to go get Ren after shotting him a text as Roman dragged him on board.

"Who's _Black?_ He's a snarky shit and the _better_ one of the twins, but you will like him. Don't worry about Ren, Neo will bring him here next. We need that little green sociopath's semblance for this. Almost as much as we need _Black's_ but until then? Jaune it's time for a _jailbreak!"_

* * *

 ** _An:_ There we go! Another chapter done! The parent day Arc closes soon as Jaune is sent with Roman to go rescue a bull-headed man who dresses in all black!? _Hint, hint, wink wink._ Anyways! This chapter is done and I think I did an alright lemon, but expect more in the future!**

 **So until then a new sibling! Yay! Bleu Arc is the _second_ oldest Arc child and one that I am more than happy to write more about so expect more of her in the future and thanks for reading!**

 **Next chapter. _Time in a bottle._**

 **Jaune Torchwick is next for me but until then? Have some stats!**

* * *

 **New contacts unlocked!**

 **Pyrrha Nikos bond level increased! Can now read personal stats!**

 **Blake Belladonna bond level increased! Now rank two!**

 **Catilin Arc unlocked in contacts! Bond level _Maxed!_**

 **Bleu Arc unlocked in contacts!**

 **Coco Adel bond level increased can now read personal stats!**

 **Qrow Branwen unlocked in contacts! Bond level _Maxed!_**

 **Penny Polendina contact screen unlocked. Can now red personal stats!**

 **Moon Wuknong bond level increased! Can now read stats!**

 **Quest updates!**

 **All active quests updates.**

 **Ruby Rose route. 13% complete.**

 **Yang Xiao-Long route. 12% complete.**

 **Beacon route 6% complete.**

 **Velvet Scarletina route. 11% complete.**

 **Moon Wuknong route 9% complete.**

 **Coco Adel route 18% complete.**

 **Weiss Schnee route. 12% complete.**

 **Neo route #$#^$ &#( # %*#^! #$ **

**_Patch up your heart._ Save your heart. 2% complete.**

 ** _Claim the heads._ Defeat all female acquaintances in an arena battle. 20% complete. Rewards XP.**

 **Vytal Arc. _Main quest_. Win Vytal. Reward. Story progression.**

 **New Quests!**

 ** _Time in a bottle._ Bust out your _brother_ form Atlas. Rewards new contact, XP. **

**_Meet the family._ Introduce yourself to Roman's _family._ Reward new contacts XP. **

_**Death before dishonor.**_ **Redeem yourself to your family.**

 ** _Discretion is the greater part of honor_. Spy on your friends for Roman. Rewards information XP.**

 ** _Art of the tease._ Complete Neo's _teachings_. Learn the art of seduction.**

 ** _Jaune Vesperax._ Confront Bleu in her intentions towards you. Rewards story progression, XP.**

 **Crisis updated.**

 **Warning multiple crisis events active!**

 **CRISIS EVENT PYRRHA NIKKOS. Warning! Conflict type changed. Your strike on Pyrrha has activated her warrior's spirit!**

 **NEW CRISIS! WARRIOR'S PRIDE!**

 **Do not allow Pyrrha to defeat you in the arena, from now until the end of Vytal!**

 **REWARD. UNIQUE SKILL _HARBINGER._**

 **PENALTY GAIN UNIQUE AFFLICTION _BROKEN._**

 **CRISIS EVENT WEISS SCHNEE.**

 **CODE NAME _BROKEN PALACE!_**

 **Defeat Weiss in your next arena battle.**

 **REWARD! UNIQUE SKILL _UNTOUCHABLE._**

 **PENALTY UNIQUE AFFLICTION _PIERCED._**

 **VELVET SCARLATINA CRISIS TRIGGERED!**

 **CODE NAME _UNLUCKY RABBIT'S FOOT_**

 **Deal with Velvet's _temporary_ ownership of your crest. **

**REWARD _FREEDOM!_**

 **PENALTY GAIN GAMER ENDING AFFLICTION _HOUSE HUSBAND!_**

 **CRISIS EVENT COCO ADEL**

 **CODE NAME _SLAVE TO FASHION._**

 **Take down the Fashionista a peg or two the next time you two step into the arena.**

 **REWARD UNIQUE SKILL _DEAD EYE._**

 **PENALTY AFFLICTION _SHATTERED_**

 **YANG-XIAOLONG UNIQUE CRISIS. STATUS CONTINUAL.**

 **CODE NAME DRAGON'S RAGE.**

 **Do not! Under any circumstances lose to Yang in _any_ official arena match, from now until your _Graduate._**

 **REWARD UNIQUE SKIL INDOMITABLE!**

 **PENALTY GAIN _UNIQUE_ AFFLICTION SUNDERED. STATUS _GAME OVER._**

 **Warning! New Crisis!**

 **CRISIS EVENT PENNY POLENDINA.**

 **CODE NAME _WOULD YOU KINDLY._**

 **Penny has you under her spell. Get out of it, and teach that damned synth a lesson.**

 **REWARD UNIQUE TRAIT _UNBREAKABLE._**

 **PENALTY. _GAME OVER._**

 **Omake...**

* * *

 _ **Omake. Darkest Remnant part ten. New friends.**_

"So I take it you are the guy I need to blow to get some good intel here huh?"

The blonde beauty in front of Oscar said, as her name identified her as a _Brawler_. As the red letters hovered above her head as she smiled at him.

"Umm yes and-

" _Harder!_ "

The voice of the Hellion yelled out as she mounted Jaune on the table, making Oscar blush brighter than Ruby's? Cloak as Velvet covered his eyes and ears with her hands.

"Oscar! Don't look at them!"

Velvet squeaked as Ozpin chuckled.

" _Oh, my. I wonder what is going to break first. Jaune or the table? My money is on the table. Battered as it is that plate mail is still strong and Arc's are made of tougher stuff than most. Although I do believe that Ren is no longer with us. The Valkyrie has already made his eyes go white."_

The specter said as even through Velvet's tight ear hold Oscar could hear the sounds of violent sexual congress taking place inside the bar, and the jeering chants of the patrons as he blushed heavily.

"Yes! That's me! My name is Oscar Pine and I am the lord of this estate. If you are here for the deed than you have come to the right place. Miss?"

"Yang Xiao-Long! Nice to meet you _cutey!"_

She said shaking and almost _breaking_ his hand as he cried out in pain as the woman's massive muscled arm nearly ripped his out of his socket.

"This is my sister Ruby!"

"Hello!'

The _Arbalest_ said while eating a plate of chocolate chip cookies? Along with a glass of milk? As she waved sweetly at Oscar from a small table.

" _My she is beautiful. I see how you look at her. Do you wish to lay with her?"_

"What?!"

"What what?"

Yang asked as Oscar blushed as he nodded.

"Alright, then who are the rest of your party?"

"The Kinky cat is Blake."

"Hello."

The _Grave Robber_ said quietly reading a book in the far corner of the bar.  
"She's a bit of a killjoy so ignore her ok?"

"I heard that."

"Of course you did! You have four ears!"

Yang said before laughing ducking a dagger that nearly took her neck off.

"Anyways! The two girls fucking the shit out of your friends are Pyrrha, she's the _Hellion_. And Nora the _Valkyrie."_

"Are they at least dating?"

Oscar asked as Yang grinned.

"Jaune is Pyrrha' fiance. And Ren to Nora. They got into some minor trouble back home and decide to run for it! Thier wives as you can see where less than pleased about that are are more than a little pent up. So anyways! I heard you have a mission for us and we get to kill shit and get paid for it! If so sign me up! I love a good fight! And I love getting paid even more!"

Yang said as Oscar grinned.

"In that case, you have come to the right place. Come bring your fired after they finish, _reuniting_. And come to my study we have much to discuss...


	11. Time in a bottle

**An: Ok! Here we go! This chapter took a bit longer to write because of life. So here it is! In this one, we get to see a _heavily_ movie influenced prison break! The meeting of two new characters and just what the hell was wrong with Velvet's stat sheet! A look into the day to day life of Mink and Z and some of the _older_ denizens of the realm. And we get to see why maybe you should really listen to Coco when she says do _not_ eat from the bunny girl's hand...**

 **Ps. Jaune get's a _fan!_**

 **Pss. Day's of future past was such a good movie.**

* * *

" _That! Is! Ri-diculouse! I can not believe that they did that!"_  
 _"You are right! You should get her back! It's your dream to be a hunter! Don't let her stop you!"_

 _"He did what?! Don't let him bully you! He's trying to blackmail you out of Beacon!? Not on my watch!"_  
 _"I can't believe that either! The bottle clearly said your name on it!'_  
 _'What!? Your father does not want you to be a huntress!?"_

 _"He wants you to be the heir instead!? Are you sure you told him? He still said no!? Unheard of!'_

 _"I'll take care of that right now!"_

 _"You want equality for humans and faunus?'_  
 _"I'll do that!"_  
 _"You want to get her back for dying your hair green?"_  
 _"I got you!"_

 _"You want those guys to stop bullying you and yanking your ears? Which are adorable by the way. I'm LOVING the bunny ears gurl! You are rocking it!"_

 _"_ _I. Got. You."_

 _"I can't believe that she stole your cookies!"_  
 _"Why yes! I believe giver her an endlessly resetting wedgie will be a perfect punishment for her!"_

 _"You want a pile of pancakes that never run out of syrup!?"_

 _"I. GOT. YOU!"_  
 _"Can I?! You betcha! I'll even make you immune to diabetes and weight gain!"_

 _" I can do all of that for you! For the low! Low! LOW! Price of one soul!"_

"Now! Now! Now! I know what you are thinking and trust me! _I understand._ You only got one soul and you don't want to lose it! That makes perfect sense and I want to personally assure you that not only do I see your concerns I _understand_ them."

"We here at the interdimensional hotline are an _ethical_ group of demons and as such, I don't want to pressure you into doing anything, but look! You think that a soul's a steep price but let's think about it for s second! It doesn't even have to be your own! Any _class eight sentient life form_ will do! Like a human for instance! Any person will do! Just have them sign on the dotted line and we have a deal!"

 _Z_ said in several dimensions at once as he negotiated his sales contracts as Mink smiled.

The lesser demon was a master at sales, as he spent his time with her making in numerous minor soul contracts for her as he negotiated on his phones.

"Now think about it! Really! Do you really need your soul? I mean come on! Just think about it! What!? That's outlandish! Really! Tell me one! And I mean one! Name one thing that you use your soul for in your day to day business! Be honest now! I bet you can't tell me _one_ thing that you really care for about it!"

"Well can you? Com one now! I'm waiting! Do you really have _one_ reason to keep your soul and _not_ gain everything your heart desires! I thought not! And hey! Hey, I know how it is, you don't want to lose your soul right? I get it! How about this. You take the contact and have her sign _her_ name on it instead! This way not only do _you_ keep your soul, and she will lose hers! Sounds good right?"

"Alright! We got a deal!"

The thing said closing up his latest deal across several planes of existence stretching back his arms and hanging up his phones. As Mink smiled, it was a good thing that he was so good at negotiating. As Mink had to get not one, bot two but five! New gamer contracts! And while Z was keeping some heat off her back with the soul contracts, he was stacking up.

Mink still needed to figure out how the hell she could make _five_ separate gamer contracts by the end of this gamer, getting the first one was hard enough and-  
" _Mink!_ My loveable generous boss! I just closed up for the hour!"

Z reported his triple red eyes happily blinking in succession as he hung up his six phones. A task made considerably more comfortable as he put away his four extra hands as he walked up to her.

"Good job _Z_. You're doing great work."

"Oh, you kid! I'm just doing my job! Now about you!"

The lesser demon said giving her a half bow as she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Me?"

"Yes, you! You've been cooped up in this office all week! You need to get out there! Stretch your legs flip your tail!"

The lesser demon claimed as Mink chuckled lightly.

"Me? Leave this office? Nah sorry _Z_ I got a lot of work to do and-

 _"Up bub bub!_ I won't hear it! I know you are stressed out boss! And I know just the way to deal with it!"

"Really now?"

Mink asked the lesser demon who nodded happily to her.  
"Sure do! There is this new restaurant downtown, and Boss! Let me tell you, the food there? Is to _die_ for!"

Z said holding out both hand as Mink flashed a toothy smile at her.

"To die for?"

"Yes! Let me tell you! They do these things with the soul they have that will blow your mind! They take them _fresh_! I reminded you and _slowly_ run them around spikes of torment, letting them marinate in agony for _three!_ Yeah, you heard me three hundred years! Before roasting them over open hellfire before serving them to you to eat on spikes of agony while they are still moaning!"

The lesser demon claimed making her jaw drop and Mink's mouth water.

"That _is_ tempting but-

"No but's! I've already made our reservations! And I _won't_ take no for an answer!"

 _Z_ said walking behind her ignoring her squeaks as he began to push his boos outside.

"Z!? What are you doing?"

"Taking the best boss in the world out for lunch! My treat!"

"What about the _fan mail!?"_

"Fan mail, shan mail! We can do it later! Now we need to relax and enjoy some quality food!"

The lesser demon said pushing his boss outside her office as the two exited the room that was _not_ a room together.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

Mink asked as she and Z walked thought he bustling crowded city _streets._ Sidestepping and walking past the other denizens of their realm that moved and slithered through the streets as they made their way to lunch.

"We! Are going to this _fabulous_ restaurant downtown!"

Z said happily as they walked on the _sidewalk_ if you could call it that. As most sidewalks that you might be aware of do not moan in agony fueled pleasure and grow leering faces whenever you step on them. Al the while cursing your name and calling your exitance into doubt. As they passed by the buildings, that made up the hellish landscape of their home, that sat under the blood red sky, that pulsated with uncanny life, as it seethed with movement.

As the two walked forward, Mink saw a conjoined, pooling wither mass in the distance that made her freeze in her tracks as she blushed brightly as _Z_ perked up.

"Oh! You see that boss! Orgy at six o'clock! You feel like jumping in on this? I'm feeling frisky!'

 _Z_ asked raising his eyebrows as Mink blushed heavily.  
" _N-NO!_ I don't feel like it! Sorry-

"No need to say sorry! All you have to do is say no! I am here for you!"

 _Z_ said skipping past the with orgy next to them as Mink blushed. Even if she was a demon native to the seventh realm of pleasure she was never one to _partake_ in said pleasure. Sure she might! Join in an interdimensional orgy now and then. But was saw more often than not shy about such things and preferred to enjoy simpler pleasures like staying in her home and hanging out with Baphomet and-

" Here we are! Boss let me present to you! _Ala! Mi Padamir!"_

Z said happily as he showed her a medium size building that glowed yellow and looked to be made from stone, but Mink doubted that any type of stone that could be here. As Mink saw Z beckoned her forward as he lead her into the building. It looks like a damned _Denny's_ but chaotic, she thought as she gulped.

* * *

"These aren't good, they're great!"  
Mink yelled as she bit into the screaming silver entity in front of her. Relishing the feeling of her teeth tearing into ectoplasm as she gripped her spikes of torment. As the thing on it screamed in agony a sound of pur blissful anguish that made her heart sing as she bit into them. Relishing the screams of agony they gave off as she took her first bite.

"See! What did I tell you! They really do marinate them in their own suffering for three centuries, all the while roasting them over open hellfire flames! And they know just when to pluck them!"

 _Z_ said bitting deeply into his own squirming souls skewered on his spike as Mink smiled happily.

She actually needed this, this break from life. No more soul contracts no more stress! Even if it was temporary, she was enjoying herself. _Z_ was not wrong! These souls were excellent! Very young and stretched out over the spike's of agony for three centuries, all the time marinating in thier own torment as they roasted them over open hellfire flame only to be severed squirming and screaming for her to eat and-

"Hey! _Mink!_ Don't look now but look who just showed up!"

 _Z_ whispered into her ear conspiratorially as he leaned over their table. As she looked at her right and gagged. As she saw a towering figure standing over eight feet tall. Clad in bloody red ornate combat armor etched with screaming leering faces. With ghostly pale skin with a maddening line of intricate self-inflicted scars on his face. Armed with a gleaming silver blade, that _hurt_ to stare at and a sickly red flesh whip that had long golden clawed beaks at its end as Mink coughed on her souls as she beat her chest in disbelief.

"Is that?!"

"That's _Lucius the eternal!"_

 _Z_ hissed as Mink gagged, as she saw the figure looming in the back of the restaurant as he walked inside.

"The hell is _he doing here!?_ "

"I don't know!"

 _Z_ said as both demons turned to the mortal in thier midsts.

It was rare to see enough to see _any_ mortal in this real, let alone the mortal champions of the chaos deities here. Most demons did _not_ look kindly on the mortal ascendants that clawed their way into the seventh realm of pleasure, _especially_ the servants of the ruinous powers. But if Lucius was here that meant that the _actual_ ruinous powers might be here as well!

A fact that left Mink with a rather uneasy feeling. It was not that she did not _like_ the ruinous powers. It was just she found them repetitive! To the extreme, I mean come on! They where fun to hang out with but seriously! Then needed to do more things! I mean Mink could have some fun with she who thirst every now and again but really! There _is_ a limit to how much fun you can have with all those _dragon dildos!_

And the other ones were no better! I mean how much blood does one guy really need!? I mean for the first millennia it was fun, it a base kind of way. But after filling a literal universe full of blood, it got kind of boring! I mean what was he going to use all that blood for? I mean sure it was cool that he did not care form which the blood flowed only that if flowed and-

 _"Mink! Mink!"_

 _Z_ hissed suddenly as Mink detected a hint of panic in his voice as she turned around.

"Yeah Z? What's up-  
Mink began before seeing what _Z_ was afraid of as Mink's spine went stiff as her tail shot ramrod straight and she let out a silent cry of terror as she saw _her_ standing in front of her.

" **Hello, Mink. How are _you_ doing today?"**

A deep, resonating, undulation voice that pulsed with eldritch energy filled the air. That screamed and crawled from all directions as it appeared to be impossibly distant as if coming from the deepest lake but inhumanly close. As a tall figure with deep blue eyes and scaley fleshy legs looked down to Mink as the demon gagged on her meal.

 _"Dagon?!"_

Mink coughed up as a great demon; an elder thing stood in front of her. As Dagon or at least part of her as the entirety of Dagon could never be in one place at one time stood in front of her.

"Dagon! I did not know you where here! Please! Take my seat and-

" **Mink! Mink! There is no need for that! We are all friends here correct?'**

Dagon asked her deep, fathomless blue eyes that pierced Minks' very core said, and filled her with a crushing feeling of hopelessness. Like she was being buried by an avalanche of sorrow said as her pale skin shone it the restaurant light.

"I'm sorry! I just thought-

" **Mink do you think that I am so removed from my fellows that I would simply take your seat? Do you think I am so conceited?"**

"What!? No! I was just-

 **"Giving me preferential treatment? I do not like that Mink.'**

Dagon said glaring at her as she narrowed her endless blue eyes at her and flexed. Her sphere making Mink quake at the end power she radiate as Mink felt her body squished and stretched across reality and-

 **"But that is neither here nor there. Mink I am here to ask you a favor."**

The elder dream said as Mink coughed violently as she put herself back together.

"A favor? What would you ask of me?"

Mink asked finally reassembling herself as the elder daemon sighed.

 **"Have you received my fan mail?"**  
Dagon asked as Mink shot _Z_ a look who nodded his head rapidly as he sweated profusely.

"Why yes! I did! And-

" **So have you considered my request?"**

"Your request?'

Mink asked glaring at _Z_ who flashed her several signs she could not read and-

 **"Yes, Mink my _request_. Do not tell me that your sudden jump in status has led you to think you can ignore a request from me and-**

"I'm sorry! I was just getting to it! But I have looked at it, and I am _very_ interested in your offer!"

Mink claimed as the bipedal extension of Dagon nodded her head as she mercifully closed her siren eyes as Mink seethed at _Z._

 **"Really? I am glad. So when will you arrange my meeting with Jaune?"**  
Dagon asked as Mink paled as she felt her blood go cold.

"Your... meeting with him? Please tell me why you are meeting with him."

 **"I said in my letter; I wish to become his _patron_ in this iteration of the _Gamer."_**

Dagon said as Mink recoiled internally as she shot _Z_ a withering look who ignore her entirely as Mink panicked.

" I will arrange your meeting as soon as you can!"

 **"Excellent. I wish to meet with him at the earliest convenience. He has fascinated me for some time."**

The elder thing said as Mink swallowed in fear.

"Dagon, great one of the deep. Ruler of the bottom realms and-  
" **Mink. I thought that I said I do _not_ like being treated like I am special."**

Dagon warned as she gulped. "Yes! I'm sorry! I.

Mink said before taking deep a breath and going on.

"I can tell Jaune you wish to meet him, but I can _not_ guarantee you a meeting with him."

Mink said finally as the entire restaurant went quiet, as they all hair d a minor demo just refuse a request from an elder one as Z looked ready to bolt out from the table. And only the contact the Matron held him by made his sta as Dagon raised a lone teal eyebrow to her.

 **"Mink... Are you telling me no?"**

"Yes! I mean no! I... Dagon. You know the rules. I can _not_ force Jaune to take your patronage. If he does not wish to meet you, he will not meet you, and that is that." Mink said holding the old ones bottomless glare that threatened to drown her mind as she chuckled.

 **"There we go. Mink fear not. I mean you no harm. I just wanted to know for sure. I am not _demanding_ you to take him tome just extend him my offer, and my... _desires_ to meet him."**

"That I will do."

 **"And do be sure to include how much I wish to see him and do make sure he gets' my _gift_ in the fan mail."**

"I will make it so."

 **"Excellent! Now can you do me one favor please in the Gamer?"**

"That depends. What's the favor?"

 **"Nothing much I just wish for you to make an _aesthetic_ change to the game's quest log."**

"An _aesthetic_ change? like what?"

 **"Simple. I just think that you can make the Gamer more interesting! I think you should give it a more _militaristic_ vibe! If you could make all he quest descriptors sound more militaristic, and make them all a bit more provocative then I would be very _grateful_ to you."**

"I... I can do that for you great one."

Mink said bowing to Dagon as she smiled.

 **"Thank you, Mink. I will look forward to the reunion with you and your... human tonight."**

Dago said bowing once as she left Mink and _Z_ to their meal...

* * *

"Mister Ren?'

 _"That's me!"_

Red said happily standing in the doorway waving his hand happily as Oobleck smiled.

"Come inside Mister Ren. We have to start soon."

"Yes, mam!"

The small boy said closing the door behind him as he _blinked_ towards the teacher, appearing in the plush chair in less than a second as Oobleck nodded.

"My that is an interesting semblance. What is it if you do not mind me asking."

"I can _blink_ to places!"  
Ren said happily as the teacher nodded.

 _"Blink?_ What does that mean?"

"I can teleport short distances!"

Ren said as Oobleck nodded calmly.

"I see. Now Mister Ren, you do know why I have called you here correct?"

Oobleck asked as Ren nodded sadly.

"I know why and I don't like the reason!"

Ren said pouting turning his head as the doctor brought out a note card.

"You do not like being sent to therapy? Why not?"

"Because I don't need it! Me and Jaune did nothing wrong!"

Ren said angirly as he turned his head away from her, as he _harumphed!_ Loudly as Oobleck sighed.

"Ren. You do know that you killed people right?"

"Sure do!'

Ren said far too happily for Oobleck's taste as she frowned.

"Does that bother you?"

"Does what bother me?"

"Killing Mister Ren. You killed _people_ , not Grimm. You killed sentient beings. Did that not bother you in the slightest?"

"Nope! Not one bit!"

Ren said without hesitation as Oobleck frowned as she wrote down her notes in her small yellow notepad. He shows no remorse, in his actions. _Whether it is a well-acted farce or he truly dose fell nothing I need to look on._ She wrote as she smiled happily at him.

"Ren, you do know that as a hunter in training you are not supposed to kill correctly?'

"But why?'  
Ren asked in a far too innocent voice as Oobleck felt her blood run cold, as she saw a genuinely confused look on his face.

"Mister Ren killing people is wrong-  
"Not if they are _bad guys!"_

"Bad guys?"

"Yeah! _Bad guys_! The people we killed where _bad_ people!"

"Really? what makes them bad people? In your opinion."

"They were trying to kill me!"

"I see, and just so you know that I am not judging you for your actions that day. You were well within your rights to defend yourself as you did. But do you really fell nothing about this?"

"Nope! They where bad people!"  
"And because they are bad people they deserved to die?"

"Yup! They sure did!"

"And you fell _no_ remorse for killing them?"

She asked as Ren paused frowning once as he sighed.

"Doctor. Whatever I say here will be kept confidential correct?"

"Correct. Unless you threaten to harm yourself or others. I will not breathe a word of what we say to anyone. Whatever word you say will live and die in this room." Oobleck said reassuring him of doctor-patient confidentiality as he nodded.

"Then _nope!_ I felt nothing for them! They were bad, so I can kill them!"

"What makes them bad?'

"They tried to shoot me! _Duh._ "

"Does that make them bad?"  
"Of course! I'm a good guy, and if they try to kill me they are bad guys! So I can kill them!"

Ren claimed as the doctor frowned as she sighed deeply.

"Mister Ren this does not sound like your first time ending a life. I take it you have killed before?'

"Sure have! I killed lots of people in the wilds! Me and Nora have done it!"

"You _and_ Miss Valkyrie committed murder?"

"Sure did! But it was all in self-defense! At least I think it was self-defense! I could be wrong!"

"You think?"

"Yup! But I really don't care."

Ren said as his voice dropped several decibels as he snarled.

"Not like they ever gave a shit about us."

"Mister Ren? You do know that killing is, in general, frowned about by hunter's correct?'

"It is? Why?'

The boy asked _blinking_ back to his regular happy go lucky mood as she frowned.

 _Rapid shifts in personality types. A defense mechanism? A carefully conducted rouse? Or the first sign of onset mania from mental deterioration?_

The doctor thought as she wrote down on her notepad.

"It's a rule-  
"It's a _stupid_ rule!"

"You and Jaune have a lot in common."

The woman said as Ren gasped.

"Jaune! How is he? Is he ok?"

"He is fine Ren. But he is last time I checked out on a date with Miss Adel. And speaking of dates how are you and Nora doing? I see you are a happy couple yes?"

She asked trying to dig into his personal life as he nodded.

"We are doing great! I _love! Love! LOVE!_ her!"

Ren said happily as she smiled.

"That is nice. How far along are you in your relationship?"

"How far?"

'Have you held hands,-

"We have sex! Almost every night!"

Ren said as the doctor balked spitting up her coffee as she gagged.

"You are sexually active with Miss Valkyrie?"

"Yup!"

"And you engage in intercourse with her _nightly?"_

"Well not _nightly,_ though I would like it if we could! So far it's only in the shower when Jaune and Pyrrha are out doing stuff."  
Ren claimed as the doctor fought down her shock.

"You are quite outspoken about your sex life Ren. Most boys are not so brazen in thier life. Why is that?"  
Oobleck asked looking to see if Ren would react favorably to being called out on his potential promiscuity and-

"Why would I not be? I love Nora, and I love having sex! I like it having it with Nora, or Mil and-  
 _"Militades Malachite?_ You are dating her as well?"  
She asked as Ren blushed and nodded his head.

"That is a surprising _lack_ of partners for a young man such as your self. I am assuming that your sex life is consensual? I mean neither of them is forcing you into it correct?"

"What? No way! She loves me too much to do that! And Mil _is_ aggressive, but she always listens to me!"

He said as she sighed.

"That is good to hear. I must ask though if your relationship is consensual, has anyone ever forced you to have... intimate contact without your consent?"

She asked getting rid of the formality and-

"Yup! It's happened before!"

Ren said as the doctor paused before spitting up her coffee as she balked.

"Ren? What did you say?"

She asked not thinking she heard him right. _Did he say yup?_ Like it was no big deal that he was being assaulted and-  
"Sure did!"

Ren said as Oobleck collected herself as straightening out her blouse, gripping her notepad tightly.

"Mister Ren. Do _not_ misunderstand me. I am asking you if you have ever been sexually assaulted in your life-

"Yes! The answer is yes!"  
Ren said like she just asked him the time of day and not had he been forced upon by another.

"Mister Ren! When did this occur? Do you have names, locations-

"That depends, which one are you talking about?"

"You have been assaulted more than once?"  
She asked breath hitched as he nodded.

"Lost's of times!"

Ren said smiling brightly as she paused and took a deep breath.

"When did this _occur?"_

"I don't want to talk about it...

"You don't have to. Not at all. You are under no obligation to speak to me. But if you ever want to talk about it-

"I don't."

"That is fine but let me say that I am very sorry for-

"Don't be!"

"Don't be?"

"Yes! Don't feel bad for me. I don't!"

"Ren... you where assaulted-

"I don't care!"

He said with no hesitation Oobleck paused.

"Why...

"Doctor in the wilds we have a saying. _Does the fly complain?_ Have you ever heard about it before?'

"No... I can not say that I have. Do you care to elaborate on it for me? Just so I can speak to you about it and understand you better."

"Sure! The saying goes _dose the fly complain?_ It means that when a fly is caught in a spiders web does it complain before it get's eaten?"

"Well, I'd imagine if it could it would. I know I would if I was the fly in that situation, I'd rather keep my head on my shoulders."

The doctor said smiling at the boy stopping as she saw him frowned.

"Well, they _don't_. The saying is saying that life is _hard_. You are going to be hurt. And people are going to hurt you, and when they do hurt you don't complain. Don't _let_ it happen either but if it happens, and you lived. And you can still talk about it then that's life and there nothing else to do."

The boy said taking a break and looking up sadly at the bland beige ceiling as he sighed heavily.

 _"Eat or be eaten_ , doctor. People do bad things to one another and you can rest easier at night knowing that someday's you are the fly and some days you are the spider. And that's just life. So what bad stuff happens to me? It happens to everyone! Why would I care so long as I survived to see today?"

Ren claimed as the doctor frowned as she wrote down several lines on her pad.

 _He's using a syringe to rationalize trauma. A defense mechanism for sure. Not a bad one but one I need to talk to him about._

"That is a fine saying Mister Ren. And while I do agree with some parts of it you must realize you are no longer in the wilds. You are in the kingdoms and that kind of logic is-

 _DING!_ Ren's scroll rang as he gasped.

"Sorry let me turn this off!"

"It's ok, take your time-

" _Neo!?_ Why are you texting me?!"

" _Neo?_ Who is that?"

"My co-worker she wanted to know where I am so I told her."

"Why does she want to know where you are?"  
Oobleck asked as she wondered why Ren's co-worker would want to know where he was and-  
"Because she's going to come and _collect_ me!"  
Ren said as the doctor balked.  
"Collect you? Why would she-

Oobleck was interrupted by the sound of shattering glass filling the air as a woman with tri-color hair heterochromia eyes wearing a white leotard appeared out of thin air wrapping her arms Around Ren, as she smiled at the doctor.  
The woman took less than a second to react pushing herself back from her desk and leaping into action as she saw a threat to her student.

"Let go of him this _instant!"_

Oobleck shouted drawing her thermos and aiming it at the woman who blew her a kiss as she and Ren shattered into a thousand pieces and vanished...

* * *

 _"Roman?_ Why am I here!?"

Jaune asked as he sat on the bullhead's plastic seat next to another boy with silver hair, pale skin. Dressed in a pair of tight black jeans with a t-shirt that said, _Pink Floyd?_ Whoever or whatever that hell that was on it. As he listened to a pair of black headphones as he blasted his music.

As he sang to himself. " _~Don't! You tell me to smile!~"_

The boy shouted out loud as Roman sighed.

"That's Mercury Jaune. He's your _partner_ for this shindig so say hi. When _he_ wants you to."

Roman said puffing his cigar and-

The sound of shattering glass filled the air as Neo appeared with Ren in her arms. Dropping the boy off in the bullhead as he lost balance falling flat on his face letting out a long oww! As Roman grinned.

"Took you long enough!"

He sais Neo signed.

" _Sorry. It took a bit of work to get him out of Beacon._

"You _did_ get him out quietly right?"

" _More or less."_

"More? _Or_ less?'

 _"Both."_

Neo signed as Roman sighed.

"Why do I even bother?"  
He said as he sighed once before looking out the bullhead and slamming his hand on the side.

"Ok, that's it! Were all hear! Let's go! We're burning daylight!"

The man yelled as Jaune bolted to Neo.

"Wait! Neo I need you to go to my dorm!"

Jaune shouted as she coked her head.

" _Why?"_

"I need my bag! it's a blue satchel on my bed! It has my real weapons in it!"

He said as Neo sighed shattering once, vanishing in a shower of glass for a moment before appearing again tossing his bag to his chest as Roman rubbed his head.

"There! Anyone else needs anything? Everyone got their guns? Ammo? Does anyone need to use the bathroom? No? Good! Now get us the hell out of here!"

Roman yelled out loud as a low sharp whine filled the air as the bullhead's thrusters began to fire pushing it off the ground as it started to take off.

"Ok boys and girl! It's time for a _jailbreak!"_  
Roman yelled at the top of his lungs as the bullhead took off at full burn as it roared out of the mount and into the day.

* * *

"Alright listen and listen good! Because I'm only going to say this once!"  
Roman said as he walked down the middle of the hull of the modified bullhead as the thief strolled around its hull a blue holograph appeared in the middle of the hull as he grinned.

 _"This_ is our target! A high-end Atlas holding facility! An unnamed Black site in the northern ass end of Atlas! This is a place that does not _exist!_ We are breaking into a facility so secretive and secluded that it doesn't even have a name so we will be calling it site _one."_

Roman said as he shivered once as the cold air blew in the bullhead. As he shivered he was not alone as both Jaune, Ren and Neo shivered in the icy cold of the interior of the craft as the low drone of its engines filled thier ears. The bullhead they rode on was a very special bullhead. It was customized for speed and maneuverability, not comfort.

As Jaune saw from his scroll that they were flying at ludicrously high altitudes, nearing the absolute limit of dust powered craft could operate, and the cabin was filled with a chilly atmospheric air as they flew close to the top of the world.

"Our target! Is a good friend of ours, that so far only I Neo and Black have had the good pleasure of meeting. His name is _Adam Taurus!_ He's the leader of the White Fang, and yes! I did say _him_. In case you were wondering the Fang is indeed led by a man. Go figure?"

Roman said as he pointed to the blue holographic form as it shifted to show a multi-layered bunker complex? Of some type that was carved into the side of some mountain, in the middle of nowhere as Roman pointed to it.

"Ok listen up! Take a good look at our target! We are going to get up close and personal with it so pay attention to what I am about to say! This is how we are going to do this! _Neo!_ You will infiltrate this part of the base, the command center at the top of it. You will be responsible for disabling the bases anti-air defenses securing our extraction. If we want to get out of this base alive it's going to be a helluva lot easier without an ass load of surface to air missiles and a metric ton of flak on our asses so take care of it will you?"

Roman asked as a pink line attached to a red ball appeared on the outside of the base following a preset path into the top layer of the base before flashing pink as Neo nodded.

 _"Got it."_  
The woman signed as she nodded her head in assent as Roman returned her nod.

"Ren!"

"Yes! I am here to help! Although I do not know what I am here to do!"  
Ren said happily as he blinked owlishly at him.

 _"You!_ My favorite green sociopath! You are with me! Thank your lucky ass that you and I will have the _dubious_ honor of sneaking into the ventilation ducts of the base! To do that we will have the _great_ honor of scaling up half a mile of the actual mountainside to get into a seldom-used ventilation shaft."

Roman said point to the hologram as two dots, one orange one gree appear showing up on the base of the mount before climbing straight up to the middle and blinking rapidly.

"Got it?"

"Yes!"

"Good! Once we get in our mission is to quietly infiltrate the base and take out several guard post along our escape route, securing it for Black and Jaune when they do thier part. After we do that we will rendezvous with them here! At the bases central elevator platform and make our escape!" He said as twin red dots appeared as Roman pointed to the hologram a Ren nodded.

"Are we fighting the bad guys?"

Ren asked with a concerned look in his eyes as Roman nodded.

"Kid we are fighting the _worst!_ Guys! Trust me; these women are _not_ good people. I mean I'm no saint but jeez! They are the combatants of a mass murdering oppressive government that would see you _shot_ for existing!"  
Roman said as Ren nodded.

"Ok! I'm in!"

The boy said believing his savior in a moment as Roman smiled at him.

"Roman, if you and Ren are taking out the guards and Neo takes down thier AA what am I going to do?"

Jaune asked as the man took another puff of his cigar and grinned like a madman, that Jaune was now sure he just might be.

"Glad you asked my protege!"  
"Hey! Why does _he_ get to be your protege! What about me?"  
Ren pouted as Roman chuckled rubbing his long black hair making him flush.

"Sorry kid! I _only_ take one!"

"That's not fair!"  
"Them's the brakes! If you really want a teacher, Neo is always taking students. If you don't mind losing a limb! Or four depending on her mood."

Roman said as Neo waved to Ren energetically as she blew him a kiss making him frown.

"I'm ok... for now...

Ren said as Roman nodded before turning to Jaune.

"You! Blondie, as I was saying you have _the_ most important job out of us all!"

"And that would be?"

"You are charged with busting out our boy Adam out from his holding cell deep underground in the center of the base."

Roman said as twin red balls appeared on the outside of the base before going straight into the middle before dropping rapidly, down into the center of the base as they ended in a blip! Of motion at the center of the mountain.

"I have to get down there?"

"Sure do! You need to go to the middle of the base, break past the guards travel past the _multiple_ security measures and break Adam out of his cell! Before escorting him back up to the top of the base where I and Ren will be waiting for you. Where after we regroup we will be extracted by bullhead after Neo takes down thier AA.'

Roman said as Jaune frowned.

"But how? How the hell am I supposed to break into one of the most highly secured places in the world and break Adam? Out of his cell by myself?"

"Well, the thing is you won't be by yourself! _Mercury!_ Stop being a little shit and pay attention!"

Roman said taking his cigar out his mouth finish it before chucking it at the sleeping boy. Smacking him right in fac with a loud thud! As the boy jolted awake.

" _Huh? Wazzat?"_

The silver-haired boy said as he woke up from his nap, brushing off the ruined cigar as his headphones fell off his ears as music spilled into the cabin.

 _"~I Can't stand it! I know you planned it! I'm a get this straight this Watergate!~"_  
The headphones blared loudly before he turned them off sighing heavily as he looked at Roman.

 _"Yo!_ Roman! What's up? Who are we robbing today?"

Mercury asked in a tired voice yawning loudly as Roman signed rolling his eyes at him.

"First of all Black, we are not robbing anyone we are breaking them out! So pay attention-

"Breaking them out is still like robbing from a prison so...

"As I was _saying_! Black you and Jaune-  
"Jaune? Who's Jaune?"

The boy asked in a confused voice as he looked around the cabin, as he finally noticed the two new people in the cabin as he blinked owlishly.

"Who the hell are these two? When did they get here?"

Mercury? Asked pointing to Jaune and Ren as Roman sighed.

"Black Arc. Arc Black. Say high to each other your lives will be depending on one another soon enough."

Roman said as Mercury? Was it turned to Jaune his storm cloud grey eyes glittering with mirth as he held out a hand.

"Sup _bro_! Name's _Black! Mercury Black!_ Nice to mee you!"

The boy said holding out a black-gloved hand as Jaune nodded his head.

"Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you as well."

He said as Mercury's eyes widened.

"Arc? No way! You are _the prince in the castle!_ That's awesome!"

The boy said as Jaune grimaced.

"I really _do_ wish that people did not use my nickname."

He said as Mercury grinned.

"Ah don't sweat it, bro! It looks like me, and you will be working together so let's get along ok?"

The boy asked in a reassuring voice as Jaune smiled at him.

"Sure let's."

Jaune replied as the sound of a heavy sighed fill the air as the leader of this mission was busy tapping his cane on the metal deck.

"Hey! _Lovebirds_! Stop flirting and listen up! You two are the only team to go solo. I'm guiding Ren, and Neo needs to chaperone so you two are flying solo so listen and listen well because I won't repeat this." Jaune this is important when you meet Adan you _have_ to give him his sword."

Roman said as Neo appeared in front of Jaune with a white duffel bag. As she unzipped it revealing shiny red sword poking out form a black sheath with the words _Wilt_ and _Bush_ written on its side.

"The hell is this?"

Jaune asked taking the sword that was surprisingly light in his hand as Roman smiled.

"That is Adam's _sword._ He's useless in a fight without, and downright _unstoppable_ with it. So make damn sure he has it! Once he has that you will have _no_ problems breaking out of the base."

"What about breaking _in_?"

"I'm getting to that! I through _great_ personal effort and sacrifice on my end have successfully managed to procure for you two twin set's of guard uniforms, along with badges security codes and all manner of things that you will need to get inside this base nice and quiet like, without getting killed on your way out."

Roman said fishing out two small plastic cards as Ren blinked.

"Do _we_ get any cards?"

Ren asked eyes shining with hope as his mouth watered at the security cards.

"Nope! But what we do get, is to cut our way through several feet of ice and snow, only to access a seldom-used air duct crawling our by then freezing asses, through about half a mile of ice cold metal. Shivering our poor selves to death and praying to Oum himself that we don't _break_ off our damn cocks on the metal, to sneak up and take out some bad guys! Doesn't that sound fun!"

Roman practically hissed through gritted teeth as Ren spoke up.

"It sure does!"

" I knew you'd say that. Anyways! Jaune, Black. You two need to get changed. We were able to _procure_ some uniforms for you that will help you walk inside. As soon as your in, Black will take out the guards while _you_ Jaune will take this."

Roman said as he pulled out a small plastic chip, from his pocket which had the emblem of a _black pawn_? On it as Jaune took the chip and frowned.

"What's this?"

"Computer virus. One I made _especially_ to take down Atlas security systems. This is as much a jailbreak as it is a test run for later plans. Put this card in the control counsel marked by your scroll and it should, I did say _should!_ Bring down the barriers and give you a clear shot right to Adam."

"And if it does _not_ do that?"

Jaune asked looking at the small chip with the black pawn on it warily not trusting it for a second.

"Then Mercury will have to get off his lazy ass and do some damned work for once in his life."  
Roman said as the boy sighed.

"I knew I should have stayed asleep. Why do I have to do the heavy lifting?"

"Quit complaining! You volunteered for this op remember? Don't back out of it now."

"Hey! I'm not trying to leave! Anything's better than staying back at my place right now."

The boy claimed as Jaune cocked his head.

"You'd rather be breaking into one of the most secure places on Remnant than staying home?"

"You got it, man! Let me tell you; my girlfriend is _not_ happy with me right now. And neither is my boss. So since I don't; like being burnt, or stabbed, I'm coming along on this little shindig! Where I will probably _shot_ and _frozen_ instead!"

"Is that much better?'

"Yes."

The boy said near instantly as Jaune frowned.

"Must be tough being popular."

"It sure is Jaune. It sure is."  
Mercury said smiling as Roman sighed.

"Anyways, this _is_ a dangerous job, and we only have one shot at this. Adam is being moved tomorrow where Atlas will announce his capture to the world. If they do this, then we are screwed. Now listen here, this is once in a lifetime shot to do this damned thing so we are going to do this right. The base is running on a _skeleton crew_ right now. I have confirmed that there are less than one _hundred_ guards inside of it. With the majority of its defenses being _knights_ , security cameras, automated defense matrixes and the odd _Paladin_. But don't worry about that! The virus I gave you will take down all the automated crap and the security cards will do the rest."

"Roman, how the hell did you get these access cards?"

Jaune asked as he saw that what he once thought was simply high-quality duplicates where the real dead. Actually Atlas security cards, things that Qrow had to kill to acquire or _Chip tooth_ had to do one of the few things he could actually do well and forge as Roman grinned.

"You see Jaune many, and I do mean _many_ people in Atlas sympathize with the fang. And some of them just happened to be guards stationed at the base."

Roman said grinning as Jaune's mouth dropped.

"You have inside connections in Atlas? How?"

"It's like I told you Jaune! _Loose lips sink ships!_ And after a rahter.. _intimate_ meeting with the warden of this base a couple years ago I know most of it like the back of my hand! And I have more than a bit of _sway_ inside the thing."

Roman said licking his lips and grinning like a hyena as Jaune blushed and Neo giggled.

"Now listen up! This is Atlas we are breaking into so be prepared for some cold air and frosty conditions. Our _best_ estimate once we get ground side is a ground temperature of minus _twenty._ And that is _without_ wind chill. With windchill, we are looking at minus fifty _plus_ so I hope you packed warm!"

"How could I pack!? I didn't even know I was coming!"  
Jaune complained as Roman signed.

"That sounds like a _person_ al problem."  
"Roman!"

"Ok! Ok! Jeeze! There are some warm clothes in the back. Don't bite my head off!"

The thief said reaching into his pocket before puffing a cigar and sighed.

"Everyone, listen up. Today is a big day for us. We can _not_ fail here. If we fail here, there will be no makeups. The best case scenario is we make it with Adam in tow and we all go home happy. If that fails we make it out but Adam stays. Worst case? I _won't_ let any of you get captured. Neo."

Roman said as Neo nodded teleport into the back of the craft only to return with several juice? Bottles in her hand as she gave them all to Mercury, Ren, and Jaune.

"Drink up."

Roman said as Mercury shrugged his shoulders as the boys opened up the odd juice bottles and drank the odd fruity juice.

"The hell is this?"

Jaune asked finished his drink in one gulp as Roman sighed. _"Potassium cyanide."_

Roman said as all the boys balked as they did a spit take.

"What?!"

Jaune shouted wiping off his tongue and-

"You heard me. That's a slow-acting _lethal_ position. If you get caught, I can't risk anyone talking so if we don't get you the antidote in let's say twelve? Hours you are all dead. Ok?'

"Roman! I-

"I _understand."_

Mercury said firmly as Ren nodded.

"As do _I_."

Ren said as Jaune saw his reflection in his scroll.

" _Makes sense. This is it, do or die Jaune. If we get caught, our dream is dead, so we might as well die too."_

It reasoned as Jaune sighed as the ship neared its exfiltration point. As he began to put on his captured Atlas uniform, pulling it over his Beacon one as he equipped his knife, hatchet, and even _Shorty_ to his side. As he holstered Adam's sword over his back as he prepared to fight for his life.

* * *

 _"Remeber the plan! Meet back up as soon as possible!"_  
Roma's words rang in Jaune's ears as he felt his entire body shiver in misery as he rubbed his shoulders with his gloved hands as he looked ahead. Roman was right about it being cold, he just wished he would tell him that it was worse then frigid in the area. Jaune thought teeth chattering wildly as his procured, Atlas visor told him it was a chilly minus thirty and dropping rapidly.

As the howling wind that sounded link a banshee shrieking filled his ears as he and Merucy mad the half and hour trudge forward.  
Roman and Ren had departed earlier as the drop which was a _HALO_ entry from low orbit. A plan Jaune had _not_ anticipated as one second he was getting dressed on the Bullhead the next the hatch opened as he saw a simply _breathtaking_ view of pure white clouds, majestic purple mountaintops, and the shining sun. Before Roman _kicked_ him out of the bullhead.

Literally. Roman kicked him out of the ship sending him falling freely down into the blizzard below. As Jaune screamed like a child as he fell from over forty thousand feet, high. Yelling his head off before Neo teleported him safely to the ground, as she ferried both Jaune, Mercury and Roman to the ground. While Ren teleported himself to the ground where he safely landed alone.

After that mind shattering and terrifying act of death defiance that Roman swore! Was necessary to get past the bases AA and radar systems, stating the blizzard gave them cover. As the five of them trekked together for a time before reaching the base of the mountain as Roman and Ren departed to began thier half a mile climb up the mountain, while Neo teleported away as Jaune and Merucy began thier trek forward. As the teams split up. They were all let off over one mile from the base to avoid radar, as while the bullhead the Vesperia that they rode in was technically _almost_ undetectable.

The base they where going to infiltrate was _not_ a common base, and it could definitely pick up on the Vesperia if it got too close. making the HALO entry a necessity. As Jaune and Mercury walked forward, Jaune wished he was back in Beacon. As even in his fully insulated top of the line Atlas body armor the cold still seeped in. It crept in like an assassin, sneaking into the supposedly airtight suit, like little-creeping hands, skittering and slither inside his crack and weak spots as the worked their long shriveled fingers inside his suit.

And proceeded to stab him with icky clawed and dugs it's chilly knives inot his flesh as he shivered.

 _"You feeling ok Arc?"_

Mercury asked over their headset coms system as Jaune grimaced.  
" _I'm freezing my ass of over here,"_ Jaune said bitterly as his suits head up display told him it was now forty below freezing with a wind chill of twenty making it fell like it was below sixty as he marched along the slush. As his feet sunk half a foot into the ground with every step.

 _"Hah! Me to! At least my legs don't get cold!"_  
The boy said laughing as Jaune sighed.  
 _"Black, do you know anything about the guy we are rescuing? Like, have you ever meet him? What kind of guy is he? He must be pretty strong if the Fang let a man lead them."_

Jaune asked ignoring a particularly brutal blast of cold air that crept into his suit making his body collapse in on itself as he felt like he was stark naked and not wrapped up in insulated self-heating armor.

" _Who Adam? Well, I've met him before, and he's a bit different..._

 _"Different? How so?'_

Jaune asked as Mercy grinned.

 _"Let's just say he's not the biggest fan of humans. And he's not one to mince words about it either."_

Mercury said as the saw the first lights of the bases main gates as they marched forward.

* * *

"Oh _, fuck me!_ Who did I piss off to get this job!?"  
Roman hissed as he shivered his ass off as he held onto the side of the base. As Roman shivered his ass off, already he was regretting not packing enough heat suits, as he was the _only_ of the crew to not get a heating suit. As there was a thin layer of frost along his mustache as the harsh _hissing!_ Of melting steel, snow and rock filled the air.

As Roman ignored the downright _hideous_ windchill factor of the air as he cut into the side of the mountain with his small fusion cutter. A device that produced a small cutting beam heated somewhere in the hundreds of degrees centigrade as it cut into the mountainside, spitting apart metal, snow, and rock like a hot knife through butter.

As the small white device no bigger than his hand projected a small blue beam into the mountain as he cut a perfect square into the mountain as he opened up the portal into the ventilation ducts. "Great. Now I get to freeze my ass off inside. Wonderful!"

Roman grimaced shuffling into the ventilation shaft, tucking away his small fusion cutter for later use as an insulated and _warm_ Ren followed him from behind.

The two had spent the batter part of the last hour scaling up the side of the mountain. Ignoring freezing temperatures, horrible snow drifts and the wild gusts of wind approaching fifty miles an hour to barely reach and infiltrate thier air duct. And now found themselves inside the bases air ducts after Roman finished slicing into the base's ventilation system with a fusion cutter as he entered the ducts.

"Roman? Where are we going now?"

Ren asked from behind him as Roman crawled on his stomach shivering like he had a live wire in him as he chattered his teeth.

"To kill some bad guys kid."

Roman said as the two began to shuffle their way forward. It was a thankfully brief three minutes of a painful, cramped journey. As Roman and Ren shuffled awkwardly through the freezing Atlas ventilation system. Barely speaking a word bumping into the freezing metal walls as thier breath came out in harsh white wisps, and thier teeth chattering like mad before finally reaching thier first target, a guard booth deep inside the facility as Roman grunted.

Cursing every god in existence as he painfully and awkwardly shuffled himself into a pretzel as he manipulated himself to turn around facing Ren as he pulled up his scroll.

"Ok, Ren listen up. You see that guard down there?'

Roman asked pointing to the lone security woman staying inside a glass booth beneath them as Ren nodded.

"Sure do! Is she a bad guy?"

"She sure is! Now when you see a black pawn on the screen I need you to take her down you got it?"  
"I got it!"

"Good now don't get too cocky. You need to be careful-

Roman paused as his scroll blinked red as Ren _blinked_ out of existence. As Roman watched in shock as the boy teleported into the guard room. Appearing in a burst of motion as he _popped_ into reality above the woman causing the guard to balk in surprise. Not even able to raise her gun as he stuck like a viper striking out with his blades, glowing green as he slashed her across the throat.  
 _FISHT!_

Blood filled the air as he sliced out the woman's jugular in one swift motion as she fell in a shower of blood and laned in a broken heap on the ground.

"I was going to say don't get cocky, but this is clearly, _not_ your first rodeo."  
Roman said before pulling out his fusion cutter and cutting open the grate. Frowning as the smell of melting metal filled the air as he fell down to land on the soles of his feet as he looked up. He was finally inside the base proper. As the unnervingly pearl white walls glowed sharply making his eyes hurt to look at them as he squinted.

 _Good job kid_. Roman thought as he saw that all the cameras in the base were down and that no alarm had sounded, meaning not only had Jaune and Mercury done thier job well his virus worked like a charm!

"Now maybe Cinder _won't_ charbroil me for once?"

Roman asked aloud as he walked over to Ren. The little sociopath was standing over the dead woman's body entirely covered head to toe in her blood. Looking like a Grimm avatar of a blood god and grinning like a fool waving to Roman with a bloodstained bayonet as Roman sighed.

"You know kid I'm starting to think that you are holding back on me, you know that?"

Roman asked as Ren laughed once as he wiped off a bloody blade on his formerly pale pant leg now stained bright crimson in viscera as Roman grimaced.

"Jeez kid you don't have to look _happy_ about this, I know killing is what we do but damn. Do you have to enjoy it?"

"Why wouldn't I enjoy this Roman? I'm killing the _bad guys_ after all, what's so wrong about enjoying being on the side of justice!"

Ren said kicking the dead woman in her neck as a small geyser of blood shot up from her wound staining his face with another layer of red as Roman grimaced.

"Kid I got to tell you something, about these people being the bad guys-

"Roman. I am _not_ stupid ok? I know that we are killing the _good guys."_

Ren said in a matter of fact tone as Roman felt his mouth drop and-

 _"Where the hell is she?"_  
 _"No idea she was supposed to call in hours ago, but I haven't heard from her since."_

 _"She probably fell asleep at her post again."_

 _"She is in so much trouble! Can you imagine what would happen if Winter was here?"_

A trio of new voices said as Roman panicked as he gripped _Melodic Cudgel_ and easily slid behind a guard booth wall.

"Ren we got company!"

Roman hissed as took cover behind the smooth walls of the guard room as he cursed internally.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit! We're trapped surrounded by blood with the guards coming? Ok Roman think! You just got to-_

Romans thoughts where interrupted as the door to the room slid open as three female soldiers clad in bright white body armor with rifles held lazily at their sides as they stepped in.

"Hey what-

"What the _fuck!?"_

"We have a woman down! We need-  
 _"AHH!"_

A female cry filled the air as Roman popped out of cover cane raised only to see a massacre unfold.

Ren _blinked_ , into the middle of the guards, slicing one woman's jugular open in a mechanically efficient strike. Opening a _yawning_ wound on her neck and spraying the room with blood, covering Roman's face in it. As the woman gurgled thrice in an _ugly_ undulating sound as her hands gripped feebly to her neck in a futile attempt to close the brutally spurting wound on it as she collapsed to her knees as her companions froze.

As the other woman recoiled attempting to raise thier weapons and fire Ren gave them no chance to do so. As Ren lunged at the second woman one blade digging deep into her shoulder breaking past her white shoulder guard slicing into her flesh as he hooked her shoulder in a swinging attack.

Making her cry out in pain only for him to drag her down with him as he stabber her kneecap. Making, her fall to the floor, where a quick burst from _StormFlower_ blew her brains out in a shower of pink, red and white as she fell forward in a silent heap on the floor.

As the second woman died the third _attempted_ to aim her rifle only for Ren to use the now dead woman's neck as a fulcrum swinging his legs up and wrapping them around the third woman's neck. Before _savagely_ twisting them and filling the air with an awful _snap!_

Roman flinched as an awful snapping sound filled the air as he broke her neck killing her instantly as he backflipped off the three bodies bowing once to Roman before fixing him with a steely glare.

"Roman. I do _not_ like being lied to. You knew we were killing the good guys and you lied to me!"

Ren said in a decisive unnerving Neo likeness as Roman gripped his cane.

"Now! Now! I would not say lie! I would say I might have _creatively displayed the truth!_ Yeah! That' it I-

 _"I don't care.'_

Ren said calmly putting away his weapons as he smiled at the dead bodies of the guards in a disturbingly Neo like look on his face as Roman balked.

"You... you don't care?"

"Nope!"

"Ren... we just killed Atlas soldiers and you are telling me that you don't give a damn?"

"Not one!" Ren claimed as thieves mouth dropped.

"Ren what the-

"Hey Roman, you want to know a secret about me?"

The boy asked stopping on the balls of his feet. Putting his hands behind his back and sticking out his head in a _decisively_ feminine fashion as Roman grimaced. _He could pass for a damn girl._ Roman thought as he made sure his cane was loaded.

"Sure?"

Roman asked still not taking his hands off _Melodic Cudgel_ as he eyed the boy in front of him.

"I say I like killing bad guys a lot! But that's _not_ true! You see I don't _just_ like killing bad guys! In reality, I really _just_ like to kill things!"  
Ren said standing over the dead woman, who was not quite dead before stabbing his bayonet into her eye socket, stabbing her through the skull before ripping out part of her brain dying his head pink and red while filling the air with blood as Roman grimaced.

* * *

 _"This is never going to work."_

 _"It will work."_

 _"We are going to die!"_

 _"No, we are not! Arc keep it together!"_

 _"We are going to die!"_

Jaune hissed over his coms as he and Mercury walked side by side in the pale white hallways. Jaune still did not believe his luck. The two of them had literally walked into the base's front door. _Literally!_

They just walked in! The two guards at the door just nodded to them as Jaune showed them thier _ID_ cards. And let them inside the base. As the two had since been walking silently following the steady line of the scroll he had. _"Calm down."_  
Mercury said as the two walked into the plan pearl hallways of the Atlas base. The key cards Roman gave them allowed them to enter and so far they had been allowed to walk unmolested inside the station. Most guards thinking that they were just shorter guards and not intruders. As the two walked side by side as Jaune fought down his anxiety as the walked past the long thankfully heated hallways of the Atlas base.

 _"How are you so calm about this!?'_  
 _"Because I've done this type of job. Don't worry we got this; my semblance will keep us safe."_  
The boy said as Jaune saw the green half circle on his arm scroll as he cocked his head.

 _"Your semblance? You said that you could only use it for a limited time right?"_

 _"Two minutes, that's all I can do."_  
The boy admitted as Jaune coughed.  
 _"Two minutes!? How can that save us?"_

 _"You have never seen me in action. Trust me two minutes is far more than what we need._ " The boy said as the two continued in silence walking along the painfully pearl sterile hallways, which smelled of antiseptic and powerful cleaning agents. The entire Atlas base seemed dead to him. As so far the only other living things they say where the odd gaggle of guards, that simply nodded to them. Thier helmets keeping them safe from prying eyes.

Or the worst the Atlesian _Knights_ the bipedal robotic soldiers that walked steadily past them in far greater numbers than thier human counterparts. As Jaune counted at least forty of them walking past them in pairs of two. Thier blank expressionless visors glowing blue as they scanned the sharp hallways as Jaune prayed whatever internal sensing devices they had in them could not locate them as they walked past the _sharp_ hallways.

Jaune thought as they passed another path of the octagonal hallways. As for some reason, each hallway of the base looked like a massive octagon, with eight hard shapes on thier sides as another rotating pair of guard nodded to them as they walked silently forward.

" _Do you have the virus?'_

 _"Sure do."_  
 _"Do you think it will work?"_  
 _"No idea. Roman built it so yes?"_ Jaune said as he followed his scroll. The two walked in silence for over three minutes. Walking down the long white sterile hallways, as Jaune saw that just as Roman said there was only a skeleton crew in the base, he counted less than thirty guards, and only twenty _Knights_ inside the main halls as the got past the outer perimeter of the bases damn near sterile interior. As they walked, his scroll began to _beep!_

Rapidly as they approached a small guard room at the end of a hallway that was to his displeasure surrounded by soldiers. As Jaune counted twelve well, armed soldiers, that looked bored and were waiting for something to shoot. Something just like two uninvited interlopers here to bust out a wanted terrorist. And to make matters worse they stood guard right outside the elevator that would take them to Adam. _Typical._ Jaune thought as he looked at his hud.

 _"Great start to your hunter career. Less than two months in and we are already busting out a wanted terrorist who's killed countless civilians? Great job."_  
His reflection said in his hud as he grimaced.

 _Later on_. Jaune thought to himself as he looked to the task ahead.

" _We need to get in there and-_

 _"_ Say no more! Arc it's about time you see my _semblance!"_

Mercury said grinning as he bowed his legs took a deep breath. As the boy dipped as Jaune heard a low whine coming from his legs? It was almost like a motor was winding up as they began to glow blue?! Of all thing as Jaune began to worry for him.

"Mercury? What are you-

 _FISHT! BAM! WOMP!_

The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the air as Mercy vanished, from reality as the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled his ears. As Jaune watched in shock as the guards _flew._ They went from standing in a loss semic circle to flying all across the room and crashing into the wall of the security room.

As the sounds of flesh crashing into filled the air, as the guards went flying into the walls of the room and landed in crumpled heaps as Mercury _blinked_ back into reality next to Jaune grinning like a fool.

"All done!"

Mercury said gesturing to what was now a pile of knocked out guards all laying back down on the metal floors of the base. With their guns knocked about and tossed across the room as Jaune's mouth dropped.

"The hell did you do!?"

Jaune asked as he eliminated the room's guards in less than a moment as the boy yawned lazily as he cracked his knuckles.

"My semblance! It lets me move fast!"

"Fast!? You call that fast!? I couldn't even see you!"

"I know right!? When my boss first saw my semblance she called me _Quick Silver!"_

"You were faster than Ruby!'

"Who's _Ruby?"_

"She's my friend she also runs fast-

"Not as fast as me!"

"You... your right on that, she's fast but you are something else entirely," Jaune said nodding to the boy who grinned so hard he saw it through his mask.

"You're damned right! Now let's get this show on the road."

Mercury said as Jaune saw his green semi-circle had lost a percent of its total whole, as he nodded once as he walked over the bodies. All the woman had been knocked but and otherwise left alone. As they were all still breathing, and would all wake up later on with a headache but alive. _He showed them mercy?_ Jaune thought as his reflection grimaced.

 _"That's strange? Maybe he doesn't like killing? Strange for someone working with Roman."_  
"Yeah, you got a point."

Jaune said as they approached the control console, his scroll went crazy ringing loudly as Mercury spoke up.

"I'll guard the entrance! You put in the virus, hurry up!"

He said walking to the front of the room as Jaune nodded as he went to the center terminal. "Ok. Let's see how if this works."  
Jaune said aloud as he put the chip into an insert slot on the terminal as a low whirring sound filled the air.  
"Come on Roman. Be good for this." Jaune begged as a download bar appeared on the screen as it flashed crimson. A second later the screen was red as Jaune saw a large black pawn appear on the screen before it flashed crimson as the sound of power shutting down filled the air, as Jaune smiled.

"You did it!"

"Yeah, I sure-

"Oh, my _goddess_! What's going on!?"

A voice yelled as Jaune turned around to see _two_ guards rifles raised entered the room.

"Michelle! Call for back up!"

The first woman said ordering her subordinate as she flashed her a salute.

"Yes, Mam!"

The other woman said walking out of the room as the first woman turned to Jaune

"You! _Private_ report! What the hell happened here?"

A sergeant if the medals on her chest spoke the truth asked as she walked into the room, stepping past Jaune and going for the control console.

"Why the hell is there a black pawn on-

 _FISHT!_

The woman cried as Jaune dug his vorpal black blade into her back piercing her armor exploding out of her throat and severing her spine. Killing her instantly as she collapsed to the ground in a puddle of blood.

 _"No choice. We need to kill her."_  
His reflection said as he nodded.

"You are right now we just-

"Clair!? What did you do!? _Hands!"_

The other guard yelled bursting into the room rifle raised before Jaune swiveled to his left and tossed his knife at her striking her in the helmet. Skittering off with a loud _clink!_ As it crashed against her visor taking her off balance as he lunged at her hatchet raised, before slicing into her shoulder making her scream in pain as he kicked her back through the door.  
"I agree," Jaune said as he drew his hatchet and swung it down to finish her off and-

 _"NO!_ " Mercury yelled as a black blur came out from Jaune's side as the guard vanished.

 _CLINK!_

His hatchet hit and _bit_ the metal floor of the enemy base as Jaune stabbed into the pearly floor. As he turned his head as he saw Mercury across the room with a knocked out guard in his arms.

"Mercury? The hell was that?"  
Jaune asked as Mercury began to _bandage?_! The guards wound as he set her nose and stopped the bleeding as he turns to Jaune a sharp glare in his grey eyes.

"Jaune! What were you thinking!?"

The boy yelled as Jaune blinked owlishly at him.  
"I was going to kill the guard that was going to report us."

"Jaune! What was that crap!? There is no need for violence today! As long as we do not have to kill anyone, we have no reason to!"  
The boy said frowning as Jaune blinked at him.  
'Mercury? Do you not like killing?"  
"Of course not! I've _never_ killed someone, a day in my life and I _won't_ start today!"  
The boy shouted as Jaune felt his mouth drop.

"If you don't want to kill people why the hell are you here?"

"To _save_ them. Life is a precious thing Jaune. Too often it is brutal and painfully cut short, and many people have to resort to murder to stay alive but not me. I have powers Jaune. And I am committed to making this a world without killing. Why do you think I joined _her?"_

Mercury said as he walked to the front of the room where he pushed a button calling the elevator that would take them to Adam as Jaune blinked.

 _"Her?"_

"The best woman in the world Jaune. I don't know if you know her but just you wait! Once you meet her your world will change for the better!"

"Yeah, but who the hell is she?"  
Jaune asked as the sound as an elevator dining filled the air as the doors slid open, revealing a large gunmetal grey interior with yellow warning chevrons etched into its sides as they stepped in as they began the second stage of thier journey.

* * *

 _Well, on the one hand, I don't have a knife in my back. On the other hand, I'm alone with a god damned sociopath that has less than three distinct colors in thier hair._  
Roman thought as he walked side by side with Ren. The little green psycho had just finished butchering another half-dozen guards in the process. Coating himself crimson with blood and dying him red as Roman grimaced.

He knew the signs of mental degradation when he saw them, and Ren was _far_ gone. The boy probably had _less_ than a year left if he kept using his semblance like he did before he lost his mind or committed suicide.

" _Ahh well, it's how all men in our line of work go. Nothing to be done but hope he goes with some dignity for once."_ The thief thought grimmly as they walked to the elevator door. As Roman pointedly looked the other way as the saw a pile of knocked out security guards on the floor.

As he covered his ears as Ren walked up to them with a downright _disturbed_ look on his face as he raised his bayonets to thier necks as the sound of slicing flesh filled the air as Roman thought of the plan. Once Jaune and Black got Adam out they would meet here, take the elevator to the landing zone on top of the mountain and if Neo had taken out the AA. Oum willing the _Vesperia_ would take them home.

Roman thought as he heard the sound of an elevator _ding!_ Filled the air as he grinned.

* * *

"How far down do we have to go?"

Jaune asked as they rode the elevator down in silence.

"Four _miles."_

Mercury said as the two rode the elevator in near total silence. The two standing three feet apart in the wide, dull green floors of the freight elevator as it slowly counted the time left to their destination. Two minutes, and now three miles left to go till they found the mountain's center where Adam was being held.

Ever since Mercury stopped Jaune from killing that woman Jaune was curious about him. Mercury apparently had some type of speed semblance that allowed him to move insanely fast. And he was apparently repulsed by killing, claiming that his entire purpose in life was to _save_ the lives of others, as the two rode the elevator down.

As they rode Jaune notice the small green circle on Mercury's arm scroll was down a quarter as he blinked.

"You scroll is down a bit. What's that about?"

Jaune asked as Mercury shot him a smirk.

"That's my semblance meter. If it runs out I can't use my semblance."

"You can't use it?"

"Nope! I have limited uses of my semblance before I need to rest for a _while_. So far I can use it for _two_ minutes of its own time only. Right now I've used up about thirty seconds so I'm down a quarter."

"What happens if you use it all up?"

"I _die_. Painfully _and_ slowly while coughing up my own intestines and calling out the names of my loved ones, or I could if I had any." He said with a fatalistic smirk as they rode the elevator downward. Their ride was cut short as they reached the bottom of the base as the doors opened up revealing a long hallway, carved out of the actual mountain. With a narrow rocky road surrounded by a gaping crevice that went down to Monty knows hos long on either side, leading to a large metal door with several lights and a keypad on it at the end of it.

"Jaune you first."

Merucy said as they both walked out of the elevatory as they saw a large metal door barring their progress with the words **no metal beyond this point.** Written on it in bright red letters as Jaune flashed his id card to it as there was a loud _BZRRT!_ Sound as an alarm sounded as the door lifted open to reveal the inside of the holding cell if you could call it that.

The room was, about two hundred feet all around in near total darkness with a small illuminated green pool? Of all things, as Jaune and Mercury enter a nearly pitch black room, where a medium-sized opaque box laid in the middle of a green pool of water suspend by several plastic chains as Jaune blinked.

"Where is-

"Ther he is! Jaune use your Id to open up the crate!"  
Mercury said pointing to the half-submerged crate as Jaune balked.

"The crate!? He's _inside_ that thing?"  
"No shit! They can't keep metal around him! And they have to keep his mouth _shut!_ Now open it up so we can get him out of here and go home! I'm tired of being stressed out, I just want to go back and take a nap!"

Mercury claimed as Jaune balked.

"If you say so."

Jaune said walking up to the crate and pressing his card on it. As it flashed the black pawn on his card, there was a _whoosh!_ Of air, as the lid of the crate popped open in a burst of steam as a loud choking sound was heard, as a thin pale figure half naked clad in only a thin silver jumpsuit, pale skin, and a Grimm mask on his face, with fiery red hair with a pair bullhorns poking out of it, stumbled out.

"Hey! Hold on! You look hurt!"

Jaune said reaching out his hand gripping the shaking coughing man who spat out a ball gag before he gakked up a significant amount of pale mirky water. Shaking violently before turning his pale face to Jaune and smiling.

"My _brother!_ It is! Good! To see! A friendly! Face!"  
The man panted as Jaune held him up. He was dressed in a thin white jumpsuit and soaked in warm water. His body was thin and had few muscles on it making him lean as Mercury grinned.

"Adam! You made it!"

" _Black_. Tell. Your _Mistress_. That she. Has my. Thanks."

Adam said in a pained voice as Jaune put the man over his shoulder as Mercury did the same as they lifted him out of the pool.

"Easy there! We got you; we won't let anything happen to you _k?'_  
Jaune asked as the man smiled.

"My _brothers_ , I thank you for this. You will both be memorialized in the Fang after our escape."

The man said smiling weakly as they helped him out of the pool back across the narrow pass that straddled the bottomless crevasse of the interior of the mountain and into the elevator. As the three rode the elevator Jaune let Mercury take Adam as he pulled off the white bag on his shoulder as he went to one knee.

"Roman said you would need this."

Jaune said as he handed Adam _Wilt_ and _Bush_. Making the man pause as he reached out twin shaking shivering hands to the weapons as he began to _cry._

"I... I have them back...

"Roman said you were strong with them so you better put them to use."

Jaune said as Adam shot him a downright savage grin that made his blood run cold.  
"You have no idea, my _brother._ If you wish to see a true test of my strength I will be sure to show you in full." Adam said as he hooked the sword to his side as the rode up into the base.

* * *

"Adam! _Baby!_ So glad to see you alive!"

Roman said as he reached out a hand, that Adam took eagerly gripping his hand in his own. Before pulling Roman into a friendly embrace as he hugged the human smiling warmly at him.

"Roman. My _brother._ It is. So good. To see. You."  
Adam coughed as Roman sighed.

"You still need to get your lungs checked out man. We didn't go through the trouble of rescuing your moody ass just for you to choke to death you know?"

The man asked as Jaune and Mercury still held the man up as Ren smiled happily moving on the balls of his feet covered head to toe in blood and offal. Roman grimaced at the boy, not only had he killed a dozen more guards on thier way here, once they reached the elevator the little monster had proceeded to slit the throats of the unconscious security guards that Black had no doubt spared in his damned quest for peaceful resolutions slaughtering them in thier sleep.

Not that Roman cared one bit about them, but Mercury nearly had a heart attack as Roman had to carefully, very carefully explain that it was a necessity and it was do or die. That or Ren would have killed him then Cinder would be... _irked_. At her subordinate, well more like her surrogate son's death.

"You have always had a way with words my brother. Do not think any of you will be forgotten! You are all allies of the Fang from this day onward!"  
Adam said happily before coughing again as the elevator _dinged!_ As it came to a sudden stop as the doors began to open.

"What the hell?" Roman said as his head bolted up as he eyed the elevator dinged.

"What's wrong?"

Jaune asked as he saw Roman begin to sweat.

"It's too early!"

"Too early for what?"

"This is the kitchen of the base! Not the roof! The elevator stopped early!"

Roman said as Jaune paused as the elevator doors suddenly swung open.

"Ok ladies! It's time to move out and-

"The _fuck?"_

A female voice said as a dozen blank faces stared ahead of them as time stopped. Facing the escapees was now a _dozen_ armed guards and four _Knights._ Both sides froze. Neither knowing what to do as they both stood still.

The ones breaking out of the jail froze as they found themselves boxed in a tight room with no way of escape as a dozen armed woman and four combat robots stared them dead in the face. As neither side made a move let alone breath as they eyed each other with equally incredulous expressions. The tense silence only lasted a moment before a voice shouted.

" _HANDS!_ Show me your hands!"

A guard yelled as sixteen rifles cocked all at once as Roman sighed.

"Adam? You want to handle this one?"

 _"Nobody move!"_

"With pleasure."

Adam said cracking his neck as he walked forward to the enemy guards.

" _Engaging combat protocols."_

"You wished to see my powers? My brothers let me-

"I got this one. You guy's take a seat."

Mercury said pushing Adam to the side as he stepped out of the elevator to face the guards.

"I said freeze!"

"As you wish Black. Take your time."

Adam said stepping to the side sheathing his sword as Mercury nodded to him before he reached for his headphones.

"Drop now! This is your _final_ warning!"

"Adam?! Mercury!? What's going on!?'

Jaune asked as he and Ren drew thier weapons.

 _"FIRE!"_

A guard yelled as the room was filled with the harsh barks of automatic weapons fire. As all of the guards and _Knights_ began to unload thier weapons on them as a high pitched whine was heard from Mercury's legs making them glow blue before it _stopped_. Everything _stopped._ Time stopped and came crashing down to a screeching halt as it froze and went _still._

As the guards once deafening weapon retorts became slow dull thuds! Of motion as the bullets fired from their guns slowed to a crawl as Mercury put his headphones on and grinned as he pushed _play._

 _~If I could put time in a bottle. The first thing That I'd like to do.~"_

A song played in his ears as the world went completely still, as he blurred. In one moment Mercury was gone. He moved in a silver grey blur outside the elevator as the bullets once traveling faster than the naked eye could see now barely moved at a snail's pace past him as he looked at his scroll. _A little over a hundred seconds of dilation time. Let's do this._ He thought as he cracked his knuckles and went to work.

Time dilation was the name he gave to his semblance, it was simple and more or less true. As he moved to the first guard a woman frozen in time as her face was hidden behind a silver mask. _Let's see what's behind door number one?_

Mercury thought reaching his hand out as they ripped her helmet off discarding it to the side as he saw a frozen tan face, with brown eyes and red hair whose jaw was locked in a steely grimaced Mercury frowned.

 _Why so serious?_ Mercury thought before taking out a small marker from his pocket and _doodling_ on her face. Giving her a fake pair of glasses and a large mustache. Making him smile at his work before yanking the gun from her hand. Vibrating it in his own braking it down to its component parts and disintegrating it into dust before he _poked_ her face sending lifting her off her feet and sending her flying backward.

 _"~Is to spend every day till eternity passes away, and again just to spend them with you. If I could make days last forever if words could make wishes come true.~"_

The song played as he worked. Mercury repeated the process with all the other guards. Breaking apart thier weapons, giving them a few creative doodle marks on thier faces before knocking them out. Using a poke or a _gentle_ punch to send them flying off thier feet.

He had to be careful in his attacks though, as if he pushed too hard he could break bones, shatter skulls or liquify organs instead of nonlethally disarming them. As he blurred between the guards he thought about how easy it would be to kill them. With his powers? He could kill them in a moment. He could if he _wanted_ to tear thier limbs from their sockets, he could place his fingers on thier skulls vibrating them until thier brains turned to mush.

Or he _could_ just rip out thier spines, vibrating his fingers to break past skin or aura, if he wanted to he could have been a great assassin but that was not his path. Mercury lived by a simple philosophy. _With great power comes great responsibility_. Thos with power had the _obligation_ to use it for the betterment of all around him!

Sure he could kill people with his power but what's the point? These women where people with loving families and people that cared about them away from here. What benefit would he gain from killing them? What did _anyone_ ever gain from killing when it was not necessary. Nothing that's what Mercury thought as he finished neutralizing the last of the guards. Leaving them sore, a bit surprised but very much alive. And after a good nights rest, they would all be fine. The _Knights_ though? That was something he could go all out on.

Since they were mechanical beings and not organic the boy had no problems tearing them to pieces. Normally the only other creatures that Mercury actually harmed where Grimm as the creatures of the night were in his opinion not sentient and he had no problem _killing_. As Mercury would never kill a sentient lifeform, Cinder promised him that the day they met.

She swore to him as long as he followed her that she would build him a world without violence, death, and murder. And she would deliver him a perfect peaceful utopia and so far? She was good to her word, as so far she had never asked him to kill a target even if he could have done so with ease. Only asking him to disable and negotiate her _targets._

A fact he loved about his mistress, and why he fought for her still as he took apart the offending robots. As Mercury enjoyed ripping the robots to pieces. Breaking them apart in brilliant still showers of sparks as-

 _"GAK!"_

 _~But there never seems to be enough time. To do the things you want to do when you find them.~"_

Mercury tasted iron in his mouth as he spat up blood, as he doubled over in the room.

 _Thirty seconds_. He thought as the _other_ part of his semblance kicked in. Mercury's semblance let him move his body at _inhuman_ speeds but it was not perfect. And it had a _safe_ zone of thirty seconds where it could be used with no consequences. After that it caused _stress_. As any time spent using it after thirty seconds cause rapid internal organ degradation. And anything past two minutes was more than likely _fatal._ The boy thought before noticing the long lines of fire approaching his friends.

 _The bullets!_ Mercury thought as he ignored the pain in his gut, that felt like someone was taking a cheese grater to his intestine and blurred forward. As while Mercury moved fast he made sure to be extra careful to avoid being shot. The last time he was injured using his semblance cost him his legs and almost took his life. As he ran forward.

And even if Cinder had given him shiny new ones to make up for the ones he lost in her service something he was eternally grateful for he still did not want to tempt fate again as he reached his allies. Several bullets were already on Jaune's face. Large black lethal looking things, with sharp tips and ribbed sides. All moving at a snail's pace in mid-air and all inching closer to his bright blue eyes. While more found thier way to Roman, Ren, and Adam as he laughed despite the pain he was in.

As his hand shot out blurring faster than even he could track as he flicked, moved and knocked the projectiles out of harm's way, just as his scrolls meter turned red as he exited his semblance.

 _FIT! FIT! BANG!_

Jaune froze as bullets slammed all around him. Ripping past his ears and cheek barely missing his face. Slamming into the walls around him as the guards went flying up into the air slamming against the walls as the _Knights_ exploded in brilliant white showers of blue sparks and metal as Mercury appeared on the floor of the elevator vomiting up blood!? As the boy coughed up blood onto the ground as Roman sighed.

"Goddammit! You overdid it again! What did we talk about Black!?"

Roman yelled as the boy vomited up onto the elevator floor.

"I couldn't let you kill them!"

He said weakly as Adam sighed pushing the top button on the elevator as he sighed.

"Black while I _respect_ your choices please look out for your own health."

Adam said as Jaune and Ren reached down to help the badly coughing Mercury up as the boy coughed up his guts onto the elvator floor.

"Hold on! We are almost there!"

Jaune heard Ren yell to the dying boy just as the front doors of the elevator opened allowing a howl of bone-chilling wind to fill the room and-

 _"Freeze!_ Hands in the air!"

A woman said as Roman swore at the top of the lungs. Besides the bitter bone-chilling cold and the howling wind that screamed in his ear and clawed at his uniform, as there was a _FISH!_ Of light as a blinding yellow light flashed over them. As Jaune covered his face as he saw a searing light shined on tot hem. As he held out a hand ignoring the blizzard and looking outside as his face paled as he almost dropped Mercury they were _surrounded._

 _"It's not fair!_ " The blonde thought as Jaune counted at least _three_ dozen Atlas soldiers, all backed up by Paladins and with air support. All armed to the teeth and all pointing their weapons at them. As the towering Paladins almost camouflage perfectly in the blizzard began charging thier plasma cannons and the bullheads Gatling cannons began to spool as Jaune panicked as he turned to Roman.

"Roman We're surrounded! What do we do!?"

Jaune asked as three dozen woman along with _three_ Paladins plus _two_ bullheads for support and they all had their guns trained on them.

"Adam, you want this one?"

Roman asked seemingly entirely nonplussed with thier situation as Adam smiled as he walked up to them.

"It will be my _pleasure."_

The faunus man said as he strode forward out of the elevator without a moment's hesitation as all guns focused on him.

" _Adam Taurus! Surrender now!"_ A voice yelled as Adam's face became a feral snarl.

"I think _not_ you entitled wench! Did you wish to see my power _brothers?_ Pay close attention and _Blink."_ Adam said as he began to whistle? Of all thing as a low whistling sound filled the air.

"What the hell is he doing!?"

Jaune asked as Adam began to whistle? At the Atlas soldiers as Mercury grimaced still coughing up blood as he turned his head away from Adam in anger.  
"He's going to _murder_ them!"

He spat out as Roman grinned.

"Hey, Jaune you want to see something _cool?_ Just _blink_."

Roman said as Jaune paused as Roman smirked at the enemy.

" _Petals fall."_

Adam said as Jaune _blinked_ and-

 _BANG! FWOOM!_

Explosions filled the air as _both_ bull heads exploded in an instant turning into miniature suns. Popping into thier very own mini supernovas as they shattered in mid-air. Becoming flaming comets that struck the ground igniting whatever leftover munitions were left over in the weapons racks. As the blew all at once filled the air with a massive thunderclap as the bow wave of thier explosions knocked Jaune back.

The guards _popped_ like they were made of red water balloons. As they _broke_ apart to spill thier macabre contents on the landing zone, flying apart in showers of offal and stray limbs as they dyed the snow a blood red as the Paladins went nuclear. Exploding as one and filling the area with burning flames turning the back of the pad into a flaming holocaust of death and-

 _FISHT!_

Several pieces of foot-long shrapnel blurred past Jaunes face. One cutting deep into his cheek bypassing his aura and making him cry in pain, as all the projectile nearly decapitated him as the bullheads secondary munitions cooked off, as the entirety of the Atlas garrison force was _annihilated_ in less than a second as Jaune balked in fear as Adam put away his sword and smirked at the flames.

 _He's a monster_ Jaune thought as Adam smirked at the dead enemies.

"Did you _have to_ kill them?" Mercury asked sadly as Adam sheathed his sword.

"If I did not they would have killed us. Surely you do not want to die Black."

Adam replied as Mercury sighed heavily. "You could have disarmed them, there was no need for this."

He said pointing to the flaming wrecks of the bullheads and chared black craters where the Paladins once stood defiantly now little more than smoldering ruins of metal and ice as the snow turned red.

"They knew the risks when they joined Atlas." Adam reasoned as Roman stepped up.

"Good job, both of you! Now don't show off! We can leave as soon as Neo comes. Assuming Neo had taken care of her job." Roman said speaking of the devil as she appeared in a shower of glass ahead of them bowing deeply before looking at Mercury and grimacing.

 _"He overdid it again?"_

She signed shaking her head at the coughing boy as Roman nodded.

"Sure did.' Roman said as Ren and Jaune held the boy up. Grimacing as he continued to spit up blood.

 _"She's going to be pissed and-_

"Come friends. We must be going."

Adam said waving the group forward as the _Vesperia_ flew in over Jaune and Ren carried a badly bleeding and coughing Mercy to the ship as all six of them got on board and left the prison behind them.

* * *

"Black you sure you ok? Cause you look like _hot_ shit."

"Just _dandy_ Roman! I do think I'm going to die though!"  
He said happly as Jaune rubbed his back comfortingly as he coughed into a pale bloodstained napkin.

"Dammit Black! What were you thinking!? You know you can't use your powers like that!"

"Roman I had to do _something!_ Those women were going to die!"

"Those _women!_ In case you forgot where actively trying to kill us!"

 _"And!?_ Does that mean we have to kill them when there is a better alternative _right_ in front of us!?"

Mercury argued as Adam spoke.

"And that would be?"

"I could have knocked them out!"

"You can _not_ continually risk your life for others, my _brother._ If you do not look after your self, _you_ will suffer. Although I disagree with your actions, I do respect them. And you _all_ have my undying gratitude."

The faunus man said as he held out a hand to Jaune who shook it easily.

 _"Jaune Arc."_

 _"Adam Taurus,_ well-met _brother._ I will repay your service today in full when the revolution comes."

Adam said as Jaune felt like he knew this man like the back of his hand as Mercury sighed.

"Dammit! _Em's_ going to kill me! She _specifically_ told me not to go overboard and what do I do? I go overboard!"

The boy bemoaned as Juen coke his head?

" _Em?_ Who's _Em?'_

"Why she's only _the_ most perfect girlfriend in the whole wide world! That's who! Even if she's got a bit of a case of _sticky fingers,_ in more way than one if you know what I'm saying. And she can be a _bit_ overprotective at the best of times, she's great!"

Mercury said smiling once before doubling over coughing up more blood as Jaune frowned.

"What does your semblance do to you?"

Ren asked walking over to him in a fresh pair of clothes, no longer covered head to toe in blood and brain as Mercury grinned.

"Glad you asked!"  
He said jokingly as another violent series of coughs rocked his body.

"It makes me move very, _very_ fast! And as it turns out while the human body doesn't care much about speed, acceleration is a _bitch!_ And there are some speeds that the human body are not meant to move at for long periods of time! And when I do it too much, it put's _stress_ on my internal parts."

Mercury said grimacing painfully as Ren cocked his head.

"Stress?'

"It deteriorates my internal organs if I use it too long. If I go beyond _thirty_ seconds, I start to take damage to my insides. if I stop before two minutes any damage I take can be healed with aura. Beyond that and it becomes permanent. Last time I did this I lost my legs!"

Mercury said grinning as Roman stepped up.

"Alright you miserable shits, as far as _successful_ jailbreaks go that was pretty good! Not only did we get our target out alive and in one piece no one got captured and or killed! Oh! Neo do give them the antidote before they all drop dead now will you?"

Roman asked as the woman nodded once as she reached into her back and pulled out several blue pills handing them all to Jaune, Ren, and Mercury as the boys took thier antidote as Roman grinned.

"Alright!I don't know about you lot but that was more than enough excitement for one lifetime!"

Roman said as Jaune nodded.

"You can say that again."

Jaune said as Ren nodded.

"It was fun! I hope we get to go back again!"

"I hope I do not need your assistance in the future, but I am sure that we will fight together as one before long. And I look forward to that day."

Adam said nodding to the assembled crew as Roman smiled brightly.

"Alright right now that we are all getting along and settling in! Get cozy boys _and_ girl we got a _long_ ride home."

Roman said as he sat down in a seat at the far end of the cabin. Pulling out a cigar and lighting it as Adam nodded his head folding his legs across his lap and meditating silently. As Mercury shuffled off to another part of the _Vesperia_ as Ren and Roman sat next to each other. Right before Neo plopped herself into Jaune's lap. wiggler her read into his crotch and winking at him seductively as she blew him a flirtatious kiss. Making him sigh as the petite woman snuggled up to him as Jaune prepared for the five-hour ride to Vale as Neo snuggled in his lap as he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes...

* * *

"All right! All right ladies! Nothing to see here! Move along!"

Roman said waving down the mob of crowded faunus terrorist that gathered around the _Vesperia_ crowding the successfully returned escapee's greeting them like heroes of old.

"Adam! You made it!"

A booming voice said as a towering form, even for a man rumbled past the mob of woman as Adam grinned at him.  
"Bane Saw? I thought you were dead."

Adam said grinning at the man as they clasped hand together.

"What me? Not in this lifetime! I don't know what to say! I don't know if I should be enraged that you got captured, or overjoyed that you escaped!'

"Why not a little of both?"

Adam said as the two began to speak in a happy tone as awestruck faunus looked at them like they were demigods.

"Jaune. Ren. Here now."

Roman said as Jaune and Ren put a barely breathing Mercury in the arms of a faunus medic as Roman waved them forward.

"Yeah Roman? What's up?'

Jaune asked as the man sighed.

"What' up? _Besides_ the fact that you my protege have passed your test and proven your worth? What's up is you two need to get your stories straight, _now."_

Roman said as he puffed a cigar as Ren coughed and Jaune frowned.

"Our stories?"

"Yes, your _stories_! Neo god damned kidnapped you from your school so you two need an airtight alibi for where the hell you where during this fight, that will be all over the news in the next twelve hours. Luckily for you, I can provide that! So here's the story! Ren!"

"Yes!"

The boy answered wearing his now blood-free Beacon uniform as Roman puffed his cigar.

"You were called by Mil for a _reunion."_

"Reunion?"

"You heard me, they felt bad you got hurt and invited you for.. _. cake_! Yeah, that's it! There was an apology party for you and you forgot to tell anyone! And Neo only took you because she did not know any better!"

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Do you have any _better_ ideas, my favorite _student?_ Any more slivers of information for me to glean from?"'

Roman seethed as Jaune sighed.

"No."

"Good! Ren you and Jaune _both_ came to the party. I'll have a tech guy doctor some videos and photos of it so we have some type of proof. And we are not just bull shitting as hard or as blatantly as we are. It's not the best story but it's what we got so let's try not to get tossed in jail _after_ we just broke out of it ok?"

Roman asked as both boys nodded thier assent.

"Good! Now-

 _"Brothers!_ Do not think I forgot about you!"

Adam said wailing away from Bane Saw with a confident swagger as he grinned showing off a mouth full of healthy teeth to him as Jaune gulped.

"The faunus have _long_ memories, and the Fang have especially long ones! And I always repay my debts!'

Adam said calling for help as four faunus woman walked over to him reverently as he took a small bag from them.

"You two have proven yourselves as not only allies to the Fang but for the faunus as a whole. You have rescued me at _great_ personal risk to your own lives with no regards to the danger you would face! As such I must repay you in kind!"

The man said as he opened the small black bag as he pulled out _twin_ Grimm masks from the inside.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. For your assistance to me and for all the _future_ work you will do for the faunus I hereby admit you _both_ into the White Fang! And accept you as my real _brothers!_ "

Adam said as Jaune's mouth fell and Ren smiled as Roman sighed.

* * *

"Neo. Take them home now. _No_ detours."

Roman said as Neo walked over to the now newly minted white Fang members. As Ren looked at his mask with awestruck glee as Jaune looked like he had been shot.

" _Got it!_ "

Neo signed as she gripped the boys at once making them scream as they shattered as they were _squeezed_ through space-time as they went from Mount Gleen to the Beacon hallways. As Neo tossed the boys on the floor before blowing them a kiss as she shattered away leaving a flummoxed Jaune and Ren looking down at there White Fang masks and-

"This is so cool! Jaune we just got into a club!"

Ren said like he just won the damned lottery as Jaune sighed.

"Ren we just joined a _terrorist_ organization! That is not ok! Not at all!"

"Sure it is Jaune! We get to hang out with Roman and fight the _bad guys!_ "

Ren said far too happily as Jaune lacked the energy to argue with him as he stopped his arguing and began to walk with Ren to thier room.

"Maybe we should hide these masks?" Jaune said not wanting to explain being late _and_ have terrorist paraphernalia as Ren nodded.

"Can we use your bag?"

"That should work," Jaune said taking the mask and hiding them in the myriad of other _items_ he had tucked safely away. Hating the fact that it was so damn tight as it made it slightly harder to conceal as they made thier way into the room.

"You remember our story?"

"Yup! Sure do! We went to an apology party with Mil and Mel! We forgot about to tell everyone about it and we did _not_ want to be late!"

Ren said as Jaune sighed as Roman's full proof alibi was a bit lacking as he rubbed his temples.

"It's not perfect but it will do."

 _It has to._ Jaune rationalized as the reached the _JNPR_ dorm as Jaune sighed.

"You ready?"

"As ever!"

"Hopefully everyone is asleep and we aren't even missed."

Jaune said as he laid out the best case scenario as he put his scroll to the door as it _clicked_ once as it swung open as they walked inside.

Instantly Jaune's hopes of having an easy entrance and a quiet night where dashed into a million tiny pieces as he saw the combined presence of RWBY Opal, Oobleck, Coco and the accompany parents and his sister. Who was the only one _without_ a panicked look on their faces as he began to sweat. As he saw Pyrrha and Norra running rungs into the carpet pacing back and forth. With incredibly worried looks on thier faces as Jaune began to back up and-

 _"Hello everyone!_ We are back!"

Ren yelled at the top of his lungs as Jaune facepalmed right as all eyes turned to them before a red comet shot at him as Ruby blurred into him like a red comet boring him to the floor silver eyes crying over his face as all hopes of a quiet night left in an instant as the room exploded into anarchy.

* * *

" _Ok! Ok!_ Here we go! You're fine! You _are_ fine! You just got to go inside and act like you are A-ok! And _not_ dying due to massive internal organ failure!"

Mercury said as he stepped into the locked door of the bottom floor of the downtown _apartment_ of his. It was a good place in a better part of Vale. As he walked inside the stone floors of the first story. As luck would have it it was in the middle of the damn night and no one was up to see the boy creeping home in the middle of the night as he slunk through the lobby.

 _Just play it cool._ Mercury thought popping a breath mint on loan from Roman to hide the smell of blood in his mouth that he _knew_ they could detect. It was already bad enough that he did not see the _good doctor_ the only one who could really treat his injuries and make them heal faster than a snail's pace. The faunus medics were good but he needed a specialized doctor to help him. But he lacked the time, Cinder needed her report and he did not want to make her wait as he went to the small elevator and pushed the third-floor button as it ascended.

Thirty seconds later he was in front on a small, nondescript green door with a golden three implanted on it panting heavily before taking a deep breath and opening it.

" _Hello!_ Anybody home?'  
He asked stepping into a near pitch black apartment where the only light came a small red in the far corner of the room, where one lone figure sat on a chair reading a book as it's head snapped up to view him.

" _Mercury?_ Is that you dear?'

A calm, beatific voice said as the figure looked up and a pair of steering golden eyes looked up at him, as stepped into the apartment shutting the door behind him as he looked at his _boss._

"Cinder! It's-

 _"Mercury!"_

A sharp voice yelled as the boy was tackled and lifted off of his feet and subsequently crushed in a bone-breaking bear hug. As his eyes were covered in a tide of green and brown.

"Hey _Em!_ Long time no see! _Please_ put me down!"

The boy gasped as the green hair thief hugged him tighter than what should be humanly possibly as Cinder chuckled.

"I take it things went _well."_

Cinder asked her piercing amber eyes regarding Mercury curiously as he gulped.

"Better than well! We busted Adam out in no time!"

He said wincing in pain as Emerald's crimson eyes caught his focusing on him with a burning precision as she glared at him.

"You used your semblance there didn't you?'

"What!? _ME?!_ Only a bit!"

He said smiling as she grimaced.

" I _smell_ blood in your mouth."

She said as he went to counter her before pausing as she pressed her lips again his making him flush as he tasted coffee? On her lips, as she frowned.

"I _taste_ blood in you as well. Mercury-

"What happened? I want a detailed Report _now."_

Cinder said as Mercury frowned, as he knew that that was _not_ going to be a good discussion.

* * *

"What's going on?! Why do you _think_ I was kidnapped!?"

Jaune asked barely able to breathe as both he and Ren were passed around like hotcakes, getting tossed into bone breaking hugs teary-eyed faces and the occasional impassioned kiss from a partner or concerned potential girlfriend as the room devolve into a screaming chorus of panic voices, accusations, threats of revenge and-

 _"Enough._ Jaune, Ren. I have twin reports both suggesting that you two were kidnapped by a strange woman in multi-colored garb. According to these reports she teleported in using a semblance of sorts and extracted you from Beacon without your consents. Is this true?"

Opal asked silencing the room with a chilly tone as Jaune and Ren who finally got out of their parts death embrace as they shared a conspiratorial look at the boy's nodded to one another as they got thier stories straight.

"Sir I was _not_ kidnapped-

"The _hell_ you weren't! That chick literally snatched you from the courtyard! You even screamed!"

Coco yelled as Jaune balked as he saw his partner's hands glow black? As he felt he emotions as **Anger, Rage, Fear,** leaked from her and-

"I see. Mister Lie, Oobleck says that you were kidnapped from your therapy session, and taken against your will by a similar woman. Before you answer know this. I have worked with the doctor for almost a decade, and I trust her word implicitly."

"Hey! That-

"I do not wish to say I do _not_ trust your word, Miss Adel. I just have known the doctor far longer, and her word carries a substantial more weight to me. Now doctor is what I said true?'

"Yes. I was in the middle of a therapy session with Mister Ren; he received a text from a coworker who then proceeded to break into the office and steal him from his session. I tried to intervene, but I failed."

The doctor said grimacing, as the headmistress nodded and turned to Ren.

"Lie Ren. What happened?"

"I had to go to work!"

"The work that was _just_ assaulted?"

"Yup!"

"And Jaune hade to come with you?"

"He sure did!"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you have to go to work? What reason would a recently destroyed and still rebuilding mind you. A business that is not operational have the need for its two hosts to come in?"

"It was a _staff meeting!"_

Ren said as Opal frowned before turning to Jaune.

"Mister Arc. Why did you go to work today? And can you provide me proof that the woman was who you say she was, and not a random attacker?"

The headmistress asked as he saw his reflection in his scroll.

' _Don't want to sound like the bad guy here but this might be a time to break out the whole half truth thing you know? If not outright lying. Just saying._ "

"We had to go to a staff development day! We needed to go to a party for Ren!"

Jaune said as Opal narrowed her grey eyes at him.

"A party? for what?"

"For his recovery! You see our coworkers were feeling bad over his injuries and they wanted to throw him a party!"

Jaune said as all eyes fell on him as Opal frowned as the room lost a bit of temperature.

"Mister Arc, you had to go to a party? While I don't doubt that you did go to a _party_ of sorts I must ask what typed of _party_ had you get such an injury?"

The woman asked as Jaune blinked owlishly.

 _"Injury?_ What are you talking about Mam?"

Jaune asked honestly confused, he was fine! He was walking talking and-

"Your face."

"My face?"

"Yes, Mister Arc your face. Do not think that I do not know you well enough to not see a _new_ scar on your face. And a particularly nasty one at that. Did you cut yourself on a streamer?"

The headmistress asked in a rhetorical manner as Jaune's hand flew to his face where the fresh scar from the exploding paladins was still on his face.

"OH! That! I have a _perfect_ explanation about that! It's a funny story really and-

"Funnier than why you smell a bit chilly?"

Oobleck asked as she walked over giving Jaune and Ren an imperious look as she sipped her thermos.

"Can your _funny_ story explain why you all smell like you have just been through a blizzard? Or why your _party_ needed you to bring your weapons? let alone why Mister Ren's weapons have recently been fired?"

The doctor asked as the boy's cerulean eyes flashed in panic as Ren stepped forward.

"Chilly? Doctor why would you say that! We are not chilly and why do you think my weapon has been-

"Because you don't have all your ammunition."

Nora said gripping Ren's arm and yanking him off the ground as her hand shot forward into his side pockets.

"Nora!? What are you doing! We can't do this in public! Not after-

"Ren you don't have enough ammunition. You are missing two magazines from this morning and-

"It was the party!"

Jaune said as all eyes fell on him.

"Jaune...

His sister said as she clearly saw her brother trying to lie and-

"Yeah, the party! Ren had a few drinks and shot a dummy at the job! And as for the frost Mil was playing with some ice dust and accidentally douse us in it!"

Jaune said as he reflection on his scroll nodded.

" _Did we just tell our first lie? Color me impressed."_

 _"I did not lie! I'm just speaking for the future!"_

 _"For the future?"_

 _"Yeah! I'm speaking in future tense! I'm saying something that will happen in the future and-_

"Mister Arc are you whispering to your scroll?"

Oobleck asked with a disturbed look on her face as Jaune paled.

 _"I really told you to stop talking to yourself in public. It dose not look good you know?"_

"N-no! I was just thinking aloud!"

He said as Oobleck frowned writing something down on a small yellow piece of paper as Opal sighed.

"Mister Arc as sure as I am in your story I must ask for more proof of your whereabouts during the day, and I also needed to know who the woman that took you was-

 _"Security!_ She's our new security guard!"

Ren said as Nora glared at him as Opal sighed.

"Very well I will still require you to give a police report and-

"That's not necessary! We don't need to have any police now do we?"

Jaune said before hissing as Ren elbowed him in the side.

 _"Play it cool!"_

He hissed as Opal frowned.

"Mister Arc you will excuse me if I find that hard to believe. You left for a _party_ yet you do not look relaxed. You look like you have just gone through hell. You are covered in _ice dust_ as you say but last time I checked Juniors had no dust. And you still have to explain to me how you got your injury that went _past_ your aura. Now unless you give me something that is closer to the truth and-

"We had to help someone! Yeah! one of our new co-workers who I had not met was in trouble! He owed someone a debt and we needed to help them!"

Jaune blurted out as Ren looked ready to stab him.

"Help them how Mister Arc? Did you pay their debt for them? Did you do that during your party? After you got your mysterious wound that you _refuse_ to explain? What did you do to _help_ them that was so important not only you but Mister Ren had to be taken from school grounds?"

Opal asked as Jaune stuttered.

"I... I don't know?"

" _God fucking dammit. Well, at least we tried! They can't say we didn't try. Not that it matters."_ His reflection said as Opal sighed narrowing her eyes waving down the oncoming wave of discontent that was going to erupt in the room as she spoke.

"Very well mister Arc since you do not wish to be honest with me, I must call the police. Miss Adel, can you call your sister? She seems to have a working relationship with Jaune."

"Sure can I-

"Wait! I have _proof!"_

Jaune shouted desperately trying to stop a looming disaster that would happen if he and Ren got questioned by the police as Opal raised a grey eye to him.

 _"Proof?_ Mister Arc? What kind of proof?"

"That the woman who took us is not a kidnapper and she is simply our coworker!"

"Really? How so?"

"I can call her! She can explain everything!"

Jaune said as Ren looked like he was going to shoot him as Opal cocked her head.

"Very well. Tell her to meet us at the police station and-

"No! That's not necessary! Let me bring her hear!"

 _"Hear?_ How will you do that?"

"I'll text her!"

Jaune said as he pulled out his scroll and began to text.

 _"Neo! This is Jaune I need you! Please respond!"_

He texted the woman sweating profusely as-  
 _Ding!_

 _"Really? So soon? I know you can't get enough of me but ok. You want to fuck on the bed, couch, or the wall this time? You know I'm flexible enough."_

Neo texted back as Jaune blushed brightly and ground his teeth.

" _No! Not like that! I need you to find me in Beacon! I'm in my room right now with Ren! I need you to come here explain how we went to a party today and you are my coworker and not some random kidnapper!"_

Jaune texted back as ding!

 _"So no sex?"_

 _"Not now!"_

 _Ding!_

 ** _:(_**

 _"Was that an emoticon!? Neo! This is serious!"_

 _Ding!_

 ** _:/_**

 _"Neo-_

"What seems to be the problem Mister Arc? I would have you know that no matter what this woman says you are still most likely going to the police station."

Opal claimed as Jaune began to sweat.

 _Ding!_

" _Neo I need your help!"_

 _"But no sex?"_

 _"Not now!"_

 ** _:-(_**

Neo! _God dammit if you don't come here and sort this shit out I could go to jail! Then we will never have sex again! Is that what you want? What will you do when the prison guards say no conjugal visits!?'_

 ** _(ง'̀-'́)ง_**

 _"You'll fight them?!'_

 ** _:)_**

 _"Neo!"_

"Mister Arc if you are quite done we need to get going and-

" _Fine! I'll let you fuck me!"_

 _Ding!_

 ** _↖(^▽^)↗_**

 _"Later on!"_

 _"How later is later?"_

 _Finally! Words!_ He thought as he began to furiously text.

 _"I'll eat you out for three hours next week, and let you fuck me however you feel like but just come here and help me!"_

Jaune texted as-

 _Ding!_

 _"You said it yourself! I'll be right there."_

Neo texted as Jaune began to smile.

"Ok! Neo is on her way here! She will explain everything!"

Jaune said as Opal looked at him disapprovingly as she shook her head in a grandmotherly manner.

"I do hope so Mister Arc. I take the safety of my charges very seriously and-

Opal was interrupted by the sound of shattering glass filled the air as Neo _appeared_ in the middle of the room. Surprising everyone as weapons were drawn as Nora pulled out _Magnihild_ as Yang cocked _Ember Celica_ as they raised their guns only for Opal to wave them down.

As Neo settled down with an arm full of clear plastic bags, as she showed off her pristine brown pants and pure white leotard as she gave a deep bow to the assembled women and men.

"That's her!"

Coco shouted as Neo blew her a kiss as Opal fixed Neo a hard glare walking up to the woman letting out small sparks of green from her hands as Neo held her glare ambivalently not making any discerning moves as she shook her hips and grinned.

"You must be Neo? I presume?"

 _"That's me!"_

The woman signed to Opal without a hint of fear or acknowledgment to her position as the woman cocked her head.

"You sign?"

 _"I'm a mute."_

"I see. I apologize."

 _"It's fine. It's nothing new to me. Now, why am I here? It seems that you have an issue with my co-workers? If so how can I be of assistance?"_

Neo signed surprisingly professionally as Jaune felt some hope in his heart as Opal glared at her.

"My you are polite are you not?" She asked as Neo bowed.

" _My father always told me to be polite so strangers!"_

Neo signed happily as the dean nodded once.

"Anyways. Neo, I must inquire to why you felt the need to... _abscond_ with two of my charges today and what purpose you needed them for. Mister Arc says something about a _party_ and debt?"

Opal asked as Neo blinked owlishly at her before giggling profusely as she shook her plastic bags.

" _Oh, that's just him being silly! He fell asleep in the business meeting! We were not paying anybody's debt! We were going to see a co-worker who owed a debt to a private citizen that was settled by the way and he must have gotten confused! He's a bit slow every now and then."_

The woman signed as-

 _"Neo!"_

Ren said blurring to the woman hugging her along her waist wrapping his arms around her as she giggled.

 _"Hey Ren, you miss me?"_

Neo signed rubbing the boy's head as Opal's eyed them evenly as Nora began to growl cocking _Magnihild_ as she eyed the woman warily. It was clear that Ren knew Neo. And he obviously thought of her highly, but he did that to everyone. So that was irrelevant. What was relevant was that while Ren looked over the moon to see Neo Jaune looked like he was one foot from the grave as Opal narrowed her eyes.

"Neo you are Jaune and Ren's coworker?"

 _"Sure am! I'm private security!"_

"I see... since Jaune was there at your behest may. I ask you why you needed Mister Ren?"

' _Simple! Ever since his injury, the other security guards at the club wanted to see him and make sure he was ok!"_

"By other's, I'm assuming you mean Miss Malachite?"

" _Yup! Mil is dating him and blamed herself for his injury! And Mel was also worried sick about him! So they asked me to bring him to them! I'm sorry I didn't know that he was doing something important, he never told me about it!"_

Neo signed as Opal frowned.

"So you were taking him to see his friends who were _worried_ about him?"

" _Yes! They were so worried they even made him a cake! You want a slice?"_

Neo asked holding out a bag removing a small white box revealing a slice of cake?! Jaune thought as she literally brought out a slice of cake as Opal shook her head.

"No thank you I have eaten tonight. And I need to watch what I eat. Despite my appearance, I am not as young as I used to be."

Opal said letting some of the tension in her hand go as her hands no longer seethed green energies as-

"Can I!?'

Ren asked swooping in as Neo nodded.

" _Sure!"_

Neo replied as Ren swooped in taking the cake from her as he began eating it using _StormFlowers_ blades as knife, fork, and plates as he began to devour the cake slice.

"Can... Cai have some-

 _Whap!_

"Oww! Weiss why did you hit me!?"

"Control yourself, you _dolt!_ This is _important!"_

Weiss chided her leader who looked like a scolded puppy as Neo giggled at them.

" _There! Is that everything or_ -

"Not quite, while you have established your relationship with Mister Ren, your relationship with Mister Arc is still unclear. And if this is true what is your relations ship with Mister Arc?'

The woman asked as Ren let go of Neo eating his cake ignoring the warning glares from his partner.

"Ren you know you are not supposed to eat sugar after dark."

"You said I could have all the sugar I wanted!"

Ren countered as Nora sighed as Jaune felt a cold hand on his back. As Neo turned to him grinning a devilish smirk that made his blood run cold as her multi-colored eyes turned to Jaune as she grew a hungry look in her eyes. As she licked her lips and began to walk towards him swaying her hips seductively.

"Neo? What are you-

Jaune frozen as the woman struck out her hand gripping his arm and pulling him forward As Neo pulled him forward and kissed him!?

Pyrrha's hands become dark black as Neo pulled Jaune into her forcing her mouth to his, as her tongue shot into his mouth battering down his as he shook.

Pyrrha fumed as she was about to strike the woman before it happened.

Jaune broke, his back arched and his neck crooned. As one of his legs cropped up like a swan, as Neo made out with him. Before slowly carefully taking her eyes staring down every other girl who looked at her with jealousy was starred down as she kissed _her_ boyfriend.

She held that kiss for two minutes before breaking it with a wet plop leaving Jaune blushing before she pulled back a hand and slapped him on the but making Jaune yelp as she signed to Opal.

 _"He's my lover."_

Neo signed as Opal closed her mouth and nodded.

"I see. How old are you-

 _"He's eighteen, and I'm older, so it's all good! Right?"_

Neo replied flippantly as Opal glared. She was right; Neo was _cleary_ over eighteen and Jaune even if he was barely the legal limit for consensual intercourse there was on quarrel Opal could give them, as long as it was not coerced, and from that display, it was consensual there was-

"You are strong. You look like a fighter."

Caitlin said walking up to the petite woman who smiled at her.

 _"You must be his sister! I'm so glad to meet you! Jaune talks about you a lot! He says you are the strongest woman he knows!"_

Neo signed as Caitlin raised an eyebrow smiling at the woman.  
"You _look_ like a huntress. You have your aura unlocked _and_ a semblance that you appear to have mastered. Where did you train?"

" _You can red sign?"_

" I taught my brother. Now, where did you train? And who made you that weapon? It looks _deadly_."

" _Private."_  
Private?"  
"Yup!"  
"I see, and your weapon?"

" _Custom built!"_

"I see, as it should be. Now how did you meet my brother? If you don't mind me asking."

 _"Sure don't! I found this cutey alone on the street! And after I took him home for some TLC, he ended up in my bed, by choice mind you and that was that! Oh! He also says your name in his sleep. It's adorable."_

Neo signed as Jaune blushed.

"Neo!"

"So you like my brother? What are your intentions with him?'

 _"I'm just having fun. I don't want anything serious right now. Why?"_

Neo signed as Caitlin nodded.

"Normally there is a way we do things in our clan we-

' I _know your steps, but I'm not here for a marriage. At least not yet, for now, all I want is a cute boy to warm my bed and a beautiful tongue or dick between my thighs."_

She said as the redhead frowned.

"Why you-

" _You are his partner, right? Wow! He told me you were beautiful, but he did not say you look like this!"_  
 _Neo held up her scroll as Pyrrha blushed._

"I-

" _He also says he does not trust you. Something about you being to direct? Too aggressive? He says you are a bit pushy and not one to care about his consent or opinions."_

Neo typed on her scroll as Pyrrha's face paled.

"What?! I would never-

"Enough. Neo I see that you are not a threat to Ren or Jaune. But that does, not change the fact that you still removed two students from my school when-

"During free time mam! Me and Ren had no classes! And we were _not_ skipping!"

Jaune argued as Opal frowned.

"Mister Arc, while that works for you Mister Ren was in therapy. A required event that he had no business being removed from and-

"I _never_ told her that! I always get to work with her, and she was just doing what she thought was right!"

Ren added as Neo pulled out a sheet of paper.

" _Here! This will prove our whereabouts during the day, giving a name of the place we visited, our location and my relationship with the two of them! It also has several photos of us that should more than prove our innocence.'_

Neo signed as Opal read over the paper as she sighed.

As she looked over several photos and witness accounts confirm thier whereabouts as she rubbed her temples.

"Fine. Everything looks to be in order, Mister Arc, Mister Ren. In the future, please tell Neo not to take you away from school activites. And Miss Neo. Do _not_ steal my charges again. Or we will have problems."

The woman said as Neo nodded happily.

"Wait! I still have a problem!' Oobleck said walking up to Neo as she bowed to the woman.

 _"Yes? What can I do to help you?"_

"Neo I am doctor Oobleck a teacher at Beacon and I have to ask you this."

" _Ask away."_

Neo said twirling her parasol plopping it on the ground and using it as an armrest as she stared at Oobleck enigmatically.

"Even if everything you say makes sense how did Mister Arc gain that injury on his cheek? It was not here this morning and it got past his aura so it must be severe and I have heard no words on its origin so are-

" _Oh, that! That's my fault! I asked Jaune to cook us some lunch today which he did by the way! He's a **great** cook by the way! Anyway, he was using a dust stove and he messed around with the correct amount of fire dust he needed to add to the stove! He misread the containers and added lighting dust instead of fire dust and caused a minor explosion! The scar is a shrapnel would from said explosion. That is entirely my fault and I take full responsibility."_

Neo typed this time holding up her scroll for everyone to see as Weiss balked.

"You put _lightning_ dust into a fire dust stove!? What is wrong with you!? Has no one taught you how to use dust!?"

"Not really...

Jaune said as Weiss looked incredulously at him.

" _He needs to learn how to better handle dust! Maybe a certain heiress can help him in her free time?"_

Neo asked Weiss as the girl froze blushing once as a small smile came to her face.

"I suppose that can be _arranged."_

Weiss said smiling softly as the room began to calm down. As the tension in the room began to bleed away Blake yawned as she stretched out like a cat as she stood up and began to leave.

"Well that was fun but I need to get going. I'm tired of pointless excitement."

She said apathetically as the beautiful faunus girl ignored the room around her as she walked past Jaune she took moment to bend down whispering into his ear.

" _You reek of blood, engine fuel, gunpowder, and dust. Both you and Ren do. If you were around Velvet she would have called you out instantly and you would be at the police station right now"_

Blake said as Jaune paled at he faunus girls heightened sense of smell as her amber eye gazed balefully at him making him shiver as she held his shoulder before her hand reached behind him gripping his right rib and holding it an iron-like grip.

 _"We will have a talk about this tomorrow."_

Blake said as she sent him a withering glare as he felt anger welling up inside her as she turned around.

"Good night Jaune, Ren. It was nice _meeting_ you Neo."

Blake said politely nodding her head to the woman who stole Jaune from her before.

" _Night Blake! I'll be seeing you real soon!"_

Neo signed to her as Blake grimaced.

 _Did I ever tell her my name?_ Blake thought as she left the room as the woman smiled at her unnervingly.

As the cat fauns left the room's tension bleed away it was Raven who spoke next.

"Well, that was a waste of time. I told you they would be fine, I and Caitlin _both_ did. They are hunters in training after all."

 _"Raven!_ Don't say that!"

Summer chided her friend as the taller woman shrugged walking past Jaune as she put a gauntleted hand on his shoulder as she bent down to speak to him.

" _You should mask the smell of blood with vinegar and peppermint. Tell your friend that he reeks of death."_

Raven whispered into his ear as Jaune froze as her grip tightened on his shoulder.

" _It is not my place to tell you how to live your life Jaune Arc. But you are going to be part of my family sooner or later and Yang would be distraught if you died so stay safe. I am quite looking forward to my grandchildren's faces, though I doubt that safety and an Arc will last long. If nothing else do try not to die for her sake alright?"_

Raven asked as her Summer and Tai left the room followed by a heavily sighing Coco, claiming that this was a waste of valuable shopping time. Before despite his protest kissing Jaune on the cheek making Neo glare at her as Ruby gave him one last bone-crunching hug as the teachers, parents, friends left Neo teleported away leaving team _JNPR_ alone.

* * *

Silence, a low breeze blew past the air as a pair of storm cloud grey eyes looked at Vale. "So many people, so many live living in blissful ignorance. They have no idea what's coming for them! If only they knew...

A stony voice said as general Ironwood stood in front of Vale as he looked at the glowing city from a small pier. It was late at night, and the man was tired. The stress of command was often burdensome and took a toll on him.

The burden of being an Atlas general was a great one and even for one as accomplished as Ironwood, the head of the _entirety_ of Atlas's military and holder of _two_ seats on the council, making him not only the first human in the nation's history to do both but the first man as well. Even still he felt the pressure. The _constant_ demands of the men and woman under his command, the endless stream of logistical needs that never stopped.

Soldiers needed a constant supply of _ammunition, food, supplies, armor, water, gear_ just to function properly. And that was not even considering the mechanical needs of the non-organic members of his command. Dust, oil, minerals, armor the logistics train of nightmares never ended, and it was a train he often managed without help.

The only real help he received was his second in command Winter. She was always the one to deal with logistics, as Ironwood led from the front. But she was just married to a great man. A former and current hunter, who through some bureaucratic loophole Ironwood had certified the man as an Atlas hunter without alerting Opal to his _revival_. If a man did not want to be found he did not want to be found even by his family. Besides, he had a new family and with Winter and she needed time to see her family.

Sure she wanted to help him she even offered to help him with the denied her of course. Stating that she either take a vacation or be put on a mandatory shore leave. She agreed in the end and was now enjoying time with her sister and husband. She worked too hard either way, and she needed a break.

"At least someone gets a happy ending."  
Ironwood said bitterly as he looked at the busy city and sighed. Ironwood freely admitted being jealous of his second. Winter got to enjoy fun times with her family, enjoying both the company of her husband and her sister making memories that would stick with her for life.

Meanwhile, Ironwood got to go home to an empty twenty by thirty room with only the wall of medals from his career to great him at night. And a large _inhumanly_ comfortable bed that he rarely used for anything but flopping down on and moaning before being drug back to work.

As the last time he had a good nights sleep escaped, him his rumbling stomach also reminded him of his lack of care for his body. Food was a luxury for the general, as he got to eat once a day at best. Out of a dingy plastic tray, and spending countless hours on the nerve ending demand of military life.

He could remember the last time he had a full meal of a full nights sleep. He couldn't even remember the last time he showered; he hoped it was recently. It would not due to be less than presentable in front of his men and woman. _At least I get to be free. That's more then most people get._

The man thought sighing heavily as he rubbed his temples as the cool Vale night air blew against him, giving his face a gentle caress as he glared at the city.

"All these lives, millions of people. Not just here but the entire world! They depend on me, they need me. And I don't know if-

"You don't know if you are enough. You think it's too much."

A familiar voice said as Ironwood's face became as hard as steel as he grimaced.

" _Eavesdropping_ is rude."

Ironwood said his hand subconsciously reaching for his pistol before he knocked it away.

"It's not eavesdropping if you talk out loud."

An irritating voice from his past said as the man grimaced.

" _Glynda."_

 _"James."_

The woman said as she frowned at the man. He did not look well. His body looked thin and pale. His skin had lost a large amount of color and it was clear he was not eating right. His stone cut face also held dark bags beneath his eyes as his appearance disheartened her.

As the deep dark bags under his eyes hung heavily like dark sacks of flour, acting like purple anchors bringing down his enter face. Giving him a worn out tired appearance as she frowned.

"James, you do not look well-

"I'm fine."

The man replied sharply fixing her with a piercing glare that made her flinch. "What are you doing here all alone-  
 _"None of your business."_

The man said turning away from her not giving her a moment.

"James please, I just wanted to ask why you are here? How long are you going to be here all by yourself-

 _"I'm leaving.'_

The man said storming off past her as she frowned.

"James wait!"

"Why?'

"James! You don't look well! You have bags under your eyes, and you look like you have not eaten or slept in days! You need a full meal and a good nights rest-

"Do not _act_ like you care, Glynda, it is unbecoming of someone like you. I don't have time for your lies tonight."

Ironwood said so harshly he almost spat out the ground as she grimaced.

"James! I do care about you! We are co-workers, we both want the same things!"

"Call me a skeptic but I highly doubt that."

"James.. Why are being so distant with me? I know things did not end well-

"That's an understatement."  
He said bitterly she grimaced.

"I _always_ wanted to help you, James. And you wanted my help."

"I've never wanted a single thing from you!"

"That's not true."

The woman interrupted him as a tear fell from her face.

"You where the one to approach me do you remember? You came up to me in that gala and said that I was the most beautiful woman in the world. You know that was the first time man approached me?"

"I wonder why? It's not like your magnetic personality pushed them away."  
Ironwood said dryly as the dean ignored the barb and pushed on.

"I did not know what to do! I was blushing like mad, and you ate it up. You told me I was beautiful and you wanted to spend your life with me!"

"I was young and foolish. If I knew who you were, I would have walked right out that door."

" I blushed so hard that I spilled my wine on you! I thought you'd panic, but you just laughed an asked me for my scroll number. James, we used to be close-

"I used to be a fool."

"We were more than friends-

"We were never friends."

"You picked _me!"_

"I made a _mistake._ It was not my first and it will not be my last. Now let me go-

"Did you mean it...

"Did I mean what?"

"When you asked me to dance. Did you mean what you said to me that night? That I was the most beautiful woman in Atlas?"

She asked as James sighed heavily. Truth be told he did _not_ hate Glynda. To hate Glynda was nearly impossible, as despite her _many_ flaws she meant well. But as James knew from bitter experience there was a difference between those who meant well and those who _do_ well. Glynda meant well but she rarely did well as he glared at her.

"What do you want from me, Glynda? I'm busy I have a military and a _country_ to run. What more would you ask of me?"

"Would you like to dance?" The woman asked holding out an arm as he raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"Night."

Jaune said as he went to his bed. _"Well, on the one hand, we didn't get killed. On the other hand, I think our partner might just put a hole in the back of our skull with a death glare."_ His reflection said nodding his head in his shield making Jaune more. _Why? Why?_ _Why did Neo have to say that?_

" _Well technically speaking she did not say anything."_ It added as Jaune glared at him.

 _Don't defend her._ He thought as-

"Jaune... can we talk?'

A downtrodden melodic voice said as Pyrrha walked up to his bed. " _Well this is it Good luck and remember what Neo said!_ " It said as Jaune sat up in his bed.

"Pyrrha-

 _'I'm sorry!"_ The Spartan said bowing her head rapidly slapping Jaune in the face with her flowing hair as Jaune blew it away from his nose.

 _Fit!_ He blew the redhead's hair out of his nose as he sighed. "Sorry for what?"

"For everything! I know that I'm not the easiest partner to get along with! I know I push too hard and I can be a bit overwhelming-

"Stop."

Jaune said as he placated as Jaune sighed.

"Pyrrha what Neo said was not _entirely_ accurate."

Jaune said as Pyrrha's eyes widened as they began to water.

"You _are_ pushy, aggressive and smothering-

"I'm sorry! I can- no I _will_ change-

"Don't."

"Don't?"

Jaune said as he sighed remembering what Roman said. Mainly that the first step to getting a person to open up to you is to open up to them. Preferably with several lies and a myriad of half-truths but that was neither here nor there.

"Pyrrha you are desperate everything one of the most genuine people I know."

Jaune said as her face lit up like the fourth of July.

"You care for me. Even if you don't show it in the best ways, even if you go overboard nine out of ten times you genuinely care about me. And that makes you one of the few people in my life that ever have."

 **Fear, Anger, Worry**.

The emotions swirled from the Spartan as he went on.

"I know that you want to help and I know I need to change-

"No! You are fine the way you are! It's me-

"It's _both_ of us. We are not perfect Pyrrha. We are both people with our own flaws traits and quirks. And you are right. I need to open up to you, but I also need to do it at my own rate ok?'

"That's fine! That's more than fine -

The girl paused as she took a deep breath.

"May I sit on your bed?'

"Sure?'

Jaune asked as Pyrrha sat on his bed making it creak and dip with her additional weight as she sat next to him.

"Jaune I will be honest. in my life, I have never seen a use for secrecy. I have always learned that being honest and upfront in all matters was the ideal way to live. Lies and secrecy serve no purpose but to sow the seeds of division and discontent and should be avoided at all cost."

Pyrrha said talking a deep breath as she let it out.

"But that was _my_ life. And not your's. I know you lived a very different life than mine. A much a much harder life then I have ever lived and for you maybe lies and secrecy would benefit you. You have lived a life very different than me and to compare you to my own values and ideal without knowing the entirety of your situation would make me a hypocrite."

Pyrrha said as Jaune felt an odd bond forming in his chest. It was like a warm soft feeling entered his heart as he smiled.

"Thanks...

"Don't thank me. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Pyrrha admitted her shining emerald eyes glittering in the dark.

"I... I want to open up to you Pyrrha. And I will! I just need time to settle some things alright?"

" _And stop being a criminal busting out a wanted terrorist on the side you honestly that needs to stop, we got lucky today without Mercury or Adam we'd be dead."_

 _Quiet!  
_

"I also want you to do this. But only if you want to. I won't pressure you anymore. And I will wait for you to come to me. I do hope it's not too long though."

She said with a nod as a thought popped into his mind as Neo's training entered his head.

" _Don't do it."_

 _I can learn from her._

" _This will end badly."_

It said as Jaune prepared to follow Neo's advice on seducing a woman. As he held Pyyrha glare before placing a hand on her silk nightgown felling her warm smooth skin beneath it, as apparently, even this thin cloth blocked his semblance as she cocked her head.

"Jaune? what are you-

 **Silence _._**

Pyrrha's thoughts were silenced as he climbed into her lap and planted a kiss on her lips. the redhead Spartan went stiff as a board as Jaune placed a kiss on her making her thought go blank as she went still. As Jaune kissed his partner taking her completely by surprise he felt it in him.

As he cradled her head he felt it, that same familiar longing feeling that he felt with Coco. That need the urge to be with her. To kiss her to touch her. To take off her and see what was underneath it. To fell that supple flesh and well-toned muscles on his hands and grope them. As he felt his _lust_ rise up and bubble to the surface the Spartan came out of her stupor cradling his neck as she finally kissed back Jaune smiled as he broke the kiss.

"I know you won't. But I don't want to do this alone. I want to get to know you better to Pyrrha. Let's say next Thursday?"

He asked as he felt a well-built hand grip his waist as she grinned at him.

"Jaune Arc, are you asking me on a date?"

Pyrhha asked with a sphynx-like smiled as he grinned.

"Why yes, I do you-

' **THUD!"**

A loud _thud_! Filled the air as both teens jumped on the bed as they looked to thier left as the wall to the JNPR shower let out a loud _THUD!_ Sounds filled the air as Pyrrha blushed. "It looks like Ren and Nora made up."

The Spartan said blushing brightly as the two-parters who had to _shower_ together. As Nora could not trust Ren to _clean himself_ apparently as it sounded like both of the partners despite going to get clean were becoming pretty _dirty_. As more loud _thuds!_ Filled the air shaking the walls of the dorm as low moans filled the air.

"If you are lucky that can be us next week."

Jaune said as he bright blush that came of his partner face turned the color of her hair before he felt his mood do a one eight as her embarrassment became confidence as she licked her lips.

"Careful what you say Arc. If you keep teasing me I might just make you scream."

She said biting his ear making him gasp as she pushed him down on the bed, pinning his arms to the mattress as he blushed.

"Pyrrha?! What are you doing?"

The boy asked as his partner began bitting his neck raking her teeth on his skin making him flush and squirming in her grip.

"Nothing. I'm not doing anything."

She said seductively as she breathed in his ear as he squirmed.

"Then why are you in my bed!?"

"I'm tired and my bed is too far away for me. I think I will sleep here tonight. If you want me to...

"I do...

"That's grand then."

 **Tomorrow we will start to know each other and I will see just how strong you are.**

She thought as Jaune blinked owlishly. Good luck. He thought before he closed his eyes pulling the covers over his face, and went to sleep.

* * *

 **"Hello, meat sack! How are you!"**

A sharp voice said as a pair of shiny purple eyes looked up at him as Jaune sighed.

"Mink I just busted out a terrorist from jail. I'm tired can we not do this game today?'

" **Ah! Is someone _tired!_ Di you have a _long_ day? No biggie! Anyway, let me be the first! And well I'm the only one to congratulate you, to say you did a good job, you unlocked a bunch of contacts and you level up a bunch!"**

'Just let me see them." Jaune said tiredly as Mink raised an eyebrow at him.

" **Fine. Who died?'**

" A _lot_ of people."

Jaune as he pulled up his contact screen as he sighed.

As he saw the flashing silver screen pop up, there was a bright, bold letter saying new **contacts unlocked!**

 **Contacts unlocked! Roman Torchwick! Velvet Scarletina! Coco Adel! Lie Ren! Pyrrha Nikos! Mercury Black! Adam Taurus! Blake Belladonna! Qrow Branwen! Caitlin Arc! Bleu Arc! Files have all been unlocked stats and skills are now visible.**

"That fast? I just met Adam and Mercury."

" **What can I say you got along with them, Now check em out! We are burning daylight or nightlight really. Now that I think about it and I need to talk to you about something important!"**

"like what?"

 **"Never you mind! Just look at the screen!"**

The _thing_ said as Jaune sighed rubbing his head as Mink pointed to his flashing contact screen with the words new contact written on it.

"Fine let me see Roman's."

Jaune said picking _the_ man who he _seemed_ to be working with. And would be now training under for the foreseeable future as his contact information popped up.

 **Contact name Roman Torchwick.**  
 **Social Rank 51/200**

 **Social status trainer.**

 **Title _Master Thief._**

 ** _Bond?_**

 **Stats**

 **Str. 30+4**

 **Wil 88 +3**

 **Int 39+6**

 **Charisma. 98+6**

 **Agility 37+4**

 **Wit. 69+8**

 **Vitality 87**

 **Dexterity. 105+8**

 **Deception. 24+1**

 **Perception 44+3**

 **Charm 106+7**

 **Luck 44**

 _ **Skills**_

 **Sweet talker.**

 **Eye for talent.**

 **Deadeye.**

 **Charming.**

 _ **Quirks.**_

 **Deceitful.**

 **Flirtatious.**

 **Eager.**

 **Hustler.**

 _ **Traits**_

 ** _Duplicitous-_**

 **"Ok! Stop right there! Nothing more to look at!"**

Mink suddenly said interrupting Jaune as he blinked at her.

"What? Why would I stop here? I'm not finished reading him."

" **Becuase of that! Jaune, Roman has the _duplicitous_ trait!"**

Mink said pointing to it accusingly as Jaune raised an eyebrow at her.

"And? What does that mean?'

" **Jaune the duplicitous trait is a _rare_ gamer trait. Basically, it means that if you have the duplicitous trait any other _trait, skill_ or _quirk_ but! The duplicitous trait or even _stats!_ Are not guaranteed to be real!"**

"Not guaranteed? The hell does that means?"

" **Basically it means that any other identification on his stat sheet _besides_ duplicitous might be _misinterpreted, altered_ or downright _false!"_**

Mink said as he balked.

"So _only_ the duplicitous trait on his sheet is guaranteed to be real?'

 **"Yup! Anything else is not! And I mean _not_ guaranteed to be real and could be either misrepresented, altered or just downright not true."**

Mink said as Jaune sighed closing Roman's profile as he went on to the next one his very own partner.

 **Contact name Pyrrha Nikos.**  
 **Social Rank 80/200**

 **Social Status Partner/lover?**  
 **Title _Cereal Girl/ P-Money_**

 ** _Bond established._**

 **Passive _indomitable force_**

 **Stats**

 **Str. 38+5**

 **Wit. 89+1**

 **Intellect. 178+4**

 **Will. 145**

 **Charm. 34**

 **Vitality 93**

 **Charisma. 59**

 **Agility. 45+3**

 **Deception. 49**

 **Perception. 39+4**

 **Luck. 3**

 _ **Skills.**_  
 **Breaker.**

 **Pierce.**

 **Press.**

 **Quirks.**

 **Confidant.**

 **Bold**

 **Surveyor**

 **Traits.**  
 **Hound.**  
 **Glory Seeker.**  
 **Honorable.**  
 **Loyal**

 **Alignment _traditionalist._**

 **Defining trait _Seeker._**

 **Insight 60/50**

 **Stress 69/200**

"What the hell!? Why is she so stressed out?"

Jaune asked recoiled at her unreasonably high-stress level.

" **Oh, I don't know. It's not like her partner who she has _romantic_ feelings for has been shot at, blown up and almost killed _twice!_ All in the period of a month! And just went missing and was presumably kidnapped for half a day. That has nothing to do with it."**

"I made her stress out!?"

 **"Duh! Your actions have consequences Jaune! You need to recognize that if you want to make it out of this!"**

Mink said as Jaune flinched as he turned to his most recent contact the _speedster_ Mercury.

 **Contact name Mercury black.**

 **Social rank 52/200**

 **Title _Speedster_**

 ** _Bond?_**

 **Passive _Time in a bottle_**

 **Social status friends.**

 **Stat breaks down.**

 **Str.68**

 **Wit.28+2**

 **Intellect.30+1**

 **Will.140**

 **Charm.3+1**

 **Vitality 45**

 **Charisma.40+1**

 **Agility.38+2**

 **Deception. 19**

 **Perception. 89**

 **Luck. 44**

 ** _Skills_**

 **Blur.**

 **Dissasembler.**

 **Kinetic dispersal**

 _ **Quirks.**_

 **Charming.**

 **Smooth talker.**

 **Ladies man.**

 ** _Traits_ **

**Loyal.**

 **Honorable.**

 **Stubborn**

 **Stress 39/200**

 **Insight 50/48**

 **Alignment _Progressive_**

 ** _Mental Degredation?_**

 **Defining trait. _Fanatic pacifist_**

"Mental degradation!? Mink is that-

 **"Yup! Once you get a bit mor _e insight_ you can read his exact level of degradation and it's effects on his body _and_ mind!"**

"Do... Do I have that?"

" **Maybe... Do you use your semblance a lot? I mean you do already talk to your reflection so who knows! Just don't let it hit one hundred if you do. If that happens...**

"If that happens what?"

 _" **Game over."**_

The demon said as Jaune looked on grimacing as he did.

 _"Fanatic pacifist?_ The hell does that mean?"

" **It means just what it says! He is a _Fanatic pacifist!_ That means he abhors the taking of life! If he can avoid it he will never take the life of a sentient being and will do his best to never harm one!"**

"So he doesn't like combat?"

' **He dose not like _violence_ or the taking of life. His entire life goal is to stop it."**

 _So why the hell is he working with Roman? And who the hell is the she he kept talking about?_

Jaune thought as he flicked down the screen.

 **New contact _Adam Taurus._ _Warning!_ Dangerous contact located! Extreme caution advised!**

The screen said as a large flaming red skull appeared with twin knives through its head as Jaune turned to Mink.

"Mink? You got an answer to this?"

 **"Yup! Sure do, whenever a contact is unlocked that is over _fifty_ levels over you this warning sign pops up to warn you to look out! If it's popping up for Adam expect a high leveled character!'**

Mink said as Jaune scrolled down to see this _dangerous_ character. Not that Jaune expected anything else. Adam was _insanely_ powerful. He took down two bullheads three Paladins and thirty-six trained armed soldiers in less than a second he had to be strong. Jaune thought grimacing feeling grateful that Adam considered him a _brother_ as he looked at his stat sheet.

 **Contact name Adam Taurus.**

 **Social status. 70/200**

"Seventy!?'

' **What can I say? Y** **ou bonded with him, keep going.'**

Mink reasoned as he went on.

 **Social rank. _Brothers_**

 ** _Bond?_**

 **Title The red death.**

 **Stats**

 **Str.40**

 **Wit. 42**

 **Intellect. 20+3**

 **Will. 3+4**

 **Charm. 84**

 **Vitality 38**

 **Charisma. 6+2**

 **Agility. 60**

 **Deception. 7**

 **Perception. 100**

 **Luck. 3**

 _Is he weaker than I am? How the hell is he a threat? Jaune thought as he kept reading._

 **Passive. _Come a little bit closer._**

 _ **Quirks.**_

 **Nocturnal.**

 **Edgy.**

 _ **Butcher**_

 _ **Skills.**_

 **Analyzer.**

 **Steady-handed.**

 **Negotiator.**

 _ **Traits.**_

 **Honorable.**

 **Loyal.**

 **Freedom fighter.**

 **Stress 30/200**

 **Mental degradation?**

 **Alignment Progressive**

 **Defining trait. Revolutionary**

"He... He's really weak. I have better stats than him! Why is he dangerous?"

" **Don't know? It might be a _skill_ or a _passive_ that he has. You never know."**

Mink said enigmatically as he grimaced.

"This say's he's a Fang member. Why is he so nice to me as a human? Wher I came from the Fang _hated_ humans so why is he so different?"

 **"Simple answer? You! Are a man, and all men are brothers."**

Mink said bowing deeply as Jaune frowned.

"And that means?"

" **Spoiler. You'll have to ask him yourself."**

Mink said as the boy frowned at the demons mind games as Jaune turned to the next file _Velvet's_

 **Contact name. Velvet Scarlatina.**

 **Social status Good friend, tutor.**

 **Social rank 68/200**

 **Title _Honeybuns_**

 ** _Bond established_**

 **Stats**

 **Str.20+1**

 **Wit. 68**

 **Intellect. 40+2**

 **Will. 3+2**

 **Charm. 40**

 **Vitality 53**

 **Charisma. 32**

 **Agility. 29+2**

 **Deception. 20**

 **Perception. 29+2**

 **Luck. 22**

 _ **Skills.**_

 **Mimic.**

 **Lockpicker.**

 **Sleuth**

 **Doppelgangers.**

 _ **Special skill. Some call it stalking I say walking just extremely close behind.**_

The hell? Jaune thought as he saw the formely glitchy hangman section of Velvet's contact sheet was now filled in. _Some call it stalking? The hell is that?_

Jaune thought as he saw the enigmatic looking skill not knowing what the hell it meant as he went on down her list.

 _ **Quirks.**_

 **Shy.**

 **Bashful.**

 **Jaelous, caus I _love_ you.**

 _ **Trusting.**_

 **Caring.**

 **Traits**

 **Timid.**

 **Fly on the wall.**

 **Chef.**

 **Seamstress.**

 **An unhealthy obsession.**

 **Stress 20/200**

 **Defining trait...**

Jaune froze as he saw _it_. As he looked at Velvet's defining trait the air left the lungs as _it_ happened. As the word's bubbled out of the screen. As the words bubbled, shook and gurgled out to the screen. He watched as the words _grew_ out of the screen. In bright so sharply bright purple color that _pulsed_ and seethed with unnatural life. As long sickly pink hearts fell out of the words. As Jaune saw a writhing, thriving pulsating abomination come out of the screen as it read.

 **Defining trait. _Yandere_**

The word yelled as it oozed and seeped with a bright purple color as it bled out sickly pink hearts as Jaune balked.

"Mink!? The hell is this!?"

Jaune said as the word throbbed onto the screen.

" **That... that is nothing!"**

Mink said waving him down as he glared.

"Mink what the _hell_ is a Yandere? And why the hell does the word look like... _that!?"_

" **Jaune. I will be honest here. I know you may not like me but! I am obligated to tell you the truth about all things Gamer related. If you ask me a question _specifically_ about the Gamer I cannot lie."**

"Ok... Then what is a Yandere? And why is it... like that?"

" **Jaune. What I say now is an empirical truth. It is one-hundred percent factual, and in no way shape or form a lie or fabrication."**

"That just makes me want to believe it _is_ a lie or misrepresentation."

Jaune shot back as she went on.

 **"Jaune a yandere is just another word for a _devoted lover."_**

 **"** A _devoted lover?"_

' **Yup! A yandere is a loyal loving girl that as long as you pay attention to you will have no problems with what so ever!"**

" I don't believe you."

 **"Jaune! I'm hurt! When have I ever led you astray?"**

"Since the day I met you."

The mortal said dryly as Minks sighed.

 **"Fine! be a Debbie Downer! Now get ready it's time for you to move out!"**

Mink said snapping her fingers as a glowing blue portal opened up in the air as a shining white staircase rose up from the floor as Jaune blinked in surprise.

"The hell is this?! Where am I going!?"

 **"Jaune! You, my friend, have a great honor ahead of you! And do to your constant gamer success you have earned yourself a _fan."_**

Mink claimed as the portal swirled in eldritch energies as Jaune gulped.

* * *

 **AN: Well there we go! Another day another chapter! This time we get our boy out of jail! Neo introduces herself to the gang, Ren goes to therapy and Jaune and Ren join the white fang! Yay! Also Ren's lossing his mind! _Literally._ This chapter was heavily influenced by days and I love that movie with all my heart, and was determined to toss some of it in here so hey! **

**We finally get to see that Velvet has a _bit_ of an unhealthy obsession. Love that song youtube it by the way. The reason I made her like that and Jaune got himself a _fan!_ Whether or not Dagon is an ally or not we will have to wait to see! Until next time? Jaune Torchick is next so take care!**

 **Ps. Finals suck. And edit this was like a slow climb up a broken glass staircase so until then have a good day I'm off to see _infinite war_ and get wasted! So until next time? _Omake._**

* * *

 ** _Omake. The darkest Remnant. Part ten. The plan..._**

"So, you are the one we follow?"

The _Brawler_ now known as Yang said as she crossed her arms as she glared at the small _NPC_ in front of her as he nodded his head.

"Yes, Miss Xiao-Long. My name is Oscar Pine and I have been accompanying the heroes here on _every_ foray into the fray and I will continue to partake in these expeditions-

"You are an _NPC!_ Why are you even within a mile of a fight!?'

The _Arbalest_ Ruby said as her silver eyes widened with worry, as she ate a cookie her insanely large crossbow in one hand as she looked onto Oscar with worry.

"I'm fine Ruby. I do not need protection-

"The _boy_ speaks like a man!"

The _Hellion_ know as Pyrrha who was apparently Jaune's _wife?!_ Of all things. As she had just finished her _spirited_ copulation with the _Crusader_ who stood less than a foot away from her. His longsword intertwined with her spear. As sher arm hooked around his. As her large fur coat hastily put on rubbed against his armor as she nodded to him.

"I the Noble want to be on the front line let him! _All_ men should die in combat!"

Pyrrha said as Ruby glared at her.

"You always say this Pyrrha! You need to put some considerations for him! Oscar is an _NPC_! He can't defend himself!"

"Hey! I do just fine!"

Oscar countered as Jaune sighed.

"Only cause they were there to protect you."

The _Grave Robber_ Blake said. As she raised a lone amber eye to him as she read a small worn out book. Sitting on a windowsill at the far end of the office as she glared at him.

"Hey, I-

"Oscar has been with us from day one. He's _always_ done his part and is the reason why any of us are here. I vouch for him."

Jaune said in a steely tone as Oscar blinked owlishly at him. As he never expected the knight to defend him and-

"If _Jaune~Jaune_ says you are good then you have the Nora Valkyrie seal of approval!"

The _Barbarian_ Nora said slamming her hammer _Magnihild_ down into the wooden floor of his private study. Making Oscar flinch as she broke apart his rare and expense hardwood floor with her massive Warhammer as Ozpin sighed.

" _I built that floor you know? I was the first to walk on it."_

The gohst said as Oscar sighed.

"Nora. _Stop_ that. We apologize for that Oscar. She is very sorry."

The _Highwayman_ said. As Ren rested on a small wooden table still not able to stand correctly as he was still suffering from his and Nora's recent and very _public_ lovemaking. As Oscar still blushed profusely as he shook the images from his mind. Blushing especially hard as visions of a scantily clad silver eyed woman entered his head making him flush.

" _My are you infatuated with Miss Rose? Not a bad choice. Silver eyes are rare you know?"_

Ozpin asked as he batted him down.

"Enough! I am the lord of this manner and I will lead these frays. Listen and listen well. I have called you all here for a purpose! There is a great evil in this land that needs to be cleansed! We must work together if we wish to survive. I know that you do not know me. Most of you are just meeting me for the first time but please pay head."

"There is something monstrous lurking in the manner on top of the hill. That once venerable house is a twisting seething abomination! And it needs to be cleansed! And I will be the one to accompany you on the way! I know I am not a wealthy lord but hear me! Shall you help me with this task and not only do you succeed but you live? I promise you whatever reward you may want! Now, who is bold enough to come with me and cleanse the darkest dungeon?"

Oscar asked as the assembled heroes cheered as one as the gohst smiled.

" _Good job Oscar. You have assemlbed a fine team of... professionals. Rember this moment Oscar. Look at their faces smiling happily. Their faces not yet twisted with anger, sorrow, despair or regret. Remember it well Oscar for it will not happen for some time. If it ever happens again."_

The specter said as the group cheered the boy balled his fist. There was work to do, a name to reclaim, a manner to rebuild and a hamlet to save. And he was just getting started.


	12. Jaune Vesperax

**AN: Well here it is! Finals week comes and I'm writing and editing this at Five AM! Yay me! Here we see two fights! Jaune get's smart. Mink gets pissed. Opal talks to Glynda about life and Bleu makes her entrance! All this and more on Game on.**

 **Ps. If you think this fic is morbid trust me. I said it was going to be a brutal gamer. And it will _only_ get worse from here on in.**

 **Edit. Woke up. Tired. Deleted chapter re did it a bit. I like it better. Here you go.**

* * *

 **"So let's get a move on meat sack! We got a demon to meet, and you need to look _sharp!"_**

Mink said as the glowing staircase led to a swirling portal as she smiled firmly as her pink eyes shined with mirth as she grinned.

This is it! A favor! Dagon said she might do me a favor if I bring one human to her! And it's my human to boot! Now I just need to deliver Jaune to her, have him listen to whatever terrifying request as it was Dagon wanted and she was done! At the thought being alone with Dagon gave a shred of fear to her Mink almost, _almost_ pitied the human an-

"Do I _have_ to go?"

Jaune asked pausing as Minks face dropped.

" **Have to? Jaune you should _rejoice_ at the privilege! Of getting to meet Dagon!"**

Mink said flailing her arms as the human blinked at her.

"Do I _have_ to go?"

He asked again as a vein appeared on Minks foreheard, as sher ordinarily flawless mocha skin was stretched as she ground her teeth.

" **Jaune you should see this as a privilege! No an _honor_ to attend to-**  
"Mink. Do I have to go?"

Jaune asked his cerulean eyes staring into her as she ground her teeth as she flashed her perfect white molars to the boy.

" **Jaune! You should be _exuberant, enraptured,_ overcome with _rapture_ that someone as great as Dagon would even take the time to notice you and**-  
"Mink. Do. I. Have. To. Go?"

The boy asked as min felt a purple fire grow in her hands as she swore this human had a grudge against her.

 **"No... You do not _have_ to -**  
"Then _no_. I'm fine until I go back to the real world.'

Jaune said simply as Mink _snapped._

 **"You insolent cur! Listen you-**

 _ **"AHHH!"**_

Mink cried out in agony as she dropped tot he floor, that was _not_ a floor. Her small legs impacting on the ground as a bright green flaming _X?_ Of all things appeared on her chest where Jaune presumed her heart to be located as she cried in agony.

 **"AHHH! God Dammit!"**

Minke cried as in pain as the _X_ burst into green hellfire.

"Mink!? What's wrong?"

Jaune sked panicking as the demon cried in agony for another thirty seconds as she finally paused and calmed down. Standing back up as she grunted and cursed out loud.

 **"I... FUCK!"**

She cried out shaking the plane of thier existing as Jaune felt fear drip down his back as the sweating demon got back on her feet.

" **Jaune. I am bound by the Gamer contract that you signed _ah!"_**

She cried wincing in pain as the large _X_ burnt away as she glares them balefully, her eyes promising pain beyond his wildest imagination as she ground her teeth.

 **"And as such, I am bound by the rules of said contract."**

She said calmly as he blinked his eyes.

"Which are?"

 **"For one. I can not _lie._ Not directly anyway. Any _direct_ question about the Gamer you ask I must answer honestly and truthfully. I can misdirect and mislead, but I can not lie."**

"And the others?"  
Jaune asked as the thing glared at him.

" **I am forbidden to _directly_ harm you and I can not through inaction allow harm to come to you in this realm. I am also charged with protecting you from other denizens of my realm."**

 _"Protecting_ me? When have you protected me?"

 **"Since we _first_ met! I kept the lesser deities form your soul-**

"So that you could take it for yourself."

Jaune said bitterly as she nodded.

 **"Winner! Winner! Chicken _AH!"_**

she cried clinic in pain as she sighed.

" **And lastly, I can not _force, coerce_ or do anything other than simply offer you the chance to meet Dagon. She has _requested_ a meeting with you that I _highly_ suggest you take. But if you do not take it there will be _no_ negative consequences for you and you will suffer nothing from it nor will your friends or family."**

She said bowing her head as Jaune nodded.

 _"Who_ is Dagon? Or what?"

Jaune asked as Mink let out a heavy sighed snapping her fingers as the staircase dissipate in a moment.

" **Dagon is an _elder_ thing. A being from before time as you know it. She is inhumanly old and archaic. She is the ruler of the deep and master of all that lies below. She is enigmatic and compelling beyond compare-**

"Stronger than you?"

Jauena sked as the demoness let out a low, tired sigh.

" **Jaune I don't if I told you this but as strong as I appear to be I am _very_ weak."**

"Weak?"

 **"Yes, Jaune I am weak. I can bend reality to my wills, crate and destroy matter at whim and even annihilate your entire plane of existence with not but a thought, but still, I am the _weakest_ of all my fellow denizens."**

Minks said as Jaune saw what looked to be a hint of genuine sadness in her eyes. As she looked down defeated at the floors, Jauen began to felly pity for her?

He knew what it was like to fell week and-

 _Jaune! Are you crazy! She's a demon that ricked you or your soul! Don't feel pity for her!_ A voice in his head said Jaune grimaced Even still he knew what it felt like to be weak and it sucked. Majorly as he began to speak.

"Mink why do you want me to meet with her so bad?"

 **"Simple. Dagon is influential in my realms, insanely so as she might have offered me a favor if I would bring you to her. Sh _e is_ a fan of you, you know?"**

"You say that but what does that mean and why is she such a _fan_ of me?"

 **"Honestly? I have no idea. She's enigmatic as she is powerful. Her true motives or intentions are unknown to all but herself so even if I wanted to I could tell you, at least not honestly."**

"What do you _think_ her intentions are for me?"

 **"Honestly? She will probably ask for you to accept specific demonic quest with immeasurable rewards for success and unfathomable punishments for failure.'**

"I see...

Jaune said as he looked at his screen as he saw the words **missions available** on it.

"Missions? The hell are missions?"

He asked as the demoness sighed as she floated over to hie dejected like a balloon with a hole in it.

 **"Missions meat sack is basically your endgame."**

"Endgame? Go on...

" **Simple. Evey time you come here, you can give _you_ a mission or more."**

"And missions are?"

 **"Think of them like you attempting to control you. You will tell him something to do, and he will fell a _strong_ desire to do it. Basically, you can set goals for him to accomplish in a given week, and he will _attempt_ to do them."**

Mink said as Jaune blinked owlishly.

 _YES_! This is it! Jaune thoguht as he finally! Had a direct line of control to the other hm. With this, he could finally start planning and make an nd achieving goals and-

"How does it work?"

Jaune asked stopping before he did something disastrous like selling his soul for another time.

" **Simple. You click missions, and then you type in what you want him to do."**

"What do I type?"

 **"Hell if I know. That's up to you."**

Mink said as some of her flippant personality resurfaced as Jaune looked at the blank mission screen with **0/4** on its front.

"Zero out of four?"

"Y **ou can have infinite missions going at one time, but for now any number above four will decrease the overall efficacy of them."**

"So I can't go over four?"

"Y **ou _can_. You just will lose efficiency on all of them the more you do. You know the saying jack of all trades master of none?"**

"Is still better than a master of one."

 **"Yup."**

"What does that have to do with this"

 **"Don't know. I was just asking but its like if you try to do everything you end up doing nothing. Think of it like that."**

Mink said as Jaune frowned at her mind games as he began to type on the screen.

 **Get closer to Ruby.**

He typed in pressing enter as roar? Of jet engines entered his head as the screen said **Mission one: Get closer to Ruby.**

"So he will attempt to get closer to her.?'

 **"More or less."**

"More _or_ less?"

" **Depends. Missions are based on your intellect. The smarter you are, the more the other you will be able to gain from what you type."**

"Intellect determines missions?"

 **"Yup. It's the main factor in them. Think of, missions like this. You have your character; you know his stats so you would most likely send him on a mission that he could succeed. For the time the more specific missions will work best as the looser your directives, the more likely he is to fail."**

She said as Jaune gulped

"So what I just said-

" **You said to get closer to Ruby. That could mean a lot of things. It could mean be her friend, learn insight, having sex-**

"Sex!?"

 **"Yup. You gave him an extremely open or that was easily open to interpretation. Try not to do that in the future unless you have a _very_ high intellect."**

She has as Jaune sighed.  
 **Gain insight into your friends.**

Jaune typed as another roar of engines filled his head as **Mission: Two. Gain insight into all social contacts.**

"Wait! I didn't say all! I just want my friends!"

 **"I told you. Be specific."**

She said as Jaune sighed.

"Fine. Let me see my stats."

He said as he flicking his screen as his stats appeared on the monitor.

 **Name Jaune Arc.**  
 **Level 30?**  
 **Xp till next level 3000/ 3400**

 **Health 180/230**

 **Passive _Last gasp._**  
 **Str: 59**

 **Wit: 26**

 **Charisma: 47**

 **Charm: 32**

 **Intellect: 49 -1 due to Drunkard trait sober.**  
 **Vitality: 122**

 **Will: 122+ 20 due to stubborn trait + 10 due to Martyr trait.**  
 **Dexterity: 163**

 **Deception 29**

 **Agility 105**

 **Perception 51**

 **Luck: 50**

 **quirks**

 **Skillful. Plus three damage to all weapons.**  
 **Flexible. Plus 4 agility and dexterity.**  
 **Traits.**  
 **Stubborn. Plus 20 will.**  
 ** _Martyr._ Will never refuse a challenge or run from a fight. Will seek death in a battle before considering retreat.**  
 ** _Ladykiller_. Plus 25% damage to female opponents. Opens unique dialogue with those of another gender.**  
 ** _Alcoholic._ If sober minus one intelligence. If drunk minus three Int. Plus ten. Charisma and charm.**  
 ** _Stalwart_. Will never, ever do or act in a way that goes against his own morals or values.**  
 ** _Kind_. You are kind. Others find this appealing, and your relationship grows faster. Those with the cruel trait gain double growth.**  
 ** _Ennui_. Depression.**  
 ** _If I only had a brain_. Rare Skill. Can negate all stress if done correctly.**  
 **Skills R. May not be a cunning linguist...**  
 **R. Beguiling.**  
 **G. Do or die.**  
 **G. Last gasp.**  
 **G. Blaze of glory.**  
 **R. Knife fighter.**  
 **R Saboteur.**  
 **R Disable.**  
 **Skill points available _eighty._**

"Eighty? How the hell did I get eighty?'

" **Kill a few guards. Borke out a wanted terrorist joined the White Fang. You've been around the block."**

Mink said as Jaune frowned looking at his chest and making his decisions as he assigns his points.

"Forty to intellect, Twenty to agility and spilled the rest evenly between vitality and dexterity."

" **Going for the brain route eh? I like it!"**

Mink said back to her usual infuriating self as she snapped her fingers.

 **Str: 59**

 **Wit: 26**

 **Charisma: 47**

 **Charm: 32**

 **Intellect: 89 -1 due to Drunkard trait sober.**  
 **Vitality: 132**

 **Will: 122+ 20 due to stubborn trait + 10 due to Martyr trait.**  
 **Dexterity: 173**

 **Deception 29**

 **Agility 125**

 **Perception 51**

 **Luck: 50**

 **"Got it!"**

Mink said as Jaune froze as he felt _different_. It was like a light bulb went off in his head as he swore he felt his brain light up like an Oums'mas tress as he turned to Mink.

"Mink. You said I require a harem to win the Gamer?'

 **"Yup! Sure do meat sack!"**

The thing said already back to her infuriating lackadaisical self as Jaune grinned.

"Mink you also said you could _not_ lie to me if I ask you a direct question?'

" **Sure can't."**

"Ok then. Mink what is the bare _minimum_ number of girls required to complete a harem?"

Jaune asked as the demon blink three as she began to grin wolfishly at him.

 ** _"_ _Oho!_ Look who's using his head! Good on you Jauney boy! The bare minimum harem number is _two!_ That is the absolute minimal amount of woman needed for you to be called a harem user."**

She said as Jaune girned.

 **Mission three: Get closer to Coco Adel and Velvet Scarletina**. Attempt to date them both girls. Establish a firm romantic bond with both of them by the end of the week. Jaune typed as the sound of jets in his head came against main grinned.

" **Oh? Are you going to the bunny's honey and the fashionista? Good choice but why?"**

The demon asked as Mink grinned.

 _"Simple_ Mink. You said I have to get a harem and this is by far the most efficient route to do so."

 **"Really now?"**

"Yes really."

" **May I ask why-**

"Simple. It's the easiest way to so this damn thing and not die."

Jaune said as Mink gained a devilish grin.

 **"Elaborate on that would you?"**

"It's a problem with polygamy Mink. Even in a world like this its clear that most women do _not_ want to share. And trying to woo multiple of them would end in heartbreak and disaster. Only succeeding in raising my stress and theirs and probably ripping the causal continuum. But! When I have someone like Coco and Velvet, who are _both_ willing to want a multi-relationship and both willing to share? It's the simplest most efficient solution that benefits everyone involved."

Jaune said as the thing took a second to digest what he just said before clapping slowly.

 **"Good job mesh sack. I am impressed."**

"Thank you. Now tell me any other relative information for me to know."

Jaune said as Mink grinned.

 **"Well, you remember the crisis warnings I showed you."**

"Yes. What about them?'  
Jaune asked already not liking where this was going as Mink grinned as she snapped her fingers. As a screen appeared in front of him. **WARNING! Multiple crises events activated!**

C **RISIS EVENT PYRRHA NIKKOS. Warning! Conflict type changed. Your strike on Pyrrha has activated her warrior's spirit!**

 **NEW CRISIS! WARRIOR'S PRIDE!**

 **Do not allow Pyrrha to defeat you in the arena, from now until the end of Vytal!**

 **REWARD. UNIQUE SKILL _HARBINGER._**

 **PENALTY GAIN UNIQUE _AFFLICTION BROKEN._**

 **CRISIS EVENT WEISS SCHNEE.**

 **CODE NAME BROKEN PALACE!**

 **Defeat Weiss in your next arena battle.**

 **REWARD! UNIQUE SKILL _UNTOUCHABLE._**

 **PENALTY UNIQUE AFFLICTION _PIERCED._**

 **VELVET SCARLATINA CRISIS TRIGGERED!**

 **CODE NAME UNLUCKY RABBIT'S FOOT**

 **Deal with Velvet's temporary ownership of your crest.**

 **REWARD _FREEDOM!_**

 **PENALTY GAIN GAMER ENDING HOUSE HUSBAND! _BAD END._**

 **CRISIS EVENT COCO ADEL**

 **CODE NAME SLAVE TO FASHION.**

 **Take down the Fashionista a peg or two the next time you two step into the arena.**

 **REWARD UNIQUE SKILL _DEAD EYE._**

 **PENALTY AFFLICTION _SHATTERED_**

 **YANG-XIAOLONG UNIQUE CRISIS. STATUS _CONTINUAL_.**

 **CODE NAME DRAGON'S RAGE.**

 **Do _not!_ Under any circumstances lose to Yang in any official arena match, from now until you Graduate.**

 **REWARD UNIQUE SKIL _INDOMITABLE!_**

 **PENALTY GAIN UNIQUE AFFLICTION _SUNDERED._ STATUS GAME OVER. _BAD END._**

 **Warning! New Crisis!**

 **CRISIS EVENT PENNY POLENDINA.**

 **CODE NAME WOULD YOU KINDLY.**

 **Penny has you under her spell. Get out of it, and teach that damned synth a lesson.**

 **REWARD UNIQUE TRAIT _UNBREAKABLE._**

 **PENALTY. _GAME OVER._**  
The screen read as Jaune balked.

"Mink!? What the hell is this!?"

 **"That! Is what happens when you get a bit too big for yourself!"**

"Mink! What the hell are all of these!? When did they appear and-

" **Whoa! Whoa, their meat sac slow down! Look we are running out of time! And I need to say something so let me be blunt. Have you ever heard of the _boy and the wolf?"_**

"No... why?"

 **"Because this matters! Your crisis with Yang is bad. With a capital, B. Yang broke you Jaune. When he took you on the Gym bench which was really hot by the way, she shattered your will."**

"I don't like where this is going...

 **"And you should not. Bad as that was when you beat her, flawless no less? You escalated things with her to another level."**

"And that would be?"

 **"She gained the sunder perk. If she defeats you in _any_ sanctioned arena battle form now until you graduate you loss the Gamer."**

"What?!"

 _"_ ** _It's like the boy and the wolf._ Little red riding hood walks through the forest to take cookies to his grandma. Wehn he turns home he thinks the guess that the wolf did not catch him. But as he goes to bed, he ears the deep, gruff voice for the wolf from outside as she leered in his window.**

 **"She says: You got lucky today boy. But for how long? You need to make many trips to grandmas house. You need to travel through my forest all alone again and again. And while your luck needs to hold up time after time Mine does not. You need to get lucky _every_ last time you are here while I need to get lucky only _once."_**

"So if I lose to Yang even once in a sanctioned arena fight-

 **"You lose. Period. She breaks your will, and you drop out of Beacon to become a house husband."**

"Dammit! Why didn't I know about this!?'

 **"It happened during hte week. You only come back here on Fridays so you could not do anything about it."**

"Wait! You telling me that a crisis event can pop up in the middle of the week that could end my run and if I don't even know it exists I can just loose!?'

 **"Yup."**

"That's not fair!"

" **I never said the thing would be fair. In fact, I had the _exact_ opposite."**

Mink said as Jaune frowned before calming himself down as he glared other.

"Mink I want to make a deal."

 **"Oh? A deal?"**

She asked eyes shining as he gulped.

"From now on. Whenever a crisis event like the one with Yang appears. That can ruin my chances ops up that night I want to be taken here so I can better deal with it."

Jaune said as Mink snapped her fingers as purple fame appeared as long piece of paper came out of it.

" **Why didn't you say so! Now about what I want-**

"If you give me this deal No BS. If you let me do this, I will _consider_ the meeting with Dagon."

 **'You will meet with ger-**

"No. I said I would _consider_ it. I'm _not_ just going to meet with some infinitely powerful creature that I know nothing about. That's ridiculous!"

Jaune said as Mink growled.

 **"Then we have no deal."**

She said as her scroll went away.

"Then you tell Dagon that you _failed_ to get me to meet with her. I'm sure that for someone who is such a big fan of mine will love to hear how you failed her."

Jaune said as Mink's eyes flashed in anger.

 **"Lister her you pice of-**  
 **'AH!"**

She screamed as her green _X_ came back to her chest a Jaune walked up to her.

"Mink. I am an Arc. Give me this. Let me come back here whenever this happens again sn I guarantee you! That I will seriously consider getting Dagon. Please."

He said a Mink glared at him before sighing.

" **Fine. But I want you to meet her Jaune."**

"You say that but is the really nothing you know of why she like me?"

 **"Well, she did place a _substantial_ wager on you successfully completing the Gamer."**

"Wager? What did she bet that was substantial?'

 **"Honestly? No idea. With her, it must be something unimaginable for the like mo I let alone you. But it must be considered for her to want to meet you so badly."**

"Is there anything you can do to prove to me that she means me no harm?"

Jaune asked honestly looking to Mink as she smiled.

 **"Sure can!"**

She said snapping her fingers as a bag? A large burlap sack paper carried on whit cherub wings came out of a purple fire as Jaune blinked owlishly at it.

 **"This!"**

Mink said pulling out small glass vial with a cork in it. I looked like damn potion vile from a fantasy game with the round base and long slender glass tube wooden cork in all as Jaune sighed.

"And that would be?"

 **"This Jaune is a gift from Dagon herself."**

"A gift? What is it?"

Jaune asked as Mink held up the lightly glowing blue liquid.

 **"This is a class _S_ purifier!"**

"And that would be?"

 **"A class S! S means safe for mortal mind you, is a special elixir that if you take one drop! You will lose all! Negative stats and traits! And you will be cleansed of any an all impurities in your body!"**

Mink said as Jane jaw dropped.

 _She's not lying?_

"No way. That's to goo to be true."

 _"I_ ** _t_ is! It is! Flesh sack look! You will suffer no! And I mean NO! Negative side effects of drinks this vile! If you take one drop! And I will make sure that you do! You will be rid of _ALL!_ Negative quirks and traits, and be left with nothing but positive ones!"**

"And the positive ones that I already have?"

 **"Completely left alone! You have nothing to lose here, this I swear!" Mink said as she raised her hand as no Green X appeared on her chest as Jaune glared at her.**

If what she said was true and he did actually did surprisingly enough believer her was a golden opportunity! If he could lose all negative traits and quirks!? That was a once in a lifetime deal but-

"Addictive."

 **"What?"**

"Is this thing addictive? If I drink form ti will I become addicted and need more of it to function?"

 **"Of course not! It is safe! Completely safe for mortals! It literally can _not_ hurt you!"**

She said as no green X appeared on her.

"Will this affect my impact on the Gamer?'

 **"Not really."**

"Not really?"

" **You will lose all negative traits and quirks but besides that? It should not do much."**

"Should?"

 **"It won't negatively affect you or the other you! He will remain in full control of you in the day, and you will still come here at night ok!"**

"Mink shake on this. No papers just you and me. I take this drink, you let me come back when there's anew crisis or shit hit's the fan and I _will_ meet with Dagon."

Jaune said as Minks' hand shot out to embrace his own.

 **"You _will_ meet with Dagon."**

"I _will."_

 **"You Jaune Arc will on your life! Meet with Dagon to talk with her? This you _swear?"_**

"In return for you bring me here as soon as the Gamer allows when a crisis that threatens me or any other event like that appears."

Jaune said as he grinned.

 **"Deal."**

She sais as her hand flashed purple as Mink grinned.

" **So! With that bit of negotiation out of the way, let's go to meet with Dagon right now and-**  
"Nope. I'm not going."

Jaune said one as Mink's eyes burst into pure fire as Jaune felt a shredding pain on him as a green x appeared on his chest making him cry out in pain.

 **"What do you mean you are _not_ going!? We had a deal ad-**

"When! I said I would meet her I never said _when!"_

Jaune said as his green X vanished as Mink blinked owlishly at him.

 **"You... You tricked me?'**

"Gotcha!"

Jaune sais Mink fumed.

 **"Of all the things! God dammit!"**

She cursed as Jaune crawled up.

"Not, so fun being tricked no is it?"  
" **Mortal I will ki-**

 _ **"AHH!"**_

She cried as she fell to the ground as Jaune picked up the vial.

One drop should not hurt? Right?  
He thought as he popped the cork of the bottle. As he did a soothing burst of air came from the vile as a soothing hand gripped his chin as he felt his mind began to slip.

 _I.. I need one drop..._

He thoguht taking the bottle to his throat, without pausing as he made sure to only let _one_ drop of the liquid fall into his mouth.

As the light blue liquid fell on him, he felt his brain began to melt as for a second Jaune was frozen like it was wrapped in stasis. As for some men, Jaune felt like he a ripe dot of reality before being sent back with no hesitation as he blinked owlishly.

"Well, that was _anticlimactic-_

 _"AH!?"_

Jaune yelled as he suddenly fell to the floor with an unearthly shriek for his mouth, as he slammed to the ground as his eyes flew to the back of his head as his mouth began to foam as his stat screen began to shift violently.

" **Trait Evolved! Passive changed from Kinetic telepathy to _Empath!_**  
 **New traits added! Heart on your sleeve! You will show all emotions freely and unashamedly!**

 **Broken dream! Will seek consul with all social contact above tightly for emotional support! Dramatically raised all social levels!**

 **New skill! Domination! Can now use your semblance to influence the minds of others around you!**

 **New defining trait! _True Mortal_**

The screen said as all the new traits came with bight blue and with a massive pad loc with the symbol of Dagon written on them. Like a bright blue hellfire enveloped them as Jaune twitched on the floor.

 **"Well... that was unexpected."**

Mink said as she blinked owlishly to the boy.

* * *

Raven Branwen was known for _many_ things. Being a strong, merciless fighter that was one of if not the most formidable bandits in all of Mistral. Being the former leader of the infamous Branwen tribe. The sister to the now long dead brother of hers Qrow. A brother who she had was will _always_ love, and a death that _haunted_ her daily.  
The _first_ wife of Tai Yang-Xiao-Long. And the mother of thier child. Yang Xiao-Long Branwen, the pride of her life. While also being the second mother of Ruby Rose, the daughter of Tai and Summer Rose. Her best friend and capable warrior. Raven was many things _strong, brave compassionate_ and now a _bit_ annoyed as for some assinine reason her husband was nowhere to be found when she awoke in the Beacon guest rooms.

As her husband and lover had left thier shared bed sometime in the night to do Oum knows what and Summer's endless worrying was driving her up a wall as they went to breakfast in Beacon on the _final_ day of parents week.

"Oh, my goddess! Raven! Why won't you just open your portal! Tai could be in danger! Aren't you worried about him!?"

"Summer. Tai is _our_ husband. I have seen him fight and kill a Deathstalker _single handily._ I'm sure he just went out for a bit. You worry too much."

Ravne said coolly as Summer fumed.

"No, I don't! He could be in trouble! What would you do if something happens to him!?"

 _"Nothing_ will happen Summer. You worry too much."

'How do you know that?!"

"I know it Summer."

"But how?! How are you so sure that he is ok and not dying in a ditch somewhere!?'

"I... I just know... alright?"

Raven said sighing as the first inkling of doubt crept into her mind. Tai was stong. Strong enough to beat her in a fight. There was no way something could happen to him in such a short span as one night. Right? She thought as the first bit of doubt crept into her mind and-  
"I'm sure he will be fine. He looks strong."

The voice of Marcus Nikos said as the other parents visiting Beacon and her potential in-laws said as she looked at the man with black hair green eyes and an odd gait. The man talked like he had been injured recently, but she smelled no blood on him. Strange, Raven thoguht as she eyed the husband of Anetha.

"He speaks the truth. Beacon has good security there is no need to worry."

The warrior Anetha said as Summer pales.

"But! What if-

"Summer. Tai is your and her husband. He is fine. I mean he packs a helluva punch.'

Caitlin Arc the woman who _touched_ her man in the arena sais as Ravne nodded in agreement.

"Tai is fine. Of this I am sure."

Raven said with grim finality silencing the conversation as she _begged_ Oum to keep him safe.

As the group of parent finally came to the end of their journey, the Beacon cafeteria Raven noticed that it was oddly loud insides? As she heard scream shouts and other yells coming from the cafeterias as she opened the door and-

 _FWAM!_

Raven paused as soon as she opened the door a _pie?_ Of all things smacked her in the face as someone threw a pie at her making her seethe.

"What the?"

 _"RUBY!?'_

Summer yelled at the top of her lungs as Raven burned the pie from her face as her eyes glowed red and-

"Your death will be _swift!_ It will be _just,_ and it will be _delicious!"_

Ruby yelled out loud. Stand tall amid a pile of broken tables covered in ketchup and guacamole as she pointed across the overhang chaos of the cafeteria as a massive food fight had erupted, as she pointed to her fellow leader and object of her own daughter's affection Jaune.

"Team _JNPR!_ Stand as one!"

He yelled holding a baguette?! Of all things with a cafeteria tray in his other hand as he pointed to the enemy team right as Ruby began to twirl?

As she began to ran around and around in rapid circles creating a while wind of food, debris and evens students. As he shot forward sending the howling maelstrom at Jaune and-

Ruby cried out suddenly as Jane got beneath? Her tornado of condiments as he slid behind her taking out his hatched and slamming it into her hood yanking her off her feet and making her gasp.

 _"No capes!"_

He yelled making Ruby fall flat on her face as all the food she was carrying fell on her and her team in a matter of seconds, in an avalanche of food. As Raven noticed her daughter was sent from the fight, but a large Yang shaped hole was int he ceiling that ended with a team JNPR victory as the food smeared members of his team shouted in joy.

"We _stained_ their knees!"  
"I _knew_ we could win."

 _"I_ am the queen of this castle."  
"Good work team _JNPR_! Now-

 _"PILEDRIVER!"_

A familiar blonde voice yelled TAI!? Leaped out of nowhere slamming on a massive muscled Beacon student with a watermelon!? Of all things as he stood up covered head to toe in ketchup, mustard, mayo, and lettuce as he grinned like a fool.

 _"YEAH! WE GOT EM!"_

The man yelled as Raven balked.

 _"TAI!?"_

"OH! Hi, honey! I-

 _"Children!_ Do _not_ play with your food."  
The steely voice of Glynda came as everyone froze and gulped as the dean seethed.

* * *

Sunlight. Jaune thought as he opened his eyes yawning heavily as he awoke from his sleep. Another dreamless night huh?

He thoguht to himself as he tried to get out of his bed before a strong frorce gripped him by his shoulders and held him close.  
 **"Stay."**  
A voice said in he mind as he turned around were a beautiful face slept next to him as Jaune blushed.

 _That's right. Pyrrha slept with me last night._

Jaune thought blushing as the beautiful partner of his wrapped a well-muscled arm around his waist and pulling him closer to her thin nightgown asking him blushing as his face ended up in her chest.

" **Don't move. You belong with me."**

Pyrrha thoguht in her sleep as he fought to extricate him for her bountiful soft grip and-

 **"Awake? You look cute when you struggle you know?"**  
Pyrrha thought as Jaune turned not to see his partner bright emerald eyes staring at him.

"Morning Pyrrha.

"Morning Jaune."

 _"_ ** _Cutey._ You look good when your hair's a mess. I just wish I could be the one to mess it up."**

She thought as Jaune felt? A heat wave flows through him as his body's temperature began to rise. As he blushed at her.

"I-

Jaune froze as Pyrrha placed her lips to his making him freeze as she captured his lips in a moment making the boy's mind go blank as she pushed her insanely soft lips of hers to his own catching his with them before standing up. As she winked at the stunned boy.

"I have to use the bathroom."

Pyrrha said as her gorgeous figure left Jauen bed and-

 **"I would not mind if you joined me in the shower.** "  
Pyrrha _thought_ as Jaune froze.

The hell? How did I-  
 **"In fact next time I will _insist_ that you join me."**  
She thought from across the room.

 _Did my semblance change?!_ Jaune thought as the gorgeous teen walked inot the bathroom door as the turned to the sleeping forms of Nora and Ren both in the separate beds after their nightly activites.

As Jaune looked at Ren, he focusing his eyes as he felt a _whip?_ Of some type is his head as he felt something fly off and latch onto Ren.

 _"_ ** _Nora._ I like Nora-**  
 ** _BLOOD! BLOOD!_ I WILL DRINK FROM YOU SKULLS! Nora is _nice."_**

Ren _thought_ in his sleep as Jaune froze as his telepathy had changed to some type of range mode. As he looked at Nora, removing the _lasso_ as he was now calling it from Ren and drawing it back to him.

He focused his eyes on her before tossing it.

 **"Pancakes. Ren. Pancakes. Ren. Legs. Break. Food. Pyrrha. Jaune. Study. Ren."**

 _I expected that._ Jaune thoguht as he looked at his hand what am I-

Jaune froze as he felt _it_. A fist slammed into his stomach as he felt like he had been shot. As a horrifically terrible wave of nausea washed over him, he wanted to vomit as-

"Jaune! I'm done if you-

 _"Jaune?!"_

Pyrrha said and thought as Jaune rushed past her into the bathroom slamming the door behind her and began to vomit in the toilet.

* * *

 _"BLERG!"_

Jaune vomited in the toilet hurling the guts out form his inside as he felt his insides lurch.

 _Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!_ What did I do!? What did I do!? Jaune thought as his stomach voided its contest as tears fell from his face.

I _killed! I killed people! I killed the good guys! What am I doing?!_ Jaune thought as he vomited in the sink as tears fell from his face. Allow defeated moan left his body as he flushed the toilet crying openly as he stumbled on the mirror where his reflection was waiting.

 _"Jaune?! Jaune?! What's the matter?"_

It asked as Jaune cried into the sink as he felt himself freak out his brain slapped himself.

 _"Get it together Jaune! Your semblance changed and this is probably just a side effect of it! Do not panic and sing!_ "

His reflection said as Jaune took a deep breath calming himself as he began to breath.

" _~Said a scarecrow sitting on a pole~"_

Jaune began to sing as he felt his stress _drop._

It seemed like it took hours but Jaune finally did it. He finished reciting his song. As his breathing dropped as he felt calmness resurface in his body.

 _"That's it Jaune. Calm down. Let's think through this ok? Your semblance has changed. That's a fact. We can work with this, we just need to-_

 _"Jaune!? Are you ok!?"_ The insanely worried voice of his partner came from the door as his brief lull form his storm left his body as he fell to his knees and began to shake.

* * *

 _"Jaune!? Jaune?!"_

Pyrrha shouted as her partner ran int the bathroom where she heard vomiting followed by crying!? Of all thing as-

 _"Pyr_? What's wrong? Where's Jaune?'

Nora asked sleepily as she rose from her bed as she got out of her bed.

"Nora? What's happening?"

Ren asked as he got for his bed as Pyrrha panicked.

"It's Jaune! He ran into the bathroom and-

Pyrrha froze as she heard a deep cry come from the bathroom. Like someone had just seen the death of thier parents as she now knew her partner was sobbing.

 _"Jaune!? Jaune! Are you ok?"_

Pyrrha asked as she opened the door not caring for this privacy, his partner was in danger and-

"Pyrrha!"

The boy yelled flying out of the bathroom and wrapping around her wrist. _Crying?!_ Openly into her chest as he will open in her breast as Pyrrha panicked

"Jaune?! Jaune what's wrong!?'

Pyrrha asked shaking her crying partner as Nora and Ren shot out of bed, both with worried looks on their faces.

"Jaune? What the problem?'

Nora asked as she walked over to them not noticing what the hell was wrong and-  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Jaune said sobbing into Pyrrha chest as the spartan panicked.

"Sorry!? Sorry for what?! What happened what did you do!?"

She asked as Jaube as Ren began to talk-

"Jaune! You need to call into work today!"

Ren said through gritted teeth as he made a slicing motion of his neck as Jauen began to seize as he fought to regain control.

* * *

Pyrrha was _stressed._ For one Jaune her partner and crush were shaking in his seat barely able to eat his breakfast as the boy had a literal mental breakdown in the morning. He had cried in her chest for over half an hour and while having a crying boy in her chest was usually her fantasy made a reality but this?

When, the crying boy, was someone she cared about? It was a draining and tiring experience. As she finally calmed the boy down even if he refuses to tell her what was soon making her worry only grow in size as they not aye their briefs and-

"Hey, there my fellow Blonde man! How the hell are you!?"

A happy voice belonging to Tai? Yang and Ruby's dad said as she slid next to the skin boy s Jaune blinked rapidly at him.

"Ummm good?"

Jaune said, lying through his teeth, as the shaking wide-eyed blonde boy that was making the entire table have a minor panic attack lied as the tall blonde mad grinned.

"Great to hear! With that long face, I just about asked you what was _Blonde?"_

He said raising his eyebrow as Pyrrha glared. _Did he just pun at him? Does he know what he's_

 _"DAD!_ Don't pun at Jaune!"

Ruby whined from across the label blush like mad as Tai arginine.d

"What's wrong Ruby? Are my little Rosebuds felling a bit _wilted?"_

He asked Ruby groaned.

"Dad! That's not funny! Jaune doesn't like it!"

Ruby said as Jaune froze as he began to girn.

"Actually Ruby. I think your dad is... Pretty _Punny."_

Jaune said as Tai frzoe as a large smile came to his face.

"Oh? Are you a fellow aficionado of the art of the pun?" Tai asked wiggling his eyes at Jaune who for the first time felt the tsunami of voices breaking down his head fall away.

"Not really. Although to be fair I did study them for two years on the road though."  
Jaune said as Tai cocked his head his short blonde hair falling to the side as he did.

"You did? How was that?"  
He asked Jaune grinned.  
"It was kind of like that time I _ate_ a watch."  
"The time you ate a watch?"  
"It was very _time-consuming."_  
Jaune said as the man's face split up as a grin came across it as Pyrrha grimaced and Ruby groaned.

"Hey, there you go! You know a thing or two about puns! You are just like my daughter!"

"Really? I don't know. Don't you think Yang is like my book on _gravity dust?"_

"Gravity dust?'

Tai asked as Jaune grinned.

"She's hard to put _down."_

Jaune as the man began to beam as Yang leaped over the table

"Hey! You two want to hear a bad joke?"  
Yang asked eyes shining as Jaune and Tia grinned as she sister groaned.  
"Not again...

 _"Paper."_  
Yang said flatly as both Jaune and Tai blinked owlishly at her.  
 _"Paper?"_  
"That' s a joke?"  
"I know right! It's pretty _tear-able_ right?"

Yang asked wiggling her eyes brow as Ruby face planted in her cafeteria try, Weiss looked affronted and Blake looked ready to stab her.  
"My dear daughter. Did you just challenge me to a _Pun war?"_  
"Only if you two can keep up."

Yang asked grinned as Tai began to smirk. "Well, then my dear I must inform you that just like when your mother buys me boxers, this will be _brief!'_  
Tai said making Jaune and Yang beam as the rest of the table san Ren sighed, as the boy looked pleased as a murderous hummingbird.

"Hah! He said _brief!_ Like the underwear! That's funny! Don't you get it, Nora?"  
He asked poking his partner who _growled_ in response making his hand lurch back as Jaune went on.  
"Mister Branwen-  
 _"Tai!_ Call me Tai! Mister Branwen sounds so formal!"

"Well, Tai, I think you need to go to the barber because your head has a bunch of _running rabbits_ on it."

"I have _running rabbits_ on my head?"  
"Yeah! There's a _receding hairline!"_  
Jaune said as the man grinned as Yang smirked.

"Oh please! That's not so bad! Did I tell you two how I lost my first job?"

"No."  
They both said as Ruby pulled her ears as Blake pulled out her sword...  
"Well! I was working at a bank in Vale, but I lost my job when my client asked me to check her balance and I pushed her over-

 _FWAP!_

Yang froze as a tray cafeteria tray fully loaded with food slammed into her face as Nora tossed a fully packed cafeteria tray into her.

 _"No. Puns."_

Nora said dry her teeth grinding against one another as Tai sighed.

"Oh, my...

He said as Yang's hair exploded into fire.

Yang yelled as her body broke into flames flipping over the table they sat on as the world turned into chaos.

* * *

 _"Squires!_ I have seen all I need to see. These interlopers have dared to commit the awful sin of puns. There can be _no_ forgiveness. Knight Jaune I know you have strayed from the path of the righteous and this is your _one_ chance at redemption. Show them no mercy, give no quarter. Your queen _demands_ this of you."

Nora said in a calm, collected voice as she glared imperiously down to the flowing maelstrom ahead of her. All around her teens were flying food, and condiments at one another as the entire Beacon cafeteria erupted into chaos.

As the battle raged on Nora stood proudly above her subjects. Her _knight, bishop,_ and _rook_ stood ready to defend their queen and-

 _"NEVER!_ You will never break us! Your reign will come to a _delicious_ end today!"

Ruby yelled pointing a milk carton at Nora as her sister burned as Weiss and Blake sighed picking up a line of sausages and a swordfish as they pointed them at JNPR as Nora nodded sadly.

"So be it. No mercy squires. They have trespassed for the last time. Now go _forth!_ And show them why _I_ am the queen of this castle."

Nora said as team JNPR nodded as Jaune pointed his _sword_ at them.

"Team _JNPR! Fight!"_

Jaune yelled as the two teams began to charge.

* * *

"Valkyrie! You are mine!"

Yang yelled barreling forward in a ball of fire with twin roasted chickens!? On both of her hands as Nora rushed her. Swing a watermelon she impaled on a piece of rebar towards the enraged brawler.

 _"Too easy."_

Nora said twirling her watermelon hammer as she swung into Yang's swing hitting the girl in the guts lifting her off the floor.

"Fore"

Nora shouted before sending Yang flying up and through the roof. With a mighty crash as she went soaring into the sky.

* * *

"Sorry, Weiss! I hope we can still be friends!"  
Ren said holding his twin leaks at the heires who gave him a withering glare.

" _Lie Ren!_ Don't you dare-

 _"AHH!"_

Weiss shouted as the boy stomped on a bottle fo ketchup spraying the heiress hair with the condiments dying her immaculate dress red. And covering her hair in crimson syrupy liquid as the heiress felt a blood vessel _pop_ in her skull.

"You are _dead!"_

Weiss cried, twirling her _swordfish_ as a wave of cafeteria tray began to hover behind her as she raised well over three dozen trays at him before swinging her fish down. And sending them all hurdling at him at once.

"Hey! No fair!"

Ren said ducking and dipping out of the way of the tidal wave of gray trays, loaded with half-finished lunches. Diving and rolling out of thier path as he desperately tried to avoid getting creamed _literally._

Only got so far as one of the trays found his face. Slamming into him with a wet _whack!_ Painting the boys face white with mayonnaise before another discovered his stomach then another one found his chest and another as the boy was buried under a mountain of food. As the heiress grinned as she twirled her fish to her side as she smirked in triumph.

"Hah! That will teach you to mess with a Schnee-

"Ren!"

Nora said before leaping to Weiss's side making the girl's mouth drop as she slammed into her side with her hammer sending the girl flying across the room crashing into Ruby as the two smacked into the floor. Creating a mushroom cloud of condiments as Nora grinned at her handiwork.

* * *

 _"Blake."_

 _"Pyrrha."_  
"Do we really have to do this?"

Blake asked ducking out of the way of Pyrrhas baguette strike as she grinned. Easily avoiding the girl's sharp bread thrust as Pyrrha smiled at her.

"Yes. Yes, we do."

She said not seeing reason as Blake frowned.

"If _you_ say so."

Blake said before shooting out her chain of sausage in a poor imitation of her own weapons whip. As she tried to wrap Pyrrha's arm in her sausage links to disarm her, as the Mistrali grinned as the table glowed black? As a wave of trays hovered all around the faunus, before slamming into Blake sending her sitting back as he amber eyes widened in panic.

 _"Merrow!?"_

The girl meowed!? As Blake was sent flying back as Jaune lept up, on the table looking down at a down heiress and a grimace reaper smiling at the downed girl as he held his loaf of bread to her.

"Give up Ruby! I have the _high ground!"_

Jaune yelled to the mustard-stained reaper as she grimaced.

 _"Never!"_

She shouted as Jaune grimaced. "Give up Ruby! _It's over!"_

 _"You underestimate my power!"_

Ruby said before taking a deep breath and twirling into Jaune in a tornado of roses.

 _"Now!"_

His reflection said in a discarded cafeteria tray as Jaune slid back on the tray narrowly avoiding the twirling girl's insane attack as she attempted to kamikaze him with milk cartons.

"Sorry! _Not_ sorry!"

Jaune said striking her with his baguette sending her flying back as she hissed at him.

"Enough is _enough!_ Justice will be _swift!_ It will be _sweet_! And it will be _delicious!"_

Ruby said running in a small circle as she began creating a tornado!? Of food trays, and even students as Jaune's mouth dropped.

" _Jaune?_ What do we do about that?'

Nora asked as Ren finally got out from under the mountain of trays as balked he balked at the sight of the literal tornado of food debris.

"The hell?!"

"This is _quite_ troublesome."

Pyrrha said frowning as Jaune grimaced.

 _"JNPR!_ To me!"

He said as his team fell back to him as Ruby came for him in a whirlwind of motion. Attempting to slam into them with a hurricane of food debris as the boy smirked.

 _Don't show off_ , Jaune thoguht smugly taking a try from an empty table and slid under her using it as a sled. As he charged the tornado of food tossing his tray to the ground sliding under the first wave of wind as he saw Ruby's weakness.

 _"No capes!"_

Jaune said slamming his hatchet down into RUby's cape making her gak! As he yanked her off her feet as her males of fos slammed down covering her team in debris as team JNPR claimed victory.

"We win."

"Yeah! We _stained_ their knees!"

"Victory."

His team said as Jaune smiled and-

 _"Children_! Do _not_ play with your food."

Glynda said with a vein appearing on he fore east eh family of RWBY and JNPR gave their children various stares ranging from i **ncredulity, anger disappointment,** and indifference as-

 _"AHHHH!"_

A voice yelled as Yang fell through her hole in the ceiling slamming into the ground with w wet smack! As she groaned loudly

'Did... Did we _win?_ ''  
Yang asked not able to raise her head from the her shaped crater in the ground as Raven shook her head.  
As Glynda fumed.

* * *

"I'm _sorry!_ I'm _sorry!_ I'm _so! So! Sorry!_ This won't happen again! I promise you!"

"I believe you, Summer-

"I know! But I'm still sorry! I did _not_ raise her like this, and this will never happen again!"

Summer said bowing profile to Glynda as the dean sighed heavily. While most of the damage done to the cafeterias was superficial and the Beacon maintenance crews could take care of it, the waste of food was sad.

People starved in this world, and these children suit water dit about puns? That-

"I also apologize. I do not know the role my daughter played in this, but it must have been significant."

Raven said bowing once as Yang growled.

"Hey! She started it!"

"And you _finished_ it. Not only that you lost!"  
Ravne growled at her daughter before shooting up a hand and forcing Yang to bow with her as Yang gasped.

"Hey! Watch the hair!"

"We are _so_ Sorry!"  
Summer said and this time pulling Ruby's ear down with her making her squeal in pain as the dean sighed.

"It's fine. Just do try _not_ to play with your food next time. Ok?"

she asked as Summer nodded rapidly.

"Thank you so much and-

"It is fine Summer. Just make sure your kids to the next calls on time. It is the last class of parents day, and I'd prefer if it lasted in one piece."

The dean said before turning around leaving the student and parent to go to class as she sighed as she began to fix the cafeteria.

"At least you _won."_

"Marcus. Do not encourage her. She acted like a child."

Pyrrha parrot's chided as they attempted and failed, to break the dark atmosphere of the groups. As the teen and pert owed back to the combat arent the last and only class of the day as parents week came to a close.

All eyes were on the shaking blonde boy as he looked ready to break.

Jaune was in agony. He heard them! He felt them! He had every thought in his head as after the fight his semblance kicked back into high gear as he heard all opinions of those around him. As he tried to calm himself down. He needed to think logically about this. Hearing all the voices around him was jarring and _not_ comfortable. But when he was fighting in the cafeteria he lost that ability. Maybe it was time specific? Maybe it bleeds off in a fight? Maybe-

" **What's wrong with him?"**

 **Ruby**

" **Jaune? Are you feeling well?"**

 **Weiss**

 **"Jaune! Keep it together! You can't give us away!"**

 **Ren**  
 **"What the hell did you do yesterday? You came back in blood with the worst half-assed lie I've ever heard, but this is ridiculous."**

 **Blake**

" **Oh, _please_ be ok! I know you are in trouble, so please tell me what's the matter! I _wan_ t to help!"**

 **Pyrrha**  
 **"The boy is in pain. He may need help, but his problem appears to be a mental spiritual and not physical. That is not my specialty, why is this so hard? Summer was always the kind one. I'm the disciplining parent."**

 **Raven**

The voices and thoughts of his friends and family filled his mind as he felt the twirling emotion of **fear, anger, worry, anxiety, love, despair.**

All of them flowing into him in one tidal wave of emotional angst as Jaune wished he was back in a fight where he felt his mind clear as they talked in the arena.

* * *

"For the next fight! I will ask for a volunteer form the parent of the audience-

"I will do it."

Raven said standing up in an instant as the woman answered before Tai got a chance to. As the man sighed in disappointment as she walked down to the arena as GoodWitch went on with her announcement.

"Now. This fight is a practice battle of trained huntress versus a student. Is there any student who wishes to volunteer-

 _"I will do it!"_  
Jaune shouted unable to take the swirling cacophony of voices in his head and wanted to test his theory if fighting could stop the wave of thoughts and emotions as he tried to cover his ears as the dean frowned.

"Jaune... are you sure you want to do this? Raven is a trained huntress-

"I'm fine!"  
The boy yelled sprinting past his teammates as he ran to the arena floor.

"What?! Raven be nice!"  
"Mom I swear to Oum if you give him so much s a scratch!"

"Jaune versus aunt Raven!? Yay!"  
"Oh! Go get her Jaune! Just keep your shit together!"

"Brave. Not very smart. But brave."

"Please! Be ok! I don't know what wrong with you but please! Be ok!"

The thoughts of his team said in his head as he made his way to the arena.

"The ruse for this fight are simple. You will fight till one of your aura is down to a _quarter_. Nothing less."

The dean said as Raven nodded drawing a bright red sword as she smiled at Jaune.

"I agree. Come boy let's see how strong you are.'

 **"I have to hold back on him. He's only a _child_ and my son in law. It would not due to make him lose a limb. ALthoguht I could chop off a leg or two. Then maybe he would be less inclined to make risky decisions."**  
Raven thought with what Jaune knew to be _complete_ sincerity. As he squinted his eyes as the waves of voices and emotions began to fall off as he took a deep breath.

"Jaune... are you feeling well?'

GoodWitch asked as she rubbed his forehead. As Jaune nodded, narrowing his eyes as in concentration as he focused and forced his lasso around Raven's mind. As he felt the tug of it around her thoguht, the others around him ceased to fill his head as the pain left his temples and he let out a content sigh.

"I'm fine MissGoodwitch."

 _Are you ok?_ Jaune thought as the dean had dark long bags under her twin eyes as she looked like she had not slept in a week.

"I only need to focus."

Jaune said taking a deep breath as he felt his hand reach down inot his ankles. As he took out his hatchet and knife, ignoring Roman's advice as he drew his real weapons and pointed them at Raven.

"Good. You are using your real weapons this time. I don't know why you were holding back, at the earlier time but this is fine."

She said pointing her sword at Jaune as Glynda raised her wand.

"Branwen! ready?"

"Yes."

"Arc! ready?"

"Yes, mam."

He said as he nodded.  
"Begin!"

She said as the fight started.

* * *

No one moved. Jaune and Reaven stayed perfectly still as he and the woman both drew their weapons and pointed them at one another. Neither moving as Jaune read her mind.

 **"Keeping a defensive position? Not bad. You know you are fighting a superior opponent and are waiting for them to make a move. A smart move if not for the fact that initiation wins battles."**

Raven thought as she suddenly blurred forward at Jaune. Crimson sword raised high as she went for a neck strike on him.

She's holding back. Jaune thoguht as he ducked her first attack parrying it with his hatchet. Knowing full well that he had no hope of blocking it as her sword strike diluted as it was still nearly tore his limb from his socket as he gulped in pain.

Before slashing out with his knife attempt to stab her in her kneecap. A pointless attack as the woman easily jumped back from his attack. Easily moving to a safe distance and smiling at him.

"That was a good decision Jaune. Parrying but not blocking. You know how to fight."

Ravne said smiling as Jaune felt **pride, joy,** and **contentment.** Flowing from her as the positive emotions flowed off of her as Jaune smiled back.

As he backed up from the woman. Twirling his knife in his hand easily as he smiled at her.

"I try."

He said smugly as Raven smiled.

"Tyr to block this."

She said dashing forward as she sliced at him in what was nowhere _near_ as diminished attack as she blurred faster than his eyes could follow land a devasting offensive strike on his shoulder. Making him cry in pain as his aura dropped twenty percent as she landed a knee to his gut. Making his eye pull out as he kicked him back leaving his aura at near yellow.

 _"Mom!?"_

 _"Raven!"_

Yang and Summer yelled out as Jaune felt anger, worry, and irritation. Followed by the long list of the myriad of emotions flowing from the stands as he grimaced seeing his aura in the high seventies. As he focused his lesson on Raven.

He needed to fight. And he needed to win. Raven was beyond him in every way shape and form as the woman smirked at him confidently.

"What's wrong boy? Are you getting cold feet? _Cat got your tongue?"_

Raven asked as Jaune remembered the advice of his _mentor._

" _Kid! If you are fighting someone bigger, better and stronger than you! The first thing you got to do is fight dirty!"_

Qrow said as Jaune began to grin.

 _You got this Jaune. Just like Qrow taught you!_

He thought running forward at Raven throwing caution to the wind in an apparent suicide attack on the woman who raised a lone eyebrow at him.

"Oh? Putting all your eggs in one basket? Not bad but pointless. I'll make this _painless."_

Raven said as Jaune charged her as she drew her sword to her shoulder angeling it at him like a spear as she grinned.

"This will end it."  
She shouted as Jaune swung his hatchet down, in a brutal downward strike. That Raven easily moved around to strike past as her crimson eye smile in bemusement Jaune smirked.

 _Gotcha._

He thought as Raven jabbed her sword at his chest as Jaune _fell._ Raven's expression was almost comical as Jaune saw her eyes widen in shock as Jauen _fell._ He let his feet slip under him and allowed his body to collapse as he fell _flat_ on his face. falling head first to the ground as the woman froze.

Raven's face widened in worry as she saw the boy fall dead on his face as she dropped her guard. Too easy. Jaune thought midway to the ground as he swung his hatchet to his left. As he timed the swing to hit her ankle right after he hit the fought as his hatched took her in her shins.

Taking her in her ankle, striking true as the woman cried out in pain, before falling to one knee as, **Surprise. Wonder. Intrigue.**

Jaune felt her wet as the hatchet made her knee fall as he stabbed his knife into the back of her knee. Making her cry out in pain as she fell to both knees.

As she cried, Jaune remembers the takedown Qrow taught him. As he took dawn Ravneks knees and swung his hatchet to her neck-  
 **Shock. Confusion. Fear. Nostalgia?**

Jaune thought as Raven felt an overwhelming sense of warm **nostalgia**? Of all emotions as Jaune stabbed her in the neck and-  
Death.

Jaune felt the cold hand of death on his shoulder. As Raven blurred out of existence. Vanishing completely before reappearing as her red sword appeared on his neck. Poing his juggle making a thin line ob blood run down his neck.

"Give."

It was _not_ a request.  
The woman said as Jaune held up his weapons,

"That move! Where did he learn that!? I only taught that attack to _one_ person! _One!_ And Qrow is long since dead so where the hell did you learn that?!"

Raven thought as **fear, confusion,** and **anxiousness** fell from her face as Jaune blinked in confusion as he grinned.

 _"Qrow?_ He's a friend of mine."

Jaune said as Raven's mouth dropped as her blade left his that for only a second. A second was all he needed.

 _Too slow._ Jaune thought as he spun in her grip delivering an elbow to her side making her grunt in pain before he turned around to face her. As he twirled around to see her bewildered face gasped in surprise and shock. Before he jumped, onto Raven climbing her like a tree taking her completely by surprise as he headbutted her.

 _WHAM!_

Jaune headbutted the woman taking her comely by surprise as her face grimaced in pain as Jaune bit his tongue.

 _WHAP!_  
Another head but more _pain._  
 _WHAP!_

He slammed into her head again as the shocked women's face glazed over as Jaune grimaced in pain.

 _WHAP!_

Blood entered his mouth as he felt his nose break and burst in a bright bloom of pain. As hot blood poured over his face and-  
 _"Enough!"_  
Glynda yelled as Jaune was wrapped in a purple energy field as he was yanked away from the student's women with aura in the low eighties as Jaune was in the mid-Seventies!?

He thoguht as he noticed the blood spilling from his face as he saw that his nose was broken and his face was cracked a bit as Glynda fumed.

"Mister Arc! Why on Monty's green Remnant did you headbutt your opponent!?"

She asked as **Fear. Worry. Pain. Loss. Regret. Despair. Hopelessness.** Filled her mind as Jaune shrugged.

"I was trying to win."

He answered simply as the dean frowned.

"You do know you were only fighting until seventy percent right?!"  
She demanded as Jaune shrugged.

" I _forgot."_

He said as the dean rubbed her head as an armored hand came over his shoulder. "You are strong. My daughter chose well."  
Raven said with Pride. Trust. Warmth. Respect. Come from her as she put a hand on his shoulder and she smiled peacefully at him.  
"You made me feel a _bit_ of fear there. I'm glad you are as strong as you are."  
Raven said smiling as she bent down to whisper into his hear.

"You said Qrow when you fight. Who is that?"  
She asked as Jaune felt, **Loss. Fear. Anger. Doubt. Love.** In her mind, as he blinked owlishly at her. "He was my old mentor. He's here at Beacon right now actually."

 **Fear. Sadness. Finality.**

"I see. He is not _my_ Qrow then."  
Raven said frowning as she smiled as Glynda sighed.

"Class! As you can see! When fighting a superior opponent using unorthodox attack patterns can sometimes be of great benefit to you. Especially when you have little options."

The dean said as she sighed.

"Mister Arc. You are bleeding, but you are mostly fine. Do you wish to continue to fight?"  
"He does _not!"_

The voice of his partner shouted as Jaune felt. **Worry, Fear, Panic. Angst.** Come from her as he sighed.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"Jaune!"

"As you wish. Though I don't like it. Is there anyone who wishes to challenge-  
 _"ME!"_

Yang is jumping up as the dean nodded.

"So be it. Fight ill your aura is in the red. Normally I would not allow you to battle miss Xial-long. But you aura is actually less than his after your... flight I will allow it. This once."

"Hell yeah!"

Yang shouted jumping up in the air and grinning as she jumped off her bleachers and jogged down to the arena.

"Miss GoodWitch?"

"Yes, Jaune? What's wrong? Do you wish to not participate?"

 **Hope. Clarity. Reason.**

"No. Can I get my other set of weapons? Please?"

Jaune asked as the dean blinked.

"Why do you want your other set of weapons? You seem quite competent with your kife and hatchet?"

"I want to mix it up."

Jaune said as the dean blink twice and nodded. "Very well I-

"I'll get them! Let me borrow your scroll!"

Ruby said whirling down tot he area in a shower of roses.

 **Worry. Panic. Fear.**

"Thanks, Ruby. Try to run fast _K?'_

"You got it!"

She said blurring out of the arena ina torrent of roses as Yang walked into the floor.

"Sup Blondie! You ready to Yang?"

She asked winking at him educt as Jaune felt Irritation. Anger. Jealousy. Form the stands and. **Confident. Trust. Lust?**

Of all things as Jaune felt a rising heat in his chest as Yang licked her lip hungrily as Jaune loosened his tie on her mother and tossed his _lasso_ on Yang.

As the cacophony of voices left his head as he latched onto Yang as her thoughts entered his head.

" **Goddess dammit! I'm going to _ruin_ you! You think your hot stuff? Just cause you got a hit on my mom? Oh, I'm going to have fun with you Arc. Just you wai-**

"I'm back!"

Ruby said blurring back into the room with _Crocea Mors_ in her hands as Jaune smiled.

"Thanks, Ruby. You're a lifesaver."

 **Happiness. Pride. Joy. Angst.**

"Thanks!"

Ruby said before blinking twice and blurred back to her seat.

"Xiao-Long! _Ready?"_

"Yup!"

"It's _Branwen."_

Raven said tiredly form the stand as Tai rubbed her shoulders as Summer looked on to the fight worriedly.

"Arc! Ready?"

"As I ever will be."

"Very well. Begin!"

She said as Yang wanted to time slamming inot him into a ball fo fire.

* * *

 _THUD!_

 _"KEGH!"_

Jaune grunted in pain as he felt his arm snap! As Yang's punch landed on his shield with enough force to almost dislocate his joint as his aura dropped by _seven!?_

Percent with one hit. _"That was just a block. Imagine if she really hit us."_

His reflection said as Jaune grimaced as he slid back as-  
 _Bang! Bang!_

Yang fired twice. Blasting her shotgun gauntlets at him making Jaune grimace as he felt hte pellets dig into his aura. Taking it down by another five percent. As he was now firmly in the high sixties as Yang grinned

"What's wrong Blondie? You feeling a bit burnt out?"

 **"I'm going to take you to my room. Tie you to my bed and rip your clothes off you cute ass with my teeth!"**

Yang thought to make Jaune blush as he raised his sword to her.

 _"Take you time Jaune. She's stronger and faster than us. We need to play this safe."_

His reflection said as he nodded.  
 _"Right."_

He said as he picked up his sword placing it on his shield, pointing it over the top as Yang smirked.

 **"Your fancy shield won't' help!"**

"Here I come!"

She thought as she shot forward traveling to him in a leaping arc as she slammed into him as Jaune dove to his right. Barely avoiding the _WHAM!_

Of Yang slamming into the ground. Cracking it apart and creating a five-foot hole in it. As Jaune dove back at her. Swingin his sword sharply to her prone form and slicing into the back of her leg.

Making her cry out before he rolled out of the way or a brutal return punch that split the ground in five as he narrowly avoided being pummeled by the girl.

"Nice one Blondie!"

 **"Don't get your hopes up! I'm going to get you back when I put you on your own!"**

She thought slamming fore frig her gauntlets as loud _Bangs!_

Of shotgun, fire filled the air as Jaune grimaced not raising his shield fast enough as he caught a full blast of pellets to his face. Sending him flying backward in a skittering mass as Yang took his aura down to forty, as his vision blurred and his ears rang from the vicious onslaught of hot shrapnel as he heard Yang laughing at him from across the arena.

"Hey there Blondie! You're looking a bit wane-

Yang froze as Jaune began to glow. Literally, the boy was burning a bright yellow color as his body began to light up like an Oums'mas tree.

She watched as his aura began to glow gold? Of all things as the boy snarled at her before he shot, and Yang meant _shot_ forward.

Moving at near Ruby speeds toward her sligh out with his sword, not giving her any time to react as he blurred past her guard making her blick twice and scream.

As he sliced her back making her cry out before a shield struck her face. Knocking her off her feet before a sword strike hit her gut. Making her cry out n pain as she flew back. Skittering back on the balls of her feet gripping the ground with her fingers as she spat on the ground as her eyes began to burn.

 **"What the hell!? How did you do that?!"**

Yang thought as Jaune glowed. She saw it now the boy was glowing yellow as his cerulean blue eyes glared at her.

"You got some fancy moves Blondie! You seem to know how to dance but let's see how you tango!"

She said flying forward blasting pellets at the boy as Jaune dodged!?

Out of the way of the first round of buckshot, leaped around and towards her. Rolling into a ball popping out of it sword pointed out and stabbed her in the stomach. Maker her aura drop to the low thirties as she growled. Before planting her feet and delivering a brutal gut punch to the boy. Making his eyes bulge out of his skull.

As a sharp blast of air left his gut as he heard his ribs crack! As she left him off the ground before sending him flying backward into the back of the arena.

Dropping his aura to below twenty making him gasp as he was sent back as he began to shine.

Jaune was literally glowing gold as he raises his word that took on the shimmer close as Jaune heard all the voice int he arena at once.

 ** _"His semblance!"_**

The arena thought as-  
 **"He never did tell us what his semblance was."**

Weiss thought as-

 **"Oh! He has semblance! He's so cool!"**

Ruby thought happily as Yang smirked.

"Oh? A semblance? So you decided to go all out huh? I wonder why you didn't use it before a-  
 **"Unless!? You are just like me! You get stronger and tougher when you get hit! Blondie we are just alike! We are _meant_ to be together!"**

Yang though smacking her fist together creating a shower of sparks as Jaune girned He had no idea what the hell was going on. His semblance was mind reading, not increased power.

As he felt his body glowed yellow as he felt lighter, more robust and stronger. Like he was burning out. Like he was ready to die in a blaze of-

 _"Here she comes! Think later, act!"_

His reflection yelled as Yang barreled forward as Jaune saw her move at a snail's pace.

As he spun around her direct spear attack. As he spun around her strike narrowly avoiding her devasting fist as she grinned.

 **"You also get _faster?!_ Well, that's new! What else you got hiding in that cute shirt of yours?"**

She thoguht before Jaune focused his aura to his foot and delivered a fierce kick to her ribs, making her grimaced before swing his sword taking her in the neck and clotheslining her with the sharp metal of his sword taking her right in the jugular. Making her aura _pop!_ As it hit zero and she lost the fight.

* * *

"Match set! Winner _Arc!"_

Glynda said as Jaune panted his entire body glowing yellow. As Yang laid their blink owlishly at him, the Dean walked up.

 _"Splendid!_ Just _splendid!_ Mister Arc I congratulate you on finding your semblance! I do not know exactly what it doses but you used it to great effect in his engagement!"

The dean said as Jaune nodded numbly as his body felt like it was on fire. He breathed, and moved like the world was spinning in slow motion as time em to freeze as a low groan filled the room as Yang groggily got up.

 _"Oww..._

The girl sais the dean smiled.

"Miss Xiao-Long! You did well also! You had no idea of your opponent's abilities and still managed to make it a close fight! You need to work on your attacks though. You became predictable in the end Mister Arc was able to read you like an open letter."  
She said as Yang nodded her mind surprising empty as the dean smiled.

"Good job both of you! Now go back to yo teams-  
 **"MINE."**

A voice said in his mind as Jaune felt a hand grip his shoulder as Yang pulled him around as her eyes glowed red.

"Yang!? What are-

Jaune froze as the girl lifted him off his feet, as she pulled him to her face and kissed him.

Jaune's world froze as the girls burning lips slammed into his making him groan as Glynda growled.

 _"Miss Xiao-Long!"_  
She yelled Yang waved her off as Jaune hands moved on thier own as she gripped her back, as his legs acted on instance wrapping around her waist as a firm hand gripped his ass making him moan into her mouth. As Yang growe force her on into his mouth as Glynda sighed seeing the act as consensual and-

 **Anger. Loss. Envy. Fear. Hatred. Happiness. Hunger. Thirst.**

A myriad of negative emotions came from the stands of their friends as Yang finally broke their kiss with a wet plop! As Jaune gasped for breath as she grinned at him.

"You. You belong to me."

Yang said firmly gripped his read making him gasp as she grinned a toothy smile at him.

* * *

 _"Grounded!?"_

"That is what I said."

A calm beatific voice said as the boy recoiled.

"But- why!? I'm _nineteen!_ You can't ground me!"

"Can't I?"

A glowing pair of eyes said as the grey ones back off.

"Sorry.. mam...

The voice said as the grey eyes sighed.

 _"Mercury_. You are hurt. You need to rest. You over exerted yourself on that mission."

"But I didn't! I was fine and-  
"And then you decided to use your semblance as soon as you got home despite. Knowing your limits.'

Cinder said in a calm tone as Mercury groaned.

"But _boss!_ They needed my help!"  
"Mercury. You know what your semblance dose to your body. Yet even knowing that you decided to go and help no not, not two but _three._ Old ladies cross the street, rescue _thirteen_ cats from trees and even ordered five boxes of girl scout cookies before coming here."

"Those people needed my help! And-

"And they do _not_ need you more than me. Or Emerald.

Cinder said running a hand lovingly over her subordinate and technical son's head as she sighed.

"I'm fine-

"No, you are not! You always do this Mercury!"

He other _child_ Emerald said as she came back into the room. With a box of bloody cotton swabs and bandages. Glaring at her boyfriend as Cinder sighed as the two began to bicker as they usually did every time Mercury got hurt-

"I'm fine Em-

"No, you are not! You came her coughing up blood for Oums sake!"

"It's not the first time, I've come in half dead after a mission."

"That does not make it better-

" _Silence_. I have a meeting with Roman I must attend to. Emerald.'

"Yes, mam."

"Watch over Mercury. Don't let him so much as take a step out of bed."

"He won't get more than an inch."

"Mercury."

"Yes, boss?"

"Do not. Leave this apartment."

Cinder said glaring at the boy as he nodded.

"Yes, mam.'

He said submissively as he averted his eyes to his boss.

"Good. Now I must be gong. I need to meet with Romana and discuss. His _handling_ of my subordinates."

Cinder said as both her subordinates nodded as Cinder smile ina beatific way.

"Mercury. If you step one foot out of this apartment...

Cinder let the words hang out as her implied threat made a chill travel up the boy's spine as she smiled in a terrifyingly calm manner as she left the two alone.

"Are you really ok?"

Emerald asked sighing heavily shaking her short green hair as Mercury sighed.

"Well not really."

Mercury admitted as the girl red eyes shot open.

"What's wrong? Tell me where it hurts."

"My legs...

Mercury said grimacing as the girl began to panic.

"Your legs? What about your legs? Ar they in pain?":  
"Emerald! I can't feel my _legs!"_

Mercury said gripping his legs in pain as the girl panicked.

"Clam down! I'll call the doctor and-  
Emerald for asher mind began to catch up to her actions.

 _Legs... Mercury... Mercury cant fell his legs..._

She thought before snigger came from behind her as she felt her aura flared.

"You _ass!"_

"Hey! Don't blame me that you believe everything I say!"

"I was worried about you! You _dick!"_

She yelled tossing her box of bloodied cotton at him as Mercury laughed openly as she fumed.  
"Why are you such a dick?"

"Becuase you like my dick."

He said making the girl's face turn the color of her eyes.  
"Mercury!"

"What? You know it's true. And he likes you too! So do _I_ by the way."

Mercury said winking at the girl who called him hers as she sighed heavily. Giving up the fight and sitting on the small bed as the lone light that up the otherwise dark apartment bathed them in orange light as she laid down next to him on their bed.

"I was worried about you."

"I know."

"I _don't_ like it when you go on missions alone."

"Emerald. I can take care of my self! You know me-  
"I do! I knot that you have what might be the most powerful semblance in human history, but you refuse to actually fight with it."

"Hey! I fight plenty well with it!

"You hold back! Mercury, you _never_ fight full out. And that's going to get you killed. Sooner or later."

She said sight into her hand as Mercury sighed knowing that whenever Emerald would get like this, there was only one way to cheer her up.

"And off we go!"

He said clicking a button on his knee as he legs clicked! And they powered down to recharge themselves, as he rolled onto his girlfriend's chest. Ignoring the harm she put on the back of his head as he began to sing.

 _"~OH Emerald! My beautiful mocha crystal~!"_  
"Stop."

 _"~My ebony goddess-_

"Mercury. Keep singing, and I'll cut your tongue out."  
Erald said raising one of her kunai threateningly as Merucy rolled his eyes at her.

"Call me crazy, but I doubt that. The only thing you like more than little me is that _other_ part of my anatomy."

He said as my finally let her hair down. Figuratively of course as her hair was far too short she could into just let it down.

"Why are you such an ass to me?"

"Becuase you love me for it."

"You owe me a lot of head. You know that right?"

She asked staring at him as he finally sighed dramatically.

 _"Fine! Fine!_ I'll get right on it your majesty!"  
He said as he began to move his head down her waist. Trialing his fingers in small circles on her smooth, creamy skin. As he lifted her shirt making her gasp as he planted soft kisses all over her stomach. , making his way down to-

"No. Not yet."

"Not yet? Does my queen wish for another song?"

"No. But she does want a hug."

She said pulled the boy close making him sigh.

"I missed you."

"Same here _babe."_  
"I worry about you."  
"Yeah Yeah. With a face like mine, it's hard _not_ to worry. What if something happens to it? What would all the ladies stare at then?"

He said making her girl rap the back of his head as she rubbed it slowly.

* * *

 _"Three_ cracked ribs. A bruised sternum. And a slightly ruptured lung. Good work.'

The fox faunus nurse said as Jaune sighed.

 **Fear. Worry. Anger.**

Came from his partner who still glared at him making him shiver under her green eyes. As she turned her baleful look at the nurse.

"How long until he is back to full?"

"Two days. At _most_. He's pretty tough if not that smart."

She said as Jaune grinned.

"See Pyr. I'm not dead yet."  
Jaune said as she sighed heavily.

"You were _still_ foolish! You should not fight without full aura Jaune."

Pyrrha said only half serious as Jaune smiled.

"Come on now. I know you like seeing me in action."

He said bait his partner who gave a rare true smiled as she rubbed his hair affection Tracing her hand along his short messy blonde hair making him croon his neck in response.

"I will admit to you being.. impressive in the arena."

She said as-

" **And Sexy as hell. God when you shield bashed Yang? Or when you had batted her mom? I want to rip your shorts off and take you then and there."**

Her thoughts entered he brian making him blush as the nurse came back with a clipboard.

"Your families leave in two hours. You should rest for about thirty minutes. I can watch him until then."

"Jaune are you ok? Truly?"

"I'm tired and sore, and I fell like I've been run over by a truck. But I'll live."

He said as Pyrrha gave him a playful slap on his shoulder that once again almost ripped it out of his socket as he grimaced in pain.

"FIne. I will be back in half an hour. Until then stay. In. Bed."

She said being him s she left the infirmary leaving Jaune to lay back in bed and-

The door swung open as Jaune sighed.

"Forget something Pyr? Or did-

"We need to _talk."_

A pair of Amber eyes said as he saw Blake glaring at him as he sighed.

* * *

"You know if you keep that up you will grow wrinkles. Right?"

Opal asked as her second had her head down flat oh her deal as the dean groaned din frustrations Opal walked into Glynda private Beacon quarters.

She held her own apartment in Beacon. On the upper floors of the tower. Where she lives in a modest comfort as she rubbed her head on the set Opal took careful notice of the empty wine bottles on the shag carpet floor as she sighed.

"Long night I take it?"

"You don't know the half of it."

Glynda mumbled as Opal sighed pulling up a chair that Glynda had knocked over as she sat in front of her.

"Would you like to talk about it? You know I'm a good listener right?"

Opal asked as the woman sighed.

"It's _James..._

She said Opal frowned.

"Glynda what happened in the past was just that. The past. You and James had a relationship that didn't work out. That is all."

 _The fact that it was entirely your fault is irrelevant._  
Opal thought to herself sipping her mug as Glynda sighed.

"I... I saw him again last night."  
She said as Opal felt the hairs rise on her hands.

"And? What did you do with him?'

"I... I asked him to _dance."_

"To... to dance?"  
"Yes. I asked him for a dance."

"And _why_ did you ask him to dance?"

"I... I was being foolish."

"Foolish how?"  
"I.. I thought that if I could just talk to him. Maybe if I could explain myself and actions. Perhaps if I could just explain myself again, perhaps he could forgive me...

The woman said as Opal sighed. Glynda was not a student. She was her friend, and she deserved the _blunt_ truth of this matter.

"Glynda. I must ask. I've held my peace for years now but _why?_ Why did you vote against James in the general selection?"

Opal asked as she honestly wanted to know why. James was by far and above the most promising officer of the joint Vale Atlas expeditionary force. Loved and respected by all those that served under him. He was one of if not the most popular generals in history. And when a joint vote was needed to elevate him to full general status Glynda for some unknown reason voted no.

And if not for Opal's vote which was always going to be yes he would not have been allowed to become one. Opal wonder why the practically minded Glynda would vote against the best officer and-

"You know why."

"Was it because he was a man?"  
Opal asked dreading the answer. Discrimination was a plague on humanity. Be it gender race or anything else. And even if Glynda was a traditionalist-

"No...

"Then why? He was the best-

"He is a _fool!"_

She shouted slamming her fist on the table as Opal sighed.

"This is about his aura. Right?"

"Of course it is! Opal, he _can't_ unlock his aura! Yet he fights on the front lines like a damned rookie huntress! With more guts than brains!"  
"It's not that he _can't-_

 _"_ He won't! He thinks that asking his men to fight without aura while having his unlocked is somehow unfair to them!"

"How he commands is up to him Glynda. Not us."

"He is going to get himself _killed!"_

"He knows the risks; he is no fool."  
"And?! Am I supposed to just let him go out bellowing and rallying to his death?! How can we do that-

 _"Yes._ Yes, you are supposed to let him go to his death, Glynda. That is our _job."_

Opal said fixing her second with a hard glare that made her ordinarily bright emerald eyes now tired and haggard.

"Opal-

" _Five thousand, eight hundred and seventy-six._ That is the total number of deaths that I have seen of my students while in my stead as headmaster of this academy. And that number is _not_ including those who graduated and die in the field. Glynda that casualty rate for all first years is _twenty_ percent. And it only _increases_ as they get older. Every day we send our students to thier deaths."

"Every day I look at my pupils, and I know that some of them will not be there tomorrow morning. And I rest easy knowing that I am right-  
"How?! How can you say that?! Opal! These are not your damn chess pieces! These are peoples lives! These-  
 _"Tools."_  
Opal said calmly sipping her steaming mug as Glynda blinked owlishly at her.  
"What did you just say?"  
 _"Tools._ "  
"Tools?"  
"Yes, Glynda. I said _tools_. Not people, not students _tools._ _"_

The enigmatic woman said taking a sip of her coffee as her storm cloud eyes never left Glynda.

"How could-  
"Because I have to Glynda. I do not look upon my students as _people._ I look on them as _tools._ They are instruments that I use to serve a greater purpose. They are meant to be utilized, sharpened and if necessary _broken."_

"These are people!"

"No. They are tools. They are meant to be used."  
The headmistress said as her hands glowed green.

"Opal! They are not damned objects! They have feelings emotions-

"I never said that they did not. I am just saying that I do not seem my students as people. I see them as instruments that through which I can safeguard the world. I do recognize thier individuality and will do my damnedest to protect them. But I am also willing to kill _every_ one of them should I need to."

"That's... you are a-

 _"Monster?_ Maybe. I've been around long enough to have been called such a name, and it does carry some truth to it. But I prefer to be seen as a _merchant."_

"A merchant? Of what?"

 _"Death."_  
The women said sipping her mug as she sighed contently.

"Life is like _currency_ Glynda. Especially human life. It is meant to be _spent._ Not stored for safekeeping. This school is full of the worlds most valuable currency, and every day I fully intend to go _shopping."_

The woman said as Glynda gripped her wand.

"They are alive Opal-  
"I never said they were not. I just said that in the end. There are meant to be used, spent and eventually when they serve no more purpose _discarded._ "

"How do you sleep at night?"

"On my back. But that is neither here nor there. Glynda. We are a part of something much bigger than ourselves. The lives of anyone and I do mean _anyone_ are not important. We are here for the greater good. And the great good needs _sacrifice."_

"Of your friends?"  
"If need be. I am not above reproach. Be they my students, my aides, _you_ and even me are all disposable in the end. I know I may seem cruel, but I am here to win Glynda. I will take the _best_ people for the best jobs. I don't care if they are men, woman, faunus human or even a damned robot that James loves so much.'

 _Not that I trust those soulless abominations for a second._

Opal that begrudgingly as she glared at her second.

"I built this academy under the firm belief that anyone and I mean _anyone._ Who is willing to die for thier beliefs will have a place here. And that as long as you are willing to sacrifice yourself for the good of the whole, you have a home with me, in this school."

The woman said as Glynda sighed. "I... I just want to protect him. I want to protect them. I want to protect all of them-

"Well, you _can't._ You can't protect all of them. Be they students, staff or James himself. The student knew the risk, and they will live and die with them. He's a grown man and the best man for the job. And despite what you think he is _my_ friend. And I do not care for you insulting or harassing him. Do not meet with him alone again, lest you insult him further. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal. Mam."

"Good. Now clean yourself up. You look _awful."_

* * *

What. Is. Wrong. With. YOU!?"

Blake hissed gripping the human by the throat as she straddled his crotch as she chocked Jaune on his bed.

"Blake! Air! _Please!"_

Jaune wheezed as the cat faunus strangled him.

"I can't believe this! I really cant! You are going for one! And I mean one! Day! And not only do you join the White Fang you break out Adam!? Adam Taurus the one man who you should not be anywhere within a quarter mile of! Let alone you break him out of jail!? And now he's in Vale?!"

"That's the long short of it!"

Jauen wheeze as Blaek flet her viens pop.

Stupid! Idiot! Foolish! How can you boy be so foolish?!

The girl thought she released the strangled human making him violently hacked on his bed.

"I can't believe this! I'm never letting you out of my sight again!"

She hissed as Jaune gagged for air.

"Noted! But can we at least talk about-  
"No! You don't get to talk! You get to sit there and listen to me while I debate how I'm going to kill you for being a damned idiot!"

Blake hissed through gritted teeth search mid-race.

 **Why!? WHY!? WHY!? How did you screw up this bad!? Adam?! Here?! This is the literal worst case scenario that could happen. If Adam is in Vale, I need to find him. I need to stop him. Only I can-**

"Blake I-

"Where?'

She asked her amber eyes burning into him as Jaune linked in confusion.

"Where?"

"Where is he?"  
"Adam?'

"No! _Roman!_ Where do you meet with him?"

Blake asked Jaune narrowed his eyes.

"Why would I-

"Jaune I told you that I'm in and I am. Now tell me where he is Or I call Opal and I will tell her everything I know."  
"She won't believe you."

"I busted Adam out of jail."

Jaunes voice said Blae held up her scroll with a bright red recording light flashing on it.

"You _recorded_ me?!"

"I don't like chance."

She said coyly as Jaune blushed.

"Blake you can't just-

"No, you can't just! I let you go for a day! And you break out the worlds most wanted terrorist, killed dozens of Atlas guards! And blew up an Atlas jail!"

"Blew up!? We never blew up the jail!"

"Yes. Yes, you did. The record went up the moment you left. All guards died Jaune. They are dead, and you killed them."

Blake said as Jaune gagged as she sighed.

"Jaune. I know that you are being forced to do this. But please. Let me help you."

Blake said in a calm voice as she let her eyes soften as Jaune sighed heavily.

"Fine but-

"We aren't alone."

Blake said her bow twitching as she reached for her weapon.

"What do you mean we aren't alone."

"What does that mean!?'  
Jaune asked as Blake glared at the door.

"Someones coming!"

"Then get off me!"  
Jaune said the door opened on the infirmary and a woman walked inside.

* * *

I wish people would just _listen._ I know I might come off as rude, but I am right. I am only here to help. Opal thought opening the door of the infirmary to check on her most inters change Jaune Arc.

The boy who came home covered in snow dust. As he said obviously to know that snow us did not exist, smelling of gunpowder blood and engine fuel.

As she opened the door, she intended to interrogate the boy and-

Her thought stopped as she saw a most intriguing sight. The boy was ever being looked int. As Blake Belladonna straddled his lap kissing him on the lips as a small smile spread across her face.

"My my. You two look like you are getting along. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Opal said smugly as Jaune blushed as Blake broke thier kiss.

"Mam! I'm sorry-

"Don't be Blake. I've snuck into my fair share of boys bedsides in my day. I don't have any reason to judge you."

Opal said smiling softly as she frowned suddenly.

"Jaune? I thought you were dating Miss Xiao-Long? Not Miss Belladonna-

"Lover! I'm his lover at Beacon! We just started dating so were pretty shy about it!"

Blake said lying through her teet as Opal decided to have some fun. Jaune was here for four years. Literally. He was office property of Beacon. A ward of the school. She could and would do with him as she wished.

He was one of her _best_ currency, and she was going to spend Jaune dearly over his time in her institution. As the boy might come to regret leaving his home as Opal was sure he had just traded one hell for another. Not that she cared about that. As long as Jaune served her purpose all else was secondary.

"Well, I must say that I approve. So long as it is consensual. It is consensual right Mister Arc?"

"Yes! Yes, it is!"

Jaune said blushing as he planted a kiss on Blakes' cheek making the faunus blush as Opal decided to push them.  
As she reached into a Beacon medical drawer and gripped a small colorful box form it and tossed it at them.

"Here. A gift for you two."

Opal said Blake's faun reflexes caught the box as she gagged.

 _"Condoms!?"_

"Of course. Unless you wish to be a mother so soon? Do you? If so Glynda does have a program available-  
"No!"

Blake said blushing brightly as Opal sighed as she began to enjoy small pleasures in her life. Tormenting _helpless_ children.

* * *

"Well, that was embarrassing."

Jaune said as Opal finally left the room after torment the two asking them for a perfect birth control, water the wanted to visit a Beacon guest room. Or what the name of the firstborn would be.

As Blake blushed brighter than Nora's hair before finally ducking her head in Jauen shoulder people laughed once before giving Jaune a disturbing look as she left the two alone.

As Opal left Blake sighed heavily. "I thought she would never leave."

Blake said as Jaune nodded.

"Well, at least we didn't get caught right?"

Jaune asked the beautiful cat girl straddling his wast as Blake sighed.

"You know if I knew I'd meat a human that would give me this much trouble I would have just killed you. You know that?'

"Sorry to burst your bubble. But I'm pretty hard to kill."

"Oh, I know you are full of surprises Jaune. Like how your sword shoots lightning, or fire or-

"How do you know that!?"

"Jaune. You are not slick. I saw you sneak off that night. What the hell are your weapons anyway?"

Blake asked as Jaune paused as he saw a chance.

"Secret."

"Secret?"

"Jaune! I'm back and-

A door opened in the room as Blake leaped off his bed as his partner walked inside.

"Blake? Why are you here?"

Pyrrha asked as Blae stood panting heavily in front of a blushing Jaune as she coughed into her arm

"Sorry, Pyrrha. I was just checking on Jaune. He looked hurt, and I wanted to check up on him.

"Oh. That's fine! I'm just there to get him. His sister is leaving now, and I think he wants to say goodbye."

Pyrrha said as Jaune nodded rapidly as he and Blake flushed.

* * *

"So Tai?"

"Yes, my future son in law? How is my floor blonde doing today?'

Tai asked as Jaune sighed. It was down to the long walk of Beacon students taking thier parents to the docks as Jaune decided to talk with the one male parent that he had a _somewhat_ positve relationship with.

"Do you have a semblance?"  
Jaune asked the man as he and he walked in front of thier friends and family as Tai nodded.

"Sure do! I can collect _kinetic energy_! I can take the stored energy of where I move my body and use it to accelerate myself! Why else do you think I'm always bouncing? I got to build up a charge!"

Tai said laughing happily as Jaune smiled.

"So that's how you move so fast."

"Sure is! Look I can also do this!"  
Tai said as he opened his hands as-  
 _KERZHT!_

Bolts of lightning!? Flew between his hands as Jaunes mouth dropped.

"Pretty cool right? I can also use my stored energy to shock people!"

"Tai stop it. You're scaring the children."

Summer chided her husband as Tai grinned.

"What? What would I stop? You love it when I do this to you _Sum-Sum!"_

Tai said as the woman flushed.

"Tai! Not in front of the _children!"_  
"Who Ruby and Yang? Summer, you and Raven, are not the quiets people in the world Unless they are deaf they have heard you moaning at night-  
"Tai! Stop that!"

"Stop? That's _not_ what you were saying last night Raven."

He said as Yang sighed.

"Dad. Don't talk about sleeping with mom's ok?"

"Why not firecracker? That the only reason you are walking here right now! You came out in a _Yang_ and-

"Tai. If you keep talking...

Summer said zipping to her husband in a shower of white roses. Gripping him by his ear pulling him down to her face as she began to whisper in his ear making the man stop, flutter and turn a shade of red to beat his daughters cloak.

"But Summer-  
Tai said as Sumber began to whisper more into his head. "That's not fair-  
"That' only for Thursday!"

He said blush bright as Summer gripped him tighter finally making him sigh as Tai gave in.

"Fine. I'll be good."

"Good boy!"

She said as Tai said before he sent a look to Jaune.

"I sent you a text Jaune. Read it _alone."_

Tai said as Jaune nodded as the teens guided their parents to the docks. As the teens with visiting family members made a sad goodbye.

* * *

"Ruby! I'll miss you!"

Summer said hugging her daughter tightly as she returned the hug happily.

"I'll miss you too Mom! I'll write to you every day!"

Ruby said hugging her mother as Raven walked to Yang.

 _"Raven."_  
 _"Yang."_  
 _"Mom."_  
 _"Daughter_."  
The two woman said before Yang sighed deciding to be the bigger woman for once.

"I'll miss you, mom."  
Yang said hugging her mother as Raven smiled as she hugged her back.  
"And I you daughter."  
She said hugging her daughter s she whispered in her ear.

"He _is_ falling for you. Don't let this one slip through your fingers."  
"I won't."  
"Do not let your guard down. Your sister is the _only_ one you may share with."

Raven said as Yang nodded as Summer whispered into her daughter's ear.

"Ruby. Do you remember what I taught you?'

"Yes. mom...

"Do you?"  
"Yes, mom. I'll use my _feminine wiles!"_  
Ruby said as her mother smiled

"Good girl. Remember Ruby; you got to be tough with a man! You can be sweet at first but don't; be afraid to use your _whip_! I bought one for you just in case, and I put it in your room. It's the same one that I use on your father so don't be afraid to try it out ok?"

"I _won't_ mom! I'll be sure to use it on him!"

"Good girl!"

Summer said as the mother and daughter hugged.

* * *

"It was nice seeing you again Nora. I hope you will call your mother. She missed you" Marcus Nikos said as both his daughter and mother stared at him in confusion.

As the man had _refused_ to say how he knew Nora or Nora him,

" Somehow I doubt that Marcus, but either way. It was nice to see you again as well and for what it's worth I hope life treats you well."

"You and me both."

He said smiling before tunning to Pyrrha who beamed as she wrapped him in a hug.  
 _"Daddy_! I'll miss you!"  
She said as Marcus hugged his daughter who even almost twenty years younger than him was over a foot taller than him as he hugged her back.

"I'll miss you too baby girl. Do good things for me ok?"

"I will."  
She promised as she turned to her mother.

 _"Mother."_  
 _"Pyrrha."_  
"It was nice seeing you again mother. Tell my sibling I said hello."

"Your brother misses you. And I know he will be glad to see you doing well, as well as a possible stepbrother. Pyrrha you have claimed that boy. Do not let him go."

"I will not."  
"See that you don't. Now Marcus let us go."

She said as the walked away.

* * *

"Well, then Velvet this is goodbye."

"Bye, mom. I'll see you later."

Velvet said before turning to her father as a small tear fell from her face as-

"Aww! Don't cry _Honeybuns!_ You can see your parents next time when you bring our boyfriend with you!"

"Coco!"

"Why hello Coco. Where were you hiding all this time?"

"Oh, you know me Miss Scarletina! I was just busy shopping! Chasing a boy of my dreams and being generally _fabulous!"_  
Coco said grinning ear to ear as Velvet's mother sighed.

"As you say, Coco. Please take care of my daughter. I know you will."

"You can trust me! Our favorite Honeybuns is safe with me!"

Coco said poudly as Velvet whined.

"Coco! Stop...

Velvet said as she blushed.

* * *

 _"Arc."_

"Raven?"  
"It was nice to meet you... I... I am not good with goodbyes but... You make my daughter happy. And that is good. Do not make her cry. And do not! Let her bully you. Yand is a good girl, but she needs you to set boundaries."

Raven said curtly. Nodding once to the boy not giving him time to answer as Summer blurred up to him and gave him a tight bone-breaking hug.

"Bye Jaune! I'll miss you!"  
Summer said ina happy cherry tone just like her daughter before she whispered into his ear.

"If you _ever_ come into a room smelling like blood and dust again, I'm going t make sure the next time anyone sees you again will be at your and Rubys' wedding. _BYE!"_

She said blurring away in a blaze of white roses as jaune felt a cold hand of fear in his heart as-

"Jaune. You have my daughters hearts. I hope she proves worthy of it."  
Anetha said bowing once walking away as-  
"Jaune."

His sister said as he turned around to see his eldest sister smiling weakly at him as a frown came on his face.

"You... you are really leaving _Cait?"_

"I have to Jaune. I'm a huntress, and this is my job. You know I _love_ you right?"

She asked as he gave her younger brother a tight hug as Jaune felt it.

 **"Fear. Loathing. Anxiety. Guilt. Shame. Pitty.**

All came from her as she began to speak.

"Jaune... I just want you to know this. You. No matter _what_ happens today, I will _always_ see you as my brother."

Caitlin said as Jaune blinked owlishly as his sister left him quickly. Not bother to keep his sight as she walked away to bullhead, her claymore strapped to her back as Jaune frowned.

Why are you so nervous? He thought as she got on bullhead sperate from the other parents and left _without_ waving goodbye.

* * *

As Pyrrha walked her partner back to Beacon, she gave a bitter smile to him as they walked into the Beacon hallway proper. She knew that he had a complicated family life. And Caitlin was one if not the only member he had a working positive relationship with. And seeing her go must have been rough for him and-

"WAH!"

A voice cried out as a small child with long yellow hair fell flat on her face. An obvious visiting younger sister of a Beacon student fell flat on the asphalt of the loading dock and began to wail loudly and-

"There. There. Don't cry little one."

Jaune said to the crying child on one knee bending down to look at her at eye level.

"B.. but it _hurts!"_

The small girl with pale skin a white dress and blonde pigtails said as Jaune smiled at her.

"Don't worry. You are fine it'll be ok."

He said in a gentle reassuring voice. Rubbing the child's head softly with one hand as the child sniffled once.

"You... you think so?'

"I know so. Now, how about you run along. I think your family is worried about you. You don't want them to leave you here now do you?'

Jaune asked as lightbulb popped up in her head.

 _"No!"_

She shouted leaping out of his arm and running for the docs stopping once to turn around and shouted back.

"Thaks _mister!"_

She yelled as Jaune-

 **Warmth. Respect.**

A flood of warm feelings came from behind him as his friends saw him interact with the child.

"You are good with children? Why didn't you tell me Jaune?"

Pyrrha asked smiling warmly at him as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"So not only can you cook but you are _also_ good with kids? Gotta say blondie you are looked more scrumptious by the second!"

Yang said licking her lips as Jaune smiled

"Thanks. I think? I'm just a good child watching. I kind of learned from my elder sister when she took care of me."

Jaune said obviously missing Catilin as his partner rubbed his shoulder in a supportive manner.

Don't worry Jaune I'll cheer you up. Pyrrha thought happily as a shadow fell over them.

"Hey, there little Bro! How the hell are you!?"

A sharp voice said as Jaune was lifted up in the air by a bigger female version of himself. Clad in light blue combat armor. With a _massive_ sniper rifle on her back and several grenades strapped on a long plastic bandolier on her chest.  
 _Another sister?!_ Pyrrha thought as what had to be another sibling of Jaune appeared lifting Jaune up into the air and-  
" _Bleu!?"_

Jaune gasped as someone clad in light blue combat armor with a massive sniper on her back, and many grenades on her chest smiled at him.

"It's me, little bro! _Let's talk!"_

The woman said smiling ear to ear with a smile that despite appearing genuine filled Pyrrha' blood with ice water as Jaune froze...

* * *

 **Fear. Panic. Confusion**

Rushed through Jaune's mind as he was put down in a Beacon guest Room as _Bleu_ of all people appeared at his school _after_ parents week and took him from his team. Giving half-hearted introductions to his partner friends before spiriting him off to a Beacon Guest room before Jaune's panicked fueled mind could comprehend what was happening until it was to late and he was alone with _her._

 _"Bleu is here?! Bleu is here?! Why!? Why!? Why!?"_

Jaune thought as he began panicking as his body was wrapped in a cold sweat as his sister let him down. This was not good. Not good at all! Bleu was here! Here! Bleu was the _worst_ of his sisters. If she was in Beacon that meant he was in deep. As his second eldest put him down Jaune found his heart beating out of his chest as he looked at an almost identical face to his own.

"Bleu... Why are you-

 _Thirty-seven._  
Jaune counted thirty-seven rounds on the floor of the Beacon guest rooms carpet. As he laid face first on the ground as he tasted blood in his mouth as the world spun.

"Goddess you talk too much."

Bleu said tiredly yawing deeply in a lackadaisical manner as she wiped her younger brothers blood off on her light blue skirmisher armor. Looking at it in an annoyed manner as she finished slapping him.

Jaune felt his face cry out as a million needles dug into his flesh. Bleu slapped him so hard that his mouth filled with blood. As he looked at the yellow carpet now dyed red as his eyes spun as he felt the nasty effects of a fight with Bleu entered his face.

Bleu was always a bit of a _sadist_. And a talented engineer, as she had taken eh time to develop _aura glove_ technology. The technology that encased the now glowing blue armored fist in a crackling field of energy as she flexed her fingers.

The crackling energy field was specially meant to dampen your aura's field. Meaning that any wound you took from that damn fist was an injury that you were going to heal without the help of your aura. And it was going to be damned painful.

As his sister smirked at him triumphantly, Jaune felt a rage grow in him before he instantly smashed it down. He was angry pissed. Someone had just slapped him so hard he dyed the floor red.

As there was even a tooth! On the ground. She hit him so hard she knocked out a damn tooth. Anyone, else that did this would have had one helluva fight, but this was Bleu and Blew was a killer.

And you did not fight Bleu. Jaune was angry he was not suicidal. Bleu had almost killed him several times in his life. Last time on his actual wedding day and she would take no qualms ending his life without a second hesitation-

 _"Get up."_

Blue said dryly looking her brother in the eye. As an older feminine version of himself glared down pityingly at her bleeding bruised brother.

"Jaune. Don't make me start counting."

The woman said as memories of Bleu and her counting. Came into his mind as he shot up. Ignoring the crippling pain in his jaw and leaping on his feet before-  
"OMF!"

Jaune screams as a knee for his gut as Bleu kneed him in his guts. Knocking hte air out of his lung as Blue sighed tiredly.

"Only one knee to take you down, Bro? What did I expect? You know Jaune, you really are pathetic you know?'

Bleu asked letting the boy fall to his knees gagging loud before landing a punch on his chest making him gag, as he slammed back on the floor before she delivered a punishing kick to his side break ribs and making him cry out as she sighed.

"W.. Why are you here?"

Jaune asked barely conscious and spitting up blood as she smiled.

"To _help_ you, little bro!"

She said in a disturbingly cheery manner placing an armored boot on his chest and _pressing_ down making him cry out as she crushed his ribs.  
"Help! me?"

Jaune asked hissing through his teeth as Bleu took her boot from his chest and sighed heavily.

"Yup! I got you a _present!"_

She said reaching behind her with her glowing blue armored fist pulling out a small pendant with a lavishly embroidered skull on it as Jaune saw it as his face paled and skin lost all color as tears fell from his eyes.

"No...  
He said in a disbelieving voice as tears fell from his eyes as Bleu nodded.

 _"Yup!_ Jaune Arc! For _several!_ Acts of cowardice, deceit and dishonorable actions! I! Bleu Arc, with the support of three other of your family members, I banish you from our clan! From this day forth you are no longer Jaune Arc! You are at this moment stripped of your _title! Rank! Inheritance!_ And all other parts of clan Arc except you weapons! As I now dub you Jaune _Vesperax!"_

Bleu said expelling Jaune from his family as tears fell down his bleeding face as his world came crashing down. As she tossed the skull pendant at him.

"Bleu! You can't do this! I-

"Sorry, Bro! I got four of us behind me! Carol. Saph. Clair and _Star_ all want you out so you are gone!"

She said smiling as Jaune felt his world break.

"Star _wouldn't_ do that!"

Jaune shouted back as he _refused_ the fact that his closest age sibling would ever-

"She sure did Jaune. I don't know why it took her so long to get tired of you but she did."

Bleu said yawning as Jaune felt a tear fall from his face.

"Bleu... If I'm not an Arc how can I live? That's... that's all I have left. All I have is my name. What am I going to do without it?"

Jaune asked tears falling from his eyes as Bleu walked up to him lazily shrugging her shoulder as she put her rifle _Merlin_ down on the floor.

"No idea. Honestly, bro that is the _least_ of your concerns."

Bleu said cracking her knuckles as she shot him a predatory grin. As she rubbed her glowing fist together.

"You should really focus on the here and now bro, because unless you put up your fist and start fighting for your ass for two minutes. I'm going to _beat_ you to death." Bleu said raising her fist as she grinned at him.

* * *

 **AN: Well there we go! Bleu is here! She does _not_ like Jaune. And our boy is in for the fight of his life! This Fic is kicking up and is only going to get more brutal as it goes on so one warning! Otherwise thanks for reading. Shorter Omake Because I am dying.**

* * *

 **Stat changes Jaune Arc.**

 **All Negative quirks, traits removed! New _unique_ traits gained. **

**Stat sheet.**

 **Str: 59**

 **Wit: 26**

 **Charisma: 47**

 **Charm: 32**

 **Intellect:90**  
 **Vitality: 132**

 **Will: 122+ 20 due to stubborn trait + 10 due to Martyr trait.**  
 **Dexterity: 173**

 **Deception 29**

 **Agility 125**

 **Perception 51**

 **Luck: 50**

 **quirks**

 **Skillful. Plus three damage to all weapons.**  
 **Flexible. Plus 4 agility and dexterity.**

 **Traits.**

 ** _Heart on your sleeve!_ Unique trait! You will show all emotions freely and unashamedly! Dagon seal.**

 ** _Broken dream!_ Will seek consul with all social contact above tightly for emotional support! Dramatically raised all social levels! Dagon seal.**

 ** _New skill! Domination!_ Can now use your semblance to influence the minds of others around you! Dagon seal**

 **Lady Killer. Plus 25% damage to all female opponents. Opens unique dialogue with the opposite gender.**

 **Stalwart Will Never. Ever do anything that goes against your moral code.**

 **Kind You are kind. Relationship levels grow faster than others. Double growth with those with the cruel trait.**

 **Stubborn. +20 will**

 **Martyr. Will always seke an honorable death in combat.**

 **If I only had a Brain. Will reduce stress to zero if sung fully.**

 ** _New defining trait!_ _True Mortal._ You are a human. Thorugh and through. Your needs are that of a human. Your wants are human wants. You are a human. through and through. Dagon seal.**

 **Alignment. Progressive.**

 **Waring. Dagon sealed traits can _not_ be removed by any other being but Dagon herself in _person._**

 **Waring! Crisis event Velvet _Cancelled!_**

 **No change on character.**

 **Active missions.**

 **Get closer to Ruby.**

 **Gain social link levels.**

 **Seek romantic relationship Velvet and Coco.**

 **Survive.**

 **Name**

 **Lie Ren.**

 **Level?**

 **Health 110/110**

 **Social status. Best male friend.**

 **Social rank 68/200**

 **Insight 57/48**

 **Stat break down.**

 **Str. 67**

 **Wit. 89**

 **Intellect. 134**

 **Will. 90**

 **Charm. +2 20**

 **Charisma. +1 34**

 **Agility. 148**

 **Deception. 33**

 **Perception. +2 30**

 **Luck. 2**

 **Skills.**

 _ **Stabby! Stabby!**_

 _ **Bloodletter.**_

 _ **Slayer.**_

 **Quirks**

 _ **Happy.**_

 ** _Calm._**

 ** _Grudge taker._**

 **Traits**

 _ **Masochist.**_

 _ **Cutter.**_

 ** _Slice n Dice._**

 **Passive.**

 _ **Pull**_

 **Defining trait. _Chameleon_**

 **Alignment progressive.**

 **Name Qrow Branwen.**

 **Health 450/498**

 **Social status. _Father figure._**

 **Social rank. 200/200 Maxed.**

 **Stat break down.**

 **Str. 6+ 134**

 **Wit. 8+ 89**

 **Intellect. 7+ 23**

 **Will. 9+ 138**

 **Charm. 4+ 69**

 **Charisma. 2+ 39**

 **Agility.4+ 49**

 **Dexterity. 8+ 28**

 **Deception. 39**

 **Perception.3+ 109**

 **Luck. 0**

 **Insight Max.**

 **Skills.**

 _ **If I only had a brain.**_

 _ **Branwen style drunk combat.**_

 ** _Hijacker._**

 ** _Assassin._**

 ** _Rally._**

 ** _Inspire._**

 **Quirks.**

 _ **Ruminator.**_

 ** _Thick headed._**

 ** _Iron liver._**

 ** _Forgiving._**

 **Traits.**

 _ **Functional alcoholism.**_

 ** _Survivor._**

 ** _Ladies man._**

 ** _Smooth talker._**

 ** _Dirty old bird._**

 ** _Charmer._**

 **Passive. Bad luck Charm.**

 **Defining trait. _Kind._**

 **Alignment marries.**

 **Inventory.**

 **Flask.**

 **T-shirt 1 prot.**

 **Torn pants. 3 prot.**

 **Weapon Harbinger.**

 **Dmg 200**

 **Dps 600**

 **Weapon requirements.** **Str 3+. Agility 4+. Dexterity 3+**

 **Name Caitlin Arc.**

 **Health. 650/650**

 **Relation status. Siblings.**

 **Relationship rank. 200/200 Max.**

 **Insight Max.**

 **Stat break down.**

 **Str. +14 147**

 **Wil +12 167**

 **Charm 40**

 **Charisma 70**

 **Intellect 3+ 28**

 **Agility 2+ 27**

 **Dexterity 2+ 20**

 **Perception 4+ 29**

 **Deception 3**

 **Wit+1 24**

 **Luck 29**

 **Skills.**

 **Surge.**

 **Sibling affection.**

 **Break.**

 **Rally.**

 **Soothe.**

 **Quirks.**

 **Caring.**

 **Erratic.**

 **Traits.**

 **Honorable.**

 **Glory Seeker.**

 **Hound.**

 **Stalwart.**

 **Paragon.**

 **Defining trait. _Judge_.**

 **Inventory.**

 **Arc Armor.**

 **Prot 89**

 **Weapon _Judgement_**

 **Damage 387**

 **Dps 387**

 **Weapon requirements Str 9+ Agility 40.**

 **Alignment progressive.**

 **Name Bleu Arc**

 **Health 589/589**

 **Social status. _Siblings_**

 **Social rank. 200/200**

 **Stat break down.**

 **Str. 2+6**

 **Will. 13+ 29**

 **Wit. 7+48**

 **Charisma. 3+49**

 **Charm. 7+58**

 **Agility. 11+89**

 **Perception. 8+30**

 **Intellect. 8+ 28**

 **Dexterity. 12+ 37**

 **Deception 3+6**

 **luck 39**

 **Skills.**

 **Deadeye.**

 **Trick shot.**

 **Deceiver.**

 **merciless.**

 **Quirks.**

 **Mad.**

 **Callous.**

 **Caring.**

 **Cunning**

 **Rationalizer.**

 **Traits.**

 **Callous.**

 **Cruel.**

 **Decadent.**

 **Sadist.**

 **Hedonist.**

 **Risk taker.**

 **Glory Seeker.**

 **Rebel.**

 **Defining trait. Machiavellian**

 **Alignment progressive.**

 **Inventory.**

 **Arc skirmisher plate.**

 **Prot 47**

 **Weapon _Merlin._**

 **Damage 789**

 **Dps 789**

 **Weapon requirements.**

 **Dexterity 6+ Agility 2+ Streangth1+ Prception 3+**

* * *

 **Darkest Remnant. Lore.**

 **Life feeds on life. Life left unchecked is cancer. Cancer must be purged. You must know this Oscar. You must understand. Know my failures as I have and learn. Learn or perish. You may think yourself season my relative but you are a sapling, a crying baby untested and unaware, grasping at straws of knowledge that he can barely conceive of let alone comprehend. You think you have seen horror my relative buy what you have witnessed is but only a slim, insignificant fraction of the madness that lurks behind these sordid storied halls.**

 **Be careful my relative, for time is running out and soon it will be time to take the battle to the belly of the beast and slay the evil that dwells in the infected halls deep below the towering spires of Beacon. Take head young child for you are all that is left, you and your band of fanatics, outlaws, mercenaries, and righteous fools. Are all that will stand between Remnant and the Darkes Beacon. Take heam y relative and rejoice for come victory or defeat. You are the _Flame._**


	13. Meet the family

**AN: Here it is! New chapter new game on! In this one, we get to see a "fight" with Jaune and his sister. As our boy fights for his life as Bleu's true character is revealed and we get to see just how much she _loves_ her brother. Also! We get to meet the family! We see who helps Roman keep his shit together meet some new Oc's and things get a bit _heavy-handed_. All this and more and this chapter of Game on! Also. **

**200 followers!? What is this!? I never thought this fic would do well but it is the fasted growing fic I have! So thank you! It means so much than someone and I mean _anyone_ likes this fic! I get so many mixed reviews I really do wonder how it's doing! But until then! The next chapter is something special to celebrate the 200 follower milestone so until that comes! _Enjoy..._**

* * *

 _"Heyar!_ "

" _AHH!_ Whose a good _boy?"_

 _"Gya!"_

"Yes! Yes, you are good boy Jaune! Yes, you _are!"_

 _"Gah!"_

The small blonde bundle in the white blankets said as a shining pair of blue eyes held him up close rubbing her nose with him as the baby cried in happiness-

"Cait! Mom wants to talk to you! Let me take Jaune."

A voice from behind Caitlin Arc said as she turned around. It was midday in Arc Manor, and Caitlin was doing her _new_ favorite past time. Playing with her latest sibling and favorite and only brother Jaune. As he wiggled happily in her arms. As the eldest Arc child smiled at her giggling baby brother, she turned to see her closet sibling Bleu standing in front of her.

Bleu was tall like her, but not quite her height. The two year age difference between the two was showing as the seventeen-year-old girl smiled at her sister.

Bleu was dressed in long tela pants with a bright white t-shirt with blue and yellow flowers on its top, her long blonde hair done in pigtails that went down past her waist as she smiled at her.

"Here. Take Jaune, do you know what mom wants?"

"Nah. I don't, but I think it's something to do with dad. I saw him earlier today getting ready for a hunt."

Bleu said as Catilin handed over their brother to her who's bright blue eyes looked on in distress as one of his favorite people left his somewhat limited vision range disappearing for a moment as the boy began to cry only to brighten in happiness. As his _other_ favorite person entered his sight range." _AH!"_

The baby cried as it reached out his small hands in anticipation to see Bleu as she grinned

"Hey, there little bro! How's my _favorite_ baby brother doing?"

" _GAH!"_

Jaune cried out smiling happily at his elder sister as she rubbed his already messy blonde hair happily.

 _"Aw!_ You are glad to see your big sister right?"

She asked as Jaune smiled happily as she clutched her outstretched hand wrapping is small hand around her finger and pulling it as Caitlin smiled at her sibling."You really love Jaune don't you?"

She asked a warm feeling in her heart as she saw her closest sibling holding thier baby brother as Bleu nodded happily.

"Yup! Sure do! He's my _only_ brother, and I _love! Love! Love_ him!"

Bleu said in a high pitched tone that Jaune loved to hear as he giggled into her ear as Catilin smiled she heard her mother call for her.

 _"Cait!"_

 _"Great_. I'll go see what mom wants. Take care of Jaune k?"

"Sure thing!"

Bleu said playing with her younger brothers finger as he giggled happily.

 _"Bye Jaune!"_

Caitlin said as Bleu turned her brother to face their sister.

"Say _bye-bye_ Jaune! Say _bye-bye Caitlin!"_

 _"FWAH!"_

The baby cried as Caitlin giggled.

"Clos enough! See yah, Bleu!"

"By Cait!"

The sister said as Caitlin left the door leaving Bleu in the small baby room alone with her younger sibling and only brother.

"AW! Jaune you are just too cute! I don't know what I am going to do with you! I could just eat you all up! AHH!"

She said making loud munching mosies as Jaune squealed in delight as Bleu smile lovingly at her only brother as she frowned internally.

Bleu was sad. Incredibly despondent over having a brother in her family. Oh, she loved Jaune! Make no mistake! Bleu Arc loved all her siblings more than anything! To an Arc, family was the _most_ important thing in the world! That was why Jaune made her sad.

Blue Arc was just that. An _Arc._ She like every other Arc was a born warrior! Like her mother, her sisters and her father! And as such, it was her privilege no! Her _right_ to die like one! A right that her brother, her _darling!_ Precious baby brother was being unjustly denied.

Bleu was under the firm belief that _all_ Arc's should die on the battlefield. Where they would be guaranteed! To go to thier ancestors! It was the only way that they could make it to the afterlife according to her.

As she held her laughing little brothers hand a grimace formed on her face. That was why she was so worried about Jaune. Jaune was _not_ going to die on the battlefield. Not likely. She had already heard her mother talking about marriage plans for him already. And that was _not_ ok. Thier mother was going to sell him off in a political marriage to some damned wench just because she couldn't bear to see him hurt! _Ridiculous!_

She was so soft! Her and Caitlin and Coral! And all the rest of them! Beised Saphire, Star, and Clair but Saph and Clair didn't count because they actually _disliked_ Jaune for some reason. Bleu never saw why Jaune was _adorable!_ And she loved him, but back to the problem with her mother and other sisters.

They all wanted him to have a nice cozy life, where he would live as some damn trophy husband for whatever incompetent trollop they send him off to! That was no life! Safe and comfortable, away from the glory and _thrill_ of a fight! _How could she!?_

Oh no. Bleu saw it in Jaune's eyes. He was a _warrior!_ A _fighter_ just waiting to have his potential unleashed! Her mother and sisters might want a cozy life for him but no. Not her not Star and definitely not her father. They had made plans to turn Jaune into one of the greatest hunters Remantant had ever known!

And Bleu being the _loving_ sibling she is was going to make sure Jaune became the best-damned hunter ever _. Period._ No matter what she had to do to make him great.

"You are going to be _great_ little bro! I'm going to make you the best hunter there is! Doesn't that sound good?"

 _"GAH!"_

"That's what I thought. You know Mom, and your big sis over there wants you to be a house husband. But I don't. And neither does dad. We are going to make sure you get to die on the battlefield. Just like me!"

 _"You_ Jaune are going to live. You are going to _fight_! And you are going to _die!_ Kicking screaming with a blade in your hand and shield on your side. There will be no easy life for you Jaune. Of this, I swear"

"I'm going to make you just like me! A warrior, no! Even better than a warrior! I'm gon to make you a soldier! A true fighter of battles. You came into this world kicking screaming and covered in someone else's blood Jaune, and I'm going to make sure you leave it the _exact_ same way."

The sister said as her brother cried in happiness blissfully unaware of what his sibling was speaking as she smirked.

"I'm going to make sure you die in the _greatest_ battle of all time! A death in a bed will never befall you, brother, I won't let you die in peace. Even if I have to kill you _myself."_

Bley said as she smirked at her brother.

"Now, who's got your toe!?"

* * *

" _Beat_ me to death?"

Jaune asked fresh tears still falling from his face and blinking in confusion as Bleu nodded to him. As her massive aura goal gauntlets sparked a bright teal color. As the harsh smell of ozone filled his nostrils as she smiled at him genially as she was covered in the calm afternoon light as she smiled happily at him.

"Sure am _little brother_! I made a deal with Cait that says I have _two_ minutes to beat you to death! So If you _don't_ want to die defend yourself!"

Caitlin said raising her fist taking a boxing stance that he was all too familiar with as Jaune's jaw dropped.

"Ble-

 _FWAP!_

Jaune's face exploded in pain as he was lifted off the floor as a punch collied with the left side of his face like a damn piledriver. Making his word turn upside down as a kaleidoscope of colors found his eyes as he was lifted from the ground as blood flew everywhere as Bleu grinned savagely at him.

"There's _one!"_ Bleu said as Jaune smacked into the wall, colliding with it like a hurricane. Hurling off the wall from the sheer force of the impact grimacing as his face collided with the hard surface making a loud _whack!_ Filled the room while blood flew from his mouth as-

 _"FWAM!_

Bleu punched him in mid-air. Her fist colliding with the rebounding face of her little brother whom she cared for _so_ much. She did! _Really!_ Bleu loved Jaune that was why she was here at Beacon to give him his _gift._ As her fist stuck his cheek shook and distorted under her impact as his teeth flew out of his face as blood covered the wall.

 _SPLAT!_

"OH! Watch it Jaune! It's only been twenty seconds! You can't die so quick! At least put up a fight!"

She said as Jaune spat of blood coughing violently on the formerly blue now scarlet carpeting of the Beacon guest room. As he spat out several loosened teeth in bloody pearls meteors as she walked around him grinning in a beastly manner as she circled him like a predator circling its prey.

"Bleu! Why-

 _"Open chest!"_

She cried as she slammed a fist into his chest knocking the breath from his lungs as he felt his eyes roll into the back of his legs, as he counted the ribs that cracked under her strike. He counted _six._ As her massive blue gauntlets took him off the ground before she backhanded him into the floor.

 _Smack!_

The boy struck the ground with the force of a meteor as he hit the ground bouncing half a foot into the air before slamming back down with a dull _thump!_ And went still. His body twitching violently as blood pooled from his mouth as Bleu sighed.

She was afraid of this. Jaune had yet to grow _strong._ Sure he was a _decent_ fighter. Beter than most _women_ were at this school but he was _far_ below the Arc standard. He might have made it into Beacon, but that was not good enough!

Jaune needed to become stronger _much_ stronger! She promised to make him the most excellent hunter on the planet! And she would do that or she would kill him her self. There would be no easy life for her brother. Not while she breathed as the boy began to stir.

As Jaune fianlly got up standing up on shaky, wobbly legs hacking up more blood and another round of loose teeth fell from his mouth. As small scarlet comets on the floor as the crackling blue electricity flowed into his body. Making his limbs shook and jerked sporadically as the stray marron power surged through him.

 _"Why!?_ Why are you attacking me!? What did I do to you!?"

Jaune shouted crying out in pain nearly falling to his knees blood sprouting from his mouth as Bleu sighed.

 _"Jaune! Jaune!_ I'm not _attacking_ you! I'm _helping_ you!"

"By _beating_ me to death!?"

"No! Well if need be, I _will_ beat you to death. No offense but I am here to _save_ you!"

She said as she cracked her knuckles as Jaune glared at her. As his blue eyes shone with righteous indignation as she smirked at him.

 _"Save me!? Save me!?_ You've been saying that same damned line my entire life! You always say you want to help me, but you never say why! You hit! And kick! And-

 _FIT!_

Jaune froze as he saw a blur of blue followed by a _Fit!_ Sound filled his ears as a knife was suddenly thrown at his feet embedding itself in the floor as he felt his blood run cold as he looked up and began to shake."Bleu! W-

 _"Defend yourself!"_

Bleu said drawing a long glistening silver combat knife from her side armor. As Jaune glared at her gripping the blade from the floor grunting as he yanked the knife from the ground. Felling the cold steel in his hand brought some confidence to him as he held his blade to her as she smiled at him.

"Good! I see you remember your stance! Now let's see if you remembered anything else that _I_ taught you!"

Bleu said twirling her knife in her hands as Jaune glared at her as she flicked her knife up and down and-

 _CLANG!_

The sound of metal on metal filled the air as Bleu slammed into his knife. Jaune never even saw her move, as he barely held on as his sibling nearly took him off his feet with the force of her attack. Slamming her knife into his single handily making him grunt in pain as his feet slid back on the carpet.

Taking the brunt of her attack in one block as he winced in pain as Bleu smirked at the boy.

"Good job bro! I see you remember how to block. Now let's see how you take a hit!"

She said moving backward twirling her knife around nearly yanking the knife from his hand. As she tried to break the knife from his grip. As Jaune barley retained this blade as Bleu twirled around and crashed a backhand into his face.

 _FWAP!_

The back end of her powered fist slammed into his cheek, breaking it open like a watermelon and sending him flying back on his back. As his world exploded in pain as he wasted no time kicking up to his shoes. As he _barely_ avoided getting a knife to his jugular.

 _VITHUM!_

A knife struck the carpet beside him as he leaped out of the way of the attack. As he lashed out at his sister's ankle. Starting to take her in the shin. As Bleu quickly jumped out of the way of his attack. As she retrieved and slammed her own knife into his body. Lasing downward as Jaune twisted into her strike.

Jaune dodged the attacked as he slashed up at her he kife skittering up on her blue skirmisher armor creating a wave of sparks as she grinned at him.

"Good! First strike to you little bro! _Good job!"_

Blue said giving Jaune a rare moment of honest praise-

"To _slow.'_

 _"AH!"_

Jaune shouted as Bleu slammed her knife into his stomach. Slicing through his Beacon uniform splitting open his flesh like a scalpel and making Jaune's sight go red as he doubled over coughing up blood. As his body exploded in pain as white-hot agony spread into his stomach as Jaune cried in torment as she ran him through a wall. Taking her momentum _lifting_ Jaune up form his feet and embedding him into a wall with her knife.

Impaling him on the surface of the wall as she grinned at him.

"Good job bro. But you _need_ to not let your guard down! You never know-

"When you might get _surprised!"_

Jaune shouted with a feral sneer in his blue eyes, like a damn rabid dog as one hand reached down to his ankles. Pulling out his hatchet as he slammed his hatched down on her knife. Shattering it in a shower of metal.

 _Kerchang!"_

The knife broke into four separate pieces. As Bleue's eyes widened in shock. As the knife handle broke as Jaune slammed his hatchet into her face. There was an explosion of aura in the room. As her body's shield deflected the hatchet strike sending her staggering back as Jaune's other hand reached behind him and slammed his own knife _right_ into her neck. Slamming all his power into the blow. As his knife slammed into her cheek.

Creating a massive blue glow as it skirted off Bleu's aura. Making the world explode in a bright flash of light and-

 _"Pah!"_

Red. A lone crimson red line fell on Bleu's shining teal skirmisher armor as she raised a golden eyebrow at it. _Phet!_ Bleu spat out a wad of bright crimson blood. As Jaune's knife struck her face. Slicing open her cheek as a thin line of red fell from her face as she blinked owlishly.

"Hmm? All that work for _one_ drop of blood? Not bad."

Bleu said nodding happily as she gripped Jaune's hand by the wrist. Making the boy scream as she _cracked_ and bent his wrist backward as tears fell from his face as the sounds of breaking bone filled the air.

As she forced his hand backward angeling the blade of his knife back as Jaune began to panic as she aimed for his heart.

"Bleu wait! _Don't_ do this!"

 _"SHH! SHHH!_ This will all be over soon."Bleu cooed as she cruelly reversed his hand and plunged his own knife into his chest. Making her brother's eyes go wide in pain as his own stell cut into him.

Jaune cried out in agony as his breath left his lungs as he felt the cold steel enter his lungs. A burning white agony lanced through his body filling it with torment as Jaune felt his legs _stop_ as his breathing grew labored and shallow as his knife enter his chest. As his arms dropped uselessly as his hatchet fell to the floor as his sister leaned into his face as Bleu whispered in his ear. _"One brother."_

She said in a low voice as Jaune spat up blood.

"One... One what?"

He asked wearily as he felt like each breath he breathed was like him forcing fiberglass up past his esophagus as Bleu sighed.

"You lived by _one_ -second little bro! If you had not done that hatched trick, I would have killed you! _But!_ I was given two minutes and _only_ two minutes to kill you and I already cheated by drawing that knife! And the last thing I want is Catilin hunting my ass down."

"You know how single-minded she gets when it comes down to honor right?"

Bleu asked in a calm tone as her brother cried in agony, as bright tears fell from his face as she sighed.

 _"Jaune. Jaune!_ There there! Don't cry! I'm here to help-

"By _stabbing_ me!?"

Jaune asked spitting out more blood and tear as more tears fell from his face as she sighed.

"Yes, Jaune. I am here to help you. That's why I brought you _this."_

She said holding up the stylized skull emblem to his face as she smiled warmly at him."I know this sucks little brother. I know it hurts and it feels like I'm bullying you but this is for your own good!"

Bleu said earnestly as Jaune coughed up a bright line of blood onto the knife as she frowned. The wound in his stomach was deep, but not immediately fatal. She was careful not to strike any of his internal organs with that blow, but if he wanted to survive Jaune would need medical attention soon.

Her aura disrupting gloves grew bright teal as she had made his aura and semblance go haywire, and now he was not healing well. or at all. Only picking up on a strange cacophony of emotions and no coherent words.

 **Hate. Pain. Trust.**

Several chaotic emotions whirled from his sister as she frowned at him as the blood spilled on his shirt. Dying the insanely tight uniform a blood red. As it poured out and on the wall as she sighed heavily.

 _What Coral would not pay to see you in that uniform bro. Let alone get you in a room alone with her in it..._

"Jaune I'm only going to say this once. I _love_ you, little brother. I want the _world_ for you! I want you to be _happy. Healthy._ And to find true _love."_

Bleu said smiling brightly as Jaune hacked up blood to her.

"You have a funny way of showing it!"

Jaune hissed through gritted teeth as his body began to _glow?_ Blue thought as she saw ber border body glow yellow as she blinked twice before sighing in confusion.

"Yup! I _only_ want your happiness Jaune. That's why I did this!"

She said holing up the _Vesperax_ pendant to him as he grimaced.

"You took _everything!_ From me-

"No Jaune, I did not take anything from you. In fact! I gave you _everything!"_

She said as her brothers breathing became shallow as his breathing slowed and his eyes began to glaze over.

 _"Jaune? Jaune?_ You still conscious?"

Bleu asked slapping her brother cheeks twice as his head rolled as long lines of red droll fell from his seemingly unconscious form.

" _Boys._ You never did last long in a fight you know? Well, let me be quick about this Jaune. I came here with a gift for you-

"Some.. gift...

He said as his voice became harsh and haggard as more blood flew from his mouth. Spraying her chest armor as she sighed heavily.

"Jaune think about it. Before this what were you? Who were your friends? Who did you call a true ally? When you were an Arc you where a slave! You live a life of rules and honor! Followed a code of morals you didn't even understand let alone could question!"

"From the day you were born you life was decided for you. You would be a pawn. A tool a thing, you would be _used_ and _discarded_ as needed. People would come for your name to try to buy you allegiance and the families property. You would never be _free!"_

Bleu said as Jaune's blood loss finally caught up with him as he began to lose consciousness. "But now? As Jaune _Vesperax?_ You are a slave no more! Don't you see Jaune! This is it! This is the freedom you've always wanted! Don't you see!? You don't have your name! You have nothing! No money! No family! No inheritance! You are a nobody! You can do _anything_! Nothing is beyond your scope of skill! You are finally _free!"_

Bleu said as Jaune's eyelids finally shut as she sighed.

"Well, I hope you will live long enough to enjoy your freedom Jaune Vesperax. It would not do you good to see your elder sister upset now would it?"

She said rubbing her bothers head once as she smiled grimly at him.

"I do hope to see you again _Jaune Vesperax."_

She said as she left the room but not before taking Jaune's knife from his body and lightly dressing his wound. Before leaving Jaune bleeding on the floor. For the next few minutes, all Jaune could see were a blurring of colors. And a sharp ringing noise in his ears.

As he felt his mind drift and his life force leave him as he bleed out silently on the bloodstained carpet. His vision blurring and dimming as he felt his body slowly fail as his consciousness slipped away from him and-

 _"Kid?_ What the hell happened to you?'

A rough gravely voice said as a large pair of black boots filled his vision as Jaune smelled the familiar scent of hard liquor as a masculine voice sighed.

"Well it's none of _my_ business, but Vernal would _haunt_ me form the grave if I let you die alone so come on! Let's get you _cleaned up."_

A familiar voice sais as Jaune was lifted off of the ground and carried out of the room.

* * *

When Jaune woke up, he was in an unknown room. And it was an unknown amount of time later on, as he rolled a warm bed, laying on top of a mass of blankets as the smell of hard liquor filled his nostrils.

"Where _am_ I?'Jaune asked wearily as he tried to sit up only to cry out in pain as he felt a burning agony run along his chest as a strong pair of arms gripped him.

 _"Hey! Hey!_ Easy there _kid!_ You took one helluva beating back there. What was that your sister?'

A familiar pair of burning red eyes asked as Jaune gave a harsh half smile.

"Qrow?"

"That's _me_ kiddo. And what the hell happened to you? You know your aura isn't healing your wounds anymore? I had to stitch up your crap the old-fashioned way. With needles threads and all! Don't move too much though you might rip them open."

Qrow said as Jaune sat up in his bed and grimaced. The man was wearing a suit? Of all things as he sat on the bed next to him. Taking a swig of his flak as he rubbed a manicured hand through his now well combed and gelled hair as Jaune looked around the room.

He was in a bland Beacon guest room nearly identical to his own with red carpet, beige walls and four beds as Qrow sat next to him. A mountain of bloody bandages sitting next to him as a bloodstained first aid kit sat by his legs. As Jaune saw Qrow handled a crimson-stained needed and thread as he sighed."The hell!? Since when did you dress formally?"

"Why _hello Qrow_! My longtime _mentor, friend,_ an _d father figure_ who I did not see for some time except for a small time a few days ago! The man who took me in treated me like a son and raised me! The man who trained, shelter and feed me for over four years! How are you?"

The man said sarcastically as Jaune rolled his eyes."What the hell happened to you? You look like an Atlas soldier-

"I got married. _Remeber?"_

"I _forgot."_

"How _lovely._ My apprentice not only does not show up to! But _forgets_ my wedding entirely! How appreciated I fell!" The man asked as Jaune sighed ignoring Qrows theatrics as he grimaced at his bloodstained chest.

"Qrow? How long was I out for?"

"Since I found you? Let's see... I'd day roughly _three_ hours. It's six right now, and I think your team is calling you. There are six missed calls from a _Pyrrha?_ _Four_ from a Ren. _Three_ form Nora. _Seven_. From a Ruby _two_ from a Yang and _one_ from Blake and _Weiss!?"_

Qrow said blinking owlishly at Jaune's scroll before a shit eating grin came on his lips.

 _"Schnee!?_ You know Weiss Schnee!?"

"Umm yes? I think she wants to marry me."

Jaune said as Qrow began to grin.

"You talking to _my_ niece their blondie? Does a Schnee have you in their sights? Better watch out! Weiss is just like her sister, and if you don't watch your _ass_ or you won't be sitting down for a _week!"_

Qrow asked smiling widely passing Jaune his flask, making the blonde nod thankfully as he took a swig from his flask as Jaune grimaced. Ignoring the agony in his jaw as he drank the liquor.

"No Qrow. She... She's a girl that won't want anything to do with me now."

Jaune said in a sad voice as Qrow blinked in confusion.

"And why not?"

He asked as Jaune sighed and retold his story to Qrow. From meeting Bleu the fight well less of a fight and more like a one sided beat down. As Jaune only took _one_ drop of blood form Bleu and she took a good liter and a solid quarter of his _teeth_ all the way to now as Qrow nodded in silence. Listening to his tale nodded and frowned along the way as he took a deep sigh.

"I see! You are an _idiot!"_

"What?!"

"You head me! You are a tier one _dumbass!"_ Qrow said as Jaune's jaw dropped.

"Qrow-

"Idiot! Weiss doesn't care about your name! If she cares about you, she cares about _you!_ She might act cold but she' just like her sister. She is a kind loving and a _bit_ socially awkward person. Although not as much as her leader form what I've heard but _still!_ If Weiss thinks you are worth her time than your name has nothing to do with it. Period!"

Qrow said as a messy static sound came into his head making him wince in pain Jaune began to pick up on his thoughts.

 **"Well ok. Maybe your name _did_ have everything to do with it, but she's a _nice_ girl! Just like her sister! You just have to dig _deep_ down past all the _obsessions, personal space violations, kinky sex toys_ and you will find a happy, loving woman! _Probably.'_**

Qrow thought as Jaune blushed slightly as the man sighed.

"Well! I've bandaged you up for now! So how about you go to your dorm, and I can go drinking? I saw a nice little place here called _Juniors._ I might want to hit it up before Winter finds and puts a damned collar on me. _Again."_

He said before a haggard almost static sounding string of thoughts entered Jaune's head.

" **I mean the _first_ time was kinky. But after she wanted it to be permanent? That was a bit _awkward."_**

Qrow thought aa Jaune gulped as Qrow sighed running his head with on hand.

"Kid you got a lot to learn about women. Now come on. I think it's time I took you home."

Qrow said as Jaune winced in pain as Qrow sighed.

 _"Watch it!_ I promised Vernal I'd keep you safe. And knowing her haunting my ass for the rest of my days cause you got your ass beat by your sister is the _least_ of what she would do if I didn't walk you home."

Qrow said making Jaune grimace as he thought of his old mentor.

"She was the _best_ you know? Even if she was not _the_ spring maiden, she was still _our_ maiden. You know?"

Jaune asked a forlorn look in his eyes as Qrow sighed."Yeah, kid, I know. Now let's get moving _k?_ We can mourn our dead later. Vernal and Chip tooth will understand, maybe _not_ Chip tooth but we need to get you home your team is worried."

Qrow said helping Jaune up, support his shaky legs but not before you get a makeover. You look like shit, Qrow thought taking out a small silver box from his back pocket as he took him to his dorm.

* * *

 _RAT! TAT!_

Qrow knocked on the team _JNPR?_ Dorm as Jaune stood by his side. Blushing like a schoolboy as Qrow grinned. The boy had at first _refused_ to go back to his dorm mainly because he looked like hot shit. _Twin_ black eyes, a messy scar on his left cheek and a _massive_ ugly purple bruise on his cheek. Not to mention he was missing a solid _quarter_ of his teeth did _not_ paint a good picture for the kid.

He said his partner would lose her shit if she saw him like that and Qrow had to agree with him that coming home looking like hot shit might not be conducive to a team environment!

Especially if how Winter reached whenever Qrow came home form a hunt _battered, bleeding_ with only a slim line of flesh keeping his arm on his shoulder as he bleed all over the marble floor of Schnee manor floor, before passing out and waiting for death only to _usually_ wake up in the Shnee infirmary or if he was lucky in Winter's _personal_ recovery ward.

And if the reactions of his now Wife and Neice where anything to go by then Jaune coming home after being almost murdered that his team would not be pleased. In Qrow's infinite wisdom! And shrewd social skills he had learned that whenever he came home to beat up that it was a simple fact that all he had to do was get _prettied_ up! Tossing on some makeup, powdering up his face and covering up all those ugly bruises and welts would disappear! Such tricks had several advantages, one was making sure Winter calmed down and Weiss would not stay up for half a week _refusing_ to let him off her arm let alone go on hunts while Winter attempted to confiscate _Harbinger._

The fact that Qrow learned this technique form the trophy husbands of important Atlas leaders was a _plus._ Even if the fact that most of those men learned to cover bruises given by their wives was _less_ then pleasant. Qrow thought as he reached the door as _RAT! TAT!_ Qrow knocked on the team _JNPR_ door waiting a half minute as the door opened as a beautiful redhead with green eyes walked out.

"Hello? Who are you?"

The beautiful girl asked wincing openly as a hand subconsciously reached for her nostrils as she eyed Qrow warily.

* * *

Pyrrha fought the urge to wince as the large man stood in front of her. He was tall even for a man standing over six feet tall with a broad chest and sort gelled black hair. He had a pair of burning red eyes, and he absolutely _reeked_ of hard liquor. Making Pyrrha grimace as she bit back her tongue remembering her mother's words to be _polite_ to men and-

"Hello, there little Miss! Names Qrow Schnee! And I think this belongs to you?"

He asked moving his hand as a withdrawn Jaune walked out behind him. His head covered in a black bunny hoddie that Pyrrha found to be adorable. As he looked up at her with his big blue eyes-Is he wearing makeup?

Pyrrha thought as Jaune ducked his head and rushed past her into the room.

 _"Jaune!_ Ther you are! I was worried about you! How did you meeting with you sister _Bleu_ go?'

She asked as Jaune walked brusquely past her without speaking as she froze and-

"He hurt his jaw today. So he can't talk so well right now. You understand right?"Qrow? Asked in a calm voice as Pyrrha began to fret.

"He hurt himself how?"

"He fell down a flight of stairs-

"Is he _ok!?"_

"He's _fine!_ He's just a bit tired. Trust me! I've known Jaune for years, and he's taken worse hits than that!"

Qrow said as Pyrrha glared at him.

"How do you know my partner?'The Mistrali asked as Qrow smirked at her. "I _trained_ him! I'm his old mentor! _Qrow Branwen Schnee!_ At your service."

Qrow said bowing to the Mistrali as Pyrrrh stuttering rapidly blushing a fierce shade of red came to her cheeks as she bowed to him.

"Oh! I didn't' know! You must be a hunter-"No need for a compliment little miss! I'm just doing my _job!_ Speaking of which I need to go! As you may well know hunting never _sleeps!"_

Qrow said bowing once and leaving a flustered Pyrrha behind him. As she closed the door still stutter at meeting her first real _male_ hunter. As she turned around to see Jaune lying on his bed flat.

" **Where have you been!? Do you know how worried I've been! _Neo's_ called you, you fool!"**

Ren thought in his head as-

 **"Is he ok? I smell blood."** Nora thought as Pyrrha walked up behind him.

"Jaune? I hear you fell are you feeling ok?"She asked running a hand over his hoodie covered hair recoiling slightly as Jaune tucked himself into a tight ball. As his hand shot out as a scroll message filled her eyes.

 _"I'm fine Pyr. Just tired. If you want you can sleep with me tonight, but I'm not up for anything but sleep **k**? I'm feeling pretty bad now."_

He said as he curled up in a tighter ball and-

 **Panic. Concern. Worry.**

"Of course! That is totally ok! Just let me change first."

 **"Please be ok. You don't seem well."**

She thoguht as she began to change her clothes. Slipping out of her Beacon uniform putting on her satin nightgown. As she slid into the be of her partner worry fell from her face. As he could up in a tight ball covering his entire face in his hoodie. As she wrapped her arms around him pulling him close to her. And holding him close, not know what was wrong but able to fell the wrongness as she prayed that he would open up to her as Jaune hoped he could play it off.

Jaune could _not._ Play this off.

* * *

As it turned out. He found that out the next morning when his usually downtrodden but determined self-was covered up in a tight black hoodie. And he refused to speak. Communicating in scroll messages instead. As his team found that suspicious but let it pass. And team _RWBY_ was sympathetic to him except Blake. Who's constant scroll messages bombarded him demanding him to meet her in private and for him to explain why he reeked of blood.

He ignored ger messages sticking as close to Pyrrha's side as he could, hanging onto her like Nora with a sloth. An act that at first Pyrrha was grateful for not it only cause her stress. As Jaune clung to her like a scared animal but refused to tell her why.

Then there was the fact that he could not eat. Everytime Jaune tired to take in solid food the exposed nerves in his mouth flared up in agony. Making him cry out in pain. A reaction that his team and friends did not take well. And that was not even _talking_ about his semblance. Bleu's anti aura attack had sent it into a haywire mode for a day. As instead of hearing voices in his head he heard jumbled static that threatened to make him go _mad._

Before finally fixing it, learning how to focus his mind on his _lasso._ Focusing it on his hand so he could not hear the voices in his head. He also learned that if he tried to focus he could isolate thoughts and emotions in others, although he could still fell feelings and if he touched flesh he would always hear thier thoughts. And while that was useful there was the little issue with his _teeth._

As for the past two days, Jaune had not eaten _once_. And had barely drunk any water as any type of agitation to his gums made his mouth cry in agony as he grimaced in pain. And Pyrrha was at her breaking point. Either Jaune would tell her what was wrong with him himself or she was literally going to pin him to a chair forcing him down and making him talk.

As her thoughts betrayed, her panic fueled min as Jaune sighed.

He needed help, that was as clear as day. Jaune was in desperate need of some type of medical assistance, but he didn't _want_ to get it. Why would he? He was a _nothing,_ Jaune _Arc_ did not exist anymore. Now there was only Jaune _Vesperax._ A nothing, he was just a kid with a broken face, missing half his teeth no family no home and only fifteen thousand Lien to his name.

As he sat at the cafeteria table surrounded by stressed out worried friends Jane made a choice. _"R- Ruby."_

Jaune said wincing in pain as even the act of speaking hurt his teeth as he frowned in pain.

 _"Yes!?_ Jaune what's up!"

The girl said popping up taking her mouth off her plate of toast and bacon and doing a terrible job of hiding her worry as Jaune sighed.

 _Ruby could keep a secret right? He could tell her about what happened without her doing anything about it right?_

"T- today. What are you doing?"

He asked wincing in pain as he tasted more blood in his mouth as Ruby began to panic.

" _Nothing!_ I'm not doing anything! Why do you ask?"

She asked with a nervous smile as Jaune gave her a grin.

"Do you want to-" _AH!"_

Jaune hissed as a damned stray burst of wind entered his mouth making him wine as Pyrrha shot a hand on him.

"Jaune?! Are you ok?"

 **"What's wrong with you!? _Why_ arent' you eating?! Why will you _barely_ drink anything? Tell me! I won't be mad at you! I _promise!_ I'm just worried about you!"**

She thought as Jaune held back tears.

"Thanks _\- Pyr."_

He said as he stood up form the table wincing as he looked at Ruby.

 _"Rooftop fifteen!"_ He asked wincing as the reaper nodded.

"Sure! I'll be there!"

Ruby said as Jaune smiled painfully at the girl as he walked away.

* * *

"Well, at least I'm _not_ dead."

Jaune said as he sat on the edge of the Beacon roof looking into the cloudy sky as his reflection began to speak to him.

" _Really? Is that a good thing? I mean we might be alive but is that good?"_

Jaune's reflection asked in his shield as he sat alone on the Beacon rooftop. To be honest he did not know. Before he thought life meant victory success but now? With nothing to look forward to? What was the point? Why was he _alive?_ He thought to himself as he waited for Ruby to come to him. He was alone for what might the _first_ time since coming to Beacon and actually enjoying the calm breeze as he looked up into the warm Vale sun.

 _"You do know there is nothing wrong with us going for help right?"_

"I know."

 _"Then why are we not going to help? I mean the longer we wait, the worse it will be. Qrow saved our chest but our teeth can get infected, and an infection in our mouth is not a good thing."_ His reflection said as Jaune sighed as he looked down the over thirty story fall to the Beacon courtyard.

"I know."

 _"Then let's get help. Let's tell Pyrrha or Nora. Ruby Yang even Blake! Why not ask for help?"_

 _"Because..._

"Because of what?"

"Because _we_ aren't worth it."

" _Only if you say we aren't"_

It replied solemly as Jaune sighed.

"Well if-

 _"Jaune!"_ Ruby shouted as she ran to the roof as he felt the lasso in his hand, it felt like it was back to normal but he was still not risking using it. As he smiled at the girl."Hey, Ruby. What's up?"He asked calmly fighting past the pain in his mouth as she smiled nervously at him before blurring to him in a blur or roses.

"Nothing! What's up with you?"

" **Why can't you _eat!_? _Why_ don't you want to drink!? _Why_ did you not talk for two days!? _Why_ do you cry in pain when you open your mouth!?"**

"I'm fine! What about you Jaune? You feeling ok?"

" **I know you don't! But I don't know what to do! I knew I should have listened to Weiss! She wanted to meet with you and not me! I should have let anyone else come! Blake even Yang could talk easier to-**

"I'm fine Ruby. I wanted to talk to _you_ alone."

Jaune said as the reapers face hardened as she sat down next to the boy. Her legs kicking out over the roof while she smoothed out her red skirt as she grimaced at him.

"So. Are you _actually_ going to tell me what's wrong? Or are you just going to hide it?"

She asked not beating around the bush as Jaune sighed.

"Is it that! Ah, obvious?"

"When you don't eat for _two_ days, and almost refuse to drink? Yeah, it's pretty obvious. What's wrong Jaune? Please. Tell me."

Ruby said as she put a small hand on his as Jaune took a deep breath enjoying the warmth of her hand as he sighed deeply.

"I've been _disowned."_

Jaune said sadly as Ruby blinked at him owlishly.

 _"Disowned?"_

"Yeah. My sister Bleu. She came to tell me that my family has _officially_ kicked me out of the clan! I'm no longer Jaune _Arc!_ I am now Jaune _Vesperax."_

Jaune said as Ruby blinked owlishly at him, her mind whirling as she tried to comprehend what Jaune had just said.

 _"Disowned?_ What do you mean disowned?"

Ruby asked curiously with genuine concern but not understanding the depth of Jaune's predicament.

"Just that. I've been kicked out. I have no _home_. No siblings, no backup. My family stripped me of my name, my title, my inheritance of everything _except_ my weapons. I'm nobody Ruby I'm nothing-

"No! That's not true!"

Ruby shouted stepping up gripping his hand in a death grip as her silver eyes bore into him.

"Jaune! You are _not_ nothing! You-

"Ruby. I have nothing. You don't get it I have nothing! I lost _everything_ that day! My home! My clan! My life! Everything I did! Everything I've ever accomplished was for my family! Every bullet, every blade! Every time I was half dead bleeding out in the damned blizzard in Atlas it was all so I could impress them! And now? Now I don't have anyone...

He said taking a deep breath as a lone tear fell from his face as Ruby panicked.

 _No! No! No! You don't have nothing! Not now! Not ever!_

Ruby thought as Jaune hung his head low.

"I... I don't even know why I'm here right now. I've lost everything. My family, my crest,-

"Me."

 _"You?"_

"You haven't lost me Jaune. You're not nothing. Even if you are not an Arc, you are my first friend and you matter. I like you. Pyrrha likes you. She might even love you. Nora and Ren like you. So does the rest of my team, and Coco and Velvet. You matter to people Jaune you are _not_ nothing."

Ruby said in a genuinely warm voice as Jaune gave a bitter smile.

"Ruby I.. I lost everything... I have no home. No family. I.. don't even know why I'm here. You know I spent a good minute think about just jumping off the roof. Ending it all you know?"

He asked hovering one foot over the edge of the roof. Tettering halfway of the edge as-

 **Panic.**

"Don't do that! Don't say that even as a joke!"

Ruby shouted as he grimaced.

"Why not? I don't have any reason to be in Beacon. Even if I do become hunter what's the point? If I can't be an Arc why am I even here?"

Jaune asked leaning back over the Beacon roof as Ruby began to sweat.

"Because of _me!"_

"Becuase of you?"

"Yes! I'm your friend Jaune! And if you leave or die, I will be _sad!"_

"So you want me to stay so _you_ will be happy?"

"Yes!"

"Even if that makes _me_ sad?"

"I... Yes!"

"That's a bit _selfish_ you know?' Jaune asked as Ruby frowned.

"Don't twist my words! You know what I mean! You don't have to live for other people! You can live for _you!"_

"What if I don't want to live? What's to stop me from just walking off the roof right now?"

Jaune asked hanging a foot over the edge, lifting his arm as if they were on a cross as Ruby gulped.

"Jaune. You don't have to think like that. Things are bad now, but they can get better! You just have to try! Believe things will get better and they _will!"_

"Thanks _, Chip tooth,"_ Jaune said bitterly as Ruby blinked thrice.

 _"Chip tooth?"_

"Never mind. You remind me of someone I used to know. But don't worry he's _dead_ , like all of my other friends. But don't worry Ruby _when_ I die I'm not going to kill myself And if I do I won't do it by leaping off the roof. I'll die saving someone else. I may no longer be an Arc, but I am _not_ a coward. I won't waste what little life I have by being a burden to Beacon's janitors."

He said bitterly as Ruby gained a serious look. Not puppy dog eyes and not pouting face but actual _anger._

"Jaune Arc-" _Vesperax-_

"I don't _care_! I don't care what your last name is you are _not_ going to die! You are my _best_ friend, in the whole world and I won't let you! As long as you are in Beacon, you will live! You hear me!"

Ruby shouted gripping his shoulder with her full strength. And actually _forcing_ Jaune to the roof as her silver eyes glared balefully at him.

"And if I don't _want_ to?"

"Then too bad! You made a bad choice of a best friend if you want to kill yourself Jaune Vesperax! Because I won't let you! Even if I have to duct tape my self to you to keep you safe!"

She said glaring at him her silver eyes staring at him with the intensity of the sun. Refusing to let him look away gripping him in a death grip as Jaune sighed.

"Fine. I guess-

 _"OWW!"_

Jaune said doubling forward as he spat up blood.

 _"Jaune?!_ What happened to your mouth?'

Rub asked with a naked concern for him as she held a hand to his face and-

 _"Makeup?_ Why are you wearing makeup?'

Ruby asked as Jaune was to busy grimacing in pain to stop her from rubbing his eyes. Wiping away the makeup that Qrow had so willfully applied to him, reelin the bruises on his face as she gasped.

 _"Jaune!?_ Your eyes! What happened to you?!"

She asked rubbing the makeup off his face and exposing the dark, ugly black eyes and the large purple bruise on his face as he let out a deep breath.

 _"Bleu,"_ Jaune said as Ruby's eyes widen in shock

"You _sister_ did this?!"

 **Panic. Shock. Disbelief. Sorrow.**

"Yeah. When she disowned me, she decided to give herself two minutes to beat me to death-

"She _attacked_ you!?"

"She did."

"She's your _sister!"_

"I know."

 **Disbelief. Anger.**

"Yeah. She said she was giving me a _gift."_

 **Hatred.**

Hatred raw and visceral hatred bleed out from the girl like boiling magma as her eyes flashed in a disturbingly Yang like fashion as Jaune saw a faint trace of _silver?_ Light in them as Ruby clutched her fists in anger.

"Jaune! That's _not_ ok! You need to tell someone-

"I don't _want_ to."

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't feel like it!"

Jaune shouted as Ruby cocked her head.

 **Worry. Confusion. Pain**.

"Why not?"

"Because... I.. I don't want to _disappoint_ them."

 **Confusion. Pain.**

"Disappoint _them?_ Who?"

"Ruby I'm not stupid. I know why I'm so popular. At best I'm a convenience. At worst I'm a trophy. No one cares about me. The just didn't want to _share_."Jaune claimed as-

 **Confusion. Worry. Doubt.**

"That's not true!"Ruby claimed as tears fell from her eye as Jaune winced. He did not want to make Ruby cry. She was his best and the first real friend outside of his imminent family and the tribe. And seeing her cry hurt _far_ worse than the beating Blue gave him as she sighed.

"Ruby. Weiss only wants me for my _name._ Now that I've lost that what are the odds that shell even _look_ at me? Blake looks at me as pure _stress relief_ and Pyr was with me because... I don't even know why. Maybe because I looked good with her? And I was an easy hit."

 **Pain. Anger**. _Anger? Why is she so angry at that?_

"In _fact!_ Only you Coco and Velvet are the only ones who don't seem to care about my name! You seem to like me for me, and I appreciate that. It means more to me than you know."

 **Gratitude. Hope. Pain.**

"Jaune. I know it might not seem like it, but that's not true. Yang likes you for more than your body. Even if she might not show it well, she cares for you. I mean sure she's rough and blunt and has the social grace of an Ursa in a china shop."

" _Pot calling the kettle black."_

His reflection said dryly in his shield as Jaune hushed it.

'But she _cares!_ She _does_ care for you. You saved my life, and she even marked you! She would do that to just any boy. And Weiss...

"Weiss?"

"Weiss is Weiss. Shure she might seem stuck up and better than you, but deep! Deep down, past all the insults and mean words and better than thou attitude. And her flaunting of money and her buying _all_ the damn cookies and not giving you one when you know you asked her _not_ to! She's a good person! She might have only wanted you for your name, but that's not true."

 **"I hope."**

 _"She needs to work on her speeches."_

His shield said as Jaune held her eyes.

"I know Pyr cares more for you than that. I don't know her as well as you do, but I'm sure that she has some genuine care for you. And Blake... I think Blake is just shy. You need to work with her some more ok? But you cant do that if you are dead. And you can't be alive if you don't go to the nurse."

Ruby said putting a hand on his shoulder as she smiled at him.

"And you mean more than that to me. I owe you my life, and I don't plan on letting you do without paying you in _full."_

She said as Jaune sighed as he let out a deep breath. Ruby was right. He was already in Beacon there was no point dying or complaining yet. He was just _tired,_ beat to _hell_ and without direction. He needed her talk and _liquor._ Where the hell was Qrow when he needed him?

"Thanks, Ruby. Why can't all my sisters be like you?"

Jaune asked with a self-deprecating smile as Ruby grimaced.

"What else did you sister do to you? You said she beat you what else did she do?"

" _Kneed_ me, beat me s _enseless. Impaled_ me on a wall with my own knife and broke a few of my ribs. Just for _starters."_

Jaune said as Ruby's jaw dropped."She did what!?"The girl shouted as Jaune sighed and took off his shirt.

"Jaune!? What are-

The girl asked blushing wildly before seeing his chest and gasping.

"Your _chest!_ You are hurt!"

Ruby said her hands hosting not his chest, grimacing at the new ugly wounds with a messy set of stitches keeping it together. ** _"Stitches!?_ Why does he have _stitches!?"_**

"Why isn't you are healing this!?'"Her attacks nullify aura healing. It won't heal for a while."The boy said as Ruby rubbed her hands on his wound. _"Jaune!?_ This is bad! Really _really_ bad! you need to see a doctor!"

" I figured."

"You figured!? You are going to see a nurse right now!"

She said as Jaune knew that there would be no arguing with her.

"Fine. But please. Don't tell my team. I don't want them to worry about me. When I don't even know if I want to say in Beacon.'

Jaune said as Ruby face paled.

"You... you _didn't_ want me to tell anyone about this?"

The reaper asked as Jaune cocked his head.

"No... I wanted a private chat why?"

" **Becuase I left my scroll on transmit! All my team yours Coco, Velvet and even Glynda are listening! Pyrrha and Weiss insisted on me letting them listen, I couldn't tell them no! I'm sorry and things got out of hand! Please, don't be mad!"**

Ruby thought as Jaune blinked owlishly at the girl.

Ruby-

"I'll be right back! I just have to check on something! Don't you move!"

" ** _Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!_ I got to the dorms before this goes bad!"**

Ruby thought to speed off in a blur of roses before she shouted back.

"When I get back you are going to see a _nurse!_

She shouted as she left Jaune alone on the roof.

 _"Well, that was efficient."_ His reflection said as Jaune sighed.

"Thanks for your support you _know-_

"You know if you wanted to talk. I'm _always_ here right?"A smooth voice said as Jaune heard twin feet landing gracefully next to him s pair of amber eyes locked on to him.

"Blake. You heard that?"

Jaune asked as the ninja girl appeared out of seemingly nowhere as she sat by his side.

"The whole of _Beacon_ heard that. I think your partner is breaking down walls to get here now."

"That's unfortunate. I do _not_ want to see her now."

"Good idea lets go."

Blake said calmly as Jaune blinked at her.

"Go? _Where?"_

"Out. You need to clear your head, and I need to meet _our_ new boss. You didn't think Roman would let you go even _if_ Beacon would did you?'

Blake asked as Jaune groaned. He forgot about Roman! He was _stuck_ in Beacon for four years! Whether he wanted to or not!

"I might as well make the best of them."He said sadly as Blake smiled at him.

"So you ready to go? I think I can _fell_ Pyrrha and Yang running to us."

"Sure. I'll tell you an address. Let's get going."

Jaune said as Blake gripped his shoulder smiling once at in him a beautiful feline enigmatic fashion that Jaune thought was beautiful. And made his heart lurch they both vanished in a plume of purple smoke.

* * *

 _"This_ the place?"

Yup. Good old _Juniors."_

Jaune said as he knocked on the large black freshly rebuilt door. As he raised a fist and began to knock.

 _THUD! THUD THUD!_

Jaune knocked on the door three times before the sound of muffled cursing, and loud banging filled the air.

" _Oum dammit!_ I already told you we don't' know _anything!"_

The irritated voice of Militades Malachite yelled as the red dress girl threw open the door. Sword and pistol both half drawn and her green eyes filled with anger.

"I already-

The girl began as her green eyes lost all hints of anger as they softened upon seeing him.

 _"Jaune?_ What are you doing here?"

Mil asked as her green eyes lost their edge as she turned to Blake.

"Who the hell is _she?"_

And gained it right back.

"She's a _recruit._ I need to talk to Roman is he here?"

Jaune asked as the girl fixed Blake with a hard glare.

"Recruit? Why the hell did you bring her here?"

"Becuase Roman needs to speak with her. Now is he here?"Jaune used as Militades grimaced as an awkward frown came to her smooth, perfect pale face.

"Yeah, he's here all right. He's in the back right now, but Neo and Mel are _not._ Neo's out doing _something,_ and Mel's knocked out and not in the mood for a cock ride. But fair warning. Roman's in a _bad_ mood. His well I guess _our_ boss just gave him the raw end of a deal so be warned."

Mil said advising caution to Jaune as her fierce red dress swayed in the air as they walked into the now empty dance floor. Deprived of techno beat and the grinding of bodies. No longer smelling of sweat, must, and illicit drugs. Now only the dull smell of old dust and light cleaning scents filled the empty club. But at least there were no more brains on the floor. _So that's a plus_.

Jaune thought as he smiled at his coworker.

"Thanks for the heads up Mil. You're a good friend. Jaune said as the girl smiled.

"So are you, so why the hell do you need to talk to Roman?"

She asked as she led Jaune past the floor never taking her eyes off of Blake as the faunus returned the favor. As Jaune noticed both of their hands had not left their weapons side as he hoped they would not come to blows.

"I need to introduce him to my friend Bl-

 _"Kiro_. My name is _Kiro Shade."_

Blake said elbowing Jaune's ribs making him wince as she fixed Jaune a hard glare as Mil nodded.

"Sure it is _Kiro_. Well if Jaune thinks you are up to snuff why not? He and Ren are good for this job so if he vouches for you then I will too. Mel would also voice but she's snoring in an attempt to wake the dead. The reason why I am down here and not reading in my bed."

"How is Mel? How did the cops treat her?"

"About as well as you could expect. She was grilled so was I but they found nothing on us. Although Opal herself did come back here to ask about the time you blew up our stove with lighting dust. Thanks for not telling us that we had to blow up a stove by the way."

Mil said sarcastically as Jaune smiled apologetically at her.

"Sorry about that."

"You should be. We had to blow up ou stove for proof! You _are_ paying us back for that you know? It's coming right out of your next check."

" _Check?_ I'm still working here?"

"Of course you are! You are a employee of _Juniors!_ And our _best_ host! _Besides Ren._ We can't just let you slide! Mel would be furious with a cock to break and speaking of cock. Where's Ren? How is he doing?"

"He's fine. I think he's in class right now."

"Where _you_ should be."

Blake. _AKA_ Kiro said dryly as Mil sighed.

"When you can tell him to come back here will you? I _need_ that tongue between my legs. I got addicted to him! Just like Mel did to you. But oh well here we are. Fair warning about Roman he's pissed. With a capital _P._ "

Mil said as the three teens stood in front of a large black doot as the back of the club that Jaune could fell the **hatred, Rage. Sorrow**. And **desperation** from the other side as he nodded.

"Thanks. We can take it from here."

"If you say so. I'm pretty sure Roman won't kill his own apprentice but I don't know about your friend here."

She said eyeing Blake dryly as Blake blinked slowly at her.

"I can handle myself." Thank you very much."

"You say so. Don't get to hurt Jaune or Mel will be pissed!"

Mil said walked away swaying her hips in a way that glued Jaune's to her slim form and-

"Stop staring.'

Blake said smacking him on the back of his head making him grimace as he sighed before he opened the door to the room and stepped in.

It looked like a _tornado_ had hit the room. The small wooden table was on its back ripped in half. The room was covered in broken glass, and splintered wood, burn marks stained the entirety of the interior and there where deep gouges in the dry concrete wall. And the smell of soot and cinder was rich and thick in the air.

Several small couches and beanbag chairs were torn up, and their insides ripped out for the room. And the room was full of the scent of burning ash. And at the center of it all was a panting sweating and knocked flat on his ass _Roman Torchiwck._ Groaning and grimacing as he laid flat on his ass with literal columns of smoke coming from his tux as he groveled on the ground.

 _"Roman?"_

Jaune asked as he saw the panting sweat covered thief lying on the ground. One hand on his chest, hovering over a deep burn mark on his tuxedo the other clutching the immaculate white hat that he was gripping in a death clutch as his piercing green eyes locked on him.

 _"Arc?_ The hell-

Roman asked before his eyes shot to Blake as they widened in panic.

"Behind you!"

" **It's the _cat!"_**

Roman shouted leaping to his feet aiming his cane to Blake and-

"No! She's with _me!"_

Jaune said leaping in front of Blake rising his hands like a cross as Roman blinked owlishly at him not lowering his cane for a moment.

"With you? Arc you got something you want to run by your old pal?"

 **"I'm going to beat this kid to _death!_ Or I swear he's going to be the death of me!" **

Roman asked grimacing and grinding his teeth, seething as Jaune tossed his lasso at him.

"What the _hell_ Jaune!? Why is the cat form the docs here!? Last time I checked, she was trying to _kill_ me-

"She's our new _recruit."_

Jaune said as Roman's jaw dropped as he lowered his cane.

"New... recruit?"

 **"Monty _shoot_ me."**

Roman thoguht a Jaune nodded.

"She's here to join us. And I would like for you to meet her. Roman this is Blake. Blake Roman.'

Jaune said as Blake walked over to shake his hand.

"Call me _Kiro_. I'm ex, Fang."

Blake said as Roman tentatively held out a hand to her not quite believe what was happening.

"And why the _hell_ do you think that being an ex-Fang member qualifies you to join us?"

Roman asked glaring at Blake who held his gaze as she redoubled her grip on his hand.

"I was Adam's second in command-

"Wait! You are _that_ Kiro?! The one which Adam broke up with after she tried to shove a-

 _"Yes!_ That's me, and the past is the _past!_ That's not why I am here!"

Blake said as her cheeks turned scarlet as Jaune sensed.

 **Pride. _Lust._ Anticipation.**

In her, as Roman gulped. "Ok. So there is a damned _pervert_ cat in my office. A rather _bold_ apprentice who is getting too big for his britches! And little old me! Who has just had one of if not _the_ most hostile work environments of the past century and is now in desperate need of a drink and a smoke!"

"Good thing we are already in a _bar."_

Jaune said dryly as Roman shook his head."Oh, no kid! I mean a real drink! And if Blake is so interested in joining us which I hope! She is, and this is not some kind of trick to get the cops busting down my damn door!-

"It's not. I want to help Jaune. If I have to work with you then so be it."

Blake said dryly as Roman sighed to himself.

"At least you are _honest._ Well! Kids let's take a walk with your uncle Roman! It's time you all met the _family_ that keeps this wonderful illegal operation running smoothly!"

Roman said as he held out his hands as Blake frowned as she stood defensively next to Jaune as he grimaced.

* * *

Five minutes and a literal labyrinth of tunnels later. Roman, emerged in his _actual_ warehouse. Were his original _pre_ Cinder operations began. And where he made his best to see that they still lived on. As best as _one_ man, _two_ troubled teenagers a mute _protector_ and a _mad_ doctor could do anyways.

 _At least we try,_ Roman thought as he led the two students down through a secret back room door. Into a maddened labyrinth of covers and passages until they finally emerged in the bottom floor of a massive warehouse. That was at least three stores tall and seemed more like an apartment than anything else.

"Well! Here we are! Welcome to _Casa De la Torchwick!_ Don't _touch_ anything."Roman said dryly as Blake and Jaune walked inside. It was a looming interior, with over three rows of spiraling jet black catwalks. All connecting to rooms and doors that seemed to indicate this building was even more significant than it appeared and-

"Where are we?'

Blake asked as Roman led them into a long hallway inside the building.

"We! My _kinky_ friend are at the base of operations! My home away from _home_ if you will!"

"You need a base?"

Jaune asked marveling at the sheer size of the warehouse. Wondering where the hell it must have been. It was over three stores tall and had to be somewhere downtown-"Sure do my _apprentice!_ Despite what it might seem I am _not_ invincible! I did not build a criminal empire alone! It took time, dedication and persistence to do so! And this is the outcome!"

"A warehouse in the middle of Vale?"

Blake added in a humorless voice as Roman sighed.

"You know when you were with Adam he made it seem like you were fun to be around. And not so damn _sarcastic._ But yes! I have over the years grown a _reputable_ number of _ill_ reputable contacts! Who all work together with me to make this operation happen!"

Roman said as he led them past a door with a sizeable white _S_ painted on it followed by a large stylized _green hatchet_. Printed on it, with what looked to be _red mushrooms?_ Leaking out from it as the thumping sound of loud pop music followed by giggling feminine laughter flowed out from it.

"Is that-

"That's _Smith's_ room. Don't go there. She only comes out when needed otherwise she stays inside."

Roman said pushing them along from the room as Jaune's feet squished the wet floor as the disturbing feminine laughter echoed behind them.

As Roman led them his chest was still smoldering from a burn mark and he winced in pain as he walked.

"Roman? Are you ok? You look like-

"Fine! Just fine Jaune! Why do you ask?"

"Becuase your chest is on fire."

Blake said dryly as Roman ignore her words as he turned around and Jaune tossed his _lasso_ on him.

 **"Fine! I'm just peachy! Dandy as all hell! Not like I almost got burnt to a crisp because some kid does not know how to use his own damned _semblance!"_**

"Now! For the next part of the tour, we will need to split for a bit!"He said as Blakes' hands shot to her weapon.

" _Split? W_ hy?"

"Simple! I need to talk to you _alone_ kinky cat! And Jaune can meet the rest of the family by himself! That's not a problem! Is it?"

I-

"No. Blake it's fine. Roman, you are _not_ going to do anything to her are you?"

"Nope! Besides, ask a few questions not a thing! You have my word!"

" **I think I can use her! Yes! This can work! She's ex, Fang! She can get Neo and me out of this mess! I hope!"**

Roman thought as Jaune nodded.

"Blake. It's ok."

"How do you-

"Blake. Trust me."

Jaune said as Blake grimaced once as she nodded.

"Ok, I do-

"Great! Now that that's settled! Jaune I sent directions to your scroll! Follow them to meet the rest of the _family!_ I called them all ahead of time, so they are expecting you! And will most likely _not_ kill you on sight! _Have fun!"_

He sais dryly as he and Blake walked away as Jaune looked at his school as he saw three large letters on it. A large brown, golden **H**. Folwledd by a large green **Z** and a glowing blue **M**. On it as he saw a GPS point him to the **H** first as he sighed

"You first ** _H_?** Whoever you are?"

Jaune said aloud as he began to walk forward.

* * *

 _WHAP! THUD! CRACK!_ Jaune drew his hatchet and went low as the sounds of flesh striking flesh filled the air. As he slid firmly against a wall as he saw a massive brown **H**. Painted on a door as his scroll chimed to telling him that the sound of breaking flesh was coming behind the door with the large brown **H** painted on it as Jaune took a deep breath.

"Well, they expect time, so I guess I can go in?"

Jaune asked as he touched the door as it slid open-

 _KRACHT!_

Jaune froze as he saw a massive bloody mass, came flying from the door as some large bloody and pink flew outside and exploded. Against the wall painting the formerly black hallway red as his jaw dropped as a sickly wet _Crunch!_

Filled the air as a broken, bloody mess crashed into the wall as he blinked owlishly as a bloody broken mess of flesh and bone as he turned his had toward the door where a pair of calm brown eyes awaited him.

A woman stood in the room covered in bright red blood as she panted slightly as her light brown eyes locked on Jaune blue ones. She was tall, _very_ tall. Easily well over seven feet tall and dripping with sweat. She wore a pair of light brown shorts and a short white crop top that was stained bright red with fresh blood. As she held out two bloody bandaged wrapped hands, as she held out a fist to him.

She had light sun-kissed tan brown skin that covered her inhumanly muscled form. And when Jaune though inhumanly he _meant_ it. This woman had muscles that made Yang who was already a muscle building goddess look like _Ruby_ in comparison.

Her muscles, muscles, _muscles_ had muscles. Her biceps looked larger than his head. And her leg muscles were literally more extensive than his legs. And looked thicker than most tree trunks. And despite her insanely muscled figure, she had a youthful look to her face and seemed to be bouncing off the balls of her feet as she smiled at him.

"You must be _Jaune_ right?'

The woman asked letting her fists fall as she smiled a warm smile to him that beamed with genuine care as Jaune was forced to return it fully.

"Yeah, that's me I'm Jaune Ar-

" _Jaune Vesperax._ Nice to meet you."

Jaune said correcting himself in a moment and walking up to the tall woman with light brown eyes, short messy blonde hair. Covered in blood and with insanely massive biceps as she smiled at him and held out her hand.

" _Hino. Hino Fang._ Nice to meet you."

She said in a cool calm voice that put Jaune's heart to rest as he held her hand- _AH!_

Jaune thought as what had to be her _light_ grip almost _broke_ his hand as he grimaced internally as his semblance kicked in. **"He's weak. Not mentally but he needs to get stronger."**

Hino thought as she thankfully let go of Jaune's now bruised hand as she smiled as Jaune looked around the was an expansive room that looked to be one huge training area. Filled with dozens upon dozens of broken split apart sandbags. As destroyed punching bags, hung limply from their hooks like eviscerated copses as they stood next to the _actual_ eviscerated corpses. Alongside them was a plain white cooler, with an archaic looking pearl fan attached to a long extension cord that was plugged in _somewhere_ blowing a steady stream of air, with several multicolored Twizzlers flying off of it.

Below it was an odd _black box?_ That had what looked to be twin speakers on it and one long silver antenna poking out as some type of music played from it. Next to the odd box was a simple plastic lawn chair with a cupholder planted next to it and everything was _covered_ in blood.

Jaune winced as the smell of blood entered his nose as next to the punching bag were hung up cow carcasses. Most well beaten and hung up as punching targets for the girl.

"So you work for Roman too?"

"Sure do. I'm the _muscle_ for the operation. If Roman needs someone non lethally _squeezed_. Or some just some extra muscle for _sensitive_ business deals he calls me." She said a truly calm and comforting voice, that put Jaune's heart at ease as she rubbed Jaune's shoulder.

 **"You are too thin. You need some meat."**

Hino thoguht as she walked back to a small plastic folding chair on the floor as she took deep a deep yawn once as she sat in it where an open _Pep-Schnee_ waited for her as she took a swig and smiled easily at him. As her brown eyes sparkled and her mouth curled up into a smile.

"So Jaune. How do you know Roman? And what brings a hunstman in training of all things into the _family?"_

She asked in a calm voice as Jaune smiled back at her.

"I more _or_ less said I'd join him if he saved my friends life. And he did so now I'm here! What about you?"

Jaune asked smiling warmly as he tossed a _lasso_ on her.

" **He looks a bit skinny but I can whip him into shape. I just wonder why the hell Roman's hell-bent on getting him onboard."**

"I needed a job. And I like to punch stuff, so its a win-win for me. But what about you? You said you got in for your friend's life how long do you plan on working for him?"

"How long? Till he tells me to stop."

 _"Oh."_

"Oh? What does Oh mean?"

"It means that Roman tends to _hang_ on to things. And if you didn't join him willingly? Then I doubt that you are going to get out of this family while you got a _single_ breath left in your chest."

Hino said sadly taking another drink from her soda before reaching into her cooler and tossing Jaune one.

 _"Catch."_

She said as she tossed Jaune a can as he caught it in one hand.

"Take some of your edge off and calm down. Since Roman has you making the rounds the next one of us your next friend is my partner. You should take this with you."

She said once again reaching into her cooler and pulling out a jacket? Of some type, as she pulled out what looked to be a bulletproof vest from the cooler.

"The hell is that?"

Jaune asked drinking the soda only to cry out in pain as he grimaced as the carbonated liquid felt like battery acid on his gums as he _forced_ it down his throat.

 _"This_. Is something that just might save your life. My partners a bit _jumpy_ if they get surprised so be careful ok?'

Hino asked passing Jaune what looked like a heavy kevlar vest as he blinked owlishly at her.

"But Roman called. He said that he told you all I was coming."

"Really? Well, let's just say I _highly_ doubt he talked to him. So take this, you are no good to us dead."

Hino said handing him the vest as Jaune frowned.

"Why do I need a bulletproof vest?"

"You'll _see."_

She said as Jaune slowly put on the vest as he frowned.

"So I guess I'll see you later?"

"Bet your _life_ on it. Your part of the family now Jaune. Whether you like it or not."

Hino said in a darker voice relaxing back in her chair as Jaune left the room as her thoughts came to his mind.

 **"Here's to seeing you again Jaune Vesperax. I hope my partner doesn't blow your head off too soon."**

Hino thought calmly as Jaune gulped and left the room.

* * *

The next room down several doors down the hall was a similar framed black door with a large green **Z.** It was last was five doors down with loud metal music blaring from it as Jaune knocked on the door.

 _THUD! THUD!_

"Hello? Hello! Is someone there?"

Jaune asked as his voice was drowned out by loud blasting metal deafened his shouts as he's sighed.

 _"I'm coming in!_ " Jaune said as he touched the door as it slid open as blaring music reached his ears and-

 _BANG!_

 _"GA!"_

Jaune coughed and cried out as a _bullet_ slammed into his chest with the force of a freight train. Knocking him off his feet and slamming him to the floor. Knocking the breath from his lungs and making his eyes bulge out of his head. As he was _shot_ in his chest.

"Who the _fuck!?"_

A loud voice yelled as Jaune gasped as he felt like a freight train had hit him as his hands flew to where the bullet slammed into his chest as the blurring incoherent music filled his ears.

"Who in the actual _fuck!_ Said that you could come into my room!?"

An angry masculine voice said as Jaune gasped in pain as smoking whit reside came up from his destroyed vest as he saw a pair of jet-black eyes, on a ghostly pale face looking down at him.

"AH! You _shot_ me!"

Jaune shouted as the boy with black hair and ghostly pale asked glared down at him.

"No shit I _shot_ you! You came into my room unannounced! The _fuck_ does some shit like that?"

The shooter a boy said as he frowned to Jaune. As the boy was almost no older than Jaune with jet black hair and eyes. A light jumps suit of green armor and a smoking silver pistol in hand.

"Who the hell are you blondie? I mean you are in here-

"Wait! You _Jaune?_ "

The boy asked holding his silver smoking pistol to Jaune's head as he gulped."Yes-

"Then why didn't you say so!? _Dumb shit_ I could have _killed_ you!"

The boy said offering Jaune a hand helping him up as Jaune ripped off his vest glaring daggers the one who had just shot him. He was a boy about his age maybe two years older. With smooth black hair, _void-black_ eyes that reminded Jaune of a doll's and ghostly pale skin. Dressed in light green armor with a silver pistol in hand.

"You _shot_ me!"

"You _didn't_ shoot me!"

"What?"

"I shot you, and you didn't shoot back!? You have a damned _sawed off_ on your leg! Why didn't you return fire?"

The boy asked as Jaune blinked at him owlishly.

"You _wanted_ me to shoot you?"

 _"Duh!_ I shot you so you shoot me! Sweet fucking _Monty!_ If this is how you act I can't help but cry at what you will be like when we really start shooting!" "Why the hell did you shoot me?!"

"You came into my room!"

"Do you shoot anyone who comes into your room!?"

"Without knocking? _Yes!"_

The boy said as Jaune balked at him.

"I _did_ knock!"

"You need to knock l _ouder!"_

"You need to not shoot anyone who just comes inside!"

"You need to stop _whining!"_

The boy asked as Jaune grimaced as the rude boy stared down pityingly at him. Biting down his emotion as he tried to be a diplomat.

"Jaune-" _Jaune Arc!_ I know who the hell you are! Roman called you in, sorry about shooting you, I can get a bit _jumpy_ sometimes. Names Zach and just between us guys you look like hot _shit."_

* * *

"So Blake! Let's-

"Drop the act, Roman. _What_ do you want from me?

Blake said sitting on a wooden table in an off the path room of the warehouse as Roman lit his cigar. "To the point! You were just like me when I was your age!"

"Excuse me if I find it hard to believe I was _ever_ like you. Not even _I_ wear that much eyeliner."

Blake said dryly as Roman mocked an injury waving his arms out like he was shot.

"I am stricken! You _wound_ me-

"Drop it. You said you wanted to talk to me so what did you want to talk to me alone about?"

"Simple. I need your help, and I think you can use mine."

Roman said his facade dropping in a moment as Blake held his emerald glare.

"And that would be?"

"Simple. I want _out."_

"Out? Out of what?"

"The _game_ kid! I want out of this game! I'm in a bit too deep and my boss has me by the balls. I need to get out, and Jaune is my ticket out!"

"And what about the kid? Are you going to sell him out just to get out?"

"What? _NO_! I can't let a damn _hair_ get out of place on him! Do you know what will happen to me if something happens to him? I'm going to be _grilled!"_

Roman claimed as Blake glared at him.

"So what do you have in mind? I am assuming you do have a plan. Correct?"

"Oh, I have a plan _kinky_ cat-

"Why are you calling me that?"

"Adam has a big mouth," Roman said smirking as Blake's face turned scarlet quickly looking away from him.

"Oum dammit Adam! It was _just_ a finger-

"From what Adam said it was _not_ just a finger that you tired to pus-

"What is the plan! And don't talk about me."

She said flushing brightly as Roman rubbed his temple. _"Youth!"_

He said dramatically as he reached into his pocket retrieving a small mirror that doubled as a mini scroll as he used a sole finger to text Neo-

 _"It's wasted on them."_

His reflection said back as he grinned.

"The plan is like this. I need out. And I can't _let_ the kid die, so here is what we meaning me and you are going to do!" The man said as Blake sighed rolling her eyes wonder what the hell Jaune had to do to get involved with Roman in the beginning.

* * *

 _"Assassin!_ When a woman needs to die I'm your guy! Hey, that was a _rhyme."_ Zack said happily as the boy sat on a large brown cargo box as Jaune sat on another similar sized and colored one as the rested in his room.

Or calling it a room was a bit of an understatement. This place was almost a _quarter_ the size of the Beacon rest area. And over ten times bigger than his office. Containing one simple mattress, with a single blanket on it. One night stand with a simple lamp. And a plethora of massive brown cargo boxes littered throughout it.

And _guns._ Lot's, and _lots_ of guns. The entire room's space that was not covered in brown boxes the single mattress or the small monitor screen propped up by said couch was full of guns. The entire room was a literal holy grail of high tech long ranged firepower. And Jaune knew if Ruby could step foot in here she would have a stroke and faint.

As the walls were filled to the brim with _pistols, assault rifles. Shotguns. Sniper rifles, submachine guns. Heavy machine guns, rocket launchers_ and about almost every ranged weapon Jaune could think of. Along with huge racks of small black balls and tubes that Jaune could tell were all some type of explosives as they were all color coded. Along with _massive_ amounts of ammunition all meticulously organize beneath them. With color-coded labels as Jaune talked to the _assassin._

"So! It's like I was saying! If you can take a woman out from _three_ miles away. And if you can drop them without ever letting them even know you exist! Why not do it?" The boy asked taking a swig from a small flask as Jaune nodded.

"I see your point but I just don't have a sniper."

Jaune said as the boy gaked.

 _"What?_! You need to get you one! I can call a guy right _now!_ We'll get you the best long Las you can dream of! You can drop a Deathstalker two miles out! No fuss no muss! _Guaranteed!_ " Zach said passionately waving his silver pistol and taking a swig from his flask as Jaune smiled at him.

"That sounds efficient."

'Bet your pale ass it is blondie, I never got why women were so intent on fighting with swords and spears! I mean come on! We are in the damned twenty-fourth century! There is _no_ and I mean _no_ reason that you don't get a walking arsenal under your damn shirt! And then they start combining guns and swords!? _Ridiculous!"_

"My best friend uses a sniper scythe."

"I can fell physics rolling in its damned tomb!"

Zach said taking another swig at Jaune before frowning.

"Blondie Roman said he gave you a gauss rifle and pistol right?"

"Yeah. He has them here, why?"

"Did he give you any ammo for them?"

"Yeah. He gave me a couple hundred rounds, for the gauss rifle."

"Really? What type of ammo?"

Zach asked inquisitively as Jaune blinked."Basic?"

 _"Basic!?"_

"Yes?"

"What the hell man! Why didn't he give you the _good stuff!"_

"The good stuff? What is the good stuff?"

"The good stuff kid! I mean i _ncendiary rounds! Armor piercing! Electric shells! Freeze pellets! Pulse shells!_ Where is the good stuff!?"

Zach demanded as Jaune cocked his head.

"You have that-

"Have it?! Kid, I _make_ it! I can't believe this! Roman should have know better! Now I have to step in!" Zach said grumbling standing up from his box as Jaune blinked owlishly at him.

"And do what?"

"And help you! I mean sweet _Monty!_ You might not be the _sharpest_ kid and I've seen people with _cerebral palsy_ move faster than your ass. But you are a man! And I can't let me fellow man walk out like this!"

"Like what?"

 _"Naked!_ You need bullets! _Good bullets_ and you need them now! And not those damn basic shits either! Those won't put a dent in a real enemy better yet a Grimm. Now come here let's see what I can get you before you meet the _doctor."_

Zach said as he walked over to a large brown box as Jaune got off his box and walked over to him.

"The _doctor?"_

"Yeah, the doctor. He's a bit of an oddball but he will save your ass. Trust me on that, the man's a medical wizard. he might have some strange habits but he's defiantly someone you want to stay on thier good side. But until then! Let's see what we are working with. Let's see we have some _AR's. AP's Electric,_ kid! What do you fight most? _Humans, robots_ or _Grimm?'_

Zach asked as he rummaged through the box taking our several large black ammo magazines as Jaune scratched his chin." _Usually_ Grimm. But as of late there has been more human and robotic enemies. And I think that number is _only_ going to get bigger."Jaune said grimacing as Zach snapped his hands.

"Got it! I'll give you _six_ mags of anti-armor. _Ten_ incendiaries, a _few_ electric rounds and _two_ magazines of freeze pellets. That should set you straight. Until I can get you some really good stuff."

Zach said leaning out of the box with a variety of color-coded magazines in hand."Now. Let's see about getting you some new toys." Zach said as he held out the magazines to Jaune as he grinned.

* * *

"Here it is."Jaune said looking inform of a large door called **infirmary**. Written in bright bold red letters. As he stood in front of the door. His arms were heavily laden with several large burlap sacks all containing over four hundred rounds of ammunition ranging from armor piercing, to freeze pellets to incendiary rounds and a myriad of other fantastical ways of horribly murdering a woman, man, Grimm or any unlucky SOB that got in your way from a nice _long_ safe distance.

He was also carrying since Zach was in as he put it in a _good_ mood. Over three dozen explosive devices ranging from basic fragmentation grenades. To custom Melta charges, shock bombs, void charges and even _highly_ illegal and banned in all kingdom _s ion detonators._ Making him a literal walking time bomb as he knocked on the door.

 _Thud! Thud! Thud!_

"Come in!"

An actually _happy_ voice said as Jaune opened the door to be almost blinded by white light. As he walked into the room or infamy it was similar to what he was expecting. A massive room full of long sterile whit floors, A large number of medical costs. Blaring with painful florescent white light and piles upon piles of grey filing cabinets. As Jaune saw a blue blur move behind them

 _"Hello?_ Is anyone here?'

He asked as a young voice shouted back at him.

 _"Yes! Yes!_ Over here! _Please!_ Come in!"

A happy masculine voice said as the sound of movement shot through the room as-

 _BAM!_

The sound of metal slamming into flesh filled the air as Jaune saw a massive filling cabinet rock and shake under a sudden impact as it began to tetter dangerously tipping to an fro.

 _"Oh no, no, no, no! nO!NO! NO!"_

A voice said as a loud _THUD!_

Filled the air as the cabinet crashed down in loud whap! As Jaune winced as a man cried out.

"I'm _ok!_ Kind of...

"Are you ok?"

Jaune asked as he walked past the maze of file cabinets to the center of the crash as Jaune saw a man pull himself out from under the fallen cabinet.

He was a _strikingly_ young man. As Jaune was sure he was no more than one at _most_ one year older than him. Making him no more than _twenty._ As the man moaned out loud as he crawled out from the fallen file cabinet. As a man with bright teal hair, dressed in a pure white medical uniform pulled himself out of the cabinet. Covered in pockets, pens and a long silver stethoscope stepped up to face him Jaune noticed two _off_ things about him.

For one he was a faunus. He had bright blue cat ears on his head and-

 _"A tail?'_

His reflection asked in his shield as he saw that the man had _two_ faunus features instead of one. As he saw a long blue cat tail hanging lazily on his back as he yawned once. "Sorry about that! I can get rather clumsy sometimes! But enough about me! I am assuming you are Jaune yes?' The man with light pale skin, piercing blue eyes, and a calm smile said as Jaune nodded and reached out his hand.

"Yeah, that's me. Jaune Vesperax."

Jaune said shaking his hands as the man nodded to him. His teal cat ears perking up in interest as his blue tail swished happily.

"My name is _James! James Tiberius Malroque!_ You can call me _Doctor Malroque!_ Pleased to meet you!"

The man said as he smiled.

* * *

"So you want to _cut and run?_ '

"That's the long short of if yeah."

"I was expecting something more... _grand."_

Blake said as Roman sighed.

"Simple plans are often the best.'

"I see. Fewer chances of failure right?"

 _"Exactly!_ The more parts of a plan the easier it is to screw it up, with this even Jaune won't mess this up and with your help? We have a good shot at making this thing work."Roman said as Blake nodded.

"Don't say that. You might just give us bad luck.'

"Bad luck? _Kinky cat!_ I thought you were above such silly things like superstition!"

"Don't call me that. I am not a Kink cat. I'm just as human as you."

"Never called your humanity into question! _Kinky cat_ I was just stat that according to some individuals who will _not be named!_ You do tend to delve into the more... _unique_ arts of boot-knocking!"

"You really do talk too much. How often do we have to meet, and why are we not telling Jaune this?" Blake asked in an irritated voice as Roman took a long exasperated drag from his cigar.

"Becuase Jaune! The _lovely_ apprentice that he is has one helluva target on his back! And let's just say that if a certain person in my life. With a short fuse and _hot_ hands gets her hooks in him and if he knows anything! _Anything_ at all! We are screwed." Roman said as Blake nodded.

"I see. And what are we to do until then? What do I say we talked about?'

"Tell him I gave you a _job!"_

"A _job..._

"Yes! You heard me from now on you are now the newest muscle at _Juniors c_ lub-

 _"No."_

"Come on! You haven't even tried it!"

"Not gonna happen."

"We have flyers! And you get free drinks-

"I'm not a bouncer Roman. I-

"You can interrupt Fang movements. Not that I'm saying you should! But being so close to so many illegal activites. I'm sure your special ears can pick up on something useful for you on the side. So what do you say? We got a _deal?'_

Roman asked as Blake glared at him.

* * *

"Your body _has_ been harmed but it is not severe. I can not accelerate your healing without arising suspicion, so I'm _sorry_ about that."

" _Figures._ What else?'

"What else? You are _twenty_ pounds underweight. Your body is in a state of continual shock from a steady lack of nutrients, built up over a number of years of malnutrition. As of right now, the lack of food has stunted your growth and I do not know if you can recover from it. I _am_ sorry."

"Should have seen that one coming. Any advice _doc?'_

Jaune asked sitting on the metal examination table grimacing as Malroque put a metal stethoscope to his chest. Wincing as the cool metal kissed his flesh as the doctor grimaced."You need to intake more protein. Simple as that."

The doctor said reading over a pale clipboard as he fiddled in his pockets as he read Jaune his medical report.

"Your body will heal in _two_ weeks, assuming! That you do not gain any more life threating wounds you will heal nicely."

The man said before fianlly reaching his goal of pulling out a small red white box from his pocket. With the name _Vacuo Slims!_ Written on it as he opened the box of cigarettes and popped on in his mouth. Taking a moment to pull out a small silver lighter _lighting_ the cigarette with his tail and taking a deep inhale. Of the cigarette letting out a content sigh as he blew a cloud of white smoke in Jaune's face.

 _"Also!_ Lay off the junk food. You are eating too much pizza and chicken nuggets as is. Cut that out it's _not_ healthy for you."

* * *

 _"So!_ Now that we are all introduced and are one big happy family! Are there any questions that need to be answered? Or can I actually go to bed early for _once_ in my damn life." Roman asked puffing a cigar as Neo walked around him bobbing her head enigmatically twirling her parasol and giving Jaune bedroom eyes. Making the boy blush as Blake stood in front of him protectively.

As she held the mute's eyes as she stuck out her tongue at her."Neo _quit it._ "Roman said as she _harumphed!_ Silently putting her tongue back in her mouth as Roman sighed.

"Sure do! When the hell am I going to be able to _actually_ kill something? I haven't shot a person in a week and I'm bored."

Zach complained sitting on the back of a wall flicking his pistol in his hands as Roman sighed."You are not going to kill until _I_ tell you to! Now! Since you have all met our newest members _Jaune Vesperax._.. And _Kiro Shade._.. god damned Mistral cartoons and their damned influences, putting _tentacles_ on Saturday mornings! Corrupting our youth I say!"

Roman shouted making Blake flush as Jaune and Zach raised a confused eyebrow at him as he continued.

"Now let me explain _our_ plan."Roman said taking another long puff of his cigar as he sighed. _"Vytal!_ In just over _three_ weeks Vytal will be arriving in Vale! _Jaune!"_

"Yes?"

"You will be _winning_ this tournament. Period. You are going to win that damn thing and we are going to help you."Roman said pointing at Hino and Zach with his cane." _Hino! Zach! Neo!_ You three along with myself are responsible for training this little shit into something resembling a damned fighter."

 _"Train_ him? You want us to train him?'

Hino asked in her calm nurturing voice as-

"The _fuck!?_ I already gave him bullets! Why do I get to spend my valuable time with him?'

"Becuase **I** said so one! Two! If Jaune does not win Vytal? We are _all_ dead! So stop complaining and listen up. Hino."

 _"Yes?"_

"Put this kid through his paces. It's your job to make him go from a damned twig to some real muscles on him. So you make sure he can take _an_ d give a damned punch. Make this kid strong."

"I'll draw up some weight plans."

She said plainly as Roman nodded.

"Zach! You teach the kid to shoot-

"I know how to fire a gun, Roman-

"No! No, you do _not!_ You know how to pull a trigger and get _lucky_! Zach will teach you to make love to a weapon! Won't you Zach?"

"I guess... Just don't expect me to do it for free! I want _double!"_

The boy demanded as Roman rubbed his head sighing heavily.

"Dammit. Fine! Neo round him out, you get to teach him how to actually fight teach him to use his head and make damn sure he knows how to _improvise_. Make him _street smart."_

He said as she nodded and began to sign."What? Sure you can fuck him when you feel like it."

"Hey! I-

"Do you _not_ want to have sex with Neo Jaune?"

Roman asked as Neo cocked her head at him and licked her lips.'No... I do...

"Great! And _Kiro..._

"Yes?"

"You know what we talked about. You have your job."

"I got it."Blake said as Roman clapped his hands."Ok! Now break! We all know our jobs and let's get to work!" The man said as-

"What a-

"You _doc!_ You get to keep us all _alive_ during this hell hole. Can you do that?'

"Yes sir."' The faunus answered swiftly as Roman nodded.

"Good! Now every get out! I'm going home and I suggest you leave to your rooms. You don't have to go to your quarters but don't stay here now let's go!" Roman said as the group dissipated and-

"Jaune! A _word!"_ The doctor Malroque said as he ran up to Jaune as he nodded."Yeah? Malroque what's up?'

"I'm sorry about your teeth! I do wish that I could fix them and I _can!_ But surgery and all. It would arouse suspicion but! To make up for it! Here have this!" The man said as he tail fished out a white red box form his medical garb as Jaune blinked owlishly at him.

"You want me to have your _cigarettes?"_

"Yes! They will help take your stress off! You do know that stress is a _killer_ right?" The man asked as Jaune took the smokes along with a silver lighter with a crimson red human skull on it as the man smiled at him.

* * *

"Well, that was _eye-opening,"_ Blake said as she and Jaune left out the front door of Juniors. After leaving that damn labyrinth of tunnels emerging in _Juniors_ once more before Mil gave Blaker _her_ and Jaune's work schedule before leading them to the front door and seeing them off. As Milita bid goodbye to her two _new_ coworkers as Blake's eyes after given the new work schedule to her _fellow_ bouncer.

"Sure was."

The human boy said as he eyed his new box of cigarettes as Blake grimaced.

"Do you even smoke?"

Blake asked dryly as Jaune shrugged.

"Not really. But I have before and it's not that bad."

Jaune said as he put his cigarette box in his pocket as Blake sighed. Her mother would _never_ allow her father to smoke. But then that was her mother. And Kali was a _strong_ traditionalist in that matter. Although Blake did wonder what would happen if her dad _did_ try to smoke. She was unsure what her mom would do to enforce her will on him and-

"Here. Allow me."

Blake said taking Jaune's burlap sacks from him as he blinked in confusion.

"Thanks? Why are you holding my ammo?"

" _Besides_ the fact that half of it is illegal? It looks better if the girl carries all the guns. It's less suspicious that way. Less likely for the cops to stop us."

Blake said as Jaune nodded.

"Makes sense."

The human said handing her his bags as the two walked in a comfortable silence under the night sky.

"So what do you think Jaune? You think we can trust Roman?"

Blake asked as Jaune sighed as the began to walk into Vale."Do we have a _choice?"_

 _"Do_ we? I know he's a damn thief but do you think he will betray us?"

"I... I don't know who to trust Blake. I'm still trying to figure out what I want. I mean it's been a helluva week. I lost everything this week Blake. I lost my entire life's purpose. My family and most of my real ambitions and I'm kind of aimless. I don't know what I want less so if I even want to stay here, not that I have much choice. Maybe I should just fall in front of a bus huh?"

Jaune said as Blake saw the human freeze going stiff as a board as tears began to fall from his face and-"Hey. _Don'_ t say that. You _don't_ mean that."Blake said holding the human's hand gripping his smaller hand with hers. As she gave him a small smile.

"I... how can you say that? I lost my life, Blake, I lost everything-"But did you?"The faunus asked as her amber eyes began to shine."Did I? Blake I-"Your sister. Bleu right? She said that beating you was a gift and that Bleu said she was helping you?'

"Yes, she-"I _agree._ Jaune Bleu said she gave you a gift. And she _delivered"_ Blake said as Jaune's face gained an incredulous look and-

"How can you say that! I-

"Jaune think about this. Why are you here? _Why_ are you in Beacon?' Blake asked as Jaune paused.

"I came here to prove my family wrong."

Jaune said glaring at the faunus as she nodded to him.

" _Right!_ You came here to prove yourself! You came here to be better!"

"Right...

"And now you can be better! Jaune! Don't' you see, Bleu might have done it a wrong way but she has _saved_ you!"

"Blake how-"Jaune. Until today you where an Arc. You had rules, a family a strict moral code to adhere to. What you could and could not do was decided by an archaic and byzantine set of laws but now? Jaune, as a _Vesperax?_ You are _free."_

Blake said as a confused look spread on Jaune's face as she smiled calmly at him. Placing both hands on his shoulders as she gripped him.

"You can do whatever you want! No more codes, no more laws! The only onto tell you what to do is you! For the first time, you get a _choice_ as to what you want! You get to ask your self what does _Jaune Vesperax want?'_

She asked as Jaune froze.

"I...

The human's eyes began shaking as Blake smiled.

"So what does Jaune Vesperax _want?"_

Blake asked giving a faint smile to the human as his cerulean eyes began to shine.

"I... I _want_ to help people.'

"That's fine! But let me ask you this. You wanted to help people when you were an Arc _correct?"_

"Yes. That was why I left my home. Not just to prove the family wrong I needed to help people."

"Now let me ask you something. Back then, when you made your choice to help people, did you to that because you were an Arc, or because you are a good person?"

"I..."Do you really _need_ to be an Arc to still want to help people? Did you name make you want to be better? Did it make you help me at the docs? Did being an Arc make you take that shot for Ruby? Did it make you risk your dream! To save Ren's life? Was that because you were an Arc or because you were just a good person? And your name was just a bonus?"

"I... I did that because _I_ wanted to."

" _Exactly!_ You don't need to be an Arc to be a hunter Jaune! You don't need your name to be great! You can be great in spite of it! And now you have the opportunity and the time to become great!"

"But... but what about my family-

"Honestly? _Fuck them.'_ Blake said bluntly as Jaune recoiled rapidly.

"Blake!? That's my family-

"I know. And if they don't want anything to do with you then they are not any family worth knowing. You don't need the approval of people who don't want to be in the same room as you let alone want you in thier name. You are _Jaune Vesperax! Y_ ou don't need anyone's approval to be you. To be happy."

Blake said as she saw a flash of emotions run across the humans face. Ranign form hatred, to sorrow, to sadness to realization. As in the end, it began to dawn on him."I'm free...

"Yes, you are. You don't have to do anything for anyone. Jaune you can live your life how you want to live it. And that's what matters."Blake said calmly as Jaune let a tear fall on his face.

"But... but what do I do now?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?'"I... I want to save people."

"Then do it."

"But I'm alone-

"No. No, you are not. You have _me._ And I'm not going _anywhere."_ Blake said smiling at the human as she felt it. Something was there. On that empty Vale street. On that warm starry night, a bond that was already well established between the two grew twice in size. As Jaune smiled warmly at Blake as he nodded his head to his _comrade._

"Thanks, Blake. I needed that.'

Jaune said tilting his head to hide the light blush on his cheeks as Blake smiled."Anytime. Now lets- _EROW!_ A loud growling noise came from Jaune as his stomach growled louder than a Beowulf as he blushed.

"I haven't eaten in _two_ days...

"I see. Fine! I can take you out to dinner. I might as well eat too."

Blake said as Jaune smiled at her as she took his hand.

"Come on. Let's go eat."

Blake said as she lead Jaune into the night.

* * *

Well dinner might have been a strong word as the moment Jaune took a bite out of his hamburger he cried out in agony. As he bled all over the food Blake reached over to him opening his mouth despite his protest seeing the inside of his mouth and gasping. _"Your teeth?!"_

Blake gasped as Jaune blushed before telling her the story of how Bleu knocked most of them out of his that Blake felt herself get a rare sense of righteous anger in defending a human as she paid for the meal despite Jaune insisting that he pay at least half. A deal Blake refused as she was the woman. And not even she was _that_ socially awkward to let a guy pay for dinner.

Even if it would have been practical to let Jaune pay for it. Mainly because he had more money then well anyone with the exception of Weiss on hand as Blake dragged him off. Apparently, the doctor Malroque refused to do surgery on Jaune as the implants would then be needed to be explained. And that was a complication Roman did not need. As she dragged Jaune all the way to Beacon Blake was _angry._

No _furious_. Blake was no stranger to brutality far from it in fact. Be it human faunus, man woman. She knew that gender or race held no intrinsic value to how a person behaved. But this? Beating your younger brother senseless, knocking his teeth out of his jaw and leaving him to bleed out on the floor alone? That was not right. To make it worse it was to someone Blake thought of as a _friend_ a true _comrade_ who had risked his life for her. As ever since that night Blake found herself developing a strange need to _protect_ Jaune. And the thought of someone let alone him getting brutally attacked made her seethe.

Especially to a guy! Even if Blake was a progressive the thoguht of doing that to a man made her teeth grind as she thought of her own father and _shuddered_ as a cold hand of dread worked it's way up her spine at the thought of what her mother would do if someone so much as _breathed_ in his general direction let alone made eye contact with him.

Kali Belladonna had _not_ earned her spot as chief of Menagerie and the _only_ wife of her father by being a _nice_ woman, quite the opposite actually. And she made it very apparent what would happen if any other woman on Menagerie came within a ten-foot radius of her husband that was not a house guard. And while she was known for being a generous, kind and loving mother. But a _forgiving_ one? No way an-

"Blake. We are here."

Jaune said as they stood in front of team JNPR's dorm as Blake blinked owlishly. She had lost track of time leading Jaune back home. And now they were in front of _JNPR_ with their hands still intertwined as Blake felt no need to break thier connection. In fact, she wanted to strengthen it.

She always thought Jaune was cute even for a boy. If you looked past the horrible scarring on his face, depressive attitude and complete lack of a self-preservation instinct he was an attractive boy. And if he was going to come with her next year they needed to establish a relationship. To an extent and-

"So. Is this where you ask for a _kiss?_ " Jaune asked smiling as Blake froze her brain grinding to a halt.

"What? Kiss?"

"At the end of a date isn't it the girl who asks for a kiss?"

Jaune said as Blake's cheeks turned scarlet.

"You don't have to! And it wasn't a date and-

"Blake. You _are_ blushing you know?"

" **And!? I blush when a cute guy asks me to kiss! So sue me!"**

"And!? I'm not used to boys asking me to kiss and-

"But you were willing to ask me to be your _stress relief?"_

 **Panic.**

"You can still say _no!_ I don't want to force you to do anything really! Just say no and there will be no hard feelings and-

 _Soft._ Blake thought as Jaune pressed his lips to hers as her mind went blank.

"Thanks for the pep talk. I needed it." Jaune said as he felt Blake intertwin her fingers in his as she gave a genuine smile.

"Any time. You are my friend and I won't let you do this alone. Now, how about we say hi to your team huh?"

Blake said as Jaune opened his mouth as she stole the move. In a second, she pressed her lips to his. Making his eyes flutter in surprise as Blake cradled his head in one hand forcing him to the wall. Spreading his legs with her knee. Making him moan into her tongue as she ran her rough tongue into his mouth. "Blake?! What are you-

"That was for surprising me. Just so we are clear I'm going to be worse in heat so be warned. If you want to back out now's the chance. When I'm actually in my cycle I probably won't be listening to words like _no_ or I _don't want. K?'_

The enigmatic faunus said dragging a clawed hand on his cheek gripping the front of his blonde hair as Jauen let out a sharp moan. That made Blake freeze as she _knew_ what that moan meant. She had pulled more than one boy's hair in her life and that was the _exact_ same moan Adam gave of when Blake _punched_ his button. And seeing Jaune moan out that lit a fire in her as she licked her lips.

"Oh? I thoguht it was a _myth_ that boys like having thier hair pulled?'

Blake asked giving Jaune an evil grin as he blushed.

"So what!? I like having my hair pulled. _Sue me!"_

Jaune whined as Blake gave him a knowing smirk.

"Way to conform to gender stereotypes."

Blake said smugly as she licked his cheek making his body go stiff as a board.

" **The _things_ I'm going to do to you. My cycle is almost here and now that I know you _like_ it rough? I hope Oum pitties you because I _won't."_**

Blake thoguht running her fangs on the boy's neck making him moan and gaps as his hands shot up to her side.

Jaune froze as her rough tongue licked his neck making him gasp as her tongue was rough and jagged almost like a cat an-

"Hey! if you keep this up we might end up getting to third base in the hallway! Do you _want_ that?"

"Sure. I'm a bit of an _exhibitionist_ if I do say so my self. But do _you_ want that?"

Blakes asked as Jaune smirked at her.

"Blake, don't you know? A Vesperax _never_ backs down from a challenge!"

"Then this should be _fun."_

She said smiling as she gripped his hand tightly and-

"Oh, that's right."

Jaune said as he paused once as Blake blinked at him.

"What's right?"

"My _birthday._ It will be my birthday in two days."

"Then I will have to get you something _special_ for it then."

Blak said smoothly as Jaune opened the JNPR dorm and-

 **Well, There goes my sleep.**

Blake thoguht dryly. As she saw the sight in front of them as any hope of a peaceful night died in a fire.

* * *

As Blake looked ahead of herself she let out a sigh as she knew she was in for a long night. For one the entire of her team was in the room looking like someone had died. Ruby was at the window dialing a scroll, Yang was fuming her eyes glowing as she put several holes in the JNPR wall. Weiss was on her scroll with someone sound pissed off and that was one a half of the other side team of JNPR. Nora was trying and _failing_ to calm down a seething Pyrrha whose hands glowed _black?_ As she growled into her own hands as Ren tried to serve them tea.

In the center of the room stood Opal and Glynda, next to a woman that looked suspiciously like Coco and-"Jaune's b _ack!_ And he brought Blake too!"

Ren said finally happy to relieve some pressure as all eyes snapped to Jaune and-

 _"Jaune!"_

Pyrrha found him first rocketing to him at a speed that would put Ruby to shame as he smiled happily at her. _"Pyr_! How are-Jaune never finished that sentence as his partner ripped off!? His shirt tearing apart his designer custom uniform exposing his chest as he blushed."Pyrrha!? What are-

"Oh, my _Oum! Your che_ st! What did she do to you!?" Pyrrha asked as her hands shot forward, as her face twist in fear as she saw his roughly stitched up wounds as he winced in pain as she gripped his arms and began to shake him.

"Pyrrha _! Stop_ shaking me!"

Jaune said as the girl fell into hysterics, panicking shooting off a hundred questions a minute as his arms began to hurt and-

" _Back off."_

Blake said forcing the Spartan away from him as she stepped in protectively in front of Jaune amber eyes glaring hard at Pyrrha who looked at her in shock before her hands began to glow.

"He is _my_ partner and- _"_

 _Police!_ Out of the way! Police investigator coming through!"

Sera said forcing both girls away as she walked up to Jaune scroll held up. "Sera? What are-

 _FISHT!_

She snapped a picture of his chest.

"Sera-

"Photos for evidence. Assult with a deadly weapon. The beating of an unarmed civilian. Battery. Attempted murder. Assault with an illegal weapon. Torture, and Menacing all added to the charges against _Bleu Arc_. I'll have an _APB_ out as soon as I can." Sera said as-

"Mister Arc. You will tell me exactly what happened today and the day of your attack. Leave nothing out."

Opal said sipping her mug with a glare as Jaune sighed and began to tell his story. It did not go very well. His team took the news the worst, with the exception of Ren they all looked somewhere between worried and murderous.

As Nora and Pyrrha looked ready to stab someone and break a pair of legs respectively. Yang's eyes practically bled fire and Weiss had called several unknown authority figures as Yang and Pyrrha both sword that if the saw her saying they would _kill_ Bleu the next time they saw her. Or more likely they would try and die _horribly_ in the process.

Say what you want about Bleu call her _cruel, callous,_ or a _monster_ Bleu was inhumanly, unreasonably and unnaturally strong. Even if Cailin was her physical superior Bleu was leagues above any of his friends. What she lacked in physical strength she more than made up with speed and precision. Along with a plethora of ranged and melee weapons all horribly lethal _and_ painful with a preternatural sense of self-preservation and-

"Is that your full report?"

Sear asked grimacing as she took her final photo of the grisly scarred chest of Jaune Arc. Well, Jaune _Vesperax_ as she saw the messy jigsaw stitched wounds in his torso. That started in his front and sent all the way to his back. Barely missing his spine and lungs.

As she saw the messy exit wound. For some reason, Jaune did not tell anyone about his attack and now it was far worse. As she saw the growing brown black and purple welts on his stomach and chest. Taking careful phots of it noticing how the bruises were all put in the spots that were hard to see.

 _Chest, sides, stomach. All rarely exposed area and less than likely to draw suspicion. She planned this. Sick bitch_. Sera thought as she went to the worst part of Jaune. His mouth. When she saw his broken mouth and missing teeth she grimaced as his partner actually needed to be held back. As his mouth was missing a full quarter of its teeth. A nasty factor that has also led to several infections in his gumline.

It looked like he had _tried_ to eat and some food got stuck in his gums and now there was a messy _green brown_ infection growing in his gums.

"You will need several antibiotics and a lot of rest. For some reason, your aura is not healing you-

'Why not?!" His partner shouted rear in her eyes as the ginger girl held her back as the silver eyes and the amber girl stood by his side. The amber eyes a faunus in hiding held his left had protectively almost like a girlfriend or elder sister. While silver eyes held his arm in both of her looking like he was going to disappear in-

"Oh, it's her gauntlets. That's why I can't heal."Jaune said as Sera blinked owlishly at him.

"Her _gauntlets?_ How does that work?'

"She has custom made gauntlets that when you get hit by them they will disrupt your aura field. I won't help right form this. I -

"Assault with an _unknown weapon._ Added to her charges. I'll need to take you into the station for a full report but that can wait till the morning. You need to see a doctor."

"I concur," Opal said as she walked in front of a positively _livid_ Glynda who looked to be close to break her crop in her hand as the woman put a comforting hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"Mister, Jaune. I know you have gone through quite the ordeal and I apologize for it intensively. Now I know you have had a bad few days so how about you take a nap-

"I'm fine. I'll take the police report tonight."

Jaune said with a wide smile as Opal paused."Mister Arc-

 _"Vesperax._ My name is Jaune _Vesperax_ now. I'm not an Arc. Not anymore.'The boy said smiling broadly as Opal balked, as she and everyone else in the room were more disturbed by the fact that in spite of Jaune wounds he looked happy? As in the boy was beaming with joy. He had a smile plastered on his face that lit up the room And despite his horrendous injuries he was happy.

"Jaune. Yo are injured-

"I'm fine Pyr. In fact, I feel better than ever!"

Jaune said smiling widely as Opal blinked owlishly at him.

"Jaune are your feeling ok? You seem-

"Great! I fell great!" The boy said smiling happily as Opal blanked.

"You feel... _great?"_

"Sure do! It's thanks to you Blake. Thanks for tonight. I needed that."Jaune said bowing his head to the girl as he blushed slightly as she gave him a rare smile.

"No problem Jaune. I'm here whenever you need me. If you want to talk or just a friend you know where I sleep."

She said ruffling his air as Opal was sure that Miss Nikos was going to break her hand."I see... well let's get you to the nurse then. We'll see what we can do about your teeth."Opal said as Jaune smiled

* * *

"Der Oum! Why are you so _stubborn!?"_ The faunus raccoon nurse with blue eyes and brown hair said as she frowned at Jaune.

"Why are you so _stubborn!?_ If you had just come to me sooner this could have all be avoided! You have several severe gum infections that I barely! Am able to treat! You will need several teeth replacements and repairs. I can do that in the morning but it will be a surgery so you will need to be put under general anesthesia. Opal, he is a ward so-

"You have my say to put him under. Just be careful. He needs to be awake for his Mount Gell mission in _less_ than three weeks.'Opal said smirking as the nurse gave him a shot to his gums. Making Jaune wince in pain as she sighed heavily."There! Now all you need is to not! Eat solid food for the rest of the week and you should be fine! I'll give your team a recipe for a protein shake and you should be ok."

"Thanks, nurse. I'm sorry I took so long to come to you."

"Well, at least you did come. Some students stay until I need to take half their jaw! Well, let's just call it even and promise to come to me when you lose your next few teeth ok?'The nurse asked as Jaune nodded.

* * *

"And she attacked you?"

"She stabbed, beath and assaulted me."

"And you will testify?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Sera said taking his report in the bland police station interrogation room as she took down her notes and sighed. "Well, at least you are willing to press charges this time," Sera said sighing as Jaune frowned for the first time in a while.

"I told you N- _"She_ did not attack me."

Jaune said catching his slip as Sera raised a lone black eyebrow. As her soft brown eyes similar to her sister narrowed in on Jaune like a laser. "N? Does her name start with a _N?"_

"Not saying,"Jaune said as Coco scribbled something down in her note pas as she nodded her head. "Fine. Be difficult. At least you are alive. That's what matters to me. And to Coco. You know she tore up a good part of Bale to find you?"

"Really?"

"Sure did. Our dad tried to take his life a while ago. He lived! By the way but she gets serious about that stuff. So I'd think of a way to reassure her that you are not. Going to jump off the nearest rooftop K?'

Sera asked as Jaune sighed.

"Ok."The boy said as she rubbed his hair affectionately.

"Good boy! Now let's get you home."

* * *

"Pyrrha. _I. Am. Fine._ "

Jaune said as the Spartan held him to her neck in his now their bed. As she looked into his mouth where the dentist had installed serval shields on his gums. Since his surgery was postponed due to resources and the protein shakes were missing a crucial part he was given a temporary type of molars as he could now eat without crying in pain and not further infecting his gums.

"Jaune! I'm so sorry-

"Don't be,"Jaune said as he held his partner hand as her jumbled thoughts entered his head.

 **"By Oum! How could she!? How could anyone!? This is your family! Blood! How _dare_ you attack them!"**

The girl thought incredulously as Jaune smiled."Pyr I'm ok. I-"

Why...

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you come to me as soon as this happened!?"

"Becuase... I thoguht you would be mad."

"Mad!? Why would I ever be mad at you!?"

"Becuase I was _weak."_

Jaune said in a quite tone as-

 **Pain. Fear. Anger.**

"Weak!? Jaune why would anyone be mad about that-

"It's all I knew. When I was young Pyr my family hated weakness especially my mother. When I was younger she acted like all of life was a zero-sum game. You either win or you _lose._ And if you got hurt or lost that was your own damned fault. Not anyone else's. If you could not defend yourself then what right did you have in what happened in your life?"

 **Anger. Rage. Fear.**

"If I got beat up I lost a fight and I deserved it. If I won a fight I was strong and she was proud. If I lost it was my fault and I was the failure. My family never tolerated weakness and... Pyrrha you are...

"I am?"

"An _enigma."_

 _"_ _Enigma?"_

"You are kind to me. You treat me well you have been nothing but generous to me and.. I don't' like it."

 **Worry. Panic. Doubt**.

" You _don't_ like it?"

"No. It's not just that, I don't _understand_ why you are like this. You are way too nice and I don't know why. You are kind and caring and-

 _"Normal."_

 **Understanding. Caring. Love.**

"Normal?"

"Jaune. Most people are kind and caring you... you just happened to grow up with some that were abnormal."

Pyrrha said as she frowned.

 **"I'm so sorry. I was wrong, you do have a reason to keep secrets. I never knew a family could be so bad. She almost killed her brother. I could never so much as _consider_ harming Xenophon. Ever. I need to change. I want him to trust me, and I will make him-**

"Pyrrha."

"Yes?'

"Thanks. For _everything_. And just so you know! Just because I didn't come to you does not mean I did not trust you. I just needed help from someone else. I'm still happy that you are my partner and I would have no one else.

Jaune said kissing her on the lips felling the soft Spartans lips on his as she gripped his waist.

"And don't be so sad! We have a date in two days so that's something to look forward to right?"

Jaune asked as Pyrrha smiled at him her emerald eyes shining brilliantly int the night.

 **"You will see when _I_ take you. I'm going to make you mine Vesperax. Not Yang's, nor Ruby's, not Weiss's and definitely not Blakes. You will be mine and mine _alone."_**

"I'm going to be the best partner you will ever have."

"I hope that you will."

Jaune said as they smiled at one another.

* * *

"Why am I in love with an _idiot?"_

"You mean a _good looking_ idiot!"

"Good looking or not, you are still an _idiot,"_ Emerald said as she flipped her pancakes as Mercury cooked his eggs next to her. After a rough evening, the two partners had settled their issues and were now making breakfast in thier small had out as Emral sighed as Mercury was, _Mercury._

"Hey, why the long face Em? You did not have the frown last night."

He said as he tried and _failed_ to get a rise out of his girlfriend. Who simply shrugged her shoulders as the two began to cook breakfast after thier late night. "You know Em. If you really wanted me to stay at home you could just not wear your pants. I'd never leave your side."

Mercury said running a hand over his lover's waist as she rolled her eyes. "Why are you such an _ass?'_

Emerald complained as Mercury grinned as he saw an easy target.

"First of all! I am not an ass! Secondly, if anyone has an ass it is _you!_ And may I say what a _marvelous_ ass it is!"Mercury said rubbing his hand along his lover bountiful rear as she blushed rolling her eyes feigning disinterest once before giving in running with his touch as she slid into him and-

 _WHAM_!

The door to the apartment flew open as both teens turned forward as their jaws dropped. _"Cinder?!"_

 _"Boss!?"_

Mercury and Emerald both said as a panting Cider glared balefully at them. Her normally flawless black hair was a tattered mess. Twisted frayed and spilt in all ends. Her outfit was a hot mess shot, torn and frozen in some places. As she looked like she had been tossed into a washing machine and set on fire as she glared at them her glowing eyes promising bloody murder to the first person to speak up as she opened her mouth.

"I have just and the _most_ humiliating day of my life." Cinder practically seethed as flames shot out from her eyes and her _children_ gulped.

* * *

 **AN: And there it is! Another day another thrilling chapter of Game on! At this one we see Jaune locked and loaded! With a plethora of new weapons! Along with _three_ new tutors who are going to be a _critical_ part of this story! From now on! And also! 200 followers! I can't believe it! This is my best growing fiction ever! I am so happy for every follower that this story has! I get so many mixed reviews on this fic! People either love it or hate it! And I'm just glad to see it grow like this! And to say thank you for it as well as updating it the next chapter will have _something special!_ **

**So until then! Things are picking up! Jaune realized that he might! Just have been given a gift. Freedom is within his grasp! And he and a certain faunus have grown _much_ closer. So until next time! Look forward to the 200 follower special! And get ready for a little something _extra!_ Until then have some stats! **

* * *

**Contact updated!**

 _ **Blake Belladonna!**_

 **Contact bond level increased!**

 **Quest updates!**

 **Blake Belladonna route _33%_ complete.**

 **Warning! New quest added.**

 ** _Vesperax! This quest has taken over Beacon Route!_ Prove yourself to you. Be the hero you always wanted to be. 2% complete. **

**_Pina Coladas._ Take Pyrrha on a date. 0% complete.**

 ** _Route of no return._ The game has changed, you are now an official member of Roman's _crew._ You must win Vytal There can be no faltering. 6% complete.**

 _ **Training day.**_ **You have three new _mentors_. Learn from them to better complete Vytal. 1%complete.**

 ** _Martyr._ You are here to save lives. Be sure that you do. 3% complete**

 **Warning! Due to the Vesperax quest taking over the main quest _All_ crisis events besides Yang Xiao Long's are now canceled! With no effects on character! **

**Waring! You are now carrying a _large_ number of illegal items! The casualty continuum rate has been adjusted. **

**Bond level three established! Contact Blake Belladonna**

 **Name: Blake Belladonna.**

 **Social Rank. 69/200**

 **Relationship Rank 89/200**

 **Social status. Strong friends. _Something more..._**

 **Title. _Kiro Shade. Kinky cat._**

 ** _Class: Assassin_**

 **Stat Break down.**

 **Str. 145**

 **Wit. 2+ 46**

 **Intellect. 137**

 **Vitality. 66**

 **Perception. 2+ 35**

 **Charm. 89**

 **Charisma. 28**

 **Agility. 3+ 25**

 **Dexterity. 1+ 27**

 **Deception. 97**

 **Luck. 28**

 **Level three bond established! Trait, quirk skills descriptions added.**

 **Skills.**

 ** _Blend into nothing._ If in low light areas can completely become one with shadows. 20 perception and charisma**

 ** _Revolutionary._ Can insight others of a lower charisma than self into action.**

 ** _Paralyzing strike_. Special strike that can disable organic enemies. Scales on Agility, Dexterity, and Perception.**

 _ **Silent**_ ** _killer_. Years of study in the arts of silent takedowns allows you to kill without making a whisper. Scales with Dexterity and Agility.**

 **Quirks.**

 ** _Cool._ You are cool and isolated. People gain insight on you at a halved rate.**

 ** _Faster._ Hunger takes twice as long to affect you. Required 25% less food to sustain self.**

 ** _Aloof._ You care less about the opinions around you. Gain stress from social interactions at a halved rate.**

 **Traits.**

 ** _Sentinel._ Will never back down from one's position. plus 40 will when arguing your beliefs. And plus 40 Will, Strength _and_ vitality when defending an incapacitated ally.**

 ** _Butcher._ You _live_ for the hunt. Minus _10%_ of total stress whenever you kill another human or sentient creature. Killing a sentient enemy also makes you gain stress 25% _slower._ For a period of _three_ days. Take 50% _less_ negative stress impacts for killing.**

 ** _Introvert_. You prefer to stick to yourself. Minus 20 Charm. Charisma and will when surrounded by _six_ or more people with less than 50 social rank. Plus 50 numbers to mentioned stats when surrounded by those with a social rank of 50 _plus._**

 ** _Survivor._ Plus 10 will whenever 5% health is lost.**

 ** _Otaku..._ You... _you_ know what you are...**

 ** _Pervert._ You have _unique_ bedroom taste. 3 intellect**

 **Passive. _From the shadows_**

 **Stress 39/200**

 **Insight 68/57**

 **Defining trait. Trusting. Once relationship rank exceeds 100 will have _complete_ faith in thier partner. Double _all_ stats when fighting within a twenty-foot radius of them.**

 **Alignment** ** _Progressive._**

 **Rank three Bond established!**

 _ **Relationship stats unlocked!**_

 **Name: Blake Belladonna.**

 **Relationship Rank 89/200**

 **Bond type _Bonded._ **

**Bond rank 3/10**

 **Bonde type _Comrades._**

 **Relationship. _Comrades_. Blake and you share a strong bond as comrades. You will have increased stats when in twenty feet of one another. And will find yourself highly attracted to her. Double stats when fighting within a 20-foot radius of one another. **

**Fetishes. _Biting. Hair pulling. Scratching. Choking. Rough. Pet play. Exhibitionist. Dominance. Crossdressing. Cosplay. Stripping. Pain yours._**

 ** _Heat timer 36% complete._ Estimated time to _peak_ heat one week. Time until next cycle three months.**

 _ **Skills.**_

 ** _Seductress._ Reduce will of those you wish to be intimate with. Raise lust.**

 ** _Predator_. Plus will when courting a partner with lower will or charisma.**

 ** _Tounge torture._ Your tongue game is on _point._ You know how to make someone moan**

 _ **Lust**_ **36/100**

 **Special relationship quest!**

 **Quest type continual.**

 **Quest name _Stress Relief._ Help Blake deal with her _pent-up_ stress.**

 **Rewards. _relationship ranks, insight, and vitality._**

 ** _Prince and the beast. 0%_ Complete. Let Blake take you Menagerie in the spring of next year and meet whoever the hell she wants to introduce you too. Dress for the _heat_ both types. **

**Quest _completed!_**

 _ **Meet the family!**_

 **Reward new contacts! Plus 3000 XP!**

 **Inventory updated! Jaune Arc Items have been added! New items.**

 **Ammunition types added.**

 ** _Armor piercing ammunition_. X180. Weapon damage plus 20. Effect. Armor, Protection penetration +20 **

**_Incendiary ammunition_. X300. Weapon damage plus twenty. If a target is set alight weapon damage divided by two to organics per _second_ for affect duration. Half damage to synthetics and armored.**

 ** _Electic rounds_. X70. Weapon damage plus 20. Double damage to synthetics. Potential to stun enemies. If stunned plus half weapon damage per second for ten seconds if stunned. Double damage to robotic. Chance of destroying robotic enemies outright. Stun chance set at 30%. Chance _doubled_ for all robotic enemies. **

**_Freeze pellets. X 60._ Plus 10 weapon damage. Will freeze enemies they come into contact with for _ten_ seconds. Adding the _brittle._ modifier to the affected area. Making it take _50%_ increased damage from _all_ damage sources for the duration of the effect.**

 **New _items added!_ Explosives.**

 ** _Frag grenades._ X10 Basic fragmentation devices. Explodes after a small delay and sends shards of shrapnel out at high-velocity damaging enemies in the surrounding area. ****DMG _300_. X2 to unarmored enemies. _Half_ to armored. Killing radius 6 feet. Wound radius 49 feet from the epicenter. **

**_Melta charges_. X5 Specialized charges, using a condensed fusion reaction to melt through armor. _Warning!_ Charges are sticky and must be attached to an enemy for optimal use, warming! Bombs can be accidentally fused to person as well as enemies, targets stuck have a two-second delay before detonation. ****_800_ Damage. ****_100%_ Armor penetration. Effective radius two feet. **

**_Daisy cutters_. X6 Spelaized inferno grenades. Creates a large wall of chemical fire at the area. High chance of causing terror in organics. _400_ damage X2 versus organics. And half damage per second to organics while on fire. Half damage to robotic or armored. Thirty foot radius. **

**_Void charges._ X3 Rare grenade. Does _800_ damage to _all_ targets and will break apart enemies with the force of void dust crystals. Five-foot radius. **

**_Ion detonators._ X10 _Warning! Ilegal item_. Special custom munitions that when armed and thrown will send out a perfect ten-foot sphere around them after a five-second timer can be adjusted for less time and _detonate_ all matter in the sphere at an atomic level in the sphere. **

**_3688_ damage. **

**_100%_ armor penetration.**

 ** _100%_ shield penetration **

**100% aura penetration.**

 ** _100%_ protection penetration.**

 **Ten foot _total_ radius. **

**_New contacts!_ **

**Contact name Zach.** **Social rank 4/200. Stats unavailable. Insight 3/2**

 **Contact name Hino Fang. Social Rank 6/200 Stats unavailable. Insight 4/1**

 **Contact name James Tiberius Malroque. Social rank 11/200 Insight 9/2**

 **Warning! The high level of illegal items in your possession has upset the casualty continuum!**

 **New rank _18.7%_**

* * *

 ** _Omake. Darkest Remnant_ part 13. _The new strike._**

 _"Oscar. Are you sure this is a good idea?"_

Ozpin asked the gohst looming over the boy's shoulder as he glared down at the map.

"Yes, I am sure! I am leading us the right way." Oscar told the specter as it shrugged its shoulders. Drinking its mug of steaming ectoplasm as it sighed.

" _As you say."_

"I do say and-

"Oscar? Are you ok? Who are you talking to?"

A calm voice asked as Oscar looked back comforted that Jaune, Pyrrha walked in front of him. The _Crusader_ and the _Hellion_ fiance pair clearing the path through the dank salt covered crags of the cove as Ruby took up thier rear in front of their newest member of their crew. An _Occultist_ named _Wat's_ acted as their healer. As the finely mustached man took up thier anchor position his bleached white skull in hand. As his piercing green eyes regarded every corner of the cove with interest and curiosity.

As Oscar turned to Ruby.

"No one Ruby. I'm just talking to myself."

Oscar said looking away from the woman. As the _Arbalest_ sighed. Leveling her massive crossbow ahead. As she aimed it down the cold dark corridor as she covered Jaune and Pyrrha from the potential scaled attacks from the fishmen of the Cove. As she frowned.

"If you say so. Just try not to talk to yourself too much _K?_ You don't want to give away our position right?'

Ruby asked as Oscar nodded

"She speaks the truth child. It would not due to give away our position now. We need to find these medical supplies or blight will infect our, _your_ hamlet."

Wat's said as he held out his skull as Oscar sighed. He was right. He needed to focus on the task at hand and-

"Contact!"

Jaune yelled as the sound of scuttling scales filled the air as ruby aimed her bow.

"Oscar! Down now!"

Ruby yelled as he fell back as the harsh _Clang!_ And Fwaps! Of metal cutting, scales filled the air as Jaune engaged the fishmen and-

 _"ALIE KORA!_ I WILL _FEAST_ ON YOUR HEARTS!"

Pyrrha yelled as the _Hellion_ jumped into the fight as-

 _VATHUM!_

Ruby fried a bolt blowing the head of the damnable phlegmatic shaman. Critically hitting its head making it _pop!_ in a shower of blood and gore. As Wat's stepped up.

"Behind me child! I will keep you safe!"

The _Occultist_ said as he raised his skull.

 **"KALEIGH! NOH! RYLEGTH!"**

The man shouted at the top of his lungs as his skull burned crimson as Oscar gasped as reality itself was torn open. As the ceiling of the cove was ripped apart as twin massive red tentacles slammed into the fishmen. Crushing two into a bloody paste as Oscar heard the maddening whispers of the _unquenchable power of the stars themselves!_ In his ears. As the hole, in reality, was sealed and-

 _"FIT!_

 _"AHH!"_

Ruby cried as her chest _exploded._ As a spear hit her chest. Ripping it apart in a shower of gore and bone as-

 _"A criplling blow! To body and mind!"_

Ozpin said as Ruby's broken bleeding body crashed to the floor. As her eyes fluttered and glazed over as Oscar rushed to her.

"Ruby!? Ruby!? Are you ok!? What-

"Out of the way child! **KALEIG! NOEWY! ESHARER! PLEHMATH!"**

The _Occultist_ yelled as a dazzling green light filled Ruby as her wound vanished into thin air as she gasped as she came back from the brink of death.

"Ruby! You-

"Get down!"

Ruby yelled forcing Oscar to the floor picking up her crossbow and blasting at the enemy putting bolt after bolt into the enemy. As more and more Fishman came to assault them.

"Behind me _child!_ I will keep us alive."

Wat's said as Oscar hid behind the _Occultist_ as the battle commenced.

* * *

"That was a _thrilling_ victory!"

Pyrhha said as the party walked back to town.

All four heroes and one _NPC_ where alive and well. And even if Oscar was a bit tired of being useless in battle and-

"There. Someone new."

Jaune said pointing to a man stepping off the stagecoach to the hamlet. As the party approached him under the cover of night.

 _Houndmaster_ above his head as they approached the-

 _ARF!_

A dog barked as a dog ran out from the man and ran to Ruby.

" _Zwei!_ Get back here!"

The man shouted as Ruby gasped.

" _Zwei!?_ Is that _you!?'_

Ruby asked getting on both knees as a green-white _corgi?_ of all thing ran up to her licking her legs as Pyrrha cooed.

"AH! He is so cute! But to fat! He will be meat for the vultures at this rate!"

The _Hellion_ claimed as the man caught up to them.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry about him he-

 _"Daddy!?"_

Ruby shouted as she blurred to the tall blonde with bright blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in brown garbs with the name _Houndmaster_ over his head as he grinned.

 _"Daddy?"_

Jaune asked as he stood next to his fiance as the man grinned.

"Sure am kid! Name's _Tai Yang Xiao-Long!_ Father of Ruby! And this is my dog! _Zwei!"_

 _"ARFF!"_

"Nice to meet you!"

The man said holding his corgi up to the party while Ruby cooed Pyrrha grinned and Jaune held out his hand in an official greeting as Oscar blinked owlishly at him...


	14. Reset

**_AN:_ This is it! The 200 follower special! This part is a bit calm but! There is setup for the next chapter which will shake things up in a delightfully _pink_ fashion! So enjoy!  
PS. At the rate thid fic is growing I'll do a special for every _hundred_ extra followers so be sure to follow like and fav and remember! As always _enjoy!_**

* * *

 _"Warm, smooth soft syrupy-_  
Nora's eyes shot open in a flash as her head shot up as she smelled it. _"Pancakes,"_ Nora said as her nose instantly folwed the divine smell of her favorite food as she looked to her left and much to her surprise Ren was still in bed? "If you are in bed the whose making the pancakes?"  
Nora thought as her boyfriend slumbered peacefully his three sizes too big nightcap hanging lazily off of his face as he snored softly. As Nora's nose found itself twitch as she looked to her left as she saw the culprit. Her leader and best and well her _only_ platonic male friend _Jaune Arc._

Sitting over his small kitchenette as he cooked breakfast. Nora did not know what to think of when Jaune first came home with the minor kitchen set. She thought it was an odd choice for him to spend his paycheck on but now? Now Nora was hungry, and she smelled food. As the young woman shot bolt upright in her bed, her sloth pajamas flowing as her eye zeroed in on her blond leader as he was standing over his large skillet pulling out stack after stack of divine brown goodness. As Nora's mouth began to drool.  
"Morning Nora! How-  
"Are those for _me?"_  
Nora asked going from the bed to Jaune's side a total distance of over twenty feet in less than _three_ seconds. Blurring in a teal, white ball of motion as she towered over Jaune. Her mouth-watering as her eyes zeroed in on the foot stack of now utterly drowned in maple syrup pancakes as Jaune nodded.  
"Yup! These are just for you!"  
Jaune said passing Nora a small plate stacked to the brim with four layers of rich, creamy pancakes, all covered in gooey honey syrup, with whipped cream on top as Nora gulped "I will name my first born child form you."

Nora said with all seriousness as she took her pancake plate and-  
 _"Pancakes?_ Who's making pancakes?"  
Ren asked as he sat up in his bed. Yawning loudly as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. As he looked over to Jaune.  
"Jaune? Are you making pancakes? That's _my_ job!"  
Ren pouted lightly before Jaune walked over to him delivering him his pair of pancakes with a side of eggs and toast. As Ren's attitude changed in an instant as his stomach growled.  
 _"Never mind!_ "  
Ren said as he picked up a fork on the plate and-  
"My, my what is this? What's the occasion?"  
Pyrrha asked as she sat up in her bed. Her first lousy mood at _not_ waking up to cuddling her partner evaporating in an instant she lost her earlier irritation as she saw Jaune cooking breakfast as he nodded.  
 _"Pyrrha!_ How is the most beautiful partner in the world?"  
Jaune asked picking up a tray and walking over to her.

"I've been better; I was wondering why my partner was _no_ t in my bed this morning but! I can see that you had your reasons.' Pyrrha said her mouth watering as Jaune gave her a _tray_ full of pancakes, _perfectly_ grilled bacon, buttered toast a side of grilled sausages and a platter of sunny side up eggs all with a tall glass of orange juice with a flower on it as Pyrrha smiled and shot her partner a smile.  
"What _is_ the occasion Jaune?" Pyrrha asked taking a slice of bacon in her hand and-  
 _"Marry me."_  
Nora said suddenly in front of Jaune bowing on one knee as Jaune gagged.  
 _"What!?"_  
" _Jaune Vesperax._ Marry me and become _Jaune Valkyrie."_ Nora said as she kept devouring her plate of pancakes one-handed as she had the best pancakes of her life. Nora couldn't believe it! She always thought Ren made the best pancakes! He knew just how she liked them! He made the doughed, well cooked and with the perfect! Amount of syrup! As much as humanly possible to them. _But now!?_  
Jaune's pancakes were a _force of nature!_ One bite of them filled Nora's mouth with an explosion of taste! As the sugary, syrupy flavor melting perfectly with the topping whipped cream. Sent waves of cool surgery joy down her mouth as she shivered in pleasure.  
"I-  
"Hey! Making Pancakes is my job! You _can't_ take it form me!"  
Ren said his anger masked my his rapidly disappearing plate of pancakes and eggs. As the green boy devoured the best food, he ever tasted as he stuffed his mouth.  
"I-  
"Jaune I'm not playing. Marry me right now. I _need_ your food in me." Nora said he her teal eyes piercing into Jaune's soul and-  
"Now now, this food can't be-  
Pyrrha paused as she bit into a slice of bacon and froze. As the Mistral champion's body went stiff as a board as her mouth hung open before she stabbed her pancakes. Eating a chunk on her syrupy tower before moaning in pleasure as her body begna to shudder as she shot Jaune a stare that pierced dead into his soul.  
"Jaune. What are you doing later on today?"

Pyrrha asked devouring her food in a near Ruby with a platter of cookies manner as the champion annihilated her tower of pancakes. Sippling large amounts of her orange juice and slicing into her succulent sausage.  
"We have our date today remember? I thought we were-  
"Forget about it. We are going to the Vale _courthouse."_  
"The courthouse? Why?"  
"To get a marriage license. I'm not letting this meal leave me." Pyrrha said as she devoured her platter of food as-  
 _"NO!_ He's making me food the rest of his life!" Nora said pulling Jaune downward as Pyrrha glared at him.  
"Nora. You are my teammate and _best_ friend. I consider you a sister in all regards. If you try to steal, _my_ house husband from me, _they will not find your body."_ Pyrrha said in a chilly manner as Nora began to reach for her hammer and Pyrrha grabe Milo as lightning bolts flew from the girls' eyes colliding in the center of the room and-

 _"Girls!_ I'll make you both breakfast! As long as we are in Beacon and when we graduate s a team! I'll cook the meals as well as lead from the front!" Jaune said in a desperate placating maneuver chuckling nervously as Pyrrha and Nora slowly far to slowly for his taste put away their weapons.  
"If you say so...  
"I guess...  
Pyrrha and Nroa both said as they put away their weapons as Jaune sighed.  
So far things were going well. His attempt to apologize to his team for making them worry so much went off without a hitch! It had been two days since Blake took him home as she joined Juniors bouncer staff. And Jaune met Romans family as they are. As Pyrrha moaned in ecstasy as she devoured her sausages as Nroa inhaled her pancakes Jaune smiled, it was _his_ birthday and so far making his team's smiles was already more than enough for him. As he began to eat his minor stack of food as his team moaned in _bliss._

* * *

"So not only are you good with kids but you can _cook_? Gotta say _Goldilocks_ you always looked, but now you are looking scrumptious!" Yang said licking her lips. Leaning over to Jaune and giving him a free and intentional view of her succulent barley covered d cup breast. Making Jaune blush as his team retold the story of how Jaune made them an excellent breakfast. Pyrrha went into ad drawn out speech about Jaune had prepared the meal _especially_ for her. As she made sure to make it clear that the meal was for her, being his partner and him _her_ boyfriend. She said rubbing in the fact that she was going on a date with Jaune today.  
Making all the other girls glare daggers at the champion. As Yang's eyes burned and Weiss let out a frosty aura. Making a low level of steam fill the table reminding Jaune of _freezer burn_. As Ruby began to panic and-  
"Oh, Jaune I almost _forgot."_  
Blake said in what Jaune now knew to be her _irked_ mood, as he and the faunus beauty had grown close over the last few days as Blake stood up. Smoothing out her white shirt and giving Jaune a bit too much of a view of her perky C cup breast as she began to slowly carefully walk over to Jaune with a white box in hand.  
"What's that for?"  
Jaune asked as he felt them. **Confusion, Worry, Suspicion**. Even if he was not reading his teams thoughts. He could still feel their emotions as Blake walked up to him presenting the small white box to him as she opened it up. _"Here."_  
Blake said showing Jaune a glittering amber crystal as he gasped.  
"Blake?! What's this?"  
Jaune asked his cheeks flushing as the faunus beauty took out an amber crystal from its box. As Blake revealed the bright orange crystal Jaune gulped.  
It was _beautiful_ , purely exquisite. Jaune thought as Blake held up a long necklace to him. It was a long necklace made of a shining, shimmering silver material that caught the sun's light and glittered spectacularly in the air.

Its silver colors giving off a rainbow-like appears every time it moved. Making it paint the air myriad or bright and vivid colors. From light teal blue to deep purple. To shining yellow and crimson scarlet. All appeared in the sky every time the lining of the necklace moves as Blake walked up to Jaune. The scent of her fruity perfume entering his nostrils making him flush as he saw at the center of the chain was a medium sized amber crystal, in the shape of a long amber _fang._

It glowed it the sun and shone like a miniature version of the sun itself as Blake leaned over the boy as a loud click! Was heard she snapped the neck on him, leaning over his face for a bit too long as she rubbed her breast into his face, actually putting the tip of one into his open mouth ass she gave him a predatory glare rubbing a clawed hand on the top ho his spine. Making alow gasp leave his mouth as his pants began to tighten as he instinctively shot out his tongue as she growled at him making his cheek turned scarlet as she clicked the necklace on him, his rapidly shifting blue eyes looking anywhere but her own as she cradled his chin. Forcing him to look her dead in her eyes and smiled at him. "Happy _birthday_ Jaune," Blake said smiling as-  
 _"What?!"_  
 **Anger. Confusion. Disbelief. Irritation.** His partner yelled at him as all other members of the table gawked.  
'It's your _birthday_ today?!"  
Pyrrha asked incredulously as Jaune nodded.  
"Yeah, sure is. I turned _nineteen_ today and-  
"Just like me! Horray! Me and Jaune are the same age now!"

Ren said happily waving his fork in their and-  
"Why didn't you tell me today was your _birthday!?'_  
Pyrrha demand emerald eyes glaring at Jaune as-  
"You didn't _ask._ "  
 **Anger.**  
Jaune felt Pyrrha's anger running through her body as-  
 _"Dammit!_ How the hell am I going to get you a _kick ass_ present on such short notice!? You really want to make me work for you huh _Goldilocks!"_  
Yang said masking a fake grin as Jaune felt her inner, **Panic, Worry** and-  
"I'm _nineteen_ too!"  
Ruby said flushing as Jaune saw her nearly falling over herself in her seat and-

"You're nineteen?" Weiss asked as she raised an eyebrow at her partner barely hiding her rapidly moving fingers as she searched her scroll for birthday gifts for men.  
"Yup! I turned nineteen last year! I'll be twenty this _October!"_

Ruby said as Weiss nodded.  
"How old are you Weiss?"  
Jaune asked as the girl smiled calmly at him.  
"I am _twenty_ years old Jaune."  
"Same as me!"  
Yang said happily smacking Weiss on the should making the girl gasp! As she almost dropped her scroll in her soup barley catching it as she let out a low gasp of relief. Before growling as Weiss glared at her.  
"Same here."  
Blake said as rubbed Jaune's face making Pyrrha glare daggers at her.  
 _"Twenty_."  
Nora said evenly as the eyes of the table turned to Pyrrha and Pyrrha flushed.  
"I'm _twenty-one_ I will be _twenty-two_ in three months," Pyrrha admitted blushed slightly as-  
" _YO! Birthday boy!_ We got you!"

A cheery voice said as Coco and Velvet appeared behind Jaune boxes in hand as they smiled at him. "Happy birthday blondie! Check out some _real_ gifts!"  
Coco said slapping a large white box in his lap as-  
"Happy birthday Jaune. I made you another cupcake! I hope you like it, it's _extra_ special!"

Velvet said holding out a small white box with a bagged cupcake on top of it. As Jaune took the gifts from the older girls as he smiled at his new relationship with them. Over the past week,

he felt a strong urge to spend time with Velvet and Coco. As the three of them had actually hung out together making Jaune fell much closer to them and-  
"Well! What are you waiting for? Open them up!"  
Coco said her beautiful brown eyes happily shimmering as Jaune nodded.  
As he went to his first box opening it to reveal a set of white cloth.  
 _"Clothes?"_  
"Not just any clothes! These are the new brand threads hot of the _latest_ Adel fashion line for boys! These aren't even on the market yet, and you get first _dibs!_ " Coco said as Jaune took out a stunningly designed Tshirt it was a hot white color and filled with crossing diagonal diamond patterns, as he saw a mix of shirts, blazers and, shorts all made out of the best quality of products.  
"Thanks, Coco this means a lot to me."  
"Don't sweat it! You lost one of your uniforms to that _bitch_ of a sister of yours, so I decided to pay you back!"  
Coco said easily even as the mood of the table dropped considerably at the mention of Jaune's attack as **Anger, Rage, Pyr-**  
"What are these?" Jaune asked as he found twin pieces of paper in them as Coco smirked.

"Those! _Blondie_ are tickets for you and me to go the most _fabulous!_ Of restaurants on Saturday! Where after I have both wined and dined you, you will be given the _privilege_ of coming to my bed and taking the best ride of your life." Coco said making Jane blush brighter than Ruby and-  
 _"Open mine!"_  
Velvet said as Jaune put his new clothes back in his bag as he opened the bunny girls gift.

"Is that-  
"Yup! It's your _crest!_ I don't want to force you into dating me, so I'm giving it back to you!" Velvet said as Jaune picked up his old Arc crest smiling bitterly before putting it down.  
"Thanks, Vel but I'm not an Arc. I'm not obligated to marry anyone. Bu still the gift means the world to me so thank you, _all of you_." Jaune said noticing the girls frown flip as her Blake and Coco all gained appreciative smiles on thier faces as he put the gifts down and smiled.  
"Thank you really. I've never really had a good birthday, so this is a first for me." Jaune said as Blake smiled at him.  
"Don't mention it. And after what you will be doing for me? Consider this a _taste_ of my kindness."

She said making Jaune blink owlishly cerulean eyes fluttering in confusion before she pulled his face to her's and _kissed_ him.  
 **Envy. Rage. Confusion. Shock. Lust.** Jaune felt her emotions as Blake held him up with a forceful kiss locking their lips together as she made out with him in front of their friends. Her rough rigged tongue was battering down his smooth one as she smashed her mouth inot his as she let him go with a wet _plop_! As she smirked at him, "Consider that a _preview_ for what's going to come later on. I'm _almost_ there." Blake said cryptically winking at Jaune as he was forced to cover his crotch and-  
 _KAH!_  
Jaune gasped as his partner ripped him away from the faunus girl clinging him to her side as Pyrrha chocked him by accident.  
"Thank you for your gift, _Blake._ But I already have a gift for Jaune so you can sit down now." Pyrrha said through gritted teeth as Blake smiled at her.  
"Sure _cereal girl_ whatever you say," Blake said enigmatically as she sauntered back to her seat swaying her hips in a _purely_ intentional way, shaking her hips in a way that was _lethal_ to mortal men as Jaunes eyes locked onto her infamously swaying rear, that was far too big for her shorts. And fought to escape them pushing the thin fabric to the absolute limits as-  
 _FAP!'_  
 _"OW!"_  
Jaune said as Pyrrha slapped him on his shoulder glaring at him as he sighed. Putting his gifts back together and-  
"Why didn't you say something Jaune!?"  
Ruby whined as she _finally_ found something in her scroll to pass for a gift as she gave Jaune a usual Ruby glare. Thankfully _not_ the deathly serious one he got from her the other day as she pouted at him.

"Sorry Ruby, I don't really celebrate my birthday like everyone else ya know? I didn't really have a reason to celebrate when I was younger, so I tended to forget about it as much as I could. You know?"  
Jaune asked laughing nervously attempting and failing to play off his story and-  
"What's so bad about your birthday?"  
Yang asked taking a bite of a piece of meat as she gulped down her breakfast.

"Don't tell me you had bad _birthdays_ too? I mean how bad could your family have really been to mess up birthday's right?" Yang asked trying to play off what she thoguht to be a bad story as Jaune gave a low chuckle.  
"Well, it was an Arc tradition that when a child became _seven_ every year, they would be dropped off a mile from the mansion and be forced to come back home," Jaune said as Yang smirked at him as he saw her relax.  
"See! That' can't be so bad! You just had to take a walk in the woods right?"  
"Not exactly... You had to make it past the entire forest _alone."_  
"And? That's not too bad I mean there was no Grimm or anything right?"

"Oh, there _where_ Grimm. There were _lot's_ of Grimm." Jaune said as his eyes fell to the table as his mood dropped. As he felt Worry, concern. Pain.  
"There was Grimm around you? Why didn't you family clear them out?"  
Blake asked as she frowned pressing her beautiful thin lips briefly captured Jaune's eyes as he felt himself pushing up against them as he takes his face he felt her let go of his hands _gripping_ his hair and-  
"My mom always said that we needed to keep our selves strong, so she kept the Grim around the mansion. We cleared out the ones nearby but left the overall woods _infested_ with them for training."

"That' _s insane!_ For what purpose would surrounding your house in the middle of one of the most _isolated_ parts of the world by Grimm hold? What good is training when you get assaulted at night?!"  
Weiss shouted clearly not seeing his mothers logic in keeping the local Arc forest infected with Grimm. Well, to be fair it was _both_ of his parents that made that decision not just his mom so there was that.  
"Well, we used the Grimm for our _birthdays,"_ Jaune said as the table went silent. **Anger. Confusion. Disgust. Concern.**  
"You used them for birthday? What does _that_ mean?" Coco asked staring down at him taking off her designer shades as Jaune frowned.

"Every year once you reached seven you would be taken by the whole family. Or the ones that were there and be flown out by a bullhead a _mile_ in any direction from the mansion and dropped off in the forest. You would then be made to come back to the house by yourself."  
"They let a _child_ fight, Grimm, alone!?" Pyrrha asked her emerald eyes flashing with incredulity as Jaune smiled.  
"I mean honestly it _only_ helped."  
"Jaune! You were a _child!_ You should not be fighting Grimm at seven!"  
"Why not? Every other member of my siblings had to do it? And every other birthday you would be dropped off an additional _half_ mile until you were eighteen. Then you didn't have to go anymore." Jaune said going back to his breakfast one again regretting letting his friends know about his families preferences as he let the waves of **Confusion. Hatred. Worry. Panic.** In his head, as the table went back to eating as Coco and Velvet made an awkward exit as-  
"So _lover boy!_ What the hell is in that bag you of yours? I always see you dragging it, but I never see what's inside of it?" Yang asked trying to get around the awkward atmosphere of the table as Jaune blinked owlishly at her.  
"My bag? You want me to _show_ you my bag?" Jaune asked in _far_ too much of a sharp tone as he saw Yang start to back peddle as she began to panic.  
"Not if you don't want to! I mean come on! How bad could your bag be? It's not like you hide all your _porn_ in there do you?" Yang asked flashing Jaune a wide grin as Blake raise an eyebrow at her as Weiss glared at her an-  
" _Yes. Yes,_ I do keep my porn in my bag. Why?' Jaune asked as the table _stopped._

No one spoke, no one moved no node so much as breathed. As all leys locked onto Jaune Vexperaze as he felt her gaze lock on him as **Curiosity, Intrigue, Wonder, Hunger.** Fell into his realm of perception as his semblance picked up on his emotions and-  
"You keep... _elici_ t item in your bag?"  
Weiss asked as Jaune nodded as he sipped his water.  
"I keep all of my porn in my bag why?"  
Jaune asked as the girl blushed as every on but Nora and Ren's face turned a shade of pink. "Jaune! That is...  
"What? Is ther a problem with me having that Pyrrha?" Jaune asked as his partner's hands instantly flew to her face.  
 _"NO!_ Not at all! I have no issue with you having such... preferences! I mean I fully support your rights. I support your liberation and-  
"So Blondie what kind of smut you got. What gets your _motor running?"_  
Yang asked a hungry look in her lilac eyes now had a hint orange in them as Jaune nodded.

"Yang! You cant' ask a boy that!" Ruby complained, whining futilely at her sister as Weiss nodded.  
"Rose is right. As much as, I _never_ thought I would say that, Jaune is a boy and you can not simply ask Jaune such-  
"It all depends. And why _can't_ she ask me that Weiss? What's wrong with Yang asking me what kind of porn I like? I mean you don't have a problem with me watching porn do you?"  
Jaune asked as the heiress flush and stuttered.  
"Absolutely _not!_ I don't mind at all! It's just not very _proper_ for a man to discuss such things openly and to-  
"To what? Is it wrong that I like looking at beautiful women in my free time? Is it wrong to like looking at _tall_ women with _large muscled arms_ and _big breasts?_ Me and her are friends so why shouldn't she know what my preferences are?"

Jaune asked as Weiss' mouth dropped as her jaw hung low and gaped as Yang leaned forward.  
"So Blondie what are your... _preferences?"_  
Yang asked taking a drink of her water sipping in a decisively seductive matter rolling her tongue on her glass as Jaune blinked.  
My preference is _tall, aggressive redheads_ with _green eyes_ and _muscled legs."_ Jaune said as Pyrrha spit out her drink.  
 _GAH!_ The redhead coughed loudly violently blushing her cheeks turning the color of her hair as she gained a hilariously proud look in her eyes as-  
"You like _tall girls?_ How _much_ taller than you do you like?"  
Ruby asked nervously twiddling her thumbs a despondent look in her silver eyes as she looked close to tears.  
"At least a _foot_ taller than me."  
Jaune said as Ruby looked ready to cry as her eyes began to water-  
"But I don't mind shorter or close to my height girls either. I mean look at you, Ruby. You are around my height, and you are still one of the most _beautiful_ girls I know."  
Jaune deadpanned the girl who blinked once, twice, thrice, before her face become the color of her cheeks as she began to stutter and cough violently.  
"I.. I.. _Jaune!_ You can't tell me that! I'm the one who tells you that _you_ look good!" Ruby asked blushing brightly turning away form Jaune a halfway nervous look on her face with a massive goofy smile plastered on her face as one hand covered her mouth and the other twirled her hair and-

"Oh? You like getting told what to do huh? What else do you like? You like it when a girl pulls your hair?"  
Yang asked in a husky voice leaning over the table not caring about the blatant display of her chest as Jaune nodded.  
"Yes. I like it when a girl pulls my hair. Is there something wrong about that?"

"Not. At. _All._ " Yang said in a low sultry tone licking her lips as she gained a predatory gleam in her eyes and-  
"It's just like she said! There is nothing wrong with a boy who likes getting his hair pulled! In fact! I wish _someone_ would pull my hair!" Ren said pointedly looking at Nora elbowing her in the side as she blushed.  
 _"Ren!_ I-  
"I mean it, Nora! I'm not a f _ragile flower!_ I like it _rough_! Come on! Pull my hair! Slap my back! Rough me up! I can take _it!'_  
"Ren we are in _public!"_  
Nora said blushing brightly as Jaune smiled at them. "Well, I-  
 _'AHH!"_

Jaune gasped as something gripped his hair pulling it backway making him yelp in pleasure. As a low moan left his body as something pulled his hair back as s pair of rich brown creamy eyes locked onto him.  
"So you like getting your hair pulled _huh?_ Well, I can _work_ with that." A smooth cocky voice said as Jaune blushed.

"Coco?! What are you doing back here?!"  
Jaune asked ignoring the electric bolts of pleasure that coursed in his body as Coco gripped his hair roughly _snapping_ it back as Jaune gasped.  
" I was just coming back to tell you the place of our restaurant date but now that I know this? How about me and you go someplace private later on and I-  
"Sorry miss Adel. Jaune has a date with me today. _Alone."_ Pyrrha said yanking her partner back away from Coco making hem yelp in pain. As Jaune felt his hair pulled in a _not_ good fashion. Making Jaune yelp and shake in pain as he jerked his head away from Pyrrha's grip as she immediately let go of his head stuttering out a line of apologies as Coco chuckled as Pyrrha clutched him protectively.

"Easy their _cereal girl!_ You keep pulling on Jaune like that, and he's not going to want to be in your lap again! You can't be too rough with boys. You got to be gentle with them."  
Coco said flashing Jauen a pair of bedroom eyes and running a hand over his thighs as Pyrrha growled at her and-

 _"Jaune Arc and Lie Ren. Please report to the announcement room after midday. You have announcement duty for the foreseeable future."_  
The Beacon speaker said as Ren whooped.  
 _"Yes!_ Announcement duty! We get to talk to the whole school!" Ren said happily as Jaune gulped his head still held far to protectively in his partner's lap as she gripped him.  
"That's good I guess? I mean we already did it once and-  
"That's right! Oh, I know! How about this! Since we get out early and we both are finally back to normal how about we go out drinking again? _Guys night part two!_ I know of a great! A new bar, that Mil told me about, _not_ Juniors that we can hit up! _Just_ the two of us!" Ren said as-  
 **Panic. Worry. Fear. Doubt.** The table froze as a well of negative feelings fell off of them as memories of the last time the two went out alone and how they both nearly _died_ entered the tables mind.  
"Ren...  
Nora said not wanting to push the topic but not going to let it go.  
"Jaune... is that wise?"  
Pyrrha asked clearly not comfortable with Jaune going out on again. But not willing or _able_ to straight up forbid him from going and-

"Oh? You two going drinking? Where?" Yang asked flashing Jaune and Ren a predatory smile as Ren gave one back.  
"A new bar call _O' Shaley's!_ I think it looks excellent and-  
"I _know_ that bar! Their happy hour is to _die_ for! I know the owner _actually..._ " Yang said letting her sentence hang as Ren raised his eyebrow at her.  
"You know the owner?"  
"Sure do! I can even get you two free drinks! If you let me tag along that is." Yang said as Jaune saw the apparent play and the nod from Nora and Pyrrha. Yang would chaperone them. As Jaune knew that the if Ren was asking to go drinking like last time the free period they had during the day was the one time most of ther friends had ther final class, as all but Yang had to be in school as Jaune nodded.

"That sounds good. Yang, do you want to come drinking with us?"  
"Well since you asked so nicely! Blondie I would love to."  
"Yay! _Free drinks!_ " Ren said happily as Yang smiled as the table calmed down as they went back to eating their breakfast.

* * *

"So! Blake! _Tell me,_ what do you think about Jaune!" Yang asked in a downright _horrible_ attempt at subtlety as Blake was reminded why Yang tended to punch her way out of most problems as she walked with her partner back to their dorms. As Ruby and Weiss walk in front of them with Ruby ginning like a mad woman and blushing brighter than her cape. As she kept murmuring, he thinks I'm beautiful! Under her breath as Weiss rolled her eyes and muttered dolt! As Blake sighed.  
"Think of him? He's my _good_ friend. Why?"  
Blake replied evenly not giving Yang anything _but_ a stock response much to the brawler's apparent displeasure as she grimaced. "Oh, I was just wondering if-  
"If I'm _serious_ about him?"  
Blake answered the question correctly as Yang winced as she flinched. Her well-muscled body going stiff as a board before she sighed and went for the normal Yang attack.  
"Yeah. Are you serious about him? Because if you arent' I _am_ and-  
 _"No_. Jaune is _Stress relief_ to me. I don't want a relationship with him. Not yet at least." Blake said honestly as Yang gave out a huff of relief.  
"Good! I mean well not good, but I don't want to fight my partner over a boy you know?"  
Yang asked chuckling lightly before Blake smirked. "Really? You would not be the first. Woman to fight her own teammate for a man to keep as thier own. Fighting your partner for one is not _that_ crazy."  
Blake said calmly as Yang sighed and rubbed her head, her blonde locks flowing as she let out a deep breath.  
"Yeah but I'd rather _not_ have drama with someone I need to save my ass for the next four years you know?" Yang asked chuckling lightly as Blake smirked.  
"I can see the logic in that," Blake said as Yang still looked like she was hiding something. Not want to have to dig it out of her Blake ent direct.  
"Yang...  
"But what if Jaune falls for _you?_ I mean did you see the way he looked at you? I know that look, Blake. He feels something for you. As more than just a _friend."_ Yang said with more seriousness than Blake thought possible for her as she blushed.  
"You think he likes me?"  
Blake asked her cheeks turning a color to match her leaders cloak as the thought of Jaune falling for her made her flush.  
"I don't know. But I know those eyes on him are _not_ just for friends. He doesn't look at _me_ like that." Yang said frowning as she lost her cheery mood as her eyes become downcast and she hung her head Blake sighed. "If he falls for me he falls for me."  
"And?"  
"If he does fall for me well... Do you want to _share_ him? I don't mind sharing him if it's with you."  
Blake said giving Yang a knowing look as the girl stuttered.  
 _"Really?!_ You'd share with me?"  
"Sure. Why not? You're not _that_ bad, and I was never really one to care about hogging a man. So why not?"  
"Blake you mean that?!"  
"Yeah? I don'-  
 _"KYA!"_  
"Blakey! I _love_ you!"  
Yang said wrapping her partner in a bear hug as Balek gasped.  
"Yang! _Air!_ Please! Can' _t breathe!_ Need air! _NOW!"_  
Blake said through gritted teeth as Yang proceed to crush her ribs.  
"You won't regret this! I swear! But oh! We might need to let Ruby in with us. Is that ok?"  
"YES! Now stop squeezing me! I'm going to die!"  
"You are the best Blakey! I knew there was a reason you are my partner!"  
"Yang! Let go!" Blake hissed as the girl hissed.

* * *

"Why are _you_ so damn happy?"  
Weiss asked her partner knowing full well why Ruby was on cloud nine as she blushed brightly. Walking lopsidedly with a downright _moronic_ in Weiss's opinion on her pale face.  
"Jaune thinks I'm _beautiful!_ That means he likes me!" Ruby said relishing the irritated blush on Weiss' face as she _harumphed!_  
"Well, I'll have you know that he thinks I am quite _fetching!_ Just so you know!"  
"Weiss! Is _somebody_ jealous that Jaune called me beautiful and _not_ you?" Ruby said putting her hands behind her back and leaning forward as Weiss's left eye gained an unhealthy t _winge._ As a large red vein popped up on her face as she ground her teeth as she clenched her fist.  
"Ruby me and Jaune have been on a date already! When have you gone a date with him or _anyone_ else for that matter?" Weiss asked giving Ruby a death glare as the young reaper simply smiled at her.

"Yeah, you went on _one_ date with him. Not two! I wonder why he never asked you back out? Maybe he likes his woman without _crow's feet?"_

Ruby asked her partner with a shit eating grin as Weiss's vein looked ready to pop out of her skin as she _growled._  
"How _dare_ you! I am only a _year_ older than you, you _dolt!"_  
"And you already talk like an _old lady!_ No wonder Jaune never texted you back!"  
"Rose you are on _thin ice!"_  
"Don't you mean _thin Weiss?"_  
"I will _flay_ you."  
"I-  
"Please _don'_ t kill each other. I'm not hiding any bodies."  
Blake said dryly as yang chuckled.  
 _"HAH!_ Ruby said you were old! Hey _Ruby!_ Summer raised you better than that! Calling Weiss out on her age is not very _Weiss!"_  
"I hate the both of you so much right now."  
"Why the grey mood _Weiss Cream_? You mad cause you haven't taken a ride on the Jaune express!"  
Yang said as all eyes fell on her as she gulped as she remembers she was the only one of thier group that had had sex with Jaune. And the other was not too happy about it. Mainly because she kept talking about it.

"Yang just cause you corned a boy in the gym does _not_ make you a couple. Besides! You can talk about me, all you want but despite how skilled you are at _riding_ Jaune has still yet to call you back either for another _workout_ plan now has he?" Weiss asked as Yang flushed as Ruby sighed.  
"Yang! Weiss! _Enough,_ we can argue over boys later! Now we just have to go to class ok?" Ruby asked as the girls sighed nodded and kept walking forward.

* * *

"Well, at least I can study for a bit," Jaune said aloud as he stood in the almost empty Beacon library during his free period. It was one of the rare occasions that Jaune was alone in the library as more often than not he and Velvet were busy studying together and he was busy learning what he missed in Oobleck's class. As the bunny faunus would take all of his notes for him and he and she would enjoy some excellent _bonding_ time alone in the library. Usually with him in the seat next to her or if he was lucky. In her lap, as she rubbed her soft breast on the back of his head. As she would often _not_ so subtely rub her pillowy mounds on him and copped a fell on the boy.

Not that he minded, Velvet was his friend and good friend at that. And he was not opposed to dating her, in fact, over the last few days, the thought of dating Velvet became more and more appealing. As he found the beautiful bunny girl more attractive than usual and-  
Need.  
"Jaune."  
The boy nearly jumped out of his skin as Blake appeared in front of him almost giving him a panic attack as he almost jumped out of his skin.  
"Blake?! I-  
"Shh! We are in a library!"  
Blake hissed at him slamming her insanely soft palm to his face silencing him and making him fell a wave of heat rush to his loins. As the mysterious beauty forced him against the bookcase as his knees began to quake. "SHH! I need to talk to you about something. Blake said as the human boy nodded his cheeks turning redder than her leader's hair as she sake his legs quake a devious smirk came over the beauties face.  
"So you do like it when I pull your hair?"  
Blake asked taking a hand to Jaune's shot blonde hair and yanking it making him gasp sharply ass hse licked her lips.  
"So you do like being a sub?" She asked almost growling in his ear as he blushed.  
"So what! I like it rought.. is that problem?:

"For me? No. For you? That's to be determined, I'm not quite in heat yet but just wait, you might not be walking for a week." Blake said making Jaune flushed as she coughed once. Running her hand over his neck causing him to croon. "Anyway, what's you're schedule tomorrow?"  
"I have a noon shift, why?"  
"Good I'm working security with Mel that time. I'll walk you there and take you home. Is Ren coming with us?"  
"Yeah. He works with me mostly."  
"Ok. I'll take both of you home. Do you know when any real plans of Roman are happening?"  
"No. He doesn't really tell me anything besides the bare minimum. He's still not entirely convinced I'm a criminal."  
"Are you?"  
"No. I'm a Vesperax, and we are not thieves."  
"I thought a Vesrperax is whatever a Versperax wants to be?"  
"We are, and we do _not_ want to be a thief," Jaune said his light blue eyes glaring into Blake as she sighed.

"Jaune... There is something I need to tell you."

 **Worry. Fear.**

"Go on Blake tell me."

"I... The white fang is far more active then I thought it would be. So I was wondering if... If I needed your help in tracking them down could you help me?" Blake asked averting her eyes as Jaune smiled at her.

"Of course." He answered without hesitation as-

 **Relief. Joy.**  
'Well, at least that's good. But you sure you are feeling ok? I know you don't like talking to your partner but if you ever need someone to help you. I'm here for you, you know that right?"  
Blake asked as Jaune felt his chest tighten as his cheeks tinted.  
"Yeah Blake... I know that...  
Jaune said averting his face from the girl as she gave a low growl before picking up his chin with her hand.  
"You know you're _cute_ when you blush," Blake said making him stutter before she sealed her lips to him.

 **"That's it. Nice and soft."** Blake's thought entered his mind as she sealed his lips to hers making him freeze stutter and moan as he felt his limbs turn to jelly as she kissed him softly in the back of the Beacon library. **"You like that?"** Blake's thoughts entered his mind as his semblance kicked in and her tongue shot into his mouth, her rough, ribbed tongue grasping his own soft one and making him moan in way she found delicious as she gripped him by the sides Lifting him up into the bookshelf, taking his feet off the ground and making his legs wrap around her back instinctively as she growled into his ears..

" **So soft, I forgot how soft boys are."** Blake thoguht as she kissed the adorable human in front of her. Making him moan into her mouth as the human boy melted into her grip. " **Seriously! If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was just my mind! You are so _soft_ so _supple,_ so _delicate_. Even if you are a human."** Blake thought running a hand over Jaune's face making the boy blush as she locked his blue eyes on her amber ones as he moaned.  
Boys were so soft. Blake nearly forgot just how delicate the felt to the touch, they didn't look it from a distance, but the sheer difference between a man and a woman was telling. As she felt Jaune's slim form.  
She marveled at just how soft a boy could be especially in comparison to her partner. Jaune had almost no-

Well, that was _not_ fair. Jaune _did_ have, muscles but it was nothing compared to her. To most woman really. Human and faunus were a sexually dimorphic species and if you took the most capable most talented man and had him work day in and day out since _birth_. To form his muscles, he would not come _close_ to approaching her partner in muscle mass on an _off_ day.

Yang was a muscle goddess, with rack upon rack of supreme dominating muscles that rippled like coil steel whenever she took off her jacket which was often. Her stomach was as hard as, granite in a perfect washboard shape and she had abs for _days._ Her entire body was a sculpted muscled _perfection_ , and Yang was not even that rare. As most women could get muscles like that if they worked hard, enough and Yang had the benefit of good genes on her side with her mother being a similar version of her own self. As the difference between the sexes became more apparent as hell even _Weiss_ had a six pack!

The petite heiress did not look it, but she did daily strength building exercises giving her thin body quite the slim athletic figure to the girl's contentment. As she had a coiled six pack and if you took off her dress, you would see excellent twin well-muscled biceps that shook with strength and well-toned legs.

Then you had Blake herself. Her being a faunus meant she was _naturally_ stronger than a human. Her muscle mass was nearly _double_ that of a human female and almost _four_ times that of a human male. And it showed. While Blake did an excellent job at hiding it, she was insanely well muscled.  
Her body was nearly master sculpted after years of Fang training turned her into a lean, compact assassin. Usually, her muscles would bulge but careful training and years of running had left them so that they were just so well toned that it did not show as well. Her uniform hid muscles that bulged like coiled spring as years of training with the fang along wither her natural agility gave her an agile sleek appearance that looked thin on the surface but underneath it bristled with lethal _efficacy._  
Even Ruby had muscles! Well not in her upper body but her legs? Ruby with the _sole_ exception of her sister had the most well-defined legs on almost any woman Blake had ever seen. Maybe it was because of her semblance, but Rubys' legs had _bulging_ calf muscles that threatened to rip out of socks and the occasional black stockings that she would sometimes where. As she barely worked out and she had brimming legs muscles.

Now if you camped that to a man a capable man! Like Roman, who had _years_ , upon _years_ of training plus the fact that he was a fully grown mature _adult_ on Blake. And actively worked on keeping his physique, with day in and day out combat and muscle building. Roman was no slouch. But even if he trained day in and day out if you took away the aura factor? Blake would easily overpower the man despite their age difference.

As without aura ther was little to nothing he could do naturally to fight her let alone prove a real threat in unarmed combat. A reason most male hunters stuck to ranged weaponry, as did most male gang members. Making up the vast majority of the fangs ranged arsenal with snipers and rifleman. A reason why Roman used a damn cane that doubled as a gun and a club.

And why he called himself a _combat pragmatist_ and utilized more than underhanded tactics to win a fight, almost never accepting a good battle in what Blake could only agree with was a good combat style. Man or woman. Blake thought as she took a moment off from comparing fighting styles to enjoy Jaune's different figure. Just like a woman a man could and did gain muscle, but they just gained it differently. While woman tended to bulk up the muscle mass men got thin. They developed a lithe, slim form, with muscles just under the surface.

As even under Jaunes shirt sat a well-toned chest, legs, and back. That while not as impressive as her own was still a good indicator that he was no slouch. But the fact that he was starving for most of his life definitely stunted his total muscle mass. A fact that Blake was determined to remedy as even if his partner could not make him eat Blake sure as hell would.

As she felt Jaune moan again, she smiled at how soft he was. During her limited interaction with woman Blake found the hard and bulky. Slabs of muscle on flesh that the fang generally demeaned of its operatives. Not soft and mold as like Jaune, or Adam. Blake thought as she raced a hand to Jaune's crotch squeezing his tenting shorts making him moan.  
"What's this? Looks like you are hiding something from me Vesperax. Now that' not very helpful is it?"

Blake asked in a sultry tone as she unzipped his shorts freeing his erection making him groan into her mouth as she bg to stroke it slowly. "You like that _Vesperax?"_  
Blake asked bitting the humans soft neck making him yelp out loud as she slowly stroked his shaft. Blake was like most women in the fang well versed in the seduction arts. As while Blake _did_ have Adam as a partner for most of her time in the terrorist, he could not be there all the time and Blake had needs.  
And sometimes to fulfill the needs she would often find another man or a woman if she felt like it to satisfy her. As the human moaned into her neck panting heavily as she slowly stroked him.  
"You look like this. You want me to go harder?"  
Blake asked as the boy nodded desperately.  
 _"Yes!"_  
Jaune said as she smirked at him.  
'As you say."  
Blake said as she began to rapidly stroke his member. Making him moan inot her hand as her free hand slammed into his mouth.  
"No moaning."  
Blake said as hte human boy moaned and panted as she worked him up and down his shaft making his face gore redder and his breathing became ragged and hazard and-  
"Not yet."  
Blake said stooping her ministrations right before Jaune reached a climax making him moan pitifully into her hand.  
"If you want to finish you need to be patient. Only good boys get rewards." Blake said a husky whisper bitting his ear making him moan as she did her families specialty sex skill the _edge._  
Long ago when she was still talking to her mother, Kali taught her how she got her husband as his only wife. She said that too many women simply saw men like things that need to be indulged and pleased. None knew how to make them _work_ for a reward. As Kali told her that if you make a man wait for his release, he would love you, even more, when you gave it to him. A lesson that proved well as Blake worked Jaune into three _rough_ edges bringing him to the very tip of climax. Taking him to the tip of ecstasy before painfully winding him down, again and again, denying him every time making him whine like a pathetic dog into her lips before she finally took pity on him.  
"You want to cum?"  
She asked cruelly soaking his now red with denial member as he moaned pathetically into her hand.  
"You want your _reward?"_  
More frantic nodding.  
"Are you going to be a _good boy_ and help me with my heat just like I asked?"  
More moans left the panting desperate boys throat as Blake smirked at him. _"Good boy,"_ Blake said finally making Jaune climax into her hand as his eyes roll to the back of his head as she smirked as she worked out his orgasm.  
"Good boy. I'll be back later don't miss your announcement." Blake said leaving a panting moaning Jaune in the library as he gasped for air. Jaune panted hard his face beet red as he zipped up his pants. Putting his now shrinking member back in his pants before-  
 _'Kya!?"_  
A soft voice said as Jaune bumped into a familiar soft chest as he looked up cheeks turned redder than blood as he looked into the soft brown eyes of Velvet who had just walked in on him panting in the library, his semi-hard dick out and a long line of white dribbling off of his shorts and legs as Velvet looked at him a larges tick of book in her hands for five long seconds before she put down her stack of books and licked her lips as a long thin smile borker her face as her pupils became dark as Jaune _gulped..._

* * *

Coco was _bored._ Scratch that Coco was _dying!_ She was far in the back of the class in _her_ row as some as fabulous as Coco did not need to share a row with any nonteam members as her teammate sat below her still awake and alert by some miracle of nature as she listened to _Pretoria Snore!_ As the elder girl called the bombastic female professor as she went about talking about some long drawn out story about how she apparently smooth spoke a lone farmer boy and had an extended romantic rendezvous with him over the years before her huntress job took her away.  
"I wish I had a nice farm boy I could take for a _roll in the hay,_ " Coco said sighing heavily blowing a lock of her brown hair out her eyes and-  
 _Ding!_  
Her scroll rang as she saw a video from Velvet that was untitled and only said _no sound slash headphone_. On it as Coco shrugged her shoulders. She had no idea what the hell her partner had for her, but it had to be better than listening to Pretoria all day. As she took out her slim but stylish white earbuds, putting one in her left ear as to catch some of what Pretoria was saying as she clicked play on the video and-  
 _"Take it! Take it you human slut!"_  
A far too familiar voice yelled in the scroll as Coco gagged on her own tongue as she saw Velvet pinning down Jaune with her hips slamming down into his. As loud wet _SLAP! SLAP_! Sounds filled the air as she rode the boy's cock in what looked like the beacon library.  
 _"Velvet!?"_  
Coco thought incredulously as sher cheeks became rosy red and she felt an all too familiar dampness in her legs as she fought the urge to stick her finger down the front of her pants. As Velvet roughly fucked the human body making him give the sweetest moans and gasp. As she slammed her powerful hips into his and-  
 _"Take it! Take it all!"_ Velvet yelled as ash slammed a _cupcake!?_ Into his mouth making the human's eyes _bulge_ out as she forced the cupcake into his mouth. Making him gag and choke on it as she pushed her cupcake inside of him. Making Jaune's eyes water as she forced into his mouth, causing him to gulp! As he took her _load_ in his mouth.  
"Swallow it _all_." Velvet cooed as Coco felt her now ruined panties now thoroughly soaked in her own juices as she growled _, dammit Velvet! Why do you have to get me so worked up in class!?_ Coco thought as she finally said _fuck it!_ She didn't care if she got caught this was fucking _hot as shit!_ Coco thought checking to make sure she was alone in the back of the room as she slid twin fingers down the front of her pants making a sharp moan leave her mouth as she went to town on her self in the middle of the class, filling her body with sharp electric bolts of pleasure as she pleasured herself watching her best friend fuck the human boy stupid.  
 _Rough, hard breaths_ leaving her mouth as she got off at Velvet shoving her cupcake into Jaunes' mouth as the sight of Velvet forcing something that big into his mouth. Making it bulge out like that made her strike some cord in her heart as she heard Velvet climax. _"AH!"_  
The bunny girl yelled at her scroll video shook as she was rocked by a massive climax as the boy moaned shook and shuddered as his eyes rolled into the back of his head as his own climax rocked his body as the boy gained a fucked sill expression on his face.

As his eyes rolled into the back of his head as his face turned into a blissful smile as Velvet leaned in close to him. Putting her panting face right next to his as she smirked. "Smile for the camera!" Velvet said making Jaune give a low peace sign with his fingers as SNAP! The video ended with Velvet and Jaune both giving peace signs as Coco felt her own climax hit as she gasped.  
 _"YES!"_  
Coco yelled as her legs shook as her body began to convulse as-  
"Miss Adel! So glad you decided to come! Now class watch as Coco will beat a _deathstalker singlehanded!_ " Pretoria said as Coco sighed.  
 _"Fuck me,"_ Coco said as she shook her head already bemoaning the loss of yet another pair of designer panties as Coco swore that boy was going to spend an hour with his face between her legs for every pair he cost her as she walked down to the stage where _Dan_. The deathstalker was waiting pincers snapping.  
" _Ok, Danny boy!_ Let's see what you got!" Coco yelled as Pretoria let go of the thing as it leaped at her as she smirked as her Gatling gun began to spool...

* * *

" _Hello! And I hope you are having an outstanding day! Now is the time for the daily announcements!"_ The voice of Ren said over the Beacon announcement system as Oobleck too a break from her AP Grimm class as she looked up the speakers as Noar smiled as Pyrrha gave a slight smirk. Jaune and Ren had been granted _indefinite_ announcer duties. For the foreseeable future, the boys would be announcing the Beacon news and-  
" _Today! May the lacrosse club meet at the sixth training room floor, as the third one has had a surprise leak! Oh no!"_  
Ren said through the speaker as-  
" _There will be no fourth-period class for the next two week in preparation for hunter training exercises. May the other members of the mount Gleen team, please report to Oobleck in two days for mission briefing for the actual mission."_  
" _That means can Ruby Rose! Velvet Scarletina! Join Jaune and me in the good doctor's office later on this wee_ k?"  
Ren asked interrupting Jaune making Nora shake her head.  
"Don't interrupt people Ren. It's not nice." The ginger girl said sighing heavily and-  
 _"Besides that, there have been increased reports of white fang activity in town please exert caution when going out by yourselves that is all."_  
 _"This has been your Beacon announcement signing off!"_  
Ren said ending the announcements and-  
' _So Jaune! What do you want to do today? I know you have a date with Pyrrha but what else?"_ Ren said as the class turned up as for some reason the announcement was still going on as-  
" _Ren... Can I ask you a serious question?" J_ aune asked as the girls of team RWBY, and PN looked up in curiosity.

* * *

" _Sure, can!"_  
Ren said as he swiveled back in a sharp circle in his black rolling announcement chair as Jaune gulped.  
"I... I don't know what I'm doing." Jaune admitted slowly as Ren stopped his swiveling. Letting his long black hair settle as he blinked owlishly at Jaune.  
 _"With?"_  
Ren asked twirling in his chair as his magenta eyes blinked owlishly at Jaune.  
"At life Ren! I mean after the whole thing with my sister I'm confused...  
"About?'  
"I... I want to date someone...  
"OH! _Who!?_ Who are the lucky ladies that have earned your heart?"  
"I.. I don't know.. I mean I'm going on a date with Pyrrha today, but I don't know...  
"About dating her?"  
"About anything! I want more than a date Ren. I want something more you know?"  
"You want _love?"_  
"Yes! I mean no? I don't know... What about you? How are things with Nora?"  
 _"Great!_ Me and Nora _love, love, love!_ Each other! Do you love anyone?"  
"I...  
Jaune paused as a pair of mismatched eyes flashed before his eyes only to be replaced by a pair of amber ones.  
"Before you asked me this I would have said _no..._  
"But now?"  
"I...  
"Let me guess! You like... Neo!"  
Ren asked as Jaune began to blush as he snapped his fingers.  
"Aha! I knew it! I knew you like her! She took your first time right?"  
Ren asked as Jaune looked away blushing.  
"So what? I can have sex...  
"I never said you couldn't! But is it just Neo or is there anyone else you like?"  
Ren asked a Jaune gulped.  
"I... I think so...  
"You think so? How do you think you like someone? Either you do, or you _don't!_ Ther's no middle ground in the battlefield of love Jaune!"

"I... I think I like Blake-  
 _"Called it!_ Nora said you would fall for Weiss too, but I saw the way you look at her! The way you bat your eyes and-  
"Ren!"  
Jaune said blushing as the boy giggled.  
"Don't worry about it Jaune! She's one of the _best_ girls for you! In my opinion that is."  
"In your opinion? What does that mean?"  
"It means that out of all the girls I would ask you to date she's one of them!"  
"And the others?"  
" _Ruby."_  
 _"Ruby?"_  
"Yup! She's perfect for you! She's nice and sweet and kind! She's great!" Ren said as Jaune nodded.  
"You are right about that. She's one of the nicest people I know."  
"Right? Her, Blake who else do you want to date?"  
"I... I don't know... I'm still trying to work that out and-  
"Ok! Let met streamline this for you. Who are the most beautiful! Women in Beacon?"  
Ren asked putting his chin in his hand as Jaune blinked owlishly at him.

"Are we counting _personality?"_  
 _"Nope!_ Just going purely on looks! Who are your top three?"  
" _Goodwitch, Yang Pyrrha_. In _that_ order."  
Jaune answered without hesitation as Ren nodded.  
"Good choices. But GoodWitch? Isn't she a bit... _old?_ " Ren asked as Jaune shook his head.

"Ren, GoodWitch is one of the if not _the_ most beautiful woman I know. Have you seen her? Her long flowing hair, those sharp green eyes, her actual _perfect_ figure? She's not old she' _mature_ like a wine that is appropriately aged and vintage. Only a fool could miss that."

Jaune said blushing far more than he expected as Ren sniggered at him.  
"Someone wants to be _teacher's pet._ "

Ren said as Jaune waved him off.

"You know what I mean she's beautiful downright gorgeous her ever book and cranny drips of elegance and grace in a way that most another woman either can barely comprehend to notice let alone imitate entirely."

"Wow. You _really_ like her." Ren deadpanned Jaune as he nodded.

"Yes and as for Yang? Well, Yang is _Yang."_

Jaune said slowly rolling the words off his tongue as Ren agreed.

"Now _that_ we are in agreement on beside Nora? Wow. Now with personality taken into account?"  
" _Ruby, Pyrrha, Blake,"_

Jaune replied without hesitation as Ren blinked owlishly at him before frowning.

 _"Pyrrha? Really?_ " Ren asked a confused look on his face as Jaune nodded.  
"Yeah, she's sweet and kind she is a _bit_ domineering. And I wish she would let me breathe a bit, I mean when I'm with her I fell like she's smothering me, but she's a good person deep down. _I hope_." Jaune said as he saw Ren frown.

"If you say so... I mean I don't see that but _hey!_ Beauty is in the eye of the beholder and all that jazz right?" Ren said dismissively rolling away in his chair as Jaune frowned at him.

"Ren do you _not_ think I should date Pyrrha?"  
" _Nope!_ I think she's one of the worst for you!" Ren said happily as Jaune balked at his best friend.  
"The _worst?_ How?"  
"Jaune! Just look at her! She's _terrible_ for you! She doesn't listen to you, she barely respects your opinions and the first day you met her she hit you! How does that sound good to you?"  
Ren said bluntly as Jaune frowned at him. "Hit me? She didn't-  
"Jaune. She laid you out _flat._ " Ren said influencing the word _flat_ as Jaune frowned at him.  
"She didn't mean to! She was under a lot of stress and-

"Under a lot of _stress?_ She didn't _mean_ to? Jaune you are already sounding like a beaten husband!" Ren said exasperatedly as Jaune grimaced.  
"You... you really believe Pyrrha would beat me?"  
"All I can say is that Nora would _never_ hit me! No matter _what_ I did! And she will always take the time to listen to me when I have a point!"

"That's not... She listen's to me! I just don't like explaining things to her...  
"Becuase?" Ren pressed Jaune as he let his head fall.

"Because I'm afraid she won't listen...  
"Exactly! She's _way_ too controlling! Go for Ruby!"  
"What about Yang?"  
"You mean Miss solves _all_ her problems with her fist? No way in hell Jaune! Do you really want to date the girl who the first time you burn dinner is going to put your face through the kitchen table?"

"You think she'd beat me!?"  
"I _think!_ She has a short temper and a preference for solving things with her fists! All I'm saying is that all it takes is for one! One _bad_ day for her fist to come slamming into your jaw and _bam!_ You are in the hospital because you _fell down the stairs!"_  
Ren said putting his fingers in quotation marks as Jaune gulped.

"You really think that?"  
"Jaune with that temper and those fists, it's your only a matter of time before one of them slams into your face and you to the ER for _running into a door,"_ Ren said nodding his head sagely as Jaune frowned.  
"I mean think about! When you two had sex did you enjoy it?"

"I... it felt good but...  
"But?"  
"She was a bit _rough_ , and she did hurt me a _bit... I_ didn't like that part...  
"You see! She's already rough with you when you are not her husband! She's being gentle to lure you in! And you can imagine that it will only get worse with time!" Ren said as Jaune looked down at the floor as she rubbed his temples heavily before looking up at Ren.

"But what about Weiss-  
"Jaune. _The Schnee?_ Do you really, and I mean really think she cares about you beyond your name. Not that you even have one! She want's you as a trophy husband nothing more."  
"But we went on a date, and she seemed _nice."_  
Jaune defended the girl Qrow's words entering his mind as Ren gave him a deep sigh.

"Seemed nice? Jaune it's all an act! She doesn't care about you! You are a _tool_ for her life nothing more." Ren said as Jaune frowned heavily as he sighed heavily.  
'Jaune none of those girls really care about you. I mean think about it like this! You want to be a hunter right?"  
"It's my dream above anything else."  
"Then ask yourself this! How many of them will _let_ you be a hunter?"  
"Let me?"  
"Think about if Jaune! You start dating a girl you get close you have _sex!_ Then you have a kid! Who do you think is going to be taking care of that kid?"  
"I mean both of us?"  
"Jaune. Your naivety was cute at first, but now it's just _sad_. I mean look at them! Kids are a lot of time and work! You are not going to expect the _champion of Mistral_ or the _Schnee Heiress_ or _Yang!_ Of all people to sacrifice their career just to watch some kid. Not when they have a blonde trophy husband to dump that on!"  
"Ren-  
 _You!_ You will be taking care of that kid, not her! And then when the next kid comes? And the next kid? Jaune they are going to trap you in a never-ending cycle of child care, and you won't even be allowed to _pick up!_ Let alone use your shield!" "They wouldn't do that...  
"Yes they would, and that's only if they are nice about this! They might just outright forbid you for being a hunter, and you will be stuck on housework for the rest of your life!"  
"I...  
Jaune paused as he saw the sense in Ren's claim even if he did not want to.

"Well then who else do you think I should go out with?"  
Jaune spat bitterly as Ren answered in a moment.  
"Besides Ruby and Blake? Velvet and Coco. They seem to actually care about you for something that was beyond your name. And Velvet seems nice!"  
Ren said as Jaune paused scratching his horribly scarred left cheek blushing brightly as memories of the rabbit and him _exercising_ entered his mind, making his cheeks redden, and pants tighten as he sighed.  
"So you think I should try to go for Ruby and Blake?"  
 _"Yup!'_  
"But I have a date with Pyrrha today...  
"Go on your date. Let her wine and dine you then _don't_ go on another! Simple as that!"  
Ren said smiling as Jaune rubbed his temples.

"You don't like women too much do you, Ren?" Jaune asked as Ren lost his usually cheery attitude as his face grew hard.  
"It's not that I _don't_ like them Jaune, it's just I've seen too many bad ones and nowhere _near_ enough _decent_ ones. You can't trust women Jaune! Not if you want to go far in this world. They do nothing but hold you back! " Ren said bitterly as his voice became sharp and chipped as his eyes narrowed to slits.  
"What about Nora? Your trust her right?"  
"Nora is a _woman_. Not women there is a difference!"  
Ren said in a forced happy tone as Jaune frowned.

" _Thanks, Roman,"_ Jaune said sarcastically as Ren sighed.  
"Say what you want Jaune, but he has a point I mean think about it! Less than a week ago you almost _died!_ You were bleeding out on the floor and who did that to you? A woman, not just any woman but you own sister!? How can you trust them?" Ren asked as Jaune let out a heavy sigh as he rubbed his short blonde hair.

"I... I knew a good woman. Her name was Vernal, she looked after me-  
"Exactly! You knew a good _woman_! As in _one!_ You did not know many! You know why because they don't exist! Sure some women can be good but the majority? _Selfish, angry, callous_ pieces of shit that don't give to craps about you." Ren said nearly spitting out the words as Jaune sighed.  
"People aren't bad because of their gender Ren-  
"Of course not but ask yourself this. Look back at your life and think of all the major pain you went through. Think of all the suffering in your life, all the stress, pain and trauma and think about _who_ caused it? And when you look at it you'll find that there was a common denominator. All your pain was caused by women, ask your self when was the last time a guy _molested_ you or _stabbed_ you or just made your life _miserable?"_  
Ren asked as Jaune frowned.  
"Roman _shot me.'_

Jaune deadpanned as Ren glared at him.  
 _"After_ you attacked him."

"Are you _defending_ him?"  
"Not at all, I'm just saying that guys tend to not, stab shoot or molest me and I can count the woman on one hand that I have known since me and Nora went on the road that were kind to me."  
Ren said holding out his arm to hey boy as his sleeve rolled up confirming Jaune's suspicions of him as Jaune grimaced.

"Ren... how long have you been doing _that?_ " Jaune asked pointing to Ren's arm as he sighed.  
"For a _long_ time."  
"How long is _long?"_  
"Since I left my home well Nora's home with her."

"You didn't grow up with Nora did you?"  
Jaune asked as ren gained a pained smile.  
"No... Funny thing is Nora thinks she saved me from my past life. But the truth is I didn't need saving."  
"You didn't need saving? What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Jaune I'll let you in on a little secret. This is something that not even _Nora_ knows about me!"  
"And that is?'  
"I was not some street urchin when Nora found me. I was I _am_ a prince!"  
Ren said with no shred of dishonesty as Jaune froze.  
"A prince? Of what?"  
"Have you ever hear of a place called _Kuroyuri?"_  
Ren asked as Jaune shook his head.  
"No, can't say I have. What is it?"

Jaune asked as Ren gave a bitter frown.  
"What _was_ it! It was the original town that I came from!'  
"And it's not there anymore?"  
" _Nope!_ Burnt off the map a long, long time ago! Grimm attacked it! Killed all the people! Broke all out stuff. I saw my mother ripped in half and my father torn in pieces! I still have _horrific nightmares_ about that you know?" Ren asked in a _far_ to happy tone as Jaune blinked in shock.  
"You... you saw your _mom_ torn in half?"

"Right in front of my face! Her last words where Lie! Run! Before a Grimm reached down through our ceiling and took her in its arms and ripped! Her in half! Right in front of me! I still remember her guts hitting my face. I have _terrible_ nightmares that haunt my sleep about it to this day!"  
Ren said as he paused as his eyes took a low tone as they lost _all_ light and became dark hollow shells looking of their formers selves, losing all traces of happiness and life and looking nothing more like that of a doll's as they looked just _empty..._  
"Ren... that sounds terrible. Why don't you talk to Nora about that?"

Jaune asked honestly concerned about Ren's well being as he sighed deeply rubbing his temples with his guns.  
"Why? Because I _can't_ talk to Nora about this Jaune! I can't complain to Nora. I can't confess to Nora. All I can do is support her in _all_ of her decisions." Ren said bitterly as he nearly spat on the ground.  
"Ren... what does that mean?"  
"It means... I _owe_ Nora Jaune. I owe her _everything._ She didn't she doesn't know who or what I am. And she took me a _gutter rat_ for all she knew into her house. She gave me food, water clothing, and shelter all free of charge for nothing! She saved my life and now as a Lie I owe her a debt. So I will support her the rest of my life. And what I want is _irrelevant."_  
Ren said as Jaune grimaced.  
"She gave me everything Jaune. And then _she took it all away from me._ It's funny how she saved took me in off the streets gave me a warm caring loving home then took it all away in a moments notice you know?"

"No... I don't know Ren. What does that mean?"

"Jaune Nora is... she has so much going on! She left her home! The only place she ever knew for a dream! She left everything behind, and it's been rough for her! That's why... that's why I can't tell her about anything. I owe her Jaune, even if she took everything form me she also gave it to me in the first place so I _owe_ her, and she has more than enough problems to deal with in her life without me throwing mine in their as well...  
"Ren, you know that Nora would help you right? Sometimes you just need to talk about your problems-  
Jaune stopped as even _without_ his semblance he could read Ren's mind as the boy sighed.

"Jaune when I was young my mother had a saying. It's really the only thing I remember form he rother than her name. She told me _Lie, my little lotus, in life you may do many things, but the one thing you must never, ever under any circumstances do is complain. Never, ever complain no matter how bad life gets. Whether you are beaten, hurts, stabbed, insulted_ tossed to the wolves and left for dead, _never ever complain. Complaining about your problems does nothing, and sharing them with other's only spreads the misery around to those who have nothing to do with it. If you have time to complain about a problem you have time to act on them so never ever complain."_

Ren said as Jaune went for another point of attack.

"Do... do you think that Nora would mind if you talked to her? I know I'm the _last_ person to tell you to share with others but maybe.. maybe it could do you some good?"

"I... I _doubt it._ I've spent _years_ working my happy! Facade with her it wouldn't do to tear it down now, that will only cause her stress and I won't do that. And besides... I'm not worth her help."

"Not worth it? Why?"

"Look at me Jaune. I have _nothing_. I have no family, no home my first home was burnt down by Grimm and my _first_ family killed in front of me. My second home I left and now they probably don't want anything to do with me. ANd now all I have is Nora... Without her I have nothing. Without her I am nothing. Ane recently the more I think about it even with her I'm nothing." Ren said with a low sigh as his cherry mood utterly evaporated as Jaune walked over to his friend and pulled down his sleeve.

"Your past is not the only secret you keep form her is it?"  
Jaune asked pointing at his arm as Ren froze.

"You can guess...  
"Does Nora know you do _that_ to yourself?"  
"NO! And she can't know!"  
"Why do you do that? It's not healthy Ren. I hear you in the dorms you know?" Jaune asked as Ren paused as he dropped his head.  
"How long?"  
"How long?"  
"How long did you know I was doing it?"  
"For a while. I know what _that_ sounds like Ren. You can't keep doing that. Even with aura, it won't always heal, you might go to and actually hurt yourself. If you keep doing _that_ you might actually die. And I won't let you hurt yourself."  
"I... I need to do this...  
"Why? Ren that's not healthy-  
"I don't _care!_ If I don't do this I can't _sleep,_ I can't _eat!_ I can barely _walk!_ If I don't do this at least _three_ times a day!"  
"Ren... You should-  
"Get help? And then what? When I say no I get sent to a damn hospital? Thanks but no thanks Jaune. I'm good." Ren said with Grimm finality as Jaune sighed.  
"I don't want to force you but _please._ Promise me you won't let this impact our team ok?'  
"It _won't."_  
"Do I have your word?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. Now let's go we have free time, and I want to sleep for once-  
"Really? I thought you were going to go _masturbate."_

Ren asked his usually chipper tone back in a moment as Jaune coughed.  
"Ren! I don't just go in an masturbate! I-  
"You do it in the shower right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Really? How often a week?"  
"Three times you?"

"Around the same. Who do you think about?"  
" _Goodwitch, Yang, Pyrrha_. I've told you this. Who do you think about?"  
"Nora! And Nora only! There is only one girl in my life!"  
"That's not _Mil_ right?"  
"Oh! I forgot about her! She's great! I love her too!"  
"So you think of both?"  
"Nope! I reserve shower time for Nora! What about you, do you mix it up in there? Use your left hand every now and then?"  
"I think about the others. _Moon, Penny, Blake_ now...  
Jaune said blushing as Ren nodded.

"Nothing to be ashamed about Jaune! You really need to tell Blake though. I mean what if she can do to you the things you only think about?"  
"I can't tell her! There are some... preferences you like to keep to yourself you know?"  
"Not really. I mean I've looked at your scroll history you are not _that_ bad. I mean you like being _roughed_ up but that's it."

Ren said as Jaune blushed.  
"Ren! Don't look through my scroll like that!"  
"Don't leave it around unlocked!"  
"Well, what about you? I know you have someone things about your _preferences_ that you don't tell Nora."  
"Nope! I'm completely honest with her! I just wish she would be _rough_ for once! I mean I _love_ how she pins me to the wall. Goes down on me then starts to fuck me but that's it! She fucks like she does everything else! I mean I like slow, methodical caring sex as much s the next guy, but I want it rough!"  
Ren said exaggerating the word _rough_ as he waved his arm high in the air showing more of his _marks_ that his aura had yet to heal as Jaune ignored the blatant lie he just said and frowned.

"I want her to pull my hair! Fuck me into the wall so hard that my eyes go cross as she makes me cry her name! Not just pin me and slowly slam into me! I mean come on! I know you like it rough! You hide your kinks pretty well I gotta say, at least to our friends they think your kinks stop at hair pulling? Come on I've seen your scroll history! You like thing rougher than _me!"_  
"So what?! I like rough sex... leave me alone...  
"Oh? It's not just _rough_ sex you like. I saw the _other_ things you are into. I wonder what _Velvet_ would do if she knew you like that? Or Blake-  
"Don't tell them! I don't want them to know just yet...  
"Oh, I won't! Just don't tell Nora about me ok?"  
"Fine. Let's just go home."  
Jaune said as Ren left the announcement room and walked into a stunned school.

* * *

"So what are we-  
 _DING!_  
Jaune's scroll went off as he saw a message from Neo. Asking where he was.  
' _Beacon, just outside the announcement room why_?" Jaune typed as-  
"Neo's here!" Ren said as the sound of shattering glass filled the air as Neo appeared in Bacon her brightly multi-colored eye lock in Jaun as he flushed.  
"Neo what are-  
" _Roman needs to talk with you. Be back soon. Hi Ren!"_ Neo typed as Ren waved happily back at Neo before she and Jaune popped! Out of existence and left Ren alone.

* * *

"Now, remember! I _don't_ want to see you using your real one anywhere but here! If I catch you ass using anything but this one ousted of Beacon I'm letting Neo keep you tied up in her bed for a week!" Roman said sliding Jaubne his average, _not_ gauss assault rifle and pistol as he sighed.  
"Thanks, Roman. Now anything else?"  
Jaune asked his mentor who was busily chomping a cigar in the back of Juniors as Roman sighed.  
"Kid there is _always_ more to do. Mount Gleen just got a time jump. We have to make our move there in less than _two_ weeks time and I still! Don't know the exact date. Damn _fire witches.'_ Roman said bitterly as Jaune blinked.  
"Just exactly is happening at Mount Gleen Roman?"  
"None of you concern blondie. Just know that you should stick out of the streets ina bout two or so weeks if you know what's good for you." Roman said puffing his cigar as Jaune checked his weapon. Holding the bulky assault rife colored jet black in his arms as he went over gun's ammo, making sure it was fully loaded noticing the new underslung grenade launcher and it at grinning.

"You got me a grenade launcher?"

"Sure did kid, I spent some time looking at the VYTL line up and decided you needed something with some extra _punch._ It's got two frags in it so far but you can switch it out with whatever the hell else Zach gave you. I also gave your gauss one an underslung launcher too so don't worry about it."

Roman said as he nodded. "Ok. Anything else for today?"  
"Besides your guns? No, you are free to go. Neo! Escort your prince back to Beacon. And straight! Back to Beacon, no cock rides this time." Roman said as Neo stuck out her tongue and pouted.  
"Don't give that look! You can fuck him later now get! Before she get's here and makes us all look like roasted pork."  
Roman said sarcastically as Neo went to take Jaune, he gulped as he turned to Roman.  
"Roman, can I ask you a question?"  
Jaune asked as Neo paused and Roman raised a suspicious eyebrow at him.  
"That all depends. What _kind_ of question are you goign to ask me? If it's about Mount Glenn forget it and-  
"I have a date today, and I would like your advice on it," Jaune said as Roman blinked owlishly at him as Neo cocked her head...

* * *

"So let me get this straight, your partner the damn Mistral champion?'  
"Yes, you knew that though."  
"I know I"m just making sure I"m not dreaming. And so you want my advice on how to date her?"  
Roman asked ordinarily sharp green eyes wide in bewilderment as Jaune nodded. "I want to know if she's good for me. And you are my teacher so yeah. I need your advice." Jaune said as Roman froze giving him a hard look before sigh as he rubbed his head in his hands.  
" You want my _honest_ advice kid?"  
"Yes," Jaune said as Roman rubbed his temples taking off his hat exposing his short messy fiery red hair as he placed it on the table "Then just go with it," Roman said in the most honest voice Jaune ever heard the thief said as Jaune blinked owlishly at him.  
"Just go with it?"  
"Yeah. I mean your partner she doesn't seem like a bad person.. and... AH! Why is this so hard!? Maybe if you gave her a little leeway, bat your eyes act like _good boy_ maybe you can find something good there you know?"  
Roman said in what had to be an honest tone as Jaune blinked at him.  
"So you want me to let her take the lead?"  
"I want you to give her a chance. Let her be dominant. I mean so what she has a _BDSM f_ etish? Lot's of people do, that doesn't make her bad, and if you do it right, it can be great. And if she screws it up, and you over? Then _fuck her!_ If not? Then who knows?" Roman said pulling a long drag from his cigar and puffing.  
"This could be the start of something beautiful, you don't know at least not yet but at least give her an honest attempt. Don't _half ass_ shit like this Jaune. Love doesn't come twice." Roman said bitterly averting his eyes in what was a definite pain wracked voice that spoke of something lost as Jaune nodded.  
"Ok. I won't waste this."  
"See that you don't. It would be a shame if you did."  
Roman said taking his hat off the table placing it back where it belongs-  
"Roman... thanks," Jaune said before Neo took him away making Roman sign only Neo to reappear right next to him with a shit-eating smile on her face.  
"What's got you so happy? Jaune eat you out on the way back?"  
Roman asked sarcastically as Neo shook her head ignoring her partners jibe as she signed to him.

" _Softy_ " Neo signed to Roman who cocked his head at her.  
 _"Softy?_ Neo the hell are you one about this time?" Roman asked as Neo giggled.

 _"You are a softy."_  
"A softy? The hell is that supposed to mean?" Roman asked to ask his tri-colored partner as she giggled.  
" _You are a good person."_ Neo signed as Roman felt her head, rubbing a hand over her head to check for a fever.  
"Neo you feeling ok? You sound like you need a nap."  
" _No I'm fine, but you are not so bad. You are a good person."_ Neo signed taking his hand off of her face as Roman frowned.  
"No, I am _not_ a good person."  
" _Yes, you are."_  
"Neo. I don't know if you remember this, but I kill people. A lot of people really and I don't think I'm stopping anytime soon. Just so you know."  
 _"Out of necessity not out of joy. I love killing people, it makes me feel good you kill because you have to."_  
"What's the difference?"  
 _"The difference! Is that you do not like your life. You want it to change. In fact, you want to change so badly that you are jealous of Jaune. He's everything you ever wanted to be. You wanted to be the hunter before him remember? You wanted to be him before and you just want to be like him today."_ Neo signed as Roman glared at her.  
"Don't read too much into me Neo. It's not good for you _health."_ Roman said in a sharp clipped tone meant to make Neo back off but she only giggled in response.  
" _Oh, scary! What's the big bad Roman going to do to me! His best friends and only partner!? You know you are not bad so why not let it go?"_  
"Neo I am a _not_ a good person. I am a murderer and a thief. You can say all you want, you can call me a saint or a hero but at the end of the day? I'm just a man who only wants to live and is willing to kill almost anyone who gets in my way to do that."

" _That's why you are the worst!"_ Nee signed enigmatically as Roman sighed. He'd given up understanding Neo long ago and this was just another one of her _quirks._

* * *

Jaune was tired as he went back to Beacon. The time for his arena fight was near as Glynda called for extra sparring to prepare Hutner teams for their new missions, mainly because most other teams his included were being split up for the purpose of their missions and he was going to have to learn to adapt to fighting alongside different people. Specifically in his case Ruby and Velvet. Not that that mattered, Jaune thought as he slung his assault rifle over his shoulder. It's shoulder strap keeping it snug on his neck as he slid his pistol inot a small ankle holster Neo gave him as he walked into the combat arena.  
 _"Versus! Jaune Vesperax!"_  
"Already?"  
Jaune asked as his name was called as soon as he entered the combat arena as his reflection spoke on his guns side.  
 _"No rest for us. Let's see if this thing actually packs a punch."_ His reflection said as Jaune nodded as he walked into the arena as-  
 **Pain. Anxiety. Fear. Anger. Shock.** A myriad of confused negative emotions assaulted him as he walked to see his opponent Weiss who looked like she was walking on glass as he frowned at her. "Mister Arc... so glad you could make it...  
The dean said with a worried frown on her face like she was concerned about something that she did not want to talk about as Jaune nodded to her.  
"Sorry, I'm late." He said taking out his assault rifle checking the barrel and-  
 **Incredulity.**  
" _HEY!_ No fair! You got the gun without me!"  
Ruby shouted from the stands her small body shaking with righteous indignation at him as Jaune flinched.  
"Sorry, Ruby! I-  
"Sorry doesn't cut it, _mister!_ You are so _dead! Jaune Vesperax! D! E! A!-_  
"Miss Rose! That is quite enough!"  
 **Terror.**  
 _"Eep!_ Sorry, Mam!" Ruby shouted before slinking back into her seat hiding behind a furious? Yang as fire leaked for her eyes and-  
"As we were combatants ready?"  
"Yes! Mam...  
Weiss said her eyes downcast as Jaune noticed she looked off her game.  
Let's see what the matter is? Jaune thought summoning his lasso and tossing it at Weiss. Gasping as he felt it touch her head as-  
" **DAMMIT! Who the hell does he think he is!? He does not know me! He doesn't know the first thing about me! How the hell can he judge me?! Not only that how can he tall Jauen how I fell about him!?"**  
Weiss's angry, chaotic, hurt thoughts entered his head as the girl gave off massive amounts of **Anger, Frustration. Irritation and Sadness?** As the girl seemed hurt to the point of tears and-  
 _"Begin!"_  
The dean said as Jaune stepped back flying to the back of his feet and-  
 _'Duck!"_ His gun yelled as Jaune hit the floor instantly as twin roaring balls of flame soared over his head. Narrowly missing him as-  
 _'ROll!"_  
Jaune rolled to his side as _FIT FIT!_ Showers of ice slammed into his position. Massive shards of ice longer than him piercing the ground where he was and sticking out like large toothpicks as he flung himself to his stomach as Weiss summoned more ice.  
 _"Someone's pissy!"_  
Jaune said with a fair bit of irritation at nearly being burnt and skewered so early in the day as he aimed his gun.  
 _BANG!_ The rifle kicked like a mule as a flurry of bullets shot out of it, impacting Weiss's aura making the heiress cry out in pain interrupting her summoning glyph was as her attack was interrupted nd-  
 _"Now!"_  
 _VATHUM!_ Jaune fired the underslung grenade launcher of the rifle sending a spinning fragmentation grenade right into Weiss's chest.  
 _BANG!_  
The explosion rang out filling the room with fire, and shrapnel and making Weiss cry out in agony as she flew backward her aura now thick in the orange.  
 _"Keep it up! Don't let her get back on her feet!"_

His reflection yelled as Jaune advanced on Weiss. His gun firing a steady spray of projectiles at the down heiress as he shot her weapon out of her hand making it impossible for her to get to it. As a rain of bullets slammed into her now defenseless body making her jerk and shake as-

" _Winner! Vesperax!"_

Glynda said as Jaune finally emptied his third magazine into the downed girl as she moaned in pain.  
"That was close," Jaune said aloud as reflection smirked. _"Superior firepower Jaune. That's how we win things. Keep the pinned make them dead."_ It said as Jaune went to help Weiss up.  
"Weiss-  
" **Stupid! Stupid! How could he say that! I know that Jaune thinks better but still! I'm not like that...**  
Weiss thought as Jaune helped the sighing girl up as he frowned. "You ok Weiss? You look _off."_

Jaune said as the girls piercing blue eyes locked onto him fixing with a stare that could cut metal. Making him gulp before she sighed.  
"No Vesperax, I'm _not_ ok as a matter of fact I am about as far from ok as humanly possible right now. But I'm glad you still look at me like that."

"Like what?"  
 _"Kindness."_  
Weis said making Jaune blink owlishly at her as the dean interrupted them.  
"Good work Vesperax! Though I must ask where you got your latest _toy_ from? I do _not_ recognize the manufacture of the gun, and it has no serial number on it." The dean said her piercing emerald eyes back in full for as she analyzed Jaune's weapon.  
"It's custom-built mam. I went to a guy in Vale-  
"A man built this weapon? What is the name of his shop? I wish to investigate who is supplying my students with their arms to see about quality control them."  
"It's a private residence mam. He builds weapons on request, but I'll work on getting you his address."  
"See that you do. On to the fight you did exceptionally well today. You caught Miss Schnee off guard with a change of pace using an entirely new weapon to your, and after avoiding her initial flurry of attacks, you kept your cool and won the fight with a steady offense _. Well done."_ The dean sad smiling brightly at Jaune as he detected **Happiness. Curiosity. Want.** From the dean as she practically bleeds happy thoughts as Jaune nodded to her.  
"Thank you, mam."  
"Do not thank _me_ Vesperax, your training paid you off for this win. Now Miss Schnee!"  
"Yes?"  
Weiss said quaking as Glynda's voice lost _some_ of its bite as she softened.  
"I know that you are not feeling well after your...well the _incident_ today, but you must not let your emotions run your judgment! After you initial volley of attacks, you went for a massive glyph spell that while undoubtedly effective required a long casting time and in the time you left your self a sitting duck for your opponent's new weapon."  
"Yes, Mam."  
Weiss said dutifully as the dean went on.  
"You can not let yourself be a plotted plant Miss Schnee. Jaune changed his weapon type, and you must adapt to him. If you were fighting him with a sword and shield then you casting spell makes sense but now? You only served to hinder, and it cost you the match."  
"I understand mam."  
 _"Good_! Now besides that otherwise, you were flawless. Your attacks were well-considered and powerful. Your opening volley nearly won you the match, but you must think on your feet!"  
"Yes, mam."  
"Good. Now both of you good math and dismissed!"  
The dean said as they walked out of the arena.

* * *

As the walked back, Jaune still felt a mass of **Sadness, Doubt, Fear, Anxiety, Anger, Pain** and **Confusion** coming from his team and friends as-  
"Jaune... just so you know you are more to me than a _thing_. And I would never _trap_ you. Ok?"  
Weiss asked in a hurt tone as Jaune felt something decidedly off as he went to his team and friends were the wall of negative emotions slammed into him making him pause gulped and sweat.

* * *

Earlier...  
 _"What kind of question?"_  
Ren's voice carried of the announcement system as the boy's conversation went on.  
 _"Jaune?"_  
Pyrrha asked as she looked up as Nora sighed with a lazy smile on her face.  
"Ren you are still live!"  
Nora said with a low chuckle as the boys once again began talking for the entire school. As the boys' began to talk.  
 _"I... want to date someone."_  
Jaune said as Yang gakked as Ruby jerked her legs in a corkscrew manner kicking Weiss in the chins as she yelped in pain as she glared at the girl as Blake raised alone ear to the speaker as Pyhrra stuttered.  
 _"OH? Is there someone you love?"_  
 _"If you asked me before I would have said no but now..._  
 _"But now?"_  
Ren's voice came over the apse as all or RWBY, and Pyrrha looked up at the speaker with rapt interest and-  
 _"Let me guess! It's Neo! You love her right?"_  
A pause was heard as a distinct sound of someone coughing filled the speaker.  
" _Hah! I knew it! She took your first time, of course, you love her!"_  
 _"I can have sex!"_  
 _"I never said that you couldn't now is ther anyone else that you love?"_  
Ren asked as the once much to Blakes annoyance panicked girls who were losing it over if a guy like someone calmed down and -  
 _"I..._  
 _"I?"_  
 _"Blake maybe?"_  
Jaune said as the cool faunus froze and stuttered as her cheeks became bright red as she went stiff as a board as her head yanked up of the speaker.  
 _"I knew it! I called it! I told Nora you would fall for Blake! She said you'd go for Weiss but no! I knew better! I see the way you look at her, the way you bat your eyes-_  
 _"Ren! Stop it!"_  
Jaune said clearly flustered as Blake's cheeks took on rose tone as she averted her eyes from the speaker.  
 _"You think I should date Blake?"_  
 _"Of course I do! She's one of the best girls for you!"_  
 _"Besides?"_  
 _"Ruby."_  
 _"Ruby?"_  
 _"Yeah! Ruby's perfect for you Jaune!"_  
Ren said as the Reaper _eeked!_ Unable to keep her self in her seat as she lost her balance and fell with a loud _WHAM!_ As-  
" _You're right. She is nice, kind and caring. She' actually perfect."_ Jaune said as the girl nearly fainted in happiness as not only was she beautiful she was perfect?!  
As the boys went on, talking as the girls and well most of Beacon listened on as Ren teased Jaune actually liking Blake and Ruby? An admission that sent the girl swooning head over heels. Grinning like a fool as-  
" _Who are the most attractive women in Beacon to you?"_  
Ren asked as all of RWBY and Pyrra heads shot up as-  
" _Are we counting personality?"_ Jaune clarified as-  
" _No. Just looks. Who are the most attractive to you-_  
 _"Goodwitch, Yang, Pyrrha. In that order."_  
Jaune answered without hesitation as-  
"Oh yeah! Top _three!_ "  
Yang said pumping her fist in the air whopping with joy especially after both boys agreed that Yang was _Yang_ as Pyrrha blushed but had an irritated smirk on her face as-  
 _"Now with personality included?"_  
 _"Ruby, Pyrrha, Blake."_  
Jaune said equally as quick as Ruby chocked on her own shout of glee as Pyrrha smiled at the speaker as Yang's fist pumped ended as soon as it began and Blake's blush only deepened and-  
" _Pyrrha really?"_ Ren asked confused as Jaune nodded.  
 _"Yeah. I mean she's really nice... I mean I wish she would listen to me more. And take my opinions into consideration. She's a bit, but she's a good person! I hope." "What?! Not Pyrrha, Jaune she's the worst girl for you!"_  
Ren said as the formerly giddy mischief like mood of the girl dropped like a rock. As Pyrrha's face suddenly became a confused grimaced a, she looked at the speaker.  
"I-  
" _Jaune she hit you!"_  
 _"She didn't!"_  
 _"Jaune she knew you for less than a day, and she laid you flat!"_  
Ren said as Pyrrha froze a lump in her throat at the technical truth of the statement as-  
 _"She didn't mean to! She was under a lot of stress!"_  
Jaune defended Pyrrha making her swoon at her partner's defense of her and-  
" _Really Jaune? She was having a bad day? She was under a lot of stress? You already sound like a beaten husband!"_  
Ren said as Pyrrha froze as Jaune stopped talking as the boys shared two more sent Pyrrh'a mind was racing and-  
 _"Well, then what about Yang!?"_  
" _Miss solves all her problems with her fist? Really?"_  
Ren asked as Yang suddenly became a light shade of orange and-  
" _You think she's beat me?"_  
 _"I think! She has a temper, a bad one. And with those fist of her? All it takes is one bad day, and one cooked dinner for one of the said fists to slam into your face and put it on a table. Next, thing you know you are on your way to the ER because you ran into a door know-_  
"You little _shit!"_ Yang roared at the speaker her eyes now burning red as she glared daggers it.  
"I would never-  
 _"Well, then what about Weiss? She seems nice..._  
 _"Jaune. The Schnee? Do you really think Weiss cares about you besides your name which you don't even have!?"_  
 _"She to me on a date. It was nice..._  
 _"Jaune! That was just an act! She doesn't care about you!-_  
"Why I never!"  
Weiss glared at the speaker as Nora began to shuffle awkwardly.  
"Ren what are you doing-  
" _She thinks of you as just a toll for her life. She doesn't care about you at all!"_  
"The nerve!"  
Weiss glared at the speaker as-  
 _"Well then who do you think I should date!?"_  
Jaune shouted angrily as-  
"Coco, Velvet, Ruby Blake. They seem to be the only one that genuinely cares about you outside of your name. And Velvet seems nice!" Ren said happily as Jaune sighed.

As the boy's conversation got on it only went worse, as accusations of domestic abuse, to the possibility that Yang, Weiss or Pyrrha would put Jaune into a bay box. A plan none of the thee with the slight exception of Pyrrha would even dream of. As Yang's eyes only grew hotter as Weiss glared icy death t box and-  
' _You want to know a secret?"_  
 _"Sure?"_  
 _Nora thinks she saved me, from a terrible life but she didn't! There are parts about me that not even Nora knows about!" Ren said as he begna a story._  
 _"You... saw you; mom ripped in half?"_  
 _"Sure did! I remember her intestines hitting my face!"_  
Ren said as the horrific class listened on to Ren's horrible origin story about seeing his family ripped apart by Grimm. His rescue by Nora and his obligation to make sure she was safe, happy and put together as Ren himself was _rapidly_ falling apart.  
As Yang's eyes lost some of their flames as wiss began to thaw and Nora looked beyond despondent as-  
" _Ren... does Nora know about that?"_  
Then there was _that!_ Whatever it was it was severe as Ren refused to tell Jaune about it, and he did it in the showers of his room and could potentially threaten his own life!? A disturbing prospect that had Nora grinding her teeth in worry as the boys went on about thier lives, depression and many more deeply personal things reveling that despite thier appearance or in Jaunce' case confirming the boy's of JNPR where not in a good mental state. As any anger to Ren melted way replaced by concern for both him and Jaune as the two spoke of past lives, friends and-  
" _When do you masturbate?"_  
Ren asked as the heavy mood melted in an instant and-  
" _Three times a week, I usually in the shower. You?"_  
 _"Same! Three times who do you think about? Just the girls or someone else?"_  
 _"I... Think about the girls we know.. and more recently, Penny, Moon, Blake."_  
Jaune admitted as the faunus girls cheek were buried far into a small book as her cheeks tined red and-  
" _What about you? Who do you think about-_  
 _"Nora! Nora! Nora! She is the only one for me!"_  
 _"Really? No Mil?"_  
 _"I forgot about her! But now, my shower time is reserved for Nora only!"_ Ren said as the deeply panicked ginger sighed as-  
" _Come on Ren. Let's get going. I got a date with Pyrrha today, and I need to get dressed._  
 _"Ok, Jaune!_ Let's go Ren said as the broadcast cut off...

* * *

"Dammit!"  
Jaune gasped as he was popped back into reality as Neo smiled at him enigmatically as she tossed him back in Beacon as she blew him a kiss before signing to him.  
 _"You owe me three hours of Oral. I'm going to collect tomorrow. You should get ready."_ Neo signed licking her lips seductively at Jaune as he sighed...

* * *

"Ok! I'm ready!" Jaune said as he turned around in the JNPR bathroom where Pyrrha was awaiting him in a hot red crimson dress. As Jaune felt, **Anxiety. Fear. Worry. Futility.** Burn off of her as Jaune frowned. He had no idea why all his team and RWBY were in such bad moods. As his semblance kept telling him that they looked at Jaune and Ren like they were kicked puppies. And not hunters in training.  
 _"Maybe it's the hair?"_  
His reflection asked int he bathroom mirror as Jaune shook his head as he walked up tot smiling brightly but grimacing Pyrrha.  
"You ready _partner?"_  
Jaune asked holding out his arm asPyrrha smiled a genuine smile ass he took her arm in his, taking a dominant position as she nodded her head.  
"Ready when you are."  
"Then let's go," Jaune said as Pyrrha led him out of the room and onto the date. As the two walked arm in arm Jaune sighed internally as he began to follow Roman's advice. Roman had asked him to play subordinate to Pyrrha on the date and be a regular man. As Jaune decided t do just that as Pyrrha lead him to the bullhead docs. As Pyrrha led him to the bullhead Jaune calmed his tumping hear as his beautiful partner led him calmly. Her high heels clicking on the cobblestone floors of the Beacon courtyard as the made their way into the landing crafts and into the night. As the two landed in Vale Jaune took notice of several things as Pyrrha led him to the restaurant she had chosen.

For one Pyrrha fit into the leading role with a natural grace. She led him swiftly but firmly. Her massively muscled arms pulling him close to her waist, allowing the top of his head to barely touch the bottom of her shoulder. As Pyrrha lead him, she noticed that she always kept him to the building side of the street. Always keeping herself between him and the bustling city traffic. Putting herself between him and the oncoming traffic. And pulling him close whenever another woman walked to close. Smooshing his face into her ample chest's base. Making Jaune blushed profusely as her chest rubbed into his face as she shepherded him through the city Jaune could not help but admit that it felt _good._

He liked it when Pyrrha took the lead. He loved how she lead him down the street firmly confidently, usually, he would be irked at her treating him like a fragile thing in need of protection but now? Now he liked it. He felt _safe?_ Comfortable in her arms as she led him the twenty-minute walk to the restaurant The red clam. A Mistrali restaurant that stood only one story high. With massive stone walls, and pictures of large crustaceans place on it as Pyrrha lead him into the door.  
As soon as they walked inside Jaune was overwhelmed by the massive aroma of seafood, fried fish, and fresh oysters. As the sound and shouts of a bust kitchen enter his ears as Pyrrha lead him past a long line of civilian to a receptionist wearing a tight black uniform as she looked at Pyrrha.  
" _Name?"_  
"Reservation for Nikos party of two."  
Pyrrha said calmly as she nodded.  
"Right this way."  
The waitress said as she leads Jaune and Pyrrha down the winding stone floor path to the dining area of the restaurant. As the waitress led them, Jaune saw that was a clearly Mistalir themed dining area. The walls were draped in massive red tapestries, as large red shashes fell off the walls painted a sharp orange as Jaune looked around. The were no lights in the building rather the entire place was lite up by floating lanterns? As Jaune saw a mob of medium-sized paper lanterns floating up into the sky. All filled with one candlestick in the center as they lit up the restaurant in a low dim light. Giving off a _deeply_ intimate feeling as the sound of rushing water filled his ears.  
All around him where actual lakes? Fresh water flowed in the dining area as streams built into the restaurant filling it with the crisp sound of burbling water as large amounts of fish and crustaceans swam and maneuvered into them. As Jaune smelled rich fried carp in the back of the kitchen. As his mouth watered at the smell.  
 _"Sit here."_  
The waitress said giving Jaune and a private booth. In the far corner of the restaurant that was tucked away from the rest of the chatting couples as Jaune saw a sizeable wooden table surrounded by a white tablecloth with twin red velvety seats on both sides. As a private creek was put through the restaurant as the smell of fresh water entered his nose.  
"I... what _is_ this place?"  
Jaune asked in wonder as Pyrrha stepped forward pulling out his chair for him making him smile as she held out his seat allowing him to sit down before sliding him into the table. As she took her owns eat.  
 _"Your menus."_  
The waitress aid calmly giving Jaune a menu that as soon as he opened made him grimace as-  
 _"Wha is that?!"_  
His reflection said in the stream as Jaune realize that he could not read the writing on the menu as-  
"I will have an order of _Chini Sox_. And he will have one _Relin Daren."_  
Pyrrha said as Jaune blinked owlishly at her as the waitress nodded.  
"Very well." She said as Pyrrha nodded happily.

"This is an exceptional restaurant Jaune. The theme is a little restaurant in old Mistral. A very _traditional_ place, the entire building is built using materials mined and made in Mistral. The fish in the streams are native only to Mistral, and the water is actually imported from several streams there. This entire building is like a real slice of Mistral itself."  
Pyrrha said in a beatific voice that made Jaunes'hear melt as her sharp emerald eyes bore into him and-  
 _"Oh boy! Looks like some one's in love.'_  
His reflection said in the pool as Jaune ignore it and spoke to Pyrrha. "What language is the menu? I've never seen it before." Jaune asked as Pyrrha put a thin hand on his arm as he blushed at the warm hand of his partner touched him. "The menu is a rarely spoken dialect in the part of Mistal where I was born. It is not a commonly known or expressed tongue even in Mistral, and it is another reason why I love this restaurant.'  
"What did you order me?"  
"I ordered you a chicken soup dish that I believe will serve your palate."  
"It is also a powerful aphrodisiac." Pyrrha thoguht as Jaune blushed as his partner gave him a wolfish smile that made his heart race as the night began.  
The food was delicious! Jaune had no idea food could even taste like that! As the massive, steaming bowl of soup with hearty pieces of chicken floating in a literal bowl of soft yellow liquid, as Pyrrha had a large crustacean dish of some type as they ate their dinner. Jaune was in heaven, as the creamy smooth taste of the chicken that tasted of a succulent chicken breast that exploded in bursts of savory, peppery goodness that reeked of paprika and garlic in his mouth. As he fought the tears in his face as Pyrrha smirked at him.  
"That good?"  
She asked as Jaune nodded rapidly as the waitress brought them pitchers of water and loaves of crisp bread and cups of thick melting butter. "I'm glad," Pyrrha said as the night went.

* * *

After the _delicious_ meal, Jaune offered to split the bill, but Pyrrha wouldn't have it. She paid for the meal in cash. Dropping hte exact amount of Lien needed plus a hefty tip in for service as once again Pyrrha took Jaune's arm and led him back to Beacon. On the way back to Beacon Jaune sank into Pyrrha's side. Practically melting into her waist as she led him carefully through the now empty Vale night streets. As Jaune felt his heart settle. He liked this. He loved how Pyrrha made him feel, safe, comfortable value. As he noticed the more, he gave into her more smothering personality trait the less she seemed to have them. It was like the more he gave, the more he got from her as she led him back to the bullhead docs, back to Beacon and back to an empty room.  
"Where are Ren and Nora?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha led him into the empty room as ther was an ominous click! As she locked the door.  
"Nora and Ren are spending the night in a hotel. They need some time alone." Pyrrha said with a hint of sadness before-  
MPH! Jaune moaned as Pyrrha sealed her lips to his own. Lifting him up off the floor of the room and dragging him inot a searing kiss. One he froze for un before he melted into her. Returning the kiss with full force. As he ran his hand up her exposed back as she slowly put him on to his bed. There was no pausing this time. Jaune could fell the hunger in her kiss he saw the need in her green eyes. As he thoughts became hungry, sharp things as he felt Lust. Need. And Hope. All flow from Pyrrha as soon her dress was off, and his shirt and shorts were tossed into a messy pile on the floor, in a way that if she could see would make Coco cry in anguish at the mistreatment of good clothing. As soon both teens where naked, the sole exception being the glittering gold necklace on Pyrrha neck and Jaune's blinking amber one, as they laid on the bed with Jaune flat on his back as Pyrrha loomed over him. Her piercing emerald eyes glaring down at him like he was a piece of meat as Pyrrha gave him one last look.  
"Jaune. I'm going o have sex with you. Is that ok?" Pyrrha asked as she pinned the boy to his bed like a predator cornering its prey as she licked her lips and Jaune gulped.  
"Yes.' The boy said as Pyrrha smirked sealing thier lisp with one last fiery kiss angling her hips downward as she pressed down as a moan left both their lips, as she hilted herself on the boy's sword. Mashin ther hips together and claiming him as her own...

* * *

"I don't believe it. I _honestly_ do _not_ know what to say. If you if anyone! Told me at this time the last cycle that I would be giving you of all people this award I would have had them banished!"  
"Thank you, Matron."  
"That my least! My lowliest underling would come in and delivered to us not only one, not two! Not three! But _five!?_ New gamers! Mink I do not know what to say but congratulations!" The demonic matron said her many appendages held up as she eyed her most improved protegee as Mink nodded to her demonic Matron.  
"It was all thanks to you Matron, it is only through your guidance that I could have achieved this accomplishment."  
"Nonsense! Mink, you did not only bring us our first! Gamer in over a millennium, you then proceed to not only deliver us a pure entertainment contract and then not one not tow but five!? Separate gamer contracts?! And using Jaune Arc too?! Mink I don't know what to say, but this deserves a _celebration!"_  
The demoness yelled tossing her hand in the air as a horrifying cacophony of resonating undulating voices shouted in unison as the horde of demonic entities yelled and shouted in praise at the achievement of the youngest of their kind and formely bottom rung demon Mink. As she grinned.

"Thank you, Matron, the praise is appreciated."  
"It is well _earned_ Mink do not sell yourself short. You have earned this prase through your own hard work. Tell me how do you do it? How did you convince Jane into _five_ Gamers? Most of us have trouble talking him into doing one!"  
"What can I say, Matron? The human is weak to us like _all_ flesh beings are."  
"Just as I have said! Now it is time for us to celebrate!" The demonic matron said as the crowd roared and the _party_ began.

* * *

 _"Mink!"_  
A familiar pair of multi-colored eyes said as a mass of reaching limbs and dazzling color irises locked on her as Mink squealed.  
 _"Baphomet!"_  
Mink squealed in delight as her best friend slammed into her, her as a myriad of appendages locking around Minks' waist as she bore it into hte ground in a squeal of glee and happiness as she wrapped her friend in a bone breaking hug.  
"You did it! You really did it! _Five_ gamers and!? An _entertainment_ contract?! Mink you are amazing!"  
Baphomet cried tears of happiness falling from her _face_ as Mink smiled happily as he friend hugged her.  
"I couldn't have done it without help. I never did this alone." Mink said with a warm smile as the sole entity to believe her sniffled and-  
 **"Modest as _well_ as talented? Mink you continue to impress me."**  
A deep resonating voice that chilled Mink to her core said as Dagon walked up to her. As the regent of the deep approached her, standing tall on the floor that was not a floor. As the room that was not a room shook with he undulating wails and cries of the celebrating denizens as Mink untangled herself form Minsk appendage as she bowed to her.  
"Dagon. It is a pleasure. I apologize for Jaune's refusal of your patronage and-  
" **Fear not Mink. I know mortals, and more so I know _men._ He will come to me of his own free will, sooner or later. And when he does, he will hear my offer. Now enjoy your party. You earned it.'**  
Dagon said with a genuine, honest voice as her deep, fathomless eyes blinked slowly as she turned away, walking on her legs, as the extension of the deep one walked into the writhing slithering, shaking form of the party goers. As what passed for music that sounded like screaming bats, and nails scrapping on chalk entered the room.  
"Mink you have not only brought jow on our realm you have impressed me. And that is no simple task. For this, I am rewarding you with an improved realm. Your new domain is available when you come into work." The matron said as Mink bowed her had.  
"Thank you, Matron. I could not have done it without help. With your guidance, Bapphoments countless encouragement and my assistant endless soul deals I could not have been here right now." Mink said highlight her friends and Z's contribution to her success as the assistant' demons mouth opened in awe. As his triple blood red eyes blinked in shock as the Matron nodded.  
"So I see, you have surrounded yourself with talented individuals as that has shown you well." The Matron said as she bowed to Minka s Mink, Baphomet and _Z_ all bowed to the Matron as the demons finally let out a sharp laugh as she grabbed a tary of screaming soul spikes.  
"Now enjoy the evening while we celebrate a feast to Mink!"  
"To Mink!"  
Every voice screamed at once in one horrible cacophony as Mink smiled tearing into a screaming, writhing mass of ectoplasm, as she devoured her soul spikes as her and Baphomet inhaled their soul sticks as Z gloated openly as he was being served by his own kind as even lower raked demons had a rigid hierarchy as the fact that Z was being served by those that were his equals were forced to serve him. As the lesser demon grinned like an animal his wickedly sharp teeth smiling cruelly as bottles were cracked open souls devoured and ectoplasm flowed like Wine. As Mink down an entire cocktail of noxious bioplasma as she drank to her name as a might sigh left her shining purple eyes as the veil between worlds was _diminished_ as she grinned.  
 _This is the life._ Mink thoguht as the party began to rage...

* * *

"Now we put this there, that here and this here!"

A calm, soothing voice said as a pair of shining piercing blue eyes began to work on a number of papers. As a pair of clawed hands shuffled the stacks of clean paper as a long white tail lifted a mug of cocoa to his mouth as a pair of white ears flickered in happiness as Doctor Malroque filed his papers. It was a quiet day in on of the _branch_ offices of Roman's enterprise. As the medical faunus calmly and quietly filed his paperwork. His away office was set up much like his old one. With sizeable white walls, shined pearl with an almost sterile floor and air. As the man hummed in peace grateful that he had his wooden desk here. The desk was an heirloom from his childhood and-  
 _"POLICE! FREEZE!"_  
A loud feminine voice yelled as the silver door to his office was blow down as over half a dozen woman armed and armored in full black combat armor and wielding sizeable blocky assault rifles burst down the door. As what had to be the Vale special forces burst down the door, as the special response unit of the _VPD_ broke down the door Malroque knew that this was a raid.

" _Oh, my."_ The doctor thought as over half a dozen large blocky assault rifles were raised at him as he blinked slowly.  
 _"Help me!_ I"m being held here against my will!"  
The doctor yelled tossing his hands up in the air as bright tears fell from his face as his voice cracked.  
 _"Help!_ I haven't seen my family weeks! I'm stuck here, and I want to go home!"  
Malroque said as the woman reacted predictably. As a crying balling man was in front of them as thier rifles lowered.  
"This is _Echo_ team to forward command. We have a civi hear looks to be held against his will. We'll bring him in and keep him safe." The leader of the team a woman with name **Adel**. On her side as Malroque smirked as the woman _predictably_ lowered thier assault rifles as one took a step to them.  
 _Too easy._ The man thought as he smashed his fist into a table as _WHAM!_

The desk exposed as Malroque smashed a fist into the desk as he slammed his fist down as over a foot of the desk popped up. As a long silver rifle popped up into mid-air. As Malroque's hands reached out like lighting as he gripped the rifle mid-air as the shocked police officers attempted to react before-  
 _BANG!_  
Malroque fired his custom gauss rifle as a rosy red bullet slammed into the pale visor of one officer. As a magnetically accelerated shell crashed into her visor at near supersonic speeds and _popping!_ Her aura as her visor crumped like wet paper as her face was punched in and the back of her head exploded in a cloud of red mist. As the police where brimful stunned as one of their own was lifted off her feet and tossed out the door. _BANG!_  
Malroque fired three times. Each gauss shot hitting an officer right in the face. Crunching thier visor and crumpling their faces in. As the back of their heads exploded into red mist as the doctor grinned.  
 _RAT! TAT! TAT!_  
Two officers got their wits back about them as thier rifles kicked on far too late as Malroque leaped to a stunned officer his faunus claws slashing out slicing across her aura less throat, slicing open her jugular. Making her gag and couch as he opened her veins covering him in bright red blood. As the woman desperately dropped her weapon attempting to halt her bleeding as Malroque spun her around using her as a human shield as a wall of bullets slammed into her. As she jerked and shook.

 _BANG!_ BANG! Malroque fired twice more killing both of the remaining officers. Shooting his rifle onehanded as the bullets yanked them off of their feet. Blowing out the back of their skulls, and crumpling thier faces and visors. As all but the leader were on the floor. As Malroque smirked twirling his custom-built slim gauss rifle as he walked over the dying women as he sauntered over the bleeding corpses smirking at his handiwork.  
His long faunus tail flickering in happiness as it reached into his pocket as his free hand gripped a pale stick. A low C _lick!_ Filled the air as he light his cigarette. Inhaling deeply as the Vacuon slim filled his mouth with the taste of the dessert! As he sighed deeply and-  
 _BRING!_ His scroll rang as he picked it up slowly.  
"Hello?"  
" _Malroque you ok? Did you deal with the cops?"_  
The calm concerned voice of Hino said over the scroll as he smiled.  
"Yes, I dealt with them, they are all exsanguinating."  
" _Good to hear, I thought you might be in trouble, and I wanted to check up on you. Good work doc."_  
The caring woman said as Malroque smiled, despite her brutality Hino was _easily_ the kindest woman no kindest _person_ he had ever know and was his good friend as he smiled warmly into the scroll.  
"How is Zach? I doubt it but did he have any trouble fending off the interlopers?"  
" _No, he's fine. He's complaining about how they ruined his lunch right now."_  
Hino said sighing as Malroqe heard the irate boy assassin complained about the _damned broads!_ And how the wasted good meat. As the doctor smile at his coworker's usual lack of tact as he sighed.  
"Well I'm good here, I'll start the disposal process on my end, although! One officer _did_ leave alive. She was a sergeant name, _Adel._ Be on the lookout for her will you?"  
"Got it. Zach, we got a target! Looks like an enemy officer is hiding in the base!"  
The woman said as the doctor heard Zach yell Booyah! And it was about damn time he got to hunt some good game. As the man grinned. "I'll talk to you later Hino. I have work to do!"  
The man as said as he begna to eye the corpses of the officers reverently licking his lips at what he was about to do to them.  
" _Got it, talk to you later doc. Hino out_." The woman said as the doctor sighed in content as he began dragging the bodies to his theater. They were still fresh and it would be a waste if the doctor let good organs expire and with thier operations? Spare organs were not only a commodity they were a _necessity_ and not harvesting all he could would be a waste, especially form the dead. And after all, Roman did hate waste and the doctor would not be wasteful. He thought as he began to drag the officer corpses away as he started to operate...

* * *

 **"~That's life! That's life~!"** Mink said slurring her words as her _beyond_ inebriated for demons that is walked into the door that was not a dor, using the key that was well alright, the key was just that a regular demonic key into her lock that was well it was a lock. As she entered her home.  
" **~And as crazy as it seems! Some people get thier kicks! Stomping on a dream~!"** Mink sang her world spinning as he barely closed her door, as she lane don a couch that was well it just that. A regular green couch, with green stuffing form the mortal ream _CK-547._ **"~And if there's nothing shaking come this here July! I'm going to roll my self up! In a big ball! And die!~"**  
Mink fished the song sliding into her couch prepared to go to sleep before.  
 _Giggling?_ Mink thought as the sound of human laughter entered her ears as she sat bolt upright as the smell of ice cream entered her nose as she gasped.  
 _ **"You?"**_ Mink said as she blinked.

* * *

 **AN: You heard that! This chapters over! The whtie ang are on the move, Jauen had a birthdy and Mink got a _special visitor!_ As I said for the special of this story I released a brand new fic! To combat the long chapter lengths I decided to make the companion Fic _Pretty in pink_ to go along with Game on so check that out _now!_**

 **Next chapter: _Enter player two..._**

* * *

 **Stats-**

 **WARNING! Crisis iniated! unidentifed entity spoteed! Situation critical! Lore Disrupted until futher notice!**


	15. Pep talk

**AN. Here it is! the next _titillating_ chapter of Game on! This is it boys! We are at the mid point of the first part of the story! After this the ball starts rolling and thing get a bit exciting! WARNING! If you like lemons you just walked into a damn forest of them! In this _steamy_ add-on Jaune meets Neo for a _talk_ Neo tell Jaune what the _Gamer_ really is. And Jaune gets a pep talk from Coco of all people while her sister is in a _bit_ of a jam! All this and more on this edition of game on!**

 **PS. There are a lot of lemons here and not a lot of action but! There is a plot _twist_ in the end as the _final_ part of Jaune's contract is revealed! Mink show off the entertainer and things are going to get interesting!**

* * *

When Jaune woke up it was to _softness and warmth_ , unbelievable softens to be exactly as he awoke much to his embarrassment but naked in the arms of his equally naked partner. Her large breast smothering his face as memories of the first time having sex enter his mind making the boy blush as his partner held him tight.  
 _"Not yet, a few more minutes.'_ Pyrrha said in her sleep gripping into Jaune forcing him inot her chest and almost smothering him as he gasped out for air. "Air! Pyrrha!" Jaune said as he struggles to extract himself from his partner grip as she only hugged him closer. Pulling Jaune into her exposed check smothering his face in her bountiful breasts as the boy blushed  
 _"Pyrrha! Air! Please!"_  
" _Just a little more... I'll be done soon, mom."_ The girl said still sleepy as Jaune moaned.  
" _Mom? Pyrrha I need to breathe!"_ Jaune hissed through the luscious valleys of her soft flesh as Pyrrha kept pulling him closer into her. He felt his breath leave his lungs as a burning feeling entered his chest, as he felt his vision dim and-  
"Oh? Is someone that eager to see me?" Pyrrha asked finally waking up as her sharp emerald eyes locked on Jaune as a wolfish smile came to her face.  
"Someone _clearly_ didn't get enough from last night, not that I blame you, mind you," Pyrrha said grinning wolfishly at Jaune as he still struggled to breathe his face caught in the pillowy mounds of Pyrrha chest, as she gave a melodic giggle at her struggling unknown to her rapidly asphyxiating boyfriend slash partner.

 **"He's so cute when he struggles like that; I can't wait to make him squirm later on."** Pyrrha thought as she rubbed Jaunes head gently ignoring his cries for air as his body slowly came to a still as his airflow was slowly constricted from his lungs and-  
 _"AHH!"_  
Jaune gasped as Pyrrha finally let him go as the boy coughed and stuttered as he finally got a new breath in his lungs as he started to wheeze.

* * *

"Jaune! Hurry up! We need to get dressed!" Pyrrha said in a _far_ too pleased with her own self-voice as Jaune sighed heavily. He had been trying to get dressed for the last twenty minutes but his partner insistence that they take a shower and that they both share the same shower made things complicated. As Jaune was already sore from the waist down, and no after some gentle. In Pyrrha's own words _ministrations_ , he doubted his dick would recover in a week! As memories of her firm surprisingly calloused hand reaching below his waist as his breathing hitched as the warm shower water rolled down his back and-  
 _"She needs to be taught the definition of gentle."_ His reflection said in his shield as Jaune sighed.  
"She really does."  
 _"Hey! I know! Since she's always talking about us trying to get us to open up to her, how about we show her that!"_

His reflection said as Jaune blinked thrice before beginning to grin at his own reflection.

"That?"

 _"That!"_

"What _that_ are you talking about? There are a _lot_ of that's."  
 _"You know! That!"_ His reflection said as Jaune stared at it dumbstruck before a small smile came over his face.  
 _"Pyrrha!"_  
Jaune said suddenly calling out to his partner a firm, warm smile wrapped around his face. As Jaune smiled cutely at Pyrrha in a way that made her heart flutter.  
"Yes, Jaune what is it?"  
 **"By the goddess, you are so cute! I wish I took pictures last night! The way you moaned the blush on your face! The way you called my name! By the _goddess!_ I'm going to do that to you again! And oh so much worse!"**  
Pyrrah thought as Jaune motioned other to sit down next to his bed where his bag was in his hand. "Yes, Jaune what do you want to talk about?" Pyrrha asked in her usual melodic tone walking over to her boyfriend her nearly seven-foot stature towering over him giving her a firm sense of dominance over the boy's five foot six stature and-  
 _"Well!_ Since you are always asking me to share with you about my past. Would you like to see something _personal_ about me? I mean if you don't want me to talk to you I can-  
 _"NO!_ I mean! Yes, I would like that very much. Thank you for opening up to me." Pyrrha said calmly as Jaune tossed his lasso around her as-  
 **"YES! FinallY! I knew he would open up to me after last night! Even I didn't take his first time I can still steal his _heart!_ Now open up tom me Jaune! Show your _mistress_ your love and _devotion!"_**  
She thought as Jaune blinked owlishly at her. As-  
 _"She has problems. Serious. Serious. Problems."_ His reflection said as Jaune nodded reaching into his bag. As he looked down _into_ it and smiled.  
"Well as you know I...  
Jaune paused as his head lowered and his body seemed to fade as he gained a despondent look that sent alarm bells ringing in the Spartans ears as she placed a worrying hand on his shoulder.  
"Jaune? What is it? If you do not want to share with me, you do not have to... although I would very much appreciate it if you did-  
"I do! It's just.. this is something from my past that... it's _very_ important to me...  
Jaune said reaching into his bad making Pyrrha's emerald eyes widened in curiosity before he reached into his bag dragging out what was inside of it as she begna to cough.  
" _Jaune!?_ What is-  
 _"This!_ Pyrrha! Is one of the most import things in my life! It's my _security noose!"_  
Jaune said as he drew out a literal noose, form his bag. Fully set and tied and fit to _hang_ someone as Jaune pulled out the long rope noose from his bag and-  
 **Panic**. Pyrrha was panicking as Jaune saw sweat develop on her face as she gulped.

"Jaune?! Why do you have a noose? In your bag?"  
Pyrrha asked grinding her teeth as her heart began to pound as she saw Jaune not only drag out a well-used noose of all things, she watched! As he put it over and around!? His Neck as it took a herculean effort not to reach out and rip the rope off of him as he began to pull it around his neck, securing the noose on him as-  
"Jaune. Why do you have a... _noose?"_

"A _security noose!"_ Jaune said face beaming as a far too happy smile came over his face as Pyrrha grimaced.  
"Ok... A _security noose._ Why do you have a security noose-  
"It's like a _security blanket!_ But just a _noose!"_  
Jaune said as Pyrrha's mouth dropped from her jaw and hung for several moments like a bass as sh blink once these three times before taking her hand. And firmly reattaching her mouth as she blinked owlishly at him. "It's a _security blanket..._  
"But a _noose!"_  
"But a _noose..._ and why do you have that?" Pyrrha asked her teeth grinding so hard that Jaune coudl hear them from across the bed as he smirked.  
"Simple! The first time I was going to be hanged-  
"You were going to be hanged!?"  
 **Panic. Fear. Concern.**  
"Yeah! I was going to be hung-  
"For _what!?"_  
 _"Stealing food-_  
"For stealing _food!?_ Who would hang you for that-  
"The free cities are _not_ a welcoming place Pyrrha. They did not take kindly to this of any kinds. Anyways!"  
 **Panic. Concern. Desire.** Pyrrha's emotions flooded into him as he felt an odd pinch in his heart as Jaune sensed genuine worry and concern form his partner as her emerald eyes widened in panic as-  
"Pyrrah I'-  
"Are you ok?! Are you-  
"I'm _alive."_  
Jaune said as Pyrrha glared at him making him gulp.  
 **Irritation.**  
"I can see that! I'm just asking are you permanently hurt? I'm just glad you didn't get hung-  
"Oh, I did! I _did_ get hung! That's why I kept the noose!"  
 **FEAR.**  
"You got _hung?!"_  
 **Panic.**  
" _Sure did!_ I was hung for food-  
"And you lived!? How long were you hanging-  
 _'Seven minutes."_  
 **Incredulity.**  
 _"Seven!?_ how did you survive-  
"Oh! It's a _funny_ story! It turns out that if you are starving to death, it makes it _surprisingly_! Hard to hang to death, so I was just kind of swinging in mid-air for a while before Qrow came and rescued me. After that he said."  
 _"Jaune! You always got to keep the noose of the first man that tried to hang you! Keep it as a reminder of what you overcame and survived!"_  
Jaune said proudly as-  
"The _first time!?_ have you been hung more than once?"  
"Sure! _Dozens_ of times actually, really its a popular way of execution in the free cities and wilds. It doesn't take a lot; you can do it to a lot of people, no noises, no mess and don't waste a bullet!"

"Jaune. That's not ok." Pyrrha said as her eyes gained a hurt one as Jaune flinched. "It's fine-  
"No its' not! You... I don't want you to get hurt... "I don't' worry Pyr. I survived. I'm not dying any time soon." Jaune said as he put a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder as he smiled at her

* * *

"Jaune!"  
"Ruby?" Jaune said as Ruby and her team walked out of their room to greet him and Pyrrha a-  
Panic. Anger. Worry. Fear. Came from his friends as the walked up to him and-  
 _DING!_  
His scroll suddenly rang as Neo texted him.  
 _"Where are you?"_  
"Outside my room. Why?"  
Jaune texted her back as-  
 _DING!_  
 _"Be there soon.'_  
"Soon? What-  
Jaune was interrupted as the sound of shattering glass filled the air as Neo appeared in front of him. Bowing to his shocked friends as she did an exaggerated bow as Jaune coughed.  
"Neo!? What are you doing-  
 _"You're playing a game.'_ Neo sighed to him as Jaune blinked wolfishly at her.  
"A game?" Jaune asked the mute assassin as she nodded happily her multi-colored eyes shining in mischief.  
" _Yup! You sold you sold to a Deamon named Mink, and now you are involved in something called the gamer!"_  
"The _gamer?_ Neo, what the hell are you talking about?"  
" _You! You sold your soul and are playing a game for the entertainment of daemons to get it back!"_  
"I... what?"  
Jaune asked utterly lost as to what the hell the woman was talking about as Neo simply cover her lisp with her astoundingly soft hands as she giggled at him in oddly cute fashion as she begna to like her lips and-  
 **Lust.** Jaune file pure passion in Neo's mind as he saw her lick her lips as Jaune felt the need to cover he is crotch and-  
" _You are playing a game for the entertainment of dreams. You are in something called the gamer, where you are unaware of it as you are awake but you become aware when you sleep. The you that you are now is not the only you that exist, and your life is quite complicated! Oh! By the way, I'm in the gamer too, but that's neither here nor there!"_  
Neo sighed as Jaune blinked owlishly now convived that Neo had finally lost it and-  
" _Well enough talking now I'm going to fuck you till you can't walk right. **K**?"_ Neo signed making Jaune blush brighter than his partner hair as she shot our her hands gripping Jaune by his shoulders, winking at a now sprinting at him Blake. Before Jaune screamed as his body popped! Out of reality as Neo took him away...

* * *

"Ren... we need to _talk."_  
Nora said looking at the now heavily yawing body of her partner and boyfriend as he yawned loudly stretching to form under the white covers of the hotel they so really shared. His naked muscled chest exposed as his long black hair flowed down his doy as Nora blushed slightly as his magenta eyes turned to her as he smiled.  
"Sure! What's up Nora?"  
"Ren... yesterday you had announcement duty with Jaune."  
"Sure did! It was _super_ fun! Why are you asking?" Ren asked with what was a _perfect_ poker face for him as-  
"Ren... your conversation was broadcasted across the school.' Nora said as his magenta eyes fell as he gained a slight scowl on his otherwise smooth face.  
"Oh. _Ok!_ What' the problem-  
"Ren. Do... do you like me?"

"I _love_ you!"  
"I... Are you mad at me?"  
"Why would I _ever_ be mad at you Nora? You gave me everything-  
"But I also took it away. You told Jaune that I took everything form you-  
"You did! You took away the _best_ thing that ever happened to me!"  
Ren said in a disturbing sharp, happy tone as Nora felt her blood freeze as a lump developed in her gut as her heart ran up into her neck.  
"Ren, doesn't that bother you-  
"Nope! Not at all! Why would you ask?"  
"Because I took everything form you! I cost you your house-  
"And? You also _gave_ everything to me! You gave me a _family_! A _home! Food_ , the clothes on my back! The weapons I use! Sure you took it all away but! That does not change the fact that I owe you for it anyway!"  
"Is.. is that why you want to date me? Becuase you owe me-  
"Not at all! I love you, Nora! I really! Really! Do! I'm just _precisely_ aware of all the misery and suffering I went through because of you! And I know that even if you have done things indirectly to hurt me, you have also given me the first person outside of my family to ever care about me!"  
Ren said smiling proudly as he put a hand on Nora's shoulder.

"You might have taken my home from me but! I didn't come with you because I felt I had to. I'm not with you out of obligation. I'm here because I love you. And you are the _only_ person that I can see myself with." Ren said in a calm voice as Nora flashed him a small smiler her teal eyes shining as she rubbed his head.  
"You really mean that? Am I the only one? And you are not, just here for obligation?"  
"Nora. I'm with you because you are the _kindest, calmest_ and _nicest_ person I have ever met. If I didn't want to be with you, I would have stayed at the Valkyrie manor. I didn't leave my home for anything. And even if I was starved, shot, stabbed and almost killed. I don't regret it."  
"But you said that you had to be with me-  
"I do! Nora without you I have nothing. I have no other family. No other friends. To me you are everything. If you were not here then neither would I. I would be dead from starvation or killed by Grimm. Yeah, I owe you but its more than that. You are everything to me; I want to be with you even if I don't have a choice."

Ren said as Nora felt a pit in her stomach. It did not matter that Ren said it was his own choice, it didn't matter how happy he seemed. Nora felt guilty about this; she saw each and every bad thing that ever. Happened to Ren after he came to her house as her fault. Ever time he suffered was her fault. When he starved, it was because she ripped him from his home. When he was bleeding out on the ground it was because she was too stubborn to listen to reason, She knew that she had a point about not feeling worthy of him-  
 _"Boop!_ " Ren said bopping her nose with his finger making Nora blink owlishly before-  
"Don't over think it too much. I love you, and I want to be with you. Life is to short not to enjoy the little things you know?" Ren asked as Nora sighed finally decided to let his issue lie as she nodded to Ren as she ruffled his hair as the boy smiled happily.

* * *

 _"AHH!"_  
Jaune cried out as his cry was silenced by an inhumanly strong pair of lips, as lips mashed lips. As bodies slid and ground against one another, as the sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the air with low wet _SLAPS_! As Jaune moaned into the mouth of his _girlfriend? Lover? Bodyguard? Mistress?_ All of the above? As Neo forced her lips into his mouth, battering down his tongue with her own. As her hips crashed own at a breakneck speed smashing against his as his hand still all over her naked sweat racked body as Neo fucked her boyfriend on her apartment couch.

Enjoying each and every wet meaty SLAP! Of flesh on flesh as her boyfriend gave the _cutest!_ Noise as he moaned and yelped into her ear as his eyes open and fluttered as she fucked him onto her couch. Her mind exploding in pleasure as she slammed her hips into Jaune, her body trembling exquisitely, as his cock _spread_ her inner sex making her eyes roll to the back of her head as she sealed his lips in a fiery kiss as she bounced up and down on his cock on her _perfect_ brown couch.  
As she fucked her boyfriend, Neo was pleased to see that he was becoming far more comfortable with her body. As his hands, once timid and afraid now emboldened and confident roamed over her supple form. Tracking intricate patterns around her hips, gripping her ass. As her boyfriend felt more competent in her embrace as her loving cares her flesh, even taking her erect pink nipples and _twisting_ them.

Making Neo shudders in pleasure as she smiled warmly at him proud that he was finally confident enough to touch her whenever she wanted. As she bounced up and down on his cock as while Neo was enjoying fucking Jaune senseless Jaune was having his own experience.  
Jaune was in heaven. His mind was _melting,_ and his breath was warped as Neo wrapped her body around him slamming her lips to his own and grinding her hips into his like some type of python as Jaune felt it. Sex felt _good._

He noticed it last night when he was having sex with Pyrrha as she _pinned_ him to bed, as she thrust onto him the pain was _gone._ The usual pain pleasure experience of sex that while interesting was still pleasurable was gone. And now Jaune _only_ felt the pleasure of her impossibly tight velvety folds as they spasmed and clenched around his cock and milked him for all he was worth as she fucked him stupid on her couch. Jaune moaned aloud as Neo bounced on his dick suffocating his lips with her own, tweaking his nipples with her own pale hands making his toes curl and body seat as she fucked her lover stupid. Slamming her petite form into his and mashing thier lips together as Jaune cried into her mouth.

 **"You like that? I know you do. I can tell in you are loving this, your eyes give it away.** " Neo thought her eyes glaring into Jaune, her multi-colored eyes holding his certain one as she ground thier sexes together as Jaune whimpered in retune.  
" **Good. I know that you do, trust me I know how to make boys fell good. And when they are especially good boys? I know how to make them _scream._ "** Neo thought to before gaining a wicked grin in her eyes as smashed her hips down one more met and ground them into Jaune's pelvis pushing him over the edge as he popped. Making his eyes roll into the back of his head, as his body tense and jerked as he fired into Neo's warm, inviting snatch as she smiled warmly at him as she stroked his short rough blonde hair lovingly.

 **"Good boy. I knew that you liked that. Now, how about some rest? You look _half dead._ "** Neo thought to remove her lips from Jaune with a wet _plop!_ As Jaune gasped and panted. As the two panted and gasped, laying in each other's sweat covered arms as they caught their breath on their shared couch as the lovers enjoyed a brief post coitus resting as Jaune felt it. Something was... odd. As he felt Neo rest on his chest, her slightly taller figure clamping down on him as she rested face into the crook of his neck. _Something_ was there.  
Jaune felt it when he was with Neo life was... it was _good._ As the ice cream colored assassin rested on him, Jaune felt it, curling up on him like a cat. He felt _warmth_ in his cheat, as his heart began to _thump!_  
He didn't know what it was about Neo, but she felt _right._ Something about her just it just felt right! Whenever he was with Neo, he felt a sense of completion and comfort that he had never felt before. Whenever he rested in her arm as she rested her long brown, pink hair on his face he felt safe, whenever she was with him, he felt a sense of security and comfort, which brought him a sense of ease and relaxation that no other girl came close to bringing him.  
Not even Pyrrha, if he had to compare Neo the closest, another girl came to making him fell so... warm. Was Blake but even that was nowhere near what he felt for Neo.  
It was like she was _everything!_ She was _beautiful, enigmatic, playful and caring_. And even if he was under no illusions that if he messed up with his job or threatened Roman's life, she would kill him in a _moment_ , Jaune didn't care. He didn't care about who she was or what he did; he wanted her, he wanted _all_ of her. Jaune thought as Neo cocked her head from his neck facing him with a faint smile as he pushed his face to hers.  
Pressing his lips to hers initiating a kiss in a way that he had never done. Taking Neo by surprise as Jaune asserted his mouth on ther taking her tongue in his as she gripped her.  
He _needed_ her, he needed all of her, he needed her lips that tasted like ice cream, he needed her long brown hair draped over his face. He needed every inch of her hourglass figure on his body. He needed to fell every last centimeter of her soft, supple flesh. As she made out with her as Neo giggled as she returned the favor as her eyes pierced his own as she knew. She knew what Jaune felt for her and judging by the enthusiastic pressing of her tongue she felt a similar way to him. As she lightly wrapped her hands around his neck locking their lips together as Jaune felt something rise in his heart, he always knew he and Neo had a bond but now?

That bond was changing growing evolving what was once just lust had changed. Changed from simple stress relief to something else, something deep and profound was planted in Jaune's chest as Neo smirked at him as Jaune closed his eyes as Neo sealed thier lips as a bond grew and a _seed_ was sown.

* * *

"Neo? Where are my shoes?" Jaune asked standing up form the couch still shaking with sweat as he quickly got dressed. As he and Neo went about getting dressed form their post-coitus rest as Neo danced to her kitchen to make her some breakfast as she signed back to him.  
"I didn't see after I ripped off your shorts." Neo sighed as-  
 **"You could try the front door though. I _think_ I tossed them over there."** Neo thought as Jaune nodded. "Thanks, Neo, I'll check the door. Jaune said as the owma froze. Her body going stiff as a board as she turned to face him her multi-colored eyes blinking owlishly.  
' _Did... did you just read my mind from across the room?_ Neo signed to Jaune as she smirked.  
'Yeah. My semblance changed, I can read minds from a distance now."  
 _"_ ** _My. My_. Aren't you _full_ of surprises?"** Neo thought from afar licking her lips seductively purring to her boyfriend as Jaune nodded.  
"No more than you," Jaune said cheeks blushing as he did find his shoes one at the front of her brown door the other on the far left as he gathered them up and the sound of shattering glass filled the air as she teleported to him.  
" **I have to get you home; your class starts in four minutes so get ready to go."** Neo thought checking his semblance as he nodded.  
"Got it. Thanks for... thanks for being you-  
 **"I know. You don't have to say it.'** Neo thought as she pressed her lips to his own making his heart thump! As she gently wrapped her arms around him taking his lips in hers as she pressed him against the wall. Once again Jaune _melted_ as his legs began to quiver and shake. As Neo kissed him, even their kisses became different. When he first met her it was rough, Harsh and desperate like she was not sure she was ever going to see let alone touch Jaune again as she tried to embed his taste on her tongue.

The two lips mashing with one another slamming against them ravenously at the two tried to inhale the other. Making sure to savor every moment. Now? Now it was slow, sensual. Like two old friends that knew that while this kiss would end, it would not be the last. As she held him Jauenfle his heat thump! As his chest began to heat up as he felt thier bond grow. HJe knew what he felt about Neo. Jaune knew what that tight warmth of security and trust in his heart. As she kissed him, Jaune knew what-  
"It's ok. I know how you feel." Neo thought winking at Jaune before she popped out of reality...

As the two of them left the apartment in a shower of shattering glass, a still silence filled the air before Neo's scroll lit up as a bright white light shone out from it as a pale screen emerged as large black letters appeared on it.  
 **Quest completed! _Sow the seeds..._**

* * *

 _"Thanks!"_ Jaune said as Neo dropped him in his classroom as she winked at him.  
" **No problem cutie have fun and oh! Tell Mink I said _hi!_ "** Neo said as Jaune rolled his eyes at her. "Are you still trying to tell me that I sold my soul to demons and I'm in a Gamer?"  
 **"You are! You are ina gamer you just don't know it! But the other you knows so be careful!"** Neo thought before departing in a shower of glass and-  
 _"Early day of work?"_  
Pretoria asked as the large woman grinned broadly at Jaune as he nodded.  
"Yes, Mam. I had to go into work so I could go check... _some pipes!_ And I-  
"Mister Arc or should I say mister _Vesperax_ you _will_ excuse me, but I do believe that the pipes you were checking were not your own and that I believe that you did a thorough job with them."  
The woman said shooting Jaune a knowing smirk as she begna to laugh boisterously as Jaune blushed.  
"I was not-  
"Jaune! My boy if you are going to tell a lie you need to better than that!" The woman said as Jaune grimaced.  
"I'm not lying-  
" _Yeah. Yeah, we are, not very good and through our damned teeth."_ His reflection said on his knife in his sock as-  
"Jaune! If you are going to fool a woman of _my_ caliber when you have just gone for a round in the ay you need to work on your deception skills!"  
"deception-  
"For one! Look at you, your shirt is inside out, on backward and that hickey on your neck did not! Come by itself!" The woman said grinning ear to ear as Jaune's face went beet red as he began to stutter and-  
"It is of no consequence! I know what it is like to have a young boy in my lap! Oh, _Adam_ , you were so sweet. Ah well! Just fix your shirt before your team gets in we didn't need a riot in class now do we?" The woman asked as Jaune blushed and nodded quickly fixing his shirt as Pretoria wake back to her desk grabbing her strange blunderbuss ax as she began reminiscing of pastimes as his reflection spoke.  
" _We are really not subtle you know that?_ " It asked shrugging its shoulders as Jaune glared at it.  
"Quiet you; I know what we are."  
"Just checking and-  
The voice was cut off as the door opened as a sea of students began to pour in followed by team RWBY and JNPR along with an irate RWY and angered Blake and a furious partner and-  
"Hey, Jaune! We were looking for you!" Ren said. Happily, his partner stalked the wooden steps taking them two at a time and stomping up to see him.  
 **Anger. Fury. Irritation.**  
 _' Uh oh, she's mad."_  
"You can say that again," Jaune said as his partner closed in on him and he _sighed._

* * *

 _"FUCK ME"!_  
A tired, haggard voice seethed through gritted clamped teeth as a long bulky figure slid down ass first down onto the cold concrete floor as wild panicked chocolate brown eyes glared up through a sweat-filled shattered visor, where broke green fragments of a broken heads-up display still fluttered and jerked to life occasionally as a low swear broke the woman's lips.  
 _"Fuck! Fucking! Fuck!"_ the woman said as each breath caused another lance of agony to flood her lungs as the knife jabbed itself into her once again.  
It was pitch black in the room as the woman slid on the ground, her breathing harsh haggard and uneven, as each breath felt like a jagged knife piercing her lungs as Seraphim Adle swore silently.  
 **FUCK! This was not good not good at all!** Sera thoguht as she gripped her long silver revolver as she sat huddled in the corner of the dark warehouse after the loss of her squad. That _fucking faunus!_ She thought cursing herself for being so foolish. Just because he was a man and just because he was surrendering did _not!_ Mean he was not a threat!

A lesson in hubris that cost her half of her squad as, Rose, Sarah, Martinez and over a half dozen other now lay dead bleeding out while was ran off from the fight and was now hopefully lost an cut off from the rest of her unit if any of them were left. As she checked on her helmet coms to find only static and white nose meaning that she was either out of contact range. Unlikely given the fact that she had not moved more than a quarter mile at most or that everyone else was dead.  
"Fuck me! What did I-  
Seera froze as she felt _it._ As her soft brown eyes looked into the pure seething blackness of the room she felt it; a presence was in the place. As her heart begna to pound and the blood rushed to her ears.  
She coudl not see it but on some instinctive level, she knew that she was n to along and whatever was in the room with her was not her friend as Sera Adel and the unmistakable feeling that she was being hunted. Silence, pure utter silence filled the room as the dead shadow began to swirl as a lone figure made its way between them. As a small skinny almost emaciated look figure moved in and out of the shadows with a serpentine-like grace, walking with an agility that was preternatural to be seen as the world began to glow _green._

* * *

 _FISHT!_ The area lit up like an Oum's Mass tree as the black mercurial shadows of the warehouse were replaced by a light green as the entirety of the warehouse was laid bare as a pair of light black eyes begna to shine as a smirk appeared in the dark,  
 **"Where are you?"**  
Zach thought to himself as he crept through the warehouse carefully, smoothly like a serpent. His ever footstep calculate to a hairsbreadth as he moved with a preternatural grace born from years of survival training and successful jobs of _killing_ women.  
As he silently stalked through the pitch black storage area of the branch office. The world was revealed to be a set of brown cargo boxes, each five feet high and the same width. All stacked up in ones' two's some in the three as he slowly slithered into the darkness.  
Even if his world was alight with green courtesy of the goggles on his face, the custom-made night vision goggles that were very securely attached to him gave no chance for anything to escape his sight as he swept his long lass across the warehouse.

"You know I know you are here right? I saw the trail you left coming here. Not to smart of you, you know?" Zach asked calmly trying to get a rise out of his quarry as his gun stalked the cold corridors his feet moving swiftly and smoothly touching and leaving the ground without making a sound as he stalked his prey.  
"If you come out now I'll make this _quick_. Nice and clean, right through the head, what do you say?" Zach asked as he stalked the room.

 _"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"_  
Sera thought as she kept her pistol pressed close to her chest. It's long silver barrel gripped tightly in her hands as she swore it weighed twice as much as it usually did as with its long silver barrel pressed hard against her broken visor as the boy, as she knew he was no older than twenty if judging from the sound of his voice that was hunted her. "You hear me? If you don't want to make this any longer, you can just come out. Don't worry I won't make this long; it'll be quick. One shot right between the eyes. Through and through." The boy said as Sera felt the sweat drip from her face as she let out a harsh breath she didn't' realize she ah been holding and-  
 _FISSHT!_  
Sear almost _yelped_ as a long yellow beam of energy flowed past her face. Nearly chipping her ear as a long line of yellow boiled past the hiding spot she was using for cover as the boy fired his weapon.  
"Funny. I thought that would take off your head. Ah well, I'll get you next time." The boy said as Sera's hand clamped down on her mouth forcing her lips shut as the boy kept walking.

 **"Damn it. The motion sensor told me that would hit her. Might need to recalibrate it, hope Malroque or Roman can help me with it."** Zach thought as a light frown came to his face as the readings from his _H.U.D._ went dull as the boy lazily swung his weapon around as a large click! Filled the air as the long las barrel lengthened, shuddered and broke.  
As his sniper rifle barrel and was taken off as his gun shifted. Allowing for its stocky, compact body to shake and change as is smoothly put on a barrel half the size of the former as a large drum clop took the place of its body as it changed form to an assault rifle form. **"You see this is why I like men! You give a woman a gun that can change into whatever and they fuck it over! They make gun swords! Or hammer grenade launcher! Or like Jaune's _friend?_ A damn high impact sniper scythe!? Ridiculous!" **

As his gun shifted Zach grinned as his weapon _changed._ You see, unlike most huntress weapons that were guns that changed into swords, mallets, hammers, or scythes. Zach's! Gun was a gun that turned into... _guns!_ It was an experimental long lass sniper with a multi-barrel attachments, that allowed the gun to change from Sniper to mid-range to close up combat. Allowing Zach to kill _any_ target from afar in a _far_ more practical sense of combat then most women use. As his gun began to _click_ into place, filling the room with _ominous_ clicks, as he began to hum and Sera began to panic. The first laser shot left a hot burning hole were a box was, and the woman took no chanced, cared fully getting up form her cover. Praying to Oum that whatever arcane sensors the criminal was using on his eyes to see into the dark coudl not find her, taking one, two four.

Steps into the dark before quietly sliding down against a box an-  
 _BANG!_  
Four bullets tore through Sera's location, as the wall less than a quarter of an inch from her head was blown apart. As four large _blue_ holes burned into it that left ugly purple scars in the metal appeared.  
" _Uranium rounds with depleted tungsten cores_. You know that things will rip _right_ through your aura right?" Zach asked as he smirked as he began to stalk towards his prey.  
The cop had foolishly decided to leave whatever cover she was in, and now he had her. The woman was pinned against a corner in the room, and now it was just a formality of stalking her and finishing her off. As the boy carefully slowly walked up on her hiding spot a low, burst of static entered his face as a signal left from the corner as a frown crossed his face.  
"Calling for _help_? I'd have thought you knew better than that. No one's going to save you, you know?" Zach said with a frown upset that the woman would have the nerve to call for help an ruin thier game as he swung around the corner.  
"Gotch you!" He yelled as he swung his assault rifle Havoc. Around the corner ready to end the woman in a shower of irradiated led only to frown as all he saw was a broken visor on the ground emitting a low burst transmission of static.  
"The hell?" Zach thought as he scratched his head an-  
 **Movement!** His Visor warned as he swung his gun around quick as a viper ready to annihilate the cop only to pause as the woman in black busted combat plate tossed a-  
 _"Grenade!?_ " He hissed as the woman threw a black cylinder at him as he pulled his trigger instinctively.  
 _Bang!_ Zach fired his gun as two gunshots filled the air as a second sun appeared in the room as two things happened at once. One. Zach's uranium depleted round hit the flashbang grenade dead center causing a minor supernova to appear in the room. Causing his sensitive H.U.D. to overload with brightness as a cry left his lips as a scream left his mouth.  
 _"AH-_  
 _BANG!_  
Second. Sera fired her revolver, the massive hand cannon sending a .50 caliber dust shell right into his face. Clipping his expensive and custom mask taking him off his feet. Slamming him into the floor as the boy hissed.  
"Damn broad! Wait till I-  
Zach paused as the sound of pounding feet filled his ears as he shot up as the sound of running prey entered his ears.  
 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_  
The boy fired blindly still unable to see past his snowy and now broken visors. As he let out a torrent of deadly anti aura rounds that tore most of the warehouse in half but cause to familiar flop! Of a dead body hitting the ground as Sera pounded her way out of the warehouse body wracked with sweat. "Fuck! I made it!" The woman hissed under her teeth as Sera barreled out of the warehouse area leaving the boy holding his broken visor despondently as Zach sighed.  
"Fine! I'll kill you next time!" He shouted at his fleeing target as he stalked forward a lazy gait to his step as he ripped off his H.U.D.  
"Damn thing's busted anyway. Hope Malroque can find me some new parts. Roman got me the last visors, and he said only she has the new ones. And I am not. Going to her for help." Zach said as a shiver ran down his spine as he felt like he was dipped in ice water at the prospect of asking her for help. As his foot crunched something on the warehouse as he stepped on something solid. "What is this? _Adel?"_  
Zach asked his modified night vision enhanced by the good doctor personally picking up a large piece of metal as he smirked.  
"Adel huh? Good to see prey with a name. Looks like the hunts on boys!" The boy said happily as a grin split his face as a _new_ hunt began.

* * *

 _"Jaune!"_  
"I'm sorry-  
"Don't say _sorry!_ You left school to hand out with some _floozy!?_ And you nearly missed class!" The angry emerald eyes of his partner said aa Jaune sighed as the teams of RWBY and JNPR walked outside of Grimm studies as the currently disintegrating corpse of an Ursa thanks to Yang died behind them.  
"I did make it to class on time.' Jaune protested weakly only to have said protest remove a Pyrrha locke him with a baleful glare that made him gulp.  
"Barely. And look at you! You look like a tornado hit you! Your clothes are a mess! Your outfit is, and you wrapped a sock around your neck!? Why would you do that?"  
Pyrrha aksed as Incredulity and confusion entered his mind. "I! I get cold! I've been finding it hard to keep warm recently, and the sock helps!" Jaune said as-  
 _"Really? Was that the best we could do?" His reflection sked in his shield as-_  
"You get cold easily? I didn't know that, why didn't you tell me?"  
" _It's working!? How gullible is she?"_ His shield asked with a frown as Jaune smiled at this partner. "Yeah! I don't know why but I've been getting cold! Recently and I don't know how or why...  
Jaune said laughing weekly as Pyrrha gave him a concerned look as she frowned and-  
"Aww, hey _Goldilocks_ if somethings wrong with you, you should tell us," Yang said gripping Jaune by his shoulder. Her impressive muscles pulling him as she pushed her forehead to his, her lilac eyes wide in concern as she rubbed her head to his as she checked his temperature. "Well you don't have a fever, that's always good," Yang said as Jaune's face burned brightly as his eyes fell a half foot as he saw Yang's massive chest pressed into his face. As she checked his temperature.  
Instantly Jaune felt his eyes glued to her chest as he felt a wave of raw heat rise in his chest. As his mouth dropped and he fought the urge to jump into them and smother himself in them and-  
 _" YO! What are you thinking!?"_  
His reflection said as Jaune snapped his face away from Yang's breast his face blushing brighter than Ruby's cloak and-  
 _"Vesperax?_ What's the matter?" Weiss asked as the heiress looked down on Jaune her face frowning as her crystal clear eyes filled with worry as her thin lush lips pressed to his as her thin dainty hands pulled down his shorts as she dipped her head as her perfect lips wrapped around his dick as his face twisted in a moan and his toes curled up and she began to _bob_ her perfect head-  
 **"Stop!"**  
Jaune said his heart hammering out of his chest as he felt a haze fall over his body as all he coudl see where plump breast, wide thighs, dripping pairs of underwear war luscious lips and-  
"Jaune? Are you ok?" A calm concerned voice asked as Blake put a hand on Jaune's shoulder. As the cat faunus looked onto him her golden amber eyes shimmering with concern as Jaune felt his haze clear. As a bright smile came up to his face as his face brightened and his mind cleared. "I am _now."_ He said in what had to be the most genuine voice as his hand toughed Blakes as the cat girl stipend as her body went stiff as a board as-  
 **Panic. Fear. Gratefulness.** Filled his mind as he tossed a lasso to Blake and-  
" **. . . .NO! You can't! You actually can't! Fall for me! No way! Not now not ever! You were supposed to be my friend and occasional! Stress relief! You don't have to fall for me!"**

Blake thought blushing brightly as she looked away form Jaune as the boy gasped pushing back the form he as he swore that by some miracle his cheeks became redder if that was possible as-  
 **Anxiety. Uncertainty. Fear. Panic. Happiness?** Filled Jaune's mind as Blake felt an overwhelming source of happiness? From the catgirl. As she blushed brightly as she twiddled her thumbs and-  
 **Sadness. Jealousy. Anger. Fear. Worry. Curiosity. Pain.** Filled his mind as he notices the myriad expressions of the girls around him ranging from anger on Pyrrha'a face, Jealousy on Weiss's, Fear in Ruby's and Pain? On Yang, as he tossed a lasso on her head and-  
 **"He doesn't look at me that way...**  
Yang thought bitterly as he tasted a wave of bitterness from the girl as she suddenly shoved her way past them as she stalked to the cafeteria as Jaune felt the strong sense that he had just made a _terrible_ mistake.

* * *

 _"Well, this is a cluster fuck."_ His reflection said in his lunch tray as Jaune gulped. Evey since that interaction with Blake his friends had been slightly on edge. If that was the given term as Jaune felt a tidal wave of hostile emotions all negative and all directed at him and Blake. Ranging from Anger from Pyrrha. As the girl had not. Stopped bragging about last night, talking about her and Jaune's first and definitely not last time was magical. And how she made him call her name, and how he twisted and moaned under her, as she went into more and more graphic and more than embellished details as Jaune blushed fiercely.  
Desperately trying to get her to stop embarrassing him as she ignored his pleas and went on.

Only for Yang to counter her stories with own of her won with Jaune at the gym about how he picked her first. And that she had spent over a month with him for only one night? And she took him in less than a three weeks? Pointing to her as the superior dating candidate an idea which only got Weiss pissed off. Telling home both to stop talking while she ate her lunch. Making both Yang and Pyrrha both go for the fact that she was still a virgin and her opinion was not needed, a statement that made the girl go frigid. As Jaune sensed cold Fury as the two's comments landed on her making the girl snap breaking her salad bowl before-  
 _"Shut up!_ You're making him uncomfortable!" Blake finally said glaring to the girls coming to Jaune's defense only to get an avalanche of insults and bard form Pyrrha and Yang making the girl fume before-  
"Ren was right about _both_ of you. You don't give a shit about Jaune and are completely selfish." Blake finally said making the three girls freeze as a low treble filled the cafeteria as Jaune felt **Rage** from the three as it looked like there was going to be a fight in the room and-  
 _"ENOUGH! NO FIGHTING!"_  
Ruby finally shouted her social anxiety finally overcome by her desire to be a good leader and a best friend as she slammed her hand on the tables.  
"Yang! _Stop_ talking to Blake like that!"  
"Ruby!? I-  
"No buts! Can't you see that Jaune doesn't like you talking about him like that!?" Ruby shouted pointing to her sister with actual anger in her eyes making Yang freeze and-  
"Lister to your _sibling_ Yang. She obviously knows more than-  
"And you! You are his partner! So what you had s-  
"You had se-  
"So what you _slept_ with him! He's uncomfortable hearing you talk about so _shut up!"_ Ruby said silencing Pyrrha with a simmering glare as Pyrrha took one step back before glaring Ruby down.  
"Listen here, _girl_. You do no get to tell me what to do-  
 _"Shut up!_ I don't care who the hell you are! Or if you are older than me or not! I won't let you make my friend uncomfortable in front of me! He's your partner you should not want to make him uncomfortable in the first place!"  
"He's not uncomfortable talking about it and-  
"Then where _is_ he?!"  
Ruby asked pointing to the seat where Jaune had once been as the human male was gone as the table blinked owlishly before-  
"Where's Blake?"  
Ren asked pointing out that both Jaune and Blake had vanished leaving the table in silence.

* * *

"You feeling ok?"  
Blake asked as she finally pulled Jaune away from the table as an irritated look came over her face as she scowled in an angry grimace.  
"Yeah, I'm fine-  
"You sure about that?"  
"You don't _look_ fine., Blake said as she raised a concerned aye brow as Jaune's lass on her head began to pick up on her thoughts.  
"Yeah. I just..  
"You know that you _don't_ have to take that right? If your partner _o_ r mine trys to do something or says something that you do not approve of you need to tell them to stop. If you don't then who will?"  
Blake said in a sympathetic voice as she placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder making the boy sigh.  
"Yeah I know Blake, I was just tired."  
"I can see," Blake said as her thoughts bleed into his head.

" **Why _me!?_ _Why!? Why!? Why!?_ Why did I have to be sentimental? Why Blake?!"** Her mind moaned as Jaune sensed, Fear, Irritation come to form the girls but not regret, in fact, he felt Fulfillment. Coming forms her as she sighed.  
" **Why did _you_ get involved? So what he's a cute human that you want to _fuck_ into a coma? So what you want to use him to save your ass when we go home."**  
" **Go home?"** Jaune thoguht as he cocked his head as Blake became lost in her own thoughts.  
 **"Why did _we_ get involved?"**  
" **Because _we_ needed to be involved. If we said nothing you saw what was going to happen!"** A _different?_ Voice said in her head as Jaune remembered that Blakes voices seem split. Almost fragmented and-  
 **"You needed to do it! We did the right thing there!"** A third voice said as Jaune blinked owlishly once genuinely interested in what the hell was going on as Blakes _many?_ Voices began to all speak as one, as a slew of voices entered his head.  
" **He was in trouble!"**  
 **"He was _fine."_ **A fourth!? Voice asked an-  
 **"He was not! He needed our help!"**  
 **"What would have happened if we had not helped him? Would he have been shot?**  
 **"No. But that's not the point. A boy was in trouble and we helped him. If we did not do that, _our_ mom would kill us."**

 ** _'Our_ mom is not here."**  
 **"But! We are using him for that. And if we don't have a literally impeccable! Relationship with him that's our ass!"**  
Blake's voices said as they all began to bicker and argue in her head.

 **"He was in danger!"**  
 **"He was being compared, he was fine!"**  
 **"He is not some piece of meat!"**  
 **"And? We know he's not, why did we get involved?"**  
 **"Becuase he is _our_ friend!"**  
 ** _"You_ think he is more than a friend. _All_ of us think Jaune is more than a friend. Are you sure we are not just trying to keep him after our heat deal wears off?" **

**"He's more than that!"**  
 **"He's a boy that's _cute_ and we want to _break._ What's the difference between him and any other cute boy? We helped him at what cost? Now not only does Pyrrha not like us-**  
 **"We don't give a _shit_ about the Mistrali."**  
 **"I'm not saying we do. But! Yang is our partner, and Weiss is our teammate. Now we have two people that we will spend the next four years! With who may not like us. Even more so if we go forward and actually listen! To the thing in our chest and take him as our own."**  
The rational? Part of Blake said as the girl was no almost completely unaware of Jaune as her eyes darted back and forth, like ping bong balls as she grimaced.  
" **And? We told Yang that we would be willing to share-**  
 **"What about Jaune? What if he does not _want_ to share? He looks like a pretty traditionalist boy to me. If he's like the rumors of his father he only want's one. One. A woman in his life. What if he does not want to be shared? And _only_ wants to date us?"**  
The voice asked as Blake began to grimace more as her grip doubled in strang on his shoulder making Jaune winced in pain.  
 **"I... I _didn't_ think about that."**  
The _real_ Blake thought as she begna to take control back from her thoughts.  
"Well? What's the plan?"  
"Jaune won't mind! He likes sex right? So he'll like more of it! Right?" Another lamer timid voice asked as-  
"Maybe."  
Rational Blake said again as her voice begna to fade off.  
' **Boy's _want_ sex. That does not mean that they want it from _everyone."_**

 **"You are right, we need to ask him."** Blake. Thought now as she regained control of her mind as a lump formed in her throat.  
 **"Good Oum you have cute lips. I just want to force mine to yours, and-**  
 _"Kiss me,"_ Jaune said instinctively as he felt something grow in his chest it was like ther was a pull. In his heart, as Blake took one second to register before she gripped him by the neck and pulled him in close. Her thin lips slamming into him as she forced him against the Beacon wall. Her body forcing him up against the window as he wrapped his legs around her back as her rigged?

Tongue darted into his mouth as Jaune felt it. something was right about Blake, just like Neo but not _quite_ as developed. There was some type of ease in his heart when he was around her, a type of content and serenity that made him want to-  
 **Submit**. A voice said in his head that came from _nowhere,_ as Jaune felt a hand grip his heart and pull. As he begna to quiver in Blake's grasp as-  
 **"You like that don't you? Oh dear Oum why are you so cute!?"**  
Balek thought running her clawed hand down his back as she forced her lips into the human.  
 **"If you were not in public I'd fuck you against this wall,** " Blake growled int his mind as he felt his own pants tighten as he moaned feebly into her mouth. as he felt Blake have her way with him sliding him against the wall as she _devoured_ him.  
" **I can't want till the time come! Do you know how hard it is waiting for your heat to come when you are such a hot piece of ass!? Do you want to tease me in those shorts of yours!?** "  
 _"No!"_ Jaune gasped through her mouth only to whimper as she slammed her lips back to his sealing them again as she growled

" **Don't you fucking lie to me you little _cunt tease!_ I bet you get off on making girls wet for you!"**  
 _"I don't!"_  
 **"Don't you lie! I know your type! You act shy but you just want to get fucked so hard you cant' walk right?! Isn't that right?!"**  
Blake thought again as Jaune _felt it._ A bell tolled, as time slowed and ebbed as his heart began to _pump!_ As he felt like his will was being _tested_ and-  
 **Failure.**  
 _"Yes!"_  
Jaune shouted as he knew on some instinctive level he had just failed a test as Blake purred into his mouth.  
" **I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll never walk right and-**  
 _BRING!_ Blakes scroll rang as she growled.  
"Who is it!?"  
" **Oh FUCK ME! I want to fuck him on this wall!"**  
Blake thought as she reluctantly to both teens pulled their lips apart as Jaune gave a low whimper at their separation as she sighed. "Hello? Ruby? No, I'm with Jaune. No, he does _not_ want to see his partner Yang or Weiss and-  
"What? You want to see him? They say sorry? Jaune do _you_ want to see your part-  
"I want _this,"_ Jaune said his minds haze overwhelmed his vision as he slammed his lips to Blake making her shudder.  
 **"Oh dear Oum I'm going to fuck you so hard-**  
 _"Blake! Miss Goodwitch just came! She's talking to Pyrrha and Weiss. She wants to see Jaune and-_  
Blake hung up her scroll tossing it to the floor deliver all her attention to the boy on her face as grippe this lithe body and pulled him closer attempting to inhale him before breaking thier kiss with a wet plop as she growled.  
"I have to go. GoodWitch wants us but I can tell you don't want to leave... Neither do I...  
Blake purred gripping his neck making Jaune grasped as griped his tent.  
 **'This is mine, just you wait. I'm going to make you moan."**

Blake whispered into his ears making him shudder in ways that had nothing to do with the temperature as she growled. **"I wish I could fuck you whenever I wanted. I wish I coudl kiss you whenever-**  
"You _can!_ You can touch me whenever you want!"  
Jaune said as Blake growled.  
 **"I 'm going to do more than touch-**  
"You can do more than just touch!"  
 **"I'm-**  
" **Wait... how the hell did you just answer that?"**  
 **Confusion.**  
Blake thought as her mind by some miracle of will momentarily broke her own lust nad-  
"Oh, It's my semblance!"  
"Your _semblance? Y_ ou never did tell us what your semblance was-  
"I can read minds!"  
Jaune said as Blake's mouth dropped.  
"You what?" She asked mouth agape as Jaune smiled.

* * *

"So let me get this straight... you can read _minds..._  
"Yup!"  
"And you have always been able to do this?"  
"Ever since I got my aura unlocked-  
"Have you been reading _my_ mind?!'  
 **Worry. Fear. Mistrust**.  
"Only when we touch! I use to only be able to do it with skin on skin contact! I couldn't help myself!"  
 **Belief. Relief. Happiness.**  
"I see, but you said used to what does-  
"Now I can toss a lasso-  
"A _lasso?"_  
 **Confusion**.

"Yeah! If I focus I can read the mind of only one person!"  
Jaune said as Blake nodded before a smile came to her face.  
"That semblance can be.. useful. Does Roman know?"  
"Neo does."  
 **Irritation.**  
"Of _course_ she does," Blake said frowning as her amber eyes glared at him, as they narrowed into daggers.  
 **"Damn midget."**  
"Hey! She's not that bad." Jaune said as Blake blinked owlishly before she grinned.  
"Don't read my mind to much, you might not like what you hear.' She said giving his crotch one las gentle swipe as he moaned before she vanished in a puff of purple leaving Jaune alone flustered and very pent up.  
"Well. There she goes. And it was looking like we coudl have consensual public sex for the first time. To bad." His reflection said as Jaune sighed looking down to his painfull tenting pants as he let out a low moan.  
"Now what am I going to do with this-  
 **Lust.**  
"I can help with _that."_ A firm feminine voice said from behind him as Jaune whirled around to see a pair of soft brown eyes glaring down at him like he was _meat._  
"Coco!? How long have you-  
"Long enough to be soaking wet and in need of something to _fuck._ Which _you_ are." Coco said licking her lisp as Jaune gulped.

* * *

 ** _"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ Why am I so fucking stupid!?"** Yang growled internally as she stomped through Beacon. **"Why do I have to turn this into a damn fight?! Why can't you just be calm look around your self? Look at the damn surroundings and see the boy who is already scared of you has become even worse!?"**  
Yang thought as she looked for Jaune skipping class and ignoring the calls of Goowitch and Ruby as her and her newest _partner... Ren_ walked with her... Speaking of that Yang had garnered for herself fon her quest of mind and say sorry to Jaune a rather strange bedfellow. As Ren skipped happily next to her, the very happy go luck mask that she know knew he wore was plastered bright and full across his face as she gave him a curious glare.  
"You... you are walking with me...  
Yang asked Ren as his head swiveled to face her in a _disturbingly_ owl-like manner as the boy cocked his face at her.  
"Yeah. I'm with you, what's the problem with that?" Ren asked as if he had not spent the last day dissing the blonde girl to her love interest as Yang scowled at him.  
"I thought you didn't like me very much. _Especially_ after that stunt, you pulled yesterday.' Yang said grimacing as Ren blinked owlishly at her.  
"Yang? Why _wouldn't_ I like you?" Ren asked in the stranges innocent manner as Yang paused.  
"Becuase you said I was a damn domestic abuser!"  
"And? _Are you?"_  
Ren asked as if it was the easiest thing in the world as she grimaced at him as she clenched her fist.  
"NO! I-  
"Huh, could have fooled me." The boy said in a phlegmatic tone as Yang's eyes began to glow.  
"Listen to me you _punk!_ I don't know what your problem is, but I an not. An abuser of men and I am not! Going to abuse Jaune, and when I finally get him back I am going to show him just how much better than the others I am for him and-  
"Sounds like a plan to me. I mean you are beautiful even _I_ can see that. I mean you are _not_ Nora but you're pretty enough. You should have an easy time with him." Ren said casually as Yang paused at his earnest comment as a light blush filled her face.  
"You.. you think I have a chance?"  
"Sure do! More than a chance really! If you can't win him over with your looks, then you more than have the muscle to beat and rape him till he complies-  
Yang snapped as her eyes glowed red as she shot out a massive fist catching Ren by the jaw. Moving to fast even for him to dodge as she slammed him into the wall of the Beacon with a loud _wham!_  
As Ren's aura flashed as he grimaced in pain as a _melon-_ sized hole appeared behind his head as she tightened her grip around his neck.  
"Listen to here you little _shit_! I don't know what the fuck! Your problem is but if you bad mouth me again, call me a rapist _one!_ And I mean one more time I'm-  
"Going to beat the shit out of me? _Typical,_ tell me Yang have you ever, and I mean _ever._ Solved a problem without hitting it in the face?"  
Ren asked in a _bored_ tone not moving an inch as he stared calmly into Yang's burning eyes.  
"Say that again you green robed fuck-  
 _"I said_. When was the last time you ever settled a problem without resorting to violence? Assuming there _was_ a last time and you don't just go around beating the crap out of people who disagree with you." Ren said not flinching a bit as Yang tightened her grip around his neck relishing the felling on power on him as his body begna to kick and jerk as she cut off the air flow to his brain.  
"You know you really know how to piss a girl off Ren." Yang seethed as Ren began to gag.  
 _"Really?_ That's good! It's always nice to know that I'm appreciated for what I do." Ren said choking and gasping for air as Yang's mighty fist clenched on his neck as he begna to _choke_ and stutter. As his small long legs began to kick and jerk futilely as the air left his brain as Yang sneered at him.  
"Did anyone ever tell you that you have a big mouth?" Yang asked as her grip doubled on his neck making him gag as his eyes began to roll to the back of his head.  
'I-

"You really _are_ a bad person you know that?" Ren asked as his cheeks turned blue and his eyes began to shut as Yang pulled him over to her face.  
"Listen to me you shit, you don't know the first _fucking_ thing about me. So how about you shut your face before I break it. _K_?" Yang practically seethed her breath burn Rens' face and-  
"I wouldn't threaten me if I were you."  
"Oh? And why not? because from where I'm standing I have the power, I'm in the right, I'm the damn victim of your shit and you are the bratty boy that never learned how to mind his manners!" Yang seethed slamming him further back into the wall, making hairline fractures appear in the already melon-sized hole as fire came from her eyes and-  
" _Behind you,"_ Ren said as Yang paused before-  
 **Death.**  
Yang felt fear run down her spine as something smooth and cylindrical was pressed to her neck.

"Put. Him. Down. _NOW!"_ A voice growled in her ear as Nora raised her grenade launcher to Yang pressing the barrel flat against the back of her head as Yang paused.  
"Nor-  
"I said put him _down_! Do it!" Nora barked her voice rumbling like rolling thunder in Yang's ears as Ren chuckled.  
"Told you so," Ren said as Yang seethed before she began to slide him off the wall and-  
 _"Gently!_ I swear if you hurt him." Nora let her threat hang as Yang put Ren to the ground where he immediately went to gag for air doubling ove in pain as Yang grimaced at the boy. As Ren coughed and gagged hamming up his lack of air as he fell into Nora's arms in the most over exaggerated display of pain and discomfort Yang had ever seen. And growing up with Ruby that was saying something-  
 _"Nora!"_

Ren cried loudly as he fell into Nora' arms as her sharp teal eyes once glaring death softened inexorably as she collected Ren in her arms. Covering him looking for any and all traces of injuries before seeing that he was ok. Collecting him in her arms picking him up and glaring cold death as Yang as she picked Ren up and carried him away from her. Keeping her tela eyes lock on Yang as she stalked away with Ren an-  
 _"Fuck!"_ Yang cried as Ren looked over Nora's shoulder and _winked_ at her in an infuriatingly smug way that showed he was _playing_ her as Yang smashed the wall planing an ever bigger hole in it as something hot entered her chest.  
It was messy, and sticky almost like something rancid had crawled into her and flooded her veins as her eyes burned and her breath quickened. She didn't like this, she didn't like getting played, she didn't like when her emotions got the better of her, and she didn't like _smug magenta ass holes!_ That knew how to push her buttons, and make her look like hot shit!  
 _"Fuck!"_ She shouted again slamming the wall for a second time electing another loud bang! As she huffed and puffed before sighing as she shrugged her shoulder.  
"Why do I mess everything up?" Yang asked herself sighing heavily as she knew she needed to do something, or things were only going to get worse...

* * *

Life was about _choices_ , it was about the little _minute_ simple _meticulous_ decisions that you often paid no mind to that on their own make almost no difference but in the end pile up like a massive snowball in human life, that ten to have disastrous and far-reaching consequences., that were often unforeseeable and simply _astronomically_ chaotic in their endings.  
Coco thought as she lay nude on the warm now _damp_ Beacon carpet floor of the thankfully empty storage closes as she cuddled with the lump of blonde hair known as Jaune Vesperax rested _comfortably_ inbetween the supple valley her chest. As the boy rested his face between her d cups Coco smirked at her lates and if she was lucky _final_ conquest.

The blonde boy proved to be _just_ as satisfying as Coco had come to expect as his endurance had lasted her _well_ over an hour as the boy moaned and gasped in her embrace. Coco knew Jaune was easy once she first met him, an after that little announcement yesterday Coco knew how to make her move. As quickly as she cold and _totally_ by happenstance the girl found the boy pinned in the hallway making out with Blake? Coco thought as the girl kissed the boy on the Beacon glass pinning him for a moment before leaving him alone, panting and very, pent up. As Coco had calmly walked up to him and made her move.  
It took her less than a moment to get Jaune into her chest, especially once she knew that he like getting his hair pulled? _Oh, baby,_ Coco shuddered as she remembered pulling Jaune's hair as the boy melted into her _grips._

All it took was one sharp tug to make his legs bend and mouth fall as she slammed him into a wall pressing her lips to him as he melted into her grip. Five minutes later she was but naked slamming the boy into the Beacon hallways as she had thankfully! Had gotten her panties off before he cost her another pair as she fucked him into the wall before making his eyes roll back into his head before he buddled into her chest. As the boy had had enough Coco was facing a rather quarrelsome choice. Jaune was not hers, not yet at least. He was close, he was so! _So! Close!_ To being hers and Vel's but he was not there quite yet which was why Coco was now placed with a choice.

She knew that besides her and maybe? Just _maybe_ that Blake girl her quest for Jaune had no real competition in fact! The other girls trying to jump his bones were actually making her life _easier!_ Coco saw the signs from afar, and now after some pillow talk, with the boy, Coco knew the score and it was a mess. His partner wanted him, that was clear as day she was thirstier than a woman in the Vacuo waste and she was a _bit_ of a sadist. She had a pain kink a mile wide and was not shy about sharing it. She also! Had an issue with the words affirmative consent, something that _most_ of the other girls in his life did.  
The blond brawler Xiao-Long? Was way, and Coco meant _way_ too intense for the boy.

She caused him just as much pain as pleasure and Jaune was hesitant to go back to her. Weiss was _far_ too much of a variable to him and after talking with Ren? Jaune was shaken on whether he even wanted to talk to her. Normally this would be golden! Coco had a shy, nervous submissive boy being pushed around by his teammates and! she was int he perfect! Position to snatch him up and claim him as her own!  
Unfortunately, this is where her _dilemma_ came in.

Coco knew that Jaune was not _quite_ hers, he needed more time to make his decision and that was the issue. Sera had told her that the boy was a past victim of _intense_ and prolonged domestic abuse and was still recovering and the sadist partner of his did _not_. Bode well for his mental health. Neither did the blonde brawler, the arrogant heiress and just about every other girl in his life, meant that as long as Jaune stayed where he was the odds of an _incident_ happening to him rose every second.

And while Coco _highly, highly, HIGHLY. Doubted_ the girls would straight up _force_ themselves on him they were not that bad. They were young and stupid and did not know the difference between flirting and harassment. And the differences between kinks and abuse. And they were just young and greener than leaves. But Coco? Oh, she was _experienced._ While it was true that she had not had _that_ many boys in her bed, Coco still knew the ways to make a boy _squirm_ she also knew when to _pull back_ , and knew when to be blunt like a hammer, with a boy and when to hold back as a more _subtle_ touch was needed.  
Most of the girls around Jaune were like _hammers,_ they saw them as hammer and Jauen as well a _nail._

Something to slammed down on and fucked into submission and make him hers. Simply believing that once they fucked him with thier hips and convinced in thier belief that their cunts were _Oum's gift to men!_ And that all Jaune needed to shape up! And clean up his act was a good _wall fucking_ or in his partner's case, a good _flailing_ and he would become the submissive boyfriend of ther dreams! And become the house husband to the stars!  
That line of thinking was just _fucking stupid._  
Coco knew that most, and most if not all men did not like it when you busted out a whipped and they did not like it when you fucked them so hard that they had bruises on ther pelvis and didn't want to look you in the eyes for a month. Most boys needed a _gentle_ touch. A pull of the hair here, and a nice slap on the back there and _mainly_ the difference between someone who likes it rough and someone who likes _pain._ Jaune like rough sex he did not like to _hurt,_ there was a difference. One that Coco instantly seized and capitalize on and was the reason she had a nice blonde puppy on her side resting in her chest as she sighed as her choice became _harder._

If she did _nothing,_ Jaune would eventually _sooner_ rather than later break up with his girlfriends as inexperience with men, combined with the desire to claim one man for themselves and not to share combined with petty differences and radical idea played out would spit them apart leaving the boy ripe for a certain fashionista and bunny to claim. _Unfortunately!_  
The longer she waited and did not do what she was thinking meant that ther was an ever growing chance that one of his dates would go too far and end up severely hurting him and _potentially_ making him endangered or not wanting to be with girls at all! Which made her heart twinge as a heavy sigh left her throat as she rubbed her temples. Taking her designer shades off her head and placed them on her supped thigh flesh as she held Jaune head, cupping his adorable face up to meet hers as his rich cerulean eyes she wanted to make roll into the back of his head as he screamed her name again looked up to her curiously.

Making Coco grimace as she knew she had to do the _right_ thing. "Jaune. I need you to listen to me, what I'm going to tell you is _very_ important ok?" Coco said already hating herself with all her heart as she prepared to help her rivals.  
"Coco? What is it?" Jaune asked his nake flesh held up to hers as he fixed her with a curious glance as she ground her teeth.  
 **"Oh fuck me! Why do _I_ have to be the better person!? Why can't I just let them fall?!"** Coco thought before speaking.  
"You are a _person."_  
Coco began as Jaune blinked owlishly at her.  
"I know that... Why are you telling me that?" Jaune asked as the woman had to force her tongue to keep in her mouth before she slandered herself.  
"You are a person, you are in a relationship with several other women. You need to set boundaries with them." Coco said through gritted teeth as she fought to speak to him.  
 _"Boundaries?"_  
"Yes! Boundaries!" Coco said as she fought past her bile at doing something that was _blatantly_ against her own interests.  
"You... You need to tell them what you want Jaune. Any and I mean any healthy relationship is based on trust and consent. You need to know what you want in the relationship and be able to clearly and _firmly_ articulate it to them when you need to." Coco said gripping the floor to the room digging her designer nails into it as she _literally_ gave ammunition to her enemies and she _hated_ herself.  
"Most girls are _not_ bad people, especially the ones that you are with. They are not cruel or bad people. But! They are young and they are _scared."_  
"Scared? Of what?"  
"They all want a man, _no one_ want's to go to a damn palace and pay the _tax_ there. They want the man to keep, to make thier homes and raise thier kids. And they are scared that you are not going to pick them. They don't want to be left behind." Coco said as she ground her teeth and fought to keep her words down.  
"Coco?"  
"You need to be honest with them! If you don't like what someone does to you say something! They are women not _mind readers!_ If you don't say to them that you don't like it they won't know! You need to be honest with them about what you want, and if you don't talk, if you don't communicate firmly with them about what you like then you can't be mad if they go a bit far...  
Coco said with a grimace as her face fell as every word that came from her mouth was like pulling teeth! As she ground her teeth hating herself looking down at the boy as Jaune _smiled?_ At her, as he put a hand on her cheek.  
"What are you saying, Coco?"  
"I'm saying that you need to be _honest!_ If you don't want Yang to fuck you into a wall? _Say so!_ If you don't want Wiess to date you just tell her to _back off!_ If you don't want your partner to whip you just say _no!_ They are good girls _I think_ , and they will most likely listen to you ok? You just need to be honest ok?" Coco asked finally getting that off her chest as she sighed heavily and-  
"But... but what if they don't listen to me? What if they don't care if I said no?" Jaune asked in a low voice as tremor filled his body as Coco petted his head. Draggin her nails across his short blonde hair making his neck croon up as she sighed. "They will, most women are good people that won't do things to you without your consent. Most people are good people you just need to give them a chance."  
"And if they are _not_ so good?"  
"Then call me, if anyone does something to you that you did not ask for and did not want and you told them no and they still did it? Come and find me and _I'll_ sort them out.' Coco said firmly as Jaune smiled and she knew she made the right choice.  
Sure! Helping Jaune stand up for himself and teach him about consent would only help his relationships with the others but! If she didn't say this there was a good chance that the boy was just going to get hurt and that was not something she could sleep with.

For one her sister would beat her senseless if she knew that she had through inaction let a boy get hurt, and two... Coco believed in _catch and release fishing._ If she forced Jaune to get with her sure she _could_ do it. She could make him think the worse of the girls in his life, and subtly or not so subtly force him apart but that left and taste in her mouth. If Jaune wanted to be with her he needed to make that choice. And he couldn't do that if he was constantly wondering about others in his life. He needed to honestly try with the others the after!

They cleaned up their act hopefully or if they didn't then the boy would if luck would have it come back to her as a grateful and hopefully ready to commit with her as even if! Jaune's girls cleaned up their act they were not Coco. Coco was older, smarter, far more experience, and infinitely more stylish. So what if Xiao-long lost her rough streak? So what if Weiss turned around and acted like a normal girl and not a princess? So what if Nikos actually dropped her whip? They coudl do all of that and more! And Coco was sure Jaune would make the right choice and pick the best women for him. Which was her, let them come let them fix up their acts and get their shit together, they could all come at Coco in a fair fight and even in an unfair, _she knew_ she would win.

* * *

" _I..._  
 _"I..._  
"I'm I don't know..."  
 _"You took the words right out my mouth."_  
"You don't have a _mouth."_  
 _"Don't get smart with me."_  
His reflection said in his shield as Jaune stood dumbfounded in the Beacon hallway. Coco... she... She put my happiness above her own... Jaune thought as he looked at the sashaying enticing figure of Coco walking down the hallway as his face brightened to an impossible smile as he felt his heart thump!  
As he looked at Coco he never knew that he could feel like this, about someone.

She... She literally could have had Jaune split from all of his partners and go with her. And be her's and Velvet's and Jaune might have liked it. He might have willingly gone to her and Velvet's warm embrace but instead...  
She picked him, she put his own needs above his own and that was... no one since Vernal at least no woman had ever done that for him and- Jaune's thoguht were interrupted as a _red comet_ slammed into him and he went flailing across the hallway...

* * *

"I'm sorry."  
The muted voice of Ruby Rose said as she lowered her head as Jaune was once again back in the same Beacon closet he just so recently exited as Ruby bowed her head to him. "It's ok Ruby.'  
"I'm sorry."  
Ruby repeated numbly as he rubbed her head. "It's ok Ruby."  
"I'm sorry." She said again as if on repeat still saying sorry because she slammed into him like a comet and nearly tossed him through a window as Jaune sighed.  
"Ruby. It's ok." Jaune said firmly as she looked down. "I'm-  
"Ruby. If you say I'm sorry one more time I'm going to be _mad_ ok?"  
 **Panic.**  
"No! Don't be mad! I'm sor-  
Ruby stopped dead in her tracks as she sighed heavily and rubbed her head.  
"What were you doing running the hallway like that-  
"Looking for you! You stormed off with Blake and you haven't been in class all day! I was _worried_ about you...  
Ruby said in her usually Ruby voice as Jaune sighed as he rubbed her head.  
"Ruby I'm sorry for making you-  
 _"NO!_ It's my team's fault and your partners! They shouldn't be talking about you like that. You didn't like it and that was wrong!" Ruby said in her firm Ruby tone as Jaune smiled at the girl.  
"Thanks, Ruby, that means a lot to me."  
"No problem... My mom and aunt were really specific on respecting men when I was growing up so I kind of picked it up from them really! But honestly, I know you didn't like what happened and I'm sorry if they made you feel uncomfortable." Ruby said bowing to Jaune before rising again as-  
Jaune gulped as he _felt it,_ that same hazy feeling fall over his as Jaune's eyes roamed Ruby, taking her apart.

 **"She's beautiful."** Jaune thought to himself as the slim petite reaper stood in front of him. Her tight black corset showing off most of her slim but few curves. As her b cup, breast seemed even more exposed as he gazed on her skirt-  
 _"Hey! Remnant to me! Silver eyes asked us a question!"_  
His shield said in irritation as Jaune blinked as he felt **Panic. Fear. Terror. Hope. Excitement** coming from Ruby as she pressed her hands to her chin as her silver eyes shone brightly _"Yes?_ " Jaune said instinctively as Ruby gasped as her breath caught as-  
 **JOY.** Pure unadulterated joy spilled form Ruby as-  
"Jaune! I'm so happy! You won't regret this! I _swear!"_ Ruby shouted before slamming into Jaune as she pressed her lips to his. As she gripped the back of his head, as she forced him back into the wall. Her slim oddly soft, form pressing into him as she slammed her lips into his as Jaune back acting on instinct as he kissed her back **. "What the hell did I just say yes to?!"**  
He asked his dropped shield as it sighed heavily.  
" _You just said yes to being her official boyfriend. Congratulations! We are now in a committed relationship with Ruby. She's our official. Girlfriend. Yay."_ His shield said sarcastically as Ruby pressed into Jaune and-  
 **"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! I thought that after you lost your crest and were not an Arc then you would forget about us! But now! Now we are _official!_ You just watch _Jaune Vesperax!_ I'm going to make you _the_ happiest man on Remnant! Just you and me! No nagging sister! No annoying patterns, or moody cats and bunnies! It's just going to be you and me!"** Ruby thought as pure joy fell into his head as Jaune froze.  
Ruby sealing his lips as Jaune wrapped his arms around her as her only slightly taller figure made it hard for Jaune to wrap his legs around her but he like the near equality in thier height. As she kissed him roughly as the two tongues battled as Jaune decided to follow Coco's advice as he broke their kiss with a wet plop!

"Ruby! Stop! _Wait_ for a second!" Jaune said as to his _great_ , surprise Ruby did just that. She stopped, her lips left him in a microsecond and she scooted five feet back hands held up high as if to say _I'm not touching!_ As Jaune felt **Panic. Fear. Worry. Hope. Fall** from her mind as he tossed a lasso on her and-  
 ** _"Crap!_ What did I do?! I thought he liked it!? Oh, goddess! _Please,_ don't make him hate me! I didn't mean to touch you there!"**  
Ruby's thoughts entered his mind as Jaune smiled.  
"Ruby-  
"Yes?! If I touched you somewhere bad I didn't' mean to! I really didn't mean to and-  
"Ruby. I like you-  
 **Happiness.**

"And I like you! I like you a lot really...  
Ruby said bushing so bright he could see her in her cheeks in the dark as he smiled.  
"I like you but, I'm _not_ looking for a committed relationship not _now!_ I mean I _want_ one but-  
 **Fear. Despondence. Longing.**  
Ruby mood dropped like a rock and-  
"But! That doesn't mean I won't date you! I just don't want to give you the wrong impressions about me ok?" Jaune said as Ruby froze, blinked and smiled? As-  
 _"That's ok_. My mom told me you would say that." Ruby said as Jaune froze as he felt **Hunger?** Comming from Ruby as she stalked up to him as she placed a hand on his cheek making him blush.  
"I'm not going to make you chose me right away. You have a lot of options and I don't want you to feel pressured in any way. In fact! If you would like.. I can make myself look good?"  
 **"GAH!? Ruby that was terrible why did you-**  
"Look good?"  
"Yeah! I mean! My mom said that if I was alone with you I needed to get to know you! She told me to let you ask me any! And I mean any questions and I would answer them for you! So go ahead! Hit me with your best shot! Ask me anything..." Ruby said shaking nervously reeling like a leaf an-  
"Oh, goddess! That was terrible! He's going to think I'm weird and-  
"You're not weird and this is good."  
"How did he know that I thought that he thoguht that I was weird?"  
"Ruby thought and-  
"Remnant to Jaune! Don't talk to thoughts!" His shield said as Jaune smiled as he placed a hand on her.  
"Ruby. Before I consider doing anything with you I need to ask you one thing-  
"Ask away! I'll answer anything!"  
"Please don't make me feel bad!" Ruby thought as Jaune smiled before asking her a hard question.  
"Ruby. I want to become a hunter. It is my goal in life. It's my dream. I want to know if you have a _problem_ with that?" Jaune asked as-  
"Why would I?" Ruby asked in the most neutral tone as **Confusion?** Came from her head as she blinked owlishly at Jaune.  
" **Problems with you being a hunter? What?** **Why would he ask that of all things?"**  
"I don't have a problem with you being a hunter. Why would I?" Ruby asked as she blinked owlishly at Jaune as he smiled.  
"You don't have a problem with a guy being a hunter?"  
"No, why would I? My dad is a hunter and he's _Amazing!"_  
 **"He's the _best!"_**  
She thought as Ruby pumped her fist in the air.  
"What about our kids being hunters? If we did have a kid and one was a boy would you mind him being a hunter?"  
"No way! If our kids became hunters we could hunt as a family! We would be a family of hunters! Tracking down Grimm from the streets of Vale to the desserts of Vacuo! We would be the _best_ family of hunters and it would be _awesome!"_ Ruby said literally jumping in mid-air as Jaune blinked owlishly at her as she smiled warmly. "You... you don't care?"  
"Not at all. I _support_ it in fact! I'd love to have our entire family hunt together! It would be the _best_ thing ever!" Ruby said as Jaune felt it, the thing between the two as Jaune felt a bond grow in his chest as he pulled Ruby's arm.  
Pulling her into him and kissing her as Ruby's face paled as Jaune pulled her to him.  
"She' perfect." Jaune thought as his shield sighed.  
"I'll give you that. If we had! And I mean had! To pick one here that's not Neo and not Blake it's her."  
"She's ...  
 _"She's special. **Don't f** uck this up ok? We already lost the only woman to truly give a shit about us on our wedding. Le'ts _not crush _another one who only want's to help us k?"_ His reflections aid as Jaune nodded as he cradled Ruby's neck in his hand-  
 **"This is it, Ruby Rose! You can't let Jaune take the initiative! Remember what mom taught you! Be the _dom_! You're the woman! _You_ set the pace! Not him! No more sidelines!"** Ruby thought cutely taking Jaune's neck in her hand cupping his head to hers as Jaune felt it. Something happened. As he felt his body _slough_ and his limbs melt as some type of _test_ occurred as he felt his will being _checked_ as he was forced to Ruby's soft lips and-

 **Failure.** Jaune felt like he was struck as something slithered into his heart. He screamed a silent cry of terror internally as he felt what could only be described as _vines_ slithering in his body, growing inside of him like there was a _plant?!_  
In his chest, as he caved, with ever they kissed Ruby pressed into him slamming her thin lips to his own as Jaune _collapsed,_ the _vines_ in his body forcing his limbs down as he _melted li_ ke a puddle. Jaune lost all track of time as he vision became blurry and hazy as all he could see, all he coudl fell was the soft ample curves of Ruby's warm lithe flesh as he cupped her back and squeezed her oddly _soft_ ass taking his time to knead her pert rear with his hands and felt her naked breast?  
 **Naked? When did Ruby take off her clothes? When did I take off my clothes?** Jaune thought as was barely conscious on the Beacon rug naked as Ruby was standing over him blushing so brightly she could be a flight tower as her naked form stood over him.  
"Jaune... I want to have _sex_ with you! Is... Is that ok?"

Ruby asked her slim body shaking like a leaf as Jaune could barely _think_ let alone answer in a cohesive way.  
"Yes...  
Jaune said as he felt the _vines_ in his work his mouth and-  
"I want... I want to put you're... thing inside of me... do _you_ want that?"  
 _"Yes.._. Jaune said in an odd disembodied voice as Ruby gulped.  
"Jaune. I'm asking you if you want to have sex with me. If you don't want to just say _no._ I _won't_ be mad. I _won't_ stop being your friend, it's ok to say no." Ruby said firmly as **Warmth.** Left her body as-  
 **"Please say yes! Plese, say yes! Please-**  
"Yes. I want to." Jaune said as the vines worked thier way into his head as Ruby nodded aligning her body to his and with one swift motion slammed herself down and Jaune screamed. Ruby froze, her mind shattered as her breath caught in her throat. As she slammed her hips down to Jaune her brain _popped!_ As she felt a case of pleasure shot into her mind as she began to shake. Ruby had never, ever in her life experience pleasure. Not like this at least, as she felt her previously untouched insides as Jaune spread them as her eyes widened and jaw dropped as she fully hilted herself upon Jaune as she froze.  
She twitched and shuttered as she felt like an avalanche of pleasure was about to wash over her as she barely kept her self from moaning as she placed twin hands-on Jaune's shaking form.

As the boy quivered in pleasure as he sat on the ground, consumed ber her sex, it was almost like he was rooted to the ground? Ruby thought as her tight folds devoured his cock as she began to slowly slide herself up making Jaune gasp in shock as Ruby saw stars exploded in her min as she got half way up before dropping herself with a wet _slap!_  
As Jaune moaned as Ruby brain popped as she growled as she felt something awoke inside of her as she placed her hands firmly around Jaune's shoulders as she began to slid up and dropped herself on Jaune as her _first_ sexual experience began.

* * *

 _"I got to be honest. I didn't see that coming."_ Jaune's shield said to the drooling knocked out form of his master's twitching drained body as Ruby had finished fucking Jaune, her body spent half an hour slamming into his hips crashing into him like a tidal wave as she cried and moaned.  
It took her less than three minutes to cum as Ruby cried out screaming so loud that his shield _swore_ she would break glass.

As her body shook like someone put a live wire in it before a _hungry_ look came into her silver eyes as they began to glow in the dark. As she growled in Jaune's ear never slowing down her riding of his _sword_ and only slamming her self down faster and _faster_ onto him Moving at a speed that no human should be able to match as Jaune was actually fucked into unconsciousness by the reaper, as she fucked him _well_ into and past his unconsciousness as his shield sighed.  
" _Got to say, I thought it was golden for a while but when she started to use her semblance? I never thought you could moan like that. You ok? I think your **dick's** bleeding."_ His shield asked grimacing as Jaune groaned as some part of him _finally_ was able to recover as he sighed.  
 _"Heeellppp_

Jaune moaned deeply as his shield scoffed rolling its eyes at its masters fucked stupid form.

 _"Oh stop whining! You get fucked by Neo all the time. You can get up. Right?"_ His shield asked as Jaune moaned.  
"I can't fell my _dick."_  
" _I'm not surprised, she looked ready to break it off of you._ " His shield said as Jaune groaned.  
"How long was I out for?"  
 _"No idea. At least twenty."_  
"Why am I not surprised?" Jaune asked as spat out a petal?  
"Oh yeah...  
Jaune said as he remembered the _surprising_ part of Ruby's anatomy as-  
" _I don't know what I should be more surprised at, the fact that she can use her semblance during sex a fact that she seems much more likely to do in the future or! The fact that when she climaxes she cum's **rose petals."**_ His shield asked as damp wet petals filled the air courtesy of Ruby's many climaxes as Jaune moaned.  
 _"HellllPPPP!"_

Jaune moaned out loud as his shield sighed. " _No one's just going to hear you. You need to get up dust yourself off put away your dick! For Oum's sake, I think you really **are** bleeding see the nurse before your partner get's here and-_  
 _BANG!_  
The door blew down in a shower of flams and _ice!?_ Making the door blow apar at once as Jaune and his shield balked as-  
 _"Weiss?"_  
 _"Vesperax!?_ What the hell happened to you!?" Weiss asked shocked as she and Yang walked into the room as Yang's eyes went alight.  
"Who the _hell!?"_  
"Call the dean! There has been a case of _sexual assault!"_ Weiss should as Jaune moaned as his shield chuckled.  
 _"Oh. This. Is. Perfect.'_ It said as Jaune sighed.

* * *

"So let me be very clear. You were _not_ raped."  
 _"No mam,_ " Jaune said as Glynda sighed.  
"And you Miss Rose. You take full responsibility for... being rough with Jaune?"  
Glynda asked as Jaune and Ruby sat side by side on a thin white cot in the Beacon infirmary as Weiss, Yang, and Pyrrha glared at them.  
"Yes, _mam_...  
Rub squeaked as the dean sighed and rubbed her head.  
"Children, while I can not tell you to not have sex, do not have it in public alright? And do! Keep in mind male... limitations... She said as Jaune blushed and gasped as the raccoon faun finally left his crotch.  
"There we go! Your genitals will heal in no time! You just need a good nights rest and you will be fine! But _do_ apply the cream before you leave for class otherwise you might just start bleeding again.' The raccoon nurse faunus said as she gave Jaune a medium size bottle of white liquid.

"Apply to the afflicted area _twice_ ever day one int he morning and one at the night. And try _not_ to have such rough sex from now on. Your tissue has grown but it's still young so it can still be ripped and torn so be vigilant!" The nurse said making Jaune blushed brightly as she and Glynda left the two alone in the room with thier partners and friend and-  
"Ridiculous! Of all the things! Rose! What do you have to say for yourself!?" Weiss shrieked as Ruby paled.  
"I'm sorry-  
"You _hurt_ my partner!"  
Pyrrha seethed as-  
 _"Ruby!_ You need to learn when enough is enough! What if you hurt Jaune!?"

Yang shouted as Jaune sighed as he figured now might a good time to speak his mind and follow Coco's advise as he took a deep breath. As he took a moment to compose himself as he decided to do something _completely_ foreign to him and stand up to a _group_ of women and-  
" _When we do **eventually** die I will speak of this moment. It has been an honor._" His shield said sarcastically as Jaune sighed.  
"No one's asking you he said as he began to speak."

* * *

On one had it went better than expected. Jaune calmly and _firmly_ told the girls that while he liked them he was not exactly looking for a committed relationship with _any_ of them. And that there were many times that they did things to him that he did not like. And did not want to be done to him and while he was forgiving he simply asked that they never do such things again. A calm simple request that was met with shock? As it looked like Coco was correct, that while they had been doing things he did not like it was more do due to _ignorance-_  
 _"Never attribute to spite what can be given just as easily be given to stupidity or ignorance."_ His shield said and Jaune was forced to agree. As the girls broke into three _seprate_ apologies as surprisingly Yang was the most vocal about not understanding that she had hurt him on the workbench and vowed on her life. Literally on hands and knees to never do it again.

Weiss on her part apologized profusely bowing repeatedly to him and assuring him that his name meant _nothing_ to her and she was interested in him for him nothing else, a good fact to know and Pyrrha...  
Pyrrha was sitting on Jaune's bed with him as the two sat alone in thier dorm as he prepared to _talk_ to her.

* * *

"I _want_ to be a hunter. It's my dream, its my goal in life and I _will_ do that no matter what, and if you have a problem with that then we can't be _anything_ more than partners. If _that._ " Jaune said swallowing loudly as Pyrrha gave him a curious look as her sharp emerald eyes glared at him as she sighed heavily.  
"Jaune. It's not that I _don't_ think you can be a hunter. I think you can be a _wonderful_ hunter. It's just-  
 _"Here it comes.'_ His shield said as Jaune grimaced.  
"Being a hunter is _dangerous_ Jaune. It's a very deadly job that most, people do not get to retire. Most huntresses do not live past thirty-five. And hunters have it worse. Most die in the late _twenties_ and I don't want you to die." Pyrrha said as-  
 **Honesty**. Bleed form her as Jaune sighed.  
"Pyr, I don't mind dying, if I can save someone that is."  
"That's the problem! I don't want you to just toss away your life for others! I mean... what if we have a family? I don't want our children to grow up without a father in the homes." Pyrrha said as-  
 **Guilt?** Washed off of her as Pyrrha was feeling _guilty?_ For some reason and-  
"I was lucky to have a father in my home. And even if I did not always treat him with the respect he deserved. I can not imagine letting my children grow up without one.' Pyrrha said as Juen grimaced "In for a penny?"  
"In for a pound." He thought as his reflection nodded.  
"Go for it." It said as Jaune took a deep breath.  
"Pyrrha. You said _in the house i_ f I do. I'm not saying I will date let alone marry you, what would you expect of me?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha flinched as she began to twiddle her fingers.  
"Well, I'd ask you to love me. To love our children. I would ask that you raise them to the best of your abilities and-  
"You said me? You would _only_ have me raise the children-  
"Absolutely _not!_ I would love my children and want to spend as much time with them as possible!'  
" _But?"_ Jaune asked sensing doubt as Pyrrha sighed.  
"Jaune I do not lie. I believe that there are things that people are better at. I believe that men are better at raising children then woman. I think it is their _calling_ to do so." Pyrrha said calmly as Jaune frowned and-  
 _"Hell at least she's honest about it."_ His shield asked as Jaune nodded.  
"I'll give her that, Pyrrha is not a lair." Jaune thoguht as he pressed forward.  
"What if I do not want to raise children?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha gained a curious look on her face.  
"Why would you _not_ want to? Jaune there is nothing wrong with raising a family. There is an _honor_ to staying home and making the home. A home is nothing without spirit and men give it that. There is no reason that you should fell adverse to do it if fact! It is an _honor_ to make a home.' Pyrrha finished with a beautiful smile and-  
"What if I don't want that?"  
He asked as Pyrrha grimaced as-  
 **Irritation.**  
"Why would you not?"  
Pyrrha asked as her voice gained a _sharp_ tone as Jakeptkepy his glare at her.

"What if I want to travel the world? Killing Grimm saving people? What then?"

"Jaune... I can not force you to stay home with the children, but I want you to. I want to have that, the _ideal_ life. I want to go out be a huntress, save people, fight monsters that no others can fight. And come home to smiling children and a happy husband every night."  
"You _just_ said fighting Grimm was _deadly._ Wouldn't it be bad it any parent fought them, not just me?"  
"Jaune I do not want to brag but I am s _pecial..._ I am blessed with incredible skill and talent that most others can not comprehend. I am not a huntress not out of wanting but of _duty._ I am her for _obligation."_  
 _"Obligation?"_  
"With power comes the responsibility to use that power to the benefit of others. I have been blessed with power and I must use that power to protect others without. I do not want to be a hunter. But it is my duty to save as many lives as possible." Pyrrha said as Jaune felt an odd level of respect come from her as he nodded once.

"I can see that, power is a strange thing. It is a blessing and a curse, Vernal used to tell me that-  
Jaune froze as more unpleasant memories flooded his head as-  
"Jaune? What's wrong?"  
"I...

"You said Vernal... Vernal was... a _sister?"_  
Pyrrha asked a worried look in her emerald eyes as Jaune shook his head.

"No... More like a _surrogate_ mother to me. She was... she was special...  
"Was?"  
"She's dead now."  
 **Pain. Sympathy**.  
"I am sorry, I am sure she died well," Pyrrha asked before Jaune tensed as he balled his first as one as he grits his teeth.  
"No. No, she _didn't_ die well Pyrrha. No one _ever_ dies well. They either die _quick!_ Or they die _slow!_ Painfully slowly alone and afraid asking why me? While you bleed out alone in the dark. But no one ever, and I mean ever! Dies well." Jaune said with a rare tone of anger as Pyrrah hugged him.  
Jaune froze as he felt his face pressed into his partner's breast as she hugged him.  
"I'm not mad at you-  
"You should be."  
"I'm sure you did all you could, her death was not-  
 _"I_ killed her!" Jaune said once before gasping as Pyrrha froze.  
"You killed her?"  
"I... I was too weak to save her and-  
"Jaune. Vernal is not a name I know. But if I ever met her and she was _half_ the woman you said she was she would not want you crying about her death."  
"I'm not-  
Jaune paused as he realized he was, in fact, crying as he sighed.  
"I'm sorry I just-  
"Don't be. I have _never_ lost a loved one in my life. So I will not pretend to know what it feels like to have someone ripped away from your life. Although I did almost cost my father his life... Do you wish to hear that story?" Pyrrha asked a pained smile came across her face as Jaune cocked his head wiping off his tears as Pyrrha grimaced.  
"You almost lost your dad?"  
"Oh yes, did you notice when you saw my father that he walked with a limp? You did not think that he always did have that limp did you?"  
 _"Been meaning to ask her about that."_ His shield said as Jaune nodded.  
"I did, I thought he was just having a sprang."  
"Oh no! Let me tell you a story of when I was little Jaune. When I was a young girl I... I was _not_ the biggest fan of men... especially my father.' Pyrrha said with a pained grimace as **Fear. Pain. Guilt**. Flooded her mind as Jaune sighed. "Really? _You_ didn't like men?"  
"Oh not at _all!_ I was quite the little _misandrist!_ If I do say so myself." Pyrrha said as she gave a small pained laugh as her eyes fell and she balled her fist.  
"Pyrrha?"  
"When I was young I _loved_ my mother. I emulated her completely I wanted to be just like her. I wanted to be a huntress just like her. I thought she was powerful, brave, noble and strong. And just like her, I wanted to be strong. It was _my_ dream.' Pyrrha said with a bitter voice as Jaune frowned.  
"Pyr?"  
"I did not like men Jaune. Not at all, I did not like anyone I saw as weak. I saw them as little more than a necessity rather than equals. I knew that we needed them to make more humans but besides that? I saw them as a burden. Most men in my life where either kept as little more than glorified pets or they worked in palaces that I knew what they were far too early for a child such as me."  
Pyrrha said with an off-kilter smile before sighing heavily.  
"My father married my mother when he was young. He met her as an armorsmith for a forge in Mistral. My mother claimed it was love at first sight when she saw him. And immediately asked him to marry her."  
"Did he accept?"  
"Of course _not!_ " Pyrrha said laughing as and odd true laugh from the girl who often hid her emotions so well as she tossed her head back and laughed openly.  
"He told her no and that unless she was there to get her armor fixed to leave his shop at once! He even threatened to call the police on her if she did not get off her hands and knees and did not stop disturbing his customers."  
"His? Did he own the shop?"  
"Oh yes! His family comes from a long line of armorsmiths. They have been in Mistral for years! But he is the last of them his parents only had one son, and all of his cousins and aunts were dead by then but! He kept thier smith shop open no matter what."  
"So he kicked her out and then what?"  
"Well, she came back."  
"To propose?"  
"No. To ask for an armor upgrade and for a date this time."  
"Did he say yes?"  
Jaune asked as Pyrrha grinned again.  
"No, and he said that if she asked him again he would file a restraining order on her."

"Your dad seems like a real... determined guy."  
"Oh, he was quite _resilient_ to my mother's advances. She was a prized huntress at the time and a Nikos woman always gets her way, according to her that is."  
Pyrrha said correcting herself quickly as to make Jaune not give her _that_ look as she sighed. "But in the end, a Nikos always got what they wanted. As it turns out my mother got injured quite a lot on her trips and she visited his store more and more until his Smith was the sole smith of the Nikos line. As she gave the man more advertisements and lien than he knew what to do with."  
"You dad sounds loaded.'  
"Oh, he is! Next, to Weiss's father, he is _the_ richest man on Remnant by himself! And well one day life changed."  
"Changed?"  
"The was a Grimm attack on the town my mother was visiting, she and my father were work acquaintances by then and on _somewhat_ amicable terms with one another him being thankful for all the money she gave his store and her trying to get him to marry her."  
"And then?"  
"The usual, town attacked by Grimm my mother defends them, but in her carelessness, she shows off gets struck down and has to be saved by my father."  
"He saved her?"  
"Sure did. He bashed! In the head of the Ursa charge her with a _power fist_ as he called it. A type of dust powered fist that he had been tinkering with and killed the Grimm saving my mothers life in the process."  
"And then?"  
"Well she kissed him and proposed again and in irritation, my father agreed to go on _one_ date with her if she would never ask again. And they did and...  
"And...  
"My mother is quite _persuasive_ when she wants to be. She somehow lured my father into her manor and well... nine months later my sister was born and they were married."  
"Sounds... _interesting.._ but why did you hate him?"

Jaune asked as Pyrrha scowled as she gripped her bed sheets.  
"I compared him to my mother. I saw her as strong selfless, undaunting. I saw him as weak, frail, and cowardly. I thought of how while mother spends her days killing monsters and saving people. He spent his _tinkering._ Alone deep in the protection of our house and away from _any_ danger. I saw it as weak and dishonorable it was no wonder I idolized her and nearly despised him."  
"You despised him for being a _tinker?_ "

"I despised him for being _weak._ In Mistral marital pride is very important even for men. If you do not do some, type of martial training or display _some_ level of prowess you are looked down upon. Even if you are providing a valuable service like armorsmithing you are _weak_. And Mistral culture _loathes_ weakness. And well on day things came to a head."  
"I don't know what causes me to snap but one day when I was four? I think? I can't remember much of that night but I finally decided I had enough. My mother was returning from a hunting trip and I decided to meet her halfway. I thought that I would meet my mom team up with her and we would leave my useless father behind and go off to become huntresses of tomorrow!"  
"That sounds like a _bad_ idea...  
"I was four. I was a _fool."_  
"What about your sister? Did she like how you hated your dad? Did she ever try to I don't know _correct_ you?"  
"She did not like it... I and she have never... seen _eye to eye_ but that is irrelevant. In the end, it ended up with little four-year-old Pyrrha alone lost in the middle of a rainstorm because I had to be a dramatic brat and left when it was monsoon season. In the end, I was lost, nowhere near my goal huddled up in the hollowed out remains of a lighting stuck tree. With my mother nowhere in sight, all my candy eaten and my clothes soaking wet leaving me cold hungry and scared and that was _before_ the Ursa came."  
"An _Ursa_ found you?"  
"A big one found me. And do you know what younger me did? Did she fight back? Did she glare at the monster in the night? Did she stand up to the beast at her door? Of course not! She cried! Oh, I cried and begged for my mother or well anyone _but_ my father to come to rescue me, I think the Ursa liked that, when it attacked I was sure to die."  
"But you either lived or you had a secret twin?"  
 _Whap!_  
"Ow! That hurt."  
"Don't be smart, or I _will_ put your mouth to _better_ use. The Ursa attacked me and gues who saved my life?"  
"Your father?"  
"Dead on. Using his first weapon he broke it's jaw apart in one strike!"  
"How the hell did he even find you?"  
"I was carrying my scroll for the games... I didn't want to be bored when waiting to meet my mother and he must have tracked me. After that the wounded _not_ dead Ursa. Got in one paw strike against my father running my father through. Stabbing him from the hip to the leg ripping out his guts and badly damaging his right leg in the process.'  
"Ouch. Sounds painful."  
"It was and I panicked. I cried and _cried,_ I apologized for being a _brat_ begging! The _goddess_ , the _sisters_ or the _three_ to save him-  
"You believe in the three?" Jaune asked oddly surprised as Pyrrha shook her head.  
"I knew of them but I am not religious. But I was desperate for help and in the end, no goddess came but my mother found him, unlocked his aura in a hail marry attempt that saved his life and took both of us to a hospital."  
"Wait for a second! You dad never took an aura test!? Aren't those mandatory?"  
"In Mistral men can get away without doing so under some conditions. And he met them it seems. Anyway, after that, I had an epiphany of what it means to be a hero."  
"A hero?"  
"I thought if my father who was _weak, frail_ and _pathetic_ could stand in front of an Ursa to protect me his ungrateful daughter alone without aura then I knew then and there what I needed to do. As I learned what it meant to have courage."  
 _"Courage?"_  
"Some people think that being strong requires bravado or power! But no, in my view only the _weak_ may be courageous. Only those that stand up to things magnitudes larger and stronger than them and _still_ refuse to move may be considered a true hero. And after a firm talking down from my mother I stopped hating my father and began to idolize him."  
 _"She did a full one-eighty! Whoo Hoo."_ His shield said sarcastically as-  
"And you respected him after that?"  
"Oh yes! Once I knew that he was not weak, and not just a coward content to live off the work of others I became quite the _daddy's girl_ for a while...  
She said blushing as-  
" _Oh, she's almost cute when talking about how she almost **killed** her dad! Almost."_  
 **"She was four."**  
 _"When we were four we ate cereal and dodged frying pans tossed by our mother **dearest!** We didn't endanger the lives of others now did we?!"_  
"And now you want to be a huntress?"  
"I need to be. If someone with no power like my father can stand up to Grimm alone then someone like me who was blessed with skill and ability has no choice. I am here to save lives and that is final." Pyrrha said taking a deep breath before glaring at Jaune.  
"Jaune. I do not think men should be hunters. I do not think _most_ women should be hunters. If I could avoid being here I would but I can not simply abandon my duty to help others so I am here. And while I do not think you should be here, as I am a firm traditionalist. I am a firm believer in _self-determination_. While I do not agree with your life choice if it is your choice as you par-  
"As your friend, I will support you," Pyrrha said as Jaune felt the genuineness form her as he gulped.  
"What about kids... if we had kids and one was a son-  
"I would _never._ Want any child of mine boy or girl to be a hunter."  
"What if they want to be?"  
"Then I would _discourage_ them."  
"What if it was their dream."  
"Then I would _still_ discourage them, but if it was ther calling, and they were determined to see it through to the end. I would support them as best as I could."  
"Would you love them?"  
 **Anger.**  
"Jaune. Did you just ask me if I would _love_ a son of mine?" Pyrrha asked a rare bout of real anger left her as-  
"No! It's just my mother-  
"I am _not_ her. I would love _all_ of our children equally. I would do nothing more than love them as I would do all of my children. Love them as much as I could no matter what.' Pyrrha asked as Jaune smiled as he felt it. It was small weak, and not at all powerful but it was there. There was a small bond between the two as Jaune smiled.  
"Thanks, Pyr... I needed to hear that-  
"No. _I'm_ sorry. I... I know that I can be pushy but please know that I do not want to cause you _undue_ stress." She said as Jaune sensed irritation? Comming from her as if she was not comfortable with what she was saying.  
"I know I have certain _interests,_ and I will pursue them with you. But! If you do not want me to do something you _must_ tell me. I can not know how you fell if you will not tell me. And if you do not tell me no I wil _l push_ ok?"  
Pyrrha asked as Jaune swore he felt irritation from her as he nodded once and yawned.  
"Ok. I promise."  
"Good. I do not want to do something without your consent."  
Pyrrha said as she pressed Jaune's neck with her hand-  
 **"Such a frustrating word.** " Pyrrha thought as Jaune felt a cold hand on his spine as she pushed him to bed.  
"Now let us go to bed it's late and Nora and Rin are somewhere," Pyrrah said as Jaune nodded wincing as he felt his crotch ache as he sighed and closed his eyes as he went to sleep.

* * *

 **"AND! WE! ARE! _LIVE!_ Jaune Vesperax! How the hell are you!? You ready to see Dagon yet!?"**  
Mink asked as Jaune shot up in the room that was not a room as he glared at the demon.  
 _"Mink!"_  
 **"You remember me! I'm touched!"**  
The _thing_ said in an unbelievably smug voice as she floated upside down her shining purple eyes shining in the light. As she flashed him a Cheshire smile as Jaune glared at her.

"Mink what the _hell_ happened to me!? I drank that damn drink that you said would not harm me!"  
 **"And it _didn't!_ You are _fine_ flesh rag! Even with your bleeding dick which is pretty fucking disgusting ok?" **

Mink asked turning her nose up to Jaune as he glared at her.

"Mink what the fuck happened to me!? I drank that damn elixir I felt like my body was ripped in half and now my semblance changed-

" **That was all the effect of Dagon's elixir! It remade you into a _much_ better version of yourself! You should be grateful."**Mink said as Jaune glared at her, not giving the demon and inch.

"Let me see what my level is, I want to know what the hell happened to me."

Jaune said glaring at Mink as she smiled warmly and-

"Mink!? WHAT THE _FUCK!?"_ Jaune screamed as the thing paused mid-flight as she cocked her head her perfect light caramel skin shining in the _nonlight_ of the room as she cocked her head.

" **What's the matter flesh rag? You seem a bit _irked._ " ** The _thing_ asked as Jaune glared at her.

"What's the matter?! For one! _NEO!_ How does she know about the gamer!?" Jaune asked as Mink gained an _evil_ grin as she showed of row after row of _far_ too many perfect blocky white teeth. As she began to chuckle.  
" **I was wondering when you would ask about that! Neo is just as she said! She's in the _Gamer!_ Just like-**

"What?! How!? When did she get into the _Gamer_ an-

" **About one day ago. She and I met up-**

" _How!?_ How did you two _ever_! And I mean _ever!_ Meet!?"

" **Now _that!_ Is a story for another day! I met the little ice cream girl and welcomed her into the _gamer_ with open arms! And now she is a registered player! Just like you!"** Mink said happily doing a circle mid-air as Jaune's mouth dropped.

"She's in the _Gamer?!"_

" **Sure is!"**

"What the _hell!_ Did she sell you!?"

Jaune asked as the thing began to shake her finer to him.

 _"_ ** _AH! AH! AH!_ That's _personal!_ I can't divulge my client's secrets to others! I won't do it to you and I won't do it for her! So to satisfy your curiosity let's just say me and her _work something out._ Ok?" ** Mink asked as Jaune was about to shout before a light bulb went off in his head as he began to laugh...

A low laugh left Jaune's mouth the ripped through his body as the human began to laugh small, a low chuckle turning into a chortle to a full laugh into an all our chortle as he began to toss his head back and laugh raucously as mink blinked in confusion.

 **"Flesh bag? You feeling _ok?_ You don't seem to good."** Mink asked as Jaune laughed so hard that tears fell from his face as he began to grin a full toothy smile as he glared at Mink.

"Mink! Don't you see! This is _Great!"_ Jaune said nearly breaking down in tears as Mink licked her teeth as the rare amount of pure **happiness.** Bleed out of Jaune as she cocked her head at him.

" **What's so great?"** The demon asked as Jaune laughed raucously for another minute unsettling her and _feeding_ the demon as he wiped tears from his face.

"Mink! I'm playing the Gamer! And Neo's playing the Gamer to! That means I have an _ally!_ It's like a couch co-op! We can play this game together and-

" **PFFFTTT! AHAHAHHAH! Oh my god! Oh! Holy crap! You! You! You are so _precious!"_**

Mink cried out as Jaune's mood _crashed_ in a pile of flame as his happiness bleed out as Mink rolled on the floor that was _not_ a floor as she laughed so hard tears fell from her face as Jaune froze.

"Mink... What's so funny-

" **You! That's what's so funny!"**

"What does that mean?"

" **It means that you actually think Neo is an _ally_ for you! That's _rich!_** "

"Mink... Neo is my _ally_ she-

" **Neo is _his_ ally! She doesn't give a shit about _you!_ Holy hell meat rag! Neo is _not_ your friend! She is in the _Gamer!"_**

"So am _I!_ And-

" **No! No! Let me _explain!_ You are in _your_ Gamer! Neo is in _her_ Gamer! It's completely different!"**

Mink said as Jaunes heart _froze_ as he began to hyperventilate.  
"What does that mean?" The human asked feebly as Mink grinned as she tasted the tantalizing scent of **fear** coming from the mortal as she licked her lips barring her fangs.

" **Jaune! Let me explain! You are in _a_ Gamer! Neo is in _her_ Gamer! You have your's she has her's! Jaune Neo is in her _own_ Gamer! Complete with her own _goals, items, weapons, items, and quests!_ That may or may _not_ be beneficial to you! In fact, Neo's quests might be _contrary_ to your own! Jaune she is in her _own_ custom Gamer! With everything from your plus! With the additional advantage of being _fully_ aware of her status and goals when she is awake!" **

Mink said as Jaune's mouth dropped as he began to quake, as a tremor of _terror_ filled his very _soul_ as he began to panic.

"But! But Mink! That's not fair!"

" **Really? Fair? Jaune come on. I've been saying this for the entire thing. Now come on! You have some _crisis_ to attend to!" **

Mink said as Jaune panicked flipping to his screen as-

 **Warning! _Four!_ New crisis detected! **

The screen said as Jaune began to panic.

" _Four!? Four!?_ Why the hell is it _four!?_ Crisis!?"

" **Becuase shit hit the fan! You've been screwing up!"** Mink said as Jaune glared up at the screen as he turned to the crisis screen as he saw the new warning icons as he saw the large warning yellow triangle with a red exclamation mark pop up.

 **WARNING! Four new crisis detected!**

 **Crisis one! _Ruby Rose! Red is passion!_ Crisis type _continual-_**

 _"Continual!?_ That means-

" **That means that the crisis _never_ ends! Until the end of the Gamer, it's here to stay!" **Mink said grinning ear to ear as Jaune panicked as he read the crisis.

 **"Your recent coitus with Ruby awakened her inner sexual desires! She is now _much_ more direct and will pursue you aggressively in an attempt to _break_ you. Rewards for every successful intercourse with Ruby that you are _not_ broken gain 5 will and 3 Dx and Ag! For every time you _are_ broken lose _double_ the amount of stats until zero. When that occurs catastrophic event _Game over._**

"Double!? I get double for having a _break!?_ "

 **"Them's the breaks! Now keep it up! You got a lot to get over!"** Mink said as Jaune paled as he began to truly _panic._

" **Crisis two through four! Neopolitan! Crisis code-**

 **!# $# &#& ^& *#^&#^#*^# 30% complete-**

"Mink?! What the fuck is this!? I thoguht you _fixed_ Neo's screen!" Jaune said as the demon truly began to grin as she began to grin.

" **I _did_ clean up Neo's screen! Why?" ** Mink asked innocently with a faux grin as Jaune glared at her.  
"Then what the _fuck_ is this! I can't read this! This is-

" **That! Is what it _should_ be!"**

"What?"

" **Neo's screen is displaying itself _exactly_ as it should."**

"How the _fuck!_ Is that exactly as it should!? Explain!?" Jaune demanded as she came to his level, locking her glaring topaz eyes to his as she gained a feverish grin.

" **Neo's _personal_ deal with me forbids me from revealing why her information is shown as such! Just know that her stats displayed like this is _not!_ A glitch of the system! Her stats are _perfectly_ fine!" **

"Mink!? How the hell can I react to crisis when I can't read what the hell they are!?"

" **Hmmn... it's almost like it's _unfair._ " ** Mink said as Jaune paled fist balling in anger as he looked at Ne's screen.

 **Crisis three. Crisis name ^! &#^ * Crisis description. !& ^*#^!* ^#*!^ *#^ !*(!^#*(!^(* #^# 6% Complete.**

 **Crisis four. Crisis name. ! & ^#*!^* ^!*#^!(&^#()#& Crisis description. $ $(!& *(!& (&!()#&!)&#)!&# 4% complete. ** The screen reas as Jaune almost cried.

"Mink... any of these crises can end me right?"

 **" Yup! You only need to fail one and-**

"My! Points! Put _ALL!_ Of my skill points into intelligence!" Jaune said aMInk blink owlishly.

" _ **All**_ **of them? You sure-**

"Yes! Put them all in!"

" **Jaune you have a _lot_ of skill points. Do you _really_ want to put them all into intelligence?"**

"Yes! Now do it!"

" **You haven't even checked your stats-**

"Mink! Just do it!"

Jaune shouted to the _thing_ as she waved her arms at him, as she rolled her eyes.

' **Ok! Ok! Let me pull up your new stats-**

" I don't care! I just need to calm down and destress and-

" **You need to keep your dick in your damn pants that's what you _need_ to do! I mean you are getting fucked and-**

"Mink. I need to ask you something." Jaune said interrupting her as Mink gave him his points as she grinned.

 **"Oh? You got another question for me? Ask away!'**

"Mink. When I talk to girls, sometimes I can't say _no_. Whenever I try I fell _cold chains_ wrap around me. What is that?"

Jaune asked as Mink's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

' **Finally! I've been waiting for you to ask me that! Jaune my _little smorgasbord_ of fear! I can't wait to explain the entertainment clause of your contract!"**

 _"Entertainment?_ What the hell is that?"

 **"Simple! When you agreed to play the gamer! You also got a bit _extra!"_**

" _Extra?_ What does that even mean!?"

" **It means that! You will gain a _bonus!_ Upon your successful completion of the Gamer!"**

" _Bonus?"_

" **Yup! If you succeed _and!_ Since you _bought_ the entertainment clause! Upon your victory, you shall be granted _immortality!_**

Mink claimed as Jaune balked.

"I'll become _immortal!?"_

 **"Sure will! Assuming you do succeed death will never so much as _breathe_ on you!"**

"I... That's amazing!"

" **Right!? But don't worry! If you do win the price for you immortality which is _sperate_ from your soul! By the way-**

"Separate!? You already took my soul what else did you steal from me!?"

" **Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I didn't _steal_ anything! You _sold_ it to me! As to what it is, well... ****Simply put. We stole your _consent."_**

"You took my _consent?"_

 **"Yup! You sold your _consent!_ To gain the entertainment package! From now on _whenever!_ A member of the _opposite_ sex approaches you with a romantic intention you _must!_ Say yes! You can _not_ say no! You will _always_ consent to any _romantic_ overture from a member of the opposite gender _Period!"_  
**

"But! That's not right! I've said no to women before and-

" **You have the _stalwart! Trait_ That means you will never! Under any and all circumstances do or act in a way that goes against your own code! That trait is the _only_ thing keeping you from being a total sex slave! BUT! Unfortunately for you! Only an Arc has a code. A Vesperax has no code Jaune. You don't really have a guiding code beyond living? Meaning! Your life will only have the values that you give it, and until you get a new code have no consent." **Mink said as Jaune felt his blood run cold and-

"Mink... What can I do? How bad _is_ my situation here?"

Jaune asked in a tired voice as the demon gave a low chuckle floating down to the floor that was _not_ a floor. Her large oversized burning white cowboy boots settling down effortlessly without making a sound as she grinned.

 **"Well let's see! You have not one, not two but _four_! New crisis placed against you, not including the ones that are already there! You have _another_ player in the Gamer that is at _best!_ A dangerous comrade, and at worst actively working against your best interest. Who is not only working for her own goals she can put her _full_ mind behind her Gamer as she _keeps_ her memory in your world. Also! Your stress!"**

"My stress? What about it?"  
" **It's getting up there! Jaune stress is _very_ important in the Gamer! You have to keep it under control! If it gets to one hundred? Well, I won't spoil anything but then the fun begins! And seeing how the other _you_ in the Gamer is a victim of abuse, has a partner that want's to _beat_ you and let's be honest. She takes your consent with a grain of salt but! You can't even say no to her! Until you make a code for _you,_ it's looking pretty grim! Now take a break and check your stats. I'm not going to keep you long today." Mink said bowing to the open-mouthed Jaune as his stats popped up in front of him. **

**"Name Jaune Arc. Stats"**

 **Stat sheet.**

 **Str: 59**

 **Wit: 26**

 **Charisma: 47**

 **Charm: 32**

 **Intellect: 1+3**  
 **Vitality: 132**

 **Will: 122+ 20 due to stubborn trait + 10 due to Martyr trait.**  
 **Dexterity: 173**

 **Deception 29**

 **Agility 125**

 **Perception 51**

 **Luck: 50**

"I have a plus?"

 **"Yup! Sure do! You just got over two hundred intellect and you _flipped_! It! Congratulations meat sack!" **

The demon said as Jaunebalked as he definitely _felt_ smarter and-

' **Check it out! You have some warning!"** Mink said pointing to a blinked red light that had a massive exclamation mark on it as Jaune gulped and clicked on it.

 **WARNING! Hostile presence detected! Another player as successfully completed a quest against you! Player name Neopolitan Quest completed #^# &#* *& Effect _rooted._ **

"What does this mean?"

 **"Whenever another player attacks you or succeeds in a quest against you it will appear here! Now check out your relationship screen! I'll think you like what you see."** Mink said as Jaune gulped as he scrolled down to his personal screen.

 **Relationship screen Jaune Arc.**

 **WARNING! _SEVERE_ NEGATIVE TRAIT REQUIRED! Trait name _Paramour_. **

**Jaune Arc. No inventory changes.**

 **Pyrrha Nikos bond up! Bond type _trust_ bond rank one. **

**Coco Adel! Bone established! Bonde type care. Bond rank one.**

 **Yang Xiao-long bond established! Bond type trust. Bond rank one.**

 **Neopolitan bond rank up! Bonde type ^ &$#! Bond rank $**

 _" **Figures."** _Jaune thought as Neo's information was still obfuscated as he looked onward.

 _"Paramour?_ The hell is that?"

 **"That! Is a _severe_ negative trait! So long as you have the paramour trait you will become _quite!_ The Cassanova!"**

Mink said as Jaune grimaced not wanting to press as he saw something else that caught his eyes.

 **Lust level 47**

"Lust?"

" **AH! That is your lust meter! Don't worry about it. As long as it's below 50 your all good! But if it goes above fifty. You will gain plus three points to Charisma and Will but minus two to intellect per lust point over fifty."**

Mink said as Jaune saw the bs but easy enough to describe it as he -

 **Kinks-**

"kinks? You want to explain that"

" **Simple! This is your _relationship_ screen! Think of it like stats for sex! Where negative and positive traits are divided into Kinks, Fetishes, and _afflictions."_**

 **Kinks Open. You have no innate sexual preference.**

 **Bottom. You are learning how to be more passive and open to suggestions during intercourse.**

 **May not be a cunning linguist. You are rather apt at...**

 **Afflictions!**

 **Warming new afflictions gained!**

 **Submissive Rank 3**

 **Rooted rank 1**

"What the hell are afflictions?"

" **Think of negative traits that others have _forced_ on you. These afflictions are ones that others have _put_ on you. All afflictions have ranks from one to ten. As long as they are under five you are good. If it get's over five? Well, that will get interesting."**

Mink said smirking as Jaune sighed.

"So what now? What's next?"

" **Next? You got big things coming up Jaune! It's time for you to get your act together and get ready! You are outgunned, and outmanned! Another player has a bounty on you! You have to find a code to abide by as soon as possible! Oh! And just by looking at the charts! it's about to see a _breach!"_**

"The hell is a breach?"  
Jaune asked as the demon grinned evily.

" **Just you see! In less than a week! You are about to be in hot shit! No spoilers but I'd buckle up if I where you cause it's about to get _ugly."_**

* * *

 **AN: Welp! There it is! Another day another chapter of Game on! This time we see Coco help our boy out with a talk about consent! Not that Jaune has any... What else did Mink screw him over on!? Well, we will find all that out! The next three chapter are the opposite of this, a bit less sex, a _whole_ lot more death and explosion! And in three chapters we have the BREACH! So look forward to that and thank you for reading!**

 **PS. If you like my stories I'm doing a bit of an experiment. You see since I have a lot of interdimensional chicanery going on in the fic I decided to pair! Game on with another one of my stories! From now on Game on and** **s/12639058/1/Bastion Will be paired! Thes two stories will _directly_ affect one another! SO if you like my writing check it out! Its a bit darker than Game on I don't know how. But it's fun! If you like suicide squad and RWBY check it out!**

 **"PSS. Did you know Game on almost was not a thing? Well, it wasn't! You see when I dropped Game on I had two! Ficks I was working on! Both new take to old genres! This was the gamer and the other fic was a time travel one like Not this time fate, or live die repeat, along those lines! And while Game on won out I have the first chapter of the time travel fic all done and gathering dust so! Since I'm writing this on June 28, 2018, tomorrow is my birthday! To celebrate I'm dropping that time travel fic so if you like me and you like time travel? Stay tuned for falls. Comming soon!**

 **PSSS Don't expect much updates on the time travel one til my other fic work out. Until next time Jaune Torchiwck is next, and boi! is that going to be a chapter to talk about! Until then thanks for reading and have a good day.**

 **Next chapter. S.L.U.T.**

* * *

 **Omake. Darkest Remnant part 15. The hateful Stars.**

Life, life was not fair.

 _FISHT!_

"Behind you!" Jaune yelled as the crusader sliced a man or more importantly what was _once_ a man in half. As the glowing eerie eldritch _husk_ fell apart under his sword.

 _BANG!_

Ren shot another _husk_ in its face, blowing it apart in a moment as-

 _"GRAH!"_

 _"Good boy!_ " Tai yelled as Zwei tore apart a malignant infected horse, ripping the cursed things jugular out as it broke inot green dust and-

"I Call on the light to save and watch over us!"

Velvet cried the _Vestal_ healing the heroes as all hell broke loose. It was supposed to be an _easy_ quest. Go to the Weald explore three infected corpses for medicine and go home. Nice. Simple. Clean. And then _it_ happened. A star fell from the sky as some type of _glaring, hateful_ tear from the cosmos fell into the Hamlet landing on the property of the Miller. And Oscar being the _naive noble_ that he is and despite! Ren's objections had to go check it out. As the heroes departed into the farmstead where they met them...

The _husks_ as Jaune had so _ineloquentl_ y but accurately called them were once farm hands, scarecrows, and horse of the mill turned _wrong._ They had been infected by some type of cosmic affliction, an otherworldly malady had come to find them in this short time as their skin was the color of ash and thier bodies radiated an unearthly green light. As the four heroes and one _NPC_ soon found themselves surrounded cut off from the Hamlet as the husk rose from the ground no matter how many they killed they just kept coming. As the five prepared to make a mad dash back to the Hamlet-

"Stay with me." Velvet said gripping Oscar close as the reanimated malignant corpse stood tall and walked forward with an unearthly step Oscar gulped as he thought that no matter what happened, _Ruin, had come to his family..._


	16. SLUT

**AN: WHOA! New day new chapter! It's three fourteen AM California time when I'm doing this and boy! Is this chapter a doozy! In this chapter we have the long await Jauen comeback! Things start o go Jaune' way! He and Mink become _friends_ and Jaune gets his plan! This chapter has a lot of plot and some fighting! we get to see Iron wood and a twist! With his entourage so stay tuned and also! Rember Mink is a DEMON. She is not on Jaune's side nor is she against him. She is _strictly_ for herself. And while she may work _with_ Jaune from time to time she is only in it for herself so remember that about her character. ALSO! We got _cover art!?_ From the lovely Kenjispringfield who did a fantastic job with this stories art! So happy go check him out on deviant art! Give him all the love! _MWHA!_ Until then? Enjoy this chapter of "Game on" **

**PS. I'm _not_ afraid to go there**

* * *

"Mink this is _ridiculous!"_ Jaune yelled as the daemon nodded sagely. Her bright pink eyes shining in the anti-light of the chamber they used for their meetings as she grinned in her oddly passionate but uncaring fashion.  
" **Hey, I never said it would be fair, just you know."**  
The daemon clarified as the mortal glared as Jaune ground his teeth.

"I know that but this is ridiculous! I have three! Not one! Not two! But _three!_ Crisis that I can not do anything to counter effectively! I just learned that my consent is nonexistent-  
 **"Unless you _do_ get a code."**  
 _"Unless_ I get a code which I lost!"  
" **Oh yeah. Remember that? You put up one _helluva_ fight! If I do say so myself. And I do." **

" _Mink_!"  
" **Why are you yelling at _me!?_ What makes you think I can help you?"**

 _"You_ are the one who put me in this damn mess! So you are the one most able to fix it for me? Arent' you!?" Jaune asked as the demon smiled in her unnervingly off-kilter manner at him as she gave him a light giggle.

 **"Correction! _You_ put _you_ into this mess! Don't blame me! You signed the contract-**  
"You _tricked_ me!" Jaune shouted as the demon looked like she had been struck.  
 **"Did not! You signed this of your own _free_ will and with full! Full knowledge of what you were getting into! So don't get blaming me that shit's gone wrong! And you are looking at a possible Game over before you finished the first quest!"**

 _"Mink!_ This is too much! How can I get out of this!?" Jaune asked as the thing smiled at him. Stretching her face out to inhuman proportions and smiling in a way that made Jaune's hairs stand on edge.  
 **"Well! You need to fix that your self! Remeber that the Gamer is unfair! But is never! Ever! _Impossible!_ Sure things look bad! But there is _still_ a way out of this! If you can see it for yourself that is.**' Mink said as Jaune began to panic. His chest shook and heaved as he felt an incredible tightness well up inside of him. It was like a metal wrench was on his chest as he felt his blood boil and his pulse quicken as all hope seemed to leave him as-  
" **Don't panic. Think about this. It's like it said, things are bad but this is not a game over. Use your head. You can do this, just _think._** _"_ Jaune's inner voice said as he took a deep breath and calmed his breathing. As he steadied his chaotic rough haggard breathing. As his inner voice spoke to him, as he took a deep breath silencing all transgressing and unneeded thoughts in his head as he sat down Indian style putting his hands together and started to _think-_  
" **Huh? Whatca doing meat bag? You meditating or something?"** Mink asked as her human began to sit down on the floor that was _not_ a floor, resting his ass that _was_ an ass. _Hehe._ On the shining glowing white ground as he began to squint his face in concentration as-  
" **Oh? _Determination_? Is that _Incredulity_ that I am tasting? Why so mad meat-**  
 _"Quiet.'_ Jaune said simply not opening his eyes or giving Mink _any,_ emotional reaction besides a minor fleeting bit of irritation as he meditated on the floor that was not a floor. **"Um excuse me-**  
 _"Quiet_ ," Jaune said again not opening his eyes as he resited on the floor as Mink began to growl.

" **You did _not_ just tell me to-**  
"Yes, I did. I told you to be quiet so be _quiet."_ Jaune replied curtly not giving Mink a bit! Of emotions besides-  
" ** _Pity!?_ Are you really pitying me?! Listen-**  
"What part of _quiet_ are you not hearing?"  
Jaune asked as Mink's chocolate skin was suddenly bumped up by a thick red vein and-  
"I got it!" Jaune said suddenly as he clapped his hands together as Mink growled.  
 **"You got _wha_ t Meatbag? It better be a better attitude or else you-**  
"Mink. I am me right?"  
Jaune asked the daemon with an honestly curious look as the demon froze as her previously angry glare left for a confused one as she stopped.  
" **What do you mean _I_ am me?"**  
"I mean, _besides_ the obvious difference between me and him, is the Jaune here for all intents and purposes me?" Jaune asked as the demon lost her anger and nodded briefly.  
 **"For all intents and purposes yes. He's you."**  
 _"Minus_ the child abuse?"  
 **"Minus that and ther running away part yeah. Why?"**

"Because if so I have a _plan_ ," Jaune said as a grin came over his face, as he showed Mink his pearly white teeth flashing his canines to her as-  
 **New Main quest added!**  
Jaune's screen flashed up as Mink gagged.  
" **What?! What are you doing-**  
 **New main quest added! Quest name, _Gather the witnesses!_ 0% complete**

Popped up as Mink blinked twice at it before she begna to smile.  
" **So... It looks like you are finally playing _smart_ and not hard?"** Mink asked as a slow nod came over her face as Jaune grinned.  
"Sure am, I got to admit! You _almost_ had me, Mink! I was _there!_ Right about to break! But, after taking a second to calmly and rationally think about it. While my situation might _seem_! Like it's hopeless in reality I've never been in a _better_ position in the entire gamer!"

Jaune said pumping his fits as Mink began to smile wickedly.

" **Really? Do go on Jaune? I'm curious to see what took you from the brink to the top! Tell me! What's your big _plan_?"** Mink asked as Jaune slid his fingers across the screen as Jaune pulled up his mission screens as a manic grin came over his face as his fingers began to fly across the screen. "Mink tell me, can I _prioritize_ a mission? Like can I make multiple but have only! One be the main focus of the entire tree?"  
Jaune asked his finger flew across the input keyboard as Mink's girn only doubled as she tasted, **Control. Power** and best! Of all **Hope.** Form the boy as she licked her lips.  
" **Well not usually, all missions are given equal importance so normally you can't prioritize them _but!_ I might be able to make an exception if you give me a good enough reason that is!"** Mink said letting her long serpentine tongue flickered out as Jaune smiled.  
"Good. Because here's the plan." Jaune said as he began to finally put in his first missions as Minks eyes began to raise in equal parts shock and surprise, as she read the first mission from the boy.

 **Mission one. Act extremely more submissive towards Pyrra. Go along with almost, whatever! She suggests so long as you do not believe your life _or_ dignity is in danger.**

 **"Act _more_ submissive? Meat bag you feeling ok?"** Mink asked with a slight, edge of concern as she began to wonder if the Gamer had been affecting Jaune negatively and if his mind was starting to get. Not that she cared but-  
 _"Nope!_ I want him to act more submissive to her! He needs! To let Pyrrha take the reins and _not!_ Question her in the relationship."

" **Jaune?! Are you feeling ok? Have you hit your head on something?"**  
Mink asked a nervous tone in her voice as Jaune's manic smile only grew in proportions.  
" _Nope!_ Not at all! I'm perfectly sane!" Jaune said as Mink frowned.  
" **Jaune. She's abusive! She doesn't like your voice, she _barely!_ And I do mean _barely!_ Tolerates your opinions! She takes your dreams, your entire reason! For existance with a grain of salt at best! And she got pissed off when you said you would need to act with _consent!"_** "That's why I need to act _more_ submissive to her!" Jaune said as Mink blinked owlishly at Jaune now fully, understanding that Jaune had lost his mind and-  
" **Wait. Hold up. How the hell is this going to work. I'm confused, enlighten me! If you will, my decaying friend."** Mink said as Jaune bowed? To her as she began to grin.  
 _"Simple_. It's like this, I'm going to have me act more submissive to Pyrrha to _deal_ with her."

" **I don't want to be _that!_ Interdimensional daemon but when you try appeasement it almost never works and-**  
"Oh, I'm not trying to appease her! I'm going to _trap_ her!" Jaune said as Mink tasted **power** and **control** combined in a _wonderful!_ Confluence of **smugness** as she licked her lips and shivered.  
" **Go on...**  
"Simple! _Watch."_  
Jaune said as he put two more missions on the screen. **Mission two. Get much, close to Velvet and Coco, while making bridges with Ruby, Weiss, and Yang**. **Mission three. Become much closer to Blake, and get both! Sets of girl to become much closer to you.**  
"Don't you see!?"  
" **No. I actually don't, how is this going to _trap_ Pyrrha?"**  
"Simple Mink. Pyrrha wants to be in a BDSM relationship. The other me does not want to be in it. Pyrrha is behaving abusively and unhealthy. And any! And I do mean any relationship especially! One's like the type she's pinning after are based on trust and respect! Something she is not! Willing or able to do well, so I _must_ act submissively towards her!"

 **"Becuase... I'm assuming you have a reason for doing this damn suicide mission besides ah _fuck it?"_**

"Easy, you see Pyrrha is abusive."  
 **"I can see."**  
"Blake and Coco and the reso of the girls as far as I can tell are _not_ abusive."  
 **"I see go on."**  
 _"And!_ Coco said specifically! That she would protect me from other women! She said she would _sort them out_ if they tried too much and I'm assuming Blake and the other girls will also act the same way!"  
 **"So you are acting submissive towards Pyrrha because?"**  
"So she _fails,"_ Jaune said as a downright _evil_ look came to his face as for a moment Mink believed she was in the presence of another of her own kind and not a mere mortal. As Jaune's grin only grew and grew as Mink gulped.  
 **"Really...**  
"Yes! The plans simple, Pyrrha has _no_ boundaries. And she wants to push mine! Blake and Coco won't do that! So! When I act more submissively towards Pyrrha, she's just going to _push!"_  
 **"Ok...**  
"Then! When she pushes! And pushes! And since I can't! Say no she will eventually push too far!"  
 **"And that's a good thing?"**  
"It's _perfect!_ She'll push me too far and in the end, she will hopefully hurt him!"  
" **You _want_ to be hurt!? Are you sure you are not a masochist?"**

Mink asked now convinced Jaune had lost his last marbles not that he mad many of them to begin with as the boy began to nod rapidly to her. "Listen! Eventually, she pushes too far. She hurt's me. I tell Blake and or Coco. _They_! Sort her out, maybe even fight her. In the end, they either win! And I'm free or! They lose and Pyrrha wins. Either way she! Looks like the jerk, and other me will have a perfect reason to leave her!"

The mortal said smiling ear to ear as the demon nodded her head to him.  
 **"So you want to give her the opportunity to fail. Let her abuse you so when she does! Eventually push you too far and hurts you, the other you will go seek help from your female friends. That will expose her for being the abusive person she is and will kick her out of a relationship with you?"**  
" _Yes!_ Even better it will cement me with Coco, Velvet, and Blake or any other girl! This plan is foolproof! It either ends in Pyrrha going too far, ousting herself losing it all! Of her social status and making me the victim and-  
" **I get it. The ole give them enough rope-**  
 _"And they'll hang themselves with it,"_ Jaune said with a truly demonic grin as Mink glared at him.  
 **"So you are going to use the girls against the others?"**  
"Exactly. I thought that not being able to act with consent was terrible but now? It's my strongest asset, I have the other me act submissive and if! A girl goes too far Coco, Blake or Velvet will sort them out, and if I'm lucky! The rest of the girls will help as well! Removing a potential dangerous harem member and keeping me safe in the process."  
 **"Pretty clever! I like it! Now, what else is there? After all of that, I'm _thirsty_ for more!"**  
Mink said almost salivating as Jaune went back to his screen.

"What I'm doing next! Is where things get _fun!_ You see Pyrrha is what I like to call an _unpredictable variable._ She will either sort herself out and become a loving and _consensual_ harem member. Or! She oversteps herself and gets banned. Either way, she is an _X_ factor that either needs to be controlled or _expunged._ " Jaune said ina bone chilly manner that made Mink shiver.  
" **Dear god you _taste_ good,**" Mink said drolling as Jaune sighed.

"It's just like Coco said. Most of these girls are _good_ people. They don't want to hurt _me_ but they are inexperienced and will make mistakes. I shouldn't be mad at them for that right? So I figured I can give them a _chance_ and if it works out? _He_ will have a loving harem." Jaune said taking a deep breath as he _yawned_.  
"Going on. I need to fight _smart_. The Gamer is trying to work against me but! The very _nature_ of itself allows me to see it's weakness!"  
 **"And that would be?** "  
"The Gamer like you said is _never_ impossible! No matter what it throws at me there is always an out! As long as I can stay calm, be rational and _think!_ About it, I can win." Jaune said as he typed in his last mission.  
 **Mission four. Survive.**  
Jaune typed in as Mink clapped her hands slowly.  
 **"Good job meat bag! I'm glad you are thinking straight!"**  
"Me too. But I must ask you a question Mink?"  
" **Oh? And that is, you know I am _honor bound_ to answer truthfully right?"**  
"Yes. I need to know do you care if I _win_ the Gamer?"  
" **Do I care**?"  
"Do you want me to win?"  
 **"I have _no_ horse in that race! If you win? _I_ win! If you lose? _I_ win! Either way, I win."**  
"Good. So you do not mind if I win?"  
" **Well I would _like_ to see you lose, I don't _mind_ if you win no."**  
"So you are not trying to make me lose?"  
 **"I won't make it easy for you."**  
"But you won't make it impossible?"  
" **For one no, that doesn't make sense, why would I do that? A game is no fun if you know the ending, on the other hand,** **I can't. I can only infect a minor changer on the Gamer, as a direct change and I can only do that _once."_**  
"A minor change?"  
" **I can inflict a minor change to any! Other players stats, not yours. But I can only do that once."** Mink said as Jaune nodded.

"Ok. But I want to talk to you, Mink...

 **"Oh? And what does my questing mortal wish to know?"**

"Do you hate me?"

" **Jaune. I don't hate you. I have _nothing_ against you personally."**

"Then are you willing to make a _deal?"_

" **Oh!? Another deal let me get out a contract-**

"No not like that I want an _agreement_ between the two of us," Jaune said as the demon put away the half summoned paper dismissing it in a burst of purple fire as she blinked owlishly.

 **"Go on... What _agreement_ do you wish to work out?"**

"Mink. You want emotions right? The stronger the better?"

' **Yes. I eat them. So do a lot of your audience. Why?"**

"I want to make an agreement unofficially! With you. I'll bring you _nourishment_ I'll make the other _me_ go emotional but! I want some _help_.'  
" **Help? Define _help_ for me, so I know what I'm dealing with here."**

"Simple. I'll make sure, he dose things that will _feed_ you and make the Gamer more interesting for you in return you give me a bit of... _wiggle room."_

" **Wiggle room?"**

"I know that you can't stop me from winning and you don't _mind_ if I win so how about this. You say I have fans? If you can give me some _boons_ form my _fans_ and if you do this I can feed you. Our relationship does not need to be _hostile_ Mink. We can work together in a way that so that we _both_ benefit. Doesn't that make sense?"

Jaune asked as Mink nodded her head as she rocked her chocolate skinned face up to shining her shiny purple eyes glaring at him like piercing daggers before she nodded.

" **So you want us to be _copasetic_ with one another eh?"**

"Yes. I'm not benefiting from you screwing me but! You don't _lose_ for me winning. Help me win and I'll bring you _food._ "

" **Hmmm... Bold. Risky. Innovative... I like it!"**

"You do!?"

" **Sure do. But be warned! I'll toss you a _bone_ or to but! I'm going to have some _fun_ with you in the process. You are nearing the end of the first quest and the gamer is going to start playing _hardball_ with you so be warned!" **  
"Good. Becuase this is only the beginning. The Gamer want's to play hardball? Well, let's play _hardball..._

* * *

When Jaune woke up the next day it was with a sharp! Energy, as his rich cerulean blue eyes shot up as his body pulsed with a manic energy. As he extricated himself from Pyrrha death grip as he fled out of his bed as his mind went out into overdrive. " **How could I overlook this!? It's so simple!"** Jaune thought as he went into the bathroom. As he walked to the bathroom he took brief notice of his _slightly_ changed room. Nora and Ren slept calmly in thier own beds. Nora slept as calm and as peacefully as her waking self-dressed in her pink sloth pajamas. Ren in his _three_ times oversized green pajama pants and shirt with his triple ringed green nightcap tightly wrapped around his head.

As Jaune slunk past them he looked to his sleeping partner dress in her _beautiful_ pink nightgown that made his heart _thump!_ As her beautiful goddess like form slumbered. Over her on his bed hung his new assault rifle and pistol. The nongauss variants named _Barry_ and _El Diablo._ The last one was Ruby already pissed that Jauen got his guns without her had _demanded_ Jaune name his pistol with her advice. As now _Barry_ and _El Diablo_ hung over his bed where a small brown shelf was now nailed in the wall. This shelf carried all of his _special_ ammo that Zach had given him. All his armor piercing, anti-personnel, incendiary, shock and freezing rounds sat lazily over his bed, and his explosives the _illegal_ ones at least laid under it in his _bag_. As he slinked into the bathroom as he looked into the mirror hands shaking and-

 _"So we doing it?"_  
His reflection asked as Jaune nodded.  
 _"Sure are."_  
" _Great. Who are we picking?"_  
"Who do you _think?_ We have two options." Jaune said as he began to brush his teeth as his reflection sighed as it nodded.  
 _"Sure, sure. Lets jsut pic smart ok?"_  
"You know it," Jaune said as he slid off his clothes stepping into the shower as his plan _began_.

* * *

Jaune was _not_ what you might call a _stealthy_ individual. Not that he was just bumbling around like some kind of ogre he was far to lithe for that but whenever Jaune was trying to hide something it was clearly evident to all who were around him. As all of his friends watched the short boy squinting over his morning food, a steaming plate of bacon and toast that Ren had spent the last few minutes trying to swipe a slice only to gain a quick _whap!_ Of a hand form, Jaune followed by a firm glare form Nora that made him shrink away into his own corner of the table and-  
 _"Blake."_ Jaune finally said breaking the silence as the cat girl shot up.  
"Yes!?" The cat faunus said blushing slightly her cat ears flickering under her bow as she nearly spit up her orange juice her mind racing a hundred words per second wondering why the hell her crush and potential mate? Called her name and-  
"Blake I _need_ you."  
 **Shock.**  
 **Fear. Panic. Confusion.**  
All emanated from the table as all the girl's mouths dropped as Blake looked ready to teleport away and-  
"You need _me?!_ For what-  
"I need you to do me a favor. This is _important."_ Jaune said in his most serious tone as Blake's blush left her face as she gained a severe look in her face the former blush disappearing in a moment as she stood up firmly and nodded.  
"What do you need?" Blake asked as-  
"Jaune, _whatever_ favor you would ask of _Blake_. I am _quite_ confident that I can do equally as well if not _better.'_ Pyrrha said with a sharp tone as she enunciated the words Blake and better as the Spartan warrior glared at the faunus girl who returns her baleful glare with a withering one of her own as Blake clammy walked over to Jaune. Her amber eyes never leaving Pyrrha as she practically growled at her. The faunus walking with the preternatural grace her kind was known for as she walked straight past Pyrrha to Jaune as she turned to face her crush as her face brightened to the tenth degree. Puttin on a far to warm smile to irk Pyrrha and-  
"Blake I need your assistance."  
Jaune said standing up and dropping to one knee as-  
 **PANIC.**  
Pure **panic** came from every girl beside Nora as it looked like Jaune was _proposing!?_ To Blake and-  
"Jaune?! W-  
"Balke Belladonna. I Jaune Vesperax have a favor to ask you."  
"Favor? What kind of favor-  
"My mom liked to beat me as a child," Jaune said as Blakes' mouth clenched up faster than a cat avoiding the rain as her face became stony as Jaune went on...

* * *

" _Well on the one hand. We just told our entire backstory. On the other hand! I don't know how you plan on keeping your friends and I'll use that word loosely from taking a personal journey to kill your mother dearest."_

 ** _"Our_. She's our mother, don't forget that. For everything she's done she is and will _always_ be our mom."** Jaune thought in his head as his reflection sighed. To be fair it was not a straightforward story to tell as for the second? Time ever he felt **Hate**. Coming from Ruby as she actually broke her milk glass from gripping it too hard.

 _"At least she has aura. That glass could be a nasty cut otherwise."_ His reflection said as Jaune saw the seething gazes from his friends? That was the word for them. Or well for Ruby who looked almost ready to cry, as she barely kept her fave together thinking **"Be strong Ruby! Do it for Jaune! Remember! Girls _don't_ cry!"** As Jaune looked to Yang who had actually crumpled her cafeteria tray as her eyes bled fire, to Weiss who had the most even look in her crystal eyes that while it betrayed no emotion was colder than the ice peak of Atlas, as Pyrrha was gripping his shoulder so hard he was afraid it would break and-  
"Jaune. Why did you tell me this?" Blake asked with a pained look on her face as-  
"Blake. I lost my families respect. I lost my name. I lost _everything-_  
"You didn't!"  
Ruby shouted as Jaune grimaced ignoring her as he went on.  
"I want to get my honor back. You asked me what I wanted to do with my life? And this is it. I need your help to do that though. Will you help-  
 _"Yes._ Whatever you need just ask."

"I want my honor back. I'll never be an Arc again but I want to gain their respect that's why I need you to be my _observer."_  
"Your observer?"  
"Blake. You know me. You know me better than anyone else in Beacon."  
 **Joy. Shock. Anger.**  
" _Looks like the redheads aren't too happy to hear that."_  
"I need you to vow this here and now. You will look on me knowing me better than all others, and witness me take the _Vesperax code." J_ aune said giving Blake a second to adjust as he felt her look down on him with an increasing level of worry as Jaune gulped.  
"I want my honor back. I want to get it back. To that end, I pledge to be the best hunter I can ever be. I will never shrink from my duty, I will _never_ back down from a fight. From this day to my last day at Beacon I promise to dedicate my entire tot he saving of lives."  
"My _entire_ existence will be devoted to the saving of others. I will do everything in my power to save the lives of those around me and will not take one step backward in that goal. I will never back down, I will never run away. As long as there is one life to be saved I will save it."  
"But what about _your_ life?" Blake asked in a clam even voice that had a hint of metal in it as-  
"It's _forfeit_. My life is irrelevant in this quest, I am here to save others if I did _I_ die." Jaune said with grim finality as-

"Jaune! You can't-  
" _Fine._ I accept that."  
 _"Blake!?_ What are you-  
"Will you also carry on the punishment should you, as the observer at the end of the four years find that I am wanting will you carry out the punishment for failing as it has always been?"

"What is the punishment?"  
 **"The hell are you talking about!? Read my mind! What's the punishment? If it's reasonable blink _twice!_** " Blake thought as Jaune blinked twice.  
"Fine. I'll carry out the punishment as it is done."  
"Take your sword and put it to my _throat_ ," Jaune said as Blake froze for a moment before nodding as she took out _Gambol Shroud_ and placed it's black blade to his jugular. "I will carry out the punishment."  
 _"Good._ If I am found wanting you will end my life, taking my head from my shoulders and placing it on my family's front door."  
"I _will_ take your head and put it on your family front door!?"  
Blake asked as her mouth dropped as Jaune nodded rising to his feet faster then he coudl narrowly avoiding Pyrrha' grasping hand as he went to Ren.  
" _Ren."_  
 _"Yes!"_  
"You are my best male friend. I need to know will you act as my other observer?"  
"Yes!"  
"Will you-  
"Will I kill you if you faile to save others?"  
Ren asked as Jaune froze as he felt the twin daggers of Ren's _Stormflower_ pressing into his jugular as Ren but his blades to Jaune's neck as a manic girn came to his face,  
"Oh _yeah._ I'll _gut_ you right here and now if you want!" Ren chirped smiling ear to ear as Jaune felt a lump in his throat as Ren pressed his blades to his neck.  
 _"Ren!_ What are you-  
" _Good._ The task is done! I have said this in front of witnesses! And now it is binding I thank you all for your service." Jaune said bowing to the table as-  
" _If you think that that's going to be the end of this then you are not the smartest kid on the block."_ His reflection said as Jaune gulped...

* * *

"Jaune!" A loud voice said as Jaune slunk through the Beacon hallway as after his little _announcement_ in the cafeteria the boy had begun to sneak away from his friends. As his free class came and he avoided meeting Velvet int he Beacon library and-  
 _"Jaune!"_  
" _That's Yang._ " His reflection said in his shield as Jane gulped "I know that."  
" _Jaune!"_  
 _"She's calling us."_  
"I don't want to talk to her."  
 _"JAUNE!"_  
 _"I don't think we have a choice."_  
"I can outrun her."  
" _She's shooting herself here with her gauntlets."_

"Oh Oum dammit." Jaune cursed as Yang landed with a crash in front of him shattering the beacon floor in a mighty shower of sparks and flames as Jaune sighed.  
" _Still think we can outrun her?_ " His reflection said as the sun dragon of Beacon slammed in front of him with the force of a freight train as Yang laned like flaming meteor and-  
"Jaune! We need to talk. _Now._ " Yang said as flame fell from her eyes as she smoldered...

* * *

"So... what did you drag me to a secluded closet in the far back of Beacon for Yang?" Jaune asked gulping loudly as Yang closed the closet door with a loud slam! As-  
" _Well, we are either going to be murdered, raped or both. My money's on the rape, but the night's still young."_  
 **"Why are you such a _pessimist!?_ She's not going to _rape_ us!"**  
 _"Twenty lien says we don't leave this room with our pants on."_

 **"Why-**  
" _I'm sorry! I'm so! So! Sorry!_ " Yang said suddenly prostrating herself in the closet as Jaune froze and-

 _"To be honest I'd expect it would be us on our hand and knees not her. But this does present some unique opportunities.'_ His reflection said as Jaune sensed-  
 **Guilt?** Comming from her-  
"Yang? What are you-  
"I'm _sorry!_ I'm _sorry_ for everything! In the weight room that was _my_ fault and I'm sorry!" Yang said as she began to delve into an apology as Jaune sighed.  
'Forty minutes? She has some damn good lungs on her you know?" His reflection asked as Jaune nodded as Yang apologized profusely for the weight room and her branding of him-  
"She did not apologize for the mark." His reaction added on smugly as Jaune sighed.

"Yang you don't need to apologize-

"Yes, I do! I... I _didn't_ mean to hurt you.  
 **Guilt. Frustration. Anger.**  
"I... I've had this problem my entire life and it fucking suck! I've dealt with this shit my entire life! And I don't want it to follow me here!"  
" _Problem?_ What problem?"  
 _"Me!_ It's my own strength... I'm _too strong..._  
"You are too strong? What does that mean?"  
"It means what I said... Back home in Patch I _really! Really!_ Wanted a boyfriend... but I never really got one...  
 _"You?_ You are beautiful. How did you not get at least a few takers? Even if they had others?"  
"It's my _muscles!_ And my personality... I... I get _carried away_ a lot and I end up scaring away most guys! If you can believe that... Yang admitted weakly as her lilac eyes hung low and-  
 _"I can."_

 **"Quiet you."**  
"Really? You don't look that scary to me-  
"That's why this _sucks!_ You are the first! Guy to look at me and not freak out thinking I'm some muscle-bound hulk! You actually got close enough with me to... to let me touch you and I hurt you... I Really! Didn't mean to do that and-  
"Yang. It's ok."  
"No, it's _not!_ If my mom learned I hurt a guy!? I really would not sit down again and-  
"Yang. You made a _mistake._ We _all_ make mistakes, it's ok." Jaune said with a faint smile as-  
 **Relief.**  
"Look. I know I'm a bit rough on the edges. I know I talk big and make jokes but I'm _not!_ A bad person. I won't abuse you... ever... I want to get to know you better! If you want to get to know me... If you'd give me the chance... please?"  
 _"Wow... she looks... weak?"_  
"She's opening up to us. We can't let her hang."  
" _That's an option. Hey! How about we test her!"_  
 **"Test?"**  
 _"Tell her about our dream! She' can't react worse than Pyrrha and maybe she'll be like Ruby?"_  
" **Let's give it a shot."**  
 _"Yang."_  
"Yeah...  
 _"Wow, she even sounds weak."_  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
 **Curiosity.**  
"About?"  
"I... I want to be a hunter. It's my dream."  
 **Confusion.**  
"Ok...  
"Do you have a problem with me being a hunter?"

 **Intrest.**  
"Have a _problem?_ What you mean have a _problem?_ Why would I have a problem with you being a hunter?"  
"I'm a guy-  
"Jaune. My _dad's_ a hunter. Why would I have a problem with you being a hunter?"  
 _"So she's like Ruby. Good! Right?"_  
"Really?"  
"Of course _not!_ Hell I mean my dads a hunter and he taught me _everything_ I know! He taught me how to fight! How to move and roll! Hot to _punch!_ How to _bob and weave like a pro!_ "  
"Your _dad_ taught you how to fight?"  
 _"Duh._ You don't see me waving around a big ass sword now do you? I mean if my mom taught me how to fight you don't think that I would be rolling around punching things to death do you?"  
"That' makes sense."  
"Your damn _right_ it does! You should have seen the look on her face when I chose to have my dad training me instead of her! It was _priceless!_ I think Summer was so shocked that I chose my dad and _not_ my mom that she kind of forced Ruby to learn the scythe well after Qrow died that is...

Yang's mouth went still as her tone died out as-  
 **Loss. Fear. Guilt.**  
" _Qrow? Did she say Qrow? That's the second time we've heard about this. How many Qrows are there out there?"_  
" **It's a common name?"**  
" _The hell it is! We have only met one Qrow our entire life and he was a scythe user to? Do you think that's-_  
" **No way. Qrow doesn't have a family remember?"**  
" _Qrow also has amnesia remember?"_  
" **Yeah but he doesn't look _anything_ like Ruby or Yang so he's not their uncle."**  
" _Whatever you say... I'm just saying! It's looking a bit fishy to me."_

It said in Jaune's discarded shield as he turned to Yang.

"You said _Qrow?_ You know a Qrow to?" Jaune asked fishing for information in the unlikely event that thier _two_ Qrows where the same person and-  
"Yeah I know or I _knew_ Qrow actually... He was my mom's twin."  
 **" You see, there. Proof, she said he was her mom's twin. Qrow never had a family."**  
" _What part of amnesia are you having trouble understanding?"_  
"So what was he like?"  
"He was the _best!_ You should have met him! He was the coolest, kindest most _awesome_ uncle ever! Sorry, I'm sounding like Ruby there. He was amazing though. He was the best babysitter, uncle and he was like a second father to us."

"So not _bitter, drunk_ and _cynical?_ " Jaune asked as-

 **Incredulity.**

"What?! No way! Qrow was like the best! Other dad, you could have!"  
"Qrow as a _good_ parent?"  
" _Ok. You got me, he is definitely not the same person. I can't even imagine Qrow being allowed within a square mile fo a school let alone a child."_  
" **He got into Beacon. That's a school full of kids."**  
" _Yeah but tow things. One. This school's basic enrollment age is nineteen so they are not exactly children anymore. Two. This is also a school where literally every last person form student of staff is armed to the teeth. Hell! Even the librarian was packing a damn anti-material rifle! You remember that shit?!"_  
 **"Hard to forget-**  
"But to answer your question _no._ I don't have a problem with you being a hunter. If you want to do that it's your decision and I'll support you." Yang said as Jaune coudl almost _taste_ her sincerity as he smiled.  
"What about our kids?" Jaune asked as-  
 _Anxiety._

"Kids?! You want to have kids with me!?'

"Sure. From what I know of you, you look like you'd be a great mother."

 **Fear. Pride. Hope. Glee.**

A flurry of positive emotion along with a warm _gooey_ felling from form the girl as Yang begna to blush brighter than Ruby's cloak as Jaune gagged hearing his own words and-

" _Smooth. She looks like she's going to pop!"_  
" **Will you be quiet!? I need to-**  
"Ho? You want to get back in my pants _that_ badly blondie? If that's the case why didn't you just say something?" Yang asked stalking forward with a hungry look in her lilac eyes as Jaune gulped.  
 **Hunger.**  
"Yang! I-  
" _Shh_! If you just wanted to _Yang_ you only needed to ask. You _do_ want to have sex right? If you don't want to just say so and it's cool ok? Like seriously. Just say _no._ I'll back off." Yang asked pausing backing off Jaune hands up in the air in a don't shoot! Motion and-  
 _"Kids!_ If we have kids what if they want to be hunters-  
"So _what?_ I mean hunting's dangerous but we'll train them well enough so they won't be in trouble.' Yang said easily shrugging her shoulders as if there was no issue what so ever.  
"We?"

"Ugh yeah, _we._ I'm guessing if one of our rugrats wants to be a hunter we are _both_ going to train them right?"  
 _"Yes!_ I mean how would we raise them while being a hunter? life on the mission won't leave a lot of time to raise the kids you know?" Jaune asked as Yang scratched her yead before snapping her finger in an Aha! Moment.

"Well how about this when we have kids we can take _turns_ raising them!"  
"Take turns?"  
"Yeah! Hunting pays well so all we have to do is take raising them in _shifts!"_  
"Shifts?"  
"Yeah! We'll raise them in _six-month shifts!_ Six months in six months off! I'll even take the first six months so I can bond with the little tyke! Or tykes, that way we can trade responsibility evenly. How does that sound-  
Yang's voice left her mouth as Jaune lept up to her arms sealing her lipa in a kist as her eyes flung open in surprise before a sly grin came over her lips as she gripped ass in her hand kneed him before slamming him into a wall as he wrapped this legs around her waist as she hefted him up against the wall as a grin split her face...

* * *

" **Well. I got to say. I never thought Yang could do anything _gentle."_** Jaune thought as he laid next to the sleeping form of Yang. The buxom brawler was laying still on top of her. Her _massive_ muscled arms wrapped firmly around his neck as Jaune was shocked. Yang was well Yang was _gentle..._  
She was actually the _most_ gentle person he had ever had sex with, even Neo! Was that _caring_ that tender that gentle with him when they had sex. She took her time literally _constantly_ asking his permission before she did _anything_ to him and slowly, gently made love to him on the wall of the closet and-  
" _You know I'm starting to think that closet sex is starting to become a fetish of ours and I don't quite know how to feel about that."_  
His reflection said in his shield as it had a _disgustingly_ smug look on its face as it rested on Yang downright voluptuous ass that took up the _entirety_ of it.

"I do."  
"Yang that was...-  
" _Amazing. Phenomenal._ Best sex you ever had?"  
Yang said cockily raising her lilac eyes locked onto his rick cerulean ones as she panted a sift kiss on his lips that made his heart flutter.  
"All of the above. And more."

 **"Your damn right it was!"**  
 _"Hah!_ Told you I'm the best! You thought I was just all muscles and no finesse? Hah! I'm a lot of things _Goldilocks_ and if by the way you where screaming my name before mean anything I'm guessing you want round two?" Yang asked flexing her muscles making Jaune yelp! As his, he was still currents trapped inside of Yang's inhumanly muscled snatch as she moaned sharply.  
"You _like that?_ You know if you pick me as a girl we can do this _every. Single day. Morning. Noon. Night._ On a bed, on the ground, in the shower, on my bike."

"You have a motorcycle?"

"Sure do! And if I can make you purr like her? Well, I'm going to fuck you up a wall!"

Yang growled into his ear making him shudder as a cold hand gripped his spine, making his body freeze around her grip despite her _heat._

"And whatever quickes we can get in between," Yang said whispering Into Jaune's ear making him shudder.  
'I... I'd _like that..._  
"I bet you _will._ Now let's gets dressed lover. We've been gone too long I think Pyrrha's going to be pissed you know?" Yang asked as Jaune smiled warmly at her as the two kissed as he felt a _bond_ that was once weak grow as it _tripled_ in size as Jaune felt a _fire_ burn in his heart.

* * *

"Well I gotta say you are might not be pretty tall but you are in no way pretty _small!"_  
"Well, I guess I could say you are _hot to trot!"_  
Jaune and Yang said walking into the cafeteria walking hand in hand laughing and giggling happily to one another as-  
" _Jaune!?"_  
Pyrrha asked as Jaune and Yang came in hand in hand laughing and giggling as-  
 **Jealousy. Treason? Treason?**  
Who the hell feels-  
One glace answered that question as Jaune saw Ruby glaring hot death at her sister her hand crumpled up her milk carton as whit liquid fell over her face and-

" _Look! She gave herself a pearl necklace! Without us doing it to her this time!"_ His reflection said as Jaune rolled his eyes and-  
"Well, you two seem to be getting along _well,"_ Blake said in an oddly sharp tone as she averted her eyes form Jauen with a short but loud _harumph!_  
" **Not that I care what you do. Stupid."** Blake thought as she huffed her head as Jaune grinned.  
" _What she meant was. It's not like I like you or anything! BAKA!"_ His reflection said in his shield as Jaune forced down a laugh.  
"What can I say? me and Jaune had some _quality_ time, and after some talking, we hit it off with a _Yang!"_  
"She's right! After a few minutes with Yang, I found out that she was just like a _banana!_ " Jaune said as the table raised their eyebrows to him as-  
"She's very... _appealing!"_  
 **"Dear god he's a punner."** Blake thought as Yang laughed raucously.  
"Good one! I could use that!" Yang said happily as the brawler smiled as she looked to Jaune with a victorious grin as Yang gripped his hand as Yang Xiao-Long had finally got herself a man...

* * *

Or so Yang _thought!_ As she slammed her fist down angrily into the cafeteria chair. It had been over two _days_ since her bonding moment with Jaune, and the boy had all but _vanished_! Both he _and_ her partner suddenly disappeared without a trace, together. Vanishing for hours at a time coming back at all hours of the night?! Both exhausted often covered with soot to tired to even talk! Drenched in sweat thier clothes ripped to hell and back and looking half dead in the process! And they both _refused_ to say that the hell they were doing and it was driving Yang crazy! " **What the hell are you two doing!? Where the hell are you? I hope you're safe. Please be safe... If not for yourselves... For me...** Yang thought as she looked at the empty cafeteria seats as she wondered where the hell her boyfriend and partner were as she _prayed_ that wherever they were they were safe...

* * *

 _BANG!_  
 _"Get down!"_  
"I know!" Jaune shouted as he pulled the throttle on the motorcycle Bumblebee. Swerving the bike to avoid a sold round that was the size of _Ruby_ that shot past them. As the two tore down the Vale inter pass as the bike roared down the freeway, it's speed was no surprise as it was Yang's bike after all that Blake had appropriated as the two shot down the Vale highway at eighty miles an hour chasing down a massive Atlas paladin as the city exploded around them munitions rained down from the robot as the two swiveled in and out of traffic, dodging bullets and all other manner of munitions fire as Jaune sighed as he remembered how this night all started.

* * *

"Welcome, _sister!_ Have you come to join?" A tall woman in a white Grimm mask asked the latest entree in the line of faunus as Blake nodded to her.  
"Yes. I have, I have also come with a new member." Blake said bowing to the deer faunus as she allowed Jaune to come forward.  
" A _human?_ And a man at that? For what reason have your brought this outsider to our cause sister?" The fang woman asked not convinced of her _sister's_ gift to the cause as Blake nodded.  
"Simple," Blake said as she nodded to Jaune as he returned the nod as his aura flared up filling the air blue as the woman nodded her head.  
 _"I see_ very well then. Welcome, _brother._ Wear this masks recruits and follow the rest of the new blood inside. Take your time, but do remember that we are on a schedule. We have a _special_ speaker tonight, and we must be present." The woman said as Jaune and Blake nodded as Jaune tossed a lasso onto Blake's head as she led him forward.  
 **"Remember the plan."**  
Blake thought as the two walked into a crowed barren warehouse full of faunus as Jaune nodded his head.

"I do."  
 **"Follow my lead; we need to figure out who this special speaker is so we can identify and _eliminate_ them."**  
" _Eliminate t_ hem? Are we going to murder him or her?"  
" **Her most likely and most likely yes. These are arms dealers Jaune, criminals that don't deserve to or pose too great a threat to let live."** Blake thought into his head as he sighed.

"You know I would like to end the night _without_ killing anyone you know? Just a _thought._ "  
 **"Well, that's most likely not an option. Do you know if Ren is close?"**  
"No. Last time I checked, he was on the roof? I think he said he's providing us with surveillance?"  
" **He's supposed to be watching our escape route!"**  
"I'm sure he's doing _that_. In some way." Jaune said as Blake sighed as the two walked to the front of the auditorium of faunus terrorist hopeful as the massive murmuring crowd of quasi-terrorist, disgruntled civilians really came to face the stage?  
A massive stage with a red curtain and all was set up in the warehouse of all things as-  
" _Ladies and gentlemen!"_ A familiar voice said as Jaune and Blake's mouth dropped.  
"You have _got_ to be kidding me."  
Jaune said as Roman came onto the stage swinging his cane and bowing extravagantly. As Blake looked ready to burst.  
"Why am I not surprised?" Blake hissed as the man walked onto the center stage.  
"Why hello _ladies!_ How's the freedom fighting going tonight? _Good? Bad_? Somewhere else? I know my life is going-  
Roman stopped in his tracks as his usual perfect poker face broke into a thousand pieces as his sharp green eyes were trained on to two familiar faces as blue and gold stared back into sharp green and-  
" **What in the-**  
"Why is a _human_ giving us orders!?"  
A voice shouted from the crowd as-  
"Who let a _man l_ ead?!"  
Another irritated voice said as-  
" _Ladies! Ladies!_ Calm down! I know I don't look like much and I do! Have an _unmatched_ pair of chromosomes, but that doesn't mean I'm not on your side!" Roman said waving his arms flamboyantly to the crowd as his aura flash red, and the crowd gasped.  
" _Satisfied?_ Good! Now as I was saying the names Roman Torchiwck and I am your new best friend! You see I'm a lot like you! I don't like the government!"  
" _Yeah!"_  
 _"Down with Atlas!"_  
Voices from the crowd said as Roman nodded sagely as she walked back and forth on the stage twirling his cane in a lazy arc as he did so. Making sure to maintain and keep eye contact with any woman who took off her mask and even with those who kept them on. As the attractive young human-made more than a few faces blush as he grinned widely.  
"Now! I know what you are thinking! What can this human do? Sure he may not like the government, but that doesn't mean anything if he can't deliver results! So I give you the _discerning_ future freedom fighter.. results!" Roman said as the sound of heavy metal _thumps!_ Filled the air as several massive war suits stomped into the room. Making Jaune and Blake gag as well over four Atlas paladins stomped into the room as-  
" **Jaune! Those are paladins!** " Blake thought to him as Jaune nodded his head.  
"I can tell. Why are you so-  
"Now! As you can see I am more than just a pretty face! But I am _still_ attractive. Ladies, what are you lovely women doing later on? I know _I'm_ free." Roman said winking in the crowd as Neo popped out of a Paladin at the anterior bowing of the group. Landing n an elegant ever for Neo fashion next to her partner to the group as Roman smiled at his partner.  
"Now as my _lovely_ assistant, Neo has so wonderfully demonstrated these top of the line stolen Atlas war machines are-  
Roman's speech was interrupted as Neo's multi-colored eyes locked onto Jaune as the woman gained a genuinely devious grin that sent shivers up Jaune and Romans spine as both of them began to sweat nervously.  
" _Neo. Honey._ You look a bit wane-  
Roman's speech was interrupted as Neo vanished in a shower of glass as she _popped!_ In front of Jaune her tri-colored eyes shining with delight as she gripped Jaune by his collar yanking him up as he yelped.  
"Neo!? What are you-  
Jaune screamed as he was _popped!_ Out of reality as his being was broken down compressed and forced into a space between spaces as it was folded into an infinitely small dimension and torn out of space and tossed out back into existence as Neo appeared on the stage as she tossed Jaune onto the center stage with a loud _whap!_ Jaune gasped as Neo tossed him on the stage slamming him on his back before stomping her foot on his chest, making him wheeze in pain as her high heel crushed his ribcage as she angled her sword to his neck.  
Tearing off his Fang mask exposing his human face as she held out his Beacon Id-  
" _Neo!?_ What are you doing!?"  
Roman asked his face draining of all color as Neo exposed Jaune as a hunter and-  
 _"He's a hunter!"_  
 _"A spy!"_  
"Roman look out!"  
A trio of voices cried out as Roman paused staring slack-jawed at his assistant as an angry red vein popped out on his face as he looked ready to kill someone and-  
" _Surrender terrorist!_ You are no match!" A sharp voice yelled as Blake teleported onto the stage _drop_ kicking Roman in the back sending him spiraling forward in a pile of limbs and several choice curse words as the faunus girl appeared over Jaune. _Gambol shroud_ raised and-  
 _"Hunters!"_  
 _"Kill them!"_  
 _"Don't let them get away!"_ The voices yelled as Roman began to curse at Neo as Blake gripped Jaune by the collar yanking him up off the ground-  
'We are going. _Now!"_ Blake said as she gripped Jaune by the shoulders and-  
"Stop hunter scum! You can't escape the might of the white fang!" Roman said in _far_ to theatric voice as Jaune tossed a lasso to him and-  
" **Damn! Damn! Dman! Neo, when you are going to improvise you, got to tell me about it! I don't care how good the plan is if I don't know it's coming how the fuck can I plan for it!? I hope you can improvise kid because its time for a show!"** Roman said as he pointed his cane at them only for Blake to yank Jaune out of reality tossing them both on the roof as Jaune and he gasped.  
"Blake are we-  
"We need to chase him!"  
"What?!"  
"Neo texted me; she's putting on a show!"  
"A _show!_? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"  
"It means Neo's setting us up to look! Like hunters!"  
"We _are_ hunters Blake!"  
"That's the point! She want's to spin a tale that we are double agents infiltrating Beacon for the Fang."  
 _"What?!_ When did she text you this!?"  
"Right after she yanked you on the stage now come on! Roman's going to give us one helluva show." Blake said as she and Jaune ran across the Vale roofs as Vale as they sprinted to Bumblebee as a massive explosion left the warehouse as a Paladin stormed out with a man on top of it.  
"You'll never take me, _alive_ hunters!" Roman said int he most non-Roman manner of speaking as the robot crashed off into Vale as Jaune felt a lump form in his throat as he had a distinct feeling that this was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

 _"Left!"_ Blake shouted as she pressed her soft breast into Jaune's back not that he could feel much of them as the boy was too preoccupied driving the damn motorcycle, and keeping the two of them alive in one piece _not_ smearing into a messy red past on the ground courtesy of a Gatling cannon round as the powerful _VRM!_ Of the engine filled his ears as a low blue _hum!_ Filled his legs as a glowing blue wave of energy engulfed him and Blakes' waist as some kind of inbuilt _inertia_ dampeners activated in the seat of the bike.

As it sensed their high speeds and sought to protect it's riders as the harsh night air slammed into his face as he swerved in and out of traffic, ignoring the loud beeping of car horns and the sharp flashing of brake lights as another loud _FWISHH!_ Came over them as a rolling ball of plasma shot over their heads landing with a dull wet _hiss!_

Behind them as a massive chunk of the Vale freeway dissolved into a boiling frothing mess as Jaune cursed barely avoiding being immolated or not barely as Roman was not really trying to hit and kill Jaune as Blake had roughly and quickly give Jaune the branching details of Neo's impromptu plan as Jaune rolled his head as the woman of his dreams or one of them anyway as Blake was currently wrapped around his back. Her large breasts now wedged firmly onto his neck as loud bangs! Filled the air as she fired Gambol shroud into the back of the Paladin cause the bullets to bounced off harmlessly as Jaune would _kill!_  
For a damn motorcycle helmet or a pair of goggles! As even now one! Stray bullet would have ended his _and_ Blake's life as he knew that without aura a stay rock would have blinded him _long_ ago and-  
"He's going off the road!"  
Blake shouted as Roman lept off the freeway jumping down barreling through a blocker and causing a massive hole in the overpasses as-  
 _"Hold on!"_  
Jaune said acting on instinct more than rational thought as he floored the motorcycle to the now gaping hole in the freeway as-  
 **Panic.**  
"Jaune!? What are you doing!"  
Blake cried out as Jaune drove them _over_ the overpass as they drove off the freeway into a five-story drop onto the docks as the bike went mid-air as Jaune and Blakes grip on the motorcycle faltered and _failed,_ as both teens let go of the bike as they began to float mid-air as the teens screamed.

* * *

 _"My leg..._  
"Jaune!? Are you ok!? Are you-  
" _Hey!_ You guys! That's not! Very! Fair!" Ren said appearing behind them the boy being on the opposite of the building when the chase began. Had been teleporting behind them all through the night as he came to the red face painting and-

 _Bang!_  
A bullet nearly took Ren's head off as he dived behind the smoking cover of the now nearly _totaled_ Bumblebee as the boy pulled out _Stormflower_ as all the teens looked above the smoking bike as Roman stood on top of the Paladin as he laughed wildly. _"Hah!_ Take that you huntsmen fools! You will never take me _alive!_ For I am the o _ne!_ The _only_! _The_ Roman Torchwick! Master thief of Vale!" Roman said laughing far too loud and-  
" _Roman!_ You _shot_ at me! What the hell!?" Ren pouted stamping a foot on the ground and puffing out his cheeks as Jaune pulled him down.  
"Ren, calm down! Roman's just-  
Jaune paused as a bright pair of lights poured on him as a low _whirring_ sound filled the air. As Jaune looked behind him as a flying _dinner plate?_ Was looking at him as something flat, shiny with twin lights on it hovered to him and-  
"The _hell_ is that?"  
Jaune asked pointing to the whirring hovering object nad-  
"That's a _news drone!_ It's a reporter robot! Jaune we are on the news! We are on _tv! Hi Nora_!" Ren said saving at the hovering robot as it's under mounted camera whirred in on him getting a close up as-  
 _BANG!_ Another bullet zipped past them as if it was Roman's way to say _hey! Remember we have a show to do!_ As Jaune and Blake shared a look as Blake pulled Ren to the side showing him her scroll as he gasped! With a loud " _Aha!"_ As the news drown whirred over to them to try to see what they were reading before-  
"T _eam attack!"_ Jaune said as he lept over the bike _Crocea Mors_ swinging widely as Blake and Ren followed him out as the man in white smiled.  
"Finally! Now we fight!" Roman said as the Paladin powered up as the _fight_ began.

* * *

It was a fight for the ages! A battle of the weak versus the strong! A massive battle between good and evil! As the youth of tomorrow fought the crime of today! As the battle began as it was entirely faked.  
As Jaune ran forward, Roman fired twin boiling balls of plasma at Jaune. Making him roll and dodge out of the hissing balls of blue energy.  
As he ducked and weaved as loud Gattling cannon rounds pinged!  
Off his shield, as even one round was more than enough to bring Jaune to his knees. As the sledgemagger force of the weapons impacted his shield each round threatening to tear his arm off as Roman played with him.  
As Jaune led from the front Ren and Blake came from the sides. Both of them attempting to flank the robot, taking it from the sides using their semblances to sprint up to the machine.

As Roman was forced to turn to face them as Jaune finally broke past the _deadly_ quote unquote onslaught of projectiles and plasma. As he ran beneath the shin of the robot slashing out at them with loud _clangs!_ Of sparks, as Jaune slashed his ancestral sword into the shins of the robot.  
Making showers of sparks fill the air, as his blade cut deep into the robot. As the robot began to stutter as Ren and Blake both came in form behind, acting like dancing blades.

Slicing into the robot as Blake tied up its legs with her ribbon before both Jaune and Ren attacked it from behind tripping it making the machine collapse onto the ground in a shower of dirt. As the titan slammed into the earth. As the robot fell, Roman was already out of it and smoking a cigar with a nefarious even for him look on his mouth as he rubbed his chin.  
"Not bad _kiddos!_ But not good enough! Get em girls!" Roman shouted as twin bullheads roared overheads as their Gatling cannons began to spool up as Jaune made a split second decision.  
 _"Blake! Cover Ren!"_  
Jaune shouted tossing _his_ shield at Blake. Making the amber eyes faunus girl's beautiful golden orbs go wide as Jaune gave her his shield. As Jaune saw the first low wisps of missile fire come from the aircraft as the first angry heads of the craft's missiles fired from them as the angry red rockets fired from them and slammed into the ground with a deafening _whump crack_ as Jaune felt a massive fist slam into him punching him right in the gut, as he felt is feet life off the ground as his world went _white._

* * *

For two second Jauen was _gone_ , he was not on Remnant, not in Vale he was not even in the same universe. As he was ripped off the ground from the sheer concussive force of the missiles. As the boy was ripped out and tossed back into the world. As he was yanked back inot reality and screamed.  
Jaune's mouth opened in what had to be a piercing cry as he felt a million tiny daggers in his skin as he swore he tasted electricity. Lighting dust munitions? Jaune thought as a loud shrill ringing filled his ears making his brain scream as it was split by a massive migraine as he struggled to see past the cloud of smoke as-  
 _"URAH!"_  
Jaune coughed throwing up a wave of blood, as he vomited to the ground as he groaned. He had internal damage. His organs were bleeding that meant the needed a doctor soon and-  
 _VRMMM!_  
The camera drone came over him, showing off a battered, broken boy on his hands and knees. Throwing up blood onto the cold ground of Vale. His body covered in white soot, as he looked almost like he was covered in snow as he threw up bright red blood painting the ground crimson. As he barely kept his consciousness as the drone zoomed in on him and-  
 _Bang!_  
 _"AH!"_  
Jaune cried out as a bullet slammed inot his shoulder. As a fang soldier fired on him. Her bullet penetrating his armor as he crashed back into the ground his world spinning wildly as the woman a dear faunus? With tan, brown skin walked up to him rifle raised as she placed a solid boot on his chest making him cry out in pain as his ears finally stopped thier terrible ringing as the sound of harsh gunfire filled the air as sharp cracks! And bangs!  
Of weapons, fire entered his ear along with the sound and smells of burning smoke and flesh filled his senses and-  
"Time to die _little huntsman."_ The woman said pressing her boot into Jane's chest making him cry out in pain. As searing agony entered his chest as she raised her rifle at him as blood shot out of his mouth and-  
 _BANG!_  
The woman's head vanished in a cloud of red. As her body was lifted up in a wave of blood as her head and most of her neck literally disappeared in a moment as the woman was ripped off the ground and her body was tossed aside like a piece of paper. As Jaune gasped as the pain was removed from his chest as his body shot up gagging for air as he coughed up even more blood as his lungs flared with agony as a _shadow_ fell over him.  
As his head snapped up far too quick making his vision swim as a man? Stood in front of him, the man was huge, a giant for a man. Clad in a light grey uniform that Jauce cold tell was of Atlesian design. He had light stone cloud grey eyes that rumbled with the power of a thunderstorm but held a trace of youthful mirth and goodwill as Jaune felt his spirits instantly lifted as the man smiled.  
It was an oddly warm smile filled with joy and hope as the man's stony concrete face that looked like it was crafted from iron look at him as he blew the barrel of a giant smoking revolver and-  
"That was one _helluva_ move you did there son! Sacrificing your shield to save your friends like that? That was a noble thing noble but _stupid!_ That was risky and stupid! What were you thinking son!?" The man bellowed in a voice that was so loud that it cut clean through the chaos of the world around him, making Jaune hear him like he was shouting through a loudspeaker as he gulped.

" I was saving my friends!"  
"You were being _foolish!"_  
"I needed to act!"  
"You put yourself at a _unnecessary_ risk!"  
"I needed to act!"  
"You needed to think first!"  
"I was the leader! I had to make a call-  
" _Exactly_! You are the leader! You can't expect your men to go on and live without you can you!? Without the head, the body falls! You can't-  
 _"Look out!"_ Jaune said diving past the man smashing the pommel of his sword into the abdomen of an attacking Fang grunt making her gasp!  
In pain as he slammed into her before BANG!  
The man blew her head off in a shower of gore as Jaune grimaced as his face was cover in blood and-  
" I never forget the name of a man who saved my life. What' your name son?"  
"Jaune Vesperax! Who are you?'  
"My name is James. You can call me _Ironwood_ though. Now follow me, son, we have a battle to win!" The man said as the dust from the missile strike finally cleared as Jaune saw the battlefield in clear definition.  
Roman was being evacuated on a third bullhead as he shouted bloody murder into his scroll as the other two bullheads let out a squad of fang Grunts-

 **PANIC.**  
 _"Jaune!?"_  
Blake yelled teleporting at him and-  
 **Fear. Worry. Anger.**  
"What the hell were you thinking?! You got hurt-  
"He was thinking about saving your life little lady. His quick thinking saved both you and your friend over there." James or Ironwood said pointing to a limping Ren who's right leg was bent at a wholly unhealthy angel as both of his eyes were a dark purple color as he grimaced.  
"Ren!? Are you-  
"I"m _great_! I just can't fell my leg, and I think I can _taste_ my own blood!" Ren chirped as he spat up a thin line of red and-  
"Jaune you are hurt, you need-  
"We need to attack! Jaune! You are the leader what would you suggest we do?" The man asked as Jaune saw the woman forming a firing line on him as-  
 _"Fire!_ James, Blake Renshoot them! I'll charge the front!" Jaune yelled a Blake balked **Incredulity-**  
"Are you insane-  
 **Pride.**  
 _"HA!_ Straight down the middle! _I like it!_ You heard the man! Let's give these terrorist sons' of bitches a run for their money huh? Men! with me!" The man said as he began sprinting toward the enemy as Jaune took a second to arm the man running headlong into a wave of gunfire his heavy pistol sounding as loud thunder cracks filled the air as women's head vanished in clouds of pink and white, or their chest where caved in as aura _popped!_  
"Follow him!" Jaune yelled as he began sprinting ignoring the burning pain in his side as he ran to the gunfire.

* * *

The journey to the fang fighters was less than one hundred, but it might as well have been a mile. As Jaune ran into gunfire _withou_ t his shield.  
"Goddammit! Of all the time to not have a shield!"  
" _Hey don't blame me, you tossed it over to the horny kitten and the green sociopath."_  
His sworn said dismissively as his reflection shrugged and-  
 _BANG!_  
"GE!"  
Jaune hissed as a bullet tore past his neck ripping part of it open as he closed the distance. Jaune hit the Fang right when Blake did. Slamming into them like a force of nature swearing and cursing out loud as he and Blake crashed into the fang as the man James grunted in pain as a bright flash followed by a bang! Filled the ait as the man staggered as he began to grunt.  
The man grunted as a grenade went off at his feet tearing open his chest in a wave of shrapnel as bright red lines of blood spilled from his silver uniform as he ignored the pain and severe bleeding as he still fought. Firing his massive gun in one hand. Caving in the heads of faunus in the other with powerful punches.  
As they two joined the melee, it was a brutal bloody affair, as Jaune and Blake hacked and slashed into the fang. Without a shield, Jaune was reduced to pure offense as he battled his way into the Fang as he and Blake hacked and slashed cutting limbs from bodies, making a women scream in pain as body parts flew in the air as time slowed and dilated expontentially as it flowed and ground into one congealed blur of blood, pain gunfire and-  
"Enough! We did it!" The man said bellowing loudly as the last woman died and her massive fist as his gun let out one last thunder crack of a BANG! As a dying woman's chest head vanished as the enemy bull heads flew away as the man smiled as blood pouter out form his chest in worrying amount.  
"Sir! Your chest-  
"Don't worry about me son. I've had worse-  
"You don't have aura!?" Blake shouted as the man let out a bellowing laugh that was rich and heaty and lifted Jaunes spirits.  
"Of _course_ I have an aura little lady!"  
"Then why don't you use it!"  
"Why would I ever use my aura!?"  
"Old man you need-

 **SHOCK.**  
" _Old!_? I'm only _twenty-nine!_ Don't tell anyone though. I don't like to let that secret slip out!" James said winking in a childlike manner before grunting in pain as more blood came out of his face as Jaune grimaced.  
"What isn't your aura healing you?"  
"Because I suppress it son."  
"You what!?" Blake said as Jame grinned at her.  
"You heard me I suppress my aura in combat-  
" _Why!?_ Why would you ever do that!?"  
"Becuase the vast majority of my men do not fight with aura so neither shall I."

"That doesn't make sense!"  
"I will not order to do something that I would not do. If my men fight without aura then so will I." The man said as Blake abled before another roar filled the air as a bullhead with the Atlas color flew over them as the man smiled.  
"Good! The calvary is here no how about we get you three treated? You look like _hell."_

* * *

"So tell me about yourself Jaune! What's the _only_ living male Arc doing all the way in Beacon?"

"Sir I'm no longer an Arc, I'm a Vesperax. _Ow!"_ Jaune hissed as the medics finished dressing his wounds, taking out the bullets in him. Stitching him up and pumping him full of morphine. As the bullhead roared itno the night as the smell of harsh antisceptic filled his nose, as he looked to the titan of a man across from him.  
The man now known as _General_ Ironwood asked as two medics worked on his body and-  
 _"Sir!_ That was incredibly risky, and I can not condone what your actions!"

A sharp all to Weiss like voice said as a _beautiful_ woman in an Atlas uniform with a deep blue wedding ring on her finger strode forward and-  
" _Winter!_ Calm down! I had it all under control!" The man said in an easy fashion as-

 **Anger.**  
"All under control!? Sir, you nearly died!"  
"All med did Winter! If I did in battle, I die in battle!"  
"Sir, you are two important to loos in a minor skirmish in Vale sir!" The older Weiss copy said as the man sighed.  
 _"Winter,_ I know you are worried, but I am fine! I mean look I'm still breathing!" The man said flexing his massive chest as Jaune still looked in awe at his half metal arm as the older woman sighed.  
"If you say so, sir...  
"I _do!_ Now go get young Jaune a cup of water! I think he was about to tell us a story!" The man said grinning ear to ear in what could only e described as a childlike grin as Jaune felt his heart melt. As the man calmed him with a smile.

"Well, sir I came to Beacon to be a hunter-  
" A _hunter!?_ Outstanding! I always thought there should be more males in the academies! I'm glad to see that Vale is following Atlas's example of _progress!"_  
"Progress sir?"  
"Oh! You don't know! I have finally through _careful_ vetting brought up the male population of the Atlas academy where I administer up to _twenty_ percent of full-time hunters in training!"  
"Full-time sir?"  
"AH! There are a large amount of male _and!_ Female suddens who can not have their aura unlocked who train to be part-time hunters. Not going on full missions unless in desperate times of need in support roles but enough about me! How is life in Beacon? Has there been any problems?" The man asked raising a knowing eyebrow as Jaune gulped.  
"Not really sir...  
"Nor really? You have three marks on your neck son. How did you get those? I'm guessing the girls who gave them to you did not do it with your consent?" "I...  
"Save it, son, I know how it is. Most women do not care about men, especially one who wants to better themselves in the world."  
"Your water Jaune," Winter said giving Jaune his cup of water as the beautiful woman made him smiled.  
"Thank you, Winter."  
"Anything for my _brother in law."_  
Winter said with a smirk as Jaune felt his cheeks light up and-  
"Oh! You are Weiss's potential fiancee! Good on you! Weiss is a good girl, I know her _personally!_ She takes after her father which is a blessing that we are all thankful for." The man said as Winter nodded slowly.  
"Yes, she takes most of her personality from our father, and luckily _not_ our mother. Willow is less than kind on the _best_ of days...  
"You can say that again. She almost tore down over _two!_ Centuries of goodwill between the faunus and Atlas all over Lien! "  
"She was a bit... economically centered." Winter agreed as Ironwood nodded.

"I'll say, now Jaune have you had any significant problems with _women_ at the academy? Are any of them getting too handsy with you?"  
"No sir I-  
"Jaune. It looks like there was a police report filed under your name about a _rape!_? Jaune you were sexually assaulted!?" Winter shouted reading her scroll as Jaune gagged.

"How did you know!?"  
"What?! Why was there not an investigation on this!"  
"I didn't press charges! I-  
"Jaune. There is nothing wrong about being assaulted, you don't need to feel ashamed about this. If you want you can just talk you know?" James said as-  
"Sir I-  
"Sir. _This_ is interesting. From what my contact in Vale says not only was the police report conveniently _lost_ , it looks like it is not even officially logged in the V.P.D.'s files."  
"Say that again Winter?"  
"Sir. It looks like someone tried to _sweep this under the rug_."

"To do that you need to be powerful..."  
"And there is only one person who could do that...  
Winter said with an evil grin that sent a chill down his spine as James smirked.  
"Jaune I must say thank you."  
"For what sir?"  
"Jaune you just gave me a bargaining chip and stuck a blow for men everywhere!" The man said grinning ear to ear as Jaune felt a pit form in his stomach.  
"Sir? I don't understand."  
"You don't need to, now! Let me tell you about Atlas Academy and why you should _transfer!_ "

* * *

"Mister Arc!"  
Glynda said as the Atlas bullhead touched down in Beacon as-  
 **PANIC.**  
Washed over him as he saw the remainder of ther teams and-  
 _"Opal!_ So glad I could see you!"  
James said walking up to the Beacon headmistress with a wide smile as Opal froze as a sneer came over her face.  
"James. Why are you so _happy?"_

Opal asked as she saw an uncharacteristic smile on the usually stoic man's face as she grimaced.  
"Becuase me and you need to _talk._ And oh Jaune! About your potential _transfer_ to Atlas-  
 _"Transfer?!"_  
Opal and Pyrrha said at once as Jaune gulped as Opal sneered at the man.  
"James. Jaune is _mine,_ not yours. He will stay in Beacon-  
"He will go where he chooses. He's a free man."  
"No. He is not. He is currently a ward of Beacon and is under my care for the next four years-  
"I can offer a custodial transfer. If I have his approval that is I'm sure the council would listen to me." The man said as Opal looked ready to attack the man and-  
"James! You're ok! I'm so glad-  
" _Glynda._ I do _not_ recall asking for your assistance or your pity. So please, turn it down a notch and save it for somebody who cares what you have to say." The man said coldly shutting the dean down as Glynda froze as a frown came over her face as her head dropped in a defeated motion as Opal shook her head.  
"Enough. Everyone go back to your dorms. Me and James have things to _discuss..."_ The woman said as the teams collected their injured members as they all went thier separate ways.

* * *

"So Opal all I want is one _favor."_  
"You mean you are demanding that I accept not only _four!_ Students from your academy, that I listen to one about military tactics?" Opal blanched as James nodded his head.  
"Yes."  
"And if I don't?"  
"Well, I _might_ just deliver a special message to the Vale daily about how a powerful headmistress with a shady past covered up a sexual assault case on a certain male student."  
Opal's eyes burned with green hellfire as she glared at James.  
"James. It is _no **t**_ wise to threaten me."  
"Is it? I'm not threatening you. After all, you would never cover up a sexual assault case now would you?" The man asked in a faux-innocent tone as Opal sneered.

"James. Bring in your student. NOW." The headmistress said as green hellfire came from her eyes as James nodded.

"She should be here right about-  
 _Ding!_ The elevator ringed as Winter smiled.  
"She's here."  
Winter said in a calm tone as the door to the elevator opened as a pair of glowing amber eyes under a head of flowing rave hair, as a woman draped in a form-fitting Atlas uniform that was wrapped perfectly around her hourglass figure as she slowly walked into the room.  
"Headmistress. Miss Goodwitch. A pleasure to meet you." The woman said bowing curtly as Opal raised an eyebrow to her.  
"And you are?"  
"AH! Let me introduce the number one student in Atlas! Opal, Glynda let me introduce you to my best student! _Cinder Fall!_ "

James said as the _beautiful_ woman whose body _reeked_ of sin stepped up to smile at Opla with glowing amber eyes.

"Headmistress Opal, I have heard so much about you. My name is Ciner Fall and it's a _pleasure."_

* * *

"What is wrong with you!? All of you!?"  
 **Anger. Rage. Frustration.**  
Yang shouted to Blake as she glared at her partner her eyes bring red as Blake sighed.  
"We were going out to hunt the White Fang-  
"The _white fang!?_ Is that what you have been doing all this time!? Hunting god damned _terrorist!?"_

"Yes! We needed to do this!"  
" _We!? WE!?_ Who is we!? You!? Did _you_ need to do this!? Did you need to drag Jaune and Ren into this!? Blake, they are _hurt_! Did you ever think about that before you went off fucking galavanting!?" Yang seethed to her partner as she avoided eye contact-  
"Look at me _, Blake_! My _friends_ are hurt! My _partner_ is hurt! You need to give me a god damn answer here!"

"Someone needed to stop the Fang-  
"And that someone is not _YOU!_ It is not any of you! Blake! Ren! Jaune! I am disappointed in all of you!" Weiss shouted standing up glaring at her friends as Ren kept his head firmly to the floor _fully_ avoiding Nora's withering glare at all cost as Pyrrha held Jaune fast in her lap, keeping a death grip on his shoulders as Jaune gulped-  
"Weiss it's not Blake's-  
"Don't you defend her _Vesperax!_ This is _all_ her fault and-  
" _My fault?!_ How is this all my fault!?"  
 _"Really!?_ You are asking me that!? Blake! You are the eldest! Yoru are the _girl!_ You are the one that is supposed to be responsible! Jaune and Ren are not only younger they are boys! You need to show some damn responsibility for once!"  
"Boys!? So what if they are boys!? What does that have to do with it!?"  
"It has _everything_ to do with it!"  
"They can make thier own decisions! I don't control either of them! And-  
"Jaune likes you! He might be in _love_ with you! He can't think straight because of you! Ren is Jaune's best friend he'll follow him anywhere! If you don't realize how the people around you will act you need to be better!" Weiss shouted making Blake go still as he frowned.  
"I...  
"You messed up and now my friends and teammate are hurt. You _all_ need to take a break." Weiss said with a huff as.  
 **Pain. Worry. Frustration.**  
Bled form her as-  
"It's not Blakes fault Weiss-  
"You! Don't think I'm done with you! I don't care if you _are_ a boy! Your actions where foolish _! Impulsive!_ Driven by emotion rather than logic and not even Ruby would do that!" Weiss shouted glaring daggers at Jaune as he gulped.  
"W-  
"Don't you Weiss me! You better have a damn! Good reason for doing this and putting not only you but Blake and Ren at risk or so help me!" Weiss practically growled as frost formed around her face as Jauenegulped as-  
" **Don't panic. _Think._ She's close to her sister and her sister is close to the general. It's safe to assume knowing what we know that Weiss probably thinks highly of the general opinion on matters. Use that.**" His inner voice said as Jaune nodded to himself as he fixed Weiss with a steely glare as-  
"Well? I'm _waiting!_ "

" **I bet he can't even give me an answer! AH! How foolish is he!? How foolish are any of them!? They could have gotten themselves killed! And-**  
"The _general_ thinks I made the right call," Jaune said as Weiss froze. Her mouth fell open and hung as she gawked at him as she looked like somebody had pointed at her with a magic remote and hit the _pause_ button. As Weiss froze like a picture frame.  
"He... He _did?_ " Weiss asked as a rare tone of awe in her voice before her self-control reasserted itself as she shook her head.  
" _Regardless!_ It does not matter what he said, and I'm sure you took it out of context anyway! And-  
"No. He said _Arc._ You did _great_ out there. You made the _optimal_ tactical decision and put the lives of your friends above yourselves. He said I acted in a right and full position to my place as a leader. And he was proud to see a young man like me. Do you not agree with Ironwood." Jaune said purposefully using the man's last name as Weiss gulped.  
" _N-NO!_ Ironwood is a great man! Abd if he says...  
"He says that I made the right call. And I did nothing that he would not do. And he doesn't even have aura!" Jaune said as Weiss's mouth opened and flopped open as-  
 **Incredulity** bleed from her mind as the girl stuttered. "I-  
"It was a _tough_ call. I needed to act and I made the worst out of a bad situation. Was I entirely in the right? I wasn't, could I have made better choices? _Absolutely_. Did I? No, I made a mistake and I made the best out of it. I didn't mean to make you or anyone else worry and I'm sorry." Jaune said as Weiss's anger left her as she began to balk.  
"Well them! I- I guess it's ok and-  
" _What?!_ No, it's not! You almost _died!_ All three of you almost died!" Yang growled as Jaune went to face her.  
"Yang it was a tough call-  
"It was a call that _didn't'_ need to be made! Jaune you had no! Business being there with Blake and Ren!"  
"I-  
"You went to fight damn terrorist by yourselves put your own lives in danger and-  
"I had to do it, we had to do it."  
 _"How!?_ No why, did you have to do it?"  
"Becuase it's our job. We are hunters in training, we fight crime when we see it. IF we didn't stop the fang what kind of hunters would we be?" Jaune asked hoping to get Yang to see reason and-  
"Don't give me that! I get it! You re a hunter! You want to show men can be hunters, and that's fine! I told you I don't give a damn about you being a hunter! What I do, give a damn about is if you are stupid about it!"  
"Stupid?"  
"Yes! You went out ther alone! Jaune! You are part of a team! You left half of them behind! You let Blake leave her entire team behind! How can you call that a good idea?"  
"I-  
"You made a mistake! Just because you made it work does not take away the fact that it was a bad idea, you put all of your lives in needles danger without a thought! To what we would think about and-  
"That's not true."  
Jaune said walking up to Yang, a thin smile on his face as he saw the ending.  
"Not true? What do you-  
"It's not that I didn't think about you Yang. It's because I _did_ think about you that I went alone." Jaune said as the blonde brawler cocked her head.  
"What do you mean?" Yang asked as Jaune sense Curiosity form her as he grinned walking up taking her hand in his. Making her blush brightly as he linked their fingers.  
"You are my friend Yang. What I was doing was dangerous enough. It was stupid foolish and _incredibly_ risky. I should not have been doing it even with Ren and Blake."  
"Then why didn't-  
"I _care_ about you Yang."  
 **MOOSH.**  
" _Moosh? Did she just... moosh?"_ Jaune's reflection asked in his sword as Yang hear beat out of her chest.  
"Yang. I care about you, _all_ of you. But you _specifically._ I could _never_ put you in harm's way without it being absolutely necessary. I didn't mean to make you worry. Honestly. And for that I', sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry."  
"Well, I was worried-  
" **Goddess dammit! Why are you so cute?! Don't make me blush! I want to make you blush!"** Yang though as her cheeks became rosy red as Jaune smiled.  
"But. I did mean that I care for you, and the decision to keep you safe is one I will never regret. Ever. And I won't apologize for keeping my friends safe." Jaune said as Yang broke as Jaune felt a warm feeling enter his chest as he finished his speech. Passing it with flying colors as Yang blushed and backed off.  
"Well if you say that... I guess you are ok! For now... Just don't make me worry again ok?" Yang asked as Jaune smiled.  
"Don't worry I won't-  
" _Don't_ think you are walking out of this just like that Jaune," Pyrrha said as Jaune gulped. His part was not convinced that Jaune was out of the danger zone as Jaune moved to soothe her. "Pyrrha I-  
"Jaune. I am your partner. Not only that I am your _friend."_ Pyrrha said as her emerald eyes bore into Jaune as he gulped as he felt her will push onto his as he held. A _chime_ sounded in his head as Jaune felt himself _pass_ some type of test as Pyrrha grimaced as her blunt force attack failed as she sighed.  
"Jaune. You have been avoiding me for two days and now this? Now you go out nearly get yourself and! Ren and Blake killed-  
"He saved our lives."  
Blake said as Pyrrha shot the faunus such a withering glare that she hissed in fear sliding behind Yang as Pyrrha glowered at her.  
"You _always_ do this! You consistently put the lives of others in front of yourself!"  
"Pyrrha I-  
"You _don't_ care about your own life Jaune! I gave you my word, that I would keep you safe, how the hell! Am I supposed to keep you safe if you keep trying to get yourself killed?!

" "I don't try to get myself killed!"  
 _"YES, YOU DO!_ Not only do you make it impossible to guard you, but you are also now actively trying to get yourself killed!"  
"What!? Why are you saying that?"  
"Why!? Because of your _quest!_ You are literally trying to save as many lives as possible and you don't give a damn what happens to your self!"

"That's-  
"Jaune. I know that you have your own code but! I can't let you throw your life away!"  
"I'm not throwing it away! I'm saving people!"  
"You are going to get yourself killed!"  
"And!? So what if I die?! As long as I die saving others who cares!?"  
"I _do!_ I care if you die! Did you ever stop to think about how your own dam selfishness affects other people!?"  
 _"Pot kettle-_  
"Pyrrha. I'm in Beacon to save lives. I accepted the fact that I was goign to die long before I came here-  
"Jaune death is serious! How do you know-  
"How do I know? Pyrrha if there is one thing that you do not know is what it feels like to _fail._ ' Jaune said in a low tone ask he gripped his hands into tight fists.

"I've been on the road for years Pyrrha. I've seen people I know die. I've seen them get shot, stabbed and torn apart. I've watched as people my friends!

"I was forced to _watch_ as people were torn apart by Grimm, eaten _screaming!_ In front of me while I was too _weak_ to do anything to stop them!"  
"I've watched people that I care about despair into clouds of blood from shrapnel, and watched as what little family I've ever know was ripped away time and time again. My entire life! Id death Pyrrha, I've known nothing but it for almost ten years! When have you seem someone die Pyrrha!?"  
"When have you ever watched your brothers, or sisters was eaten by an Ursa? Or been trapped under a collapsed building with a piece of shrapnel longer than your damn arm in your legs. Crying at the top of your lungs as he you bled out as your friends were executed in fon of your face by corrupt constables? When did-  
"I _haven't._ I've never had to deal with any of that. I have lived a life of incredible privilege and was given almost everything I have ever asked."  
"Then you-  
"That is why I _can't_ let you do this! You lived Jaune! Your family sacrificed themselves for you, and if you just throw your life away at every damn opportunity then you are doing them a disgrace. You are spitting in the face of everyone whoever! Died for you and you are a _coward-_  
 _Whap!_  
Jaune _didn't_ slap Pyrrha, he _decked_ her. He jumped un and slammed his right fist into her face with as much power as he coudl muster snapping! Her neck to the right as his fist slammed into her face, making his skin split. As Pyrrha spat out a thin line of blood from her jaw. _Fatah!_  
 _"Never._ Call me a coward-  
"Then don't _act_ like one."  
"WH-  
Pyrrha caught his fist in her hand. Stopping his punch with contemptuous ease and _bending_ his arm backward. Making Jaune cry out in pains as several loud sharp _cracks!_ Filled the air as she bent his bone back as her emerald eyes glared death into him.  
"Jaune. You are _my_ friend. You are my partner. You are the man that is going to give me children. You do not get to die. I want you to be happy. I want you to be well. But I put you safety far above anything else-  
"I want to help-  
"I need you _safe_ Jaune, and I do not need your consent to keep you safe. Do not make take drastic measures to keep you alive."

"I don't need you watching over my ass, partner!" Jaune growled as Pyrrha begna to walk Jaune back, making him cry in pain as she _kept_ bending his arm backward as he glared into her eyes as she used her height against him trying and failing to intimidate him with her own height. As her, near seven-foot stature was unable to make Jaune flinch as she _tisked_! Loudly.  
"Jaune. You are going to live and be safe. whether you like it or not, even if I have to handcuff you to my side to keep y you safe."  
"You can try."  
"Don't test me _Vesperax!_ " Pyrrha said as Jaune felt Anger fall form her mind as-  
 _"ENOUGH! No fighting!"_  
Ruby said finally interrupting the two pushing the part as-  
 _'Her eyes! They glow!"_  
His reflection said as Jaune blinked owlishly as he saw Ruby's glowing silver eyes as she gripped his neck and-  
Jaune felt his legs go weak as he felt that similar feeling of vines slithering into his limbs as Ruby rooted him to the floor."  
"Ru-  
"Jaune. You are my friend and I will say what I said on the rooftop. You do not get to die. I will keep you alive no matter what. If you want to commit suicide you picked the wrong best friend! So _suck it up!"_  
"Ruby-  
"I don't' care about your quest! I don't care about your _shitty_ family that beat you! I care about you. You are my friend, and I won't let you die, not today, not tomorrow and not ever. So as long as I'm breathing you don't get to die, you get that?"  
"Ru-  
"Do you get that!?"  
 _"Yes!"_  
"Good. Now let's go to bed. All of us." Ruby said as the teens finally cooled down as everyone sighed as Jaune was lead by Pyrrha and Ren practically leaped! Out of Nor's grip as he teleported all the way back to thier dorm as the teens went to bed.

* * *

 _"SO!_ You are goign to tell me one helluva story or I am going to break your head in!" Roman said stirring in his rolling swiveling chair as Jaune gulped at his boss.  
"I-  
" _EHHH!_ Wrong answer!"  
 _WHAP!_  
Jaune cried out as Roman lept over the table punching Jaune square in the top of his head knocking him flat on the floor of the back room of Juniors as Jaune hit the floor with an unhealthy _whap!_

"OW! The hell was that for!?"  
"Oh, I don't know? How about for being _fucking retarded_! How does that sound?!" Roman growled as Jaune rolled his eyes standing back up as Roman paced ther room.  
"I can't believe it! I just can't believe it! I try! And I try! But this!? You come to my rally! Without! Telling me! You are lucky that Neo's plan worked out-  
 _WHAM!_  
The door to the room slammed open as Jaune gulped as _Adam Tauras_ walked inside as Jaune felt a trickle of fear as the mn looked down to him before a wide smile broke his face. " _Arc!_ Or should I say _Vesperax_ you are a genius!" Adam said walking up to Jaune and wrapping him in a tight hug, making Jaune gag as Roman rubbed his head.  
"Adam!? What did I do!?"  
"What did you do!? You made the _best_ entrance ever! I knew you where a strong man but now you area clever one too! My I could have made a better plan myself!"  
"Beter plan? Plan for what?!"  
"Modest as well as strong? You are a true credit tot he Fang!" Adam said laughing raucously as Jaune felt **Joy. Pride**. And Respect. Flood form him as-  
"Adam... what did I do?"  
"You are still being modest? jaune! Have some credit! your plan to infiltrate Beacon is as amazing as it is brilliant!" The man said as Jaune's jaw dropped as Roman sighed.  
"See? I told you it worked." The man said as Jaune gulped.  
"Infiltrate?"  
"Yes infiltrate! I was a bit worried when my rescuer was a hunter in training but now? Now I know you are dedicated to our cause! The way you burst into our meeting exposing yourself as a hunter? Then fighting and giving chase to Roman on live television? Brilliant!"  
"Oh, he's crazy." His reflection said n his power as a cold sweat gripped Jaune body as he looked to the laughing master terrorist. "Adam what are you-  
"You! You tricked the whole city to believe you are a hero who fought the Fang!"  
"I killed some of your men!"  
"They died for the cause. They will be missed but _you!_ You have the trust of Ironwood himself! Jaune you are going to be our secret weapon in Beacon and I am glad to call you my _brother_!" Adam said gripping Jaune in a tight hug as Rong gave a long sigh tossing his hand up in the air as the day got away from him as a lump formed in Jauances chest as Jaune knew this was going to be a long day...

* * *

'Coming right _up!"_  
Ren said running back into the freshly remodeled and rebuilt Kitchen of Juniors carrying a tray of silver platters as Mil waited for him.  
"Hey babe, hows the crowd?"  
Milita asked taking a long drag of her cigarette as Ren sighed.  
"There are _dozens_ of them! The grand reopening is goign great!"  
Ren said putting down his tray of silver platters and kissing Mil on the lips as she rubbed his hair lovingly.  
"So tell me, what's the order?"  
"I need to make a pulled pork sandwich, and some shredded beef for table one through five."  
"Go into the back room. The _meat grinders_ just behind the kitchen." Melanie said her glittering storm cloud eyes heavy with sleep as she got out of her bed and made her way down to the club floor.  
"Thank's Mel! You're the best!"  
"I know it. Tell Jaune to come and visit me before he leaves ok?"  
"Got it!"  
"Thanks, Ren, you're a _doll._ ' Mil said yawning as Ren began to run away before a hand gripped him as mil pulled him back to her.  
"Oh, Ren! One more thing!"  
"Ye-  
 _MMMM_ Ren moaned as she forced him into a passionate liplock as she forced her boyfriend to make out with her, as the two kissed for thirty seconds before finally releasing him with a wet _plop!_  
"Thanks. Now get over there, people need to eat, and they paid top Lien so _get!"_  
Mil said pushing the blushing Ren away from her before giving him a light _whap!_ On his ass with her left hand making him yelp in pleasure and surprise as he doubled his space to the _meat grinder._  
"Damn he's got a good _ass.'_  
Mil said practically growling as Melanie nodded

"I like my piece of ass better."  
"When was the last time you got a piece of that _cock_ anyways? You missed Jaune the last few times he came by."  
"I know! It's been over a _week_! I'm so damn wet all the time! I just want some damn dick!"  
Melanie whined as Milita chuckled as she laughed.  
"Don't worry Jaune's talking to Roman and Adam-  
"Adam!? Why is he here!?"  
"Because he is technically Roman's boss."  
"I thought _Cinder_ was-  
"She's his boss only if Adam is not in sight range. When Adam is in range he is in charge." Mil stated as her twin sighed leaning against the wall and groaning.  
"That's the truth, why are you smoking?"  
"Cause I feel like it."  
"No. I meant why a _cigarette?_ "  
"You want me to start chomping cigars? Want me to pull a Roman on us?"

"Did I say that? I just meant you usually smoke outside, and you know that shit _kills_ right?"  
"So do _bullets_ but you don't see me walking around with an unloaded gun now do you?"  
"That analogy is flawed of _several_ critical levels."  
"Enlighten me, sister."  
"For one, bullets don't cause lung cancer."  
" _Led poisoning_ does."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Why do I even bother? Where the hell is Ren? The _Meat Grinder_ isn't that hard to miss."  
"Hell if I know, he should be back he is usually much faster than this and-  
 _"Mil!_ "  
Ren said _popping!_ Back into reality in front of the twins making Mil jump and Mel almost choke on her cigarette.  
"Ren!? Don't scare me like that! I mean dammit it! I almost shot you! And look at Mel! She's chocking on something that's _not_ a dick!"  
Milita said as Mel shot her a death glare from her storm cloud eyes as she choked on her cigarette as Mel laughed.  
"Ren? Where the hell is the meat?" She asked as ren frowned as he showed her the empty meat platter.  
"I can't find the _meatgrinder_!"  
Ren said as both girls blinked owlishly as Mel finally! Coughed up her damn cigarette. "You what?"  
"I can's find the meatgrinder! It's not there!"  
Ren said as both girls shared a long questioning look.  
"You can't find the meatgrinder?"  
"What do you mean it's not there?"  
Mel and Mila sked in order as Ren shook his head.  
"I can't find it! It's not in the room!"  
"Ren. It's a _meatgrinder._ It's the size of a small car, you can't miss it." Mil said calmly not knowing ho the hell Ren could miss the damn thing and-  
"I know what one looks like Mil! But it's not there! The room was really! Dusty and ther was a big square spot in the dust but it's not there!"  
"Did we move it?" Melanie asked scratching her head as Militia shook hers.

"No way. We got a new on a while back. But besides that, we haven't used the one in there for... _years?_ I mean we were still new when we got here and that thing was gathering dust then. But we would know if someone moved it. We would have _heard_ it. It's not easy to move the damn thing."  
"I know, so how the hell can you miss it, Ren? It's bigger than you."

"I didn't miss! It's not there!"  
"Ren. Let's go see if it's not there and if it is! You are going to spend the _rest_ of the day with your head under my skirt." Mil said as Ren blushed as she led her boyfriend by the ass as Mel followed them inot the _meat grinder_ room.

* * *

"It's... not here?"  
"I told you!"  
Ren said as Mil and Mel blinked owlishly as they walked into the room. The entire chamber was around five hundred feet wide and half long filled with small piles of soot but-  
"Did we get _robbed?!"_  
Melanie asked pulling ou sher pistol and scroll as Mil shook her head.  
"No way, look at the ground. There is a fine line of dust everywhere. This took years to build up. Ren's footsteps are the only disturbance.' Mil said noticing that if someone did! _Drag_ the thing out there would have been not only a shit ton of noise there would have been a long line of displaced dust but now?  
There was only one line of foot sept leading inot the room, and a giant, square missing piece in the center. Where the _meatgrinder_ should have been. As the thing was-  
"The hell? How is this possible?"  
Melanie asked as she walked forward.  
"How did you take out a damn _meatgrinder_ without opening the door and not disturbing the dust?"  
"Did they teleport it out?" Ren asked as Mil flicked his head making him flinch.  
 _Fit!_  
"No way, maybe...  
Mil said as a thousand possibles came and went as she thought of everything from doors being pulled out to a bullhead team of thieves cutting open the roof and rappelling down to steal it but all those answers made no sense.  
"Maybe... maybe it did just _teleport_ away?" Mil asked as she shook her head as the three teens looked down to the empty room as the _meatgrinder_ was gone...

* * *

"I just wanted one day without my life being complicated. Just one! Is that too much to ask!?" Roman asked out loud as Jaune gulped.  
"He thinks I'm a double agent?"  
"Why wouldn't he!? After that stunt Neo pulled? You attacked." Roman said in air quotes rolling his piercing emerald eyes as he sighed heavily.  
" A fang gathering, then you fought off! The dastardly Roman Torchwick, and are now the hero of Vale! And a perfect double agent."  
"So he thinks I'm an infiltrator?"  
"You are an infiltrator now. Adam will have someone in touch with you soon to talk about mission goals whatever the hell that means."  
"Mission goals? Roman! I'm trying to be a hunter-  
"And I'm trying to keep my head on my shoulders! And so should you! You just got yourself in the good graces of one of in not the! The strongest individual in Remnant and while Adma likes men he does not! Tolerate failure. So you better be ready to do whatever the hell he asks of you. Got it?"  
'Fuck me."  
Jaune said falling back in his cushy chair as Roman nodded.  
"I know the feeling, not that I've had sex in...  
"Neo! What year is it?"  
Roman asked as his assistant signed to him.  
"Over three years! Anyway-  
"Three years? Really? You look like someone who gets out...  
"Jaune. Don't trust women. You can't have any faith in them. Period. They don't' care about, you re they are selfish control bastards who would put ou in a collar and have you as a damn slave all day." "What about Neo?"  
"Neo is a _Woman_. Not women, she is an exception."  
"But what about my partner? You told me to give her a try."  
"And? _Did_ she change? Did she treat you well?" Roman asked raising Jaune an eyebrow as he gulped.  
"She... said she would listen to my consent...  
"And?"  
"Well... I Felt her regret that."  
"You felt?"  
"Oh she thoguht regret and I felt it," Jaune said as Roman blinked owlishly t him.  
"She thought about it? How the fuck do you know what she was thinking? What can you do read minds?"  
"Yeah, that's my semblance."  
If Roman's jaw dropped any faster it would have fallen off.  
"You... you can read minds?"  
"Yup."  
"Read mine. NOW!"  
Roman snarled as Panic, Elation. Filled the air as Jaune tossed a lasso on him.  
" **No fucking way you can read my mind! You're bullshit!"**  
"No fucking way you can read my mind! You're' bullshit!"  
 **"Imfucking possible."**  
"Imfcuking possible."  
" **My little sister's name is _Rosewick_. I love her more than life itself. I was her light as a kid and I would die for her."**  
"Your little sister's name is _Rosewick-_  
Roman leaped over the table yanking Jaune up by his collar as he snarled in his ear.  
"How long!"  
"How long what?!"  
"How long have you been able to read minds!?"  
"Since I got my semblance unlocked!"  
"Have you ever read my mind before this!? Don't you fucking lie to me!" Roma said shoving the but of his cane under Jaune's throat as he gulped.  
"Not really!'  
"The fuck does not really mean!?" "It means I didn't mean to!"  
"What!? You can't control it!?"  
"NO! Up until now, I was limited to hearing only when I was physically touching someone! Now I can read pope mids form affair if I lasso them!  
 _"Lasso!?_ The fuck are you a cowboy!?"  
"No! I don't know everything! I haven't done anything wrong I swear!" Jaune said as Roman pushed him down as the thief sighed as Jaune gagged violently as-  
"Jaune. Listen and listen good. I'm in hot water. I need to show my boss results."  
"Your boss? Adam?"  
"No! My boss is much more heated than Adam She is demand results and she is even in Beacon."  
"She's in Beacon?"  
"Talking to Opal as we speak more than likely. Now you are going to prove to me in four days! FOUR! Not one! Not Two! Not Three! But four days, with a full five! Page report on all of your teammate's strengths, weaknesses and any vulnerabilities for the VYTAL tournament."  
"Is this about our plan?"  
"No shit! I need to make you see how fucking serious this is! Jaune do you like your friends?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you love anyone?"  
Roman asked as Jaunes head swiveled instinctively to Neo who had an ecstatic expression on her multi-colored eyes as she licked her lisp before Jaune turned back to a sighing Roman.  
"I meant do you love anyone at Beacon?"  
flashes of gold, brown, lilac and silver came into his mind as Jaune gulped.  
"Yes."  
 **SHOCK.**  
Neo's jaw nearly fell to the floor, as she looked ready to fight him as Roman sighed. "Ok. Jaune. If you do not! Win Vytal there is a good chance everyone you know will die. Painfully."  
"I won't let that happen!"  
"You won't have a choice! This is do or die Jaune! We are in the big leagues here kid! We are either going to win or fail! Now go to Beacon give me everything! You can on your teammates, then I'll give the info to Zach and Hino and your training can begin. Neo! Make sure he can still fuck when he gets back if he can't even walk how the hell is he going to interrogate them?"  
Roman asked as Neos' mouth was still almost on the floor as he turned to Jaune.  
"Jaune. Listen to me, you must do this. You have to win Vytal. In tow days you are going to MountGleen-  
"How did you know about that?"  
"I have my sources in Beacon. You are not the only one who has issues with Opal. ANyways. You need! To keep your fucking head low until then ok? Don't cause any major problems and stay the fuck down! Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. Now Neo take him home without! Fucking him. I need him to be thinking clearly k?" Roman asked as he puffed a cigar both Jaune and Neo stared at him with slack-jawed looks as he growled.  
"Well!? What are you waiting for!? _Get moving!"_ The thief yelled a Neo yelped! Not used to legitimate anger form her partner as she gripped Jaune making him scream as he popped! Out of reality leaving Roman alone and tired as he sighed.  
"Why me?" Roman asked as he moaned loudly.

* * *

"Bye?" Jaune said as Neo nowed quickly leaving Jaune alone in the Beacon hallways. As she shattered out of reality a panicked look on her beautiful face as Jaune sighed. Gripping the necklace Blake gave him, smiling as the orange crystal seemed to act like a second sun as images of gold filled his eyes filled his eyes and heart and-  
 _"You have new messages."_  
"Do you live to kill my moments?"  
Jaune asked his reflection as he checked his scroll seeing forty? New messages from his friends.  
 **Ten from Pyrrha, six form Yang, Twelve?! From Blake, five form Coco and the rest for Coco and Weiss as-**  
"Why are they messaging me?"  
" _Becuase you skipped class to talk to a master thief. Duh." His reflection said as Jaune sighed as he did skip class today and-_  
 _Ding!_  
 **New message!** His scroll rang as-  
" _Cardina?_ What does she want?" He asked as-  
" _She. Right."_  
His sword said as he opened the message.  
" **Arc! Come to see me, I need you...**  
"Is she coming on to me?" Jaune asked as his sword sighed.  
 _"Why am I an idiot?"_  
"Hey! Don't call me an idiot!"  
 _"Then don't act like one." It said as Jaune sighed as he begna to walk forward._

* * *

"Ren, why did you follow me?"  
"I felt like it!"  
Ren said as Jaune sighed struggling to walk as Ren found him as he knocked o the Cardinal door.  
 **WHAP! WHAP!** Jaune knocked on the door as-  
"THere you are! I need to talk to-  
"What the hell is he doing here?!" Carina asked her brown eyes full of worry as Ren waved.  
 _"Hello!"_  
"Ren found me, I can't take him home."  
Jaune said as Cardina looked on with incredulity.  
"I see... why is he hanging around your neck like a scarf?"  
"I don't know."  
"Can you take him off?"  
"I don't think so...  
"Fine. Bring him in, I guess I can tell him to."  
" _Yay!_ I'm part of the crew!" Ren said as Jaune walked into team Cardinal's room as Ren thankfully jumped off his shoulders. As Jaune sighed not that Ren was heavy but he was still almost fully grown human and-  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Jaune asked as the girl took a deep breath as _she_ gulped.  
"You... you are a man...  
Cardina said evenly as Jaune nodded his head.  
"Yes, why?"  
"You want to be a hunter?"  
"I do."  
'How!? How can you be so... so bold! You just walk in her like I'm going to be a male hunter and you don't care about what people think! How do you do that?!"  
"I just do...  
"I wish I could be like you...  
" _Cardina?_ What are you talking about? Why did you call me here-  
"Becuase I'm tired! I'm tired of hiding who I am!"  
"Who you are? Who are you?"  
"Let me show you," Caridina said as she reached to her blonde hair and took it _off..._

* * *

"So you're _cross-dressing?_ " Ren asked as Cardina or well Cardin. Took off his wig showing a thin bit of brown hair as Jaune raised his eyebrows.  
"You are a guy...  
"Yes! I'm a guy trying to be a hunter ok"!  
Carid said blushing brightly as Jaune nodded his head slowly.  
"But you are cross-dressing?"  
"Yes...  
"Why?"  
"So I can be a hunter! You think my family would just let me come here!? I had to sneak out one night barely pass my entrance exams in this damn wig and now I'ma leader?! Of a team of girls who do not! Think men should be hunters and I'm losing my shit!" Cardin admitted as he began to panic.  
 **Panic. Fear. Hope.** Bleed form the boy as-  
"I just want to be a hunter! All I ever do is to save people! But now?! Now I'm stuck on a team who don't' even think a guy should be let out of the house! Let alone go to a hunter academy! They are mean, rude racist! You think I wanted to bully Velvet!? I love the faunus! My best friend's a faunus and she's great! I can't do this anymore Jaune! I need-  
"You need to calm down. Listen. You can be a hunter, Cardin. You don't need to worry about what others think of you. If you tell your team you are a hunter I'm sure they will listen to you."  
'No they won't! You need to understand! They are terrible!"  
"I'm sure they cant' be that bad!"  
"They are! They actually are! I... I can't do this Jaune the hiding, the cross-dressing the-  
"You need to calm down. I know this is hard, but trust me Carid. I'm your friend-  
"Since when have we and him been friends? I thought you didn't like him?" "I know what it's like to have your family look down on your dreams. Don't let anyone tell you to not be a hunter Cardin. I know you can be a good one. Even a great one!" "You really mean that?"  
"I do."  
"Thanks... Jaune... Noone has ever really done that besides Sandy. She's my best friend.. you are the first person to say that to me...  
"Don't worry about it, if you ever want to talk just come to me ok? I'll be sure to help you out."  
"Thanks, I-  
 _"Question!"_  
Ren said popping up from the sideline as both boys turned to the once quiet magenta eyes boy as they cocked their heads at him.  
"And that is?"

"Are you wearing a _thong?"_ Ren asked as both boy's coughed.  
"Ren!? You can't ask him that!" "Why not? He said he was cross-dressing. I just want to know if he foes all the way!" Ren pouted as Jaune blushed nad-  
"So-so what if I am! What's it to you!?"  
Cardin stuttered out blushing as Jaune, Ren and his reflection all turned to him as their eyes became as wide as saucers.  
"What color are they?"  
"Ren!"  
"B-Black! So what!?"  
"Oh my god, he's wearing women's underwear."  
"Oh! Black? What about your bra?"  
"Black! Wh-shy do you care!?"  
"Becuase I use to cross-dress!"  
Ren said as Jaune's head snapped so hard he thought it might break.  
 _"Ren?!"_  
"I used to be dressed up in girl clothes al the time in Nora's house! My aunt _Flaura_ use to dress me up in panties and bras all day! she said she always wanted a niece and from was pretty feminine you know!" Ren said happily as Jaune had to purge his mind of many images of Ren in lingerie as-  
'It's not comfortable around your balls you know?"  
"Right! I hate wearing thongs!"  
 _"So why the hell is he wearing them? Just wear panties._ " His reflection said in a tired voice as Jaune balked as Ren and Cardin engaged in an animated discussion about the pros and cons of cross-dressing as Jaune felt the need to slowly, calmly leave the room and- "Hey, Jaune! Have you ever tried cross-dressing? I'd think you would look great!" Ren said happily as Jaune suddenly felt like he needed to run. Fast. **Now.**  
 _"Get out of here. NOW!_ " His reflection said as Ren and Cardin both fixed Jaune a devious look as he gulped.  
"Ne- not really...  
"Not really?"  
"I mean! My elder sister used to dress me up in her underwear as a kid and take pictures of me. But that was it!" Jaune said as images of Carol taking pictures of him in her own lingerie that was three sizes too big. As she flashed him in many, many photos that she hun in her room for her... personal use...  
"That's... interesting... but! You want to try it?" Ren asked as Jaune swore! He sensed **EVIL** coming from him as-  
"N-no! I'm good! I mean I don't want to bother Cardin-  
"Oh, it's _not_ a bother! I have too many underwears as is you know?"  
"I don't and-  
"Ah come on Jaune! You said Cardin was your friend right? And I'm sure if you dress up as a woman to it would help him speak much more easily!"  
Ren said with a devilish grin as Jaune began to back peddle back to the door.  
"That's not necessary Ren I-  
 _"RUN!"_  
"I gotta go!"  
 _"Get him!"_  
Ren said as both he and Cardin jumped Jaune as he held his ground.  
"Get back! _BACK I SAY!_ " Jaune yelled as the boys piled on him...

* * *

 **"When I find him! I swear to the goddess! Skipping class? _Really!?"_** Pyrrha thought stomping to her dorm room. She was not pleased, she and Jaune had just! Come to an understanding she and her sister team followed by Coco and Velvet for some reason. Just her to jump his bones. Pyrrha thoguht as she walked to her door. Where Jaune's scroll said he was. Ready to tear him a new one about responsibility as a team leader as she flung open the door.  
"Jaune! I swear to-  
Time _broke._  
 _"Pyrrha!"_  
 _"Jaune?!"_  
 _"Close the door!"_  
Jaune said as Pyrrha froze. Ther in front of her was Jaune.. her partner, crush, and future husband taking off a brilliant red skirt, wearing a _tight!_ Pair of red panties that show of his impressive bugle barley contained in the tight red garments alone with a red bra and-  
" _Goldilocks-_  
"What the _HELL!?"_ Yang asked as she walked in the room seeing Jaune as-  
 _FISHT!_  
Yang gawked as a wall of blood hit her in the face, as Pyrrha fell back with a long of blood spurting from her nose coving Yang's face red and-  
 _"Pyrrha!?_ What is wrong-  
Weiss walked into the room she saw Jauen on the floor half undress in lacy red lingerie as her h nose erupted in a long thin line of blood as she instantly fell back and was knocked unconscious.  
"Weiss!? _Oh no!_ Pyrrha Weiss is-  
Ruby said running up to he room as she looked at Jaune as she froze.  
As her silver eyes went wide as saucers as she looked Jaune up and down as her legs _buckled,_ as a hand shot up to cover her nose as red lines splattered out of her fingers.  
 _"EEP!_ I'll come back later I'm so sorry!"  
Ruby said pulling the drooling Weiss out of the room as Blake walked in and-  
 _"Don't fucking move."_ Blake seethed as she pulled out her notebook and begna wiring so fast that Jaune smelled smoke!?  
As along thin rel line fell for her nose as he sensed **LUST!**  
In the air as-  
 _CLICK!_  
"Velvet!?"  
The rabbit faunus was suddenly in the room a large goofy smile plastered on her lips as she began taking rapid photos of Jaune.  
 _CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!_  
"Velvet! Stop!"  
Jaune said blushing brightly cursing Ren and Cardin to the depth of hell and back as-  
 _"Sweet fucking Oum,_ " Coco said walking in the room taking off her designer shades as-  
"Jaune!? Where's Ren?" Nora asked trying an failing to avert her eyes. As she bleeds from the nose as-  
"Nora! I'm right here!" Ren said walking out of the JNPR bathroom as Ren came out dressed in nothing but a pair of lacy black panties and a bra as-  
"Bathroom. **Now**."  
Nora sais picking up her boyfriend in one arm dragging him to the bathroom where the sound of a shower turning on followed by heavy loud thuds!  
Filled the air as the walls began to shake and-  
"I'm going- I'm going-  
 _"Of fuck i_ t! I'm going to go masturbate!"  
Yang growled walking out of the room one hand all the way down her shorts-  
"Not in our room!"  
 _"Eat me_ Ice Queen! That or pipe down!"  
Yang growled as Pyrrha stayed on her knees in a puddle giggling about Shota's? As'  
"I- 'm just going to _fuck_ you ok?" Coco asked walking up to Jaune as he blushed brightly as the girl picked him up easily as she carried him out of the room, one hand down her pants, the other massaging his crotch as she prepared for some _stress relief..._

* * *

"Why _me?"_ Jaune said as he sat in the lovely lap of Coco as she rubbed his head slowly in the Beacon exterior as she let out a low hum.  
"It's not that bad, is it?"  
"They think I want to _crossdress!"_  
Jaune whined as Coco giggled. "Hey it's not so bad now, is it? I mean I find it hot! The fact that you like tight fitting uniforms? I know Velvet has been putting your photos to good use. And I have more than a few ideas of what I'm going to do to you it those clothes." Coco said growling into his ear as Jaune gulped.  
"But I don't _want_ to crossdress!"  
"Why not? You look good in it. You pull it off better than most girls to be fair." Coco said as Jaune felt Honesty bleed off of her as he sighed.  
"But I don't want to crossdress!"  
"Says the boy found in women's clothes wearing a dress with a _closet_ full of lingerie." Coco deadpanned as Jaune blanched.  
"I told you! That those clothes-  
"Were not yours and _Ren_ forced you to wear them? Come on Jaune. Do you really think that Ren could force you into those outfits by himself? I mean maybe if he had help but still! Where did he get the clothes? Ren doesn't go clothes shopping, and you are the one wearing them."  
"He had lingerie on to!"

"Yeah. He had Nora's bra and panties not anyone else's so he had an excuse and you?" Coco said running a hand over Jaune's chest biting his ear making his gaps as she gripped his swelling crotch.  
"You are going to make a _lot_ of girls happy by wearing that you know?"  
Coco asked as Jaune blessed brighter than Ruby's cloak as he looked down not believe that he had let Coco convince him to wear the _special skirt_ she had made for him on rush order as the boy did look better in girls clothes as-

"Coco! I'm a guy! I don't _want_ to wear a skirt!"  
"It's just for me! No one else has to see you wear this!"  
"We are in _public!"_  
 _"So?"_  
 _"Coco!"_  
"Oh come on you look good in it, and besides! You get around a lot as is so what's the problem with giving some girls a show?"  
Coco said in ahusy vocie as Jauen snarled.  
"Hey! I'm not a slut Coco! Don't' call me that!"  
 **Panic.**  
"Whoa! I never _ever!_ Said you where! And I _would_ never say that, and you know that." Coco said as her steely brown eye broke Jaune's glare as she sighed.  
"I know... It' jsut I don't want rumors to start, I have my Mount Gleen mission coming up in two days and-  
"Hey. No one is going to call you a slut. Not as long as I'm here ok?"  
Coco said firmly as Jaune sighed hating wearing a skirt and dress but sighing as Coco was right. It was a one-time thing ad-  
 _"If you think that this is a onetime thing then you are dumber then I thought. I mean for fuck's sake! We are wearing a skirt and a dress!? It's frilly! What the fuck is wrong with you!? Just tell Coco NO! God dammit!_ " Jaune's reflection said as Coco took off her shades and he caught it briefly as he gulped.  
"So you don't think I'm a slut?"  
"Not at all you are too cute to be a slut!" Coco sad making Jaune blush as she actually ran a finger in his hair and-  
"Although! While I would not call you a slut that does not mean you don't get a little _loose!"_  
Coco said as Jaune froze.  
"Coco? what are you saying?"  
"I'm saying that you are not a slut but! You are a _Sweet, little unforgettable thing._ " Coco said grinning wolfishly as Jaune whined. "Coco!" Jaune said as the fashionista laughed as the boy pouted.

* * *

"Good night Jaune! Sleep tight!" Pyrrha said practically drooling on Jaunes ear as she gripped her boyfriend tight as Jaune moaned internally.

 _"I told you that this was not a one-time thing. Now, look at you! You're wearing you damn partners nightgown! I can't believe it, we are crossdressing. You even put on panties!"_  
 **"Shut up!"**  
" _Oh, I will once you take off the damn women's underwear! I mean come on! You are making both of us look bad! And considering how we usually look like hot shit! That is quite the accomplishment! So that's saying something!"_  
 **"I couldn't say no! She said it was for our relationship and I just did it**!"

" _How does that make sense!? Just tell her NO!"_

" **I tried but I couldn't!"**

Jaune thought as his shield sighed as Pyrrha gripped him tight from behind snuggled close to him whatever animosity formed between them was all but gone as Jaune sighed as Nora held Ren like a stuffed sloth into her chest as the two couple went to bead as Jaune closed his eyes...

* * *

 **"Hey! Wake up!"**  
"Mink?"  
Jaune asked surprised opening his eyes as he was once again in the room that was not a room, as he sat on the glowing white floor that was not a floor as Mink was waiting standing above Jaune with a wry grin as Jaune looked at her incredulously.  
"Mink? It's not Friday? Why am I here?" Jaune asked standing up as Mink smile. **"We got business to discuss! I've been looking over you aide of being copasetic? And le'ts just say I think we need to talk! Also! You got fan mail!"**

The demon said as Jaune groggily got up as he yawned.

"Mink? I'm summoned for fan mail?"

 **"That amongst other things look. I've given it some thought and I agree. We can _both_ profit from the gamer and since I don't _hate_ you. I'm going to take the first step and give you an incentive."**

Mink said as she snapped her fingers and-

 **Inventory updated! New items acquired! Item type _demonic!_**

 **Item one. _Gunslingers belt buckle_. Effects. Plus ten percent damage with ranged attacks. Plus ten critical chance. Puls twenty chance to hit.**

 **Item two. _Beserkers necklace._ Effects. Plus fifteen percent damage. Puls ten to Dex. Perception. Minus five accuracy.**

"Mink? These are?"  
 **"This is a taste! I'm giving you items to _help_ you in the gamer but! I expect you to pay me back in emotions-**

"I will! I will! Thanks you so much! Mink we are going to be great _partners!"_ Jaune thought as his plan came together. He was going to _use_ Mink! Make the damn demon work for him! Not dancing to her damn tune anymore as he grinned.

"Mink I would like to see my stats please."

 **"You got it!"** Mink said as she snapped her fingers as his stats popped up.

 **Name Jaune Arc.**

 **Title.**

 ** _Prince in the castle. New title earned! Sweet. Little. Unforgettable. Thing._**

 **Stats**

 **Str: 59**

 **Wit: 26**

 **Charisma: 47**

 **Charm: 32**

 **Intellect: 1+3**  
 **Vitality: 132**

 **Will: 122+ 20 due to stubborn trait + 10 due to Martyr trait.**  
 **Dexterity: 173**

 **Deception 29**

 **Agility 125**

 **Perception 51**

 **Luck: 5**

 **Sill point's available 80**

"Eighty? Form what?"

 **'You took down a fucking paladin. That's a lot of skill points so pick a category to put them in already!"**

Mink said as Jaune rubbed his head thinking once before snapping his fingers.

"Put them _all_ into luck," Jaune said as his luck changed to eighty-five and-

 **Conditions satisfied! New trait acquired! Trait acquired _Critical banker!_**

 **"I don't fucking believe it... Yout did it! You crazy son of a bitch! You really did it!**

Mink said as Jaune balked as the demon looked _impressed._

"What did I do?"

 **"Jaune! You might have just won the gamer!"**

Mink said as Jaune _fought_ the urge to panic.  
"Explain."

 **"Jaune. Critical baker is a rare trait! That needs luck and intelligence to be pulled off! Most people never put skill points into luck but you did! With this skill? No spoilers but before now your odds of winning where low! Like single digits low but now? I'd say you have a _twenty_ percent chance of winning the gamer!"**

"How!? What does it do?"

 **"Well let me explain _luck_ to you. Luck is the general chance that shit will work out in your favor if all else failed. It also! Raises you odds for a weapon to critically hit an opponent by point five percent per luck point. _Most_ enemies have weaknesses that if you attack you will deal double damage. AKA a critical hit. With most organic its usually the head, where the brain is but! Every weapon has a _slight_ chance to deal double damage per attack on its own! You up this factor by luck!"**

 **"Critical baker allows you to _store_ critical hits!"**

"Go on."

 **"Well by default it gives you _minus_ ten percent critical chance but! For _every_ attack not hit! That you make you gain plus _one_ damage to your _next_ critical attack! Not only that! You can _store_ your critical hits! As you can have a mission that says do _not_ critical hit an enemy until blank occasion. And unless you just headshot a guy you will not crit anyone and can _store_ damage for one telling strike!"**

Jaune almost fainted. This was it! He could fell the tide turning as he gulped.

"Anything else?"

 **"Yes. As the last part of my _gift_ to you, I'm giving you a _free_ trait as a _friend."_ **

**Train acquired! _Commando._ Plus twenty percent damage with all double-handed ranged weaponry. **

"Mink! THis is amazing! Thank you-

 **"Don't! Thank me! This is _not_ free. I'm going to take my pound of flesh from you by the end of _this_ meeting so don't you worry about me!" **

"Fine! But one last thing. Can I raise my stress to a hundred?"  
 **"Why in the hell would you want to do that!?"**

"Simple. You said that if I raise my stress to a hundred something happens right?"  
 **"If that happens you must pass a _Stress test._ If you pass it you get a Virtue. If you fail an affliction."  
**" I want you to raise my stress to a hundred tomorrow."  
" **Not saying no but why?"**

" I'm feeling lucky," Jaune said as Mink grinned at him.

 **"Cocky? I like it! Ok! You want to live dangerously? You got it! I just added a Blood blossom to your inventory! It will raise your stress to a hundred by the end of tomorrow! I hope your luck pays off!"**

"Oh, it will. I know it will. I'm going to win this thing Mink and nothing will stand in my way!"  
 **"Except for the thong right? I mean that _can't_ feel comfortable on your balls."**

Mink asked as Jaune felt like he was sucker punched.  
"Mink!"  
 **"What? it's great! You are cross-dressing! I'm fucking crying! I'm in tears over here!"** The _thing_ said laughing so hard tears fell from her face as Jaune pouted.

"It's not _funny!"_

 **"Yes, it is!"**

"No, it's not!"

" **It's _great!"_**

 **"** There is nothing funny about this!"

 **"No Jaune. You know that there is nothing funny about? When a mortal tries to _use_ me."**

Mink said as Jaune felt a bone-chilling cool fall over his spine as Mink glared at him.

"Mink? What are-

 **"Oh please Jaune! Don't act like I don't know. You are trying to _use_ me for your own goals and wait! Before you get all mad don't worry! I like it! And I _respect_ you for it. No hard feelings about this either way but! I can't just let a mortal use me without having a little _fun_ with them you know?"**  
"Mink listen I-

 **"Calm down meat sack! I'm _not_ angry with you! Not at all. I just am going to use my _ability_ my only! One and give Weiss a new fetish ok?"**

"Are you going to give someone a rape fetish!?"  
 **"What? Oh god's _no!_ I'm not a _monster!_ And besides Pyrrha already has a rape fetish, not Weiss so to give her one too would feel a bit redundant if you ask me."  
**"Pyrrha has a rape fetish?"

" **Yup."**

 **"** Go figure...

" **Any who! I'm going to give her _one_! Fetish and that's it! Our deal still stands and otherwise, we are still on good terms!"**

"Fine. Can I see her fetish?"

 **"Of course! You have a bond with Weiss so why not? Take a look at her stats."**

 **Contact name. Weiss Schnee.**

 **Title. Heiress.**

 **Social rank. 52/200**

 **Relationship ranks 64/200**

 **Social status. Fiance?**

 **Stat break down.**

 **Srt. 69**

 **Chr. 48**

 **Agl. 120**

 **Dex. 99**

 **Intellect. 139**

 **Charm. 47**

 **Perception. 128**

 **Vitality. 58**

 **Deception. 68**

 **Wit. 103**

 **luck 3**

 **Passive. Mirror Mirror.**

 **Stress. 29/100**

 **Alignment _traditionalist._**

 ** _Insight. 50/ 80_**

 **Skills.**

 **Risk management. Ability to asses the total risk of any engagement quickly and efficiently.**

 **Focus. Can clear mind of obstacles reducing stress by a factor of ten.**

 **End to means. Knows that ends justify means, can force themselves and _others_ to go against thier own morals for the _greater_ good.**

 **Traits.**

 **Kind. You are a kind person who _deeply_ cares about the wants and needs of those around you.**

 **Cool. You do not give in to pressure of those around you easily.**

 **Shrewd. You have a knack for negotiating. Lowers the price of _all_ items you must buy and doubles wit for all business negotiations.**

 **Frail. You are not meant to take punishment. Minus five percent protection form all things. And minus ten total vitality.**

 **Quirks.**

 **Nervous. You are nervous about things. Double stress gain.**

 **Paranoid. You do not trust easy, slower relationship gain.**

 **Studios. You like to study and read. You gain knowledge quicker than most.**

 **Relations ship status.**

 **Relationship ranks 64/200**

 **New relationship quest! _Prince in the castle._ Accompany Weiss to Atlas to meet her father. Status 0% complete.**

 **Preference. _Dominant._**

 **Kinks. _Bondage. Teasing. Hand holding. Dominance._**

 **Fetishes. _Dress up. Whips. Pegging._**

Time stope. Reality bent and shattered into a thousand pieces as Jaune's mouth fell open as he turned to the demon as in the room that was _not_ a room. On the floor that was _not_ a floor in a place where time and space ceased to exist a _breeze_ blew between the two as Jaune glared at Mink. As every last ounce of his body want to give her the most brutal verbal thrashing he could but in certain times only his actions spoke as he said three words.

"I hate you," Jaune said bluntly glaring at Mink with all of his willpower focusing his hat into his cerulean eyes as the thing smiled at him.  
 **"Fuck with me Arc!"**

* * *

 **An: Another day another chapter! In this one, we got to see Jaune and Blake infiltrate the fang with Ren. Chase Roman up and down Vale. Jaune goes on a death quest, decks! Pyrrha something that I think a lot of people might like and! We get to see him and Mink _get along._ Also! Ironwood is in Beacon with _Cinder!?_ As his student so that' some shit waiting to happen! Jaune met _Cardin_ and well... you saw how that went. Jaune finally! Has some new item's and Mink is... _Well, she's a demon!_ **

**And as far as demonic interference this is low on the totem pole and she is probably just trolling but hey! You didn't expect her to help for free, did you? Anyways this chapters done. We got cover art. Jaune Torchiwck is next and oh boy! That chapter is going otto be _ROUGH._**

 **Anywho thank you for reading and have a good day.**

 **Ps. If you read Bastion the fic that this is linked to you will get the reference! Throw in this one! As this story just _starts_ to mess with the other one. And if you don't read Bastion check it out! If you don't like the idea of Summer and you like meatgrinders! You _will_ love the last chapter!**

 **Pss. On a side not. I've said this before and I'll say this again. I started writing this story to get better at writing sex scenes. Ir's a big writing exercise on violence and sex and I think I'm getting better! I really do! But! My friend gave me an idea! She told me to go on Tumblr and open an _ask blog._ Just open a blog and write about smutty RWBY stories online so I did! I thought hey I can do this! So I dece to say I will write rough RWBY sex stories with no real limit besides no death and no cheating and I told the internet to do it's _worst!_**

 **Rule one of life. _NEVER. EVER._ Tell people online to do their worst... I thought I was well versed in smut but DEAR GOD. I said I would write everything but FUCK! Some people have some freak kinks! I mean I've learned three things writing pure smut online.**

 **One. Futanari is a _much_ more popular genre than I ever expected. People like chicks with dicks. Guy's girls and whenever people identify as these days. I mean I've written so much I looked at a fan art of Ruby and accidentally said where is her cock? Out loud when I was _thankfully_ alone. **

**Two. People have ships in RWBY and they are _HIGHLY_ opinionated about them. They will fight about it, it will be messy.**

 **Three, a lot of people have rape fetishes, not judging! But I need to not say I'll write anything online it's bad for my health. Anyways rant over. Next chapter is the last before the Breach! _Monty_ _Going to give it to you!_ Stay tuned! And now? _Omake._**

* * *

 **Omake. _The darkest Remnant_ part fifteen. _The journey home._**

 _ **Defeat.**_ Loss did not come well to Oscar. Not now not ever. As the noble walked into his _private_ quarters in the town bar. The foray into the farmstead was a disaster! The husks just kept rising from the grave! It was madness! No matter how many they killed they just kept getting back up! In the end, they were forced to flee for their lives which they almost lost! And now? Now Oscar had to wait. Jaune and Ren where getting treated by Velvet who was being healed by Watts and Ciel.

After this latest skirmish, he was going to have to take a new untested team of Yang, Pyrrha, Ciel and maybe Ruby? Into the Warrens. There were rumors of some massive unnerving eldritch monstrosity made of living pulsating flesh that needed to be put to the torch.  
 _"Ahh, the flesh. A particularly nasty bit of work on that one I remember when I first began summoning. You know that pigs made the best conduits for beings from other realms?"_ Ozpin asked the specter sipping its mug as Oscar frowned.

"Not now! I just want-  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pry!" A shy voice said as Oscar turned to see Ruby standing at the door with a tray of cookies in hand.  
"Ruby? What are you doing here?'  
"I brought you some cookies! You look tired and I thought you could use a snack after your last mission."

Ruby said as the _beautiful_ woman put the tray of treat down on his study closing the door to the dim bar noises as she did.

"My thanks."

"Oh, it's nothing! I jsut wanted to say sorry. I was rude to you when we first met calling you an NPC and saying you needed to be brought back to town! Sorry... Forgive me?"

"Sure. Why not?"  
The noble said sighing heavily he was tired, too to talk let alone to be mad at Ruby for any real period of time as he just wanted to sleep and-

 _FWAT!'_

Something heavy crashed into the window with enough force to nearly break the glass, as Ruby had her crossbow up in a moment as a large black shadow appeared outside the window as a mosquito? The size of a cat! Floated lazily outside as-

" _Oh no. The Baroness is here..._

Ozpin said in a terrified tone as the gohst trembled as Oscar went to question him before a deafening whine of insect wings came as he saw a massive shadow encroach on the town as a chill ran down his spine as he felt his _blood_ began to prick and tingle as if it was on fire as he knew that as bad as the situation was now his life had just gotten much, much _worse..._


	17. The calm

**An: And here it is! The next _thrilling_ chapter of Game on! In this one we see Mink trolling Jaune even more! Jaune learns about history! Cinder makes a play! And we have one helluva fight! The next chapter is the breach! So look forward to it! Also! A refrance to one of the greatest movies ever! **

**Ps. I have another fic I write called _Bastion_ , and it's _linked_ to Game on and in that fic the plot is Jaune and Ruby sent away to a hell school to atone for crimes. This fic is interconnected with that fic and there _will!_ Be a time when Jauna Ruby goes home for VYTAL in it. And in that time the regular Beacon crew will have to _fight_ some Bastion students and well... _Slight spoilers_ for that in this chapter... Not saying where! But if you read Bastion you _will_ know.**

 **PSS. Also! I am inspired to write more Game on like stories! Think similar plot, world, gender role reversal and overall violence! And I worked in a bit of them in the end! Tell me what you think and until then? _Enjoy._**

* * *

"I _hate_ you." Jaune hissed as Mink _grinned_.

 **"Ha! Why the long face Arc? You look like you've been shocked!"**  
The demon said as Mini giggled at him as Jaune was about to snap! An-  
" **Don't. Calm down; you need to think. This is not the worst thing. Look at it."** Jaune's inner voice said as he took a deep breath, as he began to _think._  
" **All things considered? This is not that bad. Of all! The shit that Mink has pulled in the past months this is by far! Pegging is.. _. inconvenient_ but not! Fatal. This thing won't kill us and-**  
" **Hey, Arc! You look a bit surprised!"**  
MInk said as Jaune seethed.  
"Not now Mink."  
Jaune said as the demoness grinned.  
" **Aww! You are just like Poland in world war two!"**  
"What?"  
" **You did _Nazi_ that coming!"**  
Mink said before rocking her head back letting out a shrill, sharp laugh that set Jaunes teeth on end as he blinked owlishly at her.  
"What?"  
" **Hah! Don't you get it Arc! Not see? Nazi! It's great!"**  
"I... I don't get it...  
" **What? You don't like Nazi jokes?"**  
"What's a _Poland?"_  
" **Huh?"**  
"What's a Nazi?" Jaune asked Mink blinked owlishly her sharp pink eye blinking slowly as she stared at the human in the space between worlds.  
 **"Jaune! Come on! You know! _Nazi!_ "** The thing sid floating over to Jaune elbowing him in the side as Jaune grimaced.  
"I... I don't get it...  
 **"What!? Did they not have Nazi's where you come from!?"**

"I... no? I don't think we do."  
" **Wait! You are the Jaune Arc form universe _C_ dash _XKV6458_ right?!"**  
"I... I don't know... still what's a Poland?"  
" **Oh lord let me start from the beginning. Poland is a country in Europe."**

"What's a _Europe?"_  
 **"Oh boy... Europe is a continent in the eastern part of the world."**  
"I've never heard of it."  
" **You wouldn't have. It is or _was?_ I don't know what the state of it where you came from, I don't think! It's still there, but I could be wrong. Anyways! Europe was _is?_ A rich melting pot of culturally diverse individuals, strong cultural values, beautiful art and more importantly _very!_ Good beer."**  
"Ok... and Poland was in Europe?"  
" **Yeah! Poland was kind of like the tipping point for Europe...**  
"The _tipping point?"_  
 **"Well! Europe was pretty cool! Until you dropped below a specific latitude line that is, then...**  
"Then?"  
" **Then you go form strong culture and moral treaties into a _cluster fuck_ of _genocide, oppression,_ and _ethnic cleansings."_**  
"That sounds awful."  
 **"Yeah! Southeastern Europe is kind of a cluster fuck really! I don't know what went wrong there but it's just like a couple of people coudl not get their shit together. You know?"**  
"Ok... And Nazi's attacked them?"

 **"Yes! The Nazi's attack Poland in world war two!"**  
"And the Nazi's are?"  
" **Wow! What's a Nazi... now that' a question! Let me see if I can explain this to you... A Nazi... Nazi's are like the Whtie Fang! But _good!"_**  
"So they where the _good guys?"_  
 **"Wait no, that's an _awful_ way to describe them. They were not good... Well, they were! Good at thier job but they where not the good guys or I don't think you would like them."**  
"So they were like the Fang but _good?"_  
Jaune asked as _it_ shook its head.

" **No! Think the Fang but.. _. efficient_! Yeah that' it! The Nazi's were just like the fang but good at their job!"**  
"So they where humans that didn't like faunus?"  
 **"No... think the fang run by humans, but they didn't like other humans."**  
"Humans that didn't like other humans? Why?"  
 **"Something about _skin color, eyeshade_ and _master race."_**  
"That doesn't make sense."  
" **Neither did Nazi's."**

"I don't think I'd like them very much."  
 **"Yeah, but they would _love_ you!"**

"Nazi's would like me?"

" **What!? Jaune! You are like the _poster boy_ for Nazi's! I mean look at you! _Tall, nice pale skin, Rich! Blond hair crystal blue eyes?_ _Strong_ Aryan features? You are like the poster boy for Naziism! I mean Goebbels would have you on the nearest propaganda poster so fast; it'd make your head spin!"**

"I... I don't think I'd like that...  
" **You wouldn't have a choice. Trust me Nazi's where not a big fan of those they did not see, eye to eye with. I mean _you_ would do well with them, but that's a story for another time! Now any questions, are you a bit worried about your _back door?_ "** Minka sed as Jaune felt his bile rise and-  
 **"Stop. She's baiting you. Don't let her this is a test. If Mink wanted to screw us over this is a minor version. We can beat her. Just play along."**  
"Hey! You got me, Mink!"  
Jaune said using _all_ of his charm as the demoness blinked owlishly at him.  
" **Oh? Aren't you _mad?_ You aren't screaming with anger at me?"**  
"Nah! Why would I? I mean fuck! I didn't see this coming! _Good one!"_ Jaune said grimacing internally as-

" **You are taking this _extremely_ well, flesh bag. I'd thought you be angry and screaming by this point."**  
"Well, I'm not happy! But, overall this isn't that bad. I mean hell! Pegging won't kill me! Right?" Jaune asked as a terrible premonition about an unfortunate way of dying entered his mind as-  
" **Now that's! The attitude I was waiting for! You finally let your hair down Jaune! I'm glad! Now let's talk."**  
"Talk? About?"  
 **"Well! Since you are such a good sport about this! I decided to give you your last! Bit of patronage!"**  
"And that is?"  
 **"A trait."**  
Mink said snapping her fingers as a box appeared in her small pink hands in a cloud of purple. It was a small brown box with a minor skull on it as Jaune stared at her.  
"It's a _trait?"_  
 **"Yup! Some lower-ranking denizens that are pulling hard, for you pulled thier resources to get you this trait."** Mink said floating up to Jaune as he stared at it.  
"What type of trait is it?" He asked not trusting the thing as she gave him that same off-kilter smile that he knew, she knew that he hated **. "I can't tell you that! That would be a spoiler but! I can tell you it is a positive trait and you will _love_ it! Cross my heart."** Mink said running her hand over her chest as the small green X appeared on her heart. As Jaune glared at the box.  
"So it's a positive trait?"  
"Yup."  
"It won't harm me in ANY way?"  
 **"This can only help? Do you want it or not?"**

She asked as Jaune weighed the options. Minks chest had not started to kill her yet, so it was true? That didn't' mean much to him, but he needed help.  
"Fine. I'll take it."  
" **Great! let's see what you got!"**  
Mink said as a box popped! Open in a blaze of purple smoke as a bright gold lettering appeared with the word. Evasive in mid-air. "It's gold...  
Jaune thought as a rare positive trait sprung up as mink gasped.  
 **"Hah! Now that a helluva care package!"**  
Mink said as Jaune's traits appeared in front of him with as a new one came to the list.  
 **Jaune Arc. _Evasive_ trait added,**  
 **Skill learned Evade. When pressed for a decision that you might find uncomfortable you now have the chance to evade request making you able to avoid conflict altogether.** The screen rea as Jaune paused.  
"Mink? The hell does this mean? Is it-  
 **"This! My now _copacetic_ friend is as a game changer!"**  
"How?"  
" **Well! It looks like your supporters in the seventh realm went all, and I do mean all out to get ou this! You should be proud!"**  
"Mink... what are my supporters? I know most of your kind? Want me to lose but who supports me in the gamer enough to be a patron of mine?"

 **"Now that is an intriguing question!"**  
Mink said her eyes light up with purple hellfire as she smirked.  
 **"Those who support you generally come in two sizes. The _desperate_ , and the _strong_."**

"Desperate and strong?"  
 **"Oh! I mean Desperate! Bottom of the barrel demons who are so far down the shit creek that they need! A miracle! To get them back up. Most Gamers and by most, I do mean almost all! Of them end in the defeat of the player but! Those that end with a player victory!? Well, let's jsut say the rewards are... _Legendary."_**  
"Ok... and the strong?'  
" **Ah yes! The strongest! Of us also support you for a myriad of causes. Mainly the elder things will delve into your side but! ther are a few decent tier demons who either like you for your character, don't feel like watching another gamer end in a player death or who jsut like you for you. And want you to win. They are the vast! And I do mean the _vast_ minority of all demons, but they are there. You have fan's after all." **Mink said as jaune nodded as he looked at the Evasive trait.  
"How is this, so game changing?"  
 **"Simple! It counters your entertainment contract just like Stalwart does."** Mink said as Jaune was all ears "How?"  
" **Simple! Now when pressed for a decision that you do not! Want to make the evasive trait takes over and give you the chance to get out! Of a situation without saying no. Just because you don't say no does not! Mean you have to say yes after all."**

"Explain."  
 **"Simple, when pressed for a decision you have the chance to evade. If you do it well, you can avoid saying no without! Being forced to say yes!"**  
"Mink that'' great!"  
 **"Oh don't get to hyped! This trait is _not_ perfect!"**  
"Of course it isn't, what' the catch?"  
" **Well, Evasion is a stat check! It comes in three levels. Simple evasion will allow you to dodge simple quest and it gets harder to evade the more important the question and the stronger the enemies will."**  
"So it's based on our _will?"_  
 **"Yes! And the more you try to evade the more will is needed! And if you succeed you get XP relative to the level of question and power of the will of what you evaded!"**  
"So what's the downside?"

 **"Well, put it like this. No one likes to get no said to them. And the more you try to evade the more it will be obvious to people that you are trying to evade them."**  
"Go on."  
 **"The more you raise the overall risk of what you are evading. If you raise evasion to its max! And you evade you will be given a lot of XP! But, if you raise and you fail? You will often have to do something worse than what was originally offered to you."**

"So it's a sliding scale...  
 **"Yes! When you get pressed with a decision you do not want to make or are reserved about the other you will make a choice depending on his will, the person or peoples will and will either try to evade or capitulate."**  
"But, if he evades and fails...  
 **"Things will end up being _worse_ than just saying yes."**  
'It's never simple is it?"  
 **"Simple is _boring!_ Let's be fun!"**  
" _Fine._ But since we are being so buddy, buddy can I ask you a question?"  
 _"Ask away!"_  
"I... I need to deal with the _Neo_ problem."  
" **Oh, I was wondering when you would ask about her! What do you want?"**  
"I need to talk to her. I want her to know that she and I can work together to all of our benefits. We do not have to be enemies."  
 **"And how will I help you in this?"**  
"Can... can you arrange a meeting with her and me? Like this, in our own realm? Like this, where I can talk to he face to face?"  
" **That! Will be a bit hard. Neo does not _want_ to talk to you. She is only interested in that version of Jaune. You are irrelevant to her."**  
"But she's hurting me!"  
 **"She doesn't care."**  
"We can _both_ benefit from cooperation!"  
 **"She benefits from either, and she has no real reason to meet you."**  
"Can you at least try! Do something!"  
" **Well... maybe! I could but-**  
"What's in it for you?"  
 _ **"Exactly."**_

Mink said showing off her far too many perfect white teeth as Jaune grimaced. "What do you want?"  
" **Simple. Since you are not in the contract signing mood, I'll take a mission!"**  
"A mission?"  
" **Yes, a mission. You let me put in one! Mission a week for you and I'll _try_ to let Neo talk to you."**  
"Do _better."_  
 **"Better?"**  
"Don't try; I want confirmation that Neo will meet with me."  
 **"No can do meat rag. I don't control Neo, and she is... Neo... So I can only offer my services, now will you take them or not?"** Mink offered as Jaune glared at her.  
"Promise me you will put in a real effort to do this. You will do everything in your power without breaking your rules to get Neo to talk to me, and we have a deal."  
"I promise. I'll use all of my verbal acuity to talk to her. And! As a show of good faith! Let me show you what mission you will get.' Mink said as she blurred up Jaune's mission screen where it had four on it as she typed in the final mission.  
 _ **"Mon Keimph!"**_  
Mink said as she typed in the missions the words glowed purple? As a low fire appeared around them.  
"What the hell was that?"  
 **"That was me saving your ass. _Literally._ Now its time to get up! You got a busy day ahead of you meat rag!"** Minks id snapper her fingers and Jaune disappeared. As the mortal left her Mink's ordinarily happy carefree eyes took on a hard glare as she looked up inot the nothingness of the ceiling that was not as she grimaced.  
 **"Someone likes to _watch."_**  
The thing said into nothing as she glared.

* * *

"Put the vest _on."_  
"Is that really necessary?"  
 _"Yes,_ it is. Unless you want me to kill, you put on the vest."  
Zach said irritably as Jaune sighed. He was at Roman's _main_ base for training purposes as he had been ordered by Roman under threat of Neo to come as soon as possible, as he gave Zach. His _friend?_ Maybe a limited amount of information on his friends as his gun training started in Zach's warehouse of a room, that was still full of large empty and not so empty brown cargo boxes filled with all manner _illegal_ weaponry as Jaune as now standing in front of the boy with thick black hair and sharp dark eyes as he sighed.  
"Now we are goign to be practicing the art of the duel. I am going to teach you how to _quick draw."_  
"Quickdraw?"  
"Yes, quick draw. A single bullet can end most fights. If you can get yours off first, you have a better chance of winning."  
Zach said as Jaune put on the bulky off lime color vest to keep him safe as he held his gauss pistol in hand as Zach walked over to the far sides of his room.  
 _"Now!_ This is how we will progress! You will attempt to shoot me in the chest, and I will shoot you in yours. I'm not going to hold back so get ready."  
"I'm ready!"  
"Good. We will be dueling today. Your training ends when you can pull your trigger. Do that, and we've done some good." Zach said as Jaune blinked owlishly at him.  
"The training ends when I can pull my trigger?"  
"When you get a shot off. Do that, and we made some progress with your life." Zach said as he twirled his long custom silver pistol, a revolver type weapon with a dagger-like object sticking out from under its barrel as Jaune frowned.  
"How will me pulling a trigger make me learn progress?"  
Jaune asked as Zach smiled as a shiver ran down Jaune's spin as the boy twirled the gun with practiced ease.

"Just try it. You'll see why pulling a tiger might _not_ be as easy as you think."  
Zach said as Jaune sighed taking a stance in front of the boy the bulky lime green vest covering his entire chest as the boys face off.  
"On the count of _three,_ we draw. Try to shoot me in the chest, before I shoot you got it?"  
"Got it."  
"Ok. _One. Two. Three!"_  
 _BANG!_  
 _Silver._

Jaune saw that the top of the ceiling of Zach's room was silver. With a large amount of hanging ceiling lamps that gave the room lumination, as-  
Jaune cried out as a sledgehammer hit his chest, as the impact from Zach's bullet finally caught up to him. The bullet burned a hole the into the vest as Jaune _knew_ his ribs had been cracked. By the bullet as a low cry left his mouth and-  
"Told you that you'd have problems pulling. Now get up. We are doing this until you can get off one shot on me." Zach said as Jaune nodded letting out a low whine of pain as he stood up as Zach tossed him a new brand vest to replace the ruined one form a box of the vests saying _"catch"_ as Jaune notice Zach had planned this training for a long time as Jaune grimaced.

Chocking back a yelp of pain from his lungs as he tore off his vest seeing a dark purple bruise under his shirt right, where his heart was as even though the vest the bullet managed to bruise his body. And Jaune knew without it e would be dead. As the boy put on the newer vest as he took his stance reaching for his pistol.  
"Good. Now get ready, we are doing this until you shoot." Zach said reaching for his gun as Jaune reached for his as the day began...

* * *

Jaune wanted to _die_. His chest felt like it had been run over by a semi truck, his lungs burned like ther was a literal blaze in them as he chocked on his own spit. Jaunes' training was not going well, Zach was _insanely_ fast inhumanly quick on the draw. Pulling out his pistol faster than Jaune could even think. Firing a shot right into his chest. Making sure to hit Jaune in the _exact_ same spot time and time again. Making Jaune gasp, and shutter, as he knew his ribs were broken as his body now, had a softball sized bruise with welts under it as he stood up.

Zach had been drilling him on the tacit of shoot first think later. The art of having you weapons draw should be the _first!_ Thing that you do in a fight, he wanted Jaune to be able to outdraw anyone, in Beacon. He said if Jaune could get the first! Shot off in a fight the odds of him living went up dramatically. A statement that Jaune did reluctantly agree with, as the boy got up for another round of beatings. And the hits just kept coming, Zach's pistol shot's felt like sledgehammer blows to his chest. As Jaune was lifted up form his feet time and time again.

Yanked up like a giant invisible hand was gripping him by the back of his collar and tossing him on his back. As the bullets slammed into his vest and cracked his chest. As the hours drew by progress was not just slow it was _glacial._ Even if Jaune had finally! Been able to get his pistol out half way from its holster. Not enough to aim it at Zach but enough so that he flew back with it in the air.  
Not perfect but it was something right? As the bullets came and the vest whittled down, Jaune had used over half of the large box of vests as Zach readied for another round as he reloaded his revolver as Jaune breathed.  
" **Calm down Jaune. Breathe. You are overthinking this. Don't let him get into your mind. Just breath and do what Zach said. _Feel_ the gun. Don't think just _shoot._ "** A voice said in his mind as Jaune took a deep breath and-  
" _Three!"_  
 _BANG!_  
 _VATHUM!_  
Jaune's gun fired. As another slide hammer hit his chest as he felt his legs yanked off the ground as blood fille this mouth the taste of iron rolled on his tongue as he slammed on his back a good twelve feet across the floor an-  
'You did it! You _actually_ got off a shot!"  
 _"It hurts..._  
Jaune said barley conscious as Zach yanked him off his back, gripping his hand in his and pulling him up. "Ah don't sweat it, kid! You did well! You didn't hit me, but that was never going to happen! Now let's get you over to Hino for some strength training!" Zach said as Jaune groaned as the boy helped him walk.

* * *

"Hello, Jaune. You look _well?_ " Hino asked a concerned look in her brown eyes as she saw the injured boy dragged in front of him. Jaune was currently coughing up a _worrying_ amount of blood onto his _uniform_. If you could call what he wore a uniform that. As it looked like someone had found a damn stripper outfit and _barely_ passed it off as a uniform as he moaned.  
"I'm fine! I think!"  
 _"That's why we are coughing up blood?"_  
His reflection said as Jaune glared at him.

"I'm fine! I think!"  
"He took a few shots, but he's fine. He just needs a breather." Zach said as he let Jaune stood in the new room as Jaune smelled the familiar scent of fresh blood and _raw_ meat. As the carcasses and sandbags hung lowly in the room of Hino's room? If you want to call the large warehouse area full of cow carcasses and sandbags, where a small white lawn chair with a small black _radio?_ Comprised the entirety of her furniture of a room as Hino smiled warmly at him.  
"Jaune. If you are not feeling well, we can always train later. We do not need to train right away, even if Roman thinks it is necessary for your excursion. I do not want you to be harmed."  
Hino said warmly smiling calmly to him as Jaune felt-  
 **Care. Concern.**  
Coming from her as he smiled.  
"Thanks, Hino! But I'm fine! I can train for a bit!"  
 _"Take her up; I think we are dying."_  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah! I'm good!"

' _We can't feel out legs."_

"You are a stronger man than me. Good luck! Don't kill the kid Hino. We need him alive, or Roman does, and he pays the bills! More or less...  
Zach said waving his hand as he left the two alone as Hino smiled.  
"Ok, since we are doing some _light_ training let's check your shield arm."  
"Shield-arm?"  
"Yes. I want to see how well you block a strike so I'm going to punch you, and I want you to block me with your shield. I want to see how strong you are so I can better gauge out workouts. I want to put you on a weight routine, but I need to see what you are strong with first. So raise your shield."

Hino sad ben her legs that look wider than tree trunks in her tight black spats that clung to her brown flesh jealousy. Showing off her impressive leg muscles like a second skin. As Jaune blushed looked up at her face briefly stopping at her chest that was _chocked!_ Under her low cut sports top as-  
" _She's like someone dipped Yang in milk chocolate change her hair to dandy brown cut it added twice the muscles and gave her bigger tits."_  
His reflection said as Jaune snarled at it and-  
"Raise your shield. I won't be holding back so brace yourself." Hino said as she begna sprinting at him, moving at a low jog as-  
 _"Dear god I've heard of sweater puppies but those things are sweater rottweilers."_  
 **"Will you _not_ objectify my trainer!? She looks really nice!"**  
Jaune thought as the woman sprinted at him moving at a low pace before leaping in the air as he raised his shield.  
 _"Ok!_ _Plant your feet, grit your teeth! We got this!"_  
His reflection said as Jaune nodded bracing himself against his shield as Hino's fist crashed down on him and-  
 _SKRT!_  
 _"AHHHHH!"_  
Jaune _screamed_ at the top of his lungs as the woman's punch landed on his shield and his arm _popped!_ Instantly his shield clanged! To the floor as his arm was ripped _free_ of its socket. Her punch nearly tearing it off as his bone broke free of his skin tearing itself in two as a wave of hot blood poured out of Jaunes ruined arm as he _screamed._

* * *

"I'm _so_ sorry! _Dreadfully_ sorry about all of this!"  
The sharp, calm voice of the faunus doctor Malroque said as the faunus with two animal traits fussed over Jaune.  
 _"Dreadfull_ y sorry about this Jaune! Hino forgets her strength sometimes! You must forgive her! She is a good person!"  
The man said as Jaune found it hard to hate anyone right now. How could he? Life was _good_! He was _good_! The doctor was _good_! An-  
 _"We are high as a kite_."  
His reflection stated as the vast amount of painkillers begin pumped into Jaunes system took effect. After the woman had _lightly_ punched Jaune, Hino's punch basically ripped Jaune's arm out of his socket, nearly taking it full off and _shattering_. His arm bone, as Hino briefly panicked over Jaunes screaming bleeding form before she rushed the bleeding boy to the doctor, as the man Malrouque quickly! Went about stitching up the wound putting Jaune's arm back in his socket and apply the _goop._  
The _goop!_ As Malroque had explained to Jaune in his half-lucid state was an experimental type of healing substance that would greatly! Accelerate Jaune's healing as letting him go back to Beacon missing a dam arm was not! Something that Roman wanted as the man had nearly had a heart attack. After seeing Jaune nearly missing an arm, losing his shit yelling at Hino till his throat ran hoarse telling her to please! Not kill thier trainee!

As Malroque sighed putting the last traces of the goop, on to Jaune's arm and smiling.  
 **"Good. He is healing well, the goop will reconstruct his damaged body, and he will be good as new! More or less...**  
The doctor thought as he remembered the only real downside of the _goop._ The goop! As it was known as the doctor named it. The goop was his invention after all as an experiential type of healing matter. It used a rare type of dust that if agitated just right! Using a number of slightly legal techniques acted as a _rapid organic material replacement substance!_  
In short, you put the _goop_ on a wound; the _goop_ would flood the body, finding the damaged body systems and replacing them with well, itself.

The matter would literally find broken parts of the body seek them out removing the damaged parts and filling in as their replacements. The goop could grow into any type of organ, bone or orifice in an organic body so long as it knew what body it was going into. So far it was limited to _only_ humans and faunus but! The doctor was pushing for veterinary testing as soon as Roman gave him the ok that was.  
The matter would _locate, assimilate_ and _replace_ organic tissue with itself. Growing itself into whatever the body needed to have repaired and literally _becoming_ a part of your body.  
Now, this _goop_ was a miracle substance it was _not!_ Perfect, when the goop first replaced matter it took a while for it to _gel_ with its host's form. The goop needed to wait two weeks for it to integrate with the body it was in fully. As it got used to its host's body before fully becoming a part of it, and during those two weeks, the replaced matter was _vulnerable_. Far weaker than the original organs, or whatever it replaced and much more susceptible to damage and harm.  
"Doctor... I... I fell good!"  
"That is good Jaune. Now...  
The man stopped as he looked down to Jaune's bruised chest, as a frown crossed his face. As he saw an anomaly in his chest as he reached into his white medical jacket before putting a stethoscope to his _heart._  
 _"Cold!"_  
"Jaune. Do you have a heart problem?"  
"Yes! Yes, I do!"  
"Why have you not seen a doctor?"

Malroque asked not sure why Jaune would not have seen a doctor with a wound such as this. This type of heart damage needed to be seen to as soon as you could-  
"They say that can't fix me! They said that I need to let it work itself out! If it odes I wile if not I die!"  
Jaune said as a frown crossed his brow. As his cat ears went flat on his face.

"I see... Jaune bite down on this will you?"  
The man asked as Jaune nodded as Malroque put a slim wooden stick in his mouth reaching under the medical table gripping a large object that he put on the table grunting as he put on Jaunes neck what looked, like half of a _cone_ that you put on a dog after you take them to the vet. As the man pulled up a silver table to Jaune's side full of _sharp_ silver surgical tools. As the man grumbled to himself attaching a series of white suction cups to Jaune's chest as the boy's vision was obscured by the cone, as the man reached for his tools as Jaune _gasped._

The smell of fresh blood filled the air as Jaune bit onto the wood in his mouth. As Marloque bent over his chest, as he took out and put back a series of silver instruments as Jane felt a _tingly_ feeling in his spine as the man hummed quietly for thirty minutes. Working on Jaune's chest as Jaune's still painkiller flooded mind could not make heads nor tails of what the man was doing. Barely noticing the smell of blood and the few sharp _tings!_ Of metal instruments being placed back onto thier gurney covered in blood. As the doctor moved silently over his chest before sighing heavily. Moving around Jaune's chest one more time grunting as he removed the cone form Jaunes neck. Showing Jaune a freshly stitched up body as he blinked rapidly as the painkillers began to fade.

"Doctor? What did you do...  
Jaune asked the painkillers finally! Wearing off as the man smiled.  
"I fixed your heart! No need to thank me."  
The doctor said calmly his crystal blue eyes shining as his faunus ears and tail wagged happily as Jaune balked.

"You fixed my heart!? How!? The doctor said that it couldn't' be operated on!"  
"Really? It was not _that_ hard. I just altered your aura sending it itno flux before I worked on the damaged heart, before replacing and repairing what was wrong and _voila_! Now you have a perfectly healthy heart! Hold your applause please." The man said bowing as Jaune balked.  
"You... you really fixed me?"  
"Of course I did! Now don't get hit in the chest or the arm for two weeks. You _will_ die."

* * *

"So how was training?"  
Blake as she chaperoned Jaune and Ren back to Beacon. Jaune's training with Zach and Hino had ended without incident thankfully. Although Blake could still! Smell _fresh_ blood on him, and even after a _thorough_ check of his body Blake found not a scratch on him. Making Jaune's explanation of hitting one of Hino's cow carcasses that she likes to punch make more sense.  
If not for the fact that she smelled human blood on him, not an animal. And worse it was his blood that was spilled. Meaning either Jaune was keeping a vial of his own blood on him that he spilled or he was laying and doing a damn good job.  
 **"If you think being _cute_ will stop me from finding out the truth you have another thing coming."** Blake thought trying to see if Jaune was reading her mind or not as the cute boy paid her no mind as they walked back to Beacon. The faunus narrowed her eyes as she went for a different approach. **"You have a nice _ass."_**  
Blake thought staring at the boy as Jaune blushed as he spared Blake a flushed look his cheeks red as she smiled.  
 **"That's what you get for being _nosy_."** Blake thought smugly as the three walked back to Beacon. It was late at night well past seven Pm and it was time to go home. Blake had decided to take Jaune and Ren across a shortcut of the bad side of town. Taking them past the area that they had once fought the Fang at the docs, near what she knew was not the best part of the town. Not too concerned that they would find trouble and-  
 _"Bad guys!"_  
Ren suddenly yelled as he pointed to his left as Blakes jaw nearly left he mouth. As the three students paused as they saw a _wave_ of fang grunts unloading a series of brown boxes from a docked ship tearing apart another ship as the first terrorist saw them as the fang saw them and _froze_ the two sides stared at one another for two minutes the two sides stared. Neither moving, neither making a move the Fang staring at the hunters and the hunters staring at the Fang. Both fixed in the spot as-  
" _Fang! Guys!_ The White Fang is here!" Ren said far too happy as he pointed at the Fang grunts as Blake balked. This was _bad,_ the three were in the wrong part of town, but Blake was betting on the fact that Fang thought they could be allies. Before Jaune's words about their supposed double agent status in the Fang as most. Of the Fang believed that they were hunters in training and-  
"I know those two! They broke up the rally!"  
One woman said as the Fang began to draw thier weapons. As Blake took in their surroundings, they were in front of a construction site where it looked like a typical fang operation.

The three had literally walked past a scrap job. The standard way the Fang broke down raw resources for their organization. As Blake saw an old decommissioned warship hoisted in mid-air. Form the looks of it, it was an old skipper model of a naval flotilla. Not used for many years and-  
 _"Ok._ I'm only going to say this _once._ All three of you need to leave. Now."  
An irritated feminine voice said as a leader walked forward. Blakes eyes instantly locked on to the girl as she noticed two things about her. One she was a human, _not_ a faunus.

 _Two_ she had aura. The girl was wearing a Fang mask and walking with a calm confidence. She had light brown mocha colored skin and flowing green hair that went down to her waist and-  
"All of you, leave. You don't have to die, and I'm not in the mood to kill anyone right now." The woman said in a low irritated growl as-  
"You are all under _arrest!"_  
Ren said walking forward as Blake began to growl.  
"Ren don't-  
'Give up now, and you won't be hurt."  
Jaune said as Blakes jaw dropped and-  
"Your funeral blondie."  
The woman was walking in front of the fang draw a long sickle-like chain and swing it around lazily as the Fang pulled their weapons and the hunters began to walk.

"Jaune! What are we doing?!"  
Blake hissed as she followed the two boys forward as Jaune glared at the woman.  
"I'm trying to sell us as Beacon students!"  
"Jaune! If we fight, we coudl all _die!"_  
Blake hissed as-  
"She's right kid. Leave now, you don't have to die today."  
A faunus woman with bat ears sid as Jaune glared at her.  
"We need to do this Blake. We don't have to kill them-  
"Let's take the skin form thier _skulls!"_

Ren shouted as he jumped mid-air clicking! His heels together in a bizarrely cute manner as Blake sighed.  
"We are all going to die."  
"Not today. Now here's' the plan. Ren clear the perimeter. Don't let a sharpshooter get a bead on us."  
 _"Got it!"_  
"Blake go _high,_ look at those gantries, go up there and take down anyone that you deem to be a threat. Don't let any troublesome Fang live too long."  
"Alright and you?"  
"I got the one with brown skin. I'll hold her off."  
"You mean you will _die_ in the process kid. You came to the wrong part of town."

The woman said as Jaune glared at her drawing his real weapons. His knife and hatchet in both hands. As he raised his shield on his recently healed arm as he walked forward to the Faunus as the teens drew their weapons. Jaune with his knife hatchet, Blake with her strange Gun whip sword. And Ren with his _eclectic assault rifle_ that shot out glowing electricity and-  
"Ren? What the _hell_ is that?" Jaune asked finally taking notice of the bizarre rifle in Ren's hands. As Ren held some type of _energy_ weapon in his arms that crackled ominously with light blue electricity and-  
" _Future gun!"_  
Ren said happily as Jaune's jaw dropped.  
"Where did you get a _future gun,_ Ren?"  
" _AHAHHAHAHAHHAH!"_  
Ren laughed manically as Jaune nodded once, not having the time or will to question him further.  
"Ok. I won't ask. Don't hit us with that thing ok?"  
 _"No promises_!"

"Great. What did I expect?" Jaune asked as-  
 _"~X Gon give it to you! What!? Fuck waiting around X gonna-_  
"Ren? Why are you playing music?" Jaune asked as the boy begna blasting _rap_ from his scroll and-  
"We need fighting music!"  
"No. No, we don't."  
"But I want it!"  
"Ren. Turn it _off._ Play it if we survive-  
"Are you two done? Cause I got to get home. My boyfriend gets lonely if I'm not here, and I haven't seen him all day. And I don't trust him to be alone without burning down our apartment or hurting himself, so can we speed this along? I don't want to get _that_ much blood on my weapons."

The girl said irritably as Jaune glared.

"If you say so."  
"I do."

The girl said as she begna walking to Jaune. Her thing body sashaying up to him as she lazily hypnotically swung her scythe chin as Jaune gripped his weapons. Holding them up in a cross over his face as-  
' _Keep calm. She's strong we need to plan this one out._  
His reflection said in his shield as he took a step forward.  
"You don't have to fight. If you give up, you won't get hurt."

Jaune said trying to buy time to think of a way to defeat the brown skinned woman as she cracked her knuckles.  
"Kid. You are the _only_ one in danger of getting hurt.'  
"You say that. But I'm not that weak."  
"Oh, I don't doubt it! You are _a big, strong independent_ man who doesn't need _no woman! Right?"_  
"Listen to me you-  
"Jaune? Who are you talking to?"  
Ren asked as Jaune blinked as the woman vanished? Into thin air. She was gone!? She had been standing right there a moment ago and now-  
"What the-  
 _WHAP!_  
Jaune's face exploded in pain as a punch landed on his face as the woman appeared as she launched him back as Blake screamed. Running forward to help Jaune only to be forced back as a hail of gunfire washed her position. Making her teleport away as Ren laughed manically running into the ray as his guns coils charged up, as Jaune rolled to his feet spitting out blood and the shooting began as the fight was _on._

* * *

 _"GAH!"_ Jaune yelled as he rolled to his feet, knife and hatchet out as he stared at the woman spinning her long golden chain as the sounds of sporadic gunfire filled the air. As Jaune seethed at the woman with green hair.  
 **"How the hell did she do that?"** Jaune thoguht as his reflection frowned.  
" _No idea, one second she was in front of us, the next she was gone! I didn't take my eyes off of her for a second!"_  
 _"_ ** _Great._ Now-**  
"You really should have listened to me, now you are probably going to die here."  
The woman said in that same irritably smug voice as she swung her chain whips in a low loop as Jaune began to defend himself.  
" _Watch her feet. We can tell if she's going to move."_  
His reflection said as Jaune nodded.  
"You got lucky last time, it won't happen again."

Jaune said as the two began to circle one another as the woman smirked.  
"Kid, I _am_ lucky, but luck had nothing to do with it." The woman said smirking behind her mask as she tossed her chain behind her back.  
 _"Here it comes!"_  
His reflection said and-  
 _WHAP!_  
Jaune face burst as the end?! Of the chain hit him from the _left_ side of his face as he was lifted off his feet. As a freight train struck his face, as the woman vanished. Despairing from the air as he felt her chain wrap around his arm and-  
 _"GAH!"_  
Jaune screamed as another punch landed on his face making his aura flare up as the woman laned two consecutive punches on him. One striking min squared his face the other his gut. Lifting him off his feet as he grunted in pain. Before another connected with his face sending him spinning as the woman laned a brutal haymaker that Jaune was sure, would dislodge his fake teeth as he hit the ground with a hard smack!  
As the force of the punch made him bounce! And roll several feet his world spinning as stars bork across his face as he rolled to a low halt on the gravel of the construction site as the woman sighed.  
"You dead yet? If not you can just lay down. I won't kill you if you do. _FYI."_  
"Not an option. A Vesperax never quits!"  
Jaune said as the woman sighed.

"Fine. have it your way. I'll make this one quick." She said as Jaune glared at her.  
" _It has to be her semblance."_  
 **"I know.** "  
 _"Check her head."_  
 **"On it."**  
Jaune thought as he tossed a **lasso** on the woman as-  
" **Ok, just like that, keep talking to thin air buddy. I going to take your neck real smooth like ok?"** A voice crept into his mind as-  
"You really do not know when to quit!"  
The woman? Said as Jaune hard twin voices as-  
 **"On your left"!**  
The voice thought as Jaune ducked hitting the ground barely avoiding a sickle to his neck, as the woman appeared out of thin air her attack barely missing his jugular as she rolled on to the ground.

 **"The hell? How did you dodge?"**  
The woman thought rolling on her feet a Jaune balked.  
 **"She can _teleport?"_**  
 _"No. We would have felt a disturbance in space-time, like when Neo pops! She's doing something else."_  
His shield said as the woman frowned.  
"Well, I guess I can just beat him to death. Not elegant but it works out." The woman thought charging Jaune launching her strange scythe at him, locking it around his leg and yanking him off his feet.  
 **"You really should have laid down!"**  
The woman thought as Jaune smiled as she yanked him to her. The other end of her chain scythe held high as Jaune _grinned._  
She missed her hit, as Jaune twisted under her strike at the last possible second.  
As he slammed into the woman's legs, forcing _all_ of his aura into his knife as he slammed it down into the back of her ankle.

Hitting her Achilles tendon making the woman cry out as Jaune's knife penetrated her aura digging into her skin nad-  
 _"_ ** _Fuck!_ You little _shit!_ You are gonna pay for that!"**  
The woman thought as Jaune spun around her, clinging into her oddly soft flesh and climbing her back like a monkey. Making the woman's hands scramble to grip him as he yanked her long green hair making her yelp.  
"Hey! You _fucker!_ Watch the _hair!"_  
The woman shouted as Jaune pulled out his hatchet and _chopped_ her neck. His weapon slashing into her neck making her aura flare up bright green as she grimaced in pain, as he brought his hatchet up again, and _again._ As he slammed his stell into her neck.

Hacking at her like a mad lumberjack before a hand gripped his shoulder. Pulling him off her back and _slamming_ him inot the ground. Making Jaune gasp as Emerald slammed him inot the ground and-  
 _"AHH!"_  
Jaune screamed as she stabbed his recent heald arm with her sickle. As Jaune howled in pain as his aura flared up and-  
 _BANG! BANG!_

Jaune cried as twin bullets hit his _neck._ As the woman shot him dead center as she fired into his neck. Making his world explode in pain as his aura flared up to defend him and-  
 _FWAP!_  
Emerald delivered a powerful roundhouse kick straight to his face. Her brown boot slamming Jaunes face causing his aura to pop! As his aura broke and blood flew into the air. As Emerald saw chunks of teeth on his face. As the boy screamed in pain falling on his back, Emerald wasted no time.  
She ran forward to the boy read to slit his throat before-  
 _"AH!"_  
Emerald cried as the boy dived forward slashing her ankle with his hatchet, striking right in her ankle. Making her cry out as he _hooked_ her leg using her foot as a fulcrum to swing up to her face and slash it with his weapon.

" _AHH!"_

The woman yelped as Jaune's hatchet _sank_ into her body, her aura fading as it powered through it and slashed into her neck. Taking a _deep_ gouge of her flesh as Jaune yanked! It out of her flesh as she cried out as they were both covered in hot blood.

"Damn it!"  
The woman yelled her body already stitching itself up as Jaune twirled his weapons at her menacingly.

 _"She uses some type of obfuscating ability, don't let her get the drop on you!"_  
Jaune's reflection said through the blood on his hatchet as he nodded. The woman apparently was having none of it as blood leaked from her neck as she growled.  
"You are _dead!"_  
She shouted before her chain lashed out faster than Jaune could think as it crashed into his gut. Making the breath leave his lungs as he gasped! As he felt is chest buckle and-  
 _THWACK!_  
Emerald sliced Jaune in the face. Running her sickle down his face making him _scream_ as blood pouted form his head as his aura faded and poped! As his aura finally gave out, Emerald followed up her attack with a devasting kick to his chest. Sending Jaune flying back as he gagged on is blood.  
The boy hit the gravel with a hard _Thud!_

Sliding across the crunching heat as he sprung up Emerald was already on him.  
She yanked her chain onto his left arm, pulling towards her only to stab him right in the gut. Her sickle going clean _through_ the boy's stomach. Tearing through his beacon uniform and slicing open his stomach as she landed a _critical_ hit on the boy.

Jaune screamed. The metal in his gut burned, as he felt his pulse quicken and dim, as he coudl tell a near fatal blow as _it_ happened...  
Jaune felt _it_ coming the _panic_ , the _pressure_ the _stress._ It built up around him, as bullets flew and screams were heard around him. As the woman _cruely_ twisted her kife in his gut making him spit up his own blood as he cried out.

Jaune heard them, he heard the voice and feeling around him, it was like a tidal wave of **Anger. Pain. Fear. Suffering.** Washed over him as lives were snuffed out and bullets flew as Jaune _snapped!_  
His blood _quickened,_ and his vision _dimmed_ as all light left his eyes as a glowing circle appearing in his vision as a bell told a loud _gong!_  
Was heard in his mind as a shock wave reverberated through his body as a **voice** spoke in his head.  
 **"And now the _true_ test."**  
An old and tired voice with the weight of eternity said as Jaune felt his stress _checked_ and-  
 _ **"Powerful!"**_  
A booming voice shouted as Jaune _glowed_. His entire body became bright as his hair as aura begna to glow. His blood _pumped!_ His pulse _quickened!_ And a tidal wave of _raw power_ flooded through his veins, coursing through his limbs reinvigorating his tattered body as his eyes glowed _bright_ yellow as he passed a test as the voice shouted in his head.  
 **"Anger is _power_ , _use it."_**  
The voice said darkly as Jaune rose up from his downed state his hatched up and sliced down a mighty roar on his lips as he _hacked_ downward. The woman _screamed_ as his hatchet split her mask in half. Revealing a _beautiful_ chocolate skinned face with _hateful_ red eye burning it, as Jaunes blade split her face open.

The woman cried as a thin line was opened in her face as Jaune's hatchet traced down her skin before finally reaching her breasts. Where it _lodged_ itself in her chest as-  
 _Bang!_  
Jaune fire his regular pistol inot her mask, unloading three quick shots into her had. As her aura fizzled out as the woman fell back stumbling bleeding profusely from her wounds as Jaune kept firing on her.  
 _BANG!_  
He fired again placing three shots into her body, not letting up as he emptied the _entire_ pistol magazine into her. Every bullet dug into her flesh and sent her jerking as he advanced on the stunned woman her body shaking as-  
 _WHAP!_  
Jaune punched her. His fist glowing yellow as he landed a haymaker punch to her jaw. Splitting her bruised nose open and filling the air with blood as-

 _WHAP!_  
Both combatants punched the other, at the same time. Twin punches landing on both faces as they knocked each other around. Jaune and Emerald swing before-

 _VISSXXTTT!  
_ A wave of electricity filled the air making both fighters hairs stand on end as a lighting arc of electricity arced through the air. As dozens of voices were _silenced_ in a moment. As a wave of bloody mist slammed over Jaune and his opponent.

Sending them both rolling back, their ears ringing and their hairs standing dead straight as a wave of ionized blood fell over them gagging thier mouths as thier vision swam with pain as the two began to _brawl._  
Instantly Jaune went into _drunken boxing_ stance just like Qrow had taught him. Practically bounding on his feet as Emerald took her own unarmed stance as the two fought, charging head first at one another as their fists met flesh and blood was soon spilled it was a _messy brutal_ drawn out affair.  
As the heavy _Thuds!_  
Of flesh hitting flesh filled the air followed by the hot red sprays of blood and spit filled the air as the two _brutalized_ each other.  
No one backed down, no one took one step backward, how could they?

Both combats became locked in a frenzy of blood and madness as flesh tore into flesh and bullets fired as Emerald placed more desperate shots into Jaune as her bullets landed only making him hit harder as Jaune finally!  
Ducked on of her sing popping! The shield off of his arm and expanding it before planting his feet and deliver a home run swing with it that caught Emerald square in her jaw.  
 _WHAP!_  
The thief was lifted off her feet as he mouth _snapped!_ As Emerald fell backward, blood flying freely from her face as Jaune passed as-  
A shadow fell over him as Jaune _acted_. He never felt his hand reach into his back ankles pocket as he drew _Shorty._  
Pointing the _custom_ sawed-off shotgun at the Fang grunt trying to sneak up on him as he raised his gun and pulled the trigger.  
 _VOOSH!_  
The sound of rushing _air_ filled his ears as the woman's torso _vanished._ Evaporating in a wave of pink mist as her entire upper body _disintegrated._ As the sound of sucking air filled the battle zone as Jaune saw it. The woman was up, her pistol pointed straight at his face as she red the kill shot as she pulled the trigger hate in her red eyes and-  
"Leave my friends alone!"  
A voice said as twin swords slammed in front of Jaune _._

 _FIT! FIT!_  
Twin swords hit as the woman gasped falling back as-  
 _"Penny!?"_  
Jaune asked as the red-headed ginger appeared out of nowhere as she fired town laser at the woman making her flee back as she turned to Jaune smiling.  
" _Friend Jaune!_ I am back, and you will be pleased to know that I have _acquired_ genitalia!"

* * *

 **"Dammit Jaune! You better live!"**  
Blake thought as she tore into the construction site. She had been forced out of the main fight and _more_ importantly away from Jaune by a barrage of, and now she was running through the occupied enemy catwalks that the Fang were using to rain death down on Jaune and Ren. As she ran through the catwalks, Gambol Shroud was already out as she found her first target.  
A Fang woman aiming down firing onto the center of the arena as-  
 _"GAH!"_  
The woman cried out as _Gambol Shroud_ stabbed into her leg as Blake launched her sword thankful that she had no aura. As her blade cut deep into the woman's thigh. Making her cry out and drop her gun before Blake yanked! The blade out in a shower of blood causing the woman scream before placing the tip of her sword at her neck and slicing her jugular.

There was a _horrible_ gurgling sound as the woman died. Collapsing onto the ground into a still heap of limbs Blake was already moving. The sound of gunfire was only picking up, as she head d Jaune fought the woman in green, as the sounds of Ren being... him... filled the air as shrieks and cries of pain followed by shrill laughter reached her ears.  
 **"Bloody psychopath.** "  
Blake thought as she ran into tow more Fang woman. She wasted no time, rolling herself into a ball and pushing her self forward. Summersaulting into tyme punching one woman int he faces. Making her hiss as her aura blocked the hit as the woman fell back hissing in pain.

Blake drew her pistol and raised it firing twice into the other woman. As two sharp _bangs!_ Filled the ait as she put two bullets in her skull killing her instantly. As the woman fell back, Blake focused on the other one. This time infusing her fist with her aura delivering a haymaker to her neck making the woman gag!  
As she choked on her own spit before she raised her pistol and shot her in between the eyes. Her gun jerked as the woman did. Her aura gone as Blake was already sprinting, she needed to clean up any remaining snipers before-

 _VISSHXXTTT!_ A wave of electricity filled the air filling her ears with sharp knives making her howl in agony as she dropped to her knees and the world _collapsed._  
Blake screamed as her world fell, as someone shot out the gantry beneath her making her catgirl drop face first onto the cold metal. As she hit the metal floor beams with a hard _whack!_  
Her eyes rolled in patina as her world spun and-  
A gun barrel was at her face as a Fang grunt caught her off guard, raised her blocky assault rifle at her face and-  
Bang!  
The woman exploded in a shower of blood. As she was torn in two as her body ripped like a wet ballon showering the area with blood and viscera as a canon? Shot sounded and-  
Blakes miracle was short-lived as three more Fang grunt came readying their assault rifle as Balke prep for the pain of bullets and-  
 _Click!_  
 _"Jammed?"_  
Blake thought as all three weapons jammed? At once as the bullet never came as the fang experienced what looked to be a severe spell of bad luck before-  
 _FISHT!_  
 _"GAH!_

A woman screamed as a scythe!? Burst through her chest. Impaling her through her chest, as she cried as she was skewered completely. The blake cutting deeply inot her lifting her up before-  
 _FSHT!_  
The woman's cries were cut short as she was ripped in half, as the scythe tore her in two. Ripping her into bloody halves as-  
" _Qrow!?"_  
Blake asked as the man _Qrow Branwen?_ Appeared behind the fang. Slamming his scythe in another fang member impaling her leg making her howl before he yanked her up. Tearing out his cutter and most of her leg before running the though in one smooth motion. Splitt her in three before punching. The other woman in the face making her twist back before gripping and snapping her neck in a brutal _pop!_

As Qorw sighed wiped the blood from his pants as he smiled his burning red eyes and odd raven head totem glared balefully at her.  
"Hey, kinky cat! You're _sober!"_ Qrow said as he winked at Blake.

* * *

" _Friend Jaune!_ How are you doing?"  
Penny said bowing to Jaune as-  
"Oh my _goodness!_ You are severely injured! Please take cover behind me while I protect you!"  
Penny said as she jumped to him arms out like a cross as the strange girl stood in front of his as her floating sword began firing at the few surviving Fang members as Penny started gunning them down and-

 _"Jaune_! The _weird_ girl's here! Make her go _away!"_  
Ren whined as he _popped_! Back into reality as he wiped the blood from his pants and-  
"Kid? You look like hell! Nice."  
Qrow!? Said as he appeared behind Jaune mocking his apparent half dead form and-  
 _"Jaune!"_  
"Bla-  
 _"Hold still!"_  
Blake said rushing to Jaune tearing off her bow wrapping it around _one_ of his wounds. As she _bandaged_ his body. Making sure he would bleed out slower as-  
 _Panic. Fear._  
Came from her body and-  
" _Penny!_ Call a medical bullhead and-  
"Already on it friend Blake! I have one on the way as we speak!" Penny said happily as a smiled broke her face and-  
"Penny! Get down!"  
Jaune yelled as he saw a bleeding out Fang member taking aim at Penny as he tackled the girl to the ground shield out. As he took a hail of bullets into his guard blocking some with his weapon the rest with his side. As he grunted in pain and-  
 _Bang!_  
Qrow killed the woman instantly with a cannon shot as-  
 _"Friend Jaune!?_ What are you doing?!"  
Penny yelled as even if he coudl be read her mind, he saw the anger in her green eyes and-  
"You risked nonfunctioning! Why!?"  
Penny asked as she ripped open Jaune's uniform as he hissed and-  
 _"Coco is going to kill us, you know?"_

"Penny! What's the problem?"  
 _"You!_ You did not need to put yourself at needles risk!"  
She yelled as Jaune grimaced as a bullhead landed in the area filling it with light and dust as Jaune hissed.

* * *

"Jaune my _boy!_ We really must stop meeting like this!"  
The calm voice of Ironwood said, as he Jaune, Blake, Qrow, Ren, Penny, and Winter? All resorted in a medical bullhead belong to Atlas as they went somewhere? Jaune had no idea where the hell they where going as the Atlas medics had finished bandaging thier wounds. Jaune was the worst, looking like he had been run over by a damn truck. Ren was next looking like he had been tossed into a pit of bayonets. His face a mess of stabs and jabs as he smiled absentmindedly humming loudly on the sterile Atlas hull of the hips as Blake who was practically unscathed looked on as-  
 **Guilt.**  
Flooded form her and-  
"Sir? Where are we going?"  
Jaune asked as the craft rocked in the air as the general smiled.  
"Sir? Jaune my boy! Call me _James!_ Or Jimmy! We are going to a _friendly_ place! Where I am afraid, I must ask a favor of you three."  
The man said somberly as he bowed his head to them.  
"Oh boy, Jimmy is asking for favors again! _Watch out!"_  
Qrow said tiredly as he took a swig from his flask as-  
"Qrow, can you not drink while on a mission? I know you like your liquor but when you are under direct orders from me can you attempt to be sober?" Ironwood asked as he smiled? Warmly at the man as Qrow shrugged his shoulders at once.  
"Hell, if I don't have crippling depression then yeah. I can do sober for-  
 _Whap!_  
 _"Ow!"_  
"Don't be smart. You can drink later."  
Winter said appearing from behind Qrow giving him a _light_ whack on the back of his head before taking his flask away from him and rubbing his head in an oddly _cute_ way and-  
"What type of favor do you need?" Blake asked as-  
"Simple! You see the three of you have been _quite!_ The active campers and well, I would like it if you all could do a little _press conference_." James said as their eyes widened...

* * *

"Cinder _Fall?"_ Opal asked as the woman Cinder? Walked in, she was a tall woman. Near six foot eight, with a long flowing raven hair that ran from her head to her feet. She had eyes the shimmered like hot gold, and her skin was literally _flawless._  
Opal squinted as she saw that Cinder? Was perfect, she had no blemishes on her skin whatsoever, her body was a literal perfect hourglass form. With an impossibly curvy waist that drew every set of eyes to it, as she wore a form-fitting silver dress that clung jealously to her figure. In a typical Atlas battle dress.  
As she sashayed into the room, her long silver heels _clicked!_ On the carpet, she smiled a beatific smile to Opal.

"Headmistress Opal. A pleasure to finally meet you." Cinder said in a rich, creamy voice that burned to listen to as Opal squinted at her.  
"You too, Miss _Fall?_ I am sorry, but I have never heard of you before." Opal said as her eyes narrow dangerously at Cinder as she raised a hand to her mouth and smiled warmly.  
"Oh, that's fine mam. You probably would not have had a reason to hear of me."

Cinder said easily batting the topic away as Opal grimaced.  
"You don't understand. I know many things, I pride myself on my knowledge. You are one of Jame's best and the fact that I have never heard of you is quite... intriguing. If I do say so my self."  
"You have nothing to fear Opal! Cinder is my best student! I vouch for her myself!"  
Ironwood said as Cinder nodded smoothly to him.  
"The man speaks the truth, I am one of his best, but I am quite humble about it-  
"Not so humble that you don't say that you are," Glynda said her eyes narrowed to daggers on the Cider woman as she smiled. "Miss GoodWitch. I have heard of you. I must say that I admire you more than I can say. You are quite the model for aspiring huntresses. In fact, you were my role model when I was young."  
Cinder said as Glynda took a step back.  
"I.. _thank you?"_  
"No problem. You are an exemplary example of well one can handle the issues of _age_ , without losing a step or two." Cinder said bowing as Glynda gripped her crop and-  
"Enough. Cinder what do you wish to discuss?"  
"Thank you, Mam. What I wish to discuss is simple. Vale and Atlas are allies. We need to _strengthen_ our alliance."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I believe we need to show the people that we are allied. That we can give them a tangible example of our alliance and trust.'  
"A real example? What do you mean?"  
"In two days you will have the beginning of your annual expeditions. I suggest that you send off the students from your school from the generals fleet."  
Cinder offered as Opal gave her a curious look, as she took a long sip from her mug as she eyed the woman.

"The _fleet?"_  
"Yes. Remove the students from the school, and have them depart from the Atlas fleet. This will show our solidarity with Vale and show that we are actively working together to serve both of our nation's future."  
"That... makes some level of sense...  
Glynda said as Opal nodded.  
"You have a point. You believe that showing a combined force of Atlas and Vale will strengthen out alliances?"  
"Yes."  
"Where will the fleet disperse my students?"  
"I am thinking they do it from the edges of Vale, two _miles_ out from the city."  
"Two miles? That will remove every huntress from the city limits. That will leave the town defenseless."  
Glynda said a worried on in her voice and-  
"Defenslees? Mam, there is _no_ danger in Vale. It is guarded by walls, and it had its own police force. How can you say defenseless? _What_ will attack it?"

Cinder asked a light playful smirk on her face as Glynda frowned.  
"There could be Grimm attacks."  
"Grimm? In the _city?_ How would they just appear inside? How would they get past the walls with no one noticing?"  
"I...  
"She has a point, Glynda. There is no reasonable way for a Grimm to _breach_ the walls. They would have to burrow under the streets to get in here. Unless the breached from beneath the surface, I don't see how the city is in much danger."  
"Thank you, mam."  
"But Opal, removing any! Of our defenses is a bad idea and-

"Opal. I took a risk to bring my fleet here and keeping it here? There are many in Atlas myself included who want the fleet at home. If you don't help me get the public support I _might_ be forced to recall my fleet."

Ironwood said in a threatening tome as Opal glared at him before sighing.

"Fine. We will have the vast majority of our students depart on the ships the day after tomorrow."

Opal said Cinder turned her scalding eyes to Opal with an intrigued look on them.  
"The vast majority? Who will not be departing?"

"Oh. This team, as you may or may not know. We mix teams together for this operation. For this one one of our very own teacher Oobleck, along with Lie Ren, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna and-  
Cinder gasped as Opal held out a photo as her eyes died as her _mask_ broke. The carefully constructed mask that Opal had seen easily enough for what it was _broke_ as she looked at the picture in her hands as a low _trembel_ ran through her body.

 _"Opal._.. this _boy..._ will he be going on this mission?" Cinder asked her voice barely above a whisper as Opal frowned.  
 _"Jaune Arc?_ Yes, he will be there. Why?"  
"I... nevermind. That is good. I'm glad we see eye to eye on this matter." Cinder said as Opal nodded.  
"So am I _Cinder._ So am I." Opal said as she eyed the strange woman in her silver battle dress with a wary expression.

* * *

 _"Ironwood! Tell us what happened out there today!"_  
A sharp voice said from a crowd of humanity as James smiled.  
"Well! Let me tell you, mam! Today _several_ Beacon students tracked and engaged a _dangerous!_ White Fang terrorist group for the second! Time this week!"

Ironwood said to the gathered reporters as the room burst with energy.  
" _Really!? What happened to them!?"_  
 _"Are those the students behind you!?"_  
A chorus of voice asked as cameras flashed in a cacophony of light and sound as James smiled.

"Yes! Let me show you the _heroes_ of Vale! _Jaune Arc! Lie Ren! And Blake Belladonna!_ These three put there lives on the line for the good people of the city, and I am proud to call them my _friends!"_  
The man said showing off the students like they were meat on the rack. The reporters gasped as Jaune and Ren took centerfold. Jaune's eyes black and purple as his face was covered in scars and bruises. As he looked like hell as held his head up high as a wave of light and sound crashed over him.  
Ren looked like a chipper woodpecker that had been smack by a _cheeses grater._ As he waved to the crowd of assembled reporters and-  
" _What happened out there!?"_  
 _"Are the boys ok!?"_  
 _"Jaune Arc!? Of the Arc clan!? That Jaune Arc!?"_  
A reporter said as the room burst into chaos and-  
"Calm down _! Everyone! Calm down!_ Yes, that is _the_ Jaune Arc, and he is a personal friend of mine." The man said smiling as Jaune waved nervously at him and-  
" _How long did you know him!?"_  
 _"What is his sta as a minor!?"_  
 _"Does your family know you are here Jaune?!"_

The room burst into a series of questions and flashed of light as-

 **"Don't worry. I'm here for you, don't be scared."**

Blake thought into his head as she held his hand, gripping it tightly. Oddly enough Jaune did _not_ feel bothered by the reporters. In fact, he _welcomed_ their questions. He was the one to fight the fang. He battled the Grimm. He was _strong_. He was _powerful-_

" _Enough!_ These boys and girls are injured. They took severe injuries in the line of duty and where save but he quick acting Atlas support of _Penny Polendina!_ And _Winter Schnee!"_ The general said as Penny and Winter stepped forward. WInter bowing graciously to the crowd while Penny fakes smiled and shot daggers at Jaune.  
 **"Why is she so mad at us?"**  
 _"How the hell do I know? She's a woman, they don't make sense."_

His shield said as-  
 _"General! Why did you save them? Where was Opal?"_  
A reporter asked as James grinned like a Beowulf.

 _"AH!_ Opal is busy running a school! I can't have her put out _all_ her fires you know?"  
" _But this is her city! You are jsut visiting! How do you manage a school? The army and! The fires in Vale?"_  
"Well for one the trick is that you can _never_ sleep."

The man said in a calm tone flashing the reporter an easy smile as a low laugh filled the room as he grinned.  
"The real test is simple. You need to be _honest_ with those around you. I do not _lie_ , I am transparent in all things. I am a public servant at heart, and I will save the life of whatever public I may be at, at the time."

The man said bowing as the crowd _ate_ it up.  
 _"But what about you? You got injured in your last skirmish!"_  
"And? I am not here to _live_ you do realize? I am an agent to protect people, and if I die doing that? Then it was a death well earned." The man said as the room _burst._ As cries and questions shout out to the man as even Ironwoods _monstrous_ charisma could not beat down. As Jaune felt Blake _double_ the grip on his hand as she smiled at him. Making his heart flush as he twisted the necklace on his neck grateful that she was keeping his semblance focused on her and not the maddening cacophony of voices in the room. As Winter shouted the crowd down.

" _Enough!_ The general has taken all the questions for today! If you have any more please save them for later on!" Winter said as she pushed them all off stage as the crowd burst into even more rabid questions as they left the press conference.

* * *

"You all did _great!_ We had them eating out of the palm of our hand out there!"  
James said as the conference had ended and now the trip back to Beacon began as Jaune nodded as-  
"Here. Put this on your wounds. All of you, it will help your healing." Winter said as she pulled out a small container full of blue liquid and-  
 _"The goop?"_  
His reflection asked as-  
"Winter? What is that?"

Jaune asked as he _swore_ he saw the _goop_ in her container, but that was ridiculous! Malroque made the _goop_ and he was a criminal! Winter could never have it and-  
"This is an invention of mine Jaune. I call _Intelligent organic replacement material._ It will heal your wounds for you."  
Winter said taking out the _goop_. As Jaune knew it was the goop, putting it into a long silver syringe. Gathering a large amount of the goop into the syringe before-  
" _AHH!"_  
Ren cried out as Winter stabbed his arm, jabbing her needle into his arm going straight through his shit. Making him _yelp!_ As she stabbed a _half foot_ needle into him as Blake hissed before-  
 _FISHT!_  
Blake cried as Winter injected her arm making the cat girl hiss at her, flashing her teeth as she came to Jaune.  
 _"Arm please."_  
Winter said calmly as Jaune paled as the sight of a needle almost half as long as his arm as he _gulped_.

"I-  
 _FISHT!_  
"AH!"  
Jaune yelled as Winter stabbed him as he instantly felt his body heal. As his wounds already began to reknit to full health as Jaune sighed as he was _healed._  
"James...  
"Yes, Blake? Speak your mind. You are among friends here."

The man said as he took out a small flask taking a swing after giving a brief toast with Qrow who was lazing in the back of the bullhead sneaking _not_ so discreet glances at his wife as she bent over to deliver the injections.

" _Diry old bird."_

 **"Right?"**  
"Why did Qrow not get credit for the fight? He was there to save me?"  
"I don't _do_ public exposure kid. You know how it is right?"

Qrow said taking a swift drag from his flask as Winter shook her head slowly at him.

"Not really no. I'd think you would _want_ the credit for your actions. Not to hide away after you did them."  
"Oh? This from the _ex-terrorist?"_  
Qrow asked calmly as Blake froze and-  
"Fear _not_ Blake. We know you are here to redeem yourself."

Ironwood said as Blake smiled as-  
"But if you _ever_ cross us you will be in jail for the rest of your _long_ life."  
Winter hissed in her ear making her cat ears go falt on her head as-  
"We are here. Every one loadout! It's time to go home kids." Ironwood said as the arrived at Beacon as Jaune sighed.

* * *

 _"You know I'm getting a strange sense of dejavu you know?"_

Jaune's reflection asked as he gaged. Ruby was _cracking_ his head in a death grip in the cafeteria. Going between yelling at him and petting him. Furious that he got hurt but grateful that he was _ok._  
As Weiss, Yang, Pyrrha _and!_ Nora laid into Blake who looked ready to teleport away or stab someone as-  
"Excuse me. _Children."_  
Glynda said appearing from behind them and breaking up the gaggle of students. A tired look on her pale _beautiful_ face as-  
 _"Friend Jaune!"_  
A chirpy voice said from behind her as a red-headed green-eyed girl that was not _his_ red head popped out from behind her as Jaune balked.

" _Penny?_ What are you doing here."  
"Simple! I have _stupendous_ news! Tell them to miss GoodWitch!"

The girl said practically _bouncing_ on her heels as Glynda sighed rubbing her head as she mumbled under her breath.,.  
"Yes... Team JNPR. From this day till the _end_ of the semester you will have a ... _auxiliary_ member."  
The dean said as JNPR cocked ther heads.  
" _Auxillary mam?"_  
"Yes miss Nikos. From now until the end of VYTAL Penny is your new teammate. Please treat her well..." The woman said as Penny smiled at the table.  
 _"Salutations_ future friends! My name is _Penny! Penny Polendina!_ And it is a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said smiling happily at the table and-  
 _"Penny?"_  
Ruby asked not sure if she knew the redhead's name still and worried that she might forget and offend her-  
" _AH!_ Friend Ruby! It has been some time since we last spoke! I am glad to see your body is healing nicely! Despite your damaged lung that is."  
Penny said as Ruby grimaced as the awkward girl shuffled nervously in her char.  
"Umm... yeah! I...  
'Penny? What are you doing here?"  
"Freind Jaune! As I said, I am now a temporary member of team JNPR! It is a pleasure to meet you, fellow teammates!"

"Ummm... _hi?_ " Nora asked not sure how to deal with the strange bubbly ginger girl in front of her as she was briefly not giving Blake third degree and-  
"Penny is it? It is _grand_ to meet you." Pyrrha said calmly as she bowed to Penny.  
"AH! You are Jaunes partner! _Great!"_  
Penny said as Jaune _swore!_ Her eyes flashed red as a _targeting reticle?_ Appeared on her eyes?  
 _"Did... did you just see that shit? Or am I just losing it?"_  
His reflection asked as Jaune nodded.  
" **No... I saw it too... don't know what the hell it was."**  
" _It looked like a damn bullseye popped up in her eyes... that's not normal... is it?"_

 **"Not that I know...**  
Jaune thought as he looked to the chirpy ginger.  
"Penny? Why are you on our team?"  
 _"Simple!_ I am here because of you!"  
 **Anger. Jealousy. Worry.**  
"Me? What did I do?" Jaune asked as Ruby gave his arm tight with a _squeeze!_ As-  
"You _saved_ my life. I might have been terminated if not for you. And I must! Repay you for that." Penny said bowing her head, as she got to one knee in front of Jaune.  
"Penny? What are-  
 _"Jaune Vesperax_. I Penny Polendina, will swear this to you. For the saving of my life, I will repay you with my own."  
"Repay me with your own? What does that mean?"  
"It means that from this day on I will _never_ leave your side. I will be a shield for you for the rest of your existence, and I will protect you no matter the cost."  
"Hey already has a shield."  
 **Anger.**

Pyrrha practically hissed at Penny as-  
 _"Oh!_ I am so sorry! I did not know you were his guardian. You can be his other shield!" Penny said in a far too cute! Voice as-  
 _"Other shield?_ Why do you say-  
"Oh! I meant other as in the _lesser_ shield."  
 **Spite.**  
"Lesser? Please elaborate on that Penny." Pyrrha said grinding her teeth and-  
"Simple! You are a _bad guard!_ Ever since you became his partner, he has been _shot, stabbed, beaten,_ and lit on _fire!_ You are a _terrible_ partner and a _worse_ teammate! That is all!"  
Penny said as Pyrrha looked ready to snap her in half and-  
 _"OK!_ That'ds enough! Penny how about we all go to bed ok?"  
Jaune asked as Pyrrha looked read to draw _Milo_ and impale the poor girl.  
"That sounds _exceptional!_ Lead the way leader!"  
Penny said as Nora frowned and Ren pouted.  
 _"What's his issue with Penny?"_  
 **"Hell if I know."**  
Jaune thought to his shield as they walked to thier room

* * *

"Guys! Where is Penny going to sleep? We only have four beds with five people?"  
Ren asked as they stepped into thier room pointing out the obvious issue an-  
"She can have _mine_. I'm used to sleeping on the floor.' Jaune's side as-  
" _Negative!"_  
"No, she can _not!"_  
Penny and Pyrrha both yelled oddly in agreement as they blinked owlishly with one another and-  
'Friend Jaune. I can _not_ take what is yours. Nor will I take from _our_ teammates, so! I will merely sleep with you to solve the issue."  
Penny said calmly as Jaune felt Pyrrha _snap_! And-  
"You will do no such thing! _I_ sleep with him-  
 _"Why?_ Jaune I want to sleep with Jaune. Alone. Do you want to sleep with me?"  
"I! Yes?" Jaune asked as he felt cold chains that _stopped?_ The chains seemed to be _confused?_ And they stopped flowing around him as-  
"You will not! I-  
 _Ding!_  
Pyrrha and Nora's scroll rang at once as they both looked down and frowned.  
"Pyr? What's wrong?"  
"Opal wants _me, Nora, Ruby, Weiss,_ and _Yang_ to meet her in her office now. She says its urgent.'  
Pyrrha said as Jaune frowned.  
"You should check it out. Don't worry we'll be safe here." Jaune said as Nora sighed.

"Fine. Penny."  
"Yes, friend Nora! How can I be of assistance to you!"  
"I don't _know_ you. I've never met you a day in my life. But I'm leaving you with my friends. Don't let anything happen to them ok?"  
"You have my word! Not one hair shall be harmed on their heads!"  
"Thank you.'  
Nora said as Pyrrha sighed.  
"Please watch Jaune and Ren. Don't let them get hurt."  
"I will do my _best."_  
Penny said bowing as Pyrrha and Norra nodded to one another before walking out of the room and-  
"I'm going to _bed!"_  
Ren said as he teleported into he bed changing to his night clothes in an instant an-  
"Friend Jaune! Now that we are alone-  
"Ren's right there."  
"Now that we are alone!"  
" _So just ignore me. Great."_

"Like I said before I am now fully equipped with a pair of functioning genitals so we can now engage in sexual intercourse!"  
Penny said as Jaune gagged nearly choking on his tongue and-  
 _"What?!"_  
" **Did... did she say that want to have sex!?"**  
" _Jaune. You are missing t the obvious! Point here. She said she **acquired!** Genitalia. Meaning that **A!** She did not have some before, and **B!** She got them for somewhere else... maybe **someone** else?"_  
"I...  
"Jaune Arc! Please _assume the position!"_  
Penny said as Jaune _gulped..._

* * *

"You will all be heading into Vale. I have a mission."  
Opal said to the gathering of her students. A grim look on her pale face as the girls grimaced.

"Mam? What is so important that you called us here? Jaune is hurt and-  
"Jaune is fine Miss Nikos. He is going to heal splendidly. Despite the severe trauma he and Mister Ren endured they are in oddly _ideal_ health. Now onto why I have gathered you."  
The woman said in a tone that held barely concealed anger as she sipped her mug.  
"There are reports of Fang insurgency in town."  
"What!? Why?"  
"Miss Schnee I do not know but you five will put an end to it."  
Opal said as Glynda stepped up.  
"There is reports of supposed fang activity here. Downtown."  
Glynda said as small blue hologram came from the headmistress desk as a map of downtown appeared in the room.

"You will go there and investigate any supposed Fang insurgency and report back. Do this to the best of your skills."  
"What if we encounter any Fang mam?"  
"Miss Rose if you do encounter any Fang you are to break and engage them. Disable them and render them incapacitated for capture."  
"And try to look _good_ when you do it. I want you to make yourselves shine!"

Opal said as Glynda sighed and the girls cocked thier heads. "Hah! You don't got to tell me to look good! I do that by myself!"  
Yang said grinning ear to ear as Opal smiled. "Good. See that you do Miss Xiao-Long. I need you to shine tonight. Make not only Beacon but yourselves look good and. As an added bonus tomorrow is the first step of our yearly out of Beacon missions. And Miss Rose, Lie Ren, Miss Belladonna and Mister Arc will be going. I know from personal experience that young men do find a woman with a bit of _pizazz_ much more enticing. If you put on a good fight tonight, I'm sure that Miser Arc will be impressed, to say the least."

Opal said aa Yang blushed as the girls except for Nora shared a look as Glynda sighed.  
"Go now girls. You don't have much time until you Bullhead takes off and please. Despite what Opal says be safe." Glynda said as the girls left the off and she rubbed her head.  
"Opal. Is this necessary?"  
"Yes."  
Opal said without hesitation as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes. The public has lost faith in us Glynda, and with James last little stunt? We need to show them that Beacons students are just as capable of holding thier own without the help of Atlas."  
"But mam, the Fang are terrorist."  
"That is why I sent this group. They are the best or the first years, and I rest easy with their power."  
"What about the _fourth_ years? There are far more qualified teams than them. And why not send Miss Belladonna? She could surely help them out in this."

"Miss Belladonna is healing and knowing her past... associations I find it best to keep her away from the Fang as much as possible."  
"If you did not want a former Fang student in our academy why did you invite her?"  
"The same reason I let anyone into my school. I see potential _nothing_ else." Opal said as Glyaund sighed.

"I hope you are right for thier sakes." The dean said as she looked out of the window as the Bullhead touched down to take the girls to their target as Glynd felt a dark shadow on her chest as she had a feeling that this was going to end _badly..._

* * *

"What do you think the Fang will be like? If they are there." Ruby said nervously as she sat on her seat as the bullhead lifted off from Beacon and took them into the air.  
"You should know _Rose._ In fact, we should be asking you that. You fought the Fang before. As far as I know, _no one_ else here has any experience with them." Weiss said as she eyed her leader with an icy glare that made her eep! As Yang rubbed her head.

"Look everyone! This is fine! We are the _best_ of the best! We can handle anything some punks without aura can throw at us right? I mean how bad can a few measly Fang really be?" Yang asked flashing them a toothy grin as the bullhead rocketed forward into the night...

* * *

"Look. I'm _not_ saying that we need to burn down the house I'm just saying that we don't have to be here!"  
"Roman said he wanted the dust tonight. So he gets them _tonight_. What's so hard to understand about that?"

"For one, we don't have to be in this damn place! I mean we are literally robbing in person! Without hands!"  
Zach said as the boy picked the few remaining dust viles of the warehouse they had hit. Roman had ordered the two parts out of anger from nearly killing the blonde wonder and half out of practicality to clean out the next dust warehouse on their list.

Why the hell Roman needed this dust was beyond Zach's realm of comprehension and his pay grade. He was paid to put bullets, into peoples skulls and kill people without them ever noticing. Not, to steal things in person.

"I'm just saying! All we have to do is wait till the move the stuff hit them on the road and bam! I could have taken out the divers some Fang grunts storm the trucks, and we get all the dust! What's the problem with that?"

Zach asked irritably as he put the last few dust cylinders into a large black sack, that held dozens if into hundreds of viles of the multicolored glitter substance as Hino smiled.  
Her soft brown eyes shimmering in the low light of the warehouse as she put over four filled sacks of dust over her back and sighing.  
"Look. We can go out for drinks after this. Will _that_ make you feel better?"  
Hino asked trying to make her partner feel better as he sighed.  
 _"Fine. Fine_. Let's go, I might as well get something strong in me."  
"That's the spirit."  
"Hey don't sound so cocky, you offered you _buy_ , and I'm feeling like forgetting my last name."  
Zach said as Hino smiled warmly at her partner.  
"You don't even know you last-  
 _BANG!_  
The wall to the warehouse exploded in a shower of flame and metal as Hino and Zach both stared blinking owlishly at it. As a smoking hole appeared in the wall and-  
' _Stop terrorist! Y_ ou are under arrest!"  
A sharp voice said as both criminals slid on their Fang masks as five figures stepped out of the smoke.  
 _"Stop!_ You are under arrest!"  
Ruby yelled _Crescent Rose_ out as she saw a woman and a boy!?  
 **"I don't want to hurt a _boy!"_**  
Ruby thought as she saw the two Fang member in Grimm masks stared at her and her friends and-  
"Oh _come on_! You got to be _fucking_ with me!"  
The boy said rubbing his head as she sighed.  
"Of all the luck! Huntresses! _Fuck me,_ I don't want to deal with this!"  
"Do we have a choice?"  
His partner? Asked as she walked forward and-  
"Give up you _shmucks!_ We got you outnumbered!"  
Yand said knocking her fist together clanging them loudly as a wave of sparks flew out and-

"You want me to _kill_ them?"  
The boy asked in a far to clam voice as Ruby felt a shiver run up her spine as the woman sighed.  
"No. We have to deal with them in a _preferably_ nonlethal way."  
 _"Fine._ Flip to see who gets to take out the trash."  
 _"Trash!?_ How dare you!"  
Weiss yelled as the boy with black hair flipped a lien coin.  
 _"Heads!"_  
 _"Tails."_  
"It's _heads!_ Hah! You deal with this shit!"  
The boy said happily as the woman sighed as she walked over to them.  
 _"Please. All_ of you. Leave this place in peace. I harbor no ill will against you and do not see a reason for violence today. Go now, and this will be the end of it."  
The woman said in a calm tone as-  
"You are all _criminals,_ and you will all be brought to justice."  
Pyrrha said as she drew her spear as the woman sighed.  
" _Please._ All of you. Go in peace now before I am forced to harm any of you." The woman said her massive arms that were even bigger than Yang up in the air as-  
"No way! You are going _down!"_  
Yang yelled as she shot herself forward ina shoer of fire. Comming down on the woman in a comment of fire rage and fury. As she slammed a flaming punch into her opponent. _BANG!_  
There was a massive wave of fire as the two exploded as Yang crashed into her like a meteor and-  
"Was that a _punch?"_  
The woman asked in an inquisitive tone as she looked at a blinking owlishly Yang as she had caught her punch. Her arm was extended catching Yang's haymaker with contemptuous ease as she held the blonde brawler up in mid-air with a bored look in her brown eyes as Yang struggled.  
"Hey! Let go of my arm!"  
She yelled at the woman who yawned!?  
 **"The fuck do you think you are?!"**  
Yang thought as she failed to budge her fist an inch from her grip.  
"Please stop _resisting_. Just give up and-  
"Screw you, _lady_! I'm got giving up!"  
 _BANG!_  
Yang fired her gauntlet five times into the woman as her aura flared a bright orange as she sighed.  
"Do you _truly_ have no intention of giving up?"  
"Hell _no!"_  
"Well, I will make this _quick."_  
Hino said as Yangs' red eyes opened as-  
 _THUD!_  
 _"AHGH!"_  
Yang cried as Hino slammed a punch into her stomach making her eyes go from red to lilac as a wave of spit flew from her jaw as her mouth opened.  
Hino's sucker punch took Yang to the halfway mark of her aura as a loud _crack!_ Followed by a horrible scream was heard as she _crunched_ Yang's captured arm. _Breaking Ember Celica_ in her hand as the weapon shattered in a wave of fire and sparks-  
Yang's semblance activated on instinct her eyes blaring red as-  
 _Whap!_  
Hino Punch the girl square in the face. Her fist slamming right into Yang's jaw her body hit the floor with a dull _thud!_ As her arm _popped!_ In her socket and twisted in a decidedly unnatural manner as Yang fell to the floor blood leaking from her mouth her hair back to normal and-  
Weiss was already moving. Yang was down, and she needed to act. Her body already creating her glyphs as she launched a wave of frozen ice shards at the woman who so easily felled her teammate.  
She was not taking any chances as she flung her crystal shards at the woman.  
Her glyphs aking over a dozen sherd sly into her direction as she cast twin glyphs on her feet allowing her to fly in the air as-  
 _"AHH!"_  
Weiss cried as something with a piledriver force crashed into her face as an ice spear slammed into her body and sent her falling to the ground.  
"Weiss!"  
Ruby yelled as the women had literally _caught_. One of her partner's ice projectiles dodging the others and flung it back at her knocking her out of the air as Ruby glared at her.  
"You'll pay for that!"  
Ruby said as begna to spit aroudn her firing at her with her rifle.  
 _BANG! BANG!_  
The woman shook as her aura flared a bright orange as Ruby fired into her as-  
 _"Grenade!"_  
Ruby yelled as the woman took out a grenade from her back as she pulled the pin and-  
 _ **"Orange?"**_  
Ruby thought as the grenade glowed a dull orange color as more _Bangs!_ Where heard as Ruby fired her weapon and-  
 _'What?"_  
Ruby asked as a felling ow weightlessness filled her as her weapon was gone!? _Cresent Rose_ was no longer in her hand and instead a green object that looked suspiciously like a grenade-  
 _BOOM!_  
Ruby _exploded_ into a wall of shrapnel as the hand grenade went off in her hands. Sending her flying back through the hole in a shower of shrapnel and fire as-  
"Ruby! NO! What did you do!"  
Weiss shouted as-  
 _Bang!_  
Weiss screamed as the woman put a sniper round right in her face firing _Crescent Rose_ into her downed form. Taking the heiress out as Zach sighed.  
"It's her _semblance!_ It's called a _kinetic inversion._ She can switch the place of any two objects that she sees, so long as they are of similar size and in her line of sight."  
The boy said yawning as Hino placed two more sniper shots into the Schnee girl as-  
 _Boom!_  
A shower of pink flowed as the ginger girl rocketed forward on a shower of pink. As Nora flew at Hino hammer out and-  
 _Ding!_  
"What!?"  
Nora shouted teal eyes wide with fear as the woman _caught_ her hammer in one hand yawning loudly as she did. Hino held the hammer by the handle holding it up like a child's toy and not a massive Warhammer. As she stared at the oddly small looking woman, she gave a tired sigh as she punched Nora in the throat. The woman gaged as he throat collapsed as she dropped her hammer. Falling choking to the ground as-

 _THUD!_ Hino slammed her own Warhammer into her face. Cracking her jaw open and sending the woman down into the floor, as her teeth _snapped!_ Apart as blood burst from her mouth. As Nora cracked, into the ground in a mess of her own teeth and blood and went out like a light.  
 _"Nora!_ How dare you!"  
A voice yelled as Hino dropped her ill-gotten Warhammer. Tossing it to the ground to pick up the sniper rifle only to cock her head as the weapon glowed black? As it was ripped from her arms and thrown across the room.  
As the _champion?_ Attacked.  
Pyrrha hit the earth like a meteor. Slamming into the ground as Hino was forced to back up as a shield slammed up and scrunched her face. Making her grimace as Pyrrha shield bashed her face. Making her glare as she delivered two punches to her throat. Making her fall backward as-  
 _THUD!_  
Hino blocked one gauntlet that had a _surprising_ amount of force behind it. As Pyrrha shield slammed her stomach. Metal crashed into well-muscled flash as Hino gagged! As Pyrrha went to punch her face in. Only to be surprised as she gripped her arm in one hand. Blocking her punch and-

 _WHAP!_  
Pyrrha head-butted the woman with all her might. Making her wince in pain as Hino smiled at her. The woman gripped both of her arms. Locking her in place as she crashed her forehead into hers.  
 _WHAP!_  
 _"AHH!"_  
Pyrrha cried out in pain as the worst pain of her life flooded her. It was like she was hit by a jackhammer, as her world exploded and-  
 _WHAP!_  
Pyrrha saw stars as Hino slammed her face into her own. Making blood fly from her nose and-  
 _WHAP!_  
One last punishing strike sent Pyrrha to her knees eyes spinning ears ringing and-  
 _Crack!_  
Hino delivered a crunching backhand to the woman, no the girl. That was trying to be a woman as she slammed her face in a shower of blood and spit as she crashed into the ground and went _still._  
As she crashed into the floor, Weiss raised her rapier at the woman no the monster in front of her. As she began to cast-  
 _WHAP_!  
"Oh no, you don't. Not today little lady." Zach said as he slammed the but of his rifle into Weiss's face. Knocking the woman clean out as he sighed.  
"No one makes her life hard but me. Kapesh?"  
He asked the unconscious heiress as he sighed.  
"Hino! You finished being a bully?"

"I am not a bully."  
"What do you call this!?"  
Zach asked pointing to the decimated huntresses as Hino sighed.  
"I gave them _every_ chance to leave. They did not, I was acting as honor would indicate by fighting and the best of my capacity."  
"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get moving before they wake up or the red one comes back in K?"  
"I agree, but first I must make a call."

"Call? _Fuck_ are you calling woman?"  
"The cops," Hino said as Zach blinked owlishly at her.  
"I must be dreaming."  
"No. I am calling the police."  
"Ok one. _THE FUCK!?"_  
"Cinder want's this on Tv," Hino said pointing to the decimated huntresses as Zach sighed.  
 _"Sure! Fine! Whatever!_ Damn woman."  
He said as he picked up his dust sacks as the two criminals left the battered, broken, bruised huntresses to thier fate as they left the room...

* * *

 **"AND! WE! ARE! BACK! Fleshbag how you doing?"**

 _"Mink!?_ The hell am I doing here!? I was just-  
 **"You were just! Getting the shit fucked out of you by Penny! I know check it _out!"_**

Mink said as Jaune blushed brightly his face turning the color of his partners hair as a screen popped up. _Smack! Smack_! The harsh sound of flesh _slapping_ flesh filled the air as Jauen blushed brighter than he thought he could. As he saw a screen of himself on his back, his blue eyes rolled up to the top of his head as Penny!? Slammed her hips onto his crotch. Her inner walls _swallowing_ his own dick as she slammed her body up and down on him her pink pert nipples erect as she crashed her hips into his own and-  
"What the hell!?"  
" **Yeah! You got fucked so hard you went to sleep! Now let's talk. I need to show you something cool before you wake up!"** Mink said as Jaune gaped.  
"I got fucked _unconscious!?"_  
" **Sure did! And-**  
 _Smack! Smack!_  
More wet smacking sounds filled the air as Penny _fucked_ Jaune's knocked out form and-  
 _"How?!"_  
" **Really? She fucked you so hard after your sixth orgasm you blacked out. Now pay attention! I only have you hear until she makes you cum again they fuck you back awake so listen up! I need to explain something to you!"**  
Mink said as more wet _smacks!_ Filled the air as Penny rode his dick int he background as Mink flicked up a new screen of his stats that glowed? Yellow and-  
" **Congratulations Jaune! You passed your first stress test! And as such has been awarded _a virtue!"_**  
Mink said bowing bright gold letters under his stats said **VIRTUE GAINED! Jaune arc is Now _Powerful!_ Plus 20% damage to ALL attacks**. Under it as-  
"A _virtue?_ What's that?"  
 **"That! My sack of decaying matter with a bad luck streak wider then the eastern front is what happens when you pass a stress test! Your stress hit one hundred! Your will was tested! And you passed! Now you are twenty percent more damaging!"**  
"For the rest of the game!?"  
" **NO! When you gain a virtue, you start a _virtue timer._ That tracks your Vitrue."**  
"Go on."  
 **"You see kid! Virtues are one of the only! Things in the gamer designed to work with you! When you get a virus, you get a timer. You are immune to ALL forms of negative stress so long as you have it and! Assuming you don't get a stress check in two weeks? The virtue becomes dim. And you gain _half!_ Its bonus for the rest of the gamer!"**  
"What if I get a stress check?"  
 **"If you fail? Nothing. You get no ill harm an the virtue dies out."**  
 **"And if I pass?"**  
 **"Then the Virtue becomes _locked!_ You will gain another virtue within the same two week time and this! Virtue becomes locked in, and you gain its full effects for the rest of the game!"**

"Mink that's amazing!"  
" **I know right?"**  
"I need to-  
" **Not now! You are about to be fucked asked! It was nice talking to you! Good luck with the breach!"** Mink yelled as Jaune vanished into a ball of white light as she grinned as she flicked off the screen. "LIfe is good!" Mink said as she turned away from the flickering screen as her eyes locked on ahead of her.  
 **"What the hell? What are you lazy shit's doing here? Go home! The chapters over! What do you mean you want to read more? Well... I guess if you want to I can show you some stuff. Do you want to take a gander into the life of me? Well, why didn't you say so! Let's _roll!"_**

* * *

 **"And, _one. Two. Three._ '** Mink thought as she found the _perfect_ moment to jump in as she saw her _prey_. Jaune laying on the grassy hill of Mistral surrounded by three decaying corpses. One a corpse swathed in red and black with a _shattered_ red sniper rifle in its palms. The other two, one a shot corpse with a _halved_ Warhammer next to it, the other a broken _crumpled_ thing. That was little more than _burned_ green robes and twin _viridian_ pistols. Decomposed as Mink watched the _Grimm_ approach Jaune with a wide small on her face as her time was _now._

 **"You look like you could use some help."**

A strange sing-song voice said as Jaune jerked his head to the left only to open his eyes in shock. There in front of him was a kid. No a _child._ She stood three feet tall with _light brown_ sun-kissed skin and a _smirk_ on her lips. She had long flowing _pure silver_ hair and bright _purple_ eyes. She was wearing a hilariously oversized pair of silver _cowboy boots_ and a searing white blazer the covered her upper and mid body.

"What are you doing here!?"

Jaune yelled felling in his grip on _Crocea Mors_ tighten inexorably. If this child were here, then the Grimm would kill them both!

"Kid you need to leave! Ther's a Grimm here and-  
Jaune began before the kid wave him off.

" **You mean _that_ thing?"** The child asked pointing to the Grimm who was now curled up in a ball whimpering at the top of its lungs as it refused to approach the two. As Jaune paused as he saw a Grimm _cower_ in fear.

"What the hell? Why is it so scared? Grimm doesn't get scared!"  
Jaune said the child giggled. It might have been a child's voice, but to Jaune, it was the single most _disturbing_ sound he had ever hear in his life.

It even put Cinder's damned haunting giggle to shame as he felt his blood run cold.

" **They do if there's something _more_ powerful then them in the area."**

The girl said calmly as she stalked over to Jaune giving him a glimpse of a long purple tail coming from her back with a heart shaped tip to it as Jaune opened his mouth.

"Who are you?"

Jaune asked as he noticed the girls long purple tail and similar eyes as he decided she was _not_ a human but also not a faunus. So what the hell was-

" **The name's _Mink!_ And I am here to make you an offer you can _not_ refuse!"**

The _girl_ said as Jaune blinked owlishly at her. "Mink? What are you talking about?"

" **Like I said! I am what you might call in layman's term... Well, I'm a _daemon."_**

The thing said like it was the most obvious thing in the world as Jaune blinked owlishly at it.

 _"What?!"_

 **"Like I said. I'm a _daemon_ , and I'm here to _help_ you."**  
The _daemon_ said sitting down a few feet from his face crossing her legs as her tail came up to scratch her head leaving her with a deceptively innocent appearance.

"Help... how?'  
Jaune asked still not sure he was not hallucinating this as another near death mirage as she smirked at him.

" **Well let's see you just lost your friends, your family and _all_ of your hope at life. Along with watching everyone you ever loved or cared about get butchered by a woman in red right? Well, I'm here to give you a chance to _save_ them."**

 _"How?!"_

Jaune asked shouting at the _thing_ before recoil as its mouth split open into a devious smile revealing _far, far_ too many teeth as its tail began to swish happily.

" **Simple. What would you do if I told you that I could send you back... back in time? Back to a place where you could train build to become stronger. And have a chance to save your friends?"**

"You can do that?! Please! Mink! You have to help me!"  
 **"And I _will!_ I will! You just need to give me something in return."**

"What do you want?"

 **"What do you have to _offer?"_**

Mink asked cocking her head inquisitively at the human in front of her as Jaune reached for his pockets.

"I... I don't have any money."

" **Jaune? Did you just try bribe a daemon with m _oney? Really?_ I know you are not the _smartest_ guy out there but seriously."**

"I have armor! The clothes on my back! Th-  
 **"Jaune come on. I'm a daemon! Think about it! What do I _want?"_**

The thing asked as Jaune gulped as he lost all color to his face. "I... I have my _soul."_

 **"Your _soul?_ I don't want your soul! Jeez! What is it with humans and always thinking that I want their souls of all things? What am I even going to do with them! Start a damn _bobblehead collection!?"_**

The daemon? Ranted as Jaune stared dumbly at her.

"Then... If you don't want my soul or my money what do you want from me?"

 **"Well,"** she said sitting up again her still hilariously oversized cowboy boots near reaching her chin as she sauntered over to him.

" **I have had a _long_ day of working out with mortals, and it's made me famished! Seeing as I have yet to eat, I am quite hungry. You could always give me a bite to eat!"**  
The demon said going to the boy and pointing directly at his chest where his heat was and making him squeal.

"You want to eat my heart?!" Jaune asked his face blanching in panic as the demon sighed.

 ** _"No!_ Your fool! What do I look like a monster? Why would I want to eat a humans heart?"**

"If you don't want my heart then what do you want in me? My Bones-

 **"No silly! Your _emotions!_ Daemons love them!"**

Mink said with a flourish of her arms as Jaune stared blankly at her.

 **"Let me explain flesh bag. We can't have them ourselves so when we see humans going through all this _love, hatred, sadness, fear_ it's like catnip to us! The more powerful and strong the emotions the better they taste!'**

"Do. Do you get off on watching us suffer?"

 **"More or less."**

"You pieces of shit," Jaune said with a bitter tone to his words as the thing grinned an inhumanly broad grin showing off an impossibly large amount of teeth.

" **Hey! Watch your language young man! Do you want a chance not to save your friends or not?'**

"I'll do anything to save them. Name your price," Jaune said in a steely voice as the demon's eyes sparked to life and were filled with baleful purple fire.

 **"Now _that's_ what I like to hear meat sack! I knew that you were a catch from when I first met you, but since your being a good boy I'm gonna to make you an _extra_ special offer!"**

"Extra special? Forgive me if I don't jump to my feet."

 _"_ ** _Sarcastic?_ I like it! Anyways meat bag here's the deal. You are going to be sent back in time by me for as long as it takes to save your friends. But in return! You agree to let me and all of my... _compatriots_ in the _seventh realm of pleasure_ to feed off your emotion as you do so!"**

The demon said making Jaune grimace.

"Fine. Just do it."

Jaune said the demon snapped her fingers like a piece of old smelling parchment as the paper fell out of her palm and shoved it into his palm.

 **"Sign on the dotted line. By agreeing on to this, you agree to allows us to monitor your everyday life and feast, on every last one of your emotions while I send you back time and time again until you finally save your friends."**

"And once I _do_ save my friend? What happens then?"  
Jaune asked as the thing smirked at him in a smug manner.  
 **"Then _nothing!_ You live your life, with no hitches or hangups! You get to relish your victory until you eventually die."**  
"And my _soul?_ "  
 **"Your's to keep. This is only for the meal! Your soul is in no danger from us meat rack."**

Mink said bowing slightly to Jaune as he gave the _thing_ a hard glare staring it down before a heavy sigh left his mouth.

"Fair enough."  
Jaune said taking an antique feather pen that Mink made appear somehow in a puff of purple smoke as he signed his name on the paper. Wincing as he saw his own blood on the document. Before Mink took the paper and did the same.

 **"Good job meat bag. I Hope you have better luck next time."** Mink said as she snapped her finger and the word turned purple. As the human let out a scream that defied the limits of a human larynx as he was ripped out of reality and tossed back in time...

As the human went back in time Mink sighed. She got herself _one_ _entertainment_ contract now she needed _five_ gamers and soon...

* * *

"I don't want to get married!"

An irritated voice whine as a shining pair of blue eyes shook with irritation as another _equal_ pair of blue eyes rolled in a patient manner.  
"Oh Jaune calm down! You are going to meet three _nice_ girls! What's the problem?" Joan Arc asked her youngest child and only son Jaune as he sighed.  
"Mom I don't even know these girls! How can you expect me to marry them?"  
"Don't you worry about that son! I already _carefully!_ Picked out the very best girls for you too wed! Don't you worry a bit!"

Joan said ruffling her son's short blonde hair as Jaune sighed. He knew this day would come. He knew it for all his life, but it was here... Jaune had just! Turned thirteen and that meant it was time for him to find a wife, like every boy his age in his position would be doing right about now.  
"Oh, Jaune! Don't get that look in your eyes! You know I would _never_ find a bad woman for you right?"

His mother Joan asked her blue eyes flickering with concern for her son as he smiled.  
"I know mom I just... I've never even met these girls before! How do you know that I'll like them?"  
"Don't worry son! I picked only the best for my boy! They all come from very! Prominent families with very _progressive_ views of men!"  
 _"Progressive? Really?"_  
Jaune asked as his mother nodded.

"Yes, they will treat you well. Now come, you can't keep your wife waiting forever now, can you? If you only chose _one_ that is." Joan said winking at her son as he blushed brightly as she led him from the simple Arc waiting room well simple for them as the room was bigger and better furnished than most houses, with lavish couches cairn and rugs as he and his mother walked lock step into the guest chamber where his bride or brides to be awaited him.

* * *

As soon as Jaune walked in, he saw them he knew this was going to be a _bad_ day. The visiting noble families who had brought thier daughters for him too wed had arraigned themselves on the opposite side of his guest room as he sighed. Left to right, the left family looked like living mountains. The matriarch was a massive barrel-chested woman with teal eyes fiery red hair and a smile that seemed to radiate _mischief_. The man was slightly slimmer but equally muscled wit the same fiery red hair and eyes, with freckles all over his face with a warm smile that seemed to melt Jaunes heart and oddly reminded him of maple syrup for some reason...  
Next to them stood the second family. A tall, brooding woman with jet black hair and eyes redder than blood looked at him. Jaune felt his pulse _lurch!_ As he felt his heart thump into this throat as the woman looked ready to slice him in half just by breathing. And if judging by the sword on her side, she could do just that...  
The man at her side was the polar opposite thank goodness. A tall, thin man with blonde hair and lilac eyes which seemed to radiate positive and light the polar poppiest of his wife...  
The final visitors where faunus? Of all thins. As a tall woman with shimmering golden eyes and a slightly shorter man with cat ears stood still on the side of the room. As Jaune walked in his seven elder siblings, all girls smiled warmly at him as his father nodded as he sighed and went to _talk..._

* * *

His potential brides waited for him in large red chairs, and he instantly knew each family they belonged to. The ginger girl who looked like she would fly off the seat at the drop of a hat was clearly the red hear couples daughter. She had red hair teal eyes and pale skin and was bouncing with what could only be described as _pure joy._  
The other girl was a blonde knockout if there ever was one. And was the daughter of the terrifying woman with black hair, luckily she took after her father personality and winked flirtatiously at him blowing him a kiss as he blushed.  
The other girl, a cat faunus simply read a book? Not bothering to look up as he sat down opposite them and waited. This was customary, soon all of the girls would just say thier names and their intentions to marry him. Then they would take say a few rehearsed lines and-  
"Hey, there _cutie!_ Name's _Yang! Yang Xiao-long!_ Nice to meet you!"  
The blonde one said ignoring protocol completely much too both of the others girls surprise and-  
 _"Yang!"_  
The woman hissed as Yang proudly armchair over to Jaune as she held out a well-muscled hand.  
"I-  
"Name's Yang! You must be Jaune! Got to say you are cute!"  
The girl said holding out her hand as Jaune blushed taking it tentatively only to gasp as she yanked him off his seat. Flinging him up and landing him face first to her chest.  
 _"So soft..._  
Jaunt thought before-  
"See you like my _girls!_ Can't say I blame you I like them to you know?" Yang asked winking flirtaciously as Jaune blushed wildly.  
"I'm sorry! I-  
"Don't be! Me and you are going to be married, so you are going to spend a _lot_ of time with your face between them, you know?" Yang asked as Jaune blush brightly and coughed.  
"How are you so sure I'm going to marry you?"

Jaune asked the aggressive woman who was running roughshod with him, hoping to gain a measure of control and-  
"Becuase I'm _awesome. Duh._ " Yang said like he was dull and-  
"I'm the strongest girl here so-  
"Wait a _second!_ No one is stronger than me!"  
The ginger said standing up no longer content to sit down as she started to stalk over to them.  
"Name's Nora Valkyrie! And I'm the tastiest one here! And you look good enough to _eat!"_ Nora said running a hand of Jaune's shoulder making him flush.  
"What I would _not_ due to slather you up with maple syrup...  
She asked hungrily licking her teeth and-  
 _"Hey!_ Back off! He's mine!"

Yang growled pulling Jaune away from her and once again placing his face in her _bountiful_ chest and-  
"I don't see your name on him _yet_!"  
"I saw him first!"  
"What!? Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"You want to _fight_ Xiao-Long?!"

Nora asked putting up her fist as Yang grinned as her eyes turned red.  
"Bring it on _Valkyrie!_ I'll take you down and prove that I'm the best-  
"Marry me, and I'll let you sleep in _peace.'_

The other girl finally spoke pulling Jaune away from both of them as she sighed.  
"My name is _Blake._ Marry me, and I'll give you all the love you could want and some peace and quiet-  
"Forget her! She's as dull _a doorknob!"_  
"And she thinks reading is _fun! Fun_ I tell you!"

Yang and Nora said making _Blake?_ Glare at them as-  
"I like to read...  
Jaune said making the twin girls pause as-  
"Really? What kind of books?"  
"I like comic books and-  
"Oh. I thought you liked real books."  
" _Blake!"_  
The elder faunus hissed as-  
"Comics! My little sister _loves_ comics!"

Yang said seeing an in as Jaune turned his _cute_ face to hers.  
"You have a sister?"  
"Sure do! She's _awesome!_ Just like me and she _Loves_ comic books! Especially The _X-ray_ series!"  
"I love that series!"  
 _"Perfect!_ Marry me and not only! Do you get the prettiest girl in Remnant you get the _best!_ Little sister ever! Sounds like a good deal huh?"

Yank asked waggling her eyebrows and-  
"Forget _sisters!_ Marry me, and you will get all the maple syrup you can _drink!"_  
"You _drink_ syrup?"  
"Sure do! Plus! You get my best friend! She's super cool and calm! You'll love her!"  
"I-  
"Pick me, and I'll make you _tea?"_  
Blake asked grimacing as Jaune, Nora and Yang's eyeballed her.  
" _Tea? Really?_ " Yang asked not believing if this girl was for real or just messing with them.  
"Told you she was a _wet blanket_ when we first got here."  
"You where right Valkyrie. She's no fun."  
"I am _so_ fun!"

"You wouldn't know fun if it bit you in the ass."  
Yang snorted as Blake hissed.  
"Hey! Just cause I'm not some _airheaded redhead_ or some _ditsy blonde bimbo_ doesn't mean I'm not fun!"  
"Who are you calling an _airhead!?"_  
"You airhead!"

 _"Bimbo!?_ I swear to goddess I'll-  
"Enough! No fighting, please?" Jaune asked as the girls settled down and-  
"Thank you, Jaune. I was still trying to read."

Blake said as Yang snorted.  
"When you are trying to get married? I know some people are called sticks in the mud but _damn!"_  
" _Reading. Is. Fun."_  
" _No. It. Is. Not."_  
"You tell her Nora!"  
 _"Idiots._ "  
"What did you say!?"  
"I said-  
"I like your ears! The car ones, they are _cute!"_

Jaune said trying to diffuse the situation only to fail miserably as the girl blushed? Blake's cheeks became bright red as her ears began to twitch in happiness or excitement.  
"You... you _like_ my ears?"  
"I think they are cute?"  
"I mean yeah, you _are_ adorable," Yang said shrugging as Blake glared softly at her before sighing.  
"Look. Jaune you don't know me I just want to Marry you so-  
"You don't want to marry me. I can _tell_." Jaune said smiling roughly as Blake froze as she begna to panic and-  
"It's ok. None of you even know me. How could you want to marry me?"

Jaune asked trying to be honest with them and-  
"That's why we are here! To get to know you! So how about we talk huh?" Yang asked as Jaune smiled.  
"Sure I';-  
"But _only_ in my lap!"  
Yang said making Jaune blush as the talks went.

* * *

All in all, it was a long but good time for Jaune. All the girls were beautiful in ther own way. Yang was funny and charming, Blake was calm and cool, and Nora was... _Nora..._  
" _At least I don't have to get hitched today. That's a few years off at least."_ Jaune thought as he walked into his own room glad to be alone and-  
 **"Hey, there blondie! Why the long face?"** A voice asked a pair of glittery pink eye locking onto his and Jaune _screamed._

* * *

 _"Jaune?! Jaune what's wrong?"_  
"Nothing sis! Just stubbed my toe!"  
"Are you sure? You sound like you saw a _gohst!"_  
"Nah I'm cool! Thank's for asking though!"  
"Ok... if you need anything jsut call."  
"I will! Love you _, Bleu!"_  
"Love you too little bro," Bleu said as Mink smiled uncoiling her tail from Jaune's mouth.  
" **Now just listen to me-**  
"What are you!?"  
The terrified human asked as Mink rolled her eyes.

" _Mortals."_ She thought as she rubbed her silver hair.  
 **"I am a demon**. "  
"A demon!?"  
" **I'm here to _help."_**

Mink said as Jaune whimpered and she _grinned._

* * *

 **"So, you want to be a _hunter_ huh?"**  
"I do! It's my dream!"  
 **"Then why not do it?"**  
"I'm a guy...  
 **"What does that have to do with it?"**  
"I can't unlock my aura... only women can do that...  
Jaune said sadly as Mink grinned.  
 **"I can unlock it of you. If you want that is."**  
"What?! You can do that?!"  
 **"I can do anything! For a price."**  
"Done! Whatever you want! Just unlock my aura!"  
 **"Deal! I like you flesh sack! Sign _this."_**  
Mink said as she snapped her fingers as a piece of paper appeared in her hands as Jaune signed his name.  
 **"You know you just gave me your soul right?"**  
 _"And?_! Mink I'm going to be famous! The first man with an aura! I can be a hunter! The first ever huntsmen!"  
 **"You know what? You can do that and hey! Just cause I like you! How about I let you buy your soul back?"**  
"Buy it back?"  
 **"I like your style kid so here's the deal. I have your soul, and I will sell it back to you for a _price!"_**  
"And that is?"  
 **"You will do something called the Gamer."**  
"What's that?"  
 **"Imagine your life as a video game. You-**  
"That sounds awesome!"  
" **It is! You can do your own quest you can level up!"**  
"I can be the best hunter ever!"  
 **"You sure can."**  
"Mink I need that! I want to play the Gamer!"

" _You sweet summer child."_  
 **"Good. Now sign here.** " Mink said as another piece of paper appear in the purple fire as Jauen signed.  
 **"Good."**  
"Unlock my aura!"  
" **Not now! We can't just unlock your aura here! We need you to have a _grand opening!_ Something that everyone can see the birth of _Jaune Arc!_ The _first_ male hunter!"**  
"What do you have in mind?"  
 **"Let me see... AHA! I got it! You are going to come out in _style..._**

* * *

"Mink! I think I'm _dying!"_  
Jaune yelled as he ducked the claw of an Ursa as Mink smiled. Things were proceeding as planned. Jaune had been visiting, a town under the impression that he snuck out of his manner to the nearby village. A village that Mink may _or_ may have attracted a horde of Grimm too. And now?  
Well, he was cleaving his way through them like a hot knife through _butter!_  
The mortal moved like water, his sword slicing limbs from bode and his shield saving his ass. As he fought his body was stuck, and his aura glowed.  
Already a shocked crowd was watching as a news crew had him in ther sites as Jaune butchered the Grimm that Mink may or may _not_ be making weaker to help him out and-  
 _"Now!"_  
Mink thought as her opportunity came to make this gamer _unique._ As Jaune fought the last Ursa strike hit his back and took his aura to _none._ As he rounded killing the beast instantly _it_ happened.  
Another snake like Grimm slithered up to him hissing loudly. Jaune lept up to it slicking it in its neck killing it but _not!_  
Before it could not vomit up its lethal acid spit that landed _right_ on his now aura less left arm as Jaune screamed.  
 _"AHHH!"_  
The boy howled in agony as the bio-acid of the Grimm viper ate his left arm. The green liquid eating into his flesh and _liquifying_ his bone and muscle as he screamed a howl of sheer agony as half of his left arm _bubbled_ off and-  
 _"Now let's see if you are good for something."_  
Mink thought as the boy gritted his teeth. Planted his feet and stabbed forward, killing a Creep that was lunging for him with a quick lance strike as Mink smiled.  
" _Perfect. Good pain tolerance and a nice attack? He will go far."_ Mink thought as Jaune fought one-handed at the remaining Grimm killing them all before he stood alone. Victorious and-  
 _"Jaune Arc!?_ Is that _you!?_ Do you have your aura unlocked?!"  
The female reporter for the local news asked the bleeding _semiconscious_ Jaune as Mink smiled.  
 _"Sure do!_ You are looking at the _only!_ Man with an unlocked aura! The first huntsmen Jaune Arc!" The boy said as the crowd gasped and he _popped!_  
As Mink teleported Jaune away as he gasped...

* * *

"Mink! The hell was that all about!?"  
 **"You needed to get free meat sack! If you stayed any longer in that town, your family would have found you and taken you home! No hunting!"**  
Mink quickly explained as Jaune nodded.

"I... ok but where are we?"

Jaune asked pointing to the _massive_ pine trees around them as they stood in the middle of a forest _somewhere._  
" ** _Deep! Into the wilds!_ You, my friend, have just started your first quest!"**  
"And that is?!"  
 **"Get to Beacon. It will take you a few years, but that scroll of yours is your interface to the gamer. It will have a map and keep you updated on all gamer quests! It will show you quest, let you allot skill points display your health and even! When you hit level ten let you pick a class based on your skill point assignments!"**  
"Mink I...  
 **"Don't say it. You already lost your arm don't get sappy with me now."**  
"Thank you. I Just needed the chance! I can live my dream!"

Jaune said tears of joy falling from his face as his adrenaline-fueled nervous system was blocking the _horrific_ pain that was his missing arm as the demon smirked at him.  
 **"Then live it. Be free Jaune Arc and may the world be your oyster."** Mink said as Jaune smiled as he began to walk away from the demon. His pace hobbled his clothes a mess and his left arm half gone as Mink smiled. As she watched the boy jog for ten minutes before running into a group of female bandits. Jaune lasted all of _ten_ seconds before they pulled a sawed-off shotgun and _shot_ him in the chest. Leaving him crying, _dying_ and bleeding out on the ground waiting for a certain _drunk bird_ to come in put the wheels in motion.  
 _"You are going to suffer,"_ Mink said as _her_ Gamer took hold.  
Mink was a pragmatist. Once she was told she needed to produce not one but _five?!_ New gamers meant that she had to up her anty of selection and so she did! She figured out a way to streamline the gamer with simple technology! Most demons did not! Use it but she was not most demons, and with some help from Z she made the interface for the gamer!  
It was, in essence, a simple scroll system that when used by the player would display all quest stats and level ups for them. It would also search thier universe and gave every, single one of them a unique _twist_ to spice things up! This last Jaune had the _summoner twist._ Where every ten levels his scroll would summon an enemy from another plane of existence of comparable straight for Jaune to kill. And know how big the multiverse was? Jaune was in for a _rough_ time of it to be sure. As espically since the _first_ enemy would be a god damn _Brumak?_ This Jaune was in for a helluva fight as his levels went up.  
" _This will be fun."_ Mink thought as she cracked her knuckles and her hunt _began._

* * *

Timing was _everything._ You needed to make your entrance just! Right to impress mortals, Mink thought as she stood in the dark tree line. As she waited, she saw it a burst of blonde the heavy staccato of automatic gunfire as Jaune, or this Jaune fired into a tree line as he reached a cliff.  
 _"SHIT!"_  
Jaune shouted as he stood at the end of a large cliff as the sounds of gunfire got closer ad he begna to panic and-  
 **"You look like you could use some help!"**  
Mink said jumping down to him as Jaune froze.  
 _"Who are you!?"_  
 **"Does it matter? I can get you away from those Fang."**  
Mink said pointing to the advancing flashlights as the human glared at her reloading his assault rifle as he sighed.

"I... I don't care! Get me out of here!"  
 **"Sign here please."**  
Mink said as her contract appeared as Jaune signed it in one go.

"Good! Now get me out of here!"

He yelled as Mink smiled and snapped her fingers as her _bait_ worked. Mink had a simple strategy for getting Jaune's help. Step one take their soul. A gamer contract needed a thorough explanation for a human to sign on but a soul deal? None so much.

She took a soul threated them with damnation and then had them sign up for the Gamer. This last Jaune was an assassin of his world. An ex-Fang sniper on the run after sabotaging a significant train attack. Attempting to escape from a deranged cult leader and a very! Angry ex-lover who had a bit of a mean streak and the claws to match.

His unique gamer twist was simple. He would get _marks._ Every month his gamer would tell him a person to kill, and he had to do it exactly! As his scroll said. He would get a _minimum_ of one mark a month up to a max of _three_ per day, listing off assassination targets for him to kill in _spectacularly_ _exquisite_ fashion. If he failed? Game over.  
This Jaune reluctantly agreed to the gamer not that he had a choice and the second Gamer contract was fulfilled.

* * *

The third one was a bit different. This Jaune was also getting married to one of seven prominent female households as the other part of her gamer kicked in the gender role reversal. Mink did not know why but the reversal of traditional gender was vital! To making the Gamer tick. As she found another world like this only this time, Jaune ran away all on his own _without_ her assistance.  
Good thing to she found him alone surrounded by Ursa in need of desperate help which she provided. In these world men with aura where rare and while Jaune had always had his unlocked he was a political figure, destined for an arranged message and that was no _fun!_ Mink had set the mortal off with fire in his belly and a new lease on life! And without his soul of course. His Gamer's unique feature was of a more _personal matter..._  
There where several _items_ that Mink needed to acquire in the mortal plane that she could not officially touch! This Jaune would need to fetch her items at random bring them to a _specific!_ Location where worlds could bleed together and bang! The deal was on! His _fetch_ gamer was looking great and Mink now had three out of five.

* * *

For the next Gamer Mink was a bit _pissed off..._  
"So I can be the first male with his aura unlocked!?"  
The boy Jaune in the bombe out snow-covered building in the ass ends of Atlas asked his rich cerulean eyes shining with hope as Mink bit her tongue.  
 **"Yup! You sure can I mean...**  
The demoness said trying and _failing_ to conceal her irritation as she ground her teeth

"You mean?"  
 **"I mean...**  
"Mink? What's wrong-  
 **"Fuck it! That's wrong! You don't' _get_ you aura unlocked!"**  
"What!? But you promised!"  
 **"I said you would be a hunter, but you don't need an aura to be a hunter!"**  
Mink said eyes burning with _rage._  
 **"That stupid _shit!_ He thinks just cause he has that damn _Esokenisis bull shit_ that he's so cool!? I'll show him!"**  
"Mink? What are you-  
 **"Jaune!"**  
"Yes!?"  
 **"You don't get to have your aura unlocked! I'll give you something even better!"**  
Mink said hellfire in her eyes as Jaune _gulped._

"Even _better?"_  
 **"Yes! You won't be the first male with an aura unlocked! You'll be the first male with a _semblance!"_**  
"A _semblance!?"_  
 **"Yes! Yes! YES! That's it! That will show that cocky bastard what he get's for messing with me! I'll show him that Esokenisis is a _stupid_ power!"**  
"Mink? What are you talking about?" Jaune asked nervously already regretting running away from home as the demon chortled.  
 **"I'm going to give you a kick-ass semblance kid!"**  
"That's _good!?"_  
 **"Sure is! I'm giving you the semblance of _Kinetic dispersion!"_** "

The what now?"  
Jaune asked as the shattered moon shone through the tree line as it grinned.  
 **"You will no longer take any impact damage from attacks! Nor will you feel any type of kinetic assault!"**  
"What does that mean?"  
" **It means if you get hit by a damn Ursa, and you can block the actual attack of the thing the _force_ of the attack has no effect on you! You will disperse it evenly in your body, and you will be just fine!"**  
"So no more _fall_ damage?!"  
 **"Nope!"**  
"Tha's amazing!"  
" **I know right! It's _SO!_ Much better than some _anime bullshit Esokenisis._ Uptight mother fucker! Thinks because he's made to be broken that he can one-up _me?! Me!? Mink!"_**  
"Mink I _don't_ know what you are talking about."

Jaune said as the demoness who had come to him in his darkest hour just when he was regretting running away from his arranged marriage meeting started to monologue.  
 **"Don't worry about it kid! You are going to be better than that snotty son of a bitch, with is damn _pet!_ Who even wants an _Odagoron_ as a pet!? Who!? _Snarky mother fuckers_ who thinks he's hot shit that's who! Am I right or am I _right?!"_**  
"You... you are right?"

Jaune said laughing dully as snow fell on his face as Mink laughed in the moonlight.  
 **"Good! Glad we see eye to eye on this. You are a lot better than _him_ you know?"**  
"Than who?"  
 _ **"You!"**_  
"I'm better than _me?"_  
 **"Yes, you!"**  
"I... I don't get it...  
 **"I... forget it. Now! To make this unique! Jaune you are going to Beacon!"**  
 _"Yes!"_  
 **"As a _Janissary,_ "** Mink said as Jaune gasped. Jaune froze as the words left her mouth. He knew about the _Janissaries,_ hell everyone knew about the _Janissaries!_ They where legend made _flesh_! Before _Huntresses academies_ , before the _kingdoms,_ before _dust!_ There was the _Janissary corps_. A group of men, men without aura _or_ armor that fought Grim long before the first huntress ever arose. They fought Grim with _fantastical!_ Weaponry with weapons and items that were years! Ahead of ther time and had been a group of legends made flesh for all time!

One Janissary was worth one _hundred!_ Regular huntresses and only the most elite of men where rumor to be abducted into their ranks. And now this demon was granting him the power to not only become a hunter the _first!_ Male hunter but a Janissary as well!? This.. this was _perfect..._  
"Mink... I... Thank you...  
 **"Don't mention it! Just never think a damn _lemming_ is a good way to thank! Someone for not stealing the soul of your friend! He gave me a _stuffed lemming!_ It doesn't even move! It's a _lazy lemming_ I tell you! A _Lazy lemming!_ "**  
"But Mink... I need _weapons_ for the Janissary corps. I didn't bring my sword or shield-  
 **"Don't worry kid! I _got you!"_**  
Mink said snapping her fingers as _they_ appeared. Instantly a green glow appeared as twin long barrel rifles that glowed a healthy _emerald green_ with large white domes on their tops appeared out of mid-air as Jaune gasped.  
"What are those?"  
 **"These are you Janissary guns with a _demonic_ intervention."**  
 _"Demonic?"_  
 **"They are made in the _hell forge_ of my realm. These guns channel emotions into energy attacks. Whatever you _feel_ you can fire, the _stronger_ the emotions, the more damaging the attacks."** Mink said as Jaune picked up both guns and gaps.  
"They are _light!"_  
 ** _"Correction!_ They don't have weight. Period. These things are made form demonic alloys they don't weigh anything in planes based on reality."**  
"Do they run out of ammunition?" Jaune asked point one gun down his arm relish how easy they are to hold and use. As he felt like he had been using them his whole life and not just a few seconds.  
 **"Unless you just stop feeling emotions nope! They will fire forever and they _never_ miss! So you are guaranteed to hit."**  
 _"Mink!_ Thank you so much! I can't begin to repay you!"  
 **"Don't worry! Just do your quest, win! This Gamer will prove to that cocky shit that Esokenisis is _bullshit_ and _stupid!_ While winning with my superior semblance and we are all good."**  
"I will. I promise and an Arc-  
" **Never goes back on thier word. Kid I know. Trust me on that but one last thing. Do remember you have no Aura. If you get shot the impact of a bullet won't do anything but that bullet is going right! Into your _chest!"_**  
Mink said poking his chest as she smiled evily.  
 **"You are not strong. Not at all. You are already weaker because you are a male but now? You have no aura, no extra training. Your only boon is your weapons fueled by your own emotions that never miss. You are all offense no defense."**  
"A _glass cannon..._  
" **Precisely. You can dish out the pain, but all it takes is one! Slip up, and you die. Jaune if you want to win that gamer you need to be more than good. You need to be perfect!"**  
Mink said as Jaune gulped.  
"I will be."  
 **"I hope you are. You will face prejudice, suspicion, and awe. People will want to know where the Janisary headquarters are. People will come for you, and you will have to not only kill Grimm but humans as well. Can you do that?"**  
"I will do it. They won't stop my dream."  
 **"Good to hear. Also! Just for fun! Whenever you use your semblance for anything! It takes the time you sue it and _subtracts_ it from your natural lifespan!"**

 _"What!?_

"The more you use your semblance the closer you get to death so look out!" Mink said as she _popped_ out of reality leaving a confused Jaune Arc reeling and gasping for breath.

* * *

Mink was _beyond_ happy! She had just secured _four_ out of five new gamers! As she opened her portal to the next one the-  
 **"Oh... this one...**  
Mink said as she knew the universe before she even breathed its harsh smoke-filled air. All around her was fire, ash and _broken wood._ As she walked out, she saw it. The burning creaking moaning remains of a once proud Arc Manor. As the building collapsed on itself with a massive burst of flame, she saw them. Desecrated bodies lined the rubble. Corpses of things that _might_ have once been human littered the ground. As the broken, annihilated and in some cases... desecrated corpses of the clan laid around her Mink made her way to her target in the middle of the flames.

It was strange seeing Jaune as a child. A tired crying child who was oddly perfect. Not a scratch on him as he cried his eyes out. Wailing into the night as he sat on his knees about a red mark on the ground that he once called mom.  
There was a brutality here that Mink had _rarely_ seen. Even among demons, this was... _excessive._ Mink never knew how humans could be so cruel to thier own kind but now? Looking that horrid twisting rotting bodies of the Arc family as the smell of cooking meat filled her air, this was a scene that gave her pause as she approached the crying human child. "Hey there."  
She said as Jaune stopped crying as he turned to face her.  
"Wh- who are you?" The boy croaked out as Mink smiled.  
" **I'm here to help you. Is that ok?"**  
Mink asked the balling _child_ as he sniffled loudly.

"I... they are dead... mommy-  
 **"I know Jaune they are all dead. You will never see them again."**  
"I... Are you an angel?"  
 _Oh, the irony in that statement._  
 **"Not exactly but I am here to help you. Is that _ok?"_**  
"I... I want my sisters...  
 **"Jaune... that's not going to happen. They are all dead."**  
"It's not fair!"  
 **"Life is not fair. But I am here to save your own. Jaune do you want to _die_ here? Right now?"**  
"No...  
 **"Good. Now here is what I'm going to do. I'm going to make you _strong_ ok?"**  
"Strong?"  
 **"Yes, Jaune strong. I'm going to make sure you can stop this from happening ever again!"**  
"I can help people?"  
 **"You sure can. All you need to do is _listen."_**  
Mink said as she explained the gamer to him. Whether he got it all or not was up in the air. He was only served bu, in the end, he nodded his consent.  
"Ok... I'll play if I can save people. I don't want this... happening to others."  
" **Good. Now just relax Jaune the gamer is here to help you.** " Mink said with full honesty as she rubbed the crying boy's head. The Gamer was not intrinsically evil. Nor was it good, it just wanted a show to make you go OH! And AH! So when it was activated here? In a universe almost designed to make Jaune suffer? The Gamer would actually actively help his life. Doing whatever it could to balance the scales and keep his fighting and in this world? The gamer didn't _need_ to make Jaune suffer. The _universe_ would take care of that for it.

* * *

 **An: And! We! Are done! Another day another Game on! in this one we see Jaune get a bit! Lucky! His demonic patrons came in to save his ass! _Literally_ and next time is the breach! Hold on your seats ladies and gentlemen cause if I can do _one_ thing well ti s do a good Breach! And this time? It's going to get _ugly..._**

 **Ps. The five short stories you read are ideas for an _eventual_ spin-off for Game on that will follow this template. **

**1\. Gender-reversed world. I _really_ like this plot device so any world of this story will be like that.**

 **2\. A gamer that has _not!_ Been done before. Like Game on, they will be gamers with a unique twist. Aka summoning, the assassin, the _fetch_ quest.**

 **3\. They will all revolve around Mink but she will _not_ be the main character. These gamers are fairly self-sufficient and Mink would _only!_ Come by to mess shit up for them.**

 **4\. Rough. None of the stories are for the faint of heart. And they will be pretty dark. Except for the _fetch_ one. Those ones a more humor based ****story.**

 **5\. These stories will _not_ severely influence the actual game on no matter what. They are their own separate universe. Also, it is a minor rule in all my Jaune stories that his family is either _abusive_ and he lives with them. Or they are kind and caring and he is _separated_ from them so that is a twist that will play into the storylines.**

 **The time travel fic is coming! That was a brief! Snippet of it! It is delayed for reasons! But it is coming out! Soon...**

 **Pss I am _really_ leaning toward the number four story I mean come on! How many Jaune is the only man with a aura stories are there? Think about it! He gets no aura but a semblance instead? He has two _powerful_ demonic guns that _feed_ off his emotions? A story where he needs to be damn near _perfect_ to win? I think it gels better and I might start writing a chapter or two for it soon. Tell me what you think but until next time and the _breach?_ Have some _stats._**

* * *

 **Jaune Arc stat change post chapter.**

 **Virtue Gained!**

 **Virtue Type _Powerful_. Plus 20% damage to _all_ attacks.  
Quest complete! _Sew up you heart!_ Is completed! Your heart is no longer injured! Reward XP. **

**Level up!**

 **Warning! status effect added. Name _Brittle_. For the next two weeks as the _goop_ works you, you will take 50% increased damge in injected areas. **

**Inventory change! Item unlocked _Shorty_.**

 **DPS. 368**

 **100% Aura penetration.**

 **Ammo _NA_**

 **Shorty is a custom shotgun that fires _compressed_ air at its targets. Ignores aura _completely_ and as long as it is exposed to fresh air will _never_ run out of ammunition.**

 **Warming! Blake Belladonna rank has hit 100/200!**

 ** _Final tally initiated_ Status? _No growth..._**

 **And now? _Omake._**

* * *

 **Omake. _The darkest Remnant._ Part 15. Blood in the water.**

" _Buzzing... I hate mosquitoes."_

 _"Do not worry about them, my descendant. They are not the threat here.'_

Ozpin said as Oscar _marched_ behind the heroes. Ever since the _bugs_ came the town was _abuzz!_ Literally, the droning swarms of the insects like a never-ending swarm of bees infested the hamlet! And now? Now Oscar was here to _stop_ it. He brought with him Jaune, Tai, Velvet, and _Adam._ A man that came in _right_ after the bugs came. His class was a _Flagellant_ apparently and he wore no armor. Just a tattered robe and a flail and he followed Jaune as they walked into the muck of the bog.

Oscar had named his party _for all that is good!_ A meaningless name but they seemed to like it enough. As the heroes walked into the shifty ill-paved mud that led into a placed that Ozpin called _the courtyard_. Oscar had a bad feeling that things were about to get ugly for him and his _employees_. As he followed Velvet from behind never once leaving her side _it_ happened.

They came from nowhere. Men but _not_ men attacked. They looked like men only their heads! They had some kind of monstrous tick!? On them, as they charged the heroes.  
"Justice!"

Jaunce cried as he sliced one of the monsters in two. Cleaving it apart like it was made of paper. The monster gave a horrible gurgling scream as it died. _Adam_ came next. He was a _monster._ He struck his own back with his flail and shot missiles of his own blood!? At the enemy. Making them _scream_ as they had thier bodies broken apart and ripped asunder. Tai came next.

His dog _Zwei_ his attack corgi tore apart the monsters with contemptuous ease a Velvet struck some down with her lightning Oscar turned to Ozpin.  
"What the hell are these things?"  
" _A reminder of my sordid past. A reason why some secrets are best left buried._ "

The gohst said as Oscar frowned. As the last of the monsters fell the sound of droning insects filled his head. As the monster _sank_ into the swamp their journey was just beginning. Even now as Jaune cleaned his long sword, Adam _glared_ death at anything that moved and was not in thier party and Velvet prayed for thier safe journey. Oscar had a _terrible_ sinking feeling that this was the beginning of some fresh hell for them.

As the heroes picked up the pace as they once again looted what ever valuables they could find and began to march again. Ozpin had told Oscar that in order to break the flock of winged pests! They needed to go to the courtyard and burn _three_ special viles with a tar-like substance that Ozpin _swore_ that he was the sole inventor of. Not that it mattered to Oscar. The monster had come and they would die all of them. This land was _his_ home and the fiends must be driven back no matter the cost. NPC NPC reasoned as he held his can fast as he began to march as Velvet gripped his arm.

"Stay close to me. I _won't_ have you hurt." The Vestal said her eyes scanning the are for danger as Oscar nodded.

"Ok."

"Come on you two. Plenty more things for us to kill!" Tai said happily as his dog barked! And the five of the _heroes_ made thier way _deep_ into the rotting twisting moray of swirling shadows bickering reptiles that slithered in and out of sight as the sound of dronning inscets came as they reached their _first_ goal. A massive wasp nest like structures that Jaune put to the torch in the whole party sighed as the eggs broke and _popped!_ As Jaune burned the nest a smile broke Oscars face. These things could be killed, they where not gods merely monsters. And they would kill them _all..._


	18. Breach

**AN: Here it is! Another new chapter for _Game on!_ It's here boys and girls! The _breach_ has finally arrived! And we will get to see the fight of the freshly and somewhat _haphazardly_ formed team of Jaune, Ren, Blake, Ruby, and Velvet go into battle and all the _glory!_ And all of the _horror_ that they will witness... Anyways! Now I know this fic started with small goals but we just got three _hundred_ subscribers! At this rate not only! Will the fic go on but the spin-offs are getting a second look at and some are _close_ to being finished. Some _sooner_ than others...  
**

 **PS. I've been reading a _LOT_! Of other Jaune fanfiction and well... I've been digging around through my own personal reserves of ideas and well... let's say that I've got some _ideas_ for future fics... SO stay _tuned!_**

 **Pss. Got a new fic called _Branwen_ out about Jaune being raised by Qrow. Go read it! It's good! I think it is so check it out! Now without further adieu? _Enjoy..._**

* * *

It was a _fresh_ and crisp morning when Jaune, Ren, Ruby, Blake, and Velvet stood at the bullhead docks, shivering like wind chimes with their teeth chattering rapidly as the early morning chill of Beacon crept into their bones as they all awaited the day of their first field mission. The time was rather early, far too early for anyone with good sense to want to be up as they watched the early morning sun begin to creep over several mountains in the distance. As the five Beacon students, one of which was was still recovering from her _light_ wounds suffered during the ill-fated mission of yesterday.

That put the rest of the teen's partners with the sole exception of Velvet's into the infirmary, with severe injuries. None of them life-threatening thank Oum, But that left only Ruby standing and combat ready from her team.

As she stood with her friends as they all waited for their time in the sun as their bullhead touched down kicking up a wave of dirt and air as-

"Good morning students! Is everyone ready for a day of adventure!?"

Oobleck asked the hyper woman blurring back and forth between them appearing with a large khaki sack hung over her back. With a adventurers hat on as the teens, all nodded their heads as Jaune sighed.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Jaune and his friends replied like zombies as the teacher took no account of her charges half dead responses as she grinned openly and widely.

"Good show! Now all of you! Take your bags and get on to craft! We've already wasted plenty of precious daylight, and now it is time for adventure!" The woman said excitedly urging them towards the craft, as the five students, one first year and one chaperone began boarding along with their teacher, however-

 _"Is Ruby's bag barking?"_

"What? No.' Jaune said to his reflection and-

 _"Her bag is moving. You see that right?"_

It asked as Jaune's cerulean eyes saw it. Ruby had a long black tube type of bag attached to her back, and it was definitely moving. Like something was _wriggling a_ nd writhing around inside of it.

 _"Did she take a small being?"_

Jaune asked as he sat down on the bullhead as Ren sat next to him his usual cheery demeanor far gone as news of Nora's condition reached him.

His Jaune's and all of their partners but Velvet's had been tasked to do a raid on a known White Fang operation. The five of them including Ruby went on the attack but only Ruby was allowed to come back to duty so soon, their partners being directly too injured to leave right now although they would be mostly healed within the day.

And it was with great regret that Pyrrha was not able to send him off, as the nurse on duty threatened her with a sedative if she tried to get out of her infirmary bed. So to keep the peace, they went to bid their teammates goodbye before they left.

Their team members had a variety of lessons to impart to them even in their injured state. Weiss had practically, even on her current state of being covered in casts and confined to a bed ordered Ruby to look after Jaune and Ren.

She insisted that Ruby be reminded that she was A. The oldest of them and B. She was the woman in this situation, and she needed to stand up to the challenge. A task Ruby had promised to fulfill as Yang, Nora, and Pyrrha and given Blake a variety of different responses about the care of Jaune, Ren, and Ruby.

Nora practically _begging_ Blake to take care of Ren in her absence.

Pyrhha stating that he needed to be looked after. And to please make sure Jaune was alright.

Yang asked a mixture, of warring emotions in her eyes making sure that Blake would promise to take care of her sister and the boy's as Blake nodded to them promising them their safety as they all hugged their partner's goodbye and with Velvet at their head left for their mission.

* * *

 **You think Pyrrha misses us?"**

Jaune thought as he looked at his shiny gun barrel while he checked his satchel.

 _"Do we miss her?"_

It asked as Jaune paused in his rummaging.

 **"Yeah. I really do.'**

" _Well, she is a good partner."_

 _"She's the **best."**_

 _"Let's not get carried away now. She's a great partner but let's not say the best now."_

" **She's all we got."**

 _"That's my exact reason."_

 **" _Fine._ You never liked people anyway."**

Jaune thought as he continued to check his satchel. Jaune wasn't taking any chances with this mission. He had decided it was better to be safe than sorry, so he had brought his common assault rife, the non-Gauss variant to the mission.

His rifle now called Eshen. As he had renamed it earlier. It sat in his lap along with over five extra assault magazines, But that's not all, no he had also brought along several fragmentation grenades and two of his Ion detonators with him. Not that Jaune thought he would need to use those weapons on this mission but still...more is always better, and it's better to be safe than sorry. As he continued to go over his weapons making sure they were in optimal working order he noticed Blake give him the signal to give her the _lasso._

Jaune quickly nodded twirling his fingers and tossing it around her head.

 **"Can you hear me?"**

Jaune nodded as Blake sighed.

 **"Are you feeling ok? With Pyrhha?"**

Blake thought as Jaune nodded.

 **"You sure? If you are not, you don't have to talk to me right now. But I'm here for you during this. If you need me just ask. I'm here for you Jaune."**

Blake thought as Jaune smiled at her.

Nodding his head in a thanks gesture as-

"Students! I know you must all be troubled by the state of your friends but fear not! Our nurse is the best that I have ever known! And I have her personal guarantee that they will be up and at it by noon! And that they will be on their own missions by tomorrow! So chin up!"

Oobleck said as Jaune smiled at the woman yawning loudly as-

"Now! Onto our mission details! We will be going to the abandoned Vale expansion know as Mount Glenn!"

"What's Mount Glenn?"

Ren asked looking up to their teacher as the craft rocked from turbulence.

"It was a _failed_ Vale expansion that went up over a decade ago and has since fallen to Grimm. We will be conducting a surveillance and extermination mission. We are to investigate rumors of a slight increase of Grimm activity in the area. And see how the Grimm are behaving and if they need to be exterminated."

The woman said before reaching into her side pockets and bringing out a small silver disc. No bigger than a dinner saucer and-

"This is a Sound shot. It will record sounds from the area around it and relay them to your scrolls. You will all be charged with putting these around our initial campsite. You need to place them around are resting area and secure a perimeter."

The woman said pressing the center of the disc as it popped open revealing a small silver satellite object coming out of the center of it. "This object will act as an early warning system for us. We will use them to listen to the area around us. If Grimm decided to attack us these things will give us an early warning to their approach. You will set them up to my specifications while I set up the campsite. Any questions?"

 _"No mam."_

All five students said at once as Oobleck nodded.

"Good. Now that you have a rough idea of our mission. Miss Scarlatina."

"Yes, mam?"

Velvet asked her rabbit ears twitched as she swiveled to face the woman.

"You are the second year chaperone here. You are responsible for the well-being and actions of the others. I have given you a broad order, but it is up to you to make sure that the rest of them fall in line and go through with it. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mam. I understand perfectly." She replied as she took a deep breath.

Velvet said with a hard glare in her vibrant, creamy brown eyes that Jaune felt like he could get lost in as she gripped her brown shorts, The ones that hugged her already skin-tight black leggings that showed off the massive muscles on her legs that already looked to be near tree trunk size.

"Good. You are the chaperone, the actions and ultimate fate of the others are in your hands. I hope you are ready for that responsibility."

Oobleck said giving Velvet a hard look as she held it with a fierce glare. "I'm ready; I won't let them down."

"See that you don't. This is a test for you Velvet. I think you can pass. And Coco does as well."

Oobleck said turning away from the students as the craft rocked once more.

"Now settle down children. We have a long ride ahead! You should all take a nap."

The woman said as Jaune nodded as Ren bounced. On his chair the boy moving nervously as he played off his stress at not seeing Nora in front of him and even if she was going to be on her feet in less than a few hours to Ren it might as well have been years. As Jaune sighed as he put his head back, closed his eyes and took a nap, as the craft shook in the air as it rocked him to _sleep._

* * *

"We are _here!"_  
Oobleck said as the ship touched down, onto the dusty broken city streets. As the Bullhead lifted off. Leaving them in the blazing sun of Vale. As they all stood in the empty city streets of Mount Gleen. The city was much like Jaune had expected of a shattered city. Lot's of broken old shops. Filled with broken windows, along with massive _ancient_ skyscrapers that touched the clouds some half-finished some fully built. But none having to see use in a decade more or so.

"Now! I will establish our base of operations, Miss Scarletina what should the rest of the students do?"  
The woman asked fixing Velvet a curious glare as the faunus gulped.  
 _"UM!_ Jaune Ruby, Ren, Blake. All of you take some of the discs and establish a perimeter. Make sure that we can have overlapping field of sounds. And try to create a perimeter expanding a rough quarter mile around the campsite. Professor-  
 _"Doctor."_  
"Doctor, can I have the discs to distribute to them please?"  
"Yes, you may."  
The woman said reaching into one of her _many_ bags, taking out a bag full of the small silver discs and-  
 _"Bark!"_  
Time stopped. As all members of thier group froze as a loud _barking?_ Sound came from Ruby's bag as-  
 _"Bark! Bark!"_  
"Is... is that bag _barking?"_

Jaune asked as he pointed to Ruby's odd long nag that was definitely barking. As-  
" _Shhh! Zwei!_ You can't let them know you are here!" Ruby hissed in what was obviously a failed attempt at stealth and-  
 _"Bark! Bark!"_  
"Zwei! I said-  
"Miss Rose? Is there something wrong with your... bag?"  
The professor _doctor_ asked as Ruby flushed.  
"No! Not at all! I was just-  
Rubys' words died on her mouth as her bag fell to the ground with a clang! As its lid popped open and-  
"A _corgi?_ "  
Ren asked as a black and grey corgi? With a golden collar with a large **Z** on it popped out and-  
Blake _hissed_.  
Like a literal cat jumping away from the dog as hiding behind Jaune. Lowering herself to put her face at Jaune's ear level and _hiss_! At the dog like it was a monster or-  
'Zwei! I told you to stay hidden!"  
 _"Bark!_ "  
"Zwei!"  
"Miss Rose? What is the meaning of this?"

The doctor asked as Ruby began to panic.  
"I'm sorry! I'm _so_ sorry professor! My dad mailed him yesterday and-  
 _"Brilliant!_ With a dog here not only will we have our sensor network the animals instincts will warn us of any Grimm approach! Brillant thinking Miss Rose! Truly _brilliant!"_  
"I... yes?"  
Ruby asked as the dog wagged it's tail happily on the ground.

"OK! Miss Scarletina gave you orders so get to it!"  
The woman said as Velvet all handed them their discs and-  
"Velvet? Do we split up or go as a group?"  
Jaune asked the bunny faunus as she paused a frown appearing over her face as she scratched her chin.  
"Split up. Try to move away from each other to cover more ground. Make sure to cover the perimeter as best as you can with as little clustering of discs as possible."

"But didn't you as for that? You want them to overlap right?"  
Ren asked as Velvet froze.  
"I... I want their _sound_ to overlap! To make is to that we cannot be snuck up on! But I don't want ther to be a lack of coverage. Space them widely enough to cover ground but close enough so that they all cover the area into a bubble."  
Velvet said as the rest of them nodded as they all took thier discs and spread out-

"I will be accompanying each of you individually! There are several questions I have for each of you that I would love to hear your answer."  
The woman said as the teens nodded as they all went into five separate directions and began their tasks of securing the area.

* * *

Crimson eyes looked on with dull indifference, as a massive Beowulf wandered aimlessly into the plaza. The monstrous abomination walked with a measured lazy gait. Not caring that it was in the wide exposes place of the plaza. This was _its_ home and nothing would challenge the alpha in its own house. As the monster let out a faint roar, a black dot appeared over its eyes. As a crosshair symbol floated over it as-  
" _Gotcha."_  
 _Crack!_  
The monsters head exploded in a puff of blood and bone. As a sharp _crack!_ Entered the air.  
"Got it!"  
Ruby said happily putting the Alpha Grimm down in a shower of blood and-  
 _"Excellent_ shot! Miss Rose, you are a talented markswoman you know?"  
Oobleck asked jotting down several rapid notes in her pad and following Ruby down the empty, abandoned city streets as she watched her student sniped the Grimm from a long range.  
"Thanks! I've been practicing."  
Ruby said taking aim at another Beowulf taking her time to line up her shot and-  
 _Crack!_  
Another burst of fire put the Grimm down in a moment of brutal violence as it died without a sound.  
"Yes!" Ruby said pumping her fist as the doctor nodded.  
"Excellent. Now Miss Rose you know I am also the school counselor along with being the professor of history correct?" The doctor asked following the young girl as she bobbed up and down.  
"Yeah, I know. Jaune and Ren go to see you right?"  
"They do, but that is not what I am here to discuss."

"Oh? What are you here to talk about?"  
Ruby asked raising her rifle again.  
 _Crack!_  
Another dead Grimm.  
"I am here to discuss _you_ , Miss Rose."

The doctor asked as Ruby paused blinking owlishly at Oobleck as she flashed her a curious look.  
"Me? What about me?"  
"Simple. I like to take stock of those that I will work with and teach, and _you_ seem to be one of my best."  
"Thank you."  
"Do not mention it. Now if you don't mind me asking you, why did you decide to become a huntress?"  
The doctor asked taking out a fresh page on her notepad as she walked behind the girl as she looked down at the girl.  
"Me? That's easy, I wanted to be one because of my family. Mainly my mother."

Ruby said putting away her gun as she turned her attention to the doctor.  
"Did she push you to be a huntress?"  
"What? _No way!_ She never wanted me to be a huntress! She thought the job was too dangerous for me. She wanted me to be a civilian worker, but! My dad was the one who convinced her to allow me to join Signal where he sometimes teaches."  
"He's a teacher at Signal? Really? I didn't know they had any male teachers still."

"Yeah! He is one of them along with my uncle... When he was still alive."  
" _Qrow Branwen_ correct?"  
"Yeah... that was him... He gave me the idea for the scythe you know?"

"I can see that. You definitely took after his fighting style. I'll tell you that much."  
"Yeah... he taught me how to fight. He taught me almost _everything_ I know really...  
"Did you mother not teach you combat styles?"  
"Not really. She _didn't_ approve my huntress training. So she did not want to encourage me in any way. So it was really my uncle who taught me how to fight. He taught me how to hold my scyther, how to move with it, block with and he even helped me build it!"  
Ruby said as a faint smile appeared over her lips before it vanished in an instant.  
"When he died... I was...  
"I take it you were deeply impacted by his loss."  
"I was...  
"You know you were not alone? Opal and Glynda also mourned his death."  
"Really? Opal and Glynda mourned for him?"  
"Of _course_ they did! He was one of our best students and graduates. When he died, it was a loss for all of us. And there more then just your families head dropped in prayer."

"I... thanks... He was one to believe in me. More than my mom actually... She was always there to bake me cookies! And cook meals!"  
"Your father was not the one to cook?"  
"He did sometimes but my mom really _, really!_ Likes cooking. She say's there is no greater joy than watching her children and family eat her food."  
"So your mother was your inspiration, but your uncle was the driving factor."  
"Yes."  
 _Crack!_  
"After his death, what did you do? Who trained you?"  
"Me. I trained myself. I remembered uncle Qrow's fighting style, more or less and practiced it day after day until I went to Signal."  
"With no tutor how did you progress? before Signal who did you practice with?"

"Heh. When Yang's your sister, there is always an excuse to fight."  
"Ah, Miss Xiao-long does have quite the temper. I assume you agreed with her quite frequently?"  
"Almost every day. She and my dad helped with training me. So did Aunt Raven but our combat styles were a bit to different for her to give me much advice."  
Ruby said smiling faintly aiming her gun and-  
 _Crack!_  
"Got it," Ruby said as another Grimm fell.

"She was his sister, did she not know his fighting style?"  
"Aunt Raven did not... _approve_ of his fighting style, and she was not the most enthusiastic about its spread. She preferred the sword really. She was actually still pissed that she didn't' get to teach her own daughter the Branwen style."  
"She did not tutor Yang?"  
 _Crack!_  
Ruby fired as she begna to laugh.

"What? No way! She tried to once, but Yang was not the _patient_ type. She had no desire or patience to learn the blade. She took after my dad and learned to box. That's why they have the same weapons."  
"Interesting. Most interesting." The doctor said as she followed Ruby in the city before-  
"Whoa! That's gonna make one helluva trophy!"  
Ruby said as she peered over a far side of the city, that had fallen into a valley, as a massive. Elephant-like Grimm was looming in the distance as Ruby pulled up her rifle aiming at its head and-  
 _"Easy_ Miss Rose. Doing that will only irritate it."

Oobleck said pushing the rifle of the young girl down as Ruby blinked up owlishly at the woman.  
"Professor? What can't I kill the Grimm?"  
"For one? Your weapon will do little more than irritate that thing. Those are _Goliaths_. Elder Grimm that despite thier size poses little to no threat to humanity."  
The doctor said picking up the weapon. Taking it from the girl's hand, as she peered down the scope of the sniper.

"You see Ruby, those Grimm are old. Very _, very_ old."

"Very old? What does that have to do with them not being a threat?"  
"Easy, most Grimm are merely mindless beasts that attack on sight. But! If a Grimm manages to live long enough and see enough they gain experience. These Grimm know direct attacks on humanity lead to nothing but death. And they stay away from our borders."  
The doctor said as the hear of Goliaths tumbled through the forest. The six-story-tall elephant abominations walking in a slow trot as their beady yellow yead seemed to be looking back at her through the scope of Ruby's gun.  
"Oh ok then.'  
Ruby said as the doctor moved back with her rifle before-  
"What the?"  
"Professor?"  
"Doctor."  
She said as she saw _it._ Oobleck froze as she saw it. Ther was a sea, of black. A verifiable _ocean_ of Grimm in the forest. She counted hundreds, of Ursa, Creeps, Beowulfs and even deathstalkers!? All surrounding each other in a swirling black pool of claws and fur and-  
"Standing still?"  
The doctor asked out loud as she saw something unusual. A massive gather of Grimm was appearing not just in that one piece of the woods but in several places in the Mount Glen area. As there was a mass of Grimm just...  
"They are just standing there?"

The doctor asked herself as she zoomed in on the still masses of Grimmas a frown appeared on her face.  
"Doctor?"  
"Miss Rose continue with the perimeter set up. I have just witnessed something _disturbing."_ The woman said as she eyed the several swirling masses of Grimm that all appeared to just stand...  
Not doing anything. Not hunting, attacking, or even growling, they were just walking in slow circles around a loose semi-circle as the pawed the ground, as the doctor noticed the half dozen masses of Grimm.  
She would be blind to fail to notice how the Grimm hordes made a long line of pieces like a dotted line that seemed to be pointing _directly_ and ominously at Vale...

* * *

"Mister Ren."  
"Yes! That's me!"  
The boy said slicing open the neck of a creep as it fell to the floor with a loud _THUD!_ As the doctor nodded at the small green boy. As he jumped off the dead disintegrating Grimm with a fancy flourish of his glittering green weapons.  
His lime green scythes dripping with blood as she took out her notes. "Mister Ren-  
 _"Yes!_ That's _me!"_  
Ren said happily wiping his bloody scythes on his khaki pants as the doctor sighed.  
" I am conducting interviews on your team to see why you all became hunters. I am now on you."

The woman said as Ren nodded happily.  
"Oh? You want to know why I became a hunter?'  
The boy asked as he began walking through the bombed-out factory with a massive hole the size of a bullhead in it as the doctor nodded.  
'Well I would be asking, you but you have made it quite clear that you did _not_ want to be a hunter. And that Miss Valkyrie was rather... instrumental in your decision was she not?"  
The woman asked the boy glaring at his small form as he put a sickle to his chin and hummed loudly patting his right foot, thumping it up and down.  
 _Thud! Thud! Thud!_  
"Well! I didn't _want_ to be a hunter!"  
"Go on...  
"The only reason I'm here is that Nora dragged me out of my home."  
"She dragged you out? Physically?"  
"Not physically no...

"Well?'  
"I...  
The small boy paused as his normally chipper look fell off his face replaced by a thin frown.  
"I didn't have a _choice."_  
Ren said bitterly as Oobleck paused.

"You didn't have a choice? Did she demand that you come with her?"  
"Yes... No! I...  
"Mister Ren? You do know that I am still your therapist right? You can talk to me safely."  
 **"Even if this does _not_ fall under our confidentiality."**  
The doctor thought as Ren sighed.  
"I didn't want to be a hunter... But Nora was going, and I had to go with her."  
"Had to? Why who was forcing you?"  
"I was."  
"You?"  
"I... owe my life to Nora...  
"I've heard. But does that means you have to risk it for her?"  
"Yes. I'd do anything for Nora."  
"Anything? That is a big commitment, Mister Ren. Are you that convinced of her value to you? Even if she is one of your girlfriends?"

The woman asked scribbling in her pad as Ren frowned.  
"It's not about her being worth it...  
"Mister Ren devoting your life is a _precarious_ proposition at best. And you should not do it without making sure that they are worth it. I mean your time is important-  
"Not really." The boy said whimsically as the woman frowned.  
"Not really? Do you not value your own time Mister Ren?"  
"Only if Nora needs me."  
"I... do you believe that your time is only as valuable as its effects on Miss Valkyrie?"  
"Yup! I'm only as valuable as Nora says so!" The boy said as the doctor froze.  
"Mister Ren that is simply _not_ true. You have value and worth completely! Outside of what Miss Valkyrie might say or do-  
"No, I don't."  
The boy said so quickly and with such a _chill!_ Of emotions that the doctor froze.  
"Mister Ren?"  
"I'm not worth it, I... I don't have anything doctor. I have _no_ family, _no_ home, _no_ friends. I _only_ have Nora. She gave me everything, and she can take it away. I'm only as useful as she tells me I am. WIthout her? I have nothing."

"You have your team. Jaune is your friend? He is your best male friend correct?"  
"Jaune's _great!_ It's just that he has his own issues. And...  
"And?"  
"I... I don't like this...  
"Like what?"  
"This! This... I... I don't want to talk about it."

Ren said walking away from the doctor fists balled as Oobleck frowned.  
"Mister Ren-  
"I said I don't want to talk about it!"  
"Ok. That is fine. Just know that I am here for you." She said as scribbled own into her notepad.  
 _Subject appears to suffer from a critical lack of self-worth. Has no views of his own value outside of what Miss Valkyrie can give him. Most likely suffers from severe depression about past trauma and possibly bipolar disorder. Mood swings evident and rapid._  
 _His change of emotion and temperance is worrying, combined with subject indifference to the taking of others lives has made him a target of worry. I'll after consulting Sandra for advice prescribe several types of medication for him in the future._

The doctor wrote as she followed the boy and went to her next target.

* * *

 _"Blake."_  
"That _is_ my name."  
Blake said as she kicked down a door with a loud crack! As she did a flurry of minor nevermores flew out as she sighed.

A series of rapid _bangs_! fille the air as Blake gunned them down as Oobleck wrote down in her pad "I am-  
"Going aroudn asking why we became hunters. Ren has a big mouth."  
"Fine. Right to the point, why do you want to be a huntress?"

"I had no choice."  
Blake said plainly walking into the building looking for Grimm to clean out as Oobleck followed her into the adobe building.  
"Really? You will forgive me if I find that hard to believe. A woman of your _talents._ Is hardly hurting for options."  
"My talents?"  
"The Fang do not just accept anybody you know? You must have some skills just to make it that far."  
Oobleck said as Blake froze. Her body gong stiff as aboard as her hand slowly gripped her weapon as Oobleck sighed rolling her head up to the clay ceiling of the room they were in.  
"Be at ease Miss Belladonna. I along with all of Beacons staff are aware of the past."  
"I-  
"Think nothing of it. Now tell me. But still, why a huntress? Why leave the Fang? Did you get disillusioned with thier cause? Where you kicked out for some type of treason?"

" _Treason..._ More or less...  
Blake said bluntly as the doctor nodded.  
"More _or_ less?"  
"More... much, _much_ more...  
"Really? Do go on."  
The doctor asked as Blake sighed rolling her arms as she walked to the outside after verifying probably using her senses as she left the building and walked into the sun.  
"There was a shipment of dust coming into Atlas."  
"And you wanted to steal it."  
"Yes."  
"I'm assuming you had a change of heart?"  
"I... The dust belonged to the Schnee dust corporation."  
Blake said as the woman eyes raised a fraction.  
"Really? The Schnee corporations? Why would the Fang want to steal from what coudl be the most _staunch_ ally and supporter of the faunus in the world?"  
"That's what I said!"  
Blake shouted before regaining her composure. "They said we needed the dust. And then she sent Adam and me to take out the train."  
 _"Adam Taurus?_ You've met the _butcher?"_  
"I dated him."  
Oobleck nearly fainted

"You dated him!? He's a _monster!"_  
"He was not always... when his semblance-  
"Say no more. Male mental degradations is a _terrible_ thing."

The woman said frowning as Blake nodded.  
"I know... On the train, he had an _episode..._  
 _"Episode?'_  
"He didn't believe we should be attacking the train and...  
"And?"  
"He lost it...  
"Lost it how?"  
"He lost his mind for three minutes... he butchered the train car-  
"The _grey line massacre._ He killed two hundred people that day on a civilian train. I'm surprised you survived."  
"It was not easy... when he snapped... I fought him."  
"And you lived!?"  
"It was not easy. I wounded his right leg badly. And that wound would inevitably lead to his capture by Atlas. After that, I was called a traitor, and I ran."

"They called you a traitor for that? I would think the Fang would have at least understood your cause."  
"I was not very... _popular_ in the Fang doctor. I got in because of Adam and my skills kept me in, but I earned my share of enemies in high positions. And some of them decided to use this _incident_ to have me kicked out for good."

"Have you not talked to your parents? Is Menagerie not a valid option for you?"  
"I... I can't face them, doctor. Not after what I did.. how I left... I think my dad _cried.'_  
"Blake. If I can give you _any!_ Advice on life is do not let a bridge burn. You have no idea how the worst! The offenses can often be solved with an apology and explanation."  
"I...  
"Just food for thought."  
The woman said as she and Blake nodded and walked off.

* * *

"Velvet?"  
 _"Yes!?"_  
The faunus girl nearly lept out of her skin as Oobleck sighed.

"Don't panic girl. I am _just_ checking up on you."  
The woman said as the leader of the group sighed as her long brown _adorable_ rabbit ears went flat on her head with embarrassment.  
"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to being a leader."  
"Really? Coco say's you are the second in command of your team are you not?"

Oobleck asked as Velvet blushed brightly, her cheeks turning the color of Miss Rose's hair as she stuttered.  
"I am! But come on! _Anyone_ on my team is a better leader than me!"  
"I doubt that very much. Coco speaks _very_ highly of you, you know?"  
"She's my best friend... of course she does...  
"She see's greatness in you as do I. Now why do you want to be a huntress?"

The doctor asked as Velvet flushed.  
"I have to. My family needs the money."  
"Your family? Your mother is the _highest_ paid attorney in Vale. I find it hard to see how she needs money."

Oobleck asked the woman raising an eyebrow at Velvet as she stuttered.  
"I have _fourteen_ younger siblings. _Eleven_ sisters and _three_ brothers. We need money."  
Velvet deadpanned with a tired expression as the woman nodded.

"I can see... your parents must have liked to... _distract_ themselves when your mother came home from work."  
The doctor asked coughing awkardly as Velvet shuddered.  
"She gets _really!_ Frustrated at work due to her job's demands and according to her she needed _Stres relief."_  
Velvet said shuddering like she was about to vomit.  
"Parent _do_ have needs to now."  
"I know, but sounds _travel_ and our house is _far_ from large. Even if it is _half buried."_  
Velvet said as Oobleck balked.

"I'm sorry did you say half _buried?"_  
"Oh! Yes, I did. We live near a hillside just! Outside of Vale! Mom bout the plot of land right before I was born and built a house half underground. Like a _den!"_

Velvet said proudly as Oobleck grimaced.  
 **"Are you really a _rabbit?"_**  
The woman thought as she scribbled down on her pad.  
"You live _underground?'_  
"Mostly! The house has a top-level living room, that serves as an entrance to the kitchen top floor bathroom along with a way into my room and the master bedroom, but the _actual_ house extends almost four stores into the ground.'  
" _Four stories!?"_  
"It's a long house, it had enough beds, baths, and living room for all of us but it feels so _cramped!_ But yeah, I need the money for my family... my dad is... sick."

"Sick? What type of illness does he have? Or is it a condition?"

"He has a _rare_ illness, it's genetic... he can't really work, so he stays at home a lot to raise my siblings which is _not!_ An easy job. And mom makes money. But she needs to pay for food, clothes, doctor visits school things and dad's own medical costs not to mention the utility bill when you add it the cost of water, heat, and light for over fourteen people combined it's tight. And I want to be a huntress to help."

"Have you ever asked why you parents had so many children? I mean I know that _relief_ is necessary but how is having so many children really _wise?"_

"Well... after my fifth sister was born my mom got a bad case of Postpartum depression after her birth."  
"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah... It was so bad she couldn't work, she almost lost her job really... In the end, she took medication for it but the medication triggered an unexpected reaction in her and gave her _intense_ heat cycles. So she had _more_ kids... that only served to worsen her mood, that caused her to take more medicine and... it was a _rough_ time for the family. In the end, I convinced her to try therapy and other _nontraditional_ approaches to help her out and she's gotten better, but the new _treatments_ are not free...  
"Have you asked-  
"Coco offered I refused. I won't take her money."  
"She would do it freely."

"I don't want her money. I... No one in my family would feel comfortable with that."  
"I see. And you wish to be a huntress to support them?"  
"More than anything."  
"Good. It seems you have a rather easy to understand _motivation."_  
"Thank you? I guess?"  
"Thank yourself now go on. You need to go back to camp while I finalize my _study."_

* * *

"Mister _Arc."_  
"Yes, mam?"  
Jaune asked as he walked down an old collapsing hallway of the fourth story of a tall building that was creaking groaning ominously as the doctor followed her charge.

"Why did you become a hunter mister Arc?"  
"To not _starve_ to death."  
Jaune replied simply as the doctor grimaced.  
"I would normally put that as a joke, but with you, I think that is nothing but the truth."  
"It is. If I did not become a hunter, I would have starved to death. I needed this."  
Jaune said as the two moved up a broken failing staircase as the doctor wrote in her notes.  
"Jaune I know we have to have much time for therapy but consider this a session."  
"Ok."  
"Why did you leave your home?"  
" _Besides_ the fact that I didn't like getting beat within an _inch_ of my life every day?"  
"I have a feeling that, you are not sarcastic with your answer."

The woman said frowning as Jaune shrugged.  
"Bruises don't make themselves," Jaune said simply as the doctor sighed.  
"You know if you would press charges against your mother you could put her in jail. Maybe help your siblings and stop them from suffering similar abuse?"

Oobleck asked hoping for an inn on his issues as Jaune sighed.  
"Nah. My sisters are fine. Mom _never_ laid a hand on them. Hell, sometimes they like to get thier hits in to. But that's just one reason."  
"The _others?"_  
"I want to _save_ people. And my name is no longer Arc."  
"Ah, I forgot, please forgive me."  
"It's fine."  
"Anyways, why do you want to save people Jaune? Not that I am complaining but what drives that goal?"

"My father...  
 _"Nicholas?"_  
"Yes...  
"He was a great man Jaune. He was a true hunter. I assume you want to be like him?"  
"More than anything.'  
"I... I knew your father... _briefly_... and I would be remiss if I did not tell you this about him."  
"About him?"  
"Your father was a good man, but he had his fair share of flaws. His life, his very existence! Revolved around saving lives."

"Is that wrong?"  
"No, but in the end, it's what got him killed," Oobleck said with a low grimace as Jaune froze.  
"You know how my dad died?!"  
Jaune asked instantly looked Oobleck in the face as-  
"No. Not exactly."  
Oobleck grimaced as she saw the boy's face fall into a frown.  
"I know where he went missing though."  
She said as Jaune's blue eyes widened as his scars stretched on his face.  
"You do?"  
"Yes. He volunteered against! Your mother's, Glynda's and even your elder sisters advice to go on a rescue mission for a missing girl near the...  
"Near what?"  
"Your father went missing on a rescue mission in the _Grimm lands_ Jaune. He left to rescue a girl of a close! Family friend of your's who's bullhead had gone down two weeks ago where the daughter managed to get a brief! Distress beacon. Your father heard it once and set off alone."  
" _Alone?!_ Why did he go alone?!"

Jaune asked his eyes now full of **worry, anger** , and **fear** as the doctor sighed.  
"I do _not_ know all the details but from I do know he thought that he was the only one who could. He was the only one close enough to respond to the danger. When he called to tell your mother, she was supposedly quite... _animate_ about her objection to this course of action. And in the end, he went alone."

"Mom told me he went missing on a routine mission."  
"That's what she would have told you. It's a bit easier than saying you dad went on a suicide mission with almost no chance of success, leaving behind his loving wife daughters and newborn son right?"  
"I...  
"Jaune. Do _not_ think less of your father. He saved hundreds if not thousands of people in his life. It was a life any of us would be proud to live. He-  
"He got killed! When he didn't' have to! He-  
'I know. You are upset."  
"I-  
"Don't."  
The doctor said as wrapped the boy in a hug.  
"I know you are in shock-  
"He didn't' have to die."

Jaune said bitterly as Oobleck sighed...  
"No, he-  
"When he died... that's when-  
'Your mother started to hit you. I've read the accusations, and you are not the most subtle talker Jaune. Your mother was an _ideal_ parent until your father died. Grief warps the minds of women and men, and it can turn something beautiful inot something ugly."  
"I...  
"I'm _not_ defending her. I have _never_ supported domestic abuse, and I will _not_ start now. But don't hold too much against one whose sole fault was courage in the faces of adversity. Rember how he lived but do _not_ repeat his mistakes. Your life can be dedicated to helping others with being needlessly sacrificed."  
The woman said as the boy's tension left the body as the returned to their walk.

* * *

"Good work! All of you! The perimeter is set, and we are well on our way! Tomorrow we clean out the city so get some rest. It's a busy day."  
The woman said as her charges wrapped up in their sleeping bags and began to sleep. Oobleck was proud at her day of _work_. In the process of the day, she learned of the varying and _myriad_ of reasons why her charges were interested in becoming _heroes._

Motivations ranging from _financial, desperation, obligation_ and _redemption_ filled their hearts and gave her a good insight into thier psyches. As they went to bed Oobleck was also proud of how well Velvet turned out to be thier _chaperone_. After _double_ checking that their perimeter was secure, she went about putting the children to be like a trained professional. Maybe the result of having so many younger sibling led her to success.

She treated Jaune, Ruby, and Ren like they were her younger siblings. Pouring them thier soup, checking in on them individually and even going so far as to _tuck_ them in! She even managed to tuck _Blake_ into her bed despite her hissing. As Velvet had then proceeded to wash thier dishes. Cleaning thier stew bowls of old broth that she made sure her _charges_ ate before her as she cleaned up the area.

The pot of stew that was once thier dinner was still wet from thier improvised dinner. The five students had _devoured_ their food, as Oobleck set up the radar.

The small khaki laptop that was now connected to the complete radar dishes surrounding them. If anything snuck up on them was set up.  
The only issue with this mission was the Grimm hordes... Grimm _only_ concentrates on that number are normally attracted to huge amounts of negativity.  
And that requires humanity, but out here? In the wilds? With no humanity and the nearest human settlement miles away? How or what were they attracted to? She wondered as Ruby yawned.  
She had been _elected_ to take first watch, even with the sensors set up they students needed to be drilled in sleeping in shifts.  
As Ruby leaned against the blown out wall of the once lavish apartment building they were camping in. As her dog slept on her feet as the doctor sighed, before going into her khaki sleeping bag and went to sleep.

* * *

 _"What?!"_  
Ruby asked jolting awake as her dream of cookies and buttermilk faded into _painful_ reality and-  
 _"Bark! Bark!"_  
Her dog barked angirly as Ruby groaned.

 _"Zwei!_ Go to sleep!"  
 _Bark! Bark!_

" _Zwei!_ You are going to wake the others!"

Ruby hissed before her dogs barking got the better of her as she sat up seeing no Zwei...

The only thing in her vision was the dying campfire, and her sleeping friends and teacher but no Zwei? The girl reasoned looking around their camp seeing nothing before she looked out of the blown-out wall down to the abandoned city as Ruby saw the dog halfway down the street!?  
"Zwei! Get back here!"  
Ruby hissed as Zwei walked down the city streets.  
" _Zwei! Zwei!?_ Come back!"  
Ruby hissed before sighing as she got off her perch leaving her team to go find her dog...

* * *

"Zwei! Zwei! Where are you!?"  
Ruby hissed as she looked for her pup. It had been ten whole minutes! And even with the radar set up the chance of an aerial Grimm attack made the lack of a guard a horrible! Misstep. As Ruby looked for Zwei hissing his name again and again and-  
"There you are!"  
Ruby hissed as she saw Zewi standing with that same dopey smile of his halfway across the street as she fumed.  
"Come here!"  
Ruby hissed blurring towards her dog before-  
 _Crack!_  
Ruby paused as she felt the wight leave her legs as the ground cracks and _broke._ As a hole opened up on the ground as a short terrified scream left her mouth as she _fell..._

"Bark?"  
Zwei barked as his mistress fell into a large hole in the ground her prized red stick following alone by her former position as Ruby vanished into the howl as Zwe _i whimpered._

* * *

 _"Oww..._

Ruby moaned as she opened her eyes. Her head hurt. It felt like a sledgehammer had hit her right in the temple as she looked up- she noticed that her hands were tied behind her back as she felt handcuffs!? On her wrists, as she was in a dim fluorescent-lighted room with a bland table in front of her and-  
"What's going on?! I-  
"Well look who it is!"  
A familiar voice said as a door opened and Ruby's _voice choked as_ she saw she was strapped into an uncomfortable pale chair in a plain room with-  
 _"Roman?!"_  
"Good to see you _Red!_ Can't say I expected you to fall into my lap but hey! Beggers can't be choosers! Now that you are all settled in let's have a _talk!"_

* * *

 _"Bark! Bark!"_  
The _sharp_ irritated barking of Zwei stirred Jaune as the boy graoned in his sleeping bag.

"Ruby! Get your dog to be quiet!"

 _"Bark! Bark!"_  
" _Ruby!"_  
 _"Bark!"_  
 _"I'm going to kill it."_  
His reflection on his gun said as Jaune looked up, the dog Zwei? was barking down at him as Jaune tossed a lasso on its head to see whatever the hell it wanted and-  
 **FEAR.**  
 **" _HELP! HELP! MISTRESS IN DANGER! HELP!"_**  
The dog _thought!?_ As Jaune looked to the barking dog as he looked up to the area where Ruby had one held a vigil as Jaune saw she was gone as dark hand gripped Jaune's chest as he felt a wave of _stress_ fall over him as he _yelled._

* * *

 **"OH _NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! WHY!?_ WHAT WAS I THINKING!"**  
The panicked agony infused thoughts of the rabbit faunus filled his mind. As Jaune Oobleck, Blake and Ren found where the dog Zwei lead them to as the saw a massive hole in the ground big enough for a truck to drive in along with Ruby's precious scythe _Crescent Rose_ next to it.  
"Ruby needs her scythe. She'd never just let it go."  
Jaune said as Blake nodded as even Ren looked deathly serious.  
"This is my fault! I'm sorry-  
 _"Velvet._ This is no time for blame. You did your best as a leader, consequences happen. As of right now this training mission in on hold. Jaune send a scroll message to your partner, Opal, and Glynda telling them of our situation."  
"Doctor we are out of normal range-  
"The CTT _will_ get our message across. Maybe a bit _delayed_ but late is better than never. Tell them we have a student missing and a _possible_ fatality."  
 _"Fatality?!"_  
Velvet almost fainted.  
"Yes Velvet, Ruby might be dead. And the longer we stay up here worrying the more likely those chance are. Now, everyone, we are going to be rappeling down for this so get the cables out of my bag and get ready. We have a rescue to do."  
Oobleck said firmly as the five teens practically tore open her bag. Attaching the cables to the hole securing their ropes and hooks into the ground and thier outfits before nodding, to one another as Jaune sent his message to Pyrrha, Opal, and Glynda as they all rappelled down the hole into a yawning mouth of darkness as they set out to find their _friend..._

* * *

"Well! Isn't _this_ a surprise! Here I was thinking that you didn't want to see me!"  
The _tall_ for a man criminal know as Roman said as he strode into Ruby's cell. The tied up huntress in training glared death at him as her silver eyes attempted to bore inot his eyes. "What are you doing Roman!? What are you going to do to me?!"  
Ruby asked her mind beginning to panic. She was alone, no _gun,_ no _friends!?_ What was she supposed to do!?  
"What am _I_ going to do to you? Well besides asking you what in the seven hells you are doing in my mountain? Hey! That's a _good_ question!"

Roman said pulling up a metal chair in front of the bland table in front of Ruby making aloud scraping noise fill the air as Ruby winced in pain as he threw his legs over his chair and sat down back first in the chair.  
Sitting in the opposite sitting position as she smiled warmly at her.  
"So! Red, what are you doing in my base? And how's the lung? Last time I checked I shot you."  
Roman said his voice taking on a dark edge as his light emerald eyes became sharp as daggers as Ruby gulped.

"I'm here to kill Grimm...  
The small girl said quietly as Roman nodded to her.  
"Really now? What Grimm would that be? Last time I checked most of the Grimm round here are dead. So that makes the odds for a sole huntress in _training_ mind you to be here alone."  
Roman asked his eyes glaring into Ruby as-  
 **"He thinks I'm _alone!?_ Good! I can't let him know-**  
"How many other's are you?"  
Roman asked as he saw _it._

The reaction in her face when he said alone was all he needed to know to see that she was not in fact alone. There were others here with her, and that made things complicated.  
"How many others are there?"  
Roman asked taking out a cigar lighting it and inhaling deeply as he relishes the smooth, tasty flavor of the cigar n his mouth as the girl began to panic.  
"I'm _alone!_ There's no one else here with me! I-  
 _"Don't_. I know you are not alone. They don't just send rookie huntresses out here alone. So either you ran away from Beacon which by your own admission is wrong. Or you are here more than likely on your annual first year training mission. Yeah, that's it."

Roman said taking another deep drag of his cigar as Ruby panicked.  
"It's around that time, I did my quest around this time."  
"You were in Beacon?"  
Ruby asked silver eyes wide as dinner plates now as Roman nodded.  
"Yup! Sure was, not only was in Beacon I was a team leader! _If_ you can believe it."

Roman said with a small self-depreciating smile on his thin face taking another deep drag as he sighed. "Look, kid, you are here with a team-  
 _"NO!_ I'm alone-  
"Red. This can have one of _two_ outcomes. And just to let you know that no matter what happens I come out A-ok. One. Tell me how many of you there are, and you can go free."  
"You'll let me go?"  
"Well, not just _let_ you go. I'm a businessman kid. I'll drop you two miles from Vale. Handcuffed, _blindfolde_ d with a _pocket knife_ and a map. But nothing else and no bullshit weapons."  
"My weapon is not... _that!"_  
"It is an _abomination_ to the laws of physics is what it is."  
"It is not! It's my baby and-  
"And nothing. Red. You can tell me where your friends are and are given the _chance!_ To go home in one piece. Or you can not. And I'm going to have to go outside with a pair of headphones, while several. Woman of a _less_ than scrupulous nature come in here too... question you."  
Roman said letting the threat hang in the air as Rubys' face went sheet white.  
As the girl began to squirm trying to get the hell out of her chair and-  
"Forget it. That semblance won't do shit, you are tied down tight. So what's it goign to be? Your answer or your _kneecaps_. Pick one and be quick about it. I don't have a lot of time. And I am _not_ known for patience."

* * *

"This way."  
Blake said falling to the ground as Velvet put down Jaune. As the boy bounced on his feet rifle raised as the four students hit the bottom of the cave in.  
Blake found Ruby's scent more or less fairly easily, as she led them down. Her eyes giving them a limited amount of vision before the flashlights came on.  
Only to be shut out as Oobleck told them to keep them off. They where fighting Fang and most of them faunus.

Thier senses were better than humans and light in the dark would attract far too much attention to themselves. As they hit, the ground tension was running high in the group. Jaune's message to his partner, headmistress, and dean was rough. He told them that Ruby had gone missing. She was nowhere to be found, and her gun was not with her.  
She had fallen down a large sinkhole while out by herself was unknown what had happened other and ther was a high chance of injury or death. The message had been sent, and with the interference of the remote mountain, Jaune had no idea when or how it was going to get it. He hoped soon as they crept into the tunnel systems.  
 **STRESS.**

Jaune felt the _stress_ from the group. It was like a wet slimy _sludge_ was falling down on his head and _sliding_ down his back. As something wet, sticky and filthy fall on him. As they crept through the dim cavern taking only routine stops to change directions the main source of stress came from Velvet as he felt-  
 **Fear. Anger. _Panic_. Concern. Pain.**

Velvet was panicking. She blamed herself for this situation. Velvet was the one in charge. Oobleck placed her in charge of the team gave _responsibility_ as a leader for the others. While she sent them out Velvet had made sure that they all set their discs.  
She also! Was the one to supervise ther dinner, making sure the cooking went over well. She made sure to out them all to bed like they were her younger siblings. She also made the decision to let Ruby take the first watch.

A decision she regretted with all her heart as Jaune picked up her thoughts with his lasso.  
 _"_ ** _Stupid!_ What were you thinking?! She is a _child!_ A _child!_ How could you let her take first watch!? Why didn't you do it?!"**  
Velvet thought balling her fist up tight as Jaune felt stress build up in the girl. That strange _slick filthy feeling_ of _sludge_ on his back as he whipped his head gripping his rifle tight as-  
 _"Footprints!_ I got footprints over here."  
Blake said stopping just ahead of them as Velvet darted over to her.  
 _"Where?!"_  
"Here. Two sets of tracks. It also looks like a third person was here. If they where they were being _dragged."_  
Blake said as heavy silence fill the team as-  
"Ther is no time for dillydallying. We need to move now."  
Oobleck said as the five began to sprint.

* * *

"Well. I go good news and _bad_ news Red. What do you want to hear first?"  
Roman asked walking back into the room with a frown on his face and giving a loud disinterested yawn to her.  
 _"Good_ news?"  
Ruby asked as she fidgeted in her chain, she cracked. Once Roman had made it _abundantly_ clear that she was goign to get beaten until she talked Ruby broke. She told him _everything_ she knew and while she was a messy tear-stained mess by the time Roman took down all her notes. She was looking for her dog apparently and had fallen down a sinkhole into the underground city. Her team did most likely not know about her disappearance and there was a chance no one had raised the warning.

Roman knew better than to think she was lying. Her teary face and frantic body movement vouched for her in that regard. Which lead to this problem...  
Roman had taken her information to his _boss_... and she had been less than forgiving about this, matter to put it bluntly.  
"Good news is you get to _keep_ your kneecaps," Roman said as Ruby sighed her body letting out a wave of tension that she did not know she had been carrying. As she let out a strained breath.  
"Thank you! Thank you so much!"  
Ruby said almost crying as Roman sighed as he prepared to deliver the _other_ part of his news.  
"And the bad news?"  
"You are going to lose your head."  
Roman said calmly smoking a cigar as Ruby _paled._  
"What?!"  
"Sorry kid. My boss says its too dangerous to let you go. So I'm ordered to put a bullet in your brain. Sorry about that.'  
Roman said reaching behind him and drawing a pistol placing it down on the table and-  
"Wait! Roman! You don't have to do this!"  
"Yes, I do."  
"No, you don't! You don't have to kill me!"  
Ruby said now openly crying as Roman rubbed his head with an irritated expression.  
"Look. Red. I know what you are thinking. You don't want to die. I get it! I really do! _Noone_ wants to die. But listen to me, please. If I don't kill you someone else is going to come in here to kill you. And if that happens? You won't get a clean journey to the other side."  
Roman said letting that implication hang as Ruby gulped.  
"Wait! You can't do this!"  
"Can't? Why not?"

"Because! You _are_ me!"  
Ruby said as Roman blinked _thrice._

"I am you?"  
"Yes! I and you are the same!"  
"Well, unless I reverse my age, lost dyed my hair black and had a sex change operation that I didn't know of I don't see how _I_ can be you."  
Roman said sarcastically as Ruby gulped.  
"No! We are _both_ hunters!"  
" _Was._ I was a hunter kid. _Past tense."_

"But you were one! You were a good guy!"  
"Do you know what past tense even means?"  
"I know you are a _good guy!_ You had to have been! You were in Beacon!"  
"Once again. _Past. Tense._ I _was_ a hero. See that word? That means not anymore. _Once_. _Not_ anymore, so how do you want to die? I'm thinking one to the front of the head. What about you?" Roman asked standing up pointing the barrel of the gun at the tied up teen.  
"NO! Don't do this! You don't have to! You are a good guy-

"Red. _Trust me._ Doing this is the best thing I could do. Now calm down. This will only hurt for a second."  
Roman said raising his pistol at the squirming girls head and-  
A tremor broke the base as the ceiling shook and the lights flickered.  
"What the hell?"  
Roman asked as he looked up at the shaking ceiling lights and-  
 _THUD!_  
The entire wall _shook_ as the building that rumbled as an explosion rocked through the base.  
"The fuck is-  
 _Ding!_  
Roman's scroll rang as he picked it up.  
"Perry, someone better be dead-  
 _"Sir! We are under attack!"_  
The frightened voice of Perry yelled into his scroll as the sound of gunfire filled the air.  
"Monty dammit. By who!?"  
 _"Huntresses sir!"_  
"Goddammit! How many of your friends are there?!"  
Roman asked the quacking reaper as-  
 _"Sir! What should we do!? They are going to get to the train!"_  
"So keep them _off!_ The train Perry."  
" _Sir they are heavily armed and are pushing hard! They have a full huntress with them!"_

"Oh for _fuck's_ sake! It's _almost_ like I'm surrounded by a professional terrorist! Start the train! I'd rather do this early than never!"  
" _But sir! It's a week too early!"_  
"I know that Perry! But unless you want to be _charbroiled_ start the fucking train and wait for me!"  
" _Sir! The boss also wants to know what happened to the prisoner. Did you execute her?"_  
The voice asked as-  
 _BANG!_  
"Just fired."  
 _"Got it! Thank you, sir, we are waiting!"_  
The voice ended as Roman sighed.  
"What the _hell_ is wrong with me?"  
The man asked as a steaming hole was burrowed in the wall scant inches from Rubys' shaking head as he sighed.  
"Why do I have to be a _good guy?"_  
Romana asked taking out a vanity mirror as his reflection sighed.  
" _We were always the good guy. How did you forget?"_  
It asked as Roman rubbed his head.  
 _"Th- thank you-_  
"Don't thank me, kid. I just bought you some extra minutes of life now catch!"  
Roman said flicking a short knife to the girl's waist where she deftly caught it in one hand.  
"I'm not telling you to go home but I would not! Stay here. Unless you like being _lunch.'_  
He added ominously as he closed the door as the reaper bowed her head rapidly to him as he left the room as the sound of gunfire filled the air.

* * *

 _"Left!"_  
"I got them!"  
 _"Right!"_  
"I see them!'  
"Ren! The roofs!"  
 _"On it boss lady!"_  
Ren said teleporting away as he left Jaune and Blake to clear the abandoned city streets. As Oobleck nodded. Despite having the threat of dead students hung over her head, she had to admit the Velvet was coming into her own quite well. Despite her earlies setbacks Velvet had taken to leading Jaune, Ren, and Blake with the fire and drive of a real leader. As she led them down the streets of the underground city.  
"Jaune! left flank shooters!"  
 _"Got it!_ "  
Jaune said hosing down a row of fang soldiers with automatic weapon fire. Most of them dying or getting heavily wounded in the process. As-  
 _"Blake!"_  
"I see her!"  
Blake yelled teleporting out of reality to slice the throat of a woman with a tube launcher on the far side of the broken city street as-  
 _CRACK!_  
A body crashed into the ground, it's throat slit as its head hit the dusty city streets with a sick _plop!_  
As it burst in a shower of blood as a number of other bodies all began falling from the sky in a macabre rain before Ren _popped!_  
Back in reality.  
"All done Velvet! The top floors are all cleared out!" The boy said appearing out of mid-air slathered in blood as he wiped his scythes on his pants as-  
 _"Jaune!"_  
"Ruby!?" The lost reaper appeared out of a smoking building, no gun in hand tears in her hand as she slammed into Jaune like a red meteor. Bowling the smaller boy over as she tackled him to the ground.  
"Ruby!"  
"Jaune I-  
 _'Ruby!"_  
Velvet yelled yanking Ruby off Jaune. Holding her up like she was a piece of china as she inspected the girl.  
"Are you _hurt!?_ Can you fell your legs? Are you lightheaded? Can you hear me?!"  
Velvet asked shaking the reaper like a rag doll making Ruby's eyes spin.

"Yes! I can hear you! I'm fine!"  
Ruby said as Velvet looked at her with a discerning glare checking the smaller girl for any! Sign of injury and-  
"Miss Rose! Are you ok!?"  
Oobleck asked as Zwei barked! Happy that his mistress was ok and-  
"I"m fine but the train!"

"The train? Yes, the train! Romans' going to get away-  
 **Panic.**  
"Did you say, _Roman?! Roman Torchiwck_ is here?!"  
Oobleck asked her eyes shaking as he gripped RUbys thing shoulders.  
"Yes! He's on the train! I don't know what he's doing but if we hurry we can catch him!"  
Ruby said point to the far end of the cave where massive gray and beige train was beginning to slowly move away from them.  
"Student. I know this is asking a lot, but we need to take that train."  
Oobleck said a defiant glare on her face as the students nodded as one as the ran for the train.

* * *

 _"Down!_ All of you now!"  
Oobleck yelled as she forced her students down into a row or grey cargo boxes as a glowing rocket flew over ther head as the telltale _fwissh!_ Of a missile soared over their head as the enemy _Paladins_ engaged them.  
Less than a minute after they boarded the train, the six of them barely making in on board, as Oobleck gave Ruby her precious baby back. Had the six of them come under attack by four enemy paladins. As the massive white bipedal war machines pelted them with Gattling cannon round and the odd issue strike Oobleck hissed.  
"This train has to be stopped. _Velvet!"_  
 _"Yes?!"_  
The rabbit faunus yell keeping her head down covering her long rabbit ears as another missile barely missed her head exposing loudly against the back cave wall filling the air with a deaning crack! As a wall of fire filled, the ait as the six was pelted by shrapnel as their aura flared up as the robots fired on them.  
"I will take down the paladins! You lead the rest of the team to the front of the train and stop this train!"  
Oobleck yelled taking out her thermos extending it to a large cane-like an object before whistling at Zwei.  
"Come on boy! let's show em what we got!"  
She yelled as the dog _barked!_  
As it jumped as it jumped? Up into the woman's thermos where she fired!?  
The dog in a ball of flame causing one paladin to explode in a ball of fire as Jaune balked.  
"What are you waiting for?! _GO!"_  
Oobleck yelled as Velvet nodded shepherding her team into the train cars as Blake broke one down one as the five of them ran in as Oobleck grinned.  
"Ok boy! That's one down! Let's see what the rest of them can do!"  
" _Bark!"_  
"That's the spirit!" Oobleck said as the robots began to fire.

* * *

 _CHA CHUNK! CA CHUNK! CACHUNK! CHA CHUNK!_  
The sound of train wheels moving filled the air as Jaune ran into the off-white color train cars. He was at the head of his team, as he and Ruby took the lead with Blake and Ren bringing up the rear of thier assault team.  
Velvet stood in the middle of the assault team barking orders at them to check every corner and make sure that they covered one another as they sprinted through the train as more deafening _CHA CHUNK! CHA CHUNKS!_ Filled his ears.  
 _"She's taking to the whole leader business well enough."_  
His reflection said in his gun's polished barrel as Jaune nodded.  
"She's doing _well."_  
Jaune said as he and Ruby broke into a wide-open room as they rushed in as Velvet stormed behind them as they ran inside-  
 _"Left!"_  
Blake yelled out her warning far too late as a blur of white moved them.  
 _VRRRRR!_  
The sound of a motor roaring filled the air as Ren was _yanked!_ Off his feet by a massive silver chainsaw. As a high pitched screaming sound filled the air as Ren howled, in agony as his small body was smashed by a massive woman wielding a chainsaw and-  
"NO!"  
Jaune yelled as his best friend was slammed screaming into the wall and-  
"REN!"  
Velvet yelled as-  
 _BANG!_  
Velvet _punched_ the women in the gut as a bright _blue_ version of Yang's weapons appeared on her wrist as the woman gasped!  
Falling half down to one knee before-  
 _"AHH!"_  
She screamed as Blake appeared on her back. Stabbing her in the back of her neck, as she fell to her knees for Ruby to fire on her head point blank with her sniper rifle.  
 _Crack!_  
As she fired into the woman's head making it jerk! Back in a decidedly unhealthy manner as her aura popped as the woman's massive weapon fell to her knees as she slumped down to the ground with a heavy _THUD!_  
"Ren! You ok!?"  
Jaune asked sliding to his downed friend his aura flaring up as-  
 **Pain. Suffering. Fear.**  
"Fine! Just, fine!"  
Ren said grimacing blinking owlishly as he flashed a pained grimaced as-  
"Let me see him!"  
Velvet said falling to her knees rubbing her hand all over Rens' chest and sides, making him wince in pain as Velvet frowned.  
"You have several broken ribs. You will live but be careful! All of you!"  
Velvet said as-  
 **" I _won't_ let any of you die. Not today, not on my watch."**  
 **Determination**.

Jaune sensed the pure determination to save them flood from Velvet as she picked Ren up.  
"Jaune, you take Ren. Don't let him walk alone. Ruby and Blake on me. Well, take the front. You two stay back! No one breaks formation! You understand?"  
The normally timid girl barked as all four of them nodded as Velvet smiled.  
"Good. Now follow me." She yelled as they quickly not to fast because of Ren's pained gaps! As they made ther way to the opposite side of the room where Velvet used _Ember Celica?_ To blow down the door with a loud bang! As-  
 _"Help! Please!"_  
A slew of panicked voices cried as Velvet gasped as the girls ran into the room.

* * *

"Help us!"  
Another voice said as Jaune frowned as he sensed-  
 **Panic. Hope. _Fear._**  
Comming from the room as he helped a still the limping Ren as he saw it.  
 _Cages._ Ther where large metallic cages filled with women? In the next car. As Jaune saw a number of professionally dressed women in large metal cages the most prominent of the woman was well dressed with a tight form fitting blue business suit and skirt with long silver hair and the name _Lavender_ on her chest.  
"Who are you?"  
Velvet asked the Lavender woman who looked to be the leader of the group as she smiled.  
"My name is _Lisa Lavender!_ I work for the Vale news network!"  
The woman said panting heavily as Velvet looked down on with a worried look.  
"Why are you in this cage?"  
"We were reporting on the Fagn activity here! We got a tip about them, and I bought my news team with me to check it out!"  
"You came here to a supposed fang base unarmed?"

Velvet asked her bunny ears rasing in confusion as the woman nodded.  
"It was for the story!"  
"It was _stupid!_ "  
Blake almost spat as the woman glared at ther.

"Can you get us out of here?!"  
"Blake."  
"On it."

The faunus said in a bored voice walking up and slashing! Open the cage breaking open the metal locks with _Gambo Shroud_ as the women spilled out.  
All in all, there were two women in each cage and one man. leading to a told of eight civilians in all Jaune counted as the woman was busted out-  
 _"Larry!"_  
"Yes, Mam!"  
"Get the drone up! I want this recorded and broadcasted!"  
Lisa asked as the man nodded reaching for the back end of the train car as the women walked out of their cage.

 _"Broadcasted?"_  
Velvet asked as the man _Larry?_ A skinny man in his mid-thirties pulled out a small box on the side of the car as he brought out a large black dinner plate that Jaun _e knew_ to be a news drone. As the drone began to _whir._

"What's the situation here?"

Velvet askes trying to get some additional information as Lisa frowned.  
"We don't know. We got captured almost as soon as we got here."

"How long ago did you get captured?"  
Velvet asked pushing for details as the woman grimaced.

"Around two to three days ago. I don't know the exact time we've been in here. Sorry. I don't have much information for you."

 _"Figures."_  
Blake said dryly as Lisa glared at the faunus huntress before she flashed her aura and Lisa cowered.  
"Blake."  
Jaune said as Blake frowned before sighing as Jaune tossed a lasso on her.  
 **"Sorry."**  
Jaune nodded as Velvet went on.  
"I know you don't know much but is there _anything_ you can tell us about the layout of this train?"  
"Yes. There are _two_ troopers in the next car but! The next car after it is a troop living area of some type. They will have over three dozen members in there. All of them armed and _all_ prepared.'  
Lisa said as Velvet hissed.  
"Ok. Ruby check the next car _with_ Blake and take down the Fang in there, then report back here. Jaune! Look for some medical supplies for Ren, he's not looking so well ok?"  
Velvet asked as Jaune put Ren down as-  
 _"Is_ he ok?"  
The woman Lisa asked a worried look in her eyes as Velvet sighed.

"Some broken ribs, but he'll live. He's hurt and ther is some definite internal bleeding, but I think he'll be ok." Velvet said as Ren nodded happily to them as Ruby went to the door raising her rifle barrel to its hinges as-  
" _Breach!_ "  
The reaper yelled as a loud _Crack!_ Was herd as Ruby shot down the lock of the door and _ran_ inside.

"Ruby _wait!"_  
Blake yelled as Ruby kicked down the broken door and-  
 _FWISHH!_

 _"AHHH!"_  
Ruby _screamed_ as a jet of yellow fire burned out of the door. Lashing out and covering the top of her head with a sticky yellow flame. As the reaper dropped her weapon with a loud _clang!_  
As the flames enveloped her head she fell back into the train car. Screaming in agony as fire consumed her face as-  
 _"Ruby!"_  
Jaune yelled flying over to Ruby's fame covered body slamming his hands on her face gritting in pain as he snuffed out the flams on her body by smothering them as-

 _BANG!_  
A wall of heat flowed into the room a something exploded in the back car. As a wave of fire and shrapnel filled the air as-  
 _"Ruby!_ "  
Velvet yelled sliding to the floor as she ripped out a medical box she yanked!

Off the wall, as she looked at Ruby's face and grimaced. Her left eye was nearly swollen shut. Her face was _horribly_ burned and scarred, as Rubys' aura had failed almost _entirely_ to protect her face from the heat as-  
 _"Flamethrowers!_ Two troopers had _flamers!"_

Blake said gasping and panting for air as she came back into the room, covered in soot with _Gambol Shroud_ out as Velvet wrapped a long white bandage over Rubys' _charred_ face, applying gauze to her wound and grimacing as she applied her triage.  
"Ruby, can you hear me?"

Velvet asked the badged whimpering younger woman as Ruby nodded weakly.  
"Y-yes...  
Ruby whined in a weak voice as Velvet grimaced.

"Can you walk?"  
"I can walk!"  
Ruby grunted standing up ignoring the pain in her face that Jaune felt.  
As **AGONY** came from her mind as the five of them regrouped.

* * *

"OK! Listen up! From now on _no one!_ Is to open a door alone! We breach in teams of two to three only! No one goes alone! Do I make myself clear?"  
Velvet asked _her_ team as she eyed them down.

"Yes!"

They all moaned as-  
"We _got it!_ We got a _signal!"_  
Lisa said as the new drone began to _drone_ on as Velvet cocked her head.  
"A signal?"  
"Yes! We can broadcast to the outside world! We can send for help!"

The woman said as relief flooded from their group as Jaune felt _some_ of thier stress go away.

"Do it. Tell people what goign on try to warn Vale of an attack!"  
Velvet yelled as Lisa wnt tot her drone.  
"This is Lisa Lavend of the Vales news network! If you are not expecting this broadcast, then you should not be! But listen this is an extreme situation! I your very own Lisa Laven of Vale nightly along with many! Of my staff were captured and were subsequently liberated from the Whtie Fang base in our very own Mount Gleen! As you can see the two hunters and huntresses form Beacon have rescued us and have taken several severe wounds in the process."  
Lisa said as the drone hovered to Jaune, who looked normal with his beige satchel hung over his neck his assault rifle in one hand a hurt Ren, supported on his shoulder as Ruby's bandaged face came into frame.

'Ok! We are breaching the next room as one! Do _not!_ Get ahead of our group ok!?"  
"Yes, Mam!"  
The four yelled as the walked forward, to the front of the white door as the civilians followed close behind.  
"We are currently following the hunters on their way to the end of the train that we believe to be headed to Vale itself! We will try to warn the authorities they're of an impending attack!"  
Lisa said behind them as the drone hovered closely behind them as Velvet reached the door as Blake slid next to her, as Ruby slid behind Blake.  
And Jaune and Ren drew ther weapons. Ren painfully as they stood behind her.  
"On three. One. Two. Three _. Breach!"_  
Velvet yelled as she punched down the door in as the _screaming_ began.

* * *

 _"DOWN!"_  
Velvet yelled at the top of her lungs as Jaune and Ren slid into a thin white barrier as loud, harsh _pings!_ And _Bangs!_ Filled the air as the five hunters all scrambled into cover as a wall of bullets filled the air.  
Filling the air with the harsh, sharp retort of automatic weapons fire as they all huddled close together as the news drone hovered in front of them.  
It's slim black body floating _right_ below the fire of the weapons as it's small silver camera _zoomed_ in on thier panting dirty faces getting all their faces in a _close-up._

 _"Velvet!_ What do we do!?"

Ruby asked thier leader shouting for her instructions struggling to be heard above the rain of automatic weapons fire pelting their position as she huddled next to Blake for cover as-  
 _"Attack!_ We need to attack!"  
Velvet screamed as she tried to be heard over the bullets. As _stress_ bleed from her and fell onto her group like a _thick_ slimy sludge as-  
 _"How!?"_  
Jaune asked as he kept his head down avoiding taking any extra bullets to his head.

"We need to take them down! Or a distraction! Any ideas!?"  
Velvet asked her charges as Jaune nodded.  
"Yes! I got _these!"_  
Jaune yelled taking out several frag grenades from his bag as Ruby gasped.  
"Where did you get these?!"  
 **Suspicion.**  
"Doesn't matter! Everyone take a grenade! On three we toss!"  
Velvet yelled putting down the impending line of questions from Ruby who shot Jaune a questioning look.

As Velvet took the bombs from Jaune's hand as she distributed the grenades. Much like she did when distributing the soup they had eaten a few scant hours ago making sure all of them had one, and after a brief but unnecessary instruction taught them how to pull the pins. "On three! One! Two! _Three!"_  
Velvet yelled as all five of them pulled the pins on their grenades as they shot up for cover as a lull in the storm of bullets appeared and tossed the grenades into the three dozen or so fang gunners as the grenades landed in low, lazy arcs as _TING! BANG!_  
 _Screaming._  
The screams of Fang along with the razor-sharp _tings!_ Of shrapnel filled the air as-  
 _"FIRE!"_  
Velvet yelled her blue gauntlets turning into a blue minigun!? As Jaune Ren, Ruby and Blake unloaded thier weapons onto the Fang filling the air with harsh weapons fire.

* * *

It was _anarchy_. As soon as Jaune saw the scene in front of him he had to fight the urge to _gag._ The Fang where butchered, almost a dozen bodies of women were torn apart ripped into bloody _shredded_ pieces as the fragmentation grenades wreaked absolute _havoc_ amongst their ranks. Most of the fang where _badly_ injured with shrapnel in thier bodies as-

 _Bang!_

Jaune's gun fired headless to the injured fang filling the air with its munitions as Velvets Minigun tore the fang in half. Her massive _digital?_ Rounds blowing women part with contemptuous ease as-  
 _Bang!_  
Ren cried out as a bullet hit him square in the chest making his aura _pop!_

As he was tossed back into the car and thrown in front of the civilians as bloody spots appeared on his robes over his chest. As the drone _whirred_ over his face.  
"Ren?! Are you ok!?"  
Lisa asked her hands instinctively putting pressure on his wounds as the woman _shouted_ for her crew to find a first aid box.  
"Yeah! I'm-

 _Bang!_  
 _"AHH!"_  
Ren's chest _exploded._ As the bullet inside of him detonated making him gasp.  
"Ren!?"  
 _"Less ok..._  
Ren said his face turning pale as he coughed up blood as a bloody hole was torn in his chest.

* * *

"Ren's _down!"_  
Jaune yelled as he fired onto the Fang ducking down to reload his assault rifle blazing.

"Dammit! Ruby go check on him-  
 _Fit! FIT! BANG!_  
" _AHHH!"_  
Velvet _screamed_ as a slew of bullets hit her aura making it fail and _pop!_ As _Splat!_  
Her face _exploded._ The right side of Velvet's face popped into a bloody mess as Velvet was tossed back her right cheek gaping as-  
 _FISHT!_  
 _"AHHHHHH!"_  
Velvet cried as the _incendiary_ round in her cheek went off. Making her head burst into flames as the _awful_ smell of cooking meat filled the air. As the woman stood _upright_ her hands slapping against her face screaming her lungs out as bullets rang around her.  
"Velvet!"  
Jaune yelled tackling the screaming _vulnerable_ faunus woman down as he did, Jaune cried as three bullets hit his back. The rounds breaking past his aura as three bloody spots appeared up his back close to his spine.  
As the boy tackled the screaming, crying faunus to the ground.  
 **PAIN!**  
 _"It burns! Oh, goddess! It burns! Mom! Coco! AHH!"_ Velvet screamed like a banshee her limbs thrashing as her hands battered her face ineffectively as the fire ate into her flesh bring her once flawless pale face, turning it into a charred mess as Jaune tried to put it out-  
" _It's napalm!"_

His reflection yelled on his gun-  
"I need a fire extinguisher!"  
Jaune screamed as Blake appeared at his side in an instant.

 _"Move!"_  
She yelled as a loud _FISSH!_  
Filled the air as she covered Velvet's face with the white foam as the fauns beauty moaned pathetically as she squirmed under it.  
 _"Velvet!? Velvet?!_ Are you ok!?'  
Jaune asked as the odd girl moaned as-  
 _ **AGONY.**_  
"She's hurt...

Jaune said rubbing a hand over her foam covered face as-  
"I know we need to move her. Now!"  
Blake said as the last sharp _cracks!_  
Of _Crescent, Rose_ filled the air. As Ruby finished off the last fang her gut _lurching!_ At actually having _killed_ another living being as Jaune a _massive_ wave of _stress_ coming from the girl as she flew to Velvet's side.  
"Is she ok!?"

Ruby asked dropping to her knees as she cradled the injured woman's head in her lap as the drone _whirred_ over her downed body.  
"I don't know. Jaune! Look for medical supplies! Ruby drag Ren here! _Move!"_  
Blake yelled as they all agreed. As they scampered to fix their friends, Jaune blurred to the side of the car as it rocked jumping around the _pulped_ bodies of the Fang members as he tore open drawer, after drawer before-  
 _"Goop!"_  
His reflection yelled as he saw it. The blue _miracle_ healing substance was stacked high in a medical cabinet along with some type of apparatus for its dispersal as Jaune ripped it out and ran to Velvet's side.  
"I found it!"  
Jaune yelled rushing back to them as Blake raise her eyebrows at him.  
"Found what?"  
 _"This!"_  
Jaune yelled as he pointed the goop. At Velvets mess of a face. Her face was almost gone. Her skin popped! And chare into a brutal, bloody mess of broken charred flesh, she didn't even look human.  
As he put the apparatus to her face.  
 _FISHT!_

The _goop_ came out in a blue mist? Some type of foam-like substance, as it hit Velvet, she winced as it happened.  
Her skin _regrew,_ as it began to reknit itself forming around itself mending her _horrific_ injuries as her face restored itself to its original status and-  
"What is that?!"  
Blake asked eying the container as Jaune put the goop in his satchel as he smiled.

"Insurance! Now let's go! Ren needs help."  
Jaune said as he went to his friend...

* * *

"Ok! A new plan, the car spits up here so we will split. Jaune, you and Ren, take the right side with the civilians. Me Ruby and Blake will take the left. we meet at the front of the train clear?"  
Velvet asked in a _shaky_ but determined voice a large bandage over her recently heald face that was still dyed red as Jaune nodded.  
"Yes, Mam."  
"Good. No more risks today. I want us all alive."  
She said as Jaune frowned. Jaune Ren and Velvet were all healed by the _goop._ Ruby refused to touch the substance saying she did not trust it. A good call really, as the _goop_ while useful had essentially made it all the more easy for them to be further injured.

As Jaune and Ren lead the civilians and the news drone into a long open train car.  
"Coast is clear! Let's go!"  
Jaune yelled shouldering his rifle as-  
The sound of shattering glass filled the air as a familiar petite woman dressed in full fang attire appeared in the center of the car before bowing in an exaggerated manner as she cocked her head at him.  
 _"Neo!?"_  
Jaune sighed as she made a lasso motion in her hand.  
 _"Neo, what are you doing_ here?!"

Jaune asked his _girlfriend_ as she signed back to him.

"Guarding _the train. What are you doing here?"_  
 _"Trying to stop it!"_  
 _"Oh. Ok, you know I can't let you pass right? You or Ren I mean we are on TV!"_  
 _"I... I need to get by..._  
" _Hmm Fine! But only because you are my boyfriend! But it will cost you!"_  
 _"Cost me what?!"_  
Jaune signed incredulously as Ren looked on in interest. Not going to attack but bouncing on the balls of his feet as Neo licked her thin lips.  
 _"_ ** _Eat_ me out."**  
The woman thought as-  
 _"You-_  
 **"Right here right _now._ Get on your knees and eat me out till I cum and I let you pass."**  
Neo thought as Jaune gaged and coughed.

 _"Neo! I just can't do that!"_  
" **You have a point.** "  
" _Thanks-_  
 **"Tell Ren I'm _sorry."_**  
" _For what-_  
 _WHAP!_  
In a moment Ren was _gone._

Neo appeared in mid-air, kneeing him in the jugular making him gag before punching him in the temple knocking him out cold.  
" _NEO!?"_  
 **"Let's give them a _show_ huh?"**  
She thought as the _fight_ was on.

* * *

Well to call it a fight would be like to call a bodybuilding contest with Ruby and Yang a contest. It was less of a fight and more of a one-sided beatdown. Jaune was on his knees out of breath twin black eyes, his mouth coughing up spit and his gun kicked out as a sword at his jugular.  
" _Neo!? What are you doing!?"_

Jaune signed one-handed as the drone caught there exchange as the civilians froze at the door.

" **Make this look _real._ Now you eat me out, or I _will_ kill those civilians."**  
Neo thought as Jaune coughed.  
' _What!?"_  
 **"Say it."**  
" _Say_ _what?!"_  
" **Say not the _civilians!"_**  
Neo _said_ as-  
 **LUST.**

Radiated from her body as Jaune sighed.  
"You _can't_ be serious!"  
Jaune yelled dramatically as the civilians and the drone watched the defeated male with horror in thier eyes.  
" **You have _two_ options."**  
Neo signed so the camera could see them as Jaune gulped, rough tears in his eyes as-  
 _"You want me to-_  
 _"_ ** _DO_ it."**  
Neo signed as she moved a hand to her leotard as Jaune gulped. As Neo pulled aside her leotard revealing her thin pink designer underwear that could put _anything_ Coco had to shame as the civilians gasped as-  
 **Incredulity. Panic. Anger. Guilt.**

Filled his mind as Neo gestured to her pink underwear sword at his neck.  
 _"_ You want me to _eat_ you out!?'  
Jaune asked shouting so the civilians could hear him as his girlfriend? Nodded hungrily to him.  
 **"Yup! Eat me. Right here right now."**  
Neo purred as-  
 _"Why!?"_  
 **"Cause I fell like it."**  
"We are in _public!_ I'm supposed to be fighting you!"  
 **"So what? We are already dating so it's not a big deal. And besides, I like a bit of _role play_ now get to eating."**

Neo thoguht as Jaune gulped as she was dead serious about this and-  
 _"Well, this looks like a problem."_  
 **"You think!? She want's us to eat her out!"**  
" _I can tell..._  
 **"What do I do?!"**  
 _"Really? Eat her out."_  
 **"What?! You _can't_ be serious!"**  
 **"I am. I think she _will_ kill those civilians."**  
His reflections sid as Jaune grimaced pulling her thin pink panties aside as-  
 _"She's wet."_  
His reflection noted dully as Neo was in fact sacked, her thin _puffy_ pink folds slick with her sex juices as Jaune sighed before putting his face forward as he sighed taking a deep breath before he _dove_ his tongue inside of Neo's hot sex.  
 _ **"YES!**_ "  
Neo thought as her mind was filled with electric _jolts_ of pleasure as her body quaked as she felt Jaune's talented tongue grace her inner folds once again.  
"You don't' know how long I've been waiting for this!"  
Neo thought as her body shook as Jaune tongue began lapping around her wet folds.  
 **"AH!"**  
Neo cried out her body squirming as her thin frame shook. Jaunes tongue dived into her soaking wet folds, rolling around and delving into her sex. Lappin gup her thing tight walls as she groaned in pleasure. Her hips beginning to buck forward as she bit her teeth.

 _Grinding_ her hips into his face, forcing his mouth into her cunt as low wet smacking! And slurping sounds filled the air as Jaune ate her on the train car as she held her weapon to his neck _threateningly_ as he did so. Her steel poking his jugular, as his tongue slathered her inner folds.  
Making Neo's sex _quiver_ as his tongue worked her over.  
Much to Neo's satisfaction Jaune had lost _none_ of his oral talents in the few days since she had last put the boy between in her legs.  
 **"Fuck! You got _better_ at this**!"  
Neo thought as she grinned wickedly as Jaune ate her out. Her _dribbling_ cunt covering his face with her sex juices. Smearing him with her sex s as-  
 **"Fuck!"**  
Neo thought gripping the blondes short messy hair pulling him closer to her sex as she _came._  
Her body rocked as sher had to fight the silent scream back down her throat as her pent up stress combined with Jaunes impossibly talented tongue made her climax faster than she ever expected as-  
 ** _"Good_. Now she's done."**  
Jaune thoguht tasking Neo's limited tasty sex, her pussy walls covering his face with their unique nectar as he felt Neo's body spams as she climaxed on his face as-  
 _"She squirts."_  
 **"Thanks. I _saw._ And _tasted..._ "**  
Jaune thought to his reflection as-  
 **"The hell?!"**  
Jaune thought as Neo pushed his face deeper into her sex moaning in pleasure as she ground her hips into his face as Jaune glared up at his _lover,_ hs tongues instinctively diving into her still quivering pussy lips as she _growled_ at him.  
 **"You are nowhere _near_ done! Keep going!"**  
Neo thought as Jaune sighed.  
 **"Why is she so _needy_ today?"**  
Jaune thoguht deciding to speed this process up. Delving into her cunt as Jaune switched it up, changing up his tongues attack patterns making Neo moan out loud as he would on occasionally _pop!_

His mouth of her cunt to bite her clits teasing her exposed pink nub. Rolling and delving his tongue over and into her _vulnerable_ flesh before lightly _biting_ down on it making Neo _scream_ in his head as-  
 ** _"Naughty boy!_ You are going to get fucked so hard when I take you back home!"**  
Neo thought letting her mouth fly back as her second orgasm rocked through her body as she moaned out loud as a smile crested _both_ of thier faces as Neo rubbed Jaune's cheek lovingly as _her_ lover at her out.  
Neo cam came _three_ more times, before having her fill. The petite woman pulling up her leotard, patting Jaune on his face delving a quick wet _kiss_ to his cheeks.

" **Thanks for that love. I know that was rough but I'll _blow_ you when we get back to our home ok?"**  
Neo thought as Jaune signed to her.

" _Fine. But can we not do this again? That was awkward as all hell."_

Jaune signed wiping her sex juices off his face as-  
 **"Not awkward enough for you to _not_ get hard though right?" ** Neo thought taking her thin foot rubbing Jaune's crotch where a _sizeable_ bugle was apparent as Jaune flushed as Neo giggled once before blowing a kiss his way before she teleported away disappearing in a shower of glass.

Leaving Jaune alone on his knees panting, his face completely covered in her sex juices, making Jaune tasted the oddly sweet love juices on his face as his tongue licked up her cunt juices from his lips greedily as the boy gained an annoyed look.  
" **Why is she so...**  
 _"So Neo?_ '  
" _Exactly_. I mean she's _amazing_ but I-  
 **RAGE.**  
Jaune froze as he felt **rage**? Flowing around him as-  
 **"Who the hell is _angry?"_**  
Jaune thought as-  
 _"Oh boy... this is going to be bad."_  
His reflection said in his gun as he picked up the weapon and-  
 ** _Pity. Hate_. GUILT. RAGE.**  
"I... I'm so _sorry..._  
The woman Lisa? Said tears in her face as-

 **GUILT.**  
Jaune felt _guilt_ from behind as he looked back to the woman Lisa? Walking up to him with tears? In her eyes as-  
"Sorry? Sorry for what?"  
Jaune asked as the man Larry? Came up to him fuming as he picked up Ren's stirring body and-  
"For what happened! I... I'm just... I'm _sorry!"_  
Lisa said her voice cracking as Jaune felt the Rage? And Pity coming from her mouth as she bit back her own tars as most of the new women he rescued had the same reactions. Tears in their eyes face scowling as-

"Here. Wipe your _face..._  
Another woman said almost shaking with anger as Jaune took her handkerchief as he tossed a lasso on Lisa's mind.  
 **" _Fuck!_ I am pathetic!"**  
The woman thought biting back a wave of guilt as-  
" **What was wrong with me!? I just let a boy get attacked?! What the hell was I thinking!?"**  
 **"She had _aura!_ You couldn't have made a difference!"**  
 **"So _what?!_ I can't just sit back when people are in danger!"**  
Twin voices yelled in her head as she reminded Jaune of Blake as-  
 **"What's wrong with them?"**  
Jaune asked his shield as-  
 _"Jaune. They don't **know** Neo. They don't know your relationship with her. They just saw a terrorist **force** a boy to eat her out. They think they just saw sexual assault."_  
His reflection said as Jaune gulped as the situation fell into place as-  
"Come on! We need to keep moving."  
Jaune said not wanting to let this disaster fester as he took the woman to the coupling to the train.

* * *

As Jaune left the train door, the air _attacked_ his face. Making him squint as the horrible roaring of winds of the racing train filled his face. The train was rolling underground on a b line to Vale apparently as-  
 _BANG!_  
A whole wall of the cave suddenly exploded. As Jaune hissed as his ears _popped!_ As his eyes watered as the wind thankfully whisked! Away the remainder of Neo's juices... As Jaune saw sunlight fall into the cavern along with-  
 _"Grimm. Twelve o'clock. "_  
His reflection said as Jaune saw hordes of Grimm, falling into the tunnel. As Beowulf's, Ursa, and Creeps. All types normal and Alphas began to assault the train. As the train began to detach its own cars creating more explosions. As fire and metal filled the air as more gaps appeared in the tunnel as more Grimm came as an even older monster like Deathstalkers begna following the train as a carpet of black followed them and-

 _TING!_ Jaune ducked as a small grey? Object tinged! Into his line of sight nearly taking off his head as it impacted onto the train car. Jaune blinked as he saw a small cylindrical object that was vibrating? Fall onto the train. As Jaune bent down, he saw it was a small object around a foot tall and a quarter wide. Made of a grey metal and absolutely covered in moss and dirt.  
As he saw the words. **Ave Imperator** and the letter wrote on it in bright, bold letters. Followed by the word made? Barely legible with a stylized human _skull,_ that was half mechanical? On its bottom with the words, **Mechanicus** made as-  
"It _hurts!"_  
A faunus newswoman said covering her bat ears and pointing at the device as Jaune saw it vibrating as-  
"Get rid of it!"  
The woman yelled tears in her eyes as Jaune panicked tossing the small device off the train as he saw the Grimm swarmed it? A sizeable part of the swarm surrounding it as-  
 _"It's calling them?'_  
His reflection said as Jaune grimaced he didn't have the time to debate or understand how the device was called the Grimm as he turned around leading the woman into the next car of the train. Sparing a glance back as a _sizeable_ portion of the Grimm swarmed the small object as Jaune readied to breach the room alone.

 _"Should we really be going in alone? I mean Ren's KO'd and the civies don't even have guns. Are we really going to be ok?"_

"Breach!"

" _Ok. Ignore me them. Fine."_

It said as Jaune broked down the door and-

 _"DOWN!"_

His reflection yelled as soon as Jaune walked into the room twelve Fang _fired_ on him.  
As the grunts fired, the civilians where lucky enough to be standing far enough behind him to not be killed in the first volley as Jaune fell flat to the floor.  
Cursing his luck as bullets whizzed above his head forcing him back onto the floor. Crawling into a corner of the car hiding behind a silver locker grunting in exertion as he saw _it._  
Infront of him where grenades!

Or some type of grenades that were locked being a see-through plastic container with only a simple metallic lock guarding them as Jaune thanked his lucky stars as he dove face first into a weapons locker. As he hacked out the lock on the see-through glass with his hatchet as-  
" _Bastion proof?"_  
Jaune asked as he took out the first grenades that _looked!_ Like a normal frag grenade but with the words **Bastion proof.** Written on it with bright, bold _red_ letters alogn with the words **Wire bombs**. Written on the end of the grenade rack as Jaune shrugged his shoulders not caring what they were or what Bastion proof meant as he turned his head-  
 _Vathhom!_  
Jaune fired before he could even think. As a Fang grunt _popped!_ Over his cover as she met _Shorty_. The woman's upper torso vanished in a _poof!_ Of blood as-  
" _Sandy!"_  
"You fucker!"  
A woman yelled as Jaune pulled the pin on the wire bomb. As he tossed it over the edge of his cover as he reloaded his rifle popping out to shoot the woman that would no doubt be wounded by the blast as-  
 _FWIP!_  
Jaune wanted to _scream_. As the _wire bomb_ burst! In mid-air, as several long thick black _cables_ shot out of it. Jaune watched as they burst! Through the fang women. The thick cables going _clean_ through thier aura and armor. As the thin, strong wires effectively skewered the woman turning them into human shishkabobs.  
The long black tentacles impaling and _wrapping_ around them as Jaune felt-  
 **AGONY.**  
Fill his mind as the women let out a scream that would haunt his dreams as-  
 _VRRRTT!_  
The sound of a strong _motor_ running filled the air as all at once the wires _constricted,_ as the grenade pulled it's cables back in on itself. Wrapping them back in and tearing the woman apart in a brutal shower of blood and bone.  
Jaune wanted to scream to cry out as the horror unfolded in front of his face. As the women were turned into _desecrated_ bloody chunks as free limbs flew out torn from their homes. As body parts where _pureed_ and blood and viscera flew out painting the car red as the offending Fang where torn into bloody chunks as the wire bombs. Ripped, and pulled them apart.

Forcing the remaining _chunks_ of women into a single massive bloody pile in the center of the car as Jaune's weapon reduced them into bloody chunks as-  
"What _happened_ in here!?"  
Lisa asked covering her mouth in horror. As she saw the carnage of the bloody, broken limbs that littered the floor, along with the single horrifying _cluster_ of annihilated bodyparts in the middle of it as-  
"I killed them. Let's go."

Jaune said forcing down his revulsion at the massacre and pushing the remaining _wire bombs._ Into his satchel as he walked forward. The next train car was luckily a joint one. As the split in the train finally made itself whole. As the rest of the train seemed to be one long file for him and his _team_ to attack, well it would be if his team was _there..._

As Blake, Ruby and Velvet had yet to catch up with him and with no signs of them and Ren still knocked the hell out, his back up was thin to none.

Time was running out and if Roman was there? Blake and Ren would understand but Ruby? What would she or Velvet do if they saw him and Roman? What would happen if he had to make a choice? Roman or his friends... If he picked his friends Neo would most likely make whatever was _left_ of his life short and painful. And if he picked Roman? He was throwing away his dreams of ever being a hunter and that was not going to happen.

Jaune needed to stop this train. And he needed to stop it _alone._ If Roman saw him maybe he could reason with him? Maybe he could talk to him and sort this out? Maybe...  
"Ok. I'm going to go check the train car in front of us. Stay behind me."  
Jaune told the civilians. Making sure his rifle was loaded and making sure he was ready to go as-  
"Should you really be going _alone?!_ I mean you just got rap-  
"I'm fine! Just stay behind me."  
Jaune said as-  
 _"We should **really!** Wait for back up."_  
His reflection cautioned on the barrel of his assault rifle as-  
" **No time. This train's probably going to Vale. And with all those Grimm behind us? I need to get to the front hopefully talk to Roman and talk him down."**  
 _"Or he could kill us. He want's us alive, but he is not fond of us when we fuck over his plans._ "  
 **"That's a risk I'll just have to take. After all how bad can it be?"**

Jaune asked as he opened the silver door and-  
Jaune _immediately_ regretted that decision as he saw just how bad things could be as her burst down the door where a damn Atlas Paladin was waiting for him. The massive war machine stood sentinel in the train car. It's massive silver bulk taking up almost the entirety of the car, and it began spooling up its Gatling cannons as-  
"Fire in the _hole!'_  
Jaune yelled as he instinctively pulled out his ion detonator. Pushing down on the small silver softball-sized orb, as he _pushed_. Down on the top of it as it's top depressed suddenly as it began to _beep!_

Ominously as several sharp _beeps!_ Filled the air Jaune pulled his arm back tossing the weapon over his head, arcing it slowly as it sailed towards the Paladin as the massive walker raised its cannon at Jaune.  
Each barrel longer and wider than Jaune as his small bomb sailed toward it _beeping_ ominously as-  
 _FISHHH!_  
The Paladin did not so much as explode as it _vanished._ The ion detonator went off as a full three-quarters of the machine _vanished_ into nothing. As a massive cloud of silver powder filled the air. The whole center of the machine turned into dust disappearing in an instant as the machine's legs began to slump as Jaune let a smile cross his mouth as-  
 _Vathum! Vathum!_  
 _Fisht! FISHT!_

Jaune _screamed_ as the Gatling cannon fired off twin shots, its targets systems somehow still active despite the death of its core operating systems as twin cannon rounds slammed into his body. As twin cannon shells slammed into him. One striking the center of his leg, the other his lower _gut._  
Jaune's world exploded in pain as his leg was nearly torn off as a softball hole appeared in his gut as he was yanked off the ground and-  
 _"Jaune!"_  
 _Thud!_

Jaune smacked into the ground as his world spun as silver hair flowed over him as Lisa's tear-streaked face came over him, as she began panicking.  
"Oh, _Goddess!_ Help! Jaune! What do I do!?'

Lisa asked running her hands over Jaunes _still_ body as blood poured out from his wounds as-  
"The _bag..._ get the _spray..._  
Jaune said as Lisa listened as he felt his body _freeze_ as his body began to shut down as the massive amount of blood loss and catastrophic internal organ damage filled his body.  
As his body began to shut down and life ebbed and flowed. Great vista's of emptiness appeared in his vision and-  
 _FISS!_  
Jaune _gasped!_ As he felt the goop, in mist from work over his body. As he felt the unnerving feeling of his own internal organs and body began to reknit themselves. As his body began to heal from the damage as-

 _'AHH!"_  
Jaune gasped sitting up his body suddenly coming alive. As he nearly bounced up to his feet, looking down at his body marveling as his body was back...  
The hole in his gut was gone, and his legs were basically reattached as besides his ruined custom Beacon uniform, as besides Coco's rage at the loss of her clothing Jaune was fine...

His lower gut was fully healed, his leg was no longer dangling off a thin thread of sinew and he was for all intents and purposes back to _normal._

"Jaune?! What are you thinking!?"  
Lisa yelled, her grey eyes cloudly with tears and worry as-  
"We need to keep moving."

Jaune said waving the woman away as he checked his rifle.  
"You need to rest!"

Lisa yelled gripping his arm spinning him back as the drone _whirred_ in front of him. The bottom slung camera zooming in on him as he frowned.  
"I need to stop this train!"  
"You almost died!"  
"But I'm alive right?"  
Jaune asked as he began walking again. He ignored Lisa's cries of waiting for back up as he marveled at just how good his recently replaced muscles worked until they _didn't_

Jaune felt the _shift_ in his weight almost at once. As his ripped healed left leg _dipped_. It was like he had stepped in quicksand as his leg _failed_. He felt an _off_ feeling coming from his leg as his gut began to _curdle_ his limbs felt almost _stringy?_ Like it was not attached just right and it was _barely_ functioning as Jaune gained a limp in his gait as he reached the ending door of the train.

As he went to it to his surprise it was unlocked? As he swung the door open and burst into the head of the train.

* * *

"Jaune! My good lad! Come in! Come in! Tell me how my favorite goody two shoes is doing!"  
Roman said warmly standing at the center of a control center of the train. Surrounded by a series of computer terminals with an easy glare as a Fang masked Neo watched them both enigmatically as Jaune growled drawing his hatchet and combat knife. He drew both melee weapons knowing that a ranged exchange would lead to Roman out sniping him or Neo teleporting in and disarming him in a moment so he stuck to melee and the prospect! Of a negotiation.

As he walked up to Roman knife out as-  
"Roman! Listen to me! I know this is going to sound crazy but please! I need you to stop the train-  
 _"Ok."_  
Roman said easily without pause as Jaune paused as Roman agreed?  
"You... you'll stop the train?" Jaune asked incredulously as-  
"Sure. Why not?"  
Roman asked shrugging his shoulders as Jaune balked.  
"You'll stop this train?"  
"Sure. Well, I won't stop the train. Vale's streets will."  
Roman said as Jaune snarled.  
"Roman the Grimm!"  
"That's the point Jaune. I mean we are a bit early but-  
"I won't let you!"  
Jaune yelled about to charge him as-  
 _"Jaune!?"_  
Ruby yelled blurring into the room on a shower of red roses and sprinting up to Jaune the girl looked like a hot mess. Covered in bruises scars and her hair was on _fire?!_ As she blurred up to his side and glared death at him.  
"What the _hell_ is wrong with you!?"  
"I-  
"Don't! You should have waited for us! You look like you are about to die!"  
"I-  
 _Bang!"_  
Ruby flew back in a shower of red as Roman shot her in the chest as her aura flared up saving her life.  
"Ruby!?"  
"Nice to see you, _Red!_ Glad you could drop by!"  
Roman said calmly twirling his cane as-  
 _Bang!_  
Jaune fired his pistol at Roman as the man rolled out of the way of his bullets as-  
 _Crack!_  
"AH!"  
Roman cried as Ruby's sniper rifle fired catching him in the chest making his aura flare up as he flew backward into a pile of terminals as he grunted in pain.

"Dammit! Do you want to help me, _partner!?"_

The man grunted as Neo shrugged her shoulders enigmatically at him.  
"Why do I even bother?"

Roman grunted as he was struck by the rifle-  
"You go left."  
"I go right."  
Jaune and Ruby said as the began to charge the thief. Roman was downed dizzy and dazed. As Jaune and Ruby chared him taking him form two sides at once as the never stood a _chance._

* * *

Even if the outnumbered Roman, he had a nearly full aura. Was in good health. He was a fully trained Beacon student and even without the criminal experience he could by his own strength _easily_ fight and _beat_ Jaune or Ruby to a standstill and beat them within an _inch!_ Of thier life with one hand behind his back, during a one on one, but now?  
With Jaune and Ruby both at the end of their ropes, one with no aura and one with her's on the _deep_ red Roman picked them apart.  
His first strike came when Jaune and Ruby slashed at him as one.

Both teens attacking him as one, slashing at him from both sides as the tired to skewer him through as Roman glittered?  
Roman's body was suddenly white the man vanished? Roman seemed to melt from reality as Jaune and Ruby's weapons hit nothing but air as-

"What _am_ I doing here?"

Jaune asked as his hatchet flew through mid-air as...

What _was_ Jaune doing here? He needed to stop the train that was clear as day but... why was he here? Why where he and Ruby slashing at mid-air? Where they _fighting_ someone? If so _who?_ What were they doing with-  
 _WHAP!_  
 _"AH!"_  
Ruby cried as white blur _appeared_ out of thin air as _Melodic cudgel_ slammed down on her head. The weapon and it's wielder appearing out of nowhere as the _blunt_ end of the cane shot out crashing into the back of her head like a sledgehammer. As the reaper smacked!  
Into the train's metal floor as-  
 _"Ruby!"_  
Jaune yelled as his best friend crashed into the ground before seeing stars as Roman sucker punched him. Landing a haymaker on him tossing him five feet back.

As Ruby blurred back into the fight turning her body into a red tornado slamming into-

 _Nothing_

Ruby hit nothing as...

' _What am I doing here?"_

Ruby asked as she came out of her spine halting her attack her silver eyes blinking in confusion before-

 _Whack!_  
Roman _appeared_ from behind her slamming his cane into the back on her kneecaps, sending her crying to the floor before shooting Ruby in her back. Taking her aura to nil. As he pulled the moaning reaper up to her feet, as a feral snarl filled his face.  
 _"This!"_  
 _WHAP!_  
 _"Is why!"_  
 _WHAP!_  
 _"You don't!"_  
 _WHAP!_  
 _"Stay up!"_  
 _WHAP!_  
 _"Past!"_  
 _"Your bedtime!"_  
Roman yelled beating Ruby's face into a bloody pulp with his aura infused fists. The young reaper moaning numbly as her one revealed eye was now black almost swollen shut as blood flowed freely from her mouth as Roman sighed. Putting Ruby down and raising his cane to her face. Putting the barrel of it into her open near broken mouth as the news drone _whirred_ on him as he went to pull the trigger and-

"What's the point?"  
Roman asked aloud reasoning that the girl was dead in the nest two minutes no matter what why speed up the process? Roman reasoned to himself before tossing her to the side as-  
" _JAUNE!"_  
 _BRRTTT!_  
Jaune saw _black?_ As amber eyes fell over him as Blake pulled him up. As-  
 **"Oh, goddess! Your face! No! No! NO!"**  
Blake's thoughts filled his brain as Velvet pelted Roman with her cannon rounds as the thief dove for cover and-  
 _"Please_ be ok! Please! Please be ok!"  
Blake said almost crying cradling Jaune's dazed bruised form as-  
 _"Stay down!"_  
Velvet yelled pelting Roman as-  
"You first kid!"  
Roman yelled as Neo appeared behind him teleporting him away from the train terminal as the train gained speed the lead car seemingly doubling its pace and-  
 _White..._  
Jaune saw white as a _terrible_ sound of tearing metal filled the air. As he looked around. **PAIN.**  
His body _exploded_ in pain as his eyes opened tears of agony fell from them as Jaune felt like had just gone twelve rounds with Yang in a boxing ring after he had shaved her head.

As he opened his eyes, it took a herculean effort to not let his lids close, as he forced open his eyes the wide smoke filled Vale skies filled his vision, as he turned his head crying out in pain as he did. He was in Vale... that was comforting to an extent, he was on his back in Vale surrounded by twisted metal and broken concrete as a massive hole was now in the ground as Jaune groaned as he saw that Vale was _breached_ as he moaned in pain as he attempted to get up. Only to cry out in pain as he felt like daggers where being driven into his legs.

 _"Blake?! Blake?! Ruby!?"_  
Jaune yelled his voice croaking with pain as he cried in torment as a low warning siren wailed in the background.  
"Ruby! Bla-  
" _Jaune!"_  
A tired pained voice said as-  
 **Relief.**  
Blake appeared behind him hugging him tightly. As the injured faunus girl came from behind him.  
"Are you ok?!''

Blake asked her thing arm roving around Jaune's injured body looking for any sight of injury, though finding fairly little cuts and bruises thankfully as he smiled weakly.  
"I'm ok. I just-  
"Miss _Belladonna!_ Have you found mister Arc!?"

"Yes, doctor! I'm coming!" Blake yelled putting Jaune over her shoulder. Putting the boy's arm around her neck as she began to help him walk as-  
"What is wrong with you!? Why didn't you wait for us!?"  
Blake practically seethed to Jaune as she helped the limping boy across the ruined Bale city center as Blake pulled him to what looked like a gathering area?  
Ren laid on his back moaning weekly his right leg set in a makeshift splint of wood and cloth. Oobleck looking down worriedly at him.  
Velvet half her face still wrapped in cloth walked back and forth as Ruby sat on her ass. Looking over her rifle as-  
"Jaune"!  
Ruby said looking up as-  
"Miss Rose! How much?!"

"I have five full magazines left! Plus half in my gun! Blake had two magazines, and I think Jaune has more? He scavenged format the fang on the train."  
Ruby said looking over her weapon apparently doing an ammunition check as the civilians except for Lisa?  
Laid behind her, all heavily injured sporting bruises and cuts as the damned news drone that had by some miracle survived the train crash and now hovered around them as Blake gently put Jaune down as-  
"Miss Belladonna! the tunnel!

The doctor yelled as Blake nodded _popping!_ Away to the mass tunnel in the ground, courtesy of Romans train as Blake teleported there before popping back in a cloud of purple.  
"I got the disc set up! Grimm incoming! From what I can hear we have a full horde!"  
She yelled as-  
"Ok! Listen up students! I know you are all children but today you need to be adults! This might be the last time we speak so please pay attention! We are on our own here for now! I've contacted Opal, but currently, all of Beacon assistance and Atlas assistance are _well_ outside of Vale. The good news is that we will be reinforced in under _ten_ minutes!"

The doctor said as a wave of _relief_ flooded the students as the chance of rescue loomed in the distance.

"The bad news is that there is a full horde of Grimm approaching us, and if they get behind us Vale is next. There is nothing else to say, we need to hold this line. There is no retreat here, all of you sighed up to be hunters huntresses, you all knew there might be a day when you might have to die one day and as much as it pains me to say that day looks to be now."  
The doctor said pulling her stained grimy classes off her face as a low sigh left her mouth.

"Blake. Ruby. Take the civilians somewhere safe. Mister Arc I hope you are rested, for we have to fight now. And I am not so sure we will be singing about this fight." Oobleck said taking out and swinging her long thermos staff hybrid, as Velvet yelled at a crowd of people to get back!  
As she Ruby grabbed the wounded civilians along with Lisa dragging them into a relative safety of a nearby building as-

 _"Well. It looks like we are about to die. It was a good life you know? Well not **good** as in a happy life, but we had our **moments**. Or **I** did in my opinion." _"Let's not quit so easily. We're not dead yet."  
Jaune said taking out his hatchet as he reloaded his assault rifle as-  
 _Fisht!_  
 _"AH!"_  
Ren gasped as the boy sat up nearly screaming as the doctor removed her hands from his chest withdrawing something with a long hiss!  
"Sorry about the pain mister Ren but desperate times call for desperate measures. We need all hands on deck injured our not."

Oobleck said as Ren groaned standing up on wobbly legs, barely gripping his scythes, as he stood Ruby and Lise finished dragging the civilians to safety as Lisa locked the doors behind what looked to be a tax office of some kinds.  
As Blake appeared at his side.  
"Stay by my side. I'll keep you safe."  
Blake whispered drawing _Gambol shroud_ as Jaune nodded once raising his rifle as a wave of beady red eyes appeared in the tunnels as a black talon reached out, a kife like claw reached to split the concrete, an off-kilter scream was heard as the first Grimm came past the whole and the breach was on.  
To call what happened in the next few second madness was like saying that Oobleck had a minor caffeine addiction. It was insanity. A literal wall of black fur, shining talons, and glistening teeth roared out form the breach.  
As a tidal wave of Grimm came from the massive hole. It was _anarchy._

The first bits of the horde were cut apart, torn into bloody ribbons by a wave of automatic fire from the hunters. Jaune's Ren's, Ruby, and Velvets weapons tore apart the first wave of Grimm like they were paper.  
Espically Velvet's mini gun that practically gutted them in half as scores of Grimm did in a matter of seconds. It didn't make a difference.  
After less than ten seconds of firing everyone but Velvet needed to reload, and the lull in the initial wave of carnage was all the Grimm needed to reform and surge out.  
Breaking out of the hole scattering the hunter fire line as the real fight was on.

* * *

 _FRSHT!_  
 _"AH!"_  
Jaune screamed as he jumped through a glass window shattering the plane as he fell back. As he was forced back an ugly snapping leering jaw was only a few scant inches from his face as a Beowulf charged him. The thing died before he hit the floor as his assault rifle _barked_ , it's muzzle flashing as the bullets stitched across its lower chest. Two hitting it's rib cage the other its eye blowing out whatever counted for a brain as he fell onto the white tiled floor of the building he lept into with a hard T _hud!_

 _"Well at least that one won't kill us. Maybe one of the hundreds outside will be so kind?"_  
His reflection asked sarcastically as Jaune groaned.  
As he reloaded, his rifle te took a brief second to pause seeing that he was surrounded by large washing machines? The boy had jumped into a laundromat of some kind with the words _Politan's express drycleaning!_  
On the front of the building as Jaune took note of the buildings familiar and unique multi-colored schemed. As everything inside was either white, pink or brown as-  
 _"Six!"_  
His reflection yelled as he swiveled as three Beowulf broked down the front glass window and snarled at him.  
Jaune fired instantly, killing one Grimm where it stood as a burst of automatic weapon fire killed it where it stood.

The next two charged him one dying halfway to him falling under a hail of led, the other reaching him as his gun _clicked!_  
Running out of ammo Jaune tossed it to the floor sidestepping the now wounded Grimm drawing out his hatchet and knife slicing off one of its outstretched legs. The monster howled, as its forward leg came off in a shower of gore. As Jaune's knife bit clean through its bone and all as it crashed!  
Into a laundry machine and whimpered before Jaune took his blade and sunk it into its back.  
As the monster died, Jaune sighed as he took a moment to reoperate-  
 _BANG!_  
The moment died almost as soon as it began as the wall next to him exploded, and three Ursa charged in.  
 _"Look out!"_  
" **I _see_ them!"**  
Jaune thought instantly jumping into the first bear monster as it roared.  
The thing roared at him as he sunk his hatchet _deep_ into is skull mask, _cracking_ the mask of the Grimm as it gave a roar of anger and frustration before going still as he sunk his knife into the bottom of its skull making it pop out of its head.  
Killing it instantly as-  
 _"Left!"_  
The other Ursa ran on his left, Jaune ducked the haymaker arm swipe of it darting into stabbing the monster clean through its chest. His knife bitting deep into the monster's chest as he found his target. Stabbing its heart killing it instantly.  
' _NO!"_  
Jaune yelled as the things dead weight carried it forward as the monster fell.  
Taking Jaune with it crushing him on the floor. Jaune felt like a massive wool coat was over him as the monster fell on him. The dead Grimm collapsed taking him down and suffocating him. Jaune panicked. His hands pushed up to no avail. As over four hundred pounds of fur and muscle crashed down onto him as what was left of his aura flared up. As he tried to get the thing off him, his eyes watered and his lungs burned as his breath began to catch he felt his vision go black and-  
 _"HAH!"_  
Jaune gasped as the weight was suddenly lifted off of him letting him breathe before-  
 _"AH!"_  
A massive clawed foot pressed into his back making him scream as long talons dug into her spine as the last Ursa pounced forcing him down with one paw pushing it's massive head to his neck, as its rancid breath washed over him and-  
 _Fisht!_  
 _Thud!_  
The things head thudded to the floor, as the monster fell off of him. A shower of blood sprayed over his back as-  
"Get _up."_  
An irritated? Voice said as Jaune looked up to see his savior, and much to his shock it was a he.  
The boy was older than Jaune wearing a Beacon uniform with rich brown skin, short spiky red hair and-  
" **He's a faunus?"**  
 _"He's also blind.'_  
His reflection said in the pool of blood as-  
"Thanks-  
"Don't thank me."  
The boy said sharply wiping off the blood red combat knife he used to decapitate the Grimm on his pants as he held out a gloved hand to him.  
"You are Coco's pet right?"  
The boy asked helping Jaune up as Jaune flushed with indignation.  
"I'm _not_ her pet!"

He told the boy who sighed in frustration.  
"You are wearing _her_ designer uniform, that you ripped... you are _definitely_ her pet."  
The boy repeated slowly yawning as the sounds of chaos and battle sounded from outside as the damn new drone hovered behind him.  
"My name is-  
"Jaune. I know."  
The boy interrupted him as Jaune frowned.  
"And you-  
" _Alistar. Fox._ Don't get too attached. I won't."

The boy said rudely before yawning loudly as he cracked his knuckles and pointed outside to the chaos.  
"Ok. We got a bit of a Grimm problem as you can see so stick behind me kid. Coco will kill me if I let her boy toy die ok?"  
"I am _not!_ Her boy toy!"  
"You are definitely her boy toy." The boy said as they both walked into the chaos of the town as Jaune picked up and loaded his gun as the drone followed them. It's camera never leaving the two as they walked into the battle.

* * *

Blake was not having what you might call a good day.  
 _Fisht!_  
Blood covered her face as she decapitated a Beowulf kicking it back into the floor as it began to disintegrate as another four came to take its place as she grimaced. She lost Jaune early on. The blonde boy was somewhere in the mess of the Breach. Her and Velvet where current back into an alley corner fighting of Grimm by themselves as the tired to buy time. Two minutes had passed since Blake last saw Jaunes' face, and now it was looking like she might never see him again.

As she and Velvet made what was looking more and more like a final stand. The two of them forced into a small corner between two apartment buildings as the Grimm seemingly senses thier vulnerability and rushed them. As the twin huntresses fought back to back, Velvet keeping the hordes of Gram away from them as Blake executed any that struggled past her withering volley of firepower.  
The battle between the girls and the Grimm was steady but fleeting. Velvet might be able to create ammunition but she needed dust, and she was running out. And Blake's gun was not meant for dealing with crowds as-  
 _"There!"_  
Velvet yelled as Blake turned from killing an Ursa, leaping on it's back and stabbing through its spine. As the monster dropped dead, Blake saw it. It was an ape? Grimm. The thing was massive almost two stories tall, and it was _pissed._

The Grimm bellowed beating its chest as it began to charge them. As it charged the other Grimm bolstered by its presence redoubled thier effort to get to the girls. As Blake and Velvet were forced into the corner of twin building as the monstrous ape like Grimm was bounding towards them, dragging its massive bulk with its knuckles. The ground shook with every massive step of the monster's approach as Blake's body tensed as she prepared to enter a desperate melee when-

A loud inhuman scream filled her ears the Grimm was cleaved in two?! The monster fell into two pieces as a man? Of all things stood before her, he was a massive man, over six feet with a massive claymore carried with one hand and a large multi-colored set of boxes? In his other hand looking like he had just come from a shopping trip and-  
 _"Yatsu!"_  
Velvet said as her face light up as the massive man turned around and smiled.

"Hello, little rabbit. How is my partner doing this day? It _looks_ like you have a Grimm problem."  
Yatsu? Said pointing to the Grimm in one easy gesture as the death of their leader cause a temporary scatting of thier number as-  
"The Grimm! We need to close that breach!"  
Velvet yelled as the man nodded.  
"I see. Let us kill these monsters and be done. I for one do not want to be here when Coco sees her teammate injured."  
The man said shivering as Velvet gulped.  
"You... You think she's going to be mad?"

"At you? No. But her excess anger might just make life for us... _difficult._  
The man said cleaving down four Beowulfs in one east motion. Cutting through them like they were paper. As he smiled in a gentle way as he sliced down Grimm six to seven at a time. "Why are you even here? Why didn't you go with Atlas?"

Velvet asked her teammate as he grimaced.  
"Coco needed me and Fox to go _shopping_. And that took precede over a to quote dumb ass international bullshit thing that's a waste of everyone's time and money. To quote our leaders mouth."  
"Sounds like her," Velvet said smiling as-  
"We should talk later Velvet. We have more pressing matters to attend to. Like living."  
The man said as the Grimm horde gained back thier wits and charged them.

* * *

 _Crack!_  
"Oh man! Oh man! Why _me!?"_  
 _Crack!_  
Ruby pulled the release on her gun, ejecting out the spent magazine and slamming a fresh one home as-  
 _Crack!_  
Ruby fired again, and another Beowulf died in a puff of gore. As it fell off the side of a building as Ruby panicked. Jaune's plan for the beginning of the breach was simple. _Stall._  
It became abundantly clear within two minutes of the breach that a firing line was not going to work. If they wanted any chance of saving civilians and holding out for ten minutes until rescue arrived they needed to split up.  
As all of them split up taking different parts of the city as they tried to pull the horde in as many different directions as possible as Ruby took to downtown drawing the attention of a horde of Beowulf's in the process.

As the young woman had soon been in way over her head as the Beowulfs charged her. Attacking her from all sides, climbing over buildings, cutting out of alleys-  
A red snarling face shot out from behind a car as Ruby _eeped!_  
Summersaulting forward slicing out the things legs with her scythe. Taking out all four of its limbs as it snarled before-  
 _Crack!_  
Ruby shot the thing dead in the face as she ran back into her run as the plan became clear. The Grimm cost her time, as the main pack behind her gained a precious few feet on her as-  
 _Crack! Crack!_  
Ruby fired twice as twin Beowulfs jumped down from the roofs of other buildings surrounding her, only to be killed but twin bursts of Crescent Rose as-  
 _Crack!_  
Another Beowulf snarled out an alley, only to be shot dead in the head by Ruby as-  
She tripped. Ruby's cape was snagged by a stray claw of a disintegrating Girm, as the monsters dead claw yanked!  
Her off her semblance speed feet as she smashed! Into the ground rolling three feet before a claw shot, you and Ruby screamed.  
 _"AHH!"_  
Ruby cried as the Beowulf slashed her face. The monster's claws tearing open the only unscathed part of her face. Spilling her blood everywhere as she cried out in pain as she fell to the ground. Her hands clutching her face as the horde of Beowulf closed in on her-  
 _FISHT!_  
Blood. Blood rained down on Ruby's face as she felt a wave of red come down as the smell of fresh blood and hard liquor? Entered her mind as-  
" _Nice scythe kid._ You look a damn sight with it, you taught you how to fight like that?"

" _Impossible."_  
Ruby spoke as she heard a gohst. Her wrist went white as a sheet as a tremor filled her body as a far, far, far, to familiar dry nasally voice along with the smell of hard liquor entered her nose and-  
"You ok _kid_? That's a nasty scar you got there, you look like you could use a drink."

Qrow asked the shaking small girl you looked to be a bit! Younger than Weiss as she turned to face him.  
 ** _"Silver?_ You don't see that every day."**

Qrow thought to look at the girls face as-

 **"She's _crying_?!"**  
Qrow thoguht as the girl burst into tears!? As a look of what seemed to be guilt? Or relief crossed her blood-soaked clawed face.  
"Kid? Are you crying? Com on! I'm not _that_ ugly! Am I?"

Qrow asked suddenly very aware of the fact that he had not shaved for a few days and was sporting a decent amount of stubble.  
 **"Winter's going to be _pissed._ '**  
Qrow thoguht grimacing as-  
 _"Uncle Qrow!"_  
The girl said as she slammed into him like a tidal wave nearly knocking him off his feet as Qrow gasped.  
"What? Girl are you felling-  
"You came _back!_ You came back to me!"  
The girl said as Qrow paused as years of dealing with Weiss kicked in as he hugged the girl.  
"Ummm kid? Are you feeling ok?"

Qrow asked now feeling _very_ uncomfortable as-  
"Uncle Qrow?! Is that really you!?"  
"Well my name _is_ Qrow, and I am an uncle!"  
Qrow said smiling as the strange red girl hugged him tightly threating to cut him in half as he sighed.  
"Well, I guess everyone needs a good ole Qrow hug every now and them. Just don't tell Winter. She get's jealous." Qrow said hugging the girl as she cried into his chest.

* * *

 _"Fox!"_  
 _"Velvet."_  
"You're alive!"  
"Stop yelling. Of course, I'm alive." Fox said irritably as he walked to the group with a blonde boy in tow.  
"Jaune! "  
Blake said teleporting to Jaune as he smiled.  
"Hey, Blake-  
 _Whap!_  
The girl slapped him _hard_ making his head spin as the news drone zoomed in on him.  
"You idiot! What were you thinking!? Do you want to die?!"  
She screamed in his face making him back up as-  
"Hey there... Easy now _kitty."_  
Fox said as Blake froze. A dagger on her neck as the other faunus Fox? Had somehow placed a dagger under her throat fully undetected resting it right on her jugular.  
"That's Coco's _pet_ you are slapping around. I can't just let you damage his pretty face like that now can I? And to be fair, if you keep hurting his face she's going to _break_ yours."  
Fox warned in a cold tone to Blake as-

"Students! Please do _not_ kill one another! The Grimm will be doing that job for us soon enough!" Oobleck said blurring to the group leaving a wave of charred monsters in her wake as the doctor creating a minor fire break keeping the Grimm locked into their tunnel as she sighed.  
"We have six minutes before our rescue arrives. We have a full fleet coming our way."  
"About damn time."  
Fox said spitting on the ground as Blake glared daggers at him.  
"Doctor, how can we hold off?"  
Jaune asked the woman as she sighed.  
"We fight. All of us. We need to live for six minutes. In that time an air strike will come to destroy the tunnel. Can we all fight?"  
The woman coughed clutching her side as-

"Whoa! Looks like we got a party here blondie! What's the problem?"  
A familiar dunk voice said as Qrow walked behind him yawing loudly as-  
 _"Qrow?!"_  
Oobleck gasped as-  
 **Shock.**  
Filled her mind s as-  
"That's my name! Who the _hell_ are you?"  
Qrow asked the doctor as both Ruby and Ren walked behind him. Ruby not leaving his side as Ren grimaced wincing in pain as-  
"I! How?! You! You _died!"_  
"People keep telling me that... Jaune! You been telling people I bit the dust?"

"What? Why the hell would I tell anyone that?"

Jaune asked as-  
 _"Qrow Branwen?!_ Is that really you!?"  
Oobleck asked eyes wide in shock as-  
"It's _technically_ Qrow Branwen _Schnee._ I got married a few years ago, but Qrow Branwen works fine for me. So long as I'm sober." The man said as he took a swig from his trademark flask as-  
"Doctor!"  
Blake yelled as she took a break from her death glare at Fox as the boy ignored her entirely only making Blake get more pissed off and-  
"Dammit! I'll deal with this later. Until then students! Qrow-  
"That's my name! Don't wear it out."  
Qrow said easily drinking from his flask as the first Grimm began to leap out of the flames and charge them.  
"Pick a partner! Don't get separated! We have four minutes!" Oobleck said planting her feet as Zwei growled at her feet as the Grimm broke through the fire as the fight began. The hunters did not last _three_ minutes.

* * *

The first minutes of the renewed charge of the Grimm had the hunters split up into pairs based on the simple foolproof logic of whoever was closest to them at the time of the break.  
Jaune with Yatsuhasi. Blake with Fox. Ren with Velvet. Oobleck Zwei and Qrow and Ruby break off into pairs as they charged the Grimm.  
Jaune and Yatsu took the vanguard of their charge. The big man walking calmly into the horde as if they where a babbling brook and not a sward writhing mass of fur and teeth threating to rip them apart.

As Jaune held slightly back working behind them knife and hatchet out as the Grimm slammed into them, or they slammed into Yatsu's hatchet and got bisected.  
 _Fisht!_  
Yatsu cleaved through the Grimm like they where butter, as his word easily took out seven-plus Grimm with every slice. Cleaving apart all comers be they Ursa, Beowulf or Creep in calm, easy strokes as the boy massacred the grim smiling sanguinely in the melee not once breaking stride or increasing his pace.  
Jaune for his part coudl not hope to come close to the carnage Yatsu worked on the Grimm, so he decided to pick up the slack.  
As Yatsu focused on the main horde Jaune picked up the stragglers.

The Beowulf with a bit! More intelligence that tried to get around them for a flank met a swift end by his hatchet or knife. As the odd Ura barreled into them only for Jaune to slam into its chest.  
Stabbing it through the heart before spinning out session out at the limbs of any nearby Grimm. Acting like a living Grimm blender. Slicing and dicing any Grimm that broke a five-foot radius of Yatsu as the two cleaved through the horde.

* * *

For their part, Fox and Blake made an _interesting..._ if not an effective team. Fox and she took the right flank of the horde. As soon as the fire line broke Fox tore into the Grimm. His body moving at near Ruby levels of speed. His knives slicing and splitting limbs as he pureed the Grimm.  
The monsters were so taken aback by the sudden, brutal intruder in thier midst that they barely had a chance to raise a talon in defense.  
And the ones that did! Get enough of thier wits back to try to take advantage of the faunus with his back turned rarely made it with five feet of him and met a sudden and swift end as Blake appeared on their backs, ending thier lives in quick, brutal motions as she kept Fox safe. Allowing him to clean up the center mass of the charge as she kept to the shadows ending any threats to his life and keeping the fight in their favor.

* * *

In the back, Ren and Velvet took up the ranged efforts of the defense. Velvet not willing to risk the injured Ren's health as she and he took up sniping positions on a nearby rooftop. The two using thier combined firepower to lay down _blistering_ volleys of explosive ammunition to the center of the Grimm. Annihilating them in the dozens as they broke apart the horde. Keeping it from reaching a critical mass and bowling over Jaune and Yatsu as the drew the Grimm's attention giving the Grim a nice pair of humans to attack and giving Ren and Velvet a _plump_ and juicy target as Velvet saw what Coco liked to call a target-rich environment.

* * *

On the left flank, Ruby and Qrow took up the fight. The two blade wielders despite not having been in the same room for well over a decade where fighting together like a well-oiled machine. Slicing and dicing the Grimm in fantastic! Displays of blood and gore as the twin reapers tore apart any Grimm that was unlucky enough to not bet blown apart in the withering flurry of Ren and Velvet, and were too smart to attack Jaune and Yatsu as the twin pair made easy work of the Grimm truing them into bloody chunks.

"Good moves kid! Who taught you how to fight?!"

Qrow asked smiling broadly as he sliced an Ursa in two, tearing it up as he crushed it.

"You! You taught me how to fight!"

Ruby yelled tears in her face as Qrow laughed.

"Really!? I must have been drunk when I did!"

"You where drunk!"

"Sounds like me!"

Qrow said smiling broadly as he turned to the Grimm as he and Ruby went side by said blades out as the reunited pair os scythe users annihilated the Grimm

* * *

And finally, Oobleck and Zwei took the big ones. The king Taijus, the Lupercal, the massive simian-like monsters were blown apart by the doctor and Zwei and the doctor as any Grimm that the students could not hope! To counter where taken apart in a bright firey burst of fire and fur as the Grimm where taken apart and forced back step by step. As the forces of light forced the monster back inch by blood inch as the clock ticked down and-  
The Grimm charged. No one knew when exactly the Grimm surge began, but it was sudden and _brutal._ The Grimm were on the cusps of defeat, the hunter's containment strategy was tearing them apart like a machine, but then something changed. The Grimm became more animated, they became frenzied. They attack with a renewed vigor slamming into the hunter lines like a tidal wave.

Headless of the death rained down on them as they charged the hunters and the line began to crack. The first to fall was the tanks. Jaune and Yatsuhasi. The sudden surge of Grimm caught the tow off guard as the Grimm redoubled their charge. Jaune barley had time to react as what was once a stray pack of Beoufls became the consistent stray pack of Ursa's.  
As Jaune was forced to hack and slash, spinning into and under lumbering limbs. Avoiding strikes that if they laned would tear off entire limbs as his knife and hatchet flew aroudn him. Tearing off limbs and stabbing organs. As the occasional Fwoosh! Of air as heard as Shorty evaporated an Ursa torso the tide broke. While Jaune and Yatsu where effective they were not perfect. Yatsu's claymore could not kill every Grimm in one hit. And Jaune could only intercept so many of them. As little by little, time after time the Grimm got hits in on the two.

Not big strikes but smaller _crueler_ attacks. Claws strikes, slashes of teeth the occasional bite all came to the two as by themselves the attacks mattered little. With the exception of Jaune was almost out of aura. But as time went on even the smallest of cuts and pin pricks added up and the two began to _bleed._  
Jaune was the first to falter, his body full of dozens of minor cuts was leaking blood like a fountain, as a series of minor wounds added up. Each wound slowing him down by just! A hair as his reaction time seemed to decrease as loss of blood picked up. The same happened to Yatusu as Jaune bleed his guarding of his flanks dropped as more and more Grimm attacked him. Leading to more blood loss that lead to slower movements that lead to even _more_ blood loss as a vicious cycle emerged.  
Eventually, tearing down his impressive aura as his armor began to be ripped apart like a tin can exposing the soft flesh withing as two hunters bleed. As the attack surged and Jaune and Yatsu where overwhelmed.

* * *

Blake and Fox _faltered_. As suddenly the second year had twice the number of Grimm to deal with. Not that it mattered in the slightest as he was more than capable to decimate this level of low Grimm. Or he would be if he had covering fire...  
Blake was forced out of her rooftop hiding places as aerial Grimm appeared in mass. Griffons hounded her like bloodhounds hounding her across the rooftops preventing her from giving Blake no chance to assist Fox as twin Nevermores appeared in the sky. Raining down feathery death on her as she was forced back into the shadows. Fox lost his back up, and soon the Grimm pounced!  
Sensing vulnerability they swarmed him filling his zone with teeth, fangs and burning red eyes and even if he was one of the best second years he was still virtually alone and he was still human, and very killable. As the claws and talons fell even if they were met, but flashes of red metal and a cold hate-filled blank gaze soo aura popped! And Armor tore as tales tore into flesh as blood flowed and muscle was torn as Fox screamed...

* * *

 _"Dammit!"_  
Velvet cursed her half vision interrupting her aim, a disastrous event for the girl as the sky rained down death. Twin Nevermores appeared in the Vale airspace causing her to focus all of her firepowers on them as she desperately tried to keep them from simply raining death onto their friends. As her sustained gunfire did! Cause them to falter it also cost her time... as for every second she did not fire into the horde the Grim surged, Rens' guns were good but nowhere near as decimating as Velvets minigun as the less Grimm swarmed her friends as more feathers flew onto the roof Velvet finally cursed! As thier position was finally unsustainable as the roof became a death trap for the two as Velvet was forced to make an executive decision.  
Scooping up Ren and abandoning the high gun as a wall of black death crashed down from above running to the side streets as the hunters lost thier ranged support.

* * *

Ruby and Qrow noticed it almost at once. The subtle change of the Grimm, was like a damn bombshell, and the sudden silence of Velvet's minigun? All bad signs, as the Grimm attacked the two attempted! To make a fighting retreat, into the end of Vale but that was simply not an option. Qrow was too busy killing Grimm and protecting Ruby? Was that the girls name as she kept trying to protect him? For some reason making her neglect her own safety which made his job harder as-  
When Ruby screamed Qrow froze. The Beowulfs appeared out of the almost thin air. Comming to the girl from all sides acting like a wave of sharks as Ruby was pinned to the ground. Her weapon knocked from her hands as claws and fangs flashed down on her as her aura was popped! As her soul finally! Gave out and sharp teeth sank into her flesh...

* * *

Oobleck knew the end was near. As soon as the covering fire from Velvet ended she knew there was a high chance that one of her students was going to die and soon. It was almost comical... in a way... They survived so much... they fought through a train full of terrorist, military walkers, the train crash! That should have by all accounts killed every last one of them many times again and then! They got help! Thier rescue was less than five minutes away, but for them, five minutes might as well have been five hours. As she watched the wall of Grimm come in twice the speed and numbers as before a smile formed on her lips as she looked to Zwei.  
"It has been a fun run boy. Let's go out with a bang."  
She said as Zwei _barked!_ Sadly as she reloaded the dog into her gun and leaped in.

* * *

 **Pain. Fear. Loss. Despondence.** Jaune felt all of them as his stress rose. He was bleeding everywhere. His body was nearly torn apart into bloody ribbons, the freshly grown flesh was sliced apart like it was wet cardboard and not lean muscle as Jaune fought the killing the blood the pain it was too much. And soon it happened...  
Reality stopped, time seemed to stand still, and came to a screeching halt as all breath left his body as Jaune gasped as his _stress_ was checked...  
 **"And now the true test...**  
A booming low voice said as Jaune saw it **chaos, fear death destruction.** He was going to die! They were all going to die! He! Was going to die! There was no point in fighting! He should just accept his fact and-  
 _"NO!_ "  
Jaune yelled as toll sounded as a wave of pure energy flooded his boy as he felt powerful as a sense of infallible purpose flooded him with renewed energy as-  
 _ **"Stalwart!"**_  
A booming voice said as Jaune' saw the true path as his eyes began to glow...  
" **Many will fall in the face of chaos, but not this one. Not _today_** _._ " The voice said as Jaune glowed yellow.

 **"So you decided to activate your semblance? Better now than never.** "  
Yatsu thought as Jaune glowed the color of his air. His entire body light up like an Oumsmas tree. His weapons glowing the core of the sun as he began to butcher the Grimm.  
He moved so fast that the Grimm appeared to be standing still as he tore apart the Grimm like a monster as Yatsu smiled. His normal attack style doubled in strength and power. As Jaune's default anti-Ursa strategy of striking one in its skull popping it with his hatchet before spinning into the beast's chest stabbing it clean through the heart doubled in strength. As low _vathooms!_

Filled the air as the boy began to dual wield his strange shotgun that killed any Grimm in one shot. The weapon blasting water cooler sized holes in Ursa and simply _evaporating_ Beowulfs.

As he fought with his gun and knife as he tore apart the Grimm. Shouting encouraging remarks at Yatsu as the big man smiled.  
"I can't let my underclassman do all the work!"  
The big man said as he doubled his pace as he leaped back into the fight laughing all the time as he and Jaune slaughtered the Grimm.

* * *

 _"Ow! OW! OW!_ _Mom_! It hurts! _MOM! Dad! Aunt Raven! Yang!_ Please! Help me!"  
Ruby cried as teeth sank into her flesh, slicing into her exposed breast flesh, as more teet sunk into her thigh and arm. As Ruby screamed as her flesh was split apart and her bones snapped! Under the massive jaws of the Beowulf as-  
 _BANG!_  
In a moment it was gone. The Grimm evaporated in a wall of flesh as Qorw rushed to her side.

 _"Kid!? Kid!?_ Are you ok?! Say something!"  
Qrow yelled taking the girls pulse in the neck. She was weak. Fading fast she needed a doctor as-  
Time stopped. Ruby's breath caught in her chest as reality ebbed and flowed as-  
" **And now the true test. Hold fast or expire."**  
A booming voice said as Ruby felt chaos pain death, suffering all aroudn her. It _hurt!_ It hurt so much! Her body was on fire! She felt like she was going to _explode_ tears fell from her eyes as she _begged_ or mercy and-  
 _ **"Hopeless!"**_  
A booming voice yelled as Ruby broke as she felt black knives sink into her flesh as she screamed.  
 _"No! NO! NO!_ I want to go home!"  
Ruby yelled out loud her hands covering her head as she curled up into a ball.  
"Kid?! Ruby! Get up! There are Grimm everywhere!"  
 _"NO!_ I don't want to!"  
Ruby yelled crying herself into a bloody fetal position as Qrow stood defiantly over her as the Grimm swarmed them sensing the blood and swarming like sharks.  
 **"There can be no hope in this hell. No hope at all...**  
The booming voice said as Ruby broke as an _affliction_ was gained.

* * *

Chaos fell on the battlefield as human fought Grimm in a battle as old as time. Most of the humans were driven back. Forced to retreat into isolated corners of the city as the monsters overwhelmed them as they were cut into pieces great stories of heroism and tragedy played out. As blood spilled, limbs flew mouths screamed and desperate last stands were made as the two sides utterly opposed to one another tore themselves apart. All captured to the last! Painful detail by the drone as-

A sound so loud it broke the very sky filled the air.  
 _VATHHOOOMMM!_  
In a moment the battle was over. There was no more horde of Grimm only the horrible shrieking or rockest and the whine of engines as an Atlas strafing run took place. Three whole fighter-bomber squadrons rained death on the offending Grimm as the reinforcements arrived in the nick of time. As Atlas interceptors cleaned out the sky. Felling the massive Nevermores and annihilating the stray griffons the Breah was sealed by a massive missile strike right down the tunnel Annihilating the entry point and ending the threat as the day was won.

"We did it!"  
Jaune yelled his body glowing literally the color of the sun. He glowed bright yellow and was positively bouncing with energy. As even if he was bleeding profusely, the blood loss did not seem to be affecting him in the slightest.

"If only I were as young."  
Yatsu said sanguinely before coughing up a lungful of blood. The tall boy's light green armor was cracked and dented in several places, and large amounts of raw bleeding flesh were exposed. As the boy panted heavily his vision dimming as he felt the end come as corners of darkness crept into his vision.

"So you are alive. Good on you, you big bastard."

"Fox. So glad to see you in one piece. More or _less."_

Yatsu said emphasizing the less, as Fox limped over to join them supported by a worried Blake. Blake carried the bleeding second year as three nevermore feathers stuck out from his back. Penetrating him all the way to his front as-  
 _"FOx!? YATSU!?"_  
"Oh lord. She's going to lose her shit."  
Fox said as Yatsu sighed as his partner ran up to him.  
"Are you ok?! What happened to you two?! Oh, my goodness you all need a doctor-

"She need's a doctor!"  
Qrow yelled as he burst into the group prince carrying Ruby as she bleeds into his chest, sobbing into her exposed chest as-  
 _"Ruby!?"_  
Jaune balked seeing his friend bleeding to death her right arm attached to her body by the slimmest amounts of meat and sinew as-  
"I am a doctor! And yes I am that kind of doctor! Now move aside!"  
Oobleck yelled as she pushed her way into the crowd going first to Ruby as she began to work on the girl with a field kit as Zwei whimpered affectionately to his mistresses side as-  
"Mam... I'm picking up a sound...  
Blake said scroll to her ear as Oobleck shot her a death glare.  
"Miss Belladonna Miss Rose is critical! Condition! What is the problem!?"

"I'm getting a sound from a sensor in the cave! There is something moving down there, and it's coming this way!"

"A Grimm!? How many?"  
"Just one mam...  
"Just one?! That's fine, we can handle one Grimm! Now let me work! I need to save her life or-  
"Mam... do Grim ride _horses?"_  
Blake asked as the doctor, paused as well as all conscious members of the group, did too.  
"What did you ask?"

"I said do Grimm ride _horses?"_  
"That's _preposterous!"_  
"I hear a _horse!_ I hear the hoof beats of a horse in the tunnels. Does anyone know of a Grimm that rides horses?"

 **FEAR.**  
A wave of fear came from Ren as the boy began to panic his face went sheet white as-  
"I do. But if that's what I think it is we are fucked." Qrow said eying the tunnel as-  
 _Clop! Clop! Clop! Clop!_ Sure enough, the steady sound of hoofbeats filled the air.

Making the assembled students teacher and drunk mentor paused as the Atlas fighter-bombers flew away from the _devastated_ landscape as relief teams flew down as-  
"The _hell_ is that?"  
Fox asked his knife rising up as it came...  
It looked like a person? No, it looked like the things they put in front of a used car dealership. The long the long think snaky arms that you would see flailing around, now covered pitch black, and attached to what looked like an emaciated man fused to a horse as a thing emerged. Some type of mounted Grimm, it's upper body humanoid, with a stitched mouth, it's lower body a massive horse as-  
 _"Knuckellevve!"_  
Qrow screamed at the top of his mouth as the Grimm roared on its hind legs ripping open its mouth opened up as an earsplitting scream filled the air forcing the group to their knees as blood fell from thier ears and mouths as the knuckellevve _screamed..._

* * *

 **AN: Well! That's it! This chapter is at a close with one helluva boss! It's time for the knuckellevve to make its grand debut! And if you thought the good guys had it tough before? Well, they are about to be in a world of hurt this time! Besides that? The Breach is on! Jaune got a new! Virtue Ruby got an affliction and Qrow is back! He's just not sure why this girl keeps clinging to him like he's her family...**

 **Well, this is it for this part of Game on! I got a _potential_ beta! For this work and if I can figure out why Google docs won't let me share my file maybe I can actually use them! Anyways! This chapter is done the next one is the finale of the breach! When we see the _consequences_ of the battle. Jaune mett's his _sponsor_ and our blonde get's a new _ally_ on the demonic side...**

 **All this and more on the next _Game on!_ Until then the _finale!_ Of Jaune Torchwick is next and it's going to be explosive! **

**Ps. Looking into the spin-off ideas for Game on and boy! Am I _planning_...**

 **Pss. Got a new fic out called Branwen! If you like the idea of Qrow raising Jaune and _parenting_ to his best ability check it out!**

 **Psss. I've been reading a LOT recently and while I will only have four main stories up at any time I get burst of _inspiration_ to write. So I'm going to do that. I'm going to start some inspired stories. RWBY fiction that I like that will only be updated around once a month at best! Sooner or later...**

 **PSsss. I really like other Jaune stories. And I like taking some established stories and fooling around with them. I get inspired by a lot! Of different authors and recently I was reading Forged Destiny and I was thinking I can do that! Make a medieval caste base RWBY Au with Jaune as the hero! But after some time playing around with it I just never got enough of a plot going that was not a _blatant_ rip off of the original so I let it go... Until I played _Darkest Dungeon_ and I saw something... There is a weapon for a _Crusader_ it is called the _non-euclidean hilt_...**

 _ **Non-Euclidean hilt...**_

 _ **Non-Euclidean hilt...**_

 _ **Non-Euclidean hilt...**_

 **I have an _idea..._**

 **Until then Stats!**

* * *

 **Stat change in characters!**

 **Jaune Arc!**

 **Virtues _sealed!_**

 **Powerful is now _sealed_! You will forever deal plus 20% damage with all attacks!**

 **Virtue gained! _Stalwart!_ Plus 15% Damage reduction from _all_ attacks!**

 **Inventory change! New item added!**

 **Item name _Wire bomb._**

 **Warning! You have acquired an interdimensional item! This weapon was not made or intended for use in this universe! Using it may have _disastrous_ unknow repercussions!**

 **Wire bomb X3 acquired.**

 **Damage 348 _Double_ damage to organic and lightly armored enemies.**

 **Wire bombs shoot out rows of strong _barbed_ tendrils impaling and skewering enemies before _constricting_ said cables and ripping them apart! Meant for use on large numbers of Grimm and _not_ people...**

 **Contact status change!**

 **Ruby Rose! _Affliction_ gained!**

 **Affliction name _hopeless!_**

 **Minus 50 to Wit, Charisma, Intelligence, and perception!**

 **Relation growth halted...**

* * *

 **Omake. _Darkest Remnant_ part seventeen. **

_Blood_... Oscar had never seen so much blood in his entire life...

 _Fisht!_

Oscar winced as Jaune's long sword bisected one of the grotesque tick men. The things that looked like a man with a large tick on thier faces-

 _"Ahh... the supplicants. A fairly nasty sight aren't they?"_

Ozpin asked as Oscar nodded as Jaune finished killing the first monster. It's twin severed parts falling bodily into the _thick_ morass of the swap. _Splash!_

 _"Get em, boy!"_

Tai yelled as Zwei shot out tearing the throat out of an another Suplicant... The Corgi was deceptively agile... As it ripped out the throat of the monster. Killing it in one go barreling it down as-

" _FEAR ME!"_

Adam yelled slashing his back with his flail. Tearing open his skin as his blood _hovered_ in mid-air before it shot! Off into the sky before falling down like a rain of sorrows onto the enemy. His blood projectiles tearing apart the strange ghastly monsters as their _thick_ leathery skin was ripped apart and they fell _slowly_ into the ground. Their bodies _thudding!_ To the floor of the swape before slowly _sinking_ further into the mud as they fell into the muck and mud. Thier twisted broken forms sinking ever further into the _mud..._

"Healing! All of you get over here!"

Velvet said as she gathered the heroes. The Vestal began her chant's casting her healing magic on her allies. healing all of them of thier bodily injuries. The heroes glowed _green_ for a moment as their wounds reknit themselves as Oscar walked around grimacing as his feet _sunk_ into the mud and muck of the swamp. As he busied himself with picking up the various gold and trinkets off the ground. As the NPC lord quickly sorted off with the riches.

" _For all that is good!"_

The _Flagellant_ Adam yelled as the other repeat the cry fo for all that is good! Before the heroes reformed thier party going into the final area of thier quest. The four of them going into a dark metal gate that had not been used in years as they entered a rather _empty?_ Shallow swamp and-

 _"Not empty... stand on your guard..._

Ozpin warned Oscar as-

 _"There!_ "

"Down!"

Oscar's warning came just! In time as a massive green abomination lurched from the swamp. The massive green beasts jaws that could swallow the carriage of the hamlet reared up as Velvet _narrowly_ by the skin of her teeth avoided being bit in two by the monster. As it leaped out Oscar saw it and it was _hideous_.

It was wider than the chariot but only half as tall. Only slightly taller than Oscars five three frame. But it was a monster. Its face was that of a crocodile but it was a hunched broken shape that reminded Oscar of an L. As the monster walked on eight spindly legs as-

 _"Ah... The crocodellian... I thought they all went extinct long ago... I guess not..._

Ozpin said as-

" _Kill it!"_

Jaune yelled as the heroes attacked the monster roared in defiance as Jaune's long sword _slashed!_ Down bitting deeply into the flesh of the monster. Making it howl before it lept back into the shallow waters and _vanished_ beneath the waves.

"Eyes! Does anyone have eyes?!"

Tai asked as-

"I don't see it!"

"I can smell it!"

Adam snarled the hooded man turning as all heroes took a circle defensive stance. Becoming a tight wall of metal and grit as-

"There!"

Jaune yelled as the monster attacked. It's massive form leaping out of the water jaws that could swallow Oscar whole snapping. As Jaune slammed his sword into its mouth. Making it howl before-

 _Whack!_

Adam smacked his back sending shard of _sharp_ blood into it. The blood shards slicing into the monster's flesh. Making it _howl_ in agony as Tai's dog bit _deep_ into his hide as Velvet called down a lightning strike. Making its flesh _sizzle_ before it jumped back into the water as it _hid_...

The next ten minutes were a messy game out cat and mouse. The _Crocodellian_ as Ozpin called it was a crafty predator. Striking out at the heroes from the shallow. Its' massive teeth _raking_ their bodies sundering thier armor as thier blades, teeth, blood and spells sent it hurtling back time and time again as-

The monsters next attack struck true. It was half dead losing a massive amount of blood as its teeth _raked_ Velvet and Adam. Tearin open _both_ of thier chests. Making hot blood and organs spill on the ground as-

" _Do not fall!"_

Adam yelled as held out his arm as both he and Velvet glowed green as their wounds reknit. As he cast some type of spell to heal them both. As both faunus where fully healed. Velvet thanked him as Adma nodded before taking up his circle spot next to Jaune. Looking a bit winded before the monster snapped up. It's face seeking to bite Adam's head off as Adam _punched_ it.

Adam uppercut the monster and its' chest _exploded._ Massive armored scaled exploding in showers of blood before Jaune's sword cut off the head ending the monster's existence in one move.

After the battle, they burned the last _thronging_ hive sending the damnable insects back to ther nest as the heroes and Noble left he cour Oscar had a _sinking_ feeling that this was not the last time he would see it. And he would be coming back _very_ soon...


	19. Friends in low places

**AN: Here it is! Another chapter of Game on! It's time for a boss fight! The Knuckelevve is here and it's time for the hunters to kick ass and take names! Or die _horribly_ in the process! In this chapter we finally meet _Dagon!_ We see what Mink was doing for a minuite and Jaune get's a new _friend..._ Oh! And Hacks galore! So get ready for some _Game on!_**

* * *

 _"Knuckelevve!"_  
Qrow shouted as the monster Grimm gave an ear-splitting roar that shattered the air. The monster screeched so loud that Jaune fell to his knees screaming as nails dug into his ears. His hands leaping to his ears to try to protect them as the beast screamed and Qrow snarled.  
"The fuck is that!?"  
Fox shouted blood dripping from his ears as the faunus cried.

"Not good! That's what the fuck it is!"  
Qrow said aiming Harbinger as-  
"Doctor?! What do we do?"  
Velvet asked aiming her minigun at the creature, her sole good eye squinting in pain as Oobleck balked.  
"A Knuckelevve!? What is it doing outside of Mistral!?"  
The doctor asked mouth agape as-  
 **RAGE.**  
 **"The fuck?"**  
Jaune thought as he felt pure **rage** from his left as-  
 _"Die!"_  
"Ren!?"  
Jaune yelled as his best friend suddenly charged the monster as-  
"Kid! The fuck are you doing?!"  
Fox yelled as Ren sprinted at the monster.

"Mister Ren! Get back here this instant!"  
Oobleck yelled before the monster turned a weary head to the boy as one of it's long snaking hand shot out, fast as a whip gripping Ren by his leg. Lifting him up high in the air before slamming him down on the concrete where half of his face cracked into the ground as a part of his head _popped!_  
His head seemed to explode on the concrete as blood leaked out of it as the monster raised its hand away from Ren as the boy laid unmoving and bleeding on the ground.

"Ren!"  
Velvet yelled as Velvet's **stress** piled up as the boy moaned on the ground.  
 _"Fox!_ Find Lisa! Ask her for the goop and give it to Ren!"

Jaune yelled as the wounded faunus blinked owlishly at him.  
"What? Blondie what are you talking about-"  
"Just do it! He's going to die!"  
Jaune yelled a Fox tisked as-  
"Blake take him to Lisa! We'll hold it off."  
Jaune said as Blake glared at him with a piercing glare that stabbed his soul as she fixed him with her searing amber eyes.  
'We'll be back in three minutes. Do not die."  
She said once before sprinting off.  
"Wait for me woman!"  
Fox yelled chasing after Blake wincing from his wounds as the monster coked its head at them.

Rasing another long arm and-  
It's face cracked as Qrow laned a clean shot on its face with his cannon making its head snap back at him as it let loose another ear-splitting roar. That brought the hunters to their knees.

"Fall back! We can wait for Atlas! Back is almost here!"  
Velvet said her hands covering her bunny ears as the drone hovered recording thier battle as-  
"NO! That's what it want's us to do! We can't run away! We need to get up close and personal if we don't want to die!"  
Qrow yelled as he put Ruby behind them, placing the slightly bandaged girl by a pile of rubble as the drone zoomed in on him.'

"Are you insane!? We can't fight that!"  
"Qrow is right Velvet. We need to get close. Running away will only lead to our deaths."  
Oobleck said crouching her feet as Jaune had an idea. As he saw his satchel on the ground as he gained a savage grin.  
 _"Die!"_  
The boy yelled reaching into his satchel as he drew his last ion detonator.  
"Kid!? The hell did you get that!"  
Qrow asked jaw gaping as-  
"Mister Vesperax! That weapon is illegal!"  
"Really!? You don't say!"

Jaune yelled before primming the detonator tossing it at the monster. As the familiar _beep! Beep!_ Filled the air as the silver ball sailed forward.  
 **"Come on! Come on! Die you bastard!"**  
Jaune thoguht as the disc said to the monster as-  
A blur of black came out as an arm shot out as the thing caught it, the monster grabbed the bomb mid-air before chucking it at a passing Atlas gunship that had returned for a strafing run. Tossing the ball clear to the ships winds causing the ship to vaporize in a shower of dust. As Jaune's face dropped as the gunship crashed into a building, it's weapon systems firing off as it turned into a shower of fire and metal. As half an apartment building turned into a fire ballas rubble, glass and several charred objects that looked _disturbingly_ like bodies fell out and tumbled.  
 _"Fuck."_  
Jaune said as Qrow laughed.

"You can say that again! Nice throw by the way. Nine out of ten on the form. A bit less for effect though"  
"Enough talk! Charge!"  
Oobleck yelled as the teens nodded as Jaune pushed back stress as he gritted his teeth drawing his hatchet and charged.  
It was brutal.

The monster kept them at bay at first swinging its arms like a merry go round. Crashing into them sending them flying backward. Making them attempt to engage it at range. A bad idea as the monsters arms was more than happy to reach out and _crush_ them.

A lesson Jaune was learning the hard way as he dipped back to fire on the monster only for his body to be gripped, pushed, and crushed into the ground.  
Making him scream as the monsters arms pushed him into the concrete crushing his ribs making his vision blur with pain. Before Qrow chopped off the arm in one fluid motion making it cry.  
"Kid! You alive?!"  
"I wish I wasn't!"  
"That's the spirit!"

Qrow said laughing loudly once rushing the monster again as it bellowed. He dashed forward slashing its legs and back with his scythe as Oobleck lite it on fire with her thermos. Making it screech in agony as Yatsuhasi slashed into its hind legs. Forcing it to fall down as Jaune hacked at hit's sides with his hatchet.  
Chopping off chunks of its thick hide as-  
 _"DIE!"_  
A furious voice yelled as Ren appeared out of thin air popping into reality behind the thing and stabbing the monster in the neck. Slashing at its throat making it rear up before tossing him to the concrete with its good arm, before delivering him a crunching backhand into his face that sent him flying to Velvet.  
As the two hit the ground with a messy thud. Becoming a tangled pile of limbs as the monster raised its arm. It's long dagger-like claws poised for a hammer blow as-  
'NO!"  
Yatsu yelled appearing in a blur of green and red, his claymore raised high blocking the monsters attack with his long sword. Making the attack halt as for one moment! One _shining_ moment The big man held the monsters attack back before-  
Crack!  
A terrible cracking sound filled the air as Yatsu's sword was torn apart, his long sword shattered in a shower of metal as the monster's claws proceeded to rip clean through his upper chest. Its claws surged forth breaking past his guard and tearing apart his chest, ripping his armor like a tin can.  
Proceeding down to his legs and gouging them open exposing the bone as the big man gasped and fell in a puddle of blood.  
"Yatsu!? _NO!"_

Velvet yelled as her partner went down, like a sack of bricks falling into a bloody pile on the ground and laid still as-  
Velvet _snapped._ It was too much! Her partner was dead!? The big man's body shredded like a tin can after being tossed through a meat grinder as _time stopped._

Time stood still for her and came to a screeching halt. As life seemed to pause as _fear, uncertainty, pain, suffering_ flowed through her mind as her will was put to the mettle as her stress was checked-  
 _ **"PARANOID!"**_  
A booming voice yelled as Velvet fell to the floor, her hands covering her ears as she began to scream.  
 _"NO! NO! NO!_ This is too much! Too _fucking_ much! The Grimm! The city! It's too easy! Too convenient! We must have been sold out!"  
She screamed as-  
 **"The fiends close in, the walls _whisper_ of conspiracy!"**  
A voice yelled as Velvet screamed on her knees-  
"Velvet!? What are you doing!? We need to move!"  
Ren said pulling the girl up as-  
 _"YOU!"_  
"Me?!"  
"You! You sold us out didn't you!? You let the Grimm into the city! It was YOU!"

Velvet yelled as Ren balked.  
" _ME!?_ What are you talking about?! I didn't let the Grimm in! What are you talking about!?"  
"Don't you dare lie to me! I know it was you! _Traitor!"_  
"I'm not-"  
Ren was cut off as Velvet bucked her fists as she formed _Ember Celica_ in her hands. As the blue version of Yang's gauntlets formed as she slammed one into Ren's leg.  
 _Bang!_  
 _"AHH!"_  
Ren let out an agonized scream as half of his leg was sheened off as Velvet blasted it apart in a red mist. Before she jammed her fist into his gut and fired.  
Bang!  
The wet breaking of flesh would stay in Jaune's dreams for months.

"REN!"  
Jaune yelled as the still body of Ren fell back as Velvet stood there panting wide-eyed, her faunus traits flickered wildly as she started to laugh?  
A shrill laugh left Velvet as she fell to her knees covered in blood as the drone zoomed in on her before she began to cry.  
Velvet wailed as she put her hands to her head and screamed.  
 _"Traitor! TRAITOR_! We have been forsaken! It's-  
"Get down kid!"  
Qrow yelled tackling Velvet to the ground trying to get the girl into cover before a massive black hand slammed into them. Taking them both back and sending them flying into a store window.  
"Mister Ren!"  
Oobleck yelled falling to Ren's side as-  
 _Crack!_

The sound of _Crescent Rose_ firing filled the air as a somewhat healed Ruby fired at the beast with one arm. Screaming at it as Fox looked at his team. As his nose sniffed and his ears flickered as gasp left his face as he growled.

"Yats!? Vel!? Where are you!? What's happening!"  
The boy yelled as the monster screamed Blake appearing on its back. Stabbing down into its spine repeatedly as she tried to cut off its nerve endings.  
As she did Jaune was already running. He was a sitting duck alone, as he ran to Ruby and Fox. As the monster screeched.

"Fuck! Red! Yat's and Vel are down! We need to get out of here!"  
Fox yelled as Ruby's wide silver eyes once filled with a fierce determination saw the sight of a still hopefully _not_ corpse of Yatsuhasi that laid reaved on the ground. As Oobleck desperately did some type of battlefield triage on Ren as-  
 _"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_ This can't be happening!"

Ruby cried falling to her knees tears falling from her eyes as she wailed.  
"Red! What are you doing!? We got to move!"  
"Why!? We are all dead anyway!"  
Ruby yelled crying into her gun as the sound of something wet smacking into the ground filled Jaune's ears as he saw the shadowy form of Blake sam into the side of a car. Crunching into the door before rolling onto the ground and going still.  
"Red! This is not the time for a damn mental break down! We need to GO!"  
"NO!"  
"Red!"  
"NO! It's over! It's all over!"  
"Goddammit! Come with me!"  
Fox yelled gripping Ruby's shoulders as-  
"NO!"  
 _BANG!_  
In a moment it was over.

"Ahhh..."  
Fox gasped as Ruby fired _Cresent Rose_ point-blank into his chest sending him skirting back as a damn softball sized hole appeared in his chest. As he looked up to Ruby once cloudy eyes blinking owlishly as he coughed up blood once and fell without a sound.

Thud!  
As he fell, Ruby fell to her knees crying into her gun as the monster raised its hand again.

"RUBY!"  
Jaune yelled acting on instinct as the monster's hand shot out as-  
"AH!"

The sound of broken armor and tearing flesh filled his ears as Jaune froze.  
 _"Of fuck. We just died."_  
His reflection said in his hatchet. As Jaune froze, he stood like a T in front of Ruby as five long spindly fingers plunged him in his stomach. The monster ran him through its claws digging into his armor making him gag as he felt his vision swim as the beast lifted him up slowly.  
Making Jaune scream in agony as it raised him up. Dragging him up _horribly_ slowly. Pulling him up to its face.

As Jaune screamed in pain the damn news drone hovered next to him capturing his misery in high definition as it pulled Jaune to its face. The white Grimm mask as it glared at him.  
" _Die!"_

Jaune yelled as he got closer to its mouth glaring death at the beast and swinging down his hatchet, slashing down into its mask. Cracking it in two making it scream in agony as Jaune slashed out with his knife. Slicing the things odd stitched mouth. As it let out a bellowing roar that causes blood to drip from his ears before he dug his knife into its thin vulnerable neck.

Slicing past its jugular or whatever passed for it on a Grimm. As the monster gaged once rearing up as it's grip on Jaune loosened as it flung him off its hand. Before falling back, dropping Jaune like a sack of bricks. As the monster fell back as it began to vanish into a thick black mist.  
Jaune hit the ground like a sack of bricks. His body crashing into the ground with an unhealthy thud. As he bounced once taking him into the air. As he felt his world dim as a shadow fell over him.

 **"Deathstalker? _Really?"_**  
Jaune thought as the monster Grimm roared at him, its slathering jaw opening to reveal row after row of salivating mandibles as-  
The thing popped. The monster turned into a messy chunk of chitin and flesh. As it was ripped apart under a hail of gunfire.  
 **"Hah. Go to hell."**

Jaune thought as he forced himself to sit up his world spinning as-  
" _Jaune!?"_  
 _"Pyrrha?"_  
Jaune asked as a wave of red overcame his face as crying puffy emerald eyes flooded his vision as his partner's beautiful face flooded his own. "Jaune?! Jaune?! NO! Hold on! The medics are almost here!"  
Pyrrha said gripping him so tight he thought she would tear him in half.  
 _"She's going to kill us before the blood loss."_  
His reflection said as Jaune's vision swam.

 **"On the precipice of death, _terrifying_ vista's of emptiness reveal themselves."** A booming voice said in his skull as Pyrrha lifted him up. Carrying him prince style as she began to sprint.

As Jaune saw through blurred visions, several bullheads all from Atlas landing. As he saw a burning Yang picking up Ruby, Weiss was ordering a medic to Blake tears in her face.  
As he turned, he saw Coco? Screaming at an Atlas medic at the top of her lungs. Her usual calm cool demeanor nowhere to be seen. Her designer shades cast down and hurled to the floor. Her brown eyes red and strained as-  
 **"She's crying?"**  
 _"Didn't think she had it in her."_  
His reflection said in his hatchet as Pyrrha carried him to a bullhead where Jaune saw Opal with a furious glare in her eyes that softened ever so much as she saw him as his vision failed him and he passed out...

* * *

 **"AND! WE! ARE! _B A C K_!"**  
The cheerful voice of Mink said as Jaune gasped.  
"Mink?!"  
 ** _"YO! That's me!"_**  
"What the hell happened?!"  
" **You are almost dead."**  
Mink said in a steely tone as Jaune balked.  
"My team! Are they-  
' **Ren _is_ going to die."**  
Mink said plain as day as Jaune froze.

"NO! I have to save him!"

Jaune said as Mink shook her head.  
 **"Can't sorry kind. On the other hand! You got some skill points to spend and."**

"Let's make a deal!"  
 **"A _deal_ meat rag? A deal for what?"**  
"Yes, a deal! I don't care what I have to do but save Ren!"  
 **"Can't."**

"Why the fuck not?!"  
 **"He's outside of my jurisdiction. Sorry."**  
Mink said shrugging as Jaune snapped.  
"I don't give a shit if it's outside of your jurisdiction! Fix him!"  
 **"Can't."**

"Can't or won't!?"  
 **"Can't."**  
"I'll do anything-"  
 _ **"Anything?"**_  
Mink asked suddenly appearing in front of his face. Large purple eyes glaring at him.

"I knew you could help. You just wanted to fuck with me first!"  
 **"Actually I _can't_ help you. But I know someone who can!"**  
"Who?"  
 **"Someone who has been absolutely dying to meet you!"**

"Dagon."  
 _ **"Dagon."**_  
"I... can she help me?"  
 **"Honestly? She can do a lot! But control over the living is definitely something that is in her repertoire."**

Mink said with a Cheshire grin as Jaune glared at her.  
"Fine. I'll go see her."  
 **"Great! Also just so you know."**  
Mink said as a glowing gold staircase appeared in front of Jaune as he gulped.  
 **"Dagon is a patient being, but she does not like it when you ignore her,"** Mink said as Jaune glowered to her as he walked up the staircase and into a glowing golden portal...

* * *

 _ **"Cold"**_  
Jaune thought as he felt a chill run up his spine, as he did not remember the last time he felt the coolness come over him. Mink's realm was without temperature as he stepped into something else.  
He now stood on a smooth blue floor. That looked like there was sand? Piled up everywhere as he looked up a pitch black void greeted him as besides the bright blue level the area as this place was clearly bigger than Mink's realm was pitch black.  
As Jaune walked he noticed it was difficult to walk, like his limbs where being weighed down by some massive weights. It was like moving in _syrup._ As he felt a crushing pressure on the back of his skull an-  
 **"My, hello."**  
A deep resonating voice that seemed to come from all directions at once filled his ears. It came from all directions clawing up the floors, scaling his body and stabbing itself into his ears. As Jaune shuddered turning around to see her. The being in front of him was odd. It had a distinctly feminine face human face. With light pale skin, long flowing black hair and scales? Her legs looked like those of a snake? Bipedal in shape but covered in bright blue scales much like her arms and-  
 **"Her eyes!"**  
Jaune thought as he saw them. Deep and fathomless like the void in her realm. They were such a dark all-encompassing blue orbs that pulled him into them like a black hole.  
He found his breath leave his lungs as he felt himself drowning in her eyes, he felt his body his mind his very being subsumed by those all-encompassing blue eyes as-

 **"Hello Jaune, It's been a while since I requested you. Are you the type of man who likes to keep a lady waiting?"** Dagon asked as Jaune tore his eyes away from hers, a clawing feeling all over his soul as he looked down.  
 **"Jaune? Is it not impolite to not look a woman in her face when she's talking to you where you come from?"**  
Dagon asked her voice sounding like it was infinitely far away like it was crossing a great distance to come to him. That or like it was underwater as Jaune gagged.  
"I was told you can help me."

Jaune said keeping his eyes firmly on Dagon's feet as she smirked.  
 **"Oh? And what makes you think that I can help you?"**  
"Mink told me you are powerful."  
 **"She speaks nothing but the truth. What is it that you need of me?"**  
"I need you to save my friend's life. His name is Ren."  
 **"I know of him. And I can save his life."**  
"Really?!"  
 **"Yes. But I will not simply do you a favor."**  
"Figures."

Jaune spat as Dagon laughed, it was a low rich sound that seemed to gurgle from all around him as the shadows shifted in front of him as something _shifted._

 **"Don't sound so glum chum! If you had simply accepted my invitation when I first asked I might have been more inclined to help you."**

"I... what do you want from me?"  
 **"Simple. I just ask for a moment of your time. Once every two weeks, you will accompany me for a period of time at a location of my choosing. "**  
"Like a date?"  
 **"Exactly."**  
"Why?"  
 **"Why what?"**  
"Why do you want to date _me?"_  
 **"You interest me Jaune Vexperax. I think me and you can have a wonderful _partnership._ "** Dagon said as Jaune gulped.  
"Will you save Ren?"  
 **"Of course."**  
"What about Fox, Yatsu, and Ruby?"  
 **"Well, one of thier lives is not in danger but sure. I'll save the lives of all your little friends."**  
"And all you ask is for a date?"  
 **"Once every two weeks."**  
"Deal."  
 **"Excellent. Now get back to Mink she's waiting for you."**

Dagon said as her golden staircase came up as Jaune grunted moving through the syrup of the realm as she trudged up the stairs and vanished. As Mink did vanish, Dagon grinned letting row after row of sharp razor teeth fall out of her jaw.

 _ **"Excellent."**_  
She purred as she waited for two minutes before walking up the stairs herself. As she came into Mink's realm, the lesser demon grinned.  
 **"How did it go?"**  
Mink asked as Dagon grinned.  
 **"Excellent. We have him right where we want him."**  
 **"Good! Now, where is he?"**  
Mink asked as Dagon _froze._  
 **"Where _is_ he?"**  
" **Yeah, where is Jaune. You did bring him back right?"**  
 **"He isn't here?"**  
Dagon asked looking back as Mink frowned.  
 **"No... you wanted to come first right? Make an entrance right?"**  
 **"No. I let him come first. He's not here?"**  
 **"He's not behind you!?"**  
 _ **"No!"**_  
Dagon said turning around as the portal vanished leaving nothing but space as-  
 **"If he's not with you and he's not here, then where the hell is he?!"**

* * *

 _Warm..._  
It was warm when Jaune woke up. As instead of a cool realm in the depths of somewhere, or Minks chamber Jaune was awoken to sunlight?  
Bright, warm sunlight hit his face as he felt grass? On his hands as he stood up.

"What the hell?"  
Jaune asked as he looked up to an idyllic surrounding. Jaune was currently sitting on a grassy hill next to a lazy babbling brook. As stream water flowed past him, he was on a lush grassy hillside in what looked to be paradise?  
He was sitting down on the hill as-  
"Where the hell am I?"  
Jaune asked as he stood up and-  
 _"Hello!"_  
A bright, cheery voice said as Jaune turned to see a girl?

A short girl with long black hair pulled into a tight ponytail stood in front of him. She had blood red eyes, healthy tan skin. And an oddly cute form? The girl as she was apparently a human with red eyes black hair and dressed in tight black shorts, that showed off plenty of her pale legs. And her thin black jacket that showed of a shapely pair of breasts barely concealed in her dark leather chest coverings, all covered in a bright red hood as Jaune balked at her.  
"Who are you?"  
Jaune asked as the girl giggled cutely at him.

"My name's _Bella!"_  
"Hi, Bella? My name is-  
"You are Jaune Arc! I know you!"  
"How do you know me?"  
"Jaune! I'm insulted! You've known me all your life!"

 _Bella_ said as Jaune frowned.

"I... I'm sorry I don't recognize you, Bella."  
"You would not! Sorry about that let me show you my real form."  
Bella said taking off her cloak as a massive scythe?!  
Appeared on her back that made Ruby's look like a potato peeler came from her back as-  
"What are you?"  
"My official names _Beladarux Cardinal!_ But you know me as death! I am a Grimm Reaper!"  
 _"What?!"_  
"I'm death! And I am a huge fan of you! It's actually nice to meet face to face finally!"

"You are death?!"  
"Sure am!"  
 _"I died?!"_  
"Nope!"  
"I... then why am I here?"  
"Becuase you are in the gamer! And I can help you."  
Death said as Jaune blinked owlishly at her.

"How... why do you want to help me?"  
"Easy! After all the souls the other you sent to me over the years? Jaune I am your biggest fan! You do great work, and I can't let my favorite mortal bite the big one so easy! I can't let some demons take you down you know?"  
"You don't like demons?"  
"Hell no! They mess up the ledger! They make mortals immortal, and it messes with business! That's why we are going to screw them up, and I'm going to make you win." "You... you are going to make me win?"  
"Sure am! Me and you are going to shake these useless lumps of ectoplasm down a peg or two!"

"How?"  
Jaune asked as he felt a faint sense of hope in his chest as Mink smiled at him.  
"Simple. You see the gamer is all about stats! And I!"  
Bella said as she snapped her fingers as Jaune's screen popped up.  
"I can _hack!"_  
Death said as a grin came to Jaune's face as he saw his ending and it was good.

* * *

"What do you think that hacking will do?"  
Jaune asked as Bell pulled up his stat screen.  
"Check it out! First of all, you are looking at things the wrong way!"

"The wrong way? Like what?"  
"Like literally. You are looking at things the wrong way. I mean you need to change your sight."  
"How?"  
"Simple! Let me show you."  
Bella said as she snapped her fingers and Jaune froze as electric pulses filled his body.  
"What the hell was that?"  
"That was me giving you a skill!"  
"A skill?"

"Yup! You just got sight _beyond_ sight!"  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means that you can now see the Gamer as a demon see's the Gamer. You can't be tricked!"  
Bella said as Jaune saw his stat screen and-  
"What the hell?"  
"Right? Your Gamer is ridiculous! It's all over the place! There are errors, bugs, there are traits that should be quirks and quirks that should be traits and it's impossibly convoluted! Who the hell is the demon that set this up!?"

Bella asked Jaune his stat screen that barely looked like it usually did as it was covered in what looked like ice? As Jaune frowned.

"Mink."  
Bella froze like she had been put it ice as her head snapped so fast Jaune thought her neck would break.  
"Did... did you just say, _Mink?"_

Bella asked in an incredulous tone as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah... her name is _Mink_ last time I checked..."

 _"Mink_? The _crossroads_ demon?"

"Yeah, I think that's her."  
"You mean short tail, hot white cowboy boots, blazer purple eyes silver hair?"  
"That's her!"  
"Well, what do you know? I never expected that."  
"Never expected it? Why?"  
"One she's a _crossroad_ demon. She should have no business organizing a Gamer. She could barely take the soul of a mortal last time I checked on her. And now she's organized an entire Gamer? _Suspicious."_

"I... I wouldn't know."

"No, you would not. Anyway, let's optimize you Gamer profile so that we can make you kick ass!"  
"Optimize how?"

"Jaune I must ask you a favor. I need you to trust me."  
Bella said giving Jaune a firm glare as he held her baleful red eyes.

"And that means?"  
"I'm looking at your profile, and it's _bad._ Like your entire screen is messed up. There are bugs, jitters and most of the interface's key features are missing. Your stats are all messed up for your class too!"  
"All messed up?"

"Jaune you are a _Survivalist_ class. You are missing bare minimum stats for that class. You need an overhaul on your entire class for me to fix you."  
"Fix me?"

"I'll fix your class giving your actual! Class abilities and traits and I'll give you a few boosts to help you out. I need you to trust me to give you stats that you will need."

"How can I trust you?"  
"By not freaking out when I _fix_ your class. You have over a hundred skill points to give to your class. Let me assign them and reassign your current ones, and you will thank me for the rest of your long life."

"I trust you. Do what you must."  
Jaune said as he had no idea if he should trust Bella but she proved an option, and if his gut was right she might be a friendly denizen. As Bella nodded bowing once as Jaune gasped. As he felt something _pull_ from his chest as she screen flashed as a bright new screen appeared in front of him as his screen popped up.

 **Name Jaune Arc.**

 **HP, .3/248**

 **Class survivalist.**

 **Stats.**

 **Charm. 29**

 **Intellect. 124+1**

 **Perception. 69**

 **Vitality. 112+1**

 **Wit .49**

 **Agility. 96**

 **Charisma. 58**

 **Strength. 52**

 **Deception. 8**

 **Luck. 79**

 **Will. 110**

"My vitality is bigger."

"You are a _Survivalist._ Your vitality is all you really have. Now let's get down to your quirks and traits I mixed those up for you."

"Like what?"  
"I removed some negative ones, and I added some positive ones. Check it out. "  
 **Quirks.**  
 **Carefree. Gain stress at 10% less than all others. Increase trust growth.**

 **Scrounger. Increased chance of finding useful items in the Gamer.**

 **Thick blooded. Decreases blood loss by _50%_**

 **Fearful. Slower to gain trusts in others. Decrease relationship growth by _7%_**  
 **Wrathful. Plus 10% damage.**  
 **Traits.**  
 **Loyal. Increase trust in others. You will not betray a contact with a relationship score of 50+**

 **Martyr. _Dagon_ trait. You are born to die. You will never retreat from battle. And you will seek a death in combat.**

 **Savior. _Dagon_ trait. You cannot abandon allies in combat. If one ally is alive, you will never leave the field of battle willingly.**  
 **Precise striker. You can hit Hard. Plus 30% damage with class-based weapons _only._**

 **Vigorous. Class trait. Will regenerate two health every five minutes of no damage being received.**

 **Strong bloodied. For purposes of maintaining functioning, you only need half the amount of blood as a normal human to stay conscious.**

 **Stress healer. You are used to eating less; you require _50%_ less food to function normally.**

 **Brittle. Excessive use of the goop has now lead to you taking _50%_ more damage from all sources. **

"What is a Dagon trait?"  
Jaune asked pointing at the blue chains with long reptiles on them.  
"Those are traits put in you by Dagon herself. I can't remove those only she can."

"Alright, what about class traits?"  
"Those are traits unique to your class. You are given those at the start."

"Ok. But I'm missing some traits."  
"Oh ho! No, you are not at your skills and abilities yet!"  
"Skills and abilities? Mink told me about those."  
"She did not tell you the whole thing."  
"She lied?!"  
"No. She explained it as best as she coudl, but her Gamer was so messy that her version of skills and abilities were woefully lacking. Let me show you."

 **Abilities.**

 **If I only had a brain! A special song that if sang to completion will remove stress to zero.**

 **Critical banker. You can store critical hit damage, one damage per shot of noncritical damage.**

 **Lurker. Plus 20% critical hit damage. Can launch a unique mission to store crits. Making it impossible to crit until a certain occasion. Plus 30% damage to an unaware enemy with all weapons.**

"Lurker? That's new."  
"I thought you could use that one. You liked to fight, and since you are choosing the combat route, you might need to up your sneak attack."

"Thanks."  
"No problem _friend."_  
Bella said in an odd tone as Jaune nodded as he kept reading.

 **Blaze of glory. Minus 1% health plus _.5%_ attack damage and speed.**

 **Survialtis trait. Hardened. Minus _50%_ damage from enemy critical attacks.**

 **Survivalist trait. Kinetic dampening. Take _50%_ less damage from falling. **

**Survivalist trait. Hunger gain. Require _25%_ less food to maintain normal functions. "**

So I don't eat?"  
"You eat _much_ less. Your class is about roughing it, you are hard to kill, you have much more health, and you are able to survive for far longer than others with much less."

"Alright. That makes sense." Jaune said as he went to skills.  
"What's the difference between a skill and an _ability?"_  
"An ability is something that you have learned through you class or skills. A skill is an ability that you could _not_ have learned by yourself. And is taught to you by another class."

"I see."  
 **Ability.**  
 **Calm. Reduce stress by 20%.**  
 **Hallowed. Decreased effect by comrades deaths or injuries.**

 **Ladykiller. Plus 20% damage to members of the opposite gender. Also opens up unique dialogue options for them.**

 **Skills.**  
 **Quickdraw. Will _always_ unless facing another quick draw trait get the first shot off with single-handed firearms.**

"Zach?"  
"Yup."  
 **Knife fighter. Plus _20%_ damage with _single_ -handed bladed weapons.**

 **Commando. Plus _20%_ damage with all two-handed non-rocket style _automatic_ weapons. **

**Vital point targeter. You know your enemies weakness. Will always go for killing blows in combat if you are aware of the enemies flaws.**

"What's the difference between Ability, skills, and traits?"  
"The other you is actively aware of these. Abilities and skills are something the other you is aware of more or less and will use to his advantage."

"I think I get it."  
Jaune said as he went to the bottom of his stats.

 **Passive. Bind dominator.**

"What the hell is that? It has the Dagon mark on it."  
"That is the upgraded passive that you got from drinking the serum from Mink."  
"What does it mean?"

"It's an upgraded version of your original passive. It allows you to not only read minds at a distance but, it also allows you to enforce your will on others."  
"Enforce me _will?"_

"You can literally make people do things by focusing on them and thinking hard enough. You can control peoples actions and thoughts if you focus."  
"That's... _terrifying._ How come he doesn't know that yet?"  
"Oh, he will. He needs to focus on someone."

 **Stress 3/100**

 **Virtue sealed. Powerful. Permanent plus 20% damage will all attacks.**  
 **Virtue gained Stalwart. Minus 15% damage from all types.**

 **Class passive. Never say die.**  
"Class passive? The hell is that?"  
"You basic skill as a Survivalist. If you die quote unquote you don't die and got to point five health once per day. Upgrade your vitality, and you get you ultimate passive _death's door."_

"And that does?"  
"Same thing but once you get off point five health you have a _sixty-six_ percent to survive any fatal blow until you are heald. It's useful."  
"Sounds like it."

Jaune said before frowning as he looked at his new _ally_. As much as he would _like_ to he did not trust Bella. And ignoring the literal free will ending passive he needed to ask Bella some questions.  
"Bella, you are helping me out a lot. Is it just because you are a fan or do you want something from me?"

Jaune asked as Bella frowned before sighing.  
"You are right. I _do_ expect something from you."

 **"At least she's honest."**  
"And that is?"  
"First let me show you what I can do."  
Bella said as she snapped her fingers as Jaune's screen vanished as-  
 _"Pyrrha's?"_  
"Your partner, let me show you what her stats are and how I will _help_ you," Bella said as Jaune nodded.

 **Name. Pyrrha Nikos.**  
 **Class. Champion.**  
 **HP 335/335**

 **Stat sheet.**  
 **Strength. 167**

 **Wit. 79**

 **Charisma. 35**

 **Charm. 20**

 **Intellect. 106**

 **Agility 146**

 **Dexterity. 165**

 **Perception. 24+1**

 **Luck. 6**

 **Deception. 2**

 **Vitality 180**

 **Will. 188**

 **Quirks.**

 **Firm. Plus 20% maximum health.**  
 **Assured. You are right; you know your actions are right. You will never suffer doubt. Fast hitter. Every successful attack increases attack speed by 3%**

 **Traits.**  
T **raditional. You believe in the natural order of things. You are slow to the uptake of new ideas, ways or traditions. Powerful. Plus 40% weapon damage.**

 **Controlling. You must be in control, will continuously seek to control those with a social rank of over 60.**

 **Chosen. You believe you are chosen. You have no issues enforcing you will on others. And firmly believe that all of your actions are just.**

 **Hound. Will never, give up a pursuit romantic or not. Once you have a scent, you will acquire your target or die in the process.**

 **Ends to means. You firmly believe in end justifying the means. As long as your goals are accomplished _no_ action is too extreme or morally questionable so long as you accomplish your goals.**

"She sounds... _interesting..."_  
"You are not done yet."  
 **Defining trait _Seeker._ Can not leave well enough alone, you despise lies and treachery and will always seek for others to tell you the truth. Whether they want to are not. **

**Skills.**  
 **Pierce. You can bypass you enemies armor up to _20%_ per attack. **

**Intimidation. You can force others to give up information if they have a lower will than you.**  
 **Abilities.**  
 **Unbending. You are unbending both physically and mentally. Plus 20% damage resistance. You will not bend to pressure from others.**  
 **Sunderer. Every attack you land reduces enemy armor by 3% Inspiring Presence. As long as you take the field your allies will suffer less stress and will penalties.**

"She seems... _rough."_  
"You need to get to her social link."  
"Where we see how much she and I get along?"  
"Yup. You'll see your relationship and the things that get her rocks off."

"Great..."

 **Social rank. 89/100**

 **Social status. Partners.**  
 **Title. _Cereal girl. P-Money._**

 **Relationship Ranks. 99/200**

 **Alignment. _Traditionalist_**

 **Kinks.**  
 **Bondage.**  
 **Roleplay.**  
 **Domination.**  
 **Fetishes.**  
"Fetishes are bad right?"  
"Oh yeah, kinks good fetishes _bad._ "

 **Fetishes. Rough. You like to rough up your partner.**  
 **Pain. The pain of others is a _sweet_ song to your ears. **

**Public. You like to have your way in front of others.**  
 **Rape play. You love to take _without_ asking.**  
 **Preference hard dominant. Will never be submissive.**

"She's...  
"She is the natural _antithesis_ to you. She is a _non-cannon_ Pyrrha."  
"Non-cannon?"  
"She is a Pyrrha the Gamer has chosen to _break_ you. She is designed to be the worst partner for the other you."  
"I can see that. Why are you telling me this?"  
"Becuase I can help you with her and others like her."

"Help me how?"  
"Remember how I said I could _hack?"_  
"Yes?"  
"Let me show you something; I'm going to make this Pyrrha _cannon._ While keeping her memories of you." Bella said snapping her hands as Pyrrha's state sheet changed as it was altered.  
Her name was the same. Her class was the same but her traits and quirks? That was _different..._

 **Quirks.**  
 **Kind. You are a kind person. You do not seek to do harm to others.**  
 **Unerring. Plus _20%_ damage to all critical hits.**  
 **Loyal. Will never betray a contact with 50+ relationship rank.**  
 **Firm. Plus 20% maximum health.**  
 **Fast hitter. Every successful attack increases attack speed by _3%_**

 **Traits.**  
 **Compassionate. You firmly believe in spreading kindness to others and are determined to help those around you.**  
 **Loving. Your relationship gain is doubled with others, and you seek closer bonds.**  
 **Tutor. You see to instruct others; you are able to teach others skills with more ease. Fair. You are a firm believer in fairness; you will never act in a way that takes advantage of a social rank above 50.**  
 **Empathetic. You have the ability to empathize with others making trust grow.**

 **Skills.**  
 **Pierce. You can bypass you enemies armor up to _20%_ per attack.**

 **Intimidation. You can force others to give up information if they have a lower will than you.**

 **Rally. Can _temporarily_ reduce stress to zero in allies.**  
 **Abilities.**  
 **Unbending. You are unbending both physically and mentally. Plus 20% damage resistance. You will not bend to pressure from others.**  
 **Sunderer. Every attack you land reduces enemy armor by 3% Inspiring Presence. As long as you take the field your allies will suffer less stress and will penalties.**

 **Kinks.**  
 **Bondage. You like to tie your love up.**  
 **Reciprocal. You believe the best way to get is to give. Soft. You like the gentle side of boot knocking.**

 **Fetishes.**  
 **Firm. You like to be on top.**  
 **Control. You need to set the pace.**  
 **Affection. You will not engage in intercourse without a deep emotional connection. Risk taker. You are not afraid to try new things.**  
 **Predator. You like to see your lover squirm.**

 **Stress 48/100**

Jaune stared nearly frozen for over two minutes before he turned to Bella.

"You can change people stats!?"  
"At will. And I will do that at _will_ for you."

"I! What? _Why!? **"**_  
"Becuase Jaune you are going to be killing people for me," Bella said as Jaune froze.  
"You want me to kill people?"  
"Yes. I need you to kill for me. Do this, and I will hack the Gqamer for you. Simple huh?"  
"Yes?"

"Yes? Why did you say that like a question?"

"You are death! Why no _how_ can I be of assistance?"

"Jaune I must be honest with you, I'm a reaper. Death! But I am not all powerful. I do not kill people perse. I basically approve of thier deaths."  
Bella said her baleful red eyes that now seemed to sparkle with flame as Jaune gulped.  
"You are not all powerful?"| "I'm Death. I have weaknesses. I can not kill people, but I can only _approve_ of their deaths. And recently the amount of death has been... _lacking_ for lack of a better word."

"And you want me to fill in the missing bodies?"  
"In short? Yes. You are already going on the combat route so why not? You are in deep; death is all around you why not benefit? Agree with my deals, and I can help you! I can hack! I can change any contact traits, quirks and most others! All I need is you to _kill."_  
"Who. Are they good people? Please tell me that they are criminals at least."

"Either or. I'm not picky. I need bodies. I don't care if they are terrorist or missionaries. I need death."  
"I... ok. I can help you."  
"Good! But..."  
"Just tell me is there where you give me the hook that makes a golden egg become a snarling Ursa?"  
"Not entirely. You see as much! As I like you Jaune, I have a _problem_ with you."  
"And that is? You don't even know me."  
"Jaune I know you more than anyone else. Your Gamer contract has a clause that makes you immortal. I _don't_ like that. You are going to give up your immortality, and in return, I'll make it damn near impossible for you to die until you complete the Gamer."

"What do you mean?"  
Jaune asked as Bella waved her hand as a beautiful yellow flower appeared in it.  
"I'm going to give you a quest. It's a special quest that only a Reaper can give you. I'm going to make you _Death bound."_  
"And that means?"  
"It means that you are not immortal. You are hard to kill, but you can be, only under certain situations."

"Certain situations?"  
"Yes. If you accept this, you can rest assured that unless one or all of these situations is present, you cannot die."

"What are they?"  
Jaune asked as the flower bloomed. Showing bright yellow petals as Jaune stared at it.

"You are should you accept the quest; you will be Death bound. You will be virtually immortal unless one or more of these four situations occur.  
"One. You must be in a duel, a fight between you and another. Two. You must be in this fight of your own will. Three you cannot be forced into this fight. You must be witnessed; people not only need to know you are fighting and be able to see it. They must also know _why_ you are fighting. And finally, the fight must be desperate. You cannot retreat from this fight. It must be a do or die battle." "If one of these situations is met ever. You have a quarter chance of death. If more the chance goes up until it is near assured that you will die."

"And if none of these are met?"  
"Then rest assured you are under _my_ protection and no harm shall come to you. You are Death bound Jaune; you are going to die but not until you meet the requirements. Do you accept?"

Jaune thought for a moment before sighing.  
"Yes."  
"Excellent. Jaune me, and you are going to make great partners!"

The reaper said before Jaune decided that if he was going to be working with Bella he needed to know more about his newfound ally. Specifically why she hated demons so much.

"Why do you not like demons?"

Jaune asked innoculously as Bella growled.  
"They mess up the stats. They make humans immortal and immortal humans don't die. And that means they don't come to me! Worse they take souls, and when they take souls that messes up my quotas!"  
"You have quotas?"  
"I have a _job!"_

Bella said increulously as Jaune backed off hands in the air.

"Ok! Ok! Calm down; I get it. But what will I say to Mink?"  
 _"Nothing!"_  
"Nothing?"  
"Nope! You are never going to see Mink or Dagon ever again! They can't touch you!"

"How!?"  
"You are with Death Jaune! Demons _quake_ in fear of me! I can bring you here any time, and I can let you level up! Discuss your plans and do everything Mink does but more."  
Bella said as Jaune's smile broke his lips.  
"Thank you, Bella. I don't know what I did to make you like me-"  
"Want to see?"  
"Pardon?"  
"Do you want to _see_ why I like you so much? Or why I know you?"  
"Yes?"  
Bella snapped her fingers as a screen popped up. On it was him! Jaune saw Jaune, but it was _not_ him. Like Jaune, hs had short blonde hair and blue eyes but unlike Jaune, he didn't have his typical armor instead he had on a _clunky_ shiny plate armor? He looked like some type of medieval knight.  
And he was currently _screaming?_ Running away hysterically as a Beowulf chased him through a forest yelling and shouting in a far to feminine voice before the monster cornered him on a tree as he finally stood his ground as the monster ran at him. Making him shout as he stepped forward swinging down a long sword striking it in its shoulder and cleaving it in two.

As the monster was split in two _Jaune_ yelled in triumph pumping his fist in the sky as Jaune a word floating above his head in bright red lettering. **_"Partisan?"_**  
Jaune thought as Jaune jumped into the air as he also saw his stats, and level which was **14** and other things about him before a _giant_ Beowulf appeared it was at least four stories tall and half as wide. With legs thicker than tree trunks and a jaw that could swallow a minivan as Jaune's smile vanished like cookies on Ruby's birthday before he bent his knees as a cocky smile in his face as he let out a cry and charged it.  
"You see that Jaune knows how to get a woman all hot and _bothered."_

Bella said growling as she snapped the screen shut as Jaune saw a word under the screen.

 ** _Sir Robinson._**  
"What was that?"  
"That! Was the Jaune I _wanted_ to reap, but he is a stubborn little mortal. And his passive makes it inhumanly hard to kill him. I got a bit! Irritated that he keeps teasing me and since his actions are putting a damper on my quota I came to you."

"So you want me to kill people because of him?"  
"Yes."  
"I... ok I'll do it. But how do I get home?"  
Jaune asked as Bell a began to sweat as a nervous laugh left her lips.  
"Bella?"  
"Well! About that..."  
 _"Bela..."_  
"I can send you home!"  
"But?"

"I can't _just_ send you home."  
"Figures."  
"No! I'm not trying to be mean! It's just mortals are not supposed to be here! I got you in through _back channels,_ and I have to get you out the same way."  
"And that means?"  
"You will need to pass a test to go home."  
"A test?"  
"You will be put into a dream world of sorts, that shows you a future. If you can navigate the world and find out it's a dream you will wake up in your body."  
"And if I don't?"  
"You will be stuck there and the other you will go on without you. You won't see you family again. Won't see your friends and will be stuck in a dream for all time."  
"No pressure then."

 _"Not_ at all!"

"Before I go anything else you want to show me?"  
"Oh yeah! Did Mink explain missions to you?"  
"Yeah but I'm guessing she left things out."  
"You are learning! She told you to focus on one thing but do you know what that means?"  
"I'm assuming you will tell me."

"Allow me to show you."  
She said bringing up a blank? Mission screen and showing Jaune a blank screen.  
"Watch this, let's say our mission is to get closer to Ruby right?"  
"Ok."  
Jaune said as he saw Bella pulled up the screen put in **get closer to Ruby on it.**  
"Now what would you do next?"  
"I'd probably say look into Blake-"  
 _"Nope_! That's a trap!"  
"A trap?"  
"Yes. Mink said you need to focus right?"  
"She did."  
"This is what she meant. When you say to get close to Ruby, your other missions need to support it!"  
"Ok."  
"Now let's put in instead of what you had, how about **get ammunition for my guns? Work on my blades in the forge of Beacon. And go out to get comics."**  
"How does this help me?"  
"Becuase Ruby loves all of these things! All of these missions will support your first one which is to get closer to Ruby! By putting yourself in close proximity to her, you can aid your first mission for maximum efficiency! So put this like this! Your overarching mission is to get closer to Ruby. By making yourself be in positions where you are already close to her it makes your first mission _much_ easier!"

Bella said as a light bulb went off.  
"She needs all of them! I can focus my missions for better results!"  
"Yes! That's how you do missions."  
Bella said closing his screen as a glowing yellow portal appeared.  
"Tha's me huh?"  
Jaune said as Bella nodded. "Sure is. I don't know what dream world awaits you, but I hope you can get out."  
"How do I come back here?"

"Don't worry. I'll come for you when you have over a _hundred_ skill points saved up or something has gone down."  
"And you'll bring me here?"  
"Yup!"  
"And you'll send me back home via a dream world?"  
"Dream is a _technical_ term; it's more of a reality that has _yet_ to happen. It's the future for the other you or at least one of them."

"I got it. I think."  
Jaune said before stepping to the portal and smiling at Bella.  
"Thanks, Bella. I think I might just have a chance because of you."

"Don't thank me yet! You still need to get you kills!"  
The Reaper said as Jaune nodded to her and stepped into the portal.

* * *

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_  
Warm. It was warm no it was how. _Sweltering_ heat filled Jauns mind and worse his body as he was covered in a thin _sticky_ layer of sweat as he rolled to his left, the massive crimson blankest covering him _fighting_ to keep him locked in as he slammed a hand down on his blearing Alarm clock.

"Too early for this.'  
Jaune said yawning loudly already know that it was time for him to start the day. As he looked up, he was greeted by his typical morning view. Lush marble walls and floors greeted him as he leaned out of bed. Bright crimson banners hung from the ceiling showing victories of years past as his feet touched the cold marble floor. Making him wince as the cold marble contracted the sweltering heat.  
"Mistral."  
Jaune said yawning as he walked on his now slick with his own sweat floor as it was time for Jaune Nikos to start the day.  
 _ **Jaune Nikos**..._ the words still felt strange on his tongue even after over a decade of marriage. As the man walked to his bedroom mirror lavishly embroidered with gold outlines, he saw himself and smiled.

Jaune had grown since Beacon. Not that much but he was taller almost five seven now with a decent amount of muscles on his chest. Even if was still hideously scarred or as Pyrrha put it, battle weary. His body would _never_ grow out of the malnutrition he suffered when he was young but besides that, he was better.  
He had earned some thick muscle on his arms as did his legs. His wedding ring that's was made of pure gold with a red sapphire on it that burned like blood int he sunlight.  
Really when Pyrrha proposed to him in the fourth year, Jaune was taken aback.  
She did it on the rooftop after a particularly grueling training session when she just plopped down and said-  
"Jaune Arc, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest woman on Remnant?"  
A voice said behind him as Jaune smiled.  
Turning round reveling his wife of ove ten long happy years Pyrrha Nikos. She had changed too. She was taller nearing seven feet without her heels and gong over with. She still had long voluminous red hair and her green eyes never lost their sheen.

Her body was also, different years of training had paid off for Pyrrha as she was way more muscular than ever before. Her body was filled with bulging muscles on her arms and legs and her chest was also _larger._  
Barley concealed in her custom pink nightgown as Jaune took a minute to admire the chest he spent almost every night with his face _firmly_ sandwiched in between. Much to Jaune's _not_ so secret approval as he still found himself staring at his wife's doubled breast as she giggled.

"My eyes are up here Jaune."

Pyrrha said with a faux angered look in her eyes as Jaune grinned.  
"I'm not looking for your eyes."  
"Oh really?"  
Pyrrha asked walking up to him and kissing him roughly on his lips. As he melted into his wife embrace-  
 **'You look good in that, why don't you put on something sexy so I can _fuck_ you in it?"**  
Pyrrha thought as Jaune smacked her head playfully.  
'Stop it."  
He said as Pyrrha grinned, his semblance was well known with her for over ten years. He couldn't keep it a secret really as she giggled at him Jaune saw a blur of gold in her back arms as he smiled.  
"Hey there little guy, how are you today?"  
 _"BLAH!"_  
The ball of gold replied as green eyes and blonde hair looked up to him as his youngest child Patrolkos Nikos looked up to him.  
"He missed his father that's what he is. He wanted to see you, so I picked him up."  
Pyrrha said as Jaune lifted his now laughing son up in the air as the boy squealed and giggled.  
"How is he today?"  
Jaune asked rocking the laughing child gently as Pyrrha sighed.  
"Good. He just needs some company."  
Pyrrha said taking the child back into her arm and smiling radiantly at it. At times like this Jaune was forced to stand in awe at how much his partner had changed.  
Ever since Beacon he and Pyrrha had a _rocky_ relationship. It was tense and awkward with her desire for him to marry her and him not knowing what he wanted to do. Then there was the White Fang. Roman and Neo and not to mention Adam mucking things up but that's also when things changed.

After the breach, Pyrrha changed, almost overnight her personality did a full one-eighty. Overnight all her jealousy clinginess and desire to control just _vanished_. She apologized profusely and often for how she acted and vowed to do better. And she did, Pyrrha became the most loving supportive person he had ever know.  
She was there for him when he needed it, she trained him every night on the roof and when she finally said that she did not care if he told her anything about his past. That it was his own, and that she was just happy to be a part of his life?

Jaune fell in love right then and there, and the rest was history. Good history mind you but history none the less. As Jaune smiled at his wife as she locked her arm in his.

"Now let's get some breakfast, I know the children are working very hard to cook for their father today."

"Today? Is there a special occasion?"  
"No, they just wanted to show how much they care for you."

Pyrrha said a Jaune sighed walking over to his blood red dresser to put on something that was not a pair of grey boxers, with the word Return to Pyrrha on the front and back.  
"Fine let me get changed first. Don't want to walk around half naked do I?"  
"Well, _I_ Wouldnt mind."

"Eyes up here Pyrrha."  
"I'mn not looking for your eyes."  
"Not in front of Patrolkos."  
"He's a baby! He won't remember anything."  
 _"Gah?"_  
Patrolkos asked with a confused look in his green eyes as Jane grinned.  
"You will wait Pyrrha; you can take me when the kids are asleep."

"Or on the washer when their cartoons are on. I'm just saying!"

"You are just horny. Now calm down and help me get dressed ok?"  
"Fine! You are lucky I love you so much."  
 **"Or I'd _rip_ your boxers off right here.'**  
Pyrrha thought as Jaune sighed as he got dressed.

* * *

" _Daddy!"_ A sharp, happy voice said as Jaune was nearly bowled over as a wave of red hair and blue eyes slammed into his chest as oldest daughter and child jumped into her chest.

" _Athena_! How is my best big girl?"  
Jaune asked rubbing his daughter's long crimson hair as she l wrapped her arm around his chest. Atena was eight years old there first born almost directly after Beacon. Two years of hunting along let Pyrrha and Jaune having a lot of alone time together. And they occupied themselves as best as they could and two years later bam! Athena was born, and June was a father.  
"Did you make me breakfast?"  
"Yeah! Me Asther and Limone made you breakfast!"  
Athena, the spitting image of Pyrrha in all but her eyes, said as Jaune smiled.

"Good girl."  
He said putting her down as-  
 _"Athena."_  
 _"Mother."_  
The two said in a crips tense tone as Jaune sighed. Pyrrha was hard on Athena. Unreasonably hard in Jaune's opinion. Sure she was the eldest and Pyrrha held her to a much higher standing than her siblings. Especially her son's Limone and Patrolkos, but Patrolkos did not count for her was a baby.  
And he could literally crap his pants and Pyrrha would act like he solved world hunger.

"I made breakfast for dad today, as per instructions."  
"Good. I am pleased to see you taking the initiative."

"As always mother."  
Athena said with a slight edge in her voice that Pyrrha did not miss as-  
"Dad! Limone spilled the syrup!"

The sharp irritated voice of his second eldest Asther said as Jaune sighed as he saw the argument before it happened.  
"I did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Kids! It's ok."  
Jaune said walking up to his children grimacing as he ignored the absolute war zone of a kitchen. _His_ kitchen too. Jaune might not have liked to fit the mold of a house husband but the kitchen was his, Pyrrha might have carried the final word in most of the Nikos, but the kitchen was _firmly_ Arc territory and seeing it... ravaged like this brought tears to his eyes as he sniffled.

"Asther, Limone, it doesn't matter who spilled the syrup."  
Jaune said in his best loving father trying very hard _not_ to strangle his children with his bare hands as he supposed an eye twitch as his kitchen fell apart. The stove was bathed in batter, there were scorch marks on the marble. The floor was filled with flour there was cooking oil on the spoons!? And-  
 **"The _ceiling?!_ How the hell did he spill syrup on the ceiling!?"**  
Jaune thoguht gritting his teeth as he patted Asterhs head. The blonde hair green eyed girl with medium long straight blonde hair was the spitting image of her aunt Carol with Pyrrha's eyes as Jaune sighed. "Asther don't blame Limone. He did his best."  
"Ok..."  
"Lemon."  
"Yes?"  
His son asked hiding behind his own shaggy blonde air his emerald eyes blinking wildly as Jaune sighed. "You did nothing wrong."  
Jaune said as-  
"But the _syrup!"_  
"It's ok Limone. I'll clean it off-"  
 _Plop!_  
A glob of _messy_ syrup fell on Jaune's face. Covering the right sigh of his mouth with a thick slather of fat as he suppressed a shudder.  
"I'll clean that dear.'"  
Pyrrha said quickly as she used her semblance to lift a pan with a cloth wrapped on it and began scrubbing their marble ceiling as Limone quaked.  
"I'm not mad at you Lemon."  
"But!"  
"No one is mad at you. I'm just happy you thought to make me breakfast."  
Jaune said as relief flooded from his son as Jaune sighed taking his youngest children to the table as the Nikos family began their breakfast.

* * *

 **"They burned the _toast."_**  
Jaune thought to crunch into his burned toast as he ate his children breakfast of pancakes burned toast and orange juice. Which was thankfully the one part not burned in the meal.  
"Are you ready for your camping trip Limone? Aunt Nora and your Uncle Ren will be by later to take you all out. Are you excited?"  
Pyrrha asked her face beaming as Patrolkos suckled on his mother's chest.

 **"At least they couldn't burn _his_ food."**

"Y- yes..."  
Limone said blushing as Pyrrha frowned.  
"You don't seem excited, Limone what's wrong?"  
"He's just scared that _Helga_ will be there!"  
Asther said with a smug look as she bit into a piece of toast darker than Ren's hair making Limone flush.  
"No, I'm not!"  
"Yes, you are!"  
"Mom! Asther's teasing me!"  
 _"Asther!_ Stop teasing your brother!"  
Pyrrha glared as Asther back off cowed by her mother's angry glare.  
"Sorry, mom."  
She said before sneaking in mamma's boy. Under her breath at her brother.

"But honestly Limone what's wrong with Helga? She's your age, and she loves you. What is the matter, dear?"  
Pyrrha asked making Limone's cheeks flush the color of his mother's hair as he tried to hide his face behind a stack of black pancakes.  
"I... nothing..."  
 **"Oh boy, he's lying."**  
Jaune thoguht as Pyrrha frowned. Pyrrha might have gotten better with secrets but direct lies? And from her children? That was something she did not let go.  
"Limone. What have I told you about lies?"

Pyrrha asked in a warning tone giving Limone a chance to atone before she had to _push_.  
"That they serve to do nothing but divide and weaken a family. "  
"Good. Now, why are you worried about Helga?"  
"Becuase she has a crush on him."  
Athena said smugly making her brother blush.  
"Athena! Stop it!"  
"And he likes her too."

Asther added as Limone looked ready to curl up in a ball and die.  
'Oh, that's _wonderful!_ Limone that is part of growing up! I'm sure you will make her very happy one day!"  
"Mom!"  
"Don't mom me young man! You will have a number of wives one day, and I'm just happy for you!"  
Pyrrha said making her son blush.  
"Pyrrha please do not sell our son out for marriage before he's eighteen."

"I'm not selling him! I'm just saying the Helga is a wonderful girl! She's his age her mother is my best friend; her father is _your_ best friend! What's the matter in pushing them to a guaranteed ending?" "Why do I bother. Limone, your aunt, and uncle are coming right after breakfast so get ready. Athena, did you pack for your siblings?"  
"Yes, dad! I packed for all of us!"  
 _"Good girl."_  
He said making Athena giggle as while Lemon was a mamma's boy she was definitely a daddy's girl. As Pyrrha sighed as Patrolkos finished his meal. As Pyrrha began to rock him to sleep as the Nikos family ate there charred burnt but _delicious_ breakfast.

* * *

 _Thud! Thud! Thud!_  
A rapid series of knocks came to the door as Jaune sighed.  
"Comming!"  
He said walking over to the large door opening the door and regretting that decision instantly as a ball of green slammed into his chest almost knocking him off his feet.  
"Jaune!"  
Ren yelled the slightly older man crashing into Jaune with the force of a wrecking ball as Jaune grimaced as his best friend wrapped him in a bear hug.  
"Hey, Ren! Nice to see you!"  
Jaune hissed as Ren's constrictor-like grip doubled on him. As his best friend tried to choke him out.  
"I haven't seen you is so long! I fell like we never meet!"

The man said his flowing green robes wrapping around Jaune as he sighed.  
"Ren I saw you last week! And the week before that and-  
"I have so much to tell you! Let me start-  
 _"Down_ Ren. Jaune needs to breath just as much as you."

Nora said yanking Ren off of Jaune. The tall woman sighing as she held her smaller husband in one hand. Her seven-foot stature was towering over his five-ten as she smiled warmly.  
"I'm sorry about that Jaune. He get's _excited."_  
"I do not!"  
Ren pouted as Nora sighed.  
"I'm going to put you down now ok? You are not going to bowl over Jaune right?"  
"I won't."  
Ren pouted as Nora put him down the boy now man's long black ponytail pulled tight on his flowing green robes. That wile hanging loosely were oddly enough. As Ren like to share his clothes every now and-  
 _"Where is my friend!?"_  
A blur of orange said as miniature bowling ball ran into his house. Slamming into his second youngest child making Limoe blush.  
" _Limone!"_  
Helga said lifting Jaune's son up without any effort as Limone blushed profusely.  
"Helga! Don't lift me up that quick!"

Limone said as Helga crushed Limone in a Ren like constrictor hug as the small girl rubbed her face into his son's neck.  
"Limone! I missed you!"  
Helga looked almost exactly like her mother. Same short red hair, teal eyes but her build was thin like Ren's, and her personality was a dead ringer for her fathers. As she lifted Limone up ignoring his protests as Jaune smiled.

'Helga! Let your friend down now!"  
Nora growled as her teal eyes burned into her only daughter as Helga almost dropped his son as-  
"Now it's ok Nora. She's just being friendly."  
 _"Aunt Pyrrha!"_  
"Hello Helga, how are you doing today?"

The small girl in black spots and a white Tshirt saying _save the sloths!_ On it smiled widely as she rushed up to his wife.

"Great! You are gorgeous!" Helga said as running up to Pyrrha leg and wrapping in it a death hug as Pyrrha smiled.

"Why thank you, Helga. That is very kind of you to say."  
Pyrrha said making Helga blush.  
As she let her go-  
"So if my mom is gorgeous what is my brother?"  
Asther said walking in with a blue backpack on her shoulder and a smirk on her face.

"Asther."  
Pyrra wared as-  
"He's beautiful! He's _my_ Limone!"  
"Hey! I'm not beautiful!"

Limone squeaked as Helga gasped.  
"Yes, you are! You are my Limon, and you are beautiful!"  
"Helga! That's not true! I'm not beautiful!"  
"Yes, you are! Who said you are not?! Who insulted my Limone!? I'll _stab_ them in thier kneecaps!"  
"No, you won't. No taking your best friends kneecaps today. Helga take Limone to the car ok?"

Nora asked as Helga lifted Limone up with no effort as she carried the blushing squawking boy with a slight smile on his face outside.  
"Aunt, Pyrrha. Uncle Jaune. A _pleasure_ to see you."  
A pair of _searing_ red eyes said as Yuki Valkyrie walked inside, clad in the same green robes of his father as he bowed calmly to them.

"You too Yuki."  
Pyrrha and Jaune said at the same time as the albino child of Nora and Ren and their only son walked inside.  
 _"Yuki."_  
 _"Athena."_  
The two said smiling at each other warmly. Small talk an unnecessary factor in their relationship as the grinned mischievously at each other before bowing once as they walked outside side by side talking amicably to one another.

"They are going to make cute couples."  
Pyrrha said before handing over Patrolkos who was sleeping until then soundly to Nora.  
The ten-month-old glowered not like being woken up from his nap, but his tantrum was averted as he saw his aunt's teal eyes and squeaked.  
 _"Gah!"_  
"Well hello, there little man. How are you?"  
Nora askes calmly smiling as Patrolkos instantly went to play with her hair.

"He just ate so he's not hungry. I put formula in Athena's bag for him. It should last the weekend."  
"No problem. You aren't hungry are you little guy?"  
 _"BLAH!"_  
"That's what I thought."  
"Thank you again for taking them. We _really_ needed this time alone."  
Pyrrha said as Nora smiled.  
"No biggie. Yuki and Athena are inseparable, and I think Helga would combust if she coudl not see her _special friend_ four times every week."

"Wait till she hits puberty. We'll be grandparents in a weekend."  
Jaune said as all four adults laughed, but silent acknowledged that once puberty did hit the four of them might all be in-laws in Helga was not watched.  
"They will make a grand couple."  
Pyrrha said as Nora nodded.  
"Come on babe! Let's get going! I want to ride an Ursa!"

"No riding Grimm honey. It's a bad influence on the children."  
"But I like riding things!"  
"No one else does dear."  
Nora said smiling before-  
"You like riding me."  
Ren deadpanned as Nora gagged her face turning beet red as she blushed.  
"Ren! Not in front of friends!"  
"But you _like_ being watched!"  
"Ren!"  
Nora said Jaune and Pyrrha laughed as-

"Don't you _dare_! Toss a lasso on me Jaune Arc Nikos! I'll toss you to the moon and _then_ break your legs!"

Nora said with mock anger as Jaune smiled cockily at her.  
"Don't need to read your mind, you face says more than I could ever glean."  
Jaune replied as Nora flipped him the bird before taking Ren and Ptorlkos who waved bye to his mom and dad as Pyrrah gushed.  
"Bye, sweetie! Mommy loves you!"  
"Say bye to your mom little one."  
 _"BELGRH!"_  
"Close enough. Bye guys!"  
"Guy's night out Jaune! Don't forget! Yang, Neptune, _and_ Qrow are coming! It's going to be great!"  
"I'll be there!"

Jaune said as the door closed. "Well now let's get moving if we wait any longer that grease is going to _calcify_ on our ceiling and-  
"That's one option."  
Pyrrha said as Jaune sighed.  
"Pyrrha it's not even noon-"  
He never finished that sentence as his wife latched her lips to his as Jaune shuddered. Pyrrha lifted him off the floor forcing him into the wall as her breast mashed to his chest as he wrapped his legs around her back. Pyrrha was never one to mince words as she pressed her thick lips to his. Making him groan before she lifted him up and sprinted to thier bedroom.

Ever since Pyrrha and he first got into making love, Pyrrha made it clear that _she_ was the one to take the lead in the bedroom. As Jaune felt his wife's hands gripped his back making his lips press further into her own as-  
"I'm going to fuck you till you scream."  
Pyrrah thought bursting into their room and tossing Jaune onto their bed.

"You know you could just let me walk in right?"  
Jaune asked after clawing his way out of the mountain of red covers before Pyrrha tore off her house clothes pouncing on him before removing his own.  
"Don't feel like it."  
Pyrrha said practically yanking off Jaune's clothes as she exposed his now rock hard erection to her.  
"You could take it slow just for once. I-  
 _"AH!"_  
Jaune hissed as Pyrrha's mouth swallowed his cock. Making him moan as she took his cock to the base of her mouth. Making sure to deep throat him as best as she could.  
Making his dick hit the back of ther throat before painfully dragging her mouth up his cock. Making him hiss as she dragged her teeth on it. Before reaching his tip and biting it lightly making him groan. As she repeated the process on his cock three times. Dragging her tongue down slathering up his cock, as he groaned openly Pyrrha finally had it as she finally let go of his dick with a wet plop! As she towered over Jaune, her dripping puffy slit quivered with anticipation as-  
"Jaune can-  
"Just _fuck_ me."  
Jaune said not having time for his wives still asking for his consent before sex even after sucking his cock and over a decade of marriage as she nodded slamming her hips down as Jaune groaned. As his wife's _tight_ cunt enveloped his dick.

Even after all these years and with a sizeable buildup of fibrous tissue Jaune still, felt a jolt of pain as his wife's tight insides enveloped him.  
Her dripping cunt swallowing his cock like a python her hips slamming down to his, as her hands shot out her fingers interlocking with his own.  
As she attacked him.

Hip ground onto his, not even bothering to bounce on his cock. Her insides gripping and pulling him up. In a wonderfully hellish feeling. As Jaune shuddered as he felt her cunt tighten and grip his cock as he stretched out her insides.  
 _ **"FUCK ME!"**_  
Pyrrha thought grunting in exertion as Jaune grimaced in pain and pleasure as Pyrrha's lips never left his own as she began to thrust.  
Her hips blurred forward, filling the room with wet smacking sounds.  
As she began to fuck her husband.  
 _Smack! Smack!_  
The sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the air as Jaune groaned. His wife loved to do this. She loved to fuck him. Pyrrha as kind as she was needed to be in control in bed. And while she did it much more livingly than she did in Beacon, she was just as rough in the bed, and Jaune loved her for it.

 _Smack! Smack!_ Pyrrha hips rarely left his own. Her pleas shooting up and crashing down making Jaune moan as she hammered him into her bed.  
Jaune screamed internally he felt like his dick was about to be ripped off as his wife came.  
Her orgasms always felt like a mix between heaven and hell. QAs her cunt did double it's already harsh tightness on his cock. As her well-muscled insides milked his dick.  
Jaune moaned into her mouth as her emerald eyes burned into his and-  
" _AH!"_  
Jaune shuddered as his own climax rocked him as Pyrrha smirked.  
 **"Good boy."**  
She thought as Jaune filled his loves privates. Cumming inside of her making them both groan as Pyrrha broke their vacuum seal lock with a wet plop! As Jaune gagged.  
"Pyrrha is today a safe day?"  
Jaune asked worried about what they had just done-  
 _"Nope."_  
Pyrrha replied smugly as Jaune blushed.  
"Do you want another kid?"  
"I wouldn't mind one. We can afford one, and we have the rooms to spare. Plus I don't want Patrolkos to grow up without a younger sibling. I'm hoping for a girl." Pyrrha said making Jaune smile, It was true money was _no_ object for the Nikos household. With Pyrrha, a tournament fighter and Jaune a _local_ hunter for Mistral money was no issue for them. As Jaune smiled at his wife before-  
 _'AH!"_  
Jaune gasped a Pyrrha began to bounce on his dick. Her already full insides sloshing with cum as Jaune moaned.  
 _Smack! Smack!_

Pyrrha was taking her time now. She had already had her quickie now she was going to take her time as Jaune shuddered.  
His wife loved doing this. She loved taking her time to bounce on his cock. As she slammed her wide hips onto his pelvis.  
 _Smack! Smack!_  
Jaune moaned as Pyrrha's insides sloshed around as Jaune groaned, his wife took her time with this one. Once Pyrrha got her quickie out of the way she likes to make love. Bouncing on his cock, with a steady rythm. Never giving him time to rest but not going rough either. As both adults moaned as they enjoyed each others body as time went on...

* * *

"I'll be in the shower. Come and join me!"  
Pyrrha cooked as Jaune smirked. His life was perfect. He had an ideal wife. Perfect children and perfect friends.  
He could not ask for anything else as he stood up walking to the shower eager for clean up time as-  
 **"This is _fake."_**  
A voice said as Jaune froze.  
"Who said that?"  
"Who said _what_ honey?"  
"Nothing dear-"  
"This is not real. Don't fall for the trap."  
"Trap? Who are you?"  
"Jaune? Honey?"  
"Comming dear! I-"  
 **"Jaune _Arc,_ you are not supposed to be here."**  
The voice said as Jaune snapped! His mind came back as he gagged as memories flooded him.  
"I have to go _home."_  
Jaune said as-  
"Jaune?"  
Pyrrha but not Pyrrha asked as Jaune smiled.  
"I'm on my way Pyrrha."  
"I'm waiting!"  
His wife said as Jaune frowned, walking to the glowing archway of thier room as he stepped outside.

* * *

 _BEEP! BEEP!_  
The harsh sound of a medical device beeping filled Jaune's ears as the sharp smell of antiseptics entered his nose.  
 **"Where am I?"**  
Jaune thought opening his eyes where a wave of red awaited him.

 **"Pyrrha?"**  
Jaune thought as his partner's red hair flooded his sight.

 **"Great. I'm in the hospital. _Again."_**  
Jaune thought as he looked at his partner head laying on his chest. Her hands gripping his sides as she slept on his chest.  
It was dark outside, and Jaune had no idea how long he was out for.  
"Might as well get some info.'  
"Pyrrha? Pyr?"  
Jaune asked as his partner groaned.  
 _"Pyrrha!"_ The red head's face shot up as her red puffy eyes locked onto his as she gasped.  
 **RELIEF.**

"Jaune! You're awake!?"  
Pyrrha asked in a shocked voice gasping once before wrapping his neck in a hug as Jaune groaned. "Fine. Let me-  
 _"AH!"_  
Jaune gasped as knives stabbed into his hands. His right arm was in a solid cast, and both hands were tightly bandaged. Tubes and wires of all types ran into his chest. Carrying and taking fluids from him as-  
"Don't move! You are still hurt!"  
Pyrrha said holding him down as-  
"Pyrrha! The breach! How are-  
"You all lived... Ruby is _severely_ hurt, and she has some psychological issues apparently, but otherwise ok. Ren is badly injured it's a miracle he's alive. He should have suffered fatal brain trauma, from his attack but he lived. Nora won't leave his side.'  
"Good."  
"Blake is ok. A few broken ribs and busted lung. Oobleck lived and Qrow? Is it is badly wounded but stable. Weiss is with him now she won't stop crying... Yatsu is... alive..."  
"Alive... _yes..._ He suffered severe trauma and is on a heart-lung device, he's touch and go. Fox is stable, but his right lung needs to be replaced. Velvet's face will most likely never fully heal. Coco is livid. I've never seen her so... angry."

 **Fear.**  
"Will her team be ok?"  
"Fox will; Velvet should be, Yatsu is touch and go."  
"I should have done more on the train."  
 **FURY.**  
A wave of raw fury came from Pyrrha as the bed's rail glowed black and bent.  
"You did nothing wrong! What happened to you on the train was!"  
 **Guilt. Fear. Anger.**  
Pyrrha wiped off tears as-  
"On the train? How do you know what happened on the train?"  
Jaune asked as Pyrrha ground her teeth.  
"I... Don't worry. You need your rest. Please. Go to sleep. I won't leave your side."  
Pyrrha said as Jaune nodded feeling faint and going to bed.

* * *

When Jaune awoke, it was not to a welcoming sight as Opal sat on his bedside.  
"Mister Vexperax."  
"Yes, mam?"  
Jaune asked as the woman took a sip from her mug as Glynda stood behind her with a horrifying look on her face, as she bent her riding crop. "Firstly I must say that you saved many lives in the breach. On behalf of Beacon, you have my gratitude."  
"Thank you."  
"But. On the train, the news drone was broadcasting your... adventures..."  
"Is that good?"  
"For evidence? _Yes._ Mister Vexperax, I know this is going to sound rough but when you are fully healed. You will be going to the Vale police, and you will file a complete and detailed report on your assault."  
 **"Oh. _This_ is what he meant."**  
Jaune thought as the lack of a reflective surface meant his reflection could not chime in.  
"Mam I-  
"Jaune. You are not getting away from this. You will file a report. You will answer all of the questions the police have of you. And you will press charges this time. Don't make me make you. Do we understand?"  
"Yes, mam."  
"Good. Now get some rest you leave the infirmary today, and before you get any ideas, you are _banned_ from any combat until Vytal. And your teammate Ren is potentially not fighting."  
"I see."  
"You will need to personally clear him for combat. And I think Miss Valkyrie will be quite against that choice."  
"If he can fight he will fight." "Jaune Ren-  
"If he is cleared he will fight."  
Jaune said again as Opal nodded.  
"As you say, now Miss Nikos Miss Xiao-Long is coming to help you take Jaune to his room."  
"What about Ruby?"  
"Surgery. She does not want to be forced to wait. She needs a distraction."  
"I see." Pyrrha said as Glynda walked up giving Jaune a pair of crutches."  
"Here you go Mister Vesperax..."  
 _ **"I'm so sorry."**_  
Glynda thought as her hand brushed Jaune's as he sighed as he got up.

* * *

"Hey! Looks who's walking!"  
Yang said as she and Pyrrha took one side of Jaune. The two girls escorting him back to his dorm. Jaune felt the stress form Yangs mind.  
She was not joking; her eyes were red with massive bags under them. And her hair was a mess.  
"I'm fine. I can't fight for a while, but I'm ok."  
Jaune said as Pyrrha held his side gently not letting for a moment. Jaune noticed that... Pyrrha was being _gentle_ far more subdued, she didn't mind Yang touching him, she didn't seem angry at him for the breach. In fact, she just seemed glad that he was ok as the three walked they passed an intersection of the Beacon halls as-  
 _"AH!"_  
Jaune hissed as his body flared up as someone ran into him as-  
 _"You!?"_  
Both Jaune and Emerald said as they recognized one another as-  
"Jaune?!"  
"Mercury!?"  
The boy said as-  
 **Fire.**  
Time stopped. Beacon stopped. Life stopped. Reality shuddered to a grinding halt as Jaune-  
 _"Cinder?"_  
Jaune said his mouth dropping the breath left his lungs as _tears_ formed in his eyes as a pair of burning orange eyes looked down to him as the most beautiful woman he had ever know gasped once her hands flying to her face before-  
"I missed you." Jaune froze as a pair of burning lips met his. As Cinder kissed him roughly her face melted him as her hands ran roughshod down his back making him _moan_ as Jaune felt a leg lift and-  
"Hey! Did _he_ say you can touch him!?"  
Yang growled eyes turning red as she tapped Cinder's shoulder.  
 _WHAM!_  
Yang was in the wall on the opposite side of the hallway less than a second later as Cinder sent her flying with the flick of her hand.  
"Yang?! Who do you think you are?!"  
Pyrrha growled at Cinder as her eyes sparkled.  
"My name is Cinder Fall _child_. And I will do what I want with _my_ fiance!"

* * *

 **AN: That's it! Another day another chapter of Game on! Bet you didn't expect that! Jaune has a new _friend._ He meet's death! And she's going to hack his way to victory! What could _possibly_ go wrong? His friends took a _beating_ Cinder is back!? Jaune's _wife_ is in Beacon and the honeymoon phase is _Over!_ The breech concludes the teams are all back and now it's on to Vytal with a few _pitstops_ along the way! Plus with a _tease_ for the Medival fic, I got planning that will be out roughly in December? I hope you like this chapter cause now that Jaune has an _ally?_ Things are going get fun! All this plus more as the story goes on and the blood keeps piling up!**

 **PS! After this is the good ole _Yandere Harem!_ I hope you are ready for the _horror_ of lovestruck! Until next time? Have some stats! I think you'll like them. Until then? Stats!**

* * *

 **Jaune Arc Quest updated.**

 **New quests added.**

 **Death bound. You are under the employ of death. So long as the conditions are not met you will never know the pains of death.**

 **Skulls for the skull throne. Death demands death. Send people off thier mortal coil.**

 **Bigge smalls patch. Death wants you to _install_ a quality of life patch on Penny. **

**Virtue locked! Powerful! Plus 20% damage for the rest of the Gamer.**

 **Virtue gained Stalwart! Minus 15% damage taken from _all_ sources.**

 **Warning! Third party operating system detected! Initiating firewall procedure-**

 **Error. _N_ _o_ unauthorized systems detected. Proceeding with contact stats.**

 **New contact!**

 **Name. Cinder Fall.**

 **Health 498/498**

 **Social Rank. 100/100. Maxed!**

 **Relationship Rank. 200/200. Maxed!**

 **Social status. Fiance**

 **Stats.**

 **Strength. 68+3**

 **Wit. 49+2**

 **Charisma. 187+6**

 **Vitality. 34+2**

 **Intellect. 145+6**

 **Charm. 68+4**

 **Perception. 88+3**

 **Agility. 58+5**

 **Dexterity. 126+2**

 **Deception. 29+3**

 **Luck 49**

 **Will. 189 +11**

 **Quirks.**

 **Charmer. Anyone with a lower will score than you are _much_ easier to manipulate.**

 **Serpent. When deceiving others your deception score is doubled if they are _alone_.**

 **Destined. You are destined for greatness. _None_ shall stand in your way.**

 **Fair. You are not _wasteful_ , you tend to be fair with others in thier relationship with you.**

 **Flame. Like a fire, you _consume_ those around you.**

 **Traits.**

 **Ends to Means. As long as you achieve your goals nothing is too extreme or morally flexible in your pursuit of them.**

 **Envigorated. Plus 50% max health at the _beginning_ of the day. **

**Merciless. Failure is not an option. No stress penalties when killing _any_ target. **

**Maiden. The power of the maidens _courses_ in you. Immunity to fire damage.**

 **Egalitarian. In terms of others, you do not see sex, skin color or creed. All that matters to you is _skill, loyalty_ , and _drive._ **

**Abilities.**

 **Summon. You can summon any weapon of your choice so long as you can visualize it.**

 **Precise striker. Plus 20% Critical hit damage.**

 **Barrage. Every attack grants plus 5% critical hit chance, single target.**

 **Fall's precision. Attacks with _summoned_ weapons ignore aura _and_ armor.**

 **Black widow. Plus 20% damage to the _opposite_ gender. Open's up unique dialogue with them. **

**Skills.**

 **Intimidation. Can _force_ those of a lower will than you to give in to demands.**

 **Terrifying presence. Enemies with lower will score may flee from you instead of fighting.**

 **Eldritch meditation. Reduces stress intake by 88%**

 **Breaker. Melle attacks apply _brittle_ to target. Increases damage taken by 10%**

 **Pyromancy. You have control over flames.**

 **Alignment. _Progressive_.**

 **Stress. 3/100**

 **Kinks.**

 **Bondage.**

 **Dominance.**

 **Collars.**

 **Fetishes.**

 **Power play.**

 **Defining trait. Machiavelli. It is best to be feared and loved in equal measure. But if you need to make a choice you pick _fear._**

 **Name. Ruby Rose.**

 **Health. 30/199**

 **Social Rank. 100/100**

 **Relationship Rank 100/200**

 **Social status Best friends.**

 **Title. Dolt.**

 **Stats.**

 **Warning. Affliction Gained _Hopeless_ minus 50 to Will, intellect, Charm, and Charisma. While afflicted will cannot rise above 50.**

 **Strength. 56**

 **Will 30. Affliction hopeless.**

 **Perception. 88**

 **Agility 145**

 **Charm. 20. Affliction hopeless.**

 **Charisma 10. Affliction hopeless.**

 **Intellect 20. Affliction hopeless.**

 **Dexterity. 137**

 **Deception. 2**

 **Vitality 78**

 **Will. 50**

 **Luck 7**

 **Quirks.**

 **Affliction hopeless. All quirks and traits _temporarily_ suppressed. New quirk trait added. **

**Affliction Quirk. Ruminating. You know there is no hope for anyone. And you speak this. Increase stress for _all_ around you.**

 **Traits.**

 **Affliction trait. Doomsayer. All is lost! Those around you suffer minus 40 to will, charm, intellect, and perception.**

 **Abilities.**

 **Balanced strike. Your first attack is a _guaranteed_ critical hit.**

 **Gresse monkey. You can repair your weapons and those of others with fewer parts. Your weapons also degrade slower.**

 **Slice and dice. You deal _triple_ weapon damage with two-handed bladed weapons. **

**Weeping wounds. Your bladed weapons cause bleed damage for _doubled_ the amount.**

 **Brittle. Use of the goop has made you weaker. Plus 50% damage taken.**

 **Skills.**

 **Focus. Plus 20% Critical hit chance.**

 **Vanquish. Killing enemies lessens stress of allies.**

 **Defining trait Kind. You are a kind person and wish to do kindness to others.**

 **Alignment _progressive_ **

**Stress. 134/200**

 **Name Velvet Scarletina.**

 **Health 187/288**

 **Social rank. 89/100**

 **Social status. Friends with benefits.**

 **Title _Honeybun_.**

 **Relationship rank. 79/200**

 **Defining trait Yandere. You are a _devoted_ lover. Let _none_ say otherwise.**

 **Alignment _progressive_. **

**Warning! _Severe_ Affliction received. Stat sheet unavailable! _All_ quirks and traits suppressed and relationship growth is _halted_.**

 **Quirks.**

 **Tittering. I need a cat with two legs! And a chicken that know's Bach! Plus 20 stress per _hour_ to those around you.**

 **Traits. Imposter syndrome. You are prone to manic, _violent_ and random actions.**

 **Skills.**

 **Bunny hop. Deals double damage with kicks.**

 **Mediator. Halves stress from social interactions.**

 **Some call it stalking. They _never_ see you coming.**

 **Mister Sandman. Plus 200% damage to sleeping targets. Can _paralyze_ a sleeping target for _transport._**

 **Ends to means. You will do whatever it takes to achieve** **your goals. And no action is too extreme or morally questionable.**

 **Abilities.**

 **Imposing presence. As long as you stand those around you will deal plus 6% damage.**

 **Perfect imitation. You can recreate the weapons of those around you and _instantly_ master them.**

 **Fixer. You know how to _not_ leave evidence.**

 **Kinks.**

 **Species play.**

 **Bondage.**

 **Rough.**

 **Collar.**

 **Fetishes.**

 **Public.**

 **Rape play.**

 **Hunter.**

 **Waning! The casualty continuum is not at 47.5 percent! This will cause an imbalance in the Gamer!**

* * *

 **omake. _The darkest Remnant_ part nineteen. _Prophet._**

Life could be _worse_. Was becoming a slogan Oscar was getting far too familiar with as he crept behind the heroes. The Noble was not in a good mood. Even if they were successful in the courtyard, Ozpin claimed this _Salem_ person would be after thier heads. And thier blood, not something Oscar like to entertain. As the party from the courtyard was not available for battle all of them needed to relax and numb thier minds to the horrors.

Jaune and Velvet where at the tavern drinking thier cares away. Spilling meed and grog while praying to thier god. Tai was at the poker table, not caring if it was blackjack, darts, craps or roulette. As long as there was a dice to throw and a prize to win he needed it. Oscar had giver him some money and prayed he did not lose it all. Adam for his part was in the abbey. The man was _cleansing_ himself with the pain of his whip for some reason...

Leaving Oscar with his current party that was venturing into the ruins. At the lead tanking was Pyrrha, the helion wife of Jaune smiling wildly as she held her glave out ready to cut down the next undead that jumped in thier path.

Behind her was Blake. The Graverobber faunus keeping a firm eye out for an ambush. Her night vision was already a great asset in the gloomy tunnels as she had prevented two enemy ambushes so far. Behind her was Ruby. The Arbalest taking thier third spot. Her massive crossbow primmed and ready for action.

And lastly was _Wat's_. The Occultist healer brought up the rear as he surveyed the group from the back. His hand never leaving the polished human skull in them as Oscar walked behind him.

"Are you ok _child?_ You are keeping up right?"  
Wat's asked as Oscar nodded.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Just gathering the loot."  
Oscar said as-

 _"Stealing the loot you mean. We don't pay them."_

Ozpin said as Oscar sighed.

 _"We will pay them after. This quest will yield great favor in thier chosen fields."_

" _If you say so."_

 _" I do."_

Fighting was _not_ Oscar's strong suit.

" _Get down!"_

Wat's yelled as Oscar threw himself to the floor just as a massive arrow whizzed past his head.

 _fathom!_

The bolt impacted the concrete of the ruins so hard it embedded itself in it as Oscar cursed. There was a bone archer and a noble, along with a vanguard and a rabble. Basic undead that posed little threat on thier own. As-

"I will feast on your heart!"  
Pyrrha yelled doing an impossibly complex sweep with her glave and striking the bone noble in the back. Killing it in one blow before-

 _fathom!_

Ruby fired killing the archer crushing its head in a moment. As the enemy backline died Wat's mumbled a string of words that made Oscar's ears bleed. As he cast a curse on the vanguard. Breaking its armor as Blake dove in with her pickaxe. Caving in its skull as Pyrrha recovered slicing down the rabble in one blow as the heroes returned the bones to dust a smile crept on Oscar's face as the light gained purpose and the path was laid clear.

Sleep by some arcane miracle was easy that night. As Oscar closed his eyes, Ruby slept next to him. The elder woman not wanting an NPC to sleep alone. As the groups fired died down Wat's placed some kind of eldritch ritual to keep them all safe in the dark as Oscar closed his eyes knowing that tomorrow was a fight for the ages. The hamlet was already in a panic over the swarms of flies and bugs and with a madman casting doom prophecies? That just would not stand. They would slay this prophet and be done with it.  
"We are the Flame."  
Oscar whispered as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Down in front!"  
Wat's yelled as the ceiling fell.

THUNK!  
"Spirits take you!"  
Pyrrha hissed barley dodging the falling debris from the ceiling as the prophet attacked. He was a massive man, with no eyes, and locked in broken stocks. He was gibbering and mad as he screamed at them.

"Wat's! _Mark_ him!"  
Blake hissed tossing several viles of sickly green liquid at the madman. Making him scream in agony as his skin was _blighted_ and began to melt.

"On it!"  
Wat's yelled casting a curse making Oscar's ears _throb_ as the prophet shouted in agony.

"Got you!"

Ruby yelled firing an arrow that lodged itself between his skull making him howl before he retaliated covering the heroes in caustic spit?! Making them scream as a blight was cast.

"Die!"  
Blake yelled tossing a dagger at the man. Hitting him right above Ruby's arrow. As he fell back he shot out his hand as glowing red lights appeared on Ruby.  
"It comes! Death will find me"!  
Ruby shouted before a _massive_ chunk of masonry fell. Crushing the girl's legs, like they were made of paper rendering useless as Oscar screamed-

"You shall not fall!"  
Wat's yelled holding up his skull as Ruby glowed green. As her legs were repaired. The eldritch energy from Wat's skull fully healing Ruby from a life as a cripple as the woman glared.

"RUDE!"  
Ruby yelled before firing another arrow right into her old one driving it home and out of the back of the fool's skull. Killing him in an instant. As the heroes cheered Oscar slowly went around picking up the Lien to _steal_ as he saw it. A blue paper littered the ground as he dusted it off.

"A blueprint? I can use this."  
Oscar said pocketing the item as he and the victorious _heroes_ left the ruins to the few remained undead as they went back home.


	20. Recovery

**An: HERE WE GO! Another Game on! This time we have the debut of Cinder! Jaune meets his wife! Raven and Jaune have their _moment_ and Coco gives the bunny a pep talk! All this and more in this edition of Game on!**

* * *

 **Anger**. Anger was an emotion Cinder was all too familiar with. **Fear, hatred, cruelty.** All of these feelings where emotions she experienced on an almost daily rotation and where _no_ stranger to her and all of these emotions she understood very well. Cinder knew on a basic level why people felt them; she knew how people dealt with them, how they reacted to them. And she knew what the applications of such emotions where espically when applied with **anger** in one's heart, such an implication was playing out in front of her and it was not one that she cared nor, not in the least.  
 _Whack_!  
"Why are you such a useless child!?"  
The angry, sharp voice of Juniper Arc said as the sound of flesh smacking flesh filled the air as the woman raised a large hand.  
 _Whack!_  
Once again flesh struck flesh and the hand came down on a quivering blonde form as Cinder grimaced.

"Why did I give birth to such a failure!?"

Juniper shouted as the quivering small mass of yellow curled up twin fear fueled blue orbs peeking out behind a bruised pair of arms that had lines of blood on them.  
"I', sorry mother! I-  
A hand was raised high in the air, a glittering frying pan stained _bright_ red and leaking rose and slammed down as a slim arm shot out to intercept the attack. The attack was halted the _crimson_ piece of metal barely stopped from striking its target as red robes fluttered and a pair of amber eyes narrowed into slits.

" _Mother._ I know that Jaune's actions were misguided, and I agree that he deserves a reprimand, but must you punish him more? He has surely has learned his lesson right?"

Cinder asked in a clam diplomatic tone easily and swiftly stepping in front of her new mother in law Juniper who still had a look of rage and hurt in her rich blue eyes as she smiled beatifically at the woman. The imposing furious figure of the Arc matriarch bore down on her with all of her considerable willpower as her cerulean blue eyes pierced Cinder's amber ones, that held her glare like she was a child. Juniper could glare at Cinder all she wanted, she was _nothing_ compared to the glares Cinder was used to receiving in her home...

Over time Juniper relented as Cinder's unshakeable, implacable amber eyes held her glare with an impartial stare waring Juniper down before finally forcing her to look away as she snarled.

 _"Fine!_ I don't know what you see in him, but he's useless to me. Do what you will with him, I don't care."  
Juniper said snarling once as she walked away from her son and leaving the kitchen as Cinder nodded.  
"Thank you, mother."

Cinder said bowing to her mother-in-law curtseying her beautiful red dress respectfully before turning to her husband and _frowning_. If you could call, a scared, shaking, bleeding, sobbing blonde ball of bruised and broken flesh curled up in a fetal position in the corner of her kitchen a husband. The curled up sobbing ball of cloth and flesh barely looked human as Cinder sighed.  
 _"Jaune._ "  
She said calmly reaching out a slim hand to her twitching sobbing husband future husband touching an exposed part of his bruised flesh making him flinch in fear as he curled up, even more, his body shuddering as doubled up his fetal position. Curling even tighter in on himself acting like some kind of bruised bleeding armadillo minus the armor and four legs as Cinder sighed.

"Jaune. It's _me_ you can calm down now. You are going to be ok."  
Cinder cooed rubbing her hand on his exposed leg, the only not bruised part of his exposed skin that had escaped his mother's _tender_ ministrations as Jaune trembled.  
"Is she gone?"  
"Yes, it's just you and me now. Now hurry and get up, you don't want to here when she get's back now do you?"  
Cinder asked as a blue eye blackened to the point where it could hardly open, the result of an earlier strike nodded slowly as the bruised armadillo she would call a husband uncurled itself.

"No..."  
Jaune said his voice barely a whisper, a pained cough escaped his lungs making Cinder grimace as he stood up wincing as he did.

Cinder was _not_ a kind person, not at all. She had done things of such _abject_ cruelty, and with such blatant callousness, to her fellow humans, it made what Jaune went through look like a plesant massage at a five-star resort. Cinder had in her admittedly short life fought, tortured, killed and done all manner of terrible acts to her fellow humans that would place her on the worlds most wanted list.

And if even a _quarter_ of her acts came to the public she would be put on trial for several human rights violations and would be tried as an adult and she was not even out of her mid-teens. Yes, Cinder was no stranger to cruelty she was perhaps a friend to the action. Something more than a lover but less than a wife if that was possible, but this? What had happened in front of her was _off_ in a way that not even Cinder could force down.

But this? This scared broken blonde boy, who she called her own, his eyes that were once bright blue now dark and ugly purple. One swollen so shut he could no longer see out of it, the other was halfway there. His once smooth face was now dotted in several swollen ugly purple bruises, as blood, the _exact_ color of her gown trailed down a broken nose courtesy of _one_ of the frying pan hits to his face from his mother earlier on. As still, fresh blood poured down his nose staining his white t-shirt crimson, his thing bruised arms with several welts on them wrapped around his chest like he was prepared for another strike to land as he sniffeled.  
"Come with me Juane. Let's get you cleaned up."

Cinder said softly gently pulling the small child up to his shaking feet that barely held up his own weight, his thin legs almost collapsed on him twice as she grimaced. As bad as Jaune was he was not _that_ bad. Cinder had seen worse injuries than his own, she had _created_ worse injuries that his own to many more people.

His wounds were to be fair painful and agonizing, his mother had spent ten or so odd minutes beating him with a frying pan of all things. An effective weapon for the task if Cinder was being perfectly honest. It was blunt and dense it would break bones and bruised flesh making it hard for Jaune to bleed out from his wounds as long as she avoided _fatal_ strikes.

Something that Cinder had frowned upon once she started to hit his eyes, and head at that point Cinder stepped in she needed Jaune _alive_.

And while his wounds _were_ painful he would live. None of them were even close to fatal. Cinder had stepped in when his head was being damaged, and his wounds would heal them all in her care within a week. He would recover from them in a _day_ with his aura unlocked, but his mother refused to allow that for some idiotic and archaic reasons of honor or tradition. Cinder didn't care if he had his unlocked at his wedding. Men that could have thier aura unlocked _should_ have it unlocked!

Cinder thought sighing deeply as she helped Jaune walk to _there_ room, besides his ability to have his aura unlocked and the supposed Arc family name she had _no_ idea why she was marrying Jaune, but _Salem_ herself told her the Arc's where a valuable ally to have and to acquire them so she did it. While she expected some _hiccups_ in the process she did not expect _this..._ She was not expecting to find a _broken_ beaten husband that was apparently hated for one reason or another by his family and was abused _frequently_ by them. That was unfortunate for her plans.

Cinder thought as she helped the weeping bleeding fiance of hers to thier room. Walking slowly with Jaune taking him step by step into thier room not letting him take too long a step and not letting him fall as she held him close as Jaune _latched_ onto her side for dear life as he sniffeled into her dress making her sigh.

Cinder was not used to being so... _nice._ to another living creature. She was not a nice person far, far from it. She was not particularly cruel, but she _was_ vindictive. She enjoyed a fair bit of revenge a notion that her mistress encouraged with all of her heart. Salme was _not_ one fond of letting someone wrong you and walk free, and she had _personally_ imparted her own teachings to Cinder for the majority of her life and Cinder took to them like gospel.

She was a _firm_ believer in the teaching of her mistress. Specifically, the _price of_ power philosophy that she was told every day and night by her mistress. Cinder knew for a fact that any respectable queen rules her kingdom with _absolute_ power. At any time for any reason, she can take the noblest, most loyal and stalwart of her citizens and subject them to the most _hideous_ torture possible and do so without fear of interjection or censure for she is their queen and that is her birthright as a queen.

It is her right as a leader and as a _woman_ to do what she pleases whenever and wherever she liked. However. She _should_ not do this. You are not born with the right to rule. A seemingly contradictory statement to what she was just told that at the time raised several questions in Cinders young mind before Salem smoothed them over.

Being a woman only gives you the _option_ to rule. It does not mean you _will_ rule. Leadership must be _earned,_ and any ruler woman or not who punishes her loyal subjects for her amusement is no ruler at all. Loyalty must always be rewarded. Salem had _stressed_ the importance to Cinder of the necessity of finding loyal pawns and going through great lengths to rewards there loyalty and see that their needs were well looked after. Secondly, while a queen might be able to whip her subjects, she must not let a single hair on the lowliest beggar of her rule be so much as _touched_ by an outsider.

Rulership is not free, even at the _top_ of the food chain you still had obligations to those beneath you. As a queen, you _must_ protect your people from all foreign threats to there person no matter who or _what_ they are. People submit to you because you are strong. If you can not protect them why would they submit to you? If you can not protect your own people, they have a right to rise up against you and cast you out. Even the _lowliest_ of peasants have a right to live. Or at least to _fight_ for their lives. And if you let other's threaten or harm your subjects you are no queen worthy of the title.

No being a queen meant being strong enough to annihilate _any_ friend or foe, while also know when not to act. And that was where Cinder's problems with her mother began. Juniper _beat_ Jaune, almost daily since she arrives to meet her husband he had been beaten. Bad beatings too that left bruised limbs, black eyes and an off gait.

Normally Cinder would _not_ care for such things but these beatings... but they served no point. To Cinder, the attacks were pointless and wasteful. She did not know why this mother hated her son but it was not her business. Or it should not have been but for the fact that Jaune was _hers._ He was her fiance her man and her _property_. And no one, not even Salem herself would lay so much as a _finger_ on what was _hers_. Even if Salem could annihilate her with a literal snap of her fingers Cinder knew she would do _far_ worse to her if she learned she let another lay a _finger_ on what was her own. A fact that put Cinder in an awkward position.

On one hand, Juniper had touched what was hers. For that, she _will_ die. Cinder would kill Jaune's mother in a, particularly cruel and vindictive manner when she had the chance. She touched what was hers and for that, she would die. But that was also the problem. Salem herself said she _needed_ the Arcs. And that meant that Cinder could not just kill her. Salem would not thank her and that was not acceptable. She needed to allow... her to touch what was hers in a direct defiance of what was he and Salem's code which irked her to no end.

She could not for the time attack Juniper for beating _her_ fiance so instead, she decided to try the diplomatic route and talk to Juniper to see why she was so cruel to Jaune. Hopefully, she could find the route to said cruelty and excise that particular tumor.

Now Cinder knew that cruelty for the sake of cruelty was all well and good. Sometimes people needed to be _aware_ of what you were capable of and to show your followers your power but this? It felt _wrong._

There was no rhyme nor reason to Juniper beating her son. Cinder could not find a reason for the beatings, her daughters knew her strength so there was no need to show them that. Her son was _clearly_ weaker than her. He was a child! Barley past ten with a locked aura and often unarmed and underfeed and worst of all it seemed that Juniper did not _want_ to beat her son.

She had no joy in her eyes when she struck Jaune, in fact, she looked almost _hurt_ by it? It seemed like the beating caused her more pain than anything a fact that sent Cinder's mind in a spiral of confusion. Jaune did not like being beat either, and he apparently did nothing to deserve such treatment but yet it still happened. Every day almost like clockwork and it showed no signs of stopping. It was cruel, needles, petty and worst of all. It was wasteful. And if there was one thing Cinder hated above all else, it was those who waste. And Juniper was _inhumanly_ wasteful.  
"Sit down."

Cinder said as they arrived in ther large dark bedroom as Cinder snapper her fingers as several candles where light illuminating thier shared queen sized bed as Jaune nodded.  
"Yes, Cinder."

Jaune said obediently sitting down on her bed as he bowed his head to her submissively.  
"Let me see your face.'  
Cinder said stoking Jaune's swollen face with a wet cloth she procured from a bowl by thier bed. Jaune's beatings where so common that she had taken to keeping a bowl of aura infused water by there bed so she could tend to his wounds as he winced as Cinder applied the treatment to his face.

It was dark in their shared room; with almost no light to see by the queen-sized bed that his mother, made them sleep together in sank under thier weight as a dim candlelight illuminated the room.  
"Is it bad?"

Jaune asked his bruised face already showing signs of improvement as Cinder tended to him.  
"You will heal in time. You need to rest."  
Cinder said calmly stroking the boy's short hair making him curl up inot her chest. He was like a dog, a broken, scared puppy desperate for warmth. As he borrowed onto her chest Cinder felt an odd pain in her chest.

She did not know why or she did. But she did not know how this boy made her feel sympathy for him to such a degree that she had not thought possible. Why did she want to protect him? Besides the obvious fact that Jaune was hers that is.

Why was it that _every_ time he flushed his face and smiled at her it would make her heart skip several beats? And cause her breathing to come out in short raspy gasp as she felt a fluttering feeling in her gut.

How come whenever he was happy which was rare Cinder of all people felt content?  
Like her life's work was done, and she had achieved her destiny? Why did she want to see Jaune happy? Why did she _care?_

"Cinder... why does my mom hate me?"  
The boy asked as she froze. He had asked her this before, many times really and Cinder still despite her best efforts had no good answer for him and she refused to lie to him. "She does not hate you Jaune. She loves you and is just... bad at showing it." The excuse felt hollow even for her as Jaune frowned.  
"Ok."

Jaune said accepting the half-truth as a whole as he dipped his head making Cinder stroke it carefully, not wanting to exasperate his wounds as she pulled him close to her.

"Get some rest Jaune. You need to sleep."  
Cinder said as Jaune nodded curling up int her chest far more close to her than most ever dared to be. As she ran a hand over his head.  
"Cinder?"  
"Yes?"  
"Don't leave me... please..."  
"I will never leave your side. Of this, you have _my_ word."  
She said as she kissed her fiance on the forehead before blowing out the candle and covering the room in the darkness...

* * *

Pyrrha was _not_ having a very good day. She was irritated, hungry and worst of all pissed. She had been in her hospital bed for only half a day and even with her wounds about to be fully healed as Pyrrha was still, much to her displeasure unable to send her partner off.

The fact that Jaune left on his very first mission without her seeing him off irritated the spartan to no end. Making her grind her teeth as she turned in her hospital bed, her irritation only spiked as images of him being alone with Blake filled her mind.  
The faunus girl was not high on Pyrrha's list of people she liked. Mainly because she was poaching on her man. She was Jaune's girlfriend not the damn cat in heat.  
Pyrrha grimaced at the thought of the woman seducing her lover and-  
"Friend Pyrrha! I'm glad to see you are awake!"  
A sharp far _, far_ too happy and chipper voice said as Pyrrha's other source of torment came inside the room.

"Penny... a pleasure to see you, as _always,_ " Pyrrha said in a harsh, clipped tone as the sharp emerald eyes that just seemed wrong. In her opinion that rested under a mop of unruly curly red hair as Penny waved happily at her.  
'It is always a pleasure to see you to _friend_ Pyrrha! I am glad that you are recovering well! Your loss was quite a decisive and _humiliating_ one! And I would not have been surprised if you were out for a week!"

Penny said with a smile so plastic and fake it could have been labeled with a chocking warning for small children.  
"I am quite strong Penny, you should not worry about me."

"So strong that you got beat down in less than two minutes by an opponent that _you_ outnumbered five to one? That does not _seem_ very strong to me!"

Penny said with that _thin_ plastic smile that Pyrrha knew held a shit eating grin behind it as she gripped her bed sheets.

"Thank you for your concern _Penny_. Now, why don't you find a nice ledge and take a _jump?"_  
Pyrrha said grinding her teet while the girl smiled in her usual perpetually happy manner. Making Pyrrha fell like putting Milo in her right eye.  
"Pyrrha... _don't."_

Nora said from the other side of the infirmary. The ginger already saw what was going through her best friends mind. As her teal eyes tired and fatigued rolled in thier sockets.

"Friend Nora! I am also glad to see you recovering!"  
"Thank you, Penny. That means a lot."

Nora said grimacing to the ginger girl her relationship with her new teammate was _strained_ to put it mildly. She did not know what to think of Penny other than Pyrrha wanted to put her through a wall. And Jaune seemed to be curious of her, although Penny seemed to be on of the _only_ people that Ren actively did not like. A fact that the redhead did not miss.  
"Did they-

"Yes! Jaune along with his team have left on thier missions safely! I saw the ship leave the Beacon airspace and they have now officially embarked on thier mission! I hope for thier safe return!"

Penny said smiling so wide that Pyrrha was sure that her face would be split in two.  
"Jaune will be back in Beacon within the day! And Ren shall accompany him I am sure of it!"

"Thank you, Penny, me and Pyrrha appreciate what you did."

"No problem friend! But you should get ready! You are both set to be discharged soon! And we will be boarding the Atlas fleet to go on our own missions! This is my first mission on my new team! And as temporary as our relationship is I do hope for our success!"

Penny said smiling and tilting her head in an _awkward_ manner that did not look comfortable let alone physically possible.  
"We also hope for that. Thank you Penny me and Pyrrha are going to rest for a bit alright?"

"As you say, friend! I will see you on the ship!"  
Penny said saluting sharply slammign her feet together before glaring at Pyrrha catching her off guard and turning away without a word.

* * *

 _'Dammit!_ I can't believe I got my ass beat!"  
Yang growled out loud smashing her fists together as she stood on the briefing deck on the Atlas battleship. Yang was _beyond_ furious. She had always thought of herself as the strongest of her friends. Maybe not in the realm of Pyrrha levels of skill but in terms of brute strength? Yang was the _easily_ in her opinion the undisputed champion. Or so she thoguht, Yang's lilac eyes burned crimson as images of that _woman_ filled her mind.  
Those calm patient brown eyes that Yang saw through her fang mask. That smooth unfeeling surface and that stupid! Patronizing voice that asked Yang to _stop_.

It was like she was looking down on her! Like she was in full control of the damn fight, and Yang was a bug to be _crunced_ underfoot!

"I'm not a bug you _bastard!"_  
Yang snarled as she ground her teeth. Cursing internally just how weak she really was. That woman had held her hand like it was nothing, catching her attack like she was made of paper and cracking her arm breaking it in a second.

Yang had _never_ felt so helpless in her life, let alone in a fight. Something that she was _good_ at. When she fought that woman if felt like she was about to die in a moments notice. And as much as she would like to say it, Yang lived because that woman did not want her to die. That Fang soldier could have killed her at will, but she didn't.  
She spared Yang; she didn't think Yang was worth killing, she _pitied_ her and Yang hated being pitied. The very fact that someone looked down on her made her eyes burn as she ground her teeth.  
"You ok blondie? You got a little fire thing going on there."

A calm cocky voice from her left said as Yang turned her head ignoring the sea of Beacon students around her all gathered in the meeting hall of the battleship where a pair of brown eyes that hid behind a pair of designer shades caught her face.

"Coco?"  
Yang asked in surprise to the older woman as she flashed her a playful smirk pulling down her designer shades and grinning smugly at her.  
"That's my name! And you look like someone seriously pissed in your coffee. Mind telling a girlfriend what's up?"  
Coco asked falling into Yangs side with an easy gait making Yang sigh.  
"I... I'm just tired."

"I can see. Heard you got _rocked_ on the last mission. You and most of your team got put into the ground and not in the fun way. How's your sister by the way? I heard she got out pretty unscathed."  
"She's fine, she took a grenade to her gut, but she's fine. She's on her mission with Jaune and Ren."  
"Good to know! Although most people don't just _take_ a grenade to there gut and walk off."

"Ruby's special."

"I can tell! Don't worry about her and the boys' too much, Velvet's with them, and she would die before she let something happen to anyone else."  
Coco said with an easy smile that made Yang's heart calm.  
"You think they are ok?"  
"I know it! Velvet may not look it bus she's a good leader. She's my second in command for a reason you know?"  
"She's your second? What about the rest of your team? Where are they anyway? I've never seen your teammates now that you mention it."

Yang asked lilac eyes scanning the battleship for students probably women who would be on Coco's team as the fashionista laughed. "Who Fox and Yat's? They are back in Vale. Fox didn't want to come, and I got Yat's going on a shopping spree for me! Gotta keep up on the latest trends right?"  
Coco asked as Yang smiled back easily.  
"I know the feeling. I gotta keep this hair up every day. It doesn't look this good by itself. Even if it is pretty close."  
"Girl I know the feeling! That's why I send the guys out to do the important missions!"  
"Boys? You teammates are guys? Aren't you lucky!"  
Yang said grinned wolfishly as Coco let out a raucous laugh.

"Hold up! You think? _Hah!_ Don't get me wrong! I _love_ my boy's and in _any_ other situation I'd make sure the never walked straight again but not in that way you know?"  
"Really I've never seen them but if they are your teammates then I know they look good. Or at least are well dressed."  
 _"One_ of them is, Yat's is what you may call designer _challenged."_

Coco said wincing as if suppressing a painful memory as Yang grinned.  
"So you never tried to take them for a _ride?_ Why go after Jaune when you have two studs in your room?"  
"For one. Fox is a _taken_ man. He has a beautiful fiance waiting for him."  
"He's getting married? Really?"

Yang asked not knowing who Fox was but curious at such a young marriage. She hoped it was not arranged but judging Coco by her personality she did not think that Coco would ever allow that let alone be happy about it.  
"Sure is! He has a woman, so I keep my hands to myself. Rather keep your hands down your pants than have her take them off right?"  
"Ouch. She sounds tough."  
"She _is."_  
"Alright, what about the other guy, Yat's? He sounds like a looker."  
"Ah Yat's, good ole mountain in my life! He's good-looking, but he's asexual and isn't really interested in relationships let alone sex thing."  
"What?! An asexual guy? What a _waste!"_

Yang said grimacing at the _criminal_ waste of the potential of an asexual man.  
"I know! But that's his choice! And I respect it, even if I have to talk to some other girls who don't seem to get that when a guy says _no_ he means it."  
Coco said as her brown eyes flashed a warning as Yang nodded.

"No, I get it. Mom always told me to ask double the amount of times you think is necessary. Then ask again."  
Yang said rolling her eyes, she got why her mother wanted her to respect men but jeez! Did she think she was going to abuse one? Did she look like she was going to go around beating her boyfriend? No way! Despite what that green fuck said-

"Yang. Are you even paying attention?"  
 _"Ice queen!_ Nice to see you not being a stick in the mud for once!"

Yang said as Weiss made her presence known to the two. Weiss was not taking well to her loss with the Fang. She was taking it better than Pyrrha which was not saying much as that girl looked ready to put someone mainly _Penny_ through a wall.

"Hey, there princess! How's it going? Gotta say dig the cast! It suits you!"  
"It's a splint! Not a cast! My arm is not broken just sprung, and I'm healing."

Weiss puffed tuning away from Coco making her laugh as-  
" _Students._ I am glad to see you all assembled before me today." A loud, charismatic voice said as Yang grinned.

"Now _that's_ a man! I wouldn't mind dragging him back to a dorm and seeing if Ironwood is just a name."  
Yang said licking her lips in a hungry manner as Weiss looked ready to go ballistic her cheeks puffin red as Coco laughed.

"Damn straight! Blondie can't be here all the time right? That guy looks like he could take a _rough_ ride on the Adel Express."  
Coco said licking her lips as several shouts and wolf whistle rang out from the cord as Weiss snarled.

"Watch your tongues! He is a _general!_ He is the general of Atlas! How dare they!"  
Weiss growled reaching for her rapier only for Yang to calm her down.

"Easy there, princess. These girls are just teasing you know? They don't mean anything by it and besides! Look at how he's taking it."  
Yang said pointing to the man with his arms held high enduring the wolf whistle and advances of the crowd with practiced ease.

"Yes, yes I know I'm _ugly!_ You don't have to rub it in so hard now do you?"

The man asked earing a wave of laughter from the students as he smiled out to them.  
 _"If that's ugly I want to see beautiful!"_  
A voice calmed them as the crowd, and the general laughed.  
"Well as much as I would _love_ to take you lovely ladies out to the town I am rather busy running an academy and a military it might be smart to put a raincheck on that candle lite dinner."

He said diplomatically playing to the crowd as several boos where heard along with calls for his number.  
"As you all know! Today _we_ will all embark on a joint mission of Vale and Atlas! This will show a unity fo our two schools and our nations as well!"  
The man said before a woman came from behind me.  
 _"Fuck me,_ if I was ever going to bat for the _away_ team."

Yang said mouth dropping as Coco nodded. The woman was drop-dead gorgeous dress in a form-fitting silver uniform with burning amber eyes and long flowing raven hair. She looked like Blake. Bu _t less_ introverted and more like lust took a physical form and dressed in Atlas battle gear.  
"This is my most accomplished current student! Cinder Fall, she is the one who organized this joint action! She will take the stage for a moment. Cinder? If you will."  
Ironwood said backing up form the mic as Cinder took it with grace.  
"Thank you, sir, I owe you everything."  
Cinder said taking the mic as Ironwood batted her comment aside as she took the microphone.

"Students of Vale. I am Cinder Fall, and I am the reason you are standing here today. Today is a day of _unity!_ O _f strength!_ Today you will all embark on your custom missions as both operatives of Vale and Atlas! Today you will all truly begin your journey to be huntresses and hunters of tomorrow!"  
Cinder said in a soothing voice as a low clap came from the crowd.

"It's better than Opal's."

Yang reasoned calmly as the beautiful woman who was totally _not_ making her question her sexuality continued to speak.

"Today you will all see what being a huntress is really about. After today you will know what it is like to kill Grimm, and save people. Before you go on this mission, let me show you what you are fighting for."

Cinder said as she waved her hands. As she did the large window behind her turned into a shimmering image of Vale. As the image shifted over to downtown Vale. As the word VNN for Vale's new's network pop up at the bottom of the screen.  
"This is Vale. The city you all live in. This is a thriving city, a statement of our power and resilience, in the face of the Grimm! It is a veritable beacon of light in the dark!" Cinder said as the crowd ate her up.

"A fitting name for the school that looks above it. Now we-  
Cinder was interrupted as the screen suddenly shifted and turned to static, as the woman's face fell a truly confused expression coming over her flawless face. Like the rug was suddenly pulled out from under her feet. The woman's face fell as her glowing amber eyes widened in shock as the screen shifted and blurred-  
 _"Hello!? Hello!? This is Lisa Lavender reporting from the Vale Nightly news!"_

A panicked feminine voice said as Yangs along with every other pair of eyes locked onto the screen. As the static turned itno a clear picture as a woman with pale snow skin and silver hair appeared on the monitor. She had long silver hair and grey eyes. And looked panicked as a mumbled murmur came over the assorted students.

"What the hell?"  
Yang asked as her eyes narrowed onto the screen, as every other pair of eyes glared at the screen.  
" _I have been recently captured by members of the White Fang while on a reconnaissance mission."_  
"White Fang?!"  
Weiss nearly fainted as a worried look came over her ace as Yang felt her gauntlets flex and-  
 _"We were recently rescued by members of a Beacon assault team! And we are proceeding onboard a White Fang train en route to what we believe to be Vale!"_  
The woman said as Ironwood stomped to the stage.  
"Where is the broadcast coming from!? Someone find me a signal!"  
he yelled as-  
 _"Ruby!?"_  
Yang shouted as her sister appeared on the screen as the camera zoomed in on her. Her face was bloodied, and wrapped in a large white bandage that went over her forehead and right eye. The bandage was stained with bright crimson dots of blood as her sister had a steely expression in her face. She held _Crescent Rose_ in her hands as-  
 _"Ruby! No more solo attacks! We breach as one ok!?"_  
The irritated voice of Velvet carried over the speakers as Ruby tilted her head as the camera swiveled.

"Honeybuns!?"  
Coco asked as Velvet appeared on the screen. Her brown eyes sharp and pointed as Jaune and Ren came into the screen. Both armed with guns and thier faces covered in dust and dirt Jaune with his assault rifle Ren with his dual pistols. The boys walked forward as the Beacon students gathered around Velvet.  
 _"Velvet? What's the plan?"_  
Jaune asked as the rabbit faunus looked down to him and frowned.

 _"We need to keep moving! Lisa, what can you tell us about the Fang here?"_  
 _"Not much we were taking prisoner early on."_  
 _"Rookies."_  
 _"Blake!"_  
 _"Fine."_  
 _"Anything will be helpful."_  
 _"The Fang has a top car next to us!"_  
 _"Got it. We breach the door as one! Ruby and Blake take the front! Jaune Ren behind us. Protect the civilians!"_  
Velvet ordered as the other students took up positions Ruby and Blake sliding to the door guns drawn as Ruby nodded.  
 _"Now!"_  
She yelled as Blake cut down the door and the screen exploded into a wave of gunfire and twisted metal.

 _"Ruby!"_  
Yang shouted as her sister hit the floor. Sliding into cover in a wall of roses behind a metal barrier as the news drone covered her Jaune, Velvet, and Ren ducking behind it as a hail of bullets flew around them as the students ducked their faces, covering thier heads as-  
 _"Velvet!? What do we do!?_ "  
Jaune shouted ducking his head keeping his head low to avoid the bullets tearing apart the air as the faunus woman gained a panicked look on her face. Her hands gripping her legs as a thin line of sweat filled her face.  
"Come on _Honeybuns!_ I know you can do this!"

Coco said clenching her fist her eyes boring holes into the screen as Velvet gripped her knuckles.

 _"Velvet!"_  
Ruby yelled ducking her head as a bullet pinged off her aura making her flinch.  
 _"Attack! We need to attack!"_ Velvet finally decided their plan of attack as her team nodded.  
 _"Here! I have these!"_  
Jaune said reaching into a satchel on his back and pulling out-  
 _"Grenades?"_  
Weiss asked a confused worried look in her crystal eyes as Jaune pulled out several black avocado shaped item as-  
 _"Where did you get these!?"_ Ruby asked her eyes narrowing on Jaune and-  
 _"Doesn't matter! Everyone take a grenade and get ready!"_

Velvet yelled as more and more bullets rained down and chipped away at thier metal barricade. The bullets chipping away at there cover. Making it vanish bit by bit as Velvet gave a brief lesson on how to properly arm and toss a grenade as-  
 _"On three! We toss and shoot! One! Two! Three!"_  
Velvet yelled as all five of them pulled the pins on thier bombs. Hurling them over the barricade as the bullets kept firing before a dull whump crack!  
Filled the air as Velvet shouted.  
 _"Now!"_  
The rabbit faunus yelled as she pulled out a blue minigun?! Firing it at the Fang as the other students rose up firing on the fang. The audience grimaced as the ruined bodies of the Fang where shown. Those that were not pulps of flesh by the grenade which was few. Where blown apart as Velvet's minigun tore them to bits as Ruby's own fun yanked faunus off their feet as-  
 _Bang!_  
 _"Ren!?"_  
 _"NO!"_  
A voice Yang instantly knew as Nora shouted as she saw the ginger gripping her hammer as Pyrrha and Penny put a firm hand on her shoulder. The Ginger looked ready to break into the screen as the small boy was blown back his aura popping!  
As he was hurled back into the waiting civilians. The drone whirred over to him showing the medium sized red hole in his chest as the boy cried out in pain.

 _"Oh, my goddess! Ren?! Are you ok!?"_

Lisa asked placing her palms on his chest. Doing rudimentary chest compressions on his bleeding breast.  
 _"Are you ok!? What can I do?"_  
 _"I'm ok! I really am!"_  
Ren said grimacing through his teet as-  
 _BANG!_  
His chest exploded. As the bullet in his chest detonate filled the drone's camera with blood-  
 _"NO!"_  
Nora yelled as Ren gave a pained cry as a near softball sized hole opened up in his chest.  
Nora looked ready to snap her hammer in two as-  
 _"Ren's down!"_  
Jaune yelled firing his assault rifle into the diminished Fang soldiers. Bursting out a line of fire as the boy dipped and dived to avoid a hail of bullets.  
" _Dammit! Ruby-_  
 _Fit! Fit! Bang!_  
Velvet screamed as three bullets slammed into her aura popping it before-  
Her cheeks exploded as a bullet struck home. Impacting her face and ripping off half of her cheek, turning open a bloody hole-  
 _"Velvet!"_  
Coco shouted her brown eyes wide with fear-  
 _Bang!_  
There a sudden gasp in the room as Velvet's face exploded.  
 _"AHHH!"_  
The bunny girls screamed in agony her weapon disintegrating into nothing as her face burst into fire as she dropped her exotic weapon that disintegrated into nothingness. The girls face exploded into a ball of yellow fire as she screamed. The scream that was _ripped_ from Velvet's mouth would haunt Yang's dreams it was so shrill so loud so in pain.  
"Velvet! Fuckers!"  
Coco snarled as Velvet cried her hand falling to her face-  
 _"Get down!"_  
Jaune yelled tackling the screaming faunus earning three bullets to his back for his troubles. Three large red spots appear neared his spine as his armor was breached.

 _"Jaune!"_

Pyrrha yelled as Yang sure she saw Pennys' eyes glow red as Jaune tackled Velvet to the ground. The boy began to try to smother the fire on Velvet's face to no avail. The fire seemed to have a mind of its own.  
The girl's skin bubbled and popped! As the fire ate into her flesh. Making the girl scream.  
 _"AHHH! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! Help me! Please!"_  
Velvet screamed as Jaune tried to put out her face.

 _"Napalm! Get me an extinguisher!"_  
Jaune yelled putting his hand on her face burning his hands in the process.  
 _"AH! Fox! Yatsu! Mom! Coco! It hurts! Help!"_  
Velvet yelled as Coco's knuckles went white with rage as she whined-  
 _FISSHHTT!_  
A wave of white came over the girl as Blake appeared as Blake came into the moment spraying the girl with white foam as she screamed as the fire was put out on her the girls, pained screams finally died off as the room felt an uneasy silence as Velvet moaned, as the camera zoomed in on her popped ruined skin and-

 _"Medic! We need to get some supplies!"_  
Jaune yelled sprinting off as Lisa dragged Ren's bleeding body onto the screen. The boy's face was ashen, the blood loss easily catching up to him and-  
"He's not going to make it."  
Weiss said in a hushed voice. Her blue eyes locked onto Ren with a pained look.  
"What do you mean he's not going to make it-  
"Look Yang. Ren's lost to much blood."

Weiss stated a pained look on her face as Yang's felt her eyes go red.  
"Jaune went to get help!"  
"He can't heal him. That's too much blood even with aura... he's not going to make it. Ren will die, and Velvet will most likely follow him."

 _"Shut up!_ You don't know a fucking thing about her! She's stronger than almost anyone I know!"  
Coco growled her eyes puffy with red marks as Weiss kept her firm indifferent glare.  
"I'm not trying to upset you, but you should prepare yourself as barring a miracle Velvet will die."  
Weiss said in her frim analytical voice as she glared at the screen.  
"Then we will just get a fucking miracle!"  
Coco snarled as-  
 _"Here!"_  
Jaune said appearing on the camera as he had a strange spray bottle type of device in his hands.

 _"What the hell is that!?"_  
Blake asked as Jaune smiled.  
 _"Watch!"_  
Jaune said as he sprayed Velvet's face with a strange blue mist?  
"Blondie? The fuck!?"  
Coco balked as Jaune sprayed Velvet and-  
"She's getting better?"  
Yang asked shocked as the mist healed Velvet. Her once charred bubbled flesh was reknit. Brough back together as her once ruined face was restored to its former pearly glory as Velvet was fully healed-  
"I Love you, you blonde bastard!"

Coco shouted fist pumping as Jaune did the same process to Ren as the hunters where healed.

* * *

 _"What's the plan now?"_  
Ruby asked as the freshly healed hunters sat in a tight circle as Velvet frowned.  
 _"The train splits in two. We don't where Oobleck is, and we have to stop it! This is what's going to happen. We are going to split up-_  
 _"NO!"_ Coco hissed grinding her teeth no doubt thinking to split up was to die.  
 _"Work together!"_  
Coco growled her fist clenching into tight balls as she glared at her best friend.  
 _"Me, Ruby and Blake will take the left car. Jaune, you and Ren, take a right. Protect the civilians ok?!"_  
 _"Yes, mam!"_  
Jaune and Ren said as Velvet nodded.  
 _"Ok! Everyone knows ther jobs now get to it!"_  
She hissed as the hunters took their weapons and ran.  
 _"This way!"_  
Jaune said as he an Ren led the civilians to a new train door.  
 _"Ren!"_  
 _"On it!"_  
 _"The! Two! One! Now!"_

Jaune yelled as Ren slashed down the door. As the boys burst into an empty train car and-  
The sound of shattering glass filled the air as a woman in a Fang mask appeared.  
 _"Huntress!"_  
Weiss hissed as a clearly dangerous woman who not only had her aura unlocked but a semblance to boot appeared in the empty train car as-  
"Run!"  
Weiss hissed her eyes begging the two to flee and find the others as Jaune and Ren rushed forward as-  
 _"What are you doing here?"_  
Jaune asked the small oddly familiar woman before-  
Ren was out a moment later. Falling like a sack of bricks tot he floor.  
The woman teleported into him in a blur of motion kneeing Ren in the neck. Knocking the boy out before Jaune backed up.  
 _"Ren!?"_  
Jaune yelled as the woman suddenly stared at Jaune. As the two had a staredown for a moment as Yang _begged_ him to run away, to pick up Ren and get him and the civilians away before Jaune snarled.  
 _"Die!"_  
Jaune yelled raising his rifle and-  
To call it a fight would have been a _gross_ overstatement. The small woman slaughtered Jaune. Disarming him and bashing his face to the floor in a moment. Her blade stabbing him in his neck. Holding him close to her as Jaune froze.  
 _"No."_  
Yang whisper as she saw the death of her friend came before-

 _"You want me to do what?"_

Jaune asked the news drone hovering close to him catching how his face _fell_ as his body went slack. As the woman bent down into his hear. Whispering into his ear as Jaune shuddered like he was going to vomit.  
 _"The civilians?! You can't!"_  
Jaune yelled as she nodded pointing her saber at them as-  
 _"Wait! I'll... I'll do it... please don't kill them."_

Jaune said his body quacking as the woman nodded her head. Her face fully masked behind the Grimm mask on her face as she poked Jaune in the jugular.  
 _"Just promise me you won't hurt them!"_  
"Hurt them? What's he talking about?"  
Yang asked around, Jaune shaking as the woman placed her saber to his throat as walked up to him. Pulling down her pants-  
Yang was _not_ slow to anger. Never had been never would be. She wore her emotions on her sleeve, and she never hid how she felt.  
Not that she could now as her eyes turned to flame as a gasp came from her right as Coco's mouth dropped.

Jaune was getting assaulted. The bitch with the saber had her hips right on Jaune's face as she forced him to eat her out. Yang saw red as her knuckles cracked the sheer audacity of that funt. Yang had never wanted to kill someone before but now? This was an exception-  
"Cold?"  
Yang asked as she sensed a chilling effect as ice crystals form into the air melting almost as soon as the came as Weiss had a glacial expression on her blue eyes as yang saw white-  
It was over as soon as it began. Jaune apparently satisfied the bitch in all black as she teleported away. Leaving a blushing clustered puffy eyed boy gripping his arm as-  
' _Are... are you ok?"_  
The reporter asked as Jaune's face fell.

"What do you think!?"  
Coco snarled as-  
 _"I'm fine."_  
Jaune said picking up Ren by his shoulder as a man came to help him as he waved them forward.  
Jaune took the civilians to an empty part of the train the others had yet to come through the next car as-  
The wall of the cave they where in exploded as a ball of-  
"Grimm?!"  
Weiss shouted as a horde of Grimm fell in from the ceiling as Ursa, Beowulf and deathstalker cam into the tunnel as-  
' _We need to go."_  
Jaune said as he pushed the group forward-  
" _Jaune! Should we wait for back up?"_  
"Yes!"  
Weiss glared tears in her eyes at the screen as-  
 _"No. We push on.'_  
"Fucking idiot!"  
Coco hissed as Jaune pushed to the train door.  
 _"Jaune! What about your friends?! You just got r-_  
 _"I'm fine! Let's go."_

Jaune said bursting down the door as a hail of gunfire.

* * *

Weiss almost _vomited._ Yang felt her bile rise as the bomb went off. She was almost made sick as the Fang were pulled apart by the metal coils of the bomb. The weapon ripping them apart and desecrating thier bodies into messy gore piles of broken limbs on the ground.  
 _"Jaune-_  
 _"Keep moving."_  
 _"Jaune! You should wait for your friends! You are alone-_  
 _" I need to do this!"_  
Jaune hissed gripping his gun as he went to the next train door knocking it down as-  
"NO!"  
Weiss yelled as a fucking Paladin showed up in the next train car. The mech activated its weapon systems as-  
 _Fish!_  
It vanished. Three-quarters of the robot turning into silver dust as a cheer went up in the students as-  
 _Fit! Fit!_  
"Jaune?!"  
Pyrrha finally yelled as twin cannon round impacted him as even Yang knew that he was dead as-  
 _"Jaune?! Jaune?! How can I help!? Tell me what to do!"_  
 _"The goop.. spray me...'_  
Jaune said as Lisa scrambled picking up the miracle mist as she hosed Jaune down and-  
"Impossible!"  
Weiss yelled as Jaune was healed. The music restored his broken body as he jumped up.

 _"Come on! We are almost at the front of the train!"_

 _"We need to wait! Jaune you are hurt! you need to wait for back up!"_  
 _"No, I don't! I can't wait!"_  
"Why are you being fucking _retarded!?"_  
Weiss finally yelled as she lost her patience with Jaunes reckless decision making as the boy was being fucking stupid as he burst down the door and-  
 _"Hey, ther kid! How's it going?"_  
Roman!? Asked as the master thief smirked to Jaune.  
For the next few moments, a one-sided beatdown occurred. Roman beat Jaune half to death with relative ease, and even when Ruby came in the fight was laughably one-sided. In the end, Jaune was down, and Ruby was knocking on death's door as Roman raised his cane potting the barrel in her fallen mouth as Yang begged.  
"Please. Don't"  
She begged the man as he snarled at his sister his fingers gripping the trigger-  
 _"It's not worth it."_  
Roman said taking his cane from Ruby's face a pained look in he emerald eyes as Yang breath a prayer of forgiveness a before the rest of Jaunes team came in fight Roman before the man vanished with the rapist form before she teleported him away before ther was screaming shouting and then shite. As the train broke out of nowhere. As twisting metal and broken concrete filled the air as the train hit its target and broke into Vale...

* * *

Pyrrha ran in record speed. Any animosity towards Penny long forgotten as there was an emergency scramble. Her friends were in danger. Jaune was severely hurt, Ren looked like he was going to die. And Blake and Ruby looked to be on thier last legs. Even Oobleck was fading as Pyrrha got on the bullhead.  
"Get on! _NOW!"_

Glynda yelled as she Nora Penny followed close by Weiss, Yang and Coco and other slammed into the Atlas transport as it rocketed off towards Vale.  
The bullhead flew forward as Pyrrha griped her scroll knuckles white. The broadcast that was being relayed showed a grim situation. Jaune was hurt.  
Pyrrha could see that even in his walk. It was a low stooped gait that seemed to be wrong.  
"His leg is not recovered. There is something wrong with the tendons."

Penny said speaking for the first time since the broadcast began as he eyes narrowed on the screen.  
"How can you tell?"  
Pyrrha demanded as Penny held her glare to the screen. Her eye looking on with an inhuman level of focus.

"I have a deep knowledge of medical expertise. I am well versed in human anatomy and there is something wrong with his leg."  
Penny said as the hunters broke and a desperate defense began.  
For the first few minutes, the defense was going well. The drone followed Jaune as he back up steadily. His assault rifle blazing as he picked off Grimm from range.  
Pyrrha smiled as he kept a good distance from his enemy. His rifle keeping them back for a time until they closed the distance. The Grimm eventually cornered Jaune into a laundromat. Making him crash into the window the drone shaking as it followed him in keeping the action on him as he snarled.  
 _"Well come at me!"_

Jaune yelled as his rifle barked and went silent killing two Beoqufls before slashing one in two with his hatchet. As the Grimm died a wall exploded three Ursa barged in snarling at him s Jaune leaped itno them.  
Killing one by stabbing it clean through the bast of its skull.  
His knife popping out of its head before he yanked it free slicing off an arm of another Ursa making it howl in pain.  
As Jaune dove into it stabbing it clean through the heart as-  
 _"NO!"_  
Pyrrha screamed as cold hands gripped her heart as the Ursa fell on him. The monster crushing her partner fully suffocating his body. Before the other Ursa ripped ts dead comrade off slamming Jaune to the ground, its claws forcing him down its slathering jaw drooling over him-  
 _Fit!_  
A blur of red came as the monsters head flew off with a dull thud! As-  
"Get up."

A tall tanned faunus with red hair and armor said cleaning his red knives wiping the Ursa blood off on his red combat armor.  
"Fox you beautiful son of a _bitch!_ I'm buying ou whatever the hell you want!"  
Coco yelled smiling ear to ear as tan fox faunus picked Jaune up.

"That's _my_ partner!"  
Coco shouted grinning ear to ear a Fox picked Jaune up.  
As the two bickered Fox sighed.  
" _Listen. You are Coco's pet. Don't die ok? She'll never let me hear the end of it if you do."_  
"You are god damn right!"  
Coco shouted as Jaune and Fox ran into the fray.

As they did, the drone zoomed out the next conflict it was was Velvet Blake. The tow fighitn back to back minigun and knife gun blazing as the two were pushed back into a corner before a monster roared.  
A large ape Grimm appeared and charged them. As the massive monster raced toward them shaking the ground as it leaped up to crush them-  
Only to be sliced in half as a massive mountain of a man came in-  
"That's my fucking team!"  
Coco shouted practically whooping in the air as a fountain of a man came in with a box of expensive looking bags behind him and a massive claymore in his hand's dressed in light green armor saving Velvet and Blake. The form looked over the moon her bandaged eye twitched.  
As they pushed out the drone left them looking over the sprawling battlefield as-  
" _Zwei!?"_

Yang shouted as a black and white corgi? Of all things was sent flying at the girmm in the back as the drone found Ruby who was busy being chased by a pack of Beowulfs in the back end of town-  
"Behind you, you _dolt!"_

Weiss shout her voice shaking with fear as a Grimm tackled Ruby to the ground as-  
 _"Uncle Qrow!?"_  
Both Yang and Weiss said as a tall man with a scythe saved Ruby. As the girl looked like she had seen a gohst.  
Eventually, the hunters formed a unified defense of the city and Pyrrha smiled.

They were winning. They could win! The hunters pushed the Grimm back inch by inch. As Pyrrha felt a fierce pride for her partner. Jaune was fighting with Yatsuhasi. The big man cleaving through the Girmm like a hot knife through butter and Jaune butchering any who got close.  
As he body glowed yelled his semblance whatever the hell it was kicking it. Pyrrha would force Jaune to tell her what it was later on as the battle went on the fight _shifted._

It was not a quick shift but a subtle shift. Like water on rocks, the Grimm wore down the hunters. Yatsu and Jaune where slowly torn apart. Their flesh exposed as more and more claws and talons round their home in them.  
As the battle turn against the hunters, the Grimm surged.

A massive horde of them came from the tunnel as the hunters were hard-pressed, for two minutes the hunter fought a bitter battle for survival one they won but not without heavy casualties.  
 _"Ruby!?"_  
Yang shouted as she saw her sister ripped tp pieces. Twin Beowulfs tore into her small form blood flying everywhere before the man Qrow? Saved her life.  
As the Grimm where beaten back, the hunters had taken severe wounds.  
Jaune, Yatsu, and Fox looked like they had been smacked by a can opener. Flesh exposed blood pouting from a number of wounds as they grimaced.  
"I'm going to buy them all new clothes! Then I'm going to beat their asses for making me worry!"

Coco hissed as the hunters gathered as-  
"THE FUCK!?"  
Yang shouted as a monster appeared in the drone as-  
 _"Knuckelleve!?_ What is it doing out of Mistral!?"

Goodwitch yelled as monster horse Grimm came out of the tunnel and things fell apart.  
The monster Grimm tore thier friends apart Jaune was flung around like a rag doll as the man Qrow and Oobleck darted in and out only to get knocked back. The worst was Ren. The boy lost it when the creature came. He screamed at the monster only to be cast aside by its hand and slammed him into the ground with a wet _plop!_  
As part of his head popped open making Nora's breathing hitched as she went stiff as a board as Ren went down Fox came and dragged him away. The battle went downhill from there the monster Grimm devastating the students and hunters. Tearing apart both of them before Ren appeared back into the fight. Somehow back into the fight as he stabbed mercilessly into the back of the monster.

It roared once tossing Ren to the ground, making him _plop_ onto the concrete as Velvet ran to his defense the monster saw it's chance to kill two humans with one claw as it raised a hand up for a mighty hammer-like blow to smite the humans in one move-

Yatsu blocked the blow appearing in one motion with a cheer from the ship's occupants blocking the blow with his own claymore grunting in pain as he shielded them from the danger-  
"That's my-  
Coco froze as the monster slammed down its fist on Yatsu the man held the monsters attack for a moment before it tore him asunder. Coco's scream tore through the craft as Yatsu was _shredded_ into meat chunks as she felt her blood run cold.  
 _"No!"_

She screamed as her teammate was ripped apart in front of her. Yatsu fell in a shower of blood and gore. His armor and chest torn into bloody ribbons. The man gasped as he fell to the ground his shattered claymore falling into the broken ground-  
 _"NO! NO! NO! NO!_  
"Velvet?"  
Coco's voice was low, as her best friend screamed. Her hand clutched her face as the monster raised its hand for another strike.  
 _"Run!"_  
Coco yelled into her scroll as the unthinkable happened, Velvet snapped. Something went wrong as Velvet changed her weapon into a blue pair of Yang's gauntlets as she _attacked_ Ren. Her hands formed Yang's _Ember Celica_ as she punched him.  
The sound of the boy's leg being almost shorn off filled her ears. As Velvet punched him in the leg before punching him in the gut. The boy flew back in a shower of gore the man Qrow tackled her. Taking her down before the monster's one remaining long arm slammed them back into a storefront. As the two flew back the loud cracks of Ruby's weapon fired. The small girl and Fox came back on the scene where his nose sniffed as the boy saw his downed teammates and made the smart choice.

"Red we got to go!"  
Fox yelled as Coco nodded.  
"Good boy! Get the hell out of there!"  
Coco willed her hands almost cracking her scroll as Fox fought!? With Ruby as she and he wrestled for a moment-  
 _Crack!_  
Coco's legs went weak. Ruby shot Fox. Her weapon firing point-blank into his chest. The high powered round left a softball-sized hole in his body as her partner fell without a whisper. Tears fell from the usually strong girl's eyes as her legs buckled.  
"Fox? _No..._ "  
Coco said as her team fell apart. The blooded still body of her partner on the front of the screen as-  
 _"Ruby!"_  
The Grimm impaled Jaune. Coco couldn't make her hands move as the boy took a fatal hit for Ruby. The boy grimaced as the Grimm pulled him close, glaring down into his face before-  
Jaune slit its neck in an instant. His blade biting deep and killing the monster just as the doors opened.  
Coco was running before she could even think. She ran full speed to Fox's downed body. Sliding down to his form tossing her designer shades to the floor like they were nothing. Her hands shot to his neck as a choked sob left her throat. There was a pulse! Fox was alive! He was alive! Her partner was alive! "Thank you, Oum."  
Coco whispered before sprinting Yatsu was a mess. A barely breathing mess with a shredded chest and legs as medics ran to him she was already yelling at him as she screamed at the medics to save her team as Pyrrha ran past her Jaune's bleeding body in arms as the breach was sealed permanently by another air strike as Coco moaned.

* * *

"Cinder _. Please."_  
Jaune begged stepping in front of the woman arms raised in a T as Cinder felt her breathing hilt as a hand reached out to her fiance's face.  
"Your _face.._. what happened?"  
Cinder asked her voice low and unsteady, like a boat in a hurricane as Jaune grimaced.  
"I... it's a long story."  
"You have _scars."_  
"I... I'll tell you later, I promise! But please, don't do this. Not now."  
Jaune said looking at his defensive partner about to make a serious mistake. Or Yang getting out of the wall her eyes burning and her fist slamming together.  
"Please. For me."  
Jaune begged as Cinder froze.  
"I... Ok. I will call for you later. Emerald. Mercury. With me."

Cinder said turning away before she could let her emotions get the better of her, as she called her minions to her as Emerald gave Jaune a mortified look as Merucy gulped. Bidding his friend goodbye as Yang got out of the wall.  
"Why'd you send her away!? I was going to take her down a peg or three!"  
"And lose your head in the process."  
Jaune thought as a lump appeared in his throat as his body went slack with sweat.  
"Jaune, who was that?"  
Pyrrha asked a worried look in her soft? Emerald eyes as Jaune gulped.  
"She's my fiance."

* * *

"When can I fight?"  
Ruby asked the nurse, her eyes low and sunken. Her once bright silver eyes where now dull and heavy in her face. As she coudl barley life her head up let alone make eye contact with the nurse.  
The raccoon faunus nurse was busy checking over her notes as she sighed. Rubbing her short brown hair as her blue eyes shined.  
"You have several broken ribs. Sever puncture wounds to her neck, and breasts. Your left lung was punctured in many places, and your right arm and left were almost torn from there sockets."  
The nurse deadpanned as Ruby sighed.

"So I'm _not_ going to fight again huh?"  
"What? Of course, you will. You will be back in time for Vytal."  
The nurse said checking off boxes on her clipboard while Ruby moaned.

"Why me?"  
The girl asked falling back into her bed her white cloak wrapping her. Her hospital gown now replaced her trademarked hood as she wrapped it close as-  
The sound of reality tearing itself open filled the air as Ruby moaned.  
 **"Not now."**  
Ruby thought looking over to see the red tear in reality that was soon replaced by a silver blur as a white comet slammed into her.

 _"Ruby?! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I was so worried! Are you ok!? Are you hurt?! Do you need a hug!?"_  
Summer Rose asked even if she was already hugging her daughter tears falling from her eyes as she wrapped Ruby up in a bear hug.  
 _"Mom!_ You are crushing me!"

Ruby gasped as her mother crushed her body into her chest. Making Ruby grimace her mother ample chest that rivaled yarns crushing her face fueling Ruby with a sense of envy-  
 _"Ruby!?"_  
"Aunt Raven."

Ruby said in a bored tone that was neither happy nor sad. As Summer let go of her daughter's dead face. The woman instantly noted Ruby's changed appearance. Her eyes were dull and low and had a sunken feeling to them.

"Ruby?"  
Summer asked instantly seeing a problem with her daughter as Raven walked up hugging her daughter close. The woman pulling Ruby into her body as she stroked her hair.  
"I was worried."  
"I'm sorry Aunt Raven."  
Ruby said her voice low and monotone. Comply bereft of her usual chipper sounds to it as Raven noticed it and pulled back.  
"Ruby?"  
Raven asked stroking her nieces face gently as Ruby looked up for a moment before her eyes darted back down fearful and worried-

 _"Ruby!"_  
Tai yelled practically leaping out of the portal rushing to his daughter's bed and hugging her tight.  
"Oh my god! I was so worried about you!"  
The man said as Ruby sighed latching her arms around her dad's back.

"Hi, dad."  
Ruby said her voice not changing tone or pitch in the slightest making her dad flinch.  
 _"Rosebud?_ Is something wrong? If it is you can tell me you know right?"

Tai said instantly going into dad mode as he met his daughter silver eyes as she held his for the briefest of moments before darting them away. Not being able to hold her fathers gaze.  
"Rosebud? What's wrong?" Tai asked noticing how his daughter gripped her white bed sheets and looked away.  
"Nothing."  
Ruby lied blatantly to her dad making him flinch.

"Ruby you know if anything is wrong you can tell me right?"  
"Nothing is wrong!"  
Ruby shouted at her dad for what might be the only time in her life. Making the man flinch back.

"Ruby! Don't yell at your father! If something is wrong tell me-"  
"Maybe something _is_ wrong mom! Maybe I'm jsut scared! Sacre cause of how pointless this is!"

The girl shouted surprising her mother and father with her outburst as Raven frowned at her.  
"Pointless?"  
"Yes, mom pointless! Why are we fighting Grimm?! We _all_ die anyways!? Why risk our lives to save people who are already dead!? It's _pointless!"_ Ruby said flowing tears in her face-

"Hey, there kid! I heard you got a beating! I just came in to check on you! I brought my niece! I heard you and here are the best of friends."  
Qrow said walking into the room limping from the pain of being tossed through a damn widow again as the four faces turned to him as-

The room _broke_. It was like time itself shattered, as Qrow swore he heard air tear as the women looked like they had seen a gohst. As the _beautiful_ and oddly familiar for some reason black haired woman's mouth fell and gaped like a bass, looking like she had seen a gohst while the man looked like he was going to faint and-  
"Whoa, there little lady! No need to cry _white!_ "

Qrow said walking to the woman with silver eyes and smiling.

"No one cries when Qrow-  
 _"QROW!?"_  
Silver shouted as she leaped inot his arms gripping him in a bone crushing hug as the man gaped.  
"Hey there! I know I'm attractive, but you don't have to choke me do you!?"

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! You are alive! You are alive! What happened to you!? Where have you been!?"  
The woman asked balling onto his chest as-  
"Uncle Qrow! What did you do?"  
Weiss asked glaring at her uncle as he gulped.

"Nothing! I swear I-  
'I _knew_ you lived."  
The black hair woman said wrapping him in a gentle hug as the other one cried into his chest.

"Whow there red, I gotta admit you are cute. But if you want a shot at Qrow you need to wait in line."  
He said winking at the wm who looked like she was going to be _violently_ ill at the prospect as she covered her mouth.  
"Hey! I'm not that ugly! Am I?"  
Qrow asked looking at his niece as Weiss fumed.  
"Uncle Qrow you are married!"  
"Married?! To who!?"  
Silver eyes asked her face twisted into a snarl-

"He is married to me. And while I can sympathize with your emotions, I must ask you to take your hands off of _my_ husband."  
Winter said walking itno the room with a basket of flowers and glaring at the scene in front of her.

* * *

"Do you remember _anything_ about the woman who attacked you?"  
Sera asked Jaune as he sat in the familiar uncomfortable chair in the VPD as Coco's sister asked him questions about his assault. As Pyrrha sat by his side gripping his shoulder her smile was one of pure love and support. He had no idea when Pyrrha became this... _loving_ but it was off...

"Not much, I'm sorry. I don't know or remember much about her."  
 **"Except her _name, face, street address, apartment number_ and how she likes her meat cooked."**

Jaune thought as Sera frowned. "You don't remember anything? Please, Jaune any knowledge will help us find her. I promise you we will find her."  
 _ **"Unlikely."**_  
"I"m sorry it's all fuzzy and I don't really want to think about it right now."  
Jaune said feigning trauma as Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Jaune. You are doing _wonderfully_. Just so you know I'm here for you ok?"  
Pyrrha asked rubbing his shoulder as pure warmth flooded from her mind with gratitude of all things.

 _"What happened to her?"_  
 _"Maybe she hit her head?"_  
His reflection asked in his mug as Jaune nodded.

"I... she was thin with pale skin."  
"Good. Anything else? The color of her genitals maybe. Did she have any distinguishing features that you might recall? Hairs? Moles anything will help."  
Sera said jotting down notes in her pad.  
"No, I'm sorry. That's all I remember."

"That's fine, thanks for coming in today. I know its hard on you with the stress the media attention, but we do appreciate it. _I_ appreciate it. And we will find who did this to you and bring them to justice. You have my word."  
 **"I highly doubt it."**  
"Thank you."

Jaune said bowing politely as he got up from his chair as Pyrrha helped him up and the two walked outside.

* * *

 _"Well, that went well."_  
 _"Define well."_  
 _"We didn't get arrested."_  
 _"We had to give a rape report. Do you know how awkward that was?"_  
 _"Espically when we did not get raped right?"_

His reflection asked in his hatchet as Pyrrha helped Jaune along. The Spartan girl aided his walk into Beacon proper as Jaune signed.  
"Thanks for the help Pyrrha. I'm glad you came with me."  
"It was nothing Jaune. And if you ever need anything, I am here for you always. Remember that."  
"What about-  
"If you say training I will _personally_ tie you to a bed."

Pyrrha said with a playful smirk as Jaune grinned.  
"You sound worse than Nora. Do you think she's still mad at me?"  
"For saying Ren can fight in Vytal? Most definitely. Why clear him?"

The Spartan girl asked smiling at her boyfriend in a way that could only be called _proud._  
"Because he can fight. That's why."  
"But he's wounded."  
"He will get better I will prove it. And yes I will not strain myself when you are gone."  
"Hmmm now, why do I not believe that?"  
Pyrrha said making Jaune sigh.

"Pyr-  
"You will have _one_ person watching you are Ren while we are in class. Probably Blake."  
"I see. Thanks."  
Jaune said as he and his partner walked into there dorm.

* * *

"You know I got to be honest here. I never thought I would see this place again. Or at least not while I was alive and it was not _burning."_  
Roman said as he walked in the slim empyBeacon classroom, the thief wandered around the room looking at desks he had not seen in almost a decade as a faint smile filled his lips. Of all the things that could go wrong having Opal herself transfer his prison sentence from a battleship to Beacon was not what he planned off.  
He had _no_ idea what his old headmistress wanted from him, but he knew Cinder would be pissed. She was always pissed.  
"I guess I can just sit back relax and-  
A door slammed open as green eyes met green as Roman gagged.  
" _Bary?"_  
 _"Roman?"_  
Oobleck ask as the two adults saw each other and became frozen.

* * *

"Are you sure you know where we are going?"  
Roman asked a curious look in her emerald eyes as he twirled his cane looking up at the cavern that he decisively did not want to call a home. And he espically did not want to call a tomb.  
"Yes I know where we are going, I have the map remember?"

The calm voice of his partner and the _official_ love of his life Bary Oobleck said as she sashayed her hips forward. Her scroll light illuminating the dim gloom of the cavern. Showing off chunks of rocks surrounded be babbling streams that had not seen direct sunlight in who knows how many years.  
Along with Oum know how many stalagmites, and stalactites. Whichever one of those fuckers pointed up or down.  
"You know I gotta be honest here _Bear."_

Roman said twirling his can making extra sure to not so much as getting a smudge of dirt on his tux as Oobleck hummed.  
"And that is?"  
"This isn't some ritual sacrifice bs, is it? You aren't here to take a young innocent virgin to sacrifice to the elder gods to get some arcane power are you?"  
Roman asked as his girlfriend sighed.

"Roman. For _one_ I am a woman of science. I do not believe in such things as gods or magic. Second, even if I _did_ believe in such nonsense, you are far from the ideal sacrifice, espically if purity is a requirement."  
Oobleck said turning around her pale almond shaped face smirking as Roman grinned.

"What are you trying to say, babe? Am I not an innocent doe-eyed virgin?"  
"Unless you have somehow manage to _restore_ your virginity I am quite certain you are not a how do you say a doe-eyed virgin. I have been more than thorough of relieving you of _any_ virginity that you might have left. Also, when have you ever been _doe-eyed?_ I've seen you beat a man to death with his own show because he scuffed your tux."

Oobleck said smirking at her lover before going to look over a patch of moss.

"Well, what can I say? I was just a young man! Taken in by the wiles of a strong woman! Seduced and robbed of my innocence!"  
"Poor you, whatever will Roman Torchiwck do without his innocence?"

"He was such a young man! Handsome too! He went with that dastardly and sexy partner of his never to be seen again!"  
"Oh, the humanity."

"What do you think they'll do about me? Put me on Remnant most wanted or slap my mug on the back of a milk carton. Personally, I've always thought of me as more of a mild carton kind of guy. What do you think?"  
Roman asked as his girlfriend sighed shaking her long green hair before blipping in front of him closing the distance between them in a heartbeat.  
 _"I_ think someone needs to shut his mouth and let his girlfriend study before she finds a more productive use for his tongue."  
Oobleck said as Roman took her bait.  
 _"Make me."_

Roman said smugly as his lover smirk as she blurred her face to his and the distance between their lips became none.

* * *

"Oobleck?"  
Roman asked his cane falling to the ground as his heart thumped! In his chest. His mouth became drier than the Vacuo wastes as his tongue began to tie knots as his stomach began to churn-  
In a moment she was in front of him. Oobleck blurred to him in a wave of green taking her glass off running a hand over his cheek.  
"Roman..."  
"Bary I-

Roman was interrupted by a pair of soft lips that tasted of rich coffee placed on his own. It was a shot sweet thing when Bary touched their lips together, but Roman melted. As the quick, chaste kiss was replaced by another and another. As in a moment, Oobleck had the man pinned on a desk. Barry growled as her finger intertwined with Romans tripping her hand in his as she forced him down onto the table Roman melted. She always knew how to take the normally stoic man turn into butter, and this was just her latest victory.

As she kissed him soon, they were off the table on onto the wooden Beacon floors. As Ooblece planted a hungry kiss on his mouth making Roman's back arc. The thief was soon bereft of his tuxedo and undershirt. Oobleck knew how Roman dressed and she knew more importantly how to undress him.  
In a moment both of them were undressed and naked as the day they were born as a shudder left Oobleck as she was filled in a way that she had been yearning for.  
Oobleck was _not_ a very romantic person. She needed a special kind of lover to push her buttons. Or more accurately to let her push _thier_ own and Roman was that.  
Although his exterior was that of a _fim_ dominant Roman had no real preference in the bedroom. Preferring to go with the flow so to speak Although he would never admit Oobleck had his number. Roman lived his life on pragmatism. Cold hard pragmatism. Roman was _always_ in control from the moment he woke up to the moment he closed his eyes. He was always in control of his life. He did not want others to be able to choose his fate, Romans destiny was his alone, and no one would change that.  
But all that control left him tired. He wanted to unwind in the bedroom and let another he could trust take the lead, and that was what Oobleck was. The extremely rare human that Roman could trust. In the thiefs life, he only had met four people he could trust with his life, and she was one of them. As the man let out a mona as lips crashed into his and flesh ground into flesh, a barricade fell as a flame was rekindled and a bond was remade.

* * *

"Explain. _Now."_  
Opal seethed at Ironwood as she stood in the Beacon infirmary a glare on the woman's face as Ironwood sighed. Standing next to Qrow and Winter both looking very confused as to why people knew Qrow who he did not know. And why one of them called her his sister.  
"Opal. Meet _Qrow Schnee._ He is one of my best agents."  
James said bowing.

"Nice to meet you, Opal! The big man seems to like you, so I guess you are ok."  
Qrow said extending his hand as Opal froze.  
"Qrow do you not know who I am?"  
"Should I?"

Qrow asked not knowing how the hell the elder woman with silver hair grey eyes a B cups looked at him like he was a zombie.  
"Yes. I was your teacher."

"Really? What did I learn?"  
Qrow asked in an honest tone making Opal wince.  
"Do... do you really not know who anyone in this room is Qrow?"  
Glynda asked he purp eyes watering at the fact that her former student and friend was back from the dead.

"Besides my wife and my _boss_ no. I mean I recognize red on the bed because I saved her ass from some Grimm. You welcome by the way kid, but besides that who the hell are you people? No offense."  
"I am your _sister!"_  
Raven shouted taking a step forward as Winter glared at her.

"Sister? Sorry, lade I don't have a sister. I am a _Branwen!_ The _last_ Branwen really and since I was born an only child so you can take the sibling schtick and toss it K?"

The man said blowing the _attractive_ woman with d cup breasts wide hips and eyes that were disturbingl _y_ like his own.

"Qrow?! I am your sister! I am your twin! How can you not know me?"  
"Qrow is suffering from high-grade amnesia. He does not anything beyond a certain point."  
Winter said as the room gasped.  
"Qrow... you don't know me? It's me! Sum sum! Your partner..."  
Summer said as Qrow bent over looking at her than the girl on the bed, then back to her then to the girl as-  
"I am _not_ the father!"  
"What?!"

Summer asked her cheeks turning the color of her daughters cloak.  
"Nope! I'm not the dad! You can't prove it!"  
" I know that you dumb _bird!"_

Summer? Yelled calling out Qrow's ability making him balk.

"Dumb bird!? How the hell do you know I can become a _bird!?"_  
"Becuase you use to spy on me in the shower like that! That's how we got caught in the public bathhouse together-  
Summer paused her cheeks tung red as-  
"Ah! I see! You fell for the ole Branwen charm! Sorry girl but I already got the most _beautiful_ woman on Remnant for a wife. I don't need a harem. But you are cute."  
Qrow said winking as Summer flushed.  
"Qrow!"  
"Dear. Do not tease the woman."

Winter said stepping forward and swallowing.  
"Raven was it?"  
"That is my name... Winter..."  
Raven said eying Winter like she was ready to cut the woman in half at a seconds notice.  
"Well if you are my husband's sister you are my sister as well. I... Nice to meet you?"  
Winter asked extending her hand a Raven tentatively took it.  
"We need to talk Winget, alone."  
"I see... Dear, I will be back."  
"Don't stab her honey! We don't have that much lawyer money."  
Qrow said smugly as Raven and Winter left the room.

"James."  
"Opal."  
"You knew I had an agent called Qrow Branwen."  
"I did."  
"You knew what he looked like."  
"I did."  
"You knew I thought he was dead."  
"I did."  
"And now he stands here alive and in your employ."

The woman said her voice short and clipped as a green energy flowed onimously from her hands. As her grey eyes narrowed on James as only the fact that Glynda was right beside her and would restrain her in a heartbeat if she did what she _felt_ like and make the _other_ part of James metallic.

"Ummm hello? Right here! You can talk to me and not about me. FYI."  
Qrow said tiredly as he felt a small presence.  
"Uncle Qrow?"  
A small voice asked as all eyes turned to Weiss who had left to use the bathroom now returned back in the room as she blushed.  
"Hey, there kiddo! How's my favorite Niece doing?"  
Qrow asked shuffling her hair making the young girl blush.  
"Uncle Qrow! Not in front of the headmistress!"  
Weiss whined cutely pouting her foot.

"Awww! You are too cute when you get all pouty you know?"  
"I am not cute!"  
"You are cute. More so that Jaune that blonde punk. He alive or did he bleed out? I got money on him bleeding out."  
"Mister Vesperax is alive Qrow."  
Opal said her voice tinged with anger. "I don't think that we are all friendly now..."  
Qrow said as he sensed an incoming attack.  
"Qrow. I know that you might not have all of your faculties back, but you are my student. You were my agent. You are my responsibility. And I thought you were dead." "And as you can see I am alive! All is well in the world! Right?"  
"No Qrow. For one your existence was kept a secret from me. And despite your saving of Mister Arc-  
"Vesperax."  
"Do not press me, James! You are on thin enough ice as it is! You save Miss Rose and Mister Vesperax along with thier friends. And you even brought back Roman into my fold for that I am grateful. But James and I are not on talking terms."  
Opal said in a cold tone as Qrow gulped as the woman in green narrowed her grey eyes to his boss as Ironwood sighed.

* * *

"So, you are _my_ husband's sister?"  
Winter asked grimacing not knowing how to interact with her new sister in law. Only that she had to put her best foot forward! Or Raven might but her own foot in Winter. As the tall woman with raven hair and blood eyes looked ready to annihilate the Schnee.  
"And you are his _wife?"_  
Raven asked narrowing her blood red eyes that were the exact same as her husbands. Her crimson orbs narrowing into slits as Winter shuffled awkwardly in the Beacon infirmary side room.

"Yes. I married Qrow almost half a year ago."  
"So you married him recently?"  
"Yes. We are married, and we are very happy."  
Winter added narrowing her own blue eyes to the woman her new sister in law. This Raven person was a dangerous woman and Winter was on her toes. She was strong, very strong stronger than Winter. The woman freely thought.  
Winter could not when if it came to blows with this Raven. And she did not want to, she was apparently Qrow's family, and that made her _Winter's_ family. And she wanted a working relationship with her.  
"I'm assuming your relationship is consensual?"  
Raven asked in a calm tone as Winter's eye twitched angrily.

"Our relationship is _built_ on consent. What are you insinuating Raven?" Winter asked her eye's narrowing as frost flowed out from her face.  
"I am saying I don't want my brother to be forced into a marriage he does not want."  
Raven added bluntly as Winter's temper shot.

"I did not force your brother into anything! He is with me because we love each other! Who do you think I am?"  
"I think you are a _Schnee_. A firm, determined woman who gets's what she want's even if others are not so inclined. Think of your father-  
"You know _nothing_ about that!"

Winter yelled stomping out of her chair her eyes glaring at Raven as she stomped forward.  
"I don't know who you think you are, but I love your brother. And I will not stand here and let you insult me or him! Now-  
 _"You'll do."_  
Raven said smiling as Winter froze.

"What?"

Winter asked not sure what Raven had just-  
"I said that you'll do. I knew you did not force my brother from the beginning. You could not even if you tried. He _is_ a Branwen after all."  
"You-"  
"I was just testing your _will."_

"My will?"  
"Yes. I have raised my brother since he was born. I was responsible for his food, his well being, and his future. I spent years worrying about finding him a strong wife. Who was not only fair but _strong."_  
"I don't-  
"You meet my beauty standard; you are clearly going to deliver children well."  
"Hey!"  
"His first lover was Summer, and she was a miracle from the goddess! She was strong, fair and loving. She was the perfect woman for him. But then he vanished... And in my search for my brother, she fell into the arms of mine."  
"What? She went for your husband when you were gone!?"

Winter asked nearly choking as Raven grimaced and nodded.  
"It is a long story one I do not like to discuss but _yes._ I made mistakes that cost me, my sole husband. But! I Gained a wonderful niece out if it and I get to... _share_ my man with my best friend. I am over it."  
 **"She's _not_ over it."**  
"You think I'm strong?"

"You yelled at me With no regard to your safety, you are strong, and you can marry my brother."  
"I do not need your permission."  
"Good. You are right for my family sister."  
Raven said as Winter frowned.

* * *

" _Kid?_ You ok? You look like you got hit by a sack of bricks."  
Qrow said as the girl who was apparently his nice sat in her bed. Her sunken silver eyes flickered up to him as tears began to form.  
"Hey! Hey! No crying! No crying! The adults are not _that_ angry."

Qrow said ignoring the terrified Ironwood and the furious Opal woman who looked ready to rip his bosses head off his shoulders.  
"I... I _missed_ you."  
The girl said her small body curling softly up as she brought her legs up to her chest in an adorable manner.  
"Missed me..."  
"Yeah... you... you are the reason I became a huntress... you trained me..."  
Ruby said sniffling as Qrow froze. He hated seeing girls cry, years as Weiss's uncle had made him have a special weakness to crying woman.

"I trained you huh?"  
"And you left me! When I needed you, you vanished!"  
Ruby said as the arguing adult, and tittering Weiss turned to him as Qrow smiled before Opal went back to tearing James a new one. "Hey kid calm down! I know you are angry-

"You left me! You were everything to me! You left me! And it doesn't matter ... nothing matters... We are all going to die..."

Ruby said before Qrow nodded.  
He knew what that look was in her eyes. He had no idea what was _afflicting_ this girl, but he knew just the way to deal with it.  
"Hey kid, how about me and you spend a night on the town? A little one on one time with an uncle and a niece? What do you say?"  
The man asked as the girls tear streak eyes widened to saucers.  
"You.. you mean that?"  
"Hell yeah! Let's get out of here!"  
"But the nurse said I can't leave."  
"I can get us out of here."  
"You know a way out?" "Sure do. Why don't me and you got out and get some drinks?"  
Qrow asked a wide smile on his face as the got the girl to smile.

* * *

Jaune was _scared._ Not scratch that he was _terrified_. His breathing came out in rough judged patterns as he felt a cold hand grip his chest and squeeze as he coughed. He stood outside the door to Cinders dorm as he felt a wave of terror wash over him as he raised a hand-  
The door opened before he could hit is as-  
"Mercury?"

"Jaune! She's waiting for you..."  
The boy said stepping out of the room quickly sidestepping as the girl from earlier gasped as her burning crimson eyes widen with what coudl only be called abject terror.  
 **FEAR.**  
Came over her body as-  
 _"Emerald,_ hold for a moment. Before you go you seem to know my fiance. How do you know Jaune?"  
A burning voice that made Jaune's heart stop as he turned his head.  
"Cinder."  
Jaunes voice barely came out as he wheezed out his response. Cinder the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on smiled beatifically. Flashing him a rare kind smile that was only left for him as she smirked her glowing yellow eyes locking onto his own.  
"Tell me, Emerald, how do you know Jaune?"  
"I!"  
"We met at the docs! We had a... big meeting with each other and we decided to split!"  
Jaune said as Emerald's mouth gaped as he defended her.

"Strong meeting? Define that word Jaune."  
"It was _explosive."_  
"Really?"  
Cinder said tossing a withering glare to her minion as Emerald looked ready to faint.

"Yes! We had an intimate meeting-  
" _Intimate?_ Emerald, you were _intimate_ with my fiance?"  
Cinder asked raising an eyebrow as Emeralds face lost all color as she wheezed.

"So it appears that you are close with my aide?"  
"Yes! We bonded over our meeting. We had one of the most intimate experiences possible!"

"Really? Emerald is that true? Did you and Jaune have an intimate encounter?"  
Cinder as amber eyes flaring up with flam as she gulped.  
"Yes, Mam! You could say we had an intimate encounter."

"So you are close to my fiance?"  
"Yes."  
"Wonderful! I am glad you two get along. Now leave us."

Cinder warned as Emerald nodded bowing to Jaune her eyes full of gratitude as she picked Mercury up and sprinted out of the room leaving Jaune and Cinder alone in a room together for the first time in years. "I-  
"Are you hungry?"  
Cinder asked her voice losing _all_ forms of fire and intimidation as she let out a shy smile she used only for him. As her body sighed her skin-tight silver dress that was clearly of Atlas design clung to her body jealousy as she patted her side.  
Jaune moved instant his body jumping to the bed as he clung to Cinder in a moment. A wave of stress fell off of him as he let out a sigh of relief as his guard dropped-  
"Are you hungry?"  
"Not really."  
"Have you eaten today?"

Cinder asked in a soothing tone running a perfect porcelain hand over his hair. Running her fingers through his hair gently rubbing his scalp gently in a way she knew he loved.  
"No, I haven't."

"Would you like me to make you something to eat? I can do that right now if you want, I know your favorite foods."  
Cinder asked her hand never once stopping running through his hair as Jaune shuddered.

"No. I'm fine to thank you."  
"If you say so if you need anything ask."  
Cinder said pulling her fiance closer to her running his face as he clung to her side like a life preserver as a low sob left Jaune's mouth as he began to shake. "Jaune. You are shaking, why?"  
Cinder asked her voice calm and measured. Her tone not changing once as she rubbed the shaking boy's head.'  
"Why?"

Jaune finally managed to ask his fiance as she cocked her head.  
"Why?"  
 _"Why!?"_  
"Why what Jaune?"

"Why are you so _nice?!"_  
Jaune finally shuddered his body shaking as Cinder wrapped an arm around him and held him.  
"Why would I not be nice to my fiance? Is that a problem?"

"Yes! I... I dropped my house down on you!"  
"I know, I was _there_. I admit I was quite shocked when the ceiling of Arc manner came down on my head. Lighting it on fire was an inspired decision if I do say so myself." Cinder said rubbing her hand over his hair, never stopping her slow, methodical petting as Jaune shook.  
"Why!? Why aren't you mad!? I dropped my house on you! I almost killed you!"  
"Jaune, do you really think I could be killed by something as a mere roof falling on my head?"  
Cinder asked a smirk on her face as she giggled at her love.

"Besides it was _my_ fault more than your own."  
"Your fault?"

"Yes. Do you remember the price of power? A queen that cannot protect her people is no queen. I could not protect you from _our_ mother and as such, you ran away to defend yourself. I do not hold that against you. In fact, you did the correct thing and any fault here lies solely with me."

"I...  
"Surely you knew you were in more danger than me correct?"  
"I was?"  
"Your sister _Bleu_ took a shot at you when you ran away. If not for me and Caitlin you would have taken a bullet to the back."

Cinder said smoothly as Jaune's face fell.

"She tried to kill me?!"  
"Tried to. I obviously did not let that happen. No one lays a hand on you _twice_." Cinder said an edge of steel creeping back into her tone before she forced it away.

"I... thank you..."  
"Do not thank me Jaune. It is the least I can do. Keeping you safe is _my_ responsibility."  
"But-  
"And it is a responsibility I have been lacking. Tell me where did you get these scars? Who gave them to you?"  
Cinder asked cupping his face making Jaune flush.  
He forced his mind down; he would not read Cinder's thoughts. She deserved her privacy.

"Jaune. Who gave you these scars? Some are from our mother, but some are fresh."  
"Cinder...  
"Tell me Jaune. _Now."_  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
Jaune said winching as Cinders grip tightened on his side before she sighed.

"Fine. You don't have to speak if you are not ready. But know I am here for you the second you are ready to talk."  
Cinder said as Jaune visibly relaxed.  
"Thank you."  
"I told you not to thank me but! If you want to make up for lost time I know what you can do to make me happy."  
"What-  
Jaune's voice was cut off as Cinder pulled his face to hers. Sealing thier lips together as Jaune went stiff then melted. His body turned to mush as his arms stuttered before slowing gripping around Cinders waist. His limbs wrapping around Cinder as she pulled Jaune close as he _melted_ into her.

* * *

Coco was _not_ happy. She was furious. Her team was down. Fox was just! Out of surgery and the fact that her partner would make a full recovery was a weight lifted off her chest as she felt she coudl almost breathe. If Fox had not made it out, she would not have forgiven herself. She might even have dropped out of Beacon.

If when she saw Jaune again, she would hug him till his back broke. He saved Velvet's life and she would _never_ forget that. Velvet was... Coco wasted no time bursting into Velvet's hospital room. The bunny faunus and her best friend turned to her, the natural rich brown eyes that Coco loved to stare into were dull and unfocused.  
Velvet woke up with a severe mental _incident_ they called it.

They had flushed out her system with powerful antipsychotics, and Velvet looked like she had been drugged to hell and back. One of her long ears was flare on her face, hanging loosely over her right eye. The other was ramrod straight and bent to the back at a one twenty degrees angle. Her eyes were dull and unfocused; a hazy sheen glossed over them as her bottom jaw hung open.  
"Coco?"

Velvet drawled a low viscous sound in her voice like she was talking in water made Coco winced.

"It's me _Honeybuns._ How are you doing today?"  
Coco asked walking over to Velvet-  
"The breach! Jaune! Ren-  
"Safe. All of them."  
"I'm-  
"Stop."  
Coco said seeing what Velvet was going for as she silenced her best friend.

"Coco I got them hurt!"  
" You did nothing wrong."  
"Yes, I did! I was in charge! They were _my_ responsibility! And I let them down... I let everyone down... I let _you_ down."

"No, you didn't. You did you best-  
"And people got hurt! Jaune almost died! Ren almost died! Coco, what do I do? What do I say to them?"  
"You say I'm glad that you are ok."  
"But they got hurt!"  
"And you know what?! You can't change that Vel! They got hurt! You made them get hurt! You made mistakes it happens."  
"You could have done better than me."

Velvet drawled making Coco take a deep breath.  
"Maybe, but I wasn't there. You were, and you did your best."  
"People _died_ Coco."

"I know. And I'm sorry."  
"What?! Why are you-  
"I split the team up. I could have stayed behind with Fox and Yats-  
'Is-  
"Yatsu is touch and go, but he'll pull through. He's _tough."_

"He was-  
"I saw... I know..."

Coco fought to keep the image of Yats tied up to that damn heart-lung machine. Too many tubes, too many wires too much variables.

"I... I know I did my best... I want him to be ok... He's my partner and if anything happens to him-  
"He was on a shopping trip for me. If I never asked him or Fox to go, they would never have gotten hurt."  
"Coco it's not your fault-

"But if I had Fox go with me Jaune would be _dead._ The team might have failed, and it would have been worse. I make mistakes Velvet. You make mistakes that's just life. Don't let them drag you down into the mud. You are stronger than this. I know you are."

"I didn't want them to get hurt. It was like watching my own siblings get hurt. Get shot, stabbed and burned. I won't forget that."  
"Your siblings are safe. Even if the Grimm broke out, they live outside of the city. And my mom wouldn't let anything happen to them if something happened to you. Not that it will, as long as I'm here you are safe."  
Coco said as Velvet smiled before grimacing.

"Ren... is he-  
"He's critical, but they think he will live."  
"I... I almost killed him...  
"You were stress out. It happens."  
"Coco! He almost died! I! His leg! Oh, goddess can they fix his leg?!"  
"His leg is fine. And you were stressed out. It-

"It does not just _happen!_ Coco-  
"Ruby shot Fox."  
Coco said her voice barely above a whisper as Velvet froze.

"She what?"  
"She shot Fox point blank."  
"Why!?"  
"Same as you. _Stress_. She freaked out started crying. Dropped to her knees and sobbing in front of that monster. She collapsed and just lost it."  
"No... Ruby, but how did that lead to her shooting Fox?"  
"He tried to move her when he pulled her up she freaked out turned her gun on him and fired point blank in his chest."  
"Is he ok!?"  
"His left lung is _liquidized_. He will need a prosthetic form now one."  
"But he will live?"  
"Yes, _Honey Buns._ He will live.'

"Thank Oum. You are not going to be mad at Ruby are you?"  
"She shot my partner. I am not OK with her. And I will probably _never_ be ok with her again."

"Coco she-"  
"Get some rest V. You need it."

* * *

"So am I a prisoner or a teacher?"  
Roman asked in a curious tone as Opal grinned.  
 _"Both_ Roman, you are going to be both of those things for me."

Opal said as she looked at the... _shaken_ form of Roman Torchwick. The man was looking slightly off, the usual impeccable white tuxedo he usually wore was hastily put on as the thiefs blood red tie was askew, the reasoning why might have had something to do with Oobleck. Whose makeup was a mess, smeared all over her face and her bra clearly poking out of her hastily and incorrectly buttoned up shirt?

"So you want me to teach some _munchkins?_ Got to say that's a helluva lot less than jail time."

Roman said twirling his freshly lit cigar as Opal nodded.

"I agree, and you are not simply _escaping_ jail time Roman."  
Ironwood grumbled standing next to Oppal a mollified look on the man's face.

"So what _is_ happening to my jail time? I am a wanted criminal wanted for theft, murder, larceny, burglary, and a slew of other things. I know I had a _trail_ kangaroo or not. And I'm assuming you found me guilty?"  
"On _all_ counts."

Opal said smiling beatifically as Roman sighed.  
"So I got _life?"_

Roman asked wincing as Opal's grin only grew.

"No, just twenty."  
Opal said making Roman groan.  
"Twenty in the slammer? That's not good..."

"Not necessarily. Roman your jail time while _not_ being denied is being transferred."  
"Transferred?"

Roam asked blinking owlishly as Opal smirked.

"Yes. Instead of rotting away in a cell where you can do _nothing_ to begin to repay your debt to society you are going to spend twenty years as a _teacher."_  
Opal said a shit eating grin splitting her face as Roman whistled.

 _"Me?_ A teacher? Why and of what?"  
"That's what _I_ asked."

James grumbled as Opal ignored her.

"Of what? You will be teaching a _secondary_ combat class.":  
"Secondary? What is Glynda not cutting it?"  
"No she is fine, but we need a more _openminded_ combat instructor."  
"Openminded?"

"Yes, you will be teaching a _practical_ combat class."  
"Practical combat?"  
"Yes. While Glynda can teach students how to fight in rather controlled environments, they often lack some real-world exposure! Sometimes there are moments when the more... honorable path is not the smartest path. And the students need to know when to _bend_ the rules of acceptable combat and when to improvise in a fight."

" You want me to teach them how to fight _dirty?"_

"And how to counter others who have a less than scrupulous combat style. As you well know there are no rules in field combat Roman. I would be remiss if I was not preparing my charges for each and everything life may throw at them."

"Fine! I _accept!"_  
"You don't have a choice."  
James snarled as Roman ignored him.

"But! I have _one_ condition!"  
"Oh? And what is that?"  
"I will need a teaching assistant! I can't do it alone now can I?"

Roman asked making Opal nod her head.

"I suppose that is fair; I will have a list of the best-qualified instructors brought up for you to choose from."  
"No need! I already have the _best!_ Assistant a man could ever ask for!"

"Oh? And is she qualified to teach students?"  
"She's more than qualified," Roman said as Opal nodded once.

"Fine but there are conditions to your stay in Beacon, this is not a free ride."  
"Of course, what are they?"  
"One. You will _never_ leave the school grounds alone. You will only leave under the escort of at least one teacher."  
"Fine."

"Two. You will teach all students to the best of your ability. And train them as if they were your own teammates."

"Got it."  
"Three. You are now a teacher at Beacon. You will act and dress with a certain decorum."  
"What's wrong with my outfit?"  
 _"Besides_ wearing mascara at night?"  
Ironwood asked as Opal sniggered.

"I look a helluva lot better than you _Metaltwig!"_  
"Insults? Are you twelve?"  
"I'm not even _thirty!"_

"We have that in common."

"About the only thing we do. So I'm stuck in this school?"  
"Better here than a jail, espically if the lipstick on your neck is anything to go by you look like you are enjoying yourself."  
Opal said as Oobleck and Roman flushed as Ironwood shook his head.

* * *

 _"Vexperax."_  
"Miss R _aven?"_  
Jaune asked gulping loudly. Raven was in his hospital room and Jaune was a bit nervous... He was in for his weekly exam and as soon as the nurse left Raven entered the room. The tall woman still had her imposing glare that cut Jaune into his core. Even if she was intimidating no terrifying Jaune held her glare.

"Good. You look me in my eyes; I like that in a man."  
Raven said smiling weakly as she sat by his bed.

"Ummm, mam? Why are you here?"  
"Simple. Jaune you saved Ruby's life."  
Raven said her face going still as-

 **LOVE.**

Radiated from her as she gulped.  
"I... You saved my niece's life, and I can _not_ repay you for that."  
"Mam you don't have to. Ruby is my friend, and I'd do it for her any day."  
"No. I... let me explain. Ruby likes you _romantically."_

"I know..."  
"Yang likes you in a similar way."  
"I can tell. I still can't sit right."

"I do apologize for that. She is like me when I was young. But please listen. You are more than likely to be a part of my family one day."  
"I can see that happening."  
"As can I. And since you are going to be a part of my family, you should know I think that family is the _most_ important thing in the world. It matters more than lien, dust or gold. And you are going to be a part of my family."

"Where are you going with this Mam? Not that I'm complaining I was just wondering."

"Jaune my semblance allows me to make portals with others. I can travel instantly to anywhere on the earth, to the position of someone that I have a _bond_ to."  
"That sounds... useful?"  
"It is. I keep my family safe with it. I have uses it all my life, and I will use it again. But this now concerns you."  
"How?"  
"I am going to bond with you Jaune."  
"Bond with me?"  
Jaune asked the woman who nodded as she reached out an arm and gripped Jaune's shoulder. Causing him to gasp as he felt her aura shift and began to flow into him as Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Yes from this day onward you are a Branwen. You are part of my family, and I am glad to have you." Raven said smiling as Jaune's aura blended with her own as she grinned as Jaune and her became _bonded._

* * *

Neo stifled a yawn as she left the warehouse. She waved a lazy goodbye to the twin before she _popped_ out of reality. Appearing in her apartment in a shower of glass as-

 _Ding!_

Her scroll rang as an unknown number popped up saying **we need to meet.**

Neo giggled putting down her scroll closing her eyes. She let her guard down as the world melted away around her as she gasped! Before she was _yanked_ out of reality.

 **"Neo."**

The smug voice of Mink said as Neo opened her eyes. She was in the _room_ that was not a room as she smiled.

 _"Mink A pleasure? What do you need of me?"_

 **"We have a problem. Jaune is missing and I need _you_ to find him."**

Mink said in a stern voice as Neo smirked.

* * *

 **AN: We! Are! Back! Another chapter of Game on done! In this, we saw Cinder get revealed! Our first mention of Salem! Qrow is back! And is confused why his own sister is rejecting him, and if you know Darkest dungeon, you know how to clean up an affliction.**

 **And much more! Jaune is on the comeback! Pyrrha is _patched_ and the story is coming to the end of _season one!_ Season one of Game is ending soon! Roman is a teacher and he is bringing his _assistant_ along with him! Shenagins will ensure and this first season will end with a bang!**

 **Ps. I made a promise to make more gender role reversed stories some not Game on related and I will! After talking with another writer who is fucking around with me on my smut profile I got the plot for the first _new_ gender role reverse story! " _The Apprentice!_ " Coming in October to a site near you! Thank you for reading and-**

 **OH! If you like Yandere harems I just put one up! it's slightly connected to Game on and if you want to see Jaune navigate the pitfalls of a Yandere harem as he _refuses_ to read the directions check on Love Struck! Which is oddly enough what I'm working on now... So yeah! love Struck is next and until next time? Stats.**

* * *

 **Contact added!**

 **Contact name Raven Branwen.**

 **Social Rank 49/100**

 **Relationship rank 50/200**

 **Title: _Birb_ **

**_Passive. All things come._**

 **Warming! Sight beyond sight trait detected. _All_ contact stats revealed!**

 **Strength. 189+16**

 **Agility. 79+9**

 **Perception. 77+7**

 **Intelligence. 87+6**

 **Charm 34+2**

 **Charisma. 99+8**

 **Dexterity. 88+6**

 **Will. 198+13**

 **Deception. 4**

 **Vitality. 79+9**

 **Luck. 9**

 **Quirks.**

 **Ethereal. halves trust gain with others.**

 **Hidden. Increase attack damage in low light areas by _20%_**

 **silent. Your footsteps do not generate noise.**

 **Traits.**

 **Vicious. Plus 20% attack damage.**

 **Slayer. Take _no_ stress penalty for killing sentient life. **

**Frenzied. Every attack increases attack speed by _3%_. Stacks up to 20 hits.**

 **Fearless. Cannot break due to stress. Will almost _never_ reach one hundred stress. **

**Skills.**

 **All things must die. On successful weapon attack. You take _50%_ increased damage from _all_ sources. Weapon gains plus 100% aura _and_ armor penetration. Gains _100%_ critical hit chance. plus _200%_ critical damage.**

 **Blackout the sky. Lowers the light level of the surrounding area to pitch black.**

 **Phase shift. Allows you to _slip_ in and out of space-time to rapidly attack your enemies.**

 **Don't fear demies. Reduces enemy will by _half_. And increase there damage taken by 28%**

 **Abilities.**

 **Bandit leader. You are able to lead people of _all_ walks of life with no issue.**

 **Crusher. All attacks _sunder_ your enemies making them take 20% increased damage from all sources.**

 **Inspiring Presence. Can rally allies to your cause.**

 **Number one mom. Your daughter loves you.**

 **Defining trait. Familial. Family first _all_ else second.**

 **Stress 12/100**

 **Alignment. _Progressive._**

* * *

 **Omake. Darkest Remnant. Part twenty _A brief respite._**

" _Courage in the face of adversity."_

"Are you going to keep talking?"  
Oscar asked as he sat alone in his room in the inn. The young noble was tired, the last quest into the Warrens was a success. The four of them had successfully slain the so-called _Swine Prince_.

He, Jaune, Ren, Ciel, and Wats brought down the towering abomination thankfully and now he was resting. Even after _seven_ hot baths, the stench of rotted meat refused to leave his clothes.

" _I heard tomato juice can take out the smell of rot."_

Ozpin said the gohst as useless as always on his side drinking his ethereal mug,

"Oscar! We just got news! We were looking in the lot from the Warrens and it looks like we got some type of invitation!"  
Jaune yelled from the bar as Oscar sighed.

 _"Invitation!?_ To where?! Who the hell is inviting us to anyplace?"  
"It says from the _Barren!_ He wants us to play a game! You know what that means?!"

" _I do. Oscar gather your men. We must go back to the Courtyard."_

"What?! Why? We stopped the hives what else is there to do?"  
" _Oscar there is evil in this world."_

"I just saw three men and a woman take down a five-story demon pig carcass abomination that _you_ made! I know there is evil!"  
" _This is different! Tell me Oscar do you know who Salem is?'_

"Should I?"  
" _Oh dear. Let me tell you a story."_

"Oscar! You ok in there? You are talking to yourself again!"

"I'm fine Ruby! Just fine!"  
He said glaring at the gohst with naked anger.

"Ok! I'll be downstairs drinking with Jaune and Yang! Come join us! We killed the _prince!_ "  
"Sure thing Ruby! Who she's-

 _"Ten years your senior. Focus! Oscar, have you ever heard or seen a picture of Salem?"  
_ "I've heard you say that name otherwise no. Why?"  
" _Oh dear, sit down child we have much to discuss..."_


	21. Brother's keeper

**AN: Here it is! The next chapter of Game on! Here we see some Vytal build up, Jaune is out of the hospital. Penny and Pyrrha burry their hatchet. Beacon has a new professor with an _unorthodox_ curriculum. We get to know that Ruby watches this worlds WWE and a new character appears that I _guarantee_ you did not see coming! All this and more in Game on!'**

* * *

"My decision is _final."_

Blue eyes said with a grim tone as a pair of teal narrowed.  
"Reconsider."

Teal said not heading blue's words making them narrow.  
" _No."_  
"Reconsider.  
Teal said firmly the eyes narrowing into slits making Blue narrowed theirs back in kind.

"No.'

Blue repeated with just as much force as teal groaned.  
"Jaune! Listen to the nurse!"  
Nora finally broke the taller girl now losing her usual calm tone and demeanor, her teal eyes widening in shock and frustration.

"The nurse says he can fight."

Jaune said repeating the nurses line word per word making Nora groan.

"He almost _died!"_  
"So did I."  
Jaune replied in a flat tone making the Valkyrie growl as she rubbed her head.  
"Jaune Ren needs rest! He can't compete in Vytal without it!"

"He will get all the rest he needs before Vytal Nora. Ren is strong."

"I Know that, I know he's strong but what if he gets hurt?"

Nora asked her shoulders falling while she let her anger boil away from her body. Her hands unclenching and her temper evening down.  
"I know this is rough Nora but Ren thinks he can fight. The nurse says he's cleared for combat. And if he thinks he can fight, then he will fight."  
Jaune said putting his point down making the Valkyrie sigh.  
"I don't want to see him get hurt. He means too much to me to lose."

Nora said looking at the sleeping boy next to her. Ren was resting in the hospital, and Nora had called Jaune into his room after one of his many weekly visits to the doctor's office. Nora had been attempting to convince Jaune not to clear Ren for Vytal combat.  
The massive arena that would soon broadcast their battle for all of Remnant to see was floating lazily in the sky. It hung like a massive tick in the sky, bloated and full of metal rocks and a variety of other items.

"Nora Ren will fight if he wants to fight. If you don't think he should not fight then tell him. I will respect whatever decision he makes. And if you _convince_ him not to fight, then he won't."

Jaune said hoping Nora would understand making the girl sigh.

"I... that's a fair choice. I'm sorry if I pressured you."  
The six foot six young woman finally admitted all previous anger leaving her in a moment as she smiled again.  
"Thank you, Jaune. I'll try to convince him to slow down."  
"Good luck with that. Ren moves faster than a sugar craved Ruby when he's _asleep."_  
Jaune joked as Nora gave a small laugh.  
"Yeah but I love that about him you know?"  
 **JOY.**  
"You do love him."  
"I do."  
"You didn't think you deserved him?"  
"I still don't."  
"But you are dating him?"

"Me dating him makes him happy. That's what matters in the end. If Ren's happy I'm happy."  
"Are you two on a loop?" Jaune asked making Nora give a small frown.  
"I owe him."  
"He doesn't see it that way. He thinks he owes _you."_

"Maybe. But that doesn't mean I'll stop paying him back for every second he's given me."  
"I hope you and him are happy."  
Jaune said standing up to leave before Nora caught his shoulder with a large hand.

"Jaune..."  
"Yes, Nora? What's wrong?"

"I... I'm sorry."  
"Sorry? Sorry for what?"  
"You are Ren's best friend. You mean a lot to him. And you mean a lot to me too. I haven't been as best of a friend or a teammate as I could be but that's going to change now. I'm your friend Jaune. If you need anything come to me and we can talk."  
"Thanks... that means a lot to me, Nora... I will..."  
"Any time Jaune. I'm here for you. Just don't stay at arm's length from others. I'd like to get to know you more."  
Nora said as Jaune smiled.  
"You to Nora, you too."  
Jaune said walking out of the door-  
"Oh! Jaune, Blake's looking for you. She wants you to call her."  
"Got it! I'll call her on my way back to my room."  
Jaune said closing the door and leaving Nora to Ren.

* * *

 _WHACK!_  
Jaune's face snapped painfully to the left his world spinning and ears ringing as a massive blur of colors and shaped filled his eyes as Blake slapped him with _full_ force.  
"Blake?!"

Jaune asked the iron taste of blood entering his mouth as Blake's hand crashed into his face making the boy's whimper.  
"Fucking _idiot!"_  
"What-  
 _Whap!_  
Another slap crashed into his face full force striking Jaune off his feet making tears form in his eyes as Blake rocked him.

 _"OW_! Stop that!"  
Jaune shouted his face exploding in pain as Blake landed another full forced slap on his cheek. Her hand leaving a large red print of his face. Tears falling from his eyes as the faunus glared death at him.

"What is wrong with you!?"  
 **ANGER.**  
Pure anger radiated from Blake's face, her normally calm indifferent face twisted with rage and anger her shoulders shaking and her claws fully out.

"What are you talking about!?"  
 _Whap!_  
The hand came again crossing Jaune across the face a third time. This blow hitting Jaune with enough force to nearly left him _off_ his feet. Jaune's eyes rolled as his vision went white. The superion faunus muscle of Blakes arm crashing into his face and almost making him lose a tooth.  
"Blake?! Stop that!"  
"What is _wrong_ with you!? Why didn't you wait for us!"

Blake shouted as tears began falling from her eyes as her body began to q uke as she radiated-  
 **FEAR. Frustration. SORROW.**

"I had to-"  
 _"Bullshit!_ You could have waited for us!"

Blake shouted a hand lashing out gripping Jaune by the throat choking him of air as he gasped.

"Roman was on board!"

Jaune shouted as he felt the air leave his lungs, his legs kicking futilely as Blake _dragged_ him up the wall.

"And you didn't have to fight him with just you! After everything that happened?! You almost _died!_ Did you stop for one second! Just one second to think about what that would do to me?! Or Pyrrha? Hell to _anyone?!"_  
"I..."  
"You almost died! I thought you died! Why didn't you wait for us?"

Blake shouted her hand shaking with anger and fear tears falling from her eyes, while Jaune felt his vision dim.

 _"I_ needed to stop the train; I was the only one who could do it."  
"That's bull, and you know it!"  
The faunus shouted tears on her cheeks, her amber eyes shaking with anger, fear, grief, and worry.  
"I didn't want you to get hurt."  
"So _you_ got hurt?!"  
"I was going to talk to him! I thought I could talk him down from hitting the town!"

Jaune pleaded shaking with a lack of oxygen while Blake cried.  
"And you had to do that alone?! If I was there, I could help you! I'm in this with you! Me and you are on the same side! Don't do that! again"  
"I... I'm sorry. I made a mistake, please don't hit me again."  
Jaune said bowing his head and-  
 **FEAR.**  
"I! I didn't mean to hit you... please forgive me. I was worried."  
Blake said fear in her face as she looked at the red-cheeked boy that she had hurt. Her grip left his throat dropping him to the floor making him gasp and gag.  
"It's ok, at least you hit me cause you care."

Jaune said with a bitter laugh, wishing that the women in his life could communicate affection without breaking his body.

"Of course I do."  
Blake said moving forward sealing ther faces with a kiss. The faunus girl placed her thin lips on his making him melt into her grip.

 **"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just worried... I've lost people I care about before. I didn't want to do that again."**  
Blakes thoughts enter his mind as she dragged him up the wall. Her kiss deepening into Juane as her rough tongue entered his mouth. Licking his teeth making the boy quiver. His legs wrapped around her back pulling her closer as he ran his hand on her back. Jaune traced his hands into Blake's long fluid hair. Her raven locks felt like smooth silk to his fingers. As he ran them down her back not just throw well toned it was Blake purred her consent as Jaunes hands reached her wide waistline.

 **"Go on. I want you to touch."**  
Blake thought as she took the chance to delve further. Her hand reached around Jaunes gripping the boys rear making him gasp into her mouth as she pulled him closer angeling his back down. Her grip never leaving his waist.  
She kissed the boy into the wall. Gripping his rear making him moan as her tongue broke into his mouth. Wrestling Jaune's down making the boys back arch in pleasure.  
 **"You like that? You like it when I get _rough?"_**  
Blake thought as Jaune's face reddened not only form her slaps but from the heat running up his body.  
 _"AH!"_  
The human boy gasped Jane's mouth breaking form Blakes to gaps for air; she let him last only a second before she slammed her tongue back into his. Capturing his mouth like a snake catches a bird. Capturing it and sealing herself on his tongue making the boys tow curs as his legs twisted on her waistline.  
 **'I'm _close..._ my cycle is almost here. Two or three days at max. When that happens..."**

"Don't worry. I _want_ to have sex with you."  
Jaune said breaking Blake lip-lock as she smirked kissing him one last time. Sealing their lips together before breaking them with a wet _plop!_  
The faunus girl let her human breathe easy as he gasped loudly. His mouth gasping for his eyes glaze and his legs quivering.  
"You enjoyed yourself."  
Blake grinned gripping his crotch noticing the pained bulge in his pale shorts. Jaune moaned under her touch caving in as Blake smirked.  
"Don't worry I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do. If you want to back out of the heat deal-"  
"I want you."  
Jaune said initiating a wet kiss sealing her lips with his as she growled.  
 **"I'm going to make you scream my name."**  
 _"You can try."_  
Jaune tapped into her back using morse code to communicate hoping Blake would get the message. And-  
 **SMUG.**  
 **"You are not going to walk right for a week!"**  
Blake thought gripping his back and ass making him moan as she ran her hands all over his back. Her hands gripping his thin form making him melt int her as the tow students _inhaled_ one another.

* * *

"OK! I want two shots! Make em strong and make them burn!"  
Qrow said as the bartender nodded. The club he was in was called ironically the club. Techno beats blasting as dozens upon dozens of dancers grinded and ground into one another on the floor.  
"Uncle Qrow? What are we doing here?"

Ruby asked the small girl gripping onto his side like a koala. Ruby had not been as convinced to go out drinking for the night, but Qrow worked the old Branwen charm on her and now? Now Ruby was next to him about to take her first step to alcohol just like he did. With hard liquor.  
"Don't worry kid! We are going to fix you up!"  
Qrow said as the barman returned, pouring them two shots of Vacuo aged whiskey.  
"Here you go. Men drink free tonight, so it's on the house."  
The bartender said winking at Qrow in a flirtatious manner.

"Hell yeah! Kid we are going to not remember our names now toast!"  
Qrow said as Ruby, and he clinked there glassed downing their liquor-  
 _"Ahh!_ It burns!"  
Ruby yelled hacking up her liquor coughing violently as Qrow laughed raucously.

"That's how you know it's working! Another round!"

Qrow yelled as his niece apparent coughed violently onto the counter.  
"Uncle Qrow I can't-  
"Go easy on her."  
"She's just a _kid."_

Twin voices said as Qrow turned around.  
"Oh? Did I order twins or is it my birthday?"  
Qrow asked as Militades, and Militia Malachite walked over to them.  
" _You_ two?"  
Ruby asked as Militades noticed her.

"You are Jaune's friend no?"

Mil asked as Qrow cocked a lone eyebrow at him.  
"You two know blondie?"  
"We are his co-workers."  
Mel said flapping black her silky black hair in one smooth gesture.  
"Really? What the hell does he do?"  
"He's a _host."_  
Mel said as Qrow laughed.

"Hah! I can see it! The boy must make shit for tips! He's got the charm of a _brick!"_

"He's not that bad, and we did _not_ hire him for his social skills. He has a good tongue, and his dick is like a lightning rod."  
Melanie said with a wink making Ruby glare at her.  
"Oh? Are you my trainee's girlfriend blue?"  
"One of them, and the name's Melanie mister-"

"Qrow! Call me Qrow, and I'm married so that you know."  
The man said holding up his hand showing off the gold ring with a bright blue diamond on his ring finger.  
"That doesn't mean anything."  
"We've seen more than a few unmarked married men get a bit _loose."_

Militades said winking at Qrow the redhead young woman giving a coy smirk that made Ruby pout.  
"He's married! He doesn't need anyone else!"  
Ruby said coming to the aid of her uncle. She didn't know who Winter was beside the fact that she was Weiss's older sister but still! She couldn't even think of what her mom would do if someone so much as _looked_ at her father.

"Easy there kid, why don't you let the grown ups do the talking?"  
"I'm not a kid!"  
"You can't even take a shot!"

Mil said smirking as a bright blush crossed Ruby's face making her stutter.

"She's got you there Ruby!"

The man said earning an indignant squawk from the girl.

'Uncle Qrow?! How can you side with her!?"

Ruby asked her cheeks redder than her cape as he once dead uncle grinned like an Ursa.

"Hey if you want to prove her wrong take a shot."  
Qrow said pointing to her orange liquid that made her grimace before taking it up in one hand.  
"I can drink this!"  
"That's what we need to here! Two more shots! One for all of us!"

Qrow said as Mel frowned.  
"Is it a good idea to drink on the job?"  
Melanie asked not liking to mix business with pleasure.  
"Why not? It's only one drink ease up, live a little sis!"  
Mil said as two more orange drink were poured.  
 _"To life!"_  
Qrow said as all three women took their drinks in one.  
 _"To life!"_  
They echoed as the clinked there glasses and downed there shots.

* * *

"Please take it slow! You have all just been released from the hospital, and you all need your rest!"  
Penny said as Pyrrha took Jaune in her arms, moving him slowly carefully to his bed, while Nora carried Ren. Her friends had just been let out of the hospital for good. Ren being discharged fully. He only needed to go back for checks on his head and neck.

Jaune was more serious; he needed to do weekly checks up until Vytal for organ damage that seemed to come from the strange blue mist that he had sprayed himself in.

"I'm fine Pyr; I don't need you to walk."  
Jaune said smiling painfully as Pyrrha shook her head.

"You are still weak; the nurse gave you medication, you need rest."  
Pyrrha said placing Jauen down on the bed as he sighed heavily.

"Pyrrha I'm not weak."

Jaune said with a hint of exasperation while Pyrrha rubbed his head.

"No, but you are not at full strength as well. Now get some rest. You will need it for later on."  
Pyrrha said smiling running a hand over his head making Jaune flush.  
"Thanks, partner."  
"You are very welcome. Now get some sleep."

Pyrrha said rubbing his face while Nora put ren to bed.  
"Nora, can you sleep with me?"  
"Of course, move over."  
 _"Yes!"_

Ren said as Nora got under his covers bere hugging her like a sloth. Wrapping his arms around her back before knocking out like a light.  
"Good night Penny, Pyrrha."  
"Good night friends! Friend Nora-"  
"You can sleep in my bed Penny."  
 _"Sensational!"_

"Good night Penny."  
"Good night friend Pyrrha!"  
Penny said without a trace of sarcasm.  
 _"They are closer."_  
His reflection said in his sword that rested on the side of his bed under his ammo racks. The blade had not been in use in the breach, and Jaune did wish he had it. It would have given him the reach to kill the Ursa far easier and might have saved his own life. Not that he died but still. It was made for Grimm hunting; his other weapons were made for humans.

"Good night Jaune. I will be in my bed. If you need anything, anything at all just ask."  
"I will."  
"And Jaune... Tomorrow would you mind if I spoke to you in private on the roof?"  
"No why?"  
"Good! I just... I need to say something to you."  
"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"You too. Good night!"  
"Night Pyrrha, Ren, Penny Nora.'  
Jaune said as his team bid him good night, as the boy closed his eyes and drifted off.

* * *

 _"Warm..."_  
Jaune said as a low war light hit his face, a light breeze blew past him as he felt grass under his skin. The sounds of babbling water and soft wind filled his ears as he felt a warm ray of light on his skin.

"What the?"  
Jaune asked opening his eyes a bright sun shone down on him as he raised his chest.  
"I'm back here."  
Jaune said as he looked around, he was back in-  
 _"Jaune!_ You made it! I was worried I'd lost you in the eternities!"

A happy voice yelled as a pair of red eyes glared down at him.  
"Bella?"  
Jaune asked as the crimson eyed grim reaper ally of his stood before him smiling warmly. Her long red-black hair and massive scythe hung open as she smiled.  
"If I'm here then somethings happened right? How bad is it?"  
"Not bad but something is happening! It's almost time for the season one finale!"  
Bella said happily waving a hand in the air as Jaune frowned.  
"Season on _e finale?_ What does that mean?"

Jaune asked standing up on the grassy hill of her realm?  
"This gamer is divided into _four_ seasons, wither intermittent breaks in between! Right now you are in season one, and it's about to end!"  
 _"End?"_  
"The VYTAL arc is the last part of season one! The gamer is going to pull out all the stops to make this _interesting_ so we need to do the same but for you!" Death herself said as Jaune nodded.

"Alright, what's our plan and what the hell am I up against?"

Jaune asked already in business mode.  
"Well I don't know for sure, but it's not all bad news! For one the casualty continuum is now up to forty-seven percent!"

The reaper said as Jaune balked.  
"That's terrible!"

"No that's amazing! Jaune do you know how you beat a gamer?"  
"Bye surviving?"  
"Yes but no. You need to know how the gamer works! Once you know that you can win!"

Bell said knocking the side of her head as Jaune frowned.

"Ok.. how does the gamer work?"  
"It's not that complicated. Put it simple terms a gamer is always trying to be _fair._ It wants to make things near impossible but not impossible."  
"Mink told me that."  
"Yeah, but did she tell you how to take advantage of it?"  
"Take advantage?"  
"Yeah! You need to have the gamer work for you!"

The reaper demanded making Jaune nod his head.  
"And how do I do that?"  
"You jack _up_ the casualty continuum."

Bella deadpanned making Jaune raise an eyebrow at her.

"Why would I rack it up?"  
"Simple! The casualty continuum is _not_ an infinite resource! It can only throw so much at you at one time! You need to raise it as high as possible!"  
"And what happens if I do?"  
"The gamer will run out of steam."  
Bella said grinning wolfishly at Jaune who blinked owlishly.

"Run out of steam?"  
"If you can raise the casualty continuum high enough you can drain the gamer of resources! You can make it so it can no longer throw a curve ball!"  
"But if I do that won't I just increase my odds of death?"  
"Not necessarily! If you raise it so high that your death is guaranteed! The gamer itself will step in to _save_ you!"  
"What?"

"You heard me! If you make it so that you _will_ die! And there is no way out of it the Gamer will act on your behalf! It will alter the world so that you can survive!"

"But I thought you made it so unless I met certain conditions I could not die?"  
"I did. And the gamer does not know it!"

Bella said as Jaune smirked.  
"So if I raise the stakes and avoid the conditions..."  
"The gamer will _think_ you are in danger."

"But I _won't_ be in danger."

"Exactly."

"And when it thinks I cannot win?"  
"It will work for you."

The reaper confirmed as Jaune smiled.

"Bella I think I'm in love."  
"Easy lover boy, you don't want _my_ lips on your face. Or any other part of you for that matter."

Bella said winking at Jaune who ignored her flirt.

"Bella this is great! I can win!"  
" _Can_ keyword there Jaune. Don't get cocky. I need you to suit up, its time for you to get your gear!"

 _"Gear?"_  
"Yes, gear. The gamer is heating up, and you need to get a defining trait!"

"I... how will I do that?"  
"Simple. I have in my collection items from the _greatest_ killers and tacticians in all of reality! And I can give some of that power to you."

"What does that mean?"  
"I can give you the _traits_ of some of the greatest soldiers and heroes in all of the multiverse!"  
"How?"  
"Simple. Let me give you some choices..."

Bella said snapping her fingers; three glowing orbs filled out in front of Jaune as he saw a cap with a skull on it with a stylized human skull above an embroidered golden reef with three golden daggers running through it with twin lightning bolts shooting into it.

The next item was a glove? A simple red glove with a white cloak on its side. That despite being a large glove that looked like it fit over his whole arm seemed to be a glove none the less. The final item was a double-edged blade. It was a shining silver blade that twisted in a swirling contriving pattern along with a beautiful silver bird on the end.  
"What are these things?"  
Jaune asked eyeing the objects in front of him with a curious glare.  
"These are items that belonged to some of the greatest murderers in all of existance! I am offering you one out of the three to use for the rest of the season."

"For the rest of the season?"

"Yes. Jaune these items will give you a defining trait. A defining trait is something special. You don't get to change it. If you pick one of these items, you will be infused with the essence of the previous owner."  
"Infused? What the hell does that mean?"  
"It means that for one you will gain an attitude and manner of thinking due to its previous owner. A defining trait will alter your entire personality. You will be effectively a different person."  
"Will I still be myself?"

"You will be _you,_ but you will have strong opinions that you might not have possessed before. You will be able to do things you never did before. And you might have to act in ways you would not normally act."  
"What do the items do individually?"

"The cap, The glove, and the Leer blade. All items imbued with the _spirit_ of a great combatant. If you pick one, you will be imbued with a portion of the spirits power, and you will gain an advisor."  
" _Advisor?"_  
"Yes. These items are cursed. The former owners have long since died but here spirts still exist in them still. You know how the reflection in the mirror speaks to you?"  
"Yes?"  
"Well, that won't happen anymore. You will gain an advisor. A _gohst_ will appear during times of crisis and only you can see. It will act as a guide for you for the season."  
" So I get my own guide?"

"At times of great stress, they appear and will speak to you and give you advise. This advice can be good or bad, but the advice is always honest. They will not lie to you, and they will always seek to help you."

"Ok. What are they good at? What should I pick?"  
"In my opinion? The _soldier._ That is the most general one. The spirit of a great leader of men lies within it. Equipping it will increase your martial prowess and make you fare more deadly in combat."  
"Can I get rid of the item?"  
"Only at the end of the season."  
"Then I can remove them?"

"Yes, but if you put another back on you can not take it off for another season.'  
"Ok... I want the soldier."  
Jaune said as Bella nodded.

"All right. Take the hat and put it on."  
Bella said as Jaune reached out picking up the skull cap and-  
 **" _Bagpipes?_ I hear bagpipes?"**

Jaune thought as soon as he picked up the hat the stylish golden human skull seemed to glare at him judging him. He felt the hat testing him. It didn't think he was worthy of it?! The cap was testing him...  
"I'll show you."  
Jaune said putting on the hat as a jolt of lightning filled his body. Jaune's body went stone still as electricity filled him as the sound of bagpipes filled his ears as a low drumroll filed them as his stat screen popped up. Stat's updated.  
 **Strength. 57**

 **Charisma. 88**

 **Charm. 66**

 **Agility. 148**

 **Dexterity. 137**

 **Perception. 135**

 **Intelligence. 49+1**

 **Vitality. 29+1**

 **Will. N/A Unbreakable trait added.**  
 **Deception. 2**

 **Luck. 99**

 **New skill.**  
 ** _Quicksilver._ Plus 20 damage with all bladed weapons. Gain 10% penetration.**  
 **New trait. _Unbreakable_. Your will is foolproof. You will pass any will check from here on.**  
 **New ability. _Rallying cry._ You may raise the will of surrounding organic allies with a rousing speech.**

 **Defining trait added. _Commissar._**

 **You know what right is; you know what wrong is. You will Always do the right thing. You will always know the correct path in any situation, and you will be forced to do it.**  
 **Advisor added. _Ibram._**

"That's amazing! With these stats and that trait, how can this go wrong!?"

Jaune asked practically jumping for joy while Bella frowned.

"Jaune. Do you know what it means to be _right?"_  
"Right?"  
"Jaune with this trait you will always do the _right_ thing. You will _never_ bend to the pressure of others and will always act as honor dictates."

Bella said as Jaune still smiled.  
"What's so wrong with that? Doing the right thing is good right?"  
"It is but knows this. Doing the right thing is almost _never_ easy, and it is rarely popular. You may not make many friends like this, and you might lose some. You will always do what you know to be right, and you will not tolerate those who go against that. Your decisions may not be popular, but you will stick by them."

"That's fine. The right thing is never easy, but it is always worth it."  
"So it is, so it is-"  
Bella paused growing as she glared.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Someone is looking for you."  
 _"Mink?"_

"Yes. She brought outside help you need to go now."  
Bella said openig hte portal as Jaune nooded.  
"I'll see you later?"  
"I'll call you back tomorrow for level up and strategy for beating season one. You cap will appear in your bag wear it!"  
Bella said as Jaune noded and lept into the portal.

* * *

 _Cold._ The ground was cold under his legs as Jaune groaned. He hated the cold earth, he hated it when he came to Beacon hated it when he _graduated_ from Beacon. He hated it on his honeymoon, and he hated it now.

Jaune moaned as a particularly uncomfortable rock stabbed into his back forcing the man up opening his eyes a mass of reddish black hair filled his vision as he smelled chocolate chip cookies. A smile grew on his mouth as he kissed the back of his wife's head. Ruby moved in her sleep muttering about chocolate and Grimm before going quite her thin frame bumped into his own. Ruby murmured happily at the contact with her husband as he nuzzled the back of her head into her husband beck making him grin as Jaune smiled.

The interior of their cozy packed tent was drab and grey. A practical choice by the both of them for long trips such as these. Jaune ran his hand down his wife now long luscious hair that reached down past her now wide waist. His hands reached for said waste with less than scrupulous intentions before the sound of snoring filled his ears.

Jaune with great hesitation and a _pained_ grimace removed his seeking hand from his wife's wide welcoming and above all else warm hips as he looked at the bottom of the tent where three children slept his children to be precise.  
Clementine, Ruby, and Clair.

Clemente _Arc_ the eldest at nine years was Jaune, and Ruby's first daughter was wrapped up in her blue sleeping bag. Her short blonde hair curled up into little pigtails by her aunt; the girl was the spitting image of Ruby in almost every way except for her hair and eyes that she got from her father.  
Next to her curled up in a small crimson bag was her brother, Ruby who was seven.  
Jaune named the first child and Ruby the second. She named him after her and loved him like he was the apple in her eye. Just like she loved all of her children.  
Ruby was much like his mother. He wanted nothing more than to be a hunter and he even took up a weapon! Not a scythe much to his mother's _eternal_ mourning but a simple blade Jaune called _Crocea Mors_.

Ruby would never let that be forgotten. Jaune's so-called treachery at corrupting there son with a _relic_ would live long in her mind!

Next to him was Clair.  
Ruby was seven and Clair four. She was a mix of Jaune and Ruby. She had blonde hair like her father but sharp silver eyes like her mother. That doubled as a boon and a _liability_ for all the wrong reasons. Clair had a calm almost subdued demeanor to her. Rarely active for long periods of time and almost never want to talk to anyone outside of her immediate family she seemed to be tired all the time a fact that worried Ruby and Jaune but doctors said she was jsut young and she would hopefully not have narcolepsy.

Jaune yawned loudly his arms stretching brushing up against _Crocea Mors_ that rested next to _Crescent Rose_ and-  
"Morning."

Ruby said her silver eyes opening even after all these years she still had those beautiful eyes that Jaune had fallen into in Beacon, her silver pools where like a vortex of love and care that sucked Jaune in more and more every time he stared at them. And so far that was a whirlpool that Jaune never left.  
"Morning."  
Jaune said kissing his wife Ruby Arc the two pressing lips together for a brief moment. Thier lips parted allowing ther tongues to dance in each other's mouths as Ruby's thoughts entered his head.

 **"I _know_ you went for that feel.'**  
Ruby thought to smirk the once innocent girl vanished as she reached a hand for his crotch gripping his tent making Jaune moan. Jaune groaned as his jeans stiffened as he fell to his wife's touches. Her _impossibly_ thin finger gripping his most sensitive region made him _growl_.

"You know we could call _Summer..."_  
"And lose _all_ our progress!? Jaune if we call Raven for a portal you know my mom won't let us leave Patch for a _month!_ We'll be stuck eating cookies all day!"  
Ruby said pouting cutely making Jaune rub her head ruffling her hair.  
"Is it that bad?"

"Jaune Arc! You will not ruin our family hunting trip just so you can eat my mom's cookies!"  
Ruby pouted glaring for Ruby which even ten years after Beacon had not increased in power an iota. And still looked like a kicked puppy.  
"What if I want to eat something _else?"_  
Jaune said putting a hand of his wife's waist, another cupping her cheek the blood Ruby on his hand gleaming in the low morning light as Ruby blushed.  
 **LUST.**  
 **"Don't tempt me Jaune. If you think I won't take you in _front_ of our children, you have another thing coming."**  
Ruby thought a wicked smiled on her face.  
"Really? Does my wife thinks she can make me moan?"

 **"Been doing it since the dance in Beacon. I _made_ you call my name in the closet, in the dance room, I did it on our honeymoon it Mistral and I've been doing it ever since."**  
Ruby winked kissing her husband again and-  
 _"EW!"_

A trio of voices said as Jaune and Ruby sighed as the moment was ruined as the sounds of shuffling bodies filled their ears.

"And there we go."  
" _Gross! Mom! Dad!"_

"Yuck! You guys are being weird!"

 _"Clementine! Ruby!_ What did I say about saying those words?"

Ruby asked her daughter and son who were balking at there parents love. The two making disgusted faces as blue eyes screwed shut making Ruby pout ina adorable manner as Jaune sighed going to diffuse the situation.

"Hey, kids how about some breakfast?"

Jaune said as all three of his children perked up.

"Yay! _Dad's_ cooking today!"

Clem said high fiving her brother as Ruby gasped.  
"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Sorry, Ruby but _I'm_ the best cook!"  
Juane said as all three children nodded as one while his wife growled.  
"No fair! Kids! Don't you love your mothers cooking?"

Ruby asked winking at her son hoping for support from the child who was most _definitely_ a mama's boy.

"I... Your cookies are good! I love them, mom!"  
Ruby said doing his best happy look his head shaking as he gave a low chuckle.

"Mom you can bake. You can only make sweets; we can't live off of them."  
Her eldest Clem said as Ruby looked affronted, falling back in thier tent hands above her now _ample_ D cup chest as she moaned.  
"I am struck! Betrayed by my children! How could you!?"

 _"Mama?_ What are you yelling?"  
Clair finally asked her blonde hair twisting as her silver eyes blinked lazily at her mother.

"Oh, Clair baby! I didn't mean to wake you! Go back to bed while mommy and daddy make you breakfast ok?"  
"Ok, Mommy. Love you."  
Clair said yawning loudly curling up and going back to sleep in her camping bag.

"Dad... you are not going to let mom cook are you?"

Clem asked still chuckling nervously like her life might be in danger if he mom got anywhere _near_ a stove.

"Clementine Arc! You will not insult my cooking skill in front of your father!"

Ruby accosted her daughter glaring at her while Jaune rubbed his head.  
"Girls, girls you are _both_ pretty."

"Hey! Don't you patronize me Jaune _Arc!_ "  
"I'm not! How about this I'll cook breakfast."  
"Yes!"  
"No burnt bacon!"  
His kids said cheering happily as Ruby gained the most hurt look in her eyes as they began to water.  
"But! But! You mother can make cookies! How about it? I'll make the _best_ batch of cookies you have ever tasted and put your father's dumb bacon to shame! How about that!?"  
"Yes!"  
All three of them yelled as Jaune sighed.

" **My bacon's not dumb. It's crunchy and tasty!"**

Jaune thought crawling outside of the tent. The moment he left he smiled. The massive trees of the wilds greeted him, the giant evergreen's that dotted the camp zone towered over him. The massive things almost the size of small buildings as they bathed their campsite in the shadow of the massive trees.  
Thier small family tent on loan from Weiss. Well, a loan was a strong word as it seemed to imply that Ruby had _any_ intention of giving it back.

Not that Weiss wanted her tent back, she was Ruby's _bestest BFF forever_ after all but it was the principle of the matter.  
Jaune smiled hearing the familiar crunch of twigs and rocks under his fee as the fresh smell of the natural air reached his nostrils. The man moved to the base of a tree, crossing the distance and gripping the sturdy rope that held thier food up right.

Even if Grimm would only eat them as food, there were still natural predators here and Jaune did _not_ want to have to go home after raccoons ate thier rations. Again.  
Ren and Yang had not let Jaune or his wife live it down the first time and had proceeded to bring it up almost every time the met for years.  
"What do they know about camping? Yang sees one bug, and she burns down half the forest! And Ren can't get his wife to come so _there!"_

Jaune said taking down the dull green sack that held their food stock taking out their provisions instruments and cooking gear as he smiled putting his hair into a light ponytail as breakfast was _on!_

* * *

Five minutes later Jaune had made _several_ sizzling stacks of Bacon as he cooked him family there meal.  
Already his three beautiful children had come for breakfast. All sitting in their respective blue, red and green folding chairs. Small plates in there hands and smiles on there face.  
Ruby was hin him fiddling with the portable ove the Jaune had _NO_ idea why she needed. You didn't need to eat cookies on the family hunting trips. And no matter how much he tried to convince his wife she was _convinced_ that a hunting trip without cookies was not a hunting trip at all and every annual family hunting trip has since seen Ruby lugging her small portable oven that was almost _half_ of her weight all over Remnant.

Every year during the summer vacation time the Rose-Arc family went out on annual family hunting vacations. Jaune and Ruby wanted to train their kids to be hunters and huntresses and how else but to let them see them in action?

"Ok guys! Food is read now-  
 _"Daddy! Behind you!"_

Jaune jumped flinging himself in front of his children and grunted. A searing pain entered his back his aura flaring up as something long and hard slammed into him forcing him into the rough cold ground and-  
" _Nevermore!"_

Ruby shouted as Jaune groaned.  
"Clem! Take your siblings into the tent now!"  
"Yes, dad!"

His eldest said shepherding his youngest into the tent. In a moment Ruby was by his side. _Crescent Rose_ in hand tossing a yellow blur to her husband who caught it grimacing in pain Jaune raised the shield as his wife fell in right behind him leveling her gun on his shoulder and peering down its scope.

 _"Left!"_  
 _Crack!_  
Jaune moved his shield guarding his wife as ruby fired _Crescent Rose._ The gun recoiled on his shoulder making his ears ring as monster screeched as Ruby's shots as always hit true.  
 _"Right!"_

Jaune moved his shield guarding his size as the monsters feathers struck his shield. Making him grunt in pain as he forced his aura up into in. Ignoring the burning pain in his arms as-  
Crack!  
"I got it!"

Ruby shouted as the familiar death sound of the avian Grimm filled the air as Jaune breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, mom!"  
 _"Ruby Arc!_ If you don't get back in that tent right this instant, so help me I will tan your hide so hard you won't sit down until your aunt _Yang_ is funny!"

Ruby shouted behind her as her son eeped!  
Just like his mom when she was younger as the Grimm fell to the earth with a massive plume of smoke Jaune never saw it hit.  
"Clear?"  
"Clear!"  
"Kids come out!"  
Jaune said his three children emerged from the tent as-  
" _MOM!_ The Grimm knocked over our food!"

Clem growled as-  
"It broke the rest!"  
Ruby said as he pouted looking at the broken bag of supplies as Jaune and Ruby shared a disappointed look sighing once as Ruby took out her scroll and dialed...

* * *

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy to see you!"

A squealing voice said as a pair of silver eyes began to water.  
"Hey, mom.'  
Jaune said grunting as he was lifted off his feet by Summer Rose. His mother in law hell his _real_ mother. Summer lifted him off his feet.

"I'm so glad you decided to spend your summer here!"  
Summer said smiling ear to ear as she easily yanked Jaune off his feet and proceeded to crush his spine in a bear hug, it was disturbing how little she seemed to age. She looked just the same as when Jauen first met her in Beacon when she took him out for ice cream-  
" _Grandma!"_  
 _"Ruby!"_  
Summer yelled picking up her squealing grandson wrapping him in a tight hug. Before tossing him in the air laughing as the boy fell back into her arms as she hugged him to her chest.

"How is my favorite grandson?"

Summer asked cradling the child like he was a teddy bear as he wrapped his arms around her neck.  
"Great! We saw a Grimm!"  
"Really? Was it scary?"  
Summer asked in a teasing voice as Ruby ate it up.

"No way! Dad blocked its feathers and Mom killed it! They were so cool!"  
" _You_ blocked?"  
A stern voice said behind Jaune as he turned aroudn where a pair of crimson eyes looked warmly to him.  
"Aunt Raven."

Jaune said the woman who had also seemingly not age a day beside a rare wrinkle in her face smiled warmly to him.  
"Aunt Rae!"  
"Why hello Ruby, how was your trip? I heard you saw a Nevermore?"

Raven asked as _her_ apprentice scrambled over to her.

" I did! I did! Can-  
"Yes, we can train. Bring your fathers sword if he is ok with it.'  
Raven asked smiling happily to _finally_ teach a descendant the Branwen way. She missed the opportunity with Yang and would not do so again with Ruby.

"I am."  
"Yes!"  
Ruby said jumping with glee before Raven calmly strode up to Jaune retrieving his sword as his son bounced all around her minor red rose petals falling in the air as Raven led him outside.  
"I thought I heard brats."

A familiar cocky voice asked as Clem gasped.  
"Aunt Yang!"  
Clem tackled her aunt a blur of blue rose petals filling the air as Yang caught her niece with both hands and tossed her in mid-air, her bionic arm whirring as she played with her niece.  
"How's my big girl doing?"

Yang asked lilac eyes wide with pride as Clem giggled.  
"Fine!"

"You have fun hunting?"

"Yay! We got attacked by a nevermore! And dad blocked it with his shield?"

"Did he? Wati t go _vomit boy!"_

"Good to see you too _sis!'_

Jaune shot back grimacing at his old nickname as Yang put his daughter down and winked at him.

"You want to watch some Tv with your favorite aunt?"  
"Yeah!"  
Clem said as Yang winked at them.  
As she left them Jaune's eyes turned to his youngest daughter who was once again sound asleep. She was knocked out on the kitchen table sleeping on her arms.  
"She's so cute."  
Jaune said as-

" _Babe!_ I need you!"  
Ruby said calling from the laundry room.  
"Comming! dear!"  
Jaune said walking to the small room where Ruby stood alone bending over a washing machine and smirking.  
"Babe? What's up? What do you need?"  
"You tongue _between_ my legs."

Ruby hissed wrapping Jaune in a kiss as he gasped. Ruby always took the lead in romance. After she got over her social jitters.  
Ruby wrapped Jaune up in a searing kiss putting him on the washer machine with ease, straddling his hips as she ripped off his jeans.

"Ruby!? What about Clem!?"  
Jaune asked as his wife pulled him into a fiery kiss that stole his breath as she ground her crotch into his.

"Yang has Clem for half an hour. Ruby is with Raven, so he's as good as taken care Clair is knocked out now shut up and let me _fuck_ you."

Ruby hissed locking Jaune's lips in a fiery kiss before lifting Jaune on top of the washer. His hands shot up mauling the miracle that was his wife's chest.

Ruby gasped and moaned as Jaune's _calloused_ hands _sunk_ into the pillowy goodness that was his wife's chest. How Ruby when from B cup to double D's in less than a year it was a mystery even to Yang. Not one that Jaune _ever_ complained, unlike Weiss who threw a temper tantrum and cursed Oum herself about that as his wife grunted and groaned his hand flicking through her bra to her hard peaks.

Ruby was _never_ one for subtlety in sex as she tore open Jaune's front exposing his member to the air jerking it twice her thing hands blurring down his length making Jaune _shudder_ before yanking aside her drenched rose colored panties before slamming her waist down on her husband making them moan. As Ruby slammed her hips onto Jaune, both lovers moaned. Ruby from finally getting filled. Months with kids in a cramped tent meant few time for intimacy and _absolutely_ no sex, and for having a healthy adult sex drive, Ruby was not happy with her denial.

Jaune gasped his wife's sex enveloped him swallowing his member like an anaconda does a gazel, even after _years_ of getting used to Ruby it still slightly hurt for him to enter. Her sex was impossibly tight, more than even Neo's was. Not that Jaune would ever tell Ruby that. Comparing her to Neo in any way was a good way for him to get the silent treatment for a month. As Ruby kissed him the two went at it hot and heavy.

Time was of the essence and Ruby was not known for patience. Even after her mind briefly went blanks and she saw stars and cookie crumbs as her tight cunt swallowed her lover's cock she didn't even have time to take her bra off! And with her children so close Ruby needed to make every second count.

"Sorry, babe! This might hurt!"

"What?"  
Jaune asked before he _cried_ out as Ruby activated her semblance causing her hips to slam into Jaune's like a jackhammer as wet _smacking_ sounds along with feminine grunts and masculine moans filled the air.

The small room was filled with the wet sloppy sounds of sex slamming together and rolling tongues making wet smacking sounds fille the small room as the washer begna to rock. Ruby slammed her fist down turning on the machine to hide the wet sounds of there sex as Ruby groaned and Jaune gasped. Ruby gritted her teeth as she _fought_ down her orgasm for over ten grueling minutes refusing to cum before her gyrations, and the rocking of the machine pushed them over the edge, and Jaune finally broke.

Jaune _screamed_ his high pitched moan cut off as Ruby slammed her face to his as their tongues clashed rolling and sucking themselves into each other as Jaune climaxed directly into his wives unprotected sex making Ruby _groan_ as she kept ridding Jaune thought his orgasm.

Jaune came hard and fast his mind breaking as his cum fired into Ruby like a fire house filling her up and making her moan-

 _"MOM! DAD_! Aunt Raven taught me how to _phase!"_

The voice of ther youngest said as Ruby and Jaune gulped. Ruby leaped of her lover's freshly _drained_ cock with a wet _plop!_ Making them bot moan as she hurriedly adjusted her panties but not before an ooze of white cream fell out onto her hands.

" _Salty!_ "  
Ruby said lick up her lover's cum before grinning mischievously reaching down between her legs and jamming a cum crust finger in Jaunes mouth making him gag and choke as-

"I'll distract him! Join me after you clean up!"  
Ruby said leaving Jaune alone as-  
 **"You must go home Jaune. Walk out of the other door."**  
A booming voice in his head claimed as-

"Jaune! Come see! Your son is-  
"My _son_ does not exist."  
Jaune said sighing this dream like his with Pyr was good but not real.  
Jaune walked to the other end of the room and out a glowing portal, and the dream _failed._

* * *

When Pyrrha woke up, Jaune was not in his bed and the sound of running water filled the air.  
"Jaune?"  
Pyrrha asked seeing Nora and Ren curled up in their arms, while Penny... Penny slept sitting Indian fashion for some reason...  
 **"It's none of _my_ business how she sleeps."**

Pyrrha thought with a grimace. She had been unmeaningly rude to Penny over the past few days, and she would apologize to her after Jaune.  
She _needed_ to say sorry to him first Pyrrha reason as she went to check on her partner.

* * *

Steam filled Jaune's eyes as he stared at his reflection. Cerulean blue eyes looked back at him as a mop of blonde hair was combed backward. The reflection in the mirror perfectly mirrored every action Jaune took. Never breaking stance and never _speaking_ as Jaune nodded.  
"Good. I look presentable."  
Jaune said in a quick clipped tone finishing his daily care ritual, making sure his face was clean shaven, and his hair neatly combed back as he nodded once moving to his pile of clothes and getting dressed.  
Jaune was dressed in two minutes.  
"Thirty seconds slower than I want."  
Jaune said sigh as he opened his door were a _goddess_ awaited him.

"Jaune."  
"Pyrrha. Good morning."  
Jaune said nodding his head both hands clasped behind his back his back ramrod straight as Pyrrha smarted.  
"Jaune! You look... _good!"_

The red-haired bronze armored goddess that was his, partner, claimed to make Jaune smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you, Pyrrha. You look lovely as well. Not that I'm surprised, you are _always_ beautiful."  
Jaune said making the young woman blush and stutter. As the smaller boy smirked up at her his face was new he was new! He was no longer shy and reserved his fae had an easy smile and a hidden confidence to him.

"You should get dressed Pyr; I want us all ready for calls in half an hour for a team meeting ok?"  
"Yes!"

Pyrrha said without thinking reacting to Jaunes new attitude as he smiled.  
"Good. Now take a bath I'll wake up the rest, we need to go over tactics."  
Jaune said walking over to his bed while Pyrrha blushed at the new confident Jaune that seemed to come from out of thin air as he blushed and went into the bathroom.

* * *

"Ok listen up. It's time for a discussion."  
Jaune said standing in front of his assembled team JNPPR. Juniper with the high P with Penny.  
So far all of his team looked at him wide-eyed, Pyrrha had a beaming smile that seemed to radiate pride. Nora looked at him curiously her teal eyes regarding him with a practiced calm not sure what to make of Jaune's new attitude. Ren was rocking on his feet grinning like a fool as he was not to do, while Penney simply smiled warmly to him.

"We got caught off guard in the breach. We were not prepared for that, and we got injured. It was painful it was unfortunate and worse of all it was sloppy."  
Jaune said fixing all of them with a sharp glare making his team gulp.  
"We need to get better. _All_ of us."

"Jaune? What's happening with you?"  
Nora asked an interesting look in her teal eyes that seemed to say what happened to you overnight? Jaune did not know what she was wondering about; he was behaving as he always did.  
"Ren, could you make me some tea?"  
"Tea?"  
"Yes, I would like some if that is not an inconvenience."  
"Um sure! I can make tea. Give me a minute."

Ren said walking over to his bed rummaging under it for a kettle.  
"As I was saying. _I_ got sloppy. I'm sorry. I let emotions run my decisions and I along with Ren where harmed. This won't happen again."

"Vytal is less than three weeks away and not only are we going to compete we are going to _win."_  
Jaune said with a smirk making Pyrrha smile and Nora frown.  
"Now I know we are all combat ready."  
 _"I am!"_  
Penny said happily cheering as Jaune smiled.

"Yes, Penny no one is saying you are not combat ready."  
"That would be _most_ untrue!"  
"Yes. Now here is how we will win Vytal."  
"Tea's on!"  
"Good. Now come, Ren, you are fighting too."  
"Yay! I get to _stab_ knees!"

Ren said flopping down on the JNPR floor resign his head on Nora's lap making her smile as she petted him.  
"Here is our plan-"  
"Jaune, should we be talking about our VYTAL plans in front of Penny?"  
"Fear not friend Nora! I will not use any knowledge I gain here against your team int he festival! That would be cheating!"

"Thank you, Penny. Now here is our general combat plan. Pyrrha."  
"Yes?"  
"You are the spear tip. When the fights start your job is to find the most dangerous opponent on the team and take them on."  
"Understood."

"Nora."  
"Yes?"  
"I want you to open every fight unless _I_ say otherwise with a grenade volley. Keep them off there feet."  
"Ok."  
"Ren."  
"I'm here!"  
"You are still injured so _no_ direct fighting for you.'  
"Hey!"

"You will pick the sides. Don't engage with us, run aroudn them and wait for an opening and pick off wounded or vulnerable members, got it?"  
"I... ok! I still get to stable right?"  
"Right."

"What will you do Jaune?"  
Pyrrha asked making Jaune girn.

"I'm taking on there leader. I'll pick up the _slack_ , I'll look for anyone that needs to be taken down, and I'll do it. I'll patch up any holes in the fight and keep it organized to the best of my ability. Any questions? If so, please ask, I did not call this meeting to grandstand before you."  
"What weapons will you use?"  
Nora asked looking at his sword and shield.

"I will be using my sword and shield for the festival."  
"Are you sure Jaune? You looked quite capable with your knife and hatchet, why not use those?"  
Pyrrha asked cocking her head as her beautiful red hair fell over her back.  
"I must use the weapons that I believe I am best with. I have used my sword and shield more, and I will use them. Now I won't slack off in my others. I will keep my knife on me for emergencies, but I will stick to my sword and shield."

"If you say so. I am just worried about you."  
"I appreciate it, and your concern is appreciated. Do not worry I can fight with both. Now when we got to Vytal here is our plan. We will advance in the rounds until the double bracket. For doubles one of them is Pyr. The other..."  
Jaune said looking over his team and frowning.

"Nora you-  
"Don't feel like it. I'm here for fun."  
Nora said smiling as Jaune sighed

"I can!"  
"No Ren, you are still not up to full. You are barely fighting."  
 _"Awww."_  
"Guess it's me and you Pyr."  
Jaune said as Pyrrha gave him her usual melodic smile.  
"As It should."

"Ok good. After class everyone gathers in the training hall. We are going to be doing team training for now until Vytal. Nora, me and you will work together and vice versa. We need to learn to work with others besides are partners in case we are ever separated. We also need to learn to fight one another."  
"We nee dot be able to find our before the enemy does understand?"  
"Yes!"  
"Good now let's get off. We have ten minutes to class, and I want to eat breakfast and get to class early."  
Jaune said turning to the door and-  
"Almost forgot."

Jaune said walking back to his bed in long, efficient steps, going to his bag opening it reaching down and removing a cap.  
"Jaune what is that?"  
"This Pyr is my cap. I need it."  
Jaune said placing the hat on his head; it was a dark red cap that fits snugly over his head, it had a stylish human skull dyed ogled with three knives going into it. The skull hung over an embroidered gold reef with twin lightning bolts at the side.

"Now let's go we have a day to live and things to kill."  
Jaune said smiling as he led his team out of the dorm.

* * *

"I _can't_ believe this."

Weiss hissed glaring at the bundle of red and black crying on her sides.  
 _"Weiss_! I _love_ you, Weiss!"

Ruby said hugging her partner's waist as Weiss's eyes gained a dangerous tick to them. "First you almost get killed making me worried sick! Then you sneak out of the hospital!? Making all of us panic and now you come back drunk!?"  
"I! Hic! I just wanted to make the pain stop!"  
Ruby said the small girl smelling like a walking bar as she gripped Weiss waist with a death grip.  
"Gotta to say sis I _love_ your new style!"

Yang said snapping pictures of her sobbing shitfaced sibling who clung to her partner like a baby lemur.

"Do not encourage her Xiao-long! I'm going to tear both of your head off if-  
"Weiss! I'm going to be sick!"

Ruby yelled as her crying stopped as her face turned green.

"NOT ON ME! Yang!"  
"On it!"  
Yang said gripping Ruby off Weiss and rushing her to the bathroom where the sounds of vomiting came as-

"Weiss! Did you have a dress in here!?"

"Yes? Why?"

"Cause you might need to take it to the cleanser!"

Yang shouted as a vein _popped_ in Weiss eye asBlake smirked and Weiss's eye throbbed.  
That was yesterday, today Wess was smiling like a queen.  
"My head...'  
Ruby whined as she laid face first in Ports class. The karma of a massive hangover crashing down on her. "Don't you even think! About doing that."  
Weiss said smugly as Ruby cried.  
"It happens to everyone sis, just roll with it."

Yang said stroking her sisters head making Weiss smile. Ruby's justice for devastating there bathroom was swift and harsh just as it should be. Weiss was only slighted that JNPPR she still didn't like that name. Came before them Jaune was dressed sharp. With a stylish hat on his head that turned more than a few heads when they saw him.  
Jaune's team was early for once, and they all sat in near perfect order.  
Not even Ren seemed to bounce as much and-  
"Good morning students!"

Pretoria said bounding into the room making Ruby moan as she gripped her hears wincing in pain.  
"Now I know that you all love to hear my voice but today will be a study day!"  
The woman said as Weis could practically her Ruby's tears of relief and-  
" _Miss Port!_ I _love_ your stories! Can you please tell us one? A long tale preferably I would love to hear about your adventures!"  
Weiss said in a sickly sweet tone as the class balked JNPPR looked at her like had lost her mind and Rubys looked like she had been shot.  
"MY I _NEVER!_ I knew you like my tales! Very well I will not leave you hanging! Let me tell you the tale of the death stalked and the pumpkin knife!"

Port said launching into a tirade as the class looked at Weiss like she had lost her marbles as an infuriatingly smug smirk crossed her eyes as her partner _glared_ death at her.

 _"Traitor."_  
 _"Drunk."_  
Weiss said as Ruby cried and the day began...

* * *

"So when do I get to beat up my first kid?"  
Roman asked twirling his cane lazily before Oobleck punched his shoulder.  
" _Tutor._ You mean when will you tutor your first child."  
She chided as Roman shrugged his shoulders.

"Tutor beat same thing. Which one of these kids get's the cane _first?'_  
Roman asked turning to Opal who only smiled evenly.

"You will see that in due time Roman but first a _concerned_ parent wishes to speak with you."  
"Really Opal? A parent-teacher conference already? Am I that bad?"  
Roman asked smirking as the older woman shook her head.

"No Roma you are _good,_ in fact, one of the best. That is why you are her and not rotting away in a tiny cell."  
"Ouch. Show me the parent then! I guess I'll put on my game face."  
Roman said as Opal opened the door to the small Beacon spare class as-

 _"Summer?_ Didn't think I'd see you again. At least not with a pulse in one of us."  
Roman said looking at the tall woman and former classmate of his Summer Rose. The woman had an unreadable expression in her silver eyes that made Roman's teeth grit. He was used to happy go lucky airhead Summer that had her head in the clouds and ran into doors on the regular. Not this-  
"Roman. It's been a while."

Summer said staring at Roman with an unreadable expression that set his teeth on edge.  
"It has been a while."  
Roman replied evenly as the woman stalked up to him staring her fellow team leader in the eyes. Using her height to stare down at Roman not that it did anything. Roman knew Summer knew he was above such intimidation. They had leadership workshops together in another lifetime, and that hadn't worked then, and it won't work now.

"Sum-"  
"You hurt my daughter."  
Summer said her voice toneless her silver eyes boring into Roman's green.  
"Yeah, I did."  
Roman said in just as even tone his eyes holding hers.

"You almost killed her. Killed my _baby."_  
Summer spoke in ther toneless voice as her near blank face glared up at Roman's neutral tone.

"I did. I was there; I even used _this_ cane." Roman said holding up his cane to the woman who blinked once.  
"But you didn't, why didn't you kill her? You had the chance; she was attacking you, why spare her?"  
"Why? I don't kill kids."

Roman said evenly not letting a hint of emotion left his tone and-  
"Thank you."  
Summer said surprising him hugging him tightly making the man go still.  
"Summer? You got a reason to be hugging me?"

Roman asked still expecting a chain blade to pop out of his chest and turn him into a human shish kebab.

"You saved my daughters life."  
"I almost killed her."  
"But you didn't, you could have."  
"I... I didn't have a choice you know?"  
"Lies. I've watched you kill before. You don't mind; you spared her, and I owe you."

Summer said smiling warmly to Roman as-  
 _"Ahem!"_  
Ooblckec coughed her mug trembling as-  
"What's the matter _B_? You don't like Summer hugging your man?  
Roman smirked as Oobleck eye twitch spoke volumes, Oobleck was always a jealous woman. Not one to share a man and Roman was not one open to being shared. That's why they got along so well.  
"OH! Barley! I didn't mean anything!"

Summer said flailing away from Roman hands in the air once again back to her carefree looks.  
"I know that Summer I was just thinking Roman might not be comfortable with you hugging him."  
Oobleck said her thermos shaking like it had a live wire in it as she ground her teeth.

"You getting jealous babe? You know me and Summer friends right?"  
Roman said making Oblbeck give him a look that promised he would regret that quip later on tonight, and he might have to prepare his pelvis for a rough future that Oobleck would make sure he would have. "Honey. What don't you come over here, by me."  
"Aww, are you mad babe?"  
Roman asked twirling to his girlfriend? Who gripped his arm so tight that it seemed ready to break.

"Oobleck, do not kill my new teacher before class."  
Opal chided from behind smugly drinking her mug-  
"Then tell him to not push his _luck."_  
The woman glared at Roman who only smiled lazily.  
"Reminds me of old times, remember when Nefreti use to wake up in my bed, her claws in my back?"  
"She was... _adventurous!_ "  
Oobleck said in a tone that seemed to chirp with irritation and bleed murderous intent at the same time.

"Dear no threatening our team. Remember the rules? No killing or friends! Or at least don't do it when I'm in the room and am a witness!"  
"I remember _dear!_ Just tell her to keep her claws-"  
"Anyways. Roman, Bar. You know your classes go to them, I have to talk with an old friend..."

* * *

"Now I know you like ropes but is there a reason I'm strapped to a chair?"  
Qrow asked an easy grin on his lips as Winter's eye twitched.  
"Qrow. Honey. I want you to know that I love you."  
"I love you."  
"I know, but you have to understand there are some things that you can _not_ do."  
"Like?"

Qrow asked as if nothing was the matter and he was not currently tied up in a guest room of Beacon on a chair, and not in a sexy way.  
"Like kidnapping a girl out of a hospital and taking her out to get drunk!"  
Winter yeller at her husband who had a neutral look in his red eyes.

"I don't see what I did wrong."  
"You took a child out of a hospital!  
"I did not!"  
"You snuck out a _child_ Qrow! A _child!"_  
"She's nineteen! She's an adult!"  
"She still can't just leave the damn hospital!"

"She _Batista bombed_ a bouncer in the club! She's fine!"

"Why did you let her Bastia bomb anyone!?"

WItner shouted making Qrow roll his eyes as his wife had so tenderly tied him into a chair in their Beacon room. He hoped that after the tongue lashing from his wife Winter would usually have him tied up in her usual way. And he would be enjoying the damper parts of his wife's body soon enough.

"Qrow! You could have gotten her hurt! She was and still is recovering from serious injuries!"  
"She was fine! I took her out to help the girl!"  
"Help? How did you making her drink help her?"

"Winter. You saw that girls face, her eyes? She was _hopeless._ I needed to help her out."  
"By drinking? Qrow you know how I fell about alcohol. I don't mind it on, but you drink in excess! Don't put a child down that route."

"Winter it _worked,_ I know what I'm doing. I took her out let her hair down and now look at her? She's better than ever!"  
"She looks half dead. She almost threw up on my sister and _your_ niece."  
"Apparently she is my nice to... So I don't know how to spin that in my favor, but she's technically my niece too!"

"I am aware of her affection to you. Weiss is not too fond of it."  
Winter said in an uneasy tone that Qrow knew meant that she was unhappy.

"Don't worry Weiss is a good girl; she'll warm up to Ruby. She's like a small animal you can pet!"  
"Qrow please do not compare humans to animals; it insults us."

"As you say dear now are we done with the lecture and can we get to the better part of you tying me down?"  
Qrow asked making no effort to hid his gaze on his wife's luscious body as she rolled her eyes.

"Later on Qrow, speaking of that I have something I need to tell _you_ later on."  
"Oh? Did you finally get your new toy?"

Qrow asked winking at his wife who gain a rosy blush on her face stuttering and stammering for a moment before she fixed her self. Her self-control coming back to the for as she glared at him.  
"No Qrow it has not, and when it is in you will know."  
"Oh, believe me, I'm already regretting agreeing to it.'

The man said laughing raucously before Winter sighed.  
"Qrow, your family..."  
"My family name starts with an _S_. I don't know who the hell Raven is, but I don't know her. She's _not_ my family."  
"Qrow you and she are biological siblings."

"And? So what? Blood doesn't mean a damn thing with family. When I was in the wilds, you think I was bonding with people because I was related? You think the blonde wonder kid is my _kid?_ That would be ridiculous."

"No Qrow I think you should talk to them. They might give you a window to your past don't you want to know about it? Your family? Where you came from? You were training to be a hunter in Vale before Atlas. Don't you want to know why?" Winter asked curious to get her husband to open up and maybe delve into the man Qrow used to be. A man that Winter would never meet and one she wanted to know a bit more about.

"Why would I? The past is dead, I can't change it so why bother looking at it? You and Weiss are my future why care about who I was?"  
"You mean me, Weiss and _Whitley,_ right?"

"Oh yeah! I forget about him, how's his marriage meeting going? What are the girl's names again..."  
"The names of his potential brides are Allison and Felicia."  
"There we got! Ally and Fel! The deer and the tiger!"

Qrow said remembering the names of is potential sisters in law. Allison Matlock a tall dark skinned dear faunus from a _very_ traditional menagerie family. She had twin proud two-foot antlers and stood at damn near six three. The other Felicia Melfax, that skinny energetic pyromaniac daughter of a dust vein explorer who took a shine to Whitley after hearing him sing online once.

"Don't call them that. They are faunus, not animals."  
"The way they are looking, _my_ nephew, you might be mistaken. I don't think the boy will able to walk right for a year no matter who he chooses. I hope he uses his aura control."

Qrow said grimacing remembering some rather _sordid_ details of past faunus partners of his.

"He will be fine Qrow. And _nothing_ is set in stone."

"Really? Last time I checked this marriage was one of the whole pick a bride and be happy rather than a choose your own fate."

Qrow said a _slight_ edge in his voice as Winter froze and went stiff.

"They are _good_ girls. Whtiley will be happy and well cared are with either of them. I know this."

Winter said in her reassuring tone as Qrow sighed.  
"But what if he does not want to get married? And I don't think that he does."

"He is a boy Qrow. He has certain... _responsibilities_ as a Schnee that he must take into account."  
Winter said in a smooth voice making Qrow raised an eyebrow.

"So what is he, a _tool?_ A trading item for Menagerie?"  
"No! He's my only brother, and I want to see him happy."  
"But you are selling him?"  
"I am not selling him! He can choose what he want's.'  
"Unless he picks _not_ getting married?'

"Qrow... this deal is _bigger_ than Whitley. Bigger than all of us."  
"Go on, you have my _undivided_ attention dear."

"You know how bad the faunus have it in Remnant Qrow. The Schnee dust company has _always_ done its best to spread faunus equality but we are only one group. Now that not one but _two_ daughters of Menageries top dust producers are of marrying age? Whitley can be _used_ to secure a business deal that will improve the lives of millions and help faunus equality. How is that something to be ashamed or worried about?"

"It's not, but what if Whtiley does not _want_ to do that? What if he would rather just be him?"

Qrow asked a deathly serious look on his face as Winter sighed rubbing her hands over her head.  
"I... we _all_ need to make choices in life Qrow. He is the only one that can make this happen."

"Right, wonder what you are going to say to our kids?"  
"I don't know to ask me next year, and I'll tell you."  
"Yeah what?"  
"Qrow. I have good news; I'm _pregnant."_

* * *

Mink was a _professional._ She prided herself on her skill and ability along with her work ethic. She was an _ambitious talented_ and above all determined daemon. She went from the bottom of the barrel to the very top of it in less than a year! She went from pariah to hero all in a few scant months as she was proud of it!  
Mink was a, and she only let the best of the best work with-  
 _"I am not a pet!"_

A low irritated voice shouted from behind Mink as her eyes twitched.  
 _"Aw!_ You look so _cute_ when you struggle!"

A sharp feminine _voice_ said as the sound of high heels clicking filled the demon's ears as Mink had to remind herself. She was a professional. Her _colleagues_ were all professional as well-

 _"Stop_ touching me!"  
 _"AW!_ Is the little _fox_ mad? Does he want to nap?"  
"I will bite you, _woman!'_

"You are so cute when you are trying to be all mean and nasty!"

" **I work with professionals. I work with nothing but the best! I-"**

 _"Mink!_ Tell this woman to stop treating me like a damn house pet, or I will bite her _face_ off!"  
 **"Both of you calm down! I hexed you so you would not kill each other! You can't harm one another so calm down! Neo, please stop bothering Odo! Odo tell me where the hell Jaune is! I didn't pay your _owner_ to let me use you for nothing!"**  
Mink snapped her temper flaring up as she walked on the path that was not a-

Well, you know how this goes. Mink turned around to see Neo holding a struggling small fox that looked ready to rip the woman's face off.  
The orange fox guardian glared at her the fox bristle with irritation its green eyes promising bloody murder as Neo scratched its ears.  
"You are so cute!"

Neo _spoke_ her voice carrying over them as the fox bristled.  
"I will _cut_ you."

The fox said it's mouth open growling at Neo who only giggled in response.

"Aw! Are you _angry?"_  
"That's it!"  
The fox yelled teeth flashing out biting Neo's hand only for her aura to flare up and protect her blocking the teeth making the bite do nothing.  
" _Mink!?_ Why can't I bite her hand off?!"

The fox snarled biting into the woman's aura his small teeth doing nothing to harm her while Neo scratched him behind his ears.

 **"I _hexed_ you both! You can't seriously harm one another so long as it's up! Now calm down!"**  
"I'm stronger than her!"  
" **Not with the hex! You are just a fox with his aura unlocked, and she is an adult human woman with hers. She's much stronger than you for now."**  
"I _hate_ you all."  
"He's adorable! Do you want to be my house fox?"

Neo asked the struggling animal who looked at her with a glare that could melt wax.

"Your death will be slow and painful in ways that I can not even begin to describe. The words for what I will do to you are not even invented-  
 _"Left!"_

Odo shouted as Mink nodded turning left on the path...  
It was not a regular path the dizzying array of white and green that covered her vision proved that as she led her party on a dimensional search. Her Jaune was gone, Mine no idea where he was only that he was still alive and somehow he was even leveling up!? Mink had no idea what was happening, but she would get to the bottom of it and soon.

Mink _never_ liked to traverse the paths between worlds for long. She and never been particularly fond of traveling to other worlds other than on one-way portals that she got in and _out_ of. She never spent an extra moment in the empyrean than possible. She loathed walking into the rolling sea that separated realities between the realms for a second longer than possible. The rolling colors and random eddies of the empyrean was not something you cross at a whim. Even if you are a daemon.

 **"Are we close?"**  
Mink asked not liking the rolling ocean of raw matter that crashed and collided against the thin _bubble_ of reality that Neo was able to project. The only reason Mink and Odo could walk here was the human with them. So long as Neo walked by them, the empyrean could not harm them.  
It was a world of chaos and madness, of noncorporeal things. Neo was very, corporeal and she projected a bubble of reality just by her presence that kept them _somewhat_ safe.

"Yes. I know that it may not seem like it, but we are getting closer."  
The fox said its green eyes perking up as it glared out ignoring the woman petting its neck.  
"We are close we need to stay focused, I don't want to stay here any longer than possible. We risk _everything_ by being so close to this place.'  
The fox growled as it settled back into the arms of its captor.  
 **"Good. I hope we find him.'**  
Mink said as Neo _smiled._

* * *

This was _not_ what Neo thought she would be doing when she got up today. She didn't think of Mink who was a literal demon that she had made a friend?  
No Neo was convenient to Mink. She knew that they had similar, but that was about it. The world or place, realm? That they were in fascinated Neo. They walked on what looked like a brick pathway that appeared and vanished in a moment.

The pathway at it was called was covered in a bubble, that was her best word to describe it of a transparent yellow material that stemmed from her head. Apparently, Neo being a human meant that whatever the rolling green, white waves of the _warp_ could not touch them. So long as she focused, which was hard when she had something so _cute i_ n her arms!

"Would you stop touching me?!"  
The fox Odo said as Neo giggled.  
 _"Nope,_ Mister fox you are all mine."

Neo said scratching its head making the animal's neck arch. The fox shook in pleasure as its deceptively soft fur that made Neo's fingers melt in its soft orange goodness.

"My name is _Odo!_ It is not Mister Fox! Call me my name dammit!"

Odo said as he wriggled in Neo's arms. Not that Neo would _ever_ call him by that name. He was Mister Fox to her, and he was just like every other male that fell into her arms.  
He _writhed,_ he _whined a_ nd in the end?"  
"AH!"  
The fox yelped as Neo _dug_ her nails inot the back of his neck his body arched in a perfect C shape as he began to shudder. His hind leg kicking as she found his spot.  
"Damn you! You _foul temptress!"_  
 **"Odo stop whining."**

"She's _groping_ me!"

 **"She is scratching you, deal."**

Mink huffed in annoyance as Neo felt the small animal writhed in her arms as it shuddered in pleasure. Mewling lighten ad-  
 _"Here!_ "  
Odo suddenly said as she shot out of Neo's arms pointing to what Neo could only see as a swirling mass of white and-  
 **"What?! Jaunes _here?!"_**  
"Yes! He's right here-"

 **"Odo, I _respect_ you, but if you are trying to pull one over on me, I will _kill_ your Jaune."**  
Mink's voice lost all sense of levity as Odo bristled.  
"I'm not lying! His scent is coming from there!" "Don't fuck with me fox! That is death's realm! If Jaune is there, he is dead! And I know he is not!"  
"But that's where his scent is!"

 **"He's in deaths realm?! How does that make sense?! He is still alive! How can he be in _his_ realm?" **  
"I don't know!? I'm just telling you where his scent is coming from! Don't get _pissy_ at me!"

The fox growled as Neo _slowly_ back away. Neo was strong but this was looking more and more like a fight between _spirits_ and she wanted nothing to do with it.  
" **If you have pulled one on me... I can't impact the physical world directly buy you _know_ what I can do. You've seen it."**  
Mink growled as Odo bared his fangs.  
"And you've seen what _I_ can do Mink. I'm not scared of you."  
 **"You _grow,_ big deal."**

"I'm not lying."  
 **"For you Jaune's sake I hope you aren't. Neo, we are out of here, I need to look into some things."**  
Mink said as Neo smiled as Odo hopped back into her arms as she cocked her head curiously to the fox's personality shift.  
"You have _good_ fingers. Don't think I like you."  
 ** _"Sure."_**  
Neo said as she began scratching his ears making the animal mewled.

* * *

 _"Welcome! Welcome!_ One and all!"  
A sharp, energetic voice yelled as team RWBY and JNPPR walked into combat class and Jaune's jaw dropped.  
 _"Roman?!"_  
Jaune shouted as Roman Torchwick!? Of all people stood in the center of the combat arena bowing to the class and-

 _"YOU!"_  
Yang shouted her eyes bursting into flames and-  
 _"Hey!_ That's _Professor_ Torchwick to you, missy! Not you!"  
Roman said standing proudly in the center of a Beacon combat arena as teams JNPPR and RWBY felt thier jaws drop.

"What are you doing here?!"  
" _Miss Belladonna!_ I am the new teacher here!"  
Roman said as Jaune gagged.  
 _"YOU!?"_ Jaune yelled as Roman smirked.

"Me! Jaune! How is my favorite student?"  
 _"You!"_  
"Hey Red! Glad you got your face back! You looked better with your _teeth.'_  
Roman said twirling his cane in an exaggerated manner, grinning wolfishly at them.

"I'm calling the police-"  
"There is no need Miss Schnee."  
"Miss Goodwitch! He-"  
"Roman Torchwick was _convicted_ of several crimes including _murder, extortion_ , and _larceny_. His sentence was given, and he was... _paroled_ to Beacon. He will serve twenty years as a combat instructor rather than spending them in a cell."  
Glynda said rubbing her head sighing deeply as she rubbed her head.

"As of right now... he is a teacher at Beacon. Treat him as one and give him your full attention."  
Glynda said running her face massaging her temples.

"This is _bullshit!_ He hurt my sister! No way I'm giving that ass hole anything!"

"Whoa there blondie! You look a bit heated! If you are so pissed at your new, teach why don't you come down here and give me a piece of my own medicine?"  
Roman asked smirking at Yang with a predatory grin as-  
 **RAGE.**  
"I'm going to rip your _fucking_ head off!"  
Yang yelled stomping down to the arena her hair flaming-  
"Miss Xiao-long! You will do no such thing! Roman is-  
"He hurt my sister! I'm going to-"  
 _"Let her!_ The girls got a bone to pick with me, let's see if she's all bark and no bite!"

Roman said smirking like a fiend as Yang glowered.  
"I... Fine. Have it your way Roman. It is your class, after all, do as you see fit.'

Glynda said as Yang stormed off to the arena in a ball of fire while her friends looked at each other nervously before taking their seats as Roman smirked.

* * *

"I'm going to rip your damn head off!"

Yang shouted flames flying from her eyes while Roman yawned lazily.

"Really? You and what army blondie?"  
Roman asked twirling his cane as the flaming blonde stomped into the arena floor. She was a bit _hot,_ to say the least, the blonde brawler struck her wrist together creating a shower of sparks in the air in an attempt to intimidate Roman that did little but make the man yawn. Which only seemed to infuriate the woman show fire only grew brighter and hotter.

"I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face!"  
"Take your best shot."  
"Miss Goodwitch! Can I start!?"

Yang shouted at Glynda who shrugged.  
"Ask Roman it is _his c_ lass." The woman said as Yang grinned turning to Roman.  
"Ok when-  
Yang's voice was cut off as flare struck her dead in her face as Roman aimed a _perfect_ headshot on her knocking her back over ten feet as Roman smirked.

"Pay attention kiddies! This class is not like your others!"

Roman said after pot shotting Yang who growled.  
"You _ass hole!_ You cheated!"

Yang said growling hopping up with a suit covered face while Roman sighed.  
"Class! Look at this _energetic_ case as an example of what not to do. You are all now enrolled in _practical combat_ , and the first rule of a fight is that it does begin when the timer hits zero! It begins when someone attacks!"

"You are dead!'

Yang shouted firing her gauntlets forward propelling herself forward her fists cocked back as she prepared to deliver a brutal haymaker to take Roman's damn head off.

"Ok kids! Pay attention! This is why you think with your head, not your heart!"  
Roman said as he spun.

Yang blinked Roman went from standing still as a board to a blur of silver faster than she could think the man spun into Yang's punch stepping inot her _wide_ swing, using the far extended arc flashing her a cocky smile before sending a brutal haymaker to the center of her face.

Making her neck snap back as he arrested her flight mid-path and sent her crashing to the floor. Yang's world spun as a fist crashed into her face making her world spin as she hit the floor like a sack of bricks rolling and falling into a heap of limbs.

"And that class is why you do _not_ attack without a plan! As you can see Miss Xiao-Long or as she is now known Blonde bawler tried to take me on in a head-on attack and got a punch to the face for her troubles! What can we learn from this?"  
"You are _dead!"_  
"I see you learn nothing."  
Roman said dryly shaking his head as Yang shot out to him her firey form flying up blasting up repeatedly with her gauntlets her eye smoldering as-  
Roman vanished. In a moment Yang saw _nothing._  
 **"What am I doing?"**  
Yang thought to look around the empty arena.  
 **"Why am I flying? Why am I in the arena? Why am I so angry?"**  
Yang thought her hands dropping as-  
 _WHAP!_

Yang cried out as a white blur crashed into her face as the reason why she was in the arena came crashing back into her minds. As Roman delivered a home run swing with Melodic Cudgel, hitting Yang dead in her face with a chopping swing. Taking her out of the air and slamming her into the ground as her face gave an unhealthy _crack!_  
Roman finished his swing with a happy smile to his blonde pupil of his as she fell to the floor her forehead striking down into the cold area mat before-  
 _Crack!_  
Roman delivered a head-splitting strike right to the top of her head in an attempt to crack open her skull.  
"Now class! This is why!"  
Roman began as Yang's aura dropped to half the blonde shot up her eyes smoldering-  
"You _don't!"_  
Roman yell his right arm striking out taking Yang in the jugular, making her gag as she bent over.

"Attack without a plan!" Roman yelled striking Yang's forehead in an overarching strike knocking her head down before delivering an uppercut strike taking her aura to the orange and her feet off the ground.

"You see class! This blonde firecracker is _felling_ rather than thinking! Don't do that!"  
 _Whack!_  
Roman punched Yang in her face making her crash to the floor as her aura fell.  
"When you _start_ felling! You _stop_ thinking!"

 _"GAH!"_  
Yang cried as Roman delivered an aura infused foot to her gut making her aura hovering dangerously above red.  
"And when you stop thinking!"  
Roman said letting Yang shakily got up to her feet her thick legs shaking blood polling in her mouth as she spat out a red glob of blood her red eyes glaring pure death at Roman.  
"You-  
"You end up _dead.'_  
 _Bang!_  
Roman fired point blank into her face knocking her back and sent her aura to nil as the buzzer rang.

"Yang Xiao-Long can no longer continue! Victor Professor Torchwick!"

Glynda yelled as Yang groaned her body shaking in pain as Roman stalked over to her.  
"Now class! Who can tell me what firecracker here messed up with? Anyone?"

Roman asked his assembled awe struck pupils with an easy smile on his face.

"She attacked without thinking. She assaulted you with only anger and power, leaving herself vulnerable to your attacks."  
"Thank you, _Blake_ , for saying something that did not give everyone around you a case of depression for once!"  
Roman said as a loud _hiss_ was heard from the stands.

"Anyone know how she could do better?"

"She should have thought first. She should have analyzed your attacks and weapons. It was clear that you had a semblance after the first cane hit and even if it wasn't the fact that she didn't even try to know about you led to her defeat."

"Jaune? Is that you? When did you get a damn brain!?'  
Roman asked his apprentice who glowered.  
"I always had a brain, Roman."

"You could have fooled me."

"Professor Torchwick!"  
"Yes, Miss _Snow Angle_? How can I help you?"

"Snow angle?! Why I never! I... You are an experienced hunter how can you attack a student like this?! Have you no shame?"  
"None what so ever! Nor do I have _pity_. So if you are expecting any cut that shit out here and _now_ and get ready for an ass beating ok?"  
Roman said his eyes becoming hard as stell as he met and held every single glare in the room, as the man gained a deathly severe look.

"Ok, I want everyone here to listen and listen good! I am _not_ a good guy. In fact, I am a bad guy. I don't want to be here surrounded by you brats but it beats jail so here I am!"  
Roman said sneering at his charge who glared at him.

"While I am not a good guy I am good at my job which is making sure you little brats don't die when you see your first real taste of combat!" Roman said as Yang tried to get up only for the end of his cane to smash her head down as Roman plated _Melodic Cudgel_ on the back oh her head holding her fimrly in place as he began to monologue.

"Hey! Get off her!"  
"Quiet Red! Or I'll walk up there and show you what a _real_ fight is!"  
"That's my sister!"

"I know, and I'm helping her believe you me. All of you are going to die! Well, not all of you the moody shit with a cosplay fetish and the blonde with the face that made out repeatedly with a _chess grader_ is going to do fine but the rest of you? You are all on a ticking clock!"

Roman said planting a foot on Yang's back making her cry out in pain as he left a footprint on the back of her hair. Roman ground his foot into Yang's hair making her cry weekly before taking off his foot and spitting on the floor.

"You are all green! Except for two! Out of all of you, you are green! You think huntings is all fun and games! That you are going to spend your days slaughtering Grimm and beating the shit out of criminals well news flash kiddies! You are going to get your young asses killed! And I'm here to not let that happen! Or to at least slow it down a bit. Some of you might be beyond hope. Looking at you Red! Don't think you can hide behind Snow Angel!"  
"Don't call me that!"

" _Make me._ Anyway! In this class, you are going to learn how to survive! The motto of this class is simple. _Improvise! Adapt! Overcome!_ In this arena, you fight to _win_! There is no such thing as a dirty trick, cheap shots or unsportsmanlike conduct! There are no rules in a real fight, and there will be none here! Besides not killing the poor bastard that you are sparing with that is. Once you step into this arena, any attacks on anyone in this arena are legal! The fights begin when one of you shits attacks and end when one of you are either aura less or knocked out!"

Roman shouted keeping Yang's head buried firmly in the floor with his cane.  
"You will fight to the bitter end with anyone in here. Don't stop until knockout, complete aura loss or _I_ tell you to. Failure to do any one of this things and you will end up like this unfortunate soul. You don't like being a footstool do you, Yang?"  
" _Fuck_..."  
Yang moaned as Roman smiled.  
"Ok! Now that that's over! In case you have not been paying attention or are _deaf, dumb, touched in the head_ or a combination of the three my name is Roman Torchwick! You may call me _professor Torchiwck!_ Welcome to _improvised combat!_ Now that we got that out of the way who's next?"

* * *

"Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye Mister Fox.'

Neo said to the animal in her hands. The once stubborn fox was now putty in her grip. The small mammal guardian cuddled and purred in her arms as she rubbed its neck.  
"Do I _have_ to go?"  
Odo asked not willing to so easily leave Neo's _heavenly_ grip.

"I'm sorry Mister Fox but yes. I have to go home, and you need to as well. Your Jaune is waiting for you right?"  
Neo asked as the Fox bristled at the mention of his name.  
"So _what?_ He doesn't need me anymore! He's got that Pyrrha girl looking out for him! The stupid human can't see the truth!"  
Odo growled making Neo cock her head at it.

"You argued with Jaune?"

"Hah! To call it an argument would be an overstatement! I _tried_ to tell him that she's no good and what does he do? He ignores me! He tells me I'm overreacting! He picked some woman he's known less than two months over me! ME! I've spent years protecting him, and his ungrateful ass kicked me to the curb!? Is that fair?!"

"Hmmm. I don't know. Maybe he likes this girl, what's her name?"  
"Pyrrha."  
"Oh. I see you should be worried about him not angry."

Neo cautioned the fox as they stood _safely_ back in Minks Realm in the room that was not a room on the floor that was not a floor.

"Hah! Let him get his heart broken! That will teach him!"

"What if she _hurts_ him?"

Neo _asked_ as Odo snorted.

"Pyrrha? Hurt _him?_ Really? Neo comes on; your Pyrrha could hurt your Jaune. Mine could not lay a finger on him."  
" _That_ strong?"  
"That strong."

"I see, well you should still get going. You are his guardian unless you want to abandon him? I have a comfy pet bed in my place you can sleep on. You could get all the scratches you can take!"  
Neo said smiling to the fox that considered it.

"So. A choice between you a _beautiful, caring woman_ who will pamper me for the rest of my life, or the ungrateful partner of mine who would pick some chick he met a month ago over me, his guardian for years? You make a strong offer.'

"Are you considering?"  
"I... I want to, but I need to get home, fool or not. I vowed to protect him, and I will do that till he dies."  
"Ah well, I guess this is goodbye for us, Mister Fox."  
"I... we can still meet again, right? I mean you do like scratching me. No, that I like it! I don't..."

"Well even if I didn't want to say goodbye how would I meet you again? We live in different worlds?"

Neo asked her _smooth cream_ like voice flowing over the fox as he _shuddered_.

"I... I can help you get here... I know how to get past the realms... If you would like to come, that is. I don't want you to! I just..."  
"I will need some help."  
" _Help?"_  
"I have a Jaune, but he is not always available for me. If you could make your Jaune..."  
"I will not sell my charge. Not even to you."

Odo said growling to Neo who merely smirked. '

"I don't want you to sell him. Just... he works out yes?"  
"He trains, why?"

"Maybe if you could slip me some photos of him training? For my own private use?"

Neo said rubbing her crotch with her free hand making Odo flush.

" I can't spy on my charge!"  
"Well, then I can't be bothered to give you your scratches to bad-"  
 _"Wait! Zero six five four eight three, three nine!"_  
"What is that?"  
"That's... that is the code to his scrolls camera."  
"Oh?"  
"He often takes videos of him working out for training purposes. Enter that code into your scroll, and you might see him working out..."  
"Oh? And will he be sweaty?"

"He should be, and I can... convince him to take his shirt off. And while I have to protect him, I can't be everywhere... If someone were to take advantage of a scroll vulnerability to spy on him... I couldn't be held responsible..."

"Perfect. Thank you, Mister Fox!"  
 **"Will you two hurry up!? I can't keep you both here forever! Get going!"**  
Mink yelled as Odo nodded to Neo as a portal opened up to-  
 _ **"Fire?"**_  
The portal opened up to reveal a flaming dockyard; several bullheads were crashed into flaming wrecks there were several massive craters int he ground and-  
" _TWO MINUTES_! I leave for two minutes, and the whole place goes to hell?! What is wrong with you!?"  
Odo asked hopping into his portal and-  
 **"You next."**  
Mink said as Neo's ride home appeared.  
 **"Rember Neo when you see Jaune?"**  
"Right in his chest!"  
Neo spoke relish her new power as Mink nodded and Neo leaped into her portal.

* * *

"You feeling _ok?"_  
Ruby asked Jaune the two sat alone in the cool night breeze on the roof Beacon overlooking the night sky. It was late at night, and the two leaders had decided to take a break from training.  
The practical combat class was interesting to say the very least. Roman was a capable tutor, Jaune would readily admit. Probably better at teaching _useful_ combat that even Glynda and he was teaching them how to fight in the real world. The real world held no punches, and they needed to learn this sooner rather than later.

"I'm fine Ruby. Thank you for asking. How is Weiss? Is she better?"

Jaune asked wincing as Ruby's face fell. Weiss had gone in for revenge on Roman for hurting Yang. Roman had chosen to face her without his weapon and wiped the arena floor with her. In the end, he used her own rapier to lite the girl on fire sending her flying out of the arena with a shit eating grin. Roman had to drive a point home confiscated Weiss's weapon. Saying that as long as she was in his room, she would not touch her weapon until she landed one punch on him.

She could keep her weapon out of his class but as soon as she walked in it went to Roman's hand and he would use it to beat down the rest of the class.  
If Weiss wanted her weapon in his class, she needed to land _one_ hit on him. A task that looked impossible at best. Roman was a trained hunter and everyone else a student. And so far the odds of her triumphing were slim.

"She's..."  
"Weiss?"  
"Yeah."  
"I see."  
Jaune said looking up to the broken moon smiling before he turned to Ruby.  
"Tomorrow is the day."  
"We have our _inquiry!_ Yay."

Ruby said frowning. Tommor was the day, both Jaune and Ruby would be evaluated. Ruby mentally Jaune morally. He did have illegal weapons on him.  
Jaune needed to answer several moral questions, mainly how he killed the terrorist on the train along with the origin on some of his more _exotic_ weaponry. Ruby... Ruby shot and nearly killed her fellow Beacon student under Battle stress, and she needed a full mental inquiry.

"Don't worry Ruby we will both pass our tests. I know it."  
Jaune said looking up to the starry night sky, Remnant was indeed a beautiful place and it was a place he was determined to protect.  
 _"Smoke?"_  
Jaune asked Ruby who paused blinking owlishly as Jaune reached into his pocket drawing out the pack of Vacuo slims and the skull lighter that Malroque had given him.  
"Jaune? You smoke!?'

Ruby gasped like Jaune had just said he stole from children.  
"I do, you want one?"  
Jaune asked easily taking a slim white stick putting it into his mouth and lighting it. Taking a deep drag of it.

"That's bad for you! It's not good for your health to smoke!"  
"It's not good for your health to be a huntress, but you still went to Beacon'

Jaune said taking a deep drag as Ruby fidget her eyes running him up and bee before she gulped.  
"If you can do it I can do it!"  
Ruby said walking forward as Jaune passed her a slim white stick. "Here put this end in your mouth."  
"Like this?"  
"Yeah now when I light the end I want you to breathe deeply," Jaune said putting the end of the stick into her mouth lighting the end of it with his lighter.  
"Breathe."

 _"GAH!"_

Ruby coughed like a dying woman, her eyes turning red as she doubled over. Several long hard, rough coughs came from her mouth as she took a deep breath of her cigarette. Coughing and hacking up a lung as Jaune smirked.

"You ok? It takes a lot to smoke sometimes if you can't keep up you don't have to."  
"I can do it! I! _GAH!_ I just need a breath!"

Ruby said hacking and coughing as Jaune smirked.  
"It's a bit hard to swallow at first, but I think you might not be cut out for smoking."  
"If you can do it I can! Just give me another light!"

Ruby said putting her spat out cigarette back in her mouth and sticking her face forward.  
"If you say so."  
Jaune said taking Ruby by her shoulders making her flush as he pushed the end of his cigarette to hers. Lighting her tip with his.  
"Breathe slowly."  
Jaune instructed as Ruby's cheeks turned the color of her cape. Jaune let the reaper breathe slowly as he lights her Vacuo slim. Ruby's body relaxed as she took a more composable drag as her shoulders fell.

"Better?"  
" _Much_."  
Ruby said nodding her head taking her hit and pulling off her cigarette taking a long drag coughing twice but letting a low smile dawn on her face. As she moved Jaune saw a flash of silver on her side that drew his eye.

"Is that a flask?"

"Yeah! Qrow gave it to me for power bombing one of the twins the other night. Militades now that I think about it." Ruby said making Jaune smiled.

"You _power bombed_ Mil? Why?"

"She tried to flirt with Qrow."

"I see... how's the taste?"

"These taste good."  
"They are good. Slims are only beat by cigars and only the expensive one."

"The one's Roman or Professor Torchwich has?"

"The very same. He might not be a good man, but he knows his cigars."  
Jaune said sighing as Ruby took a more natural hit of her smoke a thin smile creeping on her face.  
"This... this is nice."  
"What is? The cigarette?"  
"Yeah, but us... Hanging out alone like this. I... I want to do it again."  
Ruby admitted a light flush on her cheeks.

"I want to, any time you are free call me. I'll be there."  
"I'll hold you to that."  
Ruby said before planting a small kiss on Jaunes cheek that made him smile.

* * *

"What the _hell?"_  
Jaune asked as he saw a massive brown package in front of his dorm. A gigantic brown package with several postcards and stamps on it sat in front of his door. One look at it showed the Atlas Symbol on the side with a note on it.  
 _"To Weiss. Open inside alone."_  
"That's... new..."

Jaune said wondering why Weiss package was in front of his door. The heiress was currently yelling at Glynda demanding that Roman gave her back her blade in his class. Ruby stayed on the roof to smoke, Blake was off hunting for Fang activity, and Yang was in the infirmary for aura exhaustion for the night.  
"Guess I'll watch it for her."

Jaune said opening his team door and dragging the large package inside.  
His dorm was also empty, Ren had to go for a medical exam, and Nora and Penny went with him. Pyrrha was doing her night training and since half thier team was MIA Jaune canceled thier night training for this night.

"We can do it tomorrow, I'll just hold this package for her."  
Jaune said going to his bed ready to sleep and-  
 **"It _moved."_**  
Jaune thought as he paused his head snapping to the package as-

It moved... The box moved...  
It shifted and shook like there was something inside of it... Jaune drew his pistol aiming at the bag that was now dragging itself across the floor of his dorm. Before it began squirming, writhing and shifting as something inside moved and molted.  
Jaune drew his knife ambling to the bag his eyes sharp and har as stell as something began to unzip the bag's massive zipper and-

 _"KYA!"_

A sharp female voice said as the bag was ripped open and a girl dropped out of it. A human fell out of the container; she had longs flowing silky pale hair with skin the color of fresh snow. _She_ was dressed in a loose-fitting white top that fell to her knees, a thin pair of teal shorts where on her hips that hugged her waist tightly giving Jaune a clear view of her ample rear that looked as toned as Pyrrha's and made his crotch stir.

She snapped her head around her crystal blue eyes a dead ringer for Weiss and Winter as-  
"You are not Weiss!"  
The girl _shrieked_ her cheeks turning red as Jaune frowned.

"No, I'm not, I am Jaune. Weiss's friend who are you?'  
 _"No! No! No!_ I knew there was a problem when I shipped myself!"  
 _"Did he say shipped himself?"_  
A firm, strong voice said from behind Jaune, as a _man_ materialized next to him and the boy nodded.  
"He _sure_ did."

"Um... who are you? I'm assuming you are Weiss's sibling?"  
Jaune asked as the girl suddenly stopped her rambling and nodded her head.

"Yeah! She's my older sister!"

The girls said confirming _her_ relationship with Weiss.  
"And what is your name?"

jaune asked wanting to know what to call Weiss's little sister beside you.

" _Whitley! Whitley Schnee!_ Nice to meet you!"

"Ok, Whitley what are you doing here in beacon?"

"I ran away from home, and I need to see Weiss!"  
The girl said making Jaune put away his pistol.

"You ran away from home?"  
"Yeah! I shipped myself to Vale from Atlas!"

"Wait. Repeat that last line did you say you _shipped_ yourself? How?"

"Yes! I took this bag to the Schnee post office, filed the paperwork and snuck myself inside of it and bam! Now I'm here!"

 _"Who the hell runs the postage system? First a dog now a girl? This has to break some kind of law."_  
"I know what you mean."

" _That has to be against regulations. We should contact the quartermaster and have him disciplined."_  
The voice said as Jaune nodded.

"So you ran away from home to see your big sister?"  
"Yeah! I did, who are you?"

Whitley asked suddenly looked nervous to be around an older stranger.

"I'm Jaune, her friend."  
"Oh! _You_ are Jaune! She talks about you a lot! She wants to marry you!"

"Her and everyone else. Now, what am I going to do with you? I could watch you until she gets here."

Jaune offered as the girl paused looking unsure about her next coures of action.  
"I... wait... now that I think about it... I didn't tell her I was coming."

Whtiley said as Jaune narrowed his eyes.  
"You didn't tell her you where coming?"  
"No... I ran away a few weeks ago."

 _"He was in that package for weeks!?"_  
"So she does not know you are coming?"

"No... I was hoping that she would see me and take me into her dorm for a while."

"A while? Why? Wait first of all why the hell are you running away?"

"UG! My family wants me to get married! I don't want it! I don't want to marry some woman I don't know! I want to be a hunter!"  
Whitley said pumping _her_ fist in the air as Jaune smiled at her. Felling a kindred spirit of Weiss's little sister.  
"You ran away to be a hunter?"

 _"Wait, shouldn't she say huntress?"_  
 _"She probably slipped."_

"You know I did something like that. I ran away from my home to be a hunter, instead of getting married."  
Jaune admitted as Whitley's eyes went wide in awe.

"You did?"  
"I did, and now I'm in Beacon leading my own team."

"Wow! You are amazing!"  
"I mean... I'm pretty good but amazing? Now you are exaggerating."

"No! You are perfect! You are the type of man I want to be like when I get older!"  
"Really I-  
"Did you say, _guy?"_

"Yeah! Me and you! We are the same! Two guys that ran away from there homes to pursue their dreams! If you can do it, I can do it too!"  
"Wait did you say, guys? Like we are both guys?"  
"Uh... yeah. Why?"  
"But you are Weiss's little sister?"  
Whitley gape covers her flat chest and glaring at Jaune.

"Sister?! I'm a _boy!"_  
Whitley yelled as Jaune coughed and life tossed him a ball from left field as Whitley Schnee the younger runaway brother of his friend pouted his face stomping his feet as Jaune sighed.

"You are a boy!?"

"I am! I am Whitley Schnee! The sole male born of the Schnee's! And I am here to start my training as a hunter! And I call upon you! Jaune Arc to help me!"  
The boy said pointing at Jaune as his jaw dropped and he felt a dark voice laughing in his head.

"At least Monty keeps me guessing..." Jaune said as Whitley glared daggers at him.

* * *

 **An: Well there it is! Jaune got a defining trait! The gamer's flaw was revealed! Neo found herself a new friend! And Roman is already a _smash_ hit with the students! Also! The introduction of Whitley! The plucky hunter hopeful from Atlas! The young man is here to show his stuff! Both in terms of him being a hunter and! The _oddly_ revealing clothes he wears... **

**Anyways! The first season is coming to a close! The last few parts are coming in and the finale is close! Next chapter is all about Whitley _joining_ JNPPR so JNPPWR!? And how they deal with this _trap_.  
PS! It looks like I have an influence. If you like this fic there is another fic called Mirror world that I actually helped inspired and beta about a similar concept and is _linked_ to this fic.  
Why did you think Neo had a _fox?_ Check it out it's a good fic and until next time? I _might_ have a new fic up tonight 12 pm PDST no promises though... Until then! Have some stats and Love Struck is next! Until next time as always _omake._**

* * *

 **Stats updated**

 **Ruby Rose! Affliction cleared Hopeless! Trait added, _tippler_.**

 **New contact added!**

 **Name. Whitley Schnee.**

 **Social ran, 7/200**

 **Relationship rank 2/200**

 **Title. NA**

 **Stats breakdown.**

 **Strength. 20**

 **Charm. 138**

 **Charisma. 27+1**

 **Dexterity. 33**

 **Agility 48**

 **Intelligence. 38+5**

 **Perception. 98**

 **Vitality. 28**

 **Will. 28+2**

 **Deception. NA Doe-eyed trait.**

 **Luck. 29**

 **Quirks.**

 **Happy. You are happy, take minus 50% stress from all sources.**

 **Naive. You are easily deceived.**

 **Lost. You do not form bonds well with other. Relations ship growth minus 75% with others.**

 **Traits.**

 **Doe-eyed. You believe all people are innately good. You are unable to lie in any capacity.**

 **Loveable. People find you _incredibly_ pleasant to be around. Increase attraction to you by others by 60% **

**Frail. You are _not_ meant for direct combat. Increase damage taken from all sources by 50% **

**Charming. People love to hear you speak. Your charisma and score is _doubled_ when used on others.**

 **Trap. You trigger Ackbar...**

 **Skills.**

 **Duck. When in danger you hit the ground hard damage taken minus 4%**

 **Wanderlust. You are unable to _settle_ down. You seek adventure wherever you may find it.**

 **Kind. You are a kind person. You attempt to be kind to all you meet.**

 **Adaptive. You are known to adapt. You _rapidly_ gain stats when your situation is dire. You are quick to adopt new favorable tactics. **

**Abilities.**

 **Enchanter. You can appear disarming to others. Reducing there will against you by half.**

 **Bard. You can sing very well. Raises will of allies.**

 **Doe. You can make yourself look vulnerable. Reduces the will of those attacking you if you are NOT fighitng back by 20%.**

 **Stress 32/100**

 **Defining trait. Adventurer. You seek to be a hunter, nothing will stop your quest to help others.**

 **Alignment progressive.**

* * *

O **make. Darkest Remnant part twenty one. _Back into the fray._**

Metal cut flesh as a flash, so silver came down, slicing the sputtering monster in two.  
 _"AH!"_  
Jaune yelled bringing down his sword cleaving the sycophant in two. The horrifying bug human hybrid falling into bloody chunk on the ground. It's disgusting form spattering like a popped pimple on the cautious floor of the warrens.  
The sharp flash of a dagger-filled his vision as a throwing dagger flew by his face taking down the monster behind it, that sycophant dying in a moment as Blakes weapon killed it in a moment.  
"For the light!"

Velvet cried as a bolt from the ceiling came down striking the damn manservant that had been holding the invitation they needed as the monster fell a terrible shriek filled the air as the last massive insect was hit by a curse from wat's, Jauen wasted no time bringing down his sword cutting it in half as the heroes won the day.

 _"Dammit!_ These things are showing up everywhere!"  
Jaune complained kicking the dead tick parasite as Blake sauntered up to him. The grave robber snarling as she nodded her head to him. "The infection is spreading. Oscar told us this would happen. I suppose we should not be that shocked by it. Even if it does make all of our lives a lot harder and it means that we need to go back to the Courtyards soon. None of us are cursed yet, but let's not take a chance this time."  
Blake said ripping her dagger from the corpse of a sycophant cleaning the weapon o her pants leg before returning to her position in the line up behind Wats who was polishing his skull.

"Fear not my allies. We will prevail today. The darkness holds dominion here yes, but we shall triumph. This I know."  
The occultist said giving the dead bodies a scornful glare.  
"Though I do wish these things would stay in their own domain. I have no desire to become one of these puppets for them curse's whims." Wat's almost spat out walking past the bodies of the monsters.

"We are one with the light so long as we stay the course we shall all be spared.'  
Velvet added nodding her head in prayer.  
"Why does she pray? Why good do you think that speaking to your silent lord will bring?"  
Blake asked Jaune, curious to why a man of faith kept his practices.  
"We need to believe in something Blake. Some of us believe in the higher power of the church."  
"Has that power ever benefited you?'  
"It gives me the strength to continue."

Jaune replied evenly as Blake cocked her head.  
"Does it? You are strong Jaune do you think your strength comes from your faith, or your will to do more?"

"My will comes _from_ my faith Blake. It is what gives me the power to go on."  
"But did you not have that before your faith? You were not always a sword of the light. You must have had a will before that. Is that not what gives you strength?" Blake asked her cat ears twitch in curiosity as Wats hummed.

"A curious line of thought. Does his strength come from his own personal convictions, or does it come from his devotion to a higher power? I believe it is a mixture of both. Jaune must have the strength and will to want to get better. And his devotion to the light has refined it over the years."  
The occultist added rubbing his skull with his robe.

"Enough talk. The boss is beyond this door. We must be ready."  
Oscar said speaking up as Jaune nodded.  
"Everyone knows the plan?"  
"I'll mark it."  
"I'll blight it."  
"I will keep you all alive."  
"Good. We killed the last swine abomination so let's do it the same. By the numbers."  
Jaune said kicking down the door as a mountain of flesh greeted him. The towering fetid rotting abomination that was called the Swine King gave an ear piercing squeal as it pointed a massive rotting claw to them as it raised an enormous cleaver to the heroes as a smile passed Jaune's face as they charged.


	22. Walk down memory lane

**AN: OK! Big news! This fic is coming to an end! Now, wait for a second calm down! The story is not ending but the first Arc is! I finally have the ending that _I_ want for this first season, that fits the show and how I can make the _other_ season work! For that reason, I am sorry to say but this chapter is a bit filler... I needed to work somethings out and I wanted to update the story so here you go! Not a lot will happen here but there is some build up and some action! So sit back relax and enjoy! Also! Since this fice will end it's first run soon and will go on a _hiatus_ for an extended period of time I got a little _surprise_ for you all! Just read the endnotes and you will see!"**

* * *

Cinder was having a rare good day. So far nothing too catastrophic had occurred. No gaping holes in her plans and there were no reason for any sign of distress, or that was what she would like to tell her second if she could just keep it together.

"He's fine Emerald." Cinder said for what had to be the twelfth time as she and her mocha skinned second sat in the far end of a Beacon classroom. "Mam Mercuries not here!"

"Mercury is a big boy Emerald he can look after himself."

"What if something happened to him?"

"Like what?"

" I don't know! You know he gets into trouble!" "Emerald he is faster than most bullets he is fine now keep it together our class is about to start." Cinder cooed as Emerald mumbled as the odd Professor Peaches class began.

* * *

Jaune was not having a good day.

"Jaune? Who is this?" Pyrrha asked pointing to Whitley who was now cowering behind Jaune as he sensed **fear** coming from the _boy_ if you wanted to use the term as loose as possible that is.

"Ok, where do I begin?"

"The beginning would be helpful. I doubt that we could like our way out of this one even with the saint at our side."

A calm voice said in Jaune's head as he nodded.

"Ok! I know this is a bit odd so introductions are in order! Everyone meet Whitley Schnee!"

"Hello! P-Pleased to meet you! My name is Whitley Schnee! I hope we can get along!" Whitley said blushing profusely as he failed to hold anyone eye contact.

"Schnee? Like Weiss's brother?" Nora asked coking her head in a curious fashion as Jaune nodded.

"Yes, he is Weiss's younger brother Whitley Schnee."

Hello! Again..."

"Not to be rude but what is Whitley doing here? If he is here to see Weiss shouldn't we tell team RWBY about him?" Nora asked cocking her head while Whitley began to gulp!

"About that... Whitley is here as a special case if you get my drift."

Jaune explained to no avail as his team and Penny all gave him a blank look.

"Special how?" Pyrrha asked her eyes traveling from Whitley to Jaune in a confused manner as Jaune sighed.

" _There is no way around this Jaune. We must be honest."_

 _"I know, I know.."_

"Well, as you know, Whitley is Weiss's younger brother he also is an aspiring hunter in training and has come to Beacon to study."

 **Surprised. Interest. Concern.**

"What?!"

"That is right Whitley, what should you learn first for a hunter in training? I could tell you but I think Ren would like to. Ren, would you mind helping Whitley fit in? Think of him as your younger brother will you?"

 **JOY.**

"A younger brother!? I always wanted to be an older sibling! Come on Whitley this is going to be so much fun!"

Ren said blurring to While only to pull him away as Whitley squawked as Ren pulled the balking boy to his bed.

" _Did you just lie Jaune?"_

 _"I told my version of the truth, that is not lying now is it?"_

 _"It is very close."_

"This will be so fun! I've always wanted to be an older brother! I can teach you so much!"

Ren said pulling the squawking Whitley away as-

"Jaune are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"Pyrrha I need you to trust me here! I know what I'm doing!"

"And that is?"

"Helping somebody who needs help. It's what I'm training to do you know?"

Jaune asked earning a timid frown from his partner's face who sighed heavily as she shook her head, her odd tiara shaking in disapproval as she did. "If you say so."

"I do."

"Alright, I guess this will work out?"

Pyrrha asked as she eyes the form of a struggling Whitley who was trying to get Ren off of him as he pulled the younger boy into his bed and began to tell his story of him as a hunter…

* * *

"So they _rip_ out your memories? That sounds painful."

Emerald asked eyeing the metallic chair with a healthy dose of caution as Cinder chuckled.

"That is a bit of a harsh way to put it but you are not wrong. They take a random memory from your past and put it on display for the class to see for a total of ten minutes."

"Why just ten Mam?"

"That is all the machine can dig up at a time. It is quite a fascinating invention you know?"

"I can see how. I just wonder what people would volunteer for this?"

"Oh, there are a few people. Those with nothing to hide or those who are foolish tend to go first, my dear."

"With nothing to hide? Everyone has something to hide if you ask me volunteering is a death sentence and a half."

"I can see that just be glad that we and Mercury are not volunteering, now where is her?" Cinder asked finally curious about where her underling's whereabouts were. She had sent him early in the morning before breakfast to fetch Jaune and return to her at once. Now it was long after lunch and so far Cinder had seen neither head nor tail of Mercury of Jaune, where was he? So far the two had eluded them as Cinder and Emerald sat in the far back of the classroom.

Cinder sighed knowing that Mercury was an competent fighter and Jaune was strong enough, to watch his own back. They were in no great danger so Cinder sighed as she busied herself eying potential maiden candidates with a watchful glare. There was Jaune's partner the literal Pyrrha Nikos. Cinder did not like her. She knew what most Mistrali women were like and if Pyrrha laid one hand on her husband? She would pray that Emerald found her before she did. And that was beside the point of her being a strong Maiden candidate.

Cinder did not want to have to tell Jaune his partner who had foolishly and predictably developed some milquetoast feelings for was going to die by her arrows. But she would if she had to, Jaune was far too easy to love others, it was a rather irritating but fond habit of his. As Cinder moved her head her gaze fell to the other more interesting members of the classroom.

There was also two, not one two silver-eyed warriors, a mother, and daughter. She would have to report that to her mistress. One silver eye was bad enough but two? That was asking for trouble. Then there was the Schnee heiress, a faunus in hiding the daughter of a local prosecutor and-

 _BANG!_

A door flew open and-

Blood. Blood, Dust powder and dirt filler Cinder's nose as she smelled fresh blood, dust powder, and dirt and-

"Sorry, we are running late"!

A familiar voice said as Jaune? Entered the room looking like he had stepped on a landmine. His short beautiful blonde hair that Cinder loved to braid in her spare time was burned and singed, he also had an awkward pained gait to his walk that spoke of an injury of some kind.

After him was_

"Mercury!?"

Cinder's second shouted as a badly limping Mercury followed him as another boy a small black haired youth brought up the rear skipping as-

"My fault! My bad!"

A rough groggy voice said as tall for a man, body walked in. Cinder knew of him as Qrow Branwen Atlas specialist and husband to Winter Schnee. He was obviously drunk and Cinder could smell the booze and blood radiated from his as all eyes turned to face them.

Instantly the twin faunus the cat and rabbit fixed Jaune a death glare so powerful that even Cinder was taken aback. Those glared could be used in her palace every day with a thought for the sake of others. Then was the blood haired ex-bandit Raven Branwen. she gave a murderous look to her kin who only ignored her and walked to a seat in the far end of the class where the raccoon professor Peach was frowning.

"Mister Branwen."

"Schnee! It's Schnee now but that's ok! You can call me as you like!"

"I see... please do not bring in my students late and if any of you need medical attention the nurse is open right now. If you go now you can-

"Nah! I'm fine! So are the guys right guys?"

"Sure am!"Ren chirped smiling hear to ear, as Mercury gave a weak thumbs up. Before slamming his face on his desk, the fact that he did not choose to sit next to Cinder was not lost on the woman as she gave him a blood-curdling glare that she knew he felt on the back of his head.

"I'm fine!"

Jaune said in the worst lie Cinder had ever seen. Seriously! Jaune could not lie to save his own life and now? Something was wrong with him and if she was not in a classroom she would march down ther stip him of all his clothes and give him a thorough a medical exam and you know what? She just might, Jaune belonged to her if he was hurt then she needed to know as much as possible to see if she could help him.

"Fine then... as you know this is a bit of an experimental class where-

"You do the memory stuff right?"

"Yes mister Branwen we do that is correct, I do the memory stuff. Even if I do take slight offense to one of the most complicated and complex procedures being simply reduced to the stuff as you so eloquently put it!"

"Ah don't sweat it, prof! It happens to the best of us!"

Qrow said before taking a brief journey to an empty desk his walk had an additional added limp to it that drew suspicious eyes mainly from his wife and potential sister that Qrow ignored with the practiced ease of a man who had long learned that there were some battles that he could not win let alone attempt to fight.

Sitting down in a desk whistling as the two glared at him. "So... as I was saying is there any volunteers that would like to go first? To share a memory with the class?" "I'll do it!"

Jaune said shouting his answer and bolting up as he shouted his answer.

"Excellent! Mister Vesparax? Please come to the front of the class and take a seat here."

The teacher said as Jaune shot up nearly jumping out of his seat as his friends Mercury and Ren both shook their heads as Qrow looked at him like he had lost his mind. Jaune walked two perfect steps before an awful limp that nearly made him collapse developed as he shook his way forward.

"Mister Vesparax? Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"What? No! I'm fine professor! Just fine!"

"Why are your pupils so dilated? Did you take some type of pills?"

"I don't think so... anyways! Back to the machine!" Jaune said eyes wide as dinner plates, his blue irises stretched to the point of near cartoon-like proportions as he sat down. He already knew the gazes would come. Blake glared at him winking rapidly demanding he read her thought's he didn't. Pyrrha looked like she was fretting the fact that she had not demanded he tell her what was wrong was nice and-

"Ok now just like last time sit down and let me place this on you." Peach said putting the helmet on Jaune who felt a pressure than a buzzing noise in his ears as she put the helmet on and the class vanished...

* * *

Bang! Thud! Clang! The familiar sounds of heavy industry along with a thick chemical scent filled the air, as the harsh clang of metal on metal along with the acrid smell of industrial waste filled the air as-

"AH! Done!'

A tall man with blonde hair and a chipped tooth said as he slammed down a large teal crate with a heavy thud of metal on concrete.

"AH! Got it!"

Jaune gasped slamming his own crate down wincing in pain. This was really not what he planned on doing when he joined a group of bandits. Manual labor was fine but just moving boxes for some random group of mercenaries? That was a bit strange to the boy's opinion. But Qrow said that this was their lot and if Qrow said it it was as good as true.

"I wish we didn't have to move all of these things, with our hands."

"Jaune it's like I always said! It's the hard knock life for us!" Chipped Tooth said wincing pain as he slammed down his last crate on top of another.

"The hard knock life? Why do you say that?"

"Because it is! I mean think about this! We didn't sign up for this! We signed up for, glory, lien, and adventure! Sure it has to be dull every now and then but this!? This is ridiculous!"

"Is it?"

"Yes! I mean do you want to lift boxes all day cause I don't! I want to be great but life keeps us down! We stay dreaming but we get kicked! And stay dreaming and we get licked you know?"

"Not really, sorry."

"Ah forget it! We need a miracle! Like for Santa Claus to drop in and give us all the lien in the world!"

"Santa Claus-

"What's that who's he?"

A rough feminine voice asked as Jaune's tutor, guardian and overall mother in all but blood Vernal said as she walked over to the group carrying three massive boxes with her as she did. Vernal eyed both of her subordinates with a mixed look of pity and disdain. Pity for Jaune pure disdain for Chipped as she put down her boxes with practiced ease and sighed.

"What's all this talk about Santa Clause was it?"

"Come on Vernal! You know about Santa! The man who comes down your chimney every year to give you gifts-

Whap!

"OW! Why did you hit me!"

"For filling his head with nonsense that's why. Jaune listen, to me. Santa Clause does not exist. No one will come to save you but you. In this world, no one cares about you or me got it?" Vernal asked as the warning tone in her voice her yellow eyes digging a hole in Jaune's head as he nodded.

"Yes, Mam."

"Good. Now you! Stop filling his head with nonsense! You are going to make him think he has a home to go back to!"

"He does, doesn't he? I mean don't you have a wife Jaune?"

"I... I used to... I don't think she will want to see me anymore."

"Oh cause you dropped your house on her?"

"That and other things..."

"Oh like what?"

"Just other things-

"He's saying that his wife thinks he's ugly. Fair really, Jaune your face and well you look like you have seen better days."

"Vernal!? You think I'm ugly?!'

"Think? No. Know? Yes."

Vernal deadpanned without a shred of emotion making Jaune whimper as-

"OK! OK! Enough! No more bullying children Vernal." A gravely voice said making Vernal wince.

"Qrow, about time, what's the plan? We moving boxes all day or what?" Vernal asked turning to her leader a tall man with black hair and a pained gait, who yawned loudly as he took a long sip from his flask.

"Boxes? Oh no! Today is a game day! Jaune!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Call me Qrow or captain Sir makes me feel old!"

"Captain, what's the plan?"

"Simple! I being yours truly have finally got us a sponsor!"

"A sponsor?"

"Yes Vernal, thanks for the enthusiasm by the way. I have gotten us a legit support from Atlas!" "Atlas? How the hell did you manage to pull that off?"

"Simple! I know a tin man in high places! And I might have also found a wife!"

"No woman would want you longer than a night. Your stench would drive them away."

"Once again thank you for your support! My loyal second! Now Jaune chipped listen up cause I got a plan!"

* * *

Jaune did not like this plan.

 _"Are you sure you can do this Jaune? If you want to back out just say so."_

 _"I'm fine,"_ Jaune said in his scroll grimacing as he finally! Pushed up the large metal grate that was blocking his progress. No more than five minutes ago Jaune was simply moving boxes now after a two-minutes crawling through a sewer system located in the friendly mercenary base he was here. In the dim blue light bathroom of an enemy base...

An enemy was a loose term really, Qrow's contact in Atlas was paying them to kill a specific group of bandits in the wilds and Jaune was the one to do it.

"Two minutes."

Jaune said whispering into his scroll and he slid out of the drain and into the base, sliding out like an eel as he pulled himself out of the grate. Winching as he found himself in an empty beige bathroom filled with the dim hum of fluorescent light as he sighed putting the grate back on to hide his entry as he began to move out. Jaune moved like a ghost, ducking into the empty blue hallways moving with a preternatural grace not making a sound as he slid from the bathroom his scroll leading him through a twisting series of empty blue corridors as he sighed.

He was the Branwen's preferred assassin, used for wetwork even more than Vernal who was older and twice as experienced as he. For one he was a male, that meant most people especially bandits would not feel threatened by him. Two he did not have his aura unlocked, even if he could have your aura unlocked was a red flag to most in the wilds and a male with his unlocked? That was beyond suspicious.

That was why Qrow ordered him to not have his aura unlocked. It was the perfect disguise, for him. No one would know or expect him of being an assassin, even if he was seen in the base Jaune knew how to play the part of an innocent boy who was of no threat, only to plant a dagger in an unsuspecting guards throat. It was why he was chosen for this job. Jaune sighed, as he crept into a large room filled with sleeping female bandits. There were two dozen in total all knocked out and snoring softly as Jaune closed the door behind him.

"Faunus first."

Jaune said frowning grimly as he took out his knife, the long obsidian blade glistening in the dim barracks room light. Flicking around his fingers as he moved like a revenant approaching the first target of his hit, striking like an angel of death as he walked up to a naping wolf faunus with light pale skin, silver hair and wolf ears wrapped up in a light green cot twirling his blade before running it under her bed and jamming it up through her cot stabbing her in her throat making her eyes flutter as Jaune held her mouth.

"Shh..."

Jaune said as a horrible slicking sound filled the air the women's light blue eyes that reminded Jaune of open sky fluttered open.

"Shh… it will all be over soon." Jaune said rubbing a hand over her hair comforting her as her body spasmed and a sick guttural sound left her mouth as she finally went still her blue eyes that reminded him of the bright sky finally fluttered closed as her body went still as she bleed out.

He removed his blade with a wet slick as he sighed. It took him over a minute to do his grisly work. Killing the women in the room in the same grisly manner, taking a knife and slicing it clean through their spines and ending their lives in quick silent moments that seemed to go on for hours...

Like always he killed the faunus first, creeping up on them with a mechanical precision and ending them as they slept. That way their hearing would not wake them up and alert the base. As the last woman died in her sleep Jaune wiped his blade leaving the room without making a sound. Thirty seconds later and two dead guards who should have been paying attention before a hatchet found their ankles and a blade found their necks Jaune was in the door of the base's leader. He had to kill her or he could not get extracted.

"Time to go."

Jaune hissed as he took out a slim metal stick from his pocket and picked the lock opening the door to a richly carpeted room as-

"AH!"

Jaune gasped as a strong hand pulled him inside tossing him to the floor and-

"AHHH!"

Jaune screamed as an electrified halberd was jammed into his knee. The boy screamed as crackling bubbling flesh filled the air as a massive woman in black armor stabbed him in his leg.

"Though you could sneak up on me male?!"

"Gah!"

Jaune screamed as the woman stabbed him in his leg almost severing it before the floor maon and it began to _collapse?!_

"Male!? What did you do!"

The woman shouted as-

"AHHH!"

Jaune gasped as he was snapped back into reality. The memory fading as he woke up, quote-unquote, his hands falling to his leg as-

"Mister Vesparax! Are you ok?"

Professor Peach asked as Jaunes hand gripped his leg his old wound playing up as Jaune gagged.

"Yeah! I'm fine... I... can I use the bathroom?"

"Sure... take your time."

The woman said as Jaune nodded limping out of the call from ignoring the worried faces of his friend as he felt stress build up…

"Now! does anyone else want to try this?"

Peach asked with a nervous smiled as the class looked ready to explode and-

"You! What about you mister Schnee! Would you like to show the room a vision from your past! You were already in the last one..."

"Sure, why not? I can stretch my wings!" Qrow said smirking as he sauntered over to the odd chair. His limp more pronounced as he sat down, in it. This time there was no avoiding the bone-chilling gaze from his wife that sent shivers down his spine, Winter was pissed. Not just because of a bit of his past being shown but the clear limp in his side that despite her best efforts was not because of what happened between them last night.

"Now just take a deep breath."

The professor said placing the helmet down on Qrow as he felt his mind hummed the class disappeared...

* * *

"Commandant! Commandant! Qrow!"

A sharp male voice yelled as Qrow groaned.

"One second!" Qrow shouted as he opened up his dreary sleep filled eyes, already regretting the lingering traces of a hangover that was creeping up on him. The previous nights drinking already acting up as he fell out of his cot with a wet thud! Qrow moaned his face popping as he crashed into the stone floor of his room. The world spun as the man barely dragged himself up.

"Qrow!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Hold your damn horses!"

Qrow said putting on his clothes shuffling as he yawned loudly. struggling to open the door as he saw a pair of blue eyes staring up at him.

"Jaune? Is it that time already?"

"Yes! We need to go!"

The blond pseudo child of his said as he looked up. Jaune was dressed in his typical dark black storm-coat with dark pants as Qrow nodded to his friend. "Morning Arc, what's on the agenda today?"

"Qrow! Today's the day! Moulder wants to know what's taking you so long!"

"Don't you worry your pretty little blonde head about that Jaune, let me do the talking."

Qrow said as he walked out of his bunk in the Moulder barracks smiling as Jaune followed behind him.

"Qrow! What's the plan? How are we going to make this work?!"

"Is Vernal at the spot?"

"The last time I saw she was."

"Chipped tooth being useful?"

"As far as I know he is."

"Well, at least we have that going for us."

Qrow hummed taking a swig of his flask as the two walked through the empty dark hallway, making their way to the bullhead docks.

"Sir these people... Moulder... they don't like the faunus..."

"First, it's captain, no sir. Second I know, you like the faunus more than most."

"My friend is a faunus captain."

"You have friends?"

"I used to."

"I see, anyway just put up with it. I'll be finished in less than six minutes!"

" I hope so sir, I trust you," Jaune said peeling off as Qrow nodded. The plan was simple, the Branwen tribe were in a bit of a financial crisis. They needed Lien to buy things, food, shelter clothes... If Vernal stripped any more of her own outfit of clothes Jaune she was going to be walking around naked. And that was an image Qrow did not need in his mind. Vernal was already angsty enough with forced nudity being added to her shit list. So Qrow being the man that he was did what he always did when his family was in danger, he stole.

That was why he was working with Moulder. A free city in the deep parts of the wilds. Qrow was not a fan of their more pro-human policies but that was neither here nor there. As the Bullhead dock appeared in his sight Qrow sighed as he stepped onto a waiting ship as it took him off.

* * *

The journey to Qrow's destination was not going to be a fun one. The path to sneak attacking rarely ever was. Moulder did not know that their consultants would betray them and Qrow needed to move fast.

"Five, four three two one, show time." Qrow hissed as he pulled out his scroll and pressed a small red button on the screen and closed his mouth as the bullhead shook. Explosions might not have been Qrow's specialty but he knew enough after watching Chipped Tooth nearly blow off the rest of his face to pick up a thing or two. Like how to blow up a suspension bridge in the middle of the air for instance.

"What the hell was that?!" The pilot of the craft said as a titanic fireball emerged from below it, Qrow smiled rushing forward yanking open the bullhead side door and leaping out of the craft ignoring the cries from the pilot as he leaped into the air with a smile on his face.

"Maybe I used too many explosives." Qrow ruminated as he fell out of the craft, the fresh air of the wilds was currently heated to a ludicrous degree by the massive plume of hellfire coming from the broken suspension bridge. Chipped tooth knew how to build bombs and this was no exception.

The bridge was blown to hell with a scattering of cars and what he knew to be bodies everywhere.

Qrow sighed as he felt he needed to act quick and quick he did. He considered the fact that Vernal seemed to insist that he could become a bird at will but decided against it.

Instead of lashing out his scythe and snapping a cable from the bridge. Qrow grunted as the cable swung him to his destination, the bottom floor of a massive building that looked like a corn silo. Qrow was a thief and that building was his payday.

"Coming through!"

Qrow yelled as he swung down cable like an ancient human in a jungle the rough wind whipping his face as he approached a window. A lone guard occupied it making Qrow grin.

The man crashed through the window like a wrecking ball. Taking his aura infused palm out flat and squashing the woman's face with aura infused palm strike. Her head popped like a grape on the wall covering it with a red stain making Qrow sigh.

"I'll take this."

Qrow said yanking her custom assault rifle and several magazines form her corpse before stalking off. The next few moments of Qrow's life were hectic... Bullets fired all around him as he charged a hallway. "Out of my way!" Qrow yelled firing from his hip his Moulder rifle barking letting out a stream of lead on his enemies, tearing open the guards ripping through armor and aura alike. The special weapon used by the wilds to combat huntress worked like a charm! It's gauss bullets tore through flesh like paper and hit with such velocity that it made aura pop!

As he bullied his way through a bloody hallway creating a tidal wave of blood and death Qrow moved like a machine. Using the chaos of the bomb and the desperate frantic nature of the guards to his advantage. Charing shooting and bullying his way through the hall in a storm of lead and blood, blasting apart any guard foolish or unlucky enough as was usually the case to stand in his way as he littered the hall with bodies, before bursting out of a door-

He never saw it coming.

"AHH!"

Qrow screamed as a shadow fell on him. The wind was knocked from his lungs as he was driven to the cold concrete floor, as a massive dog, a mechanical dog made of metal and gears with razor sharp teeth pinned him to the ground before opening its maw and biting his leg making him scream with agony. Blood flew everywhere as the monster pinned him to the ground tearing apart aura bone and flesh all in one smooth motion.

"Get off of him!"

A voice yelled as a hellish yellow light struck out hitting the monster in its jaw, making its skull shudder as Vernal blew it apart. The best fell to the side it's head a smoking wreck as blood flowed freely from his leg, Qrow gave one last grin ignoring the bone sticking out of his leg as he limped himself up. Qrow smirked as his friends came for him.

"Branwen's move out!"

Qrow yelled as he saw his tribe to victory…

* * *

"I remember that day! Good times!"

Qrow said as the memory ended, the helmet lifting off of him to reveal a shocked class of students, adults, and others...

"You... you killed people...'

"I did a lot of things in my life professor."

The man said yawning taking a swig from his flask in one easy motion and smirked.

"Me and Jaune have one helluva kill count."

Qrow said with a wry smile as he grinned like a madman. "You attacked them!"

"It's life! Sorry, you had to see that Snow Angel! Uncle Qrow has to work sometime you know?"

Qrow said yawning loudly cracking his knuckles as he went back to his chair as Peach gulped! This class was a disaster! Usually, she saw peaceful memories! There was never real pain and almost never death! She needed to rectify this and soon!"

"Does anyone else-

"OH! Can I go?"

"Yes! Mister Ren please!"

Peach said as Ren cheered running over to the chair letting Peach strap the helmet on him as he smiled as his world vanished...

* * *

"Jaune! I think that Cinder really wanted to see you!"

The slim boy who could outrun bullets said as he eyes Jaune nervously. The three of them Ren, Jaune, and Mercury were waiting for their friends outside of Juniors in a dull damp alleyway as Jaune rolled his head.

"I just finished my evaluation. I was interrogated all morning and honestly, I need a break, besides Cinder can wait." Jaune replied as Mercury sighed.

"If you say so Jaune. It's your funeral man." The silver-haired boy said leaning against the black van that was parked outside the club and-

"Hey! We are back boys!" The happy voice of Melanie said as she and her sister walked out with the monkey faunus Moon in tow.

"Hey, boys! You miss me?" Moon asked winking at Jaune flashing her crystal blue eyes making the boy smile.

"As much as last time Moon, now why did you call us here?"

"How do you three know each other?" Ren asked still wondering how the monkey faunus knew his girlfriend or one of them at least. The last time Ren saw Moon Roman was busy beating her within an inch of her life and the fact that she survived seemed a miracle to be honest, not that he cared.

"Don't worry about it cutie! You don't need to know how I work my ways! Just know that I am good!" Moon said flashing her blue eyes at Ren as she whisked her long dextrous tail at him.

"I'll cut it off."

Ren thought with a smile as Mil pulled open a grocery bag as she opened the door to the van. "Come on you guys, let's get this party started!" The girl said as Jaune nodded Mercury looked a bit nervous as he stepped into the van after Jaune as Ren skipped happily into the van following his friend and lover as Moon and Mel closed the door and locked it. Ren blinked in confusion as Mil took out a cigarette? Pulling out a small slim rod lighting it with a fwish of fire as-

"Weed?"

"Yes Ren, this is Marijuana," Militia said with an appraising girn as the boy cocked his head inhaling the pungent smell of the drug.

"Why are we smoking that? Why not cigarettes?"

"Do you want to get cancer!?"

"I don't plan on getting old," Ren replied flippantly ignoring his girlfriend's eye roll as she handed him the lit joint.

"Just suck it Ren, and stop complaining."

Ren sighed not really caring he had put worse in his body that this, mainly alcohol, junk food and on the odd occasion some forms of dust.

"Just relax blondie! You got to enjoy this!" Moon said as she held out her joint to Jaune making him grimace.

"I'd rather have a cigar."

"So? You don't have one and unless you want to bust Roman take a deep breath and suck" Moon said making Jaune roll his eyes as he inhaled. Ren sighed he didn't like to smoke weed. He did _not li_ ke to smoke at all.

Drinking was his vice of choice and while this was ok, hotboxing in an old van in the seedier parts of Vale with his friends was not his choice of an afternoon. He would rather be putting his blades into some women's throat or with his face buried in between Nora or Militia's thighs. Speaking of that, maybe the drugs would loosen her up? Not that he needed to he just needed to offer to eat her out and she would jump on his face, literally.

Luckily for Ren the girls and Moon who Ren still had no idea why she was here, finished the smoking and they all filed out of the hazy car. Ren got a chuckle from Mercury who could not inhale to save his life. The boy sounded like he was dying when he inhaled his smoke. Coughing so loudly his voice rang horse.

The boy was the but of many jokes from all of the crew even Jaune weighed in on his lack of oral skills. A jibe he took personally apparently Emerald never gave him a complaint, who was Emerald again? His girlfriend? Was she in the White Fang too? Ren didn't pay attention to things that did not have to do with, food, Nora or now Jaune. So Mercury was low on his priority list.

As the motley crew of semilegal? Teenagers Ren was still not sure where he stood on the legal side of life. Sure he was a good guy, mainly because he said he was and Nora also said so. But he was technically probably officially sworn into the white fang. He needed to sort that out soon on that would bite him and more importantly Nora in the ass.

Ren sighed deciding to use the bathroom, ignoring the calls of his friends entering the bathroom with a sigh. He turned on the dingy graffiti scrawled onto the Junior bathroom walls. Mainly by drunk women lucky enough to drag a man into a bathroom. With hastily scrawled numbers drawn in lipstick saying to call Susie or Krix for a good time.

As Ren sighed turning on the sink waiting for the water to warm up and-

Ren heard it before he could think. The dull braka, braka of gunfire filled the air along with a thumping techno beat.

"Someone is shooting."

Ren said with an off expression, his limbs felt heavy and his eyes were hazy. He didn't like weed just for this. He didn't like the haze he felt when he smoked. It made his limbs feel weak and sluggish. When he drank he was off balanced but he could still reliably use his semblance and-

CRACK!

The sound of harsh automatic fire filled the air as what was most likely an assault rifle? That was going off, Ren sighed pulling out Storm Flower and-

The harsh dull thud of a shotgun going off filled his ears. Twin shots rang out before being silence by something in a moment. He knew that whatever firefight was going on was by now in full swing and dangerous. He needed to be careful. He was off his game and that needed to be fixed.

"Alright, Ren! Time to kick some ass!" The boy said pulling up his weapons taking a deep breath before kicking down the door as-

"GAH!"

"Mercury!?" Ren gagged as the silver-haired boy limped forward his hand clutching his gut as a thick red trail spilled out of it.

'Mercury!? Are you ok!?"

"Yeah! I just tripped on a knife is all!" The boy said coughing up blood as Ren grimaced.

"You tripped on a knife?"

"Yeah! Got clumsy you know?" The boy asked wincing in pain as he held his bleeding side closely.

"You tripped on a knife that somehow went past your aura?"

"Yeah! You know me always clumsy!"

"Right..."

"Hey be a pal and don't tell Cinder or Emerald about his ok?"

"Why? You look like you are going to die." Ren deadpanned not really caring if Mercury lived or died. He had a very short list of people he cared about and Mercury was definitely not on that one.

"Look they would be worried about me and-

FWAP!

The wall next to his head exploded as a bullet impacted it sending wads of stucco and wallpaper flying.

"Fuck!"

"Who is shooting the club!?"

"I would not call it shooting more of a few guests had an altercation with Jaune and the girls did not take too kindly to it!"

"Altercation!? What happened!?"

"Look I don't know just-

"Get down!"

Mercury yelled tackling Ren as the world exploded into a hail of gunfire and broken plastic...

* * *

" _AH!"_

 _"Jaune! Do it now!"_

 _"I know!"_

 _"Do it!"_

"Said a scarecrow sitting on a pole! To a blackbird sitting on a fence!"

Jaune hissed splashing himself with hot water. It was rough, the vision of that mission filled his mind as he washed his face. Repeating the song that had kept him sane for the majority of his young life as he did so.

 _"If I only had a brain!"_

Jaune replied as he slowly methodically began to sing. It took some time, long painful seconds of increased heartbeat blood in his mouth and more symptoms of stress before he finally calmed down. "Are you ok?" The voice of reason in Jaune's life asked as he looked into the mirror. There beside him was a man. A tall man with skin the color of light sand. His face was covered in scars to match his own and he wore a clean and pressed uniform that spoke of his position.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Jaune said as the advisor of him that thankfully only he could see nodded his head. Jaune was already an enigma in Beacon he did not need to explain to his friends that he could speak with the dead. That was not a conversation that would start or end well.

"Good. You look like hell, you should have a drink."

"I thought you hated drinks? You called it a crutch."

"I did but I am not you. I do not need a drink in my life you on the other hand? You could use more than one."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"No problem. Now clean your face you look a mess and I will not tolerate us looking anything less than our absolute best. We speak for all of team JNPR and our appearance speaks louder than words."

"Well, at least I don't have any missing limbs."

"You never lost a limb Jaune. You came close a few times but you always pulled through."

"No thanks to my luck."

"Luck is not a factor in battles of pure skill, the kind we are supposed to fight."

"When do we ever fight a fight that we are supposed to?"

"More often than we do not now stop complaining. We ran away like we were about to die before. If he does not look presentable when we return how will that affect our friends?"

"No worse than that memory, why did I have to go up!?"

"Because you are high. A shotgun blast to your kidneys plus painkillers and alcohol tend to lead to impaired decisions."

"Thanks for that."

"You are very welcome Jaune. Now hurry up clean you face we have places to be and friends to see."

* * *

"DAMMIT! Damn it all to hell!"

"Whoa, boss lady! Calm down a bit!"

"Calm down?! Calm down?! Z! In case you have not noticed I have lost my client! How the hell am I supposed to be calm now!?" Mink demanded as her second gulped once, his triple blood eyes blinking wildly as he held up his twin arms to his irate boss.

"Calm down boss! We don't have to worry! We are going to get him back! Trust me on this!"

Z said flashing his boss a pair of finger guns as she growled pulling on her silver hair as she moaned. "Z! You don't get it! This is my problem! Jaune was, Jaune is my responsibility! I can't just lose him like this! Do you know what's on the line here!?"

"I'm guessing about?" Z hazarded the lesser demon ducking his head as his boss groaned.

"The Matron gave you an extension on finding him right? She called you her favorite shining star! So that's good right?"

"She gave me an extension so I could find him!"

"You see! She trusts you boss lady! You need to take a load off your shoulders! You worry too much!"

"Z my tail is up for auction! If I don't get him back I might just lose it!"

The creature said as it sighed. Rolling its eyes back and forth as she looked around her realm. Mink's realm reflected her mood. The dark red fleshy walls that were not walls. Pulsed with a dark red color as they groaned in anguish. Dark rain clouds appeared on the ceiling as the rolling of thunderstorms filled the air. As a strike of lighting filled the air, crashing across the room before the clouds began to rain.

"Great. Now it's raining." Mink said dryly as water poured down her face, her long silver hair slicked back by the rain as she sighed.

"Boss! Boss! You need to calm down! Relax!" Z said stepping over to his boss holding out a hand as a poof! Of purple smoke appeared in mid-air as an umbrella appeared in his hands, popping open to shield his boss from the water.

"Thanks, Z"

"No problem boss lady! Now I want you to relax! Take a load off! This will all be alright! Trust me!" Z said gent putting a hand on his bosses shoulder as he pushed her down onto the table that was a table. "Now take a break! Let me get rid of those knots on your shoulders." The lesser entity said cracking his hands as his other two sets of arms jutted out of his side cracking thier knuckles loudly as he began to grip the back of his boss. The demon smiles a toothy grin showing his boss row after row of razor-sharp teeth that glistened a pearly white and twisted cruelly back into his mouth reaching into his jaw at angles that defied physics. "Better?"

"Yes."

"Good! I knew you needed this! You work too hard boss lady! You need to relax!" Z said hissing into his bosses ear making sure to dig his nails into her back, grimacing as the knots in her back cracked! And popped out making Mink moan.

"Oh me don't stop!"

"No problem boss!"

"Z! Your hands are magical!"

"Hey, I would not say all of that! I know I'm good and all but-

BRING!

A sharp ring filled the air as Z gasped, as his phone rang.

"Sorry about that boss! I got a call for a soul deal! Looks like one of your universes is calling out! I'll hang up on them for you!"

"Z... what kind of call is it?"

"Looks like one of your Jaune's is dying, good chance to take his soul but you need this message and-

"Don't worry about it." Mink smiled yawning loudly as she cracked her back loudly. Feeling her back crack and snap! As the magical hands of her employer that had done miracles to her back.

"Whoa! Boss lady! Step it back! You should take a break! You don't need to deal with this! It's a small deal, I'll do it!"

"Nah! I haven't been out of this office in a week. I need a break to stretch my wings."

Mink said yawning as she rolled her shoulders.

"I'll handle this one, take a break for once."

"Boss... you... you want me to take a break?"

"Sure do, you are a good employee Z. You work hard and good work deserves to be rewarded." Mink said smiling as her aid froze, his mouth hung open as he gulped.

"I... I see... I don't know what to say..."

"Tell me the rundown of this deal, what can I expect when I touch down?"

"Of course! Looks like a simple Jaune dying and begging for his life."

"Really? How hard is our favorite blonde begging?"

"Oh, that's the thing! It's not him but someone else begging for his life!"

"Oh? An indirect approach? Interesting."

"You don't see that everyday boss!"

"No, you generally don't, ok! I'll take this you take the day off!"

"Really!? You serious!?"

"Sure am, take some time to yourself have a personal."

"Boss you are the best!"

"Hell, I know it now let's go and see what kind of world I'm being called into," Mink said snapping her finger and vanishing at once...

* * *

Air... sharp brisk air filled the demons lungs as she appeared out of thin air on a lone tree branch. She took a breath glance at her surrounding as she saw a massive brown tree staring at her, the thing was over a thousand years old, and had the thick smell of old rain on its bark, that along with a myriad of other smells overran her senses, although one scent was much more pungent than others and filled the demon with a sense of glee and hunger as she smelled **fear.**

 **Fear, pain,** and **desperation** filled the air making it smell like a five-star meal at Denny's. The thing moaned as she took in the deep smell of fear, suffering, and blood. Somewhere, close by a human was suffering near death and Mink was going to make sure that this human didn't see the reaper today, no matter what she had planned. Really! Mink had no idea why Reapers were so uptight about the whole soul thing, so what souls should go to their destined places and not into her own uses!

 **"So uptight,"** Mink said before snapping her fingers as she vanished in a poof of smoke. She always liked to make an entrance. Mortals humans especially loved a good entrance, it really set the mood to their dealings. Usually, Mink went for the usual fire and brimstone entrance. Coming in a wall of hellfire and a crackling voice to terrify the mortal that she would soon be swindling out of their souls. While the hellfire method was tried and true she did not choose it this time, for this occasion Mink went for the direct approach. Her deal was dying and she needed to make a sell.

Mink appeared a second layer taking a moment to take in her surroundings. All around her was broken shattered trees, ripped up grass covered with dried blood and the many disintegrating corpses of Grimm.

 _"JAUNE! JAUNE!"_ An agonized voice said as Mink turned to see a tall blonde woman her mind told her was called Glynda Goodwitch. She was on her knees cradling a bleeding dying blonde who was currently suffering a severe case of blood loss as his intestines were ripped out of his gut, courtesy of an Ursa claw. Jaune had less than a few minutes of life and was no longer conscious meaning he could no longer make a deal-making Mink work fast.

 **"Well now, what do you have here! Did someone have a bit of a run in with the wildlife?"** Mink asked in her usual cocky voice as Glynda's green eyes shot up wide with fear as she gasped in shock.

"Who are you!?"

" **Me? I'm your new best friend!"**

"What are you doing here!? Grimm are in this area!"

 **"I can tell, that's why you boy is bleeding our right? You know he's dying right?"** Mink asked making the mortal glare at her.

"I can tell thank you very much! Who are you!? What are you doing here!?"

 **"Me? My name is Mink and I am here to help!"**

"Help?"

 **"I can save his life!"**

"Please! Mink! I don't know who you are, but please! Save his life! I will do anything for you!"

 **"Oh, I know you will! And you will do everything for me sooner than you think!"** Mink said swishing her tail at the woman who gasped.

"A _faunus?"_

 **"Demon."**

"Demon!?"

" **Yup! That's me! I'm a demon! Name's _Mink_ nice to meet you, Glynda!"**

"Get away from me!"

 **"Oh? If I do that I can't save him."**

"You stay away from Jaune!" The woman said pointing her wand at Mink who rolled her eyes at the mortal's impudence.

 **"Hey, it's up to you! If I do nothing he dies and I'm fine with that! But I don't think you are."** Mink said grinning wickedly as Glynda gaped her face twisting into a frown as-

 _"Aunt..."_

Jaune gasped his voice soft and weak, her face ashen and body failing as-

"Jaune! Jaune! Please hold on! You are going to make it!"

" **No your not."**

"Shut up! Don't listen to her Jaune! You are going to make it!"

 **"Don't listen to me? Don't listen to _her!_ You are dying mortal! You should know that your life's on the line here!"**

"Quite! You are going to make it Jaune! I told you, mother, that I would look after you and I don't break my word!" The mortal said her voice high and shaky. Her hands shaking gripping her wand with a death grip as Jaune slowly bleed out. Painting his Aunt's blouse a sharp crimson color as-

" **He's dead."**

"No, he's not!"

 **"Well, not yet but he's going to die."**

"Shut up!"

 **"You want to save him?"** Mink asked blinking owlishly at her client, not letting her leave her purple gaze as she smelled the intoxicating scent of **fear** and **misery,** mixed together to form a desperate cocktail of desperation that she drank greedily.

"Of course I do! But I can't! He's going to die!"

 **"He does not have to,"** Mink said as Glynda froze her eyes locking on Minks as she smiled.

"What do you mean?"

 _ **"Gotcha."**_ Mink thought as the mortal took her bait.

 **"I mean I can save him!"**

"What!? How!?"

" **Simple. I know how to save his life-**

"How!? Tell me dammit!" Glynda said tears in her eyes as Mink smiled.

 **"Simple! Just unlock his aura and you are all good!"**

Mink said flicking her nail once as Glynda gagged.

"What?! He's a male! I can't unlock his aura!" The woman shouted as Mink paused as she took a second to analyze this universe.

" _ **Aha! That's why! In this one, if a man gets an aura unlocked he dies a painful death of something called Wasting Sickness."**_ Mink thought filling the information down for later as she grinned at Glynda showing off row after row of far to many perfect blocky teeth.

 **"Oh? And why can't you?"**

"If I unlock his aura he dies!"

" **He dies in what... is he eleven? He'll die in fourteen years."**

"He'll still die!"

 **"And? What do you want? You want him to die in fourteen years of in four minutes? The choice is _yours_."** Mink offered as Jaune's hands fell as his body finally started to quit, his organs shutting down and-

"Even if I could! I don't know how to unlock his aura! He's a male and the process is totally different!"

 **"What if I told you that I could do it?"**

"I'd say do it! Please!"

 **"Ok, but what will you do for me?"**

"Anything! I'll do anything just save my nephew! Please!"

The mortal begged sealing her fate as Mink snarled.

" **As _you_ say!**" Mink said clapping her hands as she skipped to the dying boy grinning as she rubbed her small brown hands together as she licked her lips greedily like a ghoul in a nursery.

 **"By the chains that bind me I free your soul. I condemn thee from a life of your _innocuous_ form and thrust upon you the power of your soul. Unbidden and infectious, I impart on you the power to change lives and in turn, I steal yours."** Mink said repeating the words as Jaune gasped as he glowed orange, his body gasping as his aura was unlocked. As his body glowed a timer went off, Jaune was a male. In this world, if a man got his aura unlocked he died a painful death at twenty-five years of age. Jaune's life was spared for now but in the future? It would be far from pretty."

"Is he safe?"

" **He is, he will live."**

"Thank god! I don't know what to say! Thank you, Mink!"

" **Oh don't thank me yet! You said you would do anything for me saving Jaune so enough about what I can do for you, let's talk about what you will do for _me!"_** Mink said as her eyes glowed orange as a literal wall of hellfire came from behind her giving her a hellish vision as Glynda gulped...

* * *

"I love it when a deal comes together!"

Mink said as she stepped out of her portal back into her realm Another day another contract! She had secured a spatially special soul deal as-

DING!

Her own clock tick as-

"I'm being called?"

Mink asked as she smirked blinking out of reality as an Arc called for her powers.

* * *

 _Rejection…_

 _Dear Miss Arc, we are sorry to say that you have failed to pass the entrance exams to Beacon Academy of hunters. Please do not take this as an insult to your character. Your drive to save others is admirable, we wish you luck and if you wish to continue your career as an aspiring huntress we welcome your admission in next years applicants._

 _Rejection…_ It had happened Blake's worst nightmare had come true she applied to Beacon and she failed…

"NO! This can't be! I trained too hard!" Blake yelled tears falling from her large amber eyes as she began to weep, large fat tears drained from her face as she sniffled.

" I trained every day for this! I can't be rejected! All I ever wanted to do was be a huntress! All of my family are hunters why not me?! I'd do anything to do this! I'll even sell my soul-

 **"Well, this is new,** " Mink said as a pair of amber eyes blinked in shock.

 _"KYA!"_

A sharp female voice said like a cat faunus with an absolutely adorable pair of ca ears said as she fell back into her room making Mink cocked her head.

 _"_ ** _You?_ I thought I was here for an Arc?" Mink asked as she stared at the familiar cat faunus who hissed at her.**

"I am an Arc! What are you!?"

The cat faunus said her amber eyes wide with fear, her claws halfway popping out as she jumped back like she had been burned. Mink cock her head as the cat faunus dressed in a black bunny hoodie who looked ready to fall over in shock and-

 **"Wait, what is your name mortal?"** Mink asked not knowing why she was talking to Blake? She was called for an Arc and-

"Blake Arc! Who are you!?" The faunus asked as Mink snapped her fingers.

" **Aha! That makes sense!"** The demon said blinking as she searched for her Jaune seeing a boy dressed in a smoking white tuxedo robbing a facility while his sister approached him in a corpse-strewn elevator.

 **"That makes sense, I'm in this reality!"**

"This reality?"

The faunus asked her knees shaking in fear as Mink grinned at her.

" **Yup! I came here to help you, Blake!"**

"Help me? What are you!?'

" **Me? I'm your friendly neighborhood wish granter!"** Mink said as the Faunus's amber eyes widened to the point of saucers as her cat ears shot straight up.

"You can grant me wishes? Really?"

 _"Sure can!"_

"What are you like a _genie?"_

" **Something like that, anyway Blake what do you want? Tell me! You can trust me!"** Mink said smiling ear to ear as the faunus almost fell over. She hissed and yelped as she fell on her back, making her moan in pain.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

" **Oh! Blake let me help you!"** Mink said popping over to the faunus snapping her fingers as a pillow appeared on her back as it held her up. "Thanks!"

" **No problem now tell me, you called me here for a reason yes?"**

"Yes! I need your help..." The faunus asked her cat ears going flat as Mink cocked her head.

" **Oh? With what? Genies are not all mind readers you know?"**

"I want to go to Beacon! To be a huntress!"

' **Oh? Is that all? I can do that for you!"**

"Really!? You can get me into Beacon!?"

The faunus asked her eyes shining as Mink grinned.

" **Can I get you into Beacon? I can do a lot more than that!"**

"Really!?"

" **Sure can Blake! Hey, why don't you do me a favor and take a seat so you can ruminate whilst I _illuminate_ the possibilities!"** Mink said as she bowed to Blake as she snapped her fingers and the room was suddenly filled with a dim purple light as she began to grin.

 **"Now let me take a look here, what do I see? I see a faunus with her head in the clouds with dreams as big as the sky! I can grant you every wish! You are going to leave satisfied!"**

Mink grinned as she snapped her hands as a piece of parchment appeared in front of Blake.

 **"Right here! Sign on the dotted line! Just sign up with me Blake! You are going to survive!"**

"Survive I just want to go to Beacon."

 **"What? Why!? You are destined for greatness Blake! Don't settle for just settle! You can be so much more!"**

"You... you think so?"

" **I know so! I see it all! Your past the present and the future! It's all laid out!"**

"Really!? What is my future?"

" **You! My adorable eared friend are going to go to Beacon! You will find a team to support you, a best friend and a dashing boy will sweep you off your feet!"**

"A boy!?"

" **Yup! You find the love of your life! Unfortunately, you are one of his loves!"**

"Only one?"

" **You are part of a harem, kid."**

"What?! I don't want that! I want only one man!"

 **"Really? Then sign on the dotted line! I'll give you whatever you wish!"**

"Whatever?"

 **"Just think about it, Blake! Money, fame power! They can all belong to you! You just need to sign your name and I'll snap my fingers and it's yours! Think about it! Money, power, anything! At the snap of my hands!"** Mink said snapping her fingers as the room was suddenly flooded with Lien, a literal wave of Lien appeared over Blakes' feet rising to her knees, more money than she ever knew existed pooled around her feet as-

"You can whatever you want! All you need is to ask! I can handle any task, so all you need is ask!"

Mink said as she snapped her fingers a floating buffet appeared full of the mortal's favorite foods, served by incredibly buff tall men all dressed in little more than a speedo making her blush and-

 **"I can give you whatever you want! Money, power, physical pleasure! So what's it going to be? Column A? Column B? Or the crowd pleaser all of the above!"**

"I want to go to Beacon!"

 **"I can do that!"**

"I want to be a great huntress!"

 **"I can do that too!"**

" I want a life full of adventure! Danger! And Romance!"

 **"You want it you got it!"**

"I want to be famous! I want everyone to know my name!"

 **"As you say! Your wish is my command!"**

"Great! But wait... what am I doing for you? Is this just a free wish?"

" **AH! Normally I would have to ask for something in return but! Just for you, let me make you a _deal!_ "** Mink said her eyes glowing a deep baleful emerald hellfire that made Blake gulp.

"W-what do you want?"

" **You want to live a life full of adventure right?"**

"Yes?"

" **Then you don't want it to be too easy right? You need to have some _bumps_ along the road!"**

"Bumps?"

 **"Yes, bumps! You need a bit of tragedy in your life to make it a life worthwhile! Variety is the spice of life! And if it's just heroics that life is bland! You need the dark to balance the light! The sweet to balance the source! Let me put some pain in your life!"**

"Pain!? I don't like pain!"

" **Blake you need pain! Without pain how can you feel pleasure?"**

"I... I guess?"

" **You don't need to guess! Let me show you! Imagine if you never bit into that tart when you were a young child! You would never know what tuna tasted like! And if you never bit the garlic tart then tuna would never taste as good!"**

"How do you know that?!"

 **"I know everything Blake! I'm your genie right?"**

"I guess so..."

" **I know so! So how about I put a little spice in your life!"**

"I don't know..."

" **Think for a second Blake! I can make your life perfect!"**

"Perfect?"

 **"Yes, perfect! Just shake my hand and I can guarantee you whatever you need! Think of it! You Blake Arc as a great huntress! Think of all the people that you can help!"**

"I... yes! I can help people!"

" **You can! All you need to do is tell me exactly what you want!"**

"Transcripts!" The faunus blurted out as Mink cocked her head at her.

" **You want a pair of transcripts?"**

"Yes! I need the pair of transcripts to get into Beacon! Can you get them?"

 **"Can I?! I can do better than that! Let me put some stipulations in your deal and not only can I get your transcripts I can guarantee you! That you will never be kicked out of Beacon and! The love of your life will always think of you as his number one!"**

"Deal!"

Blake said snaking out her hand shaking Mink's as a green fired snaked down her wrists wrapping them together as Mink grinned...

" _ **Perfect!"**_

* * *

'Jaune! Jaune!" The familiar voice of Mercury said as Jaune turned to see the silver-haired thief running to him. "Mercury? What are you doing here?"

"Cinder wants to see you, man!"

"Cinder?"

"Yeah! Come on man! Boss lady wants to see her man! What do you say?"

"I say that I need a break." Jaune sighed he had just finished the longest hour of his life! And he really needed a break."

"Oh shit, I forgot! you got evaluated right?"

"Yup!"

"Did they clear you?"

"More or less."

"More _or_ less?"

"More definitely more. They think I am a troubled man with a bad past but I was cleared from all charges of manslaughter onboard the train."

"Nice! Even if I do wish you had found a way to solve that incident without violence I know it was a necessity." The boy said bowing as the man spoke.

"He does not like to kill?"

"No, he's a pacifist."

"An odd choice for the subordinate of your wife."

"Tell me about it."

"So! Cinder wants to see you so let's go! You know how she gets when she doesn't get her way right?" "Don't I? I am her fiance you know?"

"I know so why don't we go before she burns down our dorm ok?" Mercury asked eyes shining as-

"Sure, but after I go into town. I need to go see Melanie about my job."

"Melanie? You are still dating her?!"

"Yup. Now let's get going I need to take a drink." Jaune said as the thief sighed.

* * *

'Now close your eyes and _suck."_ The calm chilling voice of Melanie Malachite said as she pushed the blunt into Jaune's mouth. He took a deep hit of the joint making his lungs burn before blowing out the smoke in the van.

Jaune never liked drugs, he was not a fan of things that altered his mind or slowed his reflexes but Melanite suggested this and since he had nothing to do and highly doubted that he would be fighting today it was not a problem.

"There! You see nice and cool." Melanie hissed into his hear as Jaune nodded enjoying the oddly hazy feeling in his head as Mercury gagged, sounding like he was on death's door.

"Hah! Dude, you can't smoke for shit!"

"Shut up!"

Mercury snapped blushing as Moon clapped him on his back with her tail.

"Ah don't worry Black! You will get your lung game up their one day!"

"Shut up!"

Mercury said as Jaune sighed. Timed past slow in that hazy can, the pungent thick smell of the drug-filled his lungs as he let his mind go and-

"Ok. Break times up! Time to go."

Melanie said finally making Jaune yawn. The trip back to the club was a calm one. For the first time since the breach, Jaune was downtown. Juniors were back in business. Mel and Mil had full reign of the club while the owner Junior was off somewhere…

Jaune had never seen Junior before but the girls seemed to think highly of him so that was nice.

"Jaune, you can wait at the bar. You get free drinks! Help yourself to the counter!"

Mil said as Jaune nodded, walking over limping to the bartender a new deer faunus with pale skin and brown hair with a twin pair of antlers on her head smiled.

"What can I get for you Jaune?"

"Atlas mule, and a tripe dust punch please."

"Coming right up! And on the house as usual!"

The bartender said as-

 _"You do know you are high right?"_ A voice said as the man appeared again, shaking his head as Jaune sighed.

 _"Is that a problem now?"_

 _"Only if you want to live."_

 _"Only if I want to live?"_

 _"Where is your drink?"_

 _"I just ordered it."_

 _"Maybe but where is the bartender?"_

 _"She... where is she?"_

 _"She is smart that is something that we should be."_

The man said as he pointed to the front of the club and-

 _"Duck."_

The man said as Jaune threw himself to the back of the bar just in time.

 _Crack!_

The back of the bar's wall exploded filling the air with busted stucco, making the bartender scream as she hid under the table.

"Fuck me! What's happening!?"

Jaune shouted as a red ball jumped over the counter as Militia jumped over the counter.

"Business dealings!" The teen shouted as more cracks! Of bullets filled the air.

"What happened!?"

"It looks like some people do not like our business policy!"

"And that is!?"

"Don't worry about it! _Catch!"_

The teen said tossing a pistol to Jaune that he barely caught his limbs still felt as if they were ina light syrupy substance as he groaned.

"This is why we don't do drugs."

"Oh stow it! I have to shoot people!"

Jaune said as he and Mil popped up over the counter. For the first time since the breach Jaune was holding a gun downtown. In front of him thank Oum were not mask-clad professionals but women with nothing but off-brand suites and ties, with dark black hats. So far Melanie was fighting off three with her sword as Jaune aimed.

 _Bang!_

Jaune fires six times. Four women dropped dead, two had their aura flare up.

" _Four out of six? Not terrible but not great."_

 _"They had aura!"_

 _"Is that an excuse?"_

"Yes!" Jaune said ducking back as he a Mil reloaded.

"You only killed two. She killed the rest."

"Shut up!" Jaune thought as Mil hissed.

"Come on Jaune! We got this!" Mil said dragging Jaune up as she and he hurled out of the bar and into the fight...

* * *

"Why am I always pulling your ass out of the fire!"

Qrow said knocking out a woman with a pump shotgun who had just pumped two shotgun pellets into Jaune nearly sending him through a damned post.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Qrow shouted ignoring the sounds of the now very knocked out woman who had dropped like a sack of bricks as Harbinger hit the back of her head as Jaune moaned. The boy groaned as Qrow looked up to see an absolute mess of a club! The walls were shot up! There were dead bodies on the floor! Jaune looked like hell, two shotgun blasts to the chest will do that to you though. The kid Mercury was bleeding all over Ren and the club looked like hell! As Qrow rubbed his head he knew he should have just stayed in bed...

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you were sitting here minding your own business when they just attacked you? No provocation no nothing?" Qrow asked raising a suspicious eye bell as he frowned, why was he always the babysitter and why did the things he needed to look after always get shot!?

Case in point the two wounded children in front of him. Jaune had taken two shotgun rounds to the chest at damn near point blank and was coughing up blood something fierce! Next to him was Mercury who was doing no better looking like he was on death's door as he somehow fell on a knife.

Then there was the green sociopath himself Ren. Qrow did not know what was wrong with that boy but he had more than his fair share of screws loose and Qrow sighed as he rubbed his head.

"Why me?" The man asked as the boys moaned.

* * *

"So let me get this straight Qrow…"  
Winter seethed as Qrow gulped as the love of his wife and now mother of his children fixed him with a cold glare. "Not only did you go out to rescue some children, you found them bleeding from both gun and stab wounds?"  
"Yes."  
"And when you found them with said wounds instead of taking them to a hospital you let them come back to Beacon after you had them take painkillers?"  
"Vicodin. To be exact."  
"That you let them consume with alcohol when the package explicitly says not to do that!"  
"It said not to take it without liquid!"  
"Qrow!"  
"Ok! Ok! My bad!"  
"Yes, your bad! Be luck Jaune is asleep an and Mercy is not permanently harmed or else!" Winter said as she began to rant and Qrow just wanted another stiff drink.

* * *

"Jaune! Jaune! Wake up!"  
A cheery voice said as Jaune moaned as he felt warm air on a rolling soft grassy hill.

"Bella?"  
"That's me! Get up we got to plan!"  
The Grim Reaper herself said with a happy smile as Jaune moaned.

"What's the plan today?"  
"Simple! You need to get your act together!" Bella said pulling up Jaune as he groaned.

"How bad is it?"  
"Good! It's great actually! I think we have a good chance of winning this thing!" Bella said with a grin as Jaune smirked at the reaper.

"Well, I could use some good news, in case you didn't know I spent most of today getting my ass kicked."

"Hey don't worry about that! I saw everything and just so you know you were in very little danger! You only got shot twice!"  
"With a shotgun."

"You have been shot by worse!"

"I also saw a memory that is going to haunt my dreams."

"Yeah, that was rough! To be honest I don't know how that' going to play out."  
"Any chance of it being good?"  
"Honestly? I don't know. It could be good! And all work out for the best but I have no idea right now."  
"Great, so what's this plan you have? What am I doing and do I have to kill anyone else?"  
"Have to? No! But if you did you would be doing me a great favor! Now here is the plan! I have your Vytal path all set out for you!"

"And that is?"  
"Simple! Your only real competition is Pyrrha. You beat her and you are golden!"  
"I can tell, how am I going to beat her though? I doubt the other me stands a snowball's chance against her."

"Well, I'm getting to that! I got it all planned out let me show you!" The reaper said clapping her hands as a whiteboard appeared in front of Jaune as she began to draw on it with a marker that appeared with it."  
"You are here! In Beacon! You need to win Vytal and not die!"  
"Yes, I know."  
"To do that you need to attack!"

"You don't say," Jaune said raising an eyebrow as Bella shook her head, her short red hair flailing as she grinned.

"I mean you really need to attack! I'm altered your Critical Banker skill! So that you will not crit until Vytal!"  
"Ok… how does that add to me fighting Pyrrha?"  
"I'm getting to that! You attack! You keep attacking things and you build up your crit charge! Then at Vytal, you face her off in the finals and you one shot her!"  
"Wait a second so I just hit her and she's out?"  
"Yup! Your charge will be built up so high that you one shot her!"  
"But won't that kill her? I don't want to kill her."  
"Ah! Don't worry she has the health to take it!"  
"Does she? How does health really work?"  
"It's complicated. Every living being has health that if it hits zero they die. Unfortunately for you most of the people you know have aura. That acts as damage mitigation. So your health has damage reduced to it based on your aura.'  
"By how much? AN lot or a little?"  
"It varies from person to person."  
"I see… so I just need to get to the finals? Any Plans on how to do that?"  
"Besised winning? You need to win Jaune, I think the other you have the skills but I can do some digging for you to get a plan for the others down."

"Alright, that makes sense. Anything else?"  
"Yes, this is going to sound bad but…"  
"But? Bell don't hesitate to tell me the truth, I trust you."  
"OK! You know the dreams you go into?"  
"Yes? Why?"  
"What if I told you they are not really dreams…"

 _"Bella…"_  
"They are realities that have yet to happen?"  
 _"Bella…"_

"Think of them like futures that are potentially up for grabs! Like they all could and they all do happen!"  
"So I'm not in a dream?"  
"No… you are temporarily seeing the vision of another you and for a time your souls merge."  
"And that means?"  
"That means the more you do this… the harder it will be for you to leave."

"Bella…"  
"The more you go into the dreams the more intricate and realistic they become! Soon it will be all but impossible to escape!"  
"Bella that's serious!"

"I know! But it's only for the end of this season! After that, I can guarantee you a safe passage here and back! I promise!"  
"I.. sure… just send me home ok?"  
"I got you! Now good luck! The end is soon!" Bell said snapping her fingers as Jaune took a deep breath and stepped into a glowing portal…

* * *

Soft… Jaune woke up to an ocean of softness as he curled up in a ball. He felt the warm soft silky sheets wrap over his bodies as he opened his eyes. A pure white ceiling greeted him as he opened his eyes yawning loudly in the process.

The man yawned stretching his limbs as he stared at his mass of silky covers that clung to him as if they were a second skin. The covers were pink and brown, and all consisted of at least as twelve thousand thread count, his wife would settle for no less.

His eyes rolled down his pure white bed posts that worked well with his multicolor bed sheets. Jaune's eyes rolled down to the coral white marble floors, that supported purple and brown furniture, ranging from chairs, couches, and loveseats along with tri-colored draped that kept the Vale sun from entering his bed as he yawned once and blinked his eyes.

Jaune took a moment to listen, in the Neopolitan household voices were rare and the sound of the soft pitter patter of feet filled his ears to tell him if he was alone. As Jaune paused closing his eyes straining his ears to the limit before seeing that no one was here, at least no one was _close._

"Ok, time to get dressed," Jaune said finally confident that no one would jump him the moment he let his guard down. The Neapolitan household was not known for its safety, and quiet usually meant danger…

Jaune slid out of bed his bare feet touching the cool floor as he froze, no one was closed, no hands had reached out from under their bed to grip his ankles and twin pairs of hands hand not attempted to push him back in the bed. His safety tentatively guaranteed Jaune slid out letting his naked feet tap on the ground as he went to get dressed. Living in an ever-present taste of alert had left him aware of his surroundings.

Jaune slipped his clothes on in less than a moment. Soon he was dressed in a pair of dark loose pants and a dark bunny hoodie that he wore around the house. Jaune smiled in the large mirror in his room. He had grown since his Beacon days, no longer was he a skinny malnourished boy running for his life, scared of the world and on his own now he was a man.

He had grown in his time in Beacon. He now stood at an impressive for a man five ten. With a well-built chest and a deep muscle core and legs. His scars still made him looked like he lost a fight with a cheeses grader on one side of his mace and most of his stomach but Neo made this work. Speaking of Neo his wife was out, it was that day and Jaune needed all the time he could to prepare. The triple color engagement ring on his right hand that smelled of Neapolitan ice cream still filled his nose with its scent and-

 _Tip, tap._

"Hello Pol, how are you doing today?"

Jaune asked smiling as he turned around to see his youngest child and only son Pol, short for Politan staring back at him. Like Jaune, Politan had a bright blue eye and one tri colored one. Giving his stare an enrapturing expression as Jaune smiled. Politan was seven years old and was already moving like his mother and sisters. His small lithe from that was a dead ringer for Neo and his sisters was already adept at cat-like movements that made Jaune an experienced hunter, criminal househusband on Amnesty from the Vale government to shame.

"Good morning father," Politan said using his real voice in a rare moment of privacy. The Neopolitan house with the sole exception of Jaune was a mostly quiet household. All of his children knowing sign and his wife being a mute most of his children spoke exclusively in sign language. Making the house dead silent and often as quiet as a morgue as Jaune sighed.

Today was the day. The day he had been dreading for weeks, it was a day of desperation and worry but he needed to do it…

"Are you ready son?" Jaune asked his voice barely above a whisper as Pol gulped loudly. His twin eyes shaking his blue and tri-colored one going wide with hear as his short hair that was a dead ringer for Jaune in his early years except for the fact that it was now dyed the color of his mothers.

"Yes, father… I'm ready!" Politan said raising his voice for what might have been the first time that year as Jaune nodded.

"Good, now let's get ready your mother and sisters will be here soon," Jaune said as the father and son went out to do their mission…

"Chairs?"

"Ready father!" Politan said his voice finally back to what would be considered a normal level as Jaune nodded.

"The food?"  
"Ready!"

"The drinks?"  
"All made to specification!"  
The small boy said as Jaune nodded. He had done all he could. The table was set, decked out in every decadent sweet know to mankind. Very icecream flavor, every tart, very damn fritter was arraigned with a specialized choice of sugary sweet, the very sight of the table almost gave Jaune type two diabetes. It was decadent even for his families taste but it was necessary. He was dropping a bombshell on Neo today and if her mood was less than perfect then Jaune would be burying some of his neighbors at the end of it all.

"Dad will this work?" Politan asked with his robe that said Mother's little sweet tooth on it. Jaune knew Politan hated that robe more than needles and the dentist but he needed his mom in an outstanding mood and-

 _Crack!_

"OH, Jauney! We are HOME!" The loud cocky voice of Jaune's brother in law said as Jaune nodded to his son.

"It's go time."  
"Yes, father."  
"You ready?"  
"Born."

"Good. That's what I like to hear."

Jaune said as the sound of shuffling feet and the familiar tic, tap of high heels on marble filled the air.

"Remember son, stay still they can't see you if you don't move."  
"Yes, sir."

Politan said a figure emerged in the doorway. Jaune had known his wife for over twenty years and she still managed to steal his breath away every time he saw her face. She had not aged a day. Neo walked into the kitchen her hair freshly done and her custom leotard wrapped around her body. She took less than a second to go from across the room into Jaune's arm as she sealed their lips together. Jaune melted into his wife's passionate embrace allowing Neo to claim his lips. Jaune held his wife's impossibly soft from as she ground her hips into his making him moan.

 **"I missed you."**

 _" I know."_  
Jaune signed letting his wife peck his nose as-

 _"Hello, mother."_  
 _"Politan! How is my little man!"_

Neo almost squealed as she leaped off of Jaune gripping her son up and lifting him high.

 _"Mother! Please!"_

Politan begged his cheeks flushed as Neo spun him around. As she did the other members of Jaune's family walked inside. His two eldest daughters, Claire, and Eliza followed their mother. The first one was a dead copy for Neo in every way except her long flowing _pure_ blonde hair that she got from her father. Her younger twin by a minute Eliz a bit shorter at six foot two had Jaune's eyes and Neo's everything else. After them came the young sisters. Iris and Blanc. Iris was slightly younger than her older twin siblings, with her mother's hair, her father's smile and pure blue eyes, her sister was the opposite, her dad's hair, and eyes but Neo's figure.

"OK! I made it! I thought I was going to die!" The tired haggard voice of Roman Torchwick said as the ex-thief walked inside. Roman had not aged as well as Neo. The man now well into his forties was tired, carrying an obscene amount of designer shopping bags that had probably cost more than what an average citizen made in a year but that was irrelevant. Roman had done his part, Jaune's house and every house in a twenty-mile radius were free of anything that could be used as a cutting device as Jaune needed this moment to be perfect.

"Neo, baby I need to talk to you."

 _"About what my love?"_  
"It's about Pol."

 _"What about me darling angel!"_  
"Show her son."

Jaune said as Politan gulped once blinking activating his semblance that he got from his mother as one eye turned a dark purple and a scar appeared over his face as Neo and all of his sisters gasped as Politan revealed a simple truth he was being bullied. To say Neo took it roughly was an understatement. Neo did not like children, that was not her own. She never wanted a boy but Politan had won his mother's undying love the moment he took his first breath. He was her son, her only boy and nobody so much as laid a hand on him. Be it Neo or anyone else. And the fact that he was getting bullied at school did not go over well. Neo instantly went for her parasol and their daughter's hands fell to their own weapons that were conveniently missing. You could always trust Roman to be a good thief.

Jaune was not naive, not like he used to bein Beacon. He knew Neo would never accept her son being bullied and had waited for her to see this. As predicted Neo panicked crying and raging. Promising to dill the parents of said bullies right this instant while his sisters prepared to make the kill count double. It was pure chaos as Jaune moaned. Roman whispered and I'm sorry as he waved his hands to calm the women down it did the opposite as the flames were fanned and tempers raised-  
 **"GET OUT! NOW!"**

A deep booming voice yelled as-  
"Wha-

 **"JAUNE! RUN!"**

The voice yelled as it clicked. Jaune needed to leave. This dream was going to be real if he did not run not. And Jaune did he sprinted out of the kitchen into a glowing white portal and disappeared into the light.

* * *

Cinder was having a bad day. The plans for Beacon were going into action soon and life was intent on making her goals hell. So far as far as she knew there was an android going around school brainwashing students, that fool Roman was now a _teacher_ of all things, though he was still as loyal to Cinder as he was capable of bringing to anyone but himself and the mute and to make things, even more, confusing the male Schnee was in her fiance dorm, speaking of said lover her and Mercury almost got themselves killed in a shootout in a club of all places and it looked like her mistress had accelerated her plans, as she even had Wat's himself call her… "Mam, if you don't mind me asking what is our next move?" Emerald asked sitting on her bed eyeing her mistress carefully as Cinder let out a heavy sigh.

"Out next move is simple. In seven days the fall begins. In two days we have the dance. You and Mercury attend while I infiltrate the CTT."

"What will we do for the tournament? You had Mercury collect date on our enemies."  
"I _would_ have if the fool had not _literally_ tripped on his own blade. Luckily Roman has accumulated more than enough knowledge as a tutor here for me to use, I know now the weakness and _all_ of the potential maiden candidates."

"What about the _actual_ maiden here mam? How do you plan on dealing with Raven?"

Emerald asked a legitimate question that Cinder did not have a simple answer to."  
"Simple my dear, I _won't_. I don't want to fight another maiden if I don't have to and if I can avoid a conflict with her I will."  
"And if you can't Mam?"  
"Then I will attempt to enact a fighting retreat."

"I see. And what about the other students?"  
"So long as they do not try to interfere with _my_ destiny I will leave them alone why?'  
"And Jaune mam? What will he say about this? He is working for our enemies…"  
"I know and I and Jaune will have a little chat about loyalty soon don't you worry."  
"Ok, mam."

"Good. Be calm Emerald, our work will soon pay off. In less than a week, I will be a full maiden and the world will know my name…"

* * *

 **AN: OK! I know that chapter was a bit of a backlog but it's the _final_ stop before the end! I think less than five chapters till this Season ends and we see the climax! Although I will be honest this fic _is_ going on hiatus soon but don't despair! I know you like this fic if you are reading this or I _hope_ you do. And if you like this fic then I got a little surprise for you! I promised you that I would keep the trend of RWBY gender-reversed worlds coming and I will! So as _soon_ as this fic is posted a brand new fic that will serve as Game on's _second._ Basically, another gender-reversed fic that I will update when Game on is on hiatus. That way I can keep up writing while plotting the next _season!_ So until next time sorry for the simple chapter but the next one is all Bang! As we go to the finale! Until then? Enjoy the double upload of the _Apprentice!_**


	23. Mahou Shounen Whitley Kun

**AN: Here is is! The next chapter of Game on! In this one, we see the begining of the end! Three more chapters left until the season finale! I hope you are ready cause, in this one we have a dance, Jaune and Blake have their _moment_ of passion. And we get to see Whitley versus _Roman!_ All this and more in Game on!**

* * *

"And _this_ is the Beacon hallways! It's where all the ladies and the lovely gentlemen of the school walk! Including my own blonde mark! Try to not look bad ok?" Moon asked as she led her partner and best friend down the halls.

"Moon! Wait up!" Neptune asked the boy following his leader, partner, best friend, and secret crush who didn't even notice he existed sometimes. The blue hari Atlesian barely keeping up with the monkey faunus as she grinned ear to ear.

"Come on Nep! We got Vytal today! Our first match is against team Indigo and we are gonna kick their asses!" "If you think so."

"I don't think I know so. Now! Let's get our grub on! Scar and Sage will be here soon and we need to be ready to beat ass!" Moon said jumping into the air making Neptune blush as he eyed her tightly bandaged assets, struggling for freedom in her loose white shirt.

 **"What can't she just wear a bra?!"** Neptune thought blushing as they rounded a corner and ran into a group of adults?

 **"Is it parents day?** " Neptune thought a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes looked down at Moon and-

"Why hello there tall blonde and delicious! You look good enough to eat!" Moon said already flirting with a man with two! Wedding rings on his hand making Neptune moan.

"Oh? Do I know you?"

"You can get to know me cutey! How about me and you go for a bit of one on one?" Moon asked suddenly rubbing her chest on his arm and-

"You are tempting! But I am married you know?"

"So what? Ditch those old women and come get some young meat!"

"What?! How dare you!" A woman with black hair and eyes the color of blood said taking a dangerous step to moon making Neptune panic.

"Moon! I don't think-

'Forget the old hag! I'm _young,_ fun and made to run! Now, why don't you leave your wives and come with me?"

"Why you!"

"Moon! Please don't-

"Excuse me Moon was it? Please remove your breasts from my husband's arm or I will take your tail and choke you with it ok?" A literal angel of a voice said as a tall woman with red hair and silver eyes who radiated an aura of pure death said making Moon scream.

"Yes, mam!" The monkey faunus said suddenly cowering behind Neptune putting him in front of the deadly silver eyed women.

"Wait! I'm sorry! Mam! Please forgive her! She's an idiot and didn't mean anything by it! Please _don't_ kill her!" Neptune said bowing his head as-

"Oh, my dear! I didn't mean to scare you!" The woman said as flip switched. Her voice no longer deep and meaning but calm and fluffy? Soothing as-

"Just tell her to not touch my man if she likes her tail out of her throat!" The woman said smiling like an angel as Neptune bowed to her repeatedly...

* * *

 _"Team Juniper! Led by Jaune Arc! Versus team Bronze!"_ Pretoria said as Jaune walked into the arena.

 _"WOW_! Jaune look at all the people!" Ren said the energetic boy bouncing up and down, his injuries long forgotten as team JNPR made their way out of the hallway and into their Vytal debut.

"Ren! Watch your legs! You don't want to make your injury act up again do you?" Nora chided as Ren deflated like a popped balloon.

"Sorry, Nora..."

"It's ok just don't overdo it ok?"

"No problem!"

" _That boy is going to get himself killed."_ The man said next to Jaune as he nodded.

"All men die we are no different."

" _True but let's not die today ok?"_

"I'll do my best."

"Jaune are you ready?"

"Sure thing Pyr, let's kick some ass," Jaune said JNPR went to meet their first opponents and take their hopefully first arena and Vytal victory. "Nora, you remember the plan?" Jaune asked as the tall ginger girl cocker her hammer into grenade launcher mode and nodded. "Yup, blast em," Nora said as Jaune nodded.

"Good, Pyr?"

"Find the strongest among them and take them out."

"Good, Ren?"

"Take the skits! Look for the weakest one and make them regret being born!"

"Um... sure, why not? Don't get too hurt ok?"

"Gotcha boss!" Ren said as Pretoria spoke again.

"Ok ladies and gents! This is it! Today let me be the first to introduce and welcome you to the Vytal tournament!" Port said as the crowd roared in approval. The wave of applause reverberated in the arena as Jaune smiled.

"Well, at least they like us."

" _We are their team."_ The man said as Jaune nodded.

 _"The first battle! The elite and renowned team Juniper! Featuring two young men! Who are looking mighty appetizing in those combat outfits if you don't mind me saying!"_ The woman said as Jaune and Ren shuddered, a wave of **Revulsion** filled the two of them as they felt a lecherous glare on their backs.

"She doesn't learn you know?" Nora asked growling walking in front of Ren as Pyrrha did the same for Jaune.

"No, she does not, unfortunately."

 _"Pretoria, you can't talk about your own student's lake that!"_

 _"Nonsense Barry! You are just immune because you have a man to keep!"_

 _"What!?"_

 _"You think I don't know of the man you keep in your own room? Really having Beacon's only male teacher tied up to your bed and you won't share!?"_

 _"Share?! Are you out of your mind!? Roman is dating me, and only me!"_

 _"You don't want to share with your own friend!?"_

 _"NO!"_

 _"Selfishness! From my own colleague no less! Now onto the opponents to the brave Beacon team! The nefarious, and dastardly team Bronze! Infamous for their long list of dastardly combat behavior!"_ Port said clearly on the Beacon side, as a solid chunk of the crowd went silent as-

" _OK! Enough of that! Please forgive my colleague and let's get down to the fight!"_

Oobleck said as the floor began to shift? The panels underneath them shifted? As the once plain white floor became a forest!? The are morphing shifting tiles folded out into a literal forest like environment, fit with trees, grass, a small river and a mountain of rocks?

"That's new," Jaune said as Pyrrha nodded.

"Mecha shift technology, we should be prepared for anything," Pyrrha said as Jaune nodded the enemy team Bronze, three girls one guy. Most of them had blades but one a pink haired girl had a long sniper rifle that made Jaune glare.

 _"Ren."_

"Already on it!" The boy hissed taking out Stormflower as Jaune nodded.

"He seems happy..."

"It's what he does."

" _We should watch him, no one should like that level of violence."_

"He's efficient, let him have this," Jaune said as the man nodded as the counter began.

" _Three!"_ Port said as Jaune turned to his team.

"Nora?"

"They won't see me coming."

 _"TWO!"_

"Pyr?"

"I've already picked out the strongest, among them."

" _ONE!"_

"Ren?"

"I'll go for the pink one! She'won't have her legs!"

"Good."

" _BEGIN!"_

"Juniper! GO!" Jaune said as his team burs forward and the fight was on.

* * *

 _THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!_

The fight began as Jaune wasted no time, running up right to the enemy team as Nora began firing her grenades as they scattered a cloud of pink dust filled the air.

 _"Now!"_ Jaune yelled as Pyrrha fired off at them like a red missile. The Mistrali running at his enemy team like a red rocket slamming into the woman with a long spear crashing her back as Jaune winced.

 _"That look like it hurt."_ The man said wincing in pain as Jaune nodded.

"Sure did, now let's get in there before Ren murders anyone," Jaune stated dryly as Nora finished her salvo of bombs, take a brief second to reload before firing herself off into the team in a large arc. Landing with a cloud of pink smoke with a light boop, before engaging the only male a brown skinned human with dual blades as he did.

 _WHACK!_

Jaune grunted as a polearm slammed into his weapons. A tall girl with light brown leather armor and a long mane of dark raven hair smirked at him.

"You blocked? Impressive! For a _boy._ " She said with a playful smile as **Fun** radiated from her body.

 _"She's enjoying this."_

"I can tell, let's make her regret that," Jaune said gritting his teeth as the girl forced her weapon down onto him. She was strong, much more so than Jaune and if the cracking of his shield and the cracking of his legs was any indicator she was going to break his guard soon.

Jaune ducked dropping his shield allowing her polearm to _crack!_ Into the floor slashing apart the fake grass as a surprised gasp! Left her mouth, she barely had time to register as Jaune's swore came up clocking her in the chin and sending her back.

 _"HAH! Strike one for Beacon! Good on you lad!"_ Pretoria yelled loudly as the woman fell back a pained look on her face and-

 **Joy.**

" _She's really enjoying this."_

"I can tell."

"You hit hard! Not even our guy hits that hard! What's your name _friend?"_ The woman asked striking at Jaune like a viper making him flail to guard her attack as she forced him on the back foot.

"Jaune Arc!"

"Oh! You are the _prince i_ n the castle! Cool!" The girl said as-

 _"AHH!"_ Jaune screamed she lifted her foot and slammed it down on his making his mouth fly open in pain as she saw his guard drop for half a second.

She scored three hits in that half second, her blade blurring out in a series of lightning-fast attack taking Jaune's aura far below seventy-five before he could recover and-

 _"DOWN!"_

 _Crack!_ Jaune barley moved to deflect a bullet meant for Nora as-

 _"AH!"_ Jaune cried as the girl used the dent in his guard to strike Jaune right in his chest making his aura flair as he screamed.

"You blocked your friend? _COOL!"_ The woman said stabbing Jaune in the chest making him groan in pain as-

"REN! If you don't handle that sniper!" Jaune yelled as the woman charged.

* * *

"Ok, I just have to keep him in my sights." A calm voice said as the sniper of Bronze reloaded her rifle. She had hit the Prince once, a shame he was cute. But then so was the boy on her team. She wanted to ask-

 _"~Found you~!_ " A masculine voice said as a shadow fell over the girl as she screamed…

"Nora! Do something!' Jaune yelled as he let his shield be ripped from his grip. Pulling out his pistol and quick drawing the woman. Jaune got off two shots hitting her forehead and chest before his weapon was knocked out of his hand by the woman and-

"Nice! But you'll have to do better to beat me!" She said as-

 _"AH!"_ A feminine scream filled the air as one aura meter on the big screen dropped and-

"Gwen!? What-

The woman froze as her partner? Was tossed into her like a human projectile. Pyrrha finishing her off and sending both out of the ring eliminating them by ring out and-

 _"Boop,_ " Nora said a hammer blow connecting on the male sending him flying into the red aura as-

" _And we have a winner! Team Juniper! Beacon wins the first round of Vytal! As we all knew would!"_

"Good show! All of you! And welcome to Vytal!" Oobleck said as Juniper ruined all smiles as they won their first fight...

* * *

"And that concludes round one of Vytal!" A happy female voice said over a scroll as Qrow sighed. He had just! Got out of Winter's ropes the woman really needed to learn how to tie him down. If he didn't want her to do it so much he would have broken free much quicker!

"At least I got pizza," Qrow said as the drunkard still hungover from going to the Crow Bar wandered back into Beacon to find a place to curl up into a ball and knock out. Qrow as not a fan of Vytal never liked the fake killing crap. Death sucked kids should think it was more than some fairy tail and-

 _"Go Jaune! Kick her ass!"_ A far, far too familiar voice said as Qrow paused, outside of Jaune's dorm as his mouth dropped.

"No way," Qrow said as he knocked on the door.

Thud! Thud!

"Pizza!" Qrow yelled not believing what he was hearing as footsteps were heard and-

"Thank Oum! I was so hungry! " A thin voice said as the door swung open as a pair of dazzling crystal blue eyes looked up only to widen in shock-

" _Whitley?"_

 _"Uncle Qrow?!"_

"Start talking kid, and don't leave anything out," Qrow said crossing his arms taking a bit out of his pizza and nodding.

"Hmm needs more cheese..."

* * *

"So, as you well know Beacon is on a recent hiring spree of faculty, as of late we are looking to increase our staff by a decent amount and you, Miss are one of my most _promising_ candidates," Opal said looking over the profile of the newest Beacon staff prospect.

This woman while relatively unknown to even her was remarkably qualified to do so. In fact, she was so well suited Opal might even say she was overqualified as one.

"Let's see here, you are twenty-eight years of age, correct?" The woman nodded a thin smirk on her pale face as Opal nodded.

"You not only have your aura unlocked but you have a semblance as well?" The woman nodded confirming her point again as the headmistress smiled, as she nodded once.

"It says here that you have _extensive_ combat training and one look at you tells me that you are more than able to handle yourself, but it also says that you have not attended a hunter academy or had any formal combat training. If so tell me where did you learn? On the road perhaps, by survival?"

The woman nodded again as Opal smiled at her.

"Good, that's excellent while there is nothing wrong with a formal education if there was then I would not be in business! However, I find that it lacks that certain... spark of a life in the wilds don't you agree Miss?"

The woman tilted her head in agreement as Opal took a quick sip of her much allowing the rich smooth sensation to wash down her throat.

"Ahh delicious, how do you like your coffee bitter or sweet? Sweet? How many sugars one two-

 _"Seven?_ You do like sweet things." Opal grinned pouring the woman her own cup of coffee with seven sugars and-

"How many creams? Three? I can't judge another woman's coffee choice, with my own being so eccentric." Opal said as the woman nodded the two taking a deep sip of there coffee as they let out a loud ahh!

"Now I must be clear, if you do take this job, you will be asked to handle a dangerous criminal is that a problem?" The woman shook her head the silent type apparently as Opal went on.

"You will be asked to potentially! Shepard the _infamous_ Roman Torchwick in and out of Vale, at all times of the day or night, do you think you are up to this task? There is no shame in shrinking from it Roman is dangerous, even if he is a man."

Opal said with a grin as the woman gasped! Her mouth falling open as a look of fear came over her face before she pouted nodded and smiled.

"So you don't mind the risk? Excellent! Now as I check your records you know one of my students is this correct?" The woman nodded.

"Good. You will not let this relationship interfere with your duties as an assistant teacher?"

The woman cocked her head as she mouthed the words Assistant to Opal.

"Ah yes, your position I will be honest with you. Most of the teachers here in Beacon have a bit too much starch in their garters. They don't know how to deal with a man as dangerous and unpredictable as Roman, do you understand me?" The woman frowned a pensive look on her face before nodding in agreement.

"Good. Now since you have a bit less than the traditional approach to fighting I am asking you, to be the personal chaperone of Roman. I know this is a lot he is a craft, duplicitous and manipulative. Trained in many forms of deadly combat and will if he thinks he can get away with it and will benefit him, he will kill you are you willing to take that risk?"

The woman gained a hard look on her face as she nodded once as Opal grinned.

"Good, then with no further questions and no other reason to delay let me be the first to welcome you to Beacon, Miss _Neopolitan."_

* * *

"You know kid? I never did like Vytal too many flashy powers and parading you know?"

"Yes... Yes, Uncle Qrow! I understand completely!" Whitley said shaking in his feet as he and his uncle ate pizza in the dorm room together. Whitley was panicking Qrow was here... his uncle was here! It was bad enough that he wound up in the wrong dorm! Damn Clyde and his directions!

Now that Whitley was here he was grateful and glad that Jaune of all people let him a stranger into his dorm.

And that his team was so welcoming, even if Ren was a bit... affectionate, and Penny scared him half to death he was happy! More or less...

"So you gonna tell me what in the five hells you are doing here? Last time I checked you were back in Atlas waiting for a marriage interview, and judging from the fact that Winter has not brought down a whole fleet to find you I'm guessing that you did a bit of a runaway thing, you know? How close am I? far off, near or dead center?" Qrow asked taking a sip from his flask as Whitley paled.

"Uncle Qrow I-

"Don't even start. I know that Winter does not know you are here, nor does Weiss. And judging from the fact that all of the SDC is not on high alert I'm guessing our old man has something to do with this whole business so start at the beginning and leave nothing out."

"I don't want to get married!"

"No shit and people in Atlas want warm clothes, what's the point?"

"I can't do it Uncle Qrow! I don't know these women!"

"You could get to know them. You are not scheduled for marriage interviews for shits and giggles you know? That's kind of the point of the interview to get to know the girl you want to marry."

"I don't want to marry any of them! I want to become a hunter!"

"A hunter? Whitley we talked about this already, to be a hunter-

"I need training!"

"Yes, you need training."

"Training that you gave me!"

"I gave you _basic_ lessons! Basic! That's not the same as a real hunter training you know?"

"But!"

"Whitley, this is not a game, if you go through with this path you might die."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take!"

"Why are you Schnee's so stubborn? It would make my life a helluva lot easier if you could just learn to simply calm down for once. First your elder sister and my own wife! Drags me halfway across the world away from my semi-legit career as a captain of me! Just to get married! Then your other sibling just had! To get hurt in a Fang raid that led to me meeting your sister."

"I thought you liked her?"

"I love Winter but I also love drinking in the day, without having her trying to take my damn liquor! Then I have to train their little sibling and only brother secretly, and now said nephew of mine runs away from his home, tells no one and wants to be a hunter in Beacon?"

"Yes."

"I... dammit, I don't have the time for this mess, where are your brides to be?"

"I won't marry them!"

"I... ah to hell with it, I'm going to need a drink."

"A drink?"

"Yes, you can't expect me to babysit you sober can you?" "Wait! If you can't babysit me here then where are you going to go, to a bar?"

"Of course! Now get dressed we need to get a few drinks in me before I figure out just what to do with you and how far I'm going to toss that idiot of a blonde when I get my hands on him again."

* * *

"Rose."

"Yes, that's me."

"I know tell me what happened, from the beginning." A calm disinterested voice said as a woman with a short cropped blonde bun and a pair of thin glasses hid a pair of dagger-like blue eyes asked as Ruby sighed.

"I... I was under stress."

"I'd say, you were a mess."

"I hurt my friend."

"You shot a fellow Beacon student Ruby. You almost killed him. You are very lucky Mister Alistar is still breathing right now or we would be having a very different conversation right now." The evaluator said as Ruby sighed. She had been in this room for over half an hour before she even came in! Now she was being interrogated for her actions during the breach, specifically her assault on Fox...

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Oh, he will survive."

"That's good!"

"Will his chest ever recover? No." The woman Sandra said as Ruby gulped.

"No?"

"He lost a lung Ruby, it was liquidized by your bullet."

"But I thought you said he was ok!"

"I said he was going to survive, you almost killed him, Ruby, what happened out there? Tell me."

"I... I don't know.'

"You don't know?"

"I don't! One second I was there fighting then I..."

"Then you?"

"I snapped ok!"

"Snapped? Describe it."

"I lost it... I felt _hopeless_... I wanted to run."

"Run from the Grimm?"

"Yes... I was so scared."

"And you shot your ally?"

"It was a mistake!"

"Ruby you are very young, why are you in Beacon?"

"Opal thinks I'm special."

"So special that you almost killed Mister Alistar over stress?"

"It was a mistake!"

"A mistake that nearly landed you in the Vale jail."

"I didn't mean to!"

"Not many who kill do. Now, why do you think you are fit to escape a full psychological evaluation?"

"I don't! I want to see Oobleck!"

"So you think you have mental damage?"

"What? No! I never said that!"

"You just said you wanted to see a psychologist."

"To talk about what happened to me!"

"I see... so you do admit to needing help?"

"I... yes. I need help I'll admit that."

"Good, now let's talk the facts, tell me about the train."

* * *

"I just want to go out!" Ruby said as she opened the door to the Beacon hallway. She was on a temporary psych leave for the day. She had a mandatory half day off twice a week until the end of Vytal. She didn't normally complain about skipping school but when she didn't have a choice? That sucked.

"You look like hell." "Says the boy with a face that kissed a cheese grater?" Ruby spat to Jaune before eeping!

"Oh crap! Jaune! I'm so-

"It's ok Ruby, it happens where are you going?" Jaune asked a thin smile of his lips as his right eye twitched dangerously.

"I have a free period so I'm going to go into town to by some bullets."

"Really? So am I."

Jaune said a thin smile spread across his face as Ruby smirked.

"Really? Do you want to come with me? Think of it as a date!" Ruby asked smiling at her best male friend and potential future house husband, hunter extreme Jaune Vexperax.

"Sure, that sounds like fun where are we going?" Jaune asked falling into an easy lockstep with Ruby. The two teens walking side by side as they went deep into the Beacon hallway.

"I know the best weapon shop! Dust to dawn! you are going to love it!"

* * *

"Where did you two go all day, it's almost lunch."

"It is lunch Yang," Weis said as she sighed, Jaune and Ruby had been gone all day Ruby had an excuse and Jaune might have just skipped classes, not that it mattered to Weiss. Her future husband had decent grades of B's and A's so he could afford to skip one or two classes.

"AH! Did you two go on a date?" Summer asked still sitting next to her husband who was sandwiched between her and Raven as they ate with RWBY and JNPR sans the J and R.

"We sure did!"

"Me and Ruby went out to get ammo for our guns."

"Really? Jaune you do know you could just ask me or Ren about that right?" Pyrrha asked her head cocking in a sharp manner as Ruby smiled in an off-kilter manner to the champion.

"Yeah, but Ruby's is amazing Pyr! She knows the gun's like the back of her hand! I can't think of another girl I'd rather learn weapons from!" Jaune said not seeing the bright blush on Ruby's face and the frown on all the others sans Nora, Ren, Penny, Raven, and Tai.

"Oh, how good could she be?" Pyrrha asked grinding her teeth as-

"She's _amazing_! I learned so much! Now I have a long barreled assault rifle! Double the range!"

"Without loss of damage!"

"And I can still maneuver it, Ruby you are amazing!" Jaune said smiling wildly as Ruby inhaled sharply sensing her moment, deciding to take it now before she lost it forever.

" _JAUNE!_ "

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a big favor?" Ruby asked her face unusually red as Jaune cocked his head.

"Sure, why not. Ask away Ruby I'm here for you."

"Will you go to the dance with me?!" Ruby blurted out as Jaune gagged as the table froze and-

"My baby's asking for a date!" Summer squealed taking out her scroll flashing several quick pictures as Jaune blushed wildly.

"What? Dance, _when!?"_

"Tonight is the Beacon dance! I want to know if you would go with me! Please?"

"It is!? Since when?"

 _"Jaune, a lady is asking us to the dance, we must chaperone her."_ The man said as Jaune groaned.

"Ruby, can you dance? I didn't take you for a dancing type, but that's great!" Jaune said smiling as-

 **Panic.**

"Can I dance? Can I dance? Jaune Vesparax I'll have you know that I Ruby Rose am the _best_ dancer in my whole family!"  
"You _are?"_ Yang asked cocking her head in a deadpan voice as Summer elbowed her making her wince.

"Yes, I am Yang! I am a _master_ dancer!"

"Cool! I can dance too! I've spent years learning! It will be great to dance with another good dancer!" Jaune said as -

Fear.

"She's scared.'

"Ummm great! Yeah! We can dance! I mean yeah! So you do want to go with me?"

"I... I'd love to!" Jaune said with an easy smile as Summer squealed, Weiss scowled, Blake growled and all the metal within a ten-foot area glowed a dark and threatening black. Including Penny? Who not only glowed black seemed to make a violent whirring sound coming from her head like a computer being hit by a magnet some reason as Jaune felt **RAGE** coming from Pyrrha.

* * *

 _"We got a date."_

"I noticed," Jaune said as he and the man walked down the Beacon hallway together.

"I didn't think Ruby would ask us to the dance did you?"

" _It was more of a matter of when not if you know?"_

"I don't."

 _" I can tell."_ The man said as Jaune sighed, he had just gotten over being asked out by Ruby, and to a dance? He didn't even have a suit!

"Where am I going to even get a suit?"

 _"I don't know, maybe Coco will help you? She should have access to a decent selection of clothes."_

"Do you think she will just give them to us?"

" _For free? No, we might need to keep the lady provided with... pleasurable company for a time."_

"That's what I was afraid of I-

 **LUST.**

Jaune froze as a wave of what could only be described as pure lust filled the air, as he felt his heart pull and-

" _It looks like you will be keeping another woman pleasurable company, for the time being, I will take my leave. I doubt you will want many witnesses for this."_ The man said as he took step back as Jaune turned around to see a wall of black that seemed to look like a moving shadow filled his vision. The shadows soon materialized into a physical manifestation as Blake appeared, her amber eyes locking onto Jaune as a wave of pure lust filled his mind as-

"Blake!? What are you-

 _"It's_ happening." Blake almost growled her voice low and almost guttural as her body seethed. Her face was covered in a harsh layer of sweat and her breath came out in rugged, haggard burst.

Her eyes zeroed in on Jaune's like a tiger stalking a field mouse as a wave of LUST and pure Aggression filled his minds as-

"Blake what's going on-

"It's here, my heat. You... You can still say no... I've done this alone before and I won't hold it against you if you do. You are still my friend." Blake said in her almost normal voice, her breathing pained and every word felt like pulling teeth.

"NO! I mean... I don't mind-

 _"MPHG!"_ Jaune gagged as Blake kissed him roughly picking up the blonde boy and pulling him to her face. Her lips formed a vacuum seal on his own making it impossible for him to escape as his legs went limp and-

"I'm going to _break_ you."

 **"You won't walk for a weak, let alone go to a dance with that _kid!_ "** Blake thought and said breaking their kiss with a wet plop! Making Jaune gasp as she put him down before she began dragging him away. Pulling him one handed her breath low and haggard as she pulled Jaune down the hall with the force of a hydraulic crane.

"Blake?! Where are we going?"

"Somewhere private, I can't keep this much control for long, soon I might fuck you in the hallway and unless you want to be a public sex show to go on I suggest you keep up!" Blake hissed as Jaune nodded the far stronger faunus girl pulling him through the hallway like he was a bag of feathers.

" _It looks like she is happy."_

"I thought you left?"

 _"I can't leave when I'm linked to you."_

"I see, well enjoy the show?"

 _"I don't have much of a choice do I?"_

"You-

"Who the hell are you talking to!?" Blake hissed pulling Jaune across a corner as-

 _WHAM!_

Jaune hit something soft and perky as-

"Blondie! And Blake!? How are my-

"Moon out of my way," Blake growled as the monkey faunus Moon shot her a pair of finger guns.

"Ah, you do remember my name! I-

"I'm going to fuck Jaune get out of my way or else!" Blake growled pulling Jaune past a stunned Moon as-

"Wait, you and him? Can I join?" Moon asked blinking widely as-

"Up to Jaune."

"What?!"

"I said it's up to you! I'm fucking you no matter what if you want Moon to join just say so." Blake said taking a brief pause as Jaune gagged, Moon and Blake!? What would-

"Jaune can I join? Please! I'll make it worth your while!" Moon said as Jaune paused as he felt _chains?_ Wrap around his arms as-

"Sure, why not?"

"If Jaune says so, why not? Try to keep up."

"Score! I get a kitty and a cutie! Moon's coming out on top today! In more ways than one." The faunus girl said winking at Jaune before Blake yanked him forward, dragging him to his destination. "Don't drag behind and I! Get his cock first. Don't even try to take that."

"Hey, I respect boundaries! Plus I like his face too." Moon said snaking her long blonde tail up and cleaning? Jaune's face drawing her tail in low circles around it and-

"What are you... are you cleaning my face?"

"Sure am!"

"Why the hell are you doing that?"

"I'm just cleaning my _seat_ for later!" Moon said flashing Jaune a devious smirk as the boy blushed wildly as-

"Enough! I don't care about his face, I'm here for his cock, you can smother it till he passes out for all I care!" Blake growled making Moon grin wickedly as Jaune paled, Blake now pulling them both walking forward as-

 _"There!"_ Blake said bursting down a doorway pulling Jaune and by extent Moon into a small familiar room that Jaune swore looked oddly familiar as-

 _WHAP!_ The door closed with a loud slam as Blake shut it with the force of a tidal wave. The faunus wasted no time pouncing on Jaune forcing the boy to the ground her clothes rapidly falling off her body as Jaune's clothes were ripped off.

 _KRSHT!_

"My shirt! Coco's going to _kill_ me, Blake!"

 _"I'm_ going to kill you if you don't stay still!" Blake hissed kissing the boy again sealing their lips together as Moon stood awkwardly in the back of the room. The two practically melted into each other, Blake and Jaune turning into one another almost. The former attacking the other like a wild animal!

Tearing off his expensive custom maid Beacon uniform as Moon licked her lips, this was hot as fuck!

"Can't wait for my turn!" Moon said already feeling her excitement, her jeans were soaked and her top was off. The faunus bounced onto the desk in the room as a faint _click!_ Filled the air as-

 _"AH!"_ The human moaned as Blake finally got out the object of her desire, ripping open his shorts and inhaling his length.

Moon grounded already fighting the urge to dive her fingers between her drenched sex as Blake swallowed Jaunes cock. The faunus taking the human's dick down her throat like it was the fountain of youth. Deep-throating his cock making Jaune groan and Moon growl.

"Fuck me I want to be in there!" Moon hissed through gritted teeth ripping off her own clothes as Blake bobbed her head up and down his cock. Taking it to the back of her throat to the tip moving her head up and down in smooth slow motion. Taking her time to drag her rough tongue along the human's cock making him moan out loud, as wet glurking sounds filled the room-

"Fucke me!" Moon moaned her short shorts now off her ting underwear tossed to the side as Blake finally let go of Jaune's cock with a wet plop! Letting what was much to Moon's pleasure a scrumptious size cock coated with faunus saliva as Blake tore off her pants. Revealing her drenched panties before slamming her drooling sex down onto his cock.

Her cunt swallowing his cock devouring it like an anaconda to a boar in one brutal motion as two things happened at once. One Jaune gasped, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and a large O shape filled his lips as Blake slammed her hips downward, the human boy gripped the pale crimson carpet of the Beacon dorm as he moaned out loud.

Two. Blake hissed, her mouth fell open letting out an almost feral growl as she felt her insides being stretched apart as a low smile formed on her face.

"Yes! Finally!" Blake hissed as for the first time in over a year! She had an actual cock in her sex! She hadn't had a cock in her since Adam left her. The messy breakup had left more than one scar in the faunus girl and now she was making up for it in spades.

"Fuck me!" Blake hissed as she felt her drooling sex stretched out by Jaune's cock. The human's cock filling her sex and making her eyes roll to the back of her head. Finally! Blake finally has a cock in her! A real fleshy _meaty_ cock! Not some store bought dildo or some other cheap toy, but a willing thick human cock to satiate her burning desires with!

"I'm going to _claim_ you!" Blake hissed her claws shooting out of her hands as she gripped Jaune's arms, digging her nails into his arms as his aura flared up. Blake groaned as her inner walls clenched down onto Jaune's cock, gripping him like a vice, her cunt greedily swallowing his cock in one loud slurp! Taking him into the deepest parts of her body making both of them gasp.

"Fuck! You are _thick!_ " Blake hissed her body shuttering her first orgasm ripping through her, the explosive surge of energy filled her body making her shudder as she felt electric waves of pleasure fill her core.

"Dammit, I needed this!" Blake said the burning desire in between her legs finally being dealt with-

 _"Too tight_!" Jaune wailed her human mate struggling like a stuck pig. His body writhed and squirming as he tried to get away. The sight made Blakes already drenched sex flood as she let out a throaty growl.

"You are going nowhere! You are going to lay there and take a fucking like the needy _whore_ you are!" Blake growled her tone surprising Jaune and Moon who looked like Blake had grown a second head.

"Blake?! What are-

"Shut up! You belong to me! You are my human! My mate and I will fuck you till you can't walk right, you needy slut!" Blake moaned finally lifting and rising her hips, slapping her wide hips onto Jaunes making him scream and cry out as waves of pleasure and pain filled his body.

"Blake slow down!"  
" _NO!_ You are my mate! You are loving this I can tell! You are a slut for rough faunus cunts aren't you!?" Blake asked another orgasm exploding in her core as she screamed out.

" _Jaune!"_

 _"Blake-_

"I'll take that!" Moon said not wasting any time and after spending far too much time of the sidelines as it was as she promptly swung her hips over Jaune's open mouth and _sat_ on the struggling humans' face. Smothering the shocked human with her sex and groaning as weeks of having Neo repeat this _exactly_ the same motion kicked in as his tongue shot out on instinct.

"Fuck me! He knows how to use his tongue!" Moon hissed grinding her hips down onto Jaune's smothering face. Loving how his muffled crises struggled to escape her smothering as his thin human tongue lapped up her drenched inner folds. Filling her body with wave after wave of electric pleasure filled her body.

"Fucking hell! Where did you find this human?" Moon asked Blake the faunus girl wasting no time raising and slamming her hips down filling the room with harsh wet smacking sounds as she rode her mate.

"I found him in the hallway and he belongs to _me!"_ Blake growled making Moon wince in fear, as she raised her hands up in mock surrender.

"Whoa! I don't mean to steal! Just wondering if he has a brother!" Moon said knowing full well who Jaune was as and his utter lack of living male familial members as his tongue continued to attack her sex.

Darting in and out of her dripping cunt, lapping up her inner folds, spearing into her and drawing intricate patterns?! In her inner walls making her reach back gripping his short scraggly hair making the boy gag.

"Fuck his tongue is a gift from the goddess herself!" Moon said grinding her hips down as low wet smacking sounds filled the air as Blake crashed her hips down onto Jaune's cock.

 _Smack! Smack!_

The sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the air as Blake slammed her hips down like a steel piston.

Blake's sex felt entirely different than, Neo's, Yang's or even Ruby's. Neo's sex felt like tight velvety folds gripping and wrapping his cock in a slick slippery vice! Constricting and _milking_ his dick and making Jaune feel like he was in heaven!

 _Smack! Smack!_ The heavy smacking sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air as the two teens used the poor human _trapped_ underneath them. Jaune wanted to grit his teeth but Moon's fat as smothering his face made that a near impossibility. Blake's hips were another thing he was getting used to. Neo was buff but she knew how to distribute her weight during sex as to not hurt his hips that much, Blake on the other hand? Blake wanted to crush his pelvis. Her hips crashing down like a steel drill making Jaune's hips wince.

The only saving grace as that she was not the pelvis busting waist of Yang. Speaking of Yang while she was like having his cock pulled off by a wet fist, and Ruby felt like his dick was going to literally snap off! Blake felt. _.. unique._

Her insides her just as hot and tight as Neo's, gripping and pulling him deeper and deeper into her. But unlike Neo Blake was rough. Her walls felt ribbed? Like there were little teeth scraping his cock, pulling him deeper and deeper inside of her making him scream in pleasure as she squeezed down and her inners rough walls scraped his cock.

 _"AH!"_ Blake hissed as her first real orgasm hit her cunt doubled it's already death grip on Jaune making him scream into Moon's cunt. Moon moaned as she felt her own orgasm hit the human boy making her cum for the first time but definitely not the last time tonight.

"Fuck that's good! Use that tongue!"

 _"Don't stop!"_ Blake hissed as she rode out her own orgasm her hips never once stopping their brutal thrust done. Her heat forcing the normally quiet girl to moan, tossing her head back as she rode Jaune like a mechanical bull.

"There we go!" Moon hissed gripping the boy's exposed nipples and twisting them.

Relishing how he squirmed his mouth screaming into her sex making her shudder and-

"Don't stop! Keep twisting them!" Blake said as Jaune began thrusting into her needy cunt. His hips crashing up meeting her own as the harsh wet clapping sound filled the air as-

 _"MMPHH!"_ Jaune moaned as his first orgasm hit. His cock firing filling Blake to the hilt. Filling her up with is warmth making Blake moan out loud as she moaned.

 _"Finally..._ " Blake hissed as her eyes rolled up as-

"Did you have him on protection or are you-

 _"Don't care!_ " Blake hissed as Jaune filled her, sure she might get pregnant off of this but she didn't care. Jaune was already her mate. He belonged to her, not Yang, Not Pyrrha, not Weiss not the damn mute! He was hers and hers alone.

"You belong to _me._ " Blake thought as she felt something changes in her... Her mind went soft? Blake felt her vision go dim as she felt a certain haze come over her.

 _"This... this... this is good..._ " Blake blurred as she felt Jaune's cock hammered into her cunt filling her womb with his seed as-

"It's perfect!" Moon replied riding Jaune's face one hand massaging a free breast the other twisting Jaune's nipples as-

"Jaune..." Blake said as things made sense. Jaune was hers, he belonged to her. Every part of him belonged to her. From the tip of his head to the base of his toes. Jaune was her human and he needed to know it. Maybe having a kid with her would show him? Maybe-

"Fuck I'm cumming-

 _"MPPGLL!"_ Moon gasped as Blake sealed her lips in a fiery kiss. The girl locking lips with Moon as both faunus rode their human mate filling the room with wet smacking sounds as both faunus girls screamed as minutes turned into hours, as they switched places traded cock for mouth riding and smothering a shaken Jaune loving every second of this as their lust was satisfied and their human was milked _dry..._

* * *

"SO! In case you all are wondering yes! I was a criminal! I thank you all for your approval!" Roman said bowing once as Opal sighed walking up to the thief interrupting his introduction.

"Are you quite finished Roman?"

"For now."

"Good. Class as of right now there is a new teacher in Beacon. You will all treat her with the utmost respect is that clear?" Opal said as Roman cocked his head lifting his still immaculate despite his students best efforts hat as he raised an eyebrow as Opal.

"New meat? Who's the poor son of a bitch?"

"Roman you would do well to give her some respect. She is going to be your new handler."

Opal said as Roman stifled a grin. "My handler? The hell does that mean?"

"It means she is going to be your shadow. Your stalker if you will. Where you go she goes. When you move she moves. She will never leave your side and not even you can escape her."

"Oh? Show me this little minx! I want to see who thinks they can put a collar on me.' Roman said his grin now feral as a downright evil smile appeared on his face.

"Let me introduce you then. Roman, class the newest teacher in Beacon academy and the personal guard of Roman, I present to you, Miss Neopolitan!" Opal said as the sound of shattering glass filled the air as Neo dressed in a full Beacon uniform appeared in the middle of the stage as-

 _"NEO!?_ " Jaune shouted as the boy still unable to walk straight gagged as-

"Yes Mister Vesparax, you are right. Roman this is Neo. She is your handler. You will do nothing without her approval. She will chaperone you all into the day and long into the night. You will do nothing without her present is that clear?" "Crystal," Roman said as the biggest shit eating grin split his face as Jaune groaned at the top of his lungs.

"Mam! Why is Neo here of all places?" Jaune demanded as his lover, girlfriend, partner in crime? Blew a raspberry at him as Opal sighed.

"Mister Vesparax as you may well know Neo is a qualified combatant and is more than capable of watching over Roman and keeping him out of trouble if you get my drift," Opal said with the smug confide of someone who didn't know _what_ the hell they were doing as Jaune sighed.

"I... why not?" Jaune asked too tired to argue, the boy had barely gotten his breath back, his hips still felt like they would break, and his legs felt like long lines of jelly. That and he still had to get the taste of Moon from his mouth.

The faunus session of his that left his tired, sore and with a dick that felt like it was soon going to snap! Had left a few lingering emotion in Jaune's mind that and-

"I _n case you were wondering yes. You should go to see the nurse, and yes I know everything that happened to you."_

"I-

 _"Don't talk to me in public, people will think you crazy."_

"Fair point." Jaune thought as the man nodded to him.

" _Now pay attention, things just got interesting_."

" _Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao-Long, Pyrrha Nikos, Blake Belladonna,_ and _Weiss Schnee_ please come with me. I have something to discuss with all of you.' Opal said as the girls including one still stupidly smiling blake got up at once and-

'Bye ladies! Blake try to not fuck anyone else into a stupor today ok?" Roman asked as Blake paused stuttered and kya'd!

"What?! How did-

"Miss Belladonna when engaging in sexual intercourse it would be wise to not do so in the announcement room. Unless you want that and voyeurism is your fetish. The whole school is well aware of your... _habits."_ Opal said as Blake's face went redder than Ruby's cloak as Jaune felt like his cheeks would burst and-

"I have nothing to be ashamed of," Blake said walking with stride as the other girls glared daggers at the faunas the followed her and Opal out of the room. "Jaune! You are a screamer!" Ren hissed smiling warmly as-

 **SMUG**. Radiated from him as Jaune sighed.

"Why me?"

"Because you are a dumbass that's why," Roman said before walking back into the arena Weiss's sword in hand. The thief still had yet to return that weapon to Weiss, and she would only take it by force or when she was off in a mission.

"OK! Now, who wants to fight-

"You!" A sharp familiar voice said as Jaune turned to see-

"Qrow?"

"Yo! Blondie! Me and you need to have a talk about parental responsibility!" Qrow hissed dragging a shaking Whitley into the room as-

"YOU!" Whitley yelled at Roman who looked like he was being screamed at by a miniature Pomeranian. "I'm sorry who the hell brought a _kid_ here?"

"I am not a kid!"

"Can you even vote?"

"I! No, but-

"Ok! Moving on-

"You have my sisters sword!" Whitley shouted as Roman paused turning back to the boy with a glowing smile.

"So it's your sister who owned this sword?"

"She still does!"

"Really? Then why is it in my hand?"

"I don't know, but it's not yours!"

"Maybe, but it is a fine sword! And I just might be tempted to keep it." Roman said holding up Myrienster inspecting it closely as Whitley fumed.

"You thief!"

"Hey, you do know about me! Am I that famous in Atlas?"

"Give me that sword now!"

"Or else what?"

"Or I'll take it from you by force!" Whitley shouted as Jaune and Ren coughed.

" **Whitley threatening _Roman_? Oh, this will not end-**

"Oh? Why don't you step into this arena and show us what you got Schnee?" Roman taunted as-

"Whitley! You don't need to do this!" Jaune said as Whitley walked into the arena, somehow getting past Qrow how was smirking at him and not stopping the boy from making a fatal mistake, and facing down Roman with a sneer on his face. For some reason, he was not wearing Ren's spare clothes and was instead wearing the so-called borrowed clothes from Weiss that he wore when he shipped himself to Vale and-

"So I'm guessing you are Weiss's sister-

"Brother! I am a man!" Whitley said as Roman blinked twice as he frowned.

"We are using that term loosely I see."

"What?! How dare you!" Whitley said his cheeks puffing up as Roman sighed.

"Ok kid here's the deal you land one! And I mean one! Solid hit on me I give you your sister's sword ok?"

"Hah! Underestimate me at your own risk thief!"

"Sure... Ok, do you even have a weapon? Cause even I would feel bad if I beat you down without a weapon you know."

"As a matter of fact, I do have a weapon! And a semblance I'll have you know!"

"He has a semblance?" Jaune asked cocking his head as Roman began to smirk.

"Really? A semblance? This should be fun."

Roman said a cocky sneer on his face as Neo walked out in front of them with a large white slate in her hands.

 _"Ready?_ " Neo literally held up a sign to both fighters like some kind of ring boy as Roman nodded.

"Can you not speak?"

"No she's mute, and that's Miss Neopolitan to you pipsqueak!" Roman said with a hint of anger as Whitley nodded before signing to Neo.

 _"I'm ready."_

 _"You can sign?"_

 _"Yes! I learned when I was young."_

 _"Aw! You are so cute! I hope Roman lets you keep your face!"_ Neo singed as Whitley paled.

"OK! Here's the rules kid! You fight till knockout or ring out, that or one of us meaning you surrender ok?"

"Ok! And when I win-

 _"If."_

 _"When_ I win I will take my sister's blade for her!" Whitley said taking a heroic pose as Jaune sighed, Whitley was going to be in for a world of hurt, and Roman was going to have a field day with it.

"Jaune should we do something? Whitley is going to get seriously hurt." Nora said a form on her face as Jaune sighed.

"No... Roman won't kill him and maybe if he gets hurt enough he'll go back to Altas?"

"If you say so..." Nora said frowning as-

 _"BEGIN!_ " Neo held up a sign as-

"~Starlight! Star bright! The first star I see tonight!~" Whitley said taking out what looked like a wand? From his back as he held out what Jaune swore was a literal wand and-

 _"~Daylight! Dayshine! Show my foe my force divine!~"_ Whitley shouted before he began glowing!?

"What the hell?" Nora asked her mouth falling as a mass of glowing white light enveloped Whitley. Forming from his chest and encashing his whole body as Roman's mouth fell as Jaune cocked his head and-

"Kid? What-

 _"~I call upon the celestial powers! Show my foes the wrath of your might! I call upon you, Green! Blue! Yellow! And White! Show yourselves and from your sight sublime!~"_ Whitley said as others!? Four more Whitley's appeared in the room. Literally, there were now five separate Whitley standing in the room. All having a specific color scheme, ranging from green to blue, yellow, white and with Whitley as _Red!_? All of them were dressed in tight far too tight to be comfortable clothing, that looked like skirts, with high heels and to tight shirts and-

'What. The. _Fuck."_ Roman deadpanned taking his bowler hat off rubbing his red hair and blinking his eyes not sure he was not high and-

' _Justice, ranger force go!_ " Whitley shouted as an explosion!? Happened behind him. A mass of fire somehow appeared as-

 _"Weiss's brother is a magical boy."_ Nora deadpanned her mouth almost touching her chest as a wave of pure INCREDULITY flowed from everyone in the stands as they saw a literal magical boy ripped straight from a Mistal anime appear in the arena.

Whitley stood there tall and proud as he pointed out his wand that looked like it had a buzz saw on it? Jaune noted as something sharp round and bladed poked out of the weapon's tip as-

 _"Justice force go!"_ Whitley said as-

"Ok! Hold the fuck on-

Roman almost lost his life. One second he was standing on the other side of the arena, the next a saw blade spun past his throat, missing his jugular by a scant few narrow inches as the man bent back at an unnatural angle to avoid losing his head.

"The _fuck!?"_ Roman shouted as the blade that was connected to a long thick line that extended from Whitley's wand shot out. Snaking out like a viper almost killing the man. "Kid are you insane!?" Roman shouted before-

 _"NOW!_ " Two more Whitley's appeared by Roman both shooting out their blades the spinning saw blades coming at him from both ends.

"Fuck me!" The man said bending back narrowly avoiding being cut in two by whirring saw blades of death.

The man curse twisting up his cane, forgoing Weiss's blade firing off one shot that Green... Whitley dodged like a dance. Ducking his back as-

 _"Yellow!"_ Red or the real? Whitley said as he and himself appeared behind Roman who was still stuck dodging slamming their blades down onto his back.

"Not like that kid!" Roman snarled leaping forward rolling two avoiding being turned into human mincemeat only for white to appear almost cutting off his head! The white colored White almost chopped Roman neck right off making him jump up only for Red to appeared and slam his blade right into Roman's chest.

" _AHHH!"_ Roman grunted the saw blade slamming into his chest as a loud mechanical roar filled the air. His aura flared and sparked as Whitley landed a solid hit right into his chest making his aura drop to the high yellows.

"FUCK!" The man growled as Whitley yanked back his blade, the weapon acting like a whip! Snapping back as-

"GER!" Roman screamed, twin blades slammed down from behind, yellow and green slammed their blades right into his ankles. Hitting his Achilles tendons making the man gasp. Roman fell to his knees pain written across his face before-

 _WHACK!_ Whitley appeared in front of Roman cocking back his first and landing a literal punch on his face! Knocking Roman clean back as his aura dipped into the low orange.

"He's _winning?!"_ Jaune said not believing how Roman was not only losing Whitley was winning easily.

"GO WHITLEY! Little brother!" Ren shouted as Whitley and the... ranger fore began to tear Roman apart. The Whitley's Jaune would not call them justice rangers, he simply refused acted like a well-oiled machine. Striking out form all angels filling the air with the medicinal whirring of blades and Romans cursing. 'Come on!" Roman shouted ducking one saw blade from Green, only for Yellow to come slam into his back making him scream in agony.

The man fell forward his aura deep orange Whitley in full green as-

 _"ENOUGH!_ " Roman shouted finally aiming his can snapping off a shot hitting blue in the face.

 _"Blue!_ " Whitley shouted-

"He is actually called blue?" Nora asked as Blue fell back his body shaking as Whiteley's aura dropped by fifteen percent?

"They all share aura?" Jaune asked as -

 _BANG!_

Roman took advantage of the distraction of the Whitely sign out punching White in the face.

 _"White!"_ Whitley said as Roman smacked White to the ground as Yell jumped out blade spinning.

Roman was no fool, he dodged the blade turning into the attack making yellow with the blunt end of his cane.

The boy? Screamed as Roman lifted him off the ground before punching him in the face making him explode!? The Whitley turned into shards of glass as he shattered making the real Whitley Red scream as his aura fell to three quarters and-

 _"Die!_ " Roman yelled firing at the down Whitley making him pp as Whitley's aura dipped to half-

 _"~Starlight, star shine! Speak out our voice divine!~"_

"Oh hell no!" Roman shouted as the surviving color blue intercepted him as-

 _"~Moon star, moonshine! Use your winds to turn back time! With this wish, I seek to shine!~"_

"Don't you dare!"

 _"~Turn back time! Bring back what once was mine~!"_ Whitley said as the two defeated Whitley's popped back into reality. Both appeared grinning ear to ear as their weapons revved up-

 _"BANG!"_ Roman laned a headshot on Whitley sending him flying out of the arena as he landed in a crumpled ball as-

 _"MATCH!"_ Neo held up her final sign as the class gawed, Roman was untouchable. No one could make a dent on him! Not Weiss, not Jaune, not Pyrrha no one! And Whitley this kid! Came in and almost beat him!? This was ridiculous and-

"HAH! You still got it, kid!" Qrow said clapping wildly as Whitley groaned. A massive black eye on his face and his nose leaking a copious amount of blood.

"My face! it-

 _"BLAH!"_ Whitley gagged as Roman chucked his sister's sword at him knocking him in the throat and making him moan in pain.

"That class! Is why you don't look down on your opponents!"

Roman said moaning in pain as the thief limped over to Neo.

"Neo, towel please I need to wipe my face and clean my scroll history..."

* * *

"Well _, I_ think I look good," Jaune said putting on a tight black suit as Coco nodded. A hungry look in her brown eyes.

"You are damn right you look good! That is an Adel fashion suit! You could be a _corpse_ and you would still look good in that!" Coco said giving Jaune one final adjustment before whispering into his ear.

"After the dance, if you want to have me blow off some steam form you just give me a call. If you can still walk that is. That girl really did a number on you, you know?" Coco asked spanking Jaune lightly making him flush.

"Coco!"

"I'm just playing! But really have fun at the dance you earned it." Coco said making Jaune smile as she led him out of the room where Ruby was waiting for him.

"Have him home by ten or else!" Coco said as Ruby smile. The reaper was in a blood red dress. That hung loosely off her body, showing off some of her slim figures. She wore a pair of light high heels, that was also crimson. Her black hair was tied up in a bun, and her face was done up to perfection. Eyeliner, mascara the works!

"You look good."

"You too." Ruby stuttered as both teens blush before Coco coughed.

"OK! Enough awkward flirting you too! Get out to the dance floor and keep your hands where I can see them!" Coco said as Ruby held out her hand. "Can I take your hand?" Ruby asked as Jaune nodded.

"Sure thing."

 _"AHHH!_ MY baby is so CUTE!"

"MOM! Stop you are embarrassing Jaune!" Ruby whined as Summer snapped several pictures of them as-

"Ok, that's enough," Raven said appearing behind Summer yanking her up by her hood and holding her back.

"Summer let them breathe."

"Raven Branwen! You will not deny me my right to embarrass my daughter on her first date! I WON'T LET YOU!"

"Have fun kids," Raven said dragging an indignant squawking Summer down the hallway. The woman whining as she was pulled away from her daughter and-

"Sorry about her Jaune... she's... she means well..."

"It's ok she's a lot better than my mom anyway," Jaune said with a gentle smiled as he locked his arm with Ruby.

"My lady, can I have this dance?"

"I'm supposed to ask you that dummy!" Ruby said smiling as she led Jaune down the hallway.

* * *

"So I'm taking a wild guess that you can _not_ dance," Jaune said wincing in pain as Ruby landed yet another painful hell strike on his feet. Her heels acting like miniature knives making his aura flare up as she blushed wildly.

"I can! I really can! It's just I'm nervous! That's all!" Ruby defended herself as Jaune sighed.

"How about you let me lead, let me be the girl you the guy ok? Trust me." Jaune said as Ruby blushed wildly before sighing as she let out a low breath of air.

 _"OW!"_

"Sorry!" Ruby said as Jaune winced tears falling from his face as Ruby for the twelfth time tonight stomped on his foot with a sharp high heel.

"It's ok! Just watch your feet!" Jaune said tears in his face as Ruby bowed her head. "I'm sorry..." The petite reaper said as Jaune finally took the lead. Ruby fell back allowing Jaune to lead her as the two began to waltz. Jaune sighed as Ruby's senseless war on his feet was called to an end, Ruby bit back her embarrassment at having Jaune take the lead and allowed him to move.

"Ok, you can do this!" Jaune coached as Ruby nodded, following his lead one by one. "This isn't that bad!" Ruby said chirping as Jaune and her spun through the crowds. Most of the dances in Beacon were actually girls with other girls. Not do to sexual preference but mainly due to practicality. Most girls did not have boyfriends and simply went platonic with their girlfriends. While some were more than friends, and others were just waiting their turn with their man the dance was going off without a hitch so far.

"There! You got this!" Jaune said tightening his grip on Ruby's waist making her blush. The girl let out a feeling of Content as she smiled in such a way Jaune felt his heartthrob.

"Thank you for taking me to the dance," Ruby whispered putting her head to his shoulder and resting in the crook of his neck.

"No problem Rubes, anything for you," Jaune said as he viewed the dance. Most of his friends were present, Yang stood at the front in a white dress welcoming all the couples insides. Nora danced with an elated Ren who was giggling like a madman and was more being swung in Nora's arms then dancing.

Qrow and Winter were in a corner the former looking like he had been put through hell, one black and numerous bandaids on his face yet somehow still doing a rather spectacular tango that made Jaune widen his eyes in approval. In the far back was Emerald and Mercury, the taller girl grabbing her lover like he was about to vanish into thin air. The smaller silver-haired boy dressed in a nice suit and Emerald a flattering green Mistrali dress that showed of her long coco colored legs.

Everyone was happy, the dance was the definition of serenity and Jaune could ask for nothing-

 **AGONY.** Jaune froze his body went stiff as a board as-

 **PAIN. SUFFERING. AGONY.** Filled his head.

"Jaune? What's wrong?" Ruby asked the petite reaper looking up as Jaune paused, his face flushed with sweat as his hands became cold and balmy.

"Jaune?"

 **SUFFERING. PAIN. DESPERATION. FEAR.** A hurricane of emotions assaulted, him like nothing before. This was different, different than anything he had ever experienced before with his semblance. **PAIN. AGONY. FEAR**. Flooded his mind, like someone was driving nails into his very skull!

His breath became short his vision blurry as-

"Jaune? _Jaune!"_

Ruby's voice was distant like an echo in a cave as his vision began to tunnel.

"Let's get some air ok!?" Ruby said before dragging Jaune off the floor.

Jaune could feel, it no! He could smell it! He smelled the fear, anger, frustration, rage, agony and other powerful negative emotions that swam into a cocktail that smelled like the fresh leaves of fall and-

 **"Help me."**

 _"Amber,"_ Jaune said the world leaving his mouth as a voice spoke in his head and-

 _"JAUNE!_ " Ruby said snapping him back to reality. There were on the outside of the dance. Jaune breathing heavily as Ruby held him close. Her silver eyes wide with worry as Concerned pure and true bled out from her body as-

"Jaune? Are you ok!? You froze up out there! Did I do something?! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel awkward! I'll go find Blake-

"Ruby stop. I just got dizzy I'm fine!"

"Are you sure? You don't look fine."

"I am! Arc's don't lie!"

"You are not an Arc you are a Vesparax," Ruby said glaring at Jaune who gulped. Turning to face Vale to get away from Ruby and-

"The hell? You see that?" "Don't change the subject Jaune! What's wrong with you-

"Ruby someone's' going to the CTT," Jaune said as he and Ruby looked down as a lone figure in black approached the tower...

* * *

 _"Two_ down." A low feminine voice said as it finished incepting the guards. Two women knocked out as she strode forward heels clicking as she went to find her goal the terminal of the CTT.

"Ah, there you are." The voice purred flicking open a console as-

 _CRACK!_ Catlike reflexes kick as the figure bent back to avoid a sniper shot of all things as-

"Stop where you are!" A sharp voice yelled as burning amber turned to face indignant silver and-

"Jaune?" The voice said as Jaune stood in front of her Crocea Mors drawn and-

"Stop thief!"

 _"Oh bother..."_ The voice said as twin problems arrived in her line of sight, neither she could kill. One out of duty the other necessity as she sighed.

"Would you two kindly forget everything that you saw here today?" The woman asked trying to reason with-

"Hell no!" Ruby said aiming her rifle relieved to be doing something she liked doing, shooting things! Much better than awkward dancing though she did want to be back in Jaune's arms. She already missed nuzzling his neck and-

"Surrender thief!" Jaune said as the woman rolled her eyes.

"Why me?" She asked before-

"Duck!" Ruby barely got her warning out as twin flaming daggers blasted out from her hands. Impacting the walls around them as Jaune hit the deck and Ruby pulled.

Crack! _Crescent Rose_ fired at once the woman dodging it like a snake. Twisting her body back to avoid the bullet.

"Stand still!"

" I think not." The woman replied sending a ball of fire at Ruby making her combat roll, tripping on her heels as she feel awkward with a loud thud!

"There we go, one child, down-

'AH!" The woman gasped raising her arm as a sword materialized just in time to block a blow from Jaune. His sword flashing down into her guard as-

"Give up!"

"If I didn't surrender then why would I do it now? And besides its past your _bedtime_." The woman said winking at Jaune as-

 _"Cindy_ -

"No talking dear." The woman said punching Jaune in the gut sending him flying back as-

"Jaune no!" Ruby yelled firing twice at the woman who rolled out of the bullets sending fiery spear at Ruby. The rep duck rolling once before-

"Now what will you do?" The woman asked tossing a fireball at a stunned Jaune when-

"Jaune no!" Ruby yelled blurring of her boyfriend tackling him out of the way of the attack. Saving his life as-

"You fiend! When I get my hands on you-

Ruby paused as the woman was gone. The CTT was in chaos fire everywhere terminals stood destroyed and no bad guy to catch.

"Dammit!" Ruby said sighing as she helped up a stunned Jaune.

"I never finished my dance!"

* * *

"Bella?" Jaune asked waking up to see the now glaring face of the reaper looking down on him with a burning gaze.

"Jaune we need to talk this is serious." The grim reaper said her eyes glowing a fiery red as Jaune felt her anger. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Jaune we have a problem. A Huge problem That you are going to fix now!"

"What kind of problem?"

 _"Amber."_

 _"Amber?"_

"Yes, Jaune the maiden!" Bella shouted her eyes glowing crimson with hellfire and-

"What Maiden?! What's going on Bell!?" Jaune asked completely wrongfooted, Bella was not just made she was furious! Bella's eyes were blazing and her fist balled tight. Her thin arms shook with anger and her teeth ground against each other with such power Jaune could feel them in his bones.

"Bella-

"Jaune. There is a woman. Her name is Amber." Bella said in short measured breaths as Jaune gulped.

"Ok, what about her?" "Jaune I do not lie about my goals, as a proud member of the Grim reaper korps I believe that all things must die. You are either alive or dead, there is no in between!" Bella screamed making Jaune take a step back the anger in her voice causing him to panic.

"Bell what's wrong!?"

"There is a woman called Amber, she is not dead, nor is she alive! She is being held in some kind of stasis, put in some type of nonlife! A disgust, impure heretical form of being that WILL NOT STAND! You are going to fix this for me now!"

"I what, how?!"

"Kill her or save her, either way, do it _SOON."_

"How soon-

"As soon as possible! I'm changing things! I've hacked the gamer so you will be compelled to find the pain and silence it for good!"

"The pain, what that what I felt at the dance?!"

"Yes, she is in agony, Jaune nothing should exist as her, end her." "I, how?"

"I don't care! Kill her, save do something! Jaune you have three days to do this."

"Three days!? Why so soon!?"

"Because I can't take this! Do something Jaune, if you fail this I will revoke ALL of our deals and send you back to Mink!"

"Bella you can't!"

"I can and will Jaune, this is the end game, deal with Amber now or else," Bella said before snapping her fingers as a glowing portal appeared.

"Now get going this one is going to be a whole other level of life," Bella said as Jaune gulped as he took a deep breath and stepped into the portal...

* * *

 _Damp._ Jaune groaned as he felt damp, his body rested in a puddle of sweat as he rolled his eyes, opening them to his house. The rich light wooden ceiling called out to him as he groaned.

"Why is it so hot?" Jaune asked looking around his empty bedroom. The immaculately furnished room filled with bamboo floors, wooden ceilings and a spattering of furniture placed for optimal sunbathing greeted him.

The dank human Menagerie air called him as sunlight streamed into his house as Jaune Belladonna opened his eyes and began his day.

"Why is this island so hot?" Jaune groaned ten years in the heat and it was still as foreign and obtrusive to him as it was the day he moved here, the year after Blake proposed to him and two after the fall was prevented.

Jaune didn't like to think about that time frame, he lost a lot of people, a lot of people he called friends died, and even if the world called them terrorist and criminals he would always remember his friends.

"Jaune." The smooth soothing voice of his wife for a decade said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling his ears as he smiled.

"Morning dear, how are you?" Jaune asked as Blake pulled him close. It was an off day for them. No hunting missions, no friends coming over, their kids all five of them, for the most part, could cook and clean already, the result of Blake insisting they all learn how to cook, clean and do laundry by the time they were four. "How's it going, babe?" Jaune asked spinning around planting a kiss on his wife's lips, enjoying her light touch. The woman who had only grown more beautiful over the years grinned down at Jaune. Her amber eyes flickering in perpetual amusement as her cat ears perked up.

 _"Better."_

 **"I want to take you to bed and stay there all day."** Blake thought as Jaune smiled.

 _"After_ breakfast."

"We can have it in bed. The kids will bring it up for us."

"What you want to get our bed dirty?"

"Not really, but seeing as how neither of us will be clean and you will be eating something already why not add food to it?"

'You are _so_ not getting any after that." Jaune said pushing his wife away who held him with a small enigmatic smirk on her lips.

'You know I'll get you to spread those lips right?" Blake asked her voice husky and light as-

'Only if you go first."

"Do you even half to ask?" Blake asked almost affronted by the question as-

"When have I even said no to blowing you?" Blake thought knowing Jaune could feel her mirth as-

 _Thud! Thud! "Mom! Dad! Food's done!"_

"Thank you, Sena!" Blake said her second eldest daughter alerting them to their finished food as Jaune smirked. "Well come on Blake, unless you want our children breakfast to go to waste."

"I don't want your breakfast to go to waste if you could just drop to your knees and-

 _"MOM! DAD!"_ Their oldest son Ian said as Jaune smile.

"Come on dear."

"You are _so_ eating me after," Blake said as she walked out of their room, swaying her hips showing off her Bellabooty which had lost none of its sway or firmness over the years as Jaune smiled-

"I can _feel_ your eyes on my ass you know?"

"I don't care."

"Why do I love a pervert?"

"Takes one to know one," Jaune said as Blake giggled holding out her arm as Jaune took her hand.

"Come on dear, you are my human you know?"

 **"You are going to spend an _hour_ under this ass you love for that pervert joke, you know?"**

"As long as I have your mouth on my dick."

"Jaune! The kids can hear!"

"And? Not like that ever stopped you before." Jaune said as Blake led him out of their room and-

"H-hello father! Mother..."

A shy timid voice said as Jaune frowned-

 **FEAR.**

 _"Shiro!_ Good morning!" Blake said her body tensing up as a wave of fear, and tense feelings filled the man as he sighed.

"Good morning Shiro," Jaune said looking at his youngest child Shiro Belladonna. The black haired blue eyed boy looked down his gaze not meeting his parents as he shuffled awkwardly on the floorboards.

"How are you today!" Blake said her voice sharp and tense, her cat ears sticking up on her head, as Jaune felt the panic in her voice.

"Blake-

'Fine! Mother! I am fine!" Shiro said back an equal amount of fear and uncertainty in his voice. The small boy not looking his mother in the eye and-

"Oh! Breakfast is ready? Do you want to walk with us to the table?"

"What? Yes!"

"Great! Maybe you can even sit on your mama's lap-

 _"NO!"_ Shiro shouted suddenly bottling past Blake running past his parents-

"Shiro wait!" Blake shouted before pausing her body shaking like a leaf as Jaune sighed, Shiro Belladonna was their youngest at five years old and he was the problem child…

Shiro was a sickly child, literally. He was far weaker than any child should be. He was prone to every type of illness under the sun. He spent more time in bed sick than at school. So much so that he had to be home tutored more than anything else. Couple that with his height a full half a head shorter than any other child his age, timid demeanor, and utter bashfulness made him an awkward child. The fact that he had a serious case of _Osteogenesis Imperfecta._ Or weak bone disease making him almost guaranteed to fracture something whenever he took a bad fall made him a rather sheltered child. The fact that he was Jaune and Blake's only human child did not help this.

"What am I doing? Why is he so scared of me?!" Blake asked the first tears forming in her eyes as Jaune sighed.

Holding his wife close as he whispered in her ear.

"Blake you are doing nothing wrong-

 _"Lair!"_

"Blake he loves you!"

"He hates me! He hates his own mother..." Blake said as low sniffles filled the air as she started to cry as-

 **Misery** bleed out from her as Jaune held her close. Jaune knew what this was, Shiro and Blake used to be close. Close as any mother and son could be. Shiro was a mamma's boy to the T. He wanted to spend as much time with Blake as possible and she loved him for it. They were inseparable until- 'Why? Why does he hate me?"

"Blake..." Jaune bit his tongue he knew the answer to the question, Shiro did not hate his mom. He loved her more than anything but-

"What did I do? _Where_ did I go wrong?"

"You treat him like that." Jaune thought as he sighed. Jaune had talked to his son about his actions with his mother and well the story was simple enough. Shiro was teased at school for being weak, he could not to P.E. run for any amount of time, and was so sick he never had time to make many friends.

And like most things bullies came into the fray. Menagerie was a haven for faunus but for humans? Not so much. There was still some anti-human sentiment from the great war and now? Shiro was a young, weak human with no siblings to protect him and with no friends to help him so he was targeted.

Nothing to physically thank Oum, the bullies were smarter than that, if one of his elder sisters, his mother of Goddess forbid his grandmother found out about his bullying then things would get ugly. "Jaune..."

"Blake just give him time, he'll turn around," Jaune said wincing. Shiro was convinced by bullies that his mother did not love him because he was a human and honestly? Blake did treat him differently and often not for the better...

* * *

"So how's school going?" Jaune asked his eldest daughter Kira Belladonna as she paused from her meal and looked up to her father with a cool face. The blonde hair cat faunus looked up from her tuna, the eleven-year-old daughter briefly pausing her breakfast as she coughed.

"Good father, I have straight A's," Kira said in a tone that was a dead ringer for Blakes.

"Good job Kira, that's my _Tiger."_

Blake purred as Kira nodded in respect making Shiro shrink in his seat at the far end on the table as Jaune sighed.

"Same as last time great! Ian, how about you?"

"Good. I got a B the last test I had so I'll study more."

"A B? Ian you can do better than that! You are not my little _Puma_ for nothing you know?"  
"I know mom…" The amber-eyed, blonde faunus said as Jaune sighed. He thought a B was ok as far as he was concerned but Blake demanded perfection! More or less. As Ian tried to play off his name Shiro stopped eating as he went still.

"And you Sena?"

"It's going..." Sena Belladonna Jaune's little girl! Who took after Jaune more than Blake, in terms of studying said avoiding her mother's evil eye.

"Sena?"

"I'm fine! I just got a C on my last test..."

"A C? _Sena Belladonna!"_

"Hey, a C is good to me!" Jaune said flashing his daughter a pair of finger guns as-

"Don't you start You are my panther and I won't take that talk! You are going to study little cat!" Blake hissed as Jaune and Sena cast their heads down as Blake rolled her eyes. "Don't give her any ideas!"

"OK! OK! Now Kuro?" Jaune asked his third daughter Kuro who was a spitting image of her mom but with his eyes as she ate her salmon sandwich quietly.

"I went on a field trip yesterday."

"To where?"

"The beach!"

"That's nice, did you bring me back anything?"

"I wanted to bring you back a starfish but the teacher wouldn't let me! She's so mean!"

"It's probably for the best dear," Blake said as she smiled at her youngest daughter.

"But I want to give daddy a starfish!"

"I don't need one baby, now Shiro?"

"I... I talked with some friends." The boy said not one to speak-

"Friends? Did you make new friends? Have I met them?" Kira the ever vigilant eldest sibling asked a questioning eyebrow raised as Shiro coughed. "Um... yes! More or less."

"More or less?"

"More! Ok more! Why are you asking me so many questions today!?" Shiro shouted making the table paused and Kira furrow her eyes, her blonde cat ears flicking up as she narrowed her glare on her sibling.

"Because I am curious about my little brother's social life? Why are you so defensive?"

"I-

"Shiro! You don't need to answer dear, Kira stop pestering your brother!"

"But mom-

"Don't but mom me! Shiro would you like some more toast, maybe you could sit in my lap like you used to? Wouldn't that be fun!"

"Blake don't-

"Mom! I don't want toast!"

"Then bacon? Oh! I know I can feed it to you-

" _NO!_ Why are you always like this!?" Shiro shouted before running off and-

"Oh boy, can he be _more_ obvious?" Ian asked shaking his head as his only brother ran off and-

"Shiro wait-

"I'll talk to him," Jaune said holding Blake back as he got up to find his child.

* * *

"Shiro," Jaune said in his best dad voice trying to sound firm but empathetic as his son curled up in a tight ball in his room.

"Shiro you know your mother loves you-

"But she doesn't act like it!" Shiro shouted as he curled up tighter into his ball. The boy who was almost identical to his father at that age but the hair said as Jaune sighed.

"Shiro she does love you-

"Then why doesn't she _say_ it?!"

"She does! Every day she says she loves you."

"But not like you... she always calls Kira, and Ian her cats. Her _tiger_ or _panther_ she doesn't have a name for me."

"That's because you don't have cat ears," Jaune said with a thin smile and-

"But she calls you her human! Am I not _her_ human too? I... I'm her son... but she doesn't have a name for me… She won't even make the effort..." The boy whispered crying into his arms as Jaune sighed dropping down to his son's side as he began to rub his head.

Jaune grimaced it was true Blake didn't have a name for Shiro, he was not her human, or her tiger, Just Shiro. And while that didn't matter, really but children took this stuff seriously for some reason. Blake still loved him Jaune knew in some far off part of her mind she wanted faunus children instead of getting a human child.

And while that did not mean Blake loved him any less than the others she did have favoritism. She always coddled Shiro, walked him to school, made all his lunches cooked his meals even if at his age all of his siblings were almost fending for themselves. Shiro was in Blakes defense in need of well defense. The boy was already weaker being human and with a brittle bone disease? He was seemingly one step from the grave and spent more time in the hospital than on the playground.

That and Shiro was much more like his father than mother. Polite, shy and quiet the boy did not have a good time in school.

"Just because your mother does not have a nickname for you doesn't mean anything."

"But why me!? Why am _I_ the weak one?"

"We've talked about this it's your bones."

"I... my friends-

"Your bullies, anyone who tells you that your mom doesn't love you is not your friend."

"But I'm _not_ weak! I can stand up for myself!"

"I believe that."

"Then why does no one else!? Kira won't let me eat lunch by myself! Sena walks me to all my classes! And even Kuro guards me! Only Ian just lets me be me!"

"And does Ian protect you from bullies? The kids who hit you?"

"No... I made him promise not to."

"Why did you do that? Your brother wants to help you.'

"I want to help me! I don't need his help! I mean look at you! When you were my age you were fighting _Grimm!"_

"I was also living in a very different house, that you should feel lucky to not have to deal with and I did not have a bone disease. I took way too many hits to the head for my own good."

"I... I'm tired of being weak dad. I don't want to need protection, I don't want mom to _pity_ me."

"She doesn't-

"Yes, she does! I can see it in her eyes! She's pitying me!

"She doesn't love me!"

"She does love you!"

"She would have rather had a faunus! She hates the fact that I'm a human! It's just like the kids say at school... Mom wanted a faunus... I'm a mistake."

Shiro said standing up tears in his eyes and walking to his door as Jaune gripped his fist.

"Shiro wait-

The boy threw open the door as time froze. Blake stood in the door, a bag full of steaming grease, holding Shiro's favorite fast food. The food Blake almost never got for him because it was literally a cancer agent with _sauce_ as she called it clutched in her hands. Tears falling from her eyes as-

"Excuse me, mom," Shiro said as he brushed past his mother and left her frozen, tears in her face as Jaune felt like this night was going to get long...

* * *

"What is _wrong_ with you!?" Blake shouted her voice loud and sharp. The anger clears in her tone as Jaune's oldest son winced.

"I didn't do anything-

"OW!" Ian winced as Blake pulled his cat ear, yanking it as hard as she could making him _yelp._

"Mom! That hurts!"

"It's supposed to hurt! What the hell is wrong with you!? Your little brother is being bullied and you didn't do anything about it!?"

"He asked me not to!"

"And you l _istened!?"_

"He made me promise! Man to man!"

"Man to man?! You are both _children!_ Kira! Why didn't you are the oldest why didn't you do anything about this!?"

"I was unaware of the _situation_ ," Kira said giving her brother a withering look that only Blake could do prior making him gulp.

"Blake calm down-

"Calm down!? My son thinks I hate him! My son thinks I don't love him! He thinks I would prefer a faunus over him!?"

"But you do, you would rather Shiro be a faunus than a human," Ian said making the room stopped as Blake paused mid-rant turning to face her son who to his great credit held his mother's gaze as amber met amber and Blake growled.

"Say that again sweetie, I think I'm going _deaf."_

"I said you would rather have a faunus than a human."

 _"Brave kid."_ Jaune thought stepping forward to prevent his wife from committing _filicide._

"OK! Enough!" "Jaune! Out of the way he-

"He is right," Jaune said as-

 **INCREDULITY** -

"Jaune how dare you-

"Blake you favor the others, that's a fact."

"In for a Penny in for a pound. How is Penny? Did her rebuilding go well? I know third time's the charm but-

"How dare you-

"Blake I love you, more than anything and I know you! You love Shiro! More than anything but you do, you do want him to be a faunus. And you do think he is weak."

"He is weak! It's not because he's human he has a literal disease!" "Blake. I can read your mind, I can feel your feelings! I feel pity from you when you see him! I feel, love! I feel an overwhelming amount of love from you but no pride! Blake, you have never felt proud of Shiro. Not once." Jaune said as Blake froze her amber eyes wide to the point of saucers as-

"That's not true! I-

"Are you calling me a liar?" Jaune asked as Blake paused tears in her eyes as-

 _"MOM! DAD!_ Shiro's gone!" The voice of Kuro said bursting downstairs as Jaune smacked his head.

"Idiot!" Jaune hissed as he knew this night was going to get long...

* * *

"Is he OK!?" Blake shouted for what had to be the fifteenth time tonight. The doctor with bunny ears just like Velvet's sighed again as Jaune stood by his wife in the Menagerie Er.

"Miss Belladanon your son was injured by a Grimm-

"I know that! I killed the monster myself! Now is he going to be ok!?"

"I... He lost a lot of blood and with his bone condition? We are lucky you unlocked his aura without that he would have died, he still might."

 **FEAR.** Fear bled out form Blake as her breath caught in her throat.

"I... what's wrong with him?"

"He has a _severe_ case of Pneumonia, his body has a fever and a major infection. I'd say he has a good chance of survival but..."

"But what?!"

"I don't know this is a severe injury, he lost almost a quarter of his blood. If he survives he is very lucky." The doctor said as Blake broke. She gripped Jaune shoulders crying her eyes out and-

"It's my fault."

"No, it's not."

"I killed him!"

"He's not dead! He's going to make it!"

"I don't know that! You don't know that!"

"Yes, I do!"

"Jaune if he dies..."

"He _won't_ die!"

"He ran away because of me! He was in the wilds for a day! In the rain! In the cold! For a day Jaune! And then the Grimm!? If he didn't have his scroll he would be dead... my son would be dead!"

"Blake-

"No Jaune this is my fault! I... I can't do this, I need to see my son." Balke said as she left Jaune to go to the room where her sleeping son laid...

Jaune waited with Blake for two days. For two days his son slept, still his chest struggling to move every day Blake stayed by his bed. Reading his books from their early years to him relieving a time from when they were close.

"And then the prince kissed his princess as she slew the dragon and they all lived happily ever after," Blake said rereading the same story for the twentieth time. Jaune was calm outside but worried sick internally, two days no motion no change, Blake's parents had taken their kids and right now Yang and Ruby were on the way to pick up some of the slack.

Yang almost went ballistic when she learned her nephew was almost dead, and when Blake said it was her fault that didn't' help...

Now-

"Please... I'm sorry... I love you... I don't care if you are a human... I will always love you..." Blake whispered, kissing Shiro on his forehead.

"There is nothing more precious to me than you. Please... please don't' leave me alone."

"Blake..."

"Jaune... I can't... if he dies..."

"He won't die..."

"I-

"Mom?"

A strained tired voice said as-

 _"SHIRO!_ " Blake cried her son finally awake as-

"Mom what-

"I'm Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Blake said crying as she hugged her child. Her tear making him cry as they both ended up a sobbing mess. Jaune smiled his wife and son finally stelling differences as-

" **JAUNE. YOU MUST GO."**

"Who the hell-

" **Jaune! Help me! Please!"** A voice shouted as Jaune froze.

 _"She_ needs me," Jaune said as he turned around leaving the crying wife and son of his as he left a glowing hospital door and exited the dream...

* * *

This was a bad joke. _Roman, Neo, Qrow, and Whitley walked into a bar..._

"My life is a bad joke," Roman said downing a shot of whiskey in a Vale bar as-

"I am not, that!" Whitley said face red with indignation as Neo giggled.

 _"You said it yourself! You are not l~e~g~a~l~! You are jailbait!"_

"I am not Jailbait!"

 _"Yes, you are! And since you like Mistral anime so much!"_

"So what, I like anime... is that a crime?"

 _"No, it's not a crime Jailbait Kun!"_ Neo signed as Whitley gasped.

"Take that back Miss Neo! Take it back right now!"

 _"N~o~p~e~!"_

"Miss Neo!" Whitley cried as Roman lost track of him he was tired. He had just gotten out of Beacon with his escort quote-unquote, and now he was just tiring to enjoy a drink with Neo and-

"Hey, there cutie! You look like you need a real woman in your life!" A charming voice said as Roman stood up to see-

"Jaune?" Roman asked as a female version on Jaune stood to face him as-

 _"Close!_ But no Cigar! Get it cigar, cause you nevermind! Name's Bleu! Bleu Arc! I'm Jaune's older sister! Nice to meet you cutie!" The woman now named Bleu said as Roman froze, Bleu was dangerous... It was not just her body armor clearly custom made, the massive sniper rifle on her back, the assault rifle strapped to her chest, or the plethora of small arms and explosive devices strapped to her body that said it either.

Bleu reminded him of a snake waiting to strike as-

"So you are the kid's sister! Roman Torchwick nice to meet you!"

"Oh, I know all about you Roman! You are a man of action!" Bley said taking his hand and kissing it.

"I like that." Roman wanted to shoot her in the face. Bleu was bad news and-

"How about me and you take this somewhere quieter? I want to get to know you better alone-

"Sorry Bleu! You are beautiful and I don't use the word lightly, but I'm _taken!"_

"No man is taken! Come on let's have some fun!"

"Sorry, Bleu the answer is no."

"Roman. We can do this the easy way or the hard way now-

Bleu froze as something metallic pressed into the back of her neck as Neo appeared parasol in hand. "Ah, you have met my associate! Neo! Neo Bleu! I'd say hi and get cozy but Bleu was just leaving..."

 _"Ok!_ I see you want to play the hard way! Don't say I didn't warn you, Roman! I always get what I want!" Bleu said backing off of them as Neo glared at her.

"Who the hell was that?" Neo signed as Roman sighed.

"No one now-

WHACK! The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the air as-

"No one insults Branwen and gets away with it!"

"Uncle Qrow stop!" Whitley said as Qrow punched a woman in the face as a brawl broke out in front of him and Roman sighed...

* * *

"Neo did you get the report from Malroque?" Roman asked finally home! It had been ages since he was back in his hideout and-

"Neo? Did you-

 _BANG!_

Roman froze. One second he was on the far side of his warehouse the next he was on the opposite? "What the?" Roman asked vision blurring as he looked down-

"MY LEG!" Roman screamed as half of his leg was gone... A massive metal stake was embedded in his leg splitting it almost in two and basically tearing the limb off! As-

" _AHH! HELP! PLEASE!_ " Roman screamed as his aura flared blood pouring out from his wound as-

 _BANG!_

Another loud crack filled the air as another stake shot out impaling his free arm pinning him to the ground.

"NEO! Please! Ah-

 _"Tisk! Tisk!_ Roman dear!" A familiar voice said as Roman looked up to see-

"Bleu!? What are you doing here!?" Roman asked as Jaune's elder sister walked up to him smoking sniper rifle in hand a wide grin on her face as she smirked.

"I told you an Arc always gets what she wants, I asked you to do this the easy way or the hard way and you chose the hard way!" Bleu said as Roman gagged! Blood flew from his mouth as he felt his vision dim-

"Neo! Where are-

"She's a bit out of it at the moment!" Blue said pointing behind her were Neo lay on the ground, a large syringe in her neck. Her eyes blood red and bugling her body stirring shaking like it was being electrocuted as her veins shot out of her skin in a dark purple as she glared at Bleu with pure hate.

"Neo! You _bitch_ what did you do!?"

"I just gave her a bit of a muscle relaxer is all."

"If you hurt her I swear!"

"I didn't! She's fine, just can't move is all! She will a front row seat to all the fun!" Bleu said licking her lips as-

"Help me! I'm going to bleed out you bitch!"

"Oh Roman! I'll help you after we have some fun."

"Fun!? What kind of fun-

Roman paused as something soft hit his lips as Bleu kissed him!? The woman slammed their lips together as Roman in his shock could not something hard from slipping into his mouth as she made him swallow.

"What was that!?"

"A little pill for performance! See it's working!" Bleu said gripping his now tenting pants as-

"Bleu what are you doing!?"

"I'm going to _fuck_ you why?"

"Wait! Stop! I don't want this!"

"So what? Why do I care?" "This is _rape!"_

"No, it's not!"

"I don't consent!"

"Roman the only one who can decide if this is rape is you, you know?"

The woman said as Roman was so floored he nearly forgot about his peril.

"What?"

"Think about that! Rape is only if you are unwilling! If you don't want to have sex and you do that's rape! But you can change that!"

"I... How?!"

"If you consent!"

"What?"

"Just consent! Look I'm going to fuck you. That is going to happen! If you don't want to be raped just say yes! It's all up to you Roman, if you get raped it's your fault!"

"That's fucking horse shit!"

"Do flies complain to spiders? Do mice complain to hungry cats?"

"What?! Get off of me!"

"Not until I had my fun besides your little guy is so willing to see me! Not so little you know?"

"NEO!"

"She can't' help you! Now, why don't you sit back relax and-

HEAT.

Roman paused as a wave of heat came as massive fireball blew Bleu off of his chest. Tik! Tak! Tik! Tak! The sound of high heels filled the air as Cinder appeared. Clad ina night black suit as she gave Roman an unreadable looked as-

"So the false maiden appears! About time!"

"Neo... when you get up go take care of Roman for me." Cinder said her voice dull and toneless as she glared up at Bleu.

"Cinder! No love for you-

"Shut your whore mouth."

Cinder spat as Bleu frowned.

"Hey that's a bit much coming from you murderer, how's that maiden power coming? Oh, wait! You don't have it! Summer stopped you!"

"Bleu you are nothing, a microscopic piece of filth I need to clean off my heel."

"Bitch."

"Really? You are the dog Bleu, you are a stray animal, a mut."

"Ow is the angry maiden going to hurt me?" "No Bleu I'm not going to hurt you." Cinder said as a wall of fire broke form her as a fierce snarl broke her lips.

" You are a sty dog so I'm going to do what I always do, too many strays, I'm going to put you _down."_

* * *

 **AN: OK! It's time for a fight! Next chapter Blue versus Cinder! Jaune meet's with Adam for plans of the _fall._ Amber takes center stage and Mink is back front and center! Three more chapters till the break! Until then thanks for reading and _enjoy._**

* * *

 **Patch notes.**

 **WARNING. Priority quest added. _Liberia me from hell._ Priority rescue or Kill Amber. Two days remaining _ALL_ other quests on hold.**

 **Status changes Jaune Vesperax. Blake has Imprinted on you, making her far more _possessive_ of you. Relationship up. Current rank 124/200**

 **Status Change. Whitley Schnee, new title added. _Jailbait-Kun._**

* * *

 ** _DARKEST REMNANT- A Brief breath._**

Life... Life begins and it _ends._.. Our heroes now this... Thier time draws to a close. The enemies come from the ground, the spewing forth from the fetid soil. The sewers spill thier rotted horrors while corrupted abominations come from the swamp, the undead rise from thier ruins and event he skies vomit down cosmic aberrations to rain terror down on us. In this time of desperation, we seek all those who can fight, please. We need you. My name Is Oscar Pine and I am calling for _heroes..._


	24. Sacrafice

**AN: And here we go! The next chapter of Game on! Cinder finally has enough! Bleu has finally gone too far! She is going to be taught a _very_ important lesson about who is boss! Also Amber gets her debut, Adam meet's up with Blake! Jaune goes on his first official Fang mission after the success of Adam and much, _much_ more! All this and more in the next chapter of Game on! So without further delay thank you for reading and as always _enjoy_.**

 **Beta by Zepeda.**

* * *

"You are a _dog,_ and I am going to put you down." Cinder said her voice burning with anger as she looked at the dog no, the stray mutt in front of her. Bleu Arc was no stranger to her much to her chagrin Cinder had many dealings with Bleu over the years. None pleasant and all leaving her the burning desire to put a knife in the back of her skull.

"Oh Cinder! Hey, could you be a dear and step away from Roman? He and I were about to have some private time and we don't like to be interrupted _K?"_  
"You make me sick."  
"AH! Mean words from a mean woman! Why are you such a spoilsport, Cindy?" Bleu asked her lips curled in a capricious smirk that sent Cinder teeth grating.  
"Cinder-  
 _"Roman."_ Cinder said sparing the bleeding out man a glance. Her orange eyes that usually held such anger and contempt now had an utterly unreadable expression on them as she stared at the downed man.

"Stay here. Don't move until I return." Cinder said looking back at Bleu and frowning.

"Why are you like this?"

"Like this? What do you mean Cindy fall?" Bleu asked in a mocking voice her blue eyes that looked precisely like Jaune's sparkling as Cinder narrowed her eyes.  
"Why are you so petty?" Cinder asked her anger bleeding out as Bleu froze.  
"Petty? _Me?_ Are you feeling ok _Cindy?"_  
"No. I am not feeling ok Bleu. And stop calling me Cindy. It's annoying."  
 _"Cindy Fall! Cindy Fall!"_ Bleu parroted like some kind of broken record as Cinder sighed.

"That is what I mean, why are you so petty? You are like a child."  
"Oh! Harsh words from the fake maiden! How hard is it to kill one person when you have the drop on them?"  
"I was _not i_ n the position you think. Now-  
"Aww, Cindy is making excused again!" Bleu said teasing as Cinder's eye twitched as an obsidian dagger appeared in her right hand.

"I told you to stop calling me Cindy." Cinder hissed her eyes beginning to flame, as burning yellow flames began to bleed out. "Oh? And what are you going to do about me if I do not stop calling you Cindy? Cindy-  
Bleu froze the words freezing in her mouth as Cinder blurred, going from her position halfway across the room to in mid-air in front of her as-  
"I'll cut your tongue out of your mouth." Cinder shouted before swinging her blade down. A burning blade surged down as Bleu ducked back. The blade barely missing her jugular, the woman barely avoiding death as she sprung back.  
 _BANG!_  
Bleu fired her rifle as Cinder's inhuman reflexes forced her neck back at the last second. The bullet nearly tearing her head from her shoulders. Firing past her and making a watermelon-sized hole in the wall behind her. The bullet tearing clean past her head and the building, burrowing into the buildings behind her as it kept going.

 **"Gauss bullets, that explains it.** " Cinder though frowning. Bleu was no joke, her rifle fired gauss bullets, rounds meant to kill huntresses. That weapon could kill a building and if Cinder did not play her cards right she would be killed. "That's a nasty gun. You made it yourself?" "Of course! You never let someone else make your weapons, they might do it wrong!" Bleu said as she raised her weapons, Cinder paused. Twin weapons in her hands, one the sniper and the other a long and nasty assault rifle. Bleu fired at once, Cinder ducked the twin stream of bullets one coming in loud bangs! The other a steady stream of bullets.

Cinder frowned as the woman fired at her, "She's using twin guns? They most both be Gauss, no recoil explains how she can use them without blowing her arms off." Cinder thought running up the side of the warehouse. The bullets whizzed past her head as Cinder moved like liquid, flowing up the side of the wall of the warehouse.

Cinder ran up the walls forcing Bleu to track her before jumping off the side. A longbow appearing in her hand in a wave of fire. Three arrows appear as she launched them with a dull fitum! The arrows fired at once forcing Bleu to jump back. Her deadly fusillade stopped for a time as Cinder hit the ground and charged.

Bleu despite all hints to the contrary was a professional, she got her balance back quick raising her weapons but Cinder gave her nothing. Moving in a wicked serpentine pattern firing arrows as she came.  
Bleu tried to hit her but was forced back, arrows whistling past her head as Cinder closed the gap, darting forward balling her fist as she frowned. Cinder let a small smile pass her face as her fist became engulfed with fire slamming forward into Bleu's gut with a satisfying _thud!_

Bleu lurched forward her blue eyes that reminded her so much of Jaune's bulging out of her skull as her light blue armor buckled as a large glob of blood left her mouth.  
 _"Blehg!"_ Bleu coughed up a wad of blood as Cinder raised her left hand gripping a free hanging arrow and slicing it down onto Bleu's leg. The arrow wreathed in fire sliced past her aura and armor, cutting deep into her bone tearing her armor in two.

 _"AH!"_ Bleu screamed, blood flying from her leg and mouth as Cinder yanked! The bloody projectile out of her stabbing her right in her chest. Piercing a lung making Bleu scream. The woman pushed back with her twin weapons raised, both fired at once as Cinder slipped through with a dancer's grace. Years of learning from her mistress how to move on her feet added to more years practicing with Jaune made her move like a wraith.

Sliding into Bleu's guard, the woman had enough dropping her sniper, the weapon falling before a loud thump! Filled the air, a magnetic lock making it fall to her side and attach with a loud click! Bleu raised a pistol, a gauss variant as Cinder grunted. Twin bullet hitting her chest only to cause a ball of fire to flare up. Cinder shot froward her arrow sliding out of Bleu's lung before returning to her hand.

 _"Bitch!"_  
"I believe that is what people will call _you."_ Cinder replied summoning another dagger tossing it forward Bleu blocked it with the barrel of her assault rifle letting Cinder slide forward stabbing Bleu in her gut.  
"GAH!" Belu froze the blade forcing its way into her gut as-  
"Fuck off," Bleu said her hand shooting up as a medium-sized barrel appeared on her armor. Cinder cocked her head as-

 _Thunk! Thunk! ThunK!_ Three small balls shot out as Cinder sighed. Jumping back as the balls reached mid-air before splitting into a series of smaller balls before falling down and exploding mid-air. The warehouse was filled with flame as Bleu's bombs covered the majority in a maelstrom of fire.

"How do you like that?! You can't take fire can-  
"Do you _ever_ shut up?" Cinder asked appearing behind Bleu, kicking her in the side. Bleu screamed her legs buckled as she fell to the ground, a blade appearing at her neck just as her sniper sprung out from her side, into her hand pressing into the base of Cinders skull.  
"We are at a stalemate!" Blue hissed as Cinder rolled her eyes.

"I can dodge your bullet, Bleu."  
"I don't know about that _Cindy!"_ Bleu hissed as Cinder pressed her blade to her jugular.  
"You will bleed out sooner than later. Do you want me to kill you with some dignity? Either one."

Cinder said her eyes glaring down at Bleu. No, Bleu's eyes did not look like Jaune's. Jaune's eyes had light in them. They had hope, passion, and empathy. Bleu's were cold, filled with nothing but cruelty and selfishness. Her gaze had nothing but a look of a spoiled brat as Cinder sighed.

"Don't make me make you die like the mutt you are. You are an Arc, at least have a bit of dignity before you die."  
"Why!? Why are you doing this!? You don't give two shits about Roman! Why are you fighting me!?"  
"Simple. Roman is mine. Roman. Belongs. To. _Me_. Not you. He is mine, and you do not touch what is mine. I can do whatever I want to Roman but you will not lay a hand on a single hair on his head."  
"Tad late for that, you know?"  
"Oh I do and your death will be more than enough payment for this insult."

"I can still fight you!"  
"You are dying, I can wait for you to bleed out."  
"But Roman can't," Bleu said as Cinder froze, her gaze becoming frigid as she let a growl leave her lips.

"What?"  
"Roman. He's hurt. I can fight you for at least five more minutes. If you don't get him to a hospital and soon he will die. You won't let what is your's die will you?"

"You are less than a dog you know?" Cinder asked her fists tightening as she pressed her blade forward as Bleu put her rifle deep onto Cinder's chin. her smooth barrel pressing into the base of her skull as she growled.

"Bleu if you want your death to have a shred of dignity let me kill you now."  
"I'd rather live."  
"If you run now I can guarantee you what little is left of your life will be spent in unimaginable agony, and you will be begging me for death by the end."  
"If you can catch me."  
"If? Do not flatter yourself, you mean when I catch you for I will catch you." Cinder spat as Bleu let a low pain smile form on her lips as she held her bleeding stomach with one armored hand. Her crimson fluids painting her armor red as she coughed up more blood.

 _"Tick tock_ Cindy. Every second you spend in this stalemate means it is more likely Roman dies. You don't want him to die now do you?"  
"Bleu, you attacked what was mine. You hurt what was mine twice!" Cinder shouted, flames burning from her eyes as she let an inhuman growl from her mouth that made Bleu gulp.

"First with Jaune, you didn't think I forgot about that did you girl?"  
"I was hoping you did."  
"Well, I did not. I used to think you the saner Arc. The one who did not beat him at home. But now? You are just as bad if not worse than your family. Your father would be disgusted."  
"Shut up! You fucking bitch! You don't know anything about him!"  
"I know more than you. If he could see you now? He would be more than disappointed, he would be disgusted with the thing you have become."  
"Shut up! You don't know anything about him!"  
"I know that if he saw you today? He would not even recognize his own daughter. If he even would still call you that."  
"Shut your face!" "What's wrong Bleu? You don't like it when the shoe is on the other foot? You are so used to being the doctor you don't like being a frog on the table? The mouse with the cat?"  
"I! This is bullshit. We can talk all night but I'm dying and he is not long for this world."

Bleu said as Cinder spared a quarter seconds glance to Roman's bleed form that had gone still. Neo had crawled over to him tears in her eyes as she fell in the puddle of her bosses blood.

"Bleu. As your sister-  
 _"In law-_  
"Will you _stop_ being such an ass?! As your sister in law! And more for Jaune's sake than yours, since he still loves you all for some asinine reason."  
"He's pretty stupid-  
 _Whack!_ Cinder slapped Bleu with her free hand making her spit up a wad of blood.  
"One more word about Jaune and you die. Roman be damned."  
"Ok! Ok! So what's it going to be? Me or Roman?"  
"Bleu. Let me kill you now. I will make it quick for Jaune's sake."  
"Nah. Fuck off."  
"If you run, and you can run. When, not if I find you, you will spend the rest of your life wishing I killed you here."  
"I. Will. _Not_. Die. Here. Cinder. Fall."  
"So be it. On three. One, two-  
"Three," Bleu said the two women pushed back jumping apart at once.  
Both lowering their weapons as-

"Bleu let me say this as someone who once, had respect for you. Let me kill you now, I will make it quick. It's more than you deserve and-  
FISHT!  
Cinder screamed in agony as a second sun was born. Bleu's armor flashed as a flash bang of some type was deployed. Cinder jumped back arms up expecting a bullet in her gut only for nothing... As her eyes recovered as the ringing in her ears stopped Cinder was alone in the room as she sighed.

"So be it. Your death will not be pleasant." Cinder said as she shook her head. Taking a moment to fall back running to Roman's downed bleeding body as she yanked out her scroll.  
"Malroque, get a cot ready now!"

* * *

" _Jaune._ What a surprise, I did not think you would come here." Adam said as Jaune nodded. The boy looked wrong like he was in some type of great pain. That bothered Adam as Jaune was his brother and his pain was also his pain.  
"Adam I need your help."  
"Speak."  
"I need you to rescue someone," Jaune said as Adam cocked his head, he did not expect these words from his brother, but they were spoken with such honesty that Adam froze.  
"Rescue someone? Who?" "Her name is Amber. We need to save her." Jaune said noticing how Adam flinched at the word her.  
"A woman needs our help? Jaune while I respect your decision I do not see who or why I would risk the lives of my brothers and sisters over one woman."  
"She is not just an ordinary woman Adam, she is a maiden," Jaune said as the fang leader paused, her jaw-dropping as Adam nodded once.  
"I see now that is someone worth the effort. Tell me Jaune where is this maiden and how sympathetic is she to our cause?"

* * *

Ironwood was not what you would call a _timid_ man. He could not afford to be, he was a general a leader of men and woman. He inspired his men and he was a figure for all men in Atlas of what they could achieve! No Ironwood had stared down, Grimm, rough huntresses, bandits and irate council members on a day to day basis. He fought the worst of the world again before and he had done so without so much as batting an eye but now?

Now surrounded by his _friends?_ Ironwood felt a rare trickle of fear run down his face as he swallowed loudly as Opal stared at him. Her eyes closed and her chin resting on her hands. Behind her Raven stood her blood eyes glaring murder as he sighed.  
"James."  
"Opal."  
"James do you know what any good relationship is built on? Do you know what every good relationship has in common?"  
"Trust?"  
"Yes. Trust. Trust makes relationships work. It makes them work, it makes life work. It makes people want to work with you." Opal said her voice rising in tone as her fingers linked together. Her mug usually ever-present in her hands sat unused and chilled on her desk.

"I see... why are you telling me this?" James asked as he felt a trickle of sweat run down his neck. Opal was mad, no she was pissed. She was furious at him for some reason and-  
"Do you know what else they say about trust James?" Opal asked her fingers interlocking as a low wave of green energy bleed out of her hands making James gulp.

"No... why do you ask?"  
"James they say trust is like a piece of paper, once folded or been in any way-  
"It is _impossible_ to reform," Raven said finally speaking her voice holding the force of a rumbling thunderstorm as Ironwood gulped.

"I don't-  
"Don't play games with me, James. Not now, not today." Opal said her eyes shooting open revealing stormcloud grey irises that pulsed with energy. Opal let her green energy pulse out of her eyes as she glared daggers at James.  
"Opal what are-  
"Qrow Branwen."  
"What?"  
"My _brother!_ What did you do?!" Raven shouted stomping forward her eyes burning with fire.  
"So you are the maiden?" Ironwood asked half in awe half terrified as-  
"Yes James she is the Summer Maiden and you would do well to realize that not only is she the Summer Maiden she is one that is not only angry with you but in a small room with you as well."

"I didn't do anything!"  
"Didn't do anything?! You stole my best agent!"  
Opal shouted her fists slamming into her desk creating twin dents in her wood as her green energy flowed out. Striking Ironwood like a fist, blasting every last piece of paper off her desk as she growled.

"What did you do James!?"  
"I didn't do anything!"  
 _"Liar!_ One more lie and I slit your throat!" Raven moved faster than James could see. One second she was on the side of Opal the next her blade was at his neck, pressing her crimson blade right to his jugular.  
"What are you doing Raven?!"  
"I am looking at the man who _stole_ my brother!"  
"I did _no_ such thing!"  
"You kidnapped him," Opal said her voice growling shaking with power as James gulped.  
"I didn't! I don't know what you are talking-

"One more lie and I slit your throat."  
"Opal! She is threatening me! I am an Atlas General!" "And? All I see is a liar and a kidnapper. As far as I am concerned Atlas will be better off without you."  
"That will be an international incident!"  
"Not if they don't have a body to find," Raven added as James felt a cold hand of fear in his heart as he gripped his sides.  
"I-  
"James. I am going to be asking you several questions. Answer them all truthfully or else Raven might let her hand slip." Opal said as Raven pressed her blade into the man's neck as he gulped.  
"I... what are you going to ask?"  
"How did you find my brother?" Raven asked her eyes burning yellow as Ironwood nodded seeing no other out.  
"I found him by arrest warrants."  
"What?"  
"He was raiding dust stores on the outlier of Atlas."  
 _"Why?_ Why was he raiding dust? His weapon barely uses any."  
"He was stealing it for his tribe. He was the leader."  
"Qrow?! The _leader!?"_  
"Yes. He was also a hunter- The blade pressed deeper into his neck making a thin line of blood leave his side as James gulped.

"Do not play games."  
"I'm not. When I first met Qrow he was splitting his time between stealing dust and killing Grim. He was trying to be a hunter and a bandit at the same time."  
"What? Why!? That doesn't make any sense!"  
"That's what _I_ said."  
"Why was he doing that!?"  
"To quote him? _He felt like it."_ Ironwood deadpanned as Raven paused her blade stopping its advance on his neck as she cocked her head.

"He felt like it? No fucking way."  
"Yes, _fucking_ way Raven," James added using a rare sense of profanity as he sighed.

"Qrow said and I quote _. I want to be a hunter to help people. I want to be a bandit cause I want to drink and help my own people's."_ James added as-  
"That sounds like him," Raven said her blade halting as Opal sighed her green energy flowing out as she rolled her eyes. "James. Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Tell you?"  
"You knew without a shadow of a doubt that one of my best agents was Qrow Branwen. Why didn't you tell me when a Qrow Branwen that looked exactly like mine just fell into your lap?"

"I didn't know he was your's."  
"Don't lie to me, James! You knew I lost Qrow! Do you know much effort I put into him!?"

"I know and I understand-  
"Do you!? He was special! Not only a male hunter but a competent one! Men hunters rare as they are, rarely are any better than the average female one! But Qrow?! His skill and talents!? He was special and you kept him from me!"  
"Also from me," Raven added her blade pressing back into Ironwoods neck as the man gulped.

"I can explain."  
"I do hope so."  
"For _your_ sake," Raven added pressing her blade back into his neck.

"When I first met Qrow he had just saved the life of Weiss. It was after he gave up his life as a bandit."  
"He quit? Why would he do that? They are his family!" "They are dead." James words hit Raven like a punch. "Dead..." "Yes, I am sorry. I was only able to get him to talk about them once."  
"What- What did he say?" "He told me how he came to be with them," Ironwood said as both Raven and Opal glared at him with a renewed interest.

"Go on, James. Leave nothing out."  
"It is in your best interest to speak true and clear."  
"I will ok? Stop the threats-  
"Keep. _Talking."_  
"Fine Opal. When I asked Qrow he said the first thing he remembered was waking up in a field of snow on the Atlas border."  
"The mission," Raven said her breath catching as James nodded.  
"Yes. He said he was found by a woman named Vernal. She told him who he was, she said he was the leader of their tribe and then...  
"Then what? Tell me about my brother!"  
"She gave him his necklace. She told him, made him promise to never take it off his neck. Said it was important and then he began his stay as leader of the tribe."

"I... what? Why!? Why would she do that!? Vernal knew why Qrow and I left! She knew what we were doing! I told her myself! She knew! How dare she!" Raven shouted flames in her eyes, as she tore her blade from James' neck.  
"I'm going to kill her!"  
"She is _dead,"_ James said as Raven paused, the fire in her eyes dying as she paused.  
"I... It happens." Raven said cold as ice as-

"That is tragic but it does not explain why you kept Qrow. I want to hear a reason, James. And I want to hear a good one that is honest."  
"Do not make her ask again."  
"Fine. One? Qrow did not want to leave. He was happy in Atlas."  
"You don't know that!"  
"Yes, I _do_ Raven. I have seen him almost every day for the last seven odd years or so. He knows me and I know him. I know what he likes."  
"You don't know him! I am his sister! I am blood!"  
"He does not even remember your _face,_ Raven. He has no knowledge of you, to him you are a stranger."  
"Enough. James, why didn't you at least tell me you had a new agent with a similar name and appearance to my missing one?"  
"Besides never seeing his face on your files? I thought your Qrow Branwen was _dead."_

"So when a Qrow Branwen in near identical appearance and description with his aura unlocked and the exact! Same weapon that was detailed in your reports! Do not even try to say you did not read them, you read every last line!"

"That is a good point, James. Qrow must have been eerily identical to the ones in your reports but you did nothing?" Raven asked the flames returning as James held her gaze, not budging.  
"I did what was for the best. A talented man with his aura unlocked, who was not only trained and willing to help but was leagues above most women of similar age? He was exactly what I needed."

 _"Propaganda_. You wanted more men with aura to join your school." Raven said her eyes not budging from James as he nodded.  
"Yes. I want more men to improve their stations."  
"So you used my brother!?"  
"I did what I always do Raven. I gave him a choice. I did not _force_ him."  
"Not that you could. Not even Summer could tame him." Raven said with a small smirk replaced with grimace a moment later. "Go on, do not stop."  
"Oh, I doubt you would let me."  
"I would not."  
"Fine. After Qrow's employment, he was soon courted rather successfully by Winter."  
"I always knew she had mommy issues," Opal said offhandedly as Ironwood glared.  
"What did you say?"  
"I said she has mother issues."  
"That is my _specialist!"_  
"And she's dating a man almost _nine_ years older than her?" "I... She..."  
"That is strange... I never thought Qrow liked younger women, maybe that was why Summer had a hard time?" Raven asked off handily as-

 _"Enough_. So Qrow was willing to stay in Atlas. Why not tell me about him? A new agent could mean boons for us both."  
"Opal. You of all people are not asking me why I do not share my secrets." James deadpanned as Opal coughed her green energy failing as Raven paused.  
"He does have a point."  
"Raven! We are on the same team!"  
"I don't like secrets Opal, from anyone."  
"That is my point Opal. I have my secrets and you have yours. You don't share yours willingly and neither do I. I have done no wrong, committed no crime so can I go!?"  
"Yes... I'm sorry for the inconvenience."  
"I doubt it. But fine. I accept and won't make an incident of this. Raven."  
"James." The two bid goodbye as Ironwood stormed off.  
"I will remember this Opal!"  
James shouted as he left the room as Opal sighed.  
"That could have gone worse."  
"It could have gone better."

"It can _always_ go better, Raven. It can _always_ go better."

* * *

"Before we attack Jaune."

"Yes, Adam?" Jaune asked sitting in the small room in the back of the warehouse, with Adam Taurus looking down as Ren rocked steady next to him singing a small tune on his lips. "Jaune, before I can allow you to go, there is something we must do."  
"And that is?" Jaune asked finally grateful that the pain stopped. It was hell in Beacon. The pain in his mind beating down on him like a drum as he panicked. Amber was in danger he needed to save her. One way or-

"We need to attack _here,"_ Adam said as he pointed to a small chalkboard behind him. Where a few small white circles were drawn on it.  
"What is that?"  
"That is a Valesian military base. We are going to attack and destroy it."  
"Why!?"  
"Simple. You asked me for a favor and I need one in return. I do not trust a woman called Cinder. You know her."  
"She's my fiance."  
 _"Unfortunate_ for you. But that is irrelevant. I need to destroy this compound to recover a vital piece of information taken from fang in the area. Assist me in this operation and I will take you and Ren personally to free Amber."  
"I... fine ok. What do we need to do?"  
"We get to kill people?!"  
"You get to kill a _lot_ of people, Ren. Don't you worry your blades will be drenched in blood by the end." "

Yay!"  
"Ren, don't sound that happy."

"But Jaune I get to kill things!"  
"Ren, that's not good."  
"I _disagree."_  
"As do I now us three will depart immediately via bullhead."  
"Three is Roman coming?"  
"No. Roman is. _.. indisposed._ So I will be calling in a replacement for him..."  
Adam said with a small grimace.  
"Indisposed? What does that mean?"  
"It means he will no longer be joining us on this mission. His replacement is already on the way and I have even added a fourth member to go along with us to make this run smoothly.'  
"A fourth member? Who is that?"  
"People we don't know are likely to be a problem." The man said in a firm tone as Jaune nodded.  
"I would like to know who-  
"You have already met him if not briefly you and he have a working relationship now let's go. We need to be swift if you want Amber rescued by night's end." Adam said standing up as he Ren and Jaune left the small room and walked out.

* * *

" _Jaune!"_ A cheerful voice called out as Mercury waved at him from the far end of the loading zone.  
"Mercury? You got roped into this as well?" Jaune asked the sounds of moving machinery and the yelling of Faunus filled his ears. The fang hang located in the seedier parts of Vale was well hidden deep underground and Jaune was just glad he still had any hearing left.

"Sure did! You didn't think I would miss out on some fun right? Also, Cinder might kill me if anything happened to you so here I am!"  
The boy said smiling as-  
"Yo! _Fuck face_. Catch." A gruff voice said as bag slammed int Jaune knocking him off balance as-

"Zach?"  
"You remember me. I'm so glad." The boy with black eyes said as Jaune blinked owlishly at him.  
 _"You_ are coming with us?"  
"Don't sound so happy. I might just leave." The boy said yawning his long green assault rifle that Jaune had never seen him use slung over his shoulder as he frowned.  
"It looks like Roman's laid up in the hospital. I don't think he's coming out of that for a while."  
"What!? Roman got hurt?" Ren asked coming up behind them as-  
"Who the _hell_ are you?"  
"Lie Ren! Nice to meet you!"  
"I.. ok you look like you cut people."  
"I do!"  
"Don't come close to me. I will shoot you."  
"You will try to!"  
"I _will_ shoot."

"You would die-  
"Enough. Both of you. Zach Ren, we are all brothers here, there will be no bloodshed between us on this night." Adam said striding into the loading dock as the man glared at his team.  
Adam had his trademark black coat, and pants. His face hidden by a mask as Calm bled out from the man. Adam looked at his team with a small grin as he waved to the bullhead that was fueling up to take them to their destination.

"Ok, I want you all to not kill each other. There will be plenty others who will do that or if we are lucky, try to do that later on tonight. Now all of you on the Bullhead. We need to be quick, we have five hours to make this mission work or it will all be for naught." Adam said as the four others nodded as they made their way to the bullhead.

* * *

"Now listen here is the plan," Adam said his body tall and straight, walking up and down the bullhead corridor, looking at every man in his eyesight. Locking eyes with each of them as he moved with an easy gate. Like a man that was accustomed to leading men, Adam walked with his hands linked behind his back as he coughed.

"Our target is a _rare_ Valesian military base on the outskirts of Vale. We are to go in, destroy the base. Kill as _many_ personnel as we can then leave."

"Adam, why are we doing this?" Jaune asked not sure that this was something that he was ok with. Killing guards to bust Adam out of the base was one thing.

Jaune could justify that with freeing a freedom fighter, that was at least somewhat justified. This was just murder. Plain and simple. And Jaune would never abide by that.

 _"Simple_. We are to rescue Amber later, the target of our mission is what is known as a maiden. Black since you know what these women are you can relax." Adam said as Mercury's face paled. His skin lost what little amount of color it had as Jaune felt **Panic** flood from him.

"I! What?! You are going to rescue her?!"  
"Yes. And in case you were wondering no you do not get a choice, Black. You all are under my command and if you do think of betrayal... well Black you know how I handle things. And please, for both of our sakes don't try your semblance. You won't get far without your legs." Adam said as Jaune sensed **Panic** flood from Mercury as the boy gulped loudly.  
"Adam! Cinder will _not_ be happy!"  
"Your point? Cinder is probably planning on betraying me and I don't like that. So I'm going to do her a favor. She wants Beacon to fall? Well, we are going to do _just_ that."  
 _"I don't like the sounds of this."_ The man said standing by Jaune with a firm grimace.

 _"Neither do I."_  
"Adam, what's the point of attacking the base?"  
"Simple. We are going to go after the home of one of Vale's only military redoubts. Vale is _not_ Atlas. They do not have a strong military or one to speak of really. They have three military bases spread throughout the entire kingdom and we are going to destroy one."  
"But why? That doesn't help us save Amber does it?"  
"No, not directly but it will make us able to save Amber and run out without losing _our_ limbs."  
"Run out?"  
"Jaune do not think that we can simply walk in and out of Beacon with Amber and not be stopped? Jaune we will have to fight our way out of Beacon. And maybe even through some of your friends in the process." Adam said his voice still as death as Jaune gagged.

"We have to fight our way out?"  
"YEAH! Bring them on! I want to take the _cat!"_  
"Ren I thought you like Blake?"  
"I do! That's why I want to kill her! You kill people you like, that's how you show your love! What better way than to say I like you then by stabbing them?"  
"Then by not stabbing them?" Mercury asked apparently recovering enough from his shock as-  
'If I don't stab her then she won't know I like her!"  
"Kid, did you get dropped on your head in a glue factory as a kid?" Zach asked raising a black eyebrow at Ren who grinned.

"Nope! But I did watch all my family get eaten by some Grimm!"  
"I see... that's unfortunate, I think?"  
"Nah! I can kill people freely now! I didn't get to do that back home."  
"You are one odd kid."  
"Thanks?"  
"It was not a compliment."  
"I-  
"Stop. Both of you. Now for the plan. Jaune if we destroy this base called Languine we will be destroying the nearest base to Beacon. If this is destroyed all military personnel and the majority of the Atlas fleet will be put on high alert and as Vale's ally come to investigate. And while they investigate we attack Beacon." "And we used the destruction as a smokescreen?"

"Not a bad plan really. A bit rough but a good base." The man said nodding his head. he approved of the plan but Jaune needed more. "So we destroy the base all of Vale goes on high alert."  
"Yes. We do that, and that takes defenders from Beacon. Making our job easier. After we do that we can begin to infiltrate Beacon. We will rescue Amber and heal her for whatever injuries she might have.'  
"Question!"  
"Yes, Ren?"  
"What's a _maiden?"_  
"Ah, a fair question. A maiden is a woman gifted if you are naive or _cursed_ if you are realistic, with incredible power. There are four of them all corresponding to one season. Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter. We are going to rescue the _Fall_ maiden."  
"Why does she need rescuing?"  
"Because she has been injured. Mercury knows all about that right _Black?"_  
"She told me we were just going to knock her out! She never said we were going to kill her!"  
"Cinder is a _woman_ Black. Women lie, you will do good to remember that fact. Only Ren and Zach seem to know this fact outside of me."  
"You can't trust them!"  
"Look at that we agree on something, it's a damn _miracle_ ," Zach said rolling his eyes that shimmered with a mercurial black look that sent a chill down Jaune's spine. They were eyes of a murderer, the kind that looked _fake._ Almost as if they were painted on like that of a doll's and not a real person. There was no light in them, no compassion just cool indifference.

 _"He's a killer."_  
 _"I know."_  
 _"I don't trust him."_  
 _"He's our friend. For now."_  
 _"If you say so."_ The man said as-  
"Alright, now here is the plan. When we attack we split up. Jaune."  
"Yes?"  
"You and Zach take the right walls. Kill whatever you can and maim the rest."  
"Got it."  
"Ok."  
"Good. Ren, Mercury?"  
"Yes!"  
"Yeah?"  
"You take the left. Ren do what you do best. Black, I will give you a set of directions. Find the item in the bottom box of their destination. Do that and retrieve that for us. You need not kill anyone in the process." "I... thank you."  
"I know your personal philosophies, Black. I will not ask you to do more than you can. Jaune?"  
"Yes?"  
"You need only worry about staying alive and causing havoc."  
"What will you be doing Adam?"  
"Me? I do what I do best Jaune, I lead from the front."

* * *

Adam was going to have a good night.  
"Adam Taurus! You are under arrest! Put your hands behind your head now!" The voice of a soldier said, her voice calling out over a loudspeaker of fort Languine. Adam smiled, he had literally jumped off the craft. The bullhead coming in so fast that its inbuilt stealth field allowed them to get in before anti-air fire could take them down from the sky.

Now Adam stood with over two hundred armed women and some men in front of him. All dressed in the dull green armor of the Vale armed forces. The soldiers surrounded him, the wall guards aiming down, heavy weapons teams setting up rocket weapons and several snipers set up in towers as-  
 _"Adam Taurus!"_  
"You already said my name, _Woman_. Now let's see what you think when I listen?" Adam said raising his hands as a low peal sound filled the air as he began to whistle-  
"Fire!"  
The women never got a chance. In a moment there was a flash of red and the guards exploded. Their bodies popping into nasty red balls, like popped balloons. Their guts exploding as Adam whistles. A low pealing sound filled the air as his blade went to work.

His semblance a type of metal manipulation, allowed him to manipulate a certain type of metal and move it to his wishes. The type of metal his blade was made of and he butchered the enemy.  
His sword moving at near supersonic speeds turning any guard it hit into red paste as it acted like a paintbrush turning the base into his macabre canvas as Adam g _rinned._

* * *

 _"Shit!"_ Jaune held his gun firing. The rifle his real weapon the gauss weapon blazing as low _Vathum's!_ Filled the air, his twin red colored rounds firing out hitting the soldier in front of him. She had her aura unlocked and one bullet hit her in the chest, making it flash and pop! Before another slammed into her head turning it into a thin red paste and taking her off her feet.  
"Up!" A voice called as Jaune ducked falling behind Zach his weapon in rifle form. The green rifle blazing as a stead low drum of weapons fire and blue flashed appeared out of the barrel. The weapon firing off its strange depleted uranium rounds, that tore open aura like it was paper.  
Two more guards dropped like flies, their bodies breaking apart and bursting as Jaune shouted.  
"Move!" Jaune shouted as he surged forward both boys making it to the tip of the watchtower. The sound of chaos filled the area, as rapid sporadic gunfire, the rough and sharp peal of a whistle and the sounds of flesh popping. Follow by human screaming filled the air as, Fear, Panic, Agony, and Anger filled his mind as he ran up to the wooden door that leads to one of the watchtowers.

"Breach!" Zach yelled kicking down the door as Jaune followed in his gun barked. Firing killing the soldiers in front of him. Jaune normally would have felt a wave of revulsion at killing good people but now? Now, Jaune had a purpose. He was _driven_. He raised his gun, the gauss pistol, and his rifle barking loudly. Sliding forward into the fight gun blazing. He killed the members in front of him sweeping to the left. Killing the few soldiers still able to resist. The gauss bullets finding eye sockets and skulls as Jaune finished them out.

 _"It's-_  
 _"DOWN!"_ Zach yelled tackling Jaune to the ground as a low Bang! Filled the air as a bullet tore apart the area where his head once laid.  
"Sniper!" Zach said as both boys slammed back to the wall of the watchtower. Their weapons pulled up as a trio of more hard bangs! Filled the air, as parts of the room were blown out as supersonic rounds impacted them. Ripping up the floor and kicking up clouds of dull grey dust.

"Fuck! What now?!"  
"I got this hold on." Zach said taking his gun and twisting it? He turned the gun upside down as it shifted. The short barrel sinking back into the gun as a long thin one appeared. A thin scope appeared popping over one of his eyes as-

 _Crack!_ He pulled the trigger once, a loud cracking sound filled the air as he fired three more times. Three more loud _cracks!_ Filled the air again as-  
"Clear! That's all the snipers!"  
"Good now let's-  
Jaune's words were interrupted as a low rumble filled the air as a massive explosion appeared in the middle of the base. Jaune and Zach winced as a massive plume of fire appeared in the air as the two felt their bodies heat up as a second son was _born._

* * *

"IN! NOW! All of you!" Adam yelled yanking the boy Ren up. Tossing him in the bullhead as he looked back. The base was a mess. Torn apart, and burning, a massive fire bled out of the core of the base as the entire area _groaned._

The walls and courtyard were filled with the dead bodies of the guards. The few living male members were rendered unconscious by the blunt part of his blade. The other females save for the one's Mercury encountered were all dead, blown apart by bullets or sliced to pieces by blades.

"Everyone on!" Adam yelled at the last of them Jaune and Zach, both boys leaping onto the ship entered it as he nodded.  
"Pilot! Take us to Beacon, Jaune I hope this works out." Adam said as the ship's engine increased in pitch as the ship roared out of the base and into the night sky leaving a tattered burning shattered base in its wake as Vale suffered one of, if not the most catastrophic breaches of security in all its history.

"Alright! This is going to be a quick operation! Time is not on our side!" Adam yelled to be heard the special Bullhead the _Vesperia_ roaring out over Vale. The ship's engines roaring as-  
Adam's words were cut off as the sound of reality being ripped open filled the air. Twin massive Battleships with the Atlas symbol on them sailed past them as-  
 _"Fuck me,"_ Mercury said jaw-dropping as-  
"Well, we pissed someone off. We got a plan for that?" Zach asked a twinge of worry on his face as the normally unflappable boy felt a twinge of fear pass through his face. "Adam?"  
"Listen, everyone. We need to be fast. All of Vale is now on alert, as we speak the Atlas fleet is leaving Beacon to come here. We need to be fast! The target we are looking for is in the Beacon Vault."  
"How do you know that?!"  
"Cinder's firewalls are not as good as she would like them to be," Adam said with a thin smirk as Mercury gulped. "I... how..."  
"It is not important. Now, here is the plan. We will be dropped off in the Beacon tower. The ship will drop us off at the base where we will take the elevator down to the vault."  
"The vault?"  
"Yes Jaune, that is where Amber is. We will take her out of her holding cell and to the doctor Malroque. He can heal her, once she is healed Jaune, I must ask you one question."  
"Yes?"  
"I need to know one thing before I go any further. I do not trust women. I will not lie to you, nor do I like maidens. The idea of walking talking human superweapons locked onto sex does not sit well with me. I want to know if you think you can bring Amber to our side." Adam asked as the ship rocked twin more massive Atlesian ships the size of apartment building lolled past them like massive glittering silver swords in the sky.  
"To our side?"

"Yes. I will not allow such a dangerous person to simply walk free. I will not let her languish in her captivity, of that I assured you. But if you can not get her to be sympathetic to the Faunus side..."  
"What will you do?"  
"I will _kill_ her," Adam said as a heavy silence filled the craft as more light form Atlas ships ran by them as-  
"I can make her come over to us."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"If you fail I kill her."  
"Fine. But she will not stay where she is."  
"No, she will not, of that we are in agreement," Adam said as the ship rumbled its lights flashing red, bathing the inside in crimson light and giving them the impression that they were in a sea of blood as Adam sighed.  
"Get ready men, we are going in."

* * *

"Where _are_ you?" Pyrrha asked her latest attempt to contact Jaune failing as she gave a low sigh. Nora was also irritated, Jaune and Ren had vanished sometime during the day, making Pyrrha a bit peeved. Jaune was recovering from the attack on the CCT and Ren was still hurt!  
"They better not have gotten hurt," Nora growled as Pyrrha sighed, so far even with her, Nora, Penny, all of team RWBY, some of their parents, and to a much lesser degree Whitley. Who was still recovering in JNPR dorm from getting his face punched in a bar fight!? Of all things as-  
Pyrrha froze as she saw it. A massive plume of fire appeared in the sky as the whole of VYTL stopped as a massive wall of flame appeared followed by a low shudder as-  
Something happened, something _terrible_ just happened as the wail of sirens and the sound of engines firing filled the air Pyrrha felt a well of fear crawl up in her heart.  
"Please, both of you be _safe."_

* * *

"Out! All of you! Now!" Adam said as the ship's doors opened up as the four of them jumped out. Adam hit the ground first his mask covering his face, the rest of his team all covered in fang mask and armor. Completely hiding their identity. Ren and Jaune were agents of Adam's, they could not afford to be compromised. Zach and Mercury while not on Adam's side Mercury on Cinder's and Zach on Roman's both would rather not have their identities at risk as Adam called them forward.  
"Move! Follow me and do not stop for anything!"

Adam said the ship roaring off the chaos from the attack on the Valesian military base far more than he expected. On the way back to Beacon Adam heard the military chatter and it was not good. Well not good for Vale but good for him. The entirety of Vale was now on red alert. The council was in full lockdown in some secret bunker, the entirety of the Valesian military forces and reserves were being mustered and the full might of the Atlas fleet was converging on the position of the former fort.

Leaving Beacon in the relatively well-defended hands of hunters both full and training. Adam smiled as he broke down the door into the base of the Beacon tower as he walked inside. The inside of the tower was much what Adam would come to expect. Bronze walls, made of stone and a thick crimson carpet. The five of them ran inside hellbent on reaching the elevator on the far end of the hallway.

"How do we get in?" Jaune asked his voice distorted through his mask as Adam grinned.  
"Simple. I have through a mutual acquaintance of ours a virus that will get us access." The terrorist leader said as the group made their way to the elevator Adam yanked out his scroll and placing it to the elevator panel.

The scroll flashed red, as a large black pawn appeared on it, flashing for several seconds before a low ding! Filled the air as the doors slid open.  
"Good. Roman is paying off. I'm glad Cinder has not killed him yet."  
"She wants to kill him!?"  
"She is not what you would call a people person," Mercury said as the group of them ran inside the elevator as-  
"One sec!" Zach said tossing a small ball outside of the elevator that expanded into a medium sized ball and a low red light shooting out.  
"There that will tell us if anyone tries to come our way," Zach said as Jaune nodded.  
"How the hell will that help?"  
"If anyone comes through this hall that is not us they will get a wave of shrapnel with a dose of uranium in their guts.'  
"Good work, Zach. I'll make sure you get a bonus."  
 _"You_ don't pay me."  
"I can have Roman pay you when he is better."  
"What the hell happened to him?"  
"That is a long story," Adam said as the door dinged! As they stepped inside before Adam hit a number on his scroll as the door slid close and they began to fall.

* * *

The ride down was silent, none of the five wanting to talk or make any noise. The four dark clad members stay in steady silent as a mixed feeling of, **anxiety** and _interest._ Filled Jaune's mind his semblance working in overdrive as-  
 _Ding!_ The door opened up revealing a massive room. The chamber as it was was the size of the cafeteria lighted by torches and filled with large marble masonry as-  
"Move. We need to be fast."  
Adam said as the five sprinted forward.  
"Damn, what the hell is Opal doing under this damn school?" Zach asked whistling as he held his rifle up scanning for potential hostiles as they ran forward.

"More things than you would like to know," Mercury-added as he ran behind them. His timer for his semblance maxed out. He used too much in the base assault and was stuck to moving at non-incredible speeds.

"There, that is our goal," Adam said pointing to the end of the hallway was a massive wooden door was waiting for them.  
"How the hell do we get inside?"  
"Simple blondie, we blow it up," Zach said as-  
"No. We do not blow it up. We will hack the door console."  
"And if that fails?" Jaune asked as Adam paused.  
 _"Then_ we blow it up," Adam said as Jaune saw a small grin on his face as he made it to the door.

"Taurus we have a problem," Zach said pressing a button on his mask as he froze.  
"And that is? Also, it is Adam, not Taurus." The man said as the assassin sighed.  
"I'm on radio chatter, the Atlas and Vale forces are at the base. They have not found anything and a quarter of the ships are on the way back."  
"Then we better hurry," Adam said as the door cracked open. The virus opening the door as-

"In!" Adam yelled as Jaune and Ren ran forward, running into a death still room where Jaune felt it.  
 **PAIN. AGONY. FEAR**. Hit him like a punch to the gut as he grimaced. There in the center of the room in some kind of large metal coffin was her.. Amber... Jaune didn't need to know her name to know who she was. She was frozen, it looked like. Her skin was a healthy bronze color and her eyes closed. Her hair was a short brown thing and it looked as if she was sleeping.

 _"Amber,"_ Jaune said his voice low and measured as-  
"She looks like she's sleeping," Ren said walking up to the woman as-  
"She is not sleeping, but she will soon be awake. Zach?"  
"On it." The assassin said pulling out a thin syringe from somewhere as-

"Now," Adam said as he pressed a button on his scroll. Instantly there was a loud _hiss!_ Of compressed air in the room. The woman stirred her pod opening as-  
 _"AHH!_ " The woman screamed, as her amber eyes shooting open as she let out a scream. The woman fell her body wrapped in bandages. Her chest covered in a mass of white cloth and-  
" _Zach!"_  
"On it!" The boy said stabbing her in the neck with a needle as Jaune felt a tidal wave of relief hit him. He did it, Amber was safe. She was moaning in a low voice as-  
"We have five minutes! We need to get her the hell out of here! That serum put her in a coma but she needs help!" Zach said slinging the woman over his shoulder like she was a sack of feathers.  
"And she will get her help one way or another. In rescue or death." Adam said as Jaune nodded, feeling the **Passion** radiating from him as they began to run.

* * *

The five made good time running past the long marble hallway and out onto the tower, where Zach's bomb was still undetonated and blinked dangerously.  
"Are you going to get that?"  
"What? Hell no, let whoever steps on it feel a bit of pain."  
"He is not fit for a soldier." The man who had been strangely quiet said as Jaune frowned.  
"No arguing, move!" Adam said as the five of them ran out of the area, the night air hitting their suits as the mad a mad dash-

 _"HEY!"_ A far too familiar voice said as Jaune froze. The five of them freezing weapons raised as Jaune wanted to scream.  
" _ **No, no, no, NO!"**_ Jaune thought as he turned his head to see them...  
Team _RWBY,_ stood in their path, along with _Pyrrha, Nora, Coco,_ and _Winter._ The women froze staring at them as-  
"Move aside, all of you. If you value your lives step away now." Adam said stepping forward as-  
"No way! You are a terrorist-  
"Yang, _back off!"_ Blake shouted stepping in front of her partner as she glared.

 _"Blake."_  
 _"Adam."_ The two said without any emotion, passing in thier words, the two Faunus staring at one another and-  
"Blake? You know him?"  
"We _used_ to date."

"Emphasis on the _used,"_ Adam said spitting on the ground as Blake growled.

"What?!" Yang shouted as **Incredulity** bled out from her as-  
"You look well Adam," Blake said in an odd burst of diplomacy making Adam pause.  
"You too."  
"Why are you here?"  
"What does a _traitor_ want from me?" Adam asked as Blake froze and growled.  
"I am no traitor."  
"So you say."  
"So I do."  
"Traitor? Blake?"  
"Not now Ruby. Adam who is that girl-

 _"Amber!"_ Nora shouted as Jaune froze. How the hell did Nora know who Amber was?! That was-  
"Move aside all of you. Move or _I_ kill you."  
"Fuck off! I-  
"Yang, that is Adam Taurus."  
"Winter," Adam said nodding to the specialist as he nodded once.

"I as a specialist of Atlas am allowed to make deals with foreign powers," Winter said her eyes locked onto Adam's mask, her hands balled up but _far_ away from her swords. She did not want to give Adam _any_ reason to use his semblance and kill them all.

"And? _Are_ your recognizing the Fang as a foreign power?"  
"No. I am asking that if you let us go without harm we will not impede your journey. We just ask you cause no more bloodshed today."

"Fine. Let us go, our ride is here." Adam said as a bullhead roared behind them. The _Vesperia_ coming in hot and fast as several ropes fell out of it.

"What are you doing!? He is a _terrorist!"_  
"Yang! He would kill us all and make our heads into totems!" Winter shouted as the craft drifted behind the girls as Adam coughed.

"Do we have your _word_ that you will let us go?"  
"You have my word. All of you stand down, now." Winter said as for one horrible moment Jaune thought Yang and Pyrrha would make a fight out of it as-  
"Fine. I don't like it!"  
"You don't have to like it _girl._ Just don't bite off more than you can chew." Adam said as Yang's eyes burned.

"Come on men. We are leaving." Adam said as he waved them forward. Jaune ducked his head moving past his friend Ruby held her gun to Zach who lazily waved his custom rifle at them. He swore, Pyrrha saw through his mask as a gasp left her face. Blake and Adam glared at each other but thankfully no one came to blows. The five of them made it to the bullhead getting Amber on board as-

 _BANG!_ Of course, Yang had to ruin it. She fired, hitting Adam on his face, blowing off a quarter of his mask as-  
"Fuck! I missed him!"  
"Yang?! What are you doing-  
 _"Woman._ Left or right?" Adam hissed as **RAGE** boiled from him as-  
"What? Say that again punk!"  
"I said left. Or _right?_ " Adam hissed his sword vibrating.

 _"Left?"_ Yang asked as a low peal filled the air followed by the sound of tearing flesh.

 _FISHT!_  
 _"AHHH!"_ Yang screamed as a flash of red blurred out as Adam's sword shot out of its case and easily cut off her left arm.  
"Yang?! _NO!"_ Ruby screamed as the truce fell apart the girl fired on the craft as it pulled away. Adam sitting on the ground as they left.  
 _"Women._ How predictable." The man snarled as the six of them left Beacon to disappear into the sky.

* * *

 _"Medic!_ Fucking _medic!_ " Zach said putting Amber on a gurney as-  
"What happened here!?" The man Malroque yelled, tearing out of a door as-  
"She needs a doctor! Now!" Zach said as the Faunus with blue eyes glared at the woman.  
 _"Goop!_ Now!" The man yelled as Jaune and Ren ran to him. Giving him two canisters of the substance as he nodded.

"Fuck, I can save her, what the hell happened to her?!"  
"She got an _arrow_ to the chest." Adam deadpanned without a trace of humor as the faunus balked.  
"Who the hell shot an arrow into her?!"  
 _"Black?"_  
"Mercury? I thought you hated violence?"  
"I do! Cinder did it-  
"I don't care anymore! I need to operate!" The man said putting the miracle liquid on her body as Jaune gasped. For the second time in his life, he saw the miracle of the goop. The woman's wounds vanished. Her perfect amber skin that looked like cocoa reforming on her body. Her wounds vanishing under their very eyes. The woman literally being healed before their very eyes as-

Jaune froze his reality freezing as it happened. A rush of satisfaction filled his skin as he knew then and there that he had somehow completed a quest. Amber was healed her body restitching itself as-

 _"Vesparax, Ren, Black, Zach._ You have all done well today. Our victory today was great but not free. As of right now I Adam Taurus am no longer part of the White Fang and am banishing you all from the organization."  
"What? Why?"  
"By attacking that base, we stole a powerful tool from Opal and more importantly the Council. Neither will let that slide. The maiden will be an aide to the Faunus or a tool kept from those who may oppress us. But _I_ had to spill innocent blood. I tarnished the Fangs reputation and for that, I must resign."

Adam said shocking the group as he bowed as a wave of **Incredulity** irradiated around Jaune.  
"But you killed before! What's the difference?"  
"Let me ask you all this, have you ever heard of the word _sacrifice?_ If so then this will be easier to explain. Ren, I killed for self-defense or for justice. By attacking that base I have acted rouge and I must be punished. This is not bad however it is quite good. A high ranking member is coming to Vale soon. She will publicly ban me from the Fang, denouncing me and casting me out. That will show the world we are not a violent and mindless brute of an organization."  
"But what about you?"  
"Jaune I will be fine. The fang can, the Fang _will_ live without me. I will simply help from the shadows as a third party of sorts. Until then? All of you get some sleep. You have all earned it."

* * *

"I don't believe it! JAUNE! You did it!"  
"Bella! I saved-  
"You saved Amber! I _love_ you!" The reaper said hugging Jaune as-  
"Bella! Too tight!"  
"Oh! I'm sorry! But you need to go!"  
"Go!? I just got here!" Jaune yelled barley getting rest as-  
"Jaune, I can't keep you. This dream is going to be bad."  
" _Bad?"_  
"This will be the most intricate dream yet. You need to get a head start!"  
"I-  
"No buts! Get moving!" Bell said not giving him time to speak opening a portal before kicking Jaune into making him scream as the human left her realm and vanished...

* * *

Jaune was _warm_. His body wrapped in a ball of warmth and comfort as he moved in his sleep. Twin arms wrapped around his body as he felt a voice call into his ear.  
"Stay in bed." A warm soft voice said into Jaune's ear as he smiled.  
"I have to get up babe," Jaune said keeping his eyes shut as he felt twin soft mounds press into his back. The warm feeling of his wife forming on him as Yang pulled Jaune deep into her waist. Her head nuzzling Jaune as she whined. "Nah, you don't have to do anything today."  
"If I don't get up who makes breakfast?"  
"Raven does."  
"You would let your own c _hildren_ eat Raven's cooking?"  
"She can cook!"  
"You mean she can _grill._ She cannot cook."  
"She's fine," Yang said as Jaune sighed opening his eyes to the wooden walls of his home. The same home Yang and Ruby had grown up in on the island of Patch. Jaune sighed as he tried to get out of Yang's grip his wife holding him close to her chest, making Jaune sigh.

"Yang."  
"Stay in bed! I want to cuddle more!" Yang said her superior strength pulling Jaune closer as he rolled his eyes. Yang was not one to let things she likes out of arm's reach. Her arms, both the real and the bionic one gripping him and pulling him close.  
 _"Yang."_  
"Don't want to." His wife chided not letting him go as Jaune sighed.  
"Yang it's _my_ turn to hunt this month."  
"No fair! I just got home! I didn't even get any quality time with my man!"  
"Yang we will have plenty of time to fuck all over the house later."  
"I want to fuck _now_ though!"  
"Do you want me to roll on my back? Or do you want to do this side by side?"  
"I want to cuff you to the bed and make you scream." Yang hissed as-  
"Not during the day and not with the kids at home. Remember the last time we tired? We had to talk Sheng De out of crying for a month."  
"She's fine! She's our girl after all!"

"Yes she is, she also needed therapy."  
"She did not!"  
"You put me in a Grimm mask to hunt me remember that?"  
"How could I forget? You screamed my name so loud I thought I would go deaf."  
 **'And you might go mute.'** Yang's thoughts entered Jaune's head as he sighed.

"Tell me why I said yes to marrying you again?" He asked a smile already on his lips as Yang laughed. A long and full sound that put his heart at ease.  
"Because I'm _awesome?_ Duh.' Yang said as if he just asked what color the sky was or if she wanted him to put on his maid outfit again that he kept in the closet for her birthday and anniversary.

"Really? And just what part about you is so awesome?"

"Besides my _looks, personality, kick-ass fighting style, great jokes,_ and _beautiful eyes?_ Well just about everything."  
"I see I didn't marry you for your _humility."_  
"Quit being a dick."  
"You want my dick."  
"Is that an offer?"

"It might be if you play your cards right that is."

"Oh I like the sound of that, how about I take my mouth to pull down your boxers and-  
 _"Mom! Dad! Food!"_ A voice yelled as Jaune sighed.  
"After breakfast."  
"What? Come on, don't you know I need my protein shake?" Yang asked her beautiful lilac eyes that Jaune had fallen for all those years ago that had not aged so much as a second blinking rapidly as he sighed.

"After. Breakfast. Now come on your kids want to see their mother ok?" Jaune asked sliding out of bed as Yang sighed.  
"Fine! Fine! But don't get pissed when I'm moody. I don't do good without cumming in the morning."  
"You don't good without cumming period. Now _cum_ on we have to at least look like good parents." Jaune said as Yang sighed, his wife standing up and revealing her beautiful body. Jaune smiled Yang was just as beautiful as the day he met her. Yang had grown since Beacon. Now almost seven feet tall, her hair now almost at her ankles, the long blonde locks flowing freely, as she yawned.

Her chest that had somehow grown ever larger reaching near E cup level hung freely, once again spitting in the face of physics. Her breasts had somehow not shown a sign of age or wear and made Jaune stare.

"Jaune you are staring."  
"I know."  
"Jaune. _Love._ Husband my eyes are up here you know?" Yang asked as-  
"I've made _my_ choice _oof!"_ Jaune gagged as Yang tossed a pillow at his face laughing freely as she did.

"You have seen these puppies a thousand times how do they not get old to you?"  
"I've seen the sunrise a thousand times and it still takes my breath away."

"You just want me to blow you."  
"I do. But I can wait, let's see what our kids made for breakfast." Jaune said as Yang grinned tossing on a short top that fought to keep her breasts contained as she pulled up a pair of shorts as Jaune did the same. Dressing in a shot blue shirt and brown shorts as the two walked out of the room and went to start their day.

* * *

As the couple walked downstairs the sight of their small family greeted them.  
 _"Pops. Yang._ " The oldest daughter of the two _Ming She_ said her blonde hair pulled into ponytails, the thirteen-year-old child already rebelling as Jaune sighed.  
"First of all young lady, it's _Mom_ , not Yang," Yang said her eyes already flaming as Jaune rolled his eyes. "Girls please it's too early for this," Jaune said already wishing that his two women would not fight. Yang and Ming, they had this love-hate relationship. Ming being like Yang was as a teenager and Yang being more Raven than she would ever care to admit.

"You tell her to call me Mom!"  
"I called you Yang."  
"I'm your mother! Call me Mom!"  
"You don't call Grandma Raven Mom, you call her Raven. Why can't I call you Yang?" Ming asked raising her head from her burnt toast. Her light blue eyes locking onto Yang's as Jaune swore he saw sparks fly between the two of them.

"She _has_ a point."  
"Don't side with her!"  
"Yang thought as Jaune sighed.  
"We are a team Jaune! You can't show kids weakness! They feed on it!"

"Yang, she's out kid, not an _animal."_  
"She acts like one!"  
"What?! Say that again _old lady!"_  
 _"Old lady!?_ Why you little brat! Shut up!"  
"Telling our kid to shut up Yang? Really?"  
"Make me!"  
"I-  
"Mom... Ming... can you two stop fighting.. _. please...?"_

They shy shaky voice of Jaune's oldest son Yin said as he looked up from his bowl of Pumpkin Pete's cereal. The boy no older than eight, just coming off a birthday as he looked up with a worried look on his blue eyes. The boy looked just like Jaune at his age and the pouty look on his face made Yang's heart melt as her son broke her will.

"Yin! My _baby_! How are you doing today?" Yang asked cooing to her son yanking him up out of his chair and smothering him in her breasts. "Mom!" Yin gagged trying to break free from Yang's impossible smother grip, a hold Yang often put Jaune in every night when they could spare, and making Jaune fell only jealous of his child as-

"Mom! Cut it out! You are embarrassing me!" Yin shinned as Yang rubbed his head.  
"Oh, you know I can't resist my baby! How is my little man doing today? Yang asked rubbing his head making him blush furiously as-  
"Jeez, Yang you could let him breathe."

"That's _mom!_ To you, Ming and I don't see Yin complaining!"  
"He _just_ did!"  
"No, he didn't! He just wants more love from his mamma! You love your momma right, Yin?"  
"Yes! But I can't breathe!" Yin gagged as Jaune sighed.  
"Yang."  
 _"Ok! Ok!_ But you are too cute!" Yang said putting her son back in his chair who blushed but smiled widely as-

"We are back!" The sharp voice of his second daughter Sheng De said as she walked back in their home. Her hair done in long ponytails, like her sister. Her lilac eyes looking up to her parents. She was dressed in a light blue skirt and small top of a similar color with a shark on it.  
Behind her a thud! Was heard as Raven walked in.

 _"Grandma Raven!"_  
"Ming! How is my favorite oldest grandchild doing?" Raven asked the woman well past forty looked no older than when Jaune had first seen her. Maybe a bit taller? Maybe but more tired, there was one lone crow's foot under her eye but besides that Raven look just as young as she ever did.

The woman walked in as Sheng stretched Jaune saw the twin gauntlets on her wrists. The result of Yang's influence on her own daughter. She was obviously out practicing with Raven for her huntress exams, it was her turn to train with Raven next was-

 _"She_ gets Grandma, but I get Yang!? What the hell is that about!?"

"Maybe it's because _I_ know how to care for my grandchild, daughter," Raven added a sharp glare between the two matriarchs as Jaune sighed. The relationship between Yang and her mother was always strained, to say the least. The two had a tense but loving relationship that only grew stronger after the incident.

Jaune sighed looking to the right of him where a small shrine was fixed in the living room. In the center of the shrine was a photo surrounded by incense, and roses redder than blood.  
The phot held the photo of a man, with blue eyes yellow hair and a happy smile that made anyone who looked at it feel their hearts melt.

Tai-yang's photo was framed in the middle of the altar. The death of the man hit the Rose Xiao-Long family particularly hard. The man's death was too much for some of the family and had even driven Raven and Summer to no longer live together. Mainly because Raven blamed Summer for their husband's death. And to be fair to Raven it _was_ mainly Summer's fault.

Tai did not have to die that day. If he wanted to he could have jumped, but the man did not _want_ to live. Tai wanted to die. Jaune shuddered the memory of a man's eye losing the life in them as a low broken smile grew on his face. Tai's arms falling back as the bullhead took off. Tai chose death over life, and Jaune did not blame him for a second.

And he was not the only one who didn't either. After Tai's video came out of him recording his last will the tenuous bonds of the Xiao-Long Rose house fell apart and the family split. Summer moved out, she did not feel welcome in the house and Jaune was confident if she and Raven met the meeting would end with another photo being put into the living room.

"G-Grandma Raven." The voice of Jaune's oldest son snapped him out of his thoughts as Yin looked up at Raven with a worried look. Yin out of all of Yang and his children had confidence issues. Severely and Jaune had no idea where get got the problems.

Yang and Jaune raised him well. Always encouraged him, almost never yelled at him, but the boy was timid. Jumping at his own shadow sometimes, not that anyone minded.

"Yes, Yin? What can I help you with?" Raven said her voice calm and controlled. Not raised a bit over a neutral tone for her grandson's sake.

"Can- Can I train with you after breakfast?"  
"Is that ok with you?" Raven asked looking at Jaune with a knowing smirk. Yin might be afraid of things that went bump in the night but his desire to be a hunter was just as strong as his father's. The fact that his aura was unlocked only helped.

"Sure, if you don't mind training him again. You do, do it every morning."  
"It is no problem to me. Would you like to try Crocea Mors again?"  
"Yes!" The boy said raising his voice for the first time that month as his eyes shot open wide with panic.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell, I-

"So _adorable!"_ Yang said smoothing her son again gaming more indignant squeaks come from him as his sisters rolled their eyes. Yang only stopped suffocating her child when Jaune hear a low whine come from behind Raven's back.

"Oh! There he is!" Yang said walking forward, as Raven turned around where a small child no more than eight months old was cradled in a small knapsack. The boy whined his short blonde hair ruffled as Yang picked up her youngest child _Venor_ from his Grandma.  
"There you are! Who's a good boy? Did you miss your mama?" Yang cooed the child named in honor of Raven's old tribe's member and Jaune's honorary mother. Jaune never got along with his mother.

Even _after_ she tried to make amends he didn't find the heart to forgive her, he didn't hate her. He never hated any of his family _even_ Bleu. Odd as she was, Jaune hoped she was safe. She was still being hunted by Blake after that debacle in Menagerie. He hoped they both would see the next sunrise. As Yang cooed to their child Jaune smiled as he saw his family begin to meld life was good.

* * *

 _"Fuck me!"_ Yang said tossing her head back in a howl as Jaune grunted.  
"Yang! Cumming!" Jaune said the infernal insides of his wife finally winning out, Jaune grunted as he came. Yang's frantic thrusts finally paying off as Jaune felt his climax approach.  
"Yang!" Jaune yelled, he saw white as his wife's lips crashed to his as they sealed themselves in a passionate embrace. Lips crashed into lips as Jaune moaned the two adults sharing a quick moment of relief before time pulled them apart.

"Fuck me I want to stay with you all week." Yang followed Lust flowing from her mind as Jaune sighed, his body still weak and hips sore from his wife's passionate embrace. "You know you can't, I have to work. The Grimm won't kill themselves you know?" Jaune asked taking one of Yang's nipples in his mouth biting down gently suckling it just how Yang liked. Yang grunted a low moan leaving her mouth as she gripped him, pushing back against the bedroom wall.

"I don't care about the Grimm. They can all go to _hell!"_  
"I agree but before I can help _send_ them there I need to go out, I can't just fight Grimm naked and balls deep in the most beautiful woman in Remnant can I?"  
"So you do admit that I am better than _her!"_

"Yang _please,_ I haven't seen Neo in over a decade, you don't have to compete with her you know?"  
"What!? It's not a competition if you already have won you know right?"

"Yang. She beat you in one fight. That's not so bad right?"  
"What?! I totally had her! Even at the end! Another minute and I would have had her!" Yang shouted her eyes burning as her passion made her walls clench on Jaune's dick making him moan loudly.

"Yang!"  
"Oh, you do like it when I get rough? How about we-  
 _"One._ You know I like it rough. _Two_ no. Down girl, I need to save the world."  
"But I thought I was your world?"  
"Yang I can beat Ruby's puppy dog eyes. What are you doing?" Jaune smirked as his wife sighed.

 _"Fine! Fine!_ Be that way! How is Ruby, is she still trying to date Weiss's brother?"  
"Whitley? Yeah the two of them have an interesting relationship." Jaune said smiling as memories of Remnants most adorkable hunter and huntress pair entered his brain.

Ruby and Whitley was _never_ a pair Jaune ever imagined but after he and Yang became exclusive Ruby was forced to move on, and Whitley after refusing both of his arranged marriages, and much to his sister's chagrin was kicked out of the Schnee house and disowned. This did not sit well with, well anyone really, not even his father. But his mother had recovered and after negotiating the SDC back from her husband and undoing more than a century of good will with the Faunus disowned her only son.

Luckily Whitley was _not_ a weak man, and well even if he was not a man in the usual term, he made his life work. He graduated Beacon dated Ruby and now was living the life of a traveling hunter husband. He hoped they were happy they both deserved it.

"She's fine, her and Whitley are still living with Summer." **ANGER.**  
Jaune felt the anger flow from Yang at their adoptive mother's name. Jaune never thought the day would come when Yang would come to blows with Summer but after Tai Yang changed...  
"Oh... _she's_ still in that picture?" Yang asked almost spitting out Summer's name as Jaune sighed.

"Yang she did not mean-  
"She _killed_ my dad Jaune. I don't care what she meant. Tai is dead, because of her. She's _not_ my mom. Not anymore." Yang said a wave of **SPITE** flooding out of her as Jaune sighed.  
"Yang, I'm sorry about Tai-  
"Don't be. You did not kill him."  
"Bye, dad!" Ming said hugging her father tight, both of his daughters did this. Running up and hugging their father tightly. Jaune rubbed both of their heads it was time for him to go.

* * *

"See you girls take care of your mother and Grandma ok? If you don't give them lots of attention they will get cranky.

"I heard that oh son of mine. Do not make me come over there and put you over my knee." Raven said a ghost of a smile on her lips as she _joked._

Yes. Raven Branwen told a _joke._ Jaune still did not believe it but the death of her husband changed her. She lost her _edge_ as Qrow put it not that he could talk. The father of four living in the lap of luxury in Atlas. Qrow might have said Raven lost her bite but Qrow lost his wings, his rich ass never left his mansion as Winter bought him all the accessories a general's aid could afford and that was a _lot_ of liquor.

Jaune swore that man would drink himself to death before the end of the year but Qrow seemed almost inured to alcohol, maybe it was genetic. "Jaune, do not stay out long. Your family will miss you."  
"Nah, they won't miss me, Rae. They have you to look out for them!" Jaune said as-  
 _"Ow!"_  
"Don't stay that!"  
"We miss you!" His daughters said as one anger in their small faces as Jaune sighed.  
"Oh excuse me! I didn't mean to worry my princesses!" "Way to go, babe, you are already making the children angry." Yang laughed walked up to hug her husband and place a quick kiss on his cheeks. "Stay safe K?" Yang asked a rare amount of worry in her tone as Jaune grinned.

"Don't worry, if I did you won't let me hear the end of it."  
"I'll bring your ass back to kill you again."  
"Hey!"  
"That's a curse!"  
"And? You two curse all the damned time! Don't get snippy with me!" Yang said kissing Jaune on the lips as a chorus of eww, and gross went up as the two parted.  
"Yin? Take care of your mom and Grandma ok?" Jaune asked as Yin nodded. The boy now holding Raven's blade in his hands. Jaune needed his sword to hunt as Yin had taken to using Raven's weapon in the meantime.  
"Ok! I won't let you down! _Dad!"_

"I'm sure you won't, alright family that loves me and I back! I'm off to adventure!" Jaune said smiling as returned to his jeep and left. Jaune and Yang did this, they hunted in shifts. First Jaune would hunt, then Yang. They hunted in shifts of three months. Both taking a month break after each trip before the other went off. This was fair and allowed both of them to enjoy time with their family and still work.

"Time to work," Jaune said opening the door to his jeep as he got ready to go to work.

* * *

"You know you can always _not,_ right?" Jaune asked sidestepping the Boarbatusk's wild roll stabbing it in its side killing it as he sighed.  
"I'm not Weiss but I'll do," Jaune said offhandedly as he looked up. The Grimm were almost cleared out of the small forest he was in and none too soon.

He had been here for over a month and he was already tired of it. The eastern part of Vale had no scroll communication and he was missing his family.  
"Come on, who wants to die first? Cinder's boss ain't going to help you, you know?" Jaune asked as the Grimm roared. Running at him two creeps and an Ursa ran to die. The Ursa was first, Jaune stabbing it through its chest making its limbs go slack as it gave one last futile roar. It's horrible breath slick with halitosis washing over his face as it fell back.

"That's _one,"_ Jaune said as the creeps came and died next. Jaune cut the arm off one making it howl before stabbing back gutting the other. The injured creep roared only for Jaune to slice off its head as he sighed. "You could try, you know?" Jaune asked slicing backward, split a Beowulf in two. The Grimm die without a sound as-

"You too," Jaune said ducking the other Grimm letting it land as it howled, running at him only to be run through on his blade making Jaune grunt as he kicked it off.

"Ok, now I can get the hell out of here," Jaune said wiping his blade, the extermination complete and an extra couple thousand lien in his pocket. Now all he had to do was go home, like the conquering hero that he was and be rewarded by smiling children, a very lonely Yang. Who would be itching to take him upstairs and tear off every last bit of his clothing with her _teeth_. An act that would _horrify_ Coco if she ever knew. She still helped him out with his clothes.

He would much to his chagrin when on downtime and _not_ killing monsters three times bigger than him he modeled for Adel fashions. Coco paid top money for male hunters to model their new huntsman catalog. And even if Coco could no longer _sample_ Jaune she was more than happy to look at the boy that according to her had made into a man.

"Don't let Yang here you say that," Jaune said smiling as he walked back from the field hoping to see the rare faces of his smiling wife and even rarer a smiling Raven...

* * *

 _Rain._ Jaune hated rain, years of living in the wilderness had ingrained a thick hatred for the water that fell from the sky and caused him to freeze. But Jaune hated it even more now as he sprinted through the woods.

 _"Ran away?! What do you mean he ran away!?"_ Jaune asked no one as the drops smacked into his face like minor fists.

 **"He ran away?! He ran away!?"** Jaune thought the words of his wife still ringing in his ears. Yin ran away!? Ran away!? Yang had been panicking when she told him but the gist of it was clear.  
Yin wanted to be a hunter, he was convinced that somehow the only way to become one was to run away like his dad did?! The fool had it in his head that it was Jaune's running away that made him into the hero that he was today. Not bothering to know that he only ran away to not be beaten within an inch of his life!

 _"Fucking idiot!"_ Jaune hissed as he ran through the woods of Patch. His child despite being dumb enough to run away for training was also smart enough to take Raven's sword. That way she could not portal to him and tin his hide till he could never sit down again! Jaune gritted his teeth he needed to think about this. Patch was not big, the woods were dense but relatively safe. Concentrated efforts had been made to clean out Grimm from the area mainly by Raven and Yang.

The idea of Grimm hurting their own family so close to where they slept did not go over well and now the woods, besides the odd wolf, were almost harmless. "Don't be hurt. Your mother will never forgive you if are." Jaune said as he ran through the rain into the forest…

* * *

Life had a funny sense of humor and one that Jaune often found more than a bit tasteless.

"NO!" Jaune yelled as a sun appeared in the forest. There they were, two of his children. Yin and Ming. Apparently, the eldest was for some reason out looking for her sibling, as she found him first. Yin had deep cuts on his hands, large pools of blood spilled from them as his sister made a large T pose in front of him.

Arms out to block the form of death. An Ursa loomed over them. A massive black shaped that threatens to rip them apart, to tear the humans in two loomed and well it never got close. A second sun appeared in the called as Yang appeared, Her eyes bleeding red as she punched the Grimm in the face. The monster exploded in a shower of blood and bones. Popping like a water balloon as Yang burned. The rain forming a massive mist around her as she fell to her child Screaming and yelled crying like a child as her son's unconscious body was gripped in her hands. Screaming at him shaking him for dear life the still body limp and unmoving as-

 _"Yang!"_ Raven yelled appearing behind her daughter eyes widening in panic at Yins still form as-  
"He needs a doctor," Jaune said appearing by his wife's side as he touched his son's neck. He was alive but he needed help and he needed it now. Yang wasted no time cradling, Yin, as if he was going to vanish as Raven tore open a portal to a familiar doctor as Jaune picked up his crying eldest and took her to save her brother.

* * *

Life had a sense of humor and once again Jaune found it _tasteless._

"You idiot! What the hell were you thinking!?" Yang shouted flames in her eyes as Ming balked, trying to look as small as possible in the hospital waiting room.  
"I thought I was helping him..."  
"By almost _killing_ him!? I don't believe this!" Yang shouted as Jaune shook his head. As it turned out Yin did not run away he went training. Yin and Ming had been talking as siblings did and somehow got it in their heads that they both needed to train. To go away for three months like their parents and train in the wilds! Honing their skills and getting stronger, like a pair of idiots.

"I didn't mean to hurt him."  
"Well, you _did!_ Your brother almost died!" Yang shouted as Ming dropped her head, flinching under her and Ravens glare. The elder woman held no n kindness to her own as-  
"Yang. Yin is ok-  
"His arms _Jaune!_ They almost had to _amputate_ his arms! Why did you tell him to punch a tree until he broke his wrists!?"

"That's what you did! You told me that you punched trees until they broke!"  
"And I am a damn huntress! I trained for that! And I never punched trees!"  
"You told me Grandpa did that to get stronger! Yin wanted to be like him so he tried to..."

The mention of Tai made Yang freeze, her and Raven going quiet as-

"Ok. _Enough._ Yin is fine. They saved his hands and he will be ok in the morning. You did what you thought was right and... I think we all need some sleep ok?"  
"What?! You don't want to punish her?!"  
"I _do._ But not now. I'm tired, my son is alive I just want to go to sleep." Jaune said as Yang paused as **relief** washed over her.  
"Ok. Fine. But don't ever! Ever! Do this again ok?"  
"I won't... _mom_..." Ming said as Yang sighed her emotions leaving as soon as they came. Yang was scared she did not act well when she was scared. She got emotional reactive and now? Now that the danger was gone she was cooling off. Her emotions blurring as she let her air out.  
"Fine... But I need to drink. Where the hell does Qrow keep his liquor for his visits?" Yang asked the danger passed as Jaune's life settled down.

* * *

Weeks passed after the incident. Long _happy_ weeks with his family. Every day Jaune woke up, had sex with his wife who was extra clingy and if Jaune was any guess by the long talks she was having with Raven pregnant again. Yang did not believe in birth control and wanted as big a family as possible.  
They already had five kids what did a few more hurt? Jaune thought as he smiled. Yin was fully healed and after a harsh tongue lashing from his mother and Raven they had a tearful reunion, Ming was lightly punished no tv for a week a punishment she accepted readily. As the other siblings calmed down Jaune smiled as the family ate breakfast together.

 _"Babe!_ We need some more syrup, can you get some from the pantry?" "Sure thing babe," Jaune said as he got up from the table.  
"You want me to pour in on the pancakes or _you?"_  
 _"Both,"_ Yang said grinning ear to ear as-  
"Mom! Dad! _Ew!_ " Ming said balking at her parents as-  
"Hey don't complain! It's how you ended up here you know?"  
"I thought we used _whipped cream_ for Ming?"  
"What? Didn't we use _chocolate syrup?_ "  
"No that was for Yin!"  
 _"MOM!"_ Yin said face read as his aunt's cape his hands still bandaged from his infection that almost claimed his limbs shook struggled to eat his perfect cut bacon. That Raven had sliced for him earlier, the Grandma smiling as she shook her head.

"You two stop teasing them, or I will say the story of how _you_ came into this world, Yang. Let me say if Tai was not a more direct man I dare say you might be have been _inhaled-_  
 _"Mom._ EW. Gross. I don't want to hear about your sex life." "Why? It's how you came into this world." Raven said biting back a smile as Yang balked. Her and Ming making an identical disgusted face as Jaune.  
"Don't fight girls. Yin, stay strong." Jaune said as-

"Yes, dad!" Yin sake still struggled to eat as Jaune left as Shen offered to help her brother eat.  
As Jaune went to get the syrup that he was definitely pouring all over Yang later on-  
 **"You have to leave."** A voice said as all noise stopped. Jaune froze as time went still, noise left the area and the air went still as he sensed a vacuum.  
 _"What?"_  
 **"You. Jaune Vesparax must leave."**  
"I don't _want_ to."  
 **"You must! This world is fake!"**  
"It's real."  
 **"It is not your home,"**

"To me it is close," Jaune said. He knew this world was not real, at least not technically speaking. This world was a possibility. One of many and he liked it. He was not leaving.  
 **"You must leave!"**  
"And if I do not?"  
 **"People will die.** "  
"People _always_ die."  
" **This is different! If you stay she will die."** The voice said as Jaune sighed.  
"I... I don't want to go back... I'm tired... I don't like the pain..." Jaune said tears in his eyes as-  
" **I know you don't. But you have to be _strong_."**  
"Why? Why do _I_ have to be strong?"  
 **"Because you wanted to be a hero. Now wake up Jaune."**  
 _"Fine._ I'm doing this for you Amber." Jaune said as he walked into the glowing door that leads away from his family and he left the dream in a single motion.  
 _"Jaune!_ Where is the syrup?" Yang called as the dream pulled him. Jaune bit back a smile and cross the threshold at once leaving the dream for good.

* * *

"I simply _must_ say thank you." The fall maiden said bowing to Jaune, Amber had for some reason not only healed but woken him up from his rest in Adam's base as Jaune yawned.

"Amber you don't need to thank me."  
"I disagree. You saved my life. I am in your eternal debt." Amber said bowing to Jaune. The fall maiden fully healed and back to full. Amber stood tall in a low grey cloak and tight brown pants along with a bandaged chest. The maiden looked well even with the scar down half her face.  
"I did what I had to. You _spoke_ to me."  
"I know I did. I felt you in the dark."  
 _"Felt_ me?"  
"Yes. You can feel emotions Jaune. I am glad that you saved me." Amber said hugging Jaune. Pressing his face into her chest making him blush.  
"You don't need to thank me! _Really!"_  
"Yes, I do. Jaune... I hope you don't mind me saying this but you are hurt." Amber said as Concern flowed from her chest as she held Jaune close.  
 _"Hurt?"_  
"Yes. Someone or in your case... _many_ people have hurt you in life. I wish to make this better for you." "Better? What do you mean better?" Jaune asked now confused as Amber tightened her grip on his shoulders to the point of pain.  
"Amber? What are you doing? That hurts!" Jaune yelped as-  
"Jaune something is wrong with you."  
"What?! What are you talking about?"  
"Something is changing you. Something not of the world has a grip on your soul. I wish to free you from that." Amber said as energy bled from her eyes.  
 _"Amber?!"_  
"Jaune. You freed me so let me free you from that which restrains you."  
"Amber I-  
"Jaune! Let me free you!"  
"Ok?! Just stop-  
"As you say. This will help you." Amber said raising her hands as lighting spilled out!?  
"That does not look healthy."  
"You _think?!"_  
"Amber!? What are you-  
"You are **possessed,** let me _exorcize_ you." The maiden said her voice low and undulating and-  
"Amber!"  
"This might hurt." Amber since as she pressed her hand to Jaune's face and he _screamed._

* * *

 _"Roman."_ Cinder said the thief's sharp and if she was being honest pretty green eyes opened up as the man groaned.  
"What the hell happened to me? The fuck is that bitch?" Roman grunted his body covered in bandages as-  
"That bitch is _Bleu Arc."_  
"Blondies sister?"  
"His second eldest."  
"Fuck me."  
"She _tried."_  
"You stopped her..."  
"Yes... Roman, I will be honest I did not like you. I never did care for you but... you are mine. You are my property."  
"Thanks. I fell so loved."  
"You _should_ be. You belong to me as such no one but me can lay a hand on you. And... And I have waited here to apologize." Cinder grunted as Roman balked.  
"Apologize? You? Did you hit your head on something?" "No. I did not, I am here to make.. amends... I have treated your roughly for no good reason and..."  
"And?"  
"And that stops. From now on let us work as... associates. There is no need for animosity between us."  
"I... thank you?"  
"You are welcome... for the record what she did, what she tried to do to you was not called for. Maybe it is because of Jaune, maybe it is some semblance of moral but no man deserves that..."  
"I... thank you."  
"You are welcome, now get some rest. The short one wants to see you. She was _quite_ worried about your health."

* * *

"You do know that I would be here right?" Adam asked sitting cross-legged as a twig cracked behind him. He sat in the middle of the Emerald forest surrounded by disintegrating Grimm as she came.  
 _"Adam Taurus."_  
"Raven Branwen. A _pleasure."_  
"You know why I am here."  
"Does it have something to do with your daughter's arm?"

"You are damn right it does!" Raven yelled as Adam sighed getting up taking off his mask to face the woman. She stood sword drawn her red eyes locked onto him as he sighed.  
"I gave her a _fair_ warning."  
"You cut off her arm!"  
"She shot first."  
"She is a _child!"_  
"And she learned the _hard_ way what happens to those who go back on their words. Funny isn't that what would happen to her in your own tribe? Is that not the Branwen way?"  
"I left the tribe because of the way!"  
"I see."  
"No...l do not think you come close to!"  
"I could have killed her you know? I could have butchered her and her friends in less time than it took for her to scream out but I did not. I showed her mercy." Adam growled as Raven paused. Her frown softening as she grunted.

"You _did._.. so I will show you the same mercy. You could have killed her but you did not. So I will not kill you. So hold out your left arm."  
"You _must_ be joking."  
"No. An eye for an eye-  
"Makes the whole world blind."  
"Only if I let you strike back."  
"You really want me to let you cut off my arm?"  
"Yes. That will make things painless as possible."  
"You will forgive me if I say over my dead body will you not?"  
" I thought you might say that."  
"Thought or knew?"  
"Knew. But I wanted to give diplomacy a try."  
"Fine. But I won't die easy." Adam said as low whistle came out of his mouth.

"Oh, I won't kill you. I'll just take your arm." Raven said as lighting struck, flame bleed from her eyes as-  
"So you _are_ the spring maiden? Interesting."  
"You are not scared? Most would run right now."  
"Run? From a woman? Don't insult me."  
"I like that spirit."  
"I think you should be trying to kill me."  
"As I said, Adam. I won't kill you but I will not walk out of here without your arm."  
"Take your best shot."  
"You will fall Taurus."  
"I doubt it. You are not the first to say that nor the last. So come at me Raven, and try to take an ounce of my flesh, better _men_ have tried." Adam said as his whistle broke out as Raven dashed forward as lightning fell and the fight began.

* * *

Bella was having a _good_ day.  
 _"Yes!_ Now that this is done it's all in the bag!" The reaper said as she grinned. Bella was not what you would call an average reaper. She was a rookie. Not used to her job and well she had hit a snag or a _very_ bad situation.

She needed death. A lot of death. A few names popped up in her mind as she smiled. Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Yang Xiao-long, Blake, and others came up. All people, all mortals, and all had to die. Not today, not right now and certainly no time soon but they needed to die.  
This was where the problems came. Jaune was not this Jaune. A demon took him and made him her pawn. He was possessed by another Jaune and he was messing with the books!

Not only was he creating death, but unnecessary death, that was also not allowed. But! He was ensuring life. Bella needed RWBY, JNPR, and many others to be dead in three years. She had stretched the truth to Jaune saving his friends was a necessary evil but that was a desperate move.  
She needed his trust, to get her work done. Jaune had to die, his friends had to die in a very! Specific time frame and at this rate only one was going to die. Pyrrha Nikos was the only one slotted for death before and now? None of them were going to die in the time frame in her most liberal predictions!  
But! Every since Jaune had worked with her she was back on track! It would be close but she was going to make this work. So far all of RWBY and most of JNPR was slated to die in the third year of Beacon. Their deaths would be somewhat tragic but they would happen. Not that Bella cared for the cause. She needed to put them in the ground and Jaune was her _tool._

Jaune the ignorant fool still though the dreams as mere dreams! But they were so much more!

"Everything that can happen will happen," Bella said as a small screen flashed in front of her showing several greyed out faces. Jaune thought that he was merely seeing the future but what he was doing was creating it. Each time he went into the dream he was altering the paths for this world. Every time he went in he changed the course of this reality. Now?

The death of Tai Yang was cemented, and with that death put into frim place the rest of them pawns would come falling down. Soon Jaune would cause not only his but all of his friend's death and he would be none the wiser. He just needed to escape the dreams. Each time he left the ripples it sent out altered this world and made the oh sweet chances of death ring out! All Bella needed was for Jaune to keep this up.

Sure manipulating him was _not_ her first choice. She did not like manipulation that was a demons game not hers but now? Now things were going smooth, she could relax, cheek her computer see it smut4life would answer her damn posts! And just chill out and watch the chaos unfold. "Now I just have to wait. I hope you put on a good show for _us._ " Bella said as she looked down to her hands. Jaune should have figured that making a deal with a literal incarnation of death to stop death was not a good idea. Especially when she liked to keep her fingers _crossed_ as she spoke...

* * *

 **An: _Well!_ There we go! Almost done! Two more chapters left till the season one finale! So! Amber is free! And she decides to _reward_ Jaune by exorcizing him!? Adam quits the Fang, to me a martyr Yang is one again _disarmed_ and has a _very_ nice in my opinion future with Jaune and Bella! Bella shows her true colors! As honestly, making deals with _death_ to keep yourself living was _never_ a very good idea in the first place. **

**So! Bleu is gone for the moment, Cinder makes up with Roman. Jaune is getting a bit _close_ with Amber and much, _much_ more! Two chapters left in this season of Game on, then The Apprentice takes full steam until _it's_ hiatus! So until then, Love Struck is next and until next time? Thanks.**

* * *

 **Stat sheet.**

 **Name Jaune Arc.**

 **Warning! Interference from a non-player character! An attempt at exorcizing mortal detected! Warning! All holds on mortal might he erased! Warning!**

* * *

 **Omake. _Darkest Remnant_ part 22, _The final speech._**

Victory was never what it seemed like. Oscar knew this, he knew it well. He had seen what _victory_ looked like and it was not so different from defeat.  
"Oscar, what's the plan? Are we going to strike?" Jaune asked his voice tired, his armor now upgraded to the maximum level covered in dirt and filth, his blade still coated in the guts of the damned _Bless Champion_. Oscar did not know what to tell Jaune not anymore.

" _Tell him we are about to embark on the final run. Tell him victory is within our grasp_." Ozpin whispered into his ear. The immortal relative of his still haunting him said. Oscar frowned he did not want to lie to Jaune, not to any of his _men_. The heroes that had come from all over Remnant to aide him on his journey were no longer the same upbeat gung-ho killers. Ready to risk life and limb for him. No, now they were _bitter, cold, practical_. The horror's of dungeon had dulled them to the pain of thier lives be it physical, mental or in the worst case spiritual.

"Oscar? What is the plan? The others need to know." Jaune said again, looks at the Noble in his private quarters in the inn. The boy was quiet ever since the _banishment_ of Salem. The horribly vampiric queen was run through by his very own Croce Mors none too long ago. And while the town was safe from the incessant attacks from bloodsuckers, both of them still remember the massive unholy shape she took in the end...

" _Oscar? What are you doing? Tell him we are about to win."_

"No."  
"No?"  
" _No?"_

"Jaune. I must say something to you and _only_ you. You are my friend. You were just a disgraced thief who stole and lied his way into the church when I first met you but now? You are _brave_. You have saved my life, you have saved _all_ of our lives more than once. Your wife loves you, the men respect you. _I_ respect you."  
"Thank you but-

"So I will not lie. There are two more dungeons to do before this evil is put to rest. And I believe we will fail."  
" _Oscar!? What you are doing?!'_

"I do not know if we can win. The evil is too strong, and we are weak. We are battered, the loss of Yatsuhashi, Fox, and Sun Wigh heavily on us all. I do not know if we can continue."  
" _Oscar!?"_  
"But we must. We must keep _fighting._ This is a task that must be carried out victory or _death._ There can be no stopping."  
 _"I agree."_  
 _"You do?"_  
"Yes. I was a thief a _coward_ unworthy of my name but now? Now I have _a purpose_. My wife believes in me, my friends believe in me. They believe in you. Tell them this. Tell everyone that this is a fight that we might not win but one that still must be fought! We must do this not for fame or glory or honor! But simply it is a fight that must be fought! Together! We can do this!"  
"You believe so?"  
"No. But I am willing to die to find out.' Jaune said smiling faintly as Oscar gave a low brittle laugh.

"That makes two of us now come on. I need you to say that same speech to the others."  
"Of course, let's get them ready for the _end."_


	25. Stage set

**AN: The end is near! The final chapter of Game on is comming out soon! In this one the stage is finally set! Jaune has to beat Pyrrha, that's all ther is. He makes peace with his demons in the bluntest way possible. He knows what he has to do and is after a roguh start onto the final run of this _season!_**

* * *

"Give it up!" Raven shouted ducking back her arm flying up as she barely blocked a crimson sword strike from the man Adam. Raven grunted her arm trembling with the force of the attack that sent ripples down her side. Raven winced backing up as Adam's sword flashed back in mid-air. The red blade darting in and out striking like a viper.

"Never!" Adam yelled rage in his voice his legs sprinting across the forest floor, a low peal coming from his lips as he whistled. His sword obeying his orders as it launched forwards. Striking at the maiden who dared come to defy him. Wilt slashed down like a giant red scalpel, the blade moving at impossibly fast speeds that any other women would have been ripped into pieces long before now. But Raven Branwen was not just any other women she was a maiden. And that made her troublesome to say the absolute least.

Orange fire glowed from her core and flames burned from her eyes. Her entire body was encased in a rippling field of lightning that was shielding her from his attacks. Every time Adam moved his blade the shield flexed, gathering and gaining power as it blocked his attacks with contemptuous ease. Or that's what it looked like, Raven was not having such an easy time preventing Adam's attacks as he thought.

"He's strong." Raven thought her arms cracking! Her bones bending under the sheer kinetic force of the impacts of Adam's sword. Raven ground her teeth jumping back, Adam's sword rose and fell with a speed that was all but impossible for the naked eye to track let alone react to. Raven was forced to stay on the defensive, it was taking all her effort just to block Adam's attacks let alone not get overwhelmed by the sheer amount of strikes he could send her way!

"How can he even focus!?" Raven hissed as she ducked a blade nearly taking off her head, the red sword shot past her at blurring speed before righting itself mid-air reversing its trajectory and slashing back at her. Raven jumped over the blade neatly avoiding the sword as it turned in mid-air only to come back for another pass.

"Do you ever stop!?" Raven shouted her eyes burning as lighting came down around her forming a barrier of pure energy as Adam paused.  
'Not when I have an enemy to kill." He growled in a dangerous tone as Raven ground her teeth. "I do not want to kill you, Adam."  
"You want to take my left arm. You will excuse me if I don't acquiesce to your demand." "It's your fault! You attacked my daughter!"  
"Only after she attacked me! I gave her every! Opportunity to stand down! I told her that if she did nothing, she would be spared and put out of harm's way! But did she listen to me? No! She did not, and now she pays the price for that!"  
Adam snarled rage bubbling out from his voice as-

"Adam! She is a _child!_ A child! You can not hold her to the same standards as an adult!"  
"And why not?! She made her own choice! She chose to attack me! I did not tell her to!"  
"You are a terrorist!"  
"I am a freedom fighter!"  
"You are a _monster_! You kill and butcher people all the time! For nothing but your own personal gain!"  
"Do not seek to lecture me Branwen! You know nothing of what I am like!"  
"I know everything! You were the son of a privileged diplomat-  
 _"Privilege?_ Do not dare speak to me of privilege woman! It is all you have ever known! Your life is nothing but a privilege!"  
"What!? How dare you! I have had to fight to get what I want in my life!"  
"Fight? Since when have you _fought_ Raven? You abandoned your tribe years ago! You settled down! You became a mother! When was the last time you ever struggled for anything!?" Adam snarled his sword lashing out attacking Raven from five angels at once. Raven jumped back her sword deflecting two of the attacks the others deflected by her aura as she sneered.

"I had to fight! To get where I am today! I fought tooth and nail to be where I am Adam!"  
 _"Did you?_ Did you fight and struggle when you got magic from Opal? Or did you fight when you acquired the maiden powers? Speaking of them _Raven_ what happened to the last spring maiden Raven? How did you know her well enough for her to give you her powers?"  
"I... you don't know what you are talking about!"  
"Oh? Did I hit a _cord?_ Is mommy of the year worried about her family figuring out she is a murderer?" Adam asked a cruel grin on his lips as Raven growled.

"Shut you tongue _male!"_ Raven shouted, her eyes flashing dangerously and her barrier of lighting breaking at once. Shards of energy shooting out as she forced the maiden powers in the world around her. Adam began to call his sword as Raven formed a ball of lighting in her hand shooting it out at Adam who barely dodged out of the way. Saving his life and prevent his immolation in the process.

"So there it is, it finally comes out, _male_. You women are all the same you know that?" Adam said spitting on the ground his voice laced with hatred and malice. His body shaking with rage as Raven paused. Adam Taurus was a male, but he was the most deadly person on Remnant herself included she needed to watch her tone if she ever wanted to see Yang Ruby, or Tai again.  
"Adam, I-  
 _"Shut up! Shut up!_ What do you know of struggle?! What do you know of oppression? You are a woman and better than that a human! When have you had to struggle because of what you were born as?!"  
"When I was in the tribe-  
"A tribe you _left!_ With no consequences, I might add. You abandoned your whole family! Your way of life on a whim and nothing happened to you for it!"  
"I left my family!"  
"A family you _hated!_ You know what I did to leave my family Raven? You know what I had to do to earn my freedom?"  
"You killed. You are a murderer Adam."

" I took what was mine! My freedom! This is my life, and I will not let another tell me how to live it!"  
"So you killed your family!? The ones who raised and gave birth to you!? What kind of an excuse is that?!"  
"The excuse of one who is not making them! I did what I did to be free. Tell me Raven do you know what it is like to be a slave?" "I...'  
"Do you know what it was like to see your cousins, friends sold off to go to live in Palaces by mothers that did not want sons? Do you know what it was like when your own parent told you that you were to be sold off?"  
"I... Adam-  
"No. No, you don't. So don't you dare! Come here and talk to me of privilege when your whole life you have had it!" Adam's sword blurred up faster than Raven thought possible hitting her own and cracking! Her arm, her bone snapped by the sheer pressure of the attack forcing her back as-  
"You have never know struggle! Never known fear! Never had to tell your own family with all honesty! That is is better to commit suicide then it is to wake up the next day! Never had to watch! Your brother slit his throat rather than wake up!"

"I didn't!" Raven hissed as Adam's sword blurred out of reality moving at impossible speeds as rapid strikes hit her knees in rapid succession forcing her back and off balance-

 _"You_ didn't have to ask yourself if you should have kids and fear for the future based on what they are born as! Even if you have a male, he is at least a human one. If you were a faunus? You might even terminate the child before it was born. And I would not fault you for doing so." Adam hissed as Raven growled. "I would never do that!"  
"You say that now but you don't know!"  
"I do!"  
"You know nothing!" Adam raged his whistle became an ear piercing peal that made Raven cry out his sword blurred up in a red rage striking her own as crack! Raven cried her arm snapped! Her bone splitting in two as Adams impact broke it. The sheer kinetic force breaking her arm making her scream in pain.

"You know nothing of pain! Nothing of suffering! Nothing of hating yourself for the simple fact of being born! So do not come to me! Raven Branwen with your privileged agenda of pathetic revenge of a brat that was acting out of place in a damn school for huntresses!" Adam snarled his blade striking back hitting Raven dead in the chest. She screamed her aura popping and _shattering._

 _"DIE!"_ Adam yelled as the sword came around only for Raven to wearily open a red portal and jump in right before the killing blow could land and end her for good.

"Peh! Woman. Always show their true colors when the chips are down." Adam hissed calling back his sword sheeting it as the maiden Raven turned tail and ran. "Cowards one and all." Adam hissed before spitting again turning around and walking away.

* * *

Pyrrha was worried, no she was _terrified._ After the awful incident with Yang, Jaune and Ren still had not contacted them! She and Nora had looked everywhere! After taking Yang to the infirmary for her arm! Her arm was gone...  
The doctors said it was shattered in the process and could not be reattached. Yang would need a prosthetic one if she wanted to continue being a huntress.  
The only good news that night was that upon their return both Jaune and Ren were safe in their own beds. Whitley in a sleeping bag and the room still as a morgue.

"Thank the _goddess."_ Pyrrha had whispered as she saw her love asleep curled up in a tight ball. Blankets covering his head like some type of porcupine.  
"I'll wake him in the morning," Pyrrha said going to her own bed as even Nora gave Ren some space. The two woman nodding slowly as they went to their own beds and went to sleep.

* * *

The morning came soon. Pyrrha awoke to her room, the sound of running water filled her ears.  
"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as her partner was nowhere to be seen. Jaune was probably taking a shower.

Ren was fast asleep, still snoring the tip on his two sizes two sizeable green nightcaps sticking out of his bed was the only indication to his presence. Nora was waking to. The girl not settled with the lack of her friend and boyfriend and Whitley was knocked out and dead to the world. Save for some sleep mumbling of dust and bottom lines.

 _"Jaune?_ " Pyrrha asked again as she heard the water abruptly stop. Jaune had stopped taking his shower, and Pyrrha decided to confront no that was the wrong word. Jaune had done nothing wrong so she would just ask him what happened to him. And why he was off galavanting while recovering from the attack on the CCT with a still injured Ren. As she got up, Ren yawned stretching out of bed, cracking his back as his magenta eyes flew open.

"Morning team!" Ren yawned as-  
"Ren. Last night."  
"Morning Nora. _Love you."_ Ren said as Nora froze she usually melted at the words love you from Ren but not now. She was up half dressed, both her and Pyrrha showered the night before, so none needed to do so this morning.

"Ren where were you last night?"  
"Me? I was with Jaune. We went up and about Vale. Why?"  
"Did you see what happened?"  
"What happened?"  
"There was an attack on a military base."  
"Oh? That is not good."  
"No, it is not now Ren you and Jaune where-  
The door to the shower opened as-

 _"Jaune!"_ Pyrrha said before gasping, Her hands flew to her mouth as she saw him. Jaune, her perfect Jaune looked at her with blood red eyes sniffled arms shaking as it looked like no it was a fact that Jaune had not only been crying, but he had been wailing...

"Jaune?! Jaune?! What happened!?" Pyrrha shouted as Jaune sniffled his hand shaking as-  
"Nothing Pyrrha."  
"Jaune that is _not_ true!"  
"Pyrrha I'm ok."  
"Do not lie to me! I can't _stand_ liars!"  
"I'm not lying I'm just... I'm just down..." Jaune said his have low and cold as death as he sighed.  
"Jaune?"  
"Back to sleep Whitley. Today is going to be _rough."_ Jaune said as he sighed.

* * *

"Jaune! What's wrong? What happened?"  
"Nothing Pyr, I'm fine," Jaune said as he got dressed. He had dressed in his best clothing. His custom Beacon outfit designed by Coco clung to his body like a second skin as she rubbed his head.  
"Jaune you are not fine! You look awful!"  
 _"She's right, you look like hell."_ The voice said as Jaune sighed. He knew it was true he looked like hot shit. To put it lightly. One look in the mirror would reveal all that and more. Jaune's eyes were bright red, with clear signs of crying that had started last night and lasted well into the morning.

Jaune had hoped, against hope that a long night of crying into his pillow would have cleaned him up but that did not happen. It only kept him up all night and made him tired, the long dark bags under his eyes gave away his lack of sleep, and the downtrodden downright depressing look on his face that made Jaune appear like someone had kicked his puppy to death and burned down his house all while he watched was plastered on it.

And to be fair the face fit, and Jaune might not have had a puppy, but that hadn't stopped life from kicking, beating and taking everything he ever wanted. It hadn't even given life the good grace to pause. Jaune was broken, in mind body and spirit.

Life had been wearing him down like water on a rock. It had been steadily chipping away and chipping away at his soul for the entirety of his post-toddler life and now? Now Jaune wasn't sure he wanted to keep doing this... He didn't want to keep doing this. Not being a hunter, not Beacon he didn't even know if he even wanted to keep getting up anymore. "Pyrrha I'm fine."  
"Jaune! You are not fine! Tell me what is wrong with you now!" Pyrrha yelled her voice filled with anger, her hands clamping down on his shoulder gripping so hard it caused him to wince in pain as-

 **Fear. Shock. Doubt.** Came from Pyrrha, she was not angry she was downright terrified. She felt like she had caused Jaune's problems and while she was not perfect in any fashion, she was at worst a symptom and at best another gut punch from the world. Hell, at least she didn't try to put him in the ground. Yet. "Pyrrha... can you just drop this? Please?"

"NO! You are my partner! I won't drop it when something is clearly wrong! Tell me what happened! Please! You can trust me!" Pyrrha said her voice breaking kindness falling from her face as-  
 _"She's a good woman Jaune. Don't let the past cloud your future."_

 _"She's better than she was."_  
 _"Don't let the past end your future. The past is done you can't change it."_  
 _"Don't I know."_

"Pyrrha, please... I'll tell you later ok? Just.. just not now alright?"  
Pyrrha froze her face scrunched up as frustration came from her very core.  
"If you say so. Do you _promise_ to tell me when you are able?"  
"Yes. But I need a bit of time."  
"Ok... but please tell me what's wrong when you are able. I'm your partner. I care for you. I always have, even... even when I haven't acted like it." Pyrrha said as shame bleed from her as-  
"I know Pyrrha. And I will tell you, all of you later on though. I promise."

* * *

" _Jaune!?"_ **Anxiety.** Flooded the hallway as Jaune felt a slew of other powerful negative emotions flood him as team RWBY or what was left. The RWB came out of the dorm. All three set's of the eye's zeroed in on Jaune as the girls froze.  
"What happened to you!?" Ruby asked rushing up her best friends tear steak face, downtrodden appearance and general look of dread sent feat into her hear as she gripped his arm.  
 _"Jaune?_! What happened?" Ruby asked before-  
A pair of strong hands clamped down on Jaune's arm as Blake appeared. Her arms yanked Jaune from Ruby's grip earning a frightened eep! From the reaper, as Blake pulled Jaune away, her amber eyes glared into his very soul as-  
"What happened?" Blake's words were simple but filled with indignation. Her gaze locked on and pierced him as her will _forced_ itself on him.  
"Nothing Blake-  
"Don't _lie_ to me! What happened? Who did this? Was it her?" Blake asked head twisting to Pyrrha's who glared at the faunus no longer in hiding as she balled her fists.  
"How _dare_ you!"  
"I know your type, _Nikos._ You are the kinds to solve problems with your hands rather than words and not in a good way." Blake practically growled as she flashed her fangs at Pyrrha.

"I did no such thing! Jaune!"  
"She didn't do this Blake. Not all of it at least."  
 **Fury.**

"So you _did_ do something!"  
"Jaune?! What did I do!? I don't know-  
"She didn't do much Blake don't be mad."  
"Jaune?! I can't be happy! If she hurt you tell me! I-  
"Blake. _She_ did hurt me but. She's not the first, and in reality, she's easily one of the better ones."  
"Jaune I don't care how lesser she is. She hurt you, now tell me what-  
"And _you've_ never hurt me?" Jaune asked cocking his head wincing at the hurt look on Blake's eyes as **pain** came from her core.  
"T _hat is not fair Jaune. She didn't mean anything."_  
 _"I'm not feeling that fair."_ Jaune thought as Blake paused her amber eyes widening to the point of dinner plates. Fear. Panic. Pain. Flooded from her mind as she took a step back.  
"I.. what did I do?"  
 _"What did she do Jaune? Tell her?"_  
"Does it matter what you did?"  
 _"Jaune..."_  
"Yes, it _does!_ If I did something wrong and I didn't mean to, I want to know what it was!"

"I... it doesn't matter."  
"Like hell, it doesn't!" **Anger.**  
 _"Jaune she's angry."_  
 _"I know that."_  
"Blake... I can't talk about it now."  
"Is it because of _them?"_ Blake said blatantly selling out every other girl with the sole exception of Nora around her and-  
"It's not them Blake."  
"It surely is not!"  
"Blake?"  
"Why would you even suggest _me?!"_  
"Blake. I saw Pyrrha yesterday she did nothing-  
"Then why is my mate like this?!" She shouted making Jaune blush for a moment before sighing.  
"It's not them Blake it's me."  
"Jaune? What does that mean?"  
"It means... I don't know what I'm doing."  
"Jaune?"  
"I... I don't know what's stopped me from putting down my weapons and walking into the Emerald forest alone."  
"That's a court-martial son."  
"Jaune. I don't like that tone. Stop saying things-  
"I don't like my life, Blake. But I can't change that. Now come on let's eat. I don't feel like starving. _Again."_

* * *

Jaune was not going a good breakfast.  
"Jaune you should eat something. Here! Have some of my toast! _I_ don't need it!" Pyrrha said smiling warmly even as pure panic flooded from her. "I'm not hungry Pyr," Jaune said looking at his empty plat his gaze sullen, and his shoulders dropped.

 _"You do know that, saying that will only make them want to help you more correct?"_ The man asked as Jaune sighed.  
 _"I know."_ Jaune's thought proved true as-  
"Jaune if you do not eat how will you stay awake in class?" Nora asked taking the initiative to help her friend. Jaune and her were not romantic a rare thing for him and a woman so Nora believed she could break the ice with him.  
"I sit by Ren, I'll have no trouble staying up."  
"He's got a point there!"  
 _"Ren!"_  
"Sorry."  
"Jaune, please! I have extra food. Take it, take it all." Pyrrha added weakness in her tone she needed to do something, Jaune was hurt, and he was her partner. Nothing would harm him so long as-  
"I'm fine."  
"No, you are not!" Blake hissed her eyes filled with anger, panic, and fear. She was rapidly signaling to Jaune to read her thoughts. Jaune ignored her and stared at his empty plate.  
"Jaune... I don't like this..." Ruby said her voice low and timid, her fists balled up under the table. Ruby did not like this not one bit. Jaune looked... he looked terrible. His face was sunken and worn out. Like leather that had been left out in the sun and pulled. His voice was broken, coming out in shattered tire pieces and he sounded like he was going to pass out!

His eyes were red from crying, and there were deep dark circles under them. Something terrible happened to Jaune last night, Ruby hoped! That he was sad because of Yang. She knew she was, but that was not the case. Jaune and Ren had no idea what happened to Yang, so that was off the table. "Those eyes." Ruby thought pleadingly Jaune's eyes were easily the worst part. Before they were bright! Like the vast ocean reflecting bright sunlight! Now they were hollow.  
Gone was the spark, the brightness now they were dull and shallow. It was like his will to live had been yanked out of his body. His soul dragged out beaten and left to wither in the sun, and she hated it. She hated seeing her friend in pain. She didn't care if they were dating or not. Jaune was her friend, and if he was in pain then she was in pain, and she would be damned if she let him stay like this!

"Jaune-  
"Ruby. Everyone let it go. It's time for class ok?" Jaune asked a tires sight the life left his mouth, his words rang hollow and bitter. There was no flash of life no wry quips, not even sarcasm just the low sharp tone of someone who was defeated and had just lost the will to live. "Jaune...are you ok?" Ren finally asked staring his brother in the eyes as-  
"No Ren. No, I am _not_ ok. I have not been for a very long time, and now I'm finally realizing that and no Blake. Before you ask there is nothing _you_ can do."  
"But-  
"I know you just want to help and I'm _sorry_... about earlier... I've just got a lot on my mind right now, and I need some space. A lot of space."

"I... ok I'll give you space. Don't take too long. _Please."_  
"I'll try," Jaune said as he stood up.

"Ok let's get to class," Jaune said as he and his friends began to walk.

* * *

The class did not go well. Not at all. Jaune did not hear a word Port said and even the teacher as energetic as she was seemed to notice Jaune's behavior.  
"Mister Arc! How about you come down to fight a Beowulf! You look like you need your blood pumping!" "Sure. Why not?" Jaune asked slowly painful slowly getting up dragging his feet along the floor as he picked up his sword and dropped his shield.

"No shield eh lad? _Bold!_ I like that in a man!" The woman said laughing raucously as-  
"Don't need it if I die I'll say thank you to the Grimm," Jaune said as Port's smile fell.  
"I... what?"  
"Open the door. Let's get this over with."

"As you wish..."

The woman said as she unleashed the Grimm a Beowulf as it _charged..._

The fight was over in a minute. Jaune got hurt, no shield allowed the Grimm to get in several good hits in. His aura was in the fifties, the room was a mess, and he was covered in Grimm blood.  
"Good Show! Good... show..." Port said the fire falling from her grey eyes Jaune was a mess. His fight was sloppy and lazy. He moved like walking through molasses, his body barely reacted. He let the Grimm attack him. He let the fangs sink into his aura, there was a time when the monster had its jaws around his neck so long Port would have been forced to act! But Jaune killed the beast and lived.

"Good show lad! A bit close at the end but you pulled it off!" Port said laughing a bit nervously as Jaune sighed and shook his head.

"Unfortunately. I wish it got my neck. I gave it the shot." Jaune said sighing as Por's voice caught in her mouth-  
 **ANGER.** Blake shot up in her set as did Ruby? Fist balled and eyes glaring daggers at him as-  
"Jaune... is something wrong? Something you want to talk about?'  
"No mam."  
"Jaune... you _do_ have therapy later on today. I can call Oobleck and have her rush this for you if you want... I think you need this." Port said leaning over as the man nodded. _"Take her offer Jaune. You can not live like this."_  
"I.. fine..."  
"Excellent! Good show! Now I'll have her rush to see you! Go to her after class ok?"  
"Yes, mam."

* * *

"Mister Arc! A... a _pleasure_ to see you..." Oobleck said as Jaune sat info of her looking... looking goddess awful.  
"Thanks, mam... good to see you too," Jaune said in a hoarse voice as-  
"Jaune is there anything you wish to talk about? Please tell me." Oobleck said leaning forward as-  
"Actually doctor... I think I _need_ to talk to you."  
Jaune said as tears? Began forming in his eyes his voice croaked, and he sniffled it was an angry, pitiful sound and made Oobleck wince.  
"Ok, Jaune go on, tell me whatever you want. This is a safe place and any, and everything you say here will remain in these walls of this I guarantee you..."

* * *

Oobleck was not expecting this. "I didn't do it! I never did anything!" The tired, angry, desperate voice of Jaune Vesparax shouted as the therapist flinched. She had not expected this... Jaune's therapy sessions were few and far between, but they were mostly the same. Jaune gave one-word answers whenever possible said as little as humanly possible and giving Oobleck the bare minimum to deal with.

Whether this was out of mistrust or just a general disagreement to his presence in therapy the doctor never knew but know? That old calm, collected bored Jaune was gone a thing of the past replaced by this...  
Tired, blood red eyes looked back to her, tears streaking down his face as he had his hands up to his eyes.

The boy had done a one-eighty personality wise. No longer was Jaune pulling his hands to his chest now he was bawling. He literally spent the first half hour in her office crying. Not soft tears bawling, he looked ready to collapse. His strength seemed all but gone to him, and the boy was well, for lack of a better word broken. His spirit appeared damaged and-

"Jaune, you do know that what happened to you is not your fault right? You did nothing wrong-  
"Then why!? Why did she hit me!?" "I... Your mother is a complicated woman Jaune. And while her actions are irrevocably reproachable, you should not think she acted out of pure malice. She was grieving, do not let the actions of one person blind you to the kindness and generosity of the majority.'  
"But it's not just her doctor... even in Beacon."  
"Even in Beacon? Jaune has anyone abused you in Beacon? You can tell me here and face no consequences do know that." Oobleck asked her voice firm and sharp, her green eyes latching onto Jaune as he gulped. "I..."  
"Jaune. Please. I am your teacher, and I would like to think of us as friends if you are threatened tell me, and I will do all in my power to alleviate you for your troubles." Oobleck said a glare in her eyes as-

"Doctor, do you think I'm _real?"_ Jaune caught Oobleck off footed as she froze.  
"What? Do I think you are real?" Oobleck as she swore she did not hear Jaune right.  
"Do you think I am real? Do you think of me as a person? With my own will and dreams? Ambitions and goals?" Jaune asked his voice neutral and calm.  
"Of course you are! You are as human as anyone else, why are you asking me this? Has someone suggested otherwise?" "Yes. Everyone."  
"Everyone? How is that possible?"

"Because people do not see me as a person, doctor they see me as a _tool."_  
"Jaune that is not true."  
"Is it? From the first day of my life, I was a tool. I had no autonomy. MY life was decided, my future laid out and if I went out again it, I would be beaten for my troubles."  
"Jaune you were not beaten in Beacon you know that right?"  
"Not physically but it is clear to me that _none_ of my friends see me as a person. I'm a tool.'  
"That is simply not true Jaune."  
"Look at this!" Jaune hissed pulling down his collar where Yang's s symbol sill branded onto Jaune's neck glared at her.

"Can you explain this? Or this?" Jaune asked opening his top button shower the top of the heart that Velvet had branded into his chest.  
"I never asked for this doctor. I never asked for them to make my flesh."  
"Jaune! You should feel _honored!_ The brand is here to protect you!"  
"From what the palace? I don't want to have to choose between a sex slave and jail time."  
"And you won't. Jaune if you have problems with your team discuss them! Don't let them fester and fizzle!"  
"I don't have a problem with them, doctor, they have a problem with me," Jaune said growling as he balled up his fists.  
"The world has a problem with me! Every time! Every time I try! I try to be good it gets worse! Every time I try to make my life a little better I am literally! Beaten half to death for my troubles!"  
"Jaune _life_ is not fair."  
"You think I of all people do not know that?! My mother and over half my siblings made a sort of debating me to near death when I could barely understand why."  
"People are cruel Jaune. And while I make excuses for them do not think that your friends are the same."  
"Oh? Yang wants a quick fuck. Weiss sees me as a house husband. Coco and Vel scare the hell out of me. And... I don't want to do this doctor."  
"What Jaune? What is the this you are talking about?"  
"Living doctor. I don't want to live like this! Like I'm a damn animal waiting not to be used!"  
"Jaune your friends don't think like that!"  
"Not now they don't but in the end? The ends justify the means doctor you know this."  
"Jaune that is not true. Your friends love you."  
"Do they doctor? Cause now I am questioning it fully."  
"Yes! They do care for you Jaune! Look at them, and you can see it!"  
"If they care for me doctor they do not have a good way of showing it."  
"Jaune. Look at them. I'm _not_ saying that they or anyone is perfect. In truth, no one is and to even suggest such a thing is ridiculous and incredibly arrogant of the one doing it. No one is perfect, but they do all treasure your friendship."  
"I-  
"Look at Ren Jaune. Do you think he does not consider you his best friend?"  
"Ren doesn't count mam.'  
"Is it because he is a man?"  
"Yes."  
"So you have an issue with women?"  
"No. Just in my life they seem to be the ones to cause me all my pain."  
"Jaune-  
"A man never beat me as a kid. A _man_ never branded my flesh. A man never tried to force themselves or their children on me."  
"The world... the world is not perfect Jaune."  
"Are you defending them?"  
"No. All I am saying is that you need to look deeper than what you are."  
"What does that mean?"

"Think about it. Ruby. She never harmed you on purpose did she?"  
"Ruby's different..."  
"How? She's a woman. She's never intentionally harmed you now has she?"  
"No... but-  
"But?"  
"She's young."  
"Do you believe that she will harm you?" "She might."  
"Everyone _might_ harm you Jaune."  
"She's different, but she's still a woman."  
"Jaune if you let hatred consume you, you will sacrifice your future. One way or another Jaune."

"One. One woman doctor. Every law has an exception."  
"But is it only one? Blake, Miss Belladonna and you are close. Has she ever done something to you without your consent?"  
 _"She did punch me in my gut give me one black eye all because she was an ex-terrorist."_  
 _"Don't split hairs Jaune."_  
 _"Just saying."_

"Mister Arc?"

"Vesparax, but no... Blake does care about me."

"And not just her, Coco, Miss Adel and you are also rather... intimate, and I cannot fathom her doing something to harm you. I do believe that she has in fact gone through great lengths not to harm you instead."

"She-  
"And what of Miss Fall? Surely you are not going to call her wrong are you?"  
Jaune's eye's lit up. A spark of something appearing behind them that Oobleck pounced on.  
"She loves you Jaune. I can see it in her eyes. The way they light up when you are in her vision. They way you take her breath away when you walk into a room. She cares very deeply for you."  
"Doctor-  
"And Vernal was it? She was like your second mom from what I can gather. She was clearly a caregiver of you Jaune and-  
"And she's dead," Jaune said his voice once again brittle Oobleck winced. Bringing up Vernal was a mistake. Jaune's eyes lost any shine that they had as he looked down to the floor. "That is a tragedy, but you can not let her death stop your future. You loved her Jaune. She loved you. Is that not proof that some women are good, and that you were and are loved?" "Five. Five of the women that I've got to know have been good. The rest? Have shot, stabbed, beaten or attempted to force themselves on me."

"Jaune-  
"And before you say look at the bigger picture most of the planet are women. So I know that I am more likely to meet a woman than a man. By that logic most of the people that will be harmful to me are women, you could say men were just as bad, but I will just meet less of them."  
"Yes! That is what you should think Jaune! All people have the capability for good and evil! Do not let one's gender define your opinion of them! Think of it that is what you are attempting to not have done to you!"

"By that same logic, five doctor. Five women have not been awful to me. Out of hundreds? Maybe a thousand that I've met? That's not a good picture."  
"No it is not, and they are wrong! But their actions are not determined by their gender. Society may influence-  
"Allow and _encourage_ bad behaviors."  
"I did not say it was perfect."  
"You don't hate it."  
"I don't like it!"  
"Have you tried to change it?"  
"What?"  
"Have you tried to change the laws? Have you done _anything_ to bring equality to the world?"  
"I do not harm or judge others based on gender."  
"So you are complicit." "Do not twist my words Jaune. The world is not so simple as if one woman or one man can just change it." "Roman thinks he can. He saw injustice, and he did something about it." Jaune's words had an immediate impact. Oobleck froze her hands gripping her desk as her eyes became narrow slits. "Roman is not a regular man Jaune. He-  
"He is not afraid to change the world, _he_ is not a coward doctor."  
"He is a _fool!_ A _hopeless romantic_ fool whose belief in justice is _so_ strong that he let it twist him into believing that punishing those who are wrong is justified without courts or public trials!"  
"He tried to help men."  
"He killed a lot of people... he...  
"He?"  
'He is special to me Jaune... I can not give you an unbiased opinion, but he is a fool. A terrible, horrible kind fool. But he is _mine..."_ Oobleck said a ghost of a smile on her thin lips as she looked down at her desk with a forlorn expression. "Jaune-  
"Mam my issue is not with women."  
"Good I was-  
"My issue is with _life."_  
"So is mine you know?" the woman said trying to force a smile as-  
"I don't want to be here anymore."  
"In Beacon?"  
"No. In general, I'm tired doctor..."  
"Jaune what does that mean?"  
"It means I'm thinking about putting down my weapons and walking into the emerald forest."  
"Jaune. Are you contemplating suicide?"  
"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it matters Jaune! I am a psychologist! If you are contemplating suicide, then I have to do something. I must tell Opal, and I will put you into protective custody and place you on suicide watch."  
"Then I am not considering it." Jaune deadpanned his voice already back to its uneven broken tone that hurt her ears.  
"Jaune... I do not claim to know what it is like to want to end my life. I find life an amazing journey full of people and experience."  
"You are also a woman."  
" _Regardless!_ You do not want life to end Jaune. You only have one."

'And it's been a shitty one doctor."  
"Does that matter? How bad is your life really?"  
"From the start? Family beat me within an inch of my life. Burned down my house almost killing the first woman to ever care for me. Ran away hurt her, joined a tribe of bandits. Killed many, many people. Got the second women and the second man to care for me killed. Ran away lied, stole and killed my way to Beacon."  
"Spent the majority of my time _starving_ , bleeding to death and one foot on the grave the other on a landmine. Get to Beacon, where my luck only got worse. My partner had a strange fetish for pain and liked to take it out on me on the rough. I still have the bruises."  
"Two of my so-called _friends_ literally branded me, permanently scarring my body with their symbols like I was cattle."  
"That protects you from being sold to a palace Jaune."  
"The fact that I have to be worried about being sold is an argument for another day. Then I am shot, beaten, and spend my time in Beacon having three! Positive relationships with women are shocking in a good way. But it only reinforces they are a minority an exception to the rule, not the rule itself."  
"What about Miss Schnee? Has she truly harmed you?"  
"She has not interacted with me long enough to have the chance."  
"That is flawed reasoning at best."  
"Is it?"  
"Yes."  
"Fine. What do you think doctor? Am I overreacting?"  
"No. You are hurt. Humans get hurt, they remember what hurts them, and they try to avoid that in the future. I won't, I _can't_ hold that against you."  
"Thank you."  
"You do not want to be harmed again, and you do not deserve to be. You deserve to live the life you want to without others causing you undue harm. But you must not give in! Do not let others bring you down!"  
"Doctor... I've spent all my life fighting... and now? Now I don't know if I want to keep fighting."

* * *

"That was _not_ what I would call our best show."  
The man said as Jaune rolled his eyes. He was right, Jaune knew it he knew it and well anyone who saw them in there would say the same thing. He was a mess... in more ways than one. His body was fine, but his spirit? That was broken.  
 _"Jaune. You can not let despair win over us. You are a man! You are a damn soldier! You don't get to just walk away!"_  
"A soldier? What am I fighting for?"  
 _" Yourself. The only thing a man can fight for Jaune."_ The man said glaring down at Jaune, stormcloud like eyes glaring as Jaune sighed.  
"But why? What's the end game here? What happens if I become a hunter? What do I get?"  
 _"I do not think I am the best one to answer that for you Jaune."_  
"What? You are in my fucking head! Who else can I ask to do this for me?!" Jaune shouted as the man let out a low chuckle and pointed behind him.  
 _"I think she will be the best person to speak to._ " The man said as Jaune turned as a pair of silver eyes locked on him.  
"Oh, you _gotta_ be kidding me." Jaune groaned a blur of red appeared, as Ruby sprinted up to him.  
 _"Good luck._ "  
"You are a dick you know that?" Jaune asked his advisor as he merely sighed.  
 _"Maybe but my job is to get men back in line. To puff out your chest and to put your best foot forward."_

"Are you going to walk with me this time?"  
"Jaune I've walked more battlefield s than anyone on this planet, but I will never leave your side."

"What happened!? You can tell me... if you want to..." Ruby said her legs kicking off the ledge of Beacon's roof. Jaune sighed Ruby had after some resistance from him dragged him off to the roof for a talk. "I... nothing happened-  
"Don't lie! Don't lie to me Jaune! You are my best friends, and I don't like it when you lie to me!" Ruby shouted as Anger bled from her soul.  
Jaune sighed, he knew Ruby was not going to take this lying down and if he didn't deal with her one on one, then he would have to deal with more than one.  
"You want to know what's wrong?"  
"Yes!"  
"I'm... I don't have the fight, Ruby."  
"Don't have the fight?"  
"I... have you ever felt like a rock in a stream?"  
" A rock in a stream? No, why?"

"Because that's what I feel like I am Ruby. A rock in a stream. I feel like every day I'm being whittled down... taken apart piece by piece."  
"Piece by piece?"  
"I feel as if my life has only gotten worse. I feel like every time I do something! Anything it comes crashing down. I don't get any better Ruby."  
"That's not true. You've gotten a lot better Jaune. I've seen it, when you first came here you looked like you were ready to die! You were so introverted and like a wallflower. Now? Now you have friends, now you have people who care about you! How is that not an improvement?" Ruby asked her silver eyes full of hope and care. Her hand fell onto Jaune's and _squeezed._  
"You matter Jaune."  
 **"I think I love you."**  
"You are important."  
" **I don't like seeing you hurt."**  
"I think you just need to look at life better!"  
 **"Why don't you just talk? Even if not to me Blake, Pyrrha or Ren? They might help you."**

"Ruby..."  
"Yes?"  
 **"Tell me. I won't be mad. Just talk."**  
"I..."  
"You?"  
"Do you ever want to _not?"_  
"Not? Not what? Not eat cookies? Never!" Ruby said a false smile on her lips as her hand gripping Jaune's. Their fingers intertwining as-  
 **"Please don't say you want to harm yourself. I promised Blake and Pyrrha that I would tell them if you did.** "

"Have you ever thought what am _I_ doing?"  
"All the time."  
"Have you felt like nothing you did matters."  
"Every day since I got here."

"Do you see a future?" Jaune asked finally getting to the crux of his problem.

"A _future?"_  
"Yeah. Do you see yourself after Beacon? What do you think you are going to do when you graduate?"  
"Yeah! Of course, I do!"  
"What do you see yourself doing?'  
"I see myself becoming a great huntress! The best one to ever exist! You?"  
"I... I Don't see a future for me, Ruby." Jaune said his face falling as-  
 **Concern.**  
"Why not? Don't you want to be a hunter?"  
"I do! I do but _sometimes."_  
 _"Sometimes?"_  
"Sometimes I wonder what that gets me?"  
"It gets you your dream right?"  
"It would be what's the point? What do I get for this? If I do get out of Beacon. If I do graduate then what?"  
"You become a hunter?"  
"And then what?"  
"I... you hunt Grimm? With your friends and team?"  
"I... I don't _want_ to do that."  
"Oh..."  
"I don't see the point anymore."  
"You don't see the point in helping people?" Ruby asked instantly regretting that question as a flash of something came on Jaune face. His face twisted and his smile curled as she felt a wave of resentment from him.

"I don't know what I'm going to do after this Ruby. You... you and your team you have people waiting for you. You have people you trust me? I'm just going to be a hunter. I'm going to fight Grimm save people I've never met and probably die before I hit thirty. Where everything I've ever done will be forgotten." "That's not necessarily true. Some hunters live long lives. And death is _always_ apart of this if you are not ready to die this is really not the place for you."  
"I'm ready to die. Trust me, it's just I don't know what I'm fighting for."  
"For _me?"_ Ruby asked her silver eyes blinking with admiration as Jaune sighed.  
"For you? That's not the worst thing I can fight for." Jaune admitted a thin smile on his face as Ruby nodded.

"Thanks! I think I am rather worth it."  
"Don't push it."  
"Sorry."  
"It's not you Ruby it's... have you ever asked why? Why help the world?"  
"Because the world needs help? What other reason is there?"

"What if you don't want to help the world?"

"Why wouldn't you want to?"  
"Because the world has not helped me." Jaune almost hissed and-  
"That's _not_ a reason." Ruby's response was quick, it flashed out and caught Jaune off guard as he paused.  
"What?"  
"Just because the world is wrong is no reason to forsake it-  
"Ruby-  
"People are mean Jaune. That's a fact, that is no reason not to help them in danger."  
"You don't know what-  
"You were beaten, hurt, starved and practically kicked out of your home. You are my best friend Jaune don't think I don't know you."  
"But then-  
"How can I say you should help the world when it was cruel to you without reason?"  
"Yes!"  
"Because you _have_ to."  
"I have to?"

"Yes. You chose to be a hunter Jaune. You _chose_ to pick this life. No one forced you to do it. You _wanted_ to be here. With us, with _me."_ Ruby said her fingers interlacing with his as-  
"Ruby-  
"I know it's not fair. I know that it's not just, but you can't sacrifice the world for a few people."  
"It was-  
"More than a few? Yeah, I get that, but there are more people in the world Jaune. Do you think they are all bad?"  
"No-  
"Do you think that everyone in Beacon is bad?"  
"No, but-  
"Then think about this. If a town is under attack by Grimm. And there are going to be overrun. What would you do? Would you let the town die if there was just one bad person in it?"  
"No! I-  
"What if there was more than one? What if only two were good people and the rest were bad?"  
"I would save them, the town. I wouldn't let them die."  
"I know your life is hard, and I know you might not see a future but if you want I'd like to be a part of it... a bigger part than what you think..." Ruby said her cheeks heating up as-  
"Are you asking me out?"  
"What?! If you want me to! I mean we are kind of dating! Even if you are with others which is fine! Fine! My dad has _two_ wives, and he's great! So I'm fine with you having another girl or _three_...Hehehe." Ruby trailed off as Jaune sighed looking at the hot vale sun as he rubbed his hair.

"It's just... I feel like the drive that pushed me is not there. Like I don't know why I'm here."  
"You are here to save people."  
"I came here to prove my family wrong Ruby."  
"And you did! You are doing that every day!"  
"But... they don't _care..._ they kicked me out of my family. I came her to spite those who don't give a damn about me. And now? Now I guess I'm just lost." "Well you might be lost, but you don't have to be lost _alone._ I'm here for you, and I'm not going anywhere ok? So don't start saying things like you want to wander in the forest ok?"  
"I... fine-  
"And don't! Do stupid shit like you did in the classroom! That Grimm almost killed you!" Ruby yelled, actually _yelled_ making Jaune wince-  
"I-  
"You _idiot!_ Do you know how that made us feel?! Blake was furious, I was furious! I'm already having issues with Yang in the hospital I don't need wondering if my best friend is going to kill himself if I take my eyes off him for a single moment!" Ruby shouted her cheeks puffed hand, and her free fist baled the other clenching Jaune's fist so tightly he thought it would _break._ **Anger.** Came from her tiny frame as she glared death into his eyes making Jaune wince-  
"ok-  
"Promise!"  
 _"Promise?"_  
"Promise me! As my best friend that you won't try to kill yourself!"  
"I won't _try."_  
"That you won't kill yourself or let yourself die! Promise!"  
"Or what?"  
"Or I'll break your legs and make you!" Ruby shouted as for a moment Jaune thought she was actually going to break his legs.  
"Fine. I agree."  
"Good! Now come on we should go see my sister. I think she wants to see you."

* * *

Yang was having a _bad_ day.

"Fuck me!" The girl hissed slamming her hand, her only hand down into the bed. Her eyes scrunched up in anger as Yang growled.  
"My arm!? My goddess damned arm! Who the fuck does that punk think he is?! I'm going to kill him!" Yang yelled fire burning form her eyes as she punched her bed. Her balance was off, and she nearly toppled over the side.

"Fuck me!" Yang hissed barely able to say on her cot, her arm latched onto the side rail to keep her stead.  
"Fuck! Easy Yang, calm down. Calm down."  
"Yes, _Yang_ calm down. Maybe if you did that you would not be in this situation right now." "Raven?!" Yang yelled her head snapping to the left as she saw her, her mom limping into the room and-  
 _"Mommy!?_ " Yang yelped as her limping mother barely walked into the infirmary. Raven limped inside clutching a limp hanging arm that looked like it was almost cut off.  
"Mom!? What happened to you!?"  
"I went after the man who cut off my daughters arm."  
"And you killed him right?! He's dead? He's not coming back for me-  
"No Yang he's very much alive and I... I need a doctor." Raven said as she fell to her knees, grunting in pain as blood came from her mouth.  
 _"Nurse!"_

* * *

 _"Stop."_

 _"Oh fuck me."_ Jaune thought as he stopped in mid-step.  
 _"I told you we should have walked with Ruby to see Yang."_  
"I-  
"Vesparax!"

" _Oh, fucking fuck."_  
"Hey, Coco." Jaune winced as a worried fashionista who was worse than an angry one honestly stalked up to him.  
 _"Oh boy."_  
 _"I told you to just face Yang. That was going to be much easier than this."_ The man said as the angry brunette stomped over.  
 _"She's going to kill me."_  
 _"I doubt it, but she will knock some sense into you."_  
 _"Figuratively or literally?"_  
 _"Both."_  
 _"Great."_  
"Vesparax!" "Coco-  
"What the hell happened to you!?"  
Worry.  
"She's worried?"  
"She cares about you. Surprise."  
"Would you-  
"Jaune! What happened?" Coco asked bending down to look him dead in his eyes. Her gloved hand reaching out cupping his cheek as she cupped his face forward. Looking down at him with naked worry.  
"I had a rough night Coco."  
"I can fucking see that! Was it your partner? Did-  
"No. It was not her, not this time."  
 _"Poor word choice."_  
"Not _this_ time? I swear-  
"Coco! Just... I just had a rough night ok? I'm fine."  
"The hell you are. You look like hot shit!"  
"Thanks."  
"No, I take that back. You look like hot shit in one of _my_ outfits. That is literally impossible, and you are pissing me off!"  
"I-  
"You are getting some fucking food, and we are talking about this."  
"Coco-  
"Now." She said her tone brokered no argument as-  
" _I told you."_  
 _"I know."_  
 _"Type A personality. And you are type B."_

* * *

Coco was not happy. As stated by the fact that even if Jaune was parked in her lap, she had since made no motions to reach below his belt. "Eat."  
"I'm not hungry."  
"I don't _care,"_ Coco said and the to emphasize the point shoved a sausage in his mouth and made him chew.  
"Chew it," Coco growled as Jane rolled his blood red eyes.  
"Swallow it. Swallow it _all."_ Coco growled as Jaune complied gulping down her sausage as he sighed.  
"Do you _like_ shoving things in my mouth, or is that just me?"

"I like it when cute boys swallow what I put in their mouths. Now, what's wrong you look like hell in my damn clothing line. Are you ok?"  
"I. No."  
"What's wrong? You can tell me." Coco said, and in a horrifying moment of truth, Jaune realized that he trusted her. "

 _Is it so wrong to trust others?"_  
 _"In our life yes."_  
 _"Well get used to doing it because she's not letting us go for a while."_  
"Did something happen?"  
"Yes."  
"Don't keep me waiting. What's wrong?"  
"Life."  
"Don't be a dick."  
"I'm not. Life has not been great you know?"  
"My sister is obsessed with putting your mom in jail for the rest of her life. I know more about your family than anyone but you so yeah. I know your family with the possible except your sister is a bitch."  
"Caitlin is my big sister. She's important."  
"Every bad batch has a good seed."  
"I... I can't argue with you.'  
"Good. Don't. Arguing with me is not a thing you will win just so you know." Coco said her hand gripping Jaune arms at his elbows as Jaune sighed.  
"I just got overwhelmed, Coco. I thought life was pointless and was considering-  
"Suicide by Grimm."  
"I... how did you know?"  
"One. Ruby. Two Blake."  
"Blake told you?"  
"No. She told Velvet looking for you. She was, she is worried sick. You need to find her and set things right asap."

"I will."  
"And you _are_ going to cut this shit about suicide. I've dealt with that shit enough in my life, and I don't want to deal with it from _you_ ok?"  
"I-  
"That was not a question Jaune. That was a demand. You are going to drop this suicide talk like Velvet drops in a social space, or I'm going to drop it for you." Coco said glaring down to Jaune as-  
"Please. You couldn't take your hands off me if you tried let alone drop me."  
 _"There's the smile."_  
"Don't think too highly of yourself Vesparax. There is a _line_ of boys looking for me to get in their pants."  
"Says the girl who's only had _two_ lovers," Jaune said as Coco winced a blush? Appearing on her face as she began to panic.  
"What!? Who told you that?! Velvet! I'm going to kill her!"  
 _"You_ told me that actually," Jaune said as Coco paused.  
"What? I never told you that. I wouldn't tell the guy I'm dating how many boys I've been with. How the hell did you know?"  
"If I tell you to promise not to be mad?"  
"As long as you didn't' creep in my room and steal my diary yes."  
"You have a _dairy?"_  
"I! Mean no!"  
 _"She's lying."_  
"Is it pink."  
"No!"

 _"It's brown."_  
 _"Definitely brown."_  
"So brown?"  
"I! I'm not talking about my dairy! I'm talking about how you know that! Now tell me!"  
"Promise not to be mad Coco?"  
"As long as you didn't go in my room and look in my stuff yes."

"Ok, I can read your mind."  
"Ok Jaune if you have to lie-  
"No. I'm not lying it's my semblance," Jaune said as Coco paused her cocoa yes widening to the size of dinner plates as her mouth fell open. "No way."  
"Yes, way."  
"No fucking way!"  
"Yes, fucking way."  
"Prove it!" Coco said folding her arms as-  
 _Soft._ Jaune pressed his lips to Coco's as her eye widened and-  
 **"What the hell is he doing!? He's lucky he's cute, he thinks he can read my mind! I'm going to fuck him till his dick breaks for even considering suicide! I-**  
"What the hell is he doing!? He's lucky he's cute, he thinks he can read my mind! I'm going to fuck him until his dick breaks for even considering suicide!" Coco's mouth fell open her designer shades falling down as she gagged.  
"You no fucking way," Coco said as Jaune focused tossing a lasso on her.  
 **"There is no way."**  
"There is no way."  
 **"He can't be!"**  
"He can't be."  
"How are you doing that?!"  
"My _semblance,_ I told you that," Jaune smirked as Coco's mouth fell open as incredulity fell out of her mouth.  
"What?! How!? How did you-  
"Skin to skin contact. If you touch my skin with yours, I'm in your head." "So if we held hands-  
"Or kissed, or touched, or you fucked me one a bullhead I was in your head as well as inside of you," Jaune said making Coco stuttered as she struggled to come to terms with the situation that was currently unfolding in front of her. "You! You've been reading my mind this whole time!?"  
"I can't help it. If I touch skin, I just hear. I can't turn it off it just happens!"  
"Why didn't tell me!?"  
"I was often... busy... you don't like to give me time to take before you take my pants off you know?" "I! How!? What do you know about me!?"  
"That you are honestly one of the kindest most caring and gentle people I have ever known. And will put my happiness and well being over your own time and time again to make sure that I am comfortable."

"You care about me enough to want me to be happy with whoever I choose. Even if that person is not you. You want to be that person you and Vel, but you are more than willing to let me go if there is a better option available."  
 _"YOU!_ I'm not-  
"You. Coco Adel despite any and _all_ appearances are a big _softie._ Your heart is as delicate as your fashion sense. You get hurt easy and don't let others that close. You took a risk with me, and I thank you."  
"Don't get cocky! You-  
"You are cute when you blush," Jaune said planting a kiss on her lips as Coco mewled and _melted_ on the spot.

* * *

" _Well, you handled that well enough."_  
"Thanks."  
 _"I told you that honesty was all you needed."_ The man said as Jaune sighed.  
"How long are you going to rub that in my face?"  
 _"A bit longer now look out our friend is coming."_ The man said as Jaune looked up and-  
"Cardin!?" Jaune balked as he saw his friend, dressed in his gender bent clothes but-  
"H-Hi Jaune... how are you?" The broken voice of Cardin Winchester said as-  
 _"Cardin!?_ What happened!? Your eye!" Jaune yelled his friend's eye black, and purple swelled up to the point of near blindness. His body moved slowly like it was in great pain as he gave Jaune a weak smile.  
"I'm fine Jaune nothing happened to me."  
Resignation. Defeat. Pain.  
"Nothing happened to you!? You look like shit!"  
 **Fear.**  
"I fell on my door."  
"You what?! Cardin-  
"Carlisha! There you are! Sorry to keep you waiting girl!" A teen with a mohawk Jaune remembered as being called Dove? Asked putting her arm over Cardin as-  
"Oh, Jaune! Thanks for keeping our little girl here company! But I'll be taking her off your hands k?" The girl asked a sickly sweet smile on her face as-  
 **TERROR.**  
"Jaune."  
"Dove can I talk to Carlisha for a moment-  
"Nope! We got to go now! See yah! Say by Carlisha." Dove hissed as-  
"B-bye Jaune! I'll... I'll see you later." Cardin said as Dove dragged him away. _"Jaune did you see that?"_  
"See yes, like no. That was not ok."  
 _"He was terrified. We have to look into this."_  
"I know but-  
 _Ding!_ Jaune's scroll rang as he looked down.  
 _"Jaune Arc, please report to Vytal arena floor. Your match is up."_  
"Goddammit!"  
 _"Who are we fighting?"_  
"Arslan? Who the hell is that?" Jaune asked as-  
 _"I don't know, but before we fight her, I suggest we suit up."_  
"You mean?"  
 _"We have not used them all year, might as well use them this time. You never knew when we might get a chance again."_  
"I don't like laying out hand early."  
 _"Neither do I but we need to win this thing or else what Roman said."_  
"We need to talk to Cinder."  
 _"That too, but for now? Let's suit up."_

* * *

" _So what goes where?"_ The man asked as Jaune opened his bag. Luckily Whitley was knocked out on a bed, and he did not have to wake him yet. As he pulled out his bad Jaune sighed as he knew it was time. The time had come for him to stop feeling bad, stop acting like the world owed him anything it did not. And for him to finally stop letting others walk over him.  
The best way to do this was with force. "Wind, Lightning, and Fire," Jaune said as he removes three small grey discs from his bag. His discs to be exact. The rare _semi-legal_ weapons that Vernal had designed all those years ago and where all that was left of her memory. Jaune was hesitant to use these before mainly because A he didn't know when he could get more dust on him. B he had no idea how legal his weapons really were. And C he did not want to reveal his tricks so soon in case he needed them later on.

 _"So what goes where?"_  
"The wind disc goes to my armor. It can defend me against attacks." Jaune said as the man nodded. He took a quick gasp of air as he placed the disc to his chest plate. The reforged armor thanks to Cinder was back to almost new conditions. As he did, he felt a gust of wind appear and wrap around him like a smooth blanket as the protective field kicked in. The field would repel attacks to an extent, and it made sense to put it on his armor where it would protect his body.  
 _"And for our weapons?"_  
"Lighting disc to the hatchet. Fire to the knife."  
 _"Good. I like that idea.'_ The man said as Jaune applied the discs the weapons shimmer causing Whitley to stir in the process. "Don't wake him."  
"I won't."  
 _"Be careful."_  
"I am," Jaune said a bit tensely as he sighed looking at the other disc.  
 _"Are we going to using those?"_  
"On what?"  
 _"I suggest we put ice on Crocea Mors."_  
"No. I don't' want to use that so soon."  
 _"Then how about ice on the shield?"_  
"That... that's a good idea." Jaune said as he applied the final disc to his shield as it began to glow a light icy blue. Icy whips left the shield as a low chill filled the air. _"NR!"_ Whitley groaned still wrapped up in his bed.  
"Well let him rest. He needs it."  
 _"He's skinny."_  
 _"Far too skinny."_

"He's young," Jaune said as he sighed. He needs to go the time was now. Roman told him not to bare his fangs but honestly? With the fall potentially canceled he had no reason not to. _"Are we taking the gun?"_  
"I am."  
 _"What ammunition?"_  
"Incendiary."

 _"Excellent. Let's show the Arslan what we are made of."_  
"Yes. Let's."

* * *

 _"Jaune Vesparax!"_ Port yelled as Jaune walked into the open Vytal arena. A roar from the crowd greeted him as he walked onto a thankfully plain arena floor.  
"What the hell happened to you!?" Jaune's opponent said as he sighed.  
"Is it that obvious?" Jaune asked the tall, dark-skinned girl in red robes and a melee stance.  
"Hell yeah! What the hell happened man?" Arslan asked blonde hair shaking a look of genuine worry in her eyes.  
 _"Long night contemplating suicide."_  
"What?!"  
"It happens to the best of us," Jaune said as the woman balked her cerulean eyes just like his going wide as-  
 _"BEGIN!"_ Port said as Jaune wasted no time. He gave Arsalan credit she tried. Bang! His rifle fired taking her in the head, she was still too shocked at his appearance to notice him draw the weapon. The incendiary rounds hit her square in the face even if aura blocked the resulting explosion did not leave her standing.  
 _"AHH!"_ She screamed as fire covered her face her hair catching light as Jaune fired again. He unloaded half his magazine into her catching the girl on fire making her scream.  
 _"OHO! Jaune is off to a great start!"_  
 _"Incendiary munitions!? Where did he get those! They are not made in Vale or Atlas!"_  
 _"Does it matter Doctor he's winning!_ " Port yelled as Jaune grinned. The teen fell back before screaming, slamming her fists together before smashing down on the ground.  
 _"She's pissed."_ The man said as Jaune lost his footing. Arslan sent out a shockwave on the ground knocking him back as she lunged forward. The girl still half-blinded rushed forward her fists out as she almost gutted him. Jaune rolled into the punch taking his knife and stabbing her into the throat.  
Arslan gagged! The blade sparking as soon as it made contact with her neck. The girl's flesh split as flames spread across her throat as she stumbled forward.

"Oho!? Fire based weaponry!? That is what I am talking about!" "Fire-based? How? Is that a semblance? How is the flame coming out of the sword!?" Oobleck asked as the girl stumbled Jaune raised his rifle firing ten more times Arslan's aura dropped into the deep orange as she spun like a viper.  
"Look out!" The man yelled as the girl actually landed a punch. Jaune winced in pain his body became engulfed in a green blast of wind pressure as his disc deflected the damage his aura down by twenty as a fist slammed into his knees bringing him down to one knee.  
 _"ASSHOLE!"_ Arslan yelled raising a fist to Jaune as-

 _"Block!"_ The man yelled as Jaune did just that, he raised his arm as his shield popped out. Arslan's fist slammed into the shield as a wave of ice flew out.  
The girl let out a shriek as her arm was literally frozen solid. The girl's eyes still half blind widen in fear as Jaune got up drawing his pistol shooting her five times in the head and knocking her back as a loud buzzer rang.

 _"Winner! Jaune Vesparax! Another victory for Vale!"_ Port yelled as the crowd roared.  
"Almost perfect you know?"  
 _"Almost Jaune, almost. You need to do better you almost looked sloppy."_

* * *

 _"Neo,_ you _can_ look at me you know? Neo? Neo come on." Roman said looking at his best friend who had after a brief and wild hug had refused to look at him since. Stand a silent guard at the infirmary door as Roman sighed. Neo had refused to look at him. The small woman standing five feet away precisely. The maximum distance she could be while still being in an effective protection range.

She could respond to danger, but she was not looking him in the eye. She blamed herself for what happened, and Roman was not having any luck in changing her mind on that matter. "Neo. Neo. NEO!" Roman shouted from his cot the woman sniffled making soft sobbing sounds as he sighed.  
"Fine. Be like that. I would kill for some water-

Roman didn't finish his words, a glass of water in his mouth as Neo bleary tear streaked eyes no longer looked flawless and predatory as-  
Touching Neo was always a risky proposition. Neo was a creature of habit, and if you touched her without permission, you were likely to lose that limb. "Neo stop! You did nothing wrong ok?!" Roman asked pulling the struggling woman who could if she felt so entitled to snap his arm in two with barely a gesture.  
 _"NO! No, I messed up!"_ Neo signed as-  
"Neo. It was not your fault! Neo-  
 _"Home."_  
"What?"  
 _"Home. You give me a home. A place a purpose. And I protect you that's our deal."_  
"Neo-  
 _"And I failed! I failed to protect you! I-_  
"No don't think like that we all make mistakes about this you know?"  
 _"Not me, I don't get to make mistakes Roman. Least of all when they involve you."_ Neo sighed as she actually pulled away and left the room.  
"Oh fuck me I-  
"I will talk to her." A voice that burned sid as Cinder came in with a small tray with a glass of water and two slices of meat on it.  
"Cinder?"  
"Eat Roman. Our plans have been... disrupted. Eat well I must make amends and talk to a damn _dumb bull."_

* * *

"Jaune! You were so _cool!"_  
"Thanks, Whitley."  
"I mean it! You kicked her ass!"  
"Whitley! _Language!"_  
"Sorry, Pyrrha..."  
"He's eighteen, not _ten_ Pyr. He can curse if he wants.'  
"Jaune! That's a bad habit!"  
"It's fine," Jaune said his partner who was less terrified of his mental state though still nowhere close enough to start an argument backed off with a heavy sigh. The Spartan dressed in her pink nightgown rolled her eyes after a quick glance decided not to speak as she got into her bed.  
"Night Jaune... about tomorrow..."  
"I hope I see you there," Jaune said with a grin. He was in the running for Vytal finals actually. So far he needed to beat a girl called Ciel? For the match then if he won and Pyrrha would, he would soon fight Pyrrha herself...  
 _"You can beat her. Both of them."_  
"I know."  
 _"Get some rest we will need it."_ The man said as Jaune nodded as he bid Ren who was hell-bent to know how he made his weapon go elemental he was almost as bad as Ruby. Almost. He bid Nora and him goodnight as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Sleep did not come for Jaune as-  
 _THUD!_  
"OW!" Jaune yelped he hit something solid, his eyes fluttered open as he looked down to a swirling mass of white as he saw a floor that was _not_ a floor under him as-  
"No way, it can't-

 **"THERE YOU ARE!"** A far, far too familiar voice said as Jaune spun around she was there.  
Standing at barely over four teal pink eyes, the burned purple hellfire, silver hair, purple tail, and cowboy boots was Mink.  
"Mink!? What are you doing here?!"  
 **"What am I doing here?! Where have you been!? Do you know how long-**  
Mink paused sniffing the air as-  
 **"Fleshbag you smell like _death?"_**  
"What?"  
 **"You smell like death!"**  
"I showered-  
 **"No, you fool like death! Death! Like a _Grim... reaper..."_** Mink paused her eyes going wide as she shook her head.  
 **"No way,"** Mink said legs shaking as-  
"Yes, way Mink! I found the grim reaper! And they are on my side!"  
 **"You _idiot!_ Do you think they are helping you!?"** Mink shouted with rage in her voice as-  
"They are doing a better job than you! They hacked your gamer-  
 **"They _WHAT!?_ "** Mink shouted flames jetting out from her eyes as she began to sweat.  
 **"No, no, no, no, no, no! That can't be! They can't-**  
"They did Mink. I don't need your help anymore."  
" **Jaune, please! _We_ can work this out! I-**  
"No. I'm with the Grim Reaper now. I don't need you, Mink."  
" **I... FUCK ME! Fuck you! I don't need your help flesh bag! If you and _he_ want to be fucking buddies go ahead! See what I care!"**  
"I will! And it's a she! Not he!" Jaune said as-  
 **'What did you just say?"**  
"I said _she!_ Is helping me and-  
 **"Wait. Wait! _PAUSE!_ You said she is helping you? Not he?"**  
"Yes, why?"  
 **"I.. what is your reapers name?"** Mink asked eyes blinking _rapidly_ as-  
"Bella-  
 **"Bella?! You mean _Belladrux Cardinal!?_ Is that who you are working with!?"**  
"Yes, who? what's the matter with-  
 **"OH MY GOD! I can't! I fucking can't!"** Mink said as she began to laugh, long, arduous sounds filled the walls that were not walls with manic glee.  
"Mink? What are you-  
 **"Bella! Fucking Belladrux Cardinal?! How?! How did that happen!? No way!? Of all the fucking things to work with you picked her! Are you insane!?** "

"No! She's my friend-  
 _"_ ** _Friend!?_ A grim reaper is not your friend Jaune!"**  
"She's more than you!"  
 **"I'm not your friend! I'm your contract holder! Oh my god, I love this! I can't wait to go see her!"**  
"See her?"  
 **"Oh yeah Jaune me and you are going to pay Bella a _visit!"_**

* * *

Belladrux Cardinal was _not_ having a good day. First of all, Jaune was late! For some reason that was strange enough and now-  
"MY _REALM!"_ The reaper shouted as the walls to her ram split open, purple lightning followed by a million gibbering voices came into her realm as two figures slammed into the grassy hills one mortal one, not as the walls closed themselves up as-  
 _ **"OH! Bella!"**_  
"That Voice? _MinK!?_ IS that you!?"  
" **Bella! We need to TALK!"**

 **"** Mink!?" Bella shouted her eyes blinking owlishly as Mink!? The minor demon who Bella had come to know in some ways and come to dislike in ways that she did not even begin to have the articulation ability to describe.

 **"Bella!"**  
 _"Jaune!?"_ Bella shouted as Jaune?! Her human came with the demon it tow as-  
 **"Bella-**  
"Mink! Get out of my **Realm!** " The reaper yelled her eyes suddenly glowing a deep blood red as Mink gulped.  
 **"Hey! Hey! Don't be like that! We are all friends here!"**  
 _"Friends!?_ You are a _parasite!_ You leach of the life of other creatures! _GET **OUT!** "_ Bella shouted as Mink sighed.  
 **"See what I have to deal with?"**  
"Bella! I could use some help!"  
 **"Help? Look, kid, I'm here to help you! Bella is _using_ you-**  
 ** _"AH!"_ **Mink squealed as black hands!? Shot up from the floor latching onto her sides and forcing her down. Holding her on the grass as Bella snapped her fingers.

The demon was forced down into the grass, her tiny body squirming as Jaune paused.  
 _"Bella!?_ You can overpower her?'  
"Of course Jaune. I am a grim reaper! She is _just_ a demon. A lowly crossroads demon at that." Bella snarled stalking over to the downed thing as she snapped her fingers a _massive_ scythe appeared from behind her. The large blade made Ruby's look like a scalpel in comparison. Bella's scythe looked impossibly large in her tiny hands and glittered in the odd sunlight as she began to walk forward to the downed demon.

"Bella? What are you going to do?"  
"I'm going to end the threat Jaune. I'm going to kill her." Bella said as Mink began to scream, a black hand clamped on her mouth as Bella started to swing her scythe.  
 _"Kill her?_ Is that necessary?" Jaune asked some feeling of guilt coming from inside of him. Jaune was no fan of Mink. Not that he should be, Mink had caused him so many problems in his life her death should be a relief, should.  
As the reaper walked up swinging her scythe with a master precision, moving up to the downed demon. Jaune felt a pang of guilt. He was no fan of executions. Not even to his enemies. But this was one that needed to happen.

 _"Just look away."_ Jaune thought turning away from Mink as-  
" **Jaune! _Cardin!_ Ask Bella about Cardin!"** Mink suddenly shouted breaking out of her gag as-  
"What? _Cardin?"_  
"NO! Shut up demon! Jaune don't listen to her-  
 **"Ask her about Pyrrha! And Cardin! Ask _MPHH!"_** Mink was muffled by Bella's black hands as she sighed.  
 _"Pathetic_ last words of a deadly parasite," Bella said raising her scythe as-  
 **"Jaune! She's lying to you! She's using you! Don't let her!"**  
"I'm not using him!"  
"Mink she's helping me! She hacked the gamer! She changed stats-  
 **"NO, she didn't'! She didn't' change anything! Jaune as your contractor! Bella can not do that! She can not change anyone skills! Look! I'm telling the truth my chest!"**  
"You chest? Demon what are you-  
"Her _chest..._ Mink can't lie to me." Jaune said eyes opening as Bella paused a flinch coming in her back as-  
"Jaune you know demons lie-  
"No! Not on this! She can't lie to me about the Gamer! We have a deal! A contract! Mink! Can you change someone's stats?"  
 **"NO! Not without you doing something! You can't just _hack_ them!"**  
Mink said as to Jaune's horror to green x appeared on her chest?! She was telling the truth?  
"Jaune do not listen! I-  
"Bella _. Can_ you change stats?"  
"I can!"  
 **"She can't!"**  
"Silence! I'll kill you here and now!" She said raising her scythe as-  
Jaune blocked her standing in front of Mink in a T pose. Protecting the demon as-  
 _"Jaune!?"_  
"Mink! Tell me here and now what is Bella hiding?"  
 **"She's a grim reaper! She can't alter stats! If she said she changed any stats, she's _lying!"_**  
"Jaune!"  
"But Pyrrha changed! I saw it!"  
 **"Yes she did, but her stats are still there!"**  
"Then why is she acting so different?!"  
 **"Because she was not getting rid of them she was just _altering_ them!"** Mink said as Jaune froze. "What?"  
 **"She can't get rid of a trait! She just swaps them out! You think she got rid of Pyrrha's traits!? Hell no! She swapped them with someone else! You can't get rid of traits Jaune! She gave them to someone else!"**

"That means-  
 **"Fucking Cardin! He's been getting fucking raped and beaten by his teammates all night! Because of her!** " Mink shouted her chest showed no green X as-  
"Bella? Is that true?"  
"I! Fuck me. _Yes!_ It's true! I swapped Pyrrha's more fucking terrifying traits with Cardin's teammates. Yes, he's being beaten and raped at night. Yes, he hates it but fuck him right?"  
"What!? Bella!? That's a _person!"_  
"So what!? He's an asshole in almost every! _Other_ fucking universe! Why do you care?"  
"He's being beaten and raped! I don't want to be beaten and raped!"  
"And you are not! He is! Isn't that good?"  
 _"NO!"_  
"But you are fine right?"

"Bella... he's being raped? Is... is that true?"  
"It's him or you Jaune! Life is not pretty! You have to break some eggs to make an omelet! Do you want to be raped or do you want Cardin to be? Because you can't save both of you!" "I can! Even if I couldn't Mink! I would never let someone get raped. That's... that's not ok... Not now not _ever."_  
 **"I know that! Don't tell me! Tell the fucking grim reaper!"**

"Shut up demon!"  
"Bella. I came to you as a desperate man. You saved my friend's life. And I owe you. But I don't want to have to make someone get raped." "Jaune. You are sweet and-  
" **What!? She saved your friend's life!? Bella! You can't!"** Mink shouted as Bella froze.  
"What the hell? She can't save a life?"  
 **"No way! Jaune she's a grim reaper! She cant' save a life! That goes against her rule! If she did... holy shit! Bella!? You broke the _oath!?"_**  
"What!? No! I didn't do that!"  
"The oath? What's that?"  
 **"Jaune! Did Bella save your friends lives!?"**  
"She did but-  
 **"Oh my god! Bella, you can be killed for that!"**  
"I know, and they can _disassemble_ you for what you did"  
"Disassemble her for what?"  
"She's a _demon_ Jaune! She is a weak daemon! She is not supposed to make a gamer! The fact that she did is suspect, but she didn't make her gamer right!"  
"Didn't make it right?"  
"Yes! Have you noticed any bugs? Stats displayed wrong or not matching?"  
"Yes, I thought that was just a bug in the gamer-  
"That's the issue! There can be no bugs! You either do a gamer right, or you don't do it!"  
"I'm so confused."  
"She's messed up!"  
 **"She is lying to you!"**  
"Did not!"  
" **Are not!"**  
 _"QUIET!_ Both of you! Now both of you tell me exactly what happened and start at the _beginning."_

* * *

"I don't believe this," Jaune said shaking his head, both women held their faces down. Bella hiding her crimson eyes behind her black-red hair. And Mink still face down in the grass not looking up. Both of them refusing to meet his eyes. "So let me get this straight. You. _Mink,_ you made a buggy Gamer?"  
 **"Yes.. yes I did."**  
"And if the other daemons find out you did you could be killed?"  
 ** _"Disassembled_ , but that's worse."**  
"Ok... and you Bella."  
"Yes?"  
"You lied to me to get me to work with you instead of Mink."  
"I didn't lie! I just... altered the truth?"  
"Bella..."  
"Sorry."  
"You are also a reaper that can't _kill?_ Seriously? Isn't that what you do? Kill people?"

" **That's what I said! A grim reaper that can't kill!? What kind of sense does that make!?"**  
"Hey!"  
"None at all but that is beside the point. You are a demon that can not code either. Both of your asses are on the line here from where I'm standing." Jaune said as the girls looked away not meeting his eyes as he sighed. "Why don't you want to kill people Bella?"  
"It's that I don't want to!"  
"Then what is it?"  
"I _can't!"_  
"Can't or won't?"  
"Both! I know the cycle is important life and death and all that stuff! But when I look at a mortal, I just can't! They are so precious! I can't bring myself to kill them! That's why..."  
"That is why you brought me. So I could kill for you? You want me to do your _dirty work?"_  
"I! Yes..."  
"Dammit. I thought I could trust you!"  
"You can! I never lied! That much!" " A lie is a lie Bel. But that's not the problem. What did Mink mean when my friends are slotted to die?"  
 **"Heh! Tell him, Bel!"**  
"Mink." Jaune shot her a warning glare as he gulped.  
 _ **"Sorry."**_  
"Bella?"  
"They are going to die! All of them! Well, not all but half! Half of all your friends have to die in four years!"  
"Why?"  
"It's part of the universe! The fall happens Pyrrha has to die!"  
"Pyrrha?! Why?"  
"It's _destiny!_ If you don't kill Pyrrha Jaune, then a full half of your friends will die at a _minimum!"_  
"I... that can't be."  
 **"It isn't'!"**  
"Mink? Something you want to add?"

 **"Yes! They don't have to die! _Strictly_ speaking, that is."**  
"Strictly speaking? The hell does that mean?"  
"It means that their deaths are not _hard locked_ Jaune. They are supposed to die for balance."  
"Balance?"  
"If they live there will be countless deaths in the future. A small number of people will die so a far greater number will live. Doesn't that make sense?"

"Yes it does, but I will not let my friends die."  
"But! The future!"  
"I do not owe the future anything. I or he owes his friends. I will save them consequences be damned."  
 **"Hell yeah, Jaune! Kick ass!"**  
"But! _We,_ all three of us need to make a deal here and now."  
"A deal?"  
 **"A deal?! Let me get my soul paper."**  
"Not that kind of deal! _Mutual agreement._ Mink. You don't care if I win or lose the gamer right?"  
 **"I want you to die but no. I'm good either way."**  
"So my success or failure is not a problem for you?"  
 **"Nope. Not at _all!"_**  
 _"Good._ Bella. You just want me to kill right?"  
"I have quotas... if you could do that, I would be much appreciated."  
"Ok. Here is what we. All of us are going to do. I'm going to win the gamer. To do that I need help. Bella you will keep me safe, and in return, I will kill people for you."

"Ok! I can do that!"  
"Mink."  
 **"Yes?"**  
"You will tell me all that you know about the gamer. In's and outs. Leave nothing out."  
 **"And why-**  
"Bella still has her scythe."  
"And I do _not_ like you."  
 **"Ok! Ok! Testy aren't we?"**  
"You will show me _optimal_ load outs and skills to win. No more tricks. And both of you! Will not hamper the other! We all stand something to lose her by fighting but! We have nothing to lose by working together. We have everything to gain! If we can put aside our differences, we can all make it out of this ok? Can we all agree to that?"  
"I can... if not a bit reluctantly speaking."  
 **"Sure. Why not? I'm not gonna be in _more_ trouble for helping you. I'm in."**  
"Good. We are all in agreement. I win the gamer. I kill for Bella you and Mink don't kill each other, and we all walk away happy correct?"  
"Fine."  
 **"Got it!"**  
"Good. Now Bella can you please let Mink up? I think she needs to go back to her home?"

"Fine!"  
" **Yeah get me up, Bella!"** Mink sneered as Bella sighed walking over to Mink and yanking. Back on her tail pulling it with full force making the thing moan?  
Jaune paused a low throaty moan left Mink's mouth as she squirmed uncomfortably in her bonds.  
 _"Hey! Haaa-_ hands off the tail!" Mink said face blushing as Bella snapped her fingers and her hands disappeared. "Mink get up," Bella said as the demoness growled at her.  
 **"Fucking reapers. Think you are so much better than us because you are official!** " Mink said using air quotes. Bella sighed walking away from her as-  
"Don't let her get to you Jaune. She's not that great." Bella said as Jaune paused.  
"She's not that great?"  
"She is the literal bottom tier of the demons Jaune. The social pariah that is only getting the time of day because she has a gamer. Something that she should not have!"  
 **"Hey! I try..."**  
"I fucking know that. You try and screw it up for hard working reapers like myself! And my grandfather!"

"Grandfather?"  
" **Her grandfather is the real grim reaper. The big bad! The first one! That's why she's allowed to be so terrible and not get fired!"**

"Your grandfather is death? Like _death?"_  
"He sure is!"  
"Grimm reapers have kids?"  
"They do, why?"  
"I... I find it weird that the things proposed with killing and apparently cannot save lives reproduce."

 **"That's what we say! And they think they are so mighty!"**  
"Hey! We need to keep the balance! And when things like you keep mucking it up, we need to make more!"  
 **"BS!"**  
"It's not!"  
"Stop! All of you, just calm down. I need to go back to Vale. About Vytal-  
 **"Don't worry I got that,"** Mink said waving her hand at Jaune.  
"Mink..."  
" **I'll make Ciel slip up. She won't even get to fight you."**  
"Ok, that means I only fight Pyrrha."  
"And you _will_ beat her. I'll make sure."

"Ok. Bella anything we don't know?"  
"Not that I am aware of. If anything abnormal happens, I'll let you both know." She said glaring at Mink who nodded.  
"Good. Now is there anything about the Gamer that I should know before I leave?" "Mink?"  
 **"Well... I got nothing for you."**  
"Mink..."  
 **"I don't! The Gamer is going right along! As long as you don't die you are good. And I have nothing to gain by betraying you, or at least I can't _think_ of anything that I will gain."**  
"What about Dagon?"  
 **"She thinks you are lost to the empyrean. I'll keep her like that.**  
"Ok. Bella?"  
"On my end? Nothing. You are fine."  
 **"Is he? Jaune you ok with Cardin getting..."**  
"Raped every night? Not at _all._ But... Bella is right... I can't legitimately save him at this moment. I'll beat the season first then I'll work with it. To switch their traits would just send them to someone else spreading the problem."  
 **"I thought you would save your friend no matter the cost?"**  
"Life is not so fair Mink."  
"Why do you care? You are a demon! And a shitty one at that." Bella spat as Mink growl purple energy flowing into her hands.  
 **"Hey! Take that back! I'm not shitty!"**  
"Oh really? Jaune you do know Mink is a _lust_ demon right?"  
"From the seventh realm of pleasure?"  
"She is! She the embodiment of lust and pleasure is somehow still a virgin." Jaune almost spat.  
 _"What!?"_  
 **"Bella! You said you would never tell anyone that! You promised!"**  
"And you said that you would _stop_ bursting into my damn realm!"  
 _"That's not fair!"_  
"What? You being the only! Demon to not have the confidence to fuck or the fact that you are literally one step from being disassembled on a good day?"  
 **"You don't get it! I work hard! Every damn day to be good! But it never works out for me!"**  
"Because you are _weak!"_  
 **"So what!? I'm weak, but I won't always be that way!"**  
"You said that there _thousand_ years ago! Look at you! Still weak! Still groveling! And still a parasite!"  
 **"I have a gamer!"**  
"A bad one! You will be killed the moment this is found out!"  
 _ **"If!"**_  
"If? Jaune would have to either win, or you would have to be the luckiest demon in history for that to work out."

"Mink. Bella. Calm. _Down."_  
 **"She keeps insulting me!"**  
"I-  
"Enough! Be calm. I want you both to get along. Bella do not antagonize her."  
"Fine!"  
"Mink.." Jaune paused, he was unsure of what to do. For the first time in a long time, he saw Mink scared. Like she was vulnerable... like she was not an all-powerful demon, she was evil yes cruel, but she was oddly human...  
 _"Jaune. If you ever see someone in need of help you have to help them."_ His mother's words rang into his ear as Jaune did something he thought impossible.  
"Mink... I know this may sound strange but don't give up."  
 **"What?"**  
"I mean... don't quit. You want respect right?"  
 **"More than anything."**  
"You want to feel like you belong like you are not just a waste of space right?'

 **"I do, that's all I ever want."**  
"So don't quit. I know... I know what it feels like to be worthless. To have others look down on you. To try your hardest time and time again and fail every time. But you can't give up. Not now. Don't stop trying and you can be the best demon there ever was."  
 **"I.. you _really_ think that?"**  
"No, I _know_ that. Never give up, keep working and you can, no you will succeed." Jaune said through gritted teeth as Mink paused. Her unique purple eyes locking onto Jaune as she paused.  
 **"I... thank you Jaune. I'll remember that."**

"Yeah! Yeah! Be sappy later on! Jaune get moving!"  
Bella her attitude now a bit pissed off said as Jaune sighed.  
"Don't worry Mink just work hard. You'll be better soon. And you might even get a _date."_ Jaune said as Mink paused again cocked her head and grinned.  
"Don't pity me, mortal, I might be experienced, but I will steal your breath away," Mink said as Jaune frowned. Mink... she looked like a child. He was not into kids and-  
 **"Is my physical form displeasing? I can change it you know?"** Mink said as she snapped her hands. Instantly she was changed. She stood taller easily at Jaunes height, her body tall and muscular. She had grown over double her height and changed... Her chest was massive, almost at Yangs level and her body had a perfect symmetry so balanced and maintained that it was impossible to describe as anything but _lustful_ , wide hips, perfect mocha colored skin as-  
" **Don't get any funny ideas, Mortal. _You_ have tried to break me before, not even a _bull faunus_ version of you can do that you know? Not that they have not tried to."** Mink teased as-  
"OK! No dream for you tonight Jaune, keep your tail out of my face demon. Since Mink brought you here so she can send you home."  
"Oh really?"  
 **"Yeah you are good and hell I'll buy you a day.** " Mink offered as Jaune squinted.  
"An extra day?"  
 **"Some uppity mortal fucked with my hold over you. That's why your boy is hot shit right now. She broke an emotional seal that I put in you by secret."**  
"I thought you got rid of that shit Bella!"  
"I missed one!?"  
"Either way! It's gone, and your boy has a lot of pent-up trauma to deal with. So to compensate, I can make the Vytal festival be delayed a day."  
"How can you do that?"

 **"You'll just have to find out my friend."**

* * *

Love was _not_ a natural emotion for Jaune to process.  
 _"Neo!"_ Jaune shouted as his shuddered, the woman lover, friend, confidant of him was not in a good mood recently. Mainly due to Roman's injury and needed some release. Release she took out on Jaune by fucking him three ways from sundown. Neo had a lot of tension in her, and she made sure to take I out on Jaune's abused crotch, and face again, again, and _again._  
"Are you feeling _ok!?"_ Jaune asked his voice heavy and panting as he fought to stay conscious. Neo had been determined to take out an entire life of frustration on Jaune, and she had not been gentle.  
 _"Are you ok?"_ The man who had the good grace to not look at Jaune being ridden into the afterlife, the boy groaned.  
"I can't feel my dick."  
 **"That means I did my job well."** Neo thought as she fell on his chest and cuddling. Jaune groaned Neo was light, but still, his pelvis had seen better days and her inhuman tightness that clenched him length like an industrial vice was not helping in the slightest. "Neo, have you ever tried talking-  
 **"Shhh. No talking just let me fuck you ok?"** Neo thought her head cuddled into Jaunes neck as he sighed.

She should actually talk to Roman. Not just let him be. Roman was her boss and Jaune's friend, he deserved her to be at his side. Or friend was a loose word but still. Roman was... helpful? Sometimes? And antagonistic if downright hostile at others?  
 _"Why am I worried about him?"_  
 _"Anyone you shed blood with will be your brother."_ The man said as Jaune rolled his eyes before a thought popped into his head. "Neo can I ask you a question?"  
 ** _"Only_ if it is a good one."**  
"Why did you never try to mark me?" Jaune asked as Neo perked up her multi-colored eyes that stole his breath blinked in curiosity as she giggled.  
 **"You never asked, and it is in _bad taste_ to mark an unwilling male. Plus you have enough marks as is."** She said pointing to the fire symbol on his neck and the odd heart on his chest.  
"Do you have a marker? I'm curious?"

 **"Sure do!"** Neo said as she reached behind her couch? As she pulled out what could only be called a large stamp. Like the one, you used to file papers.  
"That's it?"  
" **Yup! It has a special kind of ink that never runs out! Once I stamp you with this, your body will forever say Property of Neopolitan!"**  
"Is that all it can say? Or can you change the letters?" Jaune asked cocking his head at the strange device as Neo nodded.

 **"I can change the letters to whatever _I_ want. Why?"**

"I was just wondering," Jaune said as-  
" _Jaune... what are you planning?'_ The man asked as he saw a dangerous gleam in his eyes. Jaune's blue eyes shot wide, with a fire that had only recently as the day before left him entirely. Jaune was back in the world of the living. He was back in the fight and-

 _"Jaune._ " The man asked while Jaune grinned. "What are you suggesting?" Neo asked the distraction from her failure of Roman ignored as Jaune began to whisper into her heart.  
 **"Oh? Do you want to take me? I normally don't let men get to be in charge but for you? I'll make an exception."** Neo thought as Jaune grinned and said something into her ear.  
 _"Jaune, I know that look. Men get it when they are about to make a terrible decision."_ Neo got up, the removal of her sex from Jaune's let a messy plop! Fill the air, Jaune groaned his freed bruised member still stood at attention the benefit of aura and Neo's pills that she kept for emergencies in full effect.

The small woman bounded forward going over to a long brown table, winking at Jaune before bending over, spreading her recently used sex that bubbled with fresh hot discharge. Neo pulled her sex apart showing off her still perfect pink folds as hot ropes of white release hit her carpet.

 _"Come and get me, tiger."_ Neo signed as she giggled. The boy she was going to make hers stood up, eying her perfect heart shaped posterior hung in the air as she swung it enticingly at him. Jaune rose up walking over to her running a hand over her perfect rear end. Noticing how just how soft it was. He took both hands and sunk them into the perfect marshmallowy cheeks of his love. Neo winked at him as Jaune gulped.

"So I can fuck you _however_ I want?"

 **"Do you best Jaune. Let's see what you can do."** Neo thought as Jaune looked down at her winking sex inviting him inside, where she would milk him drink. His dick still covered in her juices begged him not to do it. It was already bruised enough, another journey into her vice like honeypot would not end well for him. _"Jaune..."_ The man asked as his blue eyes narrowed onto her rear, he spread her cheeks as he glared down at her puckered starfish, a thought spread into his mind as Jaune grinned.

"As you say," Jaune said as it one smooth motion he pulled his hips back and-  
Neo _screamed._ That was the only word the man could use to describe. The small woman who had used his charge for stress relief. No matter how much emotion she wormed into him let out a literal shout from her mute voice.

Jaune in his wisdom had decided to not use common sense he jammed his cock into the mute's puckered starfish making her moan. Jaune felt the woman shake, her small form shuddering like a live wire was placed inside on her.

 **"Jaune!? What are you doing!?"** Neo thought her head turning around tears in her eyes as she began to shake. "I'm fucking you just like you asked me to," Jaune said as he pulled back a hand and _whack!_ Jaune spanked Neo making her already impossibly tight another hole clenched down like a press. Neo let out a long moan before Jaune _yanked_ his cock half form her as making her give enough silent yelp!  
Before he slammed it back inside of her.

 _Smack!_

 **"Jaune! _Wrong hole!"_** Neo thought her legs shaking and buckling as Jaune began to really fuck her.  
"This will _not_ end well." The man said as Jaune began to thrust.

* * *

Jaune had no idea what he was talking about this was going great!  
 _Smack! Smack!_ The massive hard smacking sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air as Jaune slammed his cock into Neo's until very recently virgin ass.

The mute woman was a mess. Her voice let out a short high pitched squeal as she came again and again. Her body was wracked with so many orgasms that Jaune had long since stopped hearing coherent thoughts from her allowing him to focus on ruining her back door.

Neo squealed her body shaking and shuddering her hole clamping down on Jaune as he clapped her ass. _Whack!_ Jaune spanked Neo for the at least tenth time that day. Both of her once perfect milky cheeks were now the color of Ruby's cape. Neo moaned tossing her hips back into his own unconsciously, his hand mauling her soft cheeks as he fucked her.

 _Smack! Smack!_ The rough smacking sounds filled the air as Jaune ruined her! _"Neo!"_ Jaune hissed as he came. His dick throbbed as moaned, one last orgasm filled the woman body before her legs already shaking lost the power in them and she collapsed face first on the floor. Jaune's cock yanked out of her ruined starfish that popped! Fresh seed spilling out as Neo hit the floor a drooling fucked stupid mess and-

 _"Jaune whatever you are thinking rethink it. NOW."_ The man said as Jaune grinned.

"I don't think so."  
 _"Jaune what are you doing?"_ The man asked as Jaune still naked walked over to the couch where he picked up Neo's stamp.  
 _"Jaune... what are you doing with that?"_  
"Oh, just a little payback."

 _"Jaune revenge is never the answer."_ The man said as Jaune hummed standing over Neo's prone fucked senseless form adjusting the letters on the stamp.  
 _"Jaune that stamp in permanent. Whatever you are about to do it will not be undone."_  
"Good. That's the plan." Jaune said as he finished his adjustments. "There we go."  
 _"Jaune don't-_  
"Too late," Jaune said as he slammed his stamp down.  
 _Cachink!_ The stamp made firm contact with Neo's pulp peach making her stir in her temporary knocked out form. Jaune plunged the stamp onto her ass sinking into her flesh as the man sighed.  
"Oh dear, this won't end well." He said as Jaune with great effort removed the stamp from Neo's once flawless perfect peach now read **Property Of Jaune Arc.**

 _"Not Vesparax?"_  
"Wouldn't fit."  
 _"The limit's of technology."_  
"Right?" Jaune asked as he got dressed.

* * *

Later on, as Jaune walked out of Neo's apartment, he had a bad feeling about today. As it dawned on him that he just fucked Neo into a coma. Stole a virginity from her without asking and left her ass with a permanent stamp marking her as his property...  
Jaune sighed once the boy had a _tutor_ session with Glynda, Oobleck recommended that he see her tonight to help with paperwork. Something about her being good with _boys?_ Jaune shrugged cracking his hands before _shuddering_ a cold wave of fear came over him as he suddenly had a feeling that he had made a terrible, horrible, irrevocable mistake, that was going to bit him in the ass in more ways than one

* * *

Whitley Schnee was liking Vale. " _Another one!"_  
The boy slurred as he sat on the bar of a popular bar. The young Schnee genuinely loved the outside world as the bartender a woman in her forties nodded.  
"Coming right up!"  
"Thank you! _hic!"_ Whitley hicked as she grinned. He loved alcohol! He could see what Qrow drank it so much! It made you warm, on the inside and full of confidence! Whitley was also wondering why Weiss, Winter, and when she was still around his mother warned him about women? They were so _nice!_ Every since Whitley left to investigate Vale the day before Vytal's finale every woman he met was so lovely to him! They bought him drinks! They paid for his food!? Was this just Vale or were women just naturally generous?

"Here you go, kid! _Cocktail!"_ The barwoman said as Whitley frowned, a tall green drink in a crystal gall loomed in front of him.  
"I didn't order this," Whitley said his voice light and fluffy just like his sister's hair! Oh, he liked his sister's hair! He hoped she got her rapier back he gave it to Ren...  
"It's from the women over there. I think she wants you to come over." The woman said with a wink as Whitley turned in his seat. As Whitley, inebriated eyes roamed the bar ignoring the day drinkers he saw her. Whitley felt his heartthrob! In his chest. There in front of him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And he meant the word _woman._

She was mature, older than Winter easily in her early thirties. Her skin was dark like fresh dirt and had a healthy tan to it. Her hair was pitch black like his sister's friend Blake. Her eyes a cocky yellow. She was dressed in luxurious, loose red robes that did nothing at all to hide her perfect body. '

This was a _grown_ adult, not the _teens_ he was engaged to, his mouth fell as he looked at the perfect, in his mind figure that reeked of equal parts beauty and grace, but what caught his attention was her ears. She had six earrings on. Large one set on each pair of ears. Oh! This woman as a faunus. A cat of some kind and-  
Waved? She cupped her hand forward her black dagger-like claws enticing him to come hither as Whitley blushed.  
"Is she talking to me?"  
"I think she wants you to come over." The barwoman said as Whitley gulped.  
"You think so?"  
"The way she is eyeing you down? _I know_ so. Good luck kid!" She laughed as the boy gulped and nodded. Finishing his beer that he was _too_ young to order and picking up his cocktail before making slow, shaky steps to the faunus beauty. After an impossible amount of time, Whitley made it to her where she scooted over to let him in.  
 _"Sit please."_ Her voice was creamy like a spring breeze and made Whitley's heart flutter. Her accent was as exotic as her look, and Whitley could not place it for the life of him! Mistrali? Vacuo?  
"Hello there hic! I am-  
"You are _Whitley Schnee._ I know who you are, and you are adorable." The woman said running a clawed hand down his arm making his cheeks heat up.  
"Mam!? I didn't know your name and-  
"My, my how rude of me. I don't want to upset _my_ little Schnee now do I?" the woman purred making Whitley flush as he tried to look as small as possible as he began to feel like a mouse caught by a tiger.  
"Your little Schnee!?"  
"Oh, I didn't tell you who I am boy? My name is Sienna Khan. Now let's talk."

"Sieena? I know that name."  
"Of course you do now down to more important ideas. Can I _buy_ you another drink?"

* * *

"Glynda..." The irritated voice of Opal said as her second flushed.  
"I'm sorry! Sorry!"  
"The room is a mess."  
"There is syrup on the ceiling."  
"Your room is usually better than this."  
"I had a lot to drink!"  
"I can tell," Opal said as she eyed the many empty wine bottles that littered the floor. Glynda's room was a mess. A rare sight no doubt. Glynda's personal quarters were usually spick and span without a crumb around them but now? Now it looked like Pretoria had had _another_ Grimm fight in it. The walls were covered in sticky brown syrup, the stove was filled with running pancake batter. There were footprints on the walls, the floor, and even the _ceiling!?_ The floor was _littered_ with empty wine bottles that explained the groan from Glynda as she rubbed her head. The smell of hard wine and burned bread filled the air making Opal gag as-

"Good lord! You must have drunk the Beacon cellar dry! Good show Glynda! I knew you had some _spirit_ in you!"

"Pretoria, please-  
"Is someone here?" Oobleck asked as the sound of a flushing toilet filled the teachers' ears. Today was a staff meeting and the exception of Roman and Neo both in their own quarters in the school, Roman who was looking a bit wane and Neo not leaving his side all of Beacon's somewhat limited staff was here in one small room that looked terrible.  
"Not that I know."  
"An intruder? Good show! Let's give them what for-  
Port froze mid-speech as a blonde boy in a _towel_ walked out and-  
"Miss Goodwitch?"

"Jaune!?"  
"Mister Arc!?"  
They screamed as Jaune stood half-naked in a towel and Opal _grinned._

* * *

 **AN: There we go! The second to last chapter before the hiatus! Mink Jaune and Bella are _allies_. Jaune has got his groove back! Neo is _stamped_. That might have been a _bad_ decision tbh. Raven is down, Yang lost her arm. And now the end... The next Chapter has Cinder _carefully_ explain her plan to Jaune. And Jaune has to make a choice. Cinder or _Beacon?_ And well. He makes the _best_ choice possible. Until next time! Lovestruck! And before that? Omake.**

* * *

 ** _Demonomicon. Entry one Mink._ Mink is like all demons a being made up of energy that can have a _malleable_ physical form. Mink like all demons can shapeshift at will but _must_ have her tail free at all times. Mink's tail like that of all demons is a complete _erogenous_ zone and if pulled or subject to any outside stimuli will cause a _debilitating_ pleasured reaction. Most demon's have _hard_ tails to prevetn this but since Mink is a _weak_ demon her tail is soft and _malleable_...**

 **Stat change. Jaune Arc. Trait gained _Cocky_. You are now more prone to take risks and be _agressive_ in social situations. **

* * *

**Omake. Darkest Remnant part 23 _Calm_**

"AHHH!" Jaune screamed as a blade fell. The sound so squelching flesh filled the air as metal met flesh. There was a terrible sound of torn matter before a scream filled the air. A terrible unearthly scream entered the air shaking Oscar to the core as the final _node_ fell. Jaune panted sighing his body bloody and exhausted. His _legendary_ armor dented and torn caked in flesh and guts.

The final hours of the day were _torture_. Jaune, Pyrrha, Wat's and Ruby had descended into the _bowels_ of the Darkest Dungeon. Looking for the locust Beacon. Once they found that the final battle could begin in earnest.

"Jaune!?"  
"Ruby! I'm fine! I'm ok!" Jaune said falling on his knee, the wet squishing sound of flesh being pressed entered Oscar's ears as Jaune fell into the murk like intestine like growths on the floor. The glittering portal that looked like the night sky shone by him as Ruby rushed to his side. Sliding down with a rack of bandages.

"I got you! Just hold on!"  
"I will, thanks."  
"No problem!"  
"Pyrrha? is she-  
"She's fine. Wat's is working on her right now. She took a nasty hit from that node."  
"I know, I should have-

"You did nothing wrong Jaune. You save her, you saved _all_ of us you know?'

"I... I know... Oscar!"  
"Yes!?"

"Are you ok!?"  
" _Are we?"_  
"Alive! For now."  
"Good! Now that we are all on the up and up let's get the hell out of here. I do not like being almost killed you know?" Wats said a wounded Pyrrha on his side as the Occultist carried the Hellion.

"Hello, Again Oscar."  
"Hello Pyrrha, Now everyone! Let's go, this hell has had us for too long."


	26. Finale

**AN: OK! This is it! The _finale_ of Game on! This part of the fic is coming to a close so thank you to all of those who have stuck around! This is my most popular fic to date and I thank all of you who have given it the chance! This is it! The finale! Jaune versus Pyrrha! All the marbles come down to this! I hope you are ready this is the end of season _one._**

* * *

"That goes _there_ Mister Arc. You can place that down on my desk." Glynda said filing a stck of thick white paper as her assistant nodded.  
"Yes, mam." The attentive voice of Jaune said as Glynda nodded her head. The boy Jaune was assigned to Glynda for the night as a therapeutic session.  
Glynda did not know why Oobleck had assigned Jaune to her. She was never very good with men, or she made mistakes bad mistakes that ended up ruining relationships forever.

"I finished with this mam, is there anything else I can do?" Jaune the polite, attentive boy that Glynda was starting to appreciate asked his battered face that made Glynda almost wince looking up in curiosity. Glynda was _not_ one to make fun of our discriminate others based off of pure physical appearances, but it was hard to look at Jaune and not wince. The myriad of scars and wounds on his face that might have healed over time made her cringe internally. Not out of revulsion for him mind you. But for what he had to go through.

Glynda was not a fan of men being hunters; she honestly thought the position was too dangerous for them. But times were desperate, and they needed every able body according to Opal. "Actually Jaune that is it, we are finished for the night," Glynda said smiling as she had to admit the boy had been a whiz at office work. Glynda had finished all of her work a full two hours in advance with Jaune's help, and now she was in possession of the rarest items to ever fall into a Beacon professor lap, free time. Even now the word felt foreign and alien on her lips, like a piece of food stuck in her teeth that refused to leave.

Glyda had had free time in so long she forgot what it felt like! And now she was alone in her private quarters her work for the night done and the cute boy who had helped her do it looking up at her with wide open eyes.  
"Jaune, since we are done would you like to stick around?"  
"Mam?"  
"You have been such a good help to me I think you should have a reward for your efforts," Glynda said almost giggling, the thought of relaxing with a student seemed impossible! But Jaune was different. He was mature for his age. He had seen things almost no one else in the school had. He had wandered the globe, and after a few hours of his company, Glynda found herself with a growing affection for the boy that made her want to spend time with him.

Well, that and Oobleck did personally ask her to keep a close eye on him. She was worried Jaune was suicidal a term Glynda took deadly serious. She was responsible for keeping her students safe from any threat including themselves. But so far Jaune had not uttered a suicidal phrase or done anything to suggest foul play. He was well mannered, polite and most importantly a subservient male that Glynda was now about to spend some of her rare and jealousy coveted personal time with to get to know the young Arc better.

After all how many others can say they got to drink with the _prince of the castle?_ She was going to have someone on one time with the most elusive boy on the planet; this was so fun! She was about to finally! Relax with someone that was no either insane, obsessed with archaeology or plotting world domination for once! Even if it was her student Jaune was old enough! And besides Glynda needed a break.

"Would you like some wine Jaune?"  
"I've never had it, is it good?"  
"It depends on the brand. The one I have is top quality." Glynda said pulling out a large purple bottle of wine that said Mistral spirits on the side of it.  
"Is that the wine?" Jaune asked as Glynda nodded her hands running alongside the cool other glass and smiling.

"This wine is older than _both_ of us combined Jaune. Grown in one of the only Mistral owned vineyards in Vale. I think that you will learn to love this wine, I guarantee you that it will be an experience if nothing else." Glynda said as she sat on a low being couch that stood alone in her fairly barren apartment. Glynda was a pragmatist at heart; she did not need expensive things or flashy decorations to feel good. She preferred functionality over aesthetics and designed her home to look like that.  
Like the rest of the Beacon staff, Glynda lived on campus. The school provided each of them a private room that was about the size of a standard Vale apartment, but she paid no rent for her property.

Had infinite free water, lights, gas, television and she lived right above her work. How could she complain when her life was as optimal as it could possibly be. Now that was not to say Glynda was inhuman she did leave her own personal touches here and there. The bookcase filled with classes dating back hundreds if not thousands of years stood in a far corner flanked by two large lamps. With several ribbons hanging from them. Trophies of her earlier Beacon days back when she and James-

"How did you get into wine mam? If you don't mind me asking that is."  
"Plite and cute? Jaune how do you keep the girls off you?" Glynda giggled as Jaune sat next to her. The dean poured them two glasses of wine that she pulled over with her semblance. Placing the on the table before filling them and raising them high into the sky. " A toast then Jaune. To new friends and to me finally having someone I can work with and not for or against."  
"You make it sound like being a teacher in Beacon is hard," Jaune said the two drowned their cups in one go.  
"Oh, Jaune it's hard believe me it is very hard," Glynda said as the two clinked their glass and drank...

* * *

"I _don't_ believe it," Oobleck said her jaw dropped ass he looked at Jaune who blushed. The boy was half naked wrapped in nothing but a towel as Jaune gagged.  
"P-professors!?" Jaune stammered backing up his face turning red as Glynda's cheeks as-  
"I don't' believe it-  
"Glynda got _laid!_ Good show damn you! I didn't think you still had it in you! And with Mister Arc? Glynda if I didn't say better I would say you are plundering the cradle so to speak." Port said winking at her fellow teacher as Glyans face somehow turned even redder as she green eyes took on a downright murderous glare.  
"I did no such thing!"  
"Oh? Are you not riding the young man or almost boy who you are almost twice as old as?"  
"What?! I! I never-  
"That is quite enough Port. Glynda is a _grown_ woman, and Jaune is over the age of consent. What they do so long as it is consensual?"  
"Are you implying that I-  
"Not at all just so you know I support you and please. Don't get _pregnant."_

* * *

Opal was having a good day. As she escorted Jaune back to his team.

"So _Glynda_ Mister Vesparax? I thought you preferred the younger women." Opal said her shit-eating grin still plastered on her face and was so far engrained on her lips it might be permanent.  
"I'm not! It was an accident!"  
"An accident Mister Vesparax? From what I saw you did not look like you were in there by chance."  
"I wasn't! I was helping her do some paperwork when.."  
"When you decided to see how _wet_ paper could get?"  
"I did not! It wasn't like this!"

"Oh, then what was it like?"  
"It was! Personal!" Jaune said flushing as Opal sighed.  
"I mean not to tease you Jaune. You are in the semifinal for Vytal I'm sure that Glynda was just giving you some encouragement before the big day."  
Opal said sinking at Jaune as he groaned.  
"I'm not in trouble am I?"  
"Not that I can tell."  
"Is Glynda?"  
"The first name basis already? She moves fast."  
" I mean Miss Goodwitch!"

"Of course you do. But no as long as it _was_ consensual, I see no reason to punish her. It was consensual wasn't it?"  
"It was! I was a bit drunk but so was she! So that doesn't matter right?"  
"To me? As long as no one regretted it in the morning then no."

"I didn't regret it... at least not this time."  
"Good. Now I think you need to clean up a bit don't want to come back to your ream smelling life bad decisions and shame."  
Opal said as Jaune groaned.  
 _"She has a mouth on her."_  
 _"I know."_  
 _"Why don't we pay her back a bit?"_  
"Jaune?"  
"Sorry, mam lost in thought."  
 _"Pay her back?"_  
 _"Read her mind, see what's going on in there."_  
 _"Good idea, let's see what she is thinking,"_ Jaune said as he twirled his fingers before tossing a lasso onto Opal.

 **"Glynda and Jaune? I can't believe it. I can' believe she's getting _laid_."** Opal thought as Jaune gagged.  
 _"That was not nice."_  
 _"No, it was not."_

 **"I"m just glad I have some distraction from the whole maiden business."**  
 _"Maiden"_  
"Jaune? Do you know the story of maidens?"  
 _"You thought out loud."_  
"I mean yes!"  
"Fairy tales I assure you."  
 **"Except for the fact one was stolen. I have no idea who stole it but I will find it, and I will get Amber back."**  
 _"Isn't Amber?"_  
 _"She said she would come to Beacon today..."_  
 _"Will she sell us out?"_  
 _"She said she would not."_  
 _"Do you trust her?"_  
 _"I do."_  
 _"As you say then."_

"So Jaune do you know the tale of the maidens?"  
"The powerful women with mystical abilities?"  
 **"Well, I would have written it better. Wait I did write this."**  
"That is the one. Do you know how it ended?"  
"The maidens found the witch, and she gave them power?"  
"Yes, she gave them the power to protect the balance."  
 **"The balance she could not. I'm sorry _Ozmah."_**  
 _"Ozmah? Who the hell is that?"_  
 _"I have no idea ask her."_  
"Opal?"  
"Yes, Jaune?"

"I once had a friend in the wilds who like to talk about maidens. The myth that is."  
"Oh? What was their name?"  
"His name was Ozmah-  
Jaune froze as **Misery.** Came from Opal as she paused.  
 _"Ozmah_ you say?" Opal asked a low almost subdued tone in her voice as she paled.

"Yes mam, he was my friend."  
"I... I see..."  
 **Panic. Hate. Fear. Love.**  
"I... _once_ knew an Ozmah Jaune... did I ever tell you that?" Opal said her hands gripping her cane so hard it bent.

"I did not know that mam. What was he like?"  
"He... he was the best humanity ever had to of. I... I was close with him _once."_  
"You and he were a couple?"  
"There was another woman with us... she was..."  
"Your friend?"  
"At a time she was my friend. At a time I called her my _sister._ But that time is long gone now.'  
 **"She lost that right when she could not let him go! He died dammit! Why couldn't you accept that!?"**  
"What happened to him, mam?"  
"He died... he got sick, and he passed away."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be! _Please_ don't be sorry Jaune. He would not want people to feel bad for his death. He thought death was a natural part of life and would not want you to be sad for his own passing."  
 **"She could just not let him rest!"**  
"I have seen friends die. I would want to see them again."  
 **FEAR.**  
"You can't! Jaune death is a tragedy. I admit that freely. I do not try to say that is is not, but it is _necessary!_ Without death, there can be no life! Death is essential to this world!  
 **Conviction.**  
"I see?"  
"Please Jaune. Do not forget this. Death _is_ important; it is what keeps us human. When a man is dead, he is dead. Leave them be."  
"I will mam."  
"I am glad to hear that. Just... don't let your emotions rule your actions. If you do not only will you be lost almost everyone you know will be lost with you." "I won't mam."  
 _Ding!_  
"This is your stop. I wish you luck in your battle today."  
"Thank you, mam. I hope I can do well."  
"I know you Jaune. Just think of my deal. I hope that you will learn that death is not to be avoided it is to be _embraced."_  
"Mam? You sound like you want to die."  
"I do Jaune, but death is on a hold with me as of this moment."  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means I will not be in the ground for a long, _long_ time."

* * *

 _"Jaune!"_  
"Pyrrha?"  
"Are you ok? Are you feeling better?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune walked into his room as-

"Much better. I'm sorry about yesterday."  
"Don't be! I was too forward!"  
"No, you were fine," Jaune said as Pyrrha sighed.  
"I'm sorry!"  
"Pyr it's ok."  
"I'm sorry!"  
 _"She likes to say that."_  
"Pyrrha. It's ok now calmed down you don't like s pretty when you are worried."  
"Jaune Whitley ran away the last night."  
"Wait Ren he did _what!?"_

* * *

Whitley was _not_ having a very good day.  
"My head." The boy groaned as he rubbed his head. His body hurt, it hurt worst than he ever felt before. His waist felt like mush, his back was on fire, he tasted _blood_ and his spine it felt like he had been bent in _two._

"My _back."_ The boy groaned he felt like someone had taken a cheese grater to his back, his skin felt like it had been gouged out. His eyes flickered open as he felt an overbearing wave of heat on him as something soft and fluffy? Was placed on him.  
Whitley saw a sea of brown in his vision as a mop of soft fluffy brown hair, and pitch black cat ears flickered-  
"What the-  
Amber eyes opened as a smooth voice sang out.  
"Good morning my love. Did you sleep well?" The beautiful naked faunus woman said as Whitley _screamed._

* * *

Jaune was already regretting his words.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes! Blake for the last time! I'm ok! I don't need you to worry!" Jaune stated at the belligerent faunus finally sighed. Letting down her bone snapping grip on Jaune's shoulders.  
"I was worried."  
"I know."  
"You made _me_ worried!"  
"I'm sorry! I had a bad day it won't happen again."  
"It better not." Blake hissed her amber eyes boring into Jaune one last time before she sighed. Her breath leaving her body as she rubbed her hand over her face.

"I was worried," Blake admitted looking oddly bashful as the two stood in an isolated corner of the Beacon library. The two had been there ever since Blake dragged Jaune away to the library to see what the hell was his problem.

"I just had a bad day, I'm sorry."  
"I... don't be ok? I overreacted. You have no obligation to tell me your issues."  
"Blake don't say that about yourself."  
"Say what?"  
"Blake we are dating. You _do_ have a right to ask me about my life. Espically when it involves you. Don't feel bad about that." Jaune said running his hand on Blake's shoulder as she let out another deep brat squinting her eyes.  
"I... I'm sorry. I'm just a bit... on _edge."_  
"Because of my fight?"  
"Jaune! Yes... I know Pyrrha is your partner, but she is strong!"  
"I know that Blake, that's why I have to do my best right?"  
"I'm just glad you got out of your other fight."  
"I feel bad for the other girl Ciel?"  
"I know I don't know what she said to Ren, but he didn't have to put her in the infirmary! I don't know when she will walk again."  
"The nurse said she would need _crutches."_

"I'll talk to him about it. How's Yang?"  
 **Pitty.**  
"Lucky."  
"Lucky? She lost an arm."  
"She's lucky that's all she lost. Jaune that was Adam. Adam does not show mercy to women after. I... I can't remember the last time he did actually."

"He's... he's like an older brother? If I had one and he did not like women."  
"And had one of the most _deadly_ semblances in the world."  
"Why did you and he break up? He seems to really blame you. Like a lot."  
 **Panic.**  
"I don't know! He... he was not open! He was too _close-minded!"_ Blake said as Jaune twirled his finger-  
"Do _not_ read my mind!"  
"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!"  
"Jaune if you read my mind I swear!"  
"I'm sorry!"  
"It's... it's ok just don't ask about that? There are some things I don't want to think about it." Blake added slightly as Jaune cocked his head.  
 _"She's hiding something."_  
 _"I know that."_  
 _"Let's not press her on this, for now."_  
 _"Agreed."_  
"Jaune... can I make a request?"  
"Sure?"  
"Don't put yourself in danger as you did in the CTT again."  
"I had to Blake. Someone tried to break in!"  
"And!? I don't care! You are _my_ mate Jaune. And I won't let you get hurt without me there to protect you!"  
" _Her mate? Did you hear that?"_  
 _"I did."_  
 _"Are you going to ask?"_  
 _"Right away."_

"Your mate?" Jaune asked watching with a piqued curiosity as Blakes' cheeks began to redden.  
"Did you call me your mate? What does that-  
"It means! I! I'm attached to you Jaune... I! I don't want to see you harmed."  
"Or let you out of my sight."  
"I have to leave your sight sometime."  
"Stay out of my head!"  
"I'm sorry!"  
 _"Quiet!"_ The librarian hissed already taking out her rifle as Jaune and Blake gulped.

"Sorry!" Both teens hissed as they gulped. Memories of taking fire from said rifle still fresh in their heads even if it was months ago. "So I am your mate?" Jaune asked cocking his head as Blake took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes. You are _my_ mate. I won't back down from that. Jaune you... you belong with me. I want you to be with me." Blake said choosing her words like a sniper chose their ammunition or Yang a hair product. "And what does being your mate entail?" Jaune asked picking his words just as carefully making Blake gulp.  
"I... I want to be with you... forever... now and always. I don't... I can't see a life without you."  
"Are you asking me to marry you?"  
"Not now!" Blake hissed as she swore she saw a red dot appear on the back of her head as the librarian took aim.

"I don't want to force you but yes... I would like to make you my husband."  
"I... I wouldn't mind that." Jaune said almost automatically, a vision of him and Blake playing in his mind. Two adults with five happy kids running around-  
'She would be a good wife."  
"She would."  
"Most of them would make good wives. I can't think of a bad one, to be honest."

"I... I'd like that." Jaune said smiling widely as Blake blushed.  
"I... I think Jaune Belladonna sounds good you know?" The faunus offered with a small smile one that Jaune returned in kind.  
"I think Blake Vesparax sounds better in my opinion."  
"Careful Arc. I may be liberal, but I'm not _that_ progressive. You are taking my last name, and that's that. Plus my mom would have a fit if I lost my last name."  
"Why not settle it in a duel? Whoever loses their last name?"  
 _"Deal-_  
"Jaune." A calm voice said as crimson eyes locked onto him.  
"Emerald? What's-  
"Cinder needs to see you. Now."  
"Blake-  
"Go. I'm sure you'll be ok." Blake said glared at Emerald who ignored her existence like she was dust. "Emerald."  
"Who are you again?" Emerald asked as Blake growled stalking past her as she rolled her eyes.  
"Jaune Cinder needs to see you, it's important."  
"What happened?"  
"What didn't happen? Just hurry up she is _pissed."_

* * *

"Jaune."  
"C-Cinder."  
"Sit down Jaune. I and you need to have a discussion." Cinder said her voice sharp like a dagger as she motioned for Jaune to sit.  
"About what?"  
 _"Boundaries."_

"Boundaries? Cinder what do you mean?" Jaune asked nervously his face already dripping with sweat. Cinder sat waiting for him, legs crossed as she offered him a strained smile that hid _none_ of her emotions.

Not that she needed to Jaune felt the **irritation** flooding from her as she held her eyes sharply shut. Jaune watched her beautiful perfectly manicured nails stretch out as her fingers curled and uncurled in tight motions. Jaune gulped as he felt heat build up for Cinder as the temperature of the room went steadily up.  
" _I don't' think she is happy."_  
 _"You don't?! Really!"_  
 _"I don't. You know I used to have a saying about women. It went like this, you can tell everything you need to know about a woman by looking at her hands. Like if she' holding a gun she is probably angry."_  
 _"She does not need a weapon."_

"What do you mean Cinder-  
"Sit down." It was not a request.  
"Yes, Cinder," Jaune said moving to sit by her as-  
"No Jaune. _Here."_ She said as she pulled him in her lap. Jaune froze, terror in his veins as he gulped. "Yes, Mam," Jaune said as he felt the still inhumanly soft lap of Cinder a lap that had once been his sole source of comfort now felt like a prison cell as she slowly put her arms around his chest locking him in place. Her breasts pushed on his back making him blush as-

"Jaune. You attacked the Vale garrisons." It was not a question that was a mere statement of fact, and Jaune answered.  
"I did."  
 _"Why?"_ The voice of his fiance asked fielding several questions none good making Jaune gulp.  
"I thought that it would help the Fang."  
"Jaune I know of your _tenuous_ membership with the White Fang, but surely you knew that this was a bad idea?"  
"I thought it would help them... and maybe you?" Jaune played a risky move. Using Cinder's own emotions against her. He knew she loved him and she would never harm him. He _hoped_ she would never hurt him.

Desperately wished that. "Jaune... I know that I and you have been apart for a long time. And I have not spent enough time with you since my return."  
"That's ok _Cindy._ I don't mind."  
 _"Using her nickname? You are betting hard on this ."_

"I... I missed you calling me that name Jaune... I missed you." Cinder said her voice losing some of its edge. As much as possible for Cinder that is. Which was not much, as it still could cleanse the meat from a bone.

"I missed you... I was lonely in the open." Jaune admitted whatever barriers he had erected to keep others away torn down and laid flat as Cinder pulled him close. Cradling him as she rested her chin at his ear.  
"I apologize."  
"For what?"  
"For not doing more. I should have helped you more at home."  
"Cinder-  
"No Jaune, do not _Cinder_ me. I am your _wife._ No matter what any of these... tramps say. I am the one to make you Jaune _Fall,_ and I will not stand by and try to skit the blame when my fiance was harmed in my absence."

"It was my fault-  
"No Jaune it was mine. You know of my philosophy for what belongs."  
"You have absolute authority over it?"  
"Yes. You belong to me. I can do with you as I wish. With this comes great responsibility, while I may abuse you I will _not._ Under any and all circumstances let another abuse you. And I did, time and time again."  
"Cindy-  
"Whether I did it out of cowardice or apathy maybe both? I did. I allowed what was rightfully mine to be harmed by another. Twice actually and I have to make amends."  
"Cinder-  
"Jaune I am here to destroy Beacon." Cinder's word punctured Jaune's heart as he gagged. The breath leaving his lungs as he gulped.  
"Cinder?"  
"I am here on a mission from my mistress. I _will_ destroy Beacon one way or another. Jaune the mission you partook on with Adam hurt my mission. Made it more difficult for me. Did you know this?"

"Not really," Jaune said as he felt Cinder pull. Her has gripped Jaune's waist pulling him tight into her core making him gulp.  
"Jaune _don't_ lie to me."  
"I'm not! Cindy."  
"Jaune. What did you know about the mission?"  
"Jaune..."  
"I knew I had to do it." Cinder's grip slackened her hands freezing right at his kidneys as her fingers dug between his ribs.

"What do you mean you _had_ to?" Cinder asked the tips of her fingers beginning to heat up making Jaune wince as the first hot pangs of fire began to worm their way into his flesh.  
"It hurt."  
"What hurts?"  
 _"Amber,_ she hurt me so much."  
"She what? How? How do you even know her name?"

"I... My semblance lets me read minds."  
"I know that how did you read hers? She was far out of your reach, and you had no knowledge of her beforehand. How did you know of her location and how did she hurt you?" Cinder asked her final words carrying a hint of affection in them as she grappled with the concept of another hurting what was her's.  
"My semblance... it also allows me to feel emotions."  
"Fell them? How so?"  
"Like I can feel what people are feeling around me without even trying. Like I know how you are feeling conflicted. You want to believe whatever I tell you. You want me to have been a simple victim of circumstance rather than an active member. You want all that to be true. And I can tell that without reading your mind."  
"Then were you? Did you know what you were doing fully and honestly?"  
"I... I had to do this. Cinder you don't understand."  
"You are right I don't understand. Explain it to me and spare no detail."

"I was in pain CInder. Agony every second I spent alive was torture."  
"Why?"  
"I felt her! I felt her _pain,_ her suffering her anguish! I felt it as if it was my own. I felt suffocated like I was caught in a hellish half-world. Neither alive nor dead. It felt cold, but it burned. I felt like screaming it was so bad. I... I needed it to end." Jaune said his hands beginning to shake as-  
"Stop. I've heard all I need to hear."  
"Cinder?"  
"This is like all the rest of this my fault."  
"What? How is this your fault?"  
"I am your fiance Jaune. You are _my_ responsibility what you do reflects upon me. I should have checked in with you more. Known what you were felling and made countermeasures to it."

"Cinder-  
"I have been slacking in my duties as a leader, an infiltrator and worst as your wife. For that, I apologize."  
"No! Don't apologize! This was my fault-  
 _"Stop._ Jaune you don't need to apologize. This was my fault, and I will correct it."

"Cinder? What does that mean?"  
"It means that I will fix this. Jaune are you on my side?"  
"Of course I am," Jaune answered without thinking.  
 _"Are you sure that was a good response."_

 _"I am on her side."_  
 _"You don't act like it."_  
"Good. Then I must be honest with you Jaune. Today you will fight Pyrrha Nikos. You _will_ defeat her. I will make sure of it." Jaune froze out of all the responses to his fight with Pyrrha Jaune did not expect Cinder of all people to demand that he win.  
"Cinder?"  
"Jaune do not hesitate to defeat her. You must be victorious."  
"I... why?"  
"Jaune my original plan was to _kill_ Pyrrha." Jaune froze his breathing measure and steady he felt Cinder eyes roamed his form looking for any sign of hesitation of discomfort. When he showed none after an inhuman amount of time, frozen Cinder went on. "You _will_ beat Pyrrha Nikos Jaune."  
"I will?"  
"You shall. I will make sure of it."  
"Cinder?"  
"Jaune I need people to feel despair, to be hopeless. I had hoped to degrade and tear down the champion in front of the public and use that time to steal Amber's powers for myself."  
"Steal them?"  
"Yes, Jaune I am a half Maiden. I have half of her powers but not the full version. Ironically enough if you had simply killed her, I would have been a full maiden right now and had no need for you to be involved in my plans."

"I don't like killing Cinder.'  
"I know, that's why I love you. You are pure... unlike me..."  
"Cinder you are the best woman I know. You... you protected me."  
"Not well enough.' Bitter.  
"More than anyone else. I could not have made it without you Cinder. I love you. I will always love you no matter what.  
 **LOVE.** Cinders eyes widened as Jaune felt her heart thump! As her breathing skipped a beat and she took a quick cough an looked away from Jaune. Her breath became erratic for less than a second as she righted herself.

"And I _love_ you. I need to tell you that more."  
"Cindy-  
"No, I am your wife. If I don't tell you that I love you at least twice a day I have failed you. My mistress does the same for her love."  
"What? Your mistress?"  
 **FEAR.**

"Never you mind Jaune. But know this you will beat Pyrrha. Then when the next Vytal comes you _die_." Jaune thought he was going to faint, as his heart leaped into his throat-  
"Not literally. I would never harm my husband. You are the father of my children no harm shall come to you while I am near."  
"Then-  
"Jaune you will be a symbol. A symbol of hope to the people. The first male champion of Vytal. And not just any man the prince of the castle! The legendary abused boy who ran away for the most prominent family to forge his own destiny! You will become a _legend_ a beacon to all of Remnant to strive to greatness."  
"That sounds good."  
"And then I will tear you down. I will show the people that even the greatest among them can die. And when that happens, Beacon will fall. It might take me three more years, but I will make do. After all best-laid plans right?" Cinder asked smiling weakly at Jaune as he gulped.

"Cinder I don't want to hurt people. Especially my friends."  
"Jaune... I know you are very emotional. And when I say that I am not taking your gender into account. You know me better than to do that."  
"I do. I _trust_ you."  
"And that trust will not be misplaced. You will see that I... attempt to mitigate casualties among your friends. Since none of them are maiden candidates, none of them need to perish. Yet if the stand in my way rest assured they will fall."  
"Please-  
"Jaune. Do as I say. Help me with my plans and I will do everything in my power to spare your friends. Will you assist me?"  
"Jaune. Think about this, you need to- "I will do whatever I can. Cinder, as your fiance I will help you."  
"Do you give your word?"  
"I do. I will not go back on it."  
"I see. I will also honor mine. A woman that can not honor her word is not worth the dirt on her heels. Thank you, Jaune I know life has not been easy, but I will do my best to make it better for you from now on."  
"Thank you, Cinder... I love you."  
"I love you too. Just... don't do anything to get yourself hurt from now on ok?"  
"No promises. If I live, I live. If I die, I die."  
"You sounds just like your father, you know that?"  
"Cinder? You knew my dad?"  
"More than you will _ever_ know. At least for now. After the fall of Beacon and the transition, I will tell you about your father. I'm sure you will find what I have to say enlightening."  
"Cinder! Tell-  
"Not _yet_ Jaune." Cinder said pressing a finger to his lips and silencing him then and there. "Good things come to those who wait now get ready you have a champion to overthrow."

* * *

 _"Yang."_  
"Jaune! How are you! I fuck! Damn arm! Sorry about this..." Yang said smiling weakly to her missing limb. The blond brawler was wrapped up loosely in a white surgical gown as Jaune sighed.

"Yang we need to talk."  
"Sure, about what?" The brawler asked not sure why her lover and potential husband had come to talk. Well besides seeing his injured friend that is. "I... I know you were hurt-  
"Nah! This ain't so bad! That _punk_ got lucky. Next time I see him, I'll beat his ass!"  
 _"She is not one to learn from her past mistakes, is she?"_  
 _"I hope not. For her sakes that is."_  
"So! What's up Jaune? You want to talk? Or do you want to _Yang?_ Though fair warning I don't think I'm at my best I can still rock your world!"

"Yang. I have a question."  
"Shoot!" "When we were first talking, do you remember when you took me to lift weights?"  
"How could I forget? After what I did to you? I didn't think you would walk for a week! How'd you like that?" Yang asked winking at Jaune a cocky smile on her lips as-  
"I didn't. I didn't like it at _all."_ Jaune said his blue eyes locked onto Yang as she paused.  
"What? What do you mean you didn't like it?"

"I didn't like it, Yang."  
"But-  
"Another question. When you were with me, and we were together why did you do this?" Jaune asked showing off the small symbol etched into his flesh. The same symbol of Yang's family as she paused.  
"I... I was marking you. As _mine."_  
"Your property?"  
 **Confusion.**  
"What? Yes. No! It's complicated!"  
"Make it _less."_  
"I like you, so I marked you. What's so complicated about that?" Yang asked an awkward laugh in her voice as Jaune glared.  
"Did I ask you to mark me?"  
"What?"  
"Did I _ask_ you to mark me?"  
"No, but come on! You are a guy Jaune. Be grateful that I marked you! You should be thankful that you can't go to a Palace now you know?" "Yang. Did you ever stop to think what if I did not want to get branded? What if I didn't want you to do that to me?"  
"Why wouldn't you want me to brand you? I"m doing you a favor!"  
"How!?" Jaune shouted before calming down. Temper would not serve him well here. He needed to be _calm._

"How did you think besides prevent me from going to a palace that this was going to help me?"  
"Because it would mark you as mine? Make the other girls back off you a bit."  
"What if I didn't _want_ to be yours?"  
"Why wouldn't you? I'm _awesome!"_ Yang said using her last remaining arm to point to her face as Jaune squinted.  
 _"She's not getting the point."_  
 _"I can tell."_  
"Yang. I didn't want you to brand me. Do you realize that?"  
"Well, I do now. Don't know why."  
"You don't know why I didn't want a fucking red hot piece of metal placed on my flesh, permanently scarring me for the rest of my _life!?"_  
"Hey! It was done out of care! Think of it as a mark of honor! It's not something to get so worked up about calm down Jaune. You are getting emotional." Yang said waving him off as Jaune froze, his fist balled up as-

 _"Jaune. Do you remember the tale of the righteous?"_ The man asked walking forward as Jaune paused, his teeth grinding against one another so hard he feared they may _chip._  
 _"No, I do not, but I'm about to make sure she knows exactly how I feel-_  
 _"Jaune. What she did was terrible. It was wrong immoral and a complete slap in the face of you as an individual being with free will."_  
 _"Exactly! And-_  
 _"And she did not know any better. Her life and society have made this seem normal to her. This does not. Excuse what she has done but it may give you some nuance before you decided to say anything rash to her. Remember she is with us for the next four years of our lives. If she is not an ally and we do not intend to kill her, we should observe our words."_

 _"I... she needs to know what she did was wrong! I-_  
" _You can tell her that without burning a bridge Jaune. Think carefully here ok? Don't let anger rule your decisions or it will rule your life."_  
 _"I-_  
"Jaune? You ok? Look I know guys can be _emotional_ and all but-  
"Yang. I am your friend. I _want_ to be your friend."  
"Good? I guess? Well, I think we are more than friends-  
"As your friend, I will tell you the truth."  
"Good. I don't like lies."  
"Same for me. I did _not_ want you to brand me. I did not like it. It hurt a lot. And I wish you did not do it."  
 _"Good. That was a decent line. Now, wait for her reaction."_

 _"So what?_ You didn't like it, and I did it. Past is the past grow up and move on." Yang said in a lackluster tone flicking a lock of her hair-  
 _"Jaune. Calm."_  
"I... As your friend as a person, I have a right to not be harmed unjustly. What you did was just that. You harmed me physically scared me for life. A wound that will not heal and you made me suffer."  
"I like to think of it as a love mark! You know I like you so much I want everyone to see it for the rest of your life! That's more _romantic_ you know?"  
"Romantic?!"  
"Jaune."  
"Yes romantic! What's the matter with you Jaune? You seem _emotional?_ I heard you were super sad the other day from Blake. She was worried about you. I told her not to be. I know how guys get. You would not _believe_ how often my dad just he's sad for no reason! Crying when he thinks he is alone! I think he gets lonely looking after the house."  
"Looks after the house?"  
"Yeah, Summer is _not_ too big on the whole men hunter thing. She thought it would be best if he took up raising me and Ruby leaving his hunter work till after we went to Beacon. So I think he's just bored or was."  
 _"That does not sound depressing."_  
"You have a sense of humor?"  
"Course I do!"  
 _"Speaking out loud."_  
 _"Dammit."_  
"Yang... I'm your friend as your friend. I want you to respect me."  
"I _do_ respect you Jaune. Always." Yang said not a hint of sarcasm in her vice as Jaune searched her eyes for a lie only to find none. She... she honestly did respect him... She didn't think less of him for being a man. Or she did but not in the discriminatory way... she... she thought she was doing what was in his best interests... and she was still wrong but...

 _"Nuance in all things Jaune. Remember that."_  
'Yang... please the next time you do something like that ask me first ok? I'm not saying don't I might not even have minded, but please ask? Ok?"  
"I... sure. If you want me to ask you, I'll do that." Yang said nodding as-  
 **Trust.** Came from her mind as Jaune sighed.  
"Thank you, Yang. I'm sorry about your arm."  
"Sorry enough to climb into the bed with me? I got room for _two!_ **"** Yang sais moving to the side patting the empty bed space as Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Nowhere near that sorry Yang."  
"Boo! _Dork."_  
 _"Blonde."_  
"So are you."  
"Yeah but _I_ make it look good."

"You are just jealous cause your hair will never look anywhere _close!_ To as good as mine does naturally!"  
"Maybe, maybe but I'm just happy we talked."  
"Me too. It was nice to see you Jaune."  
"Same here. Get better soon ok?"  
"Sure will! Kick Red's ass for me k?"  
"I'll try, but I doubt I'll last."  
"Hey, I know you will! I didn't mark you for nothing! You are _my_ man Jaune, and my man wins his damn fights or else!"  
"Or else what?"  
"Or else he does not get the _pleasure_ of me tying him down and riding him into the sunset."  
"I think I'll pass."  
"You know you want me!"  
"Maybe, but I like my pelvis more."  
 _"Boo!_ You are no fun."  
"Goodbye, Yang!"  
"Bye Jaune and Jaune!"  
"Yes?"  
"I... I'm _sorry..._ about the brand... I know that was... or could be seen as a dick move. It won't happen again _ok?_ "

"Sure thing. Thanks for being understanding. It... it means a lot to me..."  
"I know and trust me. I won't let anything hurt you again. _Promise."_  
"You are not the first to say that."  
"Yeah, but I mean it."  
"So did they," Jaune said as he ave dot Yang leaving her in the infirmary as he left to get prepared he had a fight to do, and he had to _win._

* * *

Cinder was having what you might call a _lousy_ no a downright terrible day. Not only had she been forced to change all her plans, years of meticulous and back-breaking work and calculations all thrown out the window in a single night! All of her old plans dashed and tossed into the mud the light on fire as now all her plans now resting on her fiances' arena win that she was not sure he could do but-  
"I can't believe this! How did this happen!?" The enraged voice of Ironwood yelled as Cinder sighed. Her commanding officer as he was in Cinders opinion rightfully furious.  
"Fort Languine!? How the hell did they take out the fort!?"  
"General-  
"How did they do that and get away!? What is Vael's response!? Where is our response!?" Ironwood yelled out loud pacing back and forth in his Beacon quarters. His stormcloud grey eyes looked like burning plasma reactors on a battleship they surged with such chaotic energy as Cinder sighed.  
"Sir this was not your fault, nor was it Atlas's."  
"I know that Cinder! But when the White Fang! Adam Taurus no less blows up a Vale military base! A Vale military base!? For no apparent reason than to just do it!? Kills every woman there and injures the man and just leaves for no reason I am a bit worried! And you will forgive me if I am more than a bit furious!" "General-  
"I know! And then the same man goes to Beacon! Kidnaps the Maiden! The Maiden Cinder! How are we supposed to move with the Maiden out of Opals' possession!? The loss of Amber is a bow of tremendous impact to us!"  
"I know general, and I couldn't agree more." Cinder said grinding her teeth. The loss of the maiden was a setback. Not a permanent one mind you but a significant one nonetheless.

"I know that the Fang are getting desperate but this!? How can this help their image?!"  
"It can not general."  
"That's right it can not! This might set back faunus human relations by years if not decades! What was Adam thinking!? He is their leader!"  
"Not anymore sir. Adam has been renounced by the Fang. He is no longer part of them, and Sienna Khan has stepped up as the new face. She is in Vale actually..."  
"Really? In Vale? She actually came to Vale? In the middle of all this?"  
"The Fang seem desperate to show that they are a group of peace. She is even rumored to be coming to Beacon to talk with Opal herself. Sir."  
"I see... Cinder I am sorry for shouted it's just I am stressed out."  
"I know sir I understand. Winter is also stressed, but you put her on leave."  
"She's pregnant. She needs the rest."  
"With all due respect, sir she is what? A few weeks less than a month pregnant? She can deal with a little stress."

"Yes, but when she is further down the line, it will be almost impossible to make her take leave. She will complain that she has worked fine al this time and will say that she can work just as fine six months into her pregnancy as she did in the first two."  
"She just might." Cinder said with no trace of sarcasm. Winter was known to grind her nose to the floor to get her work done, and she doubted something as minor as two growing lifeforms would stop her.

"I know that, hell she will probably use it as an excuse to work harder. But she does not need that. She needs rest and a lot of it." "I see sir. I will tell her you said that."  
"And get me chewed out? Cinder I thought you were on my side in all of this.' Ironwood joked as Cinder let a coy smile leave her lips.  
"I am always on your side, sir. Now, what about our plan?" Cinder asked as Ironwood rubbed his head.  
"It's coming slowly but Cinder rest assured. You wanted an equal world, and I will deliver it to you no matter the costs. The first generators are coming out soon, and we can mass produce them in a matter of months if not _weeks."_  
"Excellent sir, most _excellent."_

* * *

 _FISHT!_ The sound of steaming water filled the air as wave after wave of hot water poured down from a silver faucet. The water crashed and bounced of a creamy brown skin cascading down a near perfect hourglass figure as a pair of black cat ears flickered. "I always did love a good bath, what about you my little Schnee?" Sienna asked the still shaking and very naked scrumptious lover of hers, Whiteley Schnee, as he gulped.  
The boy stood behind her hand across his face, naked as the day was born as he refused to look in her general direction. The boy covered his eyes and his crotch making no attempt to even glance at Sienna much to her annoyance _and_ amusement.

 _"Little Schnee_ why are you so bashful? You were not so bashful last night when you were calling my name, what made you change?" Sienna asked as Whitley flushed, his face turning bright as her robes as he stuttered. "That was! I don't know what you are talking about!"

"I am speaking of how you screamed my name as I took my pleasure from your body my little or my _not_ so little Schnee. What else?" Sienna asked teasingly as Whitley flushed and stuttered his mouth opening and closing rapidly as he whimpered. "I didn't! I didn't mean-  
"You didn't mean to call my name as you fired into me? Filling me up time and time again? Why I'm insulted. You insult me my big Schnee."  
"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! I-  
"Calm down Whitley! I merely jest. Now pass me the conditioner." Sienna said bending over flashing Whitley her still puffy, perfect women hood. Pristine pink lips winked at Whitley as he stared at her _peach._

"I! Of course!" "Good boy, now rub it on my back.' Sienna said as Whitley almost fainted.  
"What?!"  
"You are _my_ lover, you will wash me. I will return the favor now scrub." Sienna hissed in a light tone as Whitley took his soap and whimpered. Rubbing the foamy white object deep into the tight skin of his lover. Sienna purred indicating that Whitley was doing an excellent job of rubbing her.  
The boys' hands shook like they had live wires put in them as she ran up the frothing water up and down her back.

"There, that's it do not be afraid to use some force _my_ Schnee." Sienna purred arching her back as Whitley flushed. She was in good shape, no she was in perfect shape. Whitley's eyes traced up and down her naked chocolate form as he blushed. Sienna was one hundred percent muscle mass, not a single flab of fat was spotted. Her back was pulled taught with two long red scars running up and down its length. It looked like she had been whipped?

The scars to the base of her buttocks that felt like iron to his hand as his fingers _sank_ itno something as he _gripped-_  
 _"You dropped the soap."_ Sienna purred as Whitley froze, the soap had fallen lost in the forth, and now he mauled her taut cheeks with his small pale hands.  
"I didn't mean to!"  
"You are _not_ pulling away."  
"I!"  
"Do not be afraid _my_ Schnee. I like my men to be forward." Sienna purred turning faster than what should have been humanly possible. Suddenly facing Whiteley amber eyes piercing as she advanced.  
"Sienna!? What are-  
"Shh, my Schnee. Let this happen." Sienna said as she pinned the boy to the wall his face a stuttering blushing mess as-  
"What are you going to do?"  
"I'm going to _devour_ you," Sienna said licking her lips as Whitley fainted.  
"Whitley!?" Sienna shouted catching the knocked out boy before he could hit the floor.  
"Whitley!? Whitley!? Are you ok!? Oh, goddess... I pushed him too far... still he is _cute."_ Sienna said rubbing his head as she looked at her Schnee.

* * *

"So tell me what was a Schnee doing alone in a bar of all places?" Sienna asked now fully dressed and on a bullhead to Beacon Whitley in tow. The blushing human lover of hers had finally settled down. After waking up and not being pressed into a wall by the woman who took his first time he was somewhat more receptive to her advances somewhat.  
"I was looking to explore. I don't get to leave my mansion that much. Not at all really. So I wanted to see the world..."  
"Oh? Then why are you in Vale? You are a _long_ way from Atlas my Schnee."  
"I'm not! I... I ran away.'  
"I thought as much. Why leave? You had a life of luxury why go?"  
"I want freedom."  
"Freedom? From what?"  
"Everything! My family is forcing me to marry, and I don't no I _can't_ take that! I want my own life! My own dreams! I want to be a hunter!"  
"I can see that. You are obviously skilled with your hands."  
"Hey!"  
"Don't be ashamed of skills love. You have what it takes to be a hunter."  
"You thinks so?"  
"I know so. Now tell me about your wives."  
"Well... one's a daughter from a powerful dust miner in Menagerie."  
"And the other?"  
"A daughter of a prospector. He made his fortune sticking dust claims in obscure places most without a deathwish would never go."  
"I see, and you do not like them? Are they cruel?"  
"What? No form what I know they are kind. I think."  
"You think, or you know?"  
"I think I've never met them really.'  
"Your family expects you to marry those you do not know?"

"I know! That's what I was saying."

"I see. Well if it helps I might have saved you from that."  
"What? How?"  
"I took your first time. If it is a marriage contract, I am sure there was a purity clause in there. You are not a virgin Whiteley you are a man, not a boy. I would not be surprised if your contracts are all now null and void.'  
"You think so!?"  
"Maybe. But I do think it is a strong possibility-  
"Sienna I love you!" Whitley said launching into a hug of the faunus woman as she smiled rubbing his head.  
"Don't you think it is a bit early for declarations of love Whitley? I still need to meet your sisters."  
"I didn't-  
"I tease. Now let's get to Beacon. I wish to meet with Opal and _talk."_

* * *

"Mister Vesparax. I am not normally cross with my students but this? This is not what I expected from you or any of Juniper." Opal said a rare irritation in her eyes as she glared at JNPR.  
"Mam-  
"Jaune. This can be called _kidnapping."_  
"I was not kidnapped!" Whitley shouted from behind a furious Weiss and Winter who looked ready to tear off Opals head. And where only stopped by Cinder who stood before them and Opal. That and they looked ready to skewer the tall woman called Sienna who delivered Whitley to Beacon gift wrapped almost. The woman was a diplomat and-  
"Opal! Why is my little brother here!? Why did this team not report him missing!?"  
"WInter. A good question one that I am sure Jaune has an excellent! And a rational answer for Jaune?"  
"She's throwing us under the bus."  
"You don't say."  
"I didn't see a need to tell."  
"You didn't see a need to tell me or Weiss that our younger brother was missing!? How did you even get to Beacon Whitley!?"  
"I mailed myself," Whitley said as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world and not a clear case of criminal negligence or child abuse. "YOU WHAT!?"  
"I mailed myself-  
"I'm going to kill _Klein!"_  
"Don't! I want to here! Opal, I want to be a hunter and apply for a position in Beacon!" Whitley shouted as Opal froze. Her head cocked as she paused.  
"Come again?"  
"I want to b ea hunter mam. I have skill-  
"What!? Do you even have training!?" Weiss shrieked as-  
"Yes."  
"From where?!"  
"Uncle Qrow trained me in his free time, Winter. I have a weapon an aura and a semblance."  
"I will kill him! He is-  
"DId you say you have a semblance?" Opal asked her eyes now locked onto Wiley looking at him like a hawk does a mouse.

"Yes, Mam! I have semblance weapons and my unlocked, I almost beat Roman in a fight!"  
"Glynda?"  
"The records show he did... he did better than anyone else."  
"Interesting. Whitley how old are you?"  
"Opal I swear if you are so much as put a _finger_ on my little-  
"He's not so little, and he's not a baby anymore," Sienna said with a smug grin as Winter looked ready to blow a gasket.

"You! You _vile wench!_ How dare you defile my brother! Do you know what you just did!? His fiances will hear of this and want nothing to do with him!"  
Winter yelled as-  
"See? I told you my Schnee. Your purity is no longer a factor, your wives may want nothing to do with you now!"  
"Winter... did you really..."  
"Whiteley this is complicated! It's not so simple."  
"Whitley. How old are you?"  
"Eighteen mam."  
"Then you are an _adult?"_  
"I am. Why?"  
"Because I am always looking for new applicants-  
"Opal he is a _child!"_  
"Apparently not Winter. If judging by the way he walks is an indication of anything."  
Opal said winking as Whitley flushed and stuttered.

"It was an accident! I didn't want-  
"You didn't want!? If you raped-  
"I did no such thing!"  
"She didn't! It was just sudden! I was drunk-  
"You were _drunk!?_ You took advantage of my little brother! How dare-  
"Whitley. Did your sex with Sienna."  
"Yes... Opal..." Whitley said flushing as-  
"Do you regret it now?"  
"What? _No mam."_  
"Do you want to press charges against her?"  
"No mam."  
"Good, then there is nothing more to discuss."  
"Opal! There is fast and loose then there is-  
"Winter. Need I remind you that you are A a guest in my school. And B, Whitley is eighteen. You have no legal hold over him. So, Whiteley, you want to be a hunter?"  
"More than anything mam."  
"Ok, let's see what you have for us," Opal said as she _grinned._

* * *

 _"Go, Whitley!_ I believe in you!" Ren yelled as JNPR watched what might be the most one-sided fight in Beacon history In one corner of the room was Whitley dressed in Weiss's old hand me downs... As his one Beacon uniform was torn beyond repair.

 _"The boy pulls of a skirt remarkably well."_  
 _"Don't remind me."_  
 _"I'm just saying he could fool most men."_  
 _"I said-_  
 _"OK!_ Since you little shits want a fight here it is! In the red corner weighing in at one hundred and fifty-five pounds! Whitley Schnee!" Roman said twirling his cane as he sauntered out in the middle of the ring. Neo hopped behind him looking like a picture of the devil herself. Her face all smiled before she locked on to Jaune and-  
 _ **YOU**_. Juane felt the thought from Neo as she curved her smile in a wicked grin. HEr fist clenched so hard they might draw blood.  
" _She is not happy."_  
 _"I can tell."_  
 _"We should not have done what we did to her."_  
 _"It was worth it."_  
 _"Was it?"_  
 _"I hope."_ Jaune felt the as _ **RAGE.**_ Came to form Neos tiny form as-

"And in the blue corner! With a grand total of around eight hundred pounds! And with more testosterone than the _entirety_ of the red!"  
"Hey!"  
"We have Team RWBY! With the recently.. _. disarmed_ Yang!"  
 _"Fuck you!'_  
"Not on your life. I already have a woman that is more... _able-bodied._ " Roman said as Yang growled.

"Now! The rules of this fight are simple. Whitley! That's _our_ boy must beat _ALL_ of team RWBY in a series of back to back one on one fights! No breaks! No rests! If he does, he is a beacon student as of now! If not? He must apply next year like everyone else! Questions?"  
"No, sir!"  
"Gook kid! Ladies? You want to try to rub some brain cells together for once?"  
"Fuck-  
"No! We are fine!" Ruby chirped as Roman nodded once.

"Ok! So let's get this shindig on the road! First up! _Ruby Rose!"_  
"Go get him, baby!"

 _"Mom!"_  
"Thank you, Summer! Still hovering as ever!"  
"I will fight you, Roman! I took your hat once!"  
"You will die in the process! Now Ruby Rose versus Whitley Schnee!"

"I'm ready!"  
"Also ready!" The two said as WBY walked to the side as Ruby and Whitley walked to circle each other. Ruby taking out her scythe and fidgeting.  
"Um! Whitley!"  
"Yes?"  
"Um! I know your sister! She's my partner so I won't be too hard on you! If... if you give up now I won't hurt you!" Ruby said trying to negotiate as-  
"To hell with that! I'm here to fight!" Whiteley said taking out what Ruby swore to be a TV remote? With a long silver rod sticking out the top with what looked like a saw blade on it? "Whitley? What is-  
"Ok! Red ready!"  
"Yes?!"  
"Whitley! Ready?"  
"Always!"  
"Begin!" Roman yelled as-

 _"~Starlight! Star shine! The first star I say to mine! Star bright! Star shine! Show my foe our force divine!~"_ Whitley shouted as a flash of white light filled the air as Juniper groaned.  
"Here we go again."  
"I will never get used to this.  
"He _is_ impressive."  
"Go, Whiteley!" JNPR said as- _FISHT!_ A wave of fire filled the are in as-

 _"~Blue! Yellow! Green! White! Justice rangers go!~"_ Whitley shouted as his four clones appeared all in their different color scheme as RWBY Balked.  
 _"WHAT!?"_ Weiss's shriek left her mouth as Winter almost fainted. Ruby dropped her weapon and _FISTH!_

 _"Blake!? Blake?!"_ Yang shouted her one arm latching onto Blake as she fell back blood shooting from her nose as she collapsed onto the ground. In a mumbling mess.  
"Blake?! Are you ok?!" Yang yelled as he partner passed out on the ground as-

"What are you wearing?!" Wess asked hands pointing out her eyes flickering in shock as-  
"I am wearing regular Beacon battle clothes dears sister! Why?

"That is not-  
"Will you two just fight!?" Ren shouted as Jaune sighed-

"Who does that _boy_ think he is!" The very, inhumanly bitter voice of Ciel Soleil said as she and Penny sat in the back. The brown-skinned girl still in crutches after the incident with Ren...  
"Whitley!? I-  
Ruby's words were cut off as Whitley's saw blade shot out quick as a whip hitting Ruby square in the neck making her scream.  
 _"Aieeee!"_ Ruby screamed in pain as the saw blade bit into her neck, her aura flashing up as she fell backward. "Blue! Yellow! _Now!"_ Whitley yelled as the other two versions of him moved behind Ruby twin saw blades falling down on her shoulders as Ruby _screamed._

"OWW! It _hurts!"_ Ruby screamed as Blue and Yellow attacked. Striking her shoulder blades as Whitley red or the real one withdrew his blade her aura now deep yellow.  
"Green! White!"  
"On it!" They yellow clone darting forward sticking Ruby in her chest. She screamed as she was lifted off the ground by twin rotating blades her aura plummeted into the deep orange as Whitley sprinted up and punched her in the chest dropping her to the red before the whirling blades ripped her aura to nil.

 _"WINNER!_ Whitley! Remember kiddos! Never drop your weapon when you don't have too ok?"

Roman said as Ruby fell spiraling out of the arena, her clothes torn and her body bruised as she moaned.  
"OW! I'm ok...'  
"Ruby!?"  
"I'm a fine mom! I think..." Ruby said weakly as-

"First blood to Whitley! A flawless victory if I do say so myself good job kid.' Roman said nodding to Whitley who looked disgustingly pleases with himself. "Ok! Blondie? You are up next!"

"Uh, what about Blake?" Yang asked as the twitching blood-covered body of her partner lay in her arms mumbling something about magical boys.  
"Leave her if she's out of it he wins that fight."  
"Sure... ok Kid! You and me! Let's, _Yang!"_

Yang said jumping forward pumping her fist in the air. Even a day after her injury she was back on her feet. One arm or not, Yang knew she could beat one boy. It's not like she was up against Jaune or-

'My name is Whitley! I hope we have a good fight!"

"Same her cute stuff! You _are_ legal right?" Yang asked winking as Whitley flushed.  
"Yes, I am! But that is none of your business!"  
"Aw! He's so cute! How are you doing _little boy?"_  
"Little?! boy!?"  
"OK! I like banter, but we got shit to do. Blondie ready?"  
"Fuck you but yes."  
"Mouth on you huh? Trapley- I mean Whitley ready?"  
"Did you just? Never mind yes! I'm ready! Begin-  
He didn't finish that sentence, Yang exploded. Striking forward like a meteor, slamming up to Whitley surprising him and landing a gut punch on him.

 _"AHH!"_ Whitley screamed as his aura dropped to half as he flew back. The other clones gasped as-  
 _"XIAO-LONG!_ How dare you!" Weiss shrieked as Yang paused looking at her friend.  
"It's a _fight,_ Weiss!"  
"That is my brother! How dare you lay a hand on him!"  
"Look-  
 _VRTTT!_ Yang screamed. Four saw blades came down at once. Two got locked in her hair yanking her off her feet. Two more hit her legs, and a fifth hit her dead her chest. The blonde screamed as she was suddenly surrounded. The Whitley's acted like a school of pirana taking apart a bull. The blades rose and fall tearing Yang apart until she was done her hair a mess an cut! Her aura shredded to nil as-

"Winner! Whitley! And remember class that is why you never look away from an enemy in a fight!"  
"MY HAIR! I'l _l kill-_  
"You will leave, or Neo will _make_ you," Roman said as Neo appeared poking Yang with a saber from her parasol as she growled.  
"Fucking trap!" Yang hissed as-

"Hey! I am not a _trap!_ That hurt..." Whitley said in a hurt voice as-  
"Suck it up, kid. Life sucks. Blake! You...

 _"Magical boys... Magical boy in a skirt."_ Blake said in a dopey voice barely able to stand blood leaking from her nose as she hobbled into the arena.  
"Umm... Mister Roman... Do I have to fight her?"  
"I... yes..."  
"Whitley ready?"  
"Yes."  
"Blake?"  
 _"Magical..."_  
"Ok... begin? I guess?"  
Roman said as Whitley paused, Blake made no moves just had a dopey smile and blood leaking down her face. Whitley took one, two three steps Blake did nothing. The clones looked at him as he shrugged. Walking over to Blake and literally pushing her down. She fell without a fight as he put a lone foot on her neck.  
"I win?" Whitely asked not sure if this counted as a win but will in to take an easy fight.

"You do... I guess? Ok! Weiss!" Roman said as he took Blake up propping her on the side of the arena as-  
"Here sister! Your sword!"  
 _"Roman!_ Why did you take it before class?"  
"In this class, you earn what you keep. Whiteley fought me he gives you the sword, not me. Ok?" Roman clarified as he tossed Weiss her sword.

"Fine. Whitley!"  
"Yes!? Sister? Am I in trouble?"  
"You are in _HUGE_ trouble! I'm going to beat you and ship you back to Atlas myself!"  
"But Weiss-  
"No buts! You fool! You could be killed doing this!"  
"So could you!"  
"I am a woman Whitley! You are a man! You are my brother! I Don't care about anything but that! I won't let my younger sibling put his life in unnecessary danger!"  
"But it's _my_ choice!"  
"It's a bad one!"  
"It's my life!"  
"Enough fucking drama! Whiley ready?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Weiss?"  
"Yes."  
"Begin!"  
"Whitley this is for your own good!" Weiss said waving her blade in several complicate long motions as-

"What the hell?" Weiss asked as nothing? No glyph came from her blade. The sword was just swinging in the air as-  
"Did you break my sword, Roman!?'  
"No, I'm not an amateur you know."  
"Then why is it not working!?"  
"Well, sister you see I took the dust out before the match," Whitley admitted as Weiss froze.  
"You what?" Weiss asked her eyes twitching as-  
"I took your suit vials out of the canisters."  
"Roman! He _cheated!"_  
"No cheating in a fight Weiss. Go on!"  
"But-  
"I'll be a gentle sister!" Whitley said as he clones closed in and the razor blades began to fall, Weiss screamed as Whitley was not gentle not at _all..._

* * *

 _"Are_ you ok?" Jaune asked as he and Weiss walked back to RWBY dorm. The other members of RWBY wherein the infirmary after Whitley trounced them. The only one left standing was Weiss and Jaune was escorting her to her room.  
There were only six hours left until him and Pyrrha fight and Jaune wanted to be with someone he could well trust was not an inaccurate word. Weiss had never hurt him or wronged him in any way. He just wanted to ask her a question before he dropped her off and went back to his team for a final lunch then the fight of his life.

"Jaune I would... I would want to use this time to make something clear with you..." Weiss said a slight blush on her face as she smoothed out her perfectly flat dress.  
"And that is?"  
"I have no problem with you being a hunter. I have nothing against men being hunters. I never have." Weiss added blushing wildly the taller teen not looking his way as Jaune sighed.  
"You did not seem that way with Whitley," Jaune stated as Weiss winced before gulping.  
"Yes. I... I do not want my brother to be a hunter."  
"Is it because he is a man?"  
"I... yes and no.'  
"Yes and no?"  
"I know logically that men can be just as good hunters as women I know that."  
"But? I'm sensing a but coming."  
"Yes. I also know that hunting is dangerous. Most trained huntresses do not make it to thier thirtieth birthday. And I don't want that for my brother. I want him to live a long happy and healthy life of his choice."

"You don't think he will be good?"  
"It's not that. I knew he had potential and if that match proved anything he has brains as well as skills."

"He did beat Yang and Ruby."  
"Ruby made the critical mistake of dropping her weapon! And Yang was distracted!"  
"By you."  
"Does it matter? She was distracted and just like Roman said if you are distracted in combat you can not be certain of your fate!"

"Are you agreeing with Roman?" Jaune asked getting Weiss to Blush as she coughed once.  
"I am _not_ agreeing with Roman per se just saying he might have a point of some tactical matters," Weiss said trying to play it off as Jaune sighed.

"Weiss."  
"Ok. Roman can be right. I am not so blind as to say that he can not have points." Weiss said in a sharp voice as Jaune smiled.  
"You are cute when you blush you know."  
"I am _not!_ And you are cute not me. You were cute on when I first met you, and you were cute on our date."  
"I almost forgot about that. That was nice."  
"Yes, it was... I... I want Whitley to have that you know?"

"A date?"  
"Yes! I want him to experience life! To make a place for himself in the world of his own volition! Not forced on it by others."  
 _"Except_ if it's a hunter?"  
"Yes... Jaune being a huntress is dangerous. And there are certain... _biological_ differences between men and women. Women are stronger, tougher and more... fit to be a huntress. I'm not saying men can't! My uncle is a counterpoint so are you and-  
"Weiss. I get it. Women are stronger than men. I'm not mad."

 **Relief.**  
"Thank you. I still can not say that without sounding a bit mean."

"I will not be mad at facts Weiss." "Good! Then you will not fault me for wanting to keep my brother out of dangerous situations when his life is in danger!"  
"I do but think about what Whitley feels."  
"What?"  
"Weiss. Whitley _loves_ you, he loves Winter. He cares for you and does not want you to be killed. You know that?"  
"Of course I do, why are you telling me that?"  
"You are a huntress in training. Winter is a military specialist. You both risk your lives every day. What do you think Whitley feels when he knows his sibling who he loves are risking their lives to save others when he is doing nothing?"

"I... I'd expect him to honor our sacrifice and not risk his own life."  
"What if he wants to do it?"  
"Then he is being foolish!"  
"But it's his choice."  
"Then it is a _bad_ choice! If your child wanted to eat a pound of chocolate for dinner every day would you let them?"

"That is different. This is his life. He can make his own choices."

"And what if he dies!? What if he dies in battle and I never see him again!?"  
"What if you are Winter die? What then?"  
"The he should honor us and not risk his life! It's bad enough over half of the Schnee children will probably not make it to their thirties he does not need to add his name on that list..."  
"It's his choice."  
"And he is my brother. I won't apologize for wanted to keep him safe. I love him, and I don't want him to be in any unnecessary danger then possible."

 _"Her point is fair Jaune. I had a daughter once."_  
 _"You did?"_  
 _"A long, long time ago yes... I would rather not talk about it though."_

 _"_ Jaune. I have no problem with you being a hunter. But if I can stop my brother from m dong it I will. I love him."  
"I can't fault your thinking, but it is his choice."  
 _"Unfortunately..._ I know that."  
"Don't sound so sad Weiss. Whitley is strong."

"So are you and you almost died a few times too many."  
"No one is perfect."  
"Why I want him in a home and safe."

"I see. Well, this is your room. I'm going to go, my team, before I fight Pyrrha."  
"Jaune.. before you go can I ask you something?"  
"Sure. Go ahead."  
"Do you find me attractive?"  
"You are _beautiful._ Why?" Jaune asked as Weiss flushed before finding her voice.

"Then may I kiss you? I want to kiss you. On the lips an actually kiss." Weiss asked as Jaune gulped.  
"I would not be against it."  
"O-ok then! I'm going to kiss you." Weiss said taking a nervous step forward her cheeks flush as she wrapped a hand on the back of his shoulder. Her thin blue lips puckered as she took a deep breath.  
"I'm going to kiss you."  
"O-ok.'  
"Do... I have your consent to do this?"  
"You do?"  
"Good. _Ok._ Here I go! I'm going to kiss you!"  
"Go ahead," Jaune said as Weiss took another deep breath pushing her face forward as-

 _ **"Mint?"** _Jaune thought as Weiss pressed her thin lips to his. The girls pushing her face softly into his own. Jaune gaped as her lips pressed into his as-  
"Silence?" Jaune thought as he heard nothing. Weiss's mind was silent, running smooth like a glacier sheet. As she kissed him, Jaune felt her thin hand traveled down his back. One resting at the base of his spine and pulling him forward.

He blushed harder Weiss's bright crystal blue eye boring into his own making his legs quake. Jaune felt her kiss deepen her lips pressing hard into his own. Her hand at his base pulling him up as-

 _"MPH!"_ Jaune moaned into Weiss's mouth as she yanked the back of his head. Her hand pulled on his scalp. Making his eyes widen and his jaw flew open. Her tongue took this moment to force its way into his mouth. Traveling into his mouth wrestling with his own and forcing it into submission Jaune felt his breath stolen from his lungs as Weiss pulled him up to her face lifting him off the floor. Her tongue battling into his mouth as Jaune _groaned._ Weiss pulled him off the ground her tongue forcing its way into his throat, Jaune let out a low whimper moaning into the Schnee as she devoured him.

Jaune and Weiss stayed like that for a while their bodies grinding into one center. Weiss holding him steadily, her lips vacuum sealed onto his own as Jaune groaned. Eventually, the two broke their kiss with a wet _plop!_ As-

"I want to _fuck_ you," Weiss said blunt her lust naked and apparent in her eyes, even with their skin touching Jaune still heard nothing in her mind as-  
"I. right now!?"  
"Yes right now."  
"I.."  
"I'll be gentle don't worry. I'm not Yang-  
"Don't be." Jaune rushed out as Weiss paused before wicked smile played on her lips.  
"I can be rough." "You can?"  
"Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I won't fuck you like a _whore,"_ Weiss said in an amused tone her face twisted in knowing smirk as Jaune flushed. "I didn't mean-  
"You want me to fuck you till you can't walk right?"  
"I... Yes." Jaune said all pretenses dropping he loved being treated roughly in sex. But only! When it was fun... when he felt secure and-

"As you wish," Weiss said resealing the kiss making Jaune moaned as she slid her scroll across the dorm unlocking it as they fell inside. Weiss slammed the door shut behind her. Both teens collapsing onto the bed. Weiss barely noticed that she had Jaune pinned to Ruby's. She didn't care. She had a boy pinned under her right now that was what mattered not anything else.

Weiss tore off Jaune's clothes, taking care not to rip them. Coco was already up in arms over the loss of prior garments, and she didn't want to anger her further. Weiss fought back her wince at seeing Jaune's chest. It was horribly scarred with knife, claws, burn and shrapnel marks on it. It was well muscled for a man but looked like someone had used it for a human pincushion. Weiss bit those thoughts back, not letting a single one slip out as she quickly tore off the rest of his clothes, starting with his shorts.

The ones Coco had made for him that also had a skirt like flaps surrounding them making them almost spats. As she ripped off his shorts, she let a short gasp escaped her mouth as her first sight of a real member looked her in the eyes. Now Weiss had seen dicks before she was a growing girl after all. She had despite all efforts watched pornography but seeing one up close, feeling the heat that radiated and watching as it twitched in the light? That was something else.

Weiss wasted no more time stripping off her dress with a speed she didn't know she was capable of. Yanking her dress over her face, as she undid her bra and panties, positioning her quivering sex over Jaune's cock as-

"Jaune. I want to have sex with you. _Is_ that ok?" Weiss asked pausing again as-

"Shut up and _fuck_ me," Jane said smiling as Weiss nodded taking one last deep breath and slammed her hips down as two things happened. Jaune screamed. A sharp shriek left his mouth as Weisse sex _devoured_ him.

 _"Tight!"_ Jaune shouted his hands gripping the beds' sheets as he gripped them for dear life. Weiss hurt, like painful he felt like his dick was going to be snapped in half! Her sex was nothing like he had felt before. While Neo was tight, but snug, Blake's was rough and rigged, Ruby was just small and tight, and Yang was hot Weiss's cunt _hurt._

It gripped his dick instantly velvety regal walls clamping down on his sex as he screamed out loud. Weiss's sex hurt, it clamped down on him like it had a mind of its own. Its regal walls attempting to cut his cock in half as it acted like a _cock guillotine!_ Making Jaune scream.  
Weiss, on the other hand, had a sharp gasp as she saw white. The moment Jaune's cock speared her, she came. Her body convulsed as a wave of pure pleasure rolled through her. Her mouth fell open as she climaxed.

Her virginity lost as she gasped, her sex was spread, Jauce cock puller tight inner walls part making a literal tidal wave of applause role over her. Her body trembled threatening to take her over the d and pass out from sheer bliss before solid mental walls clamped down as she reasserted herself on the situation.  
Weiss was a Schnee after all and Winter had personally tutored her on how to handle men. As She gained control of her faculties and Jaune mewled like a stuck pig she slowly painfully took her cunt halfway off his cunt making Jaune cry out in pain and pleasure before slamming herself back down with a wet _smack!_

Smack! Weiss's sex slammed down on Jaune's cock making his eyes fly open in pain. His hand gripped the bed as she put her hand son Jaune's shoulders digging her nails into his flesh making his aura flare as she began to _bounce._

 _Smack! Smack!_  
"Weiss!" Jaune screamed his third orgasm of the night forced out of his cock. His dick exploded for the third time as Weiss's cock guillotine forced another load out of him. The thin heiress bouncing on his cock making wet smacking sounds filled the air. Weiss screamed her body spasming as she groaned. Jaune was braking. Weiss was unlike any woman he ever had been with. Ruby, acted like a wild animal, Yang liked a stem position. Blake and Coco with balanced precision and Neo like a cruel mistress but Weiss?

Weiss was precise, bouncing with a military-like precision like a soldier. She kept up her bounces never once stopping. Her cunt milking Jaune methodically never once stopping never once stopping its painful rhythm of smacking flesh on flesh. Jaune groaned the heiress was breaking him. Her cunt milking his cock as her slim waist slammed up and down. A perfect rhythm never increasing never slowed.

Weiss kept up the same Schnee precision bouncing up and down on Jaunes cock milking orgasm after orgasm out of him. Weiss bounced her hips never stopping as she felt another orgasm cun out of Jaune the boy screamed his head tossing back in a cry of pleasure as he came again. Weiss hissed the feeling of being filled sent her over the edge. More gooey thick virile Arc seed flooding her.

She _prayed_ she would not get pregnant. As she fucked Jauen, the boy melted he cried, begged and pleaded for her to be gentle to show mercy, but he never strayed stop. Not when Weiss flipped the first orgasm after him and not long after his sixth. Making Jaune cry out before finally collapsing in her chest as Weiss smiled.

 _"Good boy._.. take a rest while you wait for your big day you have a lot to do and a fight to win," Weiss said kissing his forehead as Jaune whimpered her name as he drifted off to sleep...

* * *

 **"Ok. Here is the plan.** ' Mink said as Jaune and Bella looked at her. "You don't have to do along Jaune. We have set it up, so you just have to tap her ok?" Mink said pointing to the screen of Vytal as Pyrrha was shown getting ready, Jaune's lover got dressed in armor as he squinted.  
"I just have to _tap_ her?"  
" **You saved up your critical banker sill long enough. You only need to hit her once, and she goes _down."_**  
"But I thought I needed to get a crit?"  
"You do but only once. And your next attack will be a crit. I made sure of that." Bella said as she looked at the screen.

"Your next attack will crit her. You just need to hit her once, and you win." Bella stated as Jaune nodded.  
"Ok. I just have to hit her once."  
 _"Yes."_  
"And what happens if I fail?"  
 _"Bad_ things Jaune. You are being used by Cinder."  
"She's... she is not a good person is she?"  
"Good? No, useful for you yes. You need her to live. She is going to prop you up. If you win, you are a hero an inspiration to all of Remnant. If you win you break almost every stereotype about men being weak. You will be an icon for hope and a beacon for change."  
"And she will fake my death next time?"  
"Yes. She was to fatten you up like a lamb then kill you."  
"I see. So I can't let her do that right?"  
"That is not important! We need you to stay alive for this Jaune. Well, you want to live, and we are in a small agreement so just follow the plan, Bella is making it so that you will feel completed to hit her in the head and win instantly."

"Ok, I see. We can do this right?"  
"Can yes. _Will?_ Maybe, you have to hope you built him well enough for this. You need to make this work Jaune. This is the season finale, and all of the realms are watching."  
"Mink what do you tell your... employer when you are here?" "Nothing. I tell them that I am in my realm on personal leave. MY assistant Z keeps others away."  
"Ok? Good, I guess? So what now? A dream?"  
"No. Jaune you are going in right away. Ren took down Ciel, so Pyrrha is next. I know you can do this."  
"I.. thank you. Bella. Mink. I know we all may not be friends but thank you both. For everything."  
"Sure thing."  
 **"Don't get sappy mortal."**

"Fine so do I go?"  
"Yup! Portal up, get out there and make this work." Bella said as a glowing yellow portal opened, and Jaune nodded.  
"Thanks, Bel, Mink, I'll be going... I hope to see both of you again." Jaune said walking in the portal leaving the two creatures alone and-

 _ **"Bella."**_ "

Yes, Mink?"  
 **"You _don't_ like having a mortal telling us what to do, do you?"**  
"Not. At. _All._ "  
 **"I thought so. Want to do something about his?"**  
"We promised not to. I _keep_ my word demon."  
 **"I'm not saying we betray Jaune but! You make hacks right? You can make adjustments to his stats?"**  
"I can, why?"  
 **"Well, why don't me and you have a little _fun?"_**

* * *

 _"Jaune Vesparax!"_ Port yelled as Jaune walked out into the screams of Vytal. The crowd roared his arrival as he stood opposite of Pyrrha. The invisible girl partner and potential wife of his smiled warmly at him as she flashed him a winning smile.

 _"Jaune Arc! Weighing in at one hundred and eighty-eight pounds! The prince of the castle! And the resident hero of Beacon! The shield of Vale! Heo of the breach! Give it up for the first male finalist of Vytal!"_ Port yelled as the crowd roared as Jaune smailed. Waving his hatched to the crowd. For the final fight, Jaune had no shield. Just a hatchet and knife. He did not need to block.  
 _"Remember the plan Jaune."_

 _"I do. Thank you."_  
 _"So you do. You just need to strike once. I leave the rest to you."_ The man said as he disappeared leaving Jaune alone.

 _"Verus! Pyrrha! Nikos! Champion of Mistral!"_ Port yelled as Pyrrha waved at Jaune.

 _"Hello, Jaune!"_  
"Hey, Pyr!" Jaune yelled as Pyrrha smiled waving at him as she coughed.

"I hope for a good fight! I am looking forward to seeing what you can do!" Pyrrha said as Jaune nodded.  
"Same here!" Jaune shouted as Pyrrha paused. Taking a deep breath.  
"Jaune! I am _sorry!_ "  
"Sorry? For what!?"  
"I treated you _terribly!_ At the beginning of the year! I apologize for that! I was wrong."  
"It's ok! I'm not mad!"  
 _"Young love ladies and gentlemen! These two will have kids mark my words!"_ Port yelled as they both blushed as-  
 _"Either way! Contestants take your spots! For this fight, no terrain will be added! A good clean fight! Do your best! The fight is now officially started! Begin!"_  
Oobleck said as Jaune tensed.

Pyrrha was a good fighter he knew that and she was smart. Instanyl her rifle popped out, and she fired on him. Bang! Several sharp cracks filled the air as Jaune began to run to his left. Ducking his head low as he minimized Pyrrha's target. It did him little good. Pyrrha was a crack shot her bullets hit him in his side as he grunted. His aura took the hit as he felt it. His theory proved as he took damage he sped up. His legs began to glow yellow, and he started to sprint.

Pyrrha kept up her assault her rifle tracking him as jaune began to bob and weave. His moments becoming too fast of her to follow as she began to back away. Not engaging him in melee even if she could easily overpower him. She was not giving up her ranged advantage till it was absolutely necessary.

She backed up not giving Jaune an inch her rifle still blazing, every bullet that hit made his aura flared as he sprinted even faster his legs glowing bright yellow.  
 _"Oh! Look at this! Mister Vexperax's semblance is activating!"_  
 _"What is his semblance again Pretoria?"_  
 _"Jaune gets fast for every amount of damage he takes! The more Pyrrha damages Jaune dose to Jaune the faster he moves!"_  
 _"I see! Fascinating that is a powerful ability."_ Oobleck added as Jaune sprinted Pyrrha heard them and seeing how her shots were now starting to miss Jaune. His movement too erratic making a full half of her last shots go wild she opted to close the distance. Her weapon becoming a sword as she took a defensive stance.

 _"OH! She's going to meet him head on! Oobleck what do you think will happen?!"_  
 _"In a pure melee fight, Pyrrha is the woman. She has the advantage I hope Mister Vesparax has a plan for this."_

" _ **Oh, I have a plan."**_ Jaune thought as he sprinted. Pyrrha's bullets took his aura to yellow. That was, but Jaune had the advantage in speed. As far as he knew the more he was damaged, the faster he moved. And the more damage he did. He needed to get his aura low so it could power his semblance up for his plan to work. Well, a plan was a strong word for this strategy. Pyrrha was too strong she was going to murder him in all but a literal way. She was not a champion for nothing. And she would beat him in any type of straight fight. That was why Jaune would not fight fair. He would fight _smart._

He needed a quick fight, not a long one. The longer he fought Pyrrha, the more likely she would pin him to the floor and keep him down. Making him lose the fight before it began. Jaune needed to end it in one shot, and he had to make it _count._  
"One shot let's do this," Jaune said as he closed into melee. Pyrrha was no fool. Jaune was weaker than her but still deadly. That was why she pulled back at first. Jaune had no ranged weapon giving her the advantage. One she used to significant effect.

Jaune had half aura left while she had full. She stopped firing only when it became, and his semblance activated making him hard to hit.  
 **"Just come closer."** Pyrrha though taking out Milo and Akulo. Her green eyes narrowed onto Jaune's sprinting form as she bent her legs. Jaune sprinting at her as she charged.  
 _ **"Yes!"**_ Pyrrha thought as she took Jaune by surprised. The love of her life eyes flashed in fear as she attacked. She closed the distance with the seizing the advantage raising her spear to strike down on his face. Jaune dove recklessly diving to his right as she followed him.

"There! I got _you!"_ Pyrrha yell stabbing down her spear into Jaune's face as-  
"She _missed_!"  
"I missed!?" Pyrrha gasped as she missed!? Her spear hit Jaune, and he vanished? Jaune's head vanished like mirage-like it was never there as-  
 _"AH!"_ Pyrrha screamed as something bit into her right ankle a scream left her mouth as bolts of lightning flooded her ankle making her _scream_. Jaune impossibly appeared at her side his blade biting deep into her ankle as Jaune _hooked_ himself around.

Using his momentum form a power like to hook around Pyrrha pulling himself up and onto her back. His arm glowed yellow a flash of lighting came for his hand as he slammed Pyrrha threw her shield back in a wild arc. _Missing!?_ Her shield passed the Jaune's neck as it was off!? Was she seeing things!? Pyrrha never got time to move as Jaune's hatchet made contact with the back of her head and-

 _FWAP!_ Pyrrha saw white her face hit the ground with a dull THUD! As her vision swam and her face swelled with pain as-  
 _ERRT!_  
 _"That's it! IT's done! Winner Vesparax! Jaune Vesperas wins!"_ Oobleck yelled as Pyrrha balked, her ears had a sharp ringing in theme as she groaned. Her legs felt like iron, and her body hurt like hell.  
"What happened?!" Pyrrha groaned barley standing as Jane helped her up.  
"I won Pyr! I did it!" Jaune said smiling ear to ear as-

 _"How?!_ I know I hit you! How did you vanish!?" Pyrrha demanded pulling Jaune up by his collar emerald eyes glaring anger as-  
 _"What is this? A moment of passion on the stage? Has battle kindled lust?!"_  
 _"I hope so I don't like the looks of this_ -  
"How?! I know I hit you! How did you-  
'My semblance." Jaune said smugly as a pair of _crimson_ eyes under green hari nodded as Pyrrha gasped.  
"You! You used her semblance!"  
"I did!"  
"But I-  
"You did not. You did not think you needed it and you lost. Too bad cause if you had used it you would have won!" Jaune said smiling as Pyrrha gasped balked and-  
"When I'm done with you! You will never walk again!" Pyrrha shouted as she yanked him up pulling him into a tight kiss as-

 _"SEE! I Told you battle kindles lust! All it took was a good fight to get the blood flowing!" Port said as-_  
 _"Well, I suppose you are right. He does look like he is enjoying it."_ Oobleck chuckled as Jaune wrapped his arms behind Pyrrha's back as the made out to a roar from the crowd. Pyrrha broke the kiss with a cocky smirk and wet plop! As she glared at him.

"When we get back to our dorm and after I rip off every part of your clothes with my teeth! And when you are fully drained, you will tell me all of your tricks Jaune! I don't take secret from my partner rok!?"  
"Sure thing Pyr! Anything for you." Jaune as both teens smiled as-  
 _"Give it up for Jaune Vesparax! The first male champion of Vytal!"_  
Oobleck yelled as the teens kissed, as across the realms humans cheered, Demons won and lost souls. A reaper nodded, and in one world a hunter looked up as it cocked its head. Taking a mental photo of a blonde human as it acquired a new _target._  
But that was a tale for another time as for now Jaune kissed Pyrrha as the two made out a rare genuine smile split his face as for the first time in Jaunes long life things were all _right..._

* * *

 **AM: This is it! The end of Game on! No more chapters coming! Now calm down! This fic is not ending! But it is going on hiatus for a while so I can do plot details for the next one which will be its own _separate_ fic! I hope you like it! Until then please check out the fic taking its place called The Apprentice! Set in a similar gender-reversed world as Game on but not as... _intense!_ Now there are _several_ plot lines left unchecked in this fic but _most_ were on purpose and will be added on and finished in Season two! So until then? I got a new fic based on Forged Destiny by Couer coming out tonight! Christmas gift so until then? Thanks for reading and one last Omake.**

* * *

 **Omake. The finale.**

 _Blood_. Blood filled Jaune's mouth as he surged forward.

"Just _DIE!"_ Jaune yelled as he ran forward his sword pointed at his _once_ friend the NPC Oscar or what was left of him.  
" **You think you won boy!? You have done nothing!"** The twisted voice of _Ozmah_ said. The twisted beating heart of the world yelled. The massive eldritch horror that had once been a Noble. Jaune screamed, Oscar was dead. Twisted beyond all human knowledge into a twisting squirming monster that defied explanation. Ruby was dead. Velvet was dead. There were no bodies left of them to burry. Ozmah had betrayed them and he would die.  
"DIE!" Jaune yelled as he plunged his blade _deep_ into the things heat. Holy metal met corrupt flesh as an eldritch scream filled the air as Jaunes blade _cut_ deep into the heart of the world. Digging to the deepest parts of the monster as it squealed.

" **FOOL! You have done nothing but delay the inevitable! I will return! I am immortal! I am eternal! Your would will burn and I will be reborn!"**

"Maybe, but _not_ today," Jaune said as he felt his blade _sink_ into the flesh of the monster as a massive blue light filled his eyes as his world went white...  
 _"Jaune! Jaune! JAUNE!"_  
"I... Fox?" Jaune asked opening his eyes as he saw the blind bounty hunter looking down on hBendingding down as he pulled Jaune to the shade of a low rotten tree.  
"Fox? What happened?"

"We did it! We beat the Darkest Dungeon!"

"I.. Ruby, Velvet?"  
"They didn't make it. I'm sorry."  
"No... they died for what they believe in, I won't let that go to waste." Jaune said standing up grunting as his legs buckled.

"Watch it! You can barely walk!"  
"I can see!" Jaune wince as he stared at the smoking ruins of the estate. The sun finally shone on the Hamlet. Oscar was dead. Ozmah was sealed for now but he would return. He was eternal. But he would not win. Jaune would make sure of it. As Fox helped him back to the hamlet where his wife and friends were waiting to chew him out the two heroes buried Ruby and Velvets broken weapons under the tree. The final resting spot of two great heroes. Jaune knew it was not enough. They deserved a spot at the cathedral monastery in Mistral. But that was not a task for today. Today they need to regroup and train. Ozmah was going to be back and they need to be ready after all they were the _flame._


End file.
